Elemental
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: REMAKE Una chica hace lo imposible por ser alquimista nacional...para acabar con Edward Elric...El problema es, ¿En verdad lo odia? MUCHOS SECRETOS Y COSAS INESPERADAS¡R&R!cinco años d fic,gracias por seguir leyendo :D!
1. Chapter 1

Yakío: Ahora estoy aquí, mostrándoles un nuevo fic, de una de mis series favoritas...¡Hagane no Reinkinjitsushi!...O como se escriba P...Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que esto será un remake...procuraré no perder las ideas principales, y espero que ya hayan visto la serie para poder entenderle al fic (No se crean, hay personas que leen sin haber visto la serie...No digo nombres)

Paty: ¬¬ Lo dice la que se leyó un fic de Sukishyo sin haberla visto...

Yakío: nnU...Bien, espero que esta idea les guste...¡Ah! un saludote a Lechuza Black, me encanta su fic, un crossover muy bien hecho n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL

1.- Agua, Viento, Fuego...y Acero.

Tantos años preparándome para ese día. Largas sesiones de entrenamiento, días sin conciliar el sueño pensando en la ecuación correcta, meses sin ordenar mi casa por practicar incansablemente con el viento las más complicadas transmutaciones, y claro, todo se complica cuando nadie de tu familia puede ayudarte por no saber alquimia... Todo para aprobar el gran examen de admisión para Alquimista Nacional.

Aún soy muy joven, tengo solo 13 años, pero mis padres me animan diciéndome que soy lo suficientemente capaz de aprobar. El tío Maes también ha sido una gran ayuda, me ha dicho que si logro entrar siendo tan joven tal vez me convierta en una heroína o algo así...

A todo esto deberás estarte preguntando¿Quién soy?...Mi nombre es Melissa Huges. Tengo el cabello largo y negro, y mis ojos son azules. Me interesé en la alquimia cuando vi a un hombre transmutar un poco de tierra en una joya. Desde entonces me enfoqué en aprender a usar esa misteriosa ciencia que todos conocemos como alquimia. Al principio mis padres decían que era algo inútil, que mejor me dedicara a otra cosa. Pero gracias al tío Maes descubrieron que no solo era algo grandioso, si no también redituable. Mi tío me dio la opción de entrar al cuartel con un poco de ayuda, dado que él trabaja ahí, pero me negué rotundamente, desde pequeña me ha gustado mostrar de lo que soy capaz, y esta vez no será la excepción, aunque tengo que agradecerle que me haya ayudado a obtener el permiso para hacer el examen...

Mi travesía hacia Ciudad Central no fue la mas placentera. Vivo en un pueblito lejano, así que tuve que tomar el tren. Abordé algo apresurada ya que se me había hecho un poco tarde. Sin embargo, unos hombres de complexión gruesa me hicieron a un lado para pasar primero. Además de aferrada, siempre he tenido un carácter explosivo.

¬ ¡DISCULPE, SEÑOR, PERO ME PARECIÓ MUY GROSERO DE SU PARTE QUE ME EMPUJARA ASÍ!

El hombre más grande me miró burlonamente y comenzó a reír a la par de sus compañeros. Yo me molesté muchísimo más...y decidí darles una lección de modales. Saqué una tiza que cargo siempre en la bolsa y me puse a dibujar un círculo de transmutación en la pared del vagón.

Sin embargo, una mano fría y metálica en mi hombro me detiene.

¬ No creo que sea bueno hacer eso aquí dentro.- me dijo la persona dentro de esa gran armadura.

¬...¡Pero ellos...!

¬ La alquimia no debe usarse para lastimar a otros, si no para su beneficio¿No lo crees?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, algo apenada. El chico de la gran armadura se alejó, buscando asiento en otro vagón. Miré hacia todos lados para ver si seguían por ahí los sujetos groseros, pero se habían ido. Me senté en mi asiento correspondiente y saqué mi sombrero de viaje, me lo puse de manera que nadie me viera dormir...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado unas horas. Un gran estruendo me despierta. La gente de alrededor parece asustada, y una niña que no conozco se me acurruca en el regazo.

¬¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté. Ahí, la niña me miró asustada al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de persona y que su madre iba en el asiento de al lado. Sin embargo, ella me contestó.

¬...Unos hombres malos dicen que tomaron el tren. Están enfrente, tienen al General y su familia.

En eso alguien irrumpió el lugar...Era uno de los tipos que me había empujado.

¬ ¡Yo cuidaré este lugar!- le dijo a alguien que iba atrás de él. Luego se dirigió a nosotros- Escuchen, damas y caballeros, mis colegas y yo tenemos secuestrado el tren. No hagan nada estúpido o saldrán lastimados.

¬ "¿Qué tomaron el tren?"- pensé- "...Eso no se hace, y menos con tanta gente aquí..."

Recordé las palabras del chico de la armadura...Era mi oportunidad de usar mi "don" en beneficio de todos. Saqué de nuevo la tiza y dibujé en la pared un círculo de transmutación. Estaba a punto de activarlo...cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, distrayéndome. Un sujeto arrojó a una joven al interior de nuestro vagón.

¬ ¡Vigílala! Estaba causando problemas allá adelante...le quité un pedazo de tiza, con eso estaba dibujando cosas raras...

¬ No te preocupes, la tendré bien cuidada...- contestó el otro tipo, tomando con brusquedad a la chica.- Camina, y no intentes nada...Siéntate ahí.- dijo indicándole el asiento detrás del mío. Al acercarse, noté que ella tenía un golpe en la mejilla, y se veía enojada.

¬ ¿Estás bien?- pregunté en voz baja.

¬ Si, gracias...- dijo la chica, que llevaba una trenza y un mechón de cabello adelante, vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza. Ella miró lo que yo había dibujado y que los secuestradores no habían notado...- ...¿Eres alquimista?

¬ Si...

¬ Debemos ayudar a estas personas...¿Qué sabes hacer?

¬ Trabajo con el viento y todos los componentes que hay en él.

¬ Yo practico con el agua, tal vez podamos hacer algo...

¬ ¡Silencio!- ordenó nuestro captor.

Le presté mi tiza a mi nueva amiga para que hiciera su círculo. Ya teníamos un plan para distraer al fulano ese...

Activé mi círculo. No hice gran cosa, sólo aproveché que el aire urbano es un poco más contaminado, así que condensé gases como el amoníaco, dióxido de carbono y algunos elementos pesados del aire alrededor del sujeto que nos mantenía presos a todos, impidiéndole respirar unos instantes. Ahora era el turno de la chica de la trenza, ella tomó el vapor de agua presente en el aire y en un pedazo grande de melón que ella llevaba en su bolsillo, disparando la poca agua resultante hacia el rostro del sujeto. La gente entendió y salió corriendo en dirección al vagón trasero con la esperanza de refugiarse mientras llegaban a su destino. La chica y yo los dirigíamos.

¬ A propósito¿Cómo te llamas?

¬ Melissa¿Y tú?

¬ ¡Milly! ...en realidad es un diminutivo, me llamo Millennium.

¬ "¿Eso es un nombre?"- pensé, divertida.

En eso el sujeto notó que estábamos escapando y disparó al azar mientras se le aclaraba la vista, empañada debido al agua. La bala pasó cerca de mi rostro.

¬ ¡YA VERÁN, MOCOSAS¡VOY A ATRAPARLAS!

¬ ¡Tengo una idea, Milly¡Saltemos por la ventana!

¬ ¿De un tren en movimiento¿Estás loca?

¬ Tú confía en mi¡Vamos!- la apresuré mientras dibujaba otro círculo de transmutación.

Milly titubeó un poco, pero al fin saltó. Con mi transmutación condensé el aire alrededor de ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevarla, aunque se quejó de que estaba muy caliente...luego salté yo, pero mi transmutación no era lo bastante fuerte para elevarme a mi también, y se deshizo. Menos mal que un fuerte chorro de agua me elevó hasta el techo del tren, donde estaba Milly.

¬ Creo que todo viene de allá- dijo ella señalando la parte delantera del tren.

¬ Vamos, tal vez podamos ayudar en algo.

Corrimos a lo largo del tren, intentando llegar a la parte del frente...En eso un pensamiento inquietante me asalta¡El tío Maes iba ahí! Ha habido muchas explosiones...Espero que esté bien.

En eso el suelo debajo de mí retiembla un poco y se abre, con lo que me caí dentro del vagón. Milly parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pues siguió su camino. Un hombre gigantesco con un arma en lugar de brazo me apuntó a la frente.

¬ ¡Nadie escapará de mí, mocosa!

¬ ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!- dijo alguien más...el chico de la armadura.- Lo siento, sin querer yo abrí el techo, no sabía que estabas arriba.

¬ No te preocupes...- dije mirando a mi alrededor...Noté que estábamos en un pasillo cercano al cubículo privado del General...Y entonces una fantástica idea se me ocurrió: Si podía demostrarle al general que era capaz de salvar a todo un tren con alquimia, era probable que ni siquiera tuviera que hacer el examen para Alquimista Nacional. Rápidamente dibujé un círculo de transmutación mientras el captor discutía con mi amigo de al armadura.

Sin embargo, segundos antes de que activara mi círculo, un curioso altavoz apareció por ahí con una luz de transmutación.

¬ ¡Todos los pasajeros, cúbranse!

¬ ¿Eh?

El chico de la armadura se hizo a un lado, inmediatamente después apareció una especie de cañón que disparó cientos de litros de agua sobre el terrorista...y sobre mí. No supe qué pasó después...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Mely¡Mely!...Por Dios¿Dónde puede estar?...¡Mely, querida¿Estás bien?

¬...No, tío Maes...¡NO ESTOY BIEN!

Yo acababa de salir del agua, ayudada por un bote de rescate...No sólo no pude ayudar¡Quedé como una tonta!

¬...¿Qué pasó, tío?

¬ Unos sujetos capturaron el tren, menos mal que iba un alquimista a bordo, él ayudó a su captura.

¬ ¡Yo también soy alquimista!

¬ Si, querida, y me sorprende que no hayas hecho nada al respecto.

¬ ¡SI LO ESTABA HACIENDO, PERO UN TORRENTE DE AGUA ME ARROJÓ AL MAR, Y...!

¬ No discutamos, mejor vayamos a casa, la tía Glacier te preparó una bienvenida...Se ve hermosa ahora que está embarazada¿Sabes?

¬ Si, lo sé...¡Atchú!...Rayos, ahora estoy toda mojada...¡Y era mi vestido favorito...!

No me quedó más remedio que subir al auto del tío Maes, y dirigirme a su casa, donde me hospedaré hasta el día de mi examen...

Mi tía Glacier siempre ha sido muy dulce conmigo, no puedo enojarme jamás con ella. Los días pasan muy rápido en compañía de mi familia. Me gusta ayudar a mi tía con las cosas de la casa, y ahora me han mandado por ingredientes para hacer u pastel...Aún no he preguntado para quién será, pero creo que lo sabré a su tiempo.

Me encontraba en un puesto, comprando unas cuantas fresas. Hacía algo de frío debido a que ya era invierno, y la tonta de mí no me había llevado una chamarra adecuada, y no pude evitar tiritar de frío.

Alguien me tendió un suéter sobre los hombros. Miré a mi benefactor con sorpresa.

¬ Casi está nevando y tú sin suéter, mujer...

¬ ¿Milly¿Eres tú?

¬ ¡Sip! Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi...¿Qué haces?

¬ Estoy comprando unas fresas para mi tía...

¬ Llévaselas y regresa, que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar¿Hai?- dijo Milly. Entonces me di cuenta de que era una chica bastante alegre.

¬ Claro, me encantaría...

Me despedí y regresé pronto a la casa de los Huges. Dejé las fresas en la mesa y miré con carita de ternura a mi tía.

¬ Ne, Glacier-san...

¬ ¿Si, Mely-chan?

¬ ¿Me dejarías salir con una amiga un momento?

¬ Mmmm...- ella pareció pensarlo un poco- ...Quería que me ayudaras a preparar la fiesta...

¬ ¿Qué fiesta?

¬ Un amigo de tu tío cumple años hoy, y vamos a hacerle una pequeña fiesta en familia.

¬...Prometo no regresar tarde¿Si?

¬ Está bien, linda...- dijo ella dulcemente- , pero regresa antes de la fiesta.

¬ ¿Segura que puedes arreglártelas sola?

¬ Claro, linda, ve y diviértete.

¬ Bien¡Nos vemos al rato!

Salí muy alegre, llevándome puesto mi abrigo favorito. Regresé a donde estaba Milly esperándome...

¬ ¡Hola de nuevo!- me saludó ella- Estoy muy alegre por verte otra vez, me caíste muy bien.

¬ Puedo decir lo mismo n.n...

¬ ...Discúlpame por haberte dejado atrás en el tren...no sabía que te habías caído...

¬ No te preocupes...

En eso recordé...El tren...el agua...Milly...¡ELLA HABÍA SIDO!

¬ ¡TU FUISTE!

¬...¿Fui qué?

¬ ¡TU HICISTE ESE GRAN TORRENTE DE AGUA QUE ME SACÓ DEL TREN!

¬...¡Ah, ese!- dijo Milly como si tal cosa- No, no fui yo, fue otro alquimista.

¬...¿Otro alquimista?...Si, recuerdo que el tío Maes me dijo algo de eso...¿Sabes su nombre?

¬ Nopi paropi... Pero es muy guapo...

En realidad no me gustaba hablar mucho de chicos...tal vez porque nunca he tenido nada que ver con uno. Mi mamá dice que soy muy joven para esas cosas.

Empezó una nevada. Milly me sugirió que pasara a su habitación de hotel donde estaba hospedada. La nevada se convirtió en una tormenta intensa. Se me había hecho tarde para regresar a casa, y me sentí mal por romper mi promesa con la tía Glacier.

¬ ¡Adoro las nevadas!- dijo Milly, mirando por la ventana- Mucho agua por todos lados...igual cuando llueve...

¬ ¿A qué viniste a Ciudad Central?

¬ A hacer mi examen para alquimista nacional...Tengo solo 12 años, pero me gustaría intentarlo siendo joven...aún no tengo el permiso, pero no me urge.

¬ Yo también quiero hacer mi examen, y vengo dispuesta a aprobarlo.

¬ Yo lo presentaré, pero sólo para ganar experiencia para el próximo año...Habrá mucha gente mayor y más sabia, así que no importa si no lo logro, lo intentaré el próximo año.

¬ Yo si tengo que lograrlo este año, se lo prometí a mi familia.

¬ Vale...

La noche avanzó rápidamente...llamé varias veces a casa, pero las líneas se cayeron y no pude comunicarme. No tuve más remedio que pasar la noche en casa de Milly, quien muy amablemente me cedió la cama y se quedó en el sillón.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice al despertar fue telefonear a casa. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al enterarme de que Glacier-san había dado a luz en mi ausencia! El tío Maes estaba como loco de alegría...Cuando regresé a casa (Acompañada por Milly), la tía Glacier me mostró a mi nueva prima, Elisya-chan, y dijo que, si no hubiera sido por los amigos de mi padre, aquella abría sido una noche muy larga...¡No me pareció justo! Esperé tanto tiempo para ayudar a Glacier-san a dar a luz y ser la primer en conocer a la bebé...¡Y llegan un par de pelmazos y me quitan ese privilegio!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin, el gran día, el día del examen. Me levanté temprano, aún nevaba un poco. El tío Maes me llevó al cuartel, y Glacier-san dijo que pasaría a recogerme más tarde. Hoy será el examen escrito...Pero estoy lista para todo.

¬ ¡Te deseo mucha suerte, querida!- dijo el tío Maes dejándome en la entrada- ...¡Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde! Está bien, linda¡Si no regresas con tu título de Alquimista Nacional, o te dejaré entras a la casa, jajajajaja!

¬ Daré lo mejor de mí, tío...- dije con seriedad.

¬ Salúdame al vago de Mustang de mi parte...Lo veo a diario, pero no puedo dejar que se quede sin conocer a mi sobrina...¡Qué barbaridad! Como ha estado muy ocupado no ha visto a Elisya-chan...¡Toma esta foto y muéstrasela!...¿Verdad que se ve hermosa?

¬ Eh ¬¬...Si, tío...Ya me tengo que ir.

¬ ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Mely!

Aproveché ese momento para escabullirme hacia adentro. Tal y como lo había pensado, el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas de entre 20 y 40 años...Busqué a Milly con al mirada, pero no pude verla...Tal vez no había conseguido el derecho a hacer examen...

Una persona resaltaba entre la multitud, era inconfundible, se trataba de aquel chico con armadura del tren...Tomé asiento detrás de él.

¬ ¡Hola!- saludé. El volteó a verme.- ¿Me recuerdas?

¬ Ehh... ¡Ah, si!...Eres la chica del tren¿Verdad?

¬ Me llamo Melissa¿Y tú?

¬ Alphonse Elric, mucho gusto nn.

¬ Debes ser muy grande para poder estar dentro de esa armadura.

¬...Algo.

¬ ¡Al!- le gritó alguien- ¡Ven acá, ese no es nuestro asiento!

¬ ¿Eh¡Ya voy, hermano!...Hasta luego, Melissa-chan, te deseo suerte con tu examen.

¬ Igualmente n.n

Volteé a ver quien era el que lo había llamado, pero sólo pude ver una rubia cabellera entre la multitud...porque alguien se me atravesó.

¬ ¡Holitas!

¬ ¡Milly! Me da gusto que hayas logrado entrar al examen.

¬ ¡Shhht!- dijo ella tapándome la boca- ..No lo digas tan fuerte...

¬ ¿Eh?...- entonces comprendí...- ¿Te colaste al examen?

Milly asintió, algo nerviosa...No me pareció correcto lo que había hecho, pero yo no podía delatarla...

Un hombre de penetrantes ojos negros como su cabello enfundado en un traje azul que estaba al frente comenzó a dar órdenes. A su señal, el tiempo del examen comenzó. Llevaba apenas una hora cuando algunos hombres comenzaron a salir...Me puse algo nerviosa...Milly salió al cabo de dos horas, y yo no llevaba ni medio examen...eran casi las tres horas de límite cuando por fin terminé. Entregué mi examen, algo nerviosa...No estaba segura de mis últimas 4 respuestas, pero puse toda mi fe en ellas.

Cuando salí, Glacier-san estaba ahí con Elisya-chan en brazos. Milly también me estaba esperando.

¬ ¿Cómo te ha ido, Mely-chan?- dijo mi tía.

¬...Algo difícil, pero creo que lo superaré.

¬ ¡A mi me ha parecido muy sencillo!- dijo Milly con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.- Pero no pude contestar la pregunta 111.

¬ Tanto esfuerzo merece una recompensa.- dijo la tía Glacier con una gran sonrisa- ¿Quién quiere un pedazo de pay de queso?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano aún, debo estar despejada para el Examen psicológico. El tío Maes me lleva de nuevo...Claro, le queda de paso al trabajo.

¬ ¿Cómo te sientes, Mely-chan?

¬ Muy bien, tío, gracias por preguntar.

¬ Me da gusto que hayas podido llegar a hacer este examen, eso significa que pasaste el escrito¿No?

¬ Si, pero no estoy muy conforme con mi resultado, obtuve un 92

¬ Es un muy buen resultado, Mely-chan, debes estar orgullosa de ti...Será mejor que entres ya, al parecer han comenzado a llamar a los aspirantes.

¬ Si, tío, nos vemos en la tarde.

Entré de nuevo al cuartel. La gente se congregaba en una sala en espera de escuchar su nombre. Paseé un poco por ahí para ver si encontraba a alguien conocido (A Milly o Al-kun), pero ninguno estaba por ahí...En eso la puerta se abrió y de la habitación donde se estaba realizando el examen salió Milly...La vi muy nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella.

¬ ...¿Y bien¿Cómo te fue, Milly?

¬...Es...una tortura...¡NO PUDE CONTESTAR A LO MAS ELEMENTAL!

¬ ¿Eh?

¬ ¡Seguro que no pasaré este examen!...Los resultados los dan hasta dentro de tres horas...¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR, EL SUSPENSO ME MATA!

¬...Tranquila, Milly...Seguro que lo hiciste bien...

En eso sale aquel hombre de cabellos negros con una lista.

¬ ¡Elric Edward!

¬ Es el Teniente Coronel Mustang...- me dijo Milly al oído- Es muy guapo¿Verdad?

¬...Si, lo es...- dije algo apenada. No acostumbraba hace esa clase de comentarios.

Un muchacho algo más alto que yo entró al cuarto del examen. Era rubio de ojos dorados, vestido de negro con una gran capa roja. Creí haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no logré reconocerlo.

¬ ¡Es él¡Es él!- me dijo Milly- Ese chico me parece más guapo que todos...Se ve que tiene su carácter, pero debe ser muy lindo...

¬ Si tu lo dices...

¬ Te esperaré afuera...y te deseo mucha suerte, Melissa.

¬ Gracias.

15 minutos después aquel rubio de ojos dorados salió, y no se veía tan mortificado como Milly. Lo vi salir de la sala, algo apresurado...Había algo en él que me llamaba la atención.

¬ ¡Huges Melissa!

Cuando escuché mi nombre me sobresalté. Me dirigí apresurada hacia el señor Mustang.

¬ Vaya, otra niña...-dijo Mustang mirándome como con burla, cosa que no me pareció, pero no podía decirle nada, tal vez él llegaría a ser mi superior...- ...Espera: tú debes ser la sobrina de Huges...

¬ Creo que es obvio que si...

¬ Te deseo suerte...vas a necesitarla.

Entré, algo contrariada por la manera en que ese sujeto me había hablado. Sin embargo, al ver el lugar en el que estaba, me calmé un poco. El lugar era totalmente oscuro, salvo por la parte central, donde estaban un circulo de transmutación y una silla dorada flotando en medio de él. Pude ver también a mis superiores al frente, el Fuhrer y el General de la brigada con Mustang junto a ellos.

¬ Siéntate...- dijo el Fuhrer- ...Si en verdad eres una alquimista, no habrá problema.

Me senté, algo nerviosa...además de que el asiento estaba algo alto para mí...No soy la persona más ala de ahí, precisamente...

¬...Tu nombre y edad.- dijo el General.

¬ Melissa Huges, trece años.

¬ ...¿Por qué quieres ser Alquimista Nacional?- me dijo ahora el Fuhrer.

¬ Porque...yo...quiero servir a mi país usando la Alquimia como mi mejor herramienta para repartir justicia.

¬ ...¿Tienes alguna razón personal para ello?

¬...Eh...- lo pensé un poco...¿Qué me había llevado a querer ser alquimista Nacional?- ...Yo...Quiero demostrarle a los que no creen en mí que si puedo...puedo lograrlo.

¬ ...¿Cómo aprendiste a usar Alquimia?

¬...Desde pequeña me he interesado, por lo que busqué por mis propios medios la información necesaria...Al principio no podía entenderla bien, por lo que mi familia decidió ponerme un tutor...Cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi maestro, de nombre Melvin Cruise, me enseñó lo básico para transmutar...Desgraciadamente él falleció, así que tuve que continuar mi educación yo sola...

¬ ¿Te especializas en algún elemento? Agua, fuego, viento, hielo, metal...

¬ El viento, señor.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬...Hay muchos elementos presentes en el aire que se pueden usar para muchas cosas.

¬ ¿Has usado alguna vez la alquimia para ayudar a alguien?

¬ Pues...- era mi oportunidad, tenía que decir lo del tren...- Hubo hace un tiempo un atentado en un tren, yo estuve ahí y ayude a la gente a ponerse a salvo en los vagones de la parte posterior.

¬ ¿Te ayudaron?

¬ Eh...No.- mentí...Me sentí mal por dejar a un lado a Milly, pero no me quedaba de otra...luego pensé:- "Si estas preguntas se las han hecho a todos, a Milly también...y ella debió decir también lo del tren...¡Rayos!"

¬ ¿Para ti, que es la Alquimia¿Una simple ciencia, un don o algo mágico? Tomate tu tiempo para contestar.

Agaché la cabeza...¿Qué era para mi la Alquimia? Una ciencia, por supuesto...una ciencia que no todos pueden manejar...entonces sería una especie de don porque solo algunos la pueden usar...y los que no pueden lo ven como magia...Ahora entiendo por qué me dijeron que me tomara mi tiempo¿Esta era la pregunta del millón? Rayos...

Entonces los entendí, era una pregunta capciosa...tenía que escoger bien mi respuesta, porque la respuesta estaba ahí, pero no era ninguna de las tres...

¬...Es un don mágico de la ciencia.

Todos me miraron, sorprendidos por mi respuesta.

¬ Vaya...solo otra persona nos ha respondido eso...Pasemos a la pregunta final, es la que decidirá tu personalidad...

Tomé aire...¿La pasada no había sido la "pregunta del millón"?

¬...¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

-Toing-

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con alquimia¡Absolutamente nada! Y bueno, yo tenía que contestar...¿El huevo o la gallina¿Era una broma o algo así?...Me decidí a verlo por el lado científico...No podía verlo de otro modo, los alquimistas serios somos así...

¬...el huevo, señor.

¬ ¿Por qué, señorita Huges?

¬...En términos evolutivos, lo sería porque las aves descienden de los dinosaurios, por lo que un dinosaurio pondría un huevo cuya cría tendrá rasgos de ave, esa dino-ave pondría un huevo, del cual saldría otra criatura con más rasgos de ave. Así seguiría hasta que por fin naciera una gallina verdadera.

Todos los presentes me miraron dubitativamente... De repente, la luz se encendió, y tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento. El Fuhrer me miró con serenidad.

¬...Le daremos su resultado ahora, señorita Huges.

¬ ¿Qué?- pregunté, algo confundida- ¿No se supone que los iban a entregar hasta dentro de tres horas?

¬ No, se lo daremos ahora, pero le agradecería que no dijera nada...- revisó un papel.- Pude notar que tienes un carácter decidido y fuerte, cosa esencial en batalla. Sin embargo, tu visión analítica de las cosas te convierte en alguien con poco tiempo, según veo...También he visto que puedes llegar a ser vulnerable en algunas situaciones porque tu carácter fuerte te puede hacer perder el control, y serías un blanco fácil...

El General y el Fuhrer se dijeron algo en secreto. Miré a Mustang, que estaba serio. Sin embargo, me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo le correspondí de igual manera. El Fuhrer volvió a mirarme...

¬ Señorita Huges...La esperamos mañana para el examen práctico.

¬ ¡Gracias, señor!- dije casi con un grito de alegría- ¡Estaré muy honrada de pasar el examen y estar bajo su mando!

Salí de ahí, eufórica. Le conté todo a Milly, quien me dijo que también había pasado y que lo de los resultados era una broma. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que nos despedimos y regresé a mi casa dispuesta a escribirles a mis padres para decirles que solo me faltaba un examen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que esta vez dormí de más, se me ha hecho muy tarde. No tengo tiempo de desayunar. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de ahí corriendo. ¿Por qué el tío Maes no me había esperado ahora? Tuve que llegar caminando al cuartel. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho. Antes de entrar, alguien me llamó.

¬ ¡Ne, Melissa-chan!

¬ ¿EH?...¡Alphonse-kun!...no te vi ayer en el examen...

¬ Je, surgió un imprevisto y no pude presentarlo...

¬ ¿Es tu novia, hermanito?- dijo una hermosa niña que estaba en sus hombros. Al-kun se sonrojó.

¬ ¡No, Nina-chan, te equivocas!- dijo Al moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.- Es solo una amiga...Por cierto, Melissa-chan, me preguntaba¿Qué vas a hacer para el examen práctico?

Ya había oído hablar de eso...pero no había pensado en nada a propósito.

¬ No lo se, siempre me ha gustado improvisar...

¬ ¿Eh? Mi hermano se quebró la cabeza pensando en qué hacer¡Y tú vas a improvisar! Eres muy lista...

¬ Gracias, pero no es para tanto...Espero que tu hermano tenga suerte.

Me despedí de él y su linda amiga, y entré. Me quedé sorprendida: en medio del todo había un campo con muchos elementos transmutables, como agua, árboles, tierra¡De todo! No había muchos competidores.

Las reglas eran simples: tenías que transmutar algo en lo que fuera siempre y cuando les gustara a los demás e impresionara a todos. No había un orden de comienzo, así que decidí esperar a que todos acabaran para darme una idea de que hacer...

Para mi sorpresa, la primera en pasar fue Milly. Trazó en la tierra un círculo de transmutación y arrojó en medio de este algo de agua. Lo activó. Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, todos pudieron ver una hermosa fuente de un angelito que arrojaba agua por un jarrón. Los presentes aplaudieron.

¬ "Nada mal"- pensé- "Hacer arcilla y después transformarlo en fuente...muy original"

Luego pasó otro sujeto. Este solo dibujó un círculo de transmutación y lo activó, haciendo un gigantesca torre. Sin embargo, el sujeto quedó bastante agotado.

¬ "A ver...la gente tiene la decisión: al parecer les gustan las cosas lindas y grandes..."

Otro sujeto pasó y, con algo de madera y agua, hizo un enorme globo de hidrógeno...La gente estaba maravillada, al igual que el Fuhrer, el General y el Teniente Coronel.

¬ "...También les gustan las cosas que vuelan...Mi especialidad...No será difícil complacerlos con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales visibles a la luz del día..."

Me preparé para hacer mi sorprendente acto, hice un circulo de transmutación y me preparé a activarlo...Al hacerlo, los gases pesados como el Xenon y el Argón harían el ambiente oscuro para una mejor apreciación del espectáculo. Con algo de calor producido por la luz del Sol podría hacer fácilmente que los demás gases como el Hidrógeno y el Neón estallaran haciendo caprichosas formas que deleitarían a todos...Iba a ser un enorme gasto de energía de mi parte, pero valdría la pena si eso me daba el derecho a ser Alquimista Nacional.

Activé mi círculo...me iba a llevar algo de tiempo concentrarme lo suficiente para lograr el efecto deseado, pero estaba dispuesta a todo...Sin embargo, un gran estruendo me distrajo. El globo había chocado contra la torre, y esta se venía abajo encima del otro sujeto...yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo...Mi círculo se desactivó por mi distracción. Intenté activarlo de nuevo, no podía darme por vencida ahora...En eso vi al muchacho que le gustaba a Milly, aquel rubio de larga trenza, corriendo para salvar a aquel hombre...Hizo algo que me dejó boquiabierta¡Transmutó sin círculo!...y no solo eso...¡Lo transmutó todo en una enorme corona de flores! Era algo bonito, grande y volador...¡MI IDEA!

Me sentí mal por haber fallado, pero aún podía lograrlo...Activé mi círculo, mirando enojada cómo todos halagaban al rubio por su acción...Los gases nobles en el aire comenzaron a oscurecer el lugar, llamando la atención de unos pocos...Era tanta mi concentración en ese momento que no me fijé en que la corona de flores no se iba a quedar arriba para siempre y se desplomaba sobre mí.

¬ ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF 

Me quedé tirada en el suelo con ojos de garabato...¡Y si tan solo hubiera sido la corona de flores, pero no! después de eso, mi transmutación a medias hizo explosión, mandándome a volar unos metros atrás...Pude escuchar como todos se reían de mi...

**Huges Melissa: No aprobada.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Vamos, Melissa, no lo hiciste mal...- me consolaba Milly mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa.- Te aseguro que si te hubiera salido habría sido lo más bonito de todo el lugar.

¬ ¡PERO NO ME SALIO¡TODO QUEDO ARRUINADO POR CULPA DE ESE...ENANO!

¬ No deberías de culpar a otros por tus errores. –Milly se veía algo enojada- Nadie tiene la culpa de que no hayas podido pasar el examen...Yo tampoco lo pasé, pero sé por qué.

Así es, Milly tampoco pasó el examen debido a que su desempeño en los últimos dos exámenes no había sido del todo satisfactorio, aunque por lo menos ella pudo hacer su práctica y no quedó en ridículo...Antes de alejarme del todo, me quedé mirando melancólicamente hacia el cuartel...¿Con qué cara iba a regresar a casa y decirles a mis padres que no pude lograr mi sueño?...

En eso, del cuartel salió aquel muchacho rubio de ojos color miel, seguido por Al y la pequeña Nina. Milly puso cara de borrego a medio morir, como diría mi tío.

¬ Ese sujeto me parece tan apuesto...Al parecer fue el único que aprobó el examen.

¬ Por una estúpida corona de flores...

¬ No solo eso, obtuvo además uno de los mas altos puntajes en el examen escrito...Era de suponerse, después de cómo salvo ese tren...

¿El tren?...¡Él era el "villano" en mi vida! No pensé lo que hacía, no escuché al Milly que me decía que me detuviera, sólo me dirigía hacia él, dispuesta a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir...Pero es tanta mi mala suerte que no se con que tropecé, e inevitablemente caí a sus pies...Él me miro, como con ganas de reírse...

¬ ¿Estás bien?...

¬...¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN! TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE MI VIDA SEA MISERABLE! DIME TU NOMBRE!

¬...Edward Elric...- dijo él mirándome algo desconcertado.- ...¿Y tú eres...?

¬ MELISSA HUGES, ENANO!

¬ ¡OYE¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE...?

Edward se detuvo al mirarme...Al-kun lo miró como sorprendido.

¬...¿Hermano?...¿No vas a golpearla o algo por estilo por decirte enano?

¬...Esta vez no, Al...Esta jovencita me acaba de dar una oportunidad genial...¡ENANA!

¬ ¡hermano!

Ese inepto se estaba burlando de mi estatura...Solo porque es algo mas alto que yo...A mi nunca me ha molestado mi estatura, siempre he sido algo bajita...¡Pero por ningún motivo dejaré que este loco se burle de mi!

Con el dedo dibujé en la nieve un círculo de transmutación, dispuesta a darle su merecido a esa pulga enclenque...

Sin embargo, una barrera de agua se interpuso entre Elric y yo...Miré a Milly, enojada.

¬ ¡Millennium, DEJAME DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESTE TONTO!

¬ Este no es el lugar ni el momento, Melissa...Si yo fuera tú, lo que haría sería estudiar duro para lograr ser alquimista nacional y darle su merecido en un mejor ambiente¿No?

No me quedó de otra mas que borrar mi círculo con el pie. Elric me miraba, divertido.

¬ Así que tu también hiciste el examen¿Eh? Vaya vaya... – me dijo él mirándome de pies a cabeza- ...¿Cuántos años tienes¿10¿11?

¬ ¡TRECE!

¬ ...¿13?...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¬ ¡Hermano!- protestaba Al-kun.

¬ ¡No te rías, hermanito! -Dijo la pequeña Nina-chan- Es la novia de mi hermanito Al¿Verdad?

¬ ¡No!

¬ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Trece años y sigues así de chiquita...¡JAJAJAJAJA!

¬ ¡Por burlarte de mi, te apuesto a que tu te vas a quedar así de enano el resto de tu vida!

¬..¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE NO PUEDO NI HACER EL INTENTO DE CRECER!

¬ Ahí van de nuevo nnU...- dijo Milly- Será mejor que los separe...¡Kya!

Milly hizo una transmutación, y con toda la nieve que transformó en agua me mojó. Creí que moriría por tanto frío...

¬ Ahora si, tienes que irte a tu casa¿No?

¬...Ya verás, Edward Elric...No descansaré hasta ser Alquimista Nacional para vencerte en combate SIN INTERFERENCIAS¿Eh, Milly ¬¬?

¬ Esperaré con ansias ese día...- contestó Elric- ...Nos vemos luego, Chiquilla-chan.

¬ ¡Hermano!

Los tres se alejaron. Me quedé mirando hasta que se perdieron...En verdad no odiaba a Elric, pero mi orgullo es más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera surgir...

TO BE CONTINUE...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío¿Qué tal¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si...En el próximo capi veremos a Melissa haciendo de nuevo su examen de Alquimista Nacional...¿Lo pasará?...Espero que dejen reviews, si no saben como, es el botoncito que está ahí abajo que dice **Go**, así que ya saben¡A los 5 le sigo, eh!


	2. Motivos

Yakío- ¡Hola, queridos amigos y colegas escritores! Espero que les guste más este fic...pero quiero que sepan que yo me alimento de reviews T.T No me dejen morir de inanición, onegai...En fin, los dejo con este capi...¡Feliz día de muertos en México!

MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA: Marean L Wolf.

Por: Inspirar a Kureyo y Ryen y ser la sensei de Melissa, y por haberme dado tantas ideas. ¡ARIGATO NA NO DA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

ELEMENTAL

2.- Motivos

Un año...Ha pasado ya un año desde mi trágica derrota...no puedo creer que tendré la oportunidad de hacer de nuevo ese examen...Aunque, si he de confesar, no me entusiasma tanto como antes...Me he dejado llevar por lo que me dicen las demás personas, y he considerado dedicarme a otra cosa...Pero hay algo que no me permite renunciar a mi sueño, y ese algo tiene nombre: Edward Elric.

Mi amistad con Milly ha continuado, de alguna manera nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, aunque últimamente no la he visto...Después de que fallé en el examen del año pasado, regresé a mi pueblo, y la única manera en que estoy en contacto con ella es por correo...

El tío Maes me ha conseguido de nuevo el derecho a hacer examen, y esta vez voy a ciudad Central mucho antes de la fecha del examen, con el fin de prepararme mejor...Aunque, si he de confesar, no es solo eso, me hace mucha ilusión encontrarme a Elric por ahí, y esta vez no fallaré en mi objetivo de humillarlo públicamente como él lo hizo conmigo...

Empecé a caminar por la plaza de ciudad central pensando en la gran humillación que ese pequeño patán me había causado, así tuviera que esperar 1000 años iba a esperar a la venganza... pero creo que el destino no quiso que esperara tanto tiempo por que, al alzar la mirada, encontré a Edward tomando una taza de café, era el momento...mi oportunidad...En eso una gran brisa de viento soplaba...sabia que los dioses así lo querían, así que no tarde, dibuje mi circulo de transmutación, espere que los elementos estuvieron justo donde los quería y cuando ya estaba listo puse mi mano sobre la nieve convirtiéndola en un gran torbellino invisible que provocaría una gran catástrofe para "Ed" y una gran humillación enfrente del nada bromista señor Mustang, que acompañaba a Ed, el torbellino hecho por mi se dirigía hacia el cuando una muchacha se atravesó e hizo a que la tirara...

¬ Demonios- se escuchaba que gritaba la joven tirada en el suelo- Ey! Ryen ayúdame idiota...

¬ lo lamento mucho- me acerque a ella pidiendo disculpa- no era para usted ese ataque...Estoy muy apenada.

¬ lo bueno que no era para ella...- me contesto el joven que levantaba a la chica de una forma burlona

¬ no te preocupes niña- se levanto y en cuanto se paro observe que Edward ya se iba, así que volví hacer el circulo de transmutación, pero tarde mucho en hacerlo... Edward se fue sin siquiera notar que yo había estado a punto de atacarlo...

¬ "otro intento frustrado por humillarlo"- pensé, enojada.- "cero y van dos..."

En eso se me acerco la joven que había tirado

¬ Te recomendaría que hicieras así el circulo para que no tardaras tanto tiempo... - se agacho y lo dibujo en menos de dos segundos usando todos sus dedos de la mano izquierda y con la derecha activo el circulo

En realidad, me había sorprendido mucho la rapidez y la precisión con la que lo había hecho...

¬ Eso fue genial - lo hice en el suelo junto al suyo y si me salió mas rápido- gracias señorita, es muy amable

¬ De nada, es mi deber como sensei... - me sonrió

¬ disculpa pero, ¿a quien ibas a matar con ese torbellino?- me pregunto el joven acompañante

¬ ah... Yo solo...practico...- le respondí

¬ ¿Practicas en medio de la calle nevada con un torbellino dirigido a alguien? Lo dudo mucho, querida...

¬ Bueno...-me sentí algo apenada- ...En realidad sólo quería darle una sorpresa a un "amigo"...Edward Elric, tal vez lo conozcan...

¬ ¿Edward Elric? ¿por que quieres acabar con el?- preguntaron ambos, sorprendidos...

¬ nnU No quiero acabar con él...

¬ Vamos...- dijo la chica- Esa transmutación no era de a juego, ¿Verdad?

Sin más remedio, les platique todo lo que había pasado...Con Milly-san no podía hablar bien de mis frustraciones porque sabía que le gustaba Edward... pero solo recibí de parte del chico una mirada de desconcierto y de la chica una muy burlona sonrisa.

¬ Disculpa- riendo a carcajadas- ¿cual es tu nombre? jjajajajajaja

¬ Melissa Hughes- le respondí algo molesta...Nunca me ha parecido que alguien ría sin que yo sepa el chiste...

¬ ¡claro!- dijo con pinta de haberse acordado de algo-...Yo te recuerdo...la de las 4 tontas respuestas en el examen escrito del año pasado, ¿No? jajajajaja...Y la de la transmutación fallida que exploto en el examen de exhibición, ¿no? jajajajajajajajaja!- siguió riendo sin control

¬ Si...- muchas veces es mejor callar que hablar e insultar a alguien pero...- NO CREO QUE UNA PERSONA QUE NO SABE NADA DE MI VIDA TENGA EL MENOR DERECHO A BURLARSE DE LO QUE HAGO Y DEJO DE HACER!

Ella me miró, dejando de reír...Yo no pude contenerme y seguí gritándole.

¬ A NADIE LE IMPORTA SI ODIO A EDWARD ELRIC! Y A UNA IDIOTA COMO TÚ NO DEBERÍA IMPORTARLE LO QUE UNA PERSONA COMO YO TENGA QUE HACER, SI TE METES EN MI VIDA, CONOCERÁS A LA VERDADERA MELISSA HUGHES, ¿ENTENDISTE, DESCEREBRADA?

Mi furia había salido satisfactoriamente...Ambos me miraban como si yo hubiera salido del peor de los bares de mala muerte, pero en realidad no me importó, yo estaba feliz...Aunque un destello plateado en su pantalón me llamó la atención: Era una cadena plateada...Miré su rostro, que a pesar de todo lo que yo le había dicho, lucía sereno...Un pensamiento me invadió: ¿Cómo había podido ella saber mis respuestas?...¿Y lo de mi práctica fallida...?...¡Oh, no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Acabo de gritarle a un superior!

¬ Yo soy Kureyo, la Alquimista de la Noche y el es mi hermano Ryen, el alquimista del Día – dijo Kureyo sin perder su toque sereno, aunque se podía notar un dejo de enfado en su voz...¡Claro! ella es quien hacia el trabajo sucio de los militares en las guerras...había oído de ella por Milly-san, ella se supone que solo podía hacer su alquimia en la noche y su hermano era el alquimista del día y solo podía usar su alquimia durante del día... (Obvio)

¬ discúlpenme...- dije haciendo una profunda reverencia.- ...pero no encuentro justificación del por que reírse de mi...me parece que todos somos iguales y tenemos la misma probabilidad de fallar...

¬ disculpe a mi hermana, esque nunca se mide... para sus bromas...- me dijo el chavito menor de 18 años haciéndome una reverencia

- no hay problema...- A decir verdad, para mí si lo había, pero no me quedó decir otra cosa...

¬ Visión analítica de las cosas...pensamientos profundos...- dijo Kureyo-san cruzándose de brazos.- Vaya, el Fuhrer no se equivocó al calificarte...

¬ Bueno, es hora de irnos, espero y nos volvamos a ver...- Dijo Ryen-san dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.- cuídese por favor... Kure-chan, Vámonos- le dijo a su hermana quien se seguía riendo

¬ Ok... jajajajajajaja... cuídate, chaparra...- caminaba aun riéndose...Ahora si comenzaba a molestarme mi estatura, al parecer todos en Ciudad Central tienen discriminación por las personas bajitas...

¬ "¿Quién se cree esa...tonta?"- pensé, enfurecida como estaba...- "Me ha humillado públicamente...con lo que me gusta que hagan eso..."

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, no eran de tristeza, más bien de furia por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en contra de un Alquimista Nacional...No me quedó más remedio que encaminarme a la casa del tío Maes...Sin embargo, antes de retirarme, miré al suelo, donde aún estaban ambos círculos de transmutación...Aunque no había dejado de reírse de mi, noté que Kureyo-san tenía un gran ingenio...Una idea algo descabellada pasó por mi mente: ¿Y si ella me daba clases particulares para pasar el examen?...Pensé que seguramente me mandaría a volar, pero nada perdía con intentarlo...Además, convivir con una persona que tiene un carácter fuerte como el mío tal vez me ayude a superar mis problemas emocionales en cuanto a descontrol se refiere...Pero antes de pensar siquiera cómo iba a vivir con esos dos, primero debería encontrar la manera de que Kureyo me aceptara bajo su tutela...

De un movimiento con mis dedos de mi mano izquierda tracé un círculo de transmutación, como lo había aprendido hacía unos minutos...Si podía encontrar partículas de su aroma en el viento, con una transmutación algo complicada podría traerla de regreso...Activé mi círculo, comencé a sentirme muy cansada, pero decidí dar todo lo mejor de mí para que Kureyo y su hermano pensaran distinto de mí...No me sorprendí mucho al ver a Kureyo acercándose a una gran velocidad. Inevitablemente cayó de bruces en la nieve.

¬ ¡Órale!- dijo ella, levantándose.- Al parecer si eres capaz de hacer más que explosiones...¿Qué quieres ahora, chiquilla?

Intenté responderle...pero se me nublo la vista...de repente sentí algo frío en el rostro: Me había desmayado sobre la nieve...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desperté, algo sobresaltada...Me dí cuenta de que estaba en una suave cama, aunque en un lugar que yo no conocía...Miré a mi alrededor, y vi a Ryen-san sentado en una silla.

¬ ¿Estás bien?- preguntó amablemente el chico.

¬...Si, gracias...¿Qué me pasó?

¬ Te desmayaste, sope...- contestó una voz burlona desde la puerta, Kureyo-san.- Tan grandota y no sabes controlar tu desgaste de energía...¿Y así pretendes ser Alquimista Nacional? Qué patética...

¬ Si estoy aquí es porque necesito ayuda...- dije algo molesta...Esa mujer tenía una especie de don para hacerme enfadar fácilmente.- Vine este año para poder hacer de nuevo el examen.

¬ ¡Esa broma estuvo buena!- rió Kureyo.- ¿Piensas hacer el examen sin siquiera saber controlarte cuando te hacen enfadar?

¬ ...Tengo errores, sí, pero me gustaría que fueras mi sensei hasta que apruebe el examen.

Kureyo y Ryen me miraron extrañados...les había caído de sorpresa.

¬...¿Qué yo sea tu sensei?

¬ Si, noté que ambos son inteligentes y analíticos...Creo que podría aprender mucho de ustedes.

La chica rió de nuevo, aunque esta vez no lo hizo como burla...

¬ Jejeje... me hago llamar sensei y nunca he tenido un discípulo...Está bien, acepto.

Miré con desconfianza a Kure-san...había sido demasiado fácil...

¬...Claro, con una condición.

Si, ya decía yo que había sido sencillo uuU...

¬ ¿Cuál es?

¬ Te quedarás en esta casa el tiempo que entrenes.

Miré de nuevo alrededor...en verdad era un lugar muy grande...claro, con dos Alquimistas Nacionales manteniendo el hogar, era muy fácil tener una casa enorme...Sin más remedio, acepté.

¬ De acuerdo...pero tengo que hablarle a mi familia, deben estar preocupados por mí...

¬ No te preocupes, ellos están enterados de que estás con nosotros...- dijo Ryen.- Y seguramente estarán de acuerdo en que te quedes.

¬ ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba aquí?

¬ Verás...

&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Ey, mocosa, despierta!

¬ ¡Kure-chan, Está inconsciente!...Tenemos que llevarla con su familia...

¬ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Roy Mustang, que regresaba de por ahí.

¬ ¡Nada!- dijo Kureyo inocentemente.- Al parecer fue un gasto inútil de energía al hacer su transmutación...

¬ Conozco a esta chica- dijo Mustang- Es sobrina del Mayor Hughes...¿Qué hace por aquí?

¬ Creo que viene hacer su examen.- dijo Ryen algo preocupado.

¬ Otra vez...Kure-san, ¿Podrías llevarla contigo? Yo me encargaré de avisarle a Maes que está contigo.

¬ Vale...- contestó Kureyo algo desganada...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬...Pues Gracias...- dije algo incómoda...- ...¿Cuándo empezamos con el entrenamiento?

¬ Si quieres mañana mismo.

¬ De acuerdo...

¬ Un momento, yo no he puesto mi condición...- dijo Ryen.- Melissa-chan, por mi parte está prohibido que intentes cualquier cosa contra Edward Elric mientras estés bajo la tutela de Kure-chan, ¿Eh?

¬...Será difícil, pero lo intentaré...- miré a mi nueva sensei.- ...Si no es mucha molestia, Kureyo-sempai, ¿Cómo es que supiste lo de mis exámenes fallidos.?

¬ ¡Hubiera sido una tonta si no lo hubiera sabido!- contestó ella burlonamente.- Primero yo califiqué tu examen escrito...así me di cuenta de tus respuestas...empezaremos por eso: ¿Cómo está eso de que si transmutas elementos de metal con elementos de tierra obtienes como resultado algo aéreo? Es lo más tonto que he escuchado en mi vida...

¬ Estaba apurada...

¬...Y bueno, del examen práctico...¡Todos en el cuartel hablaron de ti por semanas enteras!

¬...¿Eso es bueno...?

¬ Si consideras "bueno" el hecho de que tu foto esté en el muro de la vergüenza de empleados sin siquiera pertenecer al cuartel...

¬ Otro motivo para patearle el trasero a Elric ¬¬...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las 5 de la mañana...yo siempre he estado acostumbrada a pararme temprano, mis padres se mantienen con una granja, así que debo ayudar...pero esto es el colmo...

¬ ¡EL RELOJ MARCA LAS 5 Y TU AÚN TIRADOTA EN LA CAMA!

¬ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!- Kureyo-sempai me sacó de la cama de una patada.- ¡No es necesaria tanta rudeza!

¬ ¡A CALLAR, JOVENCITA! ¡¡QUIERO QUE TE BAÑES, TE VISTAS DECENTEMENTE Y BAJES A LA COCINA A HACERME EL DESAYUNO!

-Toing-

¬...¿Qué te haga el desayuno ¬.¬?

¬ ¡Soy tu sempai y tienes que obedecer! Ahora, ¡Muévete!

Sin más remedio hice todo lo que me dijo en menos de media hora (mi vida siempre ha sido acelerada...), le preparé a mi sensei y a Ryen-sempai, quien por cierto aún no se levantaba, unos ricos huevos estrellados con algo de tocino, jugo de naranja y pan francés. (Confesaré que el jugo y el pan son comprados...)

¬ ¡Listo, Kure-sensei!

¬ Que rico, gracias...mételo al refri, aún no tengo hambre.

¬ O.O ¿Nani?

¬ Ahora sal al patio, vamos a hacer algo de ejercicio antes de que yo me vaya a trabajar...

¬ De acuerdo...

Ambas salimos al patio...el sol asomaba apenas sus primeros rayos por el horizonte.

¬ Empecemos con algo sencillo...- dijo Kure-sensei tomando una mecedora y unos lentes de sol.- Quiero que corras alrededor del patio hasta que yo te diga que puedes parar.

¬ Y...¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la alquimia?

¬ Yo soy la sensei aquí ¬¬, pero si lo quieres saber, vale...según tú, tu elemento es el viento...veré si en verdad eres compatible con el viento, si no te escogeremos otro elemento...Así que empieza a correr, y ya sabes, hasta que yo diga que puedes parar, lo harás.

¬ Está bien...¿Y para que son los lentes de sol ¬.¬?

¬ Donde me voy a sentar empezarán a dar los rayos del sol a mis ojos, debo protegerlos...

Sin más remedio empecé a correr...el patio era del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, pero pensé que si era solo una prueba de elemento, no daría muchas vueltas...El sol comenzó a asomarse tímidamente hasta que todo el lugar estuvo bañado con sus rayos...Miré a Kure-sensei y me detuve un poco, tal vez ya se había dormido...

¬ ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, floja!- gritó.- ¡Aunque no lo parezca, te estoy observando!

¬ "Sigue despierta...vaya..."

¬ Si te cansas puedes cantar: ¡vamos ya! ¡vamos ya! ¡a caminar! ¡a saltar! ¡por las nubes y el mar! ¡y el cielo azul! ¡a correr! ¡a gritar! ¡a pescar y explorar! ¡sigamos al gran general! ¡vamos ya! ¡vamos ya! ¡a caminar! ¡a saltar! ¡por las nubes y el mar! ¡y el cielo azul! ¡a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! ¡sigamos al gran general!. Cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos atrapen, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que…

¬ No voy a cantar eso ¬¬...

¬ ¡CANTA Y CORRE!

¬ Etto...¬¬ ¡vamos ya! ¡vamos ya! ¡a caminar! ¡a saltar! ¡por las nubes y el mar! ¡y el cielo azul! ¡a correr! ¡a gritar! ¡a pescar y explorar! ¡sigamos al gran general! ¡vamos ya! ¡vamos ya! ¡a caminar! ¡a saltar! ¡por las nubes y el mar! ¡y el cielo azul! ¡a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! ¡sigamos al gran general! Cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos atrapen, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que…

¬ ¡Con ánimos!

Así estuve cantando y corriendo un buen rato...llegó un momento en el que ya no sabía lo que decía ni lo que hacía...seguía corriendo después de dos horas, mi cuerpo había llegado a su límite...Alguien me gritó desde la ventana del balcón.

¬ ¡Mely-chan!- gritó Ryen-sempai.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas corriendo?

¬ No...no lo se...yo...

¬ ¡KUREYOOOO!- Ryen hizo una rápida transmutación, haciendo un agujero debajo de donde estaba su hermana. Esta cayó estrepitosamente.

¬ ¡FUEGO EN CUBIERTA!...¿Nani?

¬ ¡Qué irresponsable eres, Kureyo!- dijo Ryen-sempai aún desde arriba.- Mira que dormirte y dejar ahí a la chica...con este frío que hace y ella tan linda obedeciendo...

¬ Ah...perdón...Melissa-chan, ya puedes parar.

Al escuchar la orden, me dejé caer sobre la nieve, exhausta...En verdad no podía mas...Kureyo se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco y quitándose las gafas. Sacó el reloj que la identificaba como Alquimista Nacional y miró la hora...

¬ ¡Por Dios, es muy tarde! Apenas llegaré si salgo ahora...¿Estás listo, Ryen?

¬ Desde hace una hora...

¬ ¡Pues Vámonos...!- luego me miró.- ..¿Te quedarás en casa todo el día, Melissa-chan?

¬...Supongo...

¬ ¡Genial! Lavas la ropa, limpias las ventanas, lavas los trastos, friegas los pisos, recoges mi cuarto, sacudes los muebles, busca y encuentra un ratón que se metió ayer a la casa, pones la mesa y haces la comida. Llegamos a comer a las 3, ¿Eh?

¬ O.O...¿En qué me metí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acabé rápidamente mis deberes..bueno, si soy sincera, tardé unas 6 horas en hacer la mitad de lo que me dijo Kureyo...Me faltaba encontrar al ratón y hacer la comida...Y creo que es obvio que me dediqué a hacer la comida, así que salí al mercado para comprar lo necesario...Iba pensando en qué cosas iba a comprar cuando alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás.

¬ ¿Quién soy?

¬ Eh...- para ser sincera, no tenía ni idea...- ...No lo se...¿Kureyo?

¬ ¡Qué Kureyo ni que nada!- me destapó los ojos, y...- ¡Tah-dah!

¬...¡Milly-san!

¬ ¡Me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, Melissa!- contestó mi amiga, muy alegre.- Supongo que vienes de nuevo a hacer tu examen...

¬ Supones bien, mi amiga n.n

¬ ¿Qué haces?

¬ Voy a comprar cosas para hacer la comida...¿Y tu?

¬ Neeee, mi mamá se encargará de eso...

¬ ¿Vienes con tu familia?

¬ Si, esta vez dijeron que me acompañarían...¿Qué vas a comprar?

¬ Aún no lo se...¿Me ayudas?

¬ ¡Hai!

Milly-san era una muy buena compañía...Comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que había acontecido en nuestras vidas el poco tiempo que llevábamos sin escribirnos...Milly me contó que últimamente tenía algunos contactos en Ciudad Central, y esta vez si le habían otorgado el permiso de hacer el examen, pero aún faltaba un tiempo para eso, así que estaba en Ciudad Central en una especie de "vacaciones". No pude evitar decirle que no estudiar era algo irresponsable, pero Milly se defendía diciéndome que necesitaba un descanso urgente...

Terminé comprando cosas para hacer un caldo de carne y sopa de zanahoria.

¬ Debes ser muy buena cocinera...- me dijo Milly-san.- Yo apenas se freír huevo...

¬ No mucho, pero hago lo que puedo...¿Qué hora tienes?

¬ Etto...son las 3:10

¬ Vaya, el tiempo se pasa volando...Ahora estoy viviendo con unas personas...¿Te dije que ya tengo sensei?

¬ No, no me habías comentado...

¬ Apenas desde ayer n.n, pero es una tirana ¬¬...Se llama Kureyo...Tú me hablaste de ella.

¬ ¿La Alquimista de la noche?- Milly parecía sorprendida.- ¿Te aceptó como alumna?

¬ Mas bien como sirvienta ú.uU...Vive aquí...- dije cuanto llegamos a la mansión de Kureyo y Ryen.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe...Kureyo-sensei se puso frente a mi.

¬ ¿Dónde está la comida, jovencita?

¬ Ehhh... llegaron temprano...

¬ ¡Te dije que llegaríamos a las tres! ¡A LAS TRES! Llevas 10 minutos de retraso.¡Castigo!

¬ ...Te veré mañana, Mely-chan...- dijo Milly, algo nerviosa mientras se alejaba despacio y me dejaba morir sola.- ¡BYE!

Miré con firmeza a mi sensei...su dura mirada me recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

¬...Así que te vas con tus amigas y por eso no hiciste el quehacer...

¬ ¡Solo me falto la comida!

¬ Si, claro, ¿Y el ratón?

¬ o.o ¿Era en serio?

¬ ¡Claro que si! Ahora entra...te daré tu castigo...

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, pero ante Kureyo no lo demostré...Entré a la casa...Con lo poco que la conocía, tal vez me pondría a correr o quizás me golpearía...

Pero resultó ser algo mucho peor que eso...Ryen-sempai estaba sentado en la sala, platicando con dos personas...Nada mas y nada menos que los hermanos Elric.

Al-kun me miró en señal de reconocimiento...

¬ ¡Melissa-chan! Eres tu?

¬ Qué sorpresa, Al-kun...

¬ ¿Quién?- dijo Edward mirándome con la pinta de no saber quién era yo...No pude evitar mirarlo con odio.- ...¿es tu sirvienta, Kureyo-san?

¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESE HIJO DE (censurado) A LLAMARME SIRVIENTA? Creo que esta ves hasta me salió humo de tanto coraje...¿Cómo era posible que no me recordara si me había hecho la vida imposible desde que llegué a Ciudad Central? Pero eso no fue lo peor del caso...lo peor fue lo que dijo Kureyo.

¬ Si, la acabo de contratar ayer, pero es muy floja.

¬ ¿QUEEEEEEE XO?

¬ Melissa, tráenos el té.

Miré furiosa a mi sensei...en serio sabía cómo castigarme.

¬ Con dos de azúcar, por favor.- dijo Edward dándome la espalda. Al-kun me miraba dubitativamente.

¬ ¿EN SERIO CREES QUE...?- grité...Pero la mirada de Ryen-sempai me calmó un poco...Ahí recordé que le había prometido no pelearme con Edward Elric...No me quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Salí a grandes zancadas de la sala y me dirigí a la cocina...Sin embargo, noté que nadie hablaba hasta que yo saliera de ahí...Algo me ocultaban, y tampoco me gusta que se hagan cosas a mis espaldas, así que me quedé a escuchar atrás de la puerta. Edward Empezó a hablar.

¬ Como les decía, la muerte de Nina Tucker fue algo muy trágico para mi...Pero no vine a hablar de eso, quería saber si ustedes tienen alguna información acerca del asesino de mujeres que está rondando en últimas fechas.

¬ Sabemos lo mismo que tú...- dijo Kureyo algo indiferente.- Que es un asesino en serie, ataca mujeres jóvenes, no usa ninguna especie de alquimia y es un desgraciado.

¬ En realidad...- dijo Al-kun.- Queríamos preguntarles si podrían ayudarnos a resolver eso...

¬ ¿se los han encomendado?.- dijo Ryen-sempai, sorprendido

¬ Tenemos que acabar con esto, sea o no nuestra misión.- Dijo Ed con determinación.- ¿Nos van a ayudar si o no?

¬...La Alquimista de la Noche está con ustedes...pero ahora no P

¬ Onee-chan ¬¬...

¬ Por ahora estoy ocupada con algunos asuntos, Edward-kun, lo siento...Pero si Ryen se ofrece no me opongo.

¬ Haré lo que pueda.- dijo Ryen, levantándose de su asiento. Un presentimiento me obligó a irme ya a la cocina...Creo que Ryen-sempai se ha dado cuenta de que estaba espiando.

Preparé rápidamente (con algo de alquimia P) un poco de té negro y lo llevé a la sala de estar, donde seguían aún todos, con excepción de Al-kun. Ryen me miró duramente, como si pensara que había envenenado la taza de Elric o algo así...

¬ Aquí tienen...- dije mientras dejaba la charola con el té en una mesita de noche.- Espero que sea de su agrado...

¬ Muchas gracias...- dijo Edward mientras tomaba un sorbo.-...Oye, está muy bueno...¿Eres cocinera o algo así?

¬ Soy alquimista ¬¬...

¬ ...¡Ah, si, ya te recuerdo!.- Edward se tomó la barbilla.- El examen del año pasado, ¿No?...¿Vas a intentarlo este año?

¬ Tenlo por seguro, Elric ¬¬...

¬ ¡Qué descaro!.- me dijo Kureyo.- ¿Porqué le hablas de tú a tú a Edward Elric? ¡Muestra algo de respeto y dile "Elric-san" o algo así!

¬ Nooo, está bien...- dijo Ed agitando las manos.- Después de todo ella es mayor que yo..

Vaya...por lo menos se acuerda de mi edad...

¬...aunque sea bajita P.

Me di la vuelta mientras contaba hasta diez...Pero ya llegará el día en que le de su merecido...salí de la estancia y me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo para hacer la comida...pero alguien me tomó del hombro.

¬ ¡Al-kun! Me asustaste...

¬ ¿A qué regresaste, Mely-chan?

¬ Haré de nuevo mi examen.

¬...Disculpa a mi hermano, no piensa antes de hablar...Kureyo nos ha contado todo. ¿En verdad piensas enfrentar a mi hermano algún día?

¬ ¡Claro que si! Me ha humillado tantas veces que se merece unas cachetadas...

¬ Esperaré con ansias ese día n.n...Sé que te convertirás en una gran alquimista.

¬ Gracias...has logrado que me tranquilice, Al-kun...- me sorprendió bastante su comentario...- ¿Quieres platicar un rato conmigo?

¬ ¡Seguro!

Ambos nos sentamos en unas sillas que había por ahí, y mientras yo cortaba verduras él me hablaba de varias cosas...una vida algo trágica...la desaparición de su padre, la muerte de su madre...en verdad Ed tenía mejores razones para convertirse en alquimista Nacional, comparada con mi frívola razón...

¬ ...y dijo que nos vendría a visitar, pero hasta ahora seguimos esperándola...

¬ Al-kun...

¬ ¿Si?

¬...¿Por qué siempre llevas esa gran armadura?

Él me miró (o eso parecía), y luego bajó la cabeza...en ese momento pensé que no había sido buena idea preguntar eso...

¬...¿Sabes lo que es una transmutación humana?

¬ Si...- no pude evitar sentirme intimidada...mi sensei anterior me había dicho que eso era algo prohibido.- ...¿Lo has intentado?

¬...Ed y yo sufrimos mucho cuando murió nuestra madre, así que intentamos revivirla...

Sin querer dejé escapar una exclamación, pero inmediatamente me disculpé.

¬ ¡Lo siento!

¬ No te preocupes...sé cómo suena...

¬ ¿Y...lo lograron?

¬ Yo no recuerdo mucho, pero...lo único que sé es que la Ley del Intercambio Equivalente en verdad existe...Perdí mi cuerpo, y mi hermano fijó mi alma en esta armadura...- dijo él quitándose el casco...y vi con horror que no había nada.

¬ Santo Dios...

¬ Por favor, no le hables de esto a nadie...como debes saber, esa transmutación no está permitida...Si alguien se llegara a enterar, no sé lo que pasaría...

¬ No te preocupes, Al-kun...de aquí no saldrá...Gracias por confiar en mi.

¬ Kureyo y Ryen tampoco lo saben...

¬ De mi no lo sabrán.

¬ Dentro de poco tú serás Alquimista Nacional, ¿Verdad?.- dijo él cambiando su tono de voz por uno más alegre.- ¿Qué es lo que harás primero...además de retar a mi hermano?

¬ Pues...- lo pensé un poco, aunque en verdad no había mucho que pensar.- Me gustaría poner en práctica mis habilidades en la guerra.

¬ ¡Vaya!

¬...Y claro, subir poco a poco de rango.

¬ ¡Cuidado, Mustang, Melissa Hughes viene por ti! ¡Jajajajaja!

¬ Je je je...Me ha hecho bien platicar contigo, Al. Espero verte más seguido...

¬ Lo intentaré n.n

¬ ¡Hora de irnos, Al!.- gritó Edward desde la sala.- ¿Dónde te has metido?

¬ ¡Ya voy!...Nos vemos después, Mely-chan.

¬ ¡Hasta luego n.n!

Al se fue haciendo una reverencia...Cuando salieron, Ed lo miró, algo pensativo.

¬...¿Qué te pasa?

¬ Nada...

¬ ¿Qué te pasa, Al? Te noto muy feliz...

¬...No pasa nada.

¬ Ne, si tu lo dices...Vamos al cuartel, al parecer Hughes nos busca.

¬ Vale...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días después...

¬ ¡EL RELOJ MARCA LAS 9 Y TU AÚN TIRADOTA EN LA CAMA!

Me levanté...ya me estaba acostumbrando a esos gritos.

¬ Ya voy a hacer el desayuno, Kure-sensei...

¬ ¡Espera un momento! No he ordenado nada...ven siéntate.

Miré extrañada a Kureyo...¿A qué se debía tanta amabilidad?

¬...¿Pasa ago, Kureyo-sensei?

¬ Llevas dos días en esta casa, ¿No?...¿Qué has aprendido?

¬ ...A cocinar en menos de 5 minutos...cazar ratones...

¬ Hablo en serio ¬¬...Para que sigo, se que no te he ayudado mucho...¡Pero te tengo una buena noticia!

¬ Hacía falta...

¬ Hoy es mi último día de trabajo, me acaban de dar vacaciones a partir de mañana...Nos dedicaremos enteramente a entrenar, ¿Te parece?

¬ ¡De acuerdo!

¬...Por hoy...- Kureyo hizo unas muecas raras, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir no saliera de su boca.- ...El-día-de-hoy...

¬...¿Hoy?

¬ T-T-Tienes-el-día-libre...Puedes hacer lo que quieras...¡Bien, lo dije!

¬ ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Kureyo salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ahí miré el calendario, y creo que entendí el motivo por el cual me habían dado el día libre: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Elisya-chan... Creo que el tío Maes tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero no me importó, me sentí muy feliz de salir de mi recién adquirida rutina.

Salí unas horas después...el ambiente estaba un poco frío, pero dado que el calor empezaba a subir la nieve restante del invierno se estaba derritiendo... Me dirigí a mercado para comprarle un obsequio a mi pequeña sobrina e ir a visitarla después.

Desde el día en que la había visto, no me había vuelto a encontrar a Milly-san, tengo muchas ganas de platicar con ella sobre lo que platiqué con Al-kun (omitiendo algunos detalles, obviamente).

De repente pasé por un puesto de juguetes y me encontré con una primorosa muñeca que estaba a muy buen precio...Me imaginé la cara de Elisya-chan cuando la tuviera en sus manos. Estaba a punto de tomarla...cuando otra mano se atravesó con la mía.

Miré a la persona que también quería la muñeca...el mundo es muy pequeño, ¿Verdad?

¬ ¡Elric!

¬ ¿Tan grandota y aún juegas con muñecas? Bueno, era de esperarse, con esa estatura nadie diría que tienes 14 años...

¬ ¿Ah, si?- dije controlando mi enojo...se me había ocurrido algo mejor. Alcé la voz para que todos en el mercado me escucharan...- Pues que yo sepa, que un chico juegue con muñecas no es muy bien visto, que digamos...aunque claro, se dice por ahí que los chicos bajitos suelen tener tendencias homosexuales...

¬ ¡OYE, NO SOY ENANO!...ni tampoco gay ¬¬.

¬ Ahora entiendo porqué nunca te despegas de Mustang...

¬ ¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE!- Edward juntó sus manos y estuvo a punto de hacer una transmutación...Cuando escuchamos un grito aterrador proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Por un momento me pareció reconocer aquel grito...Corrí en dirección de la fuente de sonido con Ed a mi lado (y otros curiosos, claro)...Estábamos a punto de llegar a un callejón cuando vi a lo lejos a Milly-san. Me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude.

¬ ¿Qué pasó, Milly?- pregunté. Ella estaba crispada...muy alterada...apenas pudo señalarme el interior de aquel callejón...

Había algo espeluznante...

Terrible...

No pude contener las ganas de vomitar ante aquella horrible visión...

Edward llegó un poco atrás de mí, y puso cara de espanto al ver aquello...

Una mujer...

Muerta...

Con ambos brazos a un metro de distancia del resto del cuerpo...

Y la cabeza ligeramente separada del mismo, unida apenas por un hilillo de carne al cuello...

Las demás personas que estaban por ahí se alejaron rápidamente, Edward fue a buscar ayuda...Yo le di la espalda al cadáver, si lo volvía a ver vomitaría de nuevo...Milly estaba muy mal y se aferraba con fuerza de mi brazo, comenzaba a lastimarme...

¬...¿Cómo...la encontraste, Milly?- pregunté cuando mi estómago se estabilizó...Ella no dejaba de mirar el cadáver, y la verdad me daba algo de temor su cara desencajada por el miedo...

Por fin tomó una bocanada de aire para poder decir algo...

¬ ¡¡¡MI MADRE, MELISSA, MI MADRE!

¬ ¿QUEEEE?

¬ ¡ES MI MADRE, MELISSA!

Milly no aguantó más y se desmayó. Apenas alcancé a atraparla...las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas...yo no conocí a la mamá de Milly...pero me dolía mucho por lo que estaba pasando mi amiga.

En eso llegó un auto lleno de Alquimistas nacionales, y una ambulancia con unos cuantos médicos. Roy Mustang fue el primero en bajar del auto, seguido de otros sujetos...Mustang se me acercó.

¬ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es ella?.- señalando a Milly

¬..Es hija de la víctima...- respondí con dificultad. Unos médicos se nos acercaron y se llevaron a Milly en una camilla. A mí me obligaron a subir a la ambulancia para atenderme el estado de shock.

Milly no se recuperó hasta bien entrada la noche...Me quedé con ella hasta que despertó...Después de todo, me enteré de que su padre había fallecido hacía muchos años, y no tenía hermanos, y su única tía vivía al otro extremo del continente...Se escucha feo, pero ella estaba ahora totalmente sola...

Milly-chan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

¬...¿Me-Melissa?

¬ Aquí estoy, Milly...

¬...¿Cómo está mamá?...

¬ Ehhh...- busqué un pretexto para no tener que tocar el tema...- Iré por el médico para decirle que a despertaste.

¬...¿Está muerta?

¬...Si, Milly...

¬ Entonces no fue una pesadilla...- unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas.- Melissa...No le digas nada al médico, de seguro vendrán a hacerme un interrogatorio...

¬ Está bien, será cuando tú quieras.

¬ ...Ella salió anoche para comprar unas medicinas para la gripe...no regresó...Hoy salí temprano a buscarla y...y...

¬ Ya, no te esfuerces tanto...descansa...Yo me tengo que ir...

En eso alguien entró a la habitación, era el médico encargado.

¬ ¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita Nisu?

¬ Creo que es obvio que no...pero ya qué.

¬ Unas personas quieren hacerle unas preguntas...¿Está dispuesta?

¬...¿Buscarán al asesino de mi madre?

¬ Por supuesto...

¬ Entonces dígales que pasen.

El galeno me miró con dureza.

¬ Señorita Hughes, la esperan afuera...

¬ Si...Nos vemos luego, Milly...

Ella no me respondió. Salí, y me encontré con Mustang, el Fuhrer, otra persona y mi tío Maes. Éste último me dirigió una mirada seria.

¬ Ryen está en la sala de espera.- me dijo.- Ve con él...en cuanto pueda iré contigo.

¬ Si, tío...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Kureyo me despertó más tarde de lo normal, no dijo nada hasta que bajamos los tres a desayunar.

¬ Melissa...

¬ ¿Si?

¬ ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ryen-sempai por enésima vez desde que salí del hospital.

¬ Si, estoy muy bien...

¬ ¿Tenías contacto cercano con a víctima?

¬ Con su hija...

¬ Millennium Nisu, ¿Verdad? Qué tragedia...- dijo Kureyo-sensei tomando un último bocado de su desayuno.- Espero por su propio bien que esta vez apruebe el examen...

¬ ¿La conoces?

¬ Oí hablar de ella...su familia se ha dedicado por mucho tiempo a la alquimia del agua...Me da gusto que sea tu amiga. Deberías aprender de ella.

¬ Hago lo que puedo nnU

¬ En estos momentos debes estar con ella.- dijo Ryen-sempai. Kureyo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo...- ¿Porqué no vas a verla? Puedes quedarte todo el día con ella...

¬ ¿En serio?- dije mirando a Kureyo.

¬ Ya qué...no fue mi idea...Además tengo cosas que hacer...con esto del asesino nos aplazaron las vacaciones a los del departamento de Investigación...Espero que pronto me cambien de departamento, no soporto más estar ahí...

¬ No le hagas caso, Mely-chan...- dijo Ryen.- Nosotros nos vamos...Espero que Nisu-chan esté bien.

¬ ¡Gracias!

Los hermanos se fueron...Me quedé un rato inmóvil contemplando los platos vacíos...Decidí hacer un poco de limpieza antes de ir con Milly, es increíble cómo se puede ensuciar una casa cuando no la limpian un día...

Estaba lavando la pila de trastos cuando sonó el teléfono. Me apresuré a contestar la llamada

¬ ¿Si?

¬ ¡MUÉVETE, HOLGAZANA! NECESITO QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ EN 5 MINUTOS!- gritaba la voz de Kureyo al otro lado de la línea.

¬ ¡Dame eso!- dijo Ryen quien al parecer le quitó el auricular.- ...¿estás ahí, Melissa?

¬ Un poco sorda, pero si...

¬ La tonta de mi hermana dejó unos papeles súper importantes y urgentes en su cuarto, ¿Puedes traerlos por favor? Está en un sobre amarillo. Yo iría, pero tengo que atender otro asunto, y Kureyo está haciendo otro reporte y unas investigaciones...pero necesitamos esos papeles.

¬ Claro, Ryen-sempai, en un momento estoy ahí.

Colgué y subí rápidamente al cuarto de mi sensei, tomé el sobre amarillo y salí apresuradamente...A diferencia de a casa del tío Maes, la casa de Kureyo y Ryen no quedaba tan retirada, pero a pie hice unos 15 minutos. Llegué al imponente cuartel de Ciudad Central y me dirigí al custodio de la puerta...

¬ Etto...Disculpe...

¬ ¿Si, niña?

¬ (¬¬...) Vengo a entregar unas cosas a alguien...

¬ Regístrate aquí, por favor.

El fulano me pasó una bitácora, y ahí tuve que anotar desde mi nombre hasta mi tipo de sangre...después me pasaron una credencial que decía "VISITANTE" y me lo puse mientras entraba.

Por dentro el lugar era enorme...la gente iba y venía de todos lados...Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ni idea de dónde queda el departamento de investigación...Me dirigí al vestíbulo para preguntar...pero nadie me presta atención ...Al parecer todos están apurados con quien sabe que...

¬ Ehhh...oiga...-me ignoran.-...Disculpe...- me siguen ignorando.- ...¡Ey! ¿Qué no tengo derecho a preguntar por ser bajita o qué?- siguen ignorándome peor que a un perrito con hambre...- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué impresión quieren que los extranjeros tengamos de Ciudad Central si nos tratan así?...

Alguien me puso una mano en el hombro...

¬ No queremos que te lleves una mala impresión de Ciudad Central, querida...- me dijo una joven mujer que llevaba un costal vacío.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

¬ ¿Usted sabe dónde queda el departamento de investigación?

¬ ¡Claro! Sígueme...

¬ Gracias...

Me sentí aliviada de que por fin alguien me hubiera puesto atención...La chica me condujo por unos pasillos, retirándose cada ves más de la gente.

¬ ¿Es la primera ves que vienes al cuartel?

¬ ¿eh?...Si...No llevo mucho tiempo en Ciudad Central.

¬ ¿Estás con tu familia?

¬ Mi única familia por aquí es el Mayor Hughes, pero ahora no estoy viviendo con él...

¬ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

¬...¿Cuántos año me calculas?

¬ Mmm...- ella me miró de pies a cabeza.- Yo diría que unos 14.

¬ ¡Vaya!.- dije, sorprendida.- Muchas personas jurarían que no paso de los 11...

¬ Esque me doy cuenta en tu manera de hablar y actuar, no son propios de una niña...Eres toda una señorita.

¬ Gracias...Creo que hasta ahora nadie me había dicho eso n.n...

¬ Llegamos .- dijo ella deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

¬ ¿Es aquí? – pregunté, algo insegura...algo no andaba bien, el lugar debería de ser más ruidoso, si no por los gritos de Kureyo, entonces por el bullicio de la investigación que estaban realizando. Abrí cautelosamente la puerta, mirando apenas de reojo al interior...era una bodega de limpieza.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, así que miré algo disgustada a la chica que me había ayudado...pero su rostro reflejaba algo...algo que no puedo describir...una mirada siniestra...

¬ 14 años, sola, sin ayuda...- dijo ella sacando de quién sabe donde un cuchillo filetero...

Sabía que estaba en peligro...y acorralada como estaba no podía hacer una transmutación...era hora de sacarle provecho a mi estatura, así que me escurrí por debajo de mi atacante. Sin embargo, mi largo cabello me traicionó por primera vez...la mujer me tomó de él, tirándome de un jalón de cabellos. Estando en el suelo recibí una patada en la cara...no supe más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desperté algo adolorida...con frío...todo a mi alrededor era blanco...creí que estaba muerta, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en un costal con las manos atadas...comencé a forcejear un poco...escuché una risa macabra por ahí...

¬ WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – ese alguien me descubrió la cara...era la chica que me había atacado, sólo que su voz era de hombre...un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.- ¿Ya estás bien despierta?

¬ ...¿Q-Quién eres?- me era imposible ocultar el miedo...

¬ Puedes llamarme Barry el Descuartizador...- se quitó la peluca...era un hombre...

¬...¡El asesino!

¬ SI, SI, SI, ASESINO! –exclamó él, eufórico.- No sabes cómo me gusta destazar a mi víctimas...el placer que siento al cortar la carne en pedacitos es inexplicable...pero por desgracia, mi último trabajo quedó inconcluso...¡Pero tu vas a ser mi obra maestra!

¬ ¿EH?

¬ A ver...¿Cómo te verías mejor...?...Ya lo tengo...¡Si! Te cortaré ambas orejas...los brazos...los pies...¡Ya se! A tus extremidades les cortaré aparte los dedos y los serviré para el almuerzo de mañana de los alquimistas, WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Entré en un estado de pánico incontrolable..no podía pensar claro...el sujeto comenzaba a afilar el cuchillo hasta que estuvo bien afilado...se me vino a la mente la imagen de la madre de Milly...¡Yo no quería acabar así!

Barry dejó a un lado el cuchillo y tomó mi sobre...luego se desternilló de la risa.

¬ WAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esos tontos alquimistas...creen que están cerca de mí, pero no están ni tantito cerca de encontrarme...¡BASURAS! ¡BASURAS!- rompe los papeles...Kureyo-san se iba a enojar...Mientras él se entretenía destruyendo los papeles, mi mente se aclaró un poco...Mucha gente que conozco me ha dicho que tengo buena visión analítica de las cosas...es hora de demostrarlo...

Miré a mi alrededor...estaba en una especie de bodega de carnes frías...no había mucho que pudiera ayudarme...Pero mi elemento nunca me ha fallado...tengo una oportunidad de salir bien de esta por el simple hecho de ser alquimista...Ahora no me quedaba de otra mas que liberarme de las cadenas que aprisionaban mis manos...con una uña (¡Bendita sea la moda que me hace tenerlas largas!) remarqué imaginariamente un círculo de transmutación en mi ropa...me apresuré activarlo antes de que se borrara...Las cadenas crujieron y se oxidaron por efecto del oxígeno, dejándome libre al fin...no perdí ni un momento y me levanté para salir corriendo de ahí. Barry no tardó en darse cuenta y darme alcance.

¬ ¡Una alquimista! Vaya...será divertido, serás la primera alquimista entre mis víctimas...WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¬ ¡KYYYAAAAAA!

Barry me embistió con su cuchillo, causándome varias heridas en los brazos...de repente un dolor agudo en mi mano derecha me hizo un poco más lenta: mi dedo meñique acababa de salir volando...de alguna manera me escabullí entre las reses muertas que colgaban del techo, no sin que antes unas cuchilladas me cortaran certeramente parte del cabello.

¬ RATA ESCURRIDIZA, WAJAJAJAJAJA! QUE DIVERTIDO!

¡Tenía que escapar de ese loco! Ubiqué una salida...cerrada con cadenas...podía deshacer las cadenas, pero necesitaba tiempo...Barry estaba aun escaso metro de alcanzarme de nuevo...No sé porqué lo hice, pero con algo de sangre que brotaba de mi mano dibujé en una res un círculo de transmutación y lo activé...Barry salió despedido hacia atrás por los gases liberados de la carne, llenando el aire con un olor nauseabundo. Ahora sí que tenía tiempo, así que con la misma sangre dibujé un círculo sobre la puerta y deshice las cadenas que me detenían...pero algo se me incrustó en la parte baja de la espalda...

¬ ¡BINGO, JUSTO AL BLANCO, JAJAJAJAJA!

El maniático me había lanzado su cuchillo...sin pensar me lo quité y seguí caminando, si me quedaba lo más probable es que ese loco me mate...Sin embargo, la profunda herida del cuchillo comenzó a debilitarme poco a poco...caminé sin sentido, casi como un zombie...ya estaba oscuro...¿O era que se me estaba nublando la vista?...No lo sé, me siento muy mal...no tengo idea de si voy a morir...Lo siento, familia, hice lo que pude...Mis pies comienzan a debilitarse y me falta el aire...En eso escuché una voz muy lejana que decía mi nombre varias veces...caí desfallecida en brazos de alguien...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un calorcillo me recorre el cuerpo...¿Ahora si estoy muerta? Ni idea, no puedo abrir los ojos...pero siento algo suave que me recorre los labios, y una mano fría recorriendo mi espalda...Intenté abrir los ojos, pero en vano...la mano pasa de mi torso a mis manos, tomándolas con dulzura...siento el calor corporal de alguien que está muy cerca de mí...de nuevo sentí esa agradable sensación sobre mis labios, y no se porqué, pero un impulso me obligó a tomar fuertemente a quien fuera que estuviera tocándome...pero al tomar la mano de aquella persona siento un frío contrastante con el calor de su cuerpo...Por fin pude empezar a abrir los ojos, con esa dulce sensación sobre mis labios...y lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos dorados que me miraban con dulzura.

¬ ¿Edward...Elric?- dije casi en un susurro...Noté que lo que estaba sobre mis labios era...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TO BE CONTINUE...

Yakío: ¿Qué tal este capi? ¿Les ha gustado? Yo espero...¿Qué le está haciendo Edo a Mely? 9.9 yo no se...Vamos, ¿Creen que en verdad las voy a dejar con el suspenso hasta el siguiente capi? No sería capaz...además de que me voy a tardar un rato escribiendo lo que sigue nnU

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¿Edward...Elric?- dije casi en un susurro...Noté que lo que estaba sobre mis labios era un pañuelo de algodón...Edward me estaba limpiando mis heridas con delicadeza.- ¿Dónde estoy?

¬ En una ambulancia...Pero esos enfermeros no se tomaron la molestia de dejarte un poco más limpia, así que yo lo hice...y puse algunas vendas, claro...

Miré que tenía el torso cubierto de vendas...lo único que había debajo de ellas era mi cuerpo...¿Edward me las había puesto? ¿Se había atrevido a mirarme...? Bueno, en ese momento estaba lo bastante débil como para alterarme...

En eso me di cuenta de que tenía aún sujeta la mano de Ed...¿Porqué su mano derecha era más fría?...El rubio me tomó las manos.

¬ Descansa...Estarás bien, cuando despiertes hablaremos de esto...no te preocupes, me quedaré contigo.

¬ Ed...

Ahora si, TO BE CONTINUE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: ¡Reviews, quiero reviews! No me dejen morir de inanición, ya se los dije...se que no soy muy buena escritora, pero lo hago con mucho cariño n.n...¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Bueno, es probable que Winry sea nuestra nueva amiga...Y claro, de nuevo el examen de admisión...¿Quién pasará, Milly, Melissa, ambas o ninguna? XD jajajaja...Bien, contestemos mis queridos reviews, fueron 6...Muy poquitos T.T

saori kinomoto

Bien, querida amiga, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, gracias por tus comentarios n.n

Tarke

o.o No es para tanto, pero gracias...estoy experimentando con este estilo de escritura en primera persona, ¿Crees que lo hago bien? He estado pesando en escribir así Caballero del Destino...

Bueno, me da gusto que te haya gustado Be mine forever (LARGA VIDA LA YAOI Y AL LEMON...Y A LEO Y JOEY XD)...No me importa que lo hayas prestado (¡publicidad gratis XD!), pero me interesaría que lo regresaras ¬¬...Tengo tantas cosas qu escribir que babeo de pensarlas...(¿El asesino de Sean? ¿Al tiene algo que ver con el lápiz labial? ¿Sophie y tú saldrán "ilesas" de las garras de Cristhina?) contáctame, tenemos que hablar de lo del sábado 12 (si lees esto antes de esa fecha nnU)...

Marean L Wolf.

SUGOI NE! Hoy en día es difícil encontrarse lectoras como tú...querida amiga, espero que no me falles nunca y sigas leyendo este fic loco el tiempo que dure, en cuanto yo tenga tiempo leo un fic tuyo n.n...No te olvides de escribir a mi correo...Ah, por lo general yo me conecto al messenger los sábados...espero que algún día podamos platicar así. ¡Bye y me saludas a Ryen n.n!

shias

Gracias, espero de corazón que te siga gustando y sigas leyéndome n.n

arashipotter

No adelantes conclusiones mi chava, lo que yo quiero es matar a Edo...¿A quién engaño? Puedes sacar las conclusiones que quieras n.n, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este capi.

Misao Q.Q.

Que mega sorpresa me diste, amiguis, Me da mucho gusto y alegría que te pongas a leer otros fics míos..como yo ya te dije unas mil veces, yo estoy encantada con tu fic de Zelda, pero no me presiones voy en el capi 8, por eso no he dejado reviews nnU, espero que leas más fics míos y que este sea de tu agrado, ¡Te cuidas y no dejes de ser adorable!

Yakío: Bueno, talvez ahora si me voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar...(Ya toca actualizar los amantes del Milenio y Ai, la persona que me quiere...además de que debo de escribir Cien Otakus Dijeron VIP XD)...¡Pero no desesperen! Yo estaré siempre dispuesta a actualizar siempre y cuando me motiven con 5 reviews más n.n...

APARTADO: A todos los lectores, Un minuto de silencio por Kini-chan, escritora de esta página que...No, no se a muerto, pero el día 13 de diciembre cumple dos años de no actualizar Amor en la Oscuridad...Lástima, era un buen crossover yaoi de Shaman King y Digimon 4...¡Que Kamisama tenga en su gloria a Lyserg y Kouichi T.T!


	3. Regalando Promesas

Yakío- ¡Ohayo de nuevo! Estoy muy honrada de que les guste este fic...a decir verdad, hace mucho que tenía en mente esta historia, pero no me decidía a ponerla por...flojera nnU, esque últimamente he tenido demasiadas series que ver¡pero aquí esto de regreso, por que ustedes lo pidieron XD!- (pose de triunfo)- Espero que les guste este capi y perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno...9.9 la escuela llama...

Paty: Sobre todo si tienes que verme para que te preste Onegai Teacher ¬¬

Yakío: h, Paty, tu siempre tan linda ¬¬...No, en serio, mándenle saludos, ella los quiere mucho y yo se que muy en el fondo a mi también.

Paty: Neeeee, mi corazón es enteramente de Rei Ayanami y Riza Hawkeye...(Babea)

Yakío: En fin, como dijo Barry el descuartizador, vayamos por partes...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL

3.- Regalando promesas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel horrible incidente. Aún estaba algo delicada, dado que aquella herida con el cuchillo me había llegado a la parte baja de un pulmón...Era apenas de mañana, muy temprano...Tal vez me desperté a esa hora por que me estaba acostumbrando a la forma ruda de Kureyo, y me entristeció un poco ver que no había nadie conmigo...Levanté un brazo para tocar mi abdomen vendado...Ahí recordé algo de suma importancia.

¬ ¡ Edward Elric!.- dije para mi misma...Recordé que lo había visto entre mi inconciencia, y me había dicho algunas cosas que no recordaba bien...Algo de que se quedaría conmigo...Me sentí un poco apenada, todo parecía indicar que él me había visto parcialmente desnuda al colocarme las vendas...Tenía que arreglar eso con él.

En eso entró una enfermera, quien se sorprendió al verme despierta.

¬ ¡Vaya!

¬ Buenos días...- Saludé.

¬ Espera un momento, querida...- ella salió muy apresurada.

Y bueno, esperé un poco hasta que ella regresó, acompañada de alguien que desde hace un tiempo (sobre todo desde que empecé a vivir con mi sensei) tenía muchos deseos de ver...

¬ ¡Mamá!

¬ ¡Mi vida!- gritó mi madre al verme en tal estado. Todo mundo decía que yo era idéntica a ella, que tenía el cabello negro azulado y ojos verde claro, mientras que yo tengo el cabello de un tono más oscuro y mis ojos azules. Creo que se refieren al carácter parecido. Sin embargo, ahora mi madre, Elena Hughes, se veía muy desvelada, con la apariencia de no haber dormido en varios días. Mi madre se me acercó tímidamente.

¬ Hola mamá...¿Qué haces aquí?

¬ ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Tu tío nos dijo lo que había pasado...llevas días inconsciente...

¬ ¡Días!...- sentí algo frío en la espalda.- ¿Cuántos días?

¬ Tres...los peores tres días de mi vida...

¬ Oh, mamá...

En eso entró un médico muy sonriente.

¬ ¡Que bien que esté despierta, señorita Hughes!.- dijo el galeno.- Estoy seguro que ahora estará fuera de peligro...

¬ ¿No hay nadie más esperándome?- pregunté casi con ilusión...

¬ Mmm...No, el mayor Hughes se retiró ayer por la noche.

¬ ...¿Y Edward Elric?

¬ Desde que la trajo, no ha regresado...

¬ Regresó una vez...- corrigió mi madre.- Ese muchacho fue muy amable contigo...Vino a ver si estabas despierta...

¬ ¿En serio? Seguro que querría preguntarme algunas cosas...

¬ De hecho, encargó esto en la recepción...- dijo la enfermera sacando algo de su delantal. Todos los presentes, sobre todo yo, abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron el objeto en cuestión...

¬ ¿Una...rosa?- dije con la voz entrecortada.- ¿Una rosa de metal?

¬ Está preciosa¿Verdad?

¬...¿Segura que no es para Milly-san?

¬ ¡Claro que no! Dijo muy claramente "dénsela a Hughes-chan cuando despierte".

Tomé la rosa de metal entre mis manos con algo de recelo...Era la primera vez que recibía algo de un chico, y a decir verdad me sentía muy...¿Cómo decirlo?...Rara...era algo que casi no podía describir...sentí cómo el color se me subía a las mejillas, cosa que mi madre notó de inmediato.

¬...Hija¿Sientes algo por ese muchacho?

¬ ¿EHHHH?.- Me había tomado por sorpresa...- Pues...resentimiento...Él es de quien te hablé, mamá, el sujeto por el cual no pude pasar el examen del año pasado.

¬ Ah, si, lo recuerdo...no dejabas de hablar de él ni un momento.

¬ ¡MAMÁAAA!

Ella me miró con dulzura y la comprensión que solo una madre sabe dar...en eso se escuchó un rechinado de la puerta, como que alguien estaba recargado en ella. Al darse cuanta de que lo habían descubierto, la persona que estaba espiando no tuvo más remedio que asomarse...

¬ Je je...¡Hola, Mely-chan!.- saludó Milly...estaba vestida con una bata blanca de hospital, y llevaba jalando un poste con suero colgando.- Desde hace un tiempo que te quería ver, pero mi médico no me deja salir...

¬ ¡Señorita Nisu, regrese inmediatamente a la cama!.- ordenó el doctor...Yo reí un poco a ver la carita de regañada que ponía mi amiga, pero cuando le puse mucha atención me di cuenta de que algunas lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos...

¬ Milly, te presento a mi madre, Elena...- dije si más remedio...a decir verdad, las presenté porque quería que Milly se repusiera pronto de su pérdida.- Mamá, ella es mi mejor amiga, Milly Nisu.

¬ Encantada...Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti.

¬ Si, también habla de usted...- contestó Milly-san con su habitual alegría, aunque fuera fingida...- Melisa¿podemos hablar un ato a solas?

Les lancé una mirada furtiva al médico, la enfermera y mi madre. Ellos asintieron y abandonaron la habitación lentamente, dejándonos solas a Milly y a mi. Ella se sentó en la silla que había ocupado mi madre.

¬ ...Tienes suerte por estar bien, Mely...- dijo Milly.- Me alegra que hayas vivido para contarlo...Y por lo menos tienes a tu madre para que te apoye.

¬ Milly...

¬...E incluso Ed está contigo...que detalle tan lindo lo de la rosa...- dijo aún con más melancolía...Yo me sonrojé de nuevo.

¬ Seguro me la dio porque sabe que me ha hecho mucho daño y cree que lo perdonaré con esto.

¬ Si, claro...te aconsejo que tú que puedes, lo disfrutes.

¬ Vamos, Milly...No digas eso...¿Qué harás ahora?

¬ Es obvio, pasar el examen de admisión...si no lo paso, me convertiré en indigente.

¬ Y...¿Cómo estás por lo de...?.- dije, esperando como respuesta unas lágrimas, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver sonreír a Milly.

¬ Estoy muy feliz, Mely-chan...han atrapado al asesino de mi madre.

¬ ¿En serio?

¬ Se auto nombraba Barry, el descuartizador...Edward Elric fue quien se encargó de su captura.

¬ ¿De verdad?...¿Cómo...?

¬ No tengo los detalles.- se adelantó Milly.- Pero le estoy muy agradecida...

¬ Yooo...tengo que hablar con él...Debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

Por alguna extraña razón, tenía muchas ganas de ver a los hermanos Elric para hablar con ellos...Decidí que lo primero que haría al salir del hospital sería buscar a Edward.

Pero mis planes se vinieron abajo junto con la puerta...

¬ ¡SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA Y TU AHÍ TIRADOTA EN LA CAMA!

¬ ¡Kureyo-san!.- gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

¬ ¡Es increíble que te hayas dejado vencer por un sujeto que ni siquiera manipula la alquimia!- gritó Kureyo, acercándose a mi. Noté que iba vestida de civil, **con un pantalón pegado, encima de este un tipo de falda con aberturas en ambos lados que le permiten tener mejor movimiento, una blusa color negra y una gabardina color vino con detalles negros y botas de tacón que hacían sonar en el piso**.- ¡Eres una de las peores aprendices que he conocido!

¬ ¡Onee-chan!.- gritó Ryen, entrando a la estancia.- ¡El médico dijo que Mely-chan necesitaba paz y reposo!...Hola, Milly-chan

¬ Buenos días, sensei...- contestó mi amiga...la miré algo sorprendida...¿Sensei?

¬ Ya estarás contenta...- gruñó Kureyo mientras cruzaba los brazos.- Mi hermano ha aceptado a Millennium Nisu bajo su tutela.

¬ ¿En serio?- no pude evitar mostrarme emocionada, pero un dolorcillo en el abdomen me hizo guardar la compostura.- ¿Eso significa que vivirá con nosotros?

¬ Si..- dijo Ryen-sempai.- Sabía que te gustaría la idea n.n

¬ Y yo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme hasta el día del examen...- dijo Milly algo triste.- Si el plan sale como estaba dicho, es probable que me den hoy de alta.

¬ Me alegro mucho...

¬ ¿Y tú que piensas hacer mientras estés aquí de perezosa, eh?- dijo Kureyo.- Ni creas que te voy a dejar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...Vendré diario a darte algunas clases de ecuaciones alquímicas.

¬ Me parece bien...- y no mentí, me agradaba la idea, era mejor que hacer limpieza a cada rato en la enorme mansión...pero lo lamenté por Milly.( A ella le tocaría todo...)

Ryen reparó la puerta de la habitación, sólo para que un momento después entrara mi familia en Ciudad Central, el tío Maes, la tía Glacier y la pequeña Elisya.

¬ ¡Hola a todos!- saludó el tío Maes con su acostumbrada alegría.- Por fin vacaciones...¡Saluda, Elisya-chan!- dijo mientras movía la mano de su hija.

¬ Hola, tíos...- saludé. Milly y los demás siguieron el ejemplo.

¬ ¡Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien!.- dijo la tía Glacier.- Esto nunca habría pasado si estuvieras viviendo con nosotros desde un principio.- no pude evitar ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó mi tía a Kureyo. Ésta solo la ignoró.

¬ El médico nos ha dicho que si te portas bien podrás irte en dos días.- continuó mi tío. Luego, en un tono más serio, añadió: - Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, Mely...espero poder venir más tarde, aún tenemos algo de trabajo.

¬ De acuerdo...¿eh?...Esa muñeca...- dije, mirando la muñeca que sostenía mi sobrinita...era aquella muñeca que yo pensaba comprarle...¿Cómo era que la había obtenido?

¬ Ahhh, se la regaló Edward-kun...- dijo Glacier-san.- Cumplen años el mismo día...

¬ Por cierto, aún no tiene un regalo tuyo ¬¬...- dijo Maes-san con un aspecto algo sombrío.

Estaba a punto de decirles que yo iba a regalarle esa muñeca, pero luego pensé ¿Y para qué? Lo que contaba era que, aunque no se la había dado yo, mi sobrina tenía el juguete en su poder...Pero eso no quitaba que yo no le hubiera dado algo, y me sentí algo mal, así que miré a mi alrededor pasa ver si había algo transmutable...

Entonces recordé la rosa metálica que llevaba en la mano...A decir verdad, pensé mucho la situación, pero no encontré otro remedio...aunque Elisya aún era demasiado pequeña para poder comprender lo que era, no ví otra solución...hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

¬ Glacier-san¿podría...?

¬ ¡Claro!.- dijo ella entendiendo lo que yo quería decirle, y me paso a Elisya-chan a mis brazos. La bebé me miraba con cara de ¿Y esta mona quién es?

¬ ...Hola, pequeña, feliz cumpleaños...un poco atrasado...Toma.- le entregué la rosa, que al parecer era demasiado pesada para que la pudiera sostener con una manita, así que lo hizo con las dos.- No te preocupes, este no es tu regalo...es una promesa...puedes quedártela, y cuando algún día decidas que quieres de regalo, me la devuelves¿Te parece bien, pequeñita?

Elisya-chan me miraba aún con esa carita de rareza mientras yole hablaba...era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta de ella. Sin embargo, miró sus reflejos en los muchos pétalos de la rosa, luego me miró de nuevo y soltó una tierna carcajada.

¬ ¡QUÉ TERNURA!- gritó Maes-san mientras sacaba la cámara para tomarle una foto a su hija.- ¡Eres una buena tía, Mely-chan!...Haber, acerca un poquito más tu rostro al suyo...- obedecí.- ...Ahí estas bien...¡Con ese nuevo corte luces genial, querida!

Asimilé un poco...¿nuevo corte?...Me voltee justo cuando Maes-san sacó la foto, y entonces me dí cuenta: mi cabello, que anteriormente me llegaba casi hasta la cintura, ahora apenas llegaba a la altura de la barbilla...¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes¡Mi cabello había sido mi único motivo de orgullo durante años! Maldita sea...Toqué mi cabello con la mano derecha...e increíblemente me di cuenta de otra cosa: toda mi mano estaba envuelta en un grueso vendaje. Recordé que también había perdido mi dedo meñique...

¬ Oh, rayos...-pensé en voz alta, mientras todos los presentes me miraban como si fuera a llorar o algo así, pero preferí que el momento fuera más ameno.- ...Era mi mejor uña, pero bueno, hay que ver el lado amable...no gastaré mas barniz en esa uña.

Milly rió un poco, los alquimistas del Día y la Noche rieron también. Mis tíos eran los únicos que no parecían entender el chiste, hasta la pequeña Elisya reía, claro, mientras intentaba meterse la rosa a la boca, así que s la quité y se puso a llorar. Glacier-san acudió de inmediato al llamado de su hija, quitándola de mi regazo.

¬ Jajaja... bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación...- dijo Milly.- Si quiero que el médico me deje salir hoy, tengo que obedecer...

¬ Yo iré por unos libros, pero regreso en un momento.- sentenció Kureyo-san.- Y más te vale no intentar salir por la ventana.

¬ ¡Claro que no!

¬ Nosotras nos vamos también...- dijo Glacier-san.- Parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal.

Todos se despidieron y me dejaron sola de nuevo...Seguía siendo muy temprano, y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mis ojos a pesar de haber estado inconsciente por tres días...empezaba a amodorrarme cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

¬ ¿Estás dormida, hija?

¬ No, mamá, pasa...

¬ Escucha, querida...daría mi vida por no tener que dejarte sola de nuevo...pero...Bueno, tu papá está solo en Riole...

¬ ¿Riole?- dije, muy sorprendida.- ¿Y qué hace allá?

¬ Los militares clausuraron nuestra granja...por suerte tenemos el dinero suficiente para levantar otra, pero si queremos hacerlo tenemos que irnos de nuestro pueblo.

¬ ¿y porqué la clausuraron?- dije, esta vez enojada. Esa granja también había sido un gran motivo de orgullo.

¬ Dijeron que estaba en condiciones insalubres o algo así...Pero no importa, de todas formas tu papá ya había considerado que nos mudáramos a Riole...

¬ Ya veo...será duro no poder regresar a la granja.

¬ En cuanto apruebes tu examen te estaremos esperando, hija...

¬ Mamá, si apruebo, es probable que no regrese.

Ella me miró como si yo le acabara de hablar en un idioma raro e inexplicable.

¬...¿Cómo que no regresarás?

¬ Tendré que asistir diario al cuartel, a trabajar...entenderás que no puedo tomar diario un tren desde Riole para venir a Ciudad Central.

¬ ...Melissa...Aún eres muy pequeña para vivir sola...

¬ Ya no soy una niña, mamá...aprenderé lo suficiente para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.- dije mostrando mi mano derecha.

¬ ...No me importa si no te conviertes en alquimista nacional, querida...yo solo quiero que estés conmigo...

¬ ¡Eres una egoísta!- grité.- ¡Solo piensas en tu bienestar¿No entiendes que este ha sido mi sueño desde siempre?

¬ ¡No te permito que me grites así, jovencita!

¬ ¡Espero no tener que regresar nunca a casa! Tengo que demostrarte a ti y a papá que si puedo vivir sola y mantenerme perfectamente bien.

¬ ¡Melissa!

¬ ...Lo siento, mamá, pero esta es la cruel verdad, quiero una expectativa de vida mejor a la que ustedes me ofrecen.

Mi madre no dijo nada, sólo salió de ahí azotando la puerta...Maldije mi carácter¿En que estaba pensando cuando le grité todo eso?...maldición, pasará tiempo para que me perdone...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron dos días desde aquella discusión. Maes-san me dijo que mi mamá había regresado a Riole ese mismo día sin decirle nada a nadie. Milly ya había salido del hospital y por lo que me dijo Kureyo, está muy feliz siendo educada por Ryen. Y hablando de Kureyo, por primera vez desde que se volvió mi sensei, me ha enseñado algo, en realidad, mucho. A pesar de que estoy en cama, sus entrenamientos siguen siendo igualmente rigurosos, pero esta vez en el aspecto de la lectura y la escritura...Me encontraba con ella, era como la 1 de la tarde.

¬ ...¡Así no, tonta¿Esque no sabes dividir?

¬ Estoy sumando ¬¬...

¬ Ah...¡Pero debería ser una resta!

¬ Kureyo-san, esto es muy confuso¿sabes?

¬ Será porque ya tengo hambre...bien, lo dejaremos aquí por hoy...- dijo mi sensei tomando los libro que había por ahí.- Espero que no se te olvide para mañana lo que vimos hoy.

¬ Claro que no.

¬ Vale, nos vemos mañana.

Kureyo se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió puso cara de sorpresa y saludó a alguien.

¬ ¡Hagane no¿Qué haces por aquí?

¬ Una visita...

¬ "¿Acero?". –pensé, pero no le di mayor importancia...

Por lo menos hasta que "Acero" entró...

¬ ¡Edward!.- dije sin poder contener la emoción...¿por qué rayos me emocionaba tanto ver a ese enano?- ...¿qué haces aquí?

¬ Pasaba solamente, decidí ver cómo estabas...me alegra ver que estás mejor.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por Al-kun, pero una chica, rubia y de grandes ojos azules, vestida de manera muy primaveral, entró detrás de Ed.

¬ ¡Ohayo!.- saludó alegremente.- Tú debes ser la sobrina de Hughes-san¿verdad? Mucho gusto...- me tomó la mano izquierda con ambas manos.- Winry Rockbell desu.

¬ Es una amiga…- se apresuró a decir Ed.- Insistió en venir a saludarte...

¬ ¡Ed me habló mucho de ti!- dijo Winry.- Gracias a ti se ganó su título nuevo...

¬ ¿Título?...- susurré. Ed me miró, algo avergonzado.

¬ El Fuhrer te da un título especial cuando haces algo importante...- dijo el rubio con desgano.- Me ha llamado el Alquimista de Acero.

¬ Es un buen nombre...- dije con algo de envidia.- Pronto tendré el mío, te lo aseguro.

¬ ¡Eres muy linda!.- dijo Winry examinándome de cerca.- No me extraña que Al...

Ed le dio un codazo con el brazo derecho. Winry se quejó de mucho dolor.

¬ ¡Edo, eres un insensato¡Esa cosa duele!

¬ ¡Cállate, Winry! Sólo veníamos a platicar un rato con Hughes-chan...

¬ Llámame Melissa...- dije inconscientemente.

Edward me miró, extrañado. Luego bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

¬ ¿Has recibido la..?- dijo Ed, refiriéndose a la rosa.

¬ Si, me la ha dado la enfermera...gracias, es muy bonita.

¬ ¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! Fue mi idea...- dijo Winry de nuevo.- Pero este baka dijo que no tenía por qué dártela...

¬ ¡No es cierto!

¬ No debiste molestarte...- dije, algo enojada...por alguna extraña razón, aquella rubia comenzaba a parecerme algo antipática...de esas personas que son tan melosas con uno que caen mal.

¬ No, era broma, Mely-chan...¡Tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas!

¬ "Si, claro..."

¬ Winry¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?.- dijo Ed, algo molesto.

¬ AAAAAHhhhhhhhhhh, de acuerdo...No tarden mucho, no me gusta estar solita en esta ciudad tan grande...

Ed emitió un bufido y Winry salió, algo apresurada...por fin, la primera vez que estoy a solas con el chico que me ha arruinado la vida...

¬ Iré al grano, lo de la rosa fue de parte de Al y mía, en agradecimiento por ayudarnos con Barry...

¬...¿Ayu...?

¬ Gracias a ti tuvimos una idea más clara de cómo operaba Barry,- interrumpió.- y de hecho esperaba que despertaras antes para interrogarte, pero el sujeto secuestró a Winry y así lo atrapamos.

¬ Entonces deberías agradecerle a tu amiguita, no a mi...

¬ También hay otra cosa que me gustaría agregar...- dijo Ed mirándome con firmeza con sus dorados ojos. Sentí cómo el rubor invadía las mejillas, pero no perdí el contacto visual con él. No se me ocurría qué era lo que tenía que decirme...Abrió la boca para articular palabras...pero alguien entró en mi habitación. Ed y yo miramos a la puerta, por donde Winry asomaba la cabeza.

¬ Jejeje...Edooooooooooo...- dijo tímidamente.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

¬ Para nada.- contestamos ambos al unísono, aunque en realidad me molestó mucho que hubiera interrumpido lo que Edward tenía que decirme.

¬ Te busca Roy.- dijo ella entrando totalmente.- Y el médico quiere ver a Mely.

¬ Bien...creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión.- dijo Edward a modo de despedida. Lo miré con algo de melancolía...Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con él.

Edward salió sin voltear a verme...mas Winry no lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¬ Jejeje, esperaba que nos dejara platicar, amiga.

¬ Winry...si no te importa, tengo un poco de...

¬ Le gustas a Al.

¬...¿Perdón?

¬ ...Llegué hace poco a Ciudad Central, pero desde que ví a Al de nuevo no deja de hablar de ti...de hecho, la rosa te la mandó Al.

Yo no sabía qué decir..pero le agradecería a esa entrometida que no me hubiera dicho nada, si alguien debía decirlo era Al...Claro, si es que eso era cierto...

Pero mi respuesta llegó tirando la puerta.

¬ ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!.- gritó Ed, que parecía muy enojado.- ¡NO LE CREAS A WINRY, ESTÁ LOCA!

¬ ¡EDDDOOOOOO!

¬ ¡Ven para acá, jovencita!- gritó Ed tomándola del brazo.- ¡Tú vienes conmigo!...Siento irrumpir así, Melissa...nos vemos más tarde.

Ambos salieron de la habitación...sip, me quedaba claro que Winry era una chismosa. El médico entró un poco después, al parecer Rockbell había dicho la verdad sobre eso.

¬ Señorita Hughes...he revisado su expediente...- dijo el galeno mientras revisaba unas hojas- Me parece que está en condiciones de irse.

¬ ¡Genial¡Gra...!

¬ Pero no debes de hacer esfuerzos grandes...aún está muy débil...Deberás de dejar eso de la alquimia por un buen rato.

¬...¿Qué?...¡Pero...el examen...!

¬ Si, ya se que su examen es en cinco días, pero si no se cuida esa herida podría ser fatal...yo le recomendaría que la hiciera el año que viene.

¬ ¡De ninguna manera!- dije, apenas controlándome.- ¡No puedo irme sin intentarlo de nuevo!

¬ Es en serio, si yo fuera usted...

¬ ¡Pero no lo es!...Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi salud, pero no creo que sea necesario dejar la alquimia...tomaré el riesgo...

El médico bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y enojo.

¬...Como usted quiera, señorita...los jóvenes siempre creen saberlo todo...En fin, si quiere seguir con eso, tendré que recetarle unas medicinas bastante caras para que se acelere el proceso de recuperación.

¬ Me parece perfecto.

Y así, esa misma noche ya estaba de vuelta en casa de Kureyo, aún con la voz de Ed dándome vueltas en la cabeza...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA Y TU AHÍ TIRADOTA EN LA CAMA!

¬ ¡AY!

De nuevo, Kureyo me había despertado con una patada en el trasero...Apenas han pasado 20 horas desde mi salida del hospital y ya estaba recibiendo este trato...

¬ ¡Apúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!- dijo mi sensei.- Es hora de poner en práctica todo lo que te enseñé mientras estabas en el hospital...Ah, toma...- me arroja en la cara un frasco con pastillas, el cual miré, confundida.- Son las que te recetó el médico¿No?

¬...Si...- dije, algo apenada.- pero dijo que eran caras...

¬ Eso no es problema, no voy a estar lidiando con una enferma, por eso es mejor que te la tomes o no hay entrenamiento.

Miré a Kureyo...intentaba ser dura, pero no podía dejar de lado su muy oculta amabilidad y preocupación por mi...Ella salió de la habitación mientras yo me duchaba y me vestía.

Cuando salí me encontré con Milly en el pasillo.

¬ ¡Ohayo Gosaimazu, Melissa!

¬ Buenos días...¿A ti también te levanta Ryen a que le hagas el desayuno? –pregunté con un tono burlón.

¬ No, qué va, él me llevó el desayuno. Ambos comimos en el cuarto...¡Es un chico muy amable (y guapo)!

¬ O.O...me alegra que hayas corrido con mejor suerte que yo...yo soy un fiasco T.T

¬ Ryen dice que primero miraremos cómo entrenan tú y Kureyo...- dijo Milly-san cambiando la plática.- Después lo haremos nosotros.

Y así, ambas salimos hasta el enorme patio de pruebas donde ya nos aguardaban nuestros respectivos senséis, y me dio algo de envidia ver que Ryen esperaba a Milly con una gran jarra de jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada, siendo que yo no había desayunado, y lo más probable es que no hiciera hasta bien entrada la tarde.

¬ Está bien, Melissa...se supone que ya sabes lo básico que preguntan en el examen escrito...te recuerdo que yo misma te calificaré de nuevo, así que si encuentro otra respuesta absurda como la de el año pasado, te arrepentirás de haber estado bajo mi tutela...

¬ De acuerdo...- dije con firmeza mientras Milly se mordía las uñas.

¬ ...Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no hace falta estudiar nada para el examen oral¿verdad?

¬ Si.

¬ Entonces pasemos a la...jajajaja...prueba.

Al ver que Kureyo se reía recordando mi fracaso anterior me puse a la defensiva, pero ella cambió de nuevo su semblante por uno serio.

¬ ¿Qué tenías planeado exhibir el año pasado?

¬ Yo...

¬ No me lo digas, hazlo.

¬ Está bien...- rápidamente dibujé un enorme círculo de trasmutación alrededor de mi cuerpo, aunque me costó un poco de tiempo. Lo activé igual que aquella ocasión, la única diferencia es que ahora no estaba Edward para impedirme que siguiera...No estaba...

¬ ¡Concéntrate! –gritó Kureyo-san.- ¡Tus fuerzas flaquean si estás pensando en otra cosa!

No contesté, sólo dirigí toda mi atención a mi transmutación...Noté que no me estaba costando tanto trabajo y energía como lo hubiera hecho hace un año.

De repente mi transmutación salió perfecta...el cielo a nuestro alrededor se oscureció un poco, mientras unas débiles chispas comenzaban a formarse en medio...para después explotar provocando graciosas figuras en el aire, como flores, animales, e incluso un ser enano y medio deforme...

¬ ¡Pero si es idéntico a Edward Elric!- exclamó Ryen, aplaudiendo. Para no llamar mucho la atención, hice otras figuras como la de mi tío Maes, Kureyo, Milly y Elisya.

Mi demostración acabó satisfactoriamente, y yo no me sentía ni un poco cansada.

¬ Nada mal...- dijo Kureyo.- ...¬¬ si quieres entrar a un circo. ¿Piensas que esto es una exhibición de talentos o algo así¡Esto es el ejército, niña, no un parque de diversiones!

¬ Kureyo, eso no estuvo mal...- protestó Ryen junto con Milly.

¬ No digo que haya estado mal, pero se necesita más que eso para poder entrar a la milicia...La gente cae en el error de pensar que creando algo de atractivo visual podrán ser aceptados...pero es un gran error. Se necesita demostrar que tienes habilidades de pelea, niña.

¬ ¡Un momento!- dijo Milly.- Pero el año pasado, Edward hizo una gran corona de flores y así aprobó...

¬ Bonita, grande y voladora...- dije para mi misma.

¬ ¡Son unas tontas! Lo que los jueces calificaron fue la habilidad de Elric para transmutar sin círculo y para salvar una vida¿No lo habían notado?

Ambas (Milly y yo) nos quedamos calladas.

¬ Querida alumna, yo te sugiero que hagas algo así como una mezcla de los elementos.

¬ ¿Nani?

¬ Si puedes hacer algo parecido a lo que me acabas de demostrar, pero usando agua, fuego, viento, tierra y metal, seguro obtendrás una mejor evaluación...

Y he ahí el brillante plan de Kureyo: hacer una especie de malabares con esas cosas...Toda la mañana me la pasé intentándolo¡Pero lo mío era el viento, no lo demás! De hecho, todo lo que salía bien era oscurecer el ambiente, lo demás era un fiasco, además de que estuve a punto de quemarme el poco cabello que me quedaba...

Unas horas después fue el turno de Milly y Ryen...tal vez fui algo maleducada, pero no quise quedarme a ver...tenía hambre. Kureyo se quedó con ellos. Mientras me dirigí a la cocina, alguien tocó el timbre.. Fui a atender.

¬ ¿si?- pregunté desde el otro lado de la puerta. Como no contestaron, abrí.

¬ ¡Ohayo, Mely-chan!.- me saludó una odiosa rubia…seguida de otro rubio y un chico de armadura.

¬ Eh...Konichiwa...- saludé.- ...Winry¿verdad?...¿Qué los trae por aquí?

¬ Pasábamos... -dijo Edward.- Cuando Winry se enteró de que estabas viviendo aquí, insistió en verte...

¬ Qué linda...- dije con sarcasmo. Miré a Al.- ¡Hola, Al-kun! Tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba...

¬ ¡Hola, Melissa! Me alegra mucho que estés bien¿sabes?...

¬ ¿Gustan pasar?- siento decirlo, pero la invitación era para los hermanos Elric, me hubiera gustado que Rockbell dijera "Lo siento, pero debo ir a lavarme el pelo" o algo así...Pero bueno, los tres pasaron.

¬ ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- me preguntó Ed.

¬ Estaba entrenando hace un momento...haré de nuevo mi examen, supongo que lo sabías...

¬ Si, Al me lo ha dicho...Espero que lo logres esta vez, necesitamos gente como tu en la milicia.- dijo Ed algo indiferente.

¬...¿Gente...como yo o / o¿A que te refieres?

¬ Gente decidida.- completó Al.- Y que tengan las expectativas que tú¿No, onii-san?

¬ En realidad...- siguió Ed, desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado.- ...Me refería a personas tanto o mas bajitas que ella para que ya no se burlen de mi...Mustang pondría su atención y sus sarcasmos sobre ella de inmediato.

¬ ¿NANNIIII?- grité.

¬ ¡Edo, no está bien que trates así a Mely!.- lo regañó Rockbell...Aunque yo me podría defender sola perfectamente. Le lancé una mirada diabólica al rubio, que lo notó y me miró como con temor...En ese instante, y antes de que yo dijera cualquier otra cosa, Ryen entró en la habitación y miró bastante sorprendido a nuestras visitas.

¬...¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Ryen-sempai.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí muchachos?

¬ Nada en especial...veníamos a saludarlos...- dijo Edward, aunque no sonaba muy convincente.

Luego entraron Kureyo y Milly.

¬ ¡Te lo has perdido, Melissa! Milly hizo una...Vaya, buenas tardes, Elric.- saludó Kureyo-san, mientras Milly se escondía detrás de ella como una niña pequeña y murmuraba un débil "hola"

¬ Buenas tardes.- Saludaron los hermanos y su amiga.

¬¿A qué han venido, Acero?- preguntó Kureyo. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de fastidio que ponía Ed al tener que repetirlo de nuevo, Kureyo interrumpió.- Naaaaaa, no importa...Melissa, ofréceles algo de beber, no seas maleducada.

¬ Así estamos bien, gracias.- se apresuró a decir Al.

¬ De hecho...yo tengo un poco de sed, si no te importa.- dijo Winry mirándome...Rubia odiosa...

Me levanté de mi lugar lanzándole una mirada furtiva a la tipa esa y me dirigí a la cocina No me molesté en preguntarle qué deseaba tomar, que se conformara con lo que yo le daría. Hice un poco de agua de limón (para que le dé más frío, ni crea que le iba a dar té o algo calientito) y le puse mucho hielo...Entonces caí en la cuenta de que el invierno estaba cediendo, pero ¡que rayos! Aún hace frío, jeje.

Antes de llegar de regreso a la sala me detuve un momento, sorprendida...¿Qué tenía yo en contra de Winry Rockbell?...En realidad, no me había hecho nada...Al contrario, parecía querer ganarse mi amistad, pero yo no había sido muy amable con ella...No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal, y, como buena chica de mente analítica, me puse a analizar porqué me sentía tan enojada con Winry...La conocía desde hace muy poco, en verdad, así que no puedo decir que me haya hecho algo malo...ni siquiera un comentario...¿Será por lo que me dijo de Al?...no, no era eso...¿Entonces qué...?

Unas risas me llegaron desde la sala. Pude escuchar a Kureyo contando uno de sus famosos chistes de ishbalíes y militares al tiempo que todos reían...una risa me llamó la atención, nunca a había escuchado...Me acerqué un poco al vestíbulo y miré por una rendija de la puerta...Era Edward...En eso, Winry, atacada por la risa, se dobló sobre Edward, quien también reía mucho...Una punzada en la parte baja del estómago me hizo recordar que odiaba a Winry...

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

¬...Estoy...celosa...

En eso todos pararon de reír. Kureyo empezó a hablar.

¬ Jajaja...Bien, Winry, Milly, me gustaría mostrarles algo antes de que Melissa regrese¿Vienen conmigo?

¬ ¡Claro!.- dijeron ambas, dejando solos a Al, Ed y Ryen. Yo me acerqué tímidamente a la puerta...y me di cuenta de que no podría abrirla con las manos ocupadas.

Me sorprendió mucho que Al se levantara y me abriera la puerta.

¬ Pasa n.n...

¬...¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunté.

¬ No lo se, fue intuición...Eh...Ryen...- voltea a verlo.- ...¿Podríamos ir a ver esos libros que mencionaste?

¬ Claro, Al-kun...

¬ yo me quedaré.- dijo Ed.- Tengo que hablar con Melissa.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago...Caminé lentamente hacia donde estaba Ed mientras Al y Ryen salían de la estancia. Dejé el agua en una mesita de por ahí y me senté al otro extremo de la sala, justo frente a Edward...Este miró algo risueño el agua que yo había preparado.

¬...¿Intentas matar a Winry de una pulmonía?

¬ ¿EHHH?...no, nononono...Esque hace calor..y creí que...bueno, ya¿Qué me querías decir?- dije algo ansiosa...a decir verdad no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser.

¬...¿Qué tal van tus estudios?- preguntó Ed, como si quisiera hacer mas tiempo.

¬ Pues...Mas o menos...Kureyo-san es buena de vez en cuando en cuanto a estudios se refiere...

¬¿Te sientes preparada? Tu examen será en cuatro días...

¬ Esta vez lo lograré, Edward.

¬ Si, claro...Lástima que no estaré para verlo.

¬.¿Qué? ...¿Por qué no?

¬ Tengo que ir a un pueblito a investigar unas cosas...me iré mañana.

Bajé la mirada...no se porqué, pero el hecho de que Edward no fuera a estar presente en mi examen me bajó un poco los ánimos.

¬...Será una lástima que no me veas...- dije después de un rato.- Me habría gustado presumirte lo que puedo hacer.

¬ Si, claro...En fin...Se hace tarde...diré lo que tengo que decir antes de que se me olvide.

¬ Me muero de ansias...- dije intentando aparentar indiferencia, aunque era verdad...

¬...Escucha, no hago esto muy seguido...pero tú eres una chica...y bueno...yo soy un chico...Y no está bien que...¿Cómo te lo digo...?- Ed se rascó detrás de la cabeza, como si de ahí le fueran a salir las ideas...De nuevo sentí que el rubor se me subía a la cara...- ...Bueno, desde hace un año...yo...etto...

¬ ¡Dímelo ya, maldita sea!- grité, ansiosa y desesperada por escuchar a Ed...

¬ ¡mira, no soy del tipo que acostumbra decirle estas cosas a la chica que le...!

¬ ¿Interrumpo?.- dijo una rubia desde la puerta...Miré con odio a Winry, y al parecer interpretó mi mirada que decía "Si, idiota, interrumpiste algo MUY importante".- ...Etto...yo...solo venía a buscar a Al, Jejeje...Pero...bueno, los veo en un momento.

Cuando Winry salió, ambos nos quedamos callados unos instantes...miré a Ed insistentemente...

¬... "Ya dímelo, tonto..."- pensé.- ... "Dime que me quieres...¿Pero que estoy pensando?"

¬...Te decía, no soy del tipo que acostumbra decirle estas cosas a la chica a la que le he hecho la vida imposible...

¬...¿Qué?...

¬ Es sencillo...- Ed me miró con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, que parecían llenos de arrepentimiento...El sonrojo de mi cara no impedía que yo le correspondiera la mirada.-...Melissa, yo...te...

¬...¿Si?...

¬...Yo...te quiero...

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en su cavidad...si no se detenía, seguro tendría que regresar al hospital para que me lo implantaran de nuevo donde debía estar...Por un momento me pareció que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el palpitar de mi corazón y la suave respiración de Ed contrastante con la mía...El rubio se rascó de nuevo detrás de la cabeza y siguió hablando.

¬ MMmmm...decía...yo te quiero...pedir una disculpa.

¬...¿Eh?

¬...Al me ha contado algunas cosas...y créeme, yo no estaba consiente de que te estaba causando tantos malestares...Siento que por mi culpa no hayas aprobado el año pasado...A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que existías, lo juro. Nunca le pongo atención a las chicas, y menos a una tan bajita...¿Qué ese golpeteo que se oye? Como "bum bum bum..."

Al parecer se refería a mi escandalosa bomba de sangre...ya no latía con esperanza, si no con profunda ira...Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos, pero al parecer Ed no lo había notado...Me levanté de mi lugar, indignada.

¬ ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

¬ ¿qué?

¬ ERES UN INSENSIBLE, TONTO, CABEZA HUECA, IDIOTA, BABOSO, IMBÉCIL, TARADO, ESTUPIDO!

¬ ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?

¬ ¡ME HAS HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ A CIUDAD CENTRAL Y ME LA SIGUES HACIENDO AÚN AHORA! Mi única razón para entrar a la milicia eras TU, TU Y NADIE MAS! SOLO POR TI HE ESTADO AGUANTANDO A KUREYO Y SUS ESTUPIDOS ENTRENAMIENTOS! SOLO POR TI, EDWARD...!

Edo me miró, algo confundido y bastante sorprendido...su expresión parecía como la de alguien que no entiende en que idioma se le habla.

¬...¿Qué quieres decir con que solo por mi?

De pronto, y como un balde de agua fría, me cayó el veinte de lo que le acababa de decir...¿Qué diablos te pasa, Melissa? Me volteé y limpié discretamente las lágrimas, luego lo vi de nuevo a los ojos.

¬...Solo quería entrar para poder vencerte...¿El mejor alquimista y el mas joven? No lo creo...mi única intención es humillarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo...¡Sólo por eso aprobaré ese examen y te aplastaré como la pulga enclenque que eres!

¬ ¡OYEE¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE...?

No terminé de escuchar la frase, salí de ahí bastante irritada. Choqué con algo grande y metálico, pero no me fijé qué era y no me importó, subí corriendo a mi pieza y me encerré.

La cosa grande y metálica era Al, que se quedó mirando hasta que yo me perdí de su rango visual. Junto a él estaban Ryen, Kureyo, Milly y Winry...todos habían estado espiando la escena y se lucían bastante nerviosos por temor a que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia...

¬...¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Milly, algo enojada.

¬ Simple: - dijo Kureyo cruzando los brazos.- Edward nos pidió desde hace un tiempo un rato a solas con Melissa para pedirle una disculpa...pero bueno, las cosas se salieron de control¿oh no, Edo-kun?

¬ Bola de metiches ¬¬...¿Qué te pasa Al?

¬ Vámonos.

¬...¡Qué dices!- dijo Winry.- acabamos de llegar, además tú eras el que quería venir tan insistentemente.

¬ Vámonos.- repitió el menor de los Elric.

¬ Está bien...-Edward se levantó de su asiento.- Nos veremos luego...despídame de Mely.

¬ Lo haremos, hombre con poco tacto...- contestó Kureyo con su tono burlón.

Ambos hermanos Elric salieron de la casa, seguidos por Winry...Ed miraba fijamente a su hermano mientras avanzaban por la transitada calle.

¬...¿Ahora qué, Al?

¬ ¡Eres un tonto!- dijo por fin Alphonse.- A una chica hay que saber hablarle, baka...No puedes intentar pedirle una disculpa si le dices que nunca te habías fijado que existía.

¬ Sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas.

¬ ¡Pues deberías de empezar a poner un poco más de delicadeza a lo que le dices a Melissa¡Es una chica que merece todo nuestro respeto y admiración!

¬ ¿Qué dices¡¡Eso me pasa por querer ser buena gente y por seguir tu consejo de pedirle una disculpa¡jamás volveré a hacerlo!

¬ ¡No lo haces porque sabes que será una mejor alquimista que tú...y te apuesto a que crecerá más alta!

¬ ¡NO TE METAS CON MIS DEFECTOS FISICOS, IDIOTA!

¬ ¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE TE ESTÉ DICIENDOTE CÓMO DEBES HACER LAS COSAS SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO VAYA CONTIGO A TU MISIÓN Y ME QUEDE CON MELISSA!

¬ ¿ESA BRUJA TE DIO TOLOACHE O ALGO ASÍ PARA QUE TE PREOCUPES TANTO POR ELLA!

¬ ¡POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE PUEDA BEBER ALGUNA POCIMA, SI A ESO TE REFIERES, ENANO!

¬ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI ESTATURA! ME DETENGO SOLO PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO, SI NO, YA ESTARÍAS HECHO UN MONTÓN DE CHATARRA!

¬ ¡Basta¡BASTA!...- gritó Winry poniéndose entre ambos antes de que se fueran a los golpes o peor, la alquimia.- ¡No tienen que estar peleando en medio de la calle, por favor! Ambo se ahogan en un vaso de agua!

¬ ¡Deberías de pedirle de nuevo una disculpa a Melissa!- dijo Al, un poco más calmado.

¬ ¡Primero muerto antes de tener que regresar con esa bruja! Intenté ser amable con ella y me gritó hasta de lo que me iba a morir¿Y así piensas que regresaré?

¬ ¡Eres un genio de la alquimia, pero un idiota en cosas del corazón!

Y dicho esto, Al se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso veloz ante la angustiada mirada de Winry. Edward lo miró e intentó seguirlo...No quería que se perdiera de nuevo.

¬ ¡Al...¡Alphonse Elric, mírame cuando te hablo!...¡Hijo de la mía y la tuya, regrésate!...¡Está bien, lo haré, pero detente!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era ya de noche. Mi apetito se había desvanecido desde hace dos días, la última vez que vi a Edward. Aunque Kureyo me había obligado a comer, yo nunca tomaba más de dos tres bocados y me levantaba. Estaba algo débil, pero no tenía idea de que era lo que me estaba llevando a tomar esa actitud. Antes de que me dijeran algo salí con el pretexto de dar una vuelta a la luz de la luna. Milly no intentó seguirme, al parecer ella era la única que entendía mi situación, misma que yo no podía asimilar del todo.

¬...¿Por qué estoy así?- pensé en voz alta una vez que estuve a unos metros de "mi" casa.- Tal vez estoy enferma...eso debe ser...Vaya, que noche tan espléndida...- dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo, donde se alzaba una imponente luna llena...De esas que es preferible mirar acompañado.

Me interné un poco en las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Pasé cerca de la estación del tren, y miré melancólicamente...En cuanto aprobara mi examen iría a ver a mi madre con la esperanza de que hubiera perdonado mi insolencia... además de que ansiaba conocer Riole. Un rato después llegué a las instalaciones del cuartel de Ciudad Central...había algunas luces encendidas de los trabajadores que eran medianamente responsables (más que Kureyo...), estaban aún terminando algunos pendientes antes de regresar a sus casas...

¬...¿Por qué miras con tanta insistencia ahí, niña?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Volteé y me puse a la defensiva, no tenía muy buenas experiencia con los extraños...

Se trataba de un sujeto que me pareció algo atractivo y misterioso a la vez: usaba una chamarra color amarillo y unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos a pesar de ser de noche, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era una gran cicatriz en forma de X en su frente y parte de sus ojos.

¬...No hablo con extraños.

¬ Está bien que seas desconfiada...en fin, no tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres, no te obligaré...- me dio la espalda.

¬...Algún día seré Alquimista Nacional...- dije, aunque era más para mi que para el tipo ese.

El se volteó a verme de nuevo, al parecer bastante irritado.

¬...¿También aceptan mujeres? Malditos alquimistas...Todos serán castigados por Dios por intentar desafiarlo...

¬...¿Eh?...

¬ Aléjate de la alquimia si sabes lo que te conviene, niña...

Y se fue a paso apresurado. Lo miré con rareza hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad...nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien así...Pero a decir verdad no me importaba. Seguí mi camino indefinido amparada por la luz lunar.

Pasé por un callejón de almacenes, donde, según me había contado Milly, se rumoreaba que se aparecía el misterioso almacén número trece, que estaba maldito o no se que...la verdad nunca le creí, ahora tenía mi mente ocupada en otras cosas...¿Qué era en verdad lo que yo sentía por Edward Elric? Siempre creí que era una aversión y rivalidad natos, pero ahora estaba dudando bastante...Mi mamá dice que, tarde o temprano, y por más duro que sea el corazón de alguien, siempre acabará cediendo ante el amor, de una u otra forma...Lo mío era amor apache, en definitiva...¡Oh, no, acabo de admitirlo!...¡Me gusta Edward Elric!

Cuando ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente intenté desecharlo como si fuera algo sucio, pero se resistía a irse...sin embargo, como que sentía bien al admitirlo...lo repetí de nuevo en mis pensamientos: "Me gusta Edward Elric"...Me detuve un momento..esta vez lo dije en voz baja, solo para mi...

¬...Me gusta Edward Elric...- mi depresión se volvía alegría...- ...¡Me gusta Edward Elric!...¡Eso es, me gusta¡por eso no lo soporto¡AMO A EDWARD ELRIC!

¬ Paro da la casualidad de que él no te ama a ti.

Otra vez, alguien me hablaba desde las sombras...Se asomó una mujer, muy bella, toda vestida de negro, acompañada de un sujeto gordo y feo. Intenté hacer como que no les prestaba atención.

¬...Vamos, creías que nadie te iba a escuchar si gritas que te gusta el enano de acero?

¬ Eh...yo...

¬ Necesitas apoyo emocional...- dijo ella acercándose a mi.- Dime¿No quisieras algo para atraer su atención?

¬ No necesito nada...

¬ Pareces igual de testaruda que él...Me llamo Lust, y él es Gluttony.

¬ ¡Lust, tengo hambreeee!

¬ ¿Has escuchado hablar de la piedra filosofal?

¬ Es solo una absurda leyenda que los alquimistas les cuentan a sus hijos cuando se van a dormir.- Respondí, algo molesta por su intromisión. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tomó algo del interior de su sostén..era un anillo.

¬ Supongo entonces que no querrás este anillo...Dado que es solo una leyenda...

¬...Eso...- estaba atónita.- ...¡No puede ser!

¬ Es una piedra filosofal...Tómala, con ella podrás hacer cualquier cosa sin necesidad de ligarte al Tokakoka...

¬ ¡Es mentira! Esa cosa no existe...

¬ Está bien, supongo que no quieres que Elric te mire al notar que eres mejor en la alquimia que él...

¬ Estás loca...además, si esa "cosa" en verdad fuera una piedra filosofal¿Por qué me la darías?

¬ ...Yo no puedo usar la alquimia...Lo único que quiero es que pruebes a ver si funciona...Si lo logras, Edward Eric estaría encantado de conocer a una chica con sus intereses...

Miré con recelo la joya...No sabía si aceptar, pero parecía que no tenía nada que perder...Escuché que, aquel que tuviera la piedra filosofal, no tendría que respetar la Ley del Intercambio Equivalente, y más aún, transmutar sin círculo...Al final acepté lo que la mujer me ofrecía.

¬...Supongo que me vas a pedir algo a cambio de darme esto...- dije con desconfianza.

¬ Por supuesto, nada es de a gratis en esta vida...- contestó ella.- Lo único que te pediré es que explotes al máximo su poder...como podrás ver, no es muy grande, pero tu puedes hacer que lo sea más, claro...si puedes, te lo agradecería.

¬ ¿Por qué me lo das?- pregunté.- Si se supone que es tan valiosa¿Por qué me la das de tan buena gana?

¬ Nosotros no podemos usar la alquimia...Y nos agradaría mucho que una alquimista inteligente como tú intentara lo que nosotros no podemos.

¬ Haré lo que pueda..Gracias...

¬ Adiós, linda, nos veremos pronto...

¬ ¡Lust, muero de hambre!

Ambos se perdieron en la negrura de la noche...yo decidí que ya era hora de regresar a casa, Kureyo seguramente estaría bastante enojada...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días después...

¬ ¡vamos ya¡vamos ya¡a caminar¡a saltar¡por las nubes y el mar¡y el cielo azul¡a correr¡a gritar¡a pescar y explorar¡sigamos al gran general¡vamos ya¡vamos ya¡a caminar¡a saltar¡por las nubes y el mar¡y el cielo azul¡a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar¡sigamos al gran general! Cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos atrapen, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que…

¬ ¡Milly-san, no cantes eso, por favor!- dije algo desesperada.- ¡Odio esa canción!

¬ Gomen nasai nnU, esque es pegajosa...- Mi amiga miró hacia el cielo como si le agradeciera a alguien.- ...increíble que lo vayamos a hacer de nuevo¿Verdad?

¬ Si...confesaré que me siento un poco nerviosa...

¬ Hemos mejorado mucho, Mely-chan...Por lo menos eso puedo decir con Ryen.

¬ Si...Kureyo me trata mal, pero es buena sensei...espero que esta vez si pueda hacer bien mi examen de prueba.

Milly y yo llegamos al Cuartel de Ciudad Central donde el año pasado hicimos el examen escrito. Esta ocasión no tardamos tanto y salimos ambas al mismo tiempo. Después siguió el examen psicológico, y me sorprendió ver que entre los "jueces" estaban Ryen y Maes-san, claro, junto a King Bradley, el querido Fuhrer.

Al día siguiente nos presentamos por fin al examen práctico. Este año había más personas, e incluso algunos niños que no dejaban de decir lo maravillados que estaban por poder seguir los pasos de Edward Elric.

¬ ...¿Lista para nuestra prueba de fuego, Mely-chan?

¬ Si, Milly...espero que me salga tan bien como en las prácticas...

¬ Lo harás bien, no te preocupes...- Milly se veía muy tranquila...a mi no me preocupaba el examen, tengo la confianza de que lo podré hacer esta vez.

Un hombre pasó y sentí un extraño deja vú: hizo un gran globo con árboles y agua. Otro hombre hizo algo más original, un cañón...que no consiguió disparar ni un grano de arena.

¬ ...¿Vas tú o yo, Mely?

¬ ¿Eh?

¬ Estás muy distraída¿Qué te pasa?

¬ Nada...¿Decías?

¬ ¿Quieres pasar tu primero o yo?

¬...Pasa tú, por favor...aún no tengo ganas.

¬ Bien, te deseo suerte.

Milly-san caminó hacia el área de transmutación. Miró furtivamente a todos los jueces, a los que se había sumado Kureyo y Roy Mustang. Adoptó una posición firme y miró hacia el cielo...

¬..."Va por ti, mamá..."

Luego se volvió hacia Mustang.

¬...Etto...Teniente Coronel¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme?

¬ ¿Cómo?- preguntó el apuesto hombre.

¬ Necesito que me ataque, por favor.

Mustang miró al Fuhrer, que le concedió el permiso con la mirada. El Alquimista de Fuego entró al área y se colocó un guante con un círculo de transmutación dibujado.

¬...¿Segura, Nisu-chan? Ni siquiera tienes un objeto con algo para transmutar...

¬ Segura.- contestó Milly con firmeza.

Roy se puso en posición de ataque...y chasqueó los dedos. Justo antes de que Milly recibiera el ataque, y ante la mirada atónita de todos los espectadores, la chica con trenza dibujó en menos de dos segundos un gran círculo de transmutación, lo activó, y alrededor de ella se formó una cápsula de agua. En ésta dibujó tres complicados círculos de transmutación que, al activarlos, realizaron una impresionante muestra de defensa, ataque y evasión con varios chorros de agua que dejaron empapado a Mustang en cuestión de segundos. Y lo mejor es que Milly ni siquiera se despeinó. Todos quedaron asombrados y aplaudieron, incluyéndome...

**Millennium Nisu: Aprobada.**

¿Por qué nunca me tomé la molestia de asistir a los entrenamientos de Milly con Ryen? Tal vez hubiera aprendido más de ellos...Miré a mi sensei, que aplaudía más a fuerzas que de ganas. Ella me devolvió la mirada algo enojada. Sin embargo, cuando volteé a verla, noté que alguien me saludaba con la mano desde atrás de Kureyo...Era Winry.

¬ ¡Vamos, Melissa, tú puedes!

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo/ Por favor, aleja los malos recuerdos con tus manos

_Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo/ Y detén la tristeza completamente._

_Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke/ Ahora ven y entra en mi corazón enamorado_

Junto a ella se encontraba alguien muy alto…

¬ ¡Estamos contigo Melissa-chan!- gritó Al-kun. Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru_

_Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_/Ví en el cielo el mañana que llegará, y no puedo saber que haré con mi corazón si está perdido._

_/Las aves vuelan cerca de mi rostro y sé que algún día encontraré la luz que me guiará._

Y ahí estaba él...dedicándome una sonrisa...Mis ánimos, antes por los suelos, ahora estaban en su máximo esplendor.

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka/ Dime¿Me dejarías viajar a tu espalda por siempre?_

¬ ¡Melissa!- gritó Edward.- ¡En cuanto acabes tu examen, te daré un obsequio!

_Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete _

_/ Entonces déjame solo y muy lejos de la felicidad en un lugar desierto._

Con las esperanzas renovadas, tomé una decisión: aquella mujer llamada Lust me había recomendado usar el anillo con la supuesta piedra filosofal para que me salieran mejor las cosas, y sin círculo de transmutación. Me lo coloqué, y por alguna razón imaginé algún día lejano en el que Edward me pondría otra clase de anillo en el mismo dedo...

_Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo/ Por favor, aleja los malos recuerdos con tus manos_

_Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo/ Y detén la tristeza completamente._

_Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke/ Ahora ven y entra en mi corazón enamorado_

Me puse en medio del todo con la mirada fija en Edo. El lugar estaba húmedo por la transmutación de Milly, pero tal vez me favorecería. Junté mis manos para hacer mi transmutación. Todos se fijaron en que yo no iba a usar círculo.

Usé todo lo que tenía a la mano, creando una gran burbuja con aire, en cuyo interior se movían las llamas, extrañamente en conjunto con el agua, como dos serpientes. La tierra comenzaba a hacer lo suyo...Pero algo salió mal.

Una extraña luz roja rodeó mi transmutación. En un segundo todo hizo implosión sobre mí. Apenas tuve tiempo de dejar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que no saliera viva de ahí. Todo se calentó, alcanzando altas temperaturas, y escuché que alguien gritaba "¡Al suelo!".

Mi transmutación volvió a fallar.

Yo aún estaba cerca de la explosión, sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos al no notar ningún dolor, vi un gran muro de metal protegiéndome, que Edward había transmutado desde lejos. Cuando todo se despejó, miré a los jueces, que me miraban desaprobadoramente.

**Melissa Hughes: No aprobada (de nuevo...)**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...¿Qué había salido mal esta vez¡Todo iba perfecto!...Entonces miré el anillo: la piedra roja se resquebrajó y se deshizo como agua...Fue eso...todo por intentar lucirme...No aguanté las pesadas miradas que se sembraban sobre mi y salí corriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Melissa...No estuvo tan mal...

¬ ¡Claro que lo estuvo, Milly! Si no hubiera estado mal, no habría reprobado...¿Con que cara voy a llegar a Riole a decirle a mis padres que tenían razón, que la alquimia no es lo mio?

Milly y yo caminábamos sin rumbo bajo la puesta de sol. Yo me había quitado los zapatos y caminaba con ellos en la mano...Esta vez lo eché todo a perder...mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones...todo...No tenía ganas de ver ni a Kureyo ni a Ryen, me podía imaginar lo decepcionados que estarían de mí, así que decidí ir a casa de Maes-san para regresar a casa lo más pronto posible...

¬...Mely-chan, no te des por vencida.

¬ No, Milly, se acabó. Era mi última oportunidad. No volveré a intentarlo. Kureyo va a matarme.

¬ Lo peor que puedes hacer es darte por vencida, Melissa...

¬ Milly, no quiero ser grosera contigo, así que¿Te importaría dejarme sola?

Mi amiga me miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, y se alejó a paso apresurado. Me quedé caminando sola por la vacía calle...No podía dejar de culparme una y otra vez por haber fallado...

¬...¿Estás bien, Melissa-chan?- preguntó alguien a mi espalda.

¬...Alphonse-kun...

Sin poder contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo, me lancé sobre el frío cuerpo de mi amigo y lloré a rienda suelta..era lo mejor que podía hacer para desahogarme...

¬ Melissa...

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru_

_/ Vi morir algunos pájaros en el oscuro atardecer, un golpe de viento decide quien simplemente se arrastra por el suelo._

¬ no estuviste tan mal...es mas, hasta me ha gustado la explosión del final.- dijo Ed, que me miraba compasivamente mientras Al me abrazaba.

_Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau Melissa no ha ni naritai _

_/No quise decir que no tuvieras alas, solo quiero que Melissa pueda superarse bailando en pleno vuelo, por lo menos._

¬ Toma...-dijo Edward extendiéndome algo...Me limpié los ojos, algo avergonzada, y tomé lo que me ofrecía el rubio de ojos dorados...una preciosa muñequita de porcelana...la muñeca tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, y sonreía como si estuviera viviendo el mejor día de su vida...

Era yo.

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo/ Ya había intentado permanecer de pie muchas veces, pero probablemente esa no es la respuesta¿Verdad?_

_Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni/ Quiere decir que no puedo ir contra el viento._

¬...Pero...si...no he pasado el examen...¿Por qué me la das?

¬ Te dije que lo haría cuando acabaras el examen, no si pasabas...Te verías mejor si siempre sonrieras, como tu imitación en porcelana...- contestó Edward mirándome con una dulce sonrisa.

_Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro/ Toma la llave con tus manos¿No estás vacilando ahora, cierto?_

_Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni/ Incluso si tu estás equivocada, siempre puedes ver que algo se abre de nuevo._

_Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete/ Vamos, termínalo con el sonido del viento coriendo por tu cabello._

¬ ¿Lo intentarás de nuevo? – me preguntó Al.

¬ No lo sé...tal vez...

¬ ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Al?- interrumpió Ed- ¡Claro que lo intentará de nuevo!

¬ Pero...

¬ Toma esta muñeca como una promesa de nuestra parte¿Si?- siguió Ed, que parecía divertido con todo eso.- ...Cuando tu pases tu examen, te prometo que yo personalmente te llevaré a dar un recorrido por donde tu quieras.

¬...¿Cómo?...- no me lo creía.- ...¿por qué?

Edward Elric simplemente se agachó y me tomó las manos, haciendo a Al a un lado...

¬ Lo siento mucho, Melissa...siento haberte causado tantos problemas desde que llegaste...y esta vez es sincero.

¬ Ed...

_Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku/ Un alma que no puede ser salvada se desvía del camino y desaparece..._

_Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru/ En el instante en que se desvanece, brilla levemente_

_Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa/ Ahora, a creado una noche con luna llena_

TO BE CONTINUE...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: T-T ¡Amo este capitulo! No se de donde salió, creo que estaba muy sensible en estos días, pero bueno...¿Qué les pareció? Melissa por fin se atrevió a aceptar sus sentimientos, y hasta se convirtió en un songfic nnU...¿Qué quieren? Amo esa canción -... En fin, antes de que se me olvide, pasemos a contestar reviews.

Fallen Angel

Ahhhh, gracias por dejar el review, solo por eso ya no lloro n.n...Gracias por el comentario, aunque te aseguro que por ahí debe de haber fics mucho mejores...y buen, no conozco muchas páginas de fanfics, y si hay más de Full Metal Alchemist, ten por seguro que serán más yaoi que los que ves por aquí. Lo único que hay que hacer para encontrar buenas historias es saber buscar en el directorio y tener mucha, pero mucha paciencia para encontrar alguna en español nnU...¡Espero que sigas leyendo! (Duda¿Eres hombre o mujer? Gracias)

E. Naomi Yano

¡SACRILEGIO¿Qué acabas de decir, niña¿Cómo que sanarte de la manía del yaoi¡¡Nadie quiere eso, el yaoi es lo mejor que se pudo haber inventado en Japón ¬! De hecho, en un principio, tenía pensado que Melissa fuera hombre...pero bueno, siempre es más bonito que una chica caiga ante el Alquimista de Acero¿No? Por lo menos eso pienso yo...Si conoces algun fic de RoyxEd...¡Pásamelo XD! Desde cuando estoy buscando uno de ellos...Bye, y te espero para este capi.

Misao Q.Q.

9.9 Oops, me cacharon...pues si, Nintendo School es uno de mis fics favoritos, y no podía salvarse de mi piratería...Espero que Minaya no se enoje (vamos, ni siquiera lee el fic, así que dudo que le importe...). Y ya has visto lo que pasa con Melissa y Ed¿verdad? Espero que sea de tu agrado n.n

WinryElric.cl

O.O ¡Winry Elric¿Por qué ese nickname, eh ¬¬? Mely-chan te va a golpear...

Melissa: El realidad., no me importa...

Yakío: ¬¬ Si, tu¿Y tu nieve de limón de que la quieres?...En fin, ahora ves porqué tu nombre aparece en muchos fics, simplemente por el nombre del opening, que creo que es el que más nos gusta a muchos. Si yo fuera tú, no me enojaría, por el contrario, ya quisiera yo que una canción se llamara "Jessica"...digo, "Yakío"...Espero que no te moleste más y que sigas leyendo, amiguis n.n

Saori Kinomoto

¡Vaya! Te diré que eres de las primeras anonimas que siguen un fic y dejan review, te lo agradezco mucho mucho mucho n.n...Yo empecé así, pregúntale a Minaya 9.9 desde hace un buen rato que la estoy molestando...que bueno que te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo, y no olvides escribirme a mi nuevo mail, nanamifujimori ¡Estamos en contacto!

Shiras

¡Que nice! Por fin alguien me hace preguntas! Bien, seguro que ya se contestaron con este capi, pero aún así las contestaremos:

¿Qué no era Al el interesado?

Pues al parecer si, pero con la revoltura que hizo Winry y con eso de que Melissa quiere a Ed, pues quien sabe...

¿Cómo es que Ed llegó justo a tiempo?

Cosas del destino XD

¿Qué dirá Kureyo de esto?

No creo que le importe, estará muy ocupada castigando a Mely por no haber pasado el examen XD, pero nunca se sabe...

¿En serio lo del ratón?

Melissa: o.o ¡Cierto, el ratón!

Kureyo- ¡Apurate con ese ratón!

Yakío: ¬¬ si, era en serio...Yo también quiero que Ed me cuide, pero me conformo con que lo haga con Melissa

Marean L. Wolf

Melissa- ¡Gomen nasaaaaiii! Por estar haciendo cosas que no debo, no pasé el examen...¡No me castigues por amar a Ed!

Yakío: Etto...ñ.ñU Que pena me da su caso...bien amiga, muchas gracias por la bio de Kureyo, como puedes ver puse algunas cositas de eso aquí, pero como todavía me faltan unas cuantas¡Pues ahí van más capis! Gracias de nuevo por seguir este fic, que, para ser sincera, es uno de los más complicados que estoy escribiendo (mi mejor estilo es la comedia barata XD), y no es que no soporte a Kure-chan, si no que le tengo miedo o.o...

Melissa: Respeto, suena mejor ¬¬..

Yakío: En fin, te espero para este capi, te cuidas mucho y te prometo que en cuanto pueda leeré tu fic.

Como pueden ver, ahora hubo más reviews T.T soy tan felíz...y como dice la regla, a los cinco reviews continúo¿eh? El siguiente capi nos traerá muchas sorpresas, un nuevo estilo de escritura (ni tan nuevo porque así escribo siempre) ver que les parece...y claro, más peripecias de Melissa por vencer a Edward, y hay que tomar en cuenta que Milly ya es alquimista Nacional, así que estará más con Ed...¡reviews, por favor! Solo hay que presionar el botoncito de abajo **Go, **escribes lo que me tengas que decir y listo¡Sayonara, y felices fiestasa todos! (Le pediré a Santa Claus un gran, enorme y hermoso Edward Elric de cera...o por lo menos una replica de Cedric Diggory XD)


	4. no lo hare mas

Yakío: Aquí toy de regreso, molestando a todos los que me quieren...y a los que no, también nnU…¡Gracias por leer a todos los que hacen posible este fanfic! Me alegra mucho que Melissa-chan haya logrado ganarse el cariño de los y las lectoras n.n…¡Sigan leyendo, no los distraigo más! Y no olviden dejar el respectivo review¿Va?…Si creen que lo emocionante paso en otros capis, se equivocan, el verdadero suspenso comenzará en estos próximos capítulos…¡Echémosle porras a Mely-chan para ver si se le prende el foco y pasa el examen!

Además, de última hora y sacado de la manga se me ocurrió algo súper para este capi, así que por eso la tardanza (además influyeron factores como el que aún no entraba a la escuela…me es más fácil escribir allá que en mi propia casa¿Pueden creerlo?)

¡ah! Antes de que se me olvide, quiero aclarar algo: Riole es una ciudad que me tuve que inventar por fallas técnicas…no pregunten nnU...Se supone que se encuentra cerca de …de…etto…la ciudad de agua donde está Siren P…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL

4.- No lo haré de nuevo…

(**_Subtítulo: La primera cita romántica)_**

Dos años después…

¬ ¡Melissa!

¬ ¿Si, papá?

¬ Necesito un favor…

¬ Claro.

¬ Mira, en esta ciudad estamos algo bajos de ventas…un hombre ha encargado bastante leche, pero es en otra ciudad…¿Podrás ir a dejársela?

¬ Seguro…¿Dónde?

¬ El pueblo de Lior, a unos kilómetros de aquí.

¬ ¿Lior?…Va…En tren¿Verdad?

¬ ¿Tren? Jajaja…No, querida, te llevarás la camioneta.

¬ ¿QUÉ¡La leche se echará a perder!

¬ No si te vas rápido…He escuchado que últimamente asaltan a la gente en los trenes, y bueno, tú eres una señorita, corres más peligro.

¬ Puedo usar alquimia para defenderme…

¬ ¡NO!- gritó mamá desde la cocina.- ¡TE PROHIBÍ LA ALQUIMIA!

¬ ú.uU Rayos…

¬ Si… De hecho, tu madre insistió en que te fueras en la camioneta…Saldrás mañana temprano.

Al día siguiente salí muy temprano, como lo he venido haciendo desde hace dos años…

¡Dos años! Se oye mucho tiempo, aunque en verdad no he tenido este para pensar en todo lo que no he hecho, estoy muy ocupada con la granja, mis padres me piden constantemente que salga a llevar pedidos, y la verdad es muy pesado.

No he sabido nada de Milly desde hace un tiempo. La última carta que me envió hace 5 meses decía que saldría de viaje y tal vez pasaría a verme, pero no he tenido noticias de ella. Tampoco he sabido nada de Hughes-san, eso si, le tuve que mandar un regalo a Elisya por correo. Cuando reprobé el examen, estaba tan avergonzada que me fui sin despedirme de Kureyo, solo tome mis cosas y me fui. Ryen vino a visitarme hace casi un año, y me dijo que Kureyo estaba bastante decepcionada de si misma, según por no poder enseñarme mejor...ahora me gustaría verla de nuevo y explicarle cómo pasaron las cosas, pero quien sabe, tal vez ya ni se acuerde de mi…

Y Edward…Edward…Mi querido enano…No he sabido nada de él…Y, a pesar de la distancia, creo que mis sentimientos no han cambiado para nada…pero me da miedo volver a encontrarlo…igual no lo reconozco…tal vez ya es más alto…se habrá cortado el cabello, o hecho algo…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido repiqueteante del motor de la camioneta. El aparato se detuvo. Me bajé, muy consternada, porque la leche que llevaba yo a bordo podia descomponerse en medio del calor de ese desierto que había que cruzar para llegar a Lior, y lo único que la protegía era el rudimentario sistema de refrigeración con el que contábamos (osease una hielera). Abrí el cofre del auto y me recibió una bocanada de vapor.

¬ ¡Agh! Maldita camioneta…- dije para mi misma.- Lo único que falta es que…- en eso, el aparato repiquetea y exhala un último suspiro.-…¡NOOOOOOOOO! MUGRE COCHINADA!- le lancé una patada, pero me lastimé el pie…- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH¿¿¿POR QUÉ A MIIIIIIIIII?

No había remedio, tendría que quedarme ahí hasta que la leche se hiciera queso…O…tal vez…¡Qué torpe! Como hace mucho que no uso la alquimia, no se me había ocurrido…Está bien que no manejo muy adecuadamente los sólidos, pero gracias a Kureyo puedo hacerlo un poco. Además, mi madre no me estaba viendo. Dibujé un círculo de transmutación en el cofre del auto y lo activé…Pero no pasó nada. Lo hice de nuevo…Nada. Me asusté bastante¿Acaso mi habilidad se había desvanecido? Abrí de nuevo el cofre, y noté que varias cosas estaban mejor que antes, señal de que si había funcionado…pero la camioneta seguía sin arrancar. Entonces revisé de nuevo, y me dí cuenta de algo bastante…ridículo y obvio.

¬…No tiene agua ¬¬…

Hice otro círculo de transmutación en la arena, como me había enseñado Kureyo. Podía juntar fácilmente las moléculas de agua que se encontraban en el aire, pero tal vez me tomaría algo de tiempo juntar la necesaria para llenar el depósito de agua del aparato, y lo que menos tengo es tiempo…junté solo una pequeña cantidad, confiando en que con eso llegaría a Lior.

La camioneta avanzó poco a poco mientras a lo lejos se agrandaba una ciudad imponente. Sin embargo, mi mente se ha llenado de pensamientos algo nostálgicos…usar alquimia después de tanto tiempo me recuerda cuando luchaba por perseguir mi sueño…por conseguirlo a él…y los buenos amigos que hice en el camino, como Milly, Ryen, Alphonse, Kureyo…Me duele mucho haber decepcionado a todos, pero me duele más haberlo decepcionado a él…aún conservo aquella muñeca de porcelana, como un recuerdo de cuando me di por vencida…Durante todo este tiempo, he tenido mucho tiempo para llorar, pero por alguna razón no lo he hecho…y sin embargo, las lágrimas me embargan ahora…No, Melissa, no debes llorar por una tontería…tienes toda una vida por delante…una vida en la que no estará él…¡Que no pienses en eso!…A quién engaño…Si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo, Ed…estoy segura de que podría decirte todo lo que pienso de ti…Las lágrimas me empañan un poco la vista, así que frené para evitar un accidente. Por alguna razón, estas lágrimas no parecen ser de tristeza, tal vez de emoción…¿Pero de qué? Con el destino nunca se sabe.

En eso el motor se apaga de nuevo, y maldigo y blasfemo por esa maldita suerte¿por qué me tenía que pasar a mi? Salí de nuevo, y me recibió la misma ola de vapor que hace 15 minutos. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente…porque esta vez he llegado a mi destino, y un hombre mayor se acerca a ofrecerme ayuda.

¬ ¿Estás bien, hija?

¬ Si, gracias…sólo que traigo un cargamento de leche y…Bueno¿me ayudaría a llegar a esta dirección?- atiné a decir. Todo mundo parecía muy extrañado de ver una camioneta…

¬ Mmmm…yo ahora no puedo…estoy algo ocupado, pero puedes decirle a Roze que te ayude.

El hombre me señaló a una jovencita de aspecto amable, y ella al verme se acercó.

¬ ¡Hola, extranjera!- Saludó alegremente.- ¿necesitas ayuda?

¬ Pues…si…necesito llegar a esta dirección.

¬ Ven conmigo…¿qué llevas ahí?- preguntó señalando la hielera que acababa yo de sacar de la camioneta.

¬ Es leche…bastante…

¬ Déjame ayudarte con eso…¡Ah, ya se! Debe de ser para el Bar Lácteo...

¿bar lácteo¿A qué idiota se le ocurre poner un bar lácteo?

¬ Ven, es por aquí…

La seguí por unas calles mientras algunos hombres se ocupaban de mi vieja camioneta. La amable chica comenzó a hacerme la plática.

¬ Mi nombre es Roze¿Y el tuyo?

¬ Melissa Hughes.

¬ ¿Desde donde vienes?

¬ De Riole…

¬ ¿y haces esto seguido?

¬ Pues…casi.

¬ No pareces muy emocionada...

¬ no es eso, esque estoy algo cansada…¿Tú a que te dedicas, Roze?

¬ Trabajo en el templo de Leto, el dios del sol.

¬ Ah, entonces eres sacerdotisa…

¬ No precisamente…Ayudo al padre Cornello con algunas tareas, solo eso...Mira, llegamos, no estaba tan difícil¿verdad?

¬ Cierto, muchas gracias…

En el supuesto bar lácteo había un letrero que decía "RYEYO, BAR DE LÁCTEOS", y tenía dibujado en el cartel una fusión del sol y la luna. Tuve otro presentimiento…

¬ Si gustas puedes venir al templo de Leto, para que lo conozcas.

¬ Gracias, si me da tiempo iré.

Roze me dio mi hielera, y yo cargando con las dos entré al lugar. Estaba totalmente vacío…Salvo por alguien que estaba atendiendo detrás de la barra.

¬ Este…disculpe…Traigo la leche que encargó.

Ahí, el dependiente volteó a verme…

¬ ¡SABIA QUE VENDRÍAS, MUGROSA!

No me lo creí…¿será posible que sea…?

¬ ¡Kureyo-sensei!- grité.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¬ ¡ESO ES LO QUE YO DEBI PREGUNTARTE!

¬ Basta, basta…- dijo una voz tranquila, la inconfundible voz de Ryen.- ¡Mely-chan, que bueno que estás aquí!

¬ ¿ustedes hicieron el pedido?- pregunté.

¬ El baka de Ryen lo hizo, no yo.- contestó Kureyo muy enojada.- Mira que poner un bar lácteo en lugar de llamarlo "Fuente de sodas"…

¬ Sabía que ibas a venir tú, Mely…de hecho, lo hice porque quería que Kureyo y tu se encontraran de nuevo…Por que nos debes una explicación.

¬ ¡Yo no quiero escuchar nada!- dijo Kureyo, muy ofendida.- ¡No tengo nada que escuchar de una ingrata aprendiz que huye como rata después de haber cometido una estupidez en el examen…!

¬ Kureyo-sensei…yo…lo siento.- dije con sinceridad. Comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía ella.- Todo fue culpa de esa estúpida "piedra filosofal"…

¬…¿Piedra filosofal?- dijeron ambos, sorprendidos.- …¿Qué piedra filosofal?

Supongo que ahora tengo que contarles todo…Lo hice lo más rápido que pude. Me sorprendió que Kureyo no pareciera enojada, por el contrario, se veía bastante interesada.

¬…Y bueno, la piedra se deshizo…

¬ Vaya…Entonces no era una verdadera piedra filosofal…- dijo Kureyo.

¬ ¿Acaso ustedes también creen que esa cosa existe?

¬ ¡Claro que si!- dijo Ryen.- De hecho, no estamos en este pueblo para ganar dinero.

¬ El sacerdote de este pueblo realiza "milagros".- siguió Kureyo.- …Milagros mi abuela, eso es alquimia.

¬ Lo extraño es que no respeta la ley de los estados equivalentes…- dijo Ryen.- por eso estamos investigando, pero no hemos hecho nada porque la gente de aquí le es muy fiel, serían problemas seguros.

¬ Regresando al tema principal…- la mirada de Kureyo casi me taladraba la cabeza.- …¿Harás de nuevo el examen?

¬ ¡Claro que no!- le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.- ¡No lo intentaré!

¬…Ryen¿Nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?

…¿Para que querría Kureyo-san quedarse a solas conmigo? Le supliqué con la mirada a Ryen-san que no se fuera, pero hizo caso omiso y salió...Volví a mirar a Kureyo…Para mi sorpresa, su expresión era una que nunca jamás había visto, y la verdad creí que nunca vería: una mirada triste, y hasta cierto punto tierna.

¬…Melissa…tienes que hacer de nuevo ese examen.

¬ ¿por qué?

¬ Porque es lo que tú quieres…no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta, por favor.

¬ ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

¬ …Ahora te entiendo…Después de que te fuiste hablé con Edward Elric, y pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas…

¬¿qué cosas?

¬…Sólo cosas…dejémoslo así, sólo puedo decir que te entiendo…y te apoyo…seré tu sensei de nuevo si es necesario.

Esto me estaba asustando¿Por qué Kureyo parecía estar al borde del llanto y de repente me decía que me apoyaba en lo que quisiera? Antes de que yo pudiera preguntar algo, ella me respondió la duda…

¬…No dejes que alguien más llegue a su camino. Sabes a qué me refiero.

¬ Kureyo…

¬ No regresarás a tu casa, por ahora.- dijo Kureyo cambiando su tono por el de siempre.- Después te contaré como han estado las cosas y por qué digo que te entiendo, te quedarás aquí a dormir.

¬ ¡No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre!

¬ Ya lo hiciste desde que entraste aquí...Ryen fue a tu casa, se llevará la camioneta y pagará a tus padres una jugosa cantidad de dinero para que permitan que te quedes.

¬ Lo tenían todo fríamente calculado¿verdad?…¿Dónde están viviendo ahora?

¬…Aquí nnU…

¬ Me lo suponía…Pero…Eso no significa que vaya a hacer de nuevo el examen.

¬ El tiempo que estés aquí te ayudará a pensar…por ahora, quisiera pedirte un favor…

Oh, no…los favores de Kureyo no son tales, son órdenes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Leche fresca importada desde Riole¡Pase y pruebe una refrescante malteada del Bar Lácteo RYEYO!…¿Qué diablos¡Nadie se va a acercar si me ven vestida de vaca! Pagarás por esto, Kureyo…

¬ ¡No te oigo!

¬ Rayos ¬¬…¡Pase al bar lácteo de RYEYO y pruebe una de nuestras especialidades, como nuestra deliciosa malteada de fresa, vainilla o chocolate…!…Etto, Kure-san, recuérdame por qué tengo que hacer esto ¬¬.

¬ Porque te lo ordeno ¬¬, porque soy tu sensei ¬¬, y por que te golpearé si no lo haces ¬¬.

Pobre de mí, llevo apenas un rato con Kureyo y ya me está mandando cosas tontas ú.uU…Sin embargo esto s mucho mejor que estar cazando ratones…Al fin y al cabo, nadie por aquí me conoce, así que no es muy importante…

En eso llegó Ryen. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

¬…¿Mely-chan¿Qué haces vestida de vaca?

¬ Adivina ¬¬…

¬ ¡No te oigo!

¬ ¡Kure-chan!- protestó Ryen.- Mely apenas acaba de llegar y tu ya la estás poniendo a hacer cosas inútiles…

¬ ¿De quién fue la idea de poner un estúpido "Bar Lácteo"?

¬ Uff ú.uU…Mely, ven conmigo, te mostraré tu habitación.

Ryen me dejó una habitación junto a la de Kureyo, en la planta superior del Bar. La noche no tardó en caer. Kureyo cerró el bar por fin (sin un solo cliente en todo el día), y yo me acosté en mi cama a pensar…No le pregunté a Ryen-san qué habían dicho mis padres sobre esto, me lo puedo imaginar…También estaba pensando si es verdad que la piedra filosofal existe…Después mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia las palabras de Kureyo: "No dejes que alguien más llegue a su camino"…¿Será que Kureyo estará…? Noooo, no puede…Aunque, sea tan ruda como sea, no está exenta…No me la imagino, tal vez le entró el amor maternal por mi o algo así…

En eso se escuchó una voz salida de unas bocinas. Parecía ser de un hombre mayor, y se oía bastante desesperado.

¬ ¡Feligreses!- gritaba esa voz.- ¡Un par de herejes acaban de atentar contra el templo del dios Leto y han escapado! Atrápenlos y entréguenlos a la justicia, uno de ellos es muy bajito y el otro lleva una gran armadura.

Me sobresalté un poco…Mi mente se desvió a otro lugar…No podía ser…uno bajito y otro en una armadura…Sólo podía pensar en dos personas que encajaban en esa descripción…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y Kureyo entró bastante agitada.

¬ ¡Melissa, ven rápido!- gritó.- ¡Ven a ver lo que está pasando allá afuera!

¬ ¡Si!

Me puse un suéter y bajé lo más pronto posible a la calle. Mucha gente de aspecto iracundo se dirigía a un lugar con antorchas y trinches…¿A quién iban a linchar?

Kureyo no volvió a decir nada más, sólo con una seña me dijo que la siguiera hacia el lugar donde se dirigía la chusma enardecida.

¬ Kure-san¿Sabes qué está pasando?

¬ Los hermanos Elric están por aquí…

¬ ¿Qué?…¡Entonces si eran ellos!…¿Por qué los persiguen?

¬ El padre Cornello tiene demasiada influencia sobre todos los pobladores…hay que encontrar a Ed y Al antes de que…

Pero ya era muy tarde. La multitud se detuvo frente a la plaza…Claramente pude ver a Edward y Alphonse al frente de todo…Jamás creí que volvería a ver a Edward, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otra situación…

¬ ¡Escuchen!- dijo Edward.- ¡Cornello los está engañando! Eso que hace no son milagros¡Es alquimia!

Kureyo parecía bastante indignada…Sin embargo, lo único que yo podía hacer era preocuparme por Ed, sólo dios sabe lo que esa gente es capaz de hacerle.

¬ ¿Cómo se atreve…?- me dijo Kureyo en voz baja.- Llevamos bastante tiempo aquí con nuestra investigación y este baka llega para arruinarlo todo…

¬ ¡Mentira!- dijo una voz entre la multitud. Era Roze.- ¡Yo creo e el padre Cornello! Hace unos instantes acaba de revivir a mi novio Kaine…

¬ ¡Enhorabuena, Roze!- dijeron muchos habitantes.- ¡Te lo merecías!

Miré a Edward…Parecía confundido…Noté que Al no había dicho ni una sola palabra ni se había movido de su lugar. Ahora que las cosas parecían estar más calmadas, decidí acercarme para hablar con Ed y tal vez ayudarle a escapar…

En eso, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Unas enormes estatuas llegaron caminando hasta el lugar…Un hombre vestido de hábito de sacerdote se acercó y les dijo a los hermanos:

¬ ¿Acaso eso no es un milagro? Esta es solo una pequeña muestra de poder que nos da el gran dios Leto a través de su mensajero el padre Cornello…

Miré, aterrada, que una de las estatuas perforó a Al con una gran lanza y lo arrojó lejos, y antes de que Ed o yo pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto, una estatua golpeó a Ed en la cabeza...

¬ ¡EDWARD! – grité, mientras intentaba colarme entre la multitud para ir a ayudarlo…ahora mi problema era con las estatuas.

Sin embargo, Kureyo me detuvo por los hombros…y me puso un pañuelo mojado en la boca…No me importó…por lo menos hasta que mis sentidos comenzaron a flaquear…una oscura neblina cubrió mi vista…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Escuché un ruido raro…sentí movimiento…yo estaba acostada en un cómodo sillón…Me levanté, bastante sobresaltada, y miré a mi alrededor…el paisaje pasaba rápido por la ventana, mostrando un cálido amanecer…¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAGO EN UN TREN¡¡Edward podría estar en aprietos, incluso podía estar en peligro de muerte, Y YO EN UN TREN!

Estaba a punto de hacer una transmutación para descarrilar el tren, pero la puerta se abrió. Ryen entró, y tenía consigo una bandeja con comida.

¬ Menos mal que despiertas, Mely-chan…Estaba comenzando a pensar que Kureyo te había envenenado o algo así…

¬ ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?

¬ Tranquila…las cosas se pusieron feas, y teníamos que huir de ahí…

¬ ¡PERO EDWARD Y AL…!

¬ Estarán bien…Siento tener que decirlo, pero teníamos que dejarlos ahí…Arruinaron nuestra investigación, y hubiéramos tenido bastantes problemas si nos quedábamos ahí…

¬ ¡Si eso implica ser militar, ya no quiero serlo¡¡Tú y Kureyo son unos cobardes , TODOS LOS MILITARES LO SON¡Dejar a un compañero atrás no es de honor!

¬ ¿TU QUE SABES DEL HONOR?- gritó Kureyo abriendo la puerta de una patada. Ryen se había quedado muy serio.- ¡Si piensas primero en el honor antes que tu vida, no lograrás jamás vencer en batalla! Ryen, déjanos solas.

El chico dejó ahí la comida y salió rápidamente. Yo no me arrepentía de lo que había dicho, y estaba dispuesta a soportar todo lo que Kureyo tuviera que decirme o hacerme…

¬…Melissa, no tenías ningún derecho a hablarle así a Ryen…- dijo Kureyo con firmeza.- El es muy sensible, y te quiere mucho, debiste pensar antes de gritarle así...

¬ Lo siento…¡Pero es la verdad¡¡No entiendo cómo pudieron dejar a Edward y Al solos en medio de esa chusma enardecida!

¬ Ya te habíamos dicho que estábamos haciendo investigaciones sobre los supuestos milagros del padre Cornello…Además…- hizo una pausa corta.- …No deberías desconfiar de la capacidad del chico que te gusta.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta…ahora entiendo por qué tanto misterio con Kureyo, ella está enterada de lo que siento por Ed…La pregunta es¿Cómo se enteró?…En ese momento no me atreví a preguntárselo, la vi demasiado disgustada, cuando se trata de defender a su hermano, lo hace bien…

¬ Bueno…- dije para evadir el tema.- Me disculparé con Ryen-san…pero antes quiero que me digas qué dijeron mis padres cuando Ryen les dijo que me quedaría…

¬ Bueno, para empezar, no aceptaron ni un céntimo…Tu madre casi mata a Ryen a escobazos, y dijo que vendría a buscarte a Ciudad del este en cuanto pudiera...En cuanto lleguemos, comenzaremos el nuevo entrenamiento.

¬ De acuerdo…Ahora voy a buscar a Ryen para que me disculpe...

Hice una reverencia y salí del gabinete. No había muchos lugares donde uno pudiera esconderse en un tren, y por alguna razón pensé en la cocina. Sin embargo, para llegar ahí tenía que pasar por los baños, y al pasar por el hombres escuché sollozos…Sentí un vuelco en el estómago…No podía ser¿o si?…Pero era un baño de hombres…¿Entrar o no entrar?…Mmmmm…Tenía que confirmar si era Ryen el que estaba ahí adentro, pero no podía preguntárselo, sería demasiado obvio…tampoco puedo hacerme pasar por un hombre…A menos que haga una transmutación temporal en mis cuerdas bucales para que el aire pase como si fuera la garganta de un hombre…No era complicado, así que me dibujé con un trozo de grafito un círculo en el cuello y lo activé. Para probar si había funcionado era obvio lo que tenía que hacer…

¬ Este…- dije tocando la puerta del baño. Mi transmutación había resultado, mi voz sonaba como la de un muchacho que apenas está cambiando de voz, a decir verdad bastante convincente.- ¿Está ocupado?

¬ Si, un momento!- dijo la inconfundible y llorosa voz de Ryen. Inmediatamente tiró de la cadena y luego abrió, limpiándose los ojos…- Pasa…¿Eh?…¿Melissa?

Yo asentí con la cabeza…

¬ …¿y el muchacho que estaba aquí…?

¬ Muy buena transmutación¿Verdad?

Ryen quedó boquiabierto al escucharme…no creo que estuviera preparando para eso, jeje.

¬ O.O…Vaya…Compermiso…

¬ Ryen-san, lo siento mucho…pero esque…

¬ Me…gritaste…- Ryen puso ojitos Chibi llorosos.

¬ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad…no estaba en mi mejor momento…esque estaba molesta…de verdad, siento si te hice sentir mal…

¬ Me…gritaste…T.T Buaaa…

¬ ñ.nU Por favor, no llores…

¬ ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso T.T?

¬ Bueno…porque…Como sabrás, estoy enamorada de Edward Elric…y…

¬ O.O!…¿Escuché bien?

¬ o.oU ¿No lo sabías?

¬ ¡No XD! Me lo vas a tener que contar todo…T.T cuando te perdone…

¬ ñ.ñU Ryen-san, por favor, perdóname…te prometo que no me vuelvo a enojar contigo…

Como vi que Ryen no pensaba ceder y seguía llorando como niño de tres años a pesar de sus veintiuno pensé en dejar que se le pasara…pero cuando lo miré bien se me partió el corazón., y por primera vez me arrepentí de lo que dije…Para que supiera que estaba arrepentida, en lugar de decírselo, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

¬¡EJEM!- exclamó alguien…Volteé, y vi a una chica rubia como de 18 años, bastante desarrollada, a decir verdad era muy guapa, de largo cabello rubio y ojos de un castaño claro.- ¡Perdón si interrumpo algo, mi teniente!

La chica se acercó, me empujó deliberadamente y tomó a Ryen de un brazo.

¬ Eh…Mely, por favor, déjanos solos ñ/n…- dijo Ryen…yo me di media vuelta para irme, pero en seguida él me detuvo.- ¡Tú no, Melissa!…Ella es Mellyna, una amiga…

¬ ¡Y su futura esposa, mocosa!

¬ ¡Mellyna, por favor!

¬ No importa, los dejo solos ñ.nU…- dije alejándome...

¬ ¡Nononono! Espera…Mely-san, por favor…

¬ Qué raros gustos tienes, Ryen-chan…- dijo la tal Mellyna mirándome con recelo.- Si me vas a engañar, por lo menos hazlo con una chica que tenga voz y apariencia de mujer…Claro, si a eso se le puede llamar una mujer…

¬ ¿QUÉ!- eso que acababa de decirme era el equivalente a que llamaran enano a Edward…Desde que perdí mi cabello, que sólo creció hasta la barbilla en estos dos años, mucha gente de donde vivo me decía que yo para nada parecía mujer…y más con la ropa que traía puesta siempre, últimamente sólo uso pantalones y playeras holgadas porque me facilita el trabajo en la granja.- ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN MARIMACHA QUE SI ME VISTO DE MUJER PAREZCO MAS UN TRASVESTI?

¬ ñnU Yo no he dicho eso…

¬ Mely-chan, será mejor que hablemos en otro sitio ñ.ñ…- dijo Ryen.

¬ Estoy de acuerdo, querido.

¬ Tú no Mellyna, le hablo a Melissa ¬.¬…

¬ ¡Espera que aún no acabo contigo!- grité. Con una tiza dibujé rápidamente un círculo de transmutación en la pared del tren y la activé. El pasillo se vió invadido por un fuerte ventarrón.

Sin embargo, pasó algo que yo no me esperaba. Cuando Ryen salió volando (nnU Gomen nasai, Ryen-san…), vi que esta mona seguía con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, y solo su cabello se movía…Muy tarde me di cuenta de que ella también había dibujado un círculo de transmutación, y cuando lo activó, un agujero se formó justo debajo de mí…pero mi dulce elemento que jamás me ha traicionado me ayudó a subir antes de mi descenso, con un rápido círculo de transmutación…Entonces, antes de que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera realizar un ataque, un gran rayo de luz nos deslumbró la vista, mientras un par de estructuras metálicas nos tomaban por la unión del brazo al cuerpo y nos dejaban inmovilizadas.

¬ ¡Basta!- dijo Ryen (todo despeinado nnUU).- ¡No deben pelear aquí, es un lugar público! Podrían perder su oportunidad de hacer su examen…

¬ ¡Por mi mejor!- grité. Mi voz regresó a la normalidad.- ¡Yo no quiero hacer ese examen de nuevo!

¬ ¡AHHH, entonces eres tú!- exclamó Mellyna.- ¡La Ronin que ya reprobó dos años seguidos! Sip, mi cuñada me ha hablado de ti…

¬ ñnU Que no soy nada tuyo, Mely-san…- contestó Ryen moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

¬ Ryen, si no me sueltas para darle su merecido a esta bruja…

¬ ¡Tranquila, Melissa!- gritó alguien enérgicamente…Me estremecí al ver a Kureyo detrás de mi.- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando aquí?

¬ ¡Ella empezó!

¬ Melissa, no es "honorable" que ataques a alguien inferior que tú…- dijo Kureyo mirando a Mellyna con recelo.

¬ Ay, cuñadita, tú siempre tan bromista…- contestó esa mona tranquilamente.

Kureyo dibujó un círculo y me liberó de mi prisión (recordemos que ella solo utiliza alquimia sin círculo por la noche), mientras Ryen liberaba a Mellyna de la suya.

¬ Vámonos a nuestro gabinete, Melissa.- ordenó Kureyo.- Ya se verán sus habilidades en el examen…Ryen, llévate esa cosa de aquí…

¬ ¿T.T yo por qué?

¬ ¡Llévame a donde quieras, cielo!- Mellyna se aferró del brazo de Ryen como garrapata.

¬ ¡ESPEREN!- gritó alguien saliendo de un gabinete cercano…Miré, entusiasmada...¡No puede ser!.- ¡MELLYNA NISU¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS!

¬ ¡MILLY-SAN!- grité sin poder contener mi entusiasmo y corrí a abrazarla.

¬ ¡MELISSA, POR FIN DESPIERTAS!- gritó ella también. Iba vestida con su uniforme de militar…

¬ ¿Cómo has estado!

¬ ¡Muy bien…! Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, querida…Claro, si Kureyo-san te deja…

¬ Por mí lárguense…- contestó mi sensei.- No me molesta siempre y cuando nos veamos aquí cuando se detenga el tren.

¬ ¡OK!

Mi alegría por ver de nuevo a Milly era tal que me olvidé por completo de acribillar a Mellyna, que aún se retorcía furiosa y murmurando cosas como "Ya verá esa marimacha…". Pero no me importó, yo estaba muy feliz. Milly me llevó hasta el comedor del tren y ambas pedimos el desayuno.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, como que Milly estaba en el departamento de investigación de la milicia, por lo que se dedicaba a viajar…aunque también me contó su secretito…

¬…Pero ahora me dirijo a Ciudad del Este porque tengo algo importante que hacer…

¬ ¿De qué se trata?

¬ Tengo que entregar mi reporte sobre Edward Elric.

¬ ¿Nani?

¬ Esque es mi trabajo "secreto"- dijo Milly-san poniéndose un dedo en la boca.- , Mustang me encomendó vigilarlo para comprobar que en verdad esté investigando sobre la piedra filosofal…

¬ Yy…¿Qué le vas a decir a Mustang-san?

¬ La pura verdad: Que Edward es un amor, siempre fiel a su obligación y muy inteligente…Adoro este trabajo, me permite estar mucho tiempo cerca de él…

De repente me sentí incómoda…Fingí una tosecilla y cambié el tema.

¬ ¿y dónde vives?

¬ Compré una casa, y hasta pude tener un pollo de mascota…

¬ ¿o.o un pollo?

¬ En realidad era un pez dorado, pero se llamaba Pollo :P

¬ Jajaja…- me encanta su sentido del humor.

¬ …y digo que se llamaba porque hace 6 meses que lo dejé en casa y me fui a seguir a Ed…¿Crees que siga vivo?

¬ Lo dudo, amiga…

¬ Por cierto, me parece que has crecido bastante…

¬ ¿Eso crees 9.9?

¬ Sip, y no es sarcasmo¡Mírate! Ya debes ser unos tres centímetros más alta que yo…

Bueno, la verdad si crecí un poco, tenía que admitirlo, jeje…

¬ Y tú, Mely¿Harás de nuevo el examen?

¬ Yo…- desvié la mirada.- …Kureyo quiere que lo haga de nuevo…

¬ ¿Pero tú quieres?

¬…Tengo miedo…

¬ ¿De qué?

¬…De perder de nuevo…

¬ Recuerda que echando a perder se aprende :P…Además, es la tercera vez que lo harás, y la tercera es la vencida¿No?

¬…Eso dicen…

¬ No querrás quedar atrás de Mellyna¿Cierto?

¬ No…Por cierto, esa tal Mellyna…¿Es pariente tuyo o algo así

¬ Siii, es mi prima…- respondió Milly con desgano.- …Después de que me volví Alquimista Nacional, me salieron familiares de todas partes…Ella es hija de la hermana de mi padre, también quiere ser alquimista nacional…y confesaré que es muy buena, pero no me parece que ese sea su destino.

¬…No lo haré de nuevo, Milly…

¬ …¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿¿A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho sigues sin querer hacer el examen?

¬ No lo haré de nuevo…No volveré a fallar…Es más, ya hasta tengo planeado lo que voy a hacer en la prueba práctica…te va a gustar, lo se…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron los días…Kureyo me sometió a un entrenamiento mental bastante duro, pero gracias a eso he aprendido a controlar mas mis emociones…Aunque no le he dicho a nadie qué es lo que tengo planeado hacer para la demostración, jeje.

Falta un día para el examen escrito. Para mi sorpresa, Kureyo me ha dado el día libre…Aunque no sirva de mucho: Milly ha tenido que irse después de entregar su reporte a Mustang. Aún así, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de que se me acabe la tarde.

Fui a casa de mi tío. Hace un buen tiempo que no veo a Elisya, ya debe estar bastante grande…Pasé al mercado donde unos años antes me había decidido a comprarle a mi sobrina una muñeca para llevarle algún regalito…Llevaba conmigo algo de dinero que Kureyo me pagó como "sueldo" del medio día que trabajé en su bar lácteo, aunque la verdad se me hizo demasiado dinero para lo poco que hice, pero bueno…Me alcanzaba para comprar algún juguete para Elisya y tal vez un vestido para mí…porque cabe mencionar que no llevé nada de ropa a ese sitio nnU, mas lo que traía puesto ese día, un overol azul y una playera blanca…Por suerte, cuando huí de Kureyo dejé algo de ropa en su casa, y eso me he estado poniendo estos días…pero no me caería mal un vestido nuevo.

Llegué al mercado y me dirigí a los puestos de ropa. Había muchas cosas muy bonitas…aunque bastante caras para lo que yo traía. Acabé escogiendo un vestido floreado de color verde, y algo de maquillaje para verme más presentable (y que dejaran de decirme que no parezco mujer ¬¬). A Elisya le compré un muñeco de felpa, un hipopótamo. Regresé un momento a casa de Kureyo para envolver el regalo y vestirme con lo que recién me había comprado. La casa estaba sola, así que me sentí con la libertad de poder probar las distintas maneras de maquillarme…aunque, la verdad, no me siento muy a gusto con todas esas cosas embadurnándome la cara…terminé poniéndome sólo algo de brillo labial y me ricé las pestañas. Cuando me sentí bien conmigo misma, decidí salir.

¬ ..Me pregunto qué pasaría si Ed me viera así…¡No pienses en eso, baka! Tal vez ni siquiera le importaría…o quien sabe…a lo mejor no diría nada porque Mustang lo regañaría…¿Serían celos?…¿y si en verdad es gay?…¿Y SI ESTÁ CON ROY?…¡No seas idiota, Melissa! No tienes ningún motivo para pensar esas tonterías…

En eso estaba cuando abrí la puerta…Me sobresalté al ver que Roy Mustang estaba afuera, y parecía a punto de tocar el timbre…¿Y si escuchó todo lo que dije? Recemos porque no sea así...

El ahora Coronel de Ciudad del Este me miraba con interés…No parecía molesto ni nada por el estilo…

¬…Buenas tardes, Hughes-chan…- saludó él. Iba vestido de civil.- ¿Se encuentran Kureyo y Ryen?

¬…Me temo que no…- que suerte, parece que no ha oído…

¬ ¿Puedo pasar…o vas a algún lado?

¬ Iba a visitar a mi tío…

¬ Bueno, yo voy para allá. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

¬ Eh…si gusta, lo puedo esperar hasta que lleguen Ryen y…

¬ Eso quiere decir que no me quieres cerca…- el Coronel fingió que entristecía.- Bien, hasta luego.

¬ ¡No, Coronel, no quise decir eso!- me apresuré a decir.- Pensé que tendría algo importante que decirles, así que…

¬ No te preocupes, no es nada importante, puede esperar hasta mañana…Entonces¿Vamos con Hughes?

¬ …De acuerdo...

Salí acompañada del Coronel. En el camino, noté que varias chicas me miraban con recelo, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué. (¿Será porque se ofreció a cargar mi bolsa y paquete?…no, lo dudo)

¬ Te queda muy bien ese vestido, Mely-chan…Te puedo llamar así¿Verdad?

¬ Si, claro…gracias, Taisan…

¬ Llámame sólo Roy…

¬ Etto…gracias…pero…me es algo incómodo…

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ …Bueno, algún día usted va a ser mi superior, así que…

¬ ¿Harás el examen de nuevo?

¬…Hai…

El hombre me miró sorprendido…Me sentí un poco mal…Tal vez no creía que fuera lo bastante tonta para intentarlo de nuevo...

¬…Me parece muy bien.- dijo Mustang por fin, con serenidad.- Lo peor que harías sería darte por vencida.

¬ ¿De verdad?

¬ ¡Claro! Tienes mucho potencial.

¬…Arigato u/ u…

En eso llegamos a la casa del tío Maes. Mustang llamó varias veces a la puerta…sin respuesta.

¬ Qué mala suerte…- dijo él.- Parece que han salido…lástima, son pocos los días que tengo libres y ese vago no está para visitarlo…

¬ Tal vez esté en el cuartel...

¬ No lo creo, lo más seguro es que se haya ido de Picnic con su esposa e hija…

¬ Lástima, tendré que venir mañana…Gracias por acompañarme, Taisan...

¬ Vamos, no debe tardar…ven, te invito a un café de por aquí cerca mientras esperamos a que lleguen.

¿El Coronel me estaba invitando un café?…Tal vez quiera hablar conmigo sobre alquimia…

¬…E-Está bien…- contesté, algo nerviosa. Noté que mis mejillas estaban encendidas.

¬ ¡OK!- Mustang me extendió su brazo para que lo tomara.- Prometo que no nos tardaremos mucho.

¬…Gra-gra-gracias…

Me siento bastante apenada…Es la primera vez que voy del brazo de un chico…De hecho, es la primera vez que salgo con un chico…¡Rayos! No tengo ni idea de lo que debo de hacer o cómo comportarme…Haré lo que pueda para no arruinar el momento con tonterías, lo más seguro es que el Coronel sólo quiera hablar conmigo de cosas de los militares…o algo así…

En la siguiente calle se asomó una cafetería de aspecto muy tranquilo…Conforme nos fuimos acercando pude ver que había varias mesitas para dos en la parte de afuera…Me llamó mucho la atención ver a un par de novios besándose tiernamente…

Un momento, yo los conozco…

¿Qué?

¡No puede ser¡¡¡Son Ryen y Mellyna!

Mi corazón casi estalla de la sorpresa…¿Qué Ryen no tenía nada con Mellyna¿Entonces por qué…eso? Esto debe aclararse, ahora mismo…

¬ Por aquí, Mely-chan…- dijo Mustang conduciéndome hasta una mesita al lado opuesto de donde estaba Ryen, nos separaba un muro de arbustos.- …¿Te pasa algo?

¬ …No, nada…- ni modo, tendrá que esperar mi plática con Ryen…

Una mesera se nos acercó…

¬ ¿Qué van a tomar?

¬ Etto…yo…un café con leche…- dije, algo tímida.

¬ yo quiero lo mismo que la señorita.- dijo el Coronel.

¬ De acuerdo, en un momento se los llevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la calle de enfrente hay una sastrería que hace descuento a militares. Tres hombres salieron de ahí con sus nuevos uniformes…

¬ Menos mal, el otro ya tenía un hoyo muy grande en las rodillas…

¬ ¿Pues qué haces, Havoc?

¬ A veces me pongo a arreglar el jardín…

¬ ¿Con el uniforme puesto ¬.¬?- preguntó el joven teniente Fury.

¬ ¡Ya necesitaba otro uniforme!.- dijo Armstrong.- El anterior le quedaba demasiado chico a mis músculos…

¬ ñnU Pues si sigue presumiendo, no le va a durar mucho el uniforme nuevo…

¬ Creo que lo cambia cada tres días o algo así…- dijo Jean Havoc encendiendo un cigarrillo.- En fin, será mejor que tomemos un coche…

¬ Naa, yo me iré caminan…¿Nani?

¬ ¿Qué pasa, teniente Fury?- preguntó Armstrong chocando sus inmensos puños.

¬…¿Ese que esté ahí es el Coronel?

¬ ¡Claro que si…y mira con qué chica más guapa está!

¬ Apenas se desaparece la teniente Hawkeye y el Coronel empieza de cassanova…

¬ Tranquilo, Fury, algún día tendrás novia…

¬ Según dijo Mustang, él iba a salir con Kureyo-san…

¬ Pues esa no es para nada Kureyo…Esperen…- Havoc se rascó la barbilla.- …Creo que yo la conozco…Si mi memoria no me falla, es sobrina del Mayor Hughes.

¬ ¡Cierto!- dijo Armstrong sorprendido.- Su cara estuvo en el muro de la vergüenza unas semanas¿No?

¬ ¡Pero es muy chica para el Coronel!- dijo Fury a modo de queja.- Ella debe de tener apenas unos 16 años…

¬ Déjalo…Aunque…será mejor que lo espiemos…Para tener de qué hablar en el cuartel.

¬ Qué chismoso eres, Havoc ¬¬…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nuestros cafés llegaron, junto una charola de galletitas para café. Yo tomé una…al mismo tiempo que Mustang, por lo que tomamos la misma…

¬ ¡Gomen!- me disculpé, y solté la galleta inmediatamente.

¬ No, Mely-chan, tú la tomaste primero…Anda, cómela tú…

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, el Coronel me metió la galleta a la boca. La mastiqué sin más remedio…

¬ …Gracias…

¬ Te ve muy bien…en las pocas ocasiones que te he visto, noté que no te maquillabas…¿Por qué tan repentino cambio?

¬…No lo sé…supongo que será por madurar…- ahí se me ocurrió preguntarle algo.-…Coronel¿usted cree que no soy femenina?

¬ ¡Claro que lo eres!…y llámame Roy.

¬…Esque últimamente suelo vestir de forma poco apropiada para una chica…usted sabe, Roy-san…Con pantalones…ropa holgada…sin una gota de maquillaje…

¬ Así estuvieras vestida de payaso, hubiera salido contigo, si esa es la pregunta que quieres realizar…

¬ o/o Etto…No, no es eso…

¬ Nunca te dejes intimidar por lo que te dice la gente…me extraña que, siendo alquimista, hagas caso a las tonterías que la gente suele decir cuando alguien tiene otras necesidades.

¬ Hablando de alquimia…¿Usted que opina sobre mi en ese aspecto?

¬ …Eres muy inteligente, tiene bastante capacidad y energía para las transmutaciones…pero te falta control sobre tus emociones…

¬ Si, lo mismo dice Kureyo-sensei…

¬ Ella es una mujer muy inteligente, debes seguir todos sus consejos…¿Sabes? Si me lo hubieras pedido, yo hubiera sido tu sensei…El aire es esencial para crear fuego, así que estoy más que familiarizado con tu elemento.

¬…Jeje…Bueno…en ese entonces no lo conocía, Roy-san…

¬ En eso tienes razón…

¬…¿Cree que este año pueda aprobar?

¬ Si de verdad quieres, claro que lo harás…- contestó serenamente el alquimista del fuego…sacó una caja de cigarrillos y miró atentamente la portada.- …Vaya, no lo había notado…

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ …Hay un poema en cada cajetilla… "Si llego a morir, renacería en una lágrima tuya para salir de tus ojos, recorrer tus mejillas y morir en tus labios"…Bastante apropiado para el momento¿no?

¬…EH…Su-Supongo…- me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con sus comentarios…

¬ Mely, quiero que sepas que tú debes de ser como te gusta ser…si no te gusta usar maquillaje, no lo hagas por que la gente te lo dice…sé tu misma, esa es una herramienta excelente para encontrar pareja¿Sabes?

¬…L-lo haré, Roy-san…

¬ No me hables tan respetuosamente…- dijo el Coronel levantándome la barbilla con una mano.- El hecho de que tal vez yo sea tu superior, no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos¿No?

¬…S-Si usted lo dice…

¬ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hables de tú, eh?

¬…Y-Yo así soy…Coronel…

¬ Por cierto…- dijo él sin soltarme la barbilla.- …También tengo que dejarte en claro que no soy homosexual ni que tengo nada que ver con el Enano de Acero…

¡Ay, no¡Escuchó todo¡Qué vergüenza! En ese instante, lo único que quería era desaparecer…

Sin embargo, toda mi vergüenza se desvaneció un momento…Justo cuando Roy Mustang me dio un beso en la boca…¿por qué lo hizo?…No puedo entenderlo…Yo siempre he pensado que besas a una persona cuando la amas…y con el poco tiempo que conozco al Coronel, dudo que me ame, o algo así…Aunque…siempre hay esa posibilidad…

El beso terminó después de unos segundos…Yo me sentía bastante apenada, y no sabía que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir…Me quedé paralizada…de verdad, les juro que intenté moverme, pero no podía…

¬…¿Eso fue suficiente o necesitas otra demostración de mi "normalidad"?

¬ O.O

¬…¿Mely-chan?

¬ O.O

¬…¿Melissa?…¿Estás bien?…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¿Qué le pasa a la chica?

¬ Con toda mi experiencia en ese tipo de cosas…- dijo Havoc, muy presumido según él.- , yo diría que a ella le cayó por sorpresa ese beso…

¬ ¡Pero eso no implica que lo haga de nuevo!- dijo Armstrong al ver lo que hacía el Coronel…de nuevo besó a Melissa.

¬…Eso amerita una bofetada…Y grande.

¬ Mejor aún, Fury, ella también es alquimista, una transmutación no le caería nada mal, jeje…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

""¿POR QUÉ LO VOLVIO A HACER?""" pensé, algo preocupada…Esto se estaba saliendo de control, bastante…debía de poner un alto ahora mismo o si no quien sabe qué pasaría después…Recuerdo que una vez vi una obra de teatro donde un tipo besaba a la fuerza a la protagonista, y ella le dio una tremenda bofetada que dudo que haya sido una actuación…En cuanto Mustang me soltó, alcé una temblorosa mano sin dedo meñique…aunque lo pensé bastante…tenía mi mano a la altura de mi rostro, y el Coronel se veía confiado…

¬…¿Tienes ganas de abofetearme?- preguntó tranquilamente...yo no dije nada.- …Hazlo, si con eso me gano otro beso.

Él colocó su mejilla como para que yo pudiera golpearlo con facilidad…Por un momento decisivo, mi "susto" desapareció, y me llenó una intensa rabia…ese hombre me había robado algo muy valioso para mí: el primer beso…MI PRIMER BESO, QUE ALGUIEN MAS DEBIÓ DARME, Y NO ESTE MEQUETREFE QUE ESTÁ AL MANDO DE LOS MILITARES DE LA CIUDAD!

Mi mano dejó de titubear, y le lancé una certera bofetada, que lo hizo caer de su silla…Todos los comensales a nuestro alrededor reían a carcajadas.

¬ ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!- le grité.- ¡CREI QUE ERAS OTRO TIPO DE GENTE, ROY!

¬ …Pero conseguí que me llamaras por mi nombre…- contestó él sobándose la mejilla con una mano y el trasero con la otra.

Furiosa como estaba, tomé mis cosas y salí a paso apresurado, caminando sin rumbo…cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encaminé a casa del tío Maes, que ya había regresado…efectivamente, se había ido de picnic con Glacier-san y Elisya-chan…¡ESO SOLO PUEDE SIGNIFICAR QUE TODO ESTUVO PREMEDITADO POR MUSTANG!

La visita que le hice a mi familia fue muy corta, yo no me encontraba para nada en condiciones de ver a alguien…Lo único que mas o menos me interesó fue que el tío Maes me dijo que mi madre no estaba enterada de que yo estaba en Ciudad del Este, mis padres pensaban que yo seguía en Lior, así que habían amenazado con ir a buscarme…Después me pondré en contacto con ellos.

Llegué a casa de mi sensei algo tarde…Me recibió Ryen…

¬ ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Mely-chan?.- preguntó el chico.

¬…Dime tú¿Qué tienes con Mellyna?

Ryen palideció…pero intentó fingir…

¬…¿De qué hablas?

¬…Estabas besándote con ella, en el café que está cerca de la casa de mi tío…

¬ ¡AHHH! Entonces si eras tu la que iba con Mustang-san ¬.¬

Oops, él también me vió…espero que no haya visto nada más…

¬…Primero dime tú que es lo que tienes con la prima de Milly, y luego yo te diré lo que hacía con Roy.

¬…Bueno…- Ryen juntó sus dedos índice como si quisiera distraerse.- …Ella y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo juntos…

¬¿y por qué lo negabas?

¬…T.T Porque Kureyo no me deja tener novia…

¬ O.o

¬ T.T En serio…desde que una tipa me rompió mi pequeño corazoncito, no me deja que salga con alguien…por eso Mellyna finge ser una mala persona, y yo finjo que no quiero nada con ella…

¬ Debo admitir que es una buena técnica…

¬ ¿y tú que hacías ahí con Roy Mustang?

¬ …Esperábamos a que llegara mi tio…

¬…¿y por eso le gritaste que era un desgraciado?

¬ O.O Etto…bueno…esque…él…

¬…¿Qué te hizo ¬.¬?

¬ O.O…Me besó…

¬ ¿QUE!

¬…Dos veces…

¬ ¿QUEEE?…¡Si Kureyo se entera, te mata!

¬ Lo supongo…pero yo guardaré tu secreto si tú guardas el mío…

¬ Me parece bien…Bueno, esta plática nunca ocurrió…Lo que si va a ocurrir será que me platiques qué onda con Edward Elric…

Ahora yo palidecí…No quería hablar de eso ahora…

¬…Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dije.- Mañana tengo examen…

¬ Bien, eso no te lo puedo discutir…OK, hablaremos luego…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como siempre, los primeros dos exámenes los pasé con honores. De hecho, el examen escrito había sido distinto a los otros que he presentado, era demasiado fácil…Tal vez los militares estaban apurados por encontrar más miembro, o que se yo…El examen psicológico fue el mismo. De hecho, el Fuhrer me miró con cara de aburrimiento y me dijo que estaba aprobada, que ya sabía de sobra mis respuestas. (que vergüenza conmigo 9.9U).

El tercer día llegó, junto con el examen práctico, del cual yo no le había hablado a nadie…ni siquiera a Kureyo.

¬ ¡SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA Y TU AHÍ TIRADOTA EN LA CAMA!

¬ ¡AY!- grité al recibir la acostumbrada patada de mi sensei.- …¿Por qué tan temprano, Kureyo?

¬ ¿Crees que voy a permitirte cometer alguna otra burrada de nuevo¡Claro que no, jovencita! Ahora mismo quiero que me muestres lo que vas a hacer para hoy…

¬…Pero…quería que fuera sorpresa…

¬ Muéstramelo ¬¬…

¬ ú.uU Vale…

Mientras yo le hacía mi demostración a Kureyo (Yakío¿Qué¿Creían que les iba a arruinar la sorpresa? ), abajo sonó el timbre…¿Quién sería a esas horas? Ryen se levantó, aún medio dormido, y fue a abrir.

¬ -.- ¿Quién es?

¬ ¡Soy yo, Ryen-sensei!

¬ -.o ¿Milly?…¿Qué haces a esta hora?

¬ ¡Vengo a ver a Melissa antes de su examen!

¬ Pero ahora está ocupada…Espera, tú eres su mejor amiga¿No?

¬ Sip…

¬…Y a ti te platica todo¿no?

¬…Creo que sip.

¬…¿Qué me puedes decir de lo que pasa con Melissa y Edward?

¬…¿Qué pasa o.o?- preguntó Milly-san con sorpresa.

¬ …Creí que sabías…A Melissa le gusta Edward Elric…

¬…¡Eso no puede ser!- respondió Milly muy alegre.- Ella sabe de sobra que a mi siempre me ha gustado Edward Elric.

¬ O.O … "¿Osea que la regué?".- pensó Ryen.- …Nononono, solo eran suposiciones mías ñnUU…quería ver si tú sabias algo…

¬ …bueno…Mejor me voy…Por cierto…- Milly sacó de su bolsa una carta.-…te la envía Mellyna.

¬ ¡Genial!

¬ Dijo que te la diera cuanto antes…y aprovechando que Kureyo está arriba, te la doy de una vez.

¬ Muchas gracias n.n…

¬ Hasta luego, nos vemos después¿Hai?

¬ Un momento¿No estabas de viaje?

¬ No alcancé el tren…En verdad lo hice a propósito, quería estar con Melissa para apoyarla en lo que pueda...En fin, te veo luego¡Ja-ne bye!

Regresando con Kureyo y conmigo, no me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Kureyo…

¬ ¡Estupendo¡Genial¡Seguro que si lo haces así, aprobarás con los ojos cerrados!

¬ Arigato…no creí que te gustara tanto…

¬ ¡Eso demuestra que todo lo que he hecho por ti ha dado frutos!

¬ Pero yo hice esto sola ¬¬…

¬ Quería preguntarte algo…Después del examen¿Seguirás viviendo con nosotros?

Me había tomado por sorpresa…por un momento no supe que decir…

¬…Pues…Etto…no lo se…tal vez lo mejor será que alquile una casa…

¬ ¡Nooo, quédate con nosotros!- gritó Kureyo…Me extrañó bastante su amabilidad.- ¡Nos pondremos muy tristes si te vas, en especial yo!

¬ ¿O.o En serio?

¬ ¡Claro! T.T Ya me acostumbré a que estés aquí…para lavar la ropa, sacar a los ratones…hacer la comida…

¬ Si, ya se me hacía raro tanto amor ¬¬…

¬…Además, necesito que alguien me enseñe a cocinar, así cuando me case con Roy ya sabré, jeje…

¬ Si, cuando te cases…¿Roy?…¿El mismo Roy que conozco?

¬ no sé cuántos Roy Mustang conozcas…

¬ O.O!…¿TE VAS A CASAR CON ÉL!

¬ ¡claro¿Qué no te lo había dicho?

Yo estaba medio muerta…¿mi sensei se iba a casar con el Coronel?…¡Tengo que decir que clase de tipo es!…Aunque me cueste algunos golpes, si puedo evitar un divorcio…

¬…Kure-sensei¿Estás segura de que te quieres casar con Mustang?

¬ ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!…Sólo que hay que decirle a él a ver si acepta…

(-Caída estilo anime de Melissa-)

¬ ¿Te vas a casar, pero él no lo sabe ¬.¬?

¬ Gran idea¿no :P?

¬ me asustaste, por un momento pensé que…- un pensamiento pasó silbando por mi cabeza…Ya entendí por qué Kureyo me decía que me entendía y todo eso: Ella también está enamorada de alguien…

¬ Es mejor que te apures, o llegarás tarde…

¬ Pero son las cinco ¬¬…

Sin más remedio, me levanté, hice el desayuno, y me arreglé…Kureyo y Ryen se fueron muy temprano, al parecer fungirán como jueces, o no se, algo así…A las 8 con treinta me dirigí al cuartel a pie…Ya tenía planeado todo lo que iba a hacer…

Había bastante gente ahora, claro, como el examen escrito ha sido muy fácil, ahora muchos pudieron hacer el examen práctico…Me paré junto con todos los demás…Unos minutos después, el Fuhrer dio la instrucción de que podíamos comenzar. Un hombre de unos 30 años pasó, e hizo una réplica del cuartel a escala. Nadie aplaudió. Luego pasó un hombre mayor, como cerca de los 50, y habló bastante acerca de hacer una bomba con los elementos que tenía a la mano, pero todos los jueces pensaron que sería bastante peligroso, y quedó descalificado (había que ver la cara de loco desquiciado que tenía el sujeto…). Pasaron varias personas, y como siempre yo quedé casi al final…

¬…Qué fomes¿verdad?- dijo una voz a mi lado. Noté que era Mellyna, pero no le presté mucha atención.- …Ryen me ha dicho que sabes todo…

¬ Si, lo sé todo. Si tu problema es que se lo cuente a Kureyo, despreocúpate.

¬ Bueno, esque tienes cara de chismosa, por eso quería asegurarme…no, no es cierto, quería pedirte una disculpa por lo del tren, pero entiende, tenemos que fingir frente a Kureyo…

¬ ¿y qué quieres, que finja yo también?

¬ ¡Sip! Ya entraste en nuestro juego, así que tendrás que cooperar.

¬ Si claro…fingiré que me caes super mal.- y vaya que me iba a salir muy bien…

¬ Bueno, pues mucha suerte en el examen…y te deseo suerte con Roy.

¬ ¡Oye!

Mellyna me guiñó el ojo y pasó ella a hacer su prueba…Pero hizo algo, que tal vez no era original, pero si impresionante: Con el agua que había en el campo, formó un geiser que la elevó a una altura de unos 20 metros en menos de 10 segundos. Luego…saltó. Todos soltaron un alarido de susto, incluyéndome…pero cuando estaba a escasos 3 metros del suelo, el chorro de agua se volvió una mano y la atrapó limpiamente, depositándola suavemente en el suelo.

¬ Puedo controlar el agua como todos en mi familia…- les dijo a los jueces.- , pero además puedo depositar un trozo de mi alma a cada transmutación para poder controlarla a voluntad.

Los jueces aplaudieron…por ahí vi a Kureyo, que aplaudía con desgano y atrás de ella a Ryen, mandándole besos a su novia.

Mellyna Nisu: Aprobada 

Ahora era mi turno…pasé al frente cuando Mellyna se retiró. Dibujé un círculo de transmutación pequeño en mi garganta y lo activé. Al parecer no había pasado nada…Luego dibujé otro en mi ropa. Al activarlo, un fuerte destello me rodeó…por un momento pensé que algo iba a salir mal como siempre, pero no fue así, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, mi ropa cambió a un uniforme militar, aunque el tono de azul era distinto. Pero no solo había sido eso, ahora mi complexión, a simple vista, era la de un chico. Incluso mi cabello se había pegado a mi cabeza, y daba la apariencia de ser más corto, como el de un muchacho. Miré a los jueces con determinación.

¬ Esto no ha sido todo, señores.- todos se sorprendieron bastante al ver que mi voz era también de hombre y murmuraron cosas…algo bueno le tenía que sacar a mi "defecto" .- Si me lo permiten, continuaré con mi exhibición.

Con un rápido círculo en la tierra (dibujado como Kureyo me enseño), al activarlo produjo un repentino cambio en el clima, pasando a ser más frío, luego se calentó…y yo empecé a elevarme. Estando a unos metros de distancia del suelo, con un círculo de transmutación dibujado en ambas manos de manera que al juntarlas se viera completo el círculo, comencé una transmutación que me había costado mucho perfeccionar. El aire alrededor de mis manos se tornó rojo debido al calor y gases que manejaba, he hice un disparo con esta especie de bola de energía. Un cráter se dibujó en el suelo...

Todos murmuraron, Kureyo hacía como que se limpiaba unas lágrimas invisibles, y Ryen me gritaba efusivamente "ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!"…Por fin, después de años de larga espera, por fin puedo escucharlo…por fin lo hice…

**Melissa Hughes: Aprobada (por fin…)**

TO BE CONTINUE…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío : (Saca banderitas y carteles) ¡BRAVO¡¡POR FIN APROBÓ! YUUUPIIII!Bueno, ahora si, disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno, mi mamá no me deja usar mucho la PC, por lo que me tengo que esperar a la escuela para escribir en clase de Redes y Programación u.uU…Espero que les haya gustado este capi, estuvo muy polémico, díganme si me equivoco :P Mustang es un picarón…Ahora si, hay que contestar mis queridos reviews…¡Me encantan, me están sobrealimentando! Por eso estoy tan gorda :P, jeje…Pero como siempre lo he dicho, lo bueno nunca sobra!

Saori Kinomoto

No te preocupes, que siempre habrá agradecmientos para ti n.n gracias por seguirme leyendo y a ver cuando nos vemos de nuevo en el MSN¡Arigato na!

Pata-chan

Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo.

Beautyfly92

Ya ni tan anónima, mi amiga, ya toy leyendo tus fics n.n, y te agradezco mucho por tus reviews, espero que sigas escribiendo, y que nos veamos mas seguido en el MSN, y espero que tus preguntas hayan quedado bien respondidas

E.Naomi Yano

Y QUE VIVA EL YAOI! No te preocupes, que a mi también me fascina ver el sufrimiento de los gays XD…yo no toy media loca, estoy ENTERAMENTE LOCA, yo creo que lo habrás notado…¿Cómo ves que la tontita de Mely ya aprobó¿Qué pasará ahora? Quién sabe XD…

Marean L. Wolf

(Yakío se inca para pedir clemencia)

¡NO, NO ES CIERTO, NO ES MIEDO, ES RESPETO, DE VERDAD, RESPETO T.T, NO ME LASTIMES, KUREYO!

Melissa: ¬¬ Qué patética…en fin, gracias, marean, por tu apoyo…y de una ves le doy gracias a mi sensei por su "apoyo"

Yakío: YO TE QUIERO MUCHO, KUREYO, NO TE TENGO MIEDO, HONTOUNI!

Fallen Angel

Gracias por responderme mi duda nnU, gomen. Que bueno que te gustó el capi 3, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado…Buaa, no me trajo nada Santa Claus T.T, adios a mi replica de Cedric en cera…y si, te apoyo, EL CALIZ DE FUEGO ES LA MEJOR PELÍCULA DE HARRY POTTER! Y CEDRIC IGGORY ES EL MEJOR JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH DEL MUNDO…después de Andy Duphrain, claro :P. Espero que te hayas pasado bonitas fiestas y próximamente feliz San Valentin. Por cierto, me muero de ganas de que pses tu mail, no imprta si es de yahoo o de lo que sea, mi mail de yahoo es no? por cierto, mi ser mexicana, más específicamente de Atizapán de Zaragoza, estado de México¿Y tu? Te espero para este capi.

Ivee Natsumi

ñnU Jeje, que drástico lo de los fics…Espero que la…(música de terror: _pom pom poooom_)…la…LA BOLETA no te impida escribirme…ni modo, hay que echarle mas ganas, chica, la escuela siempre es primero, tienes todo mi apoyo, si necesitas alguna tarea…ni me veas 9.9…choro...Gracias por tu review, te cuidas y LE ECHAS GANAS A LA ESCUELA!

Tarke

Descuida, que haré eso que dices…y mas te vale que ya hayas leido ¬¬…Haz lo que te dije pasa las mini aventuras a la categoría de Zelda, porque está muy bueno y ahí tendrás más audiencia (más con la próxima salida de Twilight princess…babeo…)

Sayume

Melissa: n.n Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad gracias, seguiré tu consejo, si ellos son unos cabezotas, las mujeres debemos ser más inteligentes¿No?

Yakío (babea): Twiight…Princess…

Melissa: ¬¬…Bueno, espero no tener más problemas con mi madre, todo depende de que esta loca escriba…Gracias por tu review, ojala que leas este capi.

Sibylla

Twilight…Princess…(sigue babeando)…¿Eh?…Ah, si, estaba contestando reviews…ejem, gracias por leer…y bueno, ya dije por que me quedé en el capi 3 un rato. Muchas gracias por las flores que me echas, a mi también me gusta MUCHO MUCHO PERO MUCHO el yaoi, es el mejor género que se ha inventado de anime n.n…¡Y QUE NADIE INTENTE NEGARLO! De hecho, algo que contribuyó a que me atrasara un poquito en escribir fue que los Santos Reyes magos me trajeron de regalo la serie COMPLETA de Sukisho…Y mi papá me regaló de Navidad la peli de CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALA (babea)…Soy tan feliz…ya solo me falta jugar Twilight Princess para morir en paz…(babea mas fuerte)

Marin Lifemetal

bueno...no es que me quede sin ideas...me quede sin tiempo :P, gracias por tu review

Monseiur Lariss D'Muedis

Gracias onii-chan, te agradecere tu apoyo, muchas gracias por haber leido...me alegra que te haya gustado n.n, espero tenerte para este capi¿que te parecio que ryen-san ya tiene novia a escondidas? o.o Espero que Kureyo no se entere o te ira mal XD, jajajaja...

Melissa: Ya no sera necesario hablar con ella, ya soy alquimista nacional XD...

yakio: Eso cree ella...

Yakío: AHHHHHHHHHH…gomen, estoy algo loca por jugar el nuevo Zelda…(babea)…¿A alguien le gusta? De hecho, estoy enamorada de Edo porque es IDÉNTICO a LINK…Tengo un pequeño fanart de Edward niño vestido de Link, si alguien lo quiere, sólo tiene que mandarme un correo o un mensaje solicitándolo n.n o simple, por review, eso si, me dejan su mail…El proximo capitulo estará algo más "dramático"…Sólo les digo que se titula "Agua Vs Viento"…¡muajaja, soy mala!…Oki doki (como dice Mario BROS. ), nos vemos para la próxima, espero muchos reviews¿hai¡QUE VIVA LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA, LARGA VIDA A SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!


	5. Kaze to Mizu

Yakío- ¡¡OHAYO GOZAIMASU! ¿Cómo tan, queridos amigos lectores? Espero que bien n.n…¡Aquí estoy yo para servirles de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo! Perdón por la tardanza…pero la escuela…Ustedes entienden, ¿No?…¡Espero que disfruten este capi, estará muy tensa la situación, mucho EDxMELY…espero!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

5.- Kaze to Mizu

¬ ¡Son las cinco de la mañana y tú ahí tiradota en la cama!

El grito de Kureyo me despertó. Sin embargo, desde que soy alquimista nacional, ya no es tan ruda conmigo…ya no me patea para despertarme ñnU…

Apenas hace una semana que llevo en mi cinturón el reloj plateado que me otorgaron como distintivo de los demás militares, pero vaya que han cambiado algunas cosas…Por haber entrado como alquimista no te dan rango de cadete, como a los demás militares, si no que adquieres automáticamente el rango de teniente. Me he establecido en Ciudad del Este perfectamente, por ahora no se me ha asignado alguna misión, o entrenamiento, o lo que sea…pero estos días que he estado yendo con Kureyo y Ryen al cuartel me ha servido mucho para aprender acerca de lo q hacen ahí.

¬ Se nos está haciendo tarde, floja…

¬ Ya voy…

¬ Calienta el baño…¡No quiero que Roy me vea con esta cara de espanto!- Kureyo se miró en el espejo de mi habitación y se jaló el párpado del ojo derecho hacia abajo.- Agh, me siento muy mal…

¬ No debiste ir al bar ayer.

¬ Naaa, tú que sabes…¡Cómo rechazar una invitación de Roy Mustang!

Mustang…Cada que escucho ese nombre me dá una especie de mareo…No lo he visto desde el día de examen, y espero no verlo todavía. Me apena mucho ver a Kureyo a la cara y no decirle qué clase de sujeto es el tipo del que se ha enamorado, pero no quiero parecer una chismosa.

¬ Bueno…-dije mientras me levantaba.- Te prepararé un caldo para que se te pase la cruda.

¬ Mas vale que te des prisa…En lo que acabas dormiré otro ratito, ¿Si?

¬ ¿Me queda de otra ¬¬?

Kureyo salió de mi habitación, y yo me dispuse a hacer mis quehaceres antes de irme al cuartel, por ser nueva yo entro algo después que ellos, así que no me incomoda ayudarles a prepararse. Mientras hacía todas esas cosas, me puse a pensar…Me gustaría que Milly regresara pronto, después de que hice mi examen se fue a quien sabe donde, aunque seguramente está siguiendo a Ed…

Edward…ya tiene bastante que no lo veo…ni siquiera se si salió ileso de aquella chusma enardecida, pero nadie ha hablado nada de los hermanos Elric, así que me imagino que estarán bien…Nadie sabe los deseos que tengo de poder platicar de nuevo con Edward, de verlo de nuevo a los ojos, aunque acabemos peleados…siento que él es la única persona a la que puedo contarle lo que pasó con Roy…Claro, Edward y Ryen son los únicos. Y hablando de Ryen, en estos días lo he visto bastante diferente a como lo conocía, se ha vuelto menos tímido, tal vez un poco más desbocado que antes, derrocha alegría por doquier…y claro, no deja de hablar de Mellyna (cuando no está Kureyo, claro). Y hablando de Mellyna, la he tratado más debido a que soy su único contacto con Ryen, y no es tan mala como pretendía ser, se nota que es pariente de Milly, suele ser muy alegre aunque no tan parlanchina como su prima, y me alegro mucho por Ryen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que Ryen y Kureyo se fueron al cuartel, yo me quedé haciendo algunos deberes y escribiendo unas cartas antes de irme. No he sabido nada de mis padres, ni el tío Maes que es el que está más en contacto con ellos que yo misma sabe algo de ellos, por eso le escribo una carta a mi madre para decirle que ya soy alquimista nacional, espero que no se moleste porque la desobedecí (Yakío: Con todo el dinero que gana yo no me molestaría XD). Después de escribirle salí rumbo al cuartel, de ahí me queda de paso la oficina de correos, así que me dirigí primero a depositar mi carta. Me formé como todas las personas…delante de mí iba un muchacho algo mayor que yo, de cabello algo largo hasta la barbilla, negro. A simple vista parecía un civil, pero al fijarme en su cinturón me dí cuenta de que era un alquimista nacional. Sin embargo, no dije nada, no es raro ver a un alquimista nacional por las calles, y menos a la hora de entrada.

No tardé mucho en llegar al cuartel, tal vez unos quince minutos…pero noté que me iban siguiendo en todo el camino…Volteé de reojo varias veces y me topé con aquel muchacho de cabello negro, pero dejé de preocuparme cuando él entró por otra parte del cuartel.

¬ ¡Buenos días! –dije saludando a todos los presentes. De ahí fui hasta la oficina especial de Kureyo en el departamento de investigación, es al único lugar al que puedo ir mientras no tenga un departamento asignado...

¬ ¡Espera!- dijo alguien a mi espalda…Volteé: se trataba de una chica que trabaja en la biblioteca para Alquimistas Nacionales, una auténtica rata de biblioteca…La verdad no recuerdo su nombre.- ¿Tú eres Hughes-san?

¬ Ehh…si

¬ Te busca el Coronel Mustang, dice que es urgente.

¿Qué Mustang me busca?…¿Urgente?…Espero que se trate de algo relacionado con el trabajo…Sin más remedio bajé a su oficina y llamé tímidamente a la puerta.

¬ ¡Adelante!

¬…Buenos días…- saludé, aunque me resistí a verlo a los ojos, ni siquiera lo ví a la cara.- ¿Para que me necesita, Coronel?

¬ Bueno, teniente Hughes, me alegra informarle que se le ha asignado un departamento y un superior.

¬ ¿En serio?

¬ Le pido más seriedad, por favor.

¬…Si, mi Coronel…- ¿Qué se cree este tipo?…¡me trata como si nunca me hubiera visto!

Mis ganas de ahorcar al Coronel se desvanecieron al ver entrar a un muchacho…Era el mismo al que había visto en la oficina de correos. Noté que sus ojos eran de un azul muy pálido, ciertamente le daban un aire casi espiritual.

¬ Sargento, ella es Melissa Hughes. A partir de ahora estará en tu área.

¬ Seguro, Coronel.- contestó él sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro…eso lo hacía parecer un zombie. Me miró con la misma inexpresividad.

¬ Teniente Hughes, él es Howl W. Winchester. Está encargado del área de batallas. A partir de hoy serás su subordinada. Pueden marcharse.

¬ ¡Claro!- dije cuadrándome respetuosamente…Bueno, por fin tengo un área y un puesto, pero no me queda muy claro qué es lo que tengo que hacer…Seguí a mi nuevo jefe hasta el piso 4, donde quedaba su oficina. En todo el camino no dijo absolutamente NADA, ni siquiera respondió el saludo de unas chicas de la cafetería…Vaya jefecito que me han asignado…

La oficina estaba bastante desordenada…al parecer no había nadie desde hace algunos días…Ahora que estábamos solos, pensé que sería prudente comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre qué es lo que tengo que hacer…

¬ Este…¿Qué voy a hacer Winchester-san?

¬ ………- vaya respuesta…insistí en sacarle una palabra.

¬ MMmmmm…¿de qué se encarga este departamento?

¬ ………

¬ …¿Quiere un café?

¬ Llámame Howl, no me gusta que me hablen tan respetuosamente…Y si, me gustaría un café...claro, si encuentras la cafetera por algún lugar.

Su voz sonaba alegre…incluso su expresión cambió a una …digamos, normal. Asentí y me puse a buscar la cafetera con la mirada. Estaba sobre un mueble, cubierta de papeles. La encendí, le puse el agua y la dejé funcionar.

¬ ¿Cuántos años tienes, Hughes?

¬ 16…

¬ ¡Vaya! Últimamente entran alquimistas demasiado jóvenes...Te voy a explicar de qué se trata esto: En este sector nos llega toda la información procesada sobre algún suceso, y somos los que toman las decisiones sobre lo que se debe hacer. Y no solo eso, también nos ocupamos de buscar algún culpable dependiendo el caso.

¬ Jeje…me alegra que hable, Howl-san…por un momento pensé que tendría que aprender idioma de sordomudos.

¬ ¡Jajaja! A veces soy muy callado, lo siento nnU…me pasa que cuando estoy pensando en algo no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y me quedo mudo…y también cuando estoy enojado.

¬ ¿Qué clase de alquimia manejas?

¬ Lo básico…en si, me acomodo con cualquier materia o elemento. Tú te vas por el aire, ¿Verdad?

¬ Si.

¬ Bueno, pasemos a hablar de trabajo…Tenemos unos reportes sobre un asesino en serie. – al escuchar eso me sobresalté…¿otro asesino?.- Pero es mejor que no te preocupe con esas cosas…eres nueva, y supongo que o querrás empezar tu día viendo fotos "macabras".

¬ No importa, resisto lo que sea…- si, como no.

¬ No es eso…seré sincero, ¬¬ no te tengo la confianza suficiente.

¬ ¿Eh O.O?

¬ Ya te iré dando más trabajo…por ahora sólo ocúpate de limpiar aquí, ¿no?

¬ ¿Qué ¬¬?

¬ Si te portas bien, prometo que más tarde te diré de que se trata todo esto, ¿ok?…Vengo en un rato...por cierto, por ahí hay un ratón entre el archivero. ¿lo sacas, por favor? Me dan miedo los ratones. ¡Bye!

Maldición…hasta en el trabajo tengo que buscar ratones ¬¬…De haber sabido que ese sería mi destino, hubiera sido exterminadora y no alquimista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comenzó a llover a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Howl-san no ha regresado, pero yo ya acabé desde hace un rato de hacer la limpieza, así que me puse a jugar solitario con una baraja que me encontré por ahí, sin pensar en nada más que encontrar el maldito as que me faltaba…

De repente un grito me sobresaltó…era un grito de hombre, proveniente del piso de abajo. Me asomé absurdamente por la ventana para ver si alcanzaba a ver que había pasado, pero obviamente no vi nada, sólo conseguí mojarme bastante. Entre el rugido de la lluvia alcancé a distinguir unos ladridos, pero nada más. La lluvia amainó un poco, y pude escuchar más cosas…pero no provenientes del piso de abajo, si no de la entrada, pero no distinguí muy bien las palabras. Usé una pequeña transmutación para que las ondas sonoras se amplificaran…

¬ ¿Cómo que la piedra de Lior era falsa? –decía aquella voz…- No puedo creer que hicieras tanto tiempo para venir a decirme eso…¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Edward-kun?…¡Aquí estoy!…¡Lo siento, lo siento, no te había visto! Te tapaba este montón de papeles, WAJAJAJAJAJA!…Uff, ni modo, tendré que aguantar los sarcasmos del coronel.

No puedo creerlo…¿Será?…¡¡¡SI, ES EL! …¡Es Edward! ¡¡Ha regresado!…no supe que hacer por un momento, mi corazón me decía que saltara ahora mismo por la ventana para saludarlo, pero la razón me decía que esperara que él llegara hasta donde yo estaba. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, yo metí la cabeza, algo asustada. Howl-san entró, y tenía la misma expresión de cuando lo conocí. No me atreví a decir nada por el momento. Howl-san se sentó y se puso a ver unos papeles que llevaba en la mano.

¬…¿Todo bien?- me atreví a decir. Howl-san no me respondió, así que decidí no volver a preguntar nada.

Así estuvimos los siguientes 15 minutos, él leyendo y yo jugando solitario. La lluvia se quitó poco a poco. A pesar de que yo parecía estar muy concentrada en mis naipes, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward…Seguramente estaría con Mustang, dándole un informe o algo así.

En eso un estridente ruido metálico nos llamó la atención a ambos…sonaba como si un tren pequeño estuviera recorriendo los pasillos…y se dirigía justo a nuestro pasillo. Corrí a asomarme a ver que pasaba, y noté que varios hacían lo mismo, pero al no ver nada se metían casi al instante. Caso contrario, yo me salí a medida que el ruido se hacía cada vez más cercano, aunque por el eco provocado no lograba distinguir de dónde venía el ruído…

Sin embargo, escuché voces.

¬ ¡Espera, vas a hacerle daño al gato!

¬ ¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Inesperadamente una gran mole metálica chocó contra mi, arrojándome varios metros hacia atrás…no recuerdo qué pasó después.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Melissa…Melissa, ¿Estás mejor?…Hughes-chan…

Mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente. Poco a poco distinguí una silueta entre la luz…cuando me sentí mejor me froté los ojos y reconocí a Howl-san, quien me estaba poniendo un paño húmedo en la frente como si tuviera fiebre. Noté que yo tenía puesta una venda en la cabeza.

¬…¿Qué pasó?…- pregunté...De repente noté un movimiento al fondo de la habitación: era Al, quien se había levantado.

¬ ¡Gomen nasai!- dijo el chico haciendo una profunda reverencia.- ¡Siento haberte lastimado! No te había visto, de verdad…

¬ ¡Alphonse-kun!- ¿Cómo enojarme con ese chiquillo? ¡Es adorable!.- No te preocupes, estoy bien n.n, solo ten mas cuidado para la próxima, ¿si?

¬ n.n Claro!

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle algo más, una extraña picazón en la nariz que no había sentido desde hace mucho comenzó a atosigarme… me dieron muchas ganas de estornudar.

¬…¿Y…snif…por que llevabas tanta prisa, Al?- pregunté poniendo un dedo en mi nariz para evitar el estornudo.

¬ Bueno…Jejeje…me peleé con Ed…es un tonto.

¬ Eso ya lo sabía. ¿por qué pelearon?

¬ T.T no quiere que me quede con Yoshie…

¬…¿Yoshie?…- el estornudo clamaba por salir, y mis ojos lagrimeaban.

¬ ¡Cierto, que buena idea!…Mely-chan, ¿no querrías cuidar a Yoshie por mi?

¬ De-de-depende…snif…

Ahí, Al-kun sacó de dentro de si…¡un gato! Ahora me explico lo del estornudo…y hablando de…

¬ ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!

¬…Salud ¬¬…

¬ ¡Lo siento mucho, Howl-san!- que vergüenza, le escupí toda la cara.- ¡¡¡De verdad, lo siento!

¬ u.ú descuida…

¬ Al-kun, me gustaría cuidar a tu gato…pero…snif…como te habrás dado cuenta…¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttccchhhuuuuuuuuu!

¬ Salud ¬¬…

¬ ¡¡¡lo siento de nuevo, Howl-san!

¬ Ya, eres alérgica a los gatos…- terminó Al con un dejo de resignación.- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya o te pondrás peor…se lo fea que es una alergia, yo era alérgico al chocolate nnU…

¬ ¡No, espera Al!…¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAATTTTCCCHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!

¬ Será mejor que te busque más al rato, Mely…por cierto, ¡Felicidades por pasar el examen!- dijo Al saliendo de la habitación…

Apenas salió el gato junto con Al, mi alergia cedió de inmediato. Howl-san se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y yo me enderecé en el sillón.

¬ ¿Te sientes mejor?

¬ Si…gracias, Howl-san, por ayudarme.

¬ No es nada…si quieres puedes retirarte.

¬ ¿No quieres que te ayude en algo?

¬ No, por ahora…Nos veremos mañana, ¿Si?- terminó él sonriendo dulcemente.

Me levante, hice una reverencia y salí de la estancia…por un momento sospeché que había alguna razón extra para que me dejaran salir temprano en mi primer día de trabajo formal, pero bueno, mientras no me perjudique, todo está bien. Aunque obviamente mi intención no era irme a la casa, oh, no, yo tenía que ver a cierto enano para saber más de él…Me dirigí a la oficina de Mustang, pero la puerta estaba abierta…adentro no estaba ni Ed ni Al, si no que además del coronel se encontraban varios militares que yo no conocía, a excepción de un par: nada más y nada menos que el Fuhrer y mi tío Maes. Pero, ¿qué estarán haciendo en Ciudad del Este? Ellos deberían estar radicando en Ciudad central (con excepción de mi tío, él si vive por aquí)…no pude menos que reírme de la cara de susto que tenía Roy Mustang, no sé qué es lo que le habrá pasado, pero se lo merece. Seguí mi camino…Pero al doblar por la esquina alguien se atravesó en mi camino. Ambas caímos, y la otra persona tiró todos sus papeles. Muy apenada, me apresuré a incorporarme y a levantar alguno que otro papel…La Srta. Hawkeye se levantó también.

¬ ¡Lo siento mucho!- dije, bastante apenada.- ¡Fue mi culpa!

¬ No te preocupes, Hughes-san…- respondió ella mientras levantaba también papeles.- No estaba demasiado atenta…¿Eh?- Hawkeye se fijó en la oficina de Mustang, donde aún seguían el Fuhrer y los demás.- ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

¬ No lo se...Srta. Hawkeye, ¿ha visto a los hermanos Elric por aquí?

¬ Me parece que acaban de irse…Deberías buscarlos en casa de tu tío, van muy seguido ahí.

¬ ¡Gracias!

Acabamos de recoger los papeles, hice una reverencia y salí con destino a casa de mi tío, como me había recomendado la teniente. Sin embargo, la lluvia cobró fuerza nuevamente . Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es conseguir una sombrilla y…

¬ ¡¿A dónde crees que vas tan temprano eh!

¬ T.T Kureyo-san…

¬ ¡Felicidades!.- dijo Ryen detrás de ella.- Nos enteramos de que te han asignado un puesto…

¬ En efecto…Qué rápido vuelan las noticias.

¬ No me has respondido.- dijo Kureyo con aire de ofendida.- ¬¬ A dónde crees que vas?

¬ A casa de mi tío…

¬ Si, claro, mentirosota, apuesto a que vas por Milly a la estación…

¬…¿Milly?…¿Está de vuelta?

¬ ¿No lo sabías?…Bueno, yo supongo que si los Elric están de vuelta, ella también lo estará, ya todos sabemos su "secreto a voces", jeje…

¬ ¡Genial! ¡Voy por ella!

¬ ¡De ninguna manera!

¬ …¿Eh o.o?

¬ Regresemos a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…¬¬ y como tu vives ahí, cooperarás te guste o no.

¬ Yo me quedaré un rato ñnU.- dijo Ryen.- Tengo algunos papeles que arreglar.

¬ Claro, mi niño n.n…¬¬ Melissa, vámonos.

¬ Ya qué u.ú…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Ay, que torpe soy! Mira que bajarme una estación antes…T.T y yo sin dinero y con hambre…- dijo Milly mientras se sobaba el estómago.- Si no me hubiera desviado a Aquora, no estaría padeciendo estos malestares…Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es ir al cuartel de Ciudad Central, no debe quedar lejos…Tal vez me den un adelanto de mi sueldo…ToT o por lo menos un préstamo…¡¡¡EDWARD, DONDE ESTAAAAAAAASSS!

La chica se metió por una calle extrañamente vacía, de no ser por un hombre mayor que pasaba por ahí. El caballero le dijo cómo llegar al cuartel de Ciudad Central, que es donde se encontraba ahora Milly gracias a un descuido. Después de perderle la pista a los Elric cerca de Xenotime lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, por lo que se había quedado sin dinero.

La rubia no tardó en llegar a su destino, pero…

¬…¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ! ¿CERRADO TEMPORALMENTE? ¡¡¡ESTO ES UN INSULTO! T.T Y no es justo, vengo desde tan lejos…Ni modo, me tendré que ir caminando…

¬ ¿Qué haces por aquí, niña?- dijo un hombre, que estaba parcialmente oculto entre unas sombras de por ahí. Milly, pensando que sería alguien de mantenimiento, se acercó.

¬ ¡Hola! Disculpe, ¿Usted sabe por qué está cerrado?…¿o por lo menos si se encuentra alguien para que me atienda.?

¬ ¿Qué buscas aquí?

¬ Soy Alquimista Nacional, ¿Sabe?…pero me he perdido, y necesito algo de dinero ñnU…¿Eh?…- Milly notó que, a través de esas gafas negras, el hombre la miraba con furia.- Este…¿Pasa algo?

¬ …¡Los alquimistas son peor que desperdicio de perro! ¡No merecen vivir bajo el mismo cielo que las personas normales!

¬ ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el hombre la tomó del cuello y la arrastró hasta un lugar más alejado. Milly no hizo nada, se sentía con demasiado miedo como para moverse.

¬ Es increíble que esos desgraciados recluten a niñas tan jóvenes para su ejército de muerte…- unas extrañas marcas en sus brazos brillaron repentinamente, iluminando parcialmente la cara del sujeto, dejándole ver a Milly una extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz en su frente.- …Algún día entenderás que esto no es personal…pero yo soy el encargado de acabar con esa escoria que desafía la voluntad de Dios…

¬ ¡Pero…!

Milly no tuvo tiempo de decir nada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Buenos días, Howl-san!- dije cuando llegué al cuartel al día siguiente…sin embargo, como de costumbre, mi jefe estaba demasiado ensimismado como para responder a mi saludo. Sólo llegué y me senté por ahí.

Después de un rato, me atreví a preguntar algo…

¬ Etto…¿Por qué están los oficiales de Ciudad Central por aquí, Howl-san?

¬ ¿Eh?…¡Hola, Mely! No te ví llegar, jeje…¿Decías?

¬ …¿Por qué están los oficiales de Ciudad Central por aquí?- repetí

¬…Bueno, te has ganado mi confianza, así que puedo decírtelo: Según están aquí para valuar el trabajo de este cuartel, pero no es cierto…Vinieron huyendo de Ciudad Central.

¬ ¿Huyendo?

¬ Hay un sujeto loco por allá, y se encarga de matar a los alquimistas Nacionales que se encuentra…Ha habido varias víctimas, entre ellas el Alquimista Sangre de Hierro…

¬ ¿El antiguo Coronel?…Eso explica el asenso de Mustang…Pero me parece que están exagerando. ¿Acaso no pueden todos los alquimistas de Ciudad Central enfrentarse a un solo tipo?…¿Howl-san?…¬¬ Howl-saaaaan…

¬ ¿Decías?

¬ Nada importante ñnU…- ahí noté algo importante…Hay algo que le molesta a Howl-san, y creo saber qué es…Cada que menciono a Mustang, se queda callado…- Etto…¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Howl-san?

¬ Ahora no, Mely-chan…Tengo unas cosas que hacer, ¿Si? Regreso en un momento…has lo que quieras, tardaré un poco.

¬ ¡De acuerdo!

Ambos salimos, yo detrás de él…está comenzando a molestarme que no me dejen hacer nada, como si yo no trabajara aquí…¿Qué haré de mientras?…Mmmm…¿En qué oficina estará Mellyna? Tengo ganas de platicar con ella un rato (y burlarnos juntas de las demás chicas del cuartel XD), pero quién sabe, tal vez ella si esté trabajando…En eso, mi estómago clamaba por algo de comer (cabe mencionar que no desayuné nada por levantarme más temprano), así que pensé en ir primero al comedor

¬ ¡Ajum!…¿De qué sirve que sea Alquimista Nacional si no me dejan hacer nada?- pensé en voz alta.

¬ ¡Mira a quién tenemos por aquí!…¡Vaya sorpresa!

Alguien estaba a mi espalda…¿de verdad es él?…¿De verdad está por aquí?…Volteé…

¬ ¡Edward Elric!- dije, sorprendida…parece que mientras intento verlo, no se deja, pero si no lo intento, él me encuentra.

¬ Así que por fin te volviste Alquimista nacional, ¿eh? ¡Te felicito! Te dije que lo lograrías…

¬ Gracias…- ahí recordé a la chusma enardecida de Lior.- ¿Estás bien?

¬ ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¬ En Lior…estabas en problemas…intenté ayudar, pero…

¬ ¡Así que viste el espectáculo!- dijo el rubio divertido.- Jejeje…No te preocupes, salimos bien de esa n.n…¿Y tú? ¿Acabas de hacer el examen?

¬ Apenas hace unos días…No llevo mucho aquí…

¬ ¿A dónde ibas?

¬ A comer…jejejejeje…

¬ Ya somos dos, muero de hambre. ¡Vamos!

¡¡¡KYAAA! ¡¡VOY A COMER CON EDWARD! Vaya que soy suertuda…Me da mucho gusto que esté bien, y estoy demasiado felíz de verlo de nuevo. A su lado me siento cómoda y segura…

Llegamos al comedor, tomamos un par de lugares en una de las enormes mesas y pedimos algo.

¬ ¿¿Y bien?…¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Edward mientras esperábamos las órdenes.

¬ Nada nuevo…sigo viviendo con Kureyo, con la diferencia de que ahora yo pago mi comida…estuve trabajando un tiempo en el negocio de mis padres, pero ya acabó. ¿y tú?

¬ Yo estuve un rato en Lior, como sabes…pero tuve que desviarme a Aquora y Xenotime por razones de causa mayor.

¬ ¿y Al?

¬ Debe estar por ahí…

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando de diversas cosas bastante interesantes…es más de lo que he hablado con él en toda mi vida, y me siento muy feliz…tal vez demasiado. Una hora no fue suficiente para conocerlo del todo, quería quedarme con él platicando por siempre…

¬ …¡Y resulta que ese Tringham es un arrogante! Mira que querer hacerse pasar por mí…

¬ Qué ingenuo…no creo que sea tan bajito.

¬ Pues…¡¡OYE! ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN CHAPARRO QUE TIENES QUE BUSCARME DEBAJO DE LA MESA?

¬ JAJAJAJA! No te enojes tanto, era una broma...

¬ Nunca te metas con mi estatura ¬¬ ¿OK?

¬ Como digas…al cabo que ahora no me puedes decir nada porqué crecí más que tú :P

¬ ¡Basta!- gritó Edward metiéndose un pedazo de pan a la boca…porque sabía que yo tenía razón.

¬ Jajajaja, está bien, lo siento…No es para que te molestes de esa manera, si sigues molestándote así, la gente se burlará más de ti.

¬ Tal vez tengas razón…

¬…Ejem…¿Y su gato?

¬ ¿Gato?.- Ed me miró sorprendido.-…Bueno, seguimos buscándole un hogar…¿No quisieras…?

¬ No, soy alérgica.

¬ Rayos…¿Sabes de alguien que quiera cuidarlo?

¬ MMMmmmm…No se…Tal vez Milly…o mejor Mellyna…

En eso alguien se nos acercó y se puso detrás de Edward, era Roy Mustang. Me miró con esa mirada…tan…dulce…

¬ ¡Buenos días, Hughes-chan!- saludó el coronel.- Vaya, eres muy madrugadora…

No le contesté, es más, lo ignoré y seguí con mi desayuno. Edward tenía una expresión rara, como una mezcla entre odio y complicidad.

¬ Si, Melissa, eres muy madrugadora.- dijo Ed.- No como otras personas que se la pasan haraganeando sin nada mas que hacer que molestar al prójimo…

¬ ¿Eh?…¿Quién habló?.- Mustang hizo como si buscara debajo de su charola.

¬ ¡FUI YO ¬¬x!

¬ ¡Edward-kun, lo siento! Tengo mala vista, es difícil ver cosas tan pequeñas ¿Sabes?

¬ ¿Quieres decir que soy tan pequeño como una pulga microscópica?

¬ Casi…¡Hasta luego!

En cuanto Roy se fue, Edward se tranquilizó…Noté que no le gritaba tanto a Mustang como a otras personas, será por respeto…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

¬ Etto…¿Por qué no retas a Mustang a un combate de muestra ahora que los de Ciudad central están aquí?

¬ ¿eh?.- el rubio abrió mucho sus grandes ojos dorados.

¬ Podría ser…es más, que sea algo personal, si tú ganas, Roy se queda al gato.

¬ Pero él ama a los perros…

¬ ¡Por eso!

¬ Mmmmm…No está nada mal, Melissa.- dijo frotándose la barbilla.- …¡De verdad es muy buena idea! Se lo diré al Fuhrer ahora mismo.

¬ ¡NO!…digo…tienes el resto del día, supongo que puedes acabar tu desayuno…

¬ Eso si…

Ambos continuamos un momento en silencio mientras comíamos. Edward, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, en el fondo es solo un niño remilgoso…mira que ni siquiera probar la leche…con lo que a mi me gusta.

¬ Etto…¿Te importa si me tomo tu leche?- le dije.

¬ Claro que no, tómala…la detesto.

¬ Por eso no creces…

¬ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI ESTATURA!

¬ Jajajaja…Y, ¿Qué harás después de hoy?

¬ Estoy en medio de una investigación muy importante…pero tal vez me deba tomar unas vacaciones…¿Vendrías con Al y conmigo?

Me atraganté con la leche, que por poco se me sale de la nariz…¿Irme de viaje con Edward?

¬ Vamos, no lo habrás olvidado…- dijo el rubio fingiéndose enojado.- te prometí que cuando pasaras el examen, yo mismo te llevaría a cualquier lugar a pasear…

Esa promesa…¿Cómo olvidarla? Cada que veo en las mañanas aquella muñeca sobre mi tocador la recuerdo…No se cómo no la recordé en ese momento ,será que estaba demasiado perdida en esos ojos dorados.

¬ Pues…yo…no se…- que raro, me puse demasiado nerviosa.- …Acabo…de entrar…y…

¬ Puedes pedir un permiso…es más, podemos fingir que estamos en algún viaje de trabajo .- Edward me miró con complicidad y bajó el tono de voz.- Así no nos suspenden la quincena.

¬ Y…¿A dónde podríamos ir?

¬ A mi me gustaría regresar a Lior…Ahora que todo está más tranquilo, debe ser una ciudad más bella…

¬ También me gustaría ir allá…o tal vez a Aquora…

¬ No me hables de esa ciudad, por favor -.-U…

¬ ñnU Jejeje…

¬ Veremos eso después, ¿Ok?…- Edo se levantó. Yo lo seguí, pues ambos habíamos terminado ya.- Muchas gracias por la idea de lo de Mustang…

¬ Gracias a ti por invitarme a desayunar u/u…

El chico me miró, algo extrañado, con la finta de no captar lo que eso significaba para mi. Sólo rió tímidamente y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

¬ ¡Te veré después!

¬ ¡Claro! Salúdame mucho a Al n.n

¬ Seguro!

Cada uno tomó su camino, él salió por la puerta principal y yo regresé a las oficinas. Me da gusto poder servir de algo, seguro que Ed le dará una merecida paliza al bruto de Mustang.

Miré mi reloj: 9 y media. Me he ausentado demasiado tiempo, rayos…Llegué a mi oficina, Howl-san ya estaba de regreso…

¬ ¡Melissa!…¿Dónde has estado?

¬ Etto…fui a desayunar nnU

¬ Tenemos trabajo, no puedes darte el lujo de irte más de una hora a desayunar…acaban de encontrar otra víctima del asesino de alquimistas.

¬ ¡Oh no!…¿Quién es?

¬ No lo sabemos…el cadáver quedó irreconocible…No tiene mucho que lo encontraron, apenas esta madrugada, y al parecer tampoco tiene mucho tiempo de muerto.

¬ ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

¬ Tenemos que ir a Ciudad Central a investigar las pruebas y buscar al culpable.

¬…¿ir…a Ciudad Central?…- ¿Tenía que ser ahora? - ¿Por qué?

¬ Tú no…iremos los demás del departamento.

¬ ¿Qué hay mas?

¬ Claro! No pensabas que éramos los únicos holgazanes de aquí, ¿Verdad?…Te quedarás algunos días sola por aquí…es más, te dejaré a cargo.

¬ ¿En serio?- genial, llevo dia y medio y acabo de obtener un ascenso!

¬ Serás Sargento por nos días…pero no se lo digas al cretino de Mustang o empezará de payaso.

¬ Eh…Howl-san…Howl-san…¬¬ Howl-saaaaaaaan…

¬ ¿Eh? ¿Si, dime?

¬ ¿Por qué cuando hablas o escuchas hablar del Coronel…te disgustas?

¬ El desgraciado me quitó a mi novia ¬¬x…Preferiría hablar de eso después, ahora tengo que salir al ciudad central…

¬ De acuerdo…¿Y que tengo que hacer?

¬ Asiste a las sesiones de entrenamiento.

¬ ¿Sesiones de entrenamiento?

¬ ¡Claro! También debemos prepararnos para la batalla, nuestro departamento también se ocupa de eso.

¬ Ah, okay.

Howl tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir, pero por alguna razón decidí acompañarlo a la salida.

¬ Que tengas buen viaje n.n

¬ Gracias, Mely…oye…- Howl-san se detuvo poco antes de salir de la oficina.- No me sigas…quiero hablar con alguien antes de irme.

¬ Como diga, jefe n.n

¿Creen que lo iba a dejar así? Ahora que se por qué Howl se molesta cada que oye "Mustang" no lo puedo dejar solito. Por alguna razón presentí que iba a hablar con su ex…y me gustaría conocerla para hablar con ella y hacerle ver que Howl es mucho mejor partido que Roy. (Yakío: Lo bueno que Mely no es chismosa XD…¿Pero quién dice que Howl es mejor que Roy ¬¬x? Los prefiero a ambos XD)

Cuando escuché que los pasos se alejaban un poco, salí y seguí cuidadosamente a mi jefe, aunque tal vez no era demasiado necesario esforzarme tanto por eso, de todas formas Howl iba tan ensimismado como siempre que ni siquiera notaría que lo iba siguiendo. Mi superior subió las escaleras, yo estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero alguien bajó también y me detuvo…

¬ ¿A dónde vas, Mely?

¬ ¡Hola Mellyna!- saludé en voz baja.-

¬ ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién espías?

¬ ¡Shhht!.- dije señalando a Howl-san. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera discretamente. Mellyna asintió y ambas subimos casi de puntillas. Howl-san ya había subido y ahora caminaba por un pasillo que yo conocía…

El chico entró por una puerta. Mi amiga y yo nos acercamos discretamente y pegamos el oído a la puerta.

¬ me voy…- dijo Howl.

¬ …¿yy?- respondió una chica bastante déspota.

¬ …Tal vez no regrese…

¬ ¿y que quieres que haga? Ah, ya se, quieres que te busque un reemplazo…

¬…Eres demasiado insensible…tiras por la borda todo un año de trabajo y…

¬ Estoy algo ocupada, ¿Sabes? Si no te importa, William…

¬…

Escuchamos pasos. Mellyna y yo nos quedamos mirando, nerviosa, cómo se abría la puerta. Ambas nos hicimos las desentendidas al tener a Howl enfrente.

¬…

¬ Etto…- intenté fingir, pero no se me ocurría nada bueno…- …¡Hola, Mellyna!…¿Cómo estás?

¬ ¿Eh?…Digo, ¡Hola, Melissa! Yo solo pasé a saludar a Kure-san y…

Se me cortó la voz…entonces me di cuenta de que…¡Estábamos en la oficina de Kureyo!…Howl-san salió con esa ya conocida inexpresividad en su rostro…vamos, ni siquiera nos miró, solo regresó por donde vino. Me asomé discretamente a la oficina de donde había salido, Kureyo estaba ahí sentada con los pies sobre su escritorio como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me miró dubitativamente…

¬…¿Y tú que me ves ¬.¬?

¬ ¿EH?…ñ.ñ nonono, yo solo pasaba…y…escuché…- por favor, Melissa, ve al grano.- ¿Por qué Howl-san estaba aquí?

¬ Boberías…¿Qué no tienes una vida o algo así?

¬ ñnU…- se firme, Melissa, se firme…- No me iré hasta que me cuentes por qué dejaste a Howl-san…porque era tu novio, ¿no?

¬ Mira…- Kureyo se enderezó en su lugar.- …Si cuento tres y sigues aquí, no respondo por mis actos…

Sin más salí de ahí, conociendo a Kureyo, hablaba en serio…Mellyna me miraba con cara de "¿Y que te dijo?"

¬…Bueno, le preguntaré después…

¬ ¡Cuéntame todo, Melissa!

¬ Después, creo que habrás notado que este lugar no es muy bueno para hablar de eso, ¡no?

¬ Jejeje, cierto nnU…Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a trabajar, para eso nos pagan…

¬ Si, claro…etto…Mellyna…

¬ ¿Si?

¬ ¿Sabes dónde son las sesiones de entrenamiento?

¬ Seguro, voy hacia allá, vamos…

¬ ¿Tú también tomas las sesiones?

¬ Si…mi jefe me dejó a cargo, es el chico al que estabas siguiendo…

¬…¿eh?…

De repente me sentí confundida…¿Mellyna trabaja en el mismo departamento que yo?…¿Y Howl-san la había dejado a cargo también…?

¬ …Mellyna, Howl Winchester también es mi jefe…

¬ ¿eh?…¡Genial! osea que trabajamos juntas…

¬ No solo eso, me acaba de dejar a cargo del departamento…

Mellyna entendió más o menos lo que yo intentaba decirle…¿Cómo es que nuestro jefe nos dejaba a las dos a cargo de lo mismo? ¡No puede haber dos sargentos en el mismo departamento…aunque sea temporal!

¬…Supongo que ambas debemos estar a cargo…

¬ ¡Claro que no!.- dijo un chico a nuestra espalda…era Ryen, quien después de dar un rápido vistazo a la oficina de su hermana para asegurarse de que no lo espiaran, saludó a su novia con un beso en la boca y a mi con uno en la mejilla.

¬ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándonos, Ryen?- preguntó Mellyna

¬ No estaba espiando, pero por la manera en que hablan es imposible no escucharlas ñnU…Me temo que Howl Winchester es bastante distraído, pero por un error así podrían perder el empleo...

Tragué saliva…¿Por qué perder mi tan anhelado trabajo por una tontería como esa? Esto tenía que arreglarse ahora mismo.

¬ Bien…¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Mellyna?…si quieres yo puedo quedarme a cargo de una cosa y tú de otra…

La chica estaba a punto de responder…pero alguien nos interrumpió nuevamente.

¬ Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué veo aquí? Estas discusiones innecesarias se pueden arreglar de una forma muy simple, y más con el Fuhrer en casa…- dijo Kureyo, quien a pesar de verse sonriente, se notaba a leguas que estaba disgustada…

¬ ¿Qué quieres decir, onee-san?- preguntó un temeroso Ryen…seguramente se estará preguntando si Kureyo se ha dado cuenta de algo…

¬ Que estas dos pueden solucionar el error del torpe de William…claro que el Fuhrer intervendrá, pero no veo otra solución…

¬…No entiendo…

¬ ¡Un combate de Alquimia, trío de inútiles!- gritó Kure-san, bastante exasperada.- El Fuhrer está aquí por la evaluación anual de alquimistas…

¬ Sabemos que no es por eso ¬¬- dijimos los tres…

¬ Bueno, eso es cierto, pero hay que disimular, ¿no? El Fuhrer está pidiendo alquimistas tanto novatos como veteranos…Ya tiene una propuesta de combate, y enseguida le haré saber que ustedes quieren combatir…

¬ ¡Eso no es cierto!- protestó Mellyna

¬ Si quieren resolver quién será sargento temporal, será su única opción…Además me están pagando una comisión extra por cada alquimista que logre convencer de que pelee con otro.

¬ Ya decía yo que no podías estar tan preocupada por nosotras ¬¬…- dije.

¬ Cállate Melissa, porque gracias a mi sueldo Ryen y tú comen ¬¬

¬ Nosotros ganamos nuestro propio dinero ¬¬

¬ Si inútiles, pero todo se lo quedan ustedes ¬¬…

¬ Ya, basta, basta…- Mellyna tomó un porte arrogante, que era lo que hacía cuando estaba frente a Kureyo.- Está bien, si tengo que derrotar a esta mocosa para que me dejen en mi puesto, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

¬ Así me gusta, perdedora…- en cambio, todos sabemos que Kureyo si decía las cosas en serio…- Ahora regreso, voy con el Fuhrer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en la noche, en casa, no dejé de dar vueltas en la cama, preguntándome cómo le iba a hacer para poder ir con Edward de viaje…(Yakío: me encanta que le preocupe su combate con Mellyna ¬¬…)…No se si era prudente pedir un permiso temporal ahora que tenemos este problema en el departamento de batallas…y más con el lío en el que me ha metido Kureyo, yo no quiero pelear con mi nueva amiga…

Sin embargo, desde hace unas horas, he pensado bastante en Milly…como que paso más tiempo con Mellyna porque me recuerda a su prima, a quien por cierto extraño demasiado a pesar de que se fue apenas hace una semana…espero que se encuentre bien, y de preferencia que regrese pronto..

Definitivamente no puedo dormir…lo mejor será que tome un vaso de leche tibia para poder conciliar el sueño…Me levanté de mi cama y miré mi reloj: 2:30 de la mañana…apenas, yo siento como si llevara ya como 6 horas de más despierta. La noche estaba algo calurosa, por lo menos dentro de la casa, porque afuera llovía ligeramente. Entré tranquilamente a la cocina y puse algo de leche en una taza, la cual calenté un poco con una transmutación. Estaba a punto de regresar a mi habitación cuando escuché un ligero golpe de la puerta. Lo ignoré, pero los golpes se hicieron más insistentes…y desesperados. Caminé, algo indecisa de si debía abrir o no…

¬ ¿Quién es?.- pregunté mientras dibujaba un círculo de transmutación en la puerta, por si acaso…Un débil quejido me respondió al otro lado.- …¿Quién eres?

¬ …Me…Mely…a…bre…por…fa…vor…

Esa voz…Abrí de golpe la puerta…Milly estaba recargada cerca del timbre, y se veía muy mal.

¬ ¡Milly!…¿Qué te ha pasado?- dije, ayudándola a entrar.

¬ Yo…no…recuerdo…bien…

¬ Descansa, hablaremos mejor en la mañana, ¿te parece?

La chica asintió levemente, y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco…si yo no tenía sueño, con esto tenía un insomnio seguro. Encendí la luz y revisé a mi amiga…tenía una férula en el brazo derecho, seguramente improvisada por ella misma. También algunos rasguños en la cara, la ropa semi desgarrada…sin mencionar que se veía bastante agotada. Pensé en ir a despertar a Kureyo para que me ayudara con eso, pero dudé un poco, tal vez se molestaría demasiado conmigo…pero eso era algo importante, y ella siempre me ha dicho que si es algo importante, no dude en acudir a ella. Estaba a punto de subir…cuando la puerta principal se abrió sigilosamente…un temeroso Ryen entró, al parecer bastante sorprendido de que hubiera luz a esas horas.

¬ ¿eh?…Vaya, por un momento pensé que Kureyo me estaría esperando…

¬ ¿Dónde has estado ¬¬?

¬ ¡¡Milly!- Ryen parecía igual de preocupado que yo. Se acercó un poco y luego me miró.- …¿Qué le pasó?

¬ no lo se, acaba de llegar…la escuché porque estaba aquí abajo…pero estoy muy preocupada por ella.

¬ Lo primero será curarla…ese brazo no se le ve nada bien…

Ryen y yo nos ocupamos de Milly, quien a pesar de que la movíamos demasiado, no parecía despertar ni nada, sólo hacía muecas. Por suerte, Ryen tiene varios conocimientos médicos, así que no fue ningún problema para él enyesarle el brazo roto a mi amiga. Optamos por dejarla descansar en mi cama, Ryen la subió. Sin embargo, al parecer, ninguno de nosotros pensaba en irse a dormir y dejar a Milly en esas condiciones, así que ambos nos quedamos despiertos hasta que la lluvia amainó y el sol comenzó a asomarse tímidamente. Ninguno dijo nada en todo ese rato (que fue mucho).

Dieron las cinco de la mañana, la alarma de nuestros relojes sonó, pero la apagamos para que Milly no se fuera a despertar…Sin embargo, por un momento no nos acordamos de algo muy importante que podía despertarla…

Para cuando lo recordamos, ya era muy tarde.

¬ ¡¡¡SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA Y…!

¬ ¡¡¡SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHTTTT!- exclamamos Ryen y yo…Kureyo dejó su porte rudo al ver a Milly…

¬…¿¿Qué le pasó?

¬ No lo sabemos…Le abrí la puerta anoche y…

¬…¿Mely-chan?…¿Ryen-sensei?…¿Kureyo-san?

Los tres miramos a Milly, quien al parecer si se había despertado por los gritos de Kureyo. Me le acerqué para verla más de cerca…

¬ ¿Qué te pasó , Milly?- pregunté.

¬ Tuve un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo con el asesino de alquimistas…En Ciudad Central…

¬ ¿En Ciudad Central?- dijo Ryen,. Sorprendido.- ¿y por qué viniste hasta acá en lugar de buscar un médico allá?

¬ Los militares no estaban…yo tenía que darle aviso a alguien…además…no tenía dinero.

¬ ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta acá, entonces?

¬ …Caminando…

¬ ¡¡CAMINANDO! Pero son más de 11 kilómetros!

¬ lo sé…pero bueno, mientras no me faltara agua, todo estaba bien…

No tuve corazón para seguirla interrogando…Sólo la abracé…Al recordar lo que dijo Howl-san acerca de que acaban de encontrar un muerto en Ciudad Central, pensé en que pudo haber sido Milly…me daba gusto que huera salido bien de esa…

¬ Eres muy afortunada, Millennium…- dijo Kureyo con tono serio.- Ese sujeto ha matado a muchas personas…

¬ si, ya lo se…pero bueno, no podía dejarme vencer así de fácil…

&&&&&Flash back &&&&&&&

Milly no tuvo tiempo de decir nada…sólo activó su anillo, donde como todo buen alquimista nacional, tenía incrustado un círculo de transmutación básico para su elemento. Un fuerte chorro de agua a presión lanzó a Scar como tres metros hacia atrás. Milly lo atacó de nuevo, encerrándolo por un breve momento en una burbuja, pero con agua dentro. Sin embargo, en un segundo Scar estuvo libre, y arremetió furioso contra la chica.

¬ ¡Mujeres u hombres, los alquimistas siguen siendo basura!

¬ ¡¿Por qué haces esto!- gritó Milly, esquivando a su agresor por unos centímetros.- ¡Todos los militares pueden estarte buscando ahora mismo!

¬ Mientras todos los alquimistas mueran, no me importa morir…

¬ ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!

Milly intentó esquivarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Scar la tomó del brazo…las extrañas marcas comenzaron a brillar…

¬ ¡¡puedo destrozarte todo el brazo!

La joven alquimista reflexionó un poco…¿Qué prefería, un brazo roto o no tener brazo? Optó por la primera opción…Se torció el brazo en 180 grados, sintiendo cómo el hueso se rompía en tres partes…pero logró safarse. Nuevamente encerró en una burbuja con agua a su atacante, no importándole que tuviera apenas unos segundos para salvarse, echó a correr antes de que Scar intentara alcanzarla…

Consiguió entrar a una calle más alumbrada y con algo de gente…Scar no pareció intentar seguirla…

&&&&&&Fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Millennium, será mejor que vayamos de una vez al cuartel…podrás informarle al Fuhrer sobre ese sujeto…

Milly asintió y se levantó…pero le gruñó el estómago…

¬ ¡Te prepararé el desayuno!- le dije mientras me levantaba de un salto.- ¿Te apetecen unos huevos estrellados con tocino?…¿O cereal y pan tostado?…¿O Chilaquiles con queso?…

¬ Todo eso suena delicioso n.n…me gustaría todo n,n

¬ O.O Etto…ñ.ñ Claro…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Más tarde, acompañé a Milly al cuartel, Kureyo y Ryen salieron antes…de hecho, yo llegué un poco más tarde de mi verdadera hora de entrada ññU, pero sin Howl-san no creo que haya problema por hoy…

Le platiqué a Milly que ya tenia un puesto y un jefe, además de mi pelea con Mellyna…sin embargo, ella no pareció preocupada en lo absoluto. Ya en el cuartel, me separé de ella…porque yo tenía que acudir a una de las sesiones de entrenamiento. Según tenía entendido, eran en el patio de pruebas…lo único que tenía que hacer era practicar transmutaciones con los demás de nuevo ingreso…

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el patio lleno de gente…todos congregados alrededor de una especie de pista de circo enorme. Miré hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien conocido…aunque tal vez hubiera preferido no verla…

¬ ¡Vaya, hasta que llegas!- dijo Kureyo, acercándose a mi por la derecha.- Mellyna está aquí desde hace media hora.

¬ ¿En serio O.O?

¬ ¡Claro! El Fuhrer está ansioso de ver con quién pelearás…

¬ ¿ES HOY?

¬ Ni modo que mañana…¡Prepárate, perezosa! ¡El combate empieza en 10 minutos!

Kureyo se alejó de mi…yo me quedé de a 6 con la noticia…La verdad no iba preparada para eso…me pregunto qué debo de hacer, ¿dejaré ganar a Mellyna…o ella me dejará ganar a mi?

¬ ¡Hughes-chaaaaan!

Esa voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos…Miré ahora hacia mi izquierda…Era Ed. Detrás de él estaba Al, pero tenía a Yoshie en sus brazos, así que al parecer decidió quedarse lejos y solo saludarme con la mano.

Edward se me acercó, parecía muy alegre…

¬ ¿Qué tal, Melissa? …¿Vienes a ver el combate?

¬ Etto…

¬ El Fuhrer aceptó mi pelea con Mustang.

¬ ¿De verdad? ¡genial! Es hora de que le des su merecido...pero…la que va a pelear ahora soy yo…

¬ …¿eh?…¿tu?…- al decir eso, Ed lo hizo sonar como si no creyera que yo fuera capaz de pelear…Eso me hizo enojar algo.

¬ Si, yo, contra Mellyna Nisu.

¬ Bueno, supongo que ustedes irán primero…no estaba enterado, ¿sabes?…por cierto…- el rubio se me acercó al oído…creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Bajó su tono de voz hasta casi un susurro.- Ya tengo planeado algo de nuestro plan maquiavélico…

¬ ¿O.O plan maquiavélico?

¬ Sip, le he dicho a Mustang que partiré pasado mañana a hacer una investigación importante...no tiene inconveniente en que vayas con nosotros.

¬ Pero…mi jefe no está por ahora…

¬ No importa, Mustang tiene un rango más alto que Winchester.

No quise decir nada más al respecto, sólo reí nerviosamente, no quiero que piense que me estoy haciendo del rogar…Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es dejar ganar a Mellyna para que se quede con el puesto y poder irme con Ed…

¬ ¿Y…a donde iremos?- me atreví a preguntar.

¬ Lior, ¿Te gustaría? Tal vez hagamos escala en Rizenbul…

¬ ¿Tu pueblo natal? Me agradaría conocerlo…

¬ Pero hay algo que quisiera pedirte…

¬ Claro, lo que sea…

¬ No debo demorarme en las investigaciones que estoy haciendo, es muy importante para mi. ¿Me ayudarías a buscar al Dr. Marco?

¬ ¡Seguro!- aunque no tengo idea de quién sea ese sujeto ñnU

Ed estaba a punto de decirme algo más…cuando el chirrido de la interferencia de un micrófono llamó nuestra atención. Miramos hacia la pista. Kureyo estaba en medio del todo con un micrófono en mano.

¬ ¡¡DAMAS, CABALLEROS Y ESCORIAS DE LA MILICIA!- muchos abuchearon al escuchar a Kureyo…tuve un presentimiento raro.- ¡Estamos todos reunidos en esta ocasión para presentarles el gran combate entre dos novatas con apenas una semana de servicio activo en este su cuartel! Quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial al Fuhrer King Bradley, por estar interesado en la situación que manejamos en Ciudad del Este…¡Un aplauso a nuestro querido jefe…y a la chica que está sentada junto a él!

Y la chica era nada más y nada menos que Milly…¿Qué hacía ahí?…El Fuhrer le hizo una señal a otro teniente, quien se acercó corriendo. El sr. Bradley le dio una hoja, supongo para que se la de a Kureyo. En efecto, la hoja llegó a manos de mi sensei, quien después de darle una rápida leída la leyó en voz alta.

¬ Ejem…el Fuhrer quiere hacer esto público…La señorita Millennium Nisu acaba de regresar de una peligrosa misión en Ciudad Central, y consiguió escapar del tan citado Asesino de Alquimistas. Gracias a su valiosa información, podremos buscar a este maleante de inmediato, en unas horas se dará a conocer un retrato hablado. Pero no es esto lo que nos interesa por ahora, si no el nuevo título de nuestra compañera, quien a partir de hoy tendrá que ser llamada Millennium Nisu: Alquimista del Agua Fluyente.

Muchos vitorearon a mi amiga…¡Esque no era para menos! Milly había arriesgado su vida, tomando en cuenta que es más joven aunque tenga un año de servicio más que yo, y había proporcionado valiosísima información sobre el delincuente…Vaya, tendré que empezar a decirle Millennium-san.

¬ Y aprovechando que estamos hablando de esto…- continuó Kureyo una vez que todos se tranquilizaron.- permítanme decirles que, a la ganadora de este combate, de acuerdo a sus habilidades, ¡Se le dará su propio título!

Todos los presentes volvieron a aplaudir…¡Rayos, eso si que es una mala noticia! Tengo que perder este combate para poder irme con Ed…pero si lo hago, también perderé mi título por ahora.

¬ Alquimista del Agua Fluyente…- la voz de Ed me interrumpió.- Suena bien, ¿eh?

¬ Si…me gusta.

¬ ¿Qué te quedaría a ti?.- el rubio me recorrió con la mirada.- …Yo te llamaría…¡Alquimista de la furia latente!

¬ ¿QUÉ?…¬¬ Pues yo te hubiera llamado "La pulga alquimista"

¬ ¡¡OYE!

¬ Vamos, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo…- dijo Al, acercándose. Yoshie ya no estaba con él.- Melissa, Ryen-san dice que vayas con él...¡Buena suerte con esto, Mely!

¬ Arigato n.n

¬ ¡Hazla polvo!- me dijo Edward…Me encantaría poder hacerlo…

Fui con Ryen, él me dio algunas instrucciones de rutina y luego me dijo que entrara a la arena, el combate iba a empezar ya. Mellyna estaba frente a mi, luego Kureyo se puso entre ambas y habló de nuevo.

¬ Para este combate sólo estará permitido usar tiza, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier artículo con un círculo de transmutación causará descalificación automática a quien lo utilice…¡A los espectadores, les recuerdo que al finalizar esta pelea podremos deleitarnos la pupila al ver pelear a los Alquimista de la Flama y Acero!…¡¡COMIENCEN!

La hora de la verdad había llegado. Mientras seguía pensando qué hacer dibujé un círculo de transmutación en la tierra con mi mano derecha, pero Mellyna activó el suyo antes y me lanzó un metro atrás…la cosa iba en serio…Estando tirada me dibujé un círculo en la mano izquierda y lo activé, provocando un mini tornado que lanzó a Melly varios metros hacia arriba; justo antes de caer se alzó un chorro de agua como un geiser (Yakío: Jajaja…geiser guapo…gomen, chiste privado XD), y ella cayó limpiamente sobre él para luego bajar despacio hasta el suelo. Pero mientras ella bajaba, yo me preparé con tres círculos de transmutación a mi alrededor…si todo salía bien, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor se cubriría con una densa niebla irritante, como gas lacrimógeno. Con otra transmutación, el aire a mi alrededor estaría libre para que yo respirara. Y con el tercer círculo aumentaría la presión lo suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate.

Pero ahí me acoré de que, si quería estar con Edward, tenía que perder…así que solo activé el primer y segundo círculo…con una pequeña modificación: Mellyna podría respirar bien.

Cuando ella cayó, la niebla nos rodeó a ambas. Antes de que ella empezara a atacar me le acerqué…

¬ ¡Mellyna!.- le dije en voz baja.

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ ¡Déjame perder, por favor!

¬ ¿Eh o.O?

¬ Puedes ser la encargada en ausencia de Howl-san, yo no necesito ese puesto aún…

¬ ¿Bromeas?- su tono de voz me dio a entender que no iba a ser tan fácil…- No dejaré que pierdas para que yo quede bien, si voy a hacer algo correctamente quiero hacerlo por mi misma, ¿ok?

Sin que yo viera, Mellyna había dibujado otro círculo. Segundos antes de que lo activara, instintivamente yo activé el mío…Mellyna se estampó de frente contra el suelo y yo me alejé de un salto mientras la niebla se disipaba. Miré de reojo a los espectadores…Kureyo estaba haciendo algunos comentarios al micrófono que no pude escuchar bien, Ryen miraba la escena con preocupación, Al me hacía un saludo con la mano y Edward me hacía una señal de aprobación (ustedes saben, esa del pulgar hacia arriba) y me sonreía dulcemente…

¬ ¡Vale, tu ganas! ¡Tu ganas!- dijo Mellyna trabajosamente…la presión no le permitía habar bien. - ¡Me rindo!

¬ ¡inaudito!- dijo Kureyo…- ¡Mellyna Nisu se rinde ante mi ex alumna! ¿acaso no soy buena maestra?

¬ ¡No te rindas, Mellyna!- la apoyaba Ryen.

¬ ¡Si, no te rindas!- seguí.- ¡Levántate y pelea!

¬ ¿Y cómo esperas que me levante con toda esta presión encima ¬¬?

Rápidamente dibujé otro círculo y la presión alrededor de Mellyna volvió a la normalidad…La chica se levantó con muchos trabajos, pero apenas se enderezó se quejó de un dolor de espalda que la hizo caer de nuevo.

¬ ¡Auch, auch!…

¬ ¡Oficialmente, Mellyna Nisu pierde al no poder continuar la pelea!- dijo Kureyo de nuevo, más convencida. Sin pensarlo, Ryen saltó de detrás de la valla donde estaba y se llevó a Mellyna.

" ¿Pero qué hice?" pensé, algo desilusionada…se supone que yo debía de perder… " Jamás podré ir con Ed…"

En eso el Fuhrer tomó el micrófono, lo tocó con el dedo un par de veces y habló:

¬ Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a la señorita Melissa Hughes por esta gran y bien merecida victoria …Debo ser sincero, por un momento no creí que llegaría a ver pelear a esta talentosa joven, ustedes saben por qué lo digo…- algunos rieron…yo no sabía si reírme o sonrojarme.- …Sin embargo, ahora que la he visto, tengo el honor de ver grandes habilidades que se distinguen entre muchos Alquimistas nacionales, y hasta ahora nadie había manejado el elemento más complicado que es el viento con tal determinación. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, todos conoceremos a Melissa Hughes como la Alquimista del Viento Nocturno.

Todos los presentes vitorearon de nuevo, pero esta vez era para mi…Aunque lo de "Nocturno" no entiendo por qué me lo pusieron…

¬ ¡Un gran aplauso para mi queridísima alumna!- decía Kureyo mientras me aplaudían…ah, si, ya entiendo lo del Viento Nocturno ¬¬U…- Como premio adicional, la vencedora tendrá el derecho a elegir quién de ellas dos se quedará a cargo del departamento de Batallas en ausencia de Howl W. Winchester…¡Tú decides, Melissa!

¿Qué? ¡Esto me había caído como anillo al dedo! No esperaba que me concedieran ese "honor"…sin pensarlo mucho miré a Mellyna, que seguía con Ryen…ambos me miraban con una expresión como de negación…como si quisieran que yo me quedara a cargo…pero bueno, no les entendí lo que querían decirme, así que dije firmemente:

¬ Mellyna es una gran rival…por eso, creo que ella merece esta oportunidad. Quiero que ella se quede a cargo.

Mellyna y Ryen pusieron cara de decepción, al igual que Creyó…pero no me importaba, por fin estoy libre para ir a recorrer el mundo con los hermanos Elric.

¬ Ejem…Después de esta agitada batalla (que no duró ni un minuto), le cederé el micrófono a mi colega Maes Hughes, quien nos narrará la siguiente pelea.¡ Se despide de ustedes Kureyo Dunkhelsin!

Me retiré del campo de peleas. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con Ed, pero él y su hermano se dirigieron al área de pelea, al igual que mi tío...Sin más remedio, y haciendo poco caso de las felicitaciones de parte de los demás soldados, me dediqué por entero a ver en acción a Edward…

¬ Y ahora…tengo el honor de presentarles…- dijo el tío Maes parado el frente de un gran cartel cubierto, al tiempo que lo destapaba…todos miramos ansiosos lo que tenía que mostrarnos…- ¡¡A MI HIJA QUE YA CASI CUMPLE TRES AÑOS!

Lo sospechaba…Maes-san nunca cambiará.

TO BE CONTINUE…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: ¡Por fin acabé! Cuanto tiempo de espera, ¿Verdad? Gomen nasai, estaba ocupada con un maldito juego que me pasó un amigo en emulador ú.u no puedo rechazar un juego de Zelda, ¿Saben? Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar (Mas de dos meses O.OU!), espero que en próximas ocasiones no se me junten tanto las cosas y pueda escribir más rápido.

Pero, ¿Qué pasó ahora? No fueron tantos reviews T.T, pero igual me gustan los poquitos que llegan n.n, así que démosles una respuesta:

Monseiur Lariss y Ryen

¡Hola, hermanito! Perdón por la espera, y gracias por leerme! Me hace tan feliz -…espero que te guste este capi, y me pregunto, ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer Ryen y Mellyna?

Melissa- No lo se, dímelo tu.

Yakío- XD Jajaja…sorpresa! Lo verás en el capi que viene. ¡Espero ansiosa tu review!

Ivee Natsumi

Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, que Mely-chan ya no será marimacha como otras personitas que conozco!

(Casa de Elia-chan)

Elia- ¡¡AAAAAAAATTCCHHHUUUUUUUUU!…snif…¿Quién estará hablando de mi?

-Kamira-chanX-

¡Lectora nueva! ¡¡¡YUPI! Gracias por leer este fic loco salido de quien sabe donde, te espero para este capi.

Fallen Angel

Oh, espera, déjame recordar qué hice en San Valentín…mmm…etto…¡nada! Ah, si, recibí una inútil tarjeta musical sin nada escrito por parte de una tipa en el intercambio de tarjetas ¬¬…¿Qué te gusta Ryen? Sip, yo también lo adoro…o.o pero eso sería incesto o.oU…choro nnU. Si quieres tu puedes ser Mellyna…quién sabe, te pasaré luego su mail para que te "comuniques" con él XD. Gracias por tu mail, espero tu dirección de MSN porque es la que más uso, ¡pero no te preocupes, cuando tenga tiempo te escribiré n.n!

PD: Petición cumplida, Edward para rato en este capi y el que viene nn

Kamy

n/n jeje, haces que me sonroje, que bueno que te guste mi fic…no se por que hago los capis tan largos, pero me alegra esa forma de pensar tuya…¡para la próxima esperen un capi de 100 hojas!…no, de hecho no nnU, pero bueno, nunca se sabe…¡Te cuidas y te espero para este fic! Y también espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes.

Saori Kinomoto

No te preocupes, tu jamás me has molestado ni me molestarás nn, gracias por tu review y gomen por la espera, espero que te guste este capi. ¡Bye!

beautifly92

Espero que te conectes más seguido, ¿eh?…mejor dicho, espero que yo pueda conectarme mas seguido (no me conecto desde hace como un mes!), espero tu review para este capi, ¿eh? ¡Bye!

Sibylla

O.O ¡A la orden, ama y señora! ¡Capitulo actualizado, listo! Espero que le guste n.n

Yakío- ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que hacen posible este fic! En el capi que viene les voy a caer con unas sorpresitas por ahí…imagínense a los tres juntos ( y me refiero a Hagane, Kaze y Mizu XD) …y digo los tres porque…no, mejor no les arruino la sorpresa. ¡¡Descubran lo que dirá Alphonse en el siguiente capi, titulado " Toma tu propio camino" ¡! ¡Advertencia de lemon!…no, de hecho no, tal vez si fuera un fic yaoi si, pero en uno hetero no me atrevería XD U…pero tenía ganas de decirlo nnUU, aún no he escrito lemon en esta pagina, Jejeje…


	6. Toma tu propio camino

Yakío: Ohayo de nuevo potter, queridos lectores! Espero no haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar potter. Este capítulo tal vez les parezca raro porque a partir de aquí voy a modificar un poco la historia original (por eso es un remake¿no potter? ), a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores que de alguna manera han ido más acorde a la serie potter. Ojalá que les guste, que ahora si va a haber EdoxMely para rato…con unos cuantos metiches de por medio potter. También me dieron ganas de hacer un poco diferente este capítulo…¡Lo haré como un songfic potterXD! A diferencia del Chap 3, intentaré que este sea por todo el capítulo nn potter.

**Canción: **Ageachou/ Cola de Golondrina

**Intérprete: **Porno Graffiti (los mismos que cantan el op 1 de esta serie XD!)

**Traducción: **Yakío Lariss Mishima. (La "L" no es de "Loca", Tarke ¬¬…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

6.- Toma tu propio camino.

_**Hirari hirari to maiasobu you ni/** Rápido, rápido, como si bailaras alrededor.  
**Sugata miseta agehachou/** La cola de Golondrina se muestra a sí misma  
**Natsu no yoru no mannaka tsuki no shita**/ En medio de una noche de verano bajo la luna  
**Yorokobi toshite no ieroo urei o obita buruu ni**/ Amarillo con alegría, vistiendo de azul como pena  
**Yo no hate ni niteiru shikkoku no hane**/ Tus alas negras como el carbón son como el fin del mundo._

¬ ¡Mira la hora que es¿por qué las mujeres tardan tanto tiempo en arreglarse? Al¿tú sabes qué hacen las mujeres para ser siempre tan impuntuales?

¬ Tú eres el genio, dímelo tú.

¬ ¡El tren sale en unos minutos y…!

¬ Ya, no seas desesperado, ya llegué…- dije cargando mi pesada maleta.- Las damas debemos de llevar algún equipaje¿Sabes?

¬ ¡Menos mal¿Qué te ha dicho Yoru no (1)?

¬ Bueno…se puso como loca, pero cuando le dije que Mustang me había dado permiso de irme, pareció entenderlo…creo ñnU

¬ Dame tu maleta, Mely- dijo Al, quien sin esperar respuesta tomó mi equipaje sin queja alguna.- Será mejor que subamos, o se nos hará tarde.

Los tres subimos al tren…Habían pasado poco menos de 48 horas desde mi encuentro con Mellyna, y vaya que me había costado todo un circo poder irme con Ed, a pesar de que ya no tenía ninguna ocupación temporalmente.

Todos tomamos asiento dos vagones adelante. El tren no tardó mucho en avanzar.

¬ ¿Y bien¿a dónde iremos primero? -pregunté acercándome a Ed. Tomé asiento junto a él, con Al frente nosotros.

_**Tabibito ni tazunetemita / **Fui visitado por un viajero_

_**Doko made iku no ka to **/ Le pregunté ¿A dónde vas? _

_**Itsu ni nareba oeru no ka to**¿Cuándo irás a terminar?_

_**Tabibito wa kotaeta / **El viajero respondió :_

_**Owari nado wa nai sa**/ "Esto no ha acabado_

_**Owaraseru koto wa dekiru kedo / **Mientras solo tu puedas detenerlo"_

**¬ **Este tren nos lleva directamente a Riole, donde vivías…De ahí podemos ir fácilmente a Lior, ya que ahí no hay estación de tren.

¬ Bueno…podré ver a mis padres para decirles que ya soy alquimista n.n

¬ Estarán muy orgullosos- dijo Al, como si quisiera interrumpir.- Y será agradable conocerlos.

¬ Ok…¿y después a dónde iremos?

¬ No lo se…- Ed se rascó la barbilla.- Dijiste que querías conocer Aquora¿Verdad?

¬ ¿Iremos?

¬ Si quieres…

¬ ¡Genial!…¿y después?

¬ Tal vez iremos a Rizenbul…- Ed pareció pensarlo un poco.- pero no estoy muy seguro, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

¬ ¿De cuánto disponemos?

¬ Suponiendo que las cosas salgan como lo planeado, unos 4 días…

Suena a poco tiempo, pero no puedo quejarme…las vacaciones son hasta dentro de 2 meses XP

¬ ¿Qué hacemos mientras llegamos?- pregunté. Tal vez podríamos charlar sobre nuestros pasados, contarnos chistes, revelarnos nuestros sentimientos, o…

¬ Divertirnos un poco.- …¿Jugar cartas o.o?…- Al y yo jugamos siempre que vamos en tren.

¬ Esta bien...pero tendrás que enseñarme- no era lo que tenía planeado, pero no esta mal...

El tren había avanzado una distancia considerable después de unas horas, pero Ed dijo que todavía faltaba un poco para llegar a Riole, aunque no hacía falta que me lo dijera, ya que he recorrido ese camino desde hace un buen tiempo, cuando empezó mi odisea de ser Alquimista Nacional. Nos aburrimos de las cartas poco rato después, y Al propuso que fuéramos a comer (Ed y yo, por supuesto.), y asi lo hicimos, ambos nos dirigimos al comedor del tren, Al prefirió quedarse sin decirme la razón (aunque me lo imagino).

Nos sentamos, y Edward tuvo la cortesía de ordenar por mí.

¬ Gracias…- le dije.- …¿qué hacemos mientras esperamos?

¬ ¿te parece un poco de plática de "ante-mesa"?

¬ ñnU claro.

¬ Ufff …¿cómo te sientes en el cuartel desde que llegaste?

¬ pues…no me quejo. ¿y tu?…Jeje, que pregunta más tonta, llevas ahí mucho más tiempo que yo.

¬ Pero, si no lo has notado, casi nunca estoy en el cuartel…Me la paso más viajando que otra cosa.

¬…¿Y…has encontrado alguna pista de lo que estás buscando?

Edward me miró sorprendido…yo no sabía por qué la sorpresa, Al ya me había hablado sobre que estaban buscando la piedra filosofal para recuperar el cuerpo de Al.

¬…¿qué sabes sobre lo que estoy buscando?

¬ Pues la piedra filosofal…Al me contó hace algún tiempo.

¬ AHHH…así que ya lo sabes todo…- Edward parecía hasta cierto punto molesto…No puedo creer que Al no le haya dicho que me había hablado de ello.- Alphonse aún no puede dejar esa maña de enterar a medio mundo de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer.

¬ …¿No querías que me dijera?

¬ No es por ti…pero a estas alturas el cuartel entero debe de estar enterado.

¬ Pues por mí no te preocupes, u.ú No soy ninguna chismosa, no le he hablado de eso ni a mi madre.- …¿Cómo puede pensar que sería capaz de revelar un secreto tan importante?

¬ Ah…gracias.- Dijo Edo con un poco de indiferencia.- …Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sabemos mucho aún, pero hay un sujeto…precisamente el doctor Marco, el que estamos buscando, creemos que él puede saber bastante acerca de cómo se crea la piedra filosofal.

¬ …¿y quién es el Doctor Marco?

¬ Era militar, se especializaba en curar a la gente herida en batalla. Pero durante la batalla de Ishbal, huyó. Es considerado un traidor a la milicia, pero Mustang opina que fue el único con sentido común en esos tiempos.

¬ Tengo entendido que la batalla de Ishbal fue terrible…No sabía que Mustang hubiera peleado ahí.

¬ Fue donde ese desgraciado ganó la mayor parte de sus méritos…por eso fue considerado un héroe de guerra¿puedes creerlo? Semejante papanatas…

Reí un poco al escuchar cómo se expresaba Ed de Roy…A decir verdad, mi opinión no estaba muy alejada de la suya…

¬ Así que eso es lo que opinas de Mustang…Eres genial¿lo sabías?- cielos, no pude contenerme al decir eso.

¬ Sip, lo sabía XD…No, no es cierto, gracias…Dime¿Tú que tal te llevas con el Taisan?

¬ Este…- mis mejillas se encendieron. Edward me miró con finta de no entender el por qué de mi vergüenza.- …pues…normal…

¬ Si, claro¿y ese sonrojo en tus mejillas?…déjame adivinar…- su voz cambió de tono por uno…un tanto burlón.- Te gusta Roy Mustang¿Verdad ¬-¬?

¬ O.O ¡Claro que no!

¬ Siiiiiii, te gusta ¬-¬ .- Ed no dejaba de mirarme inquisitoriamente.- No veo otro motivo por el cual te sonrojes por él.

¬ Nooo, a decir verdad, no me llevo nada bien con él…

¬ S, claro ¬-¬…

¬ ¡De verdad!

¬ Por ahí escuché rumores de que salías con él¿Es cierto?

¬ ¿Eh O.O?…- debió ser por aquella vez que…bueno, no quiero ni acordarme. Pero tampoco quiero mentirle a Ed.- Este…una vez me invitó a tomar un café…

¬ Oh, no, has caído en su telaraña, Mely…

¬ ¡Nooo!- repetí.- Déjame explicarte: yo estaba esperando al tío Maes y él también, así que me invitó un café mientras esperábamos…

Aunque…no estaba segura de si contarle lo del beso (bueno, de los besos…), pero supuse que así habría más confianza entre los dos, así que le conté con toda la furia del mundo de lo que era capaz Mustang…

¬…y el muy descarado…¡Se atrevió a darme otro beso mientras yo estaba en shock!

¬ ¿COMOOO?.- Respondió Edward, enojado.- …¡Ya verá cuando esté de regreso en el cuartel, eso si no se lo voy a perdonar, aunque por él haya entrado a la milicia!

¬ Nooo, déjalo así, yo ya me encargaré…- intenté cambiar el tema rápidamente.- Este…¿A poco por él entraste al cuartel?

¬ La verdad no hizo mucho…- replicó el rubio.- , pero ayudó en algo. Verás, él fue a buscarme a mi casa una noche …- hizo un poco de silencio, como si quisiera elegir que partes no contarme.- …Me dijo que yo tenía madera de Alquimista Nacional, y me propuso unirme. Al principio, yo no tenía la menor gana de formar parte de una institución seria…vamos, tenía 11 años. Pero cuando lo pensé mejor…seguramente al ver a Al atrapado en esa armadura, decidí que haría lo posible por entrar para buscar algo que me ayudara a recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano...En sí, mustang no ayudó en nada con mi decisión, lo único que hizo al ver que yo había resuelto el problema del tren…- sentí una punzada en el estómago.- fue darme la autorización del examen.

¬ Ah…ya veo…

En eso una exclamación…como un suspiro, nos llamó la atención. Volteamos para todos lados…Bueno, era lógico oir a alguien, después de todo estábamos en un comedor de uso público dentro del tren. A pesar de eso, estaba casi vacío. Sólo estaban otros dos hombres además de Edward y yo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Ed le tomó demasiada importancia…

¬ Oye…¿Escuchaste eso, Melissa?

¬…Fue un suspiro¿No?…¿y qué?

¬ No lo sé…hay algo raro por aquí…desde la última vez que salí del cuartel tengo la sensación de que alguien me está siguiendo.

¬ Así tendrás la conciencia :P

¬ Muy graciosa ¬¬…

La puerta del comedor se abrió de repente. Al entró a la habitación.

¬ Oigan, casi llegamos a Riole…

¬ Genial, y todavía no nos han traído nuestra comida…

¬ ¿Lista para ver a tus padres, Mely?

¬ No lo sé…estoy nerviosa, los desobedecí…no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar…

¬ Tranquila, estarán muy orgullosos, estoy seguro…- dijo Alphonse con esperanzad e calmarme. Funcionó por un momento, pero cuando pasó el señor del os boletos anunciando que la siguiente estación estaba a cinco minutos, me puse a temblar de nuevo…

El tren no tardó en detenerse. Nosotros ya teníamos nuestros equipajes a la mano (bueno, Al llevaba el mío…). Notamos que casi nadie bajó en esa estación.

Nada parecía diferente a como lo había dejado…qué tonta, si apenas han pasado unos pocos días. ¿Cómo espero que haya cambiado algo? Pero tuve el presentimiento de que, en efecto, algo había cambiado…

¬ ¿Por dónde, Melissa?- preguntó Ed…creo que me quedé mucho rato pensando.

¬ Eh…queda un poco lejos, en las afueras, ya saben, por lo de la granja…¿Quieren que tomemos un carro?

¬ Nooo, así está bien.- dijeron ambos hermanos.- Queremos conocer la ciudad.

¬ De acuerdo n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un hombre algo bajito se levantó de su asiento en el comedor. Se veía bastante gracioso, era gordito y llevaba mucha ropa encima, una gabardina, gorra y gafas, como si no quisiera ser reconocido. En cuanto los hermanos Elric y Melissa bajaron del tren, éste los siguió.

¬ No volverán a escaparse…me aseguraré de que no huyan de nuevo.- dijo en un susurro a través de su poblado bigote…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminamos mucho rato. Sin embargo, la ciudad parecía algo más vacía a como la recordaba…Muchos locales cerrados tenían en la entrada una etiqueta que decía "CLAUSURADO", aunque no tenía ninguna indicación del por qué. Mi corazón me dijo que algo no andaba bien…

¬…Al parecer los militares se han presentado por aquí…- comentó Al, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¬ …¿y eso que tiene que ver, Al-kun? –pregunté.

¬ Esque…Bueno…no quisiera preocuparte, pero…

¬ Deja que se lo diga yo, Al: algunos pueblos están siendo…digamos, "invadidos" por algunos agentes. Cobran impuestos excesivos a algunos pequeños negocios, y al no poder pagarlos tiene que cerrar…

¬ ¿y por qué hacen eso?

¬ Imagino que para tener más pretextos para reclutar gente…aunque no sean alquimistas, sirven como carne de cañón.

¬ ¡Nii-san!- exclamó Al…seguramente se dio cuenta (al igual que yo) de que el término que había usado Ed era muy poco apropiado. Sin embargo, yo palidecí: desde hace un tiempo que mis papás, que con muchos esfuerzos habían levantado otra granja en Riole, se habían estado quejando de que los impuestos estaban por las nubes, y que de no ser por las excelentes ventas no podríamos sobrevivir…

Ya no estábamos muy lejos de llegar a la granja, los edificios fueron quedándose atrás poco a poco hasta que alcancé a ver la granja…que parecía totalmente desierta. Sin querer aceleré el paso hasta llegar. En efecto, la granja estaba sola. Las vacas no estaban, ni los caballos; los gansos eran los únicos que parecían haber esperado a que alguien cuidara de ellos, ya que se encontraban en una lagunita detrás de la granja (nuestros gansos siempre han sido muy autosuficientes…). Por lo demás, estaba solo. Edward me miraba alternadamente al tiempo que veía mi hogar, como preguntándose si estaría yo en mis cabales y si esa era mi casa.

¬…Me pregunto qué pasó…- dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. – Entremos, tal vez sólo salieron un rato…

¬ Creí que esto era una granja…- dijo Ed irónicamente. Al le dio un codazo.

¬ Sip, ES una granja ¬¬…¿Ves esos gansitos?

¬ se ven apetitosos…

¬ ¡Cierto! Casi olvido que no hemos comido, jeje…pasemos, tal vez encuentre algo de comer.

Abrí cautelosamente la puerta; por alguna razón, sentía temor de lo que pudiera encontrar allá dentro…pero no había nada, igual que afuera. Una fina capa de polvo impregnaba los muebles, señal de que la casa estaba vacía desde hace apenas unos días…Sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota con mi nombre. Mientras Ed se encargaba de encender las lámparas de aceite (ya que al parecer nos habían cortado la energía eléctrica) yo me apresuré a leer mi nota:

Querida hija:

Tu madre ha insistido en que nos fuéramos a Lior a buscarte. Ese muchacho amigo tuyo que ha venido a avisarnos de tu partida fue muy amable, pero ya sabes cómo es tu mamá. Vendimos los animales debido a que no podíamos pagar a tiempo los impuestos, y tal vez encontremos algo bueno que hacer en Lior. Escribí estas líneas pensando que regresarías, aunque espero que no estés leyéndolas porque eso significaría que tu madre y yo no te encontraremos en Lior y le vas a ocasionar un ataque de desesperación a Elena…hija, te pareces tanto a ella en el carácter…En fin, si es que estás en la casa, en el congelador del sótano hay algunas verduras congeladas y un ganso ahumado. Puedes descansar y hacer lo que quieras, pero te pido que vayas a Lior en cuanto puedas. Te adoro, mi niña, y espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen.

Con cariño, papá.

"_**sou...jaa oki o tsukete to" miokutta no wa zutto mae de/"**Bueno…entonces ve con cuidado" Lo ví mientras se alejaba antes que yo.**  
koko ni imada kaeranai/ **Él no ha vuelto por aquí otra vez**  
kare ga bokujishin da to kitsuita nowa/ **Sólo quiero que ahora se haya realizado  
**imasara ni natte datta/ **Porque él realmente es como yo._

¬ ¿Qué paso, Mely?…¿Malas noticias?

¬ No, Al…- me limpié algunas lágrimas…la verdad no sabía por qué estaba llorando.- Mis padres han ido a buscarme a Lior, sólo eso…Creo que podemos esperar esta noche.

¬…Bueno…-Edward parecía incómodo.- …no quisiera causarles molestias a tus padres…

¬ No se preocupen, esta también es mi casa , no habrá problema de que se queden n.n. ¿Gustan algo de beber? Mi papá guarda algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla (2)…

¬ ¡No gracias!- se apresuró a decir Edward.- Yo no bebo.

¬ Creo que es obvio que yo tampoco…- siguió Al.

¬ Jejeje…Está bien, les haré un rico ganso con verdura¿les parece?

¬ Por lo menos a mí si…- Ed parecía querer preguntarme algo, pero creo que se contuvo.

¬ …¿Pasa algo, Edward?

¬ No Mely, sólo que…esta ciudad…me parece muy hermosa…Aunque un poco vacía…

Algo en su mirada me dio a entender qué era lo que quería. Por eso me gusta, por más duro que finja ser, es solo un niño…

¬ ¿Por qué no salen Al y tú un rato a "explorar" en lo que la cena está lista? Tardaré un poco…

¬ ¡De acuerdo n.n!- Edward parecía satisfecho.- ¡No tardaremos mucho!

Ambos chicos salieron. Me quedé un rato mirándolos por la ventana hasta que se perdieron de vista…Supuse que tardarían un buen rato en regresar, así que decidí desempacar sus cosas primero. Por un momento, sentí como si eso fuera algo cotidiano, como si tuviéramos toda una vida de vivir juntos…Era raro, pero ese pensamiento me hizo pasar un agradable momento de felicidad conmigo misma…

_**anata ni aeta sore dake deyokatta/ **Estoy muy feliz sencillamente porque pude conocerte**  
sekai ni hikari ga michita/ **El mundo se llena completamente de luz**  
yume de aeru dake de yokatta no ni /**Mientras yo sea feliz porque pude conocerte en sueños**  
aisaretai to negatteshimatta / **Deseo que quieras amarme**  
sekai ga hyoujou o kaeta / **El mundo cambia su mirada**  
yo no hate de wa sora to umi ga majiru **/Hasta el fin del mundo, mar y cielo se funden._

Tomé mi pesado equipaje y el relativamente liviano maletín de Ed. Por alguna extraña razón, dudé sobre si sería correcto esculcar sus cosas…aunque no iba a hacer tal cosa, sólo iba a arreglarlas…Pero conociendo a Edward , seguramente se molestará. Opté simplemente por subir las cosas a la habitación para invitados.

Sin embargo, mi equipaje me estaba causando algunos problemas. ¿Qué tanto empaqué ahí? Está demasiado pesado…Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima de la escalera cuando, inesperadamente, un gansito se me atravesó en el camino ( ¿Qué hacía un gansito en la casa? Seguramente se coló por una ventana abierta…). Intenté esquivarlo…pero como resultado, me caí con todo y maletas, haciendo un ruido espantoso…

¬ ¡Auch!…- revisé mi cabeza porque sentí que lago escurría, pensando que era sangre…pero no, era una suave loción de hombre. Miré con espanto a mi alrededor: las cosas de Edward estaban desperdigadas por todas partes (y también las mías, pero no me preocupé mucho por eso…). El gansito luchaba por bajar las escaleras mientras yo entraba en un ataque de histeria de los que suelen darle a mi mamá...- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora¡Ed me va a matar! …Tranquila, Melissa, relájate…sólo necesitas recoger las cosas…espero que nada (a parte de la loción) se haya roto…Por favor, que no se haya roto nada más…

Me apresuré a tomar la ropa que había por ahí ( No pensé que tuviera tantas camisas iguales…), y finalmente no pude evitar tomar la ropa interior O / O…Pero sobre todo, había hojas, muchas hojas y libros que tenían la pinta de ser muy viejos y usados. Tomé un libro, intentando no interesarme mucho en él porque una vez que me intereso en un libro, me quedo ahí hasta que lo acabo. Me arriesgué solamente a mirar el título: Alquimia I…Definitivamente ese era un libro muy viejo. Intenté guardarlo, pero mi torpeza a veces es tal que lo tiré. El libro cayó abierto en una página que estaba marcada con una esquina doblada…Leí el título de ese capítulo: _TRANSMUTACIÓN HUMANA._

Dejé escapar una exclamación y el gansito soltó un "pio"…Mi mente voló hacia el recuerdo de lo que una vez me platicó Al, cuando intentaron revivir a su madre…Se me vinieron a la mente imágenes de Edward y Alphonse de pequeños siguiendo las complicadísimas ecuaciones necesarias para hacer un cuerpo humano perfecto…Intentando alejar de mi esos pensamientos tomé las demás hojas que estaban tiradas, pero todas trataban de lo mismo: Transmutación de humanos…Al parecer eran varias correcciones hechas por los hermanos en su fallido intento de transmutación humana…pero, pera haberlo hecho cuando apenas tenían 10 y 11 años, parecía como si las hubiera hecho un alquimista viejo, sabio y muy experimentado…me quedé un buen rato tirada en el suelo leyendo una y otra vez las ecuaciones, ingredientes y círculos de transmutación anotados en las hojas…

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Me sobresalté tanto que tiré las hojas que tenía en las manos…Volvieron a llamar. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de mis invitados, pero era demasiado pronto para que hubieran regresado. Llamaron una tercera vez, y antes de acudir al llamado, metí toda la ropa y hojas en la primer maleta que encontré (cuando se llenó tuve que usar la otra maleta -.-U)… Y corrí a abrir la puerta.

¬ ¿Quién es?- pregunté con cautela.

¬ …Eh…soy un pobre viajero que ha perdido su dinero…- la voz al otro lado de la puerta sonaba extrañamente fingida…y hasta conocida.- ¿Me dejaría hacer una llamada telefónica?

Abrí con recelo. Se trataba de un hombrecito como de mi estatura, se veía bastante gracioso, era gordito y llevaba mucha ropa encima, una gabardina, gorra y gafas, como si no quisiera ser reconocido. (Yakío: jejeje ññU), además llevaba un poblado bigote como de morsa (Yakío: Cualquier parecido con Horace Slughorn es mera coincidencia potter nnU). Por alguna razón me dio confianza, así que lo dejé pasar.

¬ Muchas gracias, jovencita…- el hombrecito caminó hasta el teléfono, que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada.

Me lanzó una miradita que claramente decía "quiero estar solo", así que me disculpé y me dirigí al sótano...Pero¿Creían que iba a dejar a un extraño solo en mi casa? De ninguna manera, así que me quedé espiando por ahí, por si las dudas…

¬…¿Taisan?- dijo cuando respondieron. Dejó de fingir su voz de "macho", y no pude menos que aguantar una risilla al reconocer a esa persona….- …Si, los encontré…Están con Hughes…Bueno, ahora no se encuentran por aquí, me parece que han salido. Pero eso no es lo que quería preguntarle……Está bien, Roy u / uU…Como le estaba diciendo……digo, como te estaba diciendo, me preguntaba si era estrictamente necesario que yo me mantuviera lejos, ya que aunque esté cerca de ellos no saben a que me dedico…¿eh?…¡Pero…!…¡Es que me pica el bigote!…T.T Está bien, taisan……¿y espera que lo tutee cuando no me deja llevar a cabo mi plan?…o.o ¿Nani?…¿En serio?…¡Arigato, taisan n.n!…Si, si, seguro lo haré, Roy…gracias, prometo entregar pronto mi reporte…Ja ne!

En cuanto colgó me acerqué de nuevo…la verdad me encontraba muy divertida con esta situación, pero tenía que hacerle ver que no era nada convincente…

¬ ¿Mucho trabajo en el cuartel, Milly?

¬ Un poco, pero ese Roy…¿Oro o.o?…¡Me descubriste!

¬ ¿Cómo no descubrirte, amiga? Eso que traes en la cara no parece bigote, parece escoba :P

¬ Sabía que a ti no podía engañarte ú.uU…- respondió Milly quitándose su improvisado disfraz.- Estas almohadas que traía me estaban acalorando demasiado…

¬ Pero dime¿qué haces por aquí?

¬ Mi trabajo: perseguir a Edward Elric hasta el cansancio n.n! Pero Mustang me tiene muy asoleada…

¬ ¿Te explota trabajando?

¬ Me temo que es más que eso, quiere que salga con él ú.u…desde hace un buen tiempo que me lo ha dicho, pero no lo sé…no quiero ganarme el odio de las chicas del cuartel…

¬ ¡Maldito¡Descarado¡Infelíz!

¬ ¿Qué?…¿No me digas que te gusta?

¬ ¡NOOO! Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso…Pero esque no tiene ninguna vergüenza! Hagas lo que hagas, Milly, no salgas con él, por más inocente que se vea ¬¬…

¬ o.o Me estás asustando...

Milly tenía rezón, yo estaba siendo demasiado melodramática…lo mejor era dejarlo ahí. Mi amiga es una chica más inteligente que yo, seguro que ella no cae en la telaraña del Taisan…

¬ Olvida eso…- respondí intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.- ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar la cena? Ed y Al vendrán en un rato…

¬ ¡OK! Me muero de ganas de verlos n.n

Pasamos como dos horas cocinando y haciendo batidillo de todo en la cocina. Creo que nos lucimos demasiado: Milly se encargó de hacer un espagueti con brócoli (que no se dónde aprendió a hacerlo, pero le quedó muy rico), el plato fuerte lo hicimos entre las dos, un ganso "vegetariano", como lo bautizó Mizu no (3), y mientras se horneaba, yo preparé el postre, unas cuantas trufas de chocolate.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y los hermanos Elric no llegaban. Hace un buen rato que había oscurecido, eran ya como las 9. Habían pasado casi tres horas y media desde que se fueron. Milly dijo que no me preocupara, después de todo, ellos ya estaban lo bastante grandes como para cuidarse solos. Pero algo me decía que no estaba bien que estuvieran tan tarde afuera, por lo menos no harán eso mientras se hospeden en mi casa.

¬ Se acabó, iré a buscarlos.

¬ Espera un poco más, Melissa, seguro se entretuvieron con algo…esperemos 20 minutos más, si no llegan, saldremos ambas a buscarlos¿trato?

¬ No lo se, Milly…supongo que no me queda otra alternativa…¿Me esperas un poco? Voy a mi cuarto a subir algunas cosas

¬ Claro.

Las valijas que había dejado en el suelo seguían ahí, jeje, así que las subí a los cuartos. Seguro a Milly no le importaría dormir conmigo, así que dejé sus cosas en mi pieza. De repente miré por la ventana, ansiosa por alguna señal que me dijera que Edward y Alphonse ya venían de regreso…pero no había nada, solo la espesura de la noche. ¡Eso era! Tal vez no veían el camino, dado que estaba muy oscuro. Tomé una lámpara de aceite grande que había por ahí y la encendí, para dejarla después en la ventana. Seguro con eso encontrarán el camino de vuelta pronto.

Bajé y seguí platicando un buen rato con Milly, pero mi preocupación no cedía. Finalmente, unos 10 minutos después, llamaron a la puerta. Creo que fui muy obvia, ya que me levanté de un SALT y abrí sin preguntar quién era. Mi corazón descansó bastante al ver a los hermanos Elric en el pórtico. Edward parecía muy felíz.

¬ ¡Menos mal que han llegado!- exclamé, intentando sonar lo más enojada posible.- ¡La cena se ha enfriado, tendrán que comerla fría!

¬ Lo sentimos…- dijo Ed, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Esque estaba muy oscuro, y no podíamos ver por dónde regresar.

¬ Par de traviesos…

¬ ¿Tu has puesto la lámpara en la ventana?- preguntó Al.

¬ Si…creí que tendrían problemas con la luz, así que…

¬ ¡Pues muchas gracias!- la sonrisa de Ed se hizo más grande.- Nos ha sido bastante útil.

Correspondí a su sonrisa, aunque no sabía por qué estaba tan alegre. Sinceramente me había olvidado de Milly…por lo menos hasta que los hermanos la vieron.

¬ ¿O.O Millennium Nisu?- preguntó Edward.

¬ ¡Sip +.! "Se acordó de mi nombre…"

¬ ¿Ya se conocían?- pregunté.

¬ Bueno, solo de vista.- Admitió Edward.- No trato mucho con chicas...¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

¬ ¡Nii-san! No es correcto que uses ese tono con ella…

¬ No te fijes n.n- Milly parecía bastante complacida.- Solo estaba de visita en este pueblo, para saludar a los padres de Melissa…Pero como no están, pues…Tal vez me quede un tiempo.

¬ Genial.- sin embargo, el tono de Ed no demostraba nada de "genial"…- ¿Comemos?

¬ Claro, les sirvo en un momento…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era como la una de la madrugada cuando por fin nos fuimos a dormir…bueno, o eso debería ser. Milly y yo nos fuimos al cuarto que compartíamos y los hermanos se fueron al cuarto de invitados. Al parecer, mi amiga consideraba muy divertido el hecho de que esa era su primera pijamada…

¬ ¿Quieres que hagamos algo, Mely-chan?

¬ Milly, se supone que deberíamos dormir ¬¬…

¬ Juguemos algo…un clásico, verdad o reto n.n

¬ No, Milly…para eso se necesitan muchas personas…

¬ Llamemos a los chicos!

¬ Tal vez ellos ya están dormidos…

¬ Oh, cierto…entonces, hagámoslo sólo tú y yo n.n ¡Yo empiezo¿Verdad o reto?

¬ Millennium ¬¬…

¬ ¿Verdad o reto?

¬ Verdad ¬¬…pero después nos dormimos.

¬ ¿Es cierto que te gusta Ryen y que te dolió mucho enterarte de que estaba con mi prima?

¬ ¡Claro que no¿De dónde sacas eso? Ryen es un amigo muy querido para mi, como mi hermanote.

¬ Ya verá esa Mellyna ¬¬…

¬ Bueno, me toca…- si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele nnU. Aproveché para preguntar algo que me traía aturdida desde hacía un tiempo. - ¿Verdad o reto?

¬ ¡Verdad!

¬ ¿Qué sientes por Edward Elric?

La sonrisa de Milly se desdibujó un poco, creo que no esperaba que le preguntara eso…¿Por qué lo hice? Si yo desde un principio sabía que Milly quería a Ed…pero necesitaba escucharlo, de preferencia que fueran alucinaciones mías, pero no era eso…

¬…Melissa, eres mi mejor amiga, y no te puedo mentir con eso…- desgraciadamente para mí, su tono de voz sonaba muy convincente y seguro.- …Ese chico me parece el ideal para mi…¿Sabes? Lo conocí antes que tú, charlamos un poco en la estación de tren antes de subir. En realidad no hablamos de nada trascendental, pero…bueno, creo que mi corazón es demasiado enamoradizo. Además, creo que estar con él es cosa del destino. Por alguna razón siempre me topo con él… últimamente más seguido por lo de mi trabajo, pero aparte de eso, algo me dice que yo debo estar siempre con él…¿Puedes entender eso, Mely?

¬ Yo…- de repente me sentí bastante incómoda…ya sabía que era lo que tenía que decir mi amiga, pero me dolía bastante.- …Si, te entiendo…

¬ Fuera de juego¿A ti te gusta alguien?

¬ Pues…

¬ Te gusta alguien…- afirmó esta vez Milly

¬…Se podría decir que si…

¬ ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Tal vez ese era el momento que estaba esperando, para que de una vez por todas decidiéramos que hacer con nuestros sentimientos hacia el mismo chico…Pero por alguna razón, no dije nada. Me hubiera dolido mucho lastimar a mi amiga. Lo mejor será que el destino siga su curso, y si es como el que sueña Milly, que así sea…

Aunque, por un lado, no decirle a Milly quién me gustaba (ya no le puedo decir que nadie) ella seguramente hubiera sospechado, es demasiado intuitiva…

¬…Etto…bueno, me gusta alguien, pero por su físico.- mentí vil y cruelmente, no suelo fijarme mucho en el físico.

¬ ¿Y quién es? Prometo no decirlo, puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes…

¬ Este…- (piensa, Melissa, piensa…) - pues…- (un nombre, sólo un nombre…) - ese chico…que trabaja con Mustang…no recuerdo su nombre…

¬ ¿En serio o.o?…jijiji, te apoyo, el Teniente Havoc es muy apuesto, pero fuma como locomotora…

¬ ¡NOO!- (Por qué tuve que decir que no? bueno, ese sujeto, Havoc, se burló varias veces de mi, y me consta, supongo que fue mero reflejo negarlo)…- digo, si, es guapo, pero…

¬ no es él…Pero piénsalo, Breda es demasiado viejo para…

¬ Milly¿Recuerdas que te dije que voy a trabajar, no a fijarme en los chicos?

¬ Digas lo que digas, es imposible no fijarte en los bombones del cuartel.

¬ Será mejor que durmamos ya…mañana saldremos temprano a Lior.

¬ Está bien, pero sólo porque tengo sueño.

Esta vez Milly se acostó. Yo ocupé una colchoneta en el suelo y le cedí mi cama. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Milly comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

¬ Melissa…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

¬…seguro, pero sólo si prometes dormirte.

¬ …¿Puedes leer esto?…me interesa mucho tu opinión…

Tomé unas hojas que Milly me extendió. Mis ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la dedicatoria:

Edward Elric: …

_**shijin ga tatta hitohira no koto no ha ni kometa/ **Si un poeta llena una simple hoja con significado_

**imi o tsui ni shiru koto wa nai /**Eso no significa que tú lo entenderás de repente**  
sou sore wa tomo ni /**Está bien, si tu puedes hacerlo con amigos

**_dekiru nara anata ni todokeba ii to omou /_** _Yo tengo que darte un mensaje..._

A todas luces era una declaración, una perfecta y bien redactada declaración. Se veía que Milly había analizado cada detalle y palabra durante mucho tiempo, al grado de que la carta no sonaba cursi, pero tampoco directa. Estaba en perfecto equilibrio, como todo en la naturaleza…se nota que la escribió una buena Alquimista Nacional.

¬ ¿Melissa?…- dijo Milly, seguramente para preguntarme qué opinaba yo de aquella carta. No soporté más, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. No tenía ganas de hablar. Milly había ganado, por lo menos por ahora. Yo jamás podría competir contra unas palabras tan hermosas y llenas de significado. Con un pedazo de tiza dibujé en el piso un rápido círculo de transmutación y lo activé. Un ligero gas somnífero rodeó a Milly, quien al instante se quedó callada y se durmió. Por fin pude llorar en paz…Miré la hoja y la leí de nuevo, intentando encontrar una posible falla, pero no había tal. Sería casi un crimen intentar plagiar aquello…y más aún, quitarle su tierna ilusión a Milly. Tal vez no lo hago porque ella es aún demasiado joven (Yakío: no recuerdo si lo mencioné, pero Milly es un año menor que Ed, por lo tanto, es dos años menor que Mely…), y esa será su primera experiencia en cuanto al amor…la mía tendrá que esperar.

_**moshi kore ga gikyoku nara/ **Si esto fuera un juego_

_**nante hidoi sutoorii darou /**Que historia tan terrible tendría**  
susumu koto mo modoru koto mo dekizu ni/ **Tu no podrías ir atrás, y no podrías alejarte.**  
tada hitori butai ni tatteiru dake na no dakara / **Porque solo te estarías quedando en un escenario sencillo._

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.. Me sobresalté mucho, no quería que me vieran llorando. Seguramente era Al, no se por que pensé en él. Me levanté, me limpié el rostro rápidamente y fui a abrir. Sorprendentemente era Edward.

¬ ¡Ed!…- su rostro iluminado tenuemente por la luz de una vela estaba completamente rojo, más rojo que cualquier cosa roja en este mundo, hasta me dio tentación tocarle la cara para ver si no tenía una pintura o algo así…¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que dijo Milly?. -…Ehh…¿Pasa algo?…¿Edwaaard?

El mencionado no dijo nada. Noté que esquivaba mi mirada. Por un momento pareció que iba a hablar, pero sólo pasó saliva y me extendió su mano derecha, en donde llevaba algo…Pero no me fije qué era…Sólo pude fijarme en aquella estructura metálica que era el brazo de Ed…¡Yo no sabía que le hacía falta un brazo!

Dejé escapar una exclamación al darme cuenta de ello, pero a Ed pareció no importarle. De repente me sentí con la necesidad de preguntarle con detalle qué le había pasado.

¬ ¡Edward…tu brazo?

¬ ¿Qué tiene?.- respondió por fin, aún esquivando mi mirada.

¬…¿Qué te pasó?

¬ ¿No que habías hablado con Al?

¬ ¡Pues si…! No me digas que…

Edward me interrumpió con un gesto de su cabeza, con el cual me dijo que fuéramos abajo. Sin pensarlo mucho lo seguí.

¬ Pensé que Al te había hablado de esto…También fue parte de lo que pasó aquella noche que intentamos revivir a nuestra madre.

¬ No lo sabía, lo siento…Sólo sabía que el cuerpo de tu hermano había desaparecido.

¬ Pues no fue solo eso, también mi brazo y mi pierna¿Ves?- dijo él mostrándome su pierna izquierda…en efecto también era de metal. Sin embargo, esas eran solo dos razones más para amarlo…no puedo imaginármelo tan chiquito y sufriendo un dolor tan terrible. Mi corazón se encogió, y me prometí que, pasara lo que pasara, y sobre quien fuera, ayudaría a que Ed fuera feliz…

¬ …¿y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

¬ ¿Eh?…No…yo…no estaba llorando.

¬ Vamos Melissa, tienes un par de ríos de maquillaje en tus mejillas.

¬ ¡Rayos!…digo…bueno, son cosas que pasan…hay muchas cosas que me abruman¿Sabes?

¬ En esta vida siempre hay cosas que abruman a uno…lo mejor es enfrentarlas siempre con una sonrisa, por más fea que esté la cosa…Eso si, cuando necesites poyo, no dudes en pedirlo.

¬ Gracias…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Me gustaba demasiado estar con él, aún sin decir nada, en la más profunda de las soledades, pero sólo con el. Era raro, me gustaba estar así, pero también me dolía demasiado (4). Porque no puedo, y no quiero alejarme de él, pero tampoco quiero que desilusione a Milly, y menos abrumarlo a él también…Decidí que lo mejor era que nos separáramos ahora.

¬ Bueno…me voy a dormir….- dije.

¬ Si, creo que yo también. Al está dormido desde hace un buen rato.

¬ ¿y tú por qué no?…- ahí recordé algo.- …Oye¿Y para qué me querías?…¿o buscabas a Milly?

¬ ¿EH?.- el sonrojo del chico volvió tal y como hace unos minutos. Volvió a mostrarme lo que llevaba en la mano derecha…- E-E-esto…estaba…en…mi maleta…

¬ ¿Qué es?.- la verdad no le veía forma…- Solo es un trapo viejo…

¬Ah…po-porque…p-pensaba que era un s-s-s-sostén…

¬ Ah, si, es un sostén…¿QUEEEE?.- se lo arrebaté violentamente.- ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS TOMANDO ESTO?

¬ ¡Yo no tomé nada!

¬ ¡ERES UN DEGENERADO!

¬ ¡Te digo que estaba en mi maleta y no se como llegó ahí!

¬ ¿Y cómo sabías que era mío ¬¬?

¬ Porque no suelo estar con chicas seguido¿Sabes?

¬ ¿Y QUE TE LLEVO A PENSAR QUE ESO PODRÍA SER MÍO?

¬ ¡PUES NO SE…SOLO LO SUPUSE!

Algo extraño pasó dentro de mí, me daba mucha rabia, pero era más la vergüenza. No sé por qué lo hice, y aún lo sigo pensando…pero le dí una bofetada a Edward y subí corriendo a mi cuarto. A fin de cuentas, la prenda si era mía…seguramente las mezclé cuando se me cayeron las maletas…Me acurruqué en mi colchoneta e intenté dormir, pero era casi imposible…pasó otra hora antes de que yo pudiera conciliar el sueño…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Buenos días, Mely-chan!…¿Eh?…¿Qué te pasa, Melissa?

¬ ¿Qué me pasa de qué ¬¬?

¬ o.o te ves de mal humor…

¬ ¿NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¿En serio?

¬ Perdóname la vida ¬¬…¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

¬ Ahora voy.

De mala gana bajé. Milly se había tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno. Ed y Al ya estaban abajo, el primero recargaba su mejilla contra el metálico cuerpo de su hermano.

¬ Buenos días, Mely…- saludó Alphonse.

¬ Buenos días.- intenté responderle lo más cortésmente que pude…por alguna razón, ver a Al me tranquiliza bastante.- Milly, siento lo de ahora…

¬ Ah, no te preocupes, a mi también me pasa en cierta fecha XDU…Siéntate, ahora te sirvo.

¬ Gracias…

Miré a los hermanos. Ed evitaba mi mirada, y yo también lo esquivaba. Al nos miraba de hito en hito a su hermano y a mi, preocupado.

¬…Este…Mmmm…¿A dónde iremos ahora?- preguntó el menor de los Elric.

¬ No se.- respondió Ed tajantemente y con cara de pocos amigos. Me sentí muy mal…

¬…Pensé que iríamos a Lior.- dije, intentando llamar la atención.

¬ Buena idea.- Edward seguía sin querer verme.- Mientras más pronto lleguemos, mejor.

Me sentí peor que una cucaracha…no pude soportar esa indiferencia. Me levanté bruscamente antes de que Milly pusiera un plato sobre la mesa y miré firmemente a Edward, a pesar de que mi voz temblaba.

¬ ¡Lo siento¿Está bien? Siento haberte golpeado, pero debes entender que a algunas chicas nos gusta tener cierta privacidad.

¬ ¡Pero yo no hice nada!- reclamó el rubio.

¬ ¡Por eso te estoy pidiendo disculpas!

¬ ¿Crees que esto se me va a olvidar en un rato!- Edward señaló la mejilla hinchada que recargaba en su hermano para mitigar la hinchazón con el frío metal.

¬ ¡Deberías!

¬ ¿Sabes? No pensé que me arrepentiría de hacer este viaje…

Eso me dolió hasta el alma…me dejó callada. Y así, sin saber qué decir, comencé a desayunar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodear mis mejillas. No esperaba que estas vacaciones fueran a empezar tan mal…Edward dejó su desayuno, se disculpó y subió a su cuarto. Minutos después bajó con su maleta. Milly lo miraba con preocupación…

¬ ¿Te…vas…tan pronto?

¬ Parece que ya no tengo que ver nada aquí, Mizu no…

¬ ¡Nii-san! Prometiste que iríamos todos a Lior…

¬ Cambié de opinión.

¬ ¡Pero…!

¬ Tiene razón…- dije.- Será mejor que regresemos a Ciudad del Este. Las vacaciones se terminaron.

¬ Al y yo tenemos que ir a Ciudad Central a la Biblioteca.

¬ ¡No pienso ir!

Todos miramos a Al, sorprendidos…Era la primera vez que yo veía que Al se oponía a algo dicho por su hermano.

¬…¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Edward, enojado.

¬ Que no tengo por qué hacer siempre sólo lo que tu quieres. Prometiste que iríamos de paseo.

¬ Al, las cosas se complicaron un poco…- Edward parecía a punto de estallar.

¬ Todo se complica para ti, por ser tan enano.

¬¿QUÉ¡AHORA VERÁS, CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO!

¬ ¡BASTA!- grité. Yo también estaba bastante enfadada.- …Alphonse, aprecio lo que tratas de hacer, pero creo que es mejor que regresemos al trabajo.

¬ Pero Melissa…

¬…Aunque, si no les importa, yo me quedaré en casa el día de hoy, para arreglar algunas cosas.

¬ Me quedaré contigo.- dijo Milly sin vacilar.

¬ Yo también.- siguió Al.

Ed miraba a los tres como si de verdad no pudiera contra ellos. Dejó caer pesadamente su maleta y se sentó de mala gana a terminar de desayunar. No se dijo más el resto del día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Milly y Al me ayudaron bastante con algunas de las tareas de la casa que mis padres habían dejado pendientes, como recolectar a los gansitos perdidos (descubrí que una gansa había anidado en el baño del piso superior ¬¬U…), limpiar los establos, cortar la hierba crecida de la entrada, etc. Edward salió dizque a pasear y no regresó en toda la tarde. Milly no dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo que había pasado para que nos enojáramos de tal manera. Sólo le dije que era una estupidez de mi parte.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo terminamos.

¬¡Qué hambre tengo!- dijo Milly.- Entremos a comer¿Les parece?

¬ Yo no tengo hambre…- se disculpó Al.

¬…Si gustas come tú, Milly. Yo tampoco tengo hambre.

¬ Pero Ed no ha regresado…

¬ Vendrá cuando tenga hambre, jejejeje…Aunque será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.- dijo Al, quien no podía evitar mostrar su preocupación, al igual que yo.

¬ ¡Trío de aguafiestas! Está bien, entraré a comer. Cuando gusten, vengan.

Miré a Al, quien parecía querer que fuera con él. Inmediatamente me disculpé alegando que tenía que ver a unos parientes en el pueblo. Como supuse, él no iba a dejar de buscar a su hermano, y se adentró en las penumbras de la pradera.

En lugar de eso, me dirigí a otro estanque cercano. Era un estanque natural (no como el de nuestros gansos, el cual mi padre había cavado), y todos los años las aves migratorias se detenían ahí para descansar. En esta época del año no había más que luciérnagas. Me senté a la orilla, contemplando el brillo de los insectos reflejados en el agua del estanque. Sólo podía pensar en Edward. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Sigo pensando si será correcto que yo lo quiera, sabiendo que Milly lo quiere desde mucho antes que yo, y que ella convive con él mucho más que yo…Lo de la pelea de anoche fue algo estúpido de mi parte, no sé por qué pasó, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez es como dice Milly: el destino que todos tenemos marcado. Seguramente mi destino no es estar con él. Tal vez en un futuro lejano me encuentre con alguien relativamente mejor para mi…pero cada vez que pienso en esa posibilidad las lágrimas luchan por salir a demostrar mis sentimientos. Intento reprimirlo, de verdad, pero a veces me es imposible no llorar. Como ahora. Me siento tan impotente por no poder arreglarlo todo, por no poder ser yo la que haya conocido primero a Ed, por no poder escribir palabras tan lindas como las de Millennium… Me alegro que estas vacaciones hayan terminado.

En eso escuché pasos detrás de mi. Giré la cabeza lentamente. En el fondo, deseaba que él viniera a verme, pero por otra parte, quisiera no tener que haberlo visto en ese instante. Me volteé de nuevo con dirección al estanque. Edward se sentó junto a mi.

¬…Linda noche¿No?

¬ Pensé que no querías verme.

¬ A veces digo cosas muy tontas. Entiende que me sentí molesto porque sabes que yo no hice nada…

¬…Ya te dije que lo siento, pero al parecer tú no quieres creerlo. Lo que pasó fue mi culpa, porque yo tiré las maletas de ambos, y creo que revolví un poco las cosas.

¬ Pensé que algo así había pasado. Discúlpame por ser tan duro.

¬ No hay problema…

Permanecimos callados un buen rato, contemplando el leve destello del agua. Me sentí muy feliz todo ese rato, se me olvidaron por completo todas mis angustias, salvo una: tenía que sacar lo que llevaba dentro. Ahora. Tal vez no podía decir cosas tan bellas y coherentes como Milly pero algo me pasó por la mente: un gesto dice más que mil palabras.

Miré a Edward. No esperaba que él me mirara al mismo tiempo. Me sonrojé.

¬…¿Pasa algo, Melissa?

¬ Eh…no, en realidad no…Sólo que…no se…parece como si estuviera…

¬…¿En un sueño?

¬…si…

¬ Estoy pensando lo mismo, no se por que.

¬ …¿De verdad?

¬ Sip. Algo me dice que tú y yo tenemos mucho más que ver de lo que aparentamos.

¬ ¿Qué quieres decir?

¬ Nada en especial...- volvimos a quedarnos callados un rato. Ed volvió a hablar.- Aún así, sería mejor que regresáramos a Ciudad Central.

¬ ¿Por qué?- mi expresión de decepción fue demasiado obvia.

¬ Quisiera que me ayudaras a buscar esos documentos que necesito, me pareces una chica bastante inteligente.

¬ ¿De verdad¿A pesar de haber reprobado el examen 3 años seguidos?

¬ Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, no tiene nada que ver. Insisto, quiero que me ayudes a buscar los documentos del Doctor Marco.

¬ Ese famoso doctor Marco…¿Quién fue? Aún no me lo has dicho.

¬ Un militar que desertó durante la guerra de Ishbal.

¬ Vaya…Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

¬ Gracias.

Bueno, en esta ocasión parece que todo había terminado. Lo que seguirá ahora será que nos levantaremos, entraremos a comer a la casa, haremos las maletas y nos iremos.

O eso fue lo que pensé. Porque, al parecer, Ed tenía algo que ver con mi subconsciente. Y él lo sabía, o podía leer lo que en verdad quería.

Me tomó de la mano, así como estábamos, sentados en la hierba. Cuando volteé a mirarlo, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

Me besó.

_**anata ga nozomu no nara kono mi nado/ **Si tu lo deseas, te daré todo mi ser.**  
itsudemo sashidashite ii/ **Mientras tú lo desees.**  
furisosogu hi no kona no tate ni narou/ **yo me volveré tu escudo en llamas para protegerte**  
tada soko ni hitonigiri nokotta boku no omoi o/ **Si mis manos llenas de sentimientos se van al pozo**  
sukuiagete kokoro no sumi ni oite/ **Recógelos y déjalos en una esquina de tu corazón._

Un gesto dice más que mil palabras…eso era bastante cierto. Un beso tan profundo como ese no se compara en nada con las palabras de Milly. Un beso expresa todos los sentimientos más escondidos en el cuerpo. Un beso reafirma todo lo que sientes por aquella persona, e incluso lo hace más intenso. Un beso que te hacer querer quedarte ahí para siempre, y que esa sensación no se acabe jamás. Un beso con el que has soñado tanto años, y llega tan de repente que te cuesta trabajo asimilarlo. Un beso de Edward Elric…

Se alejó de mi con ternura. Yo no hice más que perderme de nuevo en sus ojos dorados que tanto me habían gustado desde la primera vez que los vi. Un instante después puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me condujo de nuevo hasta sus labios. No pude decirle que no. Vamos, ni siquiera ofrecer resistencia. Me pregunto si esto habría pasado si yo de hubiera declarado antes lo que sentía por él …

¬ Vámonos.- dijo bruscamente cuando el beso hubo terminado.

¬ …Seguro…pero esperemos a Al, él te estaba buscando.

¬ ¡No! Vámonos sólo tú y yo, ahora. Llegaremos a Ciudad Central menos de un día, no hay tiempo que perder

¬ …¿Sólo tú y yo?…Edward, no puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes.

¬ Creí que te gustaba.

¬ ¡Y no dejas de gustarme por eso! Pero yo no soy la clase de chicas que se fugan en medio de la noche con alguien.- Me levanté, me dí media vuelta y tomé un porte, digamos, serio, cruzando los brazos. – Si quieres algo conmigo tendrá que ser de la manera correcta: Iremos a Lior, les dirás a mis padres a ver si ellos lo aprueban. O en su defecto, regresamos a Ciudad del Este, hablas con mi tío y…

Por alguna razón alcé la vista. A lo lejos ví un destello metálico parado en la negrura de la noche, que lentamente se alejó…

¬ Edward…creo que Al estaba…

De repente sentí un golpe en la nuca…no supe más de mí…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentí movimiento. Intenté moverme, pero me encontraba atada de manos. Abrí lentamente los ojos. Frente a mi estaba Edward, que tenía una sonrisilla malvada dibujada en los labios. Yo estaba sentada. Íbamos en la parte de atrás de una carreta grande. Aún era de noche.

¬…¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?- pregunté sin poder controlar mi miedo.

¬ Ay si tu, " Pídeles mi mano a mis padres"- dijo Ed burlonamente.- Eres demasiado anticuada, querida. Lo más actual es que salieras embarazada o algo así…

¬ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- grité.- ¡SOY UNA TONTA POR HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI!

¬ Has que guarde silencio…- dijo una voz femenina desde adelante, que era, según supuse, quien guiaba la carreta.- Si sigues haciéndola enojar voy a dejarte que vayas caminando sola hasta Lior, Envy…

Edward soltó una carcajada.

¬ ¡Vamos Lust! Hace ya bastante tiempo que me tienes recluida en esa horrible iglesia, déjame divertirme un rato¿si?

Ante mis ojos, Edward cambió drásticamente de apariencia. Ya no era Edward, si no una chica con algo de aspecto de hombre, de largo cabello negro despeinado. Esta vez, el miedo rebasó el límite permitido por mi. No tenía idea de lo que era aquella cosa que se había hecho pasar por Edward, pero lo que fuera, me había besado, me había creado ilusiones falsas, me había lastimado…Mi carácter se desmoronó, y me puse a llorar sin saber qué hacer.

¬ Vamos, no llores…- dijo la mujer a la que llamaban Envy.- Si quieres me vuelvo a transformar en el estúpido de la trencita, para que no te sientas mal, jajajajajajajaja…

¬ ¡Cállate!- grité.- No tengo idea de lo que quieran hacer conmigo, pero no les funcionará.

¬ Seguro que Roy Mustang vendrá a rescatarte¿No?

¬ Dije que ya basta, Envy…- dijo de nuevo la mujer de adelante. Esta vez se asomó: Era muy bella, de piel muy blanca y cabello largo y negro quebrado. Tenía puesto un vestido negro bastante seductor…Yo la conocía, estoy segura….- Mejor suéltala para que hablemos con más calma con ella…- me miró.- ¿O no, queridita?

¬ Eres una aguafiestas, Lust.- dijo de mala gana, pero me soltó

¬ Siento la rudeza de esta tonta…- dijo la tal Lust, mientras se pasaba a la parte de atrás de la carreta. Al parecer, alguien más iba conduciendo.- …Señorita Hughes¿Estoy en lo cierto?

¬…¿Qué quieres?

¬ Espero que me recuerdes…Mi nombre es…

¬ ¡Lust!.- de repente la reconocí…Era la misma mujer que me había dado la"piedra filosofal" hace algunos años, y por su culpa no pude aprobar el examen ese año…- ¡Si, claro que te recuerdo!…¡Y ahora menos quiero cooperar con ustedes!

¬ Siento la pequeña falla de aquella ocasión…pero¿qué más da eso? Ya eres alquimista nacional¿no? yo te dí ese anillo con buenas intenciones.

¬ No te creo. Si tienes buenas intenciones¿por qué me secuestraron?

¬ No seas tan dramática…- interrumpió Envy.- Para como estabas de deprimida y apachurrada, no querrías hablar con nadie…ya te soltamos, puedes largarte cuando quieras…

¬ Pero primero escúchanos.

¬ Quiero irme ya. ¿A dónde me llevan?

¬ Vamos camino a Lior. Es ahí a donde querías ir. ¿cierto?

¬ Pero no con ustedes.

¬ Está bien, te dejaremos…- dijo Envy, fastidiada. Me tranquilicé un poco.- no tiene caso que le roguemos a alguien que quiera hablar con nosotros, Lust. ¡Tengo dignidad!

¬ Si, claro ¬¬…Bueno Hughes-san, puedes bajarte aquí.

¬ ¡Exijo que me regresen a Riole!

¬ No estás a más de un kilómetro de ahí…además¡mira quién se encuentra vagando por el horizonte!

Con desconfianza me asomé por una rendija…de lejos, se veía como Edward, pero después de lo de esta noche, no quiero confiar en nada…

¬ ¡Bájate ya¡No tenemos todo tu tiempo!

Envy me dio una patada, con lo cual acabé unos metros afuera de la carreta, que se alejó rápidamente. Me levanté, algo adolorida, e intenté ubicar a aquella figura a la distancia. Ahí estaba…Una brisa hizo que él volteara a verme. Nos quedamos así un instante. Sin pensar en lo que hacía corrí hacia él. Cuando lo alcancé me dejé caer en sus brazos…En verdad era él. Me miró confundido…

¬ ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó algo extrañado…al parecer no tenía idea de que me habían secuestrado. De repente, su expresión de sorpresa cambió por una mucho más tierna. No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que me decía… -Siento que hayas tenido que salir a buscarme…y perdona si te preocupé.

Me derrumbé ante su mirada…los recuerdos de esa misma noche fluyeron por mi mente, y sentí como si miles de agujas se hubieran clavado en mi corazón…Nada de eso había pasado para él, pero para mí estaba presente…yo recordaba la textura de sus labios, a pesar de que él nunca tocó los míos en realidad.

¬…¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio más enfadado.- Ya me disculpé¿no?

¬ Edward…yo…

Dejé que mis ojos derramaran lágrimas de tristeza. Porque, a pesar de todo, mi primer beso con Edward nunca pasó en realidad.

Él parecía preocupado.

¬…Está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a tu casa. Si no me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa, lo entenderé. Vámonos.

Sin decir nada asentí y lo seguí por el leve camino de terrecería hasta mi casa. En efecto, no estábamos muy lejos. En cuanto llegamos, Al comenzó a interrogarme.

¬ ¡Melissa-chan!- dijo.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

¬ ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Milly.- Alphonse me dijo que estabas con alguien en el estanque y…

¬ Estoy bien.- no quise escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.- Fue sólo un intento de asalto. Menos mal que Edward estaba por ahí.

¬ Vamos, yo no hice nada…- esta vez, Edward se mostró más preocupado.- …¿Un intento de asalto¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!…¿Te pasó algo malo¿Estás herida?

¬ Creo que es un poco tarde para hablar de eso¿No lo crees, Elric?…No se reocupen, soy alquimista como todos ustedes, puedo defenderme sola perfectamente. Me pregunto si nos iremos ya. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

¬ ¿Por qué estás así? Sólo intentamos ayudarte…

¬ Y lo aprecio, Millennium…pero quiero regresar¿no quedamos en eso?

¬ Como quieras.- dijo Edward.- por mi nos vamos ahora mismo, si es lo que quieres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡DÉJAMELO¡¡DEJAME MATARLO, LUST!

¬ Aún lo necesitamos, Envy.

¬ ¿por qué desperdiciaste de esa manera las piedras? Podríamos haberlas aprovechado mejor que eso…

¬ Confía en mi, Envy. El Enano de Acero sabrá que hacer con eso, y Hughes-chan nos ayudará bastante a nuestro cometido. Es más, tal vez hasta tengamos un nuevo camarada si es que nuestro plan sale mal.

¬Grrr…¡Míralos, ya se van¡¡Luuusstt!

¬ Envy, cálmate de una buena vez. Apresurémonos a regresar a Lior, o Gluttony es capáz de devorarse toda la iglesia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a Ciudad del Este. La siguiente estación era Ciudad Central, y de ahí quedarían unas cuantas millas para llegar a mi destino. Y digo mi destino porque Ed, Al y Milly se quedarían en Ciudad Central. Yo tendría que regresar sola a Ciudad del Este.

No habíamos dicho nada en casi todo el trayecto. Me extrañó que Milly no quisiera interrogarme acerca de lo que había pasado, pero la verdad no tenía la más mínima gana de narrar mi experiencia. Ambas compartíamos el gabinete, los chicos estaban en el de al lado.

¬…Mely-chan…

¬…¿Si?

¬ Este…¿qué harás cuando llegues a Ciudad del Este?

¬ No lo sé…le dejé a Mellyna el puesto, así que tal vez no tenga que trabajar.

¬ Pero…

Milly fue interrumpida por un golpeteo leve de la puerta. Yo me levanté a abrir. Era Al.

¬ Melissa…¿podemos hablar a solas?

¬ … Seguro.

Me levanté y lo seguí sin decirle nada a Milly. Caminamos juntos por el pasillo. El Sol comenzaba a asomarse lentamente y se colaba por las ventanas. Nadie dijo nada por un momento…

¬ Y…- dije, no pudiendo contener el suspenso.- …¿Qué querías decirme, Al-kun?

¬…Lo vi todo.

Comprendí a que se refería. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no me "asusté" tanto como creí que pasaría si alguien me decía eso…

¬…¿Qué es todo, Alphonse?- dije, para fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

¬…Es comprensible…que te guste mi hermano…Me alegro mucho por él.

¬………

¬ No he tenido ninguna experiencia en esas cosas…cuando pasó "esto" tenía solo diez años…- siguió él, autoseñalándose un brazo.- …Así que supongo que soy sólo un niño aún…

¬…¿Qué quieres decir?

¬ Nada en especial n.n…- su voz sonaba fingidamente alegre.- …Es sólo que…bueno, ya te lo dije, me da mucho gusto por Edward…espero que sepa darte el cariño que se merece una chica como tú.

¬ Cuando lo sepa….

¬…¿Acaso no sabe que te gusta?…¿y por qué te besó entonces?

¬ No lo se…- la verdad, no quería acordarme de que ese no era Ed…

¬ Entonces debes de decirle lo que sientes.

¬ Me gustaría que fuera al revés.

¬ Supongo que a las chicas les gusta que el hombre sea quien se declare enamorado…pero vamos, estamos en una época moderna, puedes decirle lo que sientes.

¬ No es eso…pero¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que…bueno, de que me gusta Ed?

¬ Nunca en mi vida había visto a dos personas darse un beso, pero supongo que un beso de amor debe de ser así de…tierno.

No supe que decir…Por una parte, me daba vergüenza que Al hubiera visto mi penoso encuentro con "Edward", porque él pensaba que yo si estaba con su hermano…y supongo que al ver que llegábamos juntos confirmó todo...Pero quien sabe, tal vez ahora él podría ayudarme con eso…

¬…¿En serio?…- intenté quitarle importancia al asunto.- ¿Acaso nunca viste a tus padres besarse?

¬ Mi papá se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño, así que no lo recuerdo bien…

¬ Este…lo siento…

¬ Descuida…Pero…bueno, imagino que ahora Ed y tú tendrán mucho de qué hablar…

¬ Puedo esperar, no te preocupes…por ahora, me agrada estar contigo.

¬ ¿Por qué?…si después de todo sólo soy un enorme pedazo de chatarra…- y con más, digamos, tristeza, añadió: .- …Sip, soy solo chatarra…

_**anata ni aeta sore dake deyokatta/ **Estoy muy feliz sencillamente porque pude conocerte**  
sekai ni hikari ga michita/ **El mundo se llena completamente de luz**  
yume de aeru dake de yokatta no ni /**Mientras yo sea feliz porque pude conocerte en sueños**  
aisaretai to negatteshimatta / **Deseo que quieras amarme**  
sekai ga hyoujou o kaeta / **El mundo cambia su mirada**  
yo no hate de wa sora to umi ga majiru **/Hasta el fin del mundo, mar y cielo se funden._

¬ …¿Eh¿Pero quién te…?

¬ Olvida eso, Mely…mira, creo que ya vamos a llegar…será mejor que regrese con mi hermano, o se molestará…

Al dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso apresurado…antes de que se fuera de mi vista lo llamé de nuevo.

¬ ¡Al!

¬…¿Dime?…

¬…por favor…no le digas a nadie…de esto…¡por favor!

¬…Si, no te preocupes…

Escuché que murmuraba algo, pero no alcancé a distinguir las palabras…En eso, el encargado de recoger los boletos comenzó a anunciar que la siguiente estación de Ciudad Central estaba próxima. No tardó mucho en detenerse el tren…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Vamos Mely…- murmuró Al, antes de alejarse del todo.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que le diré a alguien que te gusta Ed, si eso me lastima tanto?…Seguramente ustedes dos serán muy felices…Me alegro…Después de todo, supongo que nadie cuerdo se fijaría en un enorme pedazo de hojalata con patas…

¬ ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Edward, quien había salido a buscar a su hermano menor….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrí de golpe al puerta del gabinete donde estaba Milly, quien se asustó porque apenas se estaba quedando dormida.

¬ ¡AYY¿Qué pasa, Kaze yoru no (5) ?

¬ ¡Algo ha pasado! Será mejor que yo también baje en Ciudad Central…

Tomé mi maleta, y Milly me imitó. ¿Qué había pasado? Algunas personas ya estaban bajando. Escuché que un hombre de afuera le decía a un recién llegado algunas "noticias" sobre le asesino de alquimistas, que al parecer había atacado de nuevo, pero que yo sepa, los militares siguen en Ciudad del Este…No me imagino quién pudo haber resultado herido. Cuando estábamos afuera le expliqué la situación a Milly, quien también se mostró preocupada.

No tardamos mucho en estar afuera, al igual que Edward y Al, quienes aún no estaban enterados de nada. Milly y yo caminamos rápidamente entre la multitud, mientras yo me quebraba la cabeza pensando en la víctima…

¬ Vamos hacia allá, Milly, creo que acabo de ver un Alquimista Nacional.

¬ ¡Es el teniente Breda¿Acaso Mustang está por aquí?

¬ ¿a dónde van con tanta prisa? – preguntó Ed cuando nos alcanzó.

¬ El asesino…atacó de nuevo.

¬ No puedo ver nada…

¬ Con esa estatura no verías ni la ventanilla de un auto…

¬ ¡OYE, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE…!

¬ ¡SSSshhht!.- dijeron Al y Milly y nos indicaron que siguiéramos. Había una zona restringida, y aunque mostramos nuestros relojes, no nos dejaron pasar, según para que no estropeáramos la evidencia…

Todos los subordinados de Mustang estaban ahí, pero el mismo Coronel no. Intentamos hablar con alguien, pero nadie nos hacía caso…Volteé buscando con la mirada a alguien que pudiera hablarnos sin problemas…

En ese momento pasó junto a mi un chico con el uniforme de militar y gafas. Lo recordé de repente, no se por qué, era el teniente Fury, que no tenía mucho de haber llegado al cuartel. Antes de que se fuera lo tome de la mano.

¬ ¡Disculpe…!

¬ ¿Eh?- al verme se mostró un poquitín apenado, hasta se sonrojó.- ¡Hughes-chan¿Qué haces por aquí?

¬ ¿Qué pasó?

¬ Bueno…hay dos muertos y dos heridos graves…Todos alquimistas.

¬ ¿y quiénes son?- preguntó Edward.

¬ No lo sé aún…pero acaban de llegar hace unos días…Puedo llevar a alguien de ustedes a ver a los heridos…Pero solo puede pasar una persona...

Inexplicablemente, se me vino a la mente algo…tenía entendido que habían ido a Ciudad Central 4 personas…y dentro de ellas…

¬ ¡HOWL WINCHESTER!

¬ ¿quisieras venir tú, Hughes-chan?- preguntó Fury.

¬ ¡Si, SI¡¡MI JEFE VINO A CIUDAD CENTRAL HACE COMO DOS DÍAS¡VAMOS, POR FAVOR!

_**kouya ni saita agehachou/ **Una esponjada Cola de Golondrina en la pradera salvaje**  
yuragu sono keshiki no mukou/** Del otro lado del escenario**  
chikazuku koto wa dekinai oashisu/ **El oasis no está nada cerca**  
tsumetai mizu o kudasai/** Por favor, dame agua fría.**  
dekitara aishite kudasai/ **Y si puedes, ámame, por favor.**  
boku no kata de hane o yasumeteokure/ **Por favor, despliega tus alas sobre mis hombros_

TO BE CONTINUE…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡Vaya! Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora potter! Me han estado pidiendo capítulos más largos, así que espero llegar a las cincuenta hojas potter n.n!

Ah, antes de que se me olvide, las referencias (siempre se me olvidan, potter…)

1.-Yoru no- Literalmente, "de Noche", sería la manera abreviada de conocer a Kureyo, completa es "Yoru no Reinkinjitsushi", Alquimista de la Noche.

2.-Cerveza de mantequilla.- Últimamente estoy muy estancada con Harry Potter (lo habrán notado¿no? ), no se me ocurrió otra cosa de beber…

3.-Mizu no- lo mismo que con Kure-san, pero sólo quiere decir "de Agua"…aún no sé cómo se escribe "Agua Fluyente", si alguien sabe, dígamelo…

4.- "Era raro, me gustaba estar así, pero también me dolía demasiado" – Influencia yaoi? Para nada nnU…Gomen, pero se oía bonito.

5.- Kaze yoru no.- Obvio ¿no? "de Viento de Noche", o textualmente, "Viento Nocturno"

Ahora sí potter, a contestar mis hermosos reviews que me alentan a seguir escribiendo:

Evy-chan

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y bueno…tanto como odiar a Winry, pues no tanto…sólo que , obviamente, a Melissa le provoca celos que Ed esté más con ella, pero no es nada personal n.n. Por cierto, creo que ya leí el de Killer Asociation Weastread, y si me gustó…de hecho, si mal no recuerdo, fue el que me dio la idea de un Original Carácter. ¡Te espero para este capítulo potter!

Sibylla

No te preocupes, entiendo que los lectores se pongan violentos cuando uno no actualiza nnU, y no es más que por mi culpa, jijiji. Yo también suelo hacer eso de dejar review antes de leer, te entiendo. ¡Y por supuesto que me puedes decir "Yaki y linda", me encanta -! Pero quiero que te grabes una cosita ¬¬…¡Nunca van a molestarme tus reviews ni el de ning´n otro! Cada uno debería de aprender a ti, con dos reviews o más por capi…choro, me conformo con lo que tengo nnU potter.

Ivee Natsumi

¡ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE POTTER! Sip ,el autobús noctámbulo XD yo también pensé en eso. No te preocupes, todavía tenemos Milly para rato…tú dime quién quieres que muera y lo mato…no, no es cierto, NO ES CIERTO, jejejeje. ¡Continúa leyendo, amiga!

Demonicusangelo

¡Muchas gracias por entender mi situación! Pero en serio, acabé Minish Cap y me decepcionó el final, y la pelea final…¡Pero no deja de ser Zelda¡En noviembre llega a América The Twilight Princess! Tienez TODA la razón, Zelda ez el mejor juego que ze pudo haber inventado potter nn. Ah, zi, regrezando al fic, muchas graciaz por las florez, ezpero que la pelea entre Ed y Mely te haya gustado, y zi no te guztó, haré otra, y otra, y otra hazta que te guzte Xd. Pregunta¿Erez hombre o mujer¡Bye y graciaz de nuevo!

Kamy

Puez zi, creo que fue demasiado fácil eza pelea…pero de ezo ze trataba potter…oh no, ya me traumé también con Zelda…bueno, de ezo hace mucho tiempo, jijiji.

-Kamira-chanX-

Muchaz graciaz por tu comentario, aquí eztá la continuación potter…a vecez paza ezo de que quierez poztear y te corren, y Tarke no me creía…

Marean L. Wolf

Melizza.- ¿COMO QUE EXTERMINADORA Y NO ALQUIMISTA?…¬¬ Y tú Yakío, no escribas mi nombre mal, por favor.

Yakío: Gomen ne, el fanatizmo…Bueno, tú viste cómo fue que Mely ze dio cuenta de que  
Howl había sido tu novio. Sabía que te iba a gustar ezo de "Damas, Caballeros y Escorias de la milicia!"…Al puro eztilo de Kure-san n.n. ¡Te espero para este capi! Y me saludaz a Fer.

saori kinomoto

Graciaz por tu review, yo también ezpero verte pronto potter n.n

Fallen Angel

Bueno, graciaz por un review máz, y zi el capi pasado ze te hizo dulce, creo que ezte derrama miel por doquier (sobre todo por Mely, Jejeje) En cuanto a que hora me conecto…mejor dicho¡Que día me conecto!Ezque no tengo internet en caza T.T…y tengo que ir al cyber. Pero a lo mejor me encuentraz algún día potter. ¡Te cuidaz!

beautifly92

En cuanto a eso (ya me quitó el trauma…creo), no sería capáz de matar a Milly (por ahora, WAJAJAJAJAJA!…no, no es cierto -.-U ). Ya tengo planeado a quién escogerá (el chulo papacito antojable) Roy. Por ahora, quién sabe si volvamos a ver al pobrecito de Howl T.T…acaba de aparecer y ya lo maté…O.O ¿Quién dijo eso? 9.9 yo no fui, ejem ejem…Ojalá que Ed hubiera tenido algún motivo más para invitar a Mely, pero en este fic loco nunca se sabe potter. Me alegra que ya tengas tu compu, ahora solo me falta internet a mi T.T soy pobre…En fin¡Gracias de nuevo!

Steelmaiden

Muchisimas gracias, hasta ahora es lo mas bonito que me han dicho, te lo juro, hasta me salieron unas lagrimitaz potter T-T, espero que sigas leyendo los demas capitulos. Y lo de mi propio anime...bueno, estoy en eso, jejeje¡Gracias de nuevo nanoda!

Yakío: Bien, creo que ezoz zon todoz potter. ¡Ah, si! Antes de que se me olvide, el domingo 16 de julio de el año en curso, voy a ir a la convención de anime "LA MOLE" (pauta para México…específicamente el DF), si hay alguien por ahí cerca que quisiera ver mi bello rostro (ajá…)¡Voy a cantar en el karaoke! Y para que me reconozcan¡Cantaré la canción "Melissa", y se las dedicaré a todos los que hacen posible este fanfic y que tanto quiero (lagrimitas de alegría), así que ya saben…si no pueden verme en vivo y a todo color, subire despues las fotos a mi espacio de MSN, luego les aviso¿OK?

Tambien queria preguntarles¿Que escena del fic les ha gustado mas?

1.- Cuando Mely le regala la rosa de metal a Elisya-chan

2.- La cita con Roy Mustang

3.- El beso de este capitulo.

4.- Otro (especificar)

El que mas votos tenga...¡Sera dibujado XD! Bueno, ya los dejo de molestar de una vez. ¡Ah, si! el adelanto del siguiente capitulo...Escojan, si quieren un capitulo romantico y lleno de comedia, o nos vamos derechito al suspenso y accion de la guerra, ustedes deciden lo que quieran. En cualquiera de las dos va a haber poco EdxMely, una metidota de pata de Ryen (cuando no P), el descubrimiento de Milly...y un raro noviazgo de cinco minutos.¡Los espero!


	7. Piedras rojas

Midna- ¡Ahora si, quiero actualizar rápido!!! Espero que les guste este capítulo, me decidí a hacerlo de las dos cosas: romántico y con guerra, WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Pero lo siento, este capi va a tener poco EdxMely…de hecho, se va a presentar por ahí una situación medio loquilla e quién sabe de dónde salió XD potter (oh no, de nuevo no…potter). Ya tengo varios fanarts de este fic (creo que del único que he hecho) aunque todos están hechos 100 por ciento a mano XD! Antes de que se me olvide, este capítulo tendré que escribirlo en tercera persona por razones técnicas…ustedes verán la gran diferencia. Si no les gusta, díganmelo, de todas formas, cuando termine regresaré a mi antigua manera de escribir¿OK?

Otra cosita: ahora les voy a poner más referencias, pero antes del capítulo, para que les sea más fácil la lectura:

1.- Yoruren: Acrónimo de "Yoru no Reinkinjitsushi" , así como Edward también es conocido como "Hagaren".

2.- Kayoren: Acrónimo de Kaze Yoru no reinkinjitsushi

3.- Mizuren: Adivinen…" Mizu no "

4.- Bibiren: a que este no se lo sabían…Acrónimo de Blue Blood no Reinkinjitsushi. Y no es un personaje nuevo XD

5.- Day Alchemist: obvio¿no? Ryen. Y de una ves sus acrónimos: Day no o Dayren.

En fin, dejo de molestarlos por ahora, y mejor sigan leyendo n.n potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ELEMENTAL_

7.- Piedras rojas.

Los gritos eran intolerables en el hospital. Melissa, que acababa de entrar junto con Fury, se quedó helada al ver a su jefe. Estaba en estado de shock. Ambas manos estaban amputadas un poco debajo del codo. Gritaba y perdía sangre torrencialmente. El otro sobreviviente del atentado acababa de morir hace apenas un minuto, y según les dijeron, murió por el estado de shock. Si Howl Winchester no se recuperaba…

¬…Melissa-chan…- dijo Fury.- …¿Quieres salir?

¬ No.- respondió la chica con firmeza.- …Si hay algo que pueda hacer por él…

¬ ¡Claro que lo hay!.- dijo uno de los cinco médicos que lo estaban atendiendo.- Tiene un tipo de sangre muy raro, por eso no hemos podido hacerle donaciones. Si tu tipo de sangre…

¬ Es B negativo.

¬ ¡Pero…!- el médico parecía sumamente sorprendido.- …¡Es ese…! Si estás dispuesta a donar sangre.

¬ ¡Por supuesto que si¡Haré lo que sea para que se salve!

Inmediatamente pusieron a Mely en una camilla de junto, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerle una bata o prepararle el brazo o algo así, sólo le metieron una sonda, cual conectaron a su ves a Howl, aunque tuvieron que sedarlo hasta que casi se quedó inconsciente para que se mantuviera quieto…Fue una experiencia aún más traumática para Mely.

Ambos permanecieron en el hospital un buen rato. Mientras estaba en cama donando más de dos litros de sangre, Mely pensó muchas cosas…su encuentro con "Ed" la había dejado bastante afectada, no solo por la frustración de que no haya sido en realidad él quien se hubo acercado a ella, si no porque¿Qué rayos era esa cosa que cambia de forma a lo que le parezca? Decidió que, cuando saliera de ahí, se pondría a investigar si eso tenía algo que ver con la alquimia.

Melissa durmió en el hospital, nadie fue a verla (y con "nadie" me refiero a Edward, Milly o Alphonse). Howl parecía estar mejor, pero seguía profundamente dormido desde que lo sedaron. Su subordinada no quería ni pensar cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera que le faltaban ambas manos…Al día siguiente la primera en entrar a aquella habitación fue una enfermera. Melissa se despertó en cuanto la chica entró.

¬ Buenos días, señorita Hughes. ¿Cómo se siente?

¬ Bien, gracias…¿Él cómo está?

¬ No lo sabremos hasta que despierte...Usted ya puede irse cuando guste.

¬…Gracias…

¬ Alguien ha venido por usted .- agregó la enfermera con un tono de complicidad.- Es un muchacho bastante apuesto.

¬ ¡¿De verdad?! – Melissa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa….- …¿Viene solo?

¬ Si, es una ternura, te trajo unas flores.

¬ ¿EN SERIO???…E-Está bien, me vestiré…y…dígale que ahora salgo...por favor.

¬¡Claro!

Sin tardanza, Melissa se cambió la horrible bata que le habían puesto después de la intervención (ya para qué, pero bueno, yo no soy médica) y sacó ropa de su maleta, menos mal que se había quedado con ella…sin embargo, al abrirla se encontró con algunas hojas que se había quedado, y que por supuesto eran de Edward. También se encontró con una chamarra que no era suya y…que rayos, se vistió, y decidió que después le entregaría sus cosas a Ed. Se arregló todo lo que pudo y cuando se sintió lista, salió. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera…había mucha gente, menos Edward…había una joven pareja, una madre con sus dos hijos, una anciana con finta de llevar ahí toda la noche, un par de militares…

Uno de ellos llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores, el otro era regañado por fumar en un área prohibida…El joven que llevaba las flores miró hacia donde se encontraba Mely, y puso cara de satisfacción…

¬ …¡Melissa-chan!

¬…Hola…Teniente Fury, Teniente Havoc…- contestó la aludida, visiblemente desilusionada.

¬ Nos encargaron que viniéramos a recogerte.- dijo Havoc dándole un ligero empujón a Fury.

¬ ¡Ah, cierto! Son para ti…- el joven Fury le dio las florecillas a Mely.

¬…Muchas gracias…Pero…bueno, todavía no creo poder irme…

¬ Son órdenes de Ciudad del Este.

¬ Me gustaría esperar hasta que Howl-san despierte…

¬ Tal vez sea posible…siempre y cuando no pase de hoy.- dijo Fury con una sonrisilla.

¬ ¿Y los hermanos Elric?.- preguntó Mely.

¬ Al parecer regresaron a Ciudad del Este, junto con Mizu no.

¬ …Bueno…eh…está bien…me gustaría que esperáramos el día de hoy, por favor.

¬ ¡Claro! Tenemos reservado hotel para militares…- Havoc sacó discretamente su cajetilla de cigarros procurando que nadie lo viera.- …Aunque, debo admitir que es mi primera vez en Ciudad Central…Me gustaría poder dar un paseo.

¬ ¡Que irresponsabilidad!.- alegó Melissa.- Hay un colega sufriendo, tres familias padeciendo una pérdida, un asesino suelto¡Y usted quiere salir a pasear!!

¬ ¡Melissa-chan…!.- Fury la miró como con admiración.

¬…Pues igual.- dijo Havoc dándose la vuelta.-. si me quedo aquí, no voy a encontrarlo…además yo no soy alquimista nacional, Jejeje…

¬ Bueno…- Mely se sintió un poco mal por haber dicho eso, la verdad era que ninguno de los presentes tenía responsabilidad alguna de lo sucedido, pero aún así no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.- …y a propósito de eso¿Qué pasó con eso¿Han encontrado alguna pista más?

¬ Nosotros no estamos enterados de eso, lo sentimos.

¬ Está bien…me quedaré hasta que Howl-san despierte.

¬ ¿No quieres desayunar?.- preguntó Fury.- ¡Encontramos una cafetería muy buena enfrente.!

¬ No quisiera causar molestias…

¬ No es ninguna molestia. ¿Vamos¡Havoc invita!

¬ ¿Eh?

En eso se escuchó un grito como de dolor y sorpresa. Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera miraron hacia el cuarto del cual salió Melissa, y varias enfermeras corrieron a atender al paciente. Si, Howl Winchester había despertado.

Melissa no tenía el valor para enfrentar aquella situación, por un mero reflejo se sujetó con fuerza del brazo de Fury. El joven la miró, extrañado.

¬ No te preocupes, no entres si no quieres hacerlo, Melissa-chan.

¬ …Pues…Si quiero…pero…

Los gritos cesaron pronto. Comenzaron a escucharse voces calmadas, tanto del médico en turno como de Howl. Kaze Yoru No se adelantó un poco, soltando a su acompañante. Justo entonces salió una enfermera con la pinta de estar desesperada, y la miró con preocupación.

¬ Etto…tú eres la chica que le donó sangre a Winchester-san¿Cierto?

¬ Hai…

¬ Quiere hablar contigo.

¬…De acuerdo…

La chica entró…Howl ya se veía más calmado, aunque en sus ojos azul claro se reflejaba una profunda angustia. ¿Para qué la querría?

¬ …¿Se siente mejor, Howl-san?

¬ Te he dicho que me hables de tú, por favor…Melissa, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda. Sin ti, seguramente no hubiera sobrevivido.

¬ Me alegra mucho haber sido útil.

¬ Supongo que Mellyna se quedó a cargo del departamento.

¬ Si.

¬ Siento mi distracción, debí causarte muchos problemas.

¬ En lo absoluto. Lo que importa ahora es que te mejores.

¬…Si…- Howl miró lo que quedaba de sus brazos vendados.-…Supongo que puedo vivir sin manos…

¬ ¿Cómo?.- exclamó Melissa, sorprendida.- …¿Esque aún no has mandado por un par de Automail???

¬ No.

¬ Pero…con ellos podrías llevar una vida completamente normal…

¬ No. No quiero.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ Hay una razón, que no me gustaría decirte…

¬ Pero…

¬ ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no en Ciudad del Este?- añadió el Sargento con la finta de estar molesto.- Está bien que Melly se quedara a cargo, pero aún así deberías estar ayudándola.

¬ Regresaré mañana.

¬ ¿por qué hasta mañana?

¬ Pensaba cerciorarme de que estuvieras mejor…

¬ Pues ya lo ves, estoy de maravilla¿o no, doctor?

¬ Este…pues si, se recuperará con normalidad.

¬ Ya oíste Melissa, te ordeno que regreses ahora mismo a Ciudad del Este. Tu deber como nuevo recluta es entrenar arduamente con los demás.

¬…De acuerdo, Winchester-san.- respondió Melissa cuadrándose respetuosamente. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Havoc y Fury la miraban en espera de alguna palabra. Mely solo respondió:

¬ Será mejor que nos vayamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Antes del anochecer, los tres ya se encontraban en Ciudad del Este. No tomaron el tren, se fueron en un jeep militar junto con algunos otros que habían participado en la investigación. Havoc y Fury pasaron a dejar a Melissa a su casa.

¬ Gracias por acompañarme.

¬ No fue nada, Melissa-chan…- dijo Fury.- supongo que mañana regresarás al cuartel…

¬ Eso si Yoru No la deja viva por desobediente…- exclamó Havoc haciendo a un lado su cigarrillo…vaya, si el tipo no le caía bien a Mely, con esos comentarios pasaría a su lista negra.- Espero que estés entera para mañana, Hughes-chan

¬ Lo estaré.

En cuanto los dos soldados se alejaron y Melissa se disponía a entrar…la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¬ ¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!- gritó Kureyo con evidente sarcasmo.

¬ ¡Auch!!

¬ ¡ENTRA, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE DECIRNOS!!!

Melissa entró a paso firme…recordó la reacción de su maestra cuando le informó sobre su "viaje"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(NdYM: Esto se supone que pasó después de la pelea de Ed contra Roy)

¬ ¡Esa pelea fue genial!!.- dijo Ryen una vez que llegaron a casa.- Edward es un chico muy listo y ágil…

¬ Si…- afirmó Mely con un suspiro.

¬ ¡Boberías! Roy Mustang lo hubiera aplastado como la pulga enclenque que es si hubiera querido, simplemente lo dejó ganar.

¬ Como sea, fue una pelea entretenida…- dijo Melissa, guardándose otros tantos comentarios ofensivos para el Coronel.

¬ Eso me recuerda…¿Por qué dejaste a Mellyna Nisu a cargo ¬¬?.- Kureyo miró tétricamente a su ex alumna.- …¡Era tu oportunidad perfecta para ascender!!

¬ Pero sólo es temporal…

¬ Eso no explica que le hayas dejado el puesto a esa mediocre.

¬ ¡Oye hermanita.- protestó Ryen.- ella no es ninguna mediocre!! Me parece que es digna de tener ese puesto tanto como Melissa.

¬ Como sea…- Kureyo no le prestó nada de atención a su hermano.- ¿Y hay un motivo en especial por el cual hayas tomado una decisión tan estúpida??

¬ Tengo algo que hacer.

¬ ¿Cómo qué?

¬ …Una investigación…en Lior.

¬ ¿Lior¡por favor¿Por quién me tomas? Acabas de entrar al cuartel y ya te dieron un trabajo tan importante¿no?

¬ ¡Si, me lo han dado! Y de hecho, los hermanos Elric irán conmigo.

¬………………

¬…En serio…

¬…………JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

¬ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Ryen aún enfadado por lo de Mellyna.

¬ Que Melissa cree que me tragaré ese cuento. ¡Vamos! Lo que quiere hacer es fugarse con Edward.

¬ ¡Claro que no!!!…- entonces una idea surgió en su mentecilla.- Pregúntaselo a Roy Mustang si no me crees.

¬ ¿Cómo?- dijo Kureyo, sorprendida.- ¿Roy-chan te ha dicho que vayas con ellos?

¬ Tengo su permiso.

¬ ¿Roy-chan o.ó?- Ryen parecía asqueado…

¬…Pues…si son órdenes de arriba…no puedo discutir con eso. ¿Cuándo te vas?

¬ Mañana temprano.

¬ ¡¿QUÉ¿Y quién se supone que va a sacar al topo que está arruinando mi jardín????

¬ Tendrás que contratar a un verdadero exterminador…Son órdenes de Roy-chan, no lo olvides, Kure-san

¬ ù.uU Mmmmmmm…pues cierto…ni modo…Ryen, trae las palas, sacarás a ese topo del jardín.

¬ ¿QUÉ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya dentro, Kureyo se sentó como si no estuviera molesta. Melissa la miró firmemente.

¬…¿y qué es lo mucho que tenemos que decirnos?- preguntó.

¬ …Me mentiste -.¬

¬…¿Ah, si?.- Mely dio por sentado que su sensei le hablaba sobre Roy…seguramente le había preguntado si era cierto eso de que él le había dado permiso.

¬ Si…eres una gran y vil mentirosa.

¬………

¬…Me dijiste que…Regresarías en una semana -.¬

¬ ¡Ah!…digo…bueno, esque las cosas se me complicaron un poco, jijiji- Melissa se sintió bastante aliviada de saber que no la regañaría por haberle mentido con lo de Roy.

¬ ¿Y que hacías en Ciudad Central, si deberías estar según en Lior?- Kureyo cambió su actitud por una, digamos, mas tranquila.

¬ Ya te dije, las cosas se complicaron, y tuvimos que regresar…el asesino de alquimistas volvió a atacar.

Kureyo se puso mucho más atenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

¬…¿Hubo víctimas fatales?

¬ …Tres alquimistas nacionales, uno herido…- y haciendo una pausa (para agregar suspenso), añadió: - Howl Winchester. Perdió ambos brazos.

Mely miró detenidamente a su sensei en busca de alguna señal de preocupación (o lástima, en el peor de los casos), pero la expresión de Kureyo rara vez pasaba de una sarcástica o burlona. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la mayor se levantó de su asiento.

¬…Bueno, no podemos hacer nada al respecto¿verdad?…

¬ pues si…Oye…¿No deberías de estar en el cuartel a esta hora?

¬ ¿Quién te crees para interrogarme sobre lo que debo hacer ¬'.¬¡Lárgate a hacer la comida, que mañana a primera hora regresas al trabajo!

¬ No hacía falta que me lo recordaras…¿y Ryen?

¬ Trabajando, claro. Dijo que llegaría hasta tarde.

¬ …Bueno…

Sin más que hacer o decirse, Melissa dio media vuelta para tomar sus maletas y subirse a su cuarto antes de empezar a hacer la comida. Pero sucedió algo raro…Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando Kure-san dio unos pasos.

¬ Kaze Yoru no…¿Howl…?

¬ …¿Si?- la mencionada sintió una punzada de esperanza.

¬…A que no quiso ponerse automails…

¬…¿Cómo lo sabes???

¬ Cosas que pasan…¡Anda, date prisa, no te me quedes viendo como tonta!!

Pasaron unas horas. Melissa tenía planeado ir a visitar a su tío, pero Kureyo no le dio la menor oportunidad, ya que según ella, Ryen era un tonto para encontrar ratones y puso a que ella lo hiciera (-.-U). Una vez que terminó de eso, Kayoren se disponía a irse a dormir, así que se puso su camisón en su cuarto y preparó su cama. La casa estaba silenciosa, por lo que dedujo que Kureyo ya se había ido a dormir. Antes de acostarse le apeteció un poco de agua, pero la de su cuarto se había terminado, así que bajó por un poco más…

La habitación de Kureyo estaba iluminada y entreabierta. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Eso no tenía nada de interesante. Lo que le llamó la atención a Mely fue lo que estaba diciendo…

¬…Dos días? Es demasiado rápido…Si, si, si me alegro…Eres un tonto¿Te lo había dicho??…¡Claro que vas a conseguir esas cosas, y las vas a usar, y te va a gustar!!!!…Si, ya se que duele, pero no veo otra solución…No, sabes que no lo haré…está bien, te prometo pensarlo¡pero siempre y cuando te consigas una vida normal!!!!

Y colgó. Melissa "huyó" antes de que Kureyo notara que estaba espiándola…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, en el cuartel…

¬ ¡Buenos días, Melissa!- saludó Mellyna en cuanto vio a su compañera.- Me alegra que estés de vuelta, se me estaban juntando unas cositas por aquí…¿Cómo está Howl?

¬ Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. ¿Y tú?

¬ Pasándola, como siempre…no cae duda que todos somos bastante inexpertos…Aunque…- Melly bajó el tono de voz.- Se rumora que nos preparan para una guerra pronta…

¬ Eso es obvio, si no, no habría militares.

¬ Es en serio, Melissa…

¬ Bueno, bueno¿y como vas con Ryen?

¬ ¿Por qué la pregunta?. ¡De maravilla! De hecho…Si tu te quedabas a cargo del departamento, yo me iba a ir de vacaciones con Ryen a Aquora…

¬ No me recuerdes Aquora, por favor…Siento haberles arruinado sus vacaciones.

¬ No te preocupes, de todas formas yo no estaba muy segura sobre si debía ir.

¬ ¿Y que han hecho en todo el tiempo que no estuve?

¬ Entrenar. Hablando de eso, el instructor ya debería haber llegado.

¬ ¿Quién es el instructor?

¬ Yo P. Vamos al patio, ya deben estar todos ahí.

Ambas chicas salieron al patio, donde ya se encontraban más chicos (todos eran hombres más grandes que ellas) esperando para ponerse a entrenar.

¬ ¡Buenos días! – saludó Mellyna alegremente. No todos le devolvieron el saludo.- Bueno, hoy regresó nuestra queridísima Alquimista del Viento Nocturno, que como sabrán, estaba de comisión en Lior junto con los hermanos Elric. Ella se nos unirá para entrenar.

¬ Jejeje…hola…- saludó Melissa algo apenada por la presentación que le dio su amiga.

¬ Ok¿Quién quiere empezar con la mesa redonda del día de hoy?

¬ ¿Mesa redonda?

¬ Olvidé explicarte, lo siento…Trabajamos en una mesa redonda (bueno, en el suelo, pero se le llama así al método de discusión), cada uno escoge un problema real, y vemos como podemos resolverlo con Alquimia.

¬ Suena divertido…

¬ ¿Por qué no empieza Kaze no?.- dijo un monito equis que estaba ahí.

¬ Etto…b-bueno…¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¬ Plantéanos un problema real, el que tu quieras.

¬ Ehhh…- por alguna razón, Melissa se puso algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que trabajaba de verdad…hasta que se le ocurrió una excelente idea.- Está bien…imaginemos que…Te encuentras con un ser…que cambia de forma, a lo que más le convenga.

Alguien levantó la mano, y Mely le dio la palabra.

¬ ¿Es humano o animal?

¬…Tiene forma humana…En fin¿Cómo explicarías su origen, sabiendo que tiene algo que ver con la alquimia?…¿y cómo lo destruirías?

¬ ¿Para que destruirlo?- dijo otro sujeto.- Podríamos usarlo a nuestro beneficio…

¬ Pero supongamos que él no tiene intenciones de cooperar.

¬ ¡Esa está difícil!.- dijo Mellyna.- Es la mas creativa que he escuchado…¿De donde la sacaste?

¬…Se me ocurrió…

¬ Existe la posibilidad de que ese ser fuera una quimera…- dijo un alquimista.- Un humano transmutado con un camaleón…porque solo cambia su piel¿no?

¬ ¡No!!.- Melissa estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Lo cambia todo!! Cabello, estatura, tono de piel, voz, ojos…por personas que conocemos.

Todos permanecieron en silencio…Mely seguía desesperándose, ya que nadie parecía tomárselo en serio…Sólo había otro chico, como de unos 18 años, que era el único con la pinta de pensarlo profundamente…hasta que por fin él respondió.

¬¿…Podría ser un homúnculo…?

¬…¿Un que?- por un momento, Kayoren no asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar…por supuesto que sabía lo que era un homúnculo (eso era de Alquimia I), pero la respuesta la sorprendió, dado que ni ella lo había pensado…

¬ Un homúnculo, un ser que es producto de una transmutación humana fallida. Ni es humano, ni animal.

¬ ¿Y por qué piensas que puede ser eso?- preguntó Mellyna.

¬ bueno…hasta ahora no se tienen reportes de homúnculos recientemente…se podría pensar que esas cosas son "desconocidas" para nosotros, no sabemos de lo que son capaces…

¬…yo sigo pensando lo de la quimera.- dijo el tipo de hace rato con fastidio.

¬ Me agradan ambas soluciones.- concluyó Mellyna.- Pero me gustaría más que viéramos el aspecto práctico, si no te importa, Melissa…

¬ Claro que no…- Mely-chan suspiró…de todas formas, ahora tenía dos buenas explicaciones para lo que había visto hace ya dos días- ¿Quién sigue?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por la tarde, muchos alquimistas se reúnen en un cómodo bar a una cuadra del cuartel. Es un lugar tranquilo, no apto para aborrecedores de la milicia, y menos para aborrecedores de Roy Mustang…

El Coronel estaba sentado en la barra, platicando con su buen amigo, el Teniente Coronel Hughes.

¬ …¿Cicatriz¿Un hombre con una gran cicatriz?

¬ Aun no conocemos su verdadera identidad. Como dijo Mizu no, tiene una gran cicatriz en a cara, por eso le llamamos así.

¬ Entonces ese es el tipo que ha asesinado a los Alquimistas nacionales en Ciudad Central…

¬ Ha matado a 9 ya. Cuatro en Ciudad Central y el resto en sus alrededores…Si además contamos las víctimas que no eran alquimistas, la cifra sobrepasa los veinte. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados con heridas como si se hubieran producido desde dentro. El arma usada y los motivos se desconocen. Por eso la gente del Cuartel General de Ciudad Central está asustada.

¬ ¿Entonces…Roy tomó un trago de su copa.- lo de venir aquí de inspección, la escolta y todo eso es mentira?…- soltó una risa sarcástica.- ¿y el asesino no vendrá a buscarlos aquí?

¬ Contigo no hay problema. Los que te dieron este puesto hace tres años conocen tus habilidades.

¬ ¿Ah, si? Pues estoy pensando en huir yo también X3

¬ El problema es su próximo blanco…

Mientras ellos hablaban en su lugar, otros chicos entraron y tomaron un asiento cerca del Taisan y el Teniente Coronel, entre ellos iba nuestro queridísimo Ryen.

¬…Y bueno, se ve que te está yendo bien, Tom…- dijo uno de los amigos de Ryen-san.- Dinos¿piensas casarte pronto?

¬ Bueno…u.u espero que me vaya bien, para comprarle una casa a Marie…luego me divorciaré y podré casarme con Bertha.

¬ Ah ñnU…¿Y tú, Ryen-sempai?

¬…¿Yo que?

¬ Vamos, sabemos de tu conquista.

¬ Por mas que se lo ocultes a tu hermana, ya todo el cuartel lo sabe.

¬ Pero Kureyo no¿verdad?

¬ No, ya lo hubieras sabido tu.

¬ Kureyo Dunkhelsin…- dijo el Taisan a Maes-san, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan sus vecinos de mesa.- Una chica ruda, pero bastante guapa…¿Llevas mi agenda de citas, Hughes-san?.- le guiña un ojo.

¬ Eh…creo que con ella no has salido.

¬ Me parece recordar alguna vez con ella, en un bar…no, creo que solo fue algo pasajero.

Ryen hizo como si no los hubiera escuchado, pero torció la boca en señal de disgusto.

¬ A ver¿Con que chicas no he salido?.- dijo Roy. Algunos de los amigos de Ryen rieron nerviosamente.- …¿Mary Rose, del departamento de investigación?

¬ una.- afirmó Hughes

¬…Kureyo, indiscutiblemente…¿Saben? Si me lo llegara a pedir, tal vez saldría con ella, pero solo tal vez…el ver cómo dejó al pobre de Winchester me dá escalofríos…

¬ Dos

Ryen apretó el puño y por fin decidió hablar.

¬ Ey Mustang¿Por qué no en lugar de fijarte en otras relaciones te fijas en lo que tienes enfrente?

¬ …¿Con que otra chica me falta salir?- nótese la indiferencia

¬ ¿Qué tal Riza Hawkeye?.- dijo Ryen.- Ah, no, perdón, creo que a ella le interesa Jean Havoc…olvida lo que dije, Taisan.

Varios rieron. A Roy le salió una venita en la frente, pero intentó disimularlo haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

¬ Tampoco he salido con Mizu no…

¬ Tres…¿Ella?.- exclamó Hughes.- Pero es una niña, tiene 16 años…

¬ No sabía que fueras pedófilo, Mustang…- dijo Ryen. Varios rieron con el comentario, pero callaron al ver la cara de Roy. Ryen-san tuvo otra idea…- Menos mal que MELISSA HUGHES es inteligente y no se dejó engañar por ti la vez que la "secuestraste"…

Otros más rieron al recordar la anécdota que tan alegremente habían divulgado Havoc y Breda. Maes-san miró con recelo a su amigo.

¬…¿Melissa, mi sobrina?

¬…Le invité un café¿y que??…- Roy le dio la espalda a Ryen.- No tiene nada de malo…además es tu culpa, Hughes, te estábamos esperando.

¬ No tienes remedio, Roy…lo único que falta es que me pidas la mano de Elisya ¬¬…Oye, era broma¿eh? no te lo tomes en serio.

¬ Pero es guapa para tener 3 años :P…

¬ ¡CON-MI-HIJA-NO-TE-METAAAAAS!!!!!!…

¬ Era broma ¬¬…¿Ves lo que provocas, Dunkhelsin???

Ryen ya se había levantado. No le gustaba para nada tener que discutir con Roy, le daba flojera. Pero nuestro querido Taisan no se iba a quedar así, oh no…

¬ …Oigan¿A alguien le interesa una apuesta?- dijo Roy a nadie en particular.- Probemos el "verdadero amor" de una chica por su novio…¿Les parece que, si logro separar una pareja "por las buenas", me casaré con ella y la haré más feliz que su ex-pelmazo , me darán cada uno 50000 grandes? Y un buen regalo de boda, claro…

Algunos cuchichearon y asintieron. Entre queriendo y no queriendo, Ryen escuchó todo mientras pagaba unas cosas para llevar comida a la casa…Mustang terminó su comentario…

¬ …¿Les parece Mellyna Nisu?

Un rayo de transmutación iluminó el lugar y arrojó a Mustang unos tres metros atrás. Ryen se lanzó al ataque al no soportar más los comentarios de su superior. Varios de los que estaban presentes huyeron despavoridos, sabían que Roy no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Efectivamente, el pelinegro se levantó, y ya tenía puestos ambos guantes de transmutación.

¬ Eso fue muy estúpido, mi querido Alquimista del Día…

Unas cuantas botellas de wisky explotaron al entrar en contacto con la llamarada que precedió las palabras de Roy. Por fortuna nadie salió lastimado. Ryen se había hecho a un lado apenas a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

¬ ¡Eres un maldito arrogante, Mustang!!.- le gritó.- ¡Mellyna jamás se fijaría en ti!!

¬ Contigo a tu lado, ten por seguro que lo hará.

Ryen dibujó un círculo de transmutación, dado que era de noche y no puede transmutar solo. Obviamente Roy se le adelantó, provocando una terrible explosión que lanzó a Ryen fuera del local atravesando una pared. El rubio se limpió un poco de sangre que le quedaba en el labio, e ignorando el dolor que sentía se levantó, con su sangre dibujó un círculo de transmutación (dado que había perdido su tiza) y lanzó varios rayos de luz hacia Flame no. Uno de ellos le rozó el brazo, provocándole una cortada. En cuanto Ryen usó su ataque, Roy activó uno suyo, lanzando al pobre Day no otros cinco metros hacia atrás. Esta ves el chico quedó lo bastante herido como para no atacar de inmediato, y aún así, antes de que intentara otra cosa, Mustang se disponía a cocinarlo, cuando Hughes (el único valiente que se atrevió a seguir el combate) tomó a su amigo por los brazos para impedirle hacer otra cosa.

¬ ¡Vas a matarlo, Roy!

¬ ¡No te metas en esto!

¬ ¡Están peleando por una estupidez, era solo un juego!

Ahí, Roy pareció calmarse…Maes-san soltó al Taisan al sentir que se relajaba.

¬…Tienes razón, Hughes, no vale la pena gastar mi energía en pequeñeces

¬ ¡DETENTE, MUSTANG!!- gritó Ryen, a quien pocas veces vemos tan furioso (y lastimado).- ¡TU Y YO ESTAMOS PELEANDO!!

¬ ¿Estamos, Dunkhelsin?…A mi me parece que eres tú el que pelea contigo mismo. Eres demasiado débil mentalmente…y tal vez físicamente.

¬ ¡INSULTASTE A MI NOVIA, Y A MI HERMANA!!!

¬…De hecho el insulto era para ti…

¬ ¡Basta he dicho!.- dijo Hughes bastante serio (y hasta se veía algo enojado).- ¡Parecen un par de niños peleándose por un juguete!!

Pero Ryen tampoco se iba a quedar así. Con muchos trabajos se levantó y comenzó a dibujar otro círculo. Roy parecía estarse conteniendo todo lo que podía. Pero antes de que se activara la transmutación, una pesada sombra rodeó al rubio, sosteniéndolo e inmovilizándolo. El chico forcejeaba por liberarse, en vano.

¬ ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Kureyo, quien al parecer ni siquiera parecía notar el estado de Ryen. Melissa venía tras ella.

¬ No pasa nada, Yoru no.- contestó Roy con una sonrisa encantadora, al cual Kureyo no pudo más que suspirar.- Me disculpo por mi actitud, Day no.

¬ ¡ERES UNALDITO HIPÓCRITA¡HERMANA, SUÉLTAME!!!

¬ ¡Roy se está disculpando! No tengo idea de que se deba este pleito, pero estoy segura de que se trata de una buena razón.

– ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PREFIERAS A ESTE INEPTO QUE A MI!!!!

­¬ ¡Le estás hablando a un superior!- alegó Kureyo.

¬ Kure-san…- dijo Melissa, a quien parecían no haber notado.- No estamos en horas de trabajo…¿Estás bien, Ryen-san?

¬ ¡NO Melissa, NO LO ESTOY HASTA QUE ESTE PAPANATAS ESTÉ TAN LASTIMADO COMO YO!

¬ ¡¡¡DIJE QUE BASTA!!!!.- respondió Kure con una bofetada…

Ante esto hubo silencio por parte de todos. La expresión de Roy era como de lástima. Maes parecía bastante incómodo. Melissa se veía enojada, y al mismo tiempo preocupada. Ryen estaba absorto, con un nudo en la garganta por el coraje, humillado por el Taisan, humillado por su propia hermana. Sin nada mas que decir hizo a todos a un lado, los maldijo y se fue. Mely fue la única que intentó detenerlo.

¬ ¡Ryen-san!…¡Ryen!

¬ Tranquila, Mely…estaré mejor en cualquier otro lado que aquí. No me busques.

Y se perdió en medio de la noche.

¬…Bueno damas, compermiso.- se despidió Mustang elegantemente.- Tenemos cosas que hacer¿verdad, Hughes?

¬ Espérate un momento ¬¬.- dijo este mirando a Melissa y a Roy alternadamente…ahí, la chica supo que su tío sabía algo que no le convenía que Kureyo supiera…- ya que estamos aquí, podemos hablar de lo de…

¬ Disculpe…- dijo una chica guapa acercándose con un teléfono en las manos. Maes-san cambió de humor rápidamente.

¬¡Lo siento, no estoy disponible, porque ya tengo una hija que va a cumplir tres años!

¬ ñnU Tiene una llamada.

¬ Ah…Gracias…- toma el aparato y contesta…- ¿Diga? Aquí Hughes…¿Cómo?…Entiendo….- cuelga y le lanza una mirada a Roy.- …Han encontrado un soldado muerto en la estación de Ciudad del Este.

¬ Y…¿Estaba destrozado desde dentro?

¬ …Si…

Kureyo y Melissa se quedaron mirando algo asustadas. Sin decir anda ambos hombres dieron la vuelta y se fueron…

¬…Seguramente el asesino de Alquimistas…

¬ Vamos, Kure-san…pudo haber sido un accidente…no se mencionó que la víctima fuera Alquimista…

¬ Puede ser…Vámonos a casa.

¬ ¿¿qué?? Pensé que iríamos a buscar a Ryen…

¬ Volverá cuando tenga hambre.

¬ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Conoces a Ryen, ES-TU-HERMANO!!No se enoja tanto solo porque si, Mustang debe haberle hecho algo…

Yoruren no dijo nada, solo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryen no fue visto el resto de la noche ni al día siguiente. Melissa se consolaba pensando que estaba en casa de Mellyna (que en realidad era casa de Milly…pero bueno, cosas de familia xP). Sin embargo…

¬ ¡Buenos días, Melissa-chan!

¬ Hola…

¬ Dime que no son ciertos los rumores…

¬…¿Qué rumores 9.9?

¬ Melissa…¿Es cierto que Ryen y Mustang pelearon anoche en el bar??

¬ Pues…

¬ ¿¿¿Dónde está Ryen????

¬…Esperaba que estuviera contigo…

¬ ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

¬ ¡Tranquila, Mellyna!.- dijo Mely intentando consolarla, en vano.- Está bien, te lo aseguro.

¬ ¡¡¡Pero como pudo pasarle eso???

¬ …Yo no se…no quisiera tener que preguntarle a Mustang…

En eso llegaron los otros que integraban la "Mesa redonda". El muchacho que había dado su opinión anteriormente fue el único que pareció preocuparse por Mellyna.

¬…¿Está bien, Nisu-san?

¬ Está bien…- respondió Melissa por ella.- ¿Quién comienza la práctica de hoy?

¬ ¡¡YO!!!- gritó Mellyna safándose de su amiga.- Supongamos que alguno de ustedes pelea con el Taisan y sale medio herido y humillado. En ese caso¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS IRIAN????

Para sorpresa de ambas Melys, todos parecieron tomárselo enserio. El tipo antipático de siempre fue el primero en hablar.

¬ A casa con mi mamá.

¬ Teniente…- Hughes-chan parecía enojada.- ¿qué clase de…??

¬ ¡MELISSA¿TU SABES DONDE VIVE SU MAMA DE RYEN?????

¬ ¡Mellyna!!!

¬ Ya¿Qué clase de alboroto es este??- dijo alguien desde la puerta del patio…Todos miraron, al principio no tenían idea de quién podía ser, ya que casi nunca hablaba…Pero los que lo conocían no podían menos que lanzar un grito de alegría.

¬ ¡HOWL-SAN!!!!!!!!!!

¬ ¡¡¡Alquimista de Sangre Azul!!!- gritaron los demás.

¬ Creo que si…

El Sargento se veía bastante bien, mucho más recuperado…y con un par de brazos tan naturales que no se notaba que fueran automails. Melissa no se explicaba el cambio…

¬ …Pero…¿Cómo…??

¬ Lindas¿No?- dijo Howl subiéndose las mangas de su saco militar. Sus nuevas prótesis eran, según Melissa, algo más sencillas que las de Ed, pero más vistosas (con menos cables por fuera). Además, el sargento se quitó los guantes, mostrando un bello círculo de transmutación en cada dorso de la mano.- Descubrí que son muy prácticas…

Y, como si quisiera presumirles, chocó sus manos y transmutó en el suelo una hermosa réplica en miniatura del Cuartel. Todos soltaron una expresión general de asombro. Melissa creyó ver que en una de las ventanas del Chibi-cuartel a alguien conocido, pero no quiso ponerse a curiosear.

¬ ¿Y bien¿En qué estaban?

¬ Según nosotros, ensayando algunos problemas prácticos…- dijo Mellyna

¬ ¡Buena idea!…¿Qué les parece si los ataco y ustedes corren?

Todos rieron ante el comentario…pero comenzaron a sudar al ver que Howl hablaba en serio…

¬ Quiero ver su mejor formación de ataque y defensa…son 12 contra mi, seguro que me derrotan en poco tiempo…

Acto seguido transmutó muchos picos que salían del suelo y perseguían a los recién llegados. Todos corrieron para donde pudieron. Claramente Howl tenía una gran ventaja al no tener que detenerse a dibujar un círculo de transmutación como los demás, además de que parecía disfrutar de lo lindo el estrenar sus nuevas prótesis de tal modo. El tipo antipático que siempre hacía comentarios torpes quedó fuera de la jugada en cuanto unos cinco picos de tierra salieron y lo rodearon, apenas dejándolo con el suficiente espacio para asustarse. El chico que más se esmeraba siempre acabó metido en una zanja, también provocada por Winchester-san. Otro sujeto, mientras los demás eran perseguidos, tuvo tiempo de hacer una transmutación, pero no supo controlar la segunda fase de esta y terminó en una explosión…Mellyna pudo atacar eficazmente, logrando que durante el momento que se distrajo el pelinegro Melissa y otro chico lo atacaran, pero aún así Howl fue más rápido y dejó inmovilizada a Mellyna y al otro chico. Melissa se salvó por un pelo, y notó que la atención de su jefe estaba en ella…aprovechando los escombros y polvo creados durante la prueba, Kaze yoru no dibujó un círculo de transmutación y lanzó una fuerte ventisca urticante (como gas pimienta) hacia Blue Blood no. Pero el chico, con todo y lagrimeo, pudo transmutar una especie de celda para Mely, quien antes de quedar atrapada fue salvada por Melly, quien con un fuerte torrente de agua a presión desvió su amiga (y de paso le hizo un chichón en la cabeza). Bibiren miró a todos lados en busca de Melissa, pero al no ubicarla tomó como que había caído en una zanja. Sin embargo, cuando estaba punto de atacar a los pobres pelmazos que no habían hecho nada una rara luz roja de transmutación lo deslumbró desde el cielo, haciendo que todo se oscureciera unos instantes. Apenas recuperó la vista, Howl se fijó en el chico que lo había atacado, al principio no lo reconoció, pero se le hacía familiar. Mientras debatía esto, el chico lo atacó lanzándolo unos metros atrás, pero el atacado se recuperó fácilmente, para después darse cuenta que se trataba de la famosa transformación alquímica de Melissa en un chico para no ser reconocida. Estaba a punto de felicitarla, cuando…

¬…¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE DIANTRES ES TODO ESTE DESORDEN????!!!!

Todos miraron a la entrada al patio de pruebas…para encontrarse con nuestro queridísimo Coronel Mustang en estado de shock. Como siempre, Howl puso esa cara de inexpresividad propia solamente de un zombie (y de él.)

¬ ¡El patio estaba recién arreglado, y ustedes….!…¿Por qué…??

¬ Tranquilo, Taisan… - se aventuró a decir Melissa…al parecer estar transformada en hombre le daba valor para hablarle así a Roy.- Podemos arreglarlo rápidamente, e incluso dejarlo mucho mejor…

¬ ¿En serio, Hughes-chan?- …y aún así la reconoció…- Pues mas les vale que lo hagan ¡pero hace dos minutos¿oyeron?…- luego se volvió hacia Howl…- Sargento Winchester, me alegra que haya regresado…pero me decepciona su comportamiento. Usted quedará como enteramente responsable de esto si no queda bien¿Entendido?

¬ Como diga, Coronel…

¬ Por cierto, yo venia por alguien. ¿Me prestas a Hughes-chan un momento?

Eso si pareció no gustarle al alquimista de Sangre Azul…

¬ Lo siento, pero ella está en práctica por el momento.

¬ La necesito.

¬ ella no es un objeto que puedas requerir cuando lo necesitas.

¬ Son cosas de trabajo, Winchester. No te pongas pesado.

Howl miró a Melissa, como preguntándole si quería ir con Roy. Ella asintió con la mirada.

¬ No te preocupes, Howl-san…no tardaré.

Mely siguió a Roy adentro del cuartel. El Taisan no parecía querer decir ni una palabra… Hasta que llegaron a su oficina. Ahí estaban todos sus fieles subordinados: Breda, Fury, Havoc, Farman y Hawkeye.

¬ Toma asiento, Mely-chan…- indicó Mustang en cuanto entraron. Havoc soltó una risilla, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar y se riera por anticipado. Melissa permaneció de pie.

¬ ¿en que puedo ayudarlo, Mustang-san?

¬ Hughes-chan, supongo que sabes que estamos en una institución seria.

¬ Me queda muy claro lo de institución, pero lo de serio…

Fury rió un poco, pero calló ante la mirada de Roy.

¬ Supongo que también sabe que aquí no solapamos a nadie con mentiras de ningún tipo, y menos si se trata de cuestiones inmorales.

¬…¿Qué quiere decir??- dijo la chica con aire de ofendida. (aunque no tenia idea de que le hablaban…)

¬ Una chica del Departamento de Investigación, la señorita Dunkhelsin, vino a mi informándome de un cierto viaje de investigación que había realizado usted, preguntándome si es que yo la había comisionado para ir a una investigación en compañía de Edward Elric…

¬ Ah…fue por eso…¡Digo!…

¬ No se preocupe. Por primera vez en mi vida…

¬ …¿Primera…?- murmuró Havoc. Hawkeye lo fulminó con la mirada.

¬ …¬¬… He respondido afirmativamente…Es decir, la señorita Dunkhelsin cree que Hagane no y usted se fueron a un "viaje de negocios". Si me apiadé de usted fue por que no quería chismes en el cuartel, además que Elric siempre ha trabajado muy bien, y se merecía una distracción…

Todo se llenó de un silencio embarazoso por unos 5 minutos…Melissa enrojeció a mas no poder, e incluso perdió su transmutación. Nadie parecía aventurarse a decir algo…Fue Mustang quien abrió primero la boca…para soltar una carcajada…

¬ ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja!!!!…- respira.- …¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

¬…¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO???!!!- gritó Melissa. Ante su protesta, todos comenzaron a reir, a excepción de Hawkeye y Fury.

¬ ¡No te ofendas, Melissa!- dijo Roy aún entre risas.- No te preocupes, Kure-san no se enterará de que te fugaste con el enano…Siempre y cuando me entregues un reporte "claro" de todas sus "investigaciones"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La mayoría se reía. No con Mely. De ella. Roy la había humillado de nuevo, y esta vez adrede…Los que permanecían callados no hacían nada por detener la burla. El coraje y la furia salió a flote. Aún firme, Melissa gritó, sin importarle que lo que pasara después…

¬ …¿quiere saber lo que pasó, Coronel? Con todo respeto, FUERON LOS PEORES DOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA!!!! TODO FUE TAN DESASTROSO COMO EL HECHO DE PONERLO A USTED AL MANDO DEL CUARTEL¡TERMINAMOS PELEADOS, SIN LLEGAR SIQUIERA A LIOR NI SUS CERCANÍAS, PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR. LO PEOR ES QUE ALLA AFUERA HAY UNA COSA QUE PUEDE TRANSFORMARSE EN LO QUE SE LE HINCHE LA GANA Y NADIE SABE QUE ES!!! ESA COSA SE TRANSFORMÓ EN EDWARD Y ME CREO FALSAS ILUSIONES CON QUIEN SABE QUE PROPÓSITO. Y ahora que me acuerdo, Flame no, QUE RAYOS PRETENDIAS INVITÁNDOME A SALIR¿¿¿QUÉ PRETENDIAS CON ROBARME UN BESO¿¿QUÉ PRETENDES QUERIENDO SALIR CON TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE ATRAVIESAN???? QUIERES MOSTRAR QUE ERES MUY MACHO¿NO¡SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ PARA UN ALQUIMISTA!!!!!! Y ENCIMA TIENE EL DESCARO DE BURLARSE DE MI. ¿ACASO NO TIENE SUFICIENTE MOLESTANDO AL POBRE EDWARD CADA QUE SE APARECE??? PARECE QUE TU UNICA MISIÓN ES MOLESTAR A TODO MUNDO!!! Eso explica por que aún no se ha casado, SEGURAMENTE TU DESTINO ES PERMANECER SOLO EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nuevamente se hizo silencio. Melissa no esperó a recibir una respuesta, dejando a un azulado Roy (ustedes saben, con una etiqueta detrás que dice "ERES UN IDIOTA"). Sólo Kain Fury se atrevió a perseguir a Melissa, quien corría sin rumbo por el pasillo.

¬ ¡Mely!…¡Espera, Mely!!!

¬ ¡Déjame en…!

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Kaze Yoru no cayó de rodillas, y por ir corriendo se raspó un poco. Fury corrió a tomarla del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero eso no era todo. El ambiente se movía demasiado para Melissa. Su temperatura comenzó a subir, y extrañas alucinaciones pasaron por su mente. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Escuchaba la asustada voz de Fury bastante lejana, como un vago eco. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el chico, quien no estaba preparado para recibir el peso de golpe, por lo que se tambaleó un poco.

¬ ¡Ayuda!…¡¡AYUDA!!…¿¿Melissa, que tienes???…¡¡¡MELISSA!!!

La chica no podía responder, y a pesar de estar aparentemente consiente, no daba señales de reconocimiento. Ella se esforzó mucho por enfocar su mirada en Fury, pero el cerebro no le respondía, era demasiado preocupante…Por fin, con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, pudo mover una temblorosa mano derecha y se la llevó a la boca al sentir que algo salía de ella. Un líquido rojo.

¬ ¿¿¿QUÉ NO HAY NADIE POR AQUÍ QUE ME HECHE UNA MANO??????- gritó Fury al borde del colapso nervioso.

¬ ¿Qué…? -Mustang ni siquiera terminó la frase al ver el estado de Mely.- ¿…que le pasó???????

¬ ¡NO SE, SOLO SE PUSO ASI DE REPENTE…TODO ES SU CULPA, TAISAN T0T!!!!!!!!

¬ ¡A un lado, Fury!- dijo Armstrong, saliendo de quién sabe dónde e iluminando el lugar con miles de destellos. Hizo a lado al chico de gafas y tomó a Mely en brazos. Por su parte, ella estaba casi inconsciente, aún con un hilillo de aquel líquido rojo saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.- ¡En todos mis años de experiencia nunca se había visto algo así! Seguramente en algún libro de mi familia venga algo sobre esto…

¬ ¿¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA, MAYOR???? – gritó Fury dándole empujoncitos- ¡¡LLEVÉMOSLA A LA ENFERMERIA!!!!!

No se supo lo que pasó, Melissa cayó inconsciente unos segundos después, casi en estado de coma. Lo único que se supo fue que despertó hasta dos días después…

…Y que lo que salía de su boca no era sangre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras, en otra parte de este ancho mundo…

¬ Definitivamente, nos viene siguiendo…

¬ claro que no, hermano. Solo es coincidencia…

¬ Alphonse, yo no llamaría a eso coincidencia. El hecho de que nos encontremos a Millennium en cada pueblo al que vamos no es una coincidencia…No soy tonto, claro que nos viene siguiendo.

¬ Por favor¿Qué motivo puede tener ella para seguirte?

¬ Pues…- Edward se rascó la barbilla.- Mustang me subestima

¬ ¡Listo! – dijo Milly saliendo del baño. Los tres estaban en un restaurante.- Gracias por esperar…¿nos vamos?

¬ Siiiiiiiii…- respondió un malhumorado rubio.

Edward ya tenía sus sospechas desde que vio por primera vez a Nisu-chan espiándolos en un tren…Y la verdad no le agradaba ser perseguido, y menos por una chica. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era librarse de la chica de una vez, porque los Elric están cerca del paradero del famoso Doctor Marco, y si Milly llegara a enterarse de lo que sabía ese sujeto…Bueno, Ed no quería ni pensarlo cuando todos supieran. Lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto.

¬ y dime, Mizu no…- dijo Ed levantándose de su asiento.- ¿Hacia donde te diriges?

¬ bueno, pensaba seguir a Dublit…

¬…¿para que?- preguntó Al

¬…eh…para…ver…a mi familia nnU

¬ si, claro…pues te cuidas, nosotros nos vamos por otro lado.

¬ o.O…bien…claro…los acompaño a la estación.

¬ Nos iremos caminando, me hace falta ejercicio…¿verdad, Al?

¬ ¿Ejercicio?.- Ed le dio un codazo con su brazo izquierdo, pero se sobó por el dolor.- …Ah, si ejercicio…

¬ O.O U…etto…¿A dónde van? Tal vez me quede de paso a Dublit…

¬ Vamos a ciudad Central. Como veras, no te queda de paso…

¬ "Maldición!"…Este…bueno…entonces nos veremos luego…

¬ Claro!.- dijo Al, como siempre, mucho mas amable que Ed.

¬ Si, que te vaya bien. Vámonos, Al.

Ambos caminaron en dirección opuesta a Milly. Esta, por supuesto, no podía dejar que se le fueran tan fácilmente. Esperó unos minutos para después ir a buscarlos…

¬ …¿Ves?…-dijo Edward. Él y Alphonse se habían escondido rápidamente en lo alto de un edificio, para poder corroborar la teoría de que Milly los estaba siguiendo.- Está buscándonos…

¬ pero ya te dije¿Para que querría ella seguirnos? No seas tan paranoico…

¬ Lo que sea, me molesta que me siga…ahora Vámonos antes de que nos encuentre.

Mientras los hermanos Elric se daban a la fuga, Milly intentaba seguir el rastro de los chicos, pero al parecer de ella estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo, ya que no encontraba rastro alguno…Pasó por aquí, y por allá, y nada…

¬ Tal vez me mintieron…-pensó Mizu no en voz alta.- Seguramente si se fueron a la estación del tren…- e inmediatamente se dirigió a la estación.

En cuanto llegó, el tren con destino a Ciudad del Este estaba a punto de salir. El de Ciudad Central salía hasta el día siguiente, así que la chica dedujo que tendrían que ir hacia allá. Compró su boleto antes de que se acabaran y apenas alcanzó un lugar. En cuanto iba a entrar un hombre bastante alto y fornido ( e incluso familiar) chocó accidentalmente con ella, se disculpó y salió con mucha prisa. Milly ocupó un gabinete donde solamente iba una persona dormida, así que pensó que al sujeto no le molestaría que le hicieran compañía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el tren inició su marcha. El chico que iba con Milly comenzó a despertar.

¬ ¡Hola hola!!!!.- dijo Milly alegremente, aunque estaba algo nerviosa por enfrentarse a aquel chico.- …Jijijijiji, gomen ne, ocupé este asiento porque no había otro…

¬…¿Qué haces aquí, Milly?

¬…¿Ryen-sensei?…¡¡¡¡Ryen!!!!.- de la emoción, Milly lo abrazó.- ¿Qué haces aquí??…- …y entonces notó sus ojitos soñadores con extraño dejo de tristeza.- …¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

¬…Pues…si…pero no es nada que te afecte, descuida…

¬ Me afecte o no, eres casi mi cuñado. ¿Qué tienes?

¬…Kureyo…A veces no la entiendo…

¬…¿Y qué haces hasta acá?

¬…Sólo salí a dar la vuelta…

¬ ¿Dar la vuelta a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad? ¬¬ no te creo…

¬ Descuida, ya estoy mejor…puedes estar tranquila.

¬ ¿Por qué no quieres desahogarte conmigo?…está bien que sea solo tu alumna…

¬ no, no es eso, no te ofendas…es solo que…llevo unos días solito y…bueno…he pensado muchas cosas…entre ellas…- en eso su expresión cambió por una más alegre.- Oye¿Dónde crees que le gustaría vivir a Mellyna, la playa o el bosque?

¬ O.O ¿oro?…AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh, así que se trata de esa clase de cosas…

¬ No era precisamente lo que tenía que decir, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que se me olvidara.

¬ Conociéndola, le gustará más la playa.

¬ Genial…estoy pensando seriamente en casarme pronto con ella.

¬ ¡ENHORABUENA!!!!! n.n eso si que es una excelente noticia…

¬ Si…no soporto más vivir con mi hermana…

¬…¿Qué?…pero…ustedes siempre están muy felices…

¬ No te creas, algunas apariencias engañan, en muchas cosas no estamos de acuerdo…desde que pasó lo de mi madre, casi siempre hemos peleado por ello. A pesar de eso, la quiero demasiado, después de todo lo que nos pasó…Pero en esta ocasión el pleito fue mucho peor…ese maldito de Mustang…

¬ Como que muchas discusiones en el cuartel son culpa de Mustang¿no?

¬ …Si…

Antes de que Ryen se pusiera demasiado triste, Milly cambió el tema.

¬ ¿cómo está Melissa?

¬…mejor…algo débil por haber donado tanta sangre, pero está bien…bueno, la última vez que la vi lo estaba.

¬ Espero que me perdone por haberla dejado sola cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ese Edward…¿Y Winchester-san?

¬ De él no sé nada aún. Espero que se haya mejorado.

¬ Y…¿de dónde vienes?

¬…De la tumba de mi mamá…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un sonidito despertó a Melissa. Se sentía demasiado pesada, incluso sus párpados, pero por fin pudo abrirlos. Nuevamente estaba en una cama de hospital. Alguien roncaba a su lado: era Kureyo (con todo y babita colgante XD). Cuando tuvo más fuerza, Mely volteó a otro rincón, y vió también dormido a nada más y nada menos que Roy Mustang…

¬…menos mal que despiertas…- dijo alguien más a su otro lado. Era Fury.- ¿Qué tal te sientes?

¬ …¿Dónde…estoy?

¬ Estás en el hospital, pero descuida, el médico dijo que ya estabas mejor…

¬ ¿Qué…me …pasó?

¬…Tranquila…- Fury le tomó la mano.- Ya estas mejor, y eso es lo importante…

Ante el tierno gesto del chico, Melissa sólo pudo decir una cosa.

¬ Muchas gracias…por permanecer…conmigo…

¬ Tenía que hacerlo…Mely-chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte….- Kain se quitó las gafas y jugueteó con ellas un poco.- …me hubiera gustado que fuera en otra circunstancia, pero…

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Maes-san con una charola con 4 cafés. Kain guardó silencio de inmediato.

¬ Vaya, me voy cinco minutos y estos flojos…¡¡¡¡MEEEEEELLLYYYYYYY!!!!.- tira la charola.- ¡¡¡¡ESTAS DESPIERTAAAAAAA!!!!

¬ …Hola tío…

¬ …¿Qué pasa?…- dijo Roy desperezándose.- …¡Tenías que gritar a estas horas, Hughes?…¿eh?…¡Viento Nocturno, estás bien!!

¬ …Ya…- Mely comenzó a sentirse mejor.- ¿Alguien me podría explicar por qué estoy aquí?

¬ ¿Recuerdas algo?.- le preguntó su tío

¬…Pues…- y pensándolo bien, no recordaba nada nuevo…uno que otro recuerdo borroso.- Este…¡Si! Recuerdo que este pedazo de…Coronel, me insultó y yo salí corriendo. Es todo lo que se.

¬ Ejem…Fury, déjanos solos…y llévate a Dunkhelsin.

¬ Si, Coronel.

El chico se levantó y, al no poder despertar a Kureyo, se la llevó con todo y silla ñnU. Se quedaron solos ambos Hughes y Mustang.

¬ …Melissa¿Qué pasó cuando te fuiste con los Elric?.- preguntó Maes-san, muy serio

¬ ¿qué pasó con qué?

¬ Mira…- Roy también estaba serio…algo no andaba bien…- Al parecer lo que te pasó fue una intoxicación por Agua Roja.

¬…Agua Roja…¿No es eso un catalizador de transmutación?

¬ Exactamente, mortal para el ser humano en su forma pura.- dijo esta vez Hughes-san.- Pero bastante eficaz cuando se usa en su forma sólida.

¬ Algunos estudios que te realizamos revelaron una pequeña cantidad de Agua Roja en tu torrente sanguíneo…¿nos podrías explicar cómo llegó ahí?

¬ Eh…no se que decir…- Mely ciertamente estaba bastante sorprendida por escuchar esto.- …Ni idea…

¬ Escucha, esto es muy grave…- dijo Roy.- …pero también muy importante. Eres la primera persona en sobrevivir a una ingestión directa de agua roja, eso te hace alguien muy fuerte.

¬ ¿En qué aspecto?

¬ Hay muchas teorías, la principal, podría explicarse como un adelanto en la evolución humana. Si esto llegara a ser cierto, y si encontramos el gen causante de tal cosa, significaría un gran avance dentro de la Alquimia.

¬ Ah…ya entendí por dónde vá todo esto…- dijo Mely desviando la mirada.- Me van a convertir en conejillo de indias.

¬ No, de ninguna manera. Es algo voluntario.- dijo Hughes.- Nunca pondría en peligro a la hija de mi hermano, y tampoco la molestaría con algo de esa índole en contra de su voluntad.

¬ …Así que, si no quiero, puedo hacerme a un lado de todo eso…

¬ Cuando gustes…eso si.- dijo Roy.- Mantenlo en secreto, esto es solo entre nosotros tres. No queremos exponerte a que alguien más lo intente. De hecho…ese día, en el campo de entrenamiento, ví la luz roja de tu transmutación, pero no le tomé la importancia necesaria. En verdad, no me imaginaba que algo así podría pasar…- en eso cambió su humor.- Y antes de que se me olvide, y teniendo a ti tío como testigo, te ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas por haberte hecho enojar, aunque quiero que sepas que mi intención era solamente intimar lazos contigo… ¡Dicho de otra forma…!- dijo Mustang en cuanto Maes lo fulminó con la mirada.- Quería que fuéramos amigos.

¬ Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Coronel…¬¬ No parecía eso.

¬ Tengo un pésimo sentido del humor, lo siento. ¿Aceptas mi amistad?

¬…No se…Ryen Dunkhelsin es una persona a la que quiero mucho…

¬ ¡Vaya, ahora es por Day no!!- Roy se fingió enojado.- Creo que lo que pasó entre él y yo no es algo que deba molestarte, Mely.

¬ Lo pensaré seriamente.

A pesar de que Roy parecía sincero, todos los sinsabores vividos con él no terminaban de darle confianza a Melissa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mely salió esa misma noche. Kureyo (quien no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde, dado que ALGUIEN (Rofoyfimufustafangfu) le puso pastillas para dormir en su café para que se quedara callada un buen rato) como siempre pareció no preocuparse por su alumna, pero se veía que algo le preocupaba. Aún no se sabía nada de Ryen.

¬…Bien, listo…- dijo Kure-san en cuanto llegaron a la casa.- Entra…por hoy me apiadaré de ti y no harás la comida.

¬ ¿No me digas que tú la vas a hacer??

¬ No, la ordenaré XP…Siéntate¿quieres algo de beber?

¬ No, gracias…Preferiría que habláramos.

¬ Hablar de qué?

¬ …Pues…de…Ryen…

¬ ¿Qué quieres hablar de Ryen?.- aunque se mostrara disgustada, Yoru no parecía querer hablar de eso.

¬ Me pareció muy cruel la manera en que lo trataste.

¬ ¿¿Y eso a ti que te importa??

¬ ¡Bastante!.- por alguna razón, en esta ocasión Melissa parecía tener el control de la discusión (NdYM¿Notaron la rima??).- A ambos los aprecio mucho como para verlos peleados.

¬ No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

¬ Es algo natural en los hermanos, pero esta vez te excediste demasiado. Roy Mustang no vale la pena como para que te pelees con tu único hermano.

¬ Tal vez tengas razón…pero no pienso ir a buscarlo..

¬ ¿Y si está en problemas?

¬ El también es Alquimista, puede defenderse.

¬ ¿y si no lo fuera?…¿Qué harías si lo perdieras?…

¬ …Ya…ya lo perdí una vez…- el semblante de Yoruren cambió por uno triste.- …Juré que no volvería a pasar…

¬…¿De qué hablas?…

¬…De nuestro origen como alquimistas del día y la noche…

Mely nunca había escuchado eso…y de hecho, hasta ahora se había quedado con ganas de conocer el origen de los poderes de los hermanos Dunkhelsin…

¬…Hace unos años…Cuando yo tenía 10 años y Ryen 8…Bueno, la familia Dunkhelsin nunca fue conocida por la alquimia, pero éramos una familia poderosa, con dinero e influencias. Pero, por alguna razón, mi padre tenía enemigos…nunca supe bien por qué, pero una noche mientras íbamos de regreso de la escuela en un carruaje, Ryen y yo fuimos atacados por unos tipos, que dijeron llamarse "alquimistas de la luz". En ese tiempo yo tenía una vaga idea de lo que era la alquimia. Estos tipos al parecer intentaron transmutarnos, supuestamente para darle una lección a mi padre, pero algo hizo que se arrepintieran, o mas bien alguien los detuvo. No tengo muchos recuerdos de aquel incidente, Ryen definitivamente no lo recuerda, pero creo que mi madre iba con nosotros, y nos dejó solos en cuanto se vió en peligro.

Un tiempo después, como dos años, me enviaron al Instituto de Artes Clásicas y Contemporáneas de Ciudad Central. Tan lejos como estaba de la familia no me enteré de muchas cosas, entre ellas…que mi padre murió, y mi madre se fugó con uno de sus amantes y la mayor parte de nuestra fortuna, aprovechándose de que Ryen aún era muy pequeño…para cuando regresé, mi hermano estaba moribundo…enfermó de depresión, o eso dijeron los médicos, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta de que su enfermedad tenía algo que ver con la alquimia…porque, al parecer, durante el ataque de los Alquimistas de la Luz, el intento de transmutación nos unió demasiado…y Ryen se ponía peor cada día que pasaba sin verme. Así pues, con lo poco que nos quedaba, yo tenía que sacar adelante a mi hermano (y la nana, que fue la única que permaneció con nosotros cuando todo estaba mal). Mi hermano no se pudo recuperar en mucho tiempo, así que para pagar su tratamiento tuve que vender lo poco que teníamos, como la casa, autos, acciones…pero no era suficiente…vamos, por ese entonces yo tenía 11 o 12 años, y si sobrevivimos ese tiempo fue por la caridad de los antiguos amigos de mi papá. Aunque pasa algo raro, de todos los amigos, sólo recuerdo a uno…bueno, su nombre no, recuerdo su físico, sobre todo esos profundos ojos dorados que me inspiraron tanta confianza…La primera vez que lo vi yo estaba sentada en lo que alguna vez fue nuestro jardín, y que ahora le pertenecía a otro…Por momentos yo me sentía demasiado impotente por no poder hacer nada más, y por llevar una responsabilidad tan grande como lo era encargarme de la vida de mi hermano menor…aún era demasiado joven para eso, mis fuerzas no eran las necesarias…hasta que lo ví por primera vez…

&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¿¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE PASARME ESTO AMI?????…No se que haré si Ryen muere…¡¡¡TODO ES MI CULPA!!!…¡¡¡SI NO FUERA TAN TORPE…SI NO ME HUBIERA IDO…SI NO…!!!

¬ Querida…tu alma es tan grande como la inmensidad del cielo nocturno…

¬…¿¿Ehh?…- La pequeña Kureyo volteó a ver a aquel sujeto que estaba a su espalda…No lo reconoció, así que, como es, se comportó bastante hostil.- ¿Quién diablos eres??

¬ Conocí a tu padre.

¬………

¬…Era un gran amigo…Y tu madre…ella también es buena.

¬ ¡¡¡ESA MUJER NO ES MI MADRE!!!!!!

¬ No estoy hablando de tu madre terrenal…tu madre es mucho más que una persona….- aquel hombre señaló el cielo con la mirada, reflejándose así en sus ojos unos destellos dorados.- Encuentra tu fortaleza en tus mismos dolores y problemas…eso si, ven a desahogar lo que no te sirva con tu madre la Noche…recuerda que en la Noche nada se ve, por lo tanto nada se siente.

¬ …………

¬ Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, no te des por vencida…investiga un poco en tu pasado, recuerda aquella ocasión en que tu vida y la de tu hermano fueron salvadas, indaga en esas memorias y encontrarás la respuesta para salir adelante…hasta luego…

Kureyo se había quedado anonadada al escuchar esas bellas palabras, y no pudo detener a aquel hombre cuando se fue…Pero, en su lugar, encontró un libro de Alquimia avanzada. ..

&&&&&&&&&&Fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬…Esa misma noche comencé a estudiar Alquimia profundamente más allá de lo poco que sabía. Estudié arduamente, y en aquel libro me encontré con una interesante cosa: el enlazamiento de almas…Que puede darse por una transmutación no precisamente humana, pero fallida…Eso era lo que teníamos Ryen y yo, y era su motivo de enfermedad. Pero más allá de eso estaba la cuestión física, y eso era que mi hermano se estaba muriendo porque yo estaba muy mal sicológicamente. Pero en cuanto estudié alquimia me recuperé bastante, y por lo tanto Ryen también…Sin embargo, unos años después, cuando él ya podía levantarse de la cama, inesperadamente volvió a recaer, gravemente. Esta vez era por algo que no estaba en mis manos, y para aliviarlo se necesitaba un costosísimo medicamento, el cual sólo pude obtener pasando mi examen de Alquimista Nacional…Así me convertí en la primera más joven en pasar el examen de Alquimista Nacional a los 14 años. Con eso, Ryen mejoró rápidamente…y por supuesto, intentó imitarme. Gracias a tu tío, pudo hacer el examen, pero el muy torpe falló y lo intentó otras dos veces…

¬ o.o ¿Asi que no fui la primera en fallar? T.T por primera vez en todos estos años me siento bien al respecto…

¬ Pero cuando lo logró, fue el mejor, de hecho, el único de su generación que entró ese año, con una bellísima demostración de ataque sorpresa a plena luz del día…y sin círculo de transmutación…Bueno, creo que me desvié un poco del tema principal…el punto es que, en cuanto vea a Ryen, juro que me disculparé, por todo lo que pasamos…tienes razón Melissa, lo que hice fue una estupidez, pero no te preocupes, se que Ryen está bien, porque, como ya te dije, puedo sentirlo…no se como explicarlo, pero puedo sentirlo…Así como También puedo sentir que esta muy enojado conmigo…Espero de verdad que pueda perdonarme.

¬ Tranquila, él es muy noble, sabrá hacerlo…

En eso estaban cuando se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta…Las dos alquimistas miraron hacia la puerta…Efectivamente, se trataba de Ryen, quien parecía algo…enojado.

¬…¡Hola!.- se apresuró a decir Melissa.- Menos mal que te apareces…estábamos muy preocupadas

¬ Siento haberlas preocupado.- dijo el chico, bastante serio.- Compermiso, iré a mi habitación.

¬ ¡Espera…!.- Mely-chan parecía estar haciendo tiempo con tal de que Kureyo se dignara a decir algo, pero no paso nada, ella permanecía callada y con la vista en otro lugar.- …Este…¡Mellyna está muy preocupada!!

¬ Vengo de estar con ella. Pasé a dejar a Milly-chan.

¬…¿Milly?…¿Está aquí…?…Digo¿Dónde estabas?

¬ Fui a la tumba de mi madre solamente.

Ambos notaron cómo Kureyo apretaba el puño con furia, pero ella siguió sin decir nada.

¬…Ya basta de dramas.- dijo terminantemente Melissa.- Ya es hora de que se hablen, los dejaré solos para que lo hagan a gusto, yo iré a ver a Milly-san.

Y dicho esto salió. Los hermanos siguieron sin decirse nada un buen rato. Ryen fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

¬ …¿Tanto te molesta que vaya a rezarle a nuestra madre?

¬…Si, me molesta, pero no es eso…Además, esa mujer no es mi madre.

¬ Hasta donde yo me quede, éramos hermanos…

¬ y hasta donde yo me quedé, una madre no abandona a sus hijos en cuanto más la necesitan, ni se fuga con sus amantes, ni te roba el dinero que te dejó tu padre.

¬ Pero sigue siendo nuestra madre.

¬…Creo que ese no es el punto¿Sabes…?…- y luego, a pesar de ser lo más obvio del mundo, añadió.- ¿Por qué te fuiste??

¬…De seguro por haberme portado mal con Mustang.

¬ …Lo siento…no se lo que estaba pensando…

¬ yo si se lo que estabas pensando: preferías mil veces quedar bien con Mustang que con migo

¬…tal vez…pero estoy reconociendo mi error, y por eso te pido una disculpa.

¬…Creo que en esta ocasión una disculpa no basta, Kure-chan…

¬ ¿Entonces que quieres, que me arrodille??

¬ Nunca cambiarás…

¬¡Está bien, me arrodillo!!

¬ ¡No! No es eso…ay, no puedo enojarme contigo…sólo quiero que reflexiones acerca de tus acciones…No debes darle importancia a otras personas que no sean de tu familia.

¬ Depende del tipo de persona.

¬ Exacto, y Roy Mustang no es precisamente la persona por la que deberías de dar todo, incluso MI dignidad.

¬ Ya te pedí una disculpa¿no? Tómala o déjala.

Por alguna razón (seguramente para ya no tener mas problemas con su hermana), Ryen aceptó las disculpas de Kureyo…Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

¬ …pero prométeme que vas a ser más prudente.

¬…Si, claro…- y detrás de la espalda cruzó los dedos ñnU…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Melissa se encontraba frente a la casa de Milly, que, a pesar de no ser tan tarde, estaba completamente a oscuras. Y eso era raro, considerando que Ryen dijo que venía de ver a Mellyna (aunque nunca dijo dónde la había visto, pero bueno...). Dudando un poco llamó a la puerta. Mizu no atendió casi de inmediato.

¬ …¡Meliiiiisssaaaaa!!!!

¬ ¡Hola!

¬ ¡Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte!.- ambas entran.- Antes de que se me olvide déjame decirte algo…¡¡¡¡¡¡LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬…¿Eh o.o?

¬ ¡¡¡¡Siento haberte dejado aquel día, pero ese Edward…es imposible seguirlo en todo momento!!!!!!

¬ No te preocupes, estoy bien ñnU…

¬ ¿Cómo está Winchester-san?

¬ Mejor…no quería ponerse automails, pero al final algo lo convenció…Eh…¿Algún motivo en especial para estar en tinieblas, Milly-chan?

¬ Si…la falta de electricidad P…Nos quedamos sin combustible para las lámparas.

¬ Me lo hubieras dicho antes…¿Dónde está tu lámpara?

¬ Esta sobre la mesa…creo.

Al tanteo, Mely tomó el objeto, hizo una sencilla transmutación para ella, llenando la lámpara de un gas incandescente que iluminó la estancia…

¬ Vaya, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso…Gracias, Mely n.n

¬ No fue nada…Y dime¿qué sabes de Edward?

¬ Pues…- de nuevo, Melissa se arrepintió de haber preguntado por el chico, ya que Millennium cambió su tono de voz por aquel que demostraba su profundo enamoramiento.- …Es un tonto…creo que ya sospecha de que lo sigo.

¬ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

¬…casi me lo dijo…y de hecho, escapó de mi en la última ciudad a la que fuimos. ..Por cierto, el día que te dí a leer la carta…Creo que me quedé dormida antes de escuchar tu opinión.

¬…Este…pues…es muy bonita.- fue lo único que acertó a decir la pelinegra.

¬…¿Bonita?…¡No quiero que sea bonita!…quiero que sea clara, pero no directa…

¬…Si, eso es lo que quería decir…

¬…¿Sabes?…pienso dársela la próxima vez que lo vea…

Melissa se quedó sin palabras…era seguro que una vez que Edward leyera esa carta y se diera cuenta de la excelente persona que era Milly le correspondería…No tenía ninguna oportunidad con él…

¬…Otra cosa, Mely-chan…- dijo Milly regresando a su tono de voz normal.- …El día que te asaltaron…Bueno, no tuve tiempo de preguntarte si estabas bien…y de hecho no quise tocar el tema porque pensé que estarías sensible por ello…

¬ No te preocupes, como les dije ese día, estoy muy bien…

¬…Al-kun me había dicho que los vió a Ed y a ti cerca del estanque de tu casa…

¬…¿¿Te dijo???

¬ si…por eso me pareció raro que te hubiera pasado algo, si estabas con él…

¬…Ocurrió algo…

En ese momento, la idea de contarle a Milly toda la verdad le cruzó por la mente…¿Qué reacción tendría si Melissa le decía que fue besada por Edward, pero que no era Edward, si no una cosa X que se puede transformar en lo que se le pegue la gana???

En ese momento llegó su salvación…Mellyna entró al lugar, al parecer sorprendida de que Melissa estuviera ahí…

¬ …¡Hola Melissa!

¬ ¿Dónde estabas?.- preguntó Milly

¬ Etto…estaba en el cuartel. Me alegra mucho que Ryen haya regresado…

¬ ¿Entonces si lo viste?.- preguntó esta vez Mely

¬ ¡Claro que si! Estaba un poco alterado pero bueno…¿Y ustedes que hacen?

¬ Platicando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo n.n…y de chicos, claro.

¬ …Cierto, Melissa…- Mellyna miró a la mencionada como con picardía.- Ya todo el cuartel sabe de tu "secretito"…

¬…pues debe ser muy secreto, porque no tengo idea de que hablas. –respondió tranquilamente la chica.

¬ Ya sabes…ese chico…¿Cómo se llama…?…El que está con Mustang…

¬ ¡¿Havoc?!.- dijo Milly, sorprendida. Mely-chan hizo una mueca.

¬ Noooooooooooooo…es…MMmmmmmmmmmmm…creo que se llama Kain…

¬ ¿Kain Fury?- dijo Melissa…

¬ ¡El mismo¿Veeeeeeeeeeeeessss?????

¬ Tú ocúpate de Ryen y deja a los demás tranquilos ¬¬.

¬ ¿Fury, ese adorable muchacho o.o?- oh no, la curiosidad de Milly salió a flote…- De él me hablabas la otra vez¿no?…

¬…¿Cuándo te hablé de él ¬¬?

¬ En nuestra "pijamada"…dijiste que te gustaba un chico de la oficina de Mustang.

¬ Ahhhhhhh…si…claro…

¬ ¡Que liiiiiiiiindo!!!.- dijo Mellyna con brillitos a los lados muy al estilo del Mayor Armstrong.- ¡El chico está loco por ti, y tu le correspondes +.+

¬…Si, lo que digas ¬¬…

A decir verdad, Melissa no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo Melly, pero bueno…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, ya en el patio de pruebas del cuartel (recién arreglado…)

¬ ¡Buenos días, nenes!!!!.- saludó Howl-san alegremente a sus aún heridos subordinados.- ¡Me alegra mucho ver que se han recuperado de aquella pequeña batalla!

¬ ¿Quién le dijo que ya nos recuperamos ¬¬?

¬ ¿Pequeña batalla? Eso casi fue un genocidio ¬¬…

¬ Ejem ¬¬…bueno, me alegra mucho que estés bien, Melissa-chan n.n.- dijo Bibiren dirigiéndose a su subordinada favorita.- Hughes-san me dijo que padecías de la presión, o algo así…Si gustas puedes dejar el entrenamiento.

¬ Claro que no, Howl-san.

¬ OK, por eso me caes bien n.n…De acuerdo, tenemos que comenzar el entrenamiento del día de hoy…pero en vista de que a algunos todavía no se les soldan los huesos, me parece buena idea que trabajemos con tácticas de ataque planeadas…

Un chico alzó la mano, Howl le dio la palabra.

¬ Winchester-san, hay rumores de que nos enviarán a la guerra…

¬ ¡Claro que los enviarán una guerra! Para eso son militares¿No n.n? Anden, demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces...Qué raro¿Alguien ha visto a Nisu-chan?

¬ …Creo que se sentía mal…-dijo Melissa.- pero seguramente no tardará en llegar…

¬ Bueeeeeeeenooooo…Empecemos el entrenamiento por orden alfabético.- Will sacó una lista de todos los que trabajaban con él…el primero en la lista era un tal Alcart Tom, pero se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño. La siguiente era Melissa…

¬ Bien Mely-chan¿Qué nos vas a demostrar?- Howl se sentó y se cruzó de brazos…algo hizo que Mely recordara a Kureyo.- …¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho que nos mostraras tu transmutación en hombre…

¬ Si me lo permite sargento, creo que esa ya está muy usada…- dijo otro sujeto.- Mejor que intente algo nuevo.

¬ Puedo provocar un bonito huracán…- dijo Melissa con sarcasmo.

¬ …¡Oye, no es mala idea! Un cambio climático despistaría al enemigo…

¬ Bien…- la chica dibujó en el suelo un pequeño y nada complicado círculo de transmutación.- …¡por favor, si no quieren despeinarse, pónganse bajo cubierto!

Todos rieron un poco. Mely, al ver que todos se lo tomaban a broma, decidió provocar una hecatombe para que todos se callaran…

Empezó con una ventisca que en unos segundos se convirtió en un ventarrón con el que todos pusieron pies en polvorosa. El cielo se nubló y comenzaron a caer rayos rojos. Varios curiosos de las oficinas salieron a ver, sorprendidos por el brusco cambio de clima. Por su parte, mientras comenzaba a llover lentamente, Melissa se sintió aliviada de que su transmutación saliera bien, sin esa horrible luz roja…En el cielo, aprovechando la corriente de aire frío creada y la corriente caliente circulando por sobre este, un remolino se formó entre las nubes. Los rayos seguían cayendo, la lluvia ahora rugía sin clemencia, las voces se hicieron nulas. Kayoren ignoró por completo los gritos que le pedían que se detuviera, incluso Howl se había levantado y con muchos trabajos intentaba alcanzar a la chica, debido a que sus gritos que le pedían detenerse eran apagados por el fuerte viento. El remolino cada vez cobraba más fuerza, y Melissa seguía sin detenerse. Howl no tenía otra opción más que atacarla para que se detuviera. Y lo hubiera hecho…si el grito de alguien que acababa de ser alcanzado por un rayo no tuviera más importancia. Fue hasta entonces que la chica se detuvo, pero sus efectos en el ambiente no disminuían a pesar de que la transmutación ya no se estaba haciendo…sobre todo el torbellino parecía una verdadera amenaza si se formaba del todo.

¬…¡¿Qué hiciste, Melissa?!.- gritó Howl intentando hacerse escuchar en medio del ensordecedor clima.- ¡¡Detenlo ahora mismo!!

¬………………………

¬ ¡¡¡¡MELISSA!!!!

¬…¿por qué pasó esto??…

En eso sintió que algo escurría por su nariz, pero no le tomó importancia. Inconscientemente juntó sus manos y las puso al aire…logrando una transmutación casi a nivel atómico, y rodeada de aquella tenebrosa luz roja. Los cambios producidos anteriormente cesaron poco a poco. Todos miraron la escena absortos.

Mientras, el chico que había sido alcanzado por un rayo rojo solamente estaba inconsciente…milagrosamente, sin ninguna quemadura. Melissa se tocó la nariz con el dedo indice, pero en cuanto lo hizo notó que era algo sólido lo que estaba ahí…la tomó con la yema de los dedos…

……Una piedra roja.

Howl se acercó a ella mientras los demás se auxiliaban unos a otros. Mely escondió el raro objeto en su bolsillo.

¬ Ven, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería.- dijo con seriedad.- …y tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

¬ Déjala.- ordenó alguien entrando al patio…era Kureyo.- Mustang me ordena llevarla con él.

¬ Otra vez ese pelele…Pero bueno, es el Coronel.

¬ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle pelele, Winchester?!

¬ Ya, tranquilos.- dijo Melissa con fastidio.- Vamos con Roy, Kure-san.

Ambas se fueron en medio del silencio. Melissa, sobre todo, parecía muy preocupada por sí misma. ¿Por qué diablos estaban esas malditas piedras rojas en su cuerpo?…¿Por qué no había podido controlar sus transmutación?…

¬ ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kureyo seriamente mientras caminaban hasta la oficina de Mustang

¬ …No lo se…sólo entrenábamos…

¬ Esos rayos rojos no son normales.

¬…lo se…No tengo idea de cómo los hice…

¬ ……Mustang lo sabe¿verdad?

¬ Si…¿Es cierto que mandó a llamarme?

¬ ¡claro que no!.- dijo Yoruren como si cualquier cosa.- Pero si no decía eso, el inútil de Howl no te hubiera dejado salir. Aún así iremos con él, para que me explique lo que tenga que explicarme.

¬ Solo quieres verlo ¬¬.…¿Y Ryen?

¬ Haciendo como que hace pero no hace nada…raro, vió a esa tipa que lo acosa, Mellyna, en la mañana, y desde entonces está como en shock, pero bueno, es su vida y no me interesa.

Llegaron a su destino…solamente estaban Havoc, Fury y Hawkeye.

¬…¿Y Roy?.- preguntó Kureyo sin siquiera saludar. La Teniente Hawkeye le respondió.

¬ Salió hace un rato.

¬ ¿Y por qué no fuiste con él, Riza? Siempre estás pegada como ladilla.

¬ ¡Kureyo!!!!- la reprendió Mely.

¬ Recibí órdenes de quedarme aquí, además de que estamos trabajando en algo sobre Lior.- respondió la rubia muy tranquila.

¬…Pero es urgente que veamos a Roy…- insistió Yoruren de mala gana.

¬ Que no se dónde está, simplemente salió.- Terminó Hawkeye.

¬ Está bien Kureyo, vámonos…- dijo Mely intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención sobre su nuevo problema.

¬ No.- …y al parecer Kure si tenía muchas ganas de ver a Roy.- Voy a buscarlo, espera aquí, no quiero que ese tonto de Bibiren se le ocurra hacer alguna tarugada de nuevo.

¬ Pero………

¬ Hay espacio para todos, Hughes-chan.- dijo Havoc invitándola a sentarse. Y bueno, hubiera sido muy descortés no aceptar la invitación…

¬ …Bien Mely, nos vemos al rato, voy a buscar a Roy-chan +.+…- se va.

En cuanto Kureyo se fue, Havoc comenzó a reirse como histérico. Todos lo vieron con expresión de "¿qué pex?"

¬ ……………¡¡¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!

¬…seriedad, teniente Havoc ¬¬.- dijo Hawkeye poniendo la mano sobre su arma por si se ofrecía.

¬ ¡¡¡¡¡ROY-CHAN!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!

¬ No le veo la gracia.- dijo Melissa, le repugnaba esa frasecita.

¬ Será mejor que vaya por un calmante.- dijo la teniente Riza saliendo de la estancia.

¬ ¡¡No, no es necesario!…ijijijiji, lo mejor será que vaya tras ella…

Él también salió, dejando solos a Melissa y Kain…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y¿dónde está el querido Coronel Mustang…? Ni se lo imaginan…ni con quién está.

¬ …y dime, Mizu no¿cuándo entregarás tu reporte?

¬ lo tendré listo para dentro de un rato, Taisan…en cuanto regresemos al cuartel ñ//////////ñU…

¬ Trabajas muy bien, Millennium…puedo llamarte así¿verdad?

¬ Cla-claro…

¬ Me he dado cuenta de que las mujeres por lo general trabajan mucho mejor que los hombres en el cuartel…me pregunto a qué se deberá.

¿Cómo había pasado?…Milly, quien inocentemente se preparaba para realizar su reporte acerca de la más reciente huída de los hermanos Elric, pero nuestro queridísimo Roy la había interceptado antes de que pudiera decir algo acerca del trabajo. Y con el pretexto de que hacía un calor espeluznante y de que no podía caminar solo debido a la insolación…se llevó a la chica a una nevería. (NdY: me encanta su dramatismo…)

¬ ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me alegra?.- dijo el pelinegro.- …Eres de las pocas chicas que me llaman solo por mi nombre. Eso me agrada…bastante.

¬ Gracias.- respondió Milly intentando conservar la calma…cosa nada fácil considerando que se encontraba en compañía del hombre más popular de la ciudad.- …y bueno¿quieres que te entregue mi reporte??

¬ Después…por ahora me conformo con disfrutar de esta deliciosa nieve de fresa…en tu compañía.

¬ No exageres ñ///////ñ…

En eso un grupo de chicas del cuartel que estaban en su día libre pasaron frente a a nevería…y se quedaron anonadadas al ver a Milly en compañía de Roy. El Coronel pareció no darse cuenta, pero Milly-chan si pudo ver con claridad los gestos agresivos que le hacían las demás chicas. Decidió que era hora de acabar con esto.

¬ ¿Sabes, Coronel? Recordé que tengo algo que hacer…

¬ ¿Me vas a dejar que me acabe yo solo ambas nieves? No seas mala.- le mete en la boca una cucharada de nieve.- Por lo menos acábate esta.

¬ Pero ñ.ñ…

¬ Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación de esa forma¿sabes?

¬ Pero ya te ves mucho mejor, supongo que ya se te pasó la insolación…

¬ Eres muy mala…

¬ D-Descuida…está bien, me acabaré la nieve ñoñ…

¬ Menos mal…Y dime, Milly-chan¿Qué te gusta hacer?

¬…¿Qué me gusta hacer…¿por qué?

¬…No se…solo curiosidad…

¬ Pues…me gusta experimentar…con alquimia…puedo descubrir cosas interesantes…

¬ ¿Qué más?

¬ …Etto…Escribo también…

¬ Eres una chica bastante interesante¿sabes?…Dime¿Quisieras ir a otro lado después de aquí¿Al teatro, al parque, a comer…?

¬ Etto…¿No se molestará la teniente Hawkeye ñ.ñ?

Roy fingió una tocesilla y tomó mas nieve.

¬…¿Y bien?…¿Quieres ir a otra parte?

¬ No quisiera causar molestias Taisan…además debo preparar mi reporte,

¬ Olvídate del trabajo por unos instantes. Tengo pases para ver _Shakespeare Enamorado_¿Vamos?

¬ Pues…………

¬ No me digas que tu también crees que soy gay ¬¬…

¬ ¡Claro que no!!

¬ ¿Entonces…?

Al parecer no le quedaba de otra. La insistente mirada dulce del Coronel terminó por convencer a Milly. Estaba a punto de decirle que si…cuando alguien entró bruscamente en el establecimiento. Por un momento, Mizuren pensó que se trataría de alguna chica furiosa y ardida porque Roy no estaba con ella, pero se alivió un poco al ver que se trataba de los tenientes Farman y Breda, que lucían bastante preocupados.

¬ ¡Coronel, una emergencia!

¬ ¿Qué pasa?

¬ Se trata de los hermanos Elric…hubo un ases……- dijo Breda, para luego ser interrumpido con un codazo por parte de Farman, quien luego señaló con la mirada (o eso parecía, ese tipo siempre lleva los ojos cerrados) a Milly.- …oops, lo siento…

Mustang se levantó de inmediato, muy serio y tal vez hasta preocupado.

¬ Luego nos vemos, Nisu-san.- dijo sin siquiera mirarla, para luego irse.

Ella, por su parte, al escuchar el nombre de los hermanos Elric, y ver la cara de preocupación de aquellos dos, le dieron muy mala espina…se levantó y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo tras ellos, cuando…

¬ ¡Señorita, la cuenta!

¬ ¡ehhhhhhh o.o!…T.T No conforme con eso, Roy me dejó con la cuenta encima…- saca su cartera y paga.- …T.T ahí quedó lo último de mi sueldo…

Y ahora si, Milly salió, intentando adivinar a dónde se habían ido los demás…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El silencio era mucho, roto solamente por Fury, quien jugaba con una liga. Melissa miraba incómoda a todas partes, habían pasado ya como 15 minutos y nadie regresaba. No había nada de que hablar, pero si no lo hacía, el silencio hubiera sido todavía más insoportable. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo como "¿y que opinas del clima?", cuando el chico habló primero.

¬…El clima está muy loco últimamente¿No, Mely?

¬ …si…algo…

¬…¿Cómo has estado de salud?

¬…muy bien, gracias…admito que he estado mejor, pero no me quejo.

¬…Si, el Coronel dijo que no había pasado nada grave…Me alegre mucho.

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio tenso. Esta vez, Mely pensó en decir algo prudente…pero al voltear a ver a Kain lo notó sonrojado, y mirando nerviosamente hacia otro lado.

¬…¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Melissa inocentemente.

¬ jijijiji…como que hace calor…………

¬…yo no tengo calor.

¬……M-M-Mely……………

¬ ¿Si?

¬Hay……algo……que………tengo que………- pasa saliva.- ………decirte.

¬ ¿Qué pasa?

¬ Bueno…es…un poco…difícil…para mí………

¬ No puede ser tan malo…además el silencio me está volviendo loca.

¬ Si, jejejejejeje…este…bueno…yo…mmmmmmm……………Resulta que………

El chico la miró a los ojos. El corazón de Melissa sintió una punzada cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo……pero ya era muy tarde…

¬ ………me gustas………mucho………

¬………………………

¬…………esto debe ser repentino……pero…no se………ya es bastante tiempo que siento esto y……bueno, yo entiendo si tu……pero a mi me gustaría que……porque...tenía vergüenza de decírtelo……Havoc dijo que……¡¡ahhhh, que estoy diciendo!!

Ante tal confusión de palabras, Mely no pudo evitar reír un poco, sintiendo como el color se le subía a las mejillas…Era la primera vez que un chico le decía que le gustaba. Y aunque le hubiera gustado que fuera otro chico quien se lo dijera, era obvio que eso no pasaría jamás…

¬…Se firme Fury…dime bien lo que quieres decirme.

¬ B-B-Bueno……apenas tengo 19…y tu…no se…si…quisieras…salir…conmigo.

¬…Un noviazgo…- dijo ella vagamente…No pensó mucho su respuesta…después de todo, ella no tenía oportunidad alguna contra la carta de Milly…- …podríamos intentarlo.

¬ ¿¿¿¿DE VERDAD????…digo…jejejejejeje…osea que…¿ya puedo decir que eres mi novia?

¬…supongo…

¬ jejejejejejeje, no fue tan difícil……- terminó Kain, mucho más relajado. Melissa también se sentía relajada, pero al escuchar la siguiente frase sintió un poco de arrepentimiento.- Espera a que se entere todo el cuartel!

¬ …¿eh o.o?

¬¡ no lo diré si no quieres!

¬ pues…si les dices a tus amigos no me importa…pero me gustaría un poco de discreción por el momento…

¬ ¡Como gustes!!…Dime¿Quieres salir por la tarde? Me parece que esto es motivo de celebración…

¬ pues……

En eso, mágicamente regresaron Havoc y Hawkeye, con la pinta de no saber nada, pero a Mely le dio la impresión contraria…

¬ Teniente Fury, debemos irnos.- dijo Hawkeye con seriedad.- …A ocurrido un incidente en una ciudad cercana. Todos debemos estar ahí, el Coronel ya se dirige hacia allá.

¬ Etto…Bien, bien…¿podría ser otro día, Mely?- dijo Kain, algo apenado.

¬ claro…no hay problema.…Nos vemos luego.- Melissa se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y luego salió.

¿…Habrá hecho lo correcto al aceptar la declaración de Kain Fury…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas horas más tarde, ya en casa…

¬ Melissa, has estado muy callada…no te oigo barrer ¬¬…

¬…¿eh?…¿Decías?

¬ ¿Qué tienes? Pareces enamorada…digo, parece que andas de novia con alguien, y de seguro no sería Edward XD.

¬ ……

¬ Ajum…me pregunto qué habrá pasado hoy…- dijo Kureyo a nadie en especial.- Hubo mucho movimiento en mi departamento, y en el de Roy también, yo estaba pensando ir al lugar donde ocurrió todo, pero tu tío me ganó el puesto…En fin, más descanso para mí.

¬ Si…claro…¿Qué hora es?

¬ Cuarto para las diez…oye, es demasiado tarde¿Dónde estará Ryen?

¬ Y eso que trabajan en el mismo departamento ¬¬…

¬ Dijo que debía quedarse a arreglar unas cosas…pero no se, todo el día estuvo muy raro, si lo hubieras visto me entenderías…¿Qué rayos? Tu calla y barre, Melissa XD

¬ Y decían que ya no existía la esclavitud……

Mely siguió barriendo. Hasta esa hora de la noche, todavía seguía pensando en Kain. Todo había pasado tan de repente, que ya estaba dudando. Pero a ella no le gustaría lastimar al chico, por el contrario, tal vez debería intentarlo, como ella misma dijo…está bien, es bastante deshonesto salir con alguien más estando enamorada de otra persona, no era justo para ninguno de los dos…

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a otro lado, mas exactamente hacia la puerta, cuando esta comenzó a abrirse lentamente…Ryen entró sigilosamente, como si esperara que la casa estuviese vacía a esa hora.

¬ ¡¿Dónde estabas, gusano de dos patas?!- bufó Kureyo. Ryen parecía ni siquiera haberla escuchado…de hecho, se veía como en estado de shock. (NdYM: muy al estilo del teniente Havoc en el capitulo 37, solo que sin cigarro XD).

¬ Déjalo Kure-san, debe venir cansado.

Ryen se sentó con pesadez, y de hecho ignoró a Melissa.

¬ Ryen…¬¬ Ryen…¡¡¡¡RYEN!!…¡hijo de la tuya y la mía, hazme caso cuando te hablo!!!!…

¬¡ Calma, Kureyo!!.- suplicaba Mely.

¬ ¿Me vas a decir que paso en el cuartel o que?

¬ ¿Eh?.- por fin, el chico pareció reaccionar.- ………Algo…del asesino de alquimistas, el llamado Scar…

¬ Quiero pensar que le pusieron asi por la cicatriz…¿Qué pasó, mataron a alguien más?

¬ Si………El general de brigada……Y……se rumora algo de los hermanos Elric.

Kureyo y Melissa abrieron mucho los ojos, sobre todo esta última…¡Después de todo, Edward también era un alquimista nacional!!!!

¬…¿Qué se rumora?.- preguntó Melissa con un hilo de voz…

¬ …Que también fueron víctimas…- y ahora si, Ryen reaccionó del todo, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir, y a quién se lo había dicho.- Quiero decir…ehhh…que también se vieron involucrados…

¬ Dilo ya.- dijo Kureyo tajantemente.- ¿Edward está vivo o muerto?

¬ ¡He dicho que solo es un rumor!!.- se apresuró a decir Ryen, intentando no hacer caso de la cara de preocupación y angustia de Mely.

¬ Pero vamos, el General de Brigada era un alquimista mucho mejor y…

¬ No ayudas en nada, hermanita ¬¬…En fin, yo paso a retirarme a mi cuarto...y Melissa, por favor, no te preocupes, sabes que los chismes en el cuartel corren más rápido que una transmutación…

¬ ¡Pero…y si algo les pasó…!…Ed…Al……

¬ Tranquila, Mustang está allá.

¬ ¡Eso empeora las cosas!!

¬ Y se de buena fuente que tu tío envió al Mayor Armstrong para que los "cuidara". Ahora, si me disculpan…

Kayoren sólo se quedó mirando al chico cuando éste subió las escaleras. Por su parte, Kureyo, tan indiferente al dolor ajeno como siempre, se fue a las escaleras también, no sin antes decir…

¬ Piénsalo bien, si el enano se muere, su tumba no será cara: el féretro estará bastante pequeño, jijijijiji…

¬¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ¿¿¿¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO TAN HORRIBLE¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HABRIA QUE USAR UNA CAJA DE CERILLOS PARA ENTERRARLO??????

¬ Yo nodije eso, pero me encanta hacerte enojar :P…en fin, yo también tengo sueño, me voy a dormir. ¡Que sueñes con tu chibi-novio...será la única manera en que podrás verlo!!

¬ ¡¿qué??????

Por un instante Mely pensó en seguir a su sensei y carbonizarla con una transmutación al estilo de Mustang, pero intentó controlarse, como quiera, esa era la forma de ser de Kureyo. Sin nada mas que hacer apagó las luces y también se disponía a dormir…

La habitación de Kureyo estaba cerrada como casi siempre, con un dibujito poco amable en la puerta que indicaba el destino de aquellos que se atrevieran a entrar sin permiso. La habitación de Ryen estaba cerrada también…lástima, Melissa hubiera querido saber más sobre el "chisme" de los hermanos Elric…De alguna manera, algo le decía que estaban bien, pero le gustaría estar más segura… 

Justo cuando iba pasando por el cuarto de Ryen, la puerta se abrió, y el chico jaló a la pelinegra hacia adentro de la habitación.

¬…¡¿pero qué…?

¬ ¡shhhhttt!!!!!…Melissa, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…- la sienta en una silla.- …todo el dia que estuve buscando el momento para hablar contigo, pero………¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

¬¿qué pasa?

¬ ¡es algo muy grave!!!!

¬¿QUÉ¡¡pero Edward…!

¬ no hablo de ellos ¬¬, es cosa mía…Melissa, no se como pasó,…bueno, si se, pero…No tengo idea de que va a pasar ahora!!!!…¡Necesito un buen consejo!

¬ Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

¬…Pero antes JURAME que no le dirás a Kureyo.

¬…Claro, te lo juro…

¬ Es que…osh, vas a golpearme cuando te lo diga…………

¬ Ya dímelo, me tienes en suspenso…

¬ Melissa………………………………¡¡¡Voy a ser padre!!!!!

Instantáneamente Melissa se cayó de la silla, para luego levantarse y justo antes de gritar "¿¿¿QUEEE???" recordó que no tenía que enterar a Kure-san de eso. Por lo que solo se limitó a hacer muecas de sorpresa y luego exclamar un apenas audible "¿qué?"

¬…pues…Mellyna me lo acaba de decir hoy en la mañana…¡y de verdad me sacó de onda!!

¬ con razón llegabas tan tarde siempre ¬¬…

¬ Hoy llegué tarde porque estaba con ella…intentamos hablar de lo que pasaría ahora, pero…bueno, Milly llegó de repente y nos dijo lo de los Elric, y pensé que lo mejor sería hablar otro día…

¬ ¿Qué dijo Milly de Ed?

¬ Déjame terminar ¬¬…

¬ Gomen nnU

¬ Pero bueno…

¬ ¿Quieres dejar de repetir tanto "bueno" ?

¬ Lo siento, es que bueno…digo, lo que pasa es que me siento muy felíz, pero a la vez confundido, asustado, y…

¬ Yo no veo el problema…

¬…¿Eh?

¬ Ambos son mayores de edad, se quieren, ganan bien…pueden vivir hasta con lujos. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

¬ O.O……No lo había pensado así…¿Pero Kure…?

¬ Ella no cuenta en este embrollo…

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió de una patada. Ambos chicos saltaron fuera de su lugar.

¬…Así que yo no cuento en este embrollo¿eh?……

¬ ¡¡KUREYO!!!!- gritó un aterrado Ryen.

TO BE CONTIUED…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Midna- …Vamos¿Creían que era tan cruel? …Está bien, sólo por esta ocasión me compadeceré de ustedes y los dejaré leer esta pelea (sirve que lleno las 50 hojas completas :P)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡No te lo tomes a mal!.- se apresuró a decir Melissa.- ¡Me refería a que tú no te verás afectada por esto ñ.ñ!!

¬ Ryen……- Yoru parecía bastante enfadada…y tenía un dejo de tristeza.- …Me has decepcionado bastante…¡¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA¿¿¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ TE DA DERECHO A COMETER SEMEJANTE BARBARIE¡¡¡Y ADEMÁS TENÍAS EL DESCARO DE NEGARME QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON MELLYNA NISU!!!!pero ya verán ustedes dos…………

Dicho esto la chica salió precipitadamente de la habitación…lo primero que le pasó a Ryen por la cabeza fue…

¬¡¡¡Va a buscar a Mellyna!!!!!!!- y él también salió corriendo tras su hermana. Melissa tampoco podía quedarse atrás, tenía que evitar a toda costa una nueva pelea, que esta vez involucraba a una amiga suya.

¬ ¡¡Esperen!!.- gritó Mely corriendo en medio de la noche. Algunas personas que todavía estaban en la calle a esas horas miraban la extrañísima persecución: La gran Alquimista de la Noche corría desesperadamente hacia la casa de su "cuñis", el Alquimista del Día corría persiguiendo a su hermana, pero a la vez como si no quisiera alcanzarla, provocando un trotar gracioso; finalmente, la Alquimista del Viento Nocturno perseguía a los dos primeros casi como un gato tras un ratón…bastante raro en realidad.

¬¡ Kureyo, no vayas a hacer una tontería!!.- gritó Mely dándole alcance a Ryen.

¬ ¡¡¡Melissa, debes detenerla!!!! Yo no tengo tiempo de detenerme a dibujar un círculo de transmutación…tu llevas uno bordado o algo así¿No?

¬ pues……

Como sabemos, Melissa no lleva en ninguna parte círculo de transmutación alguno. Pero no era tarde para intentar otra maniobra…Rebasó a Ryen por unos centímetros, y, como lo había hecho en el patio de pruebas, hizo otra transmutación en el aire…sin círculo.

¬ ¡pero…!- incluso Ryen pareció olvidarse de su problema por un instante.- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso sin círculo?!…- y al notar que un líquido rojo escurría por la nariz de la chica, agregó más preocupado.- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Viento Nocturno no le respondió, puesto que acababa de detener a Kureyo de su carrera con un fuerte remolino individual, con el que Yoruno salió volando tres metros adelante. Sus perseguidores le dieron alcance……

¬ ¡Hay no, creo que la he lastimado, no se levanta!.- exclamó Mely algo preocupada mientras se limpiaba el Agua Roja discretamente.

¬ Espera…- Ryen se acercó, le dio la vuelta a su hermana y…descubrieron que era un muñeco (de esos con la lengua de fuera y de expresión huraña).- …Lo sospechaba…la noche siempre la cubre.

¬ ¿Y a qué hora hizo eso o.o????

¬ ¡Ni idea, pero ya debe estar en casa de Mellyna!!!

Ambos siguieron corriendo un poco más hasta llegar a casa de Milly. Las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta principal semi-abierta. No se escuchaban gritos ni nada por el estilo.

Ryen fue el primero en atreverse a acercarse y hablar…

¬…¿Eh o.o??

¬ Eres una tonta, Mellyna.- le decía Kureyo tranquilamente a la aludida, quien estaba apenas en camisón y tenía pinta de haberse levantado de la cama. No parecía asustada ni nada…- Debiste haberme dicho que salías con este torpe, créeme, no muerdo.

¬…este…Ryen dijo que…que te lo diría después…para ver cómo reaccionabas…

¬ ¿Te digo algo? Ya lo sospechaba, pero no les dije nada para no dejar a Ryen en ridículo.

¬ jijijijiji…

¬ ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- dijo esta vez Kureyo a sus "perseguidores".- Hermano, eres un perfecto inútil¿lo sabías?

Y dicho esto se lanzó sobre Ryen, golpeándolo todo lo que le permitía el reducido espacio. Mellyna intentó detenerlos, horrorizada de lo que estaba pasando…pero Melissa la detuvo.

¬ Tranquila Melly…está todo controlado.

¬ ¡¡¡pero lo está medio matando!!!!

¬ No todo es lo que parece…

¬ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo -.-…?- preguntó Milly saliendo de su habitación.- …¿Eh -.o¿No es muy tarde para que estén peleando¿Qué pasa?

¬ No quieres saberlo, Milly…

Cuando Kureyo se cansó de golpear a Ryen (quien no puso la menor resistencia) lo dejó en paz. El chico se levantó, adolorido. Luego Yoru no caminó hacia Mellyna…todos pasaron saliva.

¬ Mellyna, muchas felicidades, espero que todo salga bien n.n

¬ ¿EHHH??

¬ Tú ven acá…- levanta a Ryen y los abraza a él y a Mellyna.- La regaron, pero, como dijo Melissa, ambos están lo bastante grandecitos para saber llevarlo bien n.n, estoy segura que esto será el principio de algo muy bonito…¬¬ eso sí.- (mirada tenebrosa).-…¡Si es niña se llamará Kureyo!!!!

¬ ¡¡Si, jefa o.o!!!

Ante tan confusa escena, Melissa sonrió, alegrándose de que nada más hubiera pasado.

¬¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?…- preguntó una somnolienta Milly.- …¿De qué hablan?

Ora si,

TO BE CONTINUED.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Yakío se pone pomada y vendas en los dedos)

Yakío Midna.- ¡¡POR FIN, ROMPI RECORD¡¡¡52 HOJAS SIN CONTESTAR REVIEWS!!!!! Espero que todos hayan quedado satisfechos con e resultado…y que haya valido la espera. Bueno, antes de que los dedos se me inchen demasiado, contestaré sus lindos y pechochos reviews n.n

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, pero antes de que se me olvide, hay dos puntos que me gustaría aclarar antes de seguirle…

PUNTO NUMERO UNO (no veo Otro Rollo)- Envy no es hombre, pero tampoco mujer, por lo menos en la forma que está toda la serie, y si me quedó claro al final que es machín (creo), pero analicé sus proporciones anatómicas, las cuales son de mujer, a pesar de que los rasgos físicos son de hombre, y la OVA de la fiesta de todos chibis te deja pensando más al verla super femenina o.o. Lo que hice fue tomarla así- ¿Cuál fue su primera impresión al ver a Envy? La mía fue "¡Que vieja tan loca!"…Pues si, a Melissa también le dio la impresión de que era mujer (recordemos que ella narra la historia en todos los capítulos salvo éste)

PUNTO NUMERO DOS- sinceramente, Me molestaron unos cuantos reviews que hablan sobre el dolor y desesperación que les causa el fanfic porque son molestadas por mas personas que también les gusta el fic y el anime. No entendi muy bien el punto de su disgusto (o depresion, como la llamaron también), pero me gustaría que lo platicaramos esas personas y yo algun dia de estos. OJO: lo que me molesto no fue que me dijeran cosas del fic (al fin y al cabo, si no les gusta, pues no lo lean y ya), si no la OBSESION de la que esta siendo objeto Full Metal Alchemist…en fin, el anime en general, cosa que de alguna manera nos afecta a todos como sociedad…etto, se ve que la clase de filosofía me ha cambiado algo nnU…Tambien les estoy muy agradecida a estas personitas por expresar su opinión conmigo, y por dejar su correo electronico, porque aunque no lo crean si me preocupa y es algo que debemos de remediar entre todas.

Y aclarado esto, prosigamos…

Dark-anime

¡Wow! Eso si que es estimulante…Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y entusiasmo, esa es la sensación que espero provocar en todos los que me leen. No te preocupes, que todavía falta bastante para el gran final (estoy pensando en el capitulo 14…), de hecho, habrá Spoilers de Conqueror of Shambala, así que si no la has visto¿Qué esperas? De nuevo gracias por estar conmigo¡recomienda el fic!!

Mitzuko

Jijijijiji, creo que más de una se siente identificada con Mely (me incluyo), espero que sigas leyendo y que no te molestes…pero la que está metida ahí soy yo XDD!!! Te cuidas y gracias.

Sibylla

Mi querida, querida Sibi-chan n.n me alegra tenerte tantas veces por aquí…¿Qué me paso en el karaoke? T.T se me olvido la hora y no me pude registrar¡pero les garantizo que estuve ahí! Gano una chavita que canto el opening de Princesa Mononoke ¬¬…¡pero aún está la TNT 12, a la cual ire el dia 4 de noviembre, y es dia de party karaoke, asi que no me lo pierdo XD!!! Si tomo un video te lo paso¿va? Tambien queria que supieras que hice tu dibujo, el del bra…pasame tu mail y te lo envio (y lo mismo para los que quieran ver los fanarts n.n). Disculpame por no cumplir mi promesa, ya que prometi 50 hojas…y son 52 T.T mis deditos…Espero que te haya gustado, y te espero para esta!!

Anashan

Gracias por dejarme tu correo electronico. Tu dime cuando quieres que hablemos y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Tenrikku

Lo mismo. De hecho, me gustaría que las tres que dejaron reviews como este me dijeran cuando pueden conectarse en una hora comun, me es urgente hablar con ustedes, porque si me interesa mucho.

Tarke Silver

¡Tan adorable como siempre, mi querida amiguis!!! A ver cuanto te tardas en leer este, es bastante…y que disfrutes tus 5 minutos con Roy XD.

Ivee Natsumi

FELICIDADES, QUE BIEN LA PASES, Y VAMOS A BAILAR!!!! Un poco atrasado, pero te felicito mucho¿y que mejor regalito que un fanart? Tu dime que quieres y con gusto n.n

16estrellas

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado nn, a mi tambien me gusta tu fic, perdon por no dejarte review aun, pero la escuela me tiene muy asoleada 9.9…potter.

Fernando y Ryen

Me cae que los dos estan bien locos.

Melissa- Seeee, ya vimos lo de la descendencia ¬¬…

Yakío: picaron…¬¬ mas te vale que te dignes a leer ya, torpe.

Evy-chan

Jijijiji, yo ya vi algunos de tus dibujos y me gustaron mucho +.+ tienes mi permiso para hacer un fanart si quieres n.n

Sligerer

Cuando me lo hiciste notar, me mori de risa XD, nadie mas me lo dijo, muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar!!!!

Naomi Yamada

No te preocupes, yo estoy peor…que bueno que te guste mi fic, lo hago con todo mi amor nn, espero que te guste esta continuación y que lo disfrutes. De Al…mejor ni hablamos XD.

Yakío Midna- ¡Esto es todo por ahora!! Salvo algo chiquito¿Por qué me cambie el nombre? Simple: Yakío, porque me gusta, y Midna…¡por el juego de Zelda …que sale hasta diciembre T.T!! DEBO TENERLO (ojos rojos y espuma en la boca) Mi…debe…tener…juego…nuevo…etto…(regresa a la normalidad), para el proximo capitulo preparense la caja de pañuelos¡nos vamos a la guerra! No importa si esta algo corto¿Verdad? Y lo haré corto porque no va a haber EdxMelissa T.T rayos…Y…no me linchen por lo de Fury, es pasajero, lo juro 9.9U…Por cierto, el dibujo que ganó fue…¡Empate entre el dibujo de RoyxMelissa y el de EdxMelissa XD!!!! Cuando alguien me diga como me registro en Deviantart para subirlos los veran…o a menos que me dejen su mail para enviarselos, junto con otros que me pidieron n.n ¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS SANTOS DIFUNTOS EN MEXICO!!!!


	8. Perros de la milicia

Yakío- ¡Hoooooooooollllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa again!!!!. Si están leyendo esto después de año es por que…actualicé después de año nuevo :P. Sento haberme demorado tanto tiempo, pero en realidad, escribí a mil por hora. Pero bueno, no se preocupen…está bien, preocúpense y saquen su caja de pañuelos, porque, como les dije la ves pasada, la guerra se meterá en este fic de manera fugáz, pero vaya que dejará huella…como estoy muy emocionada, no los interrumpo más (además de que tengo que hacer una trinchera para ocultarme y que no me linchen), porque se los juro, van a llorar…

MCIONES HONORÍFICAS: A **Luisa **por el review de casi una cuartilla que me encantó y casi me hizo llorar de la emoción, y a **Andy Blackhawk**, por los bellos fanarts, en verdad me gustaron mucho, arigato.

NOTA: para los que lo pidieron (y para los que no también), Melissa regresa a narrar su vida n.n thanx.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

8.- Perros de la milicia.

Ciertamente fue duro conciliar el sueño esa noche (debo tomarme algo para el insomnio -.-…), con tantas cosas pasando por mi mente…bueno, la paternidad de Ryen me había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era eso lo que estaba pensando…por estos momentos, Kain y Edward ocupaban mis pensamientos. Sobre todo este último. El que él esté en peligro, y yo aquí sin hacer nada, me tiene peor que fiera enjaulada.

Al día siguiente no fue necesario que Kureyo me levantara…de hecho, yo tuve que ir a despertarla a ella. Me fui al cuartel temprano, antes que mi sensei y su hermano. Ellos se habían quedado hasta más tarde la noche anterior a platicar lo de "Ryencito", pero Milly y yo nos disculpamos diciendo que nos moríamos de sueño. En fin, como les decía, llegué al cuartel…Había ajetreo y movimiento, como casi siempre que pasaba algo malo…Chequé mi tarjeta y me dirigí a mi departamento. Howl-san ya estaba ahí.

¬ ¡Melissa!- saludó mi jefe, quien no parecía deprimido como siempre.- ¿Cómo sigues?

¬ Mucho mejor, el médico dijo que no fue nada…sólo un error de transmutación.- vaya, qué mentirosa soy, ni siquiera fui al médico…

¬ No me mientas, Mely-chan.- me dijo Howl con una sonrisa.- Todos nos dimos cuenta de que puedes transmutar sin círculo…¿por qué?

¬ Vamos, Edward también puede y nadie le ha preguntado el por qué…

¬ Tienes razón, yo no soy nadie para que me confíes tus secretos T.T

¬ No quise decir eso ññU…

¬ En fin, hoy al parecer no tendremos práctica…todos están ocupados con lo que ocurrió ayer.

¬ ¿Qué pasó?…¿Tiene que ver con Elric?

¬ Aún no lo sé, como él es subordinado de Mustang, a mi no se me informó de él…pero no te preocupes, lo que si es seguro es que sólo hubo un muerto…el general de Brigada.

¬ oh por Dios…

¬ Bueno ,en cuanto lleguen todos, por favor, encárgate de que se pongan a organizar los papeles necesarios para las prácticas fuera del cuartel de cada uno. Por lo demás, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

¬ Gracias, pero…

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta. Muy acomedida fui a abrir, era otro chico que trabajaba conmigo, el que siempre daba las opiniones más acertadas…y me apena no poder recordar su nombre.

¬ Buenos días.- nos saludó. Luego miró a Howl-san.- Ya están aquí.

¬ ¿En serio?…bien, bien, entonces hay que ir a informarnos del asunto.

Luego el chico me miró a mí.

¬ Kain Fury está abajo.- me dijo en voz baja.

A decir verdad la noticia no me sorprendió mucho…hasta que saqué el verdadero significado de eso: Kain se había ido con Roy, quien estaba atendiendo el problema donde Ed se veía involucrado. Si Fury había regresado, Roy también, y seguramente…

No pude evitarlo, salí corriendo a la planta baja (Howl no parecía haberlo notado, como siempre, al escuchar algo de Roy se quedó como zombie). Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Algo me decía que Ed estaba bien, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de verlo por mí misma…

Llegué a la oficina de Mustang. Estaba cerrado. Lo pensé un poco antes de llamar a la puerta…pero por fin me decidí. En cuanto lo hice, Kain me abrió.

¬…¡Mely-chan! No esperaba verte tan pronto…

¬ Si no quieres verme, entonces…

¬¡¡No quise decir eso!!!!…pasa.

¬…¿No hay problema si lo hago?

¬ Claro que no, pensé que querrías saludar a los Elric. Además el Coronel está hablando con el Teniente Coronel, no les importará…

Entré cautelosamente…Y los ví. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlos en semejante estado…Edward estaba algo lastimado de la cara, y estaba cubierto por una manta. Aún así se veía que había perdido su brazo derecho. Alphonse también estaba en un estado bastante deprimente, gran parte de la armadura que le servía de transporte había sido destruida…

¬ ¡Hola Melissa!.- me saludó Ed con una sonrisa que no consiguió que yo disimulara mi preocupación.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

¬ ¿te pasa algo, Melissa-chan?.- preguntó un preocupado Al…

Yo seguía sin poder asimilar bien lo que les había pasado…e inesperadamente rompí a llorar. Cosa que, por la expresión general, nadie se esperaba.

¬ ¡¡¡¡Eeeeehhhhhhhhh!!!!.- exclamaron Kain y Edward al verme estallar de tal modo. Ambos actuaban igual, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y mirando en todas direcciones.- ¿¿¿Por qué lloras¡¡¡¡no llores por favor!!!!!!

¬ Guarde compostura, teniente Hughes.- dijo la teniente Hawkeye, a la cual yo no había notado. Se acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme, aceptaré que eso logró calmarme un poco.

¬ no te preocupes por nosotros, Melissa-chan…- me dijo otra vocecita, la cual me tranquilizó definitivamente, cuál más si no la de Al.- Estamos bien, no importa que nos veas en este estado, pero te aseguro que estamos muy bien¿Verdad, nii-san?

¬ ¡Ah, así que por eso lloraba!!.- exclamó Ed sin nada de tacto como siempre.- Digo…si, estamos bien. Scar no pudo con nosotros.

¬ ¡¡¡¡SCAR!!!!.- grité.- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿FUERON ATACADOS POR SCAR????

¬ Mejor dicho, atacamos a Scar.

¬ Nii-san, eso no es cierto, y lo sabes ¬¬…

¬ el punto es que estamos bien.

Apreté el puño con furia mientras con la otra mano me limpiaba unas lágrimas…Si hay una cosa que no me gusta de Edward es su arrogancia.

¬ Me alegra que estén bien.- dije terminantemente. Más de uno tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar mi tono de voz.- Siento haberme comportado de esa manera.

¬ Es lógico…- dijo Al…cuando todos lo miraron, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Este…digo, era lógico que te impresionara que estuviéramos así…

¬ Pero ya te sientes mejor¿verdad?.- dijo Kain acercándose a mí y tomándome del otro hombro.

¬ si, ya estoy bien.

¬ Entonces…¿podríamos salir hoy después del trabajo +.?

¬ ¿Salir?.- preguntaron los Elric al unísono.

¬ ¿Acaso no lo saben?.- dijo Havoc, quien también estaba por ahí fumando sin hacer ruido.

¬ ¿Saber qué?- preguntaron los Elric de lo más inocentes…yo estuve a punto de decirles, pero se me adelantó la Teniente Hawkeye.

¬ Fury y Hughes son pareja desde ayer.

¬ ¿Pareja?.- exclamaron nuevamente los hermanos, esta ves como con sorpresa.

¬ Pues…¿qué puedo decir?.- dijo Ed evitando mi mirada.- …¿Felicidades?

¬ jejejejejejejeje…Gracias, Edward-kun n.n.- dijo Kain un tanto sonrojado.- …¿Entonces que, Mely¿A dónde quieres ir?

¬ no lo sé, sorpréndeme.

¬ Etto…

En eso llegaron Mustang y mi tío. Ambos lucían muy serios…

¬ ¡Hola chicos!- saludó mi tío en cuanto nos vió a todos ahí.- ¡Vaya, menuda pinta tienen ustedes!- dijo refiriéndose obviamente a Ed y Al. Luego me miró.- ¿pasa algo, Mely-chan?

¬ no, nada en especial…- respondí…entonces tuve una corazonada, mi tío había cambiado su tono de voz conmigo…

¬ ¿podemos hablar?

¬ claro que si…

Ambos salimos de la estancia…algo no andaba bien, cuando mi tío quiere hablar a solas con alguien, debe de ser algo serio…Lo seguí hasta una oficina desocupada.

¬ Melissa…- dijo en cuanto entramos y cerró la puerta.- …Estoy muy decepcionado de ti…

¬ ¿Por qué??

¬ Porque el trabajo de Alquimista Nacional te afectó más de lo que debía…Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de preguntar por tus padres.

¬ Créeme, no me he olvidado de ellos…es sólo que peleé con mi madre antes de hacer el examen, y hace poco fui a mi casa, pero al parecer salieron a buscarme…

¬ ¡¿Y por qué demonios no los buscaste?!

Me sobresalté…¡Mi querido y pacífico tío me estaba reprendiendo!!

¬ …Pensé que no tardarían en regresar, asi que no fui a buscarlos…

¬ ¿No pudiste pensar que podían estar en peligro?

¬ …Sólo fueron a Lior…

¬ ¿y sabes qué está pasando en Lior????…¡Estalló una guerra Civil!!!!

¬ …Eso es imposible…Tenía entendido que los Elric habían acabado con la dictadura…o algo así.

¬ No…El padre Cornello sigue mandando, y dirige una revuelta contra los militares que están intentando ayudar…

¬ …Entonces…- palidecí.-…Mis…padres…

¬ Están desaparecidos. Lo último que se supo de ellos es que fueron vistos por última ves en una posada refugiándose de un tiroteo…

Me dejé caer en la silla…No puede ser…yo acá preocupándome de mis frivolidades…y mis papás…

¬ …P-pero…¡debo hacer algo!!!

¬ Temo que por ahora no se puede hacer nada más que rezar…Y si te lo dije, fue para que estuvieras enterada…Los últimos días no te he visto muy bien, y espero que lo que sea que te este molestando no sea tan grave como lo que acabo de decirte. – luego miró su reloj.- …Será mejor que regresamos, Roy ya debe haber terminado.

¬ ¡pero no puedo quedarme así sabiendo que mis padres están desaparecidos!!!!

¬ Tranquila, veré que puedo hacer con esto…es probable que envíen una comisión a Lior, veré si puedo incluirte en ella.

¬ ¡por favor!!

Él asintió, y luego salimos de regreso a la oficina del coronel. Antes de entrar, Maes-san me pidió que no mencionara nada de Lior a Edward o Al…Acepté, aunque no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para disimular mi preocupación.

Entramos, pero los hermanos Elric ya no estaban…Sólo estaban Mustang y sus subordinados.

¬ Maes¿Ya le has dicho de lo de…?- dijo Roy mientras me saludaba con una sonrisa. Intenté corresponderle.

¬ Ah, no, esperaba que se lo dijeras tú, en mi presencia, claro…

¬ ¿Acaso están hablando de mí?.- pregunté.

¬ Algo tiene que ver, Kaze-chan.- me dijo Mustang.- pero preferiría que nos viéramos después. ¿Te importa?

¬ Claro que no…si no es mucha molestia¿Dónde se encuentran Ed y Al?

¬ Se fueron a los dormitorios. Mañana a primera hora saldrán a su pueblo natal escoltados por el Mayor Armstrong.

¬ Está bien…será mejor que no los moleste…Compermiso.

¬ ¡Espera, Melissa-chan!.- dijo Kain tomándome del brazo con delicadeza.- …¿Paso por ti a tu departamento a la salida?

¬ Claro.

Salí a paso apresurado. Lo que menos me importaba ahora era a dónde me iba a invitar Kain. Yo necesitaba saber algo de mis padres…Confiaré en que Maes-san me ayudará a ir a Lior. Llegué a mi departamento y decidí ponerme a hacer lo que Howl-san me había encargado…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ …¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Melissa-san?

¬ No, gracias, casi termino…- le dije al chico que tan amablemente se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarme desde hace rato. (el mismo chico que me avisó de la llegada de Fury).

¬ Sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

¬ Te lo agradezco...por cierto, no te ofendas, pero no recuerdo tu nombre…

¬ De hecho nunca te lo he dicho.

¬ Ah…bueno, comenzaba a sentirme mal.

¬ Soy Serge Jamestown, para servirte.

¬ Muchas gracias…Te diré algo, me gustó tu participación en las prácticas.

¬ Gracias. A mi me gustó mucho la demostración de ayer…

¬ Bueno, preferiría no recordarlo, pero si te gustó creo que está bien.

¬ ¿Y Nisu-san?

¬ No pudo venir hoy. Tiene algunas cosillas que hacer.

¬ ¿Es cierto que Kureyo-san ya sabe que Nisu-san y Dayren están saliendo?

¬ ¿Qué?…o.o rayos, no pensé que el chisme corriera tan rápido.

¬ Jijijijij nnU no me gusta ser chismoso, pero me enteré sin querer…

¬ Sucede seguido…

En eso sonaron ambas alarmas de nuestros relojes de alquimistas. Por fin era la hora de salida…genial, exactamente acabo de terminar el papeleo que me encargó Howl (y decía que me iba a quedar tiempo libre ¬¬). Serge se levantó y se estiró un poco.

¬ ¡Por fin!- exclamó.- Me estaba muriendo de hambre…¿Vienes?

¬ Gracias, pero Kain dijo que vendría por mi.

¬ Bien¿hay problema si espero contigo?

¬ No, claro que no.

¬ Vaya, a pesar de lo que está sucediendo en estos días, siento que hoy estuvo muy tranquilo para nosotros…

¬ Tal ves demasiado…- no pude evitar pensar el hecho de que a mi se me excluyera de lo que hacían los Elric.

¬ Mmmmm…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?…

¬…Supongo que si…

Serge lo meditó un poco…como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras…pero cuando se decidió se notaba a leguas que había cambiado de parecer a última hora.

¬ ¿Mizu-chan tiene novio?

¬ ¿EH???…¿Milly?…Pues no, no lo tiene…

¬ Esa es una buena señal n.n…lástima que ella viaje tan seguido.

¬ A ver si entendí¿Te gusta mi mejor amiga????

¬ Un poco…¿A quien engaño? Creo que si, me gusta mucho, es muy simpática…por cierto, tú también lo eres.

¬ Gracias…pero no me cambies la conversación ¬¬.

¬ No era esa mi intención ññU, lo siento. Pero bueno¿Crees que me correspondería si le digo lo que siento??

Al escuchar esas palabras, y a pesar de lo nublado del día, todo se iluminó para mí…si conseguía que Milly le correspondiera a Serge, ella no le daría la carta a Edward…¿Pero que diablos estás pensando Melissa¡¡Tu ya tienes novio!! No es correcto que sigas pensando en Ed…

Bueno, por lo menos el sonido de la puerta derrumbándose me hizo dejar de pensar en él por un momento.

¬ ¡¡¡TU YA TIENES NOVIO!!!!!!!

¬ ¡¡Kureyo, no entres así, esta no es tu oficina!!!

¬ ¡No me interesa!- mi sensei se nos acercó con aire sombrío.- ¿Podrías decirme quién diablos te dio autorización para tener novio?

¬ No eres mi madre ¬¬, cumpliré 17 en dos semanas, puedo valerme ya por mi misma.

¬ Está bien, mientras que no interfiera con tus obligaciones…de mientras, tenemos algo importante que discutir.

¬ ¿Puede esperar?

¬ ¡NO!…oye tú¿nos puedes dejar a solas?

¬ Eh…ññU si, claro, compermiso…nos vemos luego, Mely-san.

¬ ¿Puedes llevar estos papeles al departamento de investigación?

¬ Seguro, me queda de paso a los dormitorios.

¬ Gracias, hasta luego.

Antes de salir, Serge muy amablemente reparó la puerta y la cerró. Kureyo tomó asiento y puso los pies sobre el escritorio de mi jefe.

¬ Escuché que tu tío ya te dijo lo de Lior…

¬…si…Ya me lo dijo.

¬…¿Qué vas a hacer?

¬ No lo sé aún…momento¿Tú estabas enterada?

¬…A medias…no sabía lo de tus padres. ¿Qué son esos papeles que estabas organizando?

¬ Son los trámites para las prácticas fuera del cuartel.

¬ …………………

¬ ¿Pasa algo con eso?

¬…Mely, esas prácticas no son tales…los enviarán a Lior.

¬…¿A la guerra de verdad?…- me sobresalté un poco…- ¿Entonces por qué Howl dijo que eran solo prácticas???

¬ Con lo tonto que es, lo más seguro es que ni él esté enterado. Yo lo acabo de escuchar de Mustang. ¡Pero eso es bueno! Si te envían allá, y conmigo como supervisora, podemos buscar a tus padres.

¬ ¿¿Serás mi supervisora??.- eso era tanto bueno como malo…

¬ O tal ves Ryen lo sea, pero el hecho es que uno de nosotros los conducirá al campo enemigo.

¬ Pero¿Qué pasó exactamente en Lior¿ no se supone que Ed se habían encargado del padre Cornello?

¬…Al parecer sigue ahí, no sabemos como, pero creo que el tipo que estábamos vigilando anteriormente era un impostor. El verdadero Cornello regresó poco después, e incitó la guerrilla. Pero eso no es importante ahora, si no que enviarán alquimistas nacionales…igual a lo que hicieron en Ishbal…- Kureyo guardó silencio unos segundos.- Si nos envían a nosotros tendremos que cuidar bastante nuestra imagen…no debemos dejar que suceda de nuevo lo que hace siete años¿de acuerdo?

¬ No te preocupes, pensaba lo mismo…

En eso llamaron a la puerta. Kureyo se levantó de un salto.

¬ Bueno, la chismosa de Hawkeye me dijo que ibas a irte con tu noviecito…¬¬ te quiero en casa antes de las 7.

¬ Pero son las 6 de la tarde ¬¬…

¬ No me interesa ¬¬…- abrió la puerta…y ahí estaba Kain.- Pásate.

¬ Gr-Gracias, Kureyo-san ññU…¿Estás lista, Mely?

¬ Claro que sí…¿A dónde iremos?

¬ Eh…jejejejeje, el Coronel me vendió pases para Shakespeare Enamorado, es la última noche que la presentan.

¬ Genial.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí…No me sentía incómoda con Fury, pero si me sentía mal por lo que le estaba haciendo. También necesitaba desahogarme por lo de mis padres, pero no estaba segura si era el momento de hacerlo…pero bueno, Kureyo ni de broma me escucharía (seguramente alegaría que ya habló conmigo), y Ryen y Mellyna estaban muy agobiados por sus problemas como para meterles mas. Entonces Kain parecía ser mi única vía de escape…después de todo somos novios¿No?

¬ Kain…

¬ ¿Si, Mely?

¬…Este…Estoy algo…preocupada

¬ ¿Por qué??

¬ …Mis padres están desaparecidos…porque fueron a Lior a buscarme…

Él se detuvo repentinamente, y me miró con angustia.

¬ ¿EHHHH¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho???

¬ Apenas hoy me enteré, mi tío me dijo.

¬ …Lo siento mucho Mely-chan…¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

¬ No lo creo…pero muchas gracias…

¬ ¿De verdad estarás bien?

¬ No puedo estarlo, pero me tranquiliza que intentes ayudarme.

¬ jejejejeje n////nU…me alegra ser útil en algo.

Seguimos caminando. Fury propuso que tomáramos un carro, pero me pareció más lindo irnos caminando (¿Mas lindo¿Yo dije eso??). Para llegar al teatro debíamos pasar por la calle donde vive Milly, pero aún así no esperaba encontrármela…Pasó corriendo junto a mi, y de hecho ni siquiera me notó.

¬ ¡¿A dónde con tanta prisa?! -Le grité. Ella se detuvo en seco.

¬ ¿Melissa?- y regresó conmigo a la misma velocidad.- ¡Lo siento, no te ví¿Es cierto que Ed está de regreso?

¬ Si.- contestó Fury.- pero dudo que te dejen pasar a verlo, Mizu no. Se acaba de ir a los dormitorios.

¬ Ah, pero no ha salido de la ciudad…que bueno, Ryen-san me dijo que se iría pronto, por eso iba corriendo…pero aún así debo verlo.- luego me miró con complicidad.- …Sabes para qué¿no, Mely?

¬…………Me lo imagino…………- y por primera vez en dias se me prendió el foco- ¡Cierto! Un chico te estaba buscando.

¬…¿Un chico?…¿A mi?…

¬ sip, a ti, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirte antes de que te fueras de nuevo.

¬…¿Quién es?

¬ Se llama Serge Jamestown, también es alquimista.

¬ …no me suena el nombre…- dijo Milly dubitativamente.- ¿Lo conozco?

¬ No lo sé…Es alto, moreno, cabello castaño pero ojos verdes…Bastante atractivo en realidad…Es simpático, inteligente, bueno, lindo, y como ya te dije, también estudia alquimia…

¬ …Ya, le gusto y te dijo que me lo dijeras.

¬ o.o ¿Eh?…no, yo sólo te estaba hablando de él…

¬ Mely, nunca hablas así de un chico ¬¬…Pero está bien, iré a verlo. Al fin y al cabo, puedo ver a Edward mañana.

¬…si, está bien…OK, que te vaya bien.

¬ ¡Gracias!- y de nuevo echó a correr…Nosotros también comenzamos a caminar.

Miré de reojo a Kain, quien…no se, como que había cambiado de humor, se veía triste. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué tenía cuando Milly nos alcanzó de nuevo.

¬ ¡Que grosera soy! Discúlpame Kain, no te había visto. ¡¡Soy una maleducada!

¬ No te apures, Mizu-chan…

¬ Bien, ahora sí me voy…- estaba a punto de echar a correr de nuevo, cuando se volvió hacia nosotros de nuevo, ahora con un aire más sorprendido.- Momento¿Qué hacen ustedes dos…juntos o.o?

¬ Vamos al teatro.- respondimos los dos.

¬…¡Ah!…Pero¿Por qué…?

¬ Somos novios.- respondimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Mi amiga se quedó perpleja.

¬…¿Eh?…pero…¡¡¡¡wooooooooowww, felicidades¿por qué no me lo habías dicho, Mely???

¬ No había tenido oportunidad…

¬ ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, ya verán que les irá muy bien n.n!!! listo, ahora si ya me voy. ¡Hasta luego Kain!

¬ Adiós de nuevo ññU.

Y ahora si se fue. Fury y yo seguimos nuestro camino. Pero él seguía teniendo algo…Sin embargo, esperé hasta que entramos al teatro y nos acomodamos para hacerle la pregunta.

¬ ¿Qué tienes, Kain?

¬……nada……

¬ Anda, dímelo, yo te dije lo de mis padres…- lo único que falta es que lo haya hecho sentir mal con algo que dije.

¬ No, es algo muy tonto n.n…olvídalo.

¬ No, dímelo, no me gusta que me dejen con la duda de algo.

¬ Es que…

En eso se apagaron las luces del foro…pero ni eso iba a hacer que me distrajera de lo que tenía Fury.

¬ ¿Qué tienes?

¬…- juntó sus dedos índice una y otra ves.-…Bueno…es que…Milly-san dijo que casi nunca hablas así de un chico…

¬…¿así como?.- eso si que me saco de onda…

¬ Pues…ese chico…es alquimista y yo no. Supongo que eso es un punto en contra mía…

Entonces supe mas o menos por dónde iba la cosa…estaba celoso.

¬…El que él sea alquimista no tiene nada que ver…

¬ p-p-pero…hiciste mucho énfasis en eso…

¬ Para que Milly se interesara en él…- de alguna manera, me dio sentimiento verlo así de decaído por una cosa tan insignificante…No se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer para subirle el ánimo mas que acercarme y, después de pensarlo un poco, darle un beso suave en los labios. Obviamente él no se lo esperaba, y enrojeció más que un jitomate. Luego comenzó el primer acto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Taisan, con su permiso, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

¬ ¿Qué pasa, oficial Farman?

¬ …¿Qué hacen cuatro hombres solos en un teatro viendo una obra romántica ¬¬?

¬………………

¬ Farman tiene razón…- dijo Havoc.- ¿por qué nos invitó a nosotros, y no a la Teniente?

Roy tosió un poco.

¬…Si no querían venir me lo hubieran dicho.

¬ No es eso Coronel, no se ofenda.- dijo esta vez Breda.- Es sólo que esta clase de "reuniones varoniles" deberían ser en las luchas o en un bar…

¬ Ya cállense ¬¬, lo que pasa es que compré 6 boletos por si encontraba alguien con quién ir, pero como hoy es el último día que la presentan, se me ocurrió traerlos¿Entendido????

¬ Bueno, por lo menos eso demuestra que nos aprecia, Mustang-san.

¬ Si, los aprecio…pero eso saldrá de su sueldo XD.

Expresión general: ¬¬U…

¬ Pero, si compró 6 boletos…- dijo Farman con aire analítico.- …y nosotros somos 4…¿qué pasó con los otros dos?

¬…Están allá adelante.

Instintivamente los tres hombres alzaron el cuello para ver mejor, y después de hacerlo recibieron un golpe con una sombrilla para que se bajaran y dejaran ver.

¬ ¿eh?…¿de verdad le regaló los boletos a Fury para se fuera con Hughes-chan, Coronel?

¬ Se los vendí XP.

¬ Me sorprende que Fury quiera seguir hablándote Mustang.- dijo Havoc encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Después de lo que pasó en la cafetería pensé que se cambiaría de puesto.

¬ Hablamos al respecto de eso…dijo que no le importaba, que él quería a la chica y punto.

¬ Si, claro…- Breda se acomodó en su asiento.- despiértenme cuando termine.

¬ Aún así me los cobraré, Breda-san ¬¬.

¬ Yo insisto en que debió invitar a la teniente Riza, o a Yoru no.

¬ ¿Kureyo? No, no me atrevería…

¬ ¿por qué?

¬ Creo que lo que pasó con su hermano es suficiente razón…además, ahora estará muy ocupada como para hacerme caso.- y luego suspiró.

Breda se enderezó en su asiento, Havoc casi tira su cigarro y Farman abrió los ojos.

¬ ¿no me diga que …??- dijeron al unísono.

¬…¿qué?

¬ ¡¿cambió a Hawkeye por Dunkhelsin?

¬ ¿Qué cambié a quien por que…????

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬¿escuchaste algo, Mely?

¬ No, sólo estoy viendo la obra…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kain fue a dejarme a mi casa a las 9. Me extrañó que Kureyo no me dijera nada, supongo que habrá algo más importante por lo que deba preocuparse. Ryen estaba en la sala leyendo unos papeles…

¬ Buenas noches Ryen-san

¬ ¡Mely!- dejó sus papeles.- ¿dónde estabas?

¬ Salí con…- suspiré.- …mi novio…

¬ Ah, si, olvidaba que ya tienes novio…

¬ ¿cómo supiste?

¬ me lo dijo un pajarito alquimista del agua XD.

¬ Cómo vuelan las noticias ¬¬…

¬ Pero…¿qué pasó con Edward Elric?

¬…Nada.

¬ Bueno…supongo que serán cosas tuyas…pero ven, ayúdame con esto.

¬ ¿qué es?- pregunté mientras me acercaba y me sentaba junto a él.

¬……Estoy buscando un lugar a dónde comprar una casa para Mellyna y el bebé…

¬ ¿piensas dejar sola a Kureyo?

¬ Ella está de acuerdo…

¬ …lo dudo.

¬ me gustaría quedarme aquí, con ella, pero siento que a Melly y el niño les gustaría otro tipo de ambiente que no sea el de ciudad.

¬ ¿piensas dejar el trabajo?

¬ No, ni ella ni yo.

En eso llamaron al timbre…rayos, eso significaba que yo tendría que quedarme a atender a la visita…Fui a abrir.

¬ Buenas noches…¡Howl-san, qué sorpresa!

¬ hola Mely…- dijo mi jefe, bastante serio.- ¿se encuentra Kure-chan? Debo hablar con ella.

¬ Etto…

¬ ¡Pasa, William!- lo invitó Ryen- Vaya, hace tanto que no nos visitas…

¬ Y siento que sea para traer malas nuevas. ¿Puedo hablar con Kureyo?

¬ ¿qué quieres, baka?- gritó Kureyo mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

¬ Es algo serio.

¬ Ok, hablemos en mi habitación.

Y ambos subieron…a mí eso me pareció bastante extraño (¿Qué chica además de Kureyo invita a su habitación a su ex novio??) , pero me pareció más raro aún el hecho de que sentí la mirada de Howl-san demasiado pesada dirigida hacia mi…algo me dijo que tenía que ver conmigo lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar.

Me fui a dormir dos horas más tarde, pero Howl todavía no se retiraba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para la mañana siguiente, cuando llegué al cuartel, me enteré de que los Elric ya se habían ido, y por ende Milly también. Mi urgencia ahora era hablar con Serge-kun para preguntarle si había platicado con Milly…

Entré a la oficina, Mellyna ya estaba ahí, y no se veía muy bien…

¬ Buenos días, Mellyna.

¬ Hola Melissa…

¬ ¿qué tienes?

¬ Nada…los malestares comunes…pero…bueno, además…hay algo…

¬ ¿qué pasa?

¬…dicen que nos enviarán a Lior…

Llamaron a la puerta. Como yo estaba más cerca fui a abrir…Adivinen quién venía a buscarme…

¬ ¡buenos días Mely-chan!

¬ Buenos días, Kain…- le dí un beso en la mejilla.

¬ Jijijijijiji n//n, me preguntaba si ya habías desayunado…

¬ Este…no…Se me hizo un poco tarde…

¬ ¿Quieres venir conmigo?? No será muy romántico, pero…espero que te guste n.n

¬ Me encantaría…pero ahora estoy en horas de trabajo.

¬ De hecho yo también…¿Paso por ti a la hora del desayuno¡Preparé pan francés!

¬ ¿¿Tú hiciste el desayuno o.o????- qué vergüenza Melissa, era para que tú le dieras de comer al pobre.

¬ n.n ¡Sip, y espero que te guste! Yo tengo unos minutitos libres, pero no importa, puedo esperar hasta que tu estés libre…

¬ Si quieres vé con él, Mely…- me dijo mi amiga.- Yo le informaré a Howl-san que llegarás en un rato, al cabo ya checaste tu tarjeta¿No?

¬ Pues…si…

¬ ¡Genial!- dijo Kain dedicándome una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de tomar mi saco…cuando llegó Howl. Y no se veía muy bien…

¬ Chicas, las necesito en 10 minutos en la oficina de Kureyo. Buenos días, oficial Fury.

¬ B-Buenos días, Sargento Winchester…Entonces supongo que te veré después, Mely-chan…

¬ Si, nos vemos a las 10.

Howl y Kain salieron de la estancia. Mellyna y yo nos miramos muy preocupadas.

¬ …¿Ves?.- dijo la prima de Milly.- …Nos enviarán a Lior…

¬ No te preocupes, les diremos de tu estado y…

¬ Ese es el problema.- interrumpió.- No es que no quiera ir a la guerra a acabar con el desbarajuste de allá…es sólo que para poder ir hacen un examen médico. Si descubren que estoy encinta, pueden despedirme…

¬…¿Yyy?…Ryen también trabaja…

¬ Momento, no he terminado…pueden despedirme, pero si descubren que el padre trabaja en el mismo lugar, pues…puede causar un arresto de hasta tres meses sin paga.

¬ ¡¿Qué¡Eso no lo sabía¿Por qué?

¬ No tengo idea, pero eso dice en el reglamento…

¬ Pues es algo grave…

¬ En cambio…- continuó.- si por mi voluntad confieso que estoy embarazada, solamente me darán la incapacidad, pero a partir del 5to mes….

¬ Me parece mejor la segunda opción…

¬ Si Melissa, pero ese no es el punto. Si les digo ahora que estoy embarazada, perderé todo por lo que he luchado. No puedo permitirme un despido o un arresto.

¬ ¿Entonces piensas mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se te salga el niño ¬¬??

¬ no, pero espero por lo menos llevar a cabo algo interesante antes de quedar momentáneamente incapacitada…

¬ ¿Prefieres tu trabajo que a tu hijo???

¬ no lo tomes así…simplemente quiero ver que puedo ser útil esté donde esté y como esté.

La verdad no entendí muy bien sus motivos, pero más o menos puedo deducir que no quiere meter a Ryen en problemas y por eso irá…

Llegamos a la oficina de Kureyo en la planta alta…Varios de nuestros colegas estaban ahí, así como Kureyo y Howl. Al ver que llegábamos algo pareció tranquilizarlos. Mi jefe cambió de inmediato su ánimo.

¬ ¡Por fin todos están aquí! – dijo con la misma alegría de siempre…no, de hecho casi nunca lo veía así nnU.- Seguramente me habrán visto muy preocupado los últimos días. Pues bien, mi preocupación era que debíamos enviarlos a hacer sus prácticas, y algo me decía que los querrían para ir a Lior. Se han procesado sus solicitudes, y me alegra informarles que algunos se irán bastante lejos, pero no al campo de batalla n.n

Muchos vitorearon…yo era la única que parecía no celebrarlo…eso significaba que no podría ir a buscar a mis padres. Me preocupé bastante.

¬ Los que mencionaremos primero…- continuó Kureyo.- irán a Ciudad Central, conmigo como supervisora. Los siguientes serán acompañados por Howl a una ciudad del sur. Los demás se quedarán aquí realizando su trabajo cotidiano, pero se les tomará como práctica, y Roy Mustang se encargará personalmente de ellos. ¿Tienes la lista, Bibiren?

¬ Si…los que se irán con Kure-chan son: Alcart Tom…Hughes Melissa…Lacroix Adonai…Nisu Mellyna…y Stone Charles.

¬ Saldrán mañana por la mañana.- dijo Kureyo tomando otra lista. – pueden retirarse.

Los que fuimos nombrados salimos, la mayoría muy felices. Sobre todo Mellyna.

¬ ¡Eso es bueno, Melissa-chan!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.- ¡Las prácticas no serán tan duras, puedo decir que no sabía de mi embarazo XD!

¬ bien por ti…mi tío me prometió hacer lo posible para ir a Lior, pero no lo cumplió…

¬ Hacer lo posible no implica que deba concedértelo…

¬…Eso es cierto…lo siento, no lo había pensado de ese modo…

¬ Howl se tardará un buen rato en regresar. ¿por qué no vas con Kain? Debes decirle que te irás mañana…

¬…Casi lo olvido…está bien, ojalá que esté desocupado.

Caminé hasta la oficina de Roy, donde seguramente se encontrará mi novio. Me pregunto qué es lo que hará cuando le diga que me voy al día siguiente…

Cuando llegué estaban Havoc y Roy con la pinta de estar muy ocupados.

¬ Buenos días, Coronel, Havoc-san…¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kain?

¬ ¡Melissa-chan!.- me respondió Roy haciendo a un lado sus papeles.- justo a la chica que quería ver, pasa…

¬ Gracias…- obedecí.

¬ Teniente Havoc¿podría ir a buscar a Fury?

¬ ¡Claro, regreso en un momento!

…Maldición, algo no andaba bien…Nuevamente el Coronel quiere estar a solas conmigo…¿No se atreverá a hacer otra estupidez sabiendo que Fury vendrá en unos instantes, verdad????

¬ Siéntate por favor…- bueno, por lo menos se escuchaba serio.

¬ …¿De qué querías hablar, Coronel?

¬ Hughes y yo hemos estado estudiando tu condición…lo de la piedra roja.

¬ Ah…¿Y qué conclusión tiene?

¬ Nos gustaría que permitieras que se te hicieran algunas pruebas nuevamente. Pero para ello deberás dimitir de tus prácticas.

¬…¿Eso no me afecta laboralmente??

¬ Podemos arreglarlo, pero por ahora no debes ir a Ciudad Central. Estamos esperando al "regreso" de un antiguo recluta, el Dr. Tim Marco, seguro has oído hablar de él…

¬…¡El sujeto que buscan los Elric!

Mustang hizo una mueca.

¬ …¿Qué más te ha dicho el enano sobre eso?

¬ …No mucho…sólo sé que él tiene la clave sobre la Piedra Filosofal, o algo así…

¬ Sabes demasiado…pero eso no importa ahora. Conociendo a Hagane no, lo más seguro es que no tarde en encontrarlo. Esperaremos a que eso suceda. Mientras, me agradaría que no salieras del cuartel.

No me pareció nada de eso. Me estaba delimitando demasiado…¡Yo no estaba en la milicia para quedarme esperando a un tipo que ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que va a aparecer!

¬ Claro…- continuó Mustang.- …todo depende de ti. No pienso obligarte a nada.

¬ Siento tener que llevarle la contraria, Taisan…Pero debo ir a Ciudad Central…Admito que me gustaría mucho saber más sobre qué rayos me pasó, pero está primero mi trabajo. Además, creo que ya pasó eso.

¬mmmm…De acuerdo, Viento Nocturno…- dijo Roy no muy convencido.- …Pero es importante que te hagamos esas pruebas.

¬ No digo que no quiera hacerlas, sólo digo que no quiero quedarme aquí el tiempo que tarde en llegar el Dr. Marco, suponiendo que Edward lo encuentre.

¬ Buena decisión…Pero, hablando de Edward Elric…

Su semblante cambió rápidamente…Lo noté más preocupado. Y, al escuchar el tono de voz que usó, yo también me preocupé…¿Algo le había pasado a Ed?…¿Estaba a punto de decirme algo de él?…

¬…¿Qué pasó con él, Coronel?.- pregunté por fin. Él cambió su tono de voz de nuevo.

¬…Se nota a leguas que te gusta…

¬…………………………¡¿Qué?!…¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO 0W0!!!!!!?????? - ¡Rayos!, pensé que por fin estaba hablando en serio, maldito…

¬ No te molestes de esa manera…lo digo en buen término…no deberías de jugar con el pobre Fury de esa manera.

¬ ¡No estoy jugando con él, fui sincera cuando le dije que si!…¿Se me nota mucho lo de Ed?

¬…No tanto, creo que sólo yo me he dado cuenta…

¬ Sin ofender, Coronel, pero¿Acaso no es lo mismo que está haciendo usted con la Teniente Hawkeye??

Roy tosió un poco y desvió la mirada.

¬ Con la diferencia de que Hawkeye no siente nada por mí ni yo por ella…

¬ ¡jajajaja!…lo siento, no pude evitarlo…pero, Coronel, me gustaría pedirte un favor muy especial…- se me ocurrió una buena idea para variar!

¬ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

¬ Quiero que, para mañana que me vaya…

¬ ¿Si?- dijo él escuchando atentamente…

¬ Quiero que te levantes…

¬ ¿Si, si…?

¬……¡Y que por fin te cases!!!!!

-(Caída de Roy muy al estilo del programa)

¬ ¡¡¡Tenías que ser sobrina del pelele de Hughes!!!!

¬ jijijiji :P…

En eso llegó Kain…

¬ ¡Mely!

¬ Tengo un rato libre. ¿Desayunamos?

¬ por mí no hay problema…- dijo Roy con evidente sarcasmo. Sin embargo, Kain pareció tomárselo en serio.

¬ jijijiji, está bien¡vamos, Mely!

Ambos salimos ante la negativa del Coronel…Ahora venía un momento relativamente difícil entre Fury y yo…¿Cómo voy a decirle que me voy a Ciudad Central por tiempo indefinido a dos días de nuestra relación?? Además, el chico se veía tan feliz…

¬…Mely¿Te importaría ir a los dormitorios?

¬ ¿para qué??- pregunté, algo alarmada.

¬ Es que…¡No pienses mal!!.- se corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- ¡lo que pasa es que preparé la comida en mi hornillo, y dejé todo listo en mi habitación!!!!

¬ Mmmmmmm…De acuerdo.- dije no muy convencida. Y de hecho, creo que mi acompañante lo notó.

¬ ¿quieres invitar a alguien?

¬ …¿Eh?…¡Claro que no! El desayuno es mío…digo, nuestro :P.

¬ Como gustes n.n

Llegamos a nuestro destino…Adentro todo estaba muy bien ordenado, en medio del todo había una pequeña mesa con un apetitoso desayuno en ella (Huevos estrellados con tocino, jugo de naranja, té, leche y café al gusto, varias piezas de pan francés y una fuente con caramelos…Eso sin contar la mermelada, mantequilla, crema y demás cosas para untar…además de el pequeño florero con dos margaritas en él). Todo era asquerosamente lindo.

¬ ¿y bien?- preguntó Kain ansioso.- …¿Te gusta?

¬ …Es muy tierno de tu parte…Muchas gracias…

¬ ¡No es nada n-n!! Siéntate por favor…

¬ Gracias…

Le hice caso mientras él tomaba los recipientes con las bebidas y una taza.

¬ ¿Leche, té o café?

¬ Leche está bien, gracias…

Mientras me servía yo estaba pensando…iba a ser una dura despedida para él. Tengo que suavizarlo lo más que pueda…

¬ Eh…Kain…

¬ ¿Siiii?.- preguntó él de lo más sonriente.

¬…Mis prácticas…comienzan mañana.

¬ ¡Que bien!

¬ Me tocó hacerlas en Ciudad Central…

¬ ¡Eso está muy bien!

¬ Ejem…- al parecer no había captado el punto.- …mañana temprano tomaré el tren…

¬ Iré a despedirte a la estación n-n…

Me desesperó el hecho que él no había tomado la importancia que merecía eso. ¡Yo estaba a punto de largarme y a él le importaba un comino!!

¬ No me importa un comino, si es lo que piensas…- rayos, a veces este chico me da miedo.- Pero¿Qué querías que te dijera, que me molestara?

¬ Pues…- cierto¿Qué era lo que yo esperaba que me dijera? Melissa, cada día estás más loca…- …No, no es eso…

¬ Las despedidas, aunque sean temporales como esta, siempre son difíciles. Pero no seré yo quien te diga lo que debes hacer y lo que no. Has luchado mucho por lo que quieres, y no sería nada justo que yo me molestara porque tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones. Ser Alquimista Nacional debe ser duro, pero es lo que querías¿No?

¬……Si…Gracias, Kain.- definitivamente me dejó sin habla…Y en vista de ello, lo mejor fue comenzar mi desayuno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en la casa, más tarde, todos estábamos arreglando nuestro equipaje para el día siguiente.

¬ Melissa¿Ya acabaste con esa maleta? Faltan dos…

Bueno, casi todos…

¬ Deberías ordenar tus propias cosas, Kure-chan.- dijo Ryen, quien también venía de un lado a otro con algunas cosas.- Mely también debe hacer su equipaje.

¬ Descuida, ya terminé esta maleta. Kureyo terminará lo demás¿Verdad?

¬ Maldita, púdrete.

¬ Ryen¿Tú irás a algún lado¿Por qué preparas tu equipaje también?

¬ Etto…jejejeje, pensaba…

¬ No vas a ir con Mellyna, si es lo que quieres.- dijo tajantemente Kureyo mientras tomaba sus cosas. Ryen puso cara de decepción-

¬ …No era eso lo que pensaba…

¬ Díselo a quien no te conozca. Vamos, tú tienes trabajo aquí…

¬ Eso es cierto, Ryen.- confirmé.- , además, Mellyna quiere hacer este viaje sola.

¬ Pero¿Y si algo le pasa??

¬ ¿Acaso estoy pintada?- le respondí poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella, aunque lo más seguro es que ella me cuide a mí.

¬ ……

¬ ¿Acaso no confías en nosotras, pelmazo?.- dijo Kure-san.

¬ Este…muchas gracias…Pero…esque me parece difícil dejarla ir sola, y más en su estado…

¬ Si vas sólo la delatarías, levantaría sospechas.- dijo de nuevo su hermana.

¬ Exacto.- corroboré.- , ella está haciendo lo posible para que nadie se dé cuenta del embarazo hasta que sea momento.

¬…Está bien…estoy seguro que puedo confiar en ustedes.

¬ Además, sólo vamos a Ciudad Central¿Qué puede salir mal?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nuevamente me hizo falta sueño esa noche. Desperté muy temprano, al igual que Kureyo. No dijimos mucho en el camino a la estación. El trayecto a Ciudad Central fue muy aburrido (más que de costumbre). Kain fue a despedirme a la estación, pero en realidad no me hizo mucha emoción…Ya se había puesto el sol cuando llegamos. Por cierto, Mellyna estuvo de mal humor todo el día, dado que Ryen no fue a despedirla, a pesar de que yo le expliqué que Kureyo le había prohibido venir porque tenía que cosas que hacer.

En cuanto llegamos nos ubicaron a cada uno en una habitación del Cuartel General de Ciudad Central, a mi me tocó compartir el dormitorio con otra chica residente del cuartel, llamada Maria Ross, y después de comer se nos ordenó que fuéramos a dormir…pero casi nadie durmió esa noche…

Yo me levanté a eso de la una de la madrugada porque había mucho ruido y luces enfrente…no le tomé importancia, pero mi compañera de cuarto…

¬ …¿Qué pasa?.- dijo levantándose pesadamente.- ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?

¬ No lo sé…- respondí sin levantarme de mi calientita cama…en eso se escuchó otra fuerte explosión, esta vez más cerca.- ¡Rayos! Eso si sonó preocupante…

¬ Deberíamos ir a ver…- insistió Ross mientras se ponía su saco del ejército sobre su pijama.

Y de hecho, yo estaba a punto de decirle que desistiera, cuando nuestra puerta se abrió precipitadamente…sólo Kureyo es capaz de abrir así.

¬ ¡Melissa, primera prueba!!…Teniente Ross, por favor, duerma un rato más, esto nos incumbe a los de Ciudad del Este.

¬ o.o eh…nñU claro…

Me vestí como pude mientras Kure-san iba a despertar a los demás. Bajé en un santiamén. Para entonces el disturbio parecía haber terminado…

¬ Muchachos…- nos dijo Yoru algo apurada.- Nadie tiene idea de lo que ha pasado en la Biblioteca, estoy en las mismas que ustedes…Nuestra misión es encontrar a los responsables de tal escándalo. ¡¡¡¡PERO HACE DOS MINUTOS!!!!!

¬ ¡¡¡Si, Señora!!!!

Antes de que otra cosa pasara tomé de la mano a Mellyna…no iba a permitir que se me perdiera o algo.

¬…Melissa, estoy nerviosa…

¬ Tranquila, por lo que veo es sólo un incendio…

Y efectivamente, para cuando llegamos, solamente era un incendio…no había indicios de nada…a menos que alguien pudiera entrar antes de que se consumiera la biblioteca en su totalidad…

¬ ¡Apaguemos el incendio!.- sugirió Mellyna.

¬ Si, esperen…creo que puedo entrar…

¬…¿Qué?…

¬ ¡¿Estás loca? .- dijo el tal Alcart.

¬…no, pero si hay alguien adentro, seguramente querrá vivir para contarle esto a sus nietos…

Ahora no me importó que todos me vieran, realicé otra transmutación sin círculo (que por cierto ya se me está haciendo costumbre). Era fácil si quitaba la concentración de oxígeno a mi alrededor, aunque eso implicaba dejar de respirar unos minutos, por lo que también me ocupé de almacenar suficiente de este gas en mis pulmones como para entrar unos 10 m. Y me lancé. Aunque algo debió haber fallado, porque inmediatamente en cuanto entré comencé a sentir los síntomas de la falta de aire, así que busqué un lugar donde protegerme…subir lo que quedaba de las escaleras era peligroso, tal vez se derrumbarían…estaba a punto de salir de nuevo cuando ví que algo se movía arriba. Decidí arriesgarme a subir. Arriba las llamas no se habían propagado del todo, pero no faltaba mucho. Aún así pude respirar, haciendo a un lado el humo con otra transmutación…Y entonces ví a alguien tirado en medio de las llamas.

¬ ¡Ey¿Estás bien?…¿Qué haces, Melissa? Tal vez está muerto y tú hablándole…- me acerqué y como pude lo saqué de donde estaba. Era una mujer, que aún no estaba calcinada, pero claramente estaba sin vida.- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!!…¡Ey, si alguien me oye, estoy…!…¿En dónde estoy?

Seguramente la familia de aquella mujer querría recuperar su cuerpo, por lo que pensé en sacarla usando la misma transmutación que usé para entrar. La tomé de los brazos para levantarla, cuando escuché otra voz.

¬ ¡Luuuuuuuussssssssssssttttttttttt, vámonos!!!!!!!!!…¡¡¡¡luuuuussssstttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!

¬ ¿Hay alguien más con vida????- grité.

¬ Lust, eres tú???????.- gritó aquella persona.

¬ ¡Tranquilo, voy por ti!!!

…Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando, para mi horror, el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos comenzó a moverse…Hasta entonces advertí de quién se trataba…

¬¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

¬ Gusto de verte de nuevo, Viento Nocturno…

¬ ¿¿¿¿Tú fuiste la que causó esto, malvada??????…- y pregunté algo que no pude aguantar.- …¿Qué demonios eres??????

¬ Lo mismo que tú, querida…

En eso me dí cuenta de que mi transmutación se había perdido hacia unos segundos…y me estaba ahogando. Mientras yo hacía de nuevo la transmutación, Lust huyó. No me quedó más que salir.

Una vez afuera pude notar que el fuego había disminuido considerablemente gracias a la acción de mis colegas.

¬ ¿Qué paso??.- preguntó Melly en cuanto salí dejando del lado su tarea.

¬ Eh…No pude ver nada nuevo.- mentí...ni siquiera ahora sé por qué lo hice.

¬ Bien hecho…- nos dijo Kureyo casi con sarcasmo. La policía había comenzado a llegar, al igual que algunos otros elementos especializados del ejército. Según yo, ya no teníamos nada que hacer ahí…

¬ Camaradas, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…- vaya, Kureyo es adivina.- Mañana rendiremos informe a CdE…

¬ ¡Si señora!

¬ Retirémonos a dormir…

Y eso hicimos.

Unas horas más tarde nos despertaron…ya pasaban de las 7. Me hubiera gustado dormir más (y a quién no), pero, según mi sensei, teníamos cosas que hacer…Mi compañera de habitación salió a la par de nosotros, pero se dirigió a otra parte.

El resto del día fue más bien aburrido. Lo único que hicimos fue el informe individual de lo que había ocurrido en la Biblioteca de Ciudad Central, de ahí en fuera se nos permitió hacer lo que quisiéramos…dentro del cuartel -.-U…

Eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando Mellyna y yo nos dirigíamos a comer, cuando, por cosas del destino, me topé con alguien…

¬…¡¡¡¡Melissa, Mellyna!!!

¬ ¿Eh?…- ambas volteamos a ver a quien nos había llamado…- ¡¡¡Milly!!!!

¬ ¡Hola¿Qué hacen en Central, eh??

¬ Creo que esa pregunta te la deberíamos hacer nosotras.- dije.- Estamos cumpliendo con las prácticas fuera del cuartel…¬¬ supuestamente…

¬ Oye¿A ti por qué no te pusieron prácticas??- reclamó Mellyna

¬ Jeje, bueno, soy subordinada de Mustang, quiero pensar que me deja ciertos privilegios para seguir sin problemas con mi trabajo…

¬ Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta.- observé.- ¿Qué haces en Central?…¿Los Elric están por aquí?

¬ Según yo, si…Les perdí la pista en un pueblito, pero decidí venir hacia acá porque lo más seguro es que ellos vinieran. Lo único que sé, por ahora, es que ya localizaron y hablaron con el Dr. Marco.

¬ Momento¿Qué ese no era un desertor?- dijo Mellyna atinadamente.

¬ Si, desgraciadamente algunos militares estaban siguiendo a Ed, y encontraron a Marco también., Está bajo arresto domiciliario por aquí.

¬ Me gustaría conocerlo.- dije. En eso llegamos al comedor. Ahí se encontraban Ross y un muchacho rubio el cual yo desconocía su nombre platicando bastante serios.

¬ Pobres chicos…Viajar tanto para encontrar lo que buscaban, en ruinas…

¬ Buenas tardes.- saludé.- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

¬ Si, claro…- me respondió Ross.

¬ María-san, ellas son Mellyna y Milly Nisu, también son alquimistas.

¬ ¡¡Mucho gusto!!

¬ Él es Denny Bloch, Teniente.- dijo Ross presentándome a su acompañante. Tras hacer una pausa, añadió.- Este…si ustedes son alquimistas¿Podría hacerles una pregunta?

¬ Por supuesto.- dijo Milly por las tres.

¬…¿Es posible reconstruir la Biblioteca en su totalidad con su contenido usando alquimia?

¬………………

¬………………

¬ ………Pues……- me aventuré a decir.- ……En teoría, si…pero necesitaríamos todas las partes de ella, hasta la más mínima partícula de ceniza…

¬ Ah…- La Teniente lo pensó un poco, y después notó que todos queríamos una explicación del por qué de aquella pregunta.- ¡Ejem! Bueno, es que Edward Elric vino desde tan lejos a la biblioteca de Central para concluir sus investigaciones, pero ahora…

¬ ¡¡¿¿Edward Elric está aquí??!!.- exclamamos Milly y yo.

¬ ¿Eh o.o?…Si…Hughes-san nos encomendó a Bloch y a mí que fuéramos a recogerlo a la estación junto con su hermano y el Mayor Armstrong. Pero ahora están muy deprimidos porque se perdió todo en el incendio…

No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas…Segurament4e ahí estaba la respuesta de cómo formar la piedra filosofal, y ahora la habían perdido…¡Tengo que hacer algo!!

Bueno, yo no contaba que Kureyo llegaría en ese momento.

¬ ¡Aquí están!…Mellyna. tienes una llamada.

¬ ¡Yupi!.- y se fue corriendo.

¬ Hola, Mizu-chan.

¬ ¡Hola, Kureyo-san!

¬ ¿Me disculpan si les robo a Melissa un momento?

Luego me tomó del brazo antes de que alguien dijera algo y me llevó fuera del comedor.

¬ Reúnete con los demás, vamos a salir.

¬ ¿Eh? …por lo menos hubieras dejado que me despidiera…

¬ no tardaremos, será una noche de acción. Vendrán unos jeeps por nosotros en cualquier momento…

Estaba diciendo eso cuando se escuchó afuera el ruido de motores.

¬ ¿Ves?…Anda, llama a todos, nos vamos de práctica.

Kureyo se fue a quién sabe donde, y yo me ocupé de reunir a todos…(tuve que cortar la línea para que Mellyna dejara de platicar con Ryen). Salimos en cuanto Kureyo llegó. Aunque nadie se esperaba que el otro escuadrón de prácticas viajara en los mismos vehículos.

¬ ¡Howl-san!

¬ Hola Melissa-chan…¿A ustedes también? Lo supuse.

¬ ¿A dónde iremos?.- preguntó Mellyna

¬ No se, pero seguramente a un lugar retirado. Por lo que he escuchado, será una prueba de aptitudes en batalla, como tiro al blanco, espionaje, etc…

¬ Son divertidas.- dijo Kureyo Subiendo unas maletas a un jeep.- Aún recuerdo la cara de tonto de Howl.

¬ U¬¬…

¬ ¿Qué esperan¡Suban todos, de prisa o llegaremos mañana!!

Mellyna y yo subimos en el mismo jeep, Howl subió después de dudarlo un poco, pero estaba muy callado, con esa clásica mirada de Zombie… habían unos cuantos del otro escuadrón. Entre ellos mi amigo Serge.

¬ ¡Que sorpresa!- dije a modo de saludo.- No sabía que te habías ido con Howl-san.

¬ No hicimos casi nada desde que llegamos, sólo ordenamos un as cosas y para afuera.

¬ Es mejor que estar encerrado¿No, Melissa?

¬…Si, claro…

Pasó un tiempo, que la verdad no me pareció mucho, pero al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta de que era más de hora y media. En ese lapso muchos hablaron de cosas sin importancia, hasta que surgió una plática interesante.

¬ ¿Qué tienes?.- me preguntó Serge.- …Te ves decaída. ¿Extrañas a Kain?

¬ Preferiría que fuera eso…Estoy preocupada por los Elric.

¬ ¿Preocupada?- dijo Mellyna con interés.- …¡Pero si están bien!

¬ No sabes cuánto han luchado por conseguir la…- reaccioné antes de que dijera algo irremediable.- …respuesta a sus problemas…

¬ Estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con la armadura que siempre usa Alphonse-kun…- dijo Serge analíticamente.- …¿Se han preguntado cómo será el chico?

¬ Tú debes saberlo, Melissa…los conoces desde hace tiempo.- dijo Howl queriendo integrarse a la plática.

¬ Eh…no, nunca he visto a Al…

¬ ¿Por qué nunca se quita esa armadura?- dijo ahora Melly. - …¿Será calvo?

¬ O muy feo.- se anexó otro.

¬…O es mujer.- dijo alguien más.

¬……O tal vez…no hay nada.- terminó Serge, bastante analítico como siempre…

¬ ¡¡Basta!!- grité.- ¿Qué somos nosotros para pensar en por qué Al siempre usa esa armadura¡Nadie!!

¬ No te enojes, Melissa…Es solo que es bastante raro…- Al parecer, Serge notó algo en mí…espero que no se haya dado cuenta de algo. Intentó suavizar el tema.- ¿Cómo será Alphonse Elric?

¬ Bueno, me lo imagino muy parecido a Edward.- Mellyna comenzó a buscar una hoja de papel y lápiz en su mochila. Cuando los encontró, se puso a dibujar…- Cabello largo y rubio, penetrante mirada dorada, pero facciones más suaves que las de su hermano...y por supuesto, mucho más alto, para llenar esa armadura…

¬ Mmmmmmmm…en algunas cosas concuerdo contigo. – Serge tomó ahora papel y lápiz. – Pero no sé…su mirada será más suave como su carácter. Y tal vez lleve el cabello corto, no tendría objeto llevarlo largo si no lo va a lucir.

¬ Momento.- ahora fue Howl quien anexó su boceto.-…Talvez no se parece a su hermano…no sé, quizá es moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros…el cabello largo es lógico, porque, si nadie lo vé, no debe preocuparse por peinarse o afeitarse…

¬ Pero apestaría ¬¬. – dijo Mellyna.- No estoy muy de acuerdo...¿Y tú, Melissa?

Howl me pasó la hoja con los dibujos…a decir verdad, me provocó una carcajada verlos. Pero ahí me puse a pensar¿Cómo me imaginaba yo a Alphonse Elric?…Hice un boceto sin muchas ganas y no mejor que el de los demás…

¬ Pues…para mí no importa mucho el físico, aunque tal vez se parece a Ed, sólo que su mirada debe ser diferente de alguna manera…Tal vez más tierna…

¬…Mmmm…Seguramente se parece a su madre…- Howl-san mordió su pulgar.- Permítanme decirles que Ed-san es muy parecido a su padre, entonces tal vez Alphonse se parece a su mamá, a quien no tuve el gusto de conocer.

¬ ¿Conociste a Hikari no??????- exclamaron varios muy sorprendidos…A decir verdad, es la primera vez que escucho hablar del padre de Edward (Yakío- ¡De tu papi suegro, Mely XD!)

¬ Yo apenas era un niño, mi papá se llevaba muy bien con él…Pero recuerdo bien al sujeto, Ojos dorados, cabello rubio, mirada penetrante…aunque de mucho mejor carácter que el de su hijo. Una persona admirable en todos los aspectos…- luego suspiró.- …Me pregunto qué fue de él…

Recordé que Al me había dicho que su padre los había abandonado cuando ellos eran muy pequeños…¿Cómo podía alguien con esa descripción abandonar una esposa y dos hijos a su suerte?

¬ Escuché que murió…- dijo otro tipo, aquel que siempre era el más pesado en las prácticas.- …Hay un rumor de que intentó buscar el almacén no.13 y desgraciadamente lo encontró...

¬ ¡¡Qué tontería!!!!.- exclamé.- …¿Por qué querría un alquimista tan preparado e inteligente abandonar una familia por una leyenda???? Simplemente absurdo…

¬ Pues lo que le haya pasado, no es normal…- siguió Howl.- Mi padre decía que a ese hombre sólo había una forma de matarlo: olvidándolo…

Todos permanecimos en silencio…incluso estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida. Mellyna se recargó en mi y empezó a dormitar…

¬ …Mellyna…

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Melissa?

¬ …¿Qué te dijo Ryen?

¬…Parece que consiguió terminar lo que Kureyo le había encargado. Me dijo que tal vez vendría a Central, pero al final cambió de parecer. Tal vez nos veamos en Rizenbul. Dijo que te menciono algo sobre eso¿Qué hará en Rizenbul?

¬…Pues no me pidió que guardara el secreto, así que te lo diré: Piensa comprar otra casa para el bebé y tú.

¬ ¿De verdad?…

¬ Me lo dijo personalmente n.n…

¬…Lo amo demasiado…- dijo mi amiga con un suspiro…Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

¬…¿Cómo sabes que lo amas?

¬ Pues…simplemente lo sabes…No puedes describir exactamente cuando sabes que estás enamorada…

¬…Pero¿Qué sientes?- insistí.

¬…Supongo que es diferente en cada ocasión…Pero bueno…yo simplemente siento…no se…que quiero estar con él siempre…hacer sus problemas míos, resolverlos juntos, tener muchas aventuras juntos…

¬ Si…creo que te entiendo…

¬ Momento¿Qué acaso no sientes eso por Fury?

¬…No…

Mellyna se quedó callada unos segundos. Luego se acurrucó un poco más.

¬ …No te preocupes, Melissa…no eres una mala persona, debes tener una buena razón para haber aceptado salir con él…

¬ Tal vez no sea tan buena…Simplemente…quiero olvidar a alguien más…

¬…Edward Elric.

Me quedé muda ante la respuesta de Mellyna…Ella siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

¬ …Preferiste dejarle el camino libre a mi prima…Esa es una buena razón. Eres una gran persona, Melissa.

¬ Gracias…

Ambas nos quedamos dormidas un rato más…

Pero desperté por el brusco frenar del vehículo, al igual que mis demás compañeros. Hacía mucho frío. Revisé la hora, eran las dos y media de la madrugada…Era demasiado tiempo par ir a una simple prueba de campo.

¬…¿Qué pasa?…- Mellyna también despertó.- …¿Llegamos?

¬ No lo sé…

¬ Iré a ver qué pasa.- dijo Howl. Luego bajó del jeep.

Mellyna se enderezó y se frotó los ojos. Serge miró hacia todos lados, en espera de reconocimiento de algún lugar. Sin más que hacer asomé la cara para ver el paisaje…A pesar de la hora, estaba iluminado, pero por unas cuantas llamas. Gracias a eso reconocí el lugar…estábamos en la misma entrada que yo había recorrido hacia apenas algunos días antes de volverme Alquimista Nacional…

¬ ¡¡¡LIOR!!!

¬ ¿Qué????- exclamaron mis compañeros.

¬ ¡Esto es Lior, no puedo equivocarme!!……

Inmediatamente Kureyo y Howl ordenaron a todos que bajáramos de los vehículos. Se veían igual que nosotros de alterados.

¬ No se preocupen…- dijo Howl contradiciéndose ante su preocupación.- …No sabíamos que teníamos que venir aquí…esto debe ser un error…

¬ ¡¡¡Tu!!!!.- Kureyo bajó a golpes al conductor de nuestro jeep.- ¡¡¡Tú sabías a dónde veníamos!!!

¬ ¡A Nosotros se nos ordenó traerlos solamente, se nos dijo que ustedes ya sabían!!

¬ ¿¿QUIÉN LO ORDENÓ????

¬ ¡¡El mismo Fuhrer!!!!

¬ Entonces no es un error…- Howl se puso muy serio.-…No están usando de carne de cañón.

¬ ¡Nada de eso!!.- exclamó Yoru no.- No podemos retirarnos porque seríamos considerados traidores…Así que, lo menos que podemos hacer hasta que se resuelva esto es sobrellevarlo…Todos saben usar armas¿Cierto?

Todos asentimos…aunque, la verdad, yo no sabía más que usar un poco el rifle, le confío todo a mi alquimia…

¬ Está prohibido usar alquimia en contra de los revoltosos.- sentenció Kureyo…De nuevo todos afirmamos, entendíamos que la masacre de Ishbal había sucedido por el mal uso de esta ciencia..- …Bien, por ahora hay que esperar órdenes…Refugiémonos en aquellas tiendas de campaña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pesar de estar en medio de una zona de guerra, el ambiente estuvo tranquilo toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Sólo unos pocos pudieron dormir. Mi principal preocupación por ahora es buscar a mis padres, pero Kureyo y Howl coinciden en qu no nos movamos hasta que nos digan qué hacer…

¬ …Melissa…

¬ ¿Qué pasa?

¬…Tengo miedo…¿Qué tal que nos obligan a hacer algo horrible como lo de hace 7 años?

¬ Tranquila Mellyna, tú y yo no nos moveremos hasta que nos digan que podemos hacerlo…Además las cosas por aquí no se ven tan mal…por el contrario, parece que está a punto de terminar…

¬ No podemos dudar que la tensión se siente en el ambiente.- intervino Serge.- Pase lo que pase, tenemos que ser precavidos con…

¬ ¡¡Viento Nocturno!!.- me llamó alguien…- Kureyo dice que ya encontró dónde pueden estar tus padres.

¬ ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!!

¡Eso era la primera buena noticia que escuchaba desde que llegamos!!! Así que salí corriendo detrás de quien me informó. Mi sensei estaba unos metros más adelante. No me dijo nada, simplemente me indicó que la siguiera

¬ ¡Kure-san¿Cómo supiste??…¿Dónde…?

¬ Esto va a ser difícil, Melissa…- dijo ella tajantemente.- Pero por favor guarda compostura. Encontré a tu madre en un refugio para heridos. Está muy grave…según sé, los liorenses buscaron refugio en la posada donde se hospedaban, pero unos bandidos se infiltraron también…mataron a mucha gente por intentar robarles. – intentó hacer un a pequeña pausa, mientras llegábamos al dichoso refugio…el lugar era muy deprimente. Yo esperaba ver a mi madre corriendo hacia mi en algún momento.- …Tu padre murió ayer.

¬ …¿Qué?- no la escuché bien por estar pensando en mamá…

¬ Tu padre falleció aquí ayer. Llevaba días mal herido. Gangrena. Es todo lo que sé.

Me detuve…Miré sin ver a Kureyo…Ella había sido muy directa, pero era lo mejor que estarme dando rodeos…

¬ Mi…pa…pá…

¬ No sé a dónde trasladaron su cuerpo…Pero aún no sale de la ciudad.

¬ …Kureyo…

¬ Te dije que te calmaras…- dijo ella en un tono más suave.- …Tu madre no lo sabe…

Llegamos a una separación donde había una camilla…Kureyo corrió la cortina…Ahí estaba mi mama. Estaba dormida. En teoría se veía bien…salvo porque no tenía cabello y tenía una venda rodeándole toda la cabeza.

Yo seguía en estado de shock…me rehusaba a creer que mi papá estuviera muerto…Hace apenas unas semanas me fui a Ciudad del Este, y ahora el destino nos juega esa pasada que…

¬ Disculpen…- dijo una mujer vestida de blanco que se nos acercó.- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

¬ Es familiar de la lisiada.- dijo Kureyo en voz baja señalándome con la mirada.- …Por favor¿podría repetirle lo que me comentó a mí?

¬ Claro…Señorita, por aquí, por favor…

Obedecí ciegamente, pero sin quitar la vista de mi madre…Esto no estaba pasando…no estaba pasando…

¬ …¿Señorita Hughes?…

¬ Eh…si…si…¿Qué…?

¬ Su padre falleció ayer a consecuencia de una avanzada gangrena que…

¬ Lo sé.

¬ …Pudimos identificarlos gracias a que su mamá despertó ayer por la tarde. Ambos fueron atacados por unos bandidos. El Sr. Hughes recibió una bala en el cuello. La Sra. Hughes fue herida en la cabeza…

¬…¿En…la…cabeza?…

¬ Gracias a Dios la bala se alojó en un costado del cráneo sin dañar el cerebro u otra parte vital. Había estado en coma hasta ayer por la tarde, como ya le mencioné.

¬…¿Se pondrá bien?

¬ Su recuperación es buena, se podría decir que no tendrá secuelas importantes…Pero Preferiría que fuera trasladada a otra parte.

¬ …¿Qué se necesita para poder llevarla a un buen hospital?

¬ Su consentimiento y pagar los honoraros correspondientes.

Asentí lentamente mientras me pasaban unas hojas…Todo esto tan de golpe me había dejado un poco atontada. No podía llorar por más que quisiera…Simplemente me encontraba inexpresiva, al más puro estilo de Howl.

¬ Y…Mi…¿Mi papá…?

¬ Fue sepultado cerca de aquí junto con otras personas…si gusta puedo mostrarle el lugar…

¬ D-Después…Ahora…¿Se la llevarán a…?

¬ Podemos trasladarla al Hospital de Central ahora mismo.

¬ Si…si, claro, está bien…

¬ Tenemos un teléfono, por si quiere llamar a alguien…

¬…Gracias…

La mujer me condujo a donde estaba el aparato. Marqué distraídamente el número de mi tío Maes…

¬ ¿Hola?

¬…¿Glacier…san?

¬ ¿Quién habla?

¬ Soy…Melissa…

¬ ¡Melissa-chan¿Dónde estás¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien?

¬ …¿Está Maes-san en casa?

¬ Me temo que se encuentra trabajando…

¬ Ah…si, lo olvidé…bueno…Estoy en Lior.

¬ ¿Te encuentras bien?

¬…No…Encontré a mamá, la trasladarán a Central en rato más…Mi padre está muerto…

¬ Oh Dios…Mely, lo siento mucho…Espera un momento en la línea¿Puedes?

¬…Si, si…

¬ Iré por tu tío, no tardo nada…¡Elisya-chan! Ven por favor…

La bocina se quedó en silencio unos instantes…Luego una tierna voz ocupó la de mi tía.

¬ ¡Melissa onee-chan!!!

¬ …Hola Elisya…¿Cómo estás?

¬ Muy bien, mami me ha dicho que no deje que cuelgues. ¿Cuándo vienes a verme?

¬ En cuanto regrese pequeña…

¬ En unos días será mi cumpleaños, papá me va a hacer una gran fiesta¡Estás invitada! Vendrás¿cierto?

¬…Claro, claro…

¬…¿Qué tienes, onee-chan? Te escucho "apagada".

¬ No es nada nena, no te preocupes por mí…

¬ Si tienes problemas puedes decírmelo, eres mi mejor prima.

¬ …Gracias…

Inexplicablemente rompí a llorar ante las palabras de mi primita. Quité un poco la bocina para que no me escuchara.

¬…¿Onee-chan?…

¬ No Eli-chan…descuida…estoy…bien…

¬ Papà dice que no es malo llorar…pero nunca debes hacerlo sin alguien que te escuche hacerlo. ¿Por qué lloras¿Te duele algo?

¬ No…estoy…estoy bien, no te preocupes…Tengo que colgar.

¬ Pero okaa-chan dijo que no colgaras

¬ Esque…me llaman. Debo ir a trabajar…Dile a tu mamá que me disculpe por favor…Salúdame a tu papá…

¬ Si onee-chan, cuídate mucho.

Colgué y dejé el teléfono así…me retire sin decir una palabra. No soporté ver de nuevo a mi madre…seguramente esta vez no podría contenerlo y estallaría. Y pensar que todo esto pasó por mi culpa…si no los hubiera desobedecido no hubieran ido a buscarme…Si yo no fuera Alquimista Nacional…

¬ ¡¡¡¡MELISSA, CUIDADO!!!!

Reaccioné ante el grito de Serge. Cerca de mí venían unos tipos con armas apuntándome.

¬…¿Eh?

¬ ¡Atrás!!..- les gritó Serge.- ¡Nosotros no venimos a luchar!

¬ ¡¡Son militares, dá lo mismo!- dijo uno de ellos.…Me iba a disparar.

Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque Serge transmutó una pared en medio de ambos. Los tipos huyeron despavoridos.

¬ ¡¡¡SON ALQUIMISTAS¡¡¡¡HAN ENVIADO ALQUIMISTAS!!!!!

¬ ¿Estás bien, Mely?

¬ Creo que sí…Gracias…

¬ Ven, refugiémonos por aquí…

El chico me condujo hasta una casa en ruinas que parecía estar alejada del resto. Mellyna estaba ahí con otros chicos.

¬ Howl-san nos dijo que aguardáramos aquí…

¬ Está bien…

¬ ¿Qué sucedió, Melissa?- preguntó Serge de nuevo.- Los tipos estaban dentro de tu rango de vision¿por qué no los atacaste?

¬ No los ví, lo juro…No se preocupen, no pasa nada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así pasaron dos días. Todos escondiéndonos de las balaceras, cosa bastante patética considerando nuestro status como militares, pero Kureyo y Howl no iban a permitir que un error humano nos llevara de nuevo a una guerra masiva. Sin embargo, no habíamos recibido informes ni nada de Central, pero no podíamos regresar porque los jeeps se habían largado casi de inmediato. En cuanto a mí, no he podido visitar la tumba de mi padre debido a los constantes tiroteos y el odio que se nos manifiesta por estar ahí.

Pues bien, así estabamos al atardecer del segundo día, cocinando en un hornillo prestado. Kureyo movía con una vara el carbón. Nadie decía nada…

¬…

¬……

¬………

¬………¡¡BASTA!!!!- gritó Kureyo dando una patada al hornillo, con lo que los frijoles que se estaban cociendo se derramaron.- ¡¡¡Estoy más que harta de estar aquí sin hacer nada!!! Si nos iban a enviar a Lior, por lo menos hubieran puesto a que hiciéramos algo mejor que estar escondidos en lo que queda de mi antiguo bar lácteo.

¬ Tranquila, Kure-chan…- dijo Howl serenamente.- …No podemos hacer nada mejor…

¬ ¿Podríamos ayudar de alguna forma a la gente que está por aquí?- sugirió Mellyna. Yo concordaba con ella, pero no se me ocurría una forma de salir sin que nos acribillaran.

¬…Creo que no nos va a quedar más remedio que atacar al enemigo antes de que regresemos…

De repente una bala pasó silbando por entre nosotros. Afuera se estaba desarrollando una balacera entre militares y liorenses.

¬¡¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA!!!!!

¬¡¡KUREYO, NOOO!!!!!

Yoru salió corriendo con un rifle en mano. Howl salió tras ella…Y bueno¿Qué hacíamos los demás viendo cómo nuestros jefes se van a detener el tiroteo? Fui la primera en levantarme.

¬ Será mejor que hagamos algo para acabar con esto de una vez.- dije. Casi todos salieron tras de mí, en especial Mellyna.

¬ ¿Qué vas a hacer, Melissa?

¬ No tengo idea…

Alcancé a ver a unos francotiradores en lo alto del edificio de enfrente…A que una ventisca no les permite apuntar. Es más, si comienza a llover, seguramente se retiran.

¬ Mellyna, necesito tu ayuda¿Puedes usar toda tu alquimia?

¬ ¡Claro!

¬ Escucha…haremos una tormenta¿De acuerdo?

¬ Ok¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¬ Junta agua de las nubes, yo haré un revuelo con el viento.

¬ ¿Un huracán como el de la prueba en el patio?

¬ Espero P.

Comenzamos con nuestra transmutación…Lo mejor de todo era que yo no necesitaba círculo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo la luz roja de transmutación…El clima cambió rápidamente, pero nada parecía ceder.

¬ ¿¿Qué hacen??- nos gritó Howl.- ¡No vayan a dañar a nadie!

¬ Descuida, sabemos lo que hacemos.

Pero, a pesar de la tormenta, nada desistía. Los gritos y balazos seguían rezumbando por entre nosotras. Comencé a preocuparme por Mellyna, no podía arriesgarla de ese modo.

¬ ¡Mellyna, ya basta, vayámonos!

¬ ¡¡Mira Mely, en el campanario hay alguien!!

Hice caso…efectivamente, había una persona mirando el "espectáculo"…pero no era el padre Cornello, al cual yo había visto una vez. Era (a mi parecer) una mujer…Se me hacía conocida…

¬ ¡No importa, ya vámonos! –le repetí a mi acompañante. El ambiente (tanto climático como humano) se estaba calmando.

En eso Howl se nos acercó.

¬ Bien hecho chicas, a eso llamo saber usar la alquimia a nuestro favor. Deberían llamarlas "Alquimistas de la tormenta".

¬ Creo que esa debería ser Kureyo¿No?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y hablando de Kureyo, ella estuvo muy callada todo este tiempo. Una vez que regresamos a nuestro "escondite" no dijo nada, ni siquiera el por qué había ido a atacar. Aprovechando su distracción, Mellyna fue a hablarle por teléfono a Ryen…Ah, cómo me gustaría estar en su lugar (obviamente no con Ryen)…Yo también quiero llamar a mi tío, para ver cómo está mi mamá, pero bueno, supongo que tendrá que esperar…

¬ ¿Nos vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?.- me dijo Serge, quien desde hace un rato me estaba mirando insistentemente.- Has estado muy extraña…

¬ Algún día lo sabrás.

¬ ¡¡¡¡LO TENGO!!!!.- gritó Kureyo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, Yo casi me voy de espaldas.- ¡¡¡¡Tomemos prisioneros de guerra!!!!!

¬ ¿Qué???.- dijo ahora Howl- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Kure-san? Tú eras la que no quería iniciar algo más grande, y mira ahora…

¬ Es que es necesario para acabar con la gente mala de Lior.

¬ ¡Ellos están siendo manipulados por Cornello!- protesté.

¬ Pero nadie los obliga a atacar¿Están de acuerdo? Esos idiotas actúan por su cuenta. ¡Miren a esa mujer, por ejemplo!- señaló a una mujer que estaba afuera con un bebé en brazos. Parecía desahuciada…- ¿Quién nos dice que ella no está esperando el momento oportuno para acribillarnos mientras dormimos¡Tomémosla prisionera antes de que algo nos pase!

Nadie pudo detener a Kureyo mientras salía rumbo a aquella mujer…Yo no intenté detenerla para nada, algo me decía que mi maestra no podía ser tan mala.

¬ ¿¿Qué haces ahí mujer??- preguntó Yoruren con voz fuerte. La pobre mujer se puso a temblar.- ¡Eres una rebelde de Lior, cierto!???

¬ ¡No-No-No claro que no…yo solo…mi bebé…!!

¬ ¡No mientas!!- Kureyo tomó a la criatura ante la horrorizada mirada de la mujer.- Tú y tu niño vendrán conmigo, En nombre del Cuartel Militar de Ciudad Central, y con mi rango de Alquimista Nacional, te declaro oficialmente prisionera de guerra. Estás arrestada.

Howl, quien fue el único que había seguido a Kure pero se había detenido al ver que ella hablaba, se escandalizó un poco por la forma en que su ex trataba a una mujer indefensa. En eso Kureyo se le acercó y le dio al bebé, mientras la mujer lloraba desconsolada.

¬ Llévalos adentro William…- luego miró a la asustada mujer.- …Y dales algo de comer, deben de tener hambre. Yo voy a buscar más sospechosos.

¬ ¡Señor!!!- gritó la mujer arrodillándose ante Howl.- ¡¡Por favor, no soy mala, lo juro, solamente buscaba un buen lugar para dormir¡Déjenos ir!!

Miré la escena con lágrimas en los ojos…Kureyo se alejó…Yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada (cabe mencionar que el Sargento se quedó helado al ver a la fémina a sus piés).

¬ ¡¿Qué no has escuchado a mis superiores?!- le grité mientras la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba.- ¡Adentro!!

Y antes de que volviera a gritar, la tomé de los hombros y le hablé en voz baja…

¬ No seas tonta…te estamos ayudando. Tú y tu hijo tendrán un lugar donde dormir y comida suficiente. No opongas resistencia.

La mujer por fin comprendió todo…siguió llorando mientras avanzábamos hacia dentro de las ruinas, pero esta vez con agradecimiento.

Esa noche, Kureyo regresó con dos niños, tres ancianos, una mujer encinta y una pareja joven.

Así, en cuanto amaneció, todos partimos a buscar prisioneros de guerra. Mi pregunta era¿Cómo rayos íbamos a mantenerlos a todos hasta que todo acabara? Por mi parte yo no comía nada, y cuando el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente, transmutaba un pedazo de hierba en pan y sanseacabó. Otro día pasamos haciendo nuestra discreta obra de caridad, eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor, pensar que estoy ayudando en algo bueno es reconfortante el cualquier situación. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que por un largo rato no pensé en mamá y papá, ni en Edward.

Mellyna, quien no estaba cuando comenzamos todo, accedió a quedarse cuidando a los "prisioneros". Todo iba bien, puesto que las balaceras en las cercanías habían desistido. Lo que nos preocupaba por ahora era que no había llegado ninguna orden del Fuhrer…

Eran como las doce del día cuando Kureyo llegó con otros prisioneros de guerra…Una chica seguida por un séquito de niños de no más de 10 años.

¬ Quédense aquí.- les ordenó como lo hacia con todos.- Aquel que salga no dudaremos en dispararle.

Los niños lloraban en silencio. En cambio, su "tutora" parecía bastante tranquila…me daba la impresión de conocerla.

¬ ¿Están bien todos?.- preguntó Serge revisándolos.- ¿Nadie está lastimado?

¬ Estamos bien, gracias…- respondió la chica.- …Muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotros.

¬ ¿Qué nos preocupamos¡Ja!.- dijo Mellyna fingiendo porte arrogante.- En cuanto nos den la orden nos libraremos de esta molestia.

Muchos se molestaron por el comentario, pero Rose no…ella, por el contrario, reía agradecida…Momento¿Rose? …

¬ ¿Rose?- le dije a la chica.

¬ ¿Eh?…¿Nos conocemos?

¬ Bueno…fuiste mi guía hace unas semanas¿Recuerdas?

¬…Mmmm…¡Ah, Mellinda!

¬ Eh…no, Melissa…

¬ Si, si te recuerdo…no sabía que fueras Alquimista Nacional…

¬ No lo era cuando te conocí…

¬ Jejeje…¿Cómo has estado?

¬ Bien…mas o menos…¿Y tú?

¬ Bastante ocupada cuidando a los huérfanos de la iglesia…

¬ Cierto…Rose, tú sabes bien lo que pasa con Cornello¿no?

¬ ………Cornello,……Ya no se lo que pasa con él…

¬ …¿Por qué?

¬ …Yo ví cuando fue derrotado por Edward Elric…hay quienes dicen que no es él…pero hace mucho que dejé de inmiscuirme en la iglesia, no quiero más problemas…Edward Elric nos abrió los ojos a muchos, pero a la mayoría simplemente les derrumbó su esperanza…Desgraciadamente, el pueblo se dividió entre los que creían en Cornello y los que no.

Me quedé muda…¿Entonces todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa de Ed???

¬…Y…¿Tú que piensas de Elric?

¬…Pues…- ella lo meditó un poco mientras los niños se estaban acomodando.- …No lo culpo, él sólo quiso lo mejor para nosotros…Si llego a casarme sería con alguien como él…

Sentí una punzada de celos en el pecho. Aunque igual, no la culpo, eso fue lo que pensé yo primero de Ed…

¬ Hola…- dijo Mellyna acercándose.- Perdón que las interrumpa…Soy Mellyna Nisu.

¬ Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Rose Thomas…

¬ Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharte…¿Trabajabas en la iglesia?

¬ Si

¬ ¿Y cuántas personas están con Cornello?

Rose pareció no entender bien…

¬…¿Más personas? Que yo sepa, solamente su ayudante…

¬ Pero vimos a una mujer en el campanario…

¬ Eso es imposible…En cuanto inició la revuelta, Cornello sacó a todos los que no podían ayudarle mucho, por eso estoy en la calle…

Un pensamiento vino a mí como un rayo…Esa mujer…La misma que había visto en la carreta…¿Sería posible que esa cosa que cambiaba de forma ocupara el lugar de Cornello?…¡Tenemos que ver qué es lo que pasa!

¬ ¡Melissa!- me susurró Mellyna.- ¿Por qué no vamos a la iglesia para atrapar a Cornello?

¬ …Pues…

¬ Si logramos atraparlo, podríamos usarlo para acabar con esta guerra civil…Lo interrogamos…no sé…

No era mala idea…

¬ Este…nos vemos después, Rose…

Mellyna y yo salimos muy apresuradas…Podíamos aprovechar que Kureyo y Howl habían salido de nuevo para escabullirnos a la iglesia. Si Cornello sólo estaba con alguien más, no era muy difícil tomarlos a ambos…

¬ ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- le pregunté a mi amiga.

¬ Entrar no creo que sea muy difícil…¡Melissa, podemos transmutarnos para parecer hombres!

¬…¿Con qué objetivo?+

¬ Hombres Liorenses, claro, vamos a donde está Cornello y le pedimos refugio de las balas…

¬ Tal vez no nos quiera atender…

¬ Se supone que somos su pueblo…¡Ya se! Una de nosotras puede hacerse pasar por rehén, así, al ver que tenemos un militar para interrogar, no se negarán…

Tal vez no era muy elaborado, pero era lógico…Así que hice las transmutaciones necesarias, Mellyna sería el nativo y yo el alquimista secuestrado. Nos escabullimos hasta la plaza frente a la iglesia. Al ver que Melly se acercaba con un rehén ,otros rebeldes salieron de sus escondites.

¬ ¡¿Qué haces, tonto?!- le dijo uno de ellos a Mellyna.- ¡Dijimos que sin prisioneros!

¬ Si los militares están tomando prisioneros¿Por qué nosotros no? Además, este tonto tiene mucha información que podría interesarle al padre Cornello.

¬ Si, sí…- intenté sonar lo más asustada posible.- …Les diré todo…pero por favor, no me hagan daño…

¬ Llevémoslo con el sacerdote…- dijo otro tipo. Para entonces ya se habían congregado muchos.- Tal vez con esto los militares se retiren y nos dejen en paz, y los pecadores comprenderán que están equivocados al desconfiar de Cornello-sama.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien…por lo menos mientras no intentaran torturarme o algo así.

¬ ¡Momento!- dio una voz de mujer entre la multitud- ¡No podemos dejarlo con vida, tal vez nos esté mintiendo!

¬¡O a lo mejor es una trampa!- dijo otro hombre gordo y feo…Un momento…

El ruido del rifle me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Alguien había disparado al aire. Al frente venían Kureyo y Howl bien armados.

¬ ¡¡¡SUÉLTENLO!!!- gritó Kureyo…rayos, no contábamos con eso.- ¡¡Somos Alquimistas Nacionales, quien se atreva a tocarlo será transmutado!!

¬ ¡¡Dispérsense!!- ordenó Howl tomando una pose amenazante…

¬ ¡Nosotros somos más!!- dijo otro sujeto, que para mi horror me puso el cañón de un rifle en la sien. Mellyna estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Howl transmutó una pequeña trinchera para demostrarles que hablaba en serio.

¬ Melissa…- me susurró Melly, tan asustada como yo.- …¿Qué hacemos?

¬ No contaba con esto…mejor suéltame y ya veremos que pasa…

¬ Pero…- me dijo con voz entrecortada…

¬ ¡Suéltenlo y nadie saldrá herido!- dijo Howl tras la trinchera…

Nadie se movió por unos segundos.

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Mellyna?- dije en voz un poco más alta…

¬ Mely…salúdame a Milly por favor…y dile a Ryen que lo amo.

Una bala atravesó el cráneo Mellyna, a pesar de no haber escuchado ningún disparo. Miré a Kureyo y Howl, ambos tenían los rifles abajo. El disparo había provenido de los mismos liorenses.

¬ ¡Nos han disparado!!!- gritó la mujer alborotadora.- ¡Maten a este tipo!

¬ ¡¡¡¡¡KUREYO!!!!!- grité, aún horrorizada…Mellyna había caído sobre mí.- ¡¡¡¡ERA MELLYNA¿¿¿¿¿¿QUIEN LE DISPARÓ A MELLYNA????????

Antes de que alguien me hiciera algo transmuté una fuerte ventisca que dispersó a muchos. No noté cuando Howl nos alejó de la multitud y transmutó una barrera para protegernos.

¬ ¿¿¿ERES TU, MELISSA??????- me dijo Kureyo tomándome por los hombros con desesperación.- ¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN MEDIO DE ESOS INÚTILES???

¬¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE¡¡QUIEN ME TENIA SECUESTRADA ERA MELLYNA!!!!

Kureyo se quedó sin habla…fue Howl el que nos hizo levantar.

¬ ¡Corramos pronto, al refugio!!

Levantó el cuerpo de Melly y echamos a correr sin parar hasta que llegamos a nuestro alojamiento…Todo había pasado tan rápido…Para entonces, tanto Mellyna como yo ya estábamos normales…

¬…No…- dijo Kureyo al ver a su cuñada tendida en el suelo, aún emanando sangre de la cabeza…- …No…no…¡¡¡NO!!!!…¡MELISSA¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?

¬ ¡QUERÍAMOS ATRAPAR A CORNELLO!!!!

¬ ¡MALDICIÓN!.- gritó esta vez Howl.- ¡POR ESTO NO QUERÍAMOS INVOLUCRARNOS!!

¬ ¡¡¡¡No fue culpa de nadie!!!!.- grité, aun muy alterada.

¬ ¡¡¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, HUGHES!!!!- Kureyo me abofeteó. No opuse resistencia. Era lo único que podía hacerme entrar en razón. .- ¡¡¡SABES LO QUE VA A PASAR AHORA?????

¬ ¡¡Déjala, Kureyo!!!!- Howl me apartó de su lado.- ¡¡¡No fue su culpa!!!!

Kureyo se derrumbó frente a todos…cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos

¬ Esto no está pasando…esto no está pasando…Ryen…¿Qué va a decir Ryen?

Todos permanecimos en silencio…Miré con titubeos el cadáver de mi amiga…No podía estar muerta…¡Hace menos de 15 minutos estábamos hablando bien¿¿Cómo podía estar muerta de un momento a otro???

Unos instantes después Howl fue el único que habló…

¬ Nosotros…- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su saco…hasta ese momento noté que su mano izquierda (bueno, el implante) estaba inmóvil, seguramente se le había averiado en la huída…- …Veníamos del campamento…Acaba de llegar una orden. Podemos retirarnos, fue un error que estuviéramos aquí…

¬…¿Un error?…- dijo Serge, de un momento a otro se escuchó bastante contrariado.- ¿MELLYNA NISU MURIÓ POR UN ERROR?

¬ ¡CALLATE!.- ordenó Kureyo.- ¡No podemos hacer nada por ella!!!…¡tomen sus cosas y larguémonos de este maldito pueblo AHORA!!!

Me quedé viendo cómo todos obedecían…Unos cuantos trajeron una camilla y se llevaron a Mellyna…yo me quedé ahí sin hacer nada…

¬ Melissa…- dijo alguien a mi espalda. Era Rose.- …Lo siento mucho…

¬ Gracias…Momento¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

¬ Estarán a cargo de los militares que vengan.- dijo Howl, bastante serio.- ya no son nuestra responsabilidad. Vámonos, Hughes-san…

¬ …Hasta luego, Rose…

¬ Adiós, Melissa…Cuídate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los jeep nos llevaron a la estación de tren más cercana, de donde partiríamos a  
Central. El cuerpo de Mellyna sería trasladado hacia allá inmediatamente, escoltada por un cortejo fúnebre. Pero teníamos otro problema…

¬ Mmmmm…- dijo Howl mientras veía el mapa.- …¿Alguien sabe de un lugar donde reparen automails?

Todos negaron mientras subían al tren. Kureyo no había dicho más de lo necesario en todo este tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, yo recordé a alguien que no quería recordar en ese momento…

¬ En Rizenbul hay una tienda especializada.- le dije a Howl.- Conozco a la dueña.- (espero que Winry sea la dueña…)

¬ …¿Sabes llegar alla?

Más o menos me conocía la ruta, a pesar de no haber ido nunca, así que asentí.

¬ Pues bien, llévame.

¬ Voy con ustedes- dijo Kureyo antes de subir sus cosas al tren que nos llevaría a Central. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero preferí no cuestionarla, y asentí.

¬ Debemos tomar un tren hasta aquí.- dije señalando un lugar en el mapa.- No nos tomará más de una hora llegar. De ahí podemos abordar el tren a Rizenbul.

¬ Perfecto…

Esperamos a que los demás se alejaran. Antes de irse, Serge tuvo el detalle de despedirse de mí y decirme que todo estaría bien.

Y así comenzó nuestro viaje a Rizenbul. En cuanto ocupamos un lugar en el ten, los tres miramos por la ventana. Kure y Howl tomaron un asiento cada uno, pero no había espacio para mí, así que me fui unos lugares mas atrás. Yo nunca había visto a Kureyo tan seria. Era deprimente. Pero más deprimente aún era lo que iba a decir Milly cuando supiera que su prima había fallecido…o peor, cuando Ryen supiera…

¬ ¡¡Hola!!- me dijo una voz alegre de una chica…la miré sin ganas...No la conocía.

¬ ¿Qué se te ofrece?

¬ Eres Alquimista Nacional¿Verdad?- me preguntó ella sentándose conmigo.- Lo siento, no pude evitar ver tu reloj…Dime¿Es muy difícil entrar al cuartel? Tu te ves muy joven, supongo que eres de las de nuevo ingreso. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Oye, no me digas que vienes de la guerra en Lior…Rayos justo cuando todo estaba bien se desata de nuevo una guerrilla y…oh, lo siento, estoy hablando muy rápido.

¬ Descuida…- ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención.

¬ Me llamo Lyla¿Y tu?

¬ Melissa…

¬ Mucho gusto en conocerte…Lo siento, me gusta hablar mucho, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara

¬ Ajá…

¬ ¿Hace cuanto que eres Alquimista?

¬ Unas semanas…

¬ Debo intentarlo, deben de ganar muy bien.

¬ Algo.

¬ Yo estaba trabajando con un militar, pero era un pelmazo, de no ser por un par de alquimistas que llegaron a salvar al pobre pueblo…desde que los ví, supe que quería ser alquimista. ¡Oye! Tal vez los conozcas, a los hermanos Elric.

¬…¿Eh?…- maldición¿Cuánta gente conoce a Edward????

¬ Bueno, no importa. Ahora voy rumbo a Dublit, espero que alguien me acepte como aprendíz. ¿Conoces a Dante?

¬ Me temo que no.

¬ Es una mujer mayor que vive en el bosque, se dice que es una excelente alquimista. Pienso aprender mucho de ella antes de entrar a la milicia…Discúlpame de nuevo, estoy hablando de más, háblame de ti, Melissa…

Sin más remedio conversé con Lyla durante todo el camino a Rizenbul (porque han de saber que transbordó junto con nosotros para llegar más rápido a Dublit…). Confesaré que me interesé poco a poco en su plática…

¬ …Y así fue como obtuve el premio de oratoria en la escuela.

¬ Vaya…

Altavoz- Siguiente Terminal, Rizenbul. Por favor, preparen su equipaje.

¬ Será mejor que me despida de una vez, Lyla…

¬ ¡ok! Te cuidas mucho, me agradó conocerte…si alguna vez llegas a ir a Dublit, puedes pasar a buscarme, seguro que estaré con Dante-sama.

¬ claro, que te vaya bien.

¬ ¡Ah, espera!.- me detuvo.- …¿Qué tipo de alquimia usas? Yo me voy más pr el viento, es un elemento muy complicado, pero pocos saben manejarlo…

¬ …¿Eh?…¿Viento?- genial, cuando encontramos algo interesante de qué hablar me tengo que ir…- …Es un gran elemento.

¬ ¿Sabes de alguien que lo utilice dentro de la milicia? Quiero ser la novedad…- se destapó un poco el pecho, donde llevaba tatuado un círculo de transmutación que yo misma usé alguna vez-

¬ Me temo que llegaste un poco tarde Lyla, mi apodo de alquimista es Viento Nocturno, te imaginarás por qué.

¬ ¿Por qué o.o?

¬ U¬¬ porque me baso en la alquimia del viento y todos los gases que lo componen…pero no te desanimes, puedes intentar algo nuevo para este ingreso.

¬ T.T Rayos…bueno, no te preocupes nn, es bueno saber que alguien más se interesa en lo que me gusta.

¬ ¡Melissa!- me llamó Howl desde el otro extremo del vagón. Comprendí que era hora de irme. Me despedí de nuevo y salí.

Kure-san ya se veía un poco mejor, hasta entonces me animé a hacerle una pregunta…

¬ Etto…Kureyo¿Por qué nos acompañaste?

¬ ¿Qué no me querían aquí ¬¬?

¬ ¡No es eso!.- interrumpió Howl- Es solamente curiosidad, yo también quiero saber.

¬ …En Ciudad del Este se dio el aviso de que regresaríamos el día de hoy.

¬ …¿yyy?- aún no captaba bien el asunto.

¬…Ryen se tiene que enterar algún día¿no?

¬…¿yyy?- esta vez Howl se me anexó.

Entonces lo recordé…Mellyna había quedado de verse con Ryen en Rizenbul a su llegada…

¬ ¡¡¡¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Qué gusto me dá verlos después de ese estúpido error! Mi querida hermanita¿Quién te quiere n.n? Hola Howl¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?…Ejem¡Mely-chan! Pobrecilla, no luces muy bien, debes haber estado en vela mucho tiempo…¿Y Mellyna aún no baja?

TO BE CONTINUED…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Yakío está oculta en su trinchera)

Yakío: No quiero decir que se los dije…pero se los dije. Siento mucho que esto haya tenido que ser así, pero es necesario para poder darle seguimiento a la historia. Sin más que decir antes de que se me salgan las lágrimas, respondamos reviews…

**flame wings alchemist**

Hola n.n, quiero que sepas que si te mandé el e-mail varias veces, pero me dice que no se pudo entregar. Así que bueno, te respondo aquí.

1.- Claro, que si, por mí no hay problema, pero con una condición, que me lo muestres n.n te deseo mucha suerte con ese fic (Melissa y un largo etcétera son propiedad mía ¬¬, esos si no puedes usarlos…a menos que me pidas permiso XD)

2.- Habiendo investigado profundamente, "Alas" se dice "Tsubasa" y fuego es "Honoo", vendría siendo algo así como "Tsubasa Honoo no Reinkinjitsushi"

3.- Como puedes ver, si seguí escribiendo nnU. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Andy Blackhawk**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios…¿EN serio puedo ganar bien como escritora 9.9? lo reconsideraré XD, muchas muchas gracias, y espero que sigas leyendo y que te crezcan las uñas de nuevo XP, saludos a tu hermanita. (Mi hermanito dice que soy Gluttony ¬¬…)

**Sibylla**

Buaaa, Sibylla-chan se ha enojado T.T, y no me dejó otro review, bua buaaa…Por lo menos espero que hayas terminado de leer y que te haya gustado n.n (Yaki-sama o.O? Eso es demasiado alagador, muchas gracias)

**M!tzukº**

Pues, así como jugar él, no tanto, digo¿Qué harías tú si el chico que te gusta no te pela y en eso llega otro y te dice que te quiere? A mi me pasó…pero le dije que no XD. A mi también me gustaría platicar contigo un día de estos.

**Ivee Natsumi**

¡De nada! Y gracias por lo del record.

**Dark-anime**

De nadato por contestar tu review n.n,tú siguele escribiendo más, ok? Espero que no me linches en este capi…

**Mariam Saint**

Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo. Yo también quiero ver tu fic…oye, pensándolo mejor¿A partir de qué capítulo sale Melissa?…(Yaki se pone a hacer cuentas)…mmm…¡Mas o menos capítulo 5! Orale, ya estoy vieja…

**Luisa**

¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me recuerdas a cierta loca que no podía inscribirse al fanfiction y lloraba porque Minaya no actualizaba…¡Yopli! No importa lo del review largo, a mi me fascina leer, mientras más mejor. Te agradezco mucho la devoción, me gustaría que nos conociéramos algún día, por lo menos ya platiqué contigo, espero volver a hacerlo...y cuidado con esa conciencia, luego por qué sale eso de la doble personalidad XD.

**Marean L. Wolf**

A que con ese Fer…ya no hay que dejarlo leer hasta que pase bien sus materias XD. Cierto, lo de la separación tiene que ver con la muerte de Mellyna…No te molesta que sea un poco trágica¿Verdad? Te cuidas, a ver cuado te veo de nuevo (en el chat XP)

**saori kinomoto**

¡Wi, Saori-chan a dejado review, wii!…Wii…Zelda…Twilight princes…T-T malditoWii…

**Beautifly92**

Supongo que también te debo responder por pat4es, jijij, me encanta hacerlo.

1.- Si, que linda…pero debe doler XD

2.- Melissa: Ya verá Kureyo ¬¬…

3.- Pues…si, algo en su pasado, pero es muy tonto XD, Howl es tan adorable…

4.- Sip, con él.

5.- Siii, muchas opinarán lo mismo que tú…pero hay otras que por Roy harían lo que fuera¿Verdad, Kure-chan?

6.- Jajaja monologos…jajaja, vamos a mandarla a hacerle la competencia a Adal Ramones XD

7.- Ahh, pobre Milly¿Qué te ha hecho?…En fin, no seré yo quien te juzgue 9.9…y espérate a que le dé la carta a Ed…

8.- El beso tiene algo que ver, pero no fue por eso…

9.- Si, pobre Kureyo…ahora vemos el por qué su mal carácter.

10.- Si, a mi también me dio risa…no se por que se me ocurrió…

11 y 12.- XD…si, que tormentosa tormenta XP

13.- No me lo vas a negar eso de la ladilla¿Verdad? Bueno, en cuanto a lo del roy-ai…pues no, mas bien estoy usando a Roy de patiño, si te das cuenta no tiene un papel fundamental en la historia, pero debo admitir que fue una buena deducción…

14.- Chava¿A quién no le va a gustar Roy??

15.- Si…jajja…pobre Kain…jajajaja…soy tan mala XD…

16.- Me encantó imaginármelo así XD

17.- Estaba T.T…

18.- Mmmm…playboy…no estaría mal -¬-…

**Dollisapi Do Tao**

Siiiiiiiii, de hecho por ahí va la idea…espera el sig capi. Gracias por tu review y mas te vale que continúes tu fic ¬¬

**Lifheith**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, si quieres saber lo de los dibujos favor de leer más abajo.

**Steel maiden**

Muchas gracias por tu review...acabo de verlo justo antes de actualizar, jiji, por poco te quedas atras n.nU

Yakío- ¿Qué creeeeeeeeeen?.¿Ya se dieron una vuelta por My homepage?…si no, pues espero que se den un tiempo de revisar por ahí mi galería, donde estoy subiendo los fanarts de este fic que tanto me han pedido XD, los hago con mucho cariño y espero que les guste. Pronto haré más, lo prometo, ustedes digan "Rana" y yo salto…(Flushed Away…ah, como me dio risa esa película XDD). Y antes de que se me olvide, estoy pensando subir un nuevo fic de FMA, así que a lo mejor me tardo un poco mas (¿todavía mas?) en actualizar…pero lo van a disfrutar, se los prometo.

En recompensa por lo que seguramente han sufrido en este capi, el siguiente capítulo tendrá mucho, pero mucho EdxMely (ya nos hacía falta). Imagínense, si perder a dos seres queridos ya es duro¿Qué tal cuatro? No se preocupen ,les garantizo la supervivencia de Elena Hughes. También les prometo más drama, el fin de una relación inservible, y un beso en medio del caos. ¡Dejen reviews! (y pidanle a los reyes que me den más tiempo para escribir T.T…yo voy a pedir el juego de Zelda)


	9. Ley de CausaEfecto

Yakío- ¿Es mi imaginación o el ambiente huele a AMOOOOOOOORRRRR¡¡Claro que huele a amor! Está por aquí, por allá¡En todas partes!! Inclusive en internet¿Verdad, Roy-chan?????

Chris Roy- ñnU si, claro nena…¿Me sueltas ya?

Yakío- Nopi, si te traje es para que me ayudes a terminar este capi, así que te dicto y tú escribes¿De acuerdo, mi vida???

Roy (llamémosle así para no gastar tiempo en escribir el "Chris"…que de hecho es como lo llamo en la vida real, pero bueno, esto es el ciberespacio XD) se queda mirando algo incómodo al suelo y no le queda más remedio que encender su computadora.

Yakío- Así es, ahora espero acabar más pronto, quiero terminar este fic antes de julio porque tengo que entrar a la Universidad…¡¡Yakío Midna se vá a la Uni!!!! –(Banderitas y trompetas por todos lados)- y estudiaré…¡¡Licenciatura en letras japonesas con especialidad en Anime y Manga XDDDD!!!!!!

Roy- ¬¬ Eso no existe Jess…

Yakío- ¿Quién es la que manda aquí? Calla y escribe ¬¬

Roy- Me pregunto cómo llegué a esto T.T…

Yakío- En fin, ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo, espero que me quede largo como los demás y que les guste…Como siempre, les advierto lo que se encontrarán por aquí, ahora tráiganse bolsitas para la baba, porque la polémica está a la orden del día, que si Melissa y Ed, que Milly, que Kureyo…Y vaya que con Kureyo O.O (me disculpo por adelantado con todos ustedes porque, por primera vez en la historia XD U, escribiré una grosería necesaria para meterle más dramatismo a la vida de Kure-san, lo siento mucho si se sienten ofendidos)…Ah, y antes de que se me olvide¡¡¡¡TWILIGHT PRINCESS ES EL MEJOR JUEGO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIDNA ES LA LEY!!!!!!

**Mención honorífica: **al guapo, hermoso, inteligente y capaz CRISTHIAN RODRIGO por obvias razones

Yakío- …no, espera…mejor no XD

Roy- ¿Por qué ¬¬??

Yakío: Suelo hacer mención honorífica a quien haga algo en pro del fanfic y…pues tú no lo estás leyendo n.n

Roy- Ya verás si te llevo a otra convención ¬¬…

Yakío- Mejor se la doy a…

**Mención honorífica: **a …¡¡Shigeru Miyamoto!!

Roy- ¿QUÉ? Y él qué hizo en "pro" de tu fanfic ¬¬????

Yakío- Creó Zelda, lo que me inspiró a escribir NEVER WALK ALONE (Nunca especifiqué de qué fanfic XD…Aprovechando la publicidad, fic secuela de Twilight Princess, precuela de Wind Waker XD LinkxMidna)…humm, pero también tendría que tomar a Hiromu Arakawa por crear Full Metal Alchemist…naaa, mejor bórralo también.

(Roy obedece borrando la de Miyamoto-san, pero para desquitarse escribe su mención con letras mayúsculas y con todos los alagos antes mencionados)

Roy- Ahora si ardillita XD.

Yakío- Ejem, empieza…ampersand ampersand ampersand ampersand …Elemental…dos enter, nueve punto y guión…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

9.- Ley de Causa-Efecto

Ryen no ha salido en días de la habitación de la posada donde nos quedamos en Rizenbul. Kureyo lo vigila de cerca. Howl y yo preferimos mantener cierta distancia…Fue horrible tener que decirle a Ryen lo que acababa de pasar, como siempre, fue su hermana la que se ocupó de realizar esta tarea, nadie más se atrevía a decir nada. Para mí fue muy difícil afrontar esta situación, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con Dayren, ya que fuí la última persona que vió a su amada con vida.

Por su parte, Howl no había querido ir a reparar su automail. Varias veces intenté convencerlo, pero siempre me daba evasivas, que según tenía que escribir al cuartel, que tenía que hacer llamadas, y como esas muchas excusas. En estos días yo me había tomado un tiempo de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, a conocer el pueblo de nacimiento de los hermanos Elric…ya sé en dónde se ubica cada cosa: el mercado, la florería, restaurantes, y por supuesto, Automails Rockbell.

Así pues, unos cinco días después de nuestra llegada a Rizenbul, recibimos una llamada, que Howl atendió.

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Howl-san?- dije en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

¬ …Es Mustang. Tenemos que regresar a central. Si permanecemos más tiempo aquí nos amonestarán.

¬ Por mí no hay problema…¿Quieres que se lo diga a Kureyo?

¬ No te molestes, yo lo haré.

¬ Y…¿Cuándo nos vamos?

¬ Mañana, si todo sale bien…

¬ …¿Qué pasará con tu prótesis? Tienen que reparártela antes de irnos podría quedar peor.

¬ O.O…ejem…etto…Si, claro, iremos ahora…sólo déjame hablar con Kureyo y…

¬ Nada de eso ¬¬.- esta vez lo tomé de la ropa antes de que huyera.- No tengo idea de porqué huyes cada que intento llevarte a que te arreglen ese brazo, pero no podrás seguir huyendo. Anda, vamos a donde te dije, luego le dirás a Kureyo.

¬ ¿Decirme qué?- dijo la mencionada entrando en el comedor donde estábamos nosotros.

¬ ¿¿Cómo está Ryen? – pregunté, interesada. Kure desvió la mirada.

¬ ……¿De qué estaban hablando?

¬ Etto…le decía a Melissa que ya nos llaman en central. Faltan nuestras declaraciones sobre lo acontecido.

¬ Además…- agregué.- …pensábamos en ir a que le repararan su automail a Howl, pero…

¬ Howl, no seas gallina…- dijo Kureyo tan sarcástica como siempre…por lo menos eso indica que ya se siente mejor.- Está bien que nunca me he puesto y espero no ponerme prótesis de metal¡pero te juro que no duele cuando las reparan!

¬ …¿Eh?…- eso me sorprendió un poco.- osea que…¿Le tienes miedo al dolor?

¬ ¡Claro que le tengo miedo al dolor, soy humano T.T!

¬ Por eso no se quería poner automails el muy cobarde.- Yoru le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- El tiempo que estuvimos juntos no dejó de decirme lo mucho que le temía a ponerse autopartes, por temor al dolor que producen al momento de colocarlas.

¬ O.o……Ah ññU. Pero vamos, Howl-san, por lo que me han dicho Rockbell es buena en lo que hace, seguro que no te dolerá. Vamos¿De acuerdo?

Y antes de que me respondiera lo tomé de la camisa y lo conduje a la salida.

¬ No tarden mucho, convenceré a Ryen de que salga de una maldita vez.- nos dijo Kureyo antes de regresar al cuarto de su hermano

Howl no me opuso más resistencia. No tardamos mucho en encontrar el establecimiento (bueno, la casa) de Rockbell…Por un momento no tomé mucho en cuenta el hecho de que estaba a punto de ver a la mejor amiga de Ed y Al, me preocupaba más hacer que Howl se sintiera cómodo.

¬…¿Es aquí?- preguntó mi jefe.- …pues no se ve tan mal…

¬ Claro que no se ve mal, Es bastante hogareña¿no?…

¬ …el problema es lo que esté adentro.

¬ Howl-san¿vas a dejar que Kureyo se quede con la idea de que eres un gallina que le teme al dolor???????

¬ Eh…Creo que no…

Llamé a la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una pequeña anciana me atendiera.

¬ Automails Rockbell¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

¬ Buenas tardes…- dije antes de que Howl echara a correr- Mi amigo necesita que le reparen el brazo.

¬ ¿Qué tiene?- dijo la anciana invitándonos a pasar.

¬ Dejó de moverse…- dijo Howl, pareciendo mucho más maduro que hace unos minutos.

¬ Seguramente es un tornillo…¡Winry¿Puedes bajar?

¬ ¡Claro, ya voy abuela!

Por las escaleras bajó aquella rubia odiosa que por el momento era mi única esperanza de mantener a Howl con calma. Iba vestida con un top negro, un overol gris y una mascada roja en el cabello.

¬ ¡Bienvenidos!…¿Eh?…- por favor, que no me reconozca…por favor, por favor…- …¡¡Melissa-chan!!!

¬ "Demonios ¬¬"…

¬ ¡Que sorpresa!…- corrió a saludarme.- No sabía que tuvieras prótesis…

¬ No soy yo, es mi jefe…Él es Howl Winchester, Alquimista de Sangre azul. Howl-san, ella es Winry Rockbell…amiga de los Elric…

¬ ¡Mucho gusto! Ella es mi abuela, Pinako Rockbell…Si fueran tan amables de pasar por aquí…- dijo Winry haciendo a un lado unas cosas de una mesita alta junto a unos sillones de su sala.- Dime Melissa¿Qué te trae por aquí?

¬ Venimos de Lior, es todo lo que puedo decir.

¬ Ya veo…¿Has visto a Ed y Al?

¬ No recientemente, sólo sé que están en Ciudad Central.

¬ Eso pensé…estuvieron aquí hace unos días, le reparé su brazo a Ed.

¬ Lo sé…

¬ Jijijiji…Winchester-san, por favor, descúbrase el brazo…

Apenas lo hizo, los ojos de la chica brillaron de alegría…

¬ ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEEERRR!!!…- dijo al tiempo que rozaba con las yemas de los dedos la textura metálica de las prótesis de Howl como si se tratara de suave terciopelo.- ¡¡Son las modelo KJ-900, la última moda en Dublit¡¡¡Obaa-chan, mira esto, son bellísimas!!!!…

¬ Ya lo veo Winry…ahora deja al pobre cliente, lo asustas ¬¬…

¬ ¡Esa filigrana de oro, ese acabado estilo contemporáneo con toques de refinamiento…esos círculos de transmutación perfectamente grabados en relieve…!! Es decir…- cambia de pose como si de verdad estuviera trabajando.- A mi parecer sólo le falta una tuerca…mmm…tal vez se movió alguno de los nervios artificiales…es raro, pero tiene solución…esto tardará como una hora¿Quieres hablar un rato conmigo, Mely-chan?

¬ Este…- la verdad, eso era lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos…- Me encantaría, pero estamos hospedados en otra posada, somos cuatro alquimistas…debo regresar a mis deberes.

¬ Oh, entiendo…bueno, será para la otra n.n

¬ ¿¿¿Me vas a dejar solito, Melissa T.T?

¬ No te va a pasar nada¿Cierto?

¬ Claro que no, el procedimiento es completamente indoloro, no sentirás absolutamente nada…es más, si gustas puedes tomar una pequeña siesta mientras acabo.

¬ …¿En seriooooooooo T.T????

¬ Pareces niño chiquito Howl ¬¬- no me pude contener, de hecho siento que me escuché como Kureyo.- Vendré en una hora¿Te parece?

¬ …Está bien…

Hice una reverencia y me dispuse a salir…pero, exactamente antes de abrir la puerta me fijé en una fotografía enmarcada junto al perchero…Había dos niños, una niña y un perro…Uno de ellos por supuesto que lo reconocí, era Edward. La niña no podía ser otra que Rockbell. Pero el tercer niño…Ese pequeño de mirada tierna y color gris, que parecía tan vulnerable a comparación de los otros dos…

¬……Alphonse………

¬ Efectivamente…- me susurró la señora Pinako, a la cual yo no había notado, pero me había escoltado hasta la salida.- En esta foto Ed y Winry tenían 8 años, Al tenía 7. Me supongo que conoces a los hermanos…

¬ Claro que los conozco…- dije después de un suspiro.

¬ Y…- la mujer pareció medir cuidadosamente sus palabras para no delatarse.- …¿Has visto a Al últimamente?

¬ Tranquila…- intenté infundirle confianza.- …Lo sé todo…lo de su madre, lo de la transmutación, lo del cuerpo de Al…- pasé los dedos sobre la imagen del chico, y se me encogió el corazón.- …No tiene que preocuparse por ellos, yo los cubriré cuanto pueda.

Al parecer la tomé por sorpresa…pero poco a poco se relajó.

¬ Los dos siempre fueron niños muy adorables, y muy fáciles de querer…con Ed siempre costó más trabajo, claro, pero aún así era un niño bueno, y bastante inteligente.

¬ Eso que ni qué…

¬ Estoy segura de que si no los hubiera cuidado yo, ellos hubieran encontrado de todas formas la manera de sobrevivir por su cuenta…pero no podía dejarlos solos, los conocemos desde siempre…bueno, creo que fue así, formaron parte de nuestra vida desde que nacieron.

¬ Su madre…¿Cómo era?- me atreví a preguntar.

¬ …Era una mujer muy noble, inteligente y hermosa, todo lo que un hombre puede pedir…- se acercó un cajón y sacó un álbum de fotos. Comenzó a rebuscar en las páginas de en medio.- Y sobre todo era buena madre. Nunca se dejó vencer por el abandono de su marido…- detuvo el dedo en una fotografía y me la mostró…En ella había un hombre y una mujer rubios, bastante atractivos, pero no eran parecidos, y parecía que celebraban algo. Junto a ellos estaba una mujer con el cabello castaño recogido en un chongo, bastante hermosa, de mirada grisácea bastante llamativa por su ternura.

¬ Ella…- dijo la señora Rockbell señalando a esa mujer.- …Era Trisha Elric. En esta foto mi hijo estaba celebrando su primer aniversario de bodas con sus amigos más cercanos.

¬ Vaya…era bastante bonita…

¬ Y una excelente madre también. Los cuatro hacían una familia excepcional…

¬ …¿Los cuatro?…¿Usted sabe qué pasó con el padre de los chicos?…

En eso un grito de Howl nos distrajo a ambas. Winry estaba junto a él intentando callarlo de manera desesperada.

¬ ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunté acercándome.

¬ ¡Nada!- dijo la rubia.- ¡En serio, no pasa nada!

¬ ¿¿¿QUÉ NO PASA NADA?????- gritó de nuevo Howl…su tono de voz no era de dolor, mas bien como de enojo.- ¡¡Esta loca me está desarmando todo!!!!!!

¬ ¡¡Winry!!!!!!- la reprendió su abuela- ¿Qué significa esto??????

¬ …¡¡¡LO SIENTOOOOO!!!! NO PUDE CONTENERME ANTE UN NUEVO MODELO TAN PERFECTO T0T!!!!!!!!!!!!!…D-Descuiden, lo arreglaré en un santiamén…en realidad sólo había que cambiarle algunos tornillos :P

¬ Siento mucho las molestias…- nos dijo Pinako-san.

¬ No…descuide, yo fui el que exageró…

Mientras todos se disculpaban entre si, yo decidí retirarme poco a poco, antes de que alguna otra cosa me sucediera. Ahora que Howl parecía más tranquilo, creo que podrá regresar solo a la posada.

Cuando llegué, todo estaba muy calmado, incluso el reloj parecía más tranquilo que antes. Pero en cuanto entré a la habitación de los hermanos Dunkhelsin para ver como estaban sentí inmediatamente la tensión, a pesar de que ninguno estaba por ningún lado…o eso parecía. En un rincón en sombras se encontraba Ryen en una silla de espaldas hacia mí. No lo había distinguido de no ser porque llevaba un sombrero (y pensé "¿Un sombrero de copa?…¿ dentro de la habitación?"). A pesar de no haber visto su cara en varios días ( y que por cierto, me daba pavor hacerlo) pude notar que aún no salía de su estado de profunda depresión en el que se encontraba. Se me resecó la boca…hubo un largo rato en que ninguno se movió ni un ápice. Al final, como siempre, fui yo la que decidió romper el hielo para terminar de una buena vez con la horrible tensión del ambiente.

¬…¿Necesitas algo, Ryen-san?

¬ …………………No…estoy bien……

¬ …¿De verdad?…No tengo nada más que hacer, si gustas puedo traerte algo de comer de abajo y tal vez un poco de…

¬ ¿Mellyna te dijo algo antes de morir?

Sentí cómo la sangre se me bajaba a los piés…el recordar aquello también era muy doloroso para mí. Pero mi dolor no vale tanto como para derrumbarme frente a quien más me necesita. Si era lo que él deseaba, tenía que decírselo.

¬ …Dijo que te amaba. Fue lo último que le escuché decir…

¬ ……

¬ …Te lo juro.

Ryen se movió un poco en su asiento. Pude escuchar que estaba llorando de nuevo. Mi intención no era hacerlo llorar de nuevo, pero…

¬ …Ryen…- algo me dio valor para acercarme- …No te diré que no llores, a veces es peor guardarse los sentimientos porque en cualquier momento saldrán. No es malo llorar…pero nunca lo hagas sin un hombro en el cual apoyarte¿De acuerdo?

Me acerqué todavía más hasta que quedamos de frente. En verdad se veía muy mal, más pálido y delgado, y con los ojos hundidos. Pero hubo algo que me alarmó todavía más…Su cabello rubio, que anteriormente llegaba hasta la barbilla, ahora asomaba sólo unos cuantos mechones disparejos por debajo del sombrero…Me atreví a quitarle la prenda, y el resultado me horrorizó (y me contuve bastante para no demostrarlo), estaba casi calvo, a excepción de varios mechones de no más de 5 cm, y algunas partes del cuero cabelludo hasta estaban cicatrizando. ¿Hacía cuanto que se había hecho eso?????

¬ ¡Por Dios Ryen!…¿Qué te hiciste??- exclamé mientras lo abrazaba. Estaba frío.

¬ Nada.

¬ ¡No me digas que no te hiciste nada!…¿Piensas ir así a trabajar?

¬ No me interesa.

¬ Claro que te interesa, Ryen-chan…- ¿De dónde salió eso?…Lo abracé más fuertemente- …Por favor, no intentes nada así de nuevo¿Ok?

¬ ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Melissa?!- gritó de repente Kureyo, entrando violentamente a la habitación con una charola en las manos. A pesar de haberme hablado tan autoritaria, no me intimidó (será por que me estoy acostumbrando a su mal humor…)

¬ ¡Vine a ver a Ryen!

¬ Se supone que tú estabas con Howl, tarada.

¬ Y se supone que TU deberías estar con tu hermano¿No? …¿Dónde estabas cuando se hizo eso?- dije poniendo delicadamente mi mano derecha sobre la cabeza del chico.

¬ Escucha pulga, no eres nadie para juzgar cómo cuido a mi hermano, ese es mi problema¿DE acuerdo??

¬ Si necesitabas ayuda, debiste pedírmela. Sabes que quiero mucho a Ryen y por él haré lo que sea.

¬ ………Escucha…- mi sensei parecía querer relajarse. Dejó la charola en una mesita y se sentó en un sillón..- La verdad no quería incomodarte, de por sí ya fue bastante duro el que supieras lo de tus padres.

¬ …¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?- dijo Ryen con voz lúgubre. Miré a Kureyo como esperando su aprobación para responderle, pero como no hubo tal, me quedé callada.

¬ …Acabo de llamar al cuartel de Ciudad del Este.- dijo Kure-san tomando de nuevo su charola y acercándose a su hermano.- Debemos regresar de inmediato a dar declaraciones…

¬ ¿Regresar así nada más????

¬ No, no regresaremos así nada más…Ryen, cómete esto¿de acuerdo?

¬ …Lo intentaré…

¬ Pobre de ti si encuentro la comida de nuevo en el excusado.

Yoru me hizo señas de que saliera junto a ella. La seguí hasta mi pieza.

¬ ¿Qué sucede?

¬ No todo son malas noticias. – dijo más animada.- Hablé con Roy, a todos los que nos enviaron a Lior nos pagarán regalías extras. A los padres de Mellyna que viven hasta casa de la china se les indemnizará de por vida. Ryen tendrá incapacidad hasta que sea capáz de regresar al trabajo, y se le administrará ayuda psicológica. Incluso Howl saldrá beneficiado, todos sus gastos de reparación serán cubiertos por el cuartel.- y como si estuviera guardando lo mejor para el final, agregó:- Y tú serás indemnizada también, tu madre tendrá una jugosa pensión vitalicia y en caso de fallecimiento, obtendrás una gran indemnización.

¬ …¿Se supone que eso debería emocionarme?…¡Solamente es un montón de asqueroso dinero que no sirve para nada!

¬ Si no lo quieres dámelo…escucha, no se puede hacer nada mejor. Desgraciadamente así es esto por aquí.

¬ ¿Si mi madre muere, de que demonios me sirve el dinero??

¬ Escucha, siempre habrá quien quiera más de esa cosa, es indispensable para nosotros. Es mentira eso de que sin dinero seríamos más felices.

¬ ¡Claro que no! Todo el dinero del mundo no reemplazaría a mis padres…- esto me estaba enfadando cada vez más, detestaba la forma de hablar de Kureyo con respecto a eso.

¬ No los reemplazará, pero te facilitará la vida.

¬ Kure-san, el dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

¬ ¡Es una estupidez que pienses así!- ja, mira quién lo dice…- Desgraciadamente así es esto. Imagina, muchos dicen "Si me caso por amor, el dinero no importa"…¡¿Acaso van a vivir de amor toda su vida, tragando aire o lo que encuentren?? Si no tienen dinero, nunca podrán ser felices, ya que siempre pasarán hambre y miseria. ¿Dónde queda el amor entonces? En tu caso es similar: tu padre murió, y si no tienes dinero¿Cómo piensan sobrevivir tu madre y tú?

Preferí mantenerme callada…aunque, analizando bien las palabras de Kureyo, como que tiene algo de razón…

¬ Además…- siguió Kure, como si se diera cuenta de que sus palabras me estaban calando hondo- si muere alguien no podemos hacer nada, con o sin dinero. ¿Qué sugerirías tú, una transmutación humana?

Alcé la vista…el tabú más grande de la alquimia…aquel por el que Ed y al estaban así…De repente no me pareció una idea tan descabellada. Sin embargo, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudí mi cabeza como si quisiera alejar las ideas de transmutación.

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta nos distrajo. Sin embargo, Kureyo no prestó (o no quiso prestar) nada de atención.

¬ Ok, son buenas noticias¿no estás de acuerdo?- dijo levantándose de su asiento.- Es lo mejor que se puede hacer, confórmate.

¬ no me queda de otra…entonces¿Cuándo nos regresamos?

¬ Mmmm…buena pregunta…¿Cuánto tardará howl?

¬ Etto…como una hora

¬ Bien, nos vamos en media hora XD

¬ U¬¬ Serías capáz?…para qué pregunto ú.uU…

¬ Prepara las cosas…

¬ Ok

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así pues, regresamos a Ciudad Central esa misma tarde. Howl regresó completamente reparado y por supuesto mucho más tranquilo. Ryen no batalló para salir, simplemente salió y nos siguió hasta la estación del tren; de hecho, se quedó dormido durante todo el viaje

Como siempre, había poco ajetreo en el cuartel, indicio de que no había pasado nada interesante en nuestra ausencia. Unos cadetes nos enviaron a nuestras nuevas habitaciones en la estadía de Central. Sin embargo, apenas dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, alguien llamó a mi puerta…

¬ …Adelante…

La puerta se abrió lentamente…Y mi amiga Milly se acercó tímidamente.

¬ …Melissa…

¬…¡¡¡Milly!!!!!- corrí a abrazarla, ella también me abrazó fuertemente- Me alegra tanto verte…¿Cómo estás?

¬ No mejor que tú, supongo…- su voz, tan cantarina como siempre, se escuchaba muy triste.- …¿Cómo está Ryen?

¬ Bastante mal…espero que se mejore pronto…Pero por favor, no me cambies el tema¿Cómo te sientes?

¬ Ya te lo dije, también me siento un poco mal, pero supongo que se me está pasando…¿Y Fury?

¬ …No lo sé…tiene mucho tiempo que no hablo con él…Ven, sentémonos…Lo siento¿No te quito tu tiempo?

¬ Mely, si tuviera algo que hacer, creo que no habría salido a verte. Descuida.- se sentó junto a mí.

¬ y dime¿Qué ha pasado aquí en los últimos días de mi ausencia?

¬ …El funeral de mi prima…- al decir esto, como que su voz se escuchó demasiado calmada para lo que eso implicaba.- Hubo mucha gente presente, pero me sorprendió que no estuviera la gente de Ciudad del Este. Mis tíos están desolados, no pudieron asistir por obvias razones, y la verdad no creo que puedan venir en mucho tiempo.

¬ …Y…¿Y los Elric?

Milly desvió su mirada un poco y titubeó en contestar.

¬ …Están investigando algo…creo que unos escritos del Dr. Marco. No los veo desde ayer, pero la verdad, los ví bastante deprimidos…- luego volvió a mirarme.- por cierto, me retiraron del puesto que tenía…

¬ ¿Qué?…

¬ Ya no seré más la nana de los Elric. Mustang me acaba de relegar a otro puesto anteayer, es por eso que no he salido del cuartel…- suspiró.- supongo que mis reportes e investigaciones de todos estos años no han valido lo suficiente como para dedicarme a seguir a Edward.

¬ Jejejeje…

¬ Estoy en el Departamento de Inteligencia de aquí, de Central.

¬ Bueno…supongo que es mucho mejor tener un trabajo de escritorio que estar divagando detrás de ese latoso.

¬ Ni tanto, por lo menos era más divertido…Bueno, será mejor que te deje sola, supongo que querrás desempacar.

¬ ¿Eh?…- eso fue raro, en otras circunstancias, Milly se habría ofrecido a ayudarme a desempacar, pero no sé, la noto demasiado rara.- …Si, si, como gustes…¿Nos vemos más tarde?

¬ No se si pueda…¡Cierto! Casi se me olvida darte esto…- de su bolsillo del uniforme sacó un memorando…- Te lo resumiré: tu servicio activo en Ciudad Central se tomará en cuenta para tus prácticas, tendrás que obedecer órdenes como si estuvieras en tu cuartel.

¬ …De acuerdo…así que soy momentáneamente soldado de Central¿Cierto?…ok.

¬ Vale, nos vemos luego.

Mi amiga caminó despacio hacia la puerta y la abrió con la misma lentitud…pero antes de irse se detuvo unos segundos, y volvió a mirarme.

¬ Melissa…tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

¬ …Si, seguro, cuando gustes…¿De que se trata si puedo saberlo?- dije de lo más normal…Milly se metió una mano en el bolsillo y apretó algo dentro de él.

¬ …Sólo…hazme un favor…- dijo con la voz entrecortada…un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.- …por favor…Escríbele a Kain…dile la verdad…y explícaselo todo, quieres?

Luego salió casi como si estuviera huyendo…Me quedé anonadada…Y no precisamente porque no hubiera entendido lo que quería decirme Milly…mas bien, porque entendí perfectamente…entendí que ella lo sabía…sabía que también amaba a Edward Elric…

No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar ahora, pero por lo menos, creo que le debía una explicación…y seguir su consejo. Ya no podía seguir más con mi relación inservible que abandoné en Ciudad del Este. Tomé de mi maleta un sobre con varias hojas, encontré un pedazo de papel limpio y pluma, y me dispuse a escribir.

Estimado Kain:

Antes que nada permíteme ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas por la manera tan súbita de redactar esta carta. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy sencillo, no te tomará mucho tiempo leer esto, pero espero que no lo pienses mucho. Iré al grano. Ya no puedo seguir engañándote (engañándonos) más. Kain, eres un muchacho admirable, son pocos los hombres que he conocido con tu nobleza y ternura, y por lo mismo pienso que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Te lo diré de una vez: pienso que es mejor que tomemos caminos diferentes, y lo digo tanto literal como textualmente. Sabes que el trabajo es muy importante para mí, y temo que mis múltiples ocupaciones interferirán demasiado con nuestra relación. Pero no te preocupes, que los momentos que pasamos no los olvidaré, fuiste mi primer novio y eso siempre se recuerda. En verdad me apena mucho que esto haya tenido que ser así, seguramente si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo pudimos conocernos mejor, pero no fue así, te ruego que me perdones. Espero tu respuesta, solamente envíala al cuartel, porque no se si estaré aquí por mucho tiempo.

Con cariño

Melissa

La verdad no estaba siendo muy honesta, pero en realidad era lo que tenía que decirle, simplemente omití lo de Ed…sin embargo, al releer el escrito, y antes de meterlo al sobre, me pareció injusto que esto fuera de esta manera, así que me decidí a escribir una Posdata…

P.D: En verdad eres muy lindo, pero amo a otra persona, lo siento.

Me dí cuenta de que eso era demasiado frío, pero antes de que me arrepintiera la metí en el sobre y la rotulé. No tuve valor para cuestionarme de nuevo si estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que solo bajé a la recepción y di la orden de que lo enviaran lo antes posible. Después me dirigí a comer y pensar en mis problemas existenciales a solas con mi comida.

Me senté en la mesa más grande y lo más alejada posible de los demás militares. No había nadie más conocido (supongo que todos mis compañeros de Lior regresaron a sus cuarteles…¿y yo por que no??). Ese día sirvieron chuletas y puré de papa, y unas cuantas hojas de lechuga. Por alguna extraña razón se me revolvió el estómago con las hojas de verdura, era raro, dado que es uno de los alimentos más ligeros que hay. Será por que tengo bastantes preocupaciones…Debo ver a mi madre, tengo que arreglar mis papeles de las prácticas, tengo que darle una explicación a Milly, ah, y también tengo que declarar sobre lo acontecido en Lior…Sin contar que tengo que prepararme para una posible llamada de Kain en cuanto lea la carta que le he enviado. Retiré un poco mi charola con comida y subí los codos a la mesa, recargando mi frente en mis manos, para que nadie viera mi cara de pesar. Así estuve unos instantes, intentando no pensar en nada, aunque claramente me era imposible…

…Por lo menos hasta que alguien azotó su charola con comida frente a mi. Obviamente me sobresalté porque no esperaba eso…

¬ ¡¡¿¿¿Pero que…………???!!!!

¬ ¡Hermano!!! No debiste hacer eso…Disculpe a mi hermano…¿Eh?

De pronto mi corazón pareció iluminarse…no podía creer que fueran ellos…

¬ ¡Al, Ed!

¬ ¡Melissa-chan!- me saludó Alphonse cortésmente como siempre…El que había soltado así su charola no era otro que Edward, quien tenía la pinta de no estar mejor que yo.

¬ Buenas tardes…- saludé con una sonrisa desganada.- Me alegra mucho verlos.

¬ ¡a nosotros también¿O no, hermano?

¬ …¿Eh?…- Ed apenas alzó la vista para verme…- …si, claro.

¬ ¿Sucede algo?- me atreví a preguntar.

¬ Nada.- me respondió Edward secamente.

¬ No te preocupes Mely, solo es que tenemos mucho trabajo.

¬ si, los entiendo, estoy en las mismas…

¬ Te ves horrible.

¬ ¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!!!!

¬ no te preocupes, Al…- dije calmadamente.- Es cierto…debo verme espantosa, después de lo que pasó…- saqué un espejo de mi bolsillo para mirar si era cierto, aunque la verdad no me importaba.

¬ …¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron ambos hermanos, aunque Ed desinteresadamente.

¬ Nada importante…- comencé a revisarme…demonios, no había tenido tiempo de revisar mi persona, apenas noté las ojeras…

¬ En serio no te ves nada bien…- dijo de nuevo Edward levantando la vista- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

¬ Hay bastantes problemas por aquí últimamente…- respondí, intentando evadir el hecho de que me siguiera preguntando, o seguramente me sacaría lo de la guerra de Lior. Noté que mis labios estaban partidos.

¬ Si, te entiendo…- Edward volvió a concentrarse en su pedazo de pan.- No he dormido en varios días.

¬ ¿mucho trabajo?

¬ Lo normal…

¬ Pero cuéntanos.- dijo Al.- ¿Qué has hecho en estos días?

¬ Lo mismo que ustedes, trabajar arduamente, soportar algunas injusticias…- levanté la vista de mi espejo…y noté que Ed tenía los ojos enrojecidos.- …¿Qué sucede?

¬ ¿Qué sucede de que?- contestó el rubio, quien parecía de más mal humor de lo normal.

¬ ¡¡Hermano!!!

¬ Si puedo ayudarlos en algo…

¬ Gracias, estamos bien, sólo me arden un poco los ojos, no he dormido bien…- y ahí se levantó.- Compermiso, no me siento bien.

¬ No vas a dejar toda esa comida¿verdad?- le dije.

¬ …No me hables de comida¿quieres ¬¬?

¬ Perdóname la vida ¬¬.

¬ Nos retiramos…- el mayor de los Elric acomodó su silla en su lugar, y sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su gabardina roja.- Límpiate la nariz¿quieres?…Puedes quedártelo

Volví a mirarme en el espejo…la naríz me estaba "sangrando" de nuevo…Un poco apenada, tomé el pañuelo. Después ambos se retiraron.

A pesar de lo amargo del encuentro, ver a los hermanos Elric siempre me hace bien.

Sin embargo, ver a Edward en ese obvio estado de depresión me mueve algo dentro…Surgió en mi la necesidad de ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, para poder ayudarlos. Mientras retomaba mi apetito, comencé a hacer conjeturas: Si mal no recuerdo, habían estado buscando al Dr. Marco, al cual ya habían encontrado y que estaba arrestado en algún lugar de central…

¬ ¡Ah, cierto!- dije para mí con la boca llena.- Casi olvido, debo entrevistarme con él para que me ayude con mis estudios sobre la piedra roja…

Bueno, regresando a la depresión de Ed, lo más seguro es que se encontrara investigando lo de la Piedra filosofal, pero no conozco al Dr. Marco, así que no me extrañaría que se hubiera rehusado a ayudarlo por considerarlo una amenaza. Así pues, mi única solución por ahora era hablar con el ex militar y enterarme a fondo de la angustia de edward…

Pero primero, debo acabar de comer, para ir a ver a mi madre al hospital…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran como las ocho de la noche cuando me armé de valor y fui a casa de mi tío para que me acompañara al hospital…Llamé a la puerta un poco avergonzada, todavía recuerdo cómo le colgué a Glacier cuando me pidió que no lo hiciera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me atendieran.

¬ ¡Buenas noches, Melissa-chan!.- me dijo mi tía al abrir la puerta.

¬ …Hola, Buenas noches.

Después de dejarme pasar, ella me abrazó con ternura…debo admitirlo, eso ya me hacía falta.

¬ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Mely-chan?

¬ bien, muchas gracias por preguntar…¿ya llegó mi tío?

¬ no, todavía está trabajando, pensé que lo verías en el cuartel…

En eso vi una pequeña y curiosa carita asomándose desde la cocina, que al identificarme salió a mi encuentro.

¬ ¡¡Melissa nee-chan!!!!

¬ Hola Elisya!- dije agachándome para abrazarla.

¬ ¿Ya estás mejor onee-chan¿ya no te duele nada?

¬ no, ya estoy bien querida, gracias.

¬ ¿Quieres comer pastel de fresas? También tengo galletitas de chocolate n.n

¬ Ya vete a dormir, cielo…- le dijo su madre.- Tu prima está muy ocupada por ahora.

¬ AAaaaaahhhhhhhhh…Cierto, papá dijo que tu mamá estaba enferma. ¿Ya se siente mejor?

¬ …No lo se…Iré a verla en cuanto llegue tu papá.

¬ Ely-chan, ya vete a la cama, es tarde para que estés despierta.

¬ ¡No mami, quiero esperar a que llegue papá!!!!!!

¬ Tal vez tarde un poco, mejor duerme ya y yo le diré que te de un beso cuando llegue.

¬ ¡Nooo, yo quiero esperar despierta a mi papá!!

En eso se escuchó un extraño barullo afuera, como de caballos corriendo o algo así. La puerta se abrió de golpe…

¬ ¡¡¡PAPA ESTÁ AQUÍ, MI CIELO, PUEDES DORMIR EN PAZ, MI VIDA!!

¬ ¡Papi volvió a tirar la puerta, yupi n.n!!!!

Mi tío tomó a su hija en brazos, la llenó de besos y corrió a llevarla a la cama sin saludarnos. Regresó unos minutos después…

¬ Buenas noches, Melissa!- saludó.- …¿Qué te trae por aquí?

¬ Jeje ñnU…sólo venía a saludarlos…y bueno…esperaba que me acompañaras a ver a mi madre…

¬ Maes¿por qué llegaste de esa forma ¬¬?- preguntó Glacier-san.- No podemos seguir comprando puertas cada vez que tu las rompes.

¬ El llamado de mi hija vale todas las puertas del mundo…- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ejem, de acuerdo sobrina querida, si gustas podemos ir ahora mismo a ver a tu madre.

¬ ¡Esperen!- dijo Glacier-san entrando a la cocina. Minutos después salió con una canastita de galletas.- por favor, llévale esto a Elena-san, espero que pueda comerlas y que le gusten.

¬ muchas gracias. Tía Glacier.

¬ De acuerdo, vayamos al hospital.

Ambos salimos. Noté que el humor de Maes-san cambió drásticamente conmigo, me pregunté si seguiría enojado conmigo por no haber puesto atención a mis padres…

¬ Melissa…- dijo con voz seria.

¬ …¿Si?

¬ …Siento mucho que haya tenido que pasar algo así…¿Sabes? Me siento culpable por ello.

¬ …¿Culpable por que?

¬ …Pude haber puesto más atención a las solicitudes…de haber sabido que iban a enviar a tantos practicantes a Lior, hubiera sido el primero en protestar…

¬ No te preocupes por eso, fue culpa solamente de los que admitieron ese traslado.

¬ Pero aún así, siento que pude haber hecho algo más para que no sufrieras algo así…Matt era mi único hermano, el hecho de que su familia haya quedado sola por un error me encoje el corazón…

¬ A todos nos duele, pero eso ya no importa…desgraciadamente no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, ni siquiera con Alquimia se puede reparar el error. Pero bueno, siempre he sido de la idea de que todo en esta vida pasa por una causa, es la ley de la causa-efecto¿no?

¬ Pensé que ustedes los alquimistas creían en el Intercambio Equivalente.

¬ Y no es que no crea en eso, si no que también me gusta pensar que hay algo un poco más amable que el Intercambio Equivalente. La ley Causa-Efecto es más justa que el intercambio de una cosa de igual valor.

¬ Mientras creas en algo, aunque sea una ideología, está muy bien, eso a veces te dá fuerza para salir adelante…yo por ejemplo, creo en el profundo amor que les tengo a mi esposa e hija –(Carita brillante)

¬ si, tienes mucha razón…- y la pregunta de ahora era, "Melissa¿Por qué rayos no habías pensando en eso antes? Te hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias." Así que, ahora que estaba a tiempo de mejorar mi ánimo, me puse a reflexionar mientras esperábamos un taxi que nos facilitara la tarea de ir al sanatorio.

Mi primera preocupación era ver a mi madre. Analizandolo bien, eso no era un problema para nada, ya que me dirigía hacia allá. Punto menos para la depresión.

Segundo Problema Melissesco: Charlar con Milly acerca de que me gusta el mismo chico que a ella.…bueno, eso si merecia un gran espacio. Para empezar¿Cuál era la causa? Quien sabe, el corazón es desconocido incluso para su mismo dueño. Pero el efecto se conocía bien, alguna de las dos tenía que quedarse con el chico. Aunque eso sería muy egoísta, ya que no somos las únicas mujeres en el mundo, incluso hay gente mejor que nosotras, y tenemos la desventaja de que Edward ha conocido a mucha gente en sus viajes (aquella chica del tren, Lyla, era bastante bonita, y con mejor personalidad que la mia a mi parecer). Simplemente tenía que decirle a Milly la verdad, y que cada una intentara lo que pudiera.…Vaya, eso fue bastante fácil, creo.

Tercer dilema: Kain Fury……Naaa, pasemos al cuarto.

Cuarto problema: Las declaraciones acerca de lo de Lior. ¿La causa? Obviamente mi estadía en aquella horrible masacre. El efecto era un poco enredado, ya que no podía omitir ningún detalle, y eso implicaría echarme de cabeza con los altos funcionarios por haber desobedecido la regla de no usar alquimia. Pero considerando que era culpa de ellos que nos hubieran mandado ahí, eso no me iba a afectar. Otro punto en este problema es la discreción que debo mantener con los Elric, para que ellos no se enteren nunca de que ha sido su culpa que los feligreses que adoraban a Leto se hayan rebelado contra los militares.

¬ Llegamos, Melissa…

¬ …¿Tan pronto?…- vaya, cuanto tiempo me llevó pensar eso? Simplemente asentí y bajé del vehículo. No presté mucha atención a lo que le decía mi tío a la enfermera del mostrador…pero no sé por qué, de pronto mi cerebro volvió a iluminarse, al recordar que Maes-san era un buen amigo de Edward y Alphonse. Seguramente él estaba al tanto de lo que ellos estaban haciendo. No le ocultará nada a su sobrina querida¿Verdad?

¬ Maes-san…

¬ Ven, está en terapia intensiva, en el piso de abajo.

¬ Si, claro…etto…me preguntaba…Tú convives mucho con los Elric¿Verdad?

¬ …Lo normal…- se detuvo a mirarme, algo extrañado.

¬ Bueno, esque hace ya mucho que no los veía, y hoy que los vi me pareció que estaban demasiado deprimidos…- y para agregarle drama al asunto, dije.- incluso Edward me dijo que me veía horrible.

¬ …No lo culpes, él y su hermano han estado demasiado agobiados desde hace unos días…- al parecer no le importó mi comentario.

¬ …¿Tiene que ver con el doctor Marco?

¬………¿Qué sabes del Dr. Tim Marco?

¬ …Lo suficiente para conocer su importancia, supongo…Edward me comentó que él seguramente les daría pistas para encontrar la piedra filosofal.

¬ …Me parece que ya encontraron suficiente.- dijo mi tío reanudando el paso.- ese es el problema. No intentes molestarlos.

¬ …Sólo estoy preocupada…¿Y que a sido del Dr?

¬ Está bajo arresto domiciliario, sólo la secretaria del Fuhrer tiene conocimiento de su ubicación, pero descuida, estará bien…además, recuerda que debemos visitarlo para tus análisis.

¬ Ah…cierto…Oye, pero si se quemaron los libros de Marco-san en el incendio de la Biblioteca¿De dónde obtuvieron la información? Dudo que el hombre se las haya querido proporcionar así nada más.

¬ Efectivamente. Una joven llamada Shiezka fue de mucha ayuda…Mira, es este cuarto.- No detuvimos.- …Será mejor que entre primero…

¬ No, yo iré.

¬ Me han dicho que es probable que esté consiente.

¬ Qué mejor, así se pondrá feliz cuando me vea.

¬ De acuerdo… Por ningún motivo menciones a tu padre, si ella te pregunta por él ,respóndele con evasivas, pero no le mientas.

¬ Eso será un poco difícil¿No lo crees?

Pero bueno, me prometí en ese momento que haría lo que pudiera para mantener la integridad de mi mamá a salvo. Entré sigilosamente a la habitación, y efectivamente, mi mamá estaba despierta. Sin embargo, lucía como atontada, o más bien distraída…me enterneció verla en ese estado…

¬ …Ma…Mamá…

¬…¿Quién eres?- dijo aguzando la vista.

¬ …Soy yo…- me acerqué un poco más.- …Soy Melissa.

¬ ¡Mely-chan!- me dijo cuando estuve lo bastante cerca.- …No creí que estarías cerca de mí de nuevo…

A pesar de que su frase tenía cierta lógica, el tono de voz que usaba mi mamá (como arrastrando las palabras y con mucha lentitud) me dejó muy en claro que esa lesión en la cabeza había dejado secuelas…

¬ …¿C-C-Cómo te sientes, mami?- dije con un hilo de voz…no pensaba desmoronarme llorando en ese momento.

¬ Estoy bien, mi cielo…me siento genial, me han cortado el bonito cabello n.n…¿Estás…cómo…cómo…?

¬…¿Cómo estoy?

¬ ¡Si, eso!…¿Cómo tas?

¬ …Muy preocupada por ti…- le tomé la mano con más fuerza.- …¿Te sientes mejor?

¬ Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Enfermera me trata bien, y como mucho. Como de todo.

¬ Eso es bueno…mira, la tía Glacier te envió unas galletas.

¬ Dile gracias n-n…- mi madre tomó la canastita con galletas.- Huelen a bonito…

Me alegraba mucho que mi madre estuviera (visiblemente) bien…Pero me frustraba el hecho de que no fuera igual que antes. La secuela de aquel disparo era difícil de sobrellevar. Pero, a pesar de todo, le estaba muy agradecida al destino por haberme permitido disfrutarla de mucho tiempo más…

¬ ¿Y qué pasó con Edward?

Abrí mucho los ojos…mi mamá me veía con ternura, mas mi sorpresa no dejaba de asomarse. ¿Cómo era posible que mi mamá apenas recuerde mi nombre y sin embargo se acuerda del chico que me gusta?

¬ Eh…nada…

¬ ¿No le has dicho que amas tu?

¬ …No…¡pero tuve un novio!- dije como intentando aligerar el asunto.

¬ Pero no era Edward. Entonces no cuenta si no lo quieres.

¬ Dime mami…¿No te molesta que le diga a Ed que…que lo amo?

¬ Si a ti no te molesta¿por qué debería molestarme a mi?

¬ Es que…no se si me molesta…

¬ Eso debes analizarlo tú, pero considero que malo no…es mas peor no pensar en decirlo.

¬ Quizá…- por primera vez desde que entré, sonreí.- …quizá tengas razón, madre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Edward!…¡Anda, abre!

¬ ¡No estoy!

¬ Edward, por favor, es importante ¬¬…

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Obviamente fue Al quien atendió al llamado de Milly.

¬ Lo siento mucho, mi hermano es así…

¬ ¿Interrumpo demasiado?- preguntó la rubia.

¬ En lo absoluto.- respondió Al.- pasa por favor.

Al entrar en la desordenada habitación, Milly se dedicó a buscar a Ed…estaba más que decidida…Pero el chico estaba tumbado en un sillón con la mirada perdida. La rubia se sentó en un banquito de por ahí quitando algunos libros de encima.

¬ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mizu no?- preguntó Ed sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

¬ Etto…sólo quería hablarles acerca de algo importante.

¬ ¿Gustas un poco de té?- dijo Al ofreciéndole una taza con el líquido.

¬ Si, gracias…Ehm…Edward-san…

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ Bueno…creo que no he sido muy sincera últimamente…desde hace mucho, de hecho.

¬ ¿Ah si?- Edward respondió con cierto sarcasmo- ¿Acaso has hecho algo malo?

¬ Esque…nuestros múltiples encuentros no eran del todo fortuitos¿Sabes?

¬ Nos estabas vigilando.- el chico se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Milly.

¬ …Algo así…mejor dicho, verificando… No debería decirte esto, podrían quitarme el puesto que me acaban de dar, pero bueno…

¬ Eres subordinada de Mustang¿Cierto?

¬ …¿Siempre lo supiste?

¬ Siempre lo sospeché…- Ed volvió a recostarse.- ese vago del Coronel jamás ha confiado en nosotros.

¬ No es que no confíe en ustedes, simplemente se preocupa como cualquier tutor.

¬ Ese sujeto NO es mi tutor ¬¬, soy mi propio tutor.

¬ Nii-san, no seas descortés con Milly-san…¿Más té?

¬ No, gracias…Está bien, Ed¿Quieres saber algo realmente importante?

¬ Me muero de curiosidad.- de nuevo un sarcasmo.

Millennium comprendió al ver así a Ed que ese no era un buen momento para hablar con él acerca de ciertas cosas…el chico estaba de muy mal humor, y se podía decir que se estaba desquitando con ella. Prefirió que fuera después.

¬ Siento haberte quitado tu valioso tiempo Edward…- Milly se levanto. - ¿Podemos hablar después?

¬ Cuando gustes…Pero no el día de hoy, por favor.

¬ De acuerdo…- hizo una reverencia, pero antes de salir quiso hacer un comentario.- …Ed, si hay algo que te moleste, por favor, no dudes en platicarlo con alguien…yo entiendo que no me quieras decir a mi, soy una completa extraña, pero si puedo ayudar en algo, sólo dímelo¿ok?

¬ Ok ¬¬…

¬ Gracias por el té, Alphonse-kun.

¬ Fue un placer.

En cuanto Milly se retiró, Edward volvió a su posición desinteresada el sillón…

¬ …Hermano…

¬ ¿qué?

¬ …no debiste tratar así a Milly-san…Yo mejor que nadie entiendo como te sientes, pero desquítate conmigo, no con los inocentes.

¬ …………………Simplemente…………- (bostezo)- …No puedo creerlo………

¬ Yo también sigo sin creerlo…pero…- el menor levantó unas hojas dispersadas en el suelo.- …Tal vez interpretamos algo mal.

¬ lo dudo.

¬ …¡Si! Seguramente hay algo que no hemos descubierto…Tal vez nuestro código es incorrecto…- levanta más hojas.- …¡Podemos buscar desde el principio!

¬ No insistas.

¬ ¡Podemos volver a ver cosa por cosa, seguramente pasamos algo por alto, debemos…!

¬ ¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO!!!

El mayor de los Elric dio un manotazo para alejar a su hermano, pero en el intento golpeó una taza que fue a romperse en la cara de Al.

El ruido provocado hizo que María Ross y Denny Bloch entraran de golpe a la habitación…

¬ …¿Sucede algo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Regresé al cuartel como a las once de la noche. No me sentía cansada a pesar que esperé a que mamá se durmiera de nuevo. El tío Maes había sido muy amable al estar conmigo y con mi madre, y al traerme de vuelta. Me disponía a subir las escaleras del piso en donde me asignaron una habitación cuando noté que la Teniente Ross y el oficial Bloch estaban curioseando afuera de una puerta…

¬ Buenas noches…- saludé. Mi intención no era la de meterme en el asunto, pero creo que ellos no lo pensaron así…

¬ ¡¡Melissa!!- dijo Maria-san efusivamente.- Menos mal que te veo¿puedo pedirte un favor?

¬ …Claro…

¬ Escucha, los hermanos Elric están aquí dentro…

¬ ¿EH?

¬ Han estado muy mal, sobre todo Edward…Me gustaría que hablases un rato con ellos.

¬ …¿Puedo saber por qué?- yo estaba enterada de que Ed estaba muy enojado, pero no entiendo por qué yo soy la que tiene que hablar con él…Y no es que me moleste hacerlo, sólo que no quiero imponerle mi presencia.

¬ Sé que eres una buena amiga suya, me lo ha dicho…

¬…¿En serio?…- eso me sorprendió bastante.- …¿Me considera una amiga???

¬ Supongo, eso me dijo¿O no, Bloch?

¬ Si, claro…

¬ …En realidad…- Maria-san se puso más seria.- …Hace un rato hablamos con él, y parece estar mucho mejor que hace unas horas…pero quiero que…lo distraigas.

¬ …¿Cómo que distraerlo o.o?

¬ Pues si, distraerlo para que no intente escapar…- la Teniente también bajó el tono de voz un poco más.- Quiere ir a investigar algo en el Laboratorio número 5.

¬ …¿El que fue clausurado hace dos años? …Seguro, lo intentaré…

¬ Ross y yo nos encargaremos de investigar por ellos.- dijo Bloch.- Pero necesitamos quedarnos con la seguridad de que ellos se quedarán aquí. Si Ed-kun sale, será un blanco andante para Cicatriz.

¬ No se preocupen, vayan con cuidado.

Ambos tenientes se alejaron rápidamente. Como ya era tarde alguien apagó las luces del resto del lugar. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ed me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Al estaba sentado de espaldas a mí.

¬ ¡Hola de nuevo!- saludé de lo más alegre, y es que nada me hubiera puesto de mejor humor que me dejaran a cuidar a Ed.

¬ HOLA ¬¬…¿Tú también vienes a cuidarme?

¬ ¿Cuidarte de qué?- fingí inocencia.- Que yo sepa ya estás lo bastante grandecito para saber lo que haces.

¬ …Si, claro…- el humor del rubio pareció mejorar. Ahí, Al apenas me notó.

¬ ¡Que sorpresa, Melissa-chan!

¬ ¡Al! Si no hubieras hablado, te juro que no te habría visto n.n…y díganme¿Cómo han estado? Creo que nuestro encuentro de hoy no fue muy ameno…por cierto, les pido disculpas si acaso fui grosera.

¬ En lo absoluto.- Ed cerró los ojos y volteó a otro lado.- Discúlpame tú a mi, no debí decir que te veías horrible, exageré mucho, simplemente te veías mal.

¬ Pero ahora te ves radiante…- dijo Al.- ¿Te ha sucedido algo bueno?

¬ Suceden muchas cosas buenas siempre Al, solamente debemos darnos cuenta de ellas. Por mi parte, lo mejor que me pasó hoy aparte de verlos a ustedes fue ver a mi madre mejor…

¬ ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

¬ Fue herida en la cabeza de un disparo en…eh…un intento de asalto.

¬ ¿ehh??- dijo Edward al parecer interesado- ¿Y cómo sobrevivió a eso????

¬ Es un milagro supongo, como les dije, fui a verla, y se encuentra muy bien.

¬ ¡Eso es genial!- Edward se enderezó y me miró interesado.- No creo en los milagros, pero si existen ése fue uno de ellos.

¬ Bueno, y díganme¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?

¬ Ah…- el rubio volvía mostrarse enfadado.- Nada.

¬ Vamos, no te molestes…- dije al entender su disgusto.- No estoy aquí para enterarme de nada, sólo quiero charlar. ¡Pero de acuerdo! Si no quieres, entonces hablaré yo…Supongo que habrán notado que hoy por la tarde me encontraba muy deprimida.

¬ Cierto.- dijo Al levantándose para acercarse más a nosotros.- ¿Qué tenías?

¬ Eso ya no importa…pero imagínense, estaba tan deprimida que intenté suicidarme¡y casi me mato en el intento!

Hubo un momento de silencio…roto por las carcajadas de ambos Elric en cuanto entendieron el chiste.

¬ ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

¬ Pero pude sobreponerme al recordar las sabias palabras que decía mi padre…- tuve una punzada en el pecho al recordar a mi papá, pero sin embargo lo recordé con alegría.- …"Melissa, recuerda siempre las palabras que te abrirán las puertas del mundo…Jale y empuje XD".

¬ JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬ Supongo que será por el trabajo, dicen que trabajar nunca a matado a nadie…¿Pero para qué arriesgarse?

¬ ¡¡¡CIERTO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

¬ Aunque el trabajo es sagrado…por eso no se debe tocar XD. Y si el trabajo es salud¡pues que trabajen los enfermos!!!!

¬ ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Edward se tomó la barriga, la cual seguramente le dolia de tanto reírse- ¡Gracias a Dios que soy ateo¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

¬ Antes de morir……- dijo Al intentando sonar serio, en vano.- …¡prefiero la muerte XD!

¬ ¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!

¬ Eso me recuerda que en una ocasión…- dije aprovechando el momento de gracia.- Recuerdo que estaba tendida en mi cama mirando el firmamento, contemplando las estrellas cuando de repente me pregunté "¿En donde rayos está el techo?"

¬ ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!!!!! Muchas gracias, Mely-chan…- dijo Ed.- …gracias por hacernos reir.

¬ Es un placer.

¬ ¿Por qué no vas por un poco de leche con galletas y seguimos charlando?

¬ Y si gustas un poco de vino…no, mejor no…- tomé una pose analítica- la última vez tomé para olvidarte¡pero comencé a verte doble!!

¬ ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

¬ Jajajajajjajaja…ok, vuelvo enseguida.

Salí muy alegre del cuarto, Es increíble lo que puede lograr un poco de comedia barata. Bajé con cuidado algunas escaleras, y trastabillé un poco porque estaba muy oscuro. La verdad me sentí muy orgullosa de mi labor de entretener a los Elric, y bastante feliz por poder compartir ese momento con Edward. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, mi conciencia me decía que algo no andaba bien…hasta que mi subconsciente me dio la respuesta.

¬ …Momento…….…………¿LECHE Y GALLETAS PARA EDWARD??…¿LECHE?????

Subí corriendo a la habitación. Pero antes de abrir escandalosamente me detuve.

¬ Espera…-dije para mí misma…entreabrí la puerta poco a poco…ví a Ed aún sentado en el sofá, eso me tranquilizó bastante…¿Pero dónde estaba Al?…Abrí más la puerta para buscarlo…y me dí cuenta de que el del sofá no era Ed, si no una imitación suya de expresión poco amable.

¬ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE HAN ESCAPADO!!!!!! Demonios ¬¬…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera…

¬ Pobre Melissa.- dijo Al.- …No debimos engañarla así.

¬ Vamos, yo no la engañé, de verdad me hicieron gracia sus chistes, simplemente me dio una buena idea XD. Se lo agradeceré algún día.

¬ Insisto, ella no tenía ninguna intención de detenernos, tal ves si le hubieras dicho que nos ayudara…

¬ Naaaaaaaaa, solo obedecería órdenes…ven, por aquí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me quedé bastante frustrada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi primer impulso fue el de seguirlos, pero pensé mejor las cosas, yo no sabía en dónde estaba el laboratorio no. 5…Además, no sabía qué clase de cosas iban a buscar ahí…Así que por un momento decidí ir con Ross a decirle que los nenes se me habían escapado, pero pensándolo mejor, tal vez ella ya se había adelantado al laboratorio junto con Bloch…Mientras me decidía sobre qué hacer miré por la ventana, tal vez con la esperanza de verlos corriendo…Pero no fue eso lo que ví…Entre las sombras pude distinguir una figura que corría hasta la entrada al cuartel…Agucé la vista para poder enfocar mejor, pero en vano. Sin embargo, todo parecía tan tranquilo, que estaba por desviar mi atención a otro lado…

…Por lo menos hasta que advertí una luz de transmutación proveniente de aquella dirección.

¬…¡¡Cicatriz!!

Tomé un arma que seguramente era de Ross. Aprovechando la cuerda que Ed y Al usaron para huir bajé corriendo, intentando alcanzar al malhechor (para mi fortuna voy vestida de civil, así que será difícil que me vea ). Me detuve cuando escuché algunos quejidos, seguramente de algunas víctimas del asesino…Esperé en la oscuridad unos instantes, pero nadie apareció.

De repente noté que alguien había salido del cuartel y caminaba tranquilamente con una maleta hacia la salida…Iba uniformado, y brillaba en su cinturón una cadena de Alquimista Nacional…Y era una mujer. Me di cuenta de que se dirigía a la boca del lobo…¡Claro, seguramente Cicatriz no había salido de su guarida porque estaba esperando a que esta persona se le acercara para…matarla!!!

¬ ¡¡EEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!…¡¡Cuidado!!!!- grité mientras corría hacia aquella mujer. Pero Cicatriz también escuchó el grito y salió corriendo de su escondite, la alquimista de enfrente lo notó, soltó su maleta y transmutó una muy densa neblina…sin círculo. Me detuve un poco, de alguna manera preferí mantenerme a distancia. Pero cicatriz también iluminó su brazo, parecía igual que una luz de transmutación, y embistió a la chica. Cuando ví eso seguí corriendo, tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada. La mujer esquivó de milagro el ataque, pero cuando intentó transmutar de nuevo el ishbalíe la golpeó en el abdomen y luego la tomó del cuello, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo. Apenas brillaron sus extraños símbolos que tenía en la mano cuando me decidí a dispararle…Lo herí en un costado. Después del disparo, yo esperé nerviosa a que saliera corriendo tras de mí, así que me preparé para correr, pero eso no sucedió, todo lo contrario, Scar dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al cuartel. Para cuando llegué junto a la víctima él ya había entrado. Me olvidé de él y me ocupé en atender a la chica…no había sangre, de hecho, parecía que estaba viva, sólo en un estado de pánico incontrolable, tendida boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos y crispados…

…Y no solo eso, se trataba de Kureyo.

¬ ¡¡¡KUREYO!!!- me tiré a su lado y la tomé por los hombros.- ¿¿¿ESTÁS BIEN???

Ella no me respondió. Siguió temblando y mirando fijamente hacia la nada. La tomé por las mejillas y la sacudí bruscamente.

¬ ¿¿¿¿Estás bien????- exclamé.- …¿¿Te duele algo??…¿Cómo te sientes???

Lentamente pasó su asustada mirada hacia mí. Inspiró fuertemente y lanzó un grito al tiempo que me sujetaba de los brazos con tanta fuerza que me hirió con sus uñas.

¬ ¡¡¡CALMA!!!- dije intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.- ¡Estás bien, todo estará bien!!

¬ ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- volvió a gritar Kureyo con fuerza…En eso algunos solados de vigilia llegaron corriendo a nuestro lado.

¬ ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó uno de ellos.

¬ ¡¡Claro que no, no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame! –grité.- ¡Los demás sigan a Cicatriz!

La mayoría asintió con algo de temor y siguieron mi orden (Es genial tener un rango relativamente alto). El sujeto que se quedó conmigo intentó apaciguar a Kureyo, pero recibió varios rasguños en la cara como agradecimiento.

La escena era demasiado tétrica, y más de una vez pensé en salir corriendo, huir de aquellos desgarradores gritos que sonaban como los más profundos lamentos de un alma en pena, pero era todavía más terrorífico el hecho de que fuera mi maestra, aquella persona de tan duro carácter, la que se desmorona de esa manera ante la visión de una muerte cercana, pero falsa. Si Scar no la ha matado…le ha robado la razón.

Pero sin embargo permanecí ahí. Por unos segundos decisivos tuve en mi mente la imagen de Ryen con la cabeza a medio rapar…eso era lo último que desearía para Kureyo, porque a pesar de su comportamiento conmigo, la malvada se ha ganado mi cariño. Una vez más le hablé, con ternura, pero firmemente.

¬ ¡¡Decide en este momento lo que quieres hacer!!…Puedes quedarte agonizando de sufrimiento, o levantarte y permanecer lejos del barullo. Cualquier cosa que elijas estará bien, puesto que será decisión solo tuya…- a pesar de que seguía gritando, yo sabía que ella me escuchaba.- …Recuerda la Ley de Causa y Efecto. Recuerda qué es lo que pasará dependiendo la decisión que tomes.

¬ ¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!…- volvió a gritar…pero esta vez, parecía conciente de lo que decía. En el cuartel habían comenzado algunas explosiones y disparos, y sonó la alarma para alertar a todos.- …L-L-L…

¬ …¿Qué sucede?- apreté sus mejillas de nuevo

¬ L-L-La He visto…

¬ ¿A quién?

¬ L-La ví de nuevo…

¬ ¿¿A quién??

Ahí Kureyo dejó de gritar…sólo me soltó y extendió ambos brazos y trazó una silueta en el aire, una silueta de algo rectangular. Luego volvió a encogerse, pero por fin dejando de gritar.

¬ …¿Estás mejor?- dije acariciando su cabello. El soldado que me iba a ayudar…había ido por ayuda ¬¬. Menos mal que regresaba en ese momento con una camilla.

¬ Si…si…pero…La ví de…nuevo…

¬ De acuerdo, no me digas qué es lo que viste. Sólo olvídalo. ¿Puedes levantarte?

¬ Creo…pero…¡¡La vi de nuevo!!

¬ ¡Calma!!…Sólo recuéstate en la camilla¿Vale?

La tomé de la mano para que se levantara sin dificultades y la ayudé a recostarse en la camilla. Aún sollozaba. Hasta entonces noté que su cara estaba humedecida de llanto.

¬…Llévensela con cuidado. Iré a verla más tarde.

¬ Si.

Pero antes de que se la llevaran intenté consolarla una vez más tomando su mejilla. Pero en cuanto estaba pensando en decirle que todo estaría bien, algo sucedió. No sé bien cómo describirlo, pero lo que pude notar fue que hubo un chispazo en el lugar en el que la toqué. Inmediatamente sentí unas tremendas ganas de volver el estómago, por lo que les dí la espalda. Pero si alcancé a escuchar que Kureyo se salió de control nuevamente.

¬ ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!…¡¡¡A EL NO, PIEDAD!!!…¡¡OTRA VEZ NO, NO QUIERO VERLA¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Los muy cobardes que se encargaron de Kure me dejaron sola mientras vomitaba con el pretexto de que necesitaban más personas. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No fue mucho lo que expulsé pero si lo bastante grave como para preocuparme. Era sangre, y esta vez si era sangre. Aunque, por supuesto, también había algunas gotas de agua roja, que se transformaron en piedras al contacto con el ambiente. Antes de que alguien viera las tomé y me las guardé en el bolsillo, e intenté reponerme. El alboroto había cesado.

Inspiré profundamente. Mi necesidad de volver el estómago se desvaneció tan pronto como empezó. Pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado. Todo era bastante confuso ahora que lo analizaba. ¿Por qué Cicatriz no la había matado cuando pudo?…¿por qué Kureyo había reaccionado de aquella forma tan extraña??…¿Qué había visto en los ojos de aquel hombre…?

Estando ahí tirada en el pasto alguien se me acercó. No levanté el rostro, tal vez con el temor de que me preguntaran qué había pasado. Pero la persona que se me acercó me tomó por la ropa y me levantó cerca de un metro con la facilidad de un musculoso gigantón…claro, eso era.

¬ ¿Estás bien, Hughes?

¬ Si, Armstrong-san…¿podría bajarme?

¬ Tienes sangre.- me bajó y me ofreció un pañuelo.- ¿Segura que no estás herida?

¬ Segura Mayor, solamente recibí un golpe.- tuve que mentir de nuevo para que no se enterara de lo del Agua Roja.- Se han llevado a Kureyo Dunkhelsin al hospital, ella ha sido atacada por Cicatriz.

¬ Por favor, retírese. Deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.

¬ Con todo respeto Mayor, yo también soy Alquimista Nacional. El asunto me incumbe tanto como a los demás.

Armstrong me miró dubitativamente, luego entrecerró los ojos y…¡me tomó de la mano!

¬ Discúlpeme si la he ofendido, señorita…simplemente pensaba que debió ser una noche bastante agitada para usted. Acompáñenos por favor…pero primero vístase con el uniforme.

¬ o.O…Claro ñnU.

Tal como me indicó el Mayor me dirigí rápidamente a los dormitorios (donde yo me hospedaba era al otro extremo de cuartel), me uniformé y corrí de regreso a los otros dormitorios. Miré que el lugar estaba destruido desde las escaleras. Había dos cuerpos de cadetes en el suelo. Ross y Bloch ya estaban ahí junto con Armstrong-san. Y estaban siendo interrogados.

¬ …¿Dónde están Alphonse y Edward?- preguntó el imponente hombre a los dos oficiales.

¬ Etto…- Bloch parecía demasiado nervioso.- …ellos…no…estaba en su…habitación…

¬ ¿Cómo??

Miré a María-san, bastante apenada, me sentí muy mal por haber fallado en algo tan sencillo como era vigilar a Edward, pero ella me concedió perdón con la mirada.

¬ ¡Permiso para hablar, señor!- dijo la chica enérgicamente.- ¡Me gustaría que nos dejara comandar una operación hacia el lugar en que se encuentran los hermanos! Tengo conocimiento del lugar al que se dirigían.

¬ Mmmmmm…Bueno, me gustaría poder concedérselo, pero desgraciadamente las tropas de Central no están del todo a mi mando. Llamaré al Teniente Coronel.

Yo decidí permanecer callada hasta que se m tomara en cuenta, y así fue. El mayor me miró y dijo:

¬ Hughes-san, mientras llamamos a su tío¿sería tan gentil de alistar las tropas? Sólo necesitamos unos cuantos, los suficientes para un operativo de reconocimiento.

¬ ¡Si señor!- me cuadré y segundos después partí a mi labor.

Analicé la situación: si necesitábamos personas, primero necesitaba algunos que aseguraran las entradas y salidas disponibles. Hice una rápida llamada a los dormitorios del lado C, en donde había algunos cadetes con experiencia, y solicité que se alistaran. También necesitábamos gente que analice el terreno al que nos enfrentamos, así que también llamé unos cuantos oficiales de rango prudente. Para terminar, lo que estaba a punto de pasar seguramente tiene que ver con alquimia, por lo tanto necesitamos alquimistas. Obviamente Armstrong estará dispuesto a ir, pero por los demás…¿y por qué no llamar a los que estamos haciendo práctica? Decidí ir en persona por ellos a los dormitorios.

Al llegar, las luces estaban encendidas (con tanto alboroto era lógico), pero el recibidor estaba vacío, salvo por una persona que estaba bajando los escalones, perfectamente uniformado.

¬ ¡Melissa!

¬ ¡Serge! No sabía que aún estabas en Central, no te ví por aquí…

¬ He estado estudiando. Pero vienes de afuera. Dime¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

¬ Cicatriz tiene más agallas de lo que creíamos, se infiltró al cuartel con no se sabe qué objetivo.

¬ Obviamente no lo atraparon…pero¿En serio estás bien?

¬ Si…pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Kureyo. Se la han llevado al hospital, no sé que le pasó. Pero me han encomendado alistar las tropas, es probable que salgamos de operativo hoy en la noche.

¬ ¿Necesitan alquimistas?

¬ ¡pues claro¿Quiénes más comparten contigo los dormitorios?

¬ Por aquí está Agua Fluyente, y varios de los que hicieron prácticas conmigo. También está el Sargento Sangre Azul. Tenía entendido que saldría mañana hacia Ciudad del Este.

¬ Espero que nos pueda acompañar.

¬ ¡Claro que puedo!!!- ambos volteamos a lo alto de la escalera, donde estaba Howl.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kureyo??

¬ Ha sido atacada por Scar…¡pero tranquilo!.- intenté corregir mi tono.- Está ilesa, solamente le entró el shock. ¿Estabas con Ryen?

¬ Si, Kureyo me dijo que me encargara de él, y que la alcanzara junto con él la tarde de mañana.

¬ Entonces hazle caso y quédate con Ryen-san. Descuida, nosotros iremos en tu lugar.

¬ ¿Y dónde está Kure-chan?

¬ Me supongo que la han enviado al hospital.

Howl Lo pensó un rato…pero al final accedió a quedarse con Ryen.

¬ De acuerdo, pero por favor, llámenme si necesitan cualquier cosa. Iré por los demás.

Un rato después bajaron los demás Alquimistas, entre ellos iba Milly, por supuesto. Pero me adelanté para ver cómo iban las cosas con mi tío. Para cuando llegué, ya habían decidido salir.

¬ ¡Reportándome, Teniente Coronel!

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Melissa?- me preguntó mi tío. junto con él estaban Armstrong, Ross y Bloch.

¬ Le encargué que preparara a la tropa.- se apresuró a decir Armstrong.

¬ ¡¡Aaaaahhhh! Tenían todo fríamente calculado¿verdad?- dijo Maes-san con una sonrisa.- Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Y en vista de que mi tío salió corriendo, todos lo seguimos. Corrimos hacia la salida…pero, al pasar cerca de la habitación donde descansaba temporalmente el Fuhrer, creo que sin querer lo despertamos. Salió de su habitación, cruzándose en nuestro camino. Todos nos detuvimos en seco.

¬ ¡Señor…!- exclamó Maes-san.- …Eh…nosotros…

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Teniente Coronel?

¬ Bueno…

¬ ¿Qué van a hacer en el Laboratorio no. 5?

Todos nos quedamos de a una pieza…¿Cómo se había enterado? Pero eso dejó de importarnos al ver al imponente hombre sonreir.

¬ Bueno, si los hermanos Elric están en peligro, debemos de ser consientes, y protegerlos como los adultos que somos.

¬ ¡Señor!- dijo esta vez Maes-san con emoción.- …¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Bradley-sama asintió lentamente.

¬ ¿Qué esperamos? Vayan de una vez la tropa, peinaremos ese lugar hasta encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

En unos minutos todo estuvo listo, las personas que yo había convocado se dieron cita en el patio principal. Inmediatamente salimos a pié hacia el famoso laboratorio.

Milly iba un poco atrás de mí (más específicamente iba yo, después Serge y luego Milly). Pero aún así noté su cara de angustia…era obvio que estaba tan preocupada por Edward como yo. Lástima que en estos momentos no podía hablar con ella debido a que íbamos en formación.

Llegamos en media hora al cuartel. Al final, sólo éramos cinco los Alquimistas Nacionales que el Fuhrer había autorizado.

¬ ¡Bien soldados, - comenzó.- el principal objetivo de esta misión es el rescate de los hermanos Edward y Alphonse. No sabemos qué cosas encontrarán ahí dentro, pero limítense a la captura de sospechosos en caso de que los haya. No se detengan a pelear si encuentran algo desconocido, huyan!…

Un muchacho que se había separado segundos antes de nuestra llegada regresó informando que las salidas estaban aseguradas. Inmediatamente después King Bradley ordenó que entráramos.

Alcancé a Milly antes de que ella entrara junto con una tropa de cadetes. La tomé del hombro para que me hiciera caso.

¬ …¿Qué pasa, Melissa?- respondió ella, pero a leguas se notaba que no estaba de buen humor.

¬ Entremos juntas. No quiero que nada nos pase…

Ella me miró dubitativamente, pero al fin asintió…De mientras, algo en mi mente me hacía pensar que ese era el momento, el momento ideal para hablar acerca de Edward.

¬ Melissa…Tenemos que hablar.

¬ ¿Eh?- rayos, o soy muy predecible, o todo mundo me lee la mente.- …Si, estoy muy de acuerdo.

¬ …Sabías lo que siento por Edward Elric…y aún así…

¬ Nunca dejaré de sentirme mal por eso Milly…Pero te juro que no fue mi culpa.

¬ …No te estoy culpando…- mi amiga desvió un poco la mirada, haciendo como que inspeccionaba el lugar.- Es sólo que…Me sorprende.

¬ En verdad, discúlpame…no quise herir tus sentimientos.

¬ No te preocupes, no lo has hecho…Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho…

¬ Temía tu reacción.

¬ …Mi reacción hubiera sido exactamente la misma que tengo ahora.

¬ …¿Estás molesta?

¬ … Cuando me enteré lo estaba, pero supuse que tú deberías estar más molesta que yo, ya que no has tenido las oportunidades que yo he desperdiciado…Ahora te puedo decir que soy yo la que se siente mas por no haberlo notado antes…

¬ Creo que eso es lo de menos…- me detuve.- …mejor dime¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¬ También me siento mal por eso…- Milly desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, como alguien que esconde algo de lo que se siente culpable.- …Mely-chan…yo…yo ya hice mi jugada.

¬ …¿Cómo que "tu jugada"?- dije sin comprender del todo lo que quería decirme.

¬ …Esta tarde…dejé mi carta en uno de los libros de Edward…En verdad lo siento mucho…pero…eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer cuando me enteré.

Eso sí me provocó una ligera espina en el pecho…por un momento no pude creer que mi mejor amiga hubiera hecho algo de esa magnitud a mis espaldas…Pero al razonarlo mejor poniéndome en su lugar…y la verdad, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en esa situación.

¬ …Tampoco te preocupes por eso, Milly…Lo importante ahora es decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a nuestros sentimientos por el mismo chico.

En eso el lugar retumbó ante una explosión. Ambas nos pusimos en guardia, pero nada más pasó.

¬ …Y será mejor que sea rápido.

¬ No creo que haya necesidad de trazar un plan, Melissa.- dio Milly tomando de nuevo un porte más acorde con ella.- …Al parecer, con al acción que realicé, sólo queda una decisión…

¬ Etto…- creo que entendí lo que ella quería decir.- …¿Cada una hacer lo que pueda para llamar su atención?

¬ ¡Por eso te quiero, eres inteligente! Bingo, eso haremos- mi amiga me abrazó felizmente y yo le correspondí.

¬ Pero…¿Y si alguien más llega a su vida?

¬ ¡La sacamos a patadas XD!…Bien, creo que eso está resuelto. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

¬ Bueno, la verdad esa explosión me sonó preocupante…Puedo rastrear de dónde vino.

¬ ¡Vamos, muero de curiosidad!

Con una rápida transmutación localicé algunas partículas de azufre que se habían esparcido rápidamente, pero para mi desgracia podrían venir de cualquier lugar, así que necesitaría un poco de tiempo para buscar en el aire alguna partícula en común con el azufre para estar segura de su proveniencia.

¬ Melissa…- Milly chocó espaldas conmigo.- …No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo…hay algo que viene hacia nosotros.

¬ Espera un momento…- otro problema surgió, encontré partículas de un metal pesado que no viaja mucho por el aire, lo que podía indicar que estábamos cerca de la explosión, pero el rastro venía de dos partes diferentes…Tendríamos que separarnos.

¬ ¿Ya???

¬ Milly, tendremos que escoger…¿Derecha o izquierda, amiga mía?

¬ Mmmmmmm…no soy de política izquierdista, así que supongo que la derecha XP.

¬ Como gustes…- recordé algo…de mi bolsillo saqué un pañuelo, el mismo que Edward me había obsequiado…y no es que se lo quisiera regalar por que se lo mereciera (Yakío: Gomen si eso se escuchó muy cul…pable, Tarke-chan), si no porque tenía impregnado algo importante.- …Pero vete con cuidado. Usa esto en alguna transmutación…no me preguntes por qué, ni yo misma lo entiendo. Mucha suerte

¬ Claro.- Milly miró con rareza el objeto, pero sin decir nada y con una gran sonrisa se lo guardó en el bolsillo.- Nos veremos a la salida…¡Pero si encuentro a Ed, te advierto que no me controlaré XD!

¬ ¿Ah si? En ese caso espero encontrarlo antes que tú…Cuídate mucho.

Millennium siguió caminando y se metió por el pasillo que había escogido. Sin más seguí mi camino por la izquierda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aunque, para desgracia de Mizu no, la dirección que había escogido era la de donde parecían provenir algunas presencias. Claro que tenía un poco de temor, pero por eso había decidido unirse a la milicia, para poder enfrentar cualquier cosa que dañe la integridad de otros seres humanos…pero vaya que lo que encontró de verdad daña la integridad de cualquiera.

Había avanzado unos veinte metros en descenso, la verdad es que nunca se imaginó que el lugar fuera tan profundo. De repente se alzaron frente a ella algunas…cosas. A juzgar de la chica, sólo eran animales raros…hasta que escuchó una voz.

¬ Vaya, al parecer no podemos salir por aquí…- dijo un hombre alto, de gafas oscuras y chamarra muy al estilo de un rebelde sin causa. Milly se puso en guardia.

¬ ¡Alto, están arrestados!- gritó poniendo su rifle al frente.

¬ Señor…- dijo un hombre enorme detrás del primero.- …Cuidado, me parece que es una Alquimista Nacional.

¬ ¡Efectivamente, señores!- la rubia no cedió ni un centímetro.- Me acompañarán por las buenas, o por las malas.

¬ Cálmate niña.- dijo el sujeto de gafas acercándose más a la joven.- Sólo queremos salir.

¬ Será inútil, arriba está sitiado.

¬ Entonces¿Qué tal que nos guias a una salida segura?

¬ Sólo saldrán si están esposados.

Pero Milly no noto que mientras hablaba, algo se escurría por el techo hasta quedar detrás de ella, era como una lagartija enorme…

¬ Nena, para serte sincero, no quiero lastimarte, estás demasiado linda.

¬ Gracias. Identifícate.

¬ Me llamo Greed, pero mis amigos me dicen……………Greed P. Dime¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?

¬ ¡De ninguna manera! Pongan sus manos sobre su cabeza y formen una sola fila.

La cosa que estaba detrás de Milly sonrió, y de un coletazo tiró a la chica de frente. Al sentir la agresión, ella activó el círculo de transmutación que llevaba en un anillo…pero lo que no se esperaba, era que un destello rojo en su bolsillo incrementara todavía más el poder de su transmutación. Lanzó un poderoso torrente de agua hacia el frente. Todas las criaturas detrás de Greed salieron volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, pero el de gafas permaneció como si nada. Se lanzó contra la chica y de un simple apretón en el hombro la dejó fuera de la jugada.

¬ Bien…supongo que a todos nos hacía falta un baño. ¡Ey, tú!- le dijo a la quimera de lagartija y humano.- Quédate, encárgate de que Tucker venga con nosotros más tarde¿De acuerdo? Seguramente querrá experimentar con esta nenita.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maldición , el camino que elegí me llevó hacia otra salida, sin más corredores ni nada, eso explica algunas cosas, seguramente la explosión dispersó aquellas partículas hacia fuera y volvieron a entrar, así que sin más remedio me dispuse a buscar otra forma de ingresar. En eso estaba cuando escuché algunos disparos. Corrí hacia el lugar de origen del sonido, donde Serge le había disparado a una especie de…¿Qué cosa era????

¬ ¿Necesitas ayuda, Serge?- pregunté, intentando ocultar mi ansiedad

¬ Descuida, simplemente intentó morderme y ya vez, el rifle se activó solo. ¿Y Mizu-chan?

¬ Eh…fue a investigar por otro lado.

¬ Ven, entremos por aquí.- al parecer la cosa esa había salido de una puerta frente a nosotros.

Estabamos a punto de entrar…cuando algunas personas nos dieron alcance, el Mayor Armstrong junto con Ross y Bloch. Decidimos entrar juntos. Ingresamos rápidamente por el corredor, que pronto nos llevó a una estancia muy grande…

¬ Esperen…- Maria-san se puso en cuclillas y tocó algo en el suelo con su guante.- …Rayos…parece ser sangre. No está muy fresca, pero calculo que salió hace unas dos horas.

¬ Es un rastro fácil de seguir.- dijo Serge observando al frente.- quienquiera que haya sido herido, fue en esa dirección.

¬ ………¿Y qué esperan???- dije corriendo primero hacia donde señaló mi amigo. Y¿Qué creen? Nos condujo a otro pasillo ¬¬. La gran diferencia es que en esta ocasión se escucha ruido. De repente hubo todavía más ruido…al parecer no fui la única que se alteró, pues todos aceleramos el paso nuevamente…hasta llegar a una habitación terriblemente iluminada. Había un viento terrible en todas direcciones dentro de aquella estancia. Al acercarme un poco más pude notar que había otras cuantas personas, pero huyeron apenas nos acercamos. Cuando quedamos de frente pudimos notar con claridad lo que ocurría, y fue Armstrong-san quien lo dijo…

¬ ……Es una transmutación elevada al infinito…- dijo el musculoso hombre.- …¡Hay agua roja en todas partes!

¬ ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- grité para hacerme oir entre el brutal viento.

¬ No debemos transmutar nada.- dijo Serge.- La cantidad de agua roja, y ambas transmutaciones, podrían tener una reacción todavía más inesperada, es muy peligroso…

Sin decir nada, Maria Ross nos miró a todos, luego miró al interior de la habitación…y entró dificultosamente. Más de uno intentó detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde, la teniente ya estaba adentro…Y me preocupé bastante por ella, y claro por Edward. Sin embargo, cuando me decidí a entrar, Maria-san hizo algo digno de mirarse…A pesar de que Elric era, en ese momento, un peligro en potencia, se acercó a él, y con una dulzura sólo vista en una madre…lo abrazó. Pude notar que le susurró algo, pero no escuché bien…sólo miré atónita, al igual que los que nos acompañaban, cómo la transmutación iba descendiendo poco a poco…

La voz de Ed fue una de las pocas cosas que escuchamos…

¬ ………………¿Mamá?………………

La teniente Ross se sujetó fuertemente del chico cuando una oleada todavía más fuerte sacudió nuevamente el lugar. Seguramente Edward se alteró al sentir un amor tan maternal. A su alrededor se comenzaron a formar picos desde el suelo, delgados y lo suficientemente filosos para atravesar un humano…Ahora eran dos personas las que corrían peligro. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

Y de repente pensé "Melissa, analiza la situación…no puedes transmutar porque hay agua roja y una transmutación elevada al infinito…¡Pero si eres la única persona que sobrevivió a la intoxicación de agua roja, debes poder controlar esta situación!"

Decidida, me lancé hacia adentro. Con una transmutación podía controlar el viento, y con otra deshacer los obstáculos hasta llegar donde estaban Edward y Maria y salvarlos. Si algo llega a sucederme, la causa será mi deseo de ayudar, mi sueño de toda mi vida, pero no será culpa de Edward ni Maria. El efecto provocado seguramente será devastador…Maldito ciclo de Causa y Efecto.

¬ "Daré lo que sea con tal de salvar a estas personas"- pensé mientras me preparaba para transmutar sin círculo.- "Sé que existe el Intercambio Equivalente…confío en las leyes de la naturaleza…¡Dios mío, ayúdame!"

Apenas hice mi transmutación, el agua roja a mi alrededor fue al parecer absorbida por mi cuerpo. Despedí una luz inmensa comparable con la de la transmutación de Edward, y sentí cómo mis emociones se disparaban hasta…el infinito. Sin saber cómo, caí en la cuenta de que me estaba pasando lo mismo que a Ed. Pude escuchar muchas voces, las reconocí como las de las demás personas que estaban a mi alrededor.

Serge- ¡Pero si le dijimos que no lo hiciera!!

Armstrong- ¡Intentaré entrar, con mi inmensa masa muscular seguro soportaré!

Bloch- ¡ALGUIEN SAQUE A MARIA DE AHÍ!!!!!!!!!

María- ¡Edward, yo se que está sólo en tus manos detener este caos, por favor, hazlo!!

Alphonse- ¡¡¡¡MELISSA!!!…¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!!

Edward- Madre…discúlpame por haber pecado…Alphonse…perdóname por haberte arruinado la vida…todo es mi culpa…

¬ ¡¡¡No es tu culpa, Edward!!!- grité casi sin control de mi misma.- ¡¡Tú no sabías qué es lo que iba a pasar!!!!

"Sólo está en tus manos detener este caos…"

Ante mí apareció la imagen de una puerta. No sé cómo, pero todo se detuvo. No miré a detalle lo que había, sólo noté que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente. No quería que se abriera. No sabía qué iba a pasar si se abría. Y no quería ver qué pasaría. Intenté levantarme, pero mis pies estaban doblados, y pesaban toneladas, así que solamente me arrastré hacia aquella Puerta. Unas pequeñas manos intentaron salir de la abertura que se hacía más grande cada vez, pero me estiré todo lo que pude, tomé una esquina de aquella puerta e intenté cerrarla…

¬ Lo siento…pero hay algo que debo hacer por Edward…Por el amor de mi vida.

"¿Amor de tu vida?… ¿Amor de tu vida?… ¿Amor de tu vida?… ¿Amor de tu vida?"

La Puerta se cerró ante aquellos susurros. Mi transmutación se detuvo, yo seguía de pié. Pero no pude entender lo que había pasado, lo único que noté fue que aquellos obstáculos ya no estaban, podía acercarme fácilmente a Ed ahora. Maria seguía aferrada a él.

¬ ¡¡Maria-saaan!!!- grité- ¡Tírate al suelo!

¬ ¡¡Noooo!!!…¿Qué pasará con Edward????

¬ ¡Yo me haré cargo!!!

Cuando estuve a unos centímetros de llegar, Ross me miró y obedeció mi orden. En ese momento aproveché para tomar por los hombros a Edward, me le acerqué lentamente.

¬ ¡¡Ed, tú puedes hacerlo, puedes detener esta transmutación!!……Hazlo por mi, yo acabo de arriesgar mi integridad por ti, y no me pesa hacerlo, pero espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Te amo Edward, eres el mejor, esto solamente es un roce en tu carrera. ¡Detenlo ya!!

Y le demostré la sinceridad de mis palabras con un beso en los labios. Lo estreché fuertemente para que sintiera que de verdad lo amaba, que no era la simple atracción la que me movía de ese modo. Sus labios estaban secos. La transmutación se detuvo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Armstrong-san entrando y llevándose a Edward y….lo que quedaba de Al, Bloch asistió a Maria, y Serge me ayudó a salir. Entre vítores nos recibieron al salir. Alguien me administró un tranquilizante, y me quedé dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desperté a la mitad de la noche en una cama de hospital, pero no tenía conectado nada, sólo tenía algunas venditas en la mejilla y brazo, seguramente me han dejado para que me duerma solamente. Pero un extraño insomnio me atacó de repente, me dolía la cabeza si permanecía acostada. Así pues, me levanté y salí. Afuera había algunas enfermeras, una de ellas se me acercó cuando me vio.

¬ ¿SE le ofrece algo, señorita Hughes?

¬ Sólo un poco de información, jeje…

¬ El mayor Hughes se encargó de traerla, simplemente le inyectamos un tranquilizante para evitar alguna reacción derivada del exceso de adrenalina que pudo…

¬ ¿Están los hermanos Elric por aquí??

¬ Etto…si, pero no estoy segura sobre si…

¬ Simplemente quiero verlos, por favor, dígame dónde están.

La amable chica me indicó una habitación de terapia intensiva. Hasta entonces miré el reloj, pasaban de las cuatro. Llegué a la habitación donde seguramente estaba Ed. Llamé a la puerta, la habitación estaba iluminada.

¬ Adelante…- me respondió una voz metálica…

¬ …¿Alphonse-kun?- dije, entreabriendo la puerta. Adentro no había nadie más que él.

¬ …Hola…- saludó el menor de los Elric…lo noté bastante decaído.- Lo siento, no pude saludarte allá adentro.

¬ No te preocupes…¿Estás bien?- una pregunta bastante tonta al observar el estado del chico.

¬ Si, no te preocupes…estoy perfecto…- y a pesar de eso, obtuve una respuesta carismática.

¬ …¿Y Ed?

¬ Lo están interviniendo…tiene algunas heridas que necesitan sutura, pero descuida, estará bien, no creo que sea de gravedad…

Lo miré…a pesar de que su voz intentaba sonar calmada, pude notar que algo le incomodaba…y pude imaginarme qué era.

¬ ………Al………siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso.

¬ ¿A qué te refieres?

¬ Lo sabes…- no pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar el evento.- ………En verdad, lo siento, si te incomoda sólo dímelo.

¬ Descuida, no estoy así por…eso.- el tono de voz el chico se hizo más lúgubre.- Melissa-chan…por favor, quiero preguntarte algo, pero espero que seas muy sincera.

¬ …Seguro.

¬ …¿Consideras que soy una persona?

¬ ……¡Por supuesto!- dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Eres Alphonse Elric¿o no?

¬ ……¿Cómo sabes que soy Alphonse Elric?…porque te lo han dicho¿no?

¬ ……Tú me lo has dicho……- sin querer comencé a titubear.

¬ …Es lo que yo creo……- hizo una pausa para mirar hacia otro lado.- …lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

¬ Tranquilo, no lo has hecho, descuida…- me senté junto a él, en el suelo.- …¿Te molesta se mi siento aquí?

¬ Claro que no.

¬……¿Te importa si apago la luz?

¬ En absoluto.

Estiré la mano hasta el apagador y apagué los focos. Me sentí muy tranquila al estar en esa situación……Me recosté un poco en Al, extrañamente no estaba frío como siempre. Comencé a sentir una extraña picazón en los ojos…

¬ …Al, no me lo vas a creer…pero pienso que la prueba de que eres una persona es…

¬ ……¿¿Qué??

¬……Que siento tu calor aún sin sentir tu cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a quedarme dormida. Alphonse Elric solamente se quedó mirándome…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No sé por qué me desperté, eran como las nueve de la mañana. En la habitación estaban Bloch y Ross, ambos sentados en sillas junto a la cama donde estaba Edward…

¬ ¿Sucede algo, Mely-chan?- me preguntó Al.

¬ No, sólo se me quitó el sueño.

¬ Buenos días.- saludaron ambos tenientes al verme despierta.

¬ Jeje…bonito espectáculo doy aquí tirada…- dije algo apenada mientras me levantaba.- ¿Cómo está Ed?

Como si hubiera respondido a mi pregunta, el chico, perfectamente acostado y dormido, comenzó a moverse. Maria-san se incorporó un poco sobre él.

¬ ¡Edward-san!

¬ Menos mal que has despertado

¬ …¿Dónde estoy?…- de repente su mirada se hizo ansiosa.- …¿Al?……¡¡Al!!

En ese momento su vista se posó en su hermano…al verlo de nuevo casi de frente, me sentí incómoda. Pero él ni siquiera pareció notarme.

¬ Al…lo siento, te arreglaré en cuanto pueda.

¬ Edward-san…- dijo Denny-san como si quisiera quitarse un peso de encima.- ¿Qué pasó en el laboratorio no.5?

Ed no lo pensó mucho, pero lo banal de su respuesta nos dejó muy claro que no era con nosotros con los que quería hablar.

¬ No mucho.

¬ …¿¿No mucho??- exclamó de nuevo Bloch- ¡Pero si has sido herido gravemente!

¬ Esto no es nada…- dijo el de ojos dorados altaneramente.- Pero casi fui capaz de obtener parte de la "verdad". La próxima vez no cometeré un error como ese.

El silencio dominó unos instantes la habitación…Maria, con los ojos encendidos, se cuadró respetuosamente.

¬ Edward-san…Le pido una disculpa por anticipado por lo que voy a hacer.

Y le soltó una sonora bofetada, ante la sorpresa de los demás presentes. Maria-san volvió a gritarle.

¬ ¡Casi muere, tiene que entender que todavía es un niño!……- luego su tono de voz se suavizó como el de una madre.- Debe confiar un poco más en las personas mayores………- luego volvió a cuadrarse. -¡ Como oficial de un rango menor he hecho algo inaceptable, así que discúlpeme por favor!

¬ ¡Si, si, perdónela!!- siguió Denny.

¬ No……yo lo siento…- respondió Ed con arrepentimiento, mirando hacia abajo.- …Me escuché muy altanero¿Verdad?

¬ Por lo menos lo reconoces- le dije…hasta entonces Ed volteó a mirarme, y se hizo el sorprendido.

¬ Vaya, hola¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

El tono de su voz me hizo sentir mal…no recordaba nada o se estaba haciendo tonto?

¬ Pasé la noche con Al.

¬ ¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó con una sonrisa pícara.- Jeje…tengo un poco de hambre.

¬ Le traeremos el almuerzo.- dijeron Bloch y Ross.

¬ Por cierto…aquí no pasó nada¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ed algo apenado.

¬ Como guste.

Ambos tenientes salieron de la habitación. Nos dejaron solos a los tres. Yo no sabía qué hacer o decir…comencé a sentirme bastante incómoda ahí.

¬ Melissa-chan……¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Edward con tono decidido…Me volteé un poco para que no notara mi sonrojo.

¬ Claro ¿Cuándo me has preguntado si puedes preguntarme algo?- (Yakío: Valga la rebusnancia…)

¬ …¿Podrías acompañarme al teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada urgente.

¬ No quisiera dejar solo a Al.

¬ Por mí no te preocupes.- respondió este secamente.- Ustedes tienen que hablar.

Al no me dejó otra alternativa más que acompañar a Edward al teléfono…y me sentí todavía más incómoda. Salimos tranquilamente hacia la recepción.

¬ Melissa¿Qué quiso decir Al con que teníamos que hablar?

¬ No lo sé. -Respondí algo fría…el hecho de que no recordara nada era algo indescriptible de describir, un sentimiento de vacio y frustración que no podía con él.

¬ Supongo que estuviste ayer¿verdad? Junto con todos los que intentaron meterse en lo que no les importa.

¬ Gracias, espero que tú también te hayas divertido.

¬ Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

¬ Ya lo hiciste.

¬ Vamos, discúlpame, hoy estoy más impertinente de lo normal.

¬ Está bien…supongo que yo estoy más sensible de lo normal.

¬ ¿Qué viste ayer en el laboratorio?

¬ Aparte de tu transmutación fallida, no mucho.

¬ ¡Yaaaa, lo siento!!!…¿Qué necesito para que me perdones?

¬ Podrías dedicarme un tiempo para charlar.

¬ ok, ok, pero espera a que me recupere¿Vale?- en eso llegamos al teléfono- Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, tú y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas de qué hablar¿No?

Esas palabras despertaron de nuevo algo dentro de mi…esa espinita que me hacía recordar que estaba enamorada de él. Mientras él marcaba su número telefónico yo me hice un poco hacia atrás, para darle privacidad…pero miré algo que me llamó la atención, me pareció ver a Howl cruzando el pasillo…Supuse que estaría buscando a Kureyo…¡¡¡Cierto, me falta ver cómo está Kureyo!!!

¬ Ed¿Te importa si nos vemos después? Recordé que debo hacer algo importante.

¬ No, claro que no, estaré en mi habitación todo el día.

¬ Gracias, te veré más tarde entonces.

Caminé apresuradamente hacia donde se había ido Howl-san. Lo alcancé cuando estaba a punto de entrar a una habitación. Pobre de él, llevaba un ramito de violetas en la mano derecha. (Yakío- ¿Quién te escribía a ti versos dime niña quién eraaaaa??…gomen, momento musical XP)

¬ ¡Howl-san!

¬ ¡Qué sorpresa, Melissa!…¿Qué haces aquí? Estás bien? Qué pasó ayer?

¬ Te contaré después, aunque de todas formas acabarás enterándote…Vienes a ver a Kureyo¿O me equivoco?

¬ No, no te equivocas…dejé a Ryen al cuidado de unas enfermeras en el cuartel.

¬ ¿Puedo entrar contigo?

¬ No veo por qué no.

Ambos entramos sigilosamente…y la verdad me decepcionó un poco lo que vi. Sonará mal, pero esperaba verla en un estado más deprimente, lista para un manicomio o algo así, y después de lo que ví ayer no era para menos. Pero no, Kure-san se encontraba sentada en su cama comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, sin ninguna máquina a su alrededor, vamos, ni siquiera algo de suero o un líquido.

¬ Son las nueve de la mañana y tú ahí tiradota en la cama.- me atreví a decir para romper el hielo.

¬ No oses decir eso de nuevo, escuincla ¬¬.- respondió ella mientras deglutía un pan tostado entero con jalea de fresa.- ¿Me trajeron algo?

¬ ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Howl dulcemente y acercándose con más confianza.

¬ Excelente.

¬ Te traje estas flores…huelen muy bien.

¬ No me gusta el color morado ¬¬.

¬ Es color violeta n.n

¬ Ya qué ¬¬…ponlas ahí donde no las vea.

En eso Yoruren comenzó a atragantarse por intentar tragar un huevo entero con todo y tocino. Me acerqué para asistirla…la verdad es que aquello era bastante vergonzoso.

¬ Estúpido jugo, ya se acabó…- dijo ella en cuanto estuvo a salvo.- William, no te quedes ahí paradote y tráeme más.

¬ Enseguida.

Apenas Howl salió, noté rápidamente cómo el humor de Kureyo cambió. Yo, que estaba todavía cerca de ella, pude sentir claramente el recelo con el que me miraba…

¬ Melissa…si te atreves a decir algo de lo que viste ayer, te ahorco.

¬ …¿Esque no le has dicho a nadie lo que pasó??

¬ No, a juzgar de todos, sólo fue un shock nervioso…y más te vale que se quede así.

¬ De acuerdo, de mí no lo sabrán…pero por favor, yo quiero saber lo que te hizo aquel hombre.

¬ Maldita¿Qué me sabes ¬¬?????

¬ ¡Kureyo!!

¬ Está bien…- desvió la mirada.- …Cicatriz no me hizo nada.…Estoy segura de que fuiste tú.

Me sobresalté ante tal declaración. ¿Qué yo la había atacado? Vamos, si fui la única que de verdad se preocupó por ella.

¬ Obviamente no lo hiciste a propósito…- dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama, descubriéndose el pecho totalmente. Sobre su seno derecho había algo que a simple vista se veía como un lunar grande.

¬ Kure¿Algún motivo en especial para estar de exhibicionista?

¬ Cállate…¿Sabes qué es eso?

¬ Un lunar.

¬ No.- de quién sabe dónde tomó una lupa, con lo que pude ver más detalle que se trataba de un círculo de transmutación…

¬ O.o……………¿Y eso???

¬ No recuerdo cómo fue que apareció ahí. Pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con aquella ocasión en que los alquimistas de la luz nos atacaron...lo que sentí ayer, después de que Scar me atacó…fue que alguien intentó transmutarme. Y reconocí perfectamente esa sensación porque la he vivido antes.

¬ Cuando Cicatriz te tomó, yo estaba a unos diez metros de ustedes…- reflexioné un poco…recordé haber visto que los símbolos en el brazo de Cicatriz se encendieron por unos segundos.- escucha, yo ví cuando él intentó transmutar, seguramente fue eso lo que sentiste.

¬ No…sentí tu presencia. Sentí claramente que eras tú la que transmutaba.

No creí mucho lo que me decía…pero, miré un poco más de cerca aquel círculo de transmutación…se me hacía conocido, estoy segura de haberlo visto en algún lado…

¬ ¿Has intentado interpretarlo?

¬ ¡Claro que lo he intentado, Melissa!

¬ Tiene siete vértices al centro…esto es como si se quisiera descomponer lo elemental…pero como que es bastante complicado, necesitaría mucho tiempo para descifrarlo.

¬ ¡Bingo! dime algo que no sepa¿Quieres ¬¬?…Llevo años investigando su significado, pero por más que lo busco…está incompleto. Este es uno de dos, creo. Pero el otro descubrimiento importante es que tiene que ver con la Piedra roja. Sabes lo que es¿Verdad?

¬ …Claro…

La mirada de Kureyo se tornó más tranquila y después soltó algunas risillas.

¬ Jajajaja…hay, Mely-chan…

¬ Jejejeje…- yo me reía con nerviosismo.- …¿Qué pasó?

¬ jijiji…-(mirada diabólica)- ¬¬ dame las malditas piedras rojas que tienes en tu poder.

¬ …No tengo ninguna…- por lo menos no en mis manos.

¬ No soy estúpida Melissa, sé que tienes por lo menos unos tres kilos de esa cosa. Nos sería muy útil para transmutar¿Cierto? No te lo exijo como tu maestra…

¬ ¡Kureyo!!

¬ …Te lo exijo como tu superior. Anda, dámelas, quiero verlas.

¬ ……De verdad, no tengo nada…………- en ese momento decidí contarle sobre el agua roja.- …pero si tengo algo importante que contarte. Cuando me fui de viaje con Ed y Al…

¬ ¡Kure-chan, no sabía si preferías de manzana o de zanahoria, así que traje……!………O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me quedé petrificada cuando Howl entró sin llamar a la puerta. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su nariz a medida que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. La única que parecía no importarle era la misma Kureyo.

¬William, no manches¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que SIEMPRE llames a la puerta??

Esas fueron las palabras que predecieron a una transmutación que sacó a Howl del cuarto, del pasillo, del hospital…y hasta de la calle O.o!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por la tarde, después de hacer mis deberes en el cuartel (y cuidar a Ryen un rato a pesar de que él insistió en que ya estaba mejor) decidí buscar a Milly…me había parecido raro que no se hubiera comunicado conmigo después del incidente…yo tenía mucho que platicarle, me decidí a ser sincera y decirle que había besado a Edward (Touka koukan, amiga mía). Salí del cuartel, puesto que nadie de los de su cuadrilla la había visto. Iba a preguntar por ella en la oficina de Recursos Humanos…cuando una cantarina voz me llamó…

¬ ¡Melissa-chaaaaaaan!!

¬ ……¿Eh?…- miré hacia mi espalda…se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Winry Rockbell, maldición…

¬ ¡Ohayo!!!- me saludó alegremente.- ¡Que suerte que te encuentro!

¬ Hola.

¬ Edward me dijo que alguien iría a recogerme a la Estación, pero estuve esperando y nada, así que pregunté dónde estaba el cuartel y aquí estoy n.n!

¬ Supongo que querrás que te lleve a verlo. Iba con él, está en el hospital.

La mirada de la rubia decayó lentamente…

¬ …¿En el hospital?…

¬ ¿No te lo dijo?

¬ Solamente me dijo que su brazo se había descompuesto…- miró entristecida el suelo- …en verdad, no sabía que estaba hospitalizado…

De alguna manera y por más que me cayera mal la chica, me enternecí al mirarla tan triste por lo que le había pasado a su amigo. La tomé de un hombro y le dediqué una sonrisa cuando volteó a verme.

¬ Tranquila, él está muy bien…es fuerte, sólo fueron algunas heridas menores.

¬ …pero eso no evita que me preocupe por él…

¬ Lo entiendo…pero bien, lo mejor serás que vayas a verlo por ti misma.

Sin más la conduje hacia el hospital (para mi suerte Winry parecía estar lo bastante triste para no hablar conmigo). Cuando llegamos preferí que fuera ella sola con los hermanos, yo no tenía por qué meterme en su intimidad. Así que me dispuse a seguir con lo que había planeado, osea buscar a Milly…

¬ ¡Melissa!- me llamó alguien de nuevo, pero esta vez era un muchacho…

¬ Hola Serge!- saludé. Me dio gusto verlo, seguramente él sabía dónde estaba Milly.- ¿Qué tal después de ayer?

¬ ……- él me miró con algo de desconcierto.- …¿Todavía no sabes?

¬ …¿Saber qué?

Mi amigo agachó la mirada, pero cambió a una pose sonriente como si nada pasara.

¬ Jeje, será mejor que te lo diga en otro lugar…

¬ Vayamos a mi habitación.- dije, algo seria para que él confiara más y me platicara qué había pasado.

¬ Si, ese puede ser un buen lugar…

Y después de eso, antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, se puso a hablar de las múltiples cosas que le habían sucedido desde el día anterior, desde su horrible enfrentamiento con un excusado tapado, pasando por su encuentro con una macabra sopa de engrudo, y describiendo con lujo de detalle cómo persiguió por toda la ciudad una moneda de un dólar hasta que se le cayó por una coladera. Así hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios en donde estoy hospedada. Una vez que entramos en mi pieza se puso serio, lo invité a tomar asiento, pero prefirió quedarse de pié.

¬ Mely…- dijo mientras recorría la habitación lentamente.- …Me apena mucho decirte esto…

¬ Me tienes en suspenso.

¬ …¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando unos apuntes que yo tenía por ahí.- ……………¿Estás estudiando algo tan peligroso?

¬ ¿Qué es?- pregunté de lo más inocente.

¬ ………Es sobre transmutación humana.

¬ Ah…no, descuida, sólo lo leía…

¬ A mi si me interesa.…Espero no te moleste, con eso de que es un tabú…

¬ llévatelas si quieres. – me estaba evadiendo…- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

¬ …Ayer…hubo algunos decesos…entre los que entramos al operativo.

La sangre se me heló…y justamente estaba pensando en mi amiga cuando Serge me sacó del error.

¬ …Descuida…Milly no está muerta.

¬ ¡Me asustaste, tonto!

¬ …De hecho…No sabemos dónde está.

¬ …¿¿¿Cómo que no saben dónde está??

¬ …Ayer la buscamos…no sólo yo, obviamente varios soldados…pero no sabemos dónde está. No encontramos ni cadáveres, ni rastros de cabello…nada.

¬ ¡Yo la acompañé cuando entró!!!!- grité.- …¡¡Se fue por el pasillo contrario al mío…!!!!

¬ Un pasillo en descenso hacia una especie de sótano con muchas jaulas vacías. Lo sabemos. Un tipo nos dijo que las había visto por ahí. Pero no hay nada…Siguen buscándola. Pero es bastante difícil cuando no tienes ni una pista…- guardamos silencio un rato.- …Aunque…las autoridades mayores creen que…

¬ …………¿¿Qué……?

¬ …Que fue una posible deserción. A juzgar de algunos, todo estuvo planeado, el que entrara contigo, perderse en un pasillo en donde la verdad a cualquiera le helaría la sangre ir, las cosas que había ese lugar…Aseguran que Milly escapó.

Y, por inaudito que parezca, al escuchar las calumnias hacia mi mejor amiga en el mundo, a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas, sentí que había una ligera probabilidad de que aquello ocurriera…

"Nos veremos a la salida…¡Pero si encuentro a Ed, te advierto que no me controlaré!"

¬ ¡No!!!- exclamé con firmeza.- …¡Algo debió haberle pasado!!

¬ …¿Estás segura?

¬ ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!…Escucha, ella me dejó muy en claro que nos veríamos después…no es una persona que suela mentir, y cuando lo hace se le nota de inmediato.

¬ …Pues si tu lo dices, debe ser verdad.- respondió Serge con la voz analítica que lo caracteriza.- …Pero desgraciadamente somos sólo tenientes de nuevo ingreso, no tenemos ninguna credibilidad.

¬ Edward tampoco la tenía, pero sin embargo resolvió un caso difícil, salvó muchas vidas, y tuvo su título de Alquimista de Acero más pronto que ninguno.

¬ ……¿Estás insinuando…- a pesar de su tono disuasivo, noté que le parecía una buena idea.- …que deberíamos buscarla nosotros?

¬ No estoy insinuando nada, lo estoy afirmando. ¿Qué dices?

El chico se quedó en silencio unos instantes, decidí atacarlo por otro lado antes de que pensara que era mala idea.

¬ Milly te gusta¿O me equivoco?

¬ No, no te equivocas, yo mismo te lo dije. Pero hay un trecho enorme entre la atracción física por una persona y estar enamorado. Sé muy bien diferenciar entre ambos. Para el caso, tú también me gustas, y tal vez más que ella.

¬ O.O……………

¬ Pero ambas son mis amigas, y por un amigo siempre se hace lo que sea.- me estrechó la mano.- Estoy contigo para lo que sea.

¬ Eso me tranquiliza muchísimo…gracias, Serge…- y ya con más confianza me acerqué a él, quien me abrazó para consolarme mientras derramaba lágrimas por haber perdido, aunque fuera momentáneamente, a mi mejor amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Por última vez, ya puede irse, por favor recoja sus cosas y VAYASE ¬¬

¬ ¿Debo entender que me corre, doctor?

¬ …No es mi intención ofenderla, pero…

¬ Qué alivio, por un momento estaba a punto de irme XD. ¿Me trae más galletitas?

¬ Señorita Dunkhelsin, por favor, tenemos más pacientes…- le dijo una amable enfermera mientras el médico salía a levar a cabo un plan maligno…

¬ Pues atiéndalos¿O no está usted para eso aquí?

La joven se alejó refunfuñando de aquella latosa paciente. Kureyo se sonreía a si misma triunfante, había logrado quedarse un poco más…

…Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado, y si salía tendría que preocuparse de nuevo por Ryen y Melissa. Era poco el tiempo que podía estar a solas, pero lo iba a aprovecha bien.

Haciendo un esfuerzo mental excepcional, recordó su anécdota del día anterior sin inmutarse mucho por el recuerdo del terror de algo que había visto…

Para empezar, vió la muerte cerca, en los ojos de aquel bandido ishbalíe notó una sed de venganza que no había visto en ninguna parte y suponía por qué. Pero al escuchar a Melissa correr hacia ella, por principio de cuentas decidió protegerla, conocía lo bastante a su discípula para saber que era capaz de cualquier cosa para ayudarla, así que hizo una transmutación intentando desviar la atención de Cicatriz. Lo logró, pero eso consiguió que se fuera contra ella. Cuando la golpeó y la tomó del cuello, extrañamente olvidó la sensación de la muerte próxima…se enfocó a mirar a los ojos al sujeto, que también la miraba extrañado…

¬ " Malditos Perros de los Militares, una mujer como tú debería dedicarse al hogar y a tener hijos…"

¬ "¿Tú qué sabes de lo que debería estar haciendo?…Mátame de una vez y acaba con todo"

¬ "No quiero hacerlo. No contigo. Tú no me has causado problemas. Eres bella."

Todo esto pasó en su mente, ninguno abrió jamás los labios. Fue entonces, cuando Melissa estaba un poco más cerca, que brillaron los extraños símbolos que el moreno tenía en el brazo, y fue cuando Kureyo se sintió aplastada por una inmensa gravedad.

Y entonces la vió. De nuevo.

Imponente, ante ella, se alzaba una puerta sin nada detrás de ella. Ya había estado ahí, pero no tenía muchos recuerdos de ello, los suficientes para sentir temor. La Puerta se abrió de golpe, y miles de criaturas de la oscuridad residentes del otro lado se estiraron para tomarla. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar, pero no podía moverse de ahí.

Una voz habló en un lenguaje extraño, pero ella le entendió…

¬ "Dámelo todo."

¬ ¡No te voy a dar nada!!

¬ "Te lo quitaré entonces"

¬ ¿¿Qué tendré a cambio?

¬ "No mereces nada"

Ahí, la chica comenzó a sentirse más segura.

¬ Te daré lo que quieras, pero dame algo a cambio…

¬ "Acepto"

¬ …¡Devuélveme mi vida!!…¡Regresa el tempo a cuando no tenía responsabilidades, ni preocupaciones, ni alquimia!…¡Quiero de vuelta a mi padre, a mi nana, a los sirvientes…!

¬ …"¿Y tu madre?"

¬ Ella no era mi madre.

¬ "Si te lo regreso todo, la tendrás también a ella"

¬ De acuerdo, me la quedo, es buena oferta…pero que quede claro, Dante dejó de ser mi madre el día que nos abandonó con esos tipos.

¬ "Está bien, tendrás todo lo que desees, así será. Pero yo también lo tendré."

¬ ¿Tú que quieres?

¬ "Un cuerpo grande y fuerte, la felicidad de todos los que viven contigo. Quiero ser todo y todos sean uno."

¬ Pues adelante, si no me perjudica…

¬ "Tu hermano se quedará conmigo."

¬ …¿Qué?

Ante ella apareció una imagen de su pequeño Ryen, de solo once años de edad, corriendo como un niño normal, cuando en realidad en ese tiempo no pudo hacerlo…

¬ ¡No! Pídeme otra cosa.

¬ "Yo no negocié contigo"

¬ ¡Pero yo si estoy negociando!

¬ "Tu egoísmo es muy caro…"

¬ ¡No soy egoísta…simplemente quiero mi antigua vida, la que también me quitaste sin darme nada a cambio!!!

¬ tienes alquimia.

¬ ¿Y para qué quiero la puta alquimia si con eso perdí todo lo que de verdad me importaba? Quítala también, bórrala del mundo, pero a él no te lo lleves.

Frente a su mirada, la imagen de Ryen comenzó a ser atacada por las criaturas negras, siendo destazado, emitiendo inaudibles gritos desgarradores, suplicándole a Kureyo con la mirada que parara de una vez.

¬ ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!…¡Me retracto, ya no quiero nada!- gritó Kureyo. Cicatriz fue herido, y la soltó para huir. …

Entonces el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de su hermano la salpicó de sangre, su cabeza rodó a sus pies, y algunas de esas cosas se comían pequeños trozos de lo que había sido Ryen…

Y de repente todo su piso se volvió de miles de piedras. Piedras rojas. Ahí su subconsciente captó el significado de aquel círculo de transmutación de su pecho. Pero era más su estado de shock, provocándole olvidarlo casi de inmediato.

¬ "Regresarás de nuevo y no te irás, lo juro"

¬ ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!…¡OTRA VEZ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬ Ryen…- exclamó levemente al recordar los detalles. Un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo. - …Perdona mi egoísmo, en verdad…Descubriré qué es lo que nos une tanto y romperé ese lazo, así estarás libre…y lejos de mi, como debe ser...Ahora que lo pienso, -dijo recordando algunas palabras de Scar- ,mi sueño era pintar, pero…

¬ ¿Dunkhelsin-san?- dijo el doctor entrando con el teléfono descolgado.- …Tiene una llamada de Ciudad del Este.

¬ …¿En serio?

¬ El Coronel Roy Mustang.

¬ ¡¡¡Rooooooooyyyyyyyy +¬+!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la chica se levantó de un salto para hablar por teléfono mientras el médico reía satisfecho.

(Yakío- ¡Rooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyy +-+!!!!!!!!

Roy- Jejejeje ñnU, me halagas…

Yakío- Tú no, Mustang ¬¬.

Roy- ¿Eh o.o?

Yakío- Ejem, escribe, escribe…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¿¿Qué es eso???…¡Anda, déjame verla…por favor!!!…¿Alguna admiradora??

Edward Elric:

Todo comenzó hace ya bastante tiempo. No sé cómo sucedió, pero debes saber que los sentimientos son como el fondo del mar, nadie sabe cómo son y nadie los ha conquistado. Algo vibró dentro de mí la primera vez que te ví, parado junto al teléfono de la estación del tren. Seguramente por mi corta edad se debió a alguna reacción química hormonal…pero lo cierto es que desde ese momento estaba segura de que esa dorada y profunda mirada tuya podría caer sobre mí. Te considero un hombre muy inteligente y sabio, además de ser algo tierno y muy audaz, sabes enfrentar cualquier adversidad y salir airoso de la más inquietante situación, eso es algo que yo admiro. Y que amo. No se que pienses sobre mí después de que te he seguido todo este tiempo, aunque lo dudes, por cuestiones de trabajo, pero si no es mucho pedir te suplicaría que miraras hasta lo más profundo de mi alma para que notaras que verdaderamente todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos se desvían de alguna manera hacia ti, de una o de otra forma estás presente en todo lo que yo hago. Como ya mencioné unas líneas arriba, tu inteligencia ya debió haberte hecho ver que además de seguirte (si gustas llamarlo de ese modo) por compromiso, lo hacía para acercarme más a ti, simplemente porque mi insaciable curiosidad me pide a gritos que sepa más de tu carácter y de tu vida. Se que debe ser bastante molesto que una niña como yo te asedie insistentemente al parecer sin oficio ni beneficio, y ahora que ha pasado el tiempo y he madurado un poco más me es más fácil darme cuenta y lamentar el hecho de haberte fastidiado tanto, cosa por la que te pido una disculpa.

Si te digo todo esto es por que mi razón científica me exige que saque todo y lo analice para poder entenderlo mejor, y por lo mismo no te obligo a absolutamente nada, solamente deseo que te tomes el tiempo necesario para analizar estas breves palabras como me gustaría. Yo entenderé si tus sentimientos u ocupaciones no te permiten analizarlas de tal modo, sin embargo, con toda certeza puedo asegurar que estas palabras moverán algo dentro de ti, y si tienes o sientes algo que yo necesite saber, te ruego me lo comuniques.

Con amor

Millennium Nisu

¬ ……¿Edward??- Winry pareció preocupada al ver la expresión del chico…- ¿Es algo importante?

¬ …Si, es importante…- respondió él desviando sus ojos una y otra vez a traves de la carta que había encontrado en uno de sus libros.

¬ ¿Me dejas verla????- dijo ella haciendo a un lado los instrumentos que había usado para reparar el brazo del chico.

¬ ¡NO ¬¬!

¬ AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh……oye¿Qué es eso en la ventana?

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ Se parece a…¡Es un perro en un árbol!! Pobrecito¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí???

¬ ¿EH?

En cuanto volteó a ver si eso era cierto, Winry le arrebató la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. Al notar lo que sucedía, Edward le dio un manotazo para que la soltara, pero el escrito fue a caer cerca de Alphonse, justo donde podía leerla. Y eso hizo. En unos momentos el ambiente se puso algo tenso…

¬ …¿Por qué hiciste eso, Winry?- le reclamó Ed.

¬ …Lo siento, pensé que podía ser divertido…En verdad, discúlpame…

¬ …¿Milly…Nisu?- exclamó levemente Al.- …Por un momento pensé que sería de…alguien más…

¬ …De Melissa…- afirmó el rubio con la mirada perdida.

¬ Probablemente…

¬ …Y…¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Winry tímidamente.

Ed miró hacía todos lados…Reflexionó sobre todo aquello, ahora tenía dos cosas en qué tomar una decisión…

Se levantó decidido, levantó la carta y, después de titubear un poco…la rompió en cuatro pedazos.

¬ ¡EY!!!- exclamó Winry indignada.- …¿¿Cómo es posible que hagas eso??…¡Algo tan lindo no debería de acabar de esa forma!!…Por lo menos deberías de tomar en cuenta lo que ella te dijo¡el corazón de una chica no debe ser despreciado de esa manera!!

Lejos de quedarse a discutir Edward permaneció muy calladito…

¬ …¡Al ,tú dile algo!

Ambos guardaron silencio. Winry decidió controlarse, tomó los pedazos de la carta y los guardó en su bolsillo.

¬ Ed…- dijo más tranquila.-…¿Por qué has dejado la leche?

¬ No hagas que me la beba, por favor…

¬ ¿De qué estás hablando? La leche es muy buena para ti¡bébetela!

¬ ¡Cállate, no me gusta la leche, no moriré si no me la tomo!!!

¬ ¡Por eso eres tan pequeño como una habichuela!

¬ ¡¡¿¿HABICHUELA???

¬ ¡Si, habichuela!…¿Verdad, Al?

El chico, hasta entonces ajeno al lío, miró a los otros dos, y con voz lugubre que tenía desde el día anterior, dijo

¬…Deberías tomártela.

¬ Etto…- Edward se relajó…sabía que su hermano tenía algo, pero de alguna manera no quería preguntarle directamente qué era…Intentó meterle gracia al asunto.- Jeje, qué suerte tienes Al, mira, eres tan grande, y sin tener que tomar algo tan asqueroso como la leche.

¬ Yo no soy así porque quisiera.

El lugar se hizo mucho más tenso…Winry miraba alternadamente a uno y otro en espera de que dijeran algo…

¬ …¿Qué sucede, Ed?…¿Alphonse?…¿¿Vamos, qué sucedió ayer en aquel lugar???……¿¿¿Por qué no me quieren decir nada????…¡¡¡¡no se queden callados, cuéntenme lo que pasó!!!!- al ver que nadie quería decir una palabra, su enfado se tornó en tristeza.- …¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIEREN DECIR NADA??

Y salió corriendo. Aún así, nadie intentó detenerla, y ninguno dijo nada. Unos segundos después se apareció Hughes diciendo que él se encargaría de Winry y que no se preocuparan por ella. Pasaron más minutos en silencio…hasta que Ed se aventuró a hablar…

¬ Al…

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ …Yo…- pero de último momento decidió no realizar su pregunta.- …¿Crees que hice bien al romper esa carta?

¬ Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¬ …No…en verdad no fue porque despreciara a Milly-san…- miró a otro lado.- …Tampoco quisiera dañar a Melissa…

¬ ¿Entonces…- Al se enderezó un poco.- …Si recuerdas…?

¬ No mucho…pero…

"Te amo Edward, eres el mejor, esto solamente es un roce en tu carrera. ¡Detenlo ya!!"

¬ …Lo suficiente para saber que………¡¡Aaaagggghhhhh!! Rayos, Ni que fuera tan guapo…

¬ ……

¬ …Es sólo que…no quisiera…corresponderle.

¬ ¿¿Por qué??- exclamó Al con indignación- ¿Melissa no es lo suficientemente buena para ti??

¬ ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaria si cualquiera de las dos se viera involucrada conmigo…en nuestros asuntos?……Correrían grave peligro…No quiero ni imaginarme qué haría si algo les pasa por mi culpa…

¬ …¿Las ignoras por protegerlas?

¬ No las ignoro…pero me gustaría hacerlo.- Ed se sonrojó.- …Creo que no puedo evitar pensar en Melissa, ni en Milly…yo no tendría las agallas para decir lo que ellas me dijeron…¡Ya se! Tal vez, como son amigas, todo fue una broma.

¬ Lo dudo…la vez que fuimos al pueblo de Melissa…- el menor decidió relatar lo que había visto aquella vez.- …Ví cómo besabas a Mely cerca del estanque…

Eso sacó mucho de onda al rubio.

¬…¿¿Perdón???

¬ …Pero como ya no me dijiste nada, supuse que habría sido alucinación mía…Sin embargo, ayer que vimos a aquella persona que cambia de forma…

¬ …¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo tan importante????- dijo Ed muy enfadado…pero en su pregunta encontró la respuesta, y lamentó haberlo hecho…A su hermano le lastimaba aquello, porque a él le gustaba la "bruja de pelo negro", como Ed la había llamado en alguna ocasión.- …Lo siento, no debí ser tan duro…pero eso es intrigante.

¬ Claro que si. Deberías hablar con ella sobre eso.

¬ Mmmmmmm…- el chico lo meditó un rato.- …Está bien, hablaré con ella, no sólo con Melissa, también con Millennium…Pero no sé que voy a decirles T.T

¬ La verdad, que no puedes corresponderle a ninguna porque el trabajo no te lo permite.

¬ Pero tampoco quiero hacerlas sentir mal.

¬ Será imposible, ni modo, intercambio equivalente.

¬ Supongo que si…

El silencio reinó de nuevo…Ed desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y recordó algunos detalles que, como quiera, seguramente eran buenos por recordar…el primer beso siempre es una experiencia que queda grabada en la memoria. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, Ed no sabía que había sido besado por Melissa, simplemente recordaba un tierno roce en sus labios, un abrazo muy diferente al de una madre, el cual también había sentido unos instantes atrás, y una delicada caricia en la mejilla. Pero la verdad le intrigaba mucho la sensación en sus labios…con su mano recién reparada tocó suavemente, pero el metal frío le indicó que no era el toque de "algo" lo que había sentido…repitió el gesto, esta vez con su mano izquierda, y sintió algo similar. De alguna manera, recordaba a Melissa cuando hacía eso…

Y hablando de recordar a Melissa Hughes…

¬ ¡Cierto!- se dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a Al.- ¡Le debo a Melissa-chan un duelo!

TO BE CONTINUED

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¿¿Qué les ha parecido? No se ustedes, pero ahorita es el capítulo que a mi me ha gustado más…¡Y el más largo XD! Gracias, mi vida…¿Roy?

Roy- ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz………

Yakío. ¬¬…Bueno ,antes que se me olvide, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosillas porque, primero, me quiero disculpar nuevamente por anticipado debido a que ahora tardaré más en actualizar (QUE?? TODAVÍA MAS???)…Porque, como les mencioné al inicio, estoy preparándome arduamente para entrar a la universidad, a la cual no hay muchos puestos disponibles, y por favor, espero que me entiendan. No se preocupen, que el examen es a finales de mayo, en cuanto lo haga comenzaré a escribir de nuevo, por favor espero que lo entiendan (porque se los compensé con casi sesenta hojas de capítulo!). Y para no dejarlos tan picados, responderé algunas preguntas (solo algunas) que seguramente pueden surgir en este capi. ¡Pero eso será después de contestar reviews!

Y hablando de reviews…¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HACEN POSIBLE ESTE FANFIC, YA SON 100 REVIEWS PARA _ELEMENTAL_, LES PROMETO UN BUEN FANART PARA FESTEJARLO XD!!!!

**Antyto-sama**

Gracias por tu review, me levanta los ánimos. Abajito diré algo sobre Ed y Mely XD.Y especialmente gracias por ser el review no. 100

**Sibylla**

Pes creo que ahora si me vas a aniquilar querida, porque me voy a tardar bastante en actualizar…pero no te preocupes, puedes leer WEDDING CAKE mientras esperas n.ñU

Ese espero actualizarlo pronto también. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Steel Maiden**

Ya ves, pobre Ryen, quedó traumado. Gracias por tu review

**Dollisapi Do Tao**

O.O que pena¿Cómo que te has gastado tantísima tinta en imprimir este loco fanfic?? Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Descuida, ya terminó su noviazgo XD

**flame wings alchemist**

No es nada, tú también me caes muy bien, gracias. Ya tiene mucho que me leí tu prólogo, pero no he tenido tiempo de dejar review, sólo me queda decir lo siguiente:

NO MANCHES, ESTÁ GENIAL!!! Lo mejor es queuena muy bien y muy original. **ALERTA GENERAL:** favor de leer el fic de esta chica, está muy bueno y es la posible competencia de ELEMENTAL. (publicidad gratis XD).

**Jkpotter**

Dios mio, me apena mucho no poder cumplir tu petición, como podrás darte cuenta no tengo definido el tiempo que me tarde en acualizar…pero más o menos es de tres meses nnU… el fic más o menos se acaba por el capítulo 14 o 15, pero como podrás ver en mi profile, tengo una segunda parte XD. Gracias por escribir!

**Andy Blackhawk**

¡Hola Mudciedaguito chupasangde! Que gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí. Tienes razón, me hice una revisión de todo y creo que jamás lo he especificado. Bueno, Ryen es rubio, y Kureyo es pelinegra con unos rayitos como del color de sus ojos en el fleco de adelante (a pesar de que los militares no deberían usar eso ññU). Su ojos de ambos son como de color vino, y más te vale que me mandes ya esos fanarts ¬¬…(Estaría genial uno de WC XD jajaja…WC…bueno, el pastel de bodas XP). Gracias por los buenos deseos con este niño que adoro, te deseo que todo se te multiplique. ¡y vivan las matemáticas!

**Dark-anime**

Por nada…pero no digas eso de la transmutación tan a la ligera XP, es algo muy muy malo…pero pobre Mellyna, sin embargo, verás que todo sirve en este fic y no la maté porque me cayera mal o algo así. Los dibujos ya los estoy procesando, la prueba está en que acabo de subir uno de Howl Winchester para todas sus fans XD. Por cierto, lamento decirte que los autores no tenemos ninguna conexión con los directores de esta página, por lo tanto no hay una manera en que pueda ayudarte del todo, sólo puedo recomendarte que uses varias direcciones de correo electrónico, a veces por eso no te puedes registrar. ¡Suerte!

**N3k0**

Discúlpame por no haber actualizado rápido, pero aquí lo tienes, gracias por las flores y por el mote de "sensei" (hay que quitarle la chamba a Kureyo XD…no, no es cierto Kure-san o.o). Ya te agregué, espero que nos veamos pronto.

**Luisa**

¡hola de nuevo, chica! Con un comentario tan largo me vas a hacer una mala costumbre¡Me encanta leerlo una y otra ves!No te preocupes por lo de tu prima, me supuse que sería algo así. (digo¿Una fan de FMA pidiéndome un dibujo de Samurai X???). Descuida que ya estoy trabajando en los dos dibujos que me pediste n.n a mi también me gustaron esas escenas. De tus preguntas, lo de la rosa no te puedo decir, no se la ha regresado, pero imagínate, si esa rosa podría ser considerada una promesa¿Te imaginas qué va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo¡Te espero para esta ocasión!

**saori kinomoto**

Hi again, saori-chan n.n, si me la pasé bien (y de San Valentin ni qué decir), te deseo que te la hayas pasado o que pases mejores momentos n.n. ¡Te cuidas!

**Marean L. Wolf**

Gomen, a todos nos dolió mucho esa pérdida…pero la que sigue (sin contar la de Milly) les va a doler…nuevamente. Verás que Kure ya salió fácil y rápido del shock, pero ahora va otro mucho peor.

Y las preguntas.

¿Habrá reconciliación entre Kureyo y Howl?

No…pero espera a que veas por qué O.O

¿Mely regresará con Ed?

Parece indicar que sí, pero ya le tengo otros planes a Melissa…

Te espero para este capi, y saludos a Fercho (jajaja, me boté de la risa cuando descubrí ese diminutivo XD)

**Licari-chan**

Ey, muchas gracias por el cometario, y te pido una disculpa enorme por no haber podido actualizar antes, yo tampoco tengo internet en casa¿Sabes?...asi que por eso me demoro tanto. Espero que te guste este capi y que sigas dejando comentarios n.n

**Menina.Dr3amer**

Muchas gracias por comenzar a leer este fic loco...seguramente te tardaras un poquito en lñeer hasta aqui, pero en cuanto lo hagas espero que sigas leyendo, domo arigato

Yakío- Ahora sí, algunas aclaraciones pa que no se queden picados…

SI KUREYO Y RYEN SON HIJOS DE DANTE!!!! Pero no les puedo decir más sobre esto o se acabará la historia de esos dos…

Descuiden, Ryen saldrá bien de esta depresión, sólo que ahora lo veremos luciendo una adorable calva pero que no le queda muy bien.

Milly logró sembrarle duda a Edward…pero sobre Melissa.

Lo que no les voy a decir es que Greed quiere a Milly para…no, tampoco para eso ¬¬.

Melissa volvió a absorber más agua roja…eso afectará en lo que está a punto de hacer.

Yakío- Es muy poco, pero espero que sirva, si no, dejenme en sus bellos reviews (Voy por los 200!!!!) con todas las preguntas que deseen n.n…Roy, ya me voy querido…

Roy- ¿¿De verdad??…Es decir, claro, que te vaya…

Yakío- ¬¬ Te lo digo para que me lleves a mi casa.

Roy- ñ.ñU…caramba…ya que.

Yakío- En el siguiente capítulo festejaremos el cumpleaños de Elysia y Edward…y ya todos sabemos qué es lo que sigue, reviviremos un deceso que nos dolió mucho a todos. Serge y Melissa empiezan a buscar a Milly…pero desgraciadamente terminan cargando un pecado que no era suyo. Ryen vuelve a ser el de antes y Kureyo se embarcará en un viaje para buscar respuestas con…¡Cicatriz!!…Varias interrogantes que tal ves serán respondidas, pero tal ves no, puesto que el título será "Vivir en sueños"…ya se imaginarán de que habla. Eso sí, esperen un capítulo cerca de cien hojas, así que vayan comprándose pomada para las hemorroides y almorranas. ¡¡Se cuidan todos!!!!!

(Ah, si, como ya dije, subí un fanart de Howl mas bien un boceto, y un dibujo donde están Milly, Al, Mely y Ed paseando en quién sabe donde, espero que les guste. Subiré más bocetos de todos mis personajes originales, desde Kureyo hasta Serge…Buaaa, Serge-kun T.T…)


	10. Vivir en sueños COMPLETE

**MUCHO OJO, ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO, este capítulo se divide en dos partes como se puede notar. En caso de que no hayan leído la primera parte de "Vivir en sueños" pueden seguir normalmente. Pero, en caso de que ya lo hayan leído una y otra vez (lo cual me temo es el caso de la mayoría) no se molesten en buscar manualmente la continuación, simplemente presiona ctrl.+F o entra desde el menú Edición-Buscar en esta pagina, y teclea el número 0114 (no pregunten por qué ese). Pueden comenzar a leer desde ahí. ¡Gracias por su atención!!**

(El lugar está completamente vacío. Lo que antes fue un horrible y desordenado cuarto con un poster de Link a la entrada y lo demás con posters de Edward ahora sólo son cuatro paredes color salmón. La ventana que iluminaba las ideas de la loca mas loca de Atizapan sólo después de Elia ahora ilumina los restos de varios recuerdos de cosas sucedidas en esa habitación…la casa está vacía…vacía…vacíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaa...)

Voz- …Holaaaaaaaa…………hola………jejeje…eco…¡ecoooo!……oigan…¡por aquí!!

(La cámara sale de la casa y enfoca a un lugar más lejano, a unos kilómetros de distancia, alrededor hay vacas, sembradíos…todo muy campirano ¬¬. Sobre un montoncito de paja se vé una chica con una computadora, masticando paja y tecleando. Una vaca se le acerca y le empieza a masticar el cabello…)

Yakío- ¡¡AYYY, DEJA ESO!!!!- la vaca se asusta y se va- o.o...¿Tan fea estoy…? Ejem. ¡ajúa, como están compas??? Yo aquí dándole duro a la chamba, i'ñor!…

Granjero.- ¡¡OYE TU, SAL DE AQUÍ, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!!

(el hombre saca una escopeta, y Yakío no tiene más que correr con todo y Stella…por si no lo he mencionado, Stella es la pc portátil en que esta siendo escrito este fanfic)

Yakío- ¡¡Hola!!- sigue corriendo.- ¡Menos mal que me encontraron en este lugar olvidado de Dios…¿Qué ha estado haciendo Yakío en este tiempo? Bueno, después de que encontré a mi amado Roy…

&&Flash back&&

Yakío- ¡Sigue hablando, no te oigo!!

Roy- Frío, frío…tibio…más tibio…¡caliente!…¡Caliente!…¡¡CALIENTE!!…¡¡AY, QUEMA¡¡APAGA ESE ENCENDEDOR POR FAVOR!!

Yakío- Sabía que así te encontraría.

Roy- Pudiste haber usado el olfato de alguno de nuestros hijos ¬¬

Yakío- o.o cierto…

Shakys- ¡Wan wan n.n!! Ladrido ladrido, wan wan.

Roy Jr.- ……………

&&& fin del FB&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡PECHO TIERRA!!!- se cubre de un disparo detrás de un pesebre.- …hice mi examen de admisión a la uni, tuve otra hija a la que perdí tres días después T.T y jugué mucho, pero mucho Harvest Moon (es por eso que estoy en la granja…soy felizmente casada…pero con otra mujer o.o! en el juego, no piensen mal :P). Aquí estoy de regreso, con más ideas descabelladas (el aire de campo me hace mal), tenemos MUCHO EdxMely para este capi…que como podrán ver, no está completo…Cuando acaben de leer les escribiré mi propuesta de culminación de capítulo ok?

Granjero- ¡AHÍ ESTÁS!!- dispara. Yakío sale corriendo y alcanza a cubrirse en un chiquero.

Yakío- ¡Y por fin, la historia detrás del mito! Por fin tuve que escribir qué fue lo que pasó entre Kureyo y Howl…pero aguas, porque está bastante fuerte, no apta para mentes cerradas (que lo dudo mucho) o morbosas (que casi no hay por aquí…). Nos vamos a dar cuenta que el amor no siempre es color de rosa, y que los tragos amargos de la vida siempre dejan secuelas… 

((Un disparo hace eco en todo el lugar…y Yakío Midna Grita de dolor)

Yakío- ¡¡AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!…ahora si, va a ver¡¡¡NADIE ME DISPARA BOLITAS DE PINTURA Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA!!!! Ustedes sigan leyendo por favor, espero que les guste- salta de su escondite con una enorme trinche en las manos.- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

10.- Vivir en sueños.

_**(parte 1)**_

Esa tarde fue el cumpleaños de Elysia-chan. Obviamente no me sentía con el menor ánimo de asistir, pero mi lazo sanguíneo me compromete. Como era de esperarse, todo estaba abarrotado de pequeños menores de 5 años, la mayoría hijos de compañeros de trabajo de mi tío. Y asistió también nada mas y nada menos que Winry, eso me quita más ánimos. Aunque, para mi buena suerte, no parece estar de humor como para hacerme la plática. El tiempo se fue volando, y como buena sobrina me quedé hasta el último para ayudar en la labor de limpieza que precede a toda fiesta.

¬ Onee-chan…- dijo mi primita, la cual insistió en ayudarme a recoger la mesa.

¬ Dime, querida…

¬ Te veo un poco triste¿Necesitas algo?

¬ No pequeña, esto bien, gracias.- aunque no era del todo cierto…no he dejado de pensar en Milly, y por supuesto que en Edward tampoco.

¬ ¡Ya lo tengo! Lo que pasa es que necesitas una fiesta de cumpleaños n.n!!!

¬ No es mala idea- exclamó Glacier-san desde la cocina.- Cumples 17 en tres días. Podemos organizar algo con varios amigos

¬ No quisiera causar molestias, tía, te lo agradezco…

¬ Yo quiero más pastel T.T- dijo Elysia-chan.

En ese momento, de quién sabe dónde, llegó Maes-san con un pastel de fresas en brazos.

¬ Ten, mi Cielo.

¬ ¡Gracias, papi n.n!!

¬ ¿Ya terminaron?- dijo él mirando con una sonrisa el lugar…por lo menos estaba presentable.- ¡Esas son mis chicas¿quién quiere una rebanada extra por su buen comportamiento?

¬ ¡¡YOOOOOOO!!

¬ Claro que si, mi nena hermosa…- luego me miró a mi también con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú quieres, Mely-chan?

¬ …De acuerdo, pero una porción pequeña.

¬ Melissa…- dijo mi tío mientras me pasaba un plato con el pastel.- …¿Quieres hablar de algo?

¬ …Si…-miré discretamente a Elysia.- …Pero…

¬ Tesoro, en cuanto termines eso, a la cama¿Oíste?

¬ ¡Si papi!…¿Me contarás lo que sigue del cuento?

¬ Me temo que tendrá que esperar, nenita preciosa…- se le acercó al oído.- ¿O quieres que mamá lo termine?

¬ ¡No! Mamá no sabe acabar cuentos.

¬ ¡Escuché eso, Maes ¬¬!

¬ Jeje…date prisa, Ely-chan.

Unos momentos después la niña se despidió y se fue a dormir, asistida por su madre. Mi tío se sentó junto a mi y me miró de una forma que me recordó a mi padre.

¬ Mely…creo que hace mucho que debimos hablar…no estoy muy enterado de lo que haces por aquí, supongo que eso es mi culpa por no estar al pendiente, me siento mal por eso…

¬ No, descuida, soy yo la que se ha alejado de la familia…creo que es la primera vez que vengo en mucho tiempo…y para ser sincera, no pensaba venir.

¬ …Sé qué es lo que te molesta…me enteré de lo de Nisu-chan…

¬ …Es tu área¿no?

¬ ……¿Cómo te sientes?

¬ Creo que no hay muchos sentimientos que expresen varias pérdidas casi simultáneas.

¬ Hablas de Millennium como si estuviera muerta.

¬ …Es cierto, lo siento…

¬ Lo que tienes que hacer es verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

¬ Es lo que intento hacer desde que dejé Lior.

¬ Ok, te ayudaré un poco…- Maes-san se enderezó un poco en la silla, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que iba a decir.- ¿Sabes? Necesito un ayudante en mi departamento…

¬ …Tío, yo ya tengo un puesto.

¬ Me consta, pero en estos momentos tú estás en prácticas¿O no?…

¬ Pensé que las prácticas habían terminado con nuestro regreso.

¬ Para nada, es como si te hubieran dado de baja…Este es mi plan, tú te quedas a hacer las prácticas en el departamento de investigaciones conmigo, y yo te paso información "confidencial" que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a tu amiga.

¬ ¿Harías eso por mi??

¬ soy yo el que debería decirte eso…si te necesito en el departamento es porque me es urgente tener conmigo a un alquimista de absoluta confianza. Estoy seguro de que aprenderás muchas cosas que te pueden ayudar después.

¬ ¡Es una magnífica idea!

¬ Se te ha iluminado el rostro, eso me alegra mucho nn.

En eso entró en la estancia Glacier-san, indicándonos con un ademán que guardáramos silencio.

¬ ¿Ya se lo dijiste, Maes?

¬ si¿Verdad, Mely-chan?

De repente sonó el teléfono. Maes-san se levantó para contestar la llamada. Aprovechando el momento, tia Glacier se me acercó.

¬ ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

¬ Gracias, pero me temo que tengo varias cosas que hacer con Kureyo y Ryen…Estoy preocupada por ellos.

¬ Ellos deberían estarlo por ti ¬¬…

¬ ¡Espera Mely!- dijo Maes-san tapando la bocina, luego siguió hablando- …Estoy de acuerdo…no, de verdad, no es necesario…sisisisisisisi…No¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer?…No, eso no…No, eso tampoco…Casi…¿Te das?…Ok, te lo diré¡YA CÁSATE X3!!! (clic)...Jejeje¿Quieres que te lleve, Mely?

¬ No es necesario, me parece que Kureyo ha rentado una casa que queda más cerca que el cuartel, llegaré pronto…

¬ como quieras…pero antes, te dejaré tu trabajo.- tomó un fólder y me lo dio…lo abrí, y dentro había varias fotos…

¬ ………Tío, creo que te has equivocado, son fotos de Ely…

¬ No es ningún error ¬¬, ese es el primero de dos, toma el segundo.- me lo da.- Las primeras fotos son de ley que debes tenerlas¿ENTENDIDO?…las segundas son copias de algunos bocetos…

Abrí el segundo fólder…había dibujitos raros, pero que me parecían familiares.

¬ Fueron hechos por Edward Elric. Quiero que los analices a detalle y me digas todo lo que puedes deducir, tanto como alquimista como persona.

¬ Está bien, haré lo que pueda…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para cuando llegué a la casa que Kure rentó, ella ya se encontraba ahí, y para variar, devorando todo lo que le era posible.

¬ ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó, aunque sin muco interés.

¬ Fue el cumpleaños de mi prima, mi tío me invitó.

¬ ¿Qué traes ahí? Déjame verlo…

¬ Es trabajo confidencial, empezaré a trabajar para mi tío.

¬ Oye…- dijo mi sensei dejando de comer un momento.- …Tú tenías algo importante que decirme¿o no?

¬ Ah, cierto…¿podríamos hablar en otro momento?

En eso vimos a Ryen bajando las escaleras con naturalidad…seguía viéndose mal, pero para como lo ví hace algunos días, estaba de maravilla.

¬ ¿De qué hablan?

¬ Nada que te importe, pequeño.- dijo su hermana suavemente.- Necesitas algo?

¬ Sólo un poco de compañía…¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

¬ Adelante…

Se sentó junto a mi…de alguna manera, sentía que él se estaba comportando más raro, pero preferí no hacer ningun comentario.

¬ Melissa, muéstrame lo que traes en ese fólder.- dijo Kure retomando su apetito.

¬ TE he dicho que es confidencial.

¬ Anda, si lo haces te doy una galletita.

¬ Mely¿Qué pasó ayer?…hubo mucho alboroto en el laboratorio 5…- exclamó Ryen antes de que lo excluyéramos.- …Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Howl…

¬ ¿Qué te ha dicho ese pelmazo?

¬ no mucho, por eso quiero enterarme¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Por alguna razón, decidí que no era bueno que Ryen se enterara de ago tan delicado como lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tal vez se sentiría mal o que se yo…así que mejor intenté desviar su atención.

¬ ¡Miren estas lindas fotos que me regaló mi tío!- dije abriendo el primer fólder.- ¿Acaso no es la nena más linda que han visto???

¬ Hablas como tu tío ¬¬- respondieron ambos hermanos.

¬ Vamos, mirenla¿Han visto en otro lugar un par de ojitos tan bonitos iguales??

¬ Melissa, por favor…¡¡Ahhh, que lindo sombrerito!!!

¬ ¡Y mírala con ese gatito de felpa!!!!- dijo Ryen.

¬ AAAAAAAaaahhhhhh, se ve tan tierna cuando llora…

¬ En esta debe tener unos 10 meses…

¬ ¡¡Mira, su primer baba!!

Aún sin saber cómo lo hice, logré captar su atención, jeje. Dejé el otro fólder del lado y me dispuse a pasarles más fotos. Pero tomé una que no le había puesto mucha atención…Era del día que nació Elysia-chan…la sostenía nada más y nada menos que Edward. Detrás de él estaba mi tío, y aún más atrás estaba Al. Delante de todos había una pequeña que me pareció por momentos conocida, y al fondo estaba tía Glacier recostada en un sofá…Hice un gran esfuerzo por navegar en mis memorias un rato…

&&Flash back&&

¬ Ne, Glacier-san...

¬ ¿Si, Mely-chan?

¬ ¿Me dejarías salir con una amiga un momento?

¬ Mmmm...- ella pareció pensarlo un poco- ...Quería que me ayudaras a preparar la fiesta...

¬ ¿Qué fiesta?

¬ Un amigo de tu tío cumple años hoy, y vamos a hacerle una pequeña fiesta en familia.

¬...Prometo no regresar tarde¿Si?

¬ Está bien, linda...- dijo ella dulcemente- , pero regresa antes de la fiesta.

&&Fin del FB&&&&

Entonces…¡¡Hoy también era cumpleaños de Edward!…Supongo que debo llevarle algún regalo mañana…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al siguiente día llegué a mi nuevo cubículo de trabajo, junto a una joven llamada Shiezka. Ella se dedica a pasarle a mi tío todos los archivos extintos de la Biblioteca de Central. Yo continúo con mi labor de deducción…Todo lo que pude encontrar tal vez no es mucho, pero algo interesante.

"Siete Vértices al centro del círculo…el agua roja alrededor del lugar…Los símbolos en las paredes, los prisioneros encontrados, un poderoso alquimista activando una transmutación…"

"Materia orgánica como componente…Piedra roja como catalizador de energía…Transmutación humana…"

Y además, lo que yo misma ví.

"Esa gran puerta frente a mi, la transmutación al infinito, el agua roja a mi alrededor…"

…¿Podría ser…?

"Hipótesis tentativa: Creación de la piedra filosofal."

Miré nerviosa a mi tío (que por supuesto también es mi superior) mientras leía mi banal reporte, el cual no me gustó nada…es decir, sonaba bastante obvio, él sabía de sobra que Ed y Al estaban buscando la piedra filosofal para recuperar sus cuerpos…

¬ no está mal, pero te hizo falta poner ecuaciones, diagramas, recitar algunas leyes de mezcla alquímica…

¬ De acuerdo, lo haré…

¬ Fue sarcasmo, querida ¬¬. ¡Lo estás haciendo demasiado serio! Ponle sentimiento…

¬ Sé cómo va a sonar, pero no estoy escribiendo una novela, Maes-san…

¬ Ya lo sé, pero preferiría que hicieras esto de una manera más, digamos, personal…es decir, si lo sigues haciendo de este modo, perderás detalles importantes…aunque dejame decirte que esto no está nada mal, podemos tomarla como una declaración a favor en caso de que nos levante una demanda por negligencia, jeje…

¬ Está bien…ahora vuelvo…

Volví a tomar asiento junto a Shiezka, quien escribía a paso veloz todo lo que le era posible. Mientras, frente a mi máquina de escribir, comencé a teclear despacio…Nunca he sido buena para escribir, pero tengo que esforzarme…

"Al entrar al lugar veo una inmensa luz proveniente de una transmutación cuya energía es elevada descontroladamente a causa del catalizador de energía disperso en el suelo. Edward Elric…"

Ed…………

¬ Hughes-chan…- me llamó Shiezka, quien se había dado un respiro para beber un poco de agua.- Me parece que te buscan en la puerta…

¬ Ah…Gracias.

Era Serge quien había ido a buscarme. Tenía algunas hojas en la mano.

¬ Buenos días, Mely-chan…¿Tienes tiempo?

¬ Pues…- miré a mi tío.- …No creo, estoy haciendo un reporte…¿Cómo está lo de Milly?

¬ Bibiren a accedido a ayudarnos…- bajó la voz.- Dice que conseguirá testigos a nuestro favor para comenzar una búsqueda, pero primero debemos llevar esto a juicio…

¬ ¡No tenemos tiempo para un juicio!

¬ Ya lo sé, calma…Yo he conseguido permisos para hacer una indagación en el Laboratorio 5.

¬………¿En serio????- ¡Eso era genial! Así no sólo podré buscar a mi mejor amiga, si no también podré recordar detalles del lugar y hacer un mejor informe.- ¿Cuándo iremos?

¬ ¡Ahora mismo si es posible!

¬…………Etto………Lo intentaré…creo……

¬ ¡¡SHIEZKA, PÁSAME EL REPORTE DE JUICIO 362!!!

¬ TT.TT ¿362-A o 362-B?

¬ Buena pregunta………AMBOS, YA, AHORA, LOS QUIERO HACE DOS MINUTOS!!!!

¬¡¡¡Si, señor!!!

¬ Etto…Maes-san………

¬ ¿Siiiii?- (carita de inocencia)

¬ Escucha, Serge-san –lo señalé con la mirada- me ha dicho que lo acompañe al lugar de los hechos, para…

¬ AAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, sobrinita querida…yo expedí ese permiso n-n!!

¬ o.o…u.uU………

¬ Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, pero por favor, no descuides el reporte que te pedí.

¬ ¡Gracias!

Mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al laboratorio pasamos cerca del hospital de cuartel…

¬ Mely-chan¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mi acompañante al notar que no dejé de mirar en aquella dirección

¬ No………bueno………esque ayer fue cumpleaños de Edward y…olvídalo.

¬ ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

¬ ……Peroooo………

¬ Yo no veo nada n.n, sin querer te me perdiste un instante¿ok?…Te esperaré más adelante.…solo no demores mucho.

¬ Gracias amigo nn.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la entrada del lugar…sin embargo, antes de entrar desvié mi mirada a la derecha…pude distinguir la enorme silueta de Alphonse entrando por un callejón, pero no le tomé importancia, seguramente ha ido a hacer un encargo de Edward. Así que entré y tranquilamente me dirigí a la habitación de Ed mientras pensaba en cómo iba a llegar y qué iba a decir, y en lo mal que me sentía por no llevar un regalo.

Pero cuando llegué me detuve en seco…La puerta estaba abierta. Edward estaba vistiéndose……………………………………Me quedé muda ante tal visión, no supe que hacer, ni pude moverme……el chico se acababa de poner el pantalón y procedía a ponerse la camisa negra que usaba siempre sin notar que yo lo había visto todo…Estaba totalmente asombrada y algo avergonzada por haber captado justamente ese momento……

¬ Melissa-chan…………

¬ ¿¿EH???????- me sobresalté bastante…Winry acababa de llegar detrás de mí, y se veía algo extrañada…No supe cómo safarme del penoso accidente……- ¡¡¡HO-HO-HOLA!!!!!!………Etto………

¬ ¿Qué haces aquí?

¬ ……VENGO……A………

¬ …¿Melissa, Winry…?- dijo Ed saliendo ya vestido…Obviamente no pude evitar sonrojarme.- ¿Sucede algo?

¬ ……………………No o///o.- exclamé.

¬ Nada.- dijo Winry, quien se escuchó algo molesta. – Vámonos.

¬ ¿A dónde van?- pregunté, intentando borrar de mi mente aquel cuadro…

(Yakío- +¬+…)

(Roy- ¬¬……mejor has uno de Winry +¬+)

¬ Al…- el rubio bajó la voz, algo triste.- …ha escapado. Iremos a buscarlo.

¬….…¿Escapado?…¡Acabo de verlo cerca de una calle!!

¬ ¿Por dónde??- dijeron ambos rubios.

¬ Síganme…espero que siga por ahí.

Ed se puso su gabardina roja y los tres salimos rápidamente a la calle. Serge estaba al otro lado de la misma, comprando una gelatina a un vendedor ambulante.

¬ ¿Y bien???- dijo Edward casi gritándome.

¬ Se fue por aquí…¿Por qué se pelearon?

¬ No te importa.

¬ ¡¡Claro que me importa!!- eso si que me hizo enojar.- ¡¡Yo quiero mucho a Alphonse…!!…Y a ti también…

Todos nos detuvimos unos instantes, justo antes de entrar a la calle señalada. Noté cierta tensión en el aire…Winry me miraba algo confusa…Pero la mirada que tenía Edward sobre mi es algo que jamás me había imaginado. Sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente los míos, pero de manera examinativa, como si en el fondo deseara adentrarse en mis pensamientos y pensara que podría hacerlo mirándome de esa manera. No se movía ni un ápice. La única señal de que estaba conciente era un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El corazón me dio un vuelco al notar que era la primera vez que me miraba de esa manera…Tan personal.

Pero todo duró apenas unos segundos.

¬ Lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado.- No quise lastimarte.

¬ Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada…

¬ Estoy muy preocupado…Alphonse y yo peleamos fuertemente, y es por eso que se ha ido…Espero lo entiendas.

¬ Si yo tuviera hermanos, también estaría preocupada. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Y, para mi buena suerte ¬¬, Serge se acercó en ese momento con un par de gelatinas.

¬ Mely-chan, se nos hace tarde, debemos apresurarnos…Buenas tardes, Elric-san, Señorita…

¬ Está bien Melissa.- dijo Ed- De todas formas tienes compañía ù.u…Adiós.

¬ Suerte, entonces…

Winry y Edward se fueron en la dirección que les indiqué…Fue hasta cuando lo ví lejos que recordé a qué había ido a ver a Ed.

¬ ¡¡¡A propósito…- grité todo lo que pude.- …FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!

El chico aminoró un poco el paso, pero sin detenerse…volteó a verme sorprendido…y siguió corriendo. Salió de mi vista.

¬ Tenemos que irnos, Melissa.- me indicó Serge.

Pero yo no estaba ahí. Estaba en un lugar muy lejano (Yakío: Con shrek y Fiona XD), con el corazón latiendo desmesuradamente, y esa bella sensación en el estómago y pecho que te hace recordar que amas de verdad a alguien. Con esa mirada dándome vueltas en la memoria retrocedí un poco para seguir mi camino…

¬ Ey Mely, es por acá…

¬ Ah, cierto………- y entonces, recordé.- …¡¡¡Oye!!!…¿por qué rayos interrumpiste de esa forma¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que el momento era ESPECIAL???

¬ Él quería irse ya…

¬…¡¡Eso no es cierto!!- grité. Estaba dispuesta a defender esa mirada, la cual indudablemente había sido dedicada en otra forma.- ¡¡Tú no lo viste a los ojos como yo lo hice!!

¬ ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- al parecer Serge notó su metida de pata.- Seguramente estoy equivocado entonces…Ok, si quieres verlo de este otro punto, tampoco estabas pensando en su amiga.

¬ ¿A quién le importa…?

¬ Es decir, era un momento personal para ambos, y no lo tomaste en cuenta. Estaban a media calle. Mejor vámonos.

Decidí no hacer comentario alguno…no quería tener que entrar en una discusión en estos momentos. Sólo espero que Al no se meta en problemas…

No tardamos en llegar al Laboratorio 5. Me dio escalofríos recordar los acontecimientos pasados. En eso comenzó a llover. No nos quedó más remedio que entrar.

A pesar de que era de día, el lugar lucía aterrador, característica acentuada con la lluvia que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad. Inmediatamente fuimos al lugar donde vi a Milly por última vez. El lugar estaba intacto.

¬ Ella se fue por allá abajo. Vayamos.

¬ Ok. Yo no investigué por aquí, así que me interesa ver si lo que me contaron es verdad.

Ambos nos colocamos guantes de latex para no alterar nada. Descendimos poco a poco por el pasillo. Serge encontró en el suelo una especie de tela quemada. El resto del túnel estaba sumamente húmedo. Mi compañero tomó la evidencia con unas pinzas y la guardó en una bolsita hermética. Seguimos avanzando. Algo no me daba buena espina. ¿Cómo era posible que, si supuestamente ya se había analizado el lugar, todo siguiera en ese relativo orden?

Llegamos al final…el piso de abajo estaba inundado en por lo menos 30 centímetros de agua.

¬ Definitivamente ella estuvo aquí.- dijo Serge.- Si no¿De dónde pudo haber salido tanta agua?

¬ Pero no tendría motivos para usar alquimia…a menos que estuviera en peligro.

¬ Esto no me gusta nada…

¬ Toma una muestra del agua, podemos buscar partículas de aroma…

¬ ¿No puedes hacerlo de una vez?

¬ Dañaría la evidencia.

¬ Está bien.

Avanzamos un poco más…el lugar era como una especie de calabozos. En las paredes de los mismos había rastros de sangre y cabello, por supuesto que tomamos todo. Llegamos a un punto en el que el lugar se dividía en otros dos caminos, así que tuvimos que separarnos. Caminé con cautela hasta llegar a un laboratorio, el cual tenía cosas propias de la química, no había nada que evidenciara la presencia de un alquimista por ahí. Aún así me puse a revisar algunos libros…no había nada interesante…

Por lo menos hasta que noté un libro pegado al pesado escritorio. Sólo pude levantar la tapa…para descubrir que en verdad no era un libro, era un interruptor. Giré la perilla que encontré…estaba algo oxidada, así que con una transmutación me deshice del óxido y giré con facilidad. Se escuchó un sonido al fondo del todo…revisé la procedencia del sonido, el cual venía del fondo de una celda. Se abrió un pequeño pasadizo al cual sólo podía acceder a gatas. Sin más entré. Dí con un lugar con muchas pantallas, algunas encendidas…había cámaras de seguridad en todo el lugar. Pero si el laboratorio llevaba dos años en desuso¿Quién estaba vigilando aquí y por qué?…Y algo más importante que encontré gracias a analizar la situación, la única entrada era por donde yo había pasado, pero tenía la facha de no haber sido usada en años, y sin embargo, por dentro todo seguía en funcionamiento…lo que sea que hubiera estado ahí, había estado por mucho tiempo…Después de un rato de investigar el lugar descubrí otra salida, cosa que me tranquilizó…¡pero la puerta pesaba toneladas, definitivamente no pude moverla! Ya cuando estaba a punto de irme decidí echar un vistazo detallado a las imágenes mostradas en las pantallas, eran pocas, y no muy interesantes…salvo una, que mostraba un cuarto con el piso quebrado. El piso inferior tenía lo que parecían círculos de transmutación en las paredes…Decidí regresar a avisar a Serge. Salí del lugar y caminé hacia donde se fue, lo encontré a medio camino.

¬ Hacia allá hay una salida.- señaló.- Y encontré rastros de sangre…es un túnel que lleva a una salida lejos de aquí. Como una ruta de escape de emergencia.

¬ Yo creo que encontré algo igual de interesante. Sígueme.

Le mostré la imagen de aquella pantalla, después de eso nos dedicamos a buscar el misterioso cuarto. Lo encontramos unos pisos más arriba y efectivamente, había símbolos en las paredes, complicados círculos de transmutación que no había visto en ningún lugar, a excepción del sello de Ouroboros…Lo terrorífico del ahí no fue el cráneo que encontramos, para nada, era que el lugar no tenía salida alguna mas que la que se había abierto en su techo…Serge se encargó de tomar fotos de todo el sitio, así como de los lugares que visitamos después. Tomamos como muestra también restos de una armadura vieja que encontramos en una habitación grande (por donde pasamos antes de encontrar a Edward), y por supuesto que analizamos lo mejor que pudimos el lugar de la transmutación de Ed…Los pisos de arriba tenían restos de contenedores de agua roja. Y hablando del precioso material…no encontramos ni una pizca de piedra roja (yo no la absorbí, lo juro). Unas horas después regresamos al cuartel donde pude terminar mi informe lo más detallado que pude, mi tío estaba contento…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kureyo estaba a solas en su casa…bueno, Ryen estaba dormido. La pelinegra estaba mucho más tranquila por su hermano y su pronta recuperación, al parecer la ayuda sicológica no sería muy necesaria. El chico había terminado de raparse la cabeza, una faceta que su hermana jamás imaginó ver, y estaba comiendo más, todo con tal de poder regresar pronto al trabajo. Pero con todo y eso su incapacidad (de ambos) terminaba hasta varias semanas después…y Kureyo tenía que aprovechar eso.

¬ …¿Qué escondes, cicatriz…?- se preguntó en voz baja…aún recordaba aquella roja mirada y esa profunda voz que le hablaba en su mente.- …No puedes ser tan malo como dicen…Me pregunto en dónde estará…

Por más que su cabeza intentaba encontrar una respuesta a aquella misteriosa conexión no daba con algo lógico…ellos jamás se habían conocido…no había manera de que los símbolos del brazo de ese asesino tuvieran algo que ver con el círculo en el pecho de la chica…Lo cierto es que la piedra roja era algo que amos tenían en común…Y por lo tanto, a Melissa Hughes.

Desde aquel incidente con Scar, Kureyo no había descansado hasta encontrar la respuesta al por qué con su aprendiz tuvo una reacción alquímica. Y fue Roy Mustang quien le proporcionó alguna información a condición de que lo llamara por la noche para charlar como amigos. Y lo que obtuvo la sorprendió. Jamás se imaginó que la pulga que reprobó tres años seguidos el examen de admisión fuera la única sobreviviente a la ingestión directa de agua roja. Ahora la pregunta es¿Por qué querría Melissa beber esa sustancia, sabiendo que se trata de algo mortal para el ser humano?…A menos que supiera que no era mortal para ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a la alquimista de la noche de sus pensamientos. Se levanto y atendió rápidamente para que el ruido no fuera a despertar a su querido Ryen.

¬ Hola……¿Estás mejor?

¬ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, William?- exclamó Kure-san al ver a su ex novio volver a buscarla…

¬ Estoy preocupado por ti…

¬ ¿Qué no fui muy clara contigo, tonto?- respondió, pero aún así lo dejó pasar.

¬ No recuerdo, el golpe me provocó amnesia…¿No necesitas nada?

¬ No. Largo.

¬ …¿Estas sola?

¬ …Si. Largo.

¬ …Deberíamos hablar…ahora.

Kureyo sabía a qué se refería Howl, pero lo esquivó todo lo que pudo. No tenía la menor gana de recordar…

¬ Llevamos casi un año reservándonos esta plática…por favor, tenemos que aclarar ahora las cosas ahora…- el joven desvió un poco la mirada.- …No puedo morir y pensar que nunca hablé contigo por mi cobardía…

¬ ¿Morir?…¿Qué quieres decir?

¬ Todos tenemos el mismo riesgo de morir…somos frágiles seres humanos, podríamos morir en este preciso momento…

¬ No digas tonterías…

A pesar de querer esquivar la plática, era cierto lo que Howl le decía…ya lo habían vivido…juntos…

Además, ella estaba a punto de tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida…y podría ser que no vería a Howl en mucho tiempo...Ella también era cobarde por no querer hablar claro de una vez…Acerca del por qué de su traición…

&&&& Flash back&&&&&&&&

Porque estar en una guerra no es sencillo. Pero estar en la terrible guerra de Ishbal…era el infierno. A ella la habían enviado con el primer grupo de alquimistas al lugar, pero no quería usar su alquimia, usaba armas, sólo para defenderse en caso exclusivamente necesario. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Hace un par de días le habían dado su título de Alquimista de la noche junto a su hermano por un gran ataque coordinado que salvó las instalaciones de un atentado…Pero a costa de eso, había matado a mucha gente…demasiada, tal vez, personas que no estaban involucradas directamente, su único pecado fue encontrarse cerca de la zona cero en ese momento. Pero¿A ella qué más le daba ahora? Nada le iba a quitar lo asesina. En ese momento se encontraba refugiada en unas ruinas, completamente sola…Ryen había salido con el resto del destacamento a buscar algunos revelados. Kureyo no había asistido porque quería un espacio de paz, imposible de encontrar en medio de aquella masacre…

Él fue el único que se acercó a ella. Howl William Winchester. El Alquimista de Sangre Azul. Era el único que parecía importarle la vida ajena. Aparte de los Dunkhelsin, claro. Aquel joven la buscaba mucho, era un chico de su misma generación en el cuartel, su título lo obtuvo casi inmediatamente por su linaje y título nobiliario, era más como un mote que un título militar, pero era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era que él parecía sincero. Se expresaba con relativa facilidad, pero seguía siendo algo tímido ante la orgullosa Kureyo Dunkhelsin. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se atrevió a confrontarla, decirle que le gustaba…si bien, no era el lugar más romántico para hacerlo, pero la sinceridad de sus palabras substituía todo aquello. Un beso pudo haber sido suficiente. Tal vez un par de caricias. Pero no lo demás. No en aquel lugar. No en medio de tanta muerte y tristeza…Sin embargo, ninguno pensó en las consecuencias, ni en los demás, sólo en aquel momento de pasión. Y eso sin ser pareja. Ni siquiera amigos. Sólo conocidos. A pesar de todo, el frío corazón de Kureyo bateó tajantemente al Conde de Harvest Cottagee (1). El no se iba a dar por vencido. Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, que una bala proveniente de su mismo flanco hiriera gravemente al muchacho. Kureyo estaba preocupada, por supuesto, y llevó a Howl con unos médicos excelentes que residían en algun lugar de Ishbal. Pero ellos también ayudaban a los renegados guerreros sirvientes de Ishbala. Y eso les costó la vida. Es cierto, fue Mustang quien jaló del gatillo. Pero fue Howl quien fue descubierto en la camilla de aquel cuarto. Y fue Kureyo quien aceptó que esas personas ayudaban indistintamente amigos y enemigos. El Alquimista Sangre de Hierro dio la orden.¿Entonces quién mató a los Rockbell?

Los 5 meses de arresto para Winchester y Dunkhelsin bajo los cargos de insubordinación por negarse a cometer un asesinato más fueron para dedicarse a reflexionar. En ese tiempo Kureyo pensó mucho en Mustang, pero más con lástima que con otro sentimiento, porque ella sabía por lo que él había tenido que pasar al cargar con la culpa de matar a personas inocentes, ella misma había experimentado algo similar. Pero era otra cosa la que crecía con más intensidad dentro de ella, y tenia que ver con Howl…Nadie más que ella y su alma se enteraron de lo que sucedió en el hospital de la carcel de Central, ni ella misma lo entendió…Kureyo enfermó, al parecer de todos, pero a los dos meses de su encierro se descubrió el motivo de su malestar. Inesperadamente y por causas ajenas a ella, la "enfermedad" se fue. Pero el vacío que quedó dentro de ella fue mucho peor. Y más por todo ese tiempo sola en aquella celda y con las manos atadas para que no tratara de usar alquimia no hicieron más que matarla por dentro. Al fin y al cabo, era mujer, y su instinto le decía que eso no debió haber pasado. Fue mucho peor que si hubiera perdido a un ser querido. Perdió al ser que mas amaba en ese momento. Juró por su vida que no iba a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. Y juró también que iba a guardar el secreto hasta el día de su muerte. Y que no volvería a ver a Howl Winchester. Lo odiaba por haberle provocado ese sufrimiento. Pero el siguió sin darse por vencido.

Después de la guerra, Howl se fue. La espera duró varios años, pero un día Howl regresó después del examen de admisión en el cual Melissa huyó. Y de verdad la amaba. Nunca pudo olvidarla. Tenía metida a Kureyo en el alma. Y siguió peleando por su amor, hasta que ella cedió. La Alquimista de la Noche lo aceptó para ver si podía sentir algo de nuevo, pero no logró querer a Howl. Nunca pudo perdonarle lo que le había hecho, a pesar de que sabía que él no tenía la culpa, seguía odiándolo por dentro. Pero poco a poco el odio se desvaneció, y logró tolerarlo, incluso quererlo aunque fuera un poco…lo que no toleró es que volviera a suceder de nuevo. Se dejó llevar nuevamente. En ese momento, él le juró amor eterno, y le propuso matrimonio. Sin pensar ella aceptó…Pero en ese momento el odio resurgió. Y se dio su venganza oportuna cuando comenzaron los asesinatos de Cicatriz…Nadie sospechaba que uno de los alquimistas muertos atribuidos a Scar hubiera sido en realidad de Winchester. Obviamente no era su intención, pero él se estaba metiendo con su amada. Con unas copas encima surgieron las palabras, después los insultos, luego los golpes…y finalmente la muerte del rival. Kureyo lo delató. No fue testigo de los hechos, pero Howl confiaba en ella lo suficiente para confesarle su crimen. Ella lo traicionó, pero se lo merecía. Intercambio equivalente. El chico sufrió mucho por aquella traición…pero no lo suficiente para tener satisfecha a Yoruren. A pesar de eso, y aún después del año de encarcelamiento, Howl regresó queriéndola aún y pretendió volver con ella, perdonándole todo…Pero Kureyo comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que hizo, por eso lo rechazaba mucho más ligeramente que antes. Aunque eso no permitía que lo aceptara del todo…

&&& Fin del Flash Back…el cual, viéndolo mejor, pudo haber sido una narración más sin llegar a Flash back…naaaaaaa XD&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Está bien, con tal de que dejes de molestar…siéntate, pregunta lo que quieras.

La tensión crecía a cada momento…Kureyo sospechaba que eso no iba a nada bueno.

¬ …Iré al grano.- dijo Howl.- …Aquella vez, hace un año…

¬ ¿Por qué te delaté?

¬ No, eso no…sé por qué lo hiciste.

¬ ¿Ah, si?- respondió con sarcasmo.

¬ …Me lo merecía…matar a una persona no es algo que deba celebrarse…De verdad, jamás fue mi intención matar a Butch…- el ojiazul se estremeció al recordar el encuentro.- …Pero él se estaba pasando de listo…todo fue un accidente.

¬ no tienes que recordármelo.

¬…Lo que me dolió fue…- Howl parecía escoger sus palabras con cuidado, como todo un caballero.- …Que aceptaras mi propuesta…y después me rechazaras peor que a un perro. Sigo pensando que lo de Butch no influyó en esa decisión tuya.

¬ Lo que pasa es que me dí cuenta de que no quería compartir mi vida con un asesino.

¬ ¿QUÉ??…¿Osea que Roy Mustang es un ser libre de pecado??- William se alteró bastante.- …¡Kure-chan, todos somos militares, y como tales hemos matado a alguien por lo menos una vez desde nuestro ingreso!!

¬ ¡SILENCIO!!- gritó Yoruren al sentirse agredida por los recuerdos de aquellas personas muriendo en frente suyo…- ………Ryen está dormido.

¬ Dijiste que estabas sola.

¬ Para el caso es casi lo mismo¿No?…………… el que a mí me guste Roy Mustang y no tú no tiene nada que ver con que él sea un mejor hombre que todos…

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos. Howl decidió omitir a Mustang de la conversación, o esto iba a ser mucho más difícil.

¬ …¿Sabes?…hay varias cosas que me han llevado a pensar que………que tal vez………te hice algo muy malo……y por eso me desprecias de esa manera.

Kureyo se enfureció repentinamente por recordar aquello de manera tan súbita…por supuesto que lo despreciaba, pero la razón de ello era bastante comprensible (por lo menos para ella).

¬ Creo que nunca te pregunté cómo te la pasaste…en la cárcel.

Eso era lo que Kure tanto temía…recordar aquella horrible etapa de su vida…

¬ …Pasamos cinco meses solos, uno del otro…me da por pensar que me odias por…dejarte sola ese tiempo…

¬ "No……hubo un rato en que no estuve sola…"

¬ ……O también pienso que……me odias…después de aquella noche en Ishbal…

¬ ¡CÁLLATE!!- la chica se levantó de golpe.- ¿¿Tú que sabes acerca de cómo estaba yo en esos momentos?? Si nunca te comenté nada fue porque no quería que lo supieras¿o no habías pensado en eso???

Sin querer, acababa de admitir que había un motivo extra para despreciar a Howl…y éste no lo pasó por alto.

¬…Ahora me vas a decir…- dijo el hombre con firmeza.- ¿Qué te pasó en ese tiempo para que me detestaras así? Ya no me cabe duda alguna de que hay un motivo oculto…

"…¿Señorita Dunkhelsin?…"

Ella tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no derrumbarse en aquel momento, presa nuevamente del dolor físico y mental que le provocaba recordar aquellos oscuros días…

¬ ¡No pasó nada!!

¬ …Escuché que enfermaste…pero creo que nunca tuve el detalle de preguntarte cómo habías estado…

" …Me temo que…"

¬ TE DIGO QUE NO PASÓ NADA!!…si has venido solo a rogarme, entonces…

¬ No me iré de aquí sin una respuesta…

"…Su hijo…"

"…¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé?…"

El odio resurgió explosivamente en ese momento. Si el ataque de ira hubiera durado unos segundos más, ella hubiera sido capaz de matar. Pero milagrosamente se tranquilizo igual que como se enfureció, quién sabe por qué…

¬…Está bien, lo admito, algo sucedió…pero descuida, no es nada que te afecte.

¬ Debes decírmelo…es ahora el momento oportuno ,querida…

¬ Lo único que me sucede contigo es que eres demasiado empalagoso, por eso no podría amarte. Ambos somos demasiado opuestos. Nunca funcionaría.

¬ De eso me convencí hace mucho…

Howl habló de una forma en que Kureyo jamás se hubiera esperado escuchar…Frío, carente de cualquier emoción, sin ese calor que lo caracterizaba…la mirada de zombie no tenía nada que hacer con la mirada de enojo que en ese momento tenía.

¬ Hace bastante tiempo que dejé de quererte como antes. Ya no me interesa formar una familia contigo. Hace algún tiempo hubiera dado la vida si era necesario por ese ideal, pero ya no. Fuiste muy clara conmigo, y quiero conservar la poca dignidad que me queda.

Kureyo enmudeció y se puso pálida…aunque odiara admitirlo, esas palabras movieron algo dentro de ella.

¬ Descuida, que tienes mi amistad incondicional para siempre, si en algo puedo ayudarte a ti o a tu hermano, no dudaré nunca en hacerlo…- se levantó tranquilamente.- …Y aunque acabamos en las mismas de siempre, descuida, ya no te molestaré más con lo mismo. Supongo que este es el momento en que cortamos el cordón umbilical de nuestra poco fructífera relación…

¬…………Hace mucho que yo lo hice.

¬ Teníamos que hacerlo los dos…bueno, será mejor que te deje, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer.

La chica acompañó a Bibiren a la salida…aún estaba helada, con esa mezcla de sentimientos negativos tan pesada…su razón no sirvió de nada cuando, al ver a Howl alejarse por la calle, lo llamó.

¬ ¡¡ESPERA!!

Él se detuvo bastante extrañado, y regresó dudando un poco.

¬…¿Qué pasa?

¬…………………- ¿Y ahora que vas a decir, Kureyo?- ……….Me voy de aquí…………

¬……¿Eh?

¬ Es decir, - ahí, los pistones de su cerebro volvieron a carburar.- quiero irme de viaje…es una travesía personal, tiene que ver con lo que pasó en el cuartel la otra noche…

¬…¿Y por que me dices esto a mí? Te quedan unas dos semanas de incapacidad, puedes…

¬ No me alcanzan para lo que deseo…voy tras un objetivo gordo……Quiero encontrar algunas respuestas……- y para asegurarse de obtener lo que quería, agregó: - …y depende de lo que encuentre……te hablaré sobre o que sucedió.

¬……………No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, lo harías ahora si de verdad quisieras decírmelo.

¬ …Ahora no puedo, tengo otras prioridades, pero si me ayudas, puedo jurarte que te lo diré.

¬……Entonces, lo que necesitas es un salvoconducto para poder viajar aunque no sea tu área…

¬ Si me haces el favor…

¬………Já, Kureyo Dunkhelsin pidiéndome un favor…- ahí, Howl volvió a ser el de siempre, con esos dulces pero gélidos ojos azules mostrando compasión.- Está bien, te lo enviaré lo antes posible…no será fácil, pero puedo prometerte que lo conseguiré aunque me cueste algunas mordidas X3…Nos vemos, entonces…

¬ Hasta lue…¡¡¡¡¡¡MPH!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Regresé bastante exhausta a la casa en donde me alojaba con Kure-san…pero antes de acercarme más a la puerta me detuve de golpe, impávida antelo que estaba sucediendo frente a mi……En el portal de la casa¡Howl y Kureyo se estaban besando…y en la boca!!!…Eso era algo que no estaba preparada para ver…Pero poco después comprendí de qué se trataba. ¡¡¡Una reconciliación, por fin!!!!!Era justo y necesario, a ver si el amor hace a Kureyo entrar en razón…Ya más confiada y alegre me acerqué, en ese momento ambos se separaron.

¬ ¡Buenas noches!! Saludé alegremente.

¬ Hola Hughes-chan.- saludó Howl algo seco………- Yo ya iba de salida. Nos vemos mañana, Kureyo.

¬ Hasta pronto.

Y Howl se fue. Yo me acerqué, emocionada, para preguntar los detalles del reencuentro. Pero noté que Kureyo no tenía intención de hablar……

¬ Eh………jejejeje……¿Cómo estás, Kure-san?

¬ Vete a la cama.

¬ …………¿Me vas a decir qué pasó o que?

¬ No volvimos, si es lo que piensas.

……¿Qué no regresaron?…¿¿Entonces por qué se besaban? Para mí, un beso es algo muy personal e íntimo, no es algo que puedas regalar al por mayor al primero que se te pare enfrente…Pero la mirada de mi sensei me hizo desistir de preguntar. Fuera como fuera, no habían vuelto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A eso de la una de la madrugada, alguien llamó a la puerta. En esta casa sólo disponemos de dos habitaciones, por lo que duermo con Kureyo, que por supuesto me mandó a abrir…

Aún algo desganada me puse la bata de dormir, tanto trabajo que me cuesta conciliar el sueño en algunas ocasiones para que quién sabe quién venga a estas horas a despertarme…Pero poco antes de abrir me detuve en seco. ¿Quién era la única personita que siempre iba a mi casa medio muerta en la madrugada…? Corrí hacia la puerta.

¬ ¡¡¡MILLY-CHAN, ERES…………!!!

Me detuve en seco nuevamente…Edward me miraba algo confuso…Momento¿Edward y Alphonse Elric en el pórtico de la casa????

¬ O.o…………………

¬ Buenas noches…- saludaron ambos.- …Sentimos interrumpir a estas horas…

No supe que decir en ese momento…pesé que tal vez estaba dormida, viendo alucinaciones, pero cuando Ed me preguntó si podía pasar entré en razón¡Eran de verdad ellos…y sin Winry!!!

¬ ………………¡Si, si, adelante, pasen!!…D-Disculpen mi atuendo…etto…perdón por el tiradero……

¬ Descuida…es de madrugada, no podía esperar más…

¬………¿Necesitan algo??…¡¡Ah, cierto, Al, que bueno que estás a salvo!!

¬ Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero estamos bien…- dijo Al, aunque por una parte no se escuchaba muy convencido.- Sólo que Ed insistió en pasar a verte antes de irnos¿Cierto, nii-san?

¬ Si, si, claro…Sólo hay unas cosas de las que me gustaría charlar. Mañana por la mañana saldremos a ver a alguien…y………

Noté que Ed se estaba comportando de manera extraña…yo por mi parte, no pude evitar recordar ciertos acontecimientos que me pusieron la piel de gallina y el rostro colorado…

¬ Sólo queríamos darte las gracias.- exclamó Al, cosa que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

¬ ……¿Ah?…

¬ Te has arriesgado demasiado por nosotros.- completó Edward.- …Yo no sabía lo que hiciste en el laboratorio…

Me exalté un poquito……osea que él ya lo sabía??

¬ …Lo de calmar mi transmutación.- el rubio se puso algo calmado.- Eso fue muy peligroso sabes?? No debiste acercarte de esa forma a mí sabiendo el riesgo en el que estabas.

¬ Eh……jejeje…descuida, no fue nada…

¬ Y gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños.

¬…La verdad no sabía que cumplías años el mismo día que Elysia-chan…me enteré ayer, lo siento.

¬ Aún así fue un gran detalle, porque yo nunca tuve la cortesía de decírtelo, jeje

¬ ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Melissa-chan?- preguntó Al.

¬…Casualmente, pasado mañana…

¬……Lástima, no estaremos por aquí…a menos claro que quisieras acompañarnos.

¬ Lo siento muchachos, pero en esta ocasión no puedo, de verdad lo siento……tenemos un problema.

¬ ¿Pasa algo grave?

¬ Es Milly-chan……dicen que desertó.

¬ …¿Dicen?- exclamó Ed, al parecer bastante interesado- …¿Cómo que desertó?

¬…En lo que pasó en el laboratorio…- comencé…en ese momento, desgraciadamente, no me dí cuenta de que era una pésima idea.- …Como sabrás, varios militares estuvimos ahí de metiches…

¬ Ayudando, suena mejor.

¬……como gustes. Milly desapareció después de que la dejé sola para seguir por otro camino…

¬ ¿¿DESAPARECIÓ??- exclamaron ambos Elric, bastante preocupados.

¬……Es por eso que se rumora que huyó, pero yo no creo eso…

¬¡¡Eso no puede ser!!- el rubio se levantó de su asiento bastante exaltado.- ¡¡ese lugar era demasiado peligroso…!!……¡¡¿POR QUÉ LA DEJASTE SOLA??

……¿Me estaba reprendiendo?…¿por algo que yo tampoco había deseado que pasara??

¬ ¡Nii-san! No es culpa de nadie.

¬¡¡PERO ERA MUY PELIGROSO………!

¬ ¡¿Y CREES QUE A MI ME HACE MUCHA GRACIA QUE ESTÉ PERDIDA???

¬ ¡Calma!- exclamó Al, levantándose también.- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que acabar peleando?…¡Y eso que ni siquiera han comentado lo que veníamos a platicar en realidad!!

Ed y Yo nos quedamos callados…era cierto. Pero otra cosa fue la que me llamó mas la atención…

¬ …¿Entonces, de qué venían a hablar?- dije, esperando una pronta respuesta.

¬ ………Lo diré antes de que se haga más tarde…- Edward desvió un poco la mirada y se sentó después que yo.- …Aquella vez, en Riole…Alphonse me acaba de comentar algo que sucedió antes de nuestra partida……¿Puedes repetírselo, hermano?

El ambiente se puso algo tenso de repente…El menor me miró (o eso parecía)

¬……Te ví, cerca del estanque de tu casa…con Edward…

Me puse pálida…por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Pero Al y yo ya habíamos hablado de eso, no había necesidad de repetirlo…no frente a Edward…

¬ Pero creo que ya todos sabemos que ese no era yo.- Dijo el rubio intentando hacerse el interesante.- Melissa, creo que nos debes una explicación…del por qué hablabas con una persona que no era yo…

¬ Ahora sabemos la existencia de una…cosa, que parece poder transformarse en cualquier persona. Nos gustaría que nos hablaras más sobre lo que viste…

Respiré hondo y me contuve…decidí hacer la explicación lo más científica posible.

¬ En el estanque me encontré con un clon tuyo Ed, a lo lejos vi a Al-kun que se alejaba de nosotros, después de eso el supuesto Ed me golpeó y quedé inconsciente. Desperté en una carreta con …………

Ahí mi mente se detuvo…recordé alguno de los dibujitos que me había pasado mi tío…los relacioné con el sujeto identificado como "Envy"………

¬………¿Con qué?- preguntó Edward.

¬………Con……un homúnculo……

¬…¿Envy?

¬ ¡¡Si, el mismo!!…¿O la misma?

¬ Quién sabe. – el rubio se mostró disgustado conmigo.- …Debiste habérnoslo dicho, es muy importante para nosotros.

¬ No sabía que estuvieras detrás de homúnculos, Eddie…

¬ Ellos andan tras nosotros…y mejor cuélgame de la trenza antes de volver a llamarme "Eddie" ¬¬

¬ No seas amargado por favor.

¬ Bueno¿Y luego?

¬….Dijeron que había algo que tenían que decirme, pero me resistí porque otra mujer…

Otra vez regresé en el tiempo a aquel momento en el que admití que amaba a Edward…y cuando se apareció aquella mujer de negro llamada Lust a darme aquel anillo con la "piedra filosofal"………Me sentí muy tonta, todo este tiempo he estado relacionada con esos sujetos, y cuando Ed necesita información, se me olvidaba dársela…

¬……Lust…Hace un par de años, antes de uno de mis exámenes, me regaló un anillo…con…una piedra roja...

¬ …¡¿PIEDRA ROJA???- Ed chocó su puño contra su palma.- ¡Ya veo, aquella vez de la muñeca…! En ese examen fallaste con una enorme luz roja de transmutación…¿¿¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?? Era lo mismo que le había pasado a Cornello…

¬ Nii-san, en ese tiempo no conocíamos a Cornello…

¬ Cierto ñnU…pero aún así, ese desastre fue lo suficientemente raro como para que no lo haya notado…Regresando a lo de tu secuestro, Mely-san…

¬ …Te decía, que esa mujer que me dio el anillo también estaba ahí. Insistían en querer hablar conmigo, en que colaborara con ellos de alguna manera, pero me resistí…Me dejaron ir, sin más, sólo por negarme…fue raro. Después de eso te ví y regresamos juntos a la casa.

¬…¿Fue todo?- expresó Al.

¬ Volví a ver a Lust hace algún tiempo…más específicamente, durante el incendio en la biblioteca de Central…entré al inmueble para buscar sobrevivientes…y ahí estaba ella…

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos…

¬ …Debe haber algo más, Melissa…- dijo Edward.- Tal vez, el que el homúnculo te haya besado, pudo haber dejado alguna secuela en tu organismo. Como no conocemos a esas criaturas a fondo, no sabemos si su cuerpo esté constituido de igual forma que el nuestro, y por lo tanto, no sabemos si…………¿Pasa algo?

Yo estaba muy callada…Edward acababa de mencionar algo muy doloroso de recordar para mí como si cualquier cosa. Alphonse faltó a su palabra, le confesó a su hermano que me había visto besando a un homúnculo con la apariencia de Ed…Y también recordé aquel beso verdadero en medio del caos, pero que no existe para el amor de mi vida…¿Qué jodidos me importaba ahora lo de la piedra roja, los homúnculos, y todo lo demás??? Lo único que me quedaba claro en ese momento es que yo no significaba más que una conocida para el Alquimista de Acero…

¬ ……¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar?- dijo el rubio…yo no supe qué decir…

¬…No, nada…todo bien…je…

¬ Nii-san, deberíamos irnos ya.

¬ Cierto, se hace muy tarde, y nosotros nos vamos temprano…Gracias por tu tiempo, Melissa-chan.

¬…………

¬ …¡¡Ah, espera!!- me dijo Ed mirándome directamente a la cara, con la pinta de estar muy emocionado.- ¡Cierto, acabo de recodar algo importante!…Me gustaría pagarte algo que te debo…

¬…¿Ah?- mas o menos reaccioné.

¬…¡¡Debemos desquitar el duelo que te debo!!

¬…………O.o perdona mi olvidancia, pero¿Qué duelo?

¬ Una vez- continuó Al.- me dijiste que cuando fueras Alquimista Nacional le darías una paliza a mi hermano…

¬ Por haberte hecho la vida imposible desde que llegaste a central¿Recuerdas?

Inexplicablemente una sonrisa brotó de mis labios al recordar tantas peripecias que ahora me parecen tan lejanas…

¬ Ja…jajajajaja…

¬ Debemos dejar esa deuda saldada¿No lo crees?- me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.- …Seguro que nos la pasaremos bien.

¬……¡¡Estaré encantada!!…- aunque no olvidé del todo la falta de cortesía de hace unos momentos.

¬ Tú dime a que hora nos vemos y en donde.

¬ Peferiría que fuera en el campo a las afueras de la ciudad…temprano, como a las 8¿Está bien?

¬ De acuerdo, así ni tú faltas al trabajo ni yo me voy tarde…De acuerdo, muchas gracias por estar con nosotros, y de nuevo una disculpa por venir tan tarde.

¬ No se preocupen, vayan con cuidado…

Los ví perderse en la negrura de la noche…yo regresé a la cama pero¿Cómo esperaban que durmiera con eso en mi mente?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando casi llegaban al cuartel, Al miró a su hermano, algo pensativo.

¬…Hermano…

¬ ¿Qué sucede, Al?

¬…¿Acaso no notaste que Melissa estaba triste?

¬…………………………Un poco…

¬ No debiste decir lo del beso del homúnculo tan a la ligera.

¬ Lo hice a propósito…- exclamó el rubio.- …No quería entrar en detalles…Sé lo que eso significa para ella y…- miró a su hermano.- …La verdad es que me siento muy mal…

¬……Era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella claramente nii-san…

¬…No, no lo era…prefiero…- Ed titubeó un poco, como si no estuviera seguro de su decisión- …prefiero que todo siga como hasta ahora.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ Te lo he dicho ya, es necesario que no me vea involucrado con nadie……

El chico se recostó en un muro de un establecimiento y miró al infinito…comenzaba a dolerle el estómago y no tenía idea de por qué…

¬…………Mira lo que le ha sucedido a Milly-chan…………¡¡Por mi culpa!!!!

¬ ¡No es tu culpa!!

¬ Estoy seguro que ella no desertó…ese no era un lugar en el que uno quisiera andar solo, y menos para una chica, por más alquimista nacional que sea…- cerró los ojos.- …Desearía que nada de eso hubiera sucedido…pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse.

¬ Deberíamos ayudar a buscar a Milly.

¬ ¡No podemos, Al!…si nos quedamos, podremos poner más cosas al descubierto de las que ya nos saben. Y a ti te consta…

¬…¿Pero y si Milly fue, digamos, raptada por los homúnculos?

¬ No tiene sentido. No les serviría para nada. Es decir¿Por qué tomar a una chiquilla¿Sólo por que es alquimista? Ella no intenta crear nada, pudieron haber tomado a cualquier otro, incluso a Melissa.

¬…………¿Y qué harías si fuera ella, y no Milly, quien estuviera desaparecida?

¬………No lo sé…………- Edward se enderezó.- …No tengo idea, Al…

Siguieron su camino.. Pero Edward seguía pensando en lo que había charlado con Melissa Hughes…

¬………El beso no dejó secuelas…- dijo para sí mismo, procurando que su hermano no lo escuchara.- …En su organismo……secuelas visibles…pero por dentro……

Edward Elric se detuvo de golpe con la mirada algo crispada. Alphonse se volvió y lo observó algo inquieto.

¬ ¿Te sucede algo??

¬ …………El beso no dejó secuelas por fuera……pero……- inconscientemente volvió a rozarse los labios con la mano izquierda, quitándose el guante.- …por dentro debió dejar algún rastro…¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!!!

Al miraba bastante preocupado cómo su hermano se revolvía el cabello y se debatía entre seguir al cuartel o regresar con Melissa…

¬ ……¿¿Hermano??…¡¡Te vas a arrancar la trencita!!

¬ ¡¡ESQUE CÓMO…POR QUÉ……Y CUÁNDO……AAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! Es frustrante, mucho muy frustrante…casi como cuando desciframos los escritos de Marco-san…¡¡¡CAMINA, PONCHO!!

¬ O.O!!!!!!……………………

Ambos siguieron su camino, algo tensos…Era cierto, Ed acababa de descifrar algo importante…el primer beso siempre es una experiencia que queda grabada en la memoria. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, Ed seguía sin recordar que había sido besado por Melissa…por lo menos, no recordaba los detalles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me levanté con bastante emoción al día siguiente. No dormí. Eran como las seis. Me dí un baño, arreglé mi pieza (mi parte), hice el desayuno para todos y salí …llegué puntual a la cita. Demasiado puntual, tal vez, con media hora de adelanto. Pero no me importó esperar hasta que ví aparecer a los hermanos Elric en el horizonte.

¬ ¡Hola!!- me saludó Al apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca.- ¿llevas mucho esperándonos?

¬ No, casi acabo de llegar.- si, claro…

¬ ¿Dormiste bien?- me preguntó Ed amablemente…a leguas se le notaba que traía algo entre manos.

¬ Más o menos…la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por todo esto, jeje…

¬………¿Y bien?- me dijo Ed. - …¿Quieres establecer algunas reglas?

¬ ¿Y por qué no tú?

¬ Tú eres la ofendida, jajaja

¬ Jajajaja n.n…Bueno, por mi parte no se me ocurre nada…es decir, no creo que seas un tramposo.

¬ …De acuerdo…¿Permitimos cualquier transmutación?

¬ Me parece bien.

¬ …¿Y qué te parece un área determinada para el duelo?- Edward caminó un poco hasta cierta distancia y transmutó unas líneas a unos 500 m de distancia cada una de la otra.- Si no, nos seguiremos más de la cuenta.

¬ ¡¡Yo quiero ser el árbitro!!- exclamó un emocionado Alphonse.

¬ No es un partido de soccer ¬¬.

¬ Lo sé, nii-san, pero alguien debe vigilar que no se hagan trampas¿No¡jajaja!

Esto me estaba divirtiendo mucho…y eso que aún no comenzábamos.

¬ Jajajajaja…chicos, no es que me importe, pero me gustaría que nos diéramos prisa…entro a trabajar a las nueve y media.

¬ Nosotros tomamos el tren a las diez. Pero está bien…

¬ ¡En esta esquina…!- comenzó Al cuando Ed y yo tomamos nuestros lugares en extremos opuestos.- ¡Con aproximadamente 1.60 de estatura, de grandes habilidades en la alquimia de los gases y desde apenas hace unas semanas Alquimista del Viento Nocturno, MELISSA HUGHES!!!

¬ ¡¡Jajajajajaja!! …¿Por qué haces eso, Al?- exclamé.

¬ ¡Es divertido! Ejem…y con …ehh…1.4…

¬ ¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!!

¬ Está bien…con la habilidad de transmutar sin círculo cualquier cosa que encuentre, y mejor conocido como Alquimista de Acero, MI HERMANO EDWARD ELRIC!!

¬ ¡Más te vale ¬¬!

¬………¡Comiencen!

Al mismo tiempo iniciamos una transmutación diferente cada uno. Él intentó transmutar una barrera para ocultarse, pero yo me lancé hacia atrás varios metros cayendo limpiamente. Pude seguir fácilmente sus movimientos gracias a que capté partículas de aroma e iba dejando un rastro, eso me prevendría de un ataque sorpresa. Antes de que se dirigiera hacia mí con un par de lanzas lo ataqué con una ráfaga de viento, pero al parecer ya se sabe de memoria mis ataques, porque lo esquivó como si hubiera sido una suave brizna…es mi momento de cambiar de técnica. Me arrojó una lanza, también la esquivé, y transmuté algo en el suelo. Una horda de proyectiles de poco más de tres centímetros salieron disparados a donde estaba Edward, trazando una trayectoria a medida que el rubio iba escapando. Transmutó su brazo metálico en una especie de escudo, con lo que se pudo cubrir de la mayoría de los disparos. Ahora le tocaba a él atacar, y vaya que lo hizo, abrió una enorme grieta en el suelo, que la verdad no me costó mucho esquivar…pero lo hizo sólo para distraerme, frente a mí se alzó una gran mano extendida que se lanzó a atraparme, pero pude escapar por milímetros. Ahora calenté el aire alrededor de mis brazos y lo lancé en torrente de vapor hacia el chico, el ambiente se tornó algo rojo por el calor…Y entonces se me ocurrió¡calor! Eso es algo para lo que Ed no está preparado (por lo menos no conmigo). El problema era formar la chispa…no, tampoco era problema. Edward se dispuso a atacarme también con proyectiles, los cuales al rozar el suelo formaban un poco de calor…al ser de roca caliza, si lograba que dos se juntaran, podría hacerlos explotar con la chispa formada, y aprovechar el fuego resultante para mis demás transmutaciones. Cuando el momento se presentó lancé yo también un proyectil como los suyos, los cuales al chocar corroboraron mi hipótesis. Con la chispa y el oxígeno de alrededor, lo hice, una enorme llamarada se levantó entre ambos. Edward cayó de espaldas, sorprendido.

¬ ¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE ESO NO ES LO TUYO!!! A eso le llamo improvisar…

¬ Deberías de agradecer que eres bajito, de no ser así te hubieras quemado ya XP

¬ ¡¡¿¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO COCINARME PAREJO????!!!!!!

¬ ¡¡Yo no dije eso!!

Volví a atacar, pero como no estoy acostumbrada mis ataques tenían un intervalo de tiempo demasiado largo entre ellos, dándole a Ed suficiente tiempo para escapar. Eventualmente caí en una trampa, me encerró en una celda y caí de espaldas. Las llamas se extinguieron, evitándome volver a usarlas a menos que se presentara otra oportunidad similar, la cual obviamente Ed no me iba a volver a dar. Muy confiado se acercó caminando.

¬ …Bien, supongo que con eso…

¬ ¡Todavía no acabo!- exclamé al volver a transmutar…en esta ocasión, y como lo hice una vez, junté el agua presente en el aire. Esta vez me llevó mucho menos tiempo que aquella ocasión juntar una cantidad de agua suficiente para atacar. Sin embargo, lo único que logré fue mojar a Ed, no tenía la suficiente potencia para arrojarlo hacia atrás. El rubio río…y yo me hubiera molestado, si esto fuera contra lo que tenía planeado. Pero una vez que estuvo mojado, con unas gotas mas de agua, reordene su estructura molecular y se las arrojé a Edward. Toda el agua de alrededor suyo (y sobre de él) comenzó a evaporarse, mientras mi oponente comenzaba a quejarse de irritación de garganta.

¬ ¡También sé química, Ed!- dije mientras me deshacía de la jaula de piedra en la que estaba y juntaba más agua.

¬ ¡¡¡AAAAHH, QUEMA, QUEMA!!!!!!!- comenzó al notar más concentración de gas a su alrededor. Corrió para alejarse, pero no se deshacía de él.

¬ ¡He transmutado el agua en otro elemento, Etanol!! Reordenando sus moléculas puedo hasta separar los gases…

¬ ¡Así que es eso!!- ed transmutó mi gran idea en agua nuevamente.- ¡Gracias por el dato!!

¬……Pero se te olvida algo, querido…- volví a calentar el aire.- ¡El resto de etanol que queda también es flamable!!

¬¡OoO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Edward se cubrió con un muro de la explosión. Yo no previne el poder de aquella transmutación y salí despedida unos metros atrás. Algo aturdida intenté levantarme, pero Edward ya me tenía entre dos estructuras con las manos separadas una de otra, evitándome así transmutar algo…o eso creía él.

¬ ¿Ahora sí te rindes?

¬ ¡Melissa Hughes nunca se rinde!!

Y esque él ya debería saber que el aire mantiene a mis manos unidas, permitiéndome transmutar una vez más una explosión, pero desgraciadamente algo lejana, con lo que Edward alcanzó fácilmente a cubrirse sin necesidad de transmutar algo. Ahí entendí mi derrota…por más que yo pudiera seguir transmutando el aire, el hecho de que no me pueda mover es una desventaja.

¬ Siempre hay una primera vez………De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ganaste……

¬¡¡Fiu!!!- exclamó mi contrincante apagando de la punta de su trenza una llamita- ¡Por fin! Pensé que mi cabello no lo iba a contar…¡¡¡Melissa¿Estás bien??

Ed se acercó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba y me bajó de aquella estructura…No entendí motivo de preocupación.

¬ …Si, estoy perfecta…

¬ ¡¡Lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarte!!- dijo él sacando un pañuelo-

¬ no estoy lastimada……

Hasta entonces lo sentí. Me llevé una mano a la nariz y toqué que algo me estaba escurriendo…casi al instante se solidificó…Piedra roja…De nuevo estaba ahí…

¬ ¿¿Segura que estás bien??

¬ Oh, si, no te preocupes, no has sido tú.- tomé el pañuelo y me limpié discretamente la piedra. – lo que pasa es que a veces me sangra la nariz cuando me expongo al calor, jejejeje…

¬ ……Menos mal, estaba preocupado…

¬ ¿Y qué pasó con nuestro árbitro??- pregunté atinadamente.- ¿Tan pronto se le acabo la diversión?

Alphonse estaba a unos metros de nosotros, parado, inmóvil, y me miraba insistentemente…

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Al?- le preguntó su hermano.

¬ …Nii-san……Mely-chan………

¬ ¿Qué sucede?- comencé a preocuparme.

¬ …Nii-san¿Acaso no notaste que Mely-chan tampoco usa círculo??

Ed me miró, extrañado.

¬…Eso…es cierto………

¬ ……………………………………

¬ …Y eso no es todo.- siguió el chico de la armadura.- …Mira lo que encontré…

El chico mostró una piedra roja que levantó de algún lugar del pasto…Me quedé horrorizada ante que mi secreto estuviera a punto de ser develado.

¬………Se te cayó esto, Mely…

¬……………Chicos………yo…………………

Edward me examinó de piés a cabeza, y me arrebató el pañuelo que yo aún tenía en la mano. Tomó la piedra roja que estaba envuelta en él…Se enfureció.

¬ …¿¿Qué significa esto, Melissa??- me preguntó enojado. Y, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, su voz me intimidó.

¬ ……Ed…yo…………………yo………

¬ ¿¿POR QUÉ ESA PIEDRA SALIÓ DE TU NARIZ????

¬……Hay algo que debo decirles…yo………………

Mis ojos se enrojecieron…no me gustaba que Ed me hablara de esa forma. Y él lo notó.

¬……………………Lo siento…………no quise hacerte sentir mal…

¬…Es algo difícil de decir……no sé como llegó a mí…pero………- dejé correr unas lágrimas…me sentía impotente por no poder explicar del todo lo que me sucedía…- …Hace un tiempo…me intoxiqué con agua roja…

¬ ¿Pero de dónde la conseguiste??- preguntó Al.

¬…No lo sé………………Sólo apareció ahí y ya…

¬ ¡¡Eso es imposible, ilógico!…- Ed bajó su temperamento un poco.- ………Debemos hablar de esto claramente…………Es necesario que vengas con nosotros.

¬ ¡No puedo!!- exclamé con voz ahogada.- …Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…¡Mi madre sigue en el hospital!

¬ …Eso es cierto……Pero por favor, es necesario que nos digas a detalle lo que te pasa…

¬ Lo único que sé es que soy la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la ingestión directa de agua roja…

¬………Me temo que eso no es cierto…- siguió Al.- …Marco-san…

¬……¿Qué?…

¬ ¡Es cierto!- dijo Ed.- El nos ha dicho que se dedicó un tiempo a curar a la gente de un pueblo llamado Xenotime del Mal de Agua Roja…

¬……He escuchado un poco de eso…- le dije. – Pero eso pasa sólo cuando aspiras los vapores del líquido…En mi caso estaba completamente en mi sangre…

Edward volvió a mirarme, entre asustado y enojado…Cuando por fin desvió la mirada, me tranquilicé…

¬…Escucha, nosotros vamos a buscar a nuestra maestra, al sur de aquí, en Dublit…Tardaremos unos días en llegar, pero todo parece indicar que estaremos ahí algún tiempo…Te esperamos en cuanto puedas.

¬……Está bien…haré lo que pueda…Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi tío dijo que debía ver a Tim Marco para que él ayudara a esclarecer qué es lo que me pasó. Dicen que si sobreviví fue por una alteración evolutiva genética, o algo así. Supongo entonces que Marco-san nos dará mas detalles. Te daré un informe completo.

El rubio sonrió, y Al pareció tranquilizarse también…Era obvio que esto los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos, pero era lo mejor que se podía hacer por ahora.

En eso Edward se me acercó y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

¬…Melissa…yo…- permaneció dubitativo un momento.- ………Gracias por todo.

¬…No…Gracias a ti…a ustedes…les debo muchísimas cosas…

¬ Y nosotros a ti otras tantas.- dijo Alphonse.- …Eres una chica maravillosa, Melissa.

¬ No esperaba que me consideraras así, Al-kun…mil gracias.

Ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba…por lo menos, yo no…Edward me abrazó…lo hizo de tal manera que me hizo sentir segura de mi misma…querida…una sensación de paz y calma que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo…Correspondí el abrazo, intentando agradecer todo lo que él había hecho por mí…

¬ Escucha……- me dijo Ed.- ………Lo sé……………y…………yo……………

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa…Era algo que no me esperaba en lo más mínimo…pero no corté el abrazo.

¬……………No es que yo…………Sólo………- se alejó un poco.- …Prométeme que vas a estar bien…

¬ ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté, nerviosa.

¬…………Mejor dicho, deduje lo que pasó…en el laboratorio no. 5…- me miró a los ojos.- …Y…Escucha, aprovechando el momento, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

¬………………………Adelante………………………………

¬…………¿Tú……?……- Ed desvió la mirada y se alejó un poco más. En eso noté que Al ya no estaba cerca.- …………Melissa………¿Me besaste?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta……Entonces…sí lo recordaba…y no le era indiferente, me lo indicaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Pero también me sentí avergonzada…por haber actuado de esa forma, haberlo hecho sin importarme qué iba a pensar Edward de mí…Por ser impulsiva. Desvié la mirada al suelo, otorgándole una afirmación ante mi silencio…

¬ ……………………………………………………………

¬………………Melissa……………………

¬…………Lo…siento…- atiné a decir.- …No…debí hacerlo…

¬…Si no hubiera sido por ti…quién sabe qué habría pasado………Gracias…

Inesperadamente el chico se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con los pies cruzados y escondiendo su rostro con unos mechones de cabello. Yo me puse en cuclillas, y noté que estaba demasiado sonrojado, como aquella noche en Riole en que peleamos por un sostén…

¬…No te avergüences…yo debería estar avergonzada por haberlo hecho…perdóname por haberlo hecho…no quería hacerte sentir mal.

¬ ……¡¡No me siento mal!!- exclamó exaltado.- ¡Estoy confundido!!…Es decir, no recuerdo mucho, como te dije, fue una deducción que hice anoche pero…¡¡es tan frustrante…!

¬ …¿Qué es frustrante?

¬ ¡¡Olvídalo!- inmediatamente soltó una risilla nerviosa y sacudió sus manos.- …Es sólo que………No…¡no puedes sentir nada por mí!!!!!

¬ …¿Qué?

¬ Es decir, no DEBES sentir nada por mí……………¡Mírame, soy un malcriado, caprichoso, bajito…!¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH, NO PUEDO CREER QUE YO DIJE ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬…jajajajaja…

Él se quedó callado al escucharme reir, y puso cara de "No le encuentro gracia", pero seguía sonrojado…

¬…Edward…no me importa nada de eso…yo estoy bien, y te entiendo…Lo que pasa es que no quieres que me involucre contigo porque te estorbaría en tus planes.

¬ Pues no tanto como estorbar, pero…algo así…

Mi corazón entró en calma…entendí todo, sus motivos, los míos, el porqué no quería estar conmigo…Entendí que si represento algo importante para él, aunque no precisamente lo que me gustaría…represento su fuerza de voluntad.

Se me había hecho tarde para entrar al trabajo, pero no me importaba…lo que importaba es que ellos iban a perder el tren, y eso si no lo pienso permitir…Pero antes, puse mi mano derecha en la mejilla de Ed, quien por supuesto no esperaba el gesto. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro…Él no se movía ni un ápice. Para ser sincera, quería hacerlo…deseaba con toda mi alma hacerlo, quería besarlo en los labios ahora que ambos estábamos concientes, para que él sintiera de verdad mi amor…pero no me atreví, y no porque me avergonzara…habría sido una falta a su espacio personal, el cual por cierto estoy rebasando, y sus músculos tensos me recordaban que, a pesar de todo, era un niño en el fondo, y como tal, era algo que temía que pasara…Lo besé tiernamente en la frente, y después volví a abrazarlo. Él se relajó poco a poco.

¬ …sólo…Prométeme que vas a estar bien.- le dije esta vez.- …Sé que vas en busca de algo muy peligroso…por favor, cuídate mucho, nada me hará más feliz que tú y tu hermano estén bien. Cuídense.

¬……………………………De acuerdo…………

Volví a mirarlo a la cara, ya no estaba tan enrojecido, y su expresión era más madura. Me sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo, yo le correspondí.

¬ ¡Creo que ya estuvimos bastante tiempo aquí!- exclamé mientras me levantaba.- ¡Perderás el tren si no te das prisa!

¬ ¡Pero tú no vas a ir a trabajar!

¬ ¡No importa, mi tío está a mi cargo, seguro me ayuda con eso!

Lo tomé de la mano y me lo llevé corriendo. Estoy muy feliz. Por fin he tenido el valor de hablar de frente con Edward, y aunque no he obtenido una respuesta afirmativa, lo único que necesito por ahora es que él sepa lo que siento…vaya, poder desahogarme. Y él también se siente tranquilo, lo sé por la sonrisa en su cara…

Al se nos había adelantado para ir por Winry. Los acompañé a la estación, donde estaban mis tíos y Ely-chan con el Mayor Armstrong y los tenientes Bloch y Ross, todos para despedirnos de los hermanos. Le dí un abrazo a Al mientras le decía que se cuidara y le deseaba suerte, me despedí de Winry bastante feliz (extraño…parece no caerme mal de un momento a otro), y a Edward le regalé otro abrazo, con la esperanza de que no se olvide de mí en mucho tiempo. Elysia lloró mientras los veía marcharse, Glacier-san les pasó un pay de manzana por la ventana justo antes de que se fueran, todos les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, yo con algo que nadie más puede dedicarle…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afortunadamente mi tío no se molestó conmigo por llegar tarde, en cuanto le dije que había estado con los Elric lo entendió sin más. De hecho, parece que hay otra cosa que le está molestado en este momento…

¬ Melissa…

¬ ¿Qué sucede, Maes-san?

¬ Escucha, en este momento estoy muy ocupado con algunas cosas…es decir, no tendré tiempo para ti en…

¬ Sólo dame algo que hacer y estaré bien.

¬ Pero…

¬ ¡Teniente Coronel!- lo llamó Shiezka- ¡Tiene una llamada!

¬ De acuerdo, gracias…- tomó el teléfono.- ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Del otro lado de la línea escuché a un hombre muy molesto.

¬ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los Elric estaban en el hospital???

¬ Ah…¿no te lo dije?- respondió Maes-san con inocencia.- Bueno, no tiene importancia, es más importante tu traslado a Ciudad Central, que se hará en breve¿no? Date prisa y asciende lo más rápido que puedas…¡Ah, y ya cásate!!!- cuelga.- …¿En que estaba? Ah, cierto, Mely-chan, escucha, en este momento no hay mucho que puedas hacer…pero he recibido esto de parte del laboratorio, son los resultados de algunos análisis. En cuanto me digas les daré otro permiso para que Jamestown y tú vayan a analizar nuevamente el laboratorio. Si gustas puedes ir a verlo, para ver qué va a pasar con tu amiga¿Está bien?

¬ ¡Seguro, gracias!…Pero……¿Por qué no le hablas a Mustang de lo que estuvieron haciendo Ed y Al.?

¬ ¡Cierto, sobre eso…! Si llega a llamar y te pregunta, tú tampoco sabes nada¿De acuerdo?- me extiende un fólder con papeles.

Tomé lo que me había dado y me retiré al escritorio junto a Shiezka para leer. La pobre chica estaba transcribiendo reportes a mil por hora, y lamenté no poder ayudarla…En fin, según el laboratorio, la tela quemada que encontramos era de 100 por ciento algodón, había sido consumida por quemaduras procedentes del calor, mas no de una llama directa, y había estado impregnada al parecer de una sustancia usada como amplificador de energía alquímica…

¬………El pañuelo de Ed………

Las muestras de agua no arrojaron ningún resultado anormal, sólo que en ella había disueltos varios metales pesados, obviamente resultado de las diversas explosiones. Lo que más me preocupó fueron las muestras de cabello y sangre…el cabello era, en su mayoría, de animal, pero lo raro es que contenía genes de diversas especies…en una de las muestras de sangre, unas gotas coincidieron con el tipo de sangre de mi amiga, pero se necesitaría de un mayor análisis para determinar si la sangre era de ella.

No le dije nada a mi tío cuando fui con Serge…La puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta, y él estaba recostado en un sillón. En la mesita de noche había muchos papeles y algunas fotos que tomamos en aquel lugar. Sin hacer ruido entré…y no lo hice porque quisiera espiar, para nada, es sólo que me llamó la atención lo que había en las ojas…Círculos, listas de componentes, leyes a seguir, tributos…todo para una transmutación humana…

¬…………¿Serge-kun?……

¬………¿Eh??- él se despertó poco a poco.- ……¿Mely…?

¬………Tengo los resultados del laboratorio………

¬ ¡¡Ah!!- se levantó de golpe, y al notar lo que estaba en su mesita lo apartó rápidamente.- ¡¡Veámoslos!

¬……¿Por qué estás estudiando eso con tanto afán?

¬ Curiosidad, ejem……¿Qué hay de nuevo?

¬……Los rastros de sangre encontrados cerca de la salida A3…parece que son de Milly…

¬ ……………Maldición…………

¬…El cabello parece que es animal, y algunos de humanos, pero no están identificados…

Toda la mañana y tarde nos a pasamos haciendo posibles conjeturas, analizando las fotos, los resultados, los testimonios de los presos, nuestras memorias…Uno de los testimonios correspondía a un hombre que antes estaba enrolado en la milicia, y decía algo como "nos querían usar de ingrediente para no se que demonios". ¿Ingrediente? Nos enfrascamos en descubrir lo que intentaba decir con eso…y luego mis propias deducciones, pero algo no cuadraba, el circulo que iba a ser usado tenía siete vértices al centro, algo que vanamente comprendía, pero no había visto eso en ningún libro…

Hasta que revisé lo que tenía Serge en aquellas hojas. Los círculo de transmutación humana se le parecían en algo a este en la composición elemental, a excepción de la enorme figura del medio, bastante difícil de descifrar y el cual nos tomará bastante tiempo…Pero encontré uno que era lógico, en unos apuntes confiscados a Shou Tucker en su arresto, muestra círculos para transmutar quimeras, pero uno de ellos con un cuadrado en medio es sumamente parecido al que nos muestra el lugar de los hechos. En los apuntes de Serge encontré uno parecido, de cinco vértices…Recordé que esas hojas que ahora tiene Serge yo se las dí, pero tampoco eran mías…me quedé accidentalmente con ellas la ocasión en que caí de las escaleras con mis maletas y las de Ed…eran apuntes de Alquimia de Edward…Para la piedra filosofal…

No se lo dije a Serge, sólo le expliqué que Edward había pensado en las siete puntas para completar una transmutación con agua roja en grandes cantidades, cosa deducida por los contenedores que hayamos pisos más arriba, pero que estaba huecos…Lo que podría significar un engaño, que alguien le haya dicho al Alquimista de Acero que ahí sólo había piedra roja, cuando en verdad eran los reos los que estaban ahí, siendo utilizados como"ingredientes de no se que demonios"…por supuesto, de la piedra filosofal……

¬……Serge……

¬……Melissa…………¿No crees que…?

¬……El principal componente de la piedra filosofal…no es el agua roja…

¬…………Son …¡Vidas humanas!

Ante tan horrible descubrimiento, ambos decidimos guardar silencio al respecto. Detuvimos ahí la investigación, incapaces de comprender del todo el significado de aquello. Regresé a la oficina con mi tío, y le hablé de nuestro descubrimiento………Lo más horrible es que él parecía ya saberlo. Pero Maes-san estaba alterado, con otra cosa importante…

¬ Escucha Melissa…por ahora debes de olvidarte un momento de todo eso. Hay algo más importante que debes saber…Es por eso que te traje para acá…

¬……Está bien…

¬ Ahora comprendo el por qué el rumor, de que quien se acerca a la piedra filosofal perece…No era para borrar las pruebas…

¬ Hablaban literalmente…………¿Pudo entonces haber sido creada una piedra filosofal ya?

¬ Y obviamente se necesitaba del ingrediente principal…………¿Qué masacre a gran escala recuerdas?

¬ ¡¡Ishbal!!- esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga.- …¿No me digas que…?

¬ Los altercados en Ishbal comenzaron por un soldado de apellido Douglas……- me mostró una hoja.- Según las pruebas, él sigue en el ejército…

¬ Ella, querrás decir…Douglas Juliette.

¬ ……Cierto…………Pero no logro deducir quién es……………Sólo hay alguien que debe tener toda la información, tenemos que verlo de inmediato.

¬ ¿A quién?

¬………El Doctor Tim Marco. Él estuvo ahí, debe saber más de lo que creemos.

Eso tenía lógica para mí…………Pero tengo el feo presentimiento de que nos estamos metiendo en algo que no deberíamos estar…sería demasiado grave para el pueblo saber que el ejército está siendo manipulado desde dentro. Si descubrimos en dónde está esa mujer Douglas podemos cubrir bastantes cosas…

¬ Pero no nos dejarán ver a Marco-san tan a la ligera.- atiné a decir.

¬ ¡Tienes razón!…Sólo la secretaria del Fuhrer sabe su ubicación, pero podemos llamar y pedir una consulta…¡Para esclarecer tu misterio del agua roja!

Hasta que le encuentro utilidad a mi misterio! Era el pretexto perfecto para estar con Marco sin levantar sospechas. Lo que no esperaba era que Maes-san me pasara el teléfono…

¬ Llama tú, será más convincente.

¬ ¿¿EHHHH??………De acuerdo……………

Él marcó el número de la oficina del Fuhrer, una extensión en un edificio a unas calles de aquí…Los nervios me atacaron repentinamente cuando descolgaron la bocina.

¬ Oficina del Gran General.

¬ ¡¡EEEEEhhhhhhhh!!!!!…………Buenas noches……………Soy………Alquimista del Viento Nocturno…

¬ ¿Quiere hablar con la Secretaria del Fuhrer?

¬ o.o "¿La secretaria tiene secretaria?"…Ejem…Necesito saber la ubicación de Tim Marco, para concertar una consulta.

¬ Un momento por favor.

Después de una agradable melodía volvieron a atender., pero era la misma persona.

¬ Ella está ocupada, pero yo le daré personalmente el mensaje, le diré que le llame más tarde. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su petición?

¬…………Tuve un problema con el Agua roja, me parece que ella tiene los registros, soy Hughes Melissa. Estoy en espera a que me hagan unos estudios al respecto.

¬ Muy bien, ella le llamará más tarde, hasta luego.

¬ Gracias.

En cuanto colgó, mi tío esperó una respuesta.

¬ …Ella no está, pero dijo que nos llamaría más tarde……

¬ …De acuerdo…¿Sabes? Yo te recomendaría que llamaras a Dunkhelsin-san…va a ser una noche agitada, es probable que no vayas a dormir.

¬ Está bien.

Salí para llamar desde la otra línea por si llamaba la secretaria. A Kureyo obviamente no le pareció la idea, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar. Regresé a la oficina. Justamente mi tío atendía una llamada…

Pero su expresión no era de alivio, todo lo contrario, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma…

¬¿Sucede algo malo?

¬…………Parece que esto viene de más arriba de lo que esperábamos……Adelántate a la casa para que cenes algo, te alcanzaré en un momento.

Poco después de salir me pareció escuchar que regañaba a Shiezka de nuevo…pero en fin, era lo que menos importaba en estos momentos. Lo que importa es que el cuartel, la milicia…¡Todo el Estado, podrían estar sufriendo de la manipulación de los más altos rangos…por crear la piedra filosofal, usando a Ed y Al como chivos expiatorios!!!

Cuando llegué no le expliqué nada a Glacier-san, sólo tomé leche y galletas junto a Elysia y la ayudé a acostarse. Poco después llegó Maes-san y subió a despedirse de su hija. Glacier también subió, yo bajé por respeto a su intimidad…Aún así escuché algo…

¬……Debiste decírselo……- decía la tía Glacier.- …Mustang también está preocupado por ellos¿O no?

¬…No tiene que preocuparse por algo que no sabe, no tiene que enterarse de todo esto ahora…Además puede que nuestra línea esté pinchada, no tendría caso llamarlo…Lo siento, tengo que investigar algo, Melissa va conmigo. Buenas noches pequeña, papi tiene que trabajar un poco más…Sueña con los angelitos, dulzura!

Después de eso se despidió también de su esposa, y ambos salimos. El ambiente se puso demasiado tenso…yo seguía con la terrible sensación de que sabíamos demasiado. ¿Por qué no contactar a Mustang y a los demás cuarteles para iniciar una exhaustiva investigación al respecto? …¿Por qué tanta discreción?…

¬ …Mely-chan…- me dijo mi tío cuando ya casi llegábamos al lugar de la cita.- …Puede que…esto sea peligroso…

¬………¿Por qué?

¬ El soldado Douglas murió al terminar la guerra…pero su nombre nunca se borró del ejército…y ascendió hace dos años…

¬……………¿Tiene un rango alto?

¬………Querida…pase lo que pase, tú has como que no sabes nada…eres mi cajita fuerte¿De acuerdo? Si quieres puedes regresar con Kureyo…

¬ ¡Me dijiste que te acompañara, ambos estamos en esto y ambos seguiremos!

¬………No quiero arriesgarte……- se detuvo.- …No me perdonaría jamás si algo le pasa a la hija de mi hermano…

¬ ¡Soy Alquimista Nacional!

¬ Es precisamente lo que me preocupa…En cuanto entremos al hotel, te quedarás en el vestíbulo, yo subiré por el Dr. Marco y…aclararé un asunto. Si algo pasa, por favor, vete de ahí, si pasa algo malo no quiero que te acusen de desertora.

¬ ¿Prefieres que me acusen de cobarde?…Además¿Qué puede pasar?…

¬ No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero hazme caso por favor…si no como tu superior, entonces como lo que soy, tu tío. ¿De acuerdo? Y júrame por tu vida que no vas a decir nada de lo que sabes…hasta que sea el momento.

¬ …Está bien, lo juro.- dije, aunque no muy convencida.- …Pero no sé que lograré…Si sucede cualquier cosa¿Nos vemos en algún punto?

¬………En la calle de atrás hay una oficina de correos. Nos vemos junto a ese edificio, si todo sale bien…

¬ De acuerdo…

Entramos. El vestíbulo estaba vacío, pero bien iluminado. Siguiendo las órdenes esperé sentada, mientras Maes-san subía por el ascensor…yo iba vestida de civil, afortunadamente, así no llamaré la atención en caso de que algo suceda. Pasaron unos minutos sin más barullo. Confié en que todo estaba saliendo bien…

¬ …¿Melissa?- me llamó alguien que acababa de entrar…Era Maria Ross.

¬……¿Qué haces aquí?

¬ Tu tío me ha pedido que venga, no se para qué. ¿Y tú?

Antes de todo, lo primero que pensé fue en guardar la discreción…

¬ Él vino a ver a Marco-san para unos documentos o no se que. Como no tengo nada que hacer, yo también vine, mi tía me pidió que lo cuidara.

¬ Bien…subiré, entonces.

¬ Está bien.

Pero apenas subió, deduje algo…¿Mi tío me indicaba a mi que me esperara en el lobby, mientras alguien que no hizo nada junto con nosotros está arriba con él? Algo no estaba bien…Me levanté y subí por el ascensor.

Pero justo cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas, alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras estrepitosamente. Por la rendijilla de lo que quedaba por cerrarse alcancé a ver a mi tío bajar, seguido por Ross…Intenté detener que el ascensor cerrara, pero ya era tarde, cerró y comenzó su ascenso. ¡pero yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada! Transmuté un agujero en el suelo del elevador y abrí con otra las puertas del aparato, con lo que bajé y seguí corriendo. No había rastro de algún altercado…A excepción de algo de sangre en la alfombra del lugar. Siguiendo lo acordado corrí hacia el lugar de encuentro, rogándole al cielo que no le pasara nada malo a Maes-san…

Pero cuando doblé la esquina ví algo terrible…Me paralicé por completo…………¡¡No podía ser Glacier-san la que estuviera ahí!!!…con un arma en la mano……

La activó. Maes-san cayó sobre su espalda. Ahí fue cuando reaccioné.

¬ ¡¡¡ALTO!!!- junté mis manos y corrí hacia el lugar- ¡¡DETENTE AHÍ ENVY!!

………¿Envy?…………………………¿Cómo supe que era él?…

¬ Vaya…- dijo "Glacier"- …Pero si es la pulga del viento…

Sin embargo prefirió correr que quedarse a charlar. Lo detuve unos instantes bloqueándole el paso con una transmutación, pero encontró la manera de huir por otro lado…Lo seguí todavía más lejos, y lo hubiera atrapado de no ser porque recordé que Maes-san estaba herido…Regresé al lugar del disparo, mi tío estaba ahí tirado en medio de un gran charco de sangre…pero al parecer seguía vivo. Me inqué junto a él y delicadamente puse mis manos sobre su pecho…la sangre fluía sin parar.

¬ ¡¡MAES-SAN……MAES-SAAN!!…¡¡¡Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar!!!

¬ ……Mely…………chan……………………

La bala se había alojado en su pecho, y no estaba segura, pero creo que ha herido el corazón…si puedo seguir administrándole oxígeno en la sangre mientras llega ayuda, seguro sobrevivirá.

¬ ¡¡Calmate tío, ya sé cómo ayudarte, ya viene la ayuda!!!!!!!

¬…………Elysia…………………………hija mía……………

Transmuté en su cuerpo, enviándole oxígeno a los pulmones, con la esperanza de que aguantara más…pero me horroricé al notar que el aire se escapaba por la herida. ¡¡Era el pulmón el que estaba herido!! Sin saber exactamente qué hacer volví a insertar oxígeno…Maes-san ya no podía hablar…Me quité el saco y se lo puse para que no le diera frío…No quería dejarlo solo, pero era necesario que buscara ayuda!! Lo abracé fuertemente…

¬ ¡¡Vas a estar mejor, Elysia va a estar a tu lado y Glacier-san también, NO TE DEJES IR, TÍO!!!

¬……………………………………Gla…………Gla………ci……er…………

Comenzó a exaltarse un poco. La herida siseaba. La sangre seguía chorreando. Me alejé un poco con la mente en blanco…estaba empapada de sangre, tanto que por un momento dudé si también estaba herida…

¬ ……Du…………………………………gla………………………et…………

¬ ¡¡AGUANTA…NO ME ALEJARÉ MUCHO……VAS A ESTAR BIEN!!!

En un momento de decisión me levanté hacia el teléfono público que estaba junto a nosotros…Maes seguía balbuceando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar decirme algo.

¬…issa…………sec…………fuh…………ette…………munc……

¬ Emergencias Central.- me respondieron cuando marqué al número de emergencia del cuartel.

¬ ¡¡HOMBRE CAÍDO!!- grité.- ¡¡DETRÁS DEL HOTEL CENTRAL…NECESITO UNA AMBULANCIA!!!

¬ ¡Enseguida!!

Boté el auricular y regresé con mi tío…por fin había dejado de sangrar. Y eso hubiera sido un alivio de no ser porque tampoco se movía. Prácticamente me arrojé sobre él, desesperada por escuchar algo¡lo que fuera…una vocal, un respingo!…pero no había nada…el siseo del pecho había parado. Sin embargo, su expresión serena y taciturna lo hacían ver como si sólo estuviera dormido…delataban su tristeza solamente el par de ríos de lágrimas en sus mejillas…

¬ ¡¡¡MAES-SAN!!…¡¡TÍO……………TÍOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa madrugada llegó Roy Mustang junto a su teniente primero. Venían a reclamarle a Maes Hughes por estar encubriendo a los Elric como si Roy fuera el padre regañón y Hughes-san el tío consentidor…Pero no había a quién reclamarle nada. La ambulancia llegó me pareció en horas, aunque en realidad tardó solamente 130 segundos desde mi llamada, pero aún así ya era tarde. El resultado de la autopsia fue muerte por paro cardíaco. La bala atravesó el pulmón izquierdo y se alojó en el corazón. Según los médicos debió haber muerto casi al instante, sobrevivió unos minutos gracias a que le oxigené la sangre, pero la pérdida de la misma fue una de las principales causas del deceso…Por supuesto que me interrogaron, pero mantuve mi juramento. Mi declaración registró que ambos nos encontrábamos en el hotel buscando a Tim Marco para deducir lo del agua roja, y cuando me disponía a subir para ver al doctor escuché ruidos…el resto de la historia lo mantuve fiel, salvo lo del asesino. Yo no ví claramente quién era. El muro que transmuté fue para detener al sospechoso, pero fallé. Lo dejé ir puesto que era más importante atender al herido. Intenté ayudar, pero fue en vano. No mencioné a Envy puesto que sería entrar en detalles con lo que mi tío estaba investigando. Fin de mi historia.

El testimonio de la secretaria del Fuhrer, según escuché después, decía que ella se despidió del ascendido General de Brigada Hughes en cuanto le mostró la habitación donde estaba Marco. Al escuchar ruido regresó al lugar donde se encontró con no uno, si no varios asaltantes, quienes estaban preparando una emboscada. A ella también la atacaron, pero Hughes la salvó valientemente y corrió detrás de ellos cuando salieron por una ventana demostrando habilidades extraordinarias. Fin de su historia…y de todas, puesto que no había nadie más para dar declaraciones. Lo más extraño, además de que en el hotel hubiera una emboscada, era que Marco no se encontrara ahí…La Secretaria del Fuhrer no se explicaba eso, así que se dedujo que aquellos hombres podían ser ex militares que quisieran pedir algún tipo de rescate por una persona tan importante. No me tragué ni una palabra.

El funeral fue dos días después del incidente. Tuvo lugar un homenaje bastante emotivo en el cuartel. Y, a pesar de la atmósfera, yo no estaba para llanto. Lloré demasiado aquel día. ¡Por supuesto que el llanto de Glacier-san me enternecía……pero el dolor de la pequeña Elysia me provocaba una angustia inconcebible! Angustia, desesperación¡odio! Y una sed de venganza indescriptible…Me indignaba también el hecho de que el guapo Coronel del Este no mostrara la más mínima emoción por haber perdido a una gran persona como lo era mi tío.

En la casa hicimos una especie de recepción después del funeral. Glacier-san estaba irreconocible, mostrando una infinita tristeza imposible de calmar con cualquier cosa. Afortunadamente la inocencia de Elysia-chan la hace fácil de distraer de la tragedia…aunque me parte el alma el hecho de que a cada momento pida explicaciones sobre lo sucedido. La muerte es algo muy difícil de explicar para una pequeña de tres años. Lo mejor que pude hacer por el momento fue explicarle que los seres humanos estamos compuestos del cuerpo, alma y mente. Cuando uno muere, el alma y la mente se separan del cuerpo, así son mas ligeros para poder subir al cielo. Pero la pequeña sigue sin poder resignarse…

Mustang y Hawkeye llegaron casi cuando todos estaban a punto de irse. La teniente fue la primera en dar amablemente el pésame a mi tía, haciendo alarde de todas las cualidades del finado……Pero la ira me invadió cuando el Coronel se acercó a ellas, murmuró un leve "lo siento mucho"……y se dispuso a salir. Me enfadó tanto que salí a su encuentro antes de que se subiera a su auto.

¬ ¡¡Taisan!!- lo llamé…Él se detuvo, pero no volteó a verme.- …¿Qué vas a hacer ahora??

El hombre volteó a verme seriamente, con sus profundos ojos negros clavados en mí. Pero no me intimidó. Dí unos pasos al frente.

¬ ………Es decir…- ablandé mi tono de voz, para que quisiera hablar conmigo.- ¿No quiere quedarse a comer?

¬ Me temo que estoy a dieta.

¬ Yo también.- se apresuró a decir Hawkeye.

¬…Por favor, entren, tenemos suficiente……- fulminé con la mirada al pelinegro.- Y necesitamos compañía.

¬ Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo tajantemente Roy mientras daba la vuelta y seguía caminando.

Si yo estaba furiosa, con eso me puso iracunda. Sin embargo, como no quería armar un escándalo, sólo me adelanté y me atreví a tomarlo del brazo. Al instante sentí el frío cañón del arma de Hawkeye apuntándome, pero no me importó. Si hubiera podido, hubiera transmutado a ese hombre en una masa de bologna…

¬ Escúchame, pedazo de…Coronel…Maes-san descubrió algo muy MUY importante y fue asesinado por eso, no puedes hacer como que quisieron robarle su cartera y ya. ¡¡Eres el coronel, puedes hacer algo, oh gran macho alfa de Amestris!!

¬ …¿Algo importante, Hughes-chan? Si hubiera sido tan importante, todos estaríamos enterados ya. ¿Acaso tú sabes que es eso tan importante que costó la vida de un sujeto?

………¿¿DE UN SUJETO??

¬ ¡¡SI, SI LO SE, Y NO PIENSO DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ, TERMINARÉ LO QUE ÉL EMPEZÓ Y LUEGO TE LO RESTREGARÉ EN LA CARA, Y SABRÁ QUE MAES HUGHES ERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE USTED, TENÍA MAS PROBABILIDADES DE LLEGAR ARRIBA, ESTABAS CELOSO DE ÉL, PORQUE TENÍA TODO LO QUE A TI TE FALTA……NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ SU VIDA NI NADA, SÓLO LO USABAS PARA ASCENDER, SÓLO LO USASTE DE CHIVO EXPIATORIO……QUIEN SABE SI EL QUE TENÍA QUE MORIR ERAS TÚ!!!!!!!!!!

Nadie dijo una palabra. No había movimiento. El tiempo se había detenido. Miré a todas partes esperando alguna reacción…sólo noté que Shiezka estaba a unos metros de distancia y miraba la escena algo asustada.

¬ ¡¡TÚ!!- la señalé, ella se sobresaltó.- ¡¡TU ME APOYARÁS, CIERTO?????

¬ O.O ¿¿EHHH??- sin embargo, después de la sorpresa inicial, se mostró firme ante lo que tenía que decir.- …Ayudaré a que su asesinato sea resuelto.

¬…¿Melissa nee-chan?- me llamó una vocecita desde el portal de la casa…era Elysia.- ¿Pasa algo?

¬………No pequeña…estaba despidiendo al hombre más macho y viril, el símbolo sexual del Este.

Hasta entonces el Coronel esbozó algunas palabras, como pude notar ahogadas entre la rabia.

¬…………Ya nos veremos en el cuartel…Procura no juntarte demasiado con Yoru no ,se te está pegando lo irracional.

Acto seguido huyó junto a su teniente. Pero alcancé a gritarle…

¬ ¿¿AHHH SIIII??…¡¡PUES TÚ YA CÁSATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dí media vuelta y regresé a la casa. Shiezka había entrado junto a Ely-chan. Afortunadamente nadie más pareció notar el altercado.

¬ ¡onee-chan!- me llamó mi primita, que estaba junto a Shiezka. Me acerqué, ya más tranquila…

¬ ………Elysia…sobre lo que escuchaste……yo……

¬ Eso quería preguntarte onee-chan.- exclamó la pequeña con inocencia. En ese momento me arrepentí de haber usado aquellas palabras enfrente de la pequeña.- …¿Qué quiere decir "del este"?

¬………¿EHH??.…¿No querrás decir macho……?

¬ ¡jejeje!- rió Shiezka nerviosamente.- …Los niños de hoy en día lo saben todo no??? Sólo olvida esas palabras, pequeña Elysia.

¬ ¡Está bien, señorita rata de biblioteca!

¬ TT.TT…

¬ Ah, cierto, Melissa-chan……Ven.

La menor me tomó de la mano y me condujo lentamente a los escalones. Shiezka se nos quedó mirando…

¬ ¡Tú también puedes venir Shi-chan!

¬ ¡Gracias n.n!

Las tres subimos al dormitorio de la nena. Ella se subió en su cama y alcanzó un objeto de la repisa tras su cabecera…

¬ Mely-chan…Tú me dijiste que el alma se desprende del cuerpo para que sean mas ligeros y puedan subir al cielo¿No?

¬……Si……

¬……¿No hay manera de ponchar el alma para que baje? …¡Como un globo!

¬ Me temo que eso es imposible…- dijo Shiezka.- Tu papá ya está en el cielo.

¬…¿Pero por qué querría ir al cielo, si tenía demasiado trabajo, como dijo Melissa-chan? Lo que pasa es que debió separarse por error y por eso subió al cielo…

¬…Lo que él quiere…- exclamé.- es estar arriba de todos, para poder verlo todo desde allá…

¬ Y vigilar que nadie te haga daño.- terminó la chica de gafas.

¬……Pero aunque esté allá arriba¿Si algo me pasa, va a bajar?

Entonces me percaté de lo que tenía la niña en sus manitas…aquella rosa de metal que le obsequié el día que cumplió un año de vida. Yo casi no la recordaba…

¬ Mi mamá me dijo.- continuó Ely.- que cuando yo cumplí un año, Melissa-chan me obsequió esta bonita flor, como promesa de que algún día me regalaría lo que yo quisiera.

La sangre se me heló…había olvidado esa parte…no le regalé la rosa, le regalé…

¬ …una promesa……

¬ ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, onee-chan!- me dijo la pequeña extendiéndome la flor.- La verdad me gusta mucho, es muy hermosa…pero……………- sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.- …prefiero dártela, si con eso me cumples tu promesa…Quiero a papá de vuelta…¡Quiero a papá de vuelta!!…¡¡QUIERO A PAPÁ DE VUELTA!!

Elysia se soltó a llorar. Shiezka y yo nos quedamos tiesas, enternecidas ante el dolor de una pérdida reflejada en el rostro de alguien inocente. Si aquel homúnculo sólo se hubiera llevado la vida de mi tío, seguramente no me sentiría tan mal. ¡Pero con él se ha llevado la vida de Glacier-san…la de Elysia…y me arrastra en el medio junto con aquel mar de lágrimas…y a Shiezka al ser tan sensible al dolor ajeno!! Tomé la rosa y la apreté fuertemente…desearía que hubieran tenido espinas para que se me enterraran en la piel y despertar de aquella pesadilla…De repente me descubrí llorando. Shiezka también lo estaba. La castaña se acercó a Elysia y la estrechó fuertemente.

¬ Eso no se puede nena…No se puede revivir a alguien que ha fallecido…¡Es imposible!!

Me pasó por la mente aquella terrible idea, tan censurada entre nosotros, tan prohibida entre la gente………

¬…Creo que…………

Glacier-san subió en ese momento, seguramente el escuchar el llanto de su hija. Shiezka soltó a la infante y su madre la abrazó.

¬¿Te pasó algo, Ely-chan?…¿Te lastimaste, te duele algo??

¬ Me duele todo mami…¡Quiero que papá esté aquí para darme un besito, y con eso se me quita!!

¬ Pequeña…mi vida………- volteó a vernos.- …Shiezka, Melissa¿podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor?

No dijimos nada, pero salimos. Abajo había más personas que habían llegado a dar el pésame a la viuda…Entre ellos, y muy elegantemente vestida con su uniforme de luto, estaba Kureyo. Me miró seria.

¬ Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía, engendro.

¬………Hola Kure-san…………- aunque yo seguía en shock por lo de la rosa.- …¿Y Ryen?

¬ No le permití venir, la atmósfera aquí no es algo que me gustaría que reviviera…¿Cómo estás?

¬……Muy mal……¿Qué esperabas? Lo ví morir…

¬ era un gran hombre.

¬ Lo sé, por favor, todos dicen lo mismo para quedar bien……

¬ De acuerdo, entonces diré la verdad: estaba loco de atar, nunca conoceré a nadie con esa afición sobrenatural por su hija.

¬…El padre más dedicado que he visto…- miré al suelo, controlando las ganas de llorar de nuevo.- …Y ese Mustang……Malnacido…

¬ Escuché que lo trasladarán a central.

¬ Me alegra que le esté yendo bien al imbécil.

(Yakío- ¡Buaa! No puedo creer que se exprese así de Roy T.T!!)

¬ …Melissa, me temo que hay otra mala noticia que debo darte.

¬ Gracias por los ánimos…

¬ Está bien, no te diré entonces que tú también serás trasladada permanentemente a Central.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco…¿Eso era una mala noticia???

¬ …¿¿De verdad??…¡Maravilloso!- así podré investigar el asesinato de mi tío.

¬ …Lo sería, si no fuera porque Howl se está muriendo en un hospital y por eso no va a regresar al Este.

¬……………………………………………¿Howl……muriendo?

Kureyo me dio la espalda repentinamente.

¬ Yo no le he hecho nada, lo juro. Tiene una enfermedad, al parecer desde hace unos días…El Mal de Agua Roja. Ingestión directa en la sangre.- luego volvió a mirarme.- …¿Te suena familiar?

¬………Para…nada………………

¬ Está en el hospital de central, por si te interesa. – Kureyo suspiró. Ambas guardamos silencio unos instantes.- …También…me iré en un par de días…

¬ ¿Regresan al Este?

¬ No…me he tomado un permiso para iniciar una investigación por mi cuenta…espero no te moleste que haya usado a tu tío de excusa…

¬……¿Excusa?

¬ Iré a un viaje, tal vez al sur de aquí. Me ausentaré por algún tiempo. Necesito que estés con Ryen.

¬………Seguro…pero por favor, sólo dame unos días, quiero permanecer con mi familia un tiempo…

¬ Llevo prisa…pero está bien, quédate con ellas. Te avisaré cuando me vaya para que regreses con Ryen al Este. Conseguiré también su traslado a Central, para que vendan la casa y compren una acá. ¿Está bien?

¬ Por mí perfecto.

¬ Está bien…me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me temo que debo ir al hospital a molestar a alguien. Espero verte pronto.

¬ Yo no, jeje.

¬ ….Ah, por cierto, Serge Jamestown se muda contigo al departamento de investigaciones.

¬ …………Serge…………………

La descabellada idea que tenía en la mente no hizo si no abrir más sus pétalos…Serge…sólo él………Miré la rosa………podía……¡ambos podíamos!

Kureyo se retiró. Algunas personas también. Glacier-san no bajaba, así que tuve que despedirlos a todos. Pero no despejé de mi mente aquella idea que ya no me parecía tan prohibida. Serge había estado poniendo mucho esmero a aprender sobre transmutación humana, sabía mucho seguramente…seguro que querrá poner en práctica su teoría…Pero tengo que llamarlo en este instante, o de lo contrario puede que me arrepienta.

¬ ¡¡Melissa!!- me llamó tía Glacier desde los escalones, sonaba bastante enojada…

¬…¿Qué pasa, tía?

¬ ¿¿Podrías explicarme por favor lo que es un macho y viril símbolo sexual???- exclamó, furiosa.

¬ OoO………………Etto……

¬ ¡Mami, mami!- dijo Elysia.- ¡Ven, yo te digo mami!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬…¿Serge¿Eres tú?

¬ Melissa, son las dos de la madrugada, ya te dije que aún no tengo nada sobre Milly…

¬ No tonto, no es eso…Necesito verte¡Ahora!

¬………¿Estás loca??…Oye, por cierto, perdón por no poder haber ido al funeral de tu tío, acá me tienen con mucho trabajo.

¬ ¡No importa! Sólo tengo que hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono, y menos en el teléfono de casa de mi tía…Por favor, es algo que podría interesarte…

¬………Está bien, pero sólo porque te oigo preocupada. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

¬ A la entrada del cuartel…en quince minutos de acuerdo??

¬ Si, claro…

Colgué. Obviamente y con mi insomnio no pude ni pensar en dormir. Acosté a Elysia, a quien tenía que volver a dormir cada quince minutos porque despertaba atacada por pesadillas, así que la dormí con un gas inofensivo. Glacier-san tampoco podía dormir, así que a ella le dí unas pastillas. Inmediatamente después de la llamada salí rumbo al cuartel. Afortunadamente para mí Serge es todo un caballero, y ya se encontraba en el lugar cuando llegué.

¬ …¿Qué pasó, Mely-chan? – exclamó aún somnoliento.- ¿Olvidaste algo en el cuartel?

¬ Shhht, debo hablarte de algo secreto, muy confidencial…

¬………¿Pero que………?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Concertamos la cita. Todo lo que Serge me había mostrado era fascinante, y sobre todo, fácil de entender. Comprendí las cosas que había que hacer y las que no. Las fórmulas, los círculos, y sobre todo, los tributos…Comenzaba a sentirme como una especie de superhéroe, y me encantaba esa sensación, por el día era una simple Alquimista Nacional, por la tarde era niñera, y por las noches me dedicaba a revivir a mi tío paso a paso. El Secretismo en el que trabajábamos era lo mejor. Serge me confesó que le encantaba eso de salir por las madrugadas y vernos a escondidas en un bar o hasta un callejón oscuro para seguir con los arreglos necesarios, lo hacía sentirse emocionado. En dos noches pensamos que estábamos listos…Sólo necesitaba la oportunidad para cumplir mi promesa.

Y llegó con la partida de Kureyo. Sin mi perspicaz educadora, sería fácil hacer el trabajo en la enorme casa que estaba rentando. El único problema era Ryen.

Mi maestra me avisó una noche antes que se iría a mediodía. Asistí a la gran casa a las once…

¬ …Hola mensa¿Qué hay?

¬ Alegría, ya te vas, jeje…

¬ ¿Cómo está tu tía y tu prima? –preguntó Ryen

¬……Igual…pero confío en que estarán mejor…

¬ Me parece que si van a trasladarte a Central, hermanito.- le dijo Kure a su hermano tomándolo por la calva nñU.- Le indiqué a Melissa qué es lo que tienen que hacer cuando lleguen al Este. Confío en que todo salga bien.

¬ Hai!- asentimos los dos.- ¡Puedes irte sin problemas!

¬ Más les vale ¬¬…………Ya pagué la última renta de aquí, si viene la vieja que lava la ropa le dicen que se vaya a la goma porque le puso almidón a mis calzones…

¬ Hai ¡Puedes irte sin problemas!

¬………Me aterra tanta serenidad…pensaría que están tramando algo.

Pasé saliva…

¬ Pero¡En fin! Se me cuidan mucho, espero volver pronto…La verdad no, esto me llevará bastante tiempo, pero bueno. Melissa, te pediría que me llevaras a la estación de tren, pero TE PROHIBO QUE DEJES SOLO A RYEN POR LO MENOS EL DÍA DE HOY.

¬ Comienzo a sentirme como un reo.- exclamó el chico.- ¡Sería más lógico que yo cuidara a Melissa…ya estoy bien!

¬ No te creo ¬¬. ¡Yaa, me largo antes de que me dé por quedarme a vigilarlos.!

¬ Hai ¡Puedes irte sin problemas!…¡Adiooosss!!

Y por fin cerró la puerta. Ryen y yo nos quedamos mirando a las caras…aunque yo lo miraba pensando en cómo me iba a deshacer de él.

¬……………Melissa, no tienes que quedarte si no quieres…

¬ ¿Eh?…¿Pero qué dices? Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

¬ …¿No te gustaría quedarte con tu familia un poco más?…Es decir, no es que no quiera que te quedes conmigo, pero me preocupa cómo van a estar tu tía y tu prima…- y con una expresión más sombría, agregó.- Perder a un ser querido es algo muy difícil de superar…

¬ También era mi tío, Ryen…y mírame, estoy mejor que antes.

¬…Por eso mismo. Si quieres quédate con tu familia, unos días más. Yo me haré cargo de lo que dijo Kureyo, ya tengo un posible comprador para la casa.

Esto me estaba cayendo como anillo al dedo…

¬……Como gustes, Ryen. Oye¿Tú sabes cómo está Howl?

¬ no, no he ido a verlo…per si te quedas, tú podrías ver por él. Entonces¿Nos vemos en dos días, cuando vuelva?

¬…¿Dos días? De acuerdo, si no hay problema…te lo agradecería mucho.

Unas horas más tarde Ryen también se fue. Me quedé en la casa con el pretexto de entregar las llaves a la propietaria cuando fuera por ellas. Pero fue Serge quien faltó a trabajar y asistió a la gran casa. Entre los dos preparamos las cosas en el ático, que era lo bastante espacioso para dar lugar a nuestro rito. Terminamos hasta bien entrada la noche. Si escogimos esa gran casa fue porque a pesar de que estaba cerca del cuartel, se encontraba en los suburbios de la ciudad, lo bastante alejada del resto de las casas para no llamar demasiado la atención. Serge y yo no cruzamos casi palabras, más de un "pásame eso" y "olvidaste aquello" no pasaba. Para cuando terminamos, estaba tan cansada que no pensé que eso fuera apenas el principio.

¬ …Bien…Creo que sólo falta este círculo.- dijo Serge cogiendo la tiza negra y dibujando en una pared uno de los muchos complejos círculos de transmutación.

Ocupamos varios, con el fin de canalizar la energía y repartirla lo mejor posible. Los componentes de un cuerpo humano adulto los conseguimos en un mercado, es increíble la facilidad relativa con que se puede crear un ser humano. Los tributos eran nuestros recuerdos. Serge aceptó de buena gana colaborar con lo que fuera preciso, pues deseaba conocer el misterio que rodeaba la transmutación humana, y cuando yo me dibujé un círculo de transmutación en la frente él insistió en hacer lo mismo a pesar de que le dije que si yo hacía eso es porque mi sangre, como familiar directo, podría ser valiosa, pero no escuchó.

¬…………Estoy algo nerviosa……………- confesé.- …No quisiera que nada nos pasara…

¬ Si estoy en lo correcto, no tiene que pasarnos nada…Lo peor que puede suceder es que no cierre tu herida…

Desgraciadamente como tributo de sangre escogí que sería la mía, aunque no muy segura por lo del agua roja. Cuando le confesé aquello a Serge pareció asombrado, pero me dijo que eso era muy bueno porque intensificaría el sentimiento y, por lo tanto, forzaría el enlazamiento de alma. Pero unas gotas no eran suficiente. Según nuestra teoría, el tributo de sangre sería más firme si ofrecíamos una buena cantidad. Me devané las palmas de ambas manos (y si Serge no me hubiera detenido, también las muñecas). También ofrecí mi uniforme del cuartel…el que usé el día que Maes-san murió. Según una hipótesis mía, los objetos guardan energía nuestra, que puede manifestarse como recuerdos o sentimientos, y más impregnado de la sangre del difunto. Y por supuesto, también decidí usar la rosa, la cual seguramente guarda celosamente el intenso deseo de Elysia de ver nuevamente a su padre.

¬ Serge…tiene que ser ahora…- dije mientras dejaba escurrir la sangre de mis manos sobre los ingredientes - …De lo contrario me quedaré sin sangre que ofrecer…

¬ Melissa, no puedo dejarte que hagas eso sola.- tomó el cuchillo con el que me rebané las manos e intentó hacer lo propio, pero se lo quité.- …………Pero…

¬ No tienes que hacer eso Serge-kun…No me perdonaría si tu sangre fuera usada…en vano…

¬ No puedo considerarme un caballero si no compartiera tu dolor…Quiero ver qué sucederá si ambos nos sacrificamos…

¬ No uses esa palabra por favor…Serge………

¬ Está bien…- se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda. - ¿Con eso será suficiente para que estés calmada?

¬………De acuerdo, estoy tranquila……Deberíamos……………hacerlo ya…

¬ Si…¿No estás emocionada?

¬………La verdad me emociona el hecho de que pueda funcionar…pero me aterra el hecho de que podamos…

¬ ¡¡Ni lo menciones!!.- Serge me tapó la boca.- Si te das por vencida en este momento influirás negativamente en la transmutación…

¬……Si, lo siento………ley doce¿no?…jejeje…De acuerdo, hagámoslo ya…

Serge me miró a los ojos…Vimos el círculo principal de transmutación…Era ahora o nunca. En ese momento de decisión me hinqué frente al círculo con los elementos. Elevé una ultima plegaria…Inspiré hondo…la sangre tocó el círculo, que empezó a brillar tenuemente…

¬…¡Ahora!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡¡Con un carajo!! No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, y yo que me prometí no ceder a la tentación de regresar……Será solo un momento, me lo juro, dejaré mis maletas, me despediré de nuevo y veré a Howl, o si no es posible que se deje morir…y si se puede ver al papacito de Roy, jeje…Y esas copitas en el bar tampoco estuvieron mal…- Kureyo miró a lo lejos. Había pasado todo el día de aquí para allá, sin decidirse del todo a abordar el tren, dándole vueltas en la cabeza aún a la mirada del ishbalíe…Pero el destello de algo a lo lejos la hizo desviarse de sus pensamientos…Eran las dos de la madrugada, Y una luz tan potente sólo podía significar algo…

¬………¡¡¡RYEN!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬¡¡SERGE…O DIOS MIO, NO POR FAVOR, SERGEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬ ME…LI…SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡¡¡AAAAYYYYYY, COMO DEMONIOS ME PERMITEN HACER ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!

No puedo creer que estoy escribiendo algo tan inhumano…¡Ey, eso es trampa!

Granjero- ¡No es cierto, coróname!

Yakío- Ok…esto demuestra que todo se puede resolver por las buenas, jeje…Ahora, y sin más preámbulo, me dedico a explicarles qué va a pasar con este capítulo…La ves pasada les prometí un capítulo de más de cien hojas, pero me temo que sólo me ha dado por escribir esto de mientras. La continuación ya está en proceso, pero ustedes me dicen si quieren que la continuación esté en este mismo capítulo (para no perder la sincronía) o lo subo en lo que sería el capítulo 11. por medio de reviews ustedes me dirán cómo les gustaría más este capítulo de acuerdo?. Y hablando de reviews¡vamos a responderlos!

Granjero- ¿Vamos ¬¬?

Yakío- Ok, usted puede irse, me da igual, de todas formas es un tramposo en las damas ¬¬…

Ivee Natsumi 

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!Me encantó ese comentario del "primer novio" XD WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

(Roy (en algún lugar de su casa)- ¡¡¡AAAAAATTTTTCHHHUUUUU!!!!………Yaki¿Qué estarás diciendo de mi ¬¬?)

Yakío- Bueno, salvo que el mío tiene el cabello castaño, jeje. Con respecto a lo de Elena-san, sip, se ha vuelto medio loquita, pero descuida, confío en que sea temporal. Muchas gracias por tus porras, ya ves, me apuré y mira lo que he lograo¡Gracias!

Marean L. Wolf 

Ohayo again, nee-chan!, Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado…aunque quizá no tan, porque la pobre de Kureyo la estoy tratando peor que a un trapo viejo¡Y luego su pasado con Howl, OMG!, todavía no me lo creo…Pero descuida, ya sabes lo que dicen, intercambio equivalente, Yoruren tendrá su justa recompensa a su dolor y lo verás hasta unos capítulos después. Espero ansiosa tu review (jajaja, Fercho XD)

Saori Kinomoto 

Es bueno saber que por aquí hay alguien que me entiende…¡¡Ahhh, que voy a hacer de mi vida!! No te preocupes, siempre podemos dedicarnos a escribir tonterías XD, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes. ¡Te cuidas!

Andy Blackhawk 

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capiutulo anterior…Buaa, pobre Milly, y Pobre Melissa, sufriendo por el enano de la trencita…pero algo si te prometo¡Rose no se va a quedar con Edo ni a enjaretarle el chamaco!! Oye, eso me recuerda¡Tienes razón¿Qué habrán pensado los militares al ver aquello?? Tendremos que preguntarles después…Eso si Melissa y Serge sobreviven XP. ¿Notaste que nadie hizo comentarios al respecto? Aunque, para como son en el cuartel, no me extrañaría que todo mundo estuviera enterado ya XD. Y si, bastante perturbadora aquella idea o.o…dejémoslo en que Hohenheim sólo es papá del dúo maravilla hai? Nos vemos en este capi! (FANAAARTS T.T!!)

Luisa 

QUE DESGRACIA, QUE TRAGEDIA, PERDERME DE UN REVIEW TUYO!! Te agradezco mucho que hayas escrito sólo para informarme de tu situación, la cual espero que se mejore, o mejor dicho, QE NO ESTES MUERTA, porque ahora si me tarde en actualizar. Pero no te preocupes, creo que con tus reviews anteriores ya llenaste suficiente para el resto del fic n.n.…no es cierto ¬¬, quiero más reviews, así que no me queda más que esperar pacientemente a que tengas internet a la mano para que leas y esperar que te guste. ¡Suerte!

Licari-chan 

Oh, mi querida, querida Licari-chan, la ley de causa y efecto…¡¡¡YO LA INVENTÉ!! Es por eso que no la conoces :P, fue sólo una tontería para darle un buen toque al fic, esque mi papá siempre se la pasa diciéndome "Lo que hagas hoy tendrá consecuencia mañana", cada causa produce un efecto¡De ahí salió! Que tontería no??. Gracias por haber mandado el recado de Luisa-chan, espero que su compu esté mejor u.u, es lindo saber que hay dos amigas que se conocen y están leyendo el fic y dejando reviews separados, me recuerda a un par de locas que leían en esta pagina antes de dedicarse a escribir…

(Dona-chan- ¡¡¡AAAAATTTTTTTCCCHUUUUUUUU!!!………¿Yaki-chan?)

Esro que este capitulo te guste igual o mas que el anterior, todo bastante dramático…me sigue gustando más el capi nueve, aunque este no se queda muy atrás…¡En fin, nos vemos, y mandale saludos a Luisa-chan cuando la veas!)

Antyto-sama 

Aaaaaaaahhhhh, muchas gracias, es muy tierno de tu parte pedirme consejos, a veces me siento como que piensan que soy una diosa o algo así ñn, es un poco vergonzoso, pero aún así gracias por las flores, qué bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo…y no eres la única que le habla a Ed aunque no le conteste ¿Verdad, enano?

Edward- ¡¡¿¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ALCANZAR A ESCUCHAR CUANDO HABLAS EN VOZ ALTA???

Yakío- ¿Ves? Dile enano y así sí que te responde XD. En mi opinión, no necesitas cambiar muchas cosas a tu fic…s decir, como vas me gusta, Andy me parece agradable…oh, espera, estoy a punto de repetir todo lo que te escribí en el review, que tonta soy ññU…Gracias y sigue escribiendo!! (Me provoca un fanart de Melissa y Andy juntas, y a ti??…si, ya se que estoy loca, no me hagas caso)

AVISO IMPORTANTE!!: a los que leen este fic, favor de leer VOLVER AL FUTURO de ANTYTO-SAMA, está muy bueno y fácilmente le hace la competencia a mi fic!! Urra, urra!!

Dark-anime 

No te preocupes por lo de Mellyna, yo me exalté de más, jeje, como ves en este capi, no es algo que uno medte profundamente, jeje. ¡¡Me encanta que a todos le shaya gustado lo del beso de EdxMely! Ya has visto lo que pasó en este capi con esos dos, ojalá que te haya gustado la forma en que se expresó el enano de acero…Lyla será bastante importante en este fic, pero no por ahora. En uanto a Milly…si, estará con esas cosas un tiempo, pero su destino le prepara otra cosa XD pobre de mi amiga…Ya estaré subiendo más dibujos, se los prometo a ti y a todos los que leen, ya tengo bastantes, lo malo es que como me acabo de mudar, pues no tengo el scanner a la mano y ni cómo subirlos u.u…Changos, ya me pasé de habladora, lo siento mucho, soy una ardilla boquifloja. Nuevamente gracias por lo de Yakío-sama, aunque siento que no me lo merezco, haces que me chivee. Ah, mí ser mexicana, nacida en Tlalnepantla, residente por 17 años de Atizapan de Zaragoza T.T, actual residente de Cuautitlán de Romero rubio, en el Estado de México¡¡ODIO ESTE LUGAR!! ROOOY, MI VIDA!!!…ejem, bye!

Beautifly92 

¡¡Sii, por fin se lo dijo, y en este capi se lo confirmó!! Me temo que se ha cumplido tu profecía, Edo no se va a sacar ese beso en mucho tiempoo…lo siento por Al, pero alguien tiene que ceder. Disculpa por hacer capitulos taaan largos, pero ya ves, cuando la inspiración llega, ni dónde meterla, además me estan pidiendo capis largos, ni qué hacerle, jeje…El capitulo pasado fue de 57 hojas en Times New Roman tamaño 12, este es de exactamente 53…¡¡Y vamos por las cien!! Claro si no te molesta…Gracias por el review de este capi, espero que no te demores mucho en leer este…¡Ah, demórate lo que quieras, con tal de que te guste y me dejes comentario n.n Ja-ne!

Yakío- Pero¿Y dónde están **Sybilla-chan…tarke-chan…Menina.Dr3amer…Evy-chan…**y sobre todo, **Roy, vida mía??????** Ok, supongo que no puedo pedir todo al mismo tiempo, sólo quiero saber que están bien n.n…Ya para irme, les digo unas cosillas¡¡ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL BESO DE LA PAREJITA DE ESTE FIC osease EDOxMELISSA!!! Trabajé mucho para que eso fuera posible, y también trabajé mucho para que este capi sea de su agrado, así que los espero como siempre con sus comentarios y recordándoles que nos vemos pronto por aquí!!

En lo que queda del capítulo (me veré forzada a echarles a perder el secreto u.u, pero merecen saber esto o quiza me van a odiar), Melissa es arrojada al cuerpo de una judía alemana que acaba de dar a luz…¡¡Si, Mely-chan viene de visita a la tierra! Veremos a quienes conocerá en su (esperemos) corta estadía en la Alemania de principios del siglo 20, sufriendo de la discriminación de su suegra alemana, cuidando a un hijo que no es suyo y viviendo con el doble de…………XD Chibi-secret!!…¿Y Kureyo, y Ryen, y Howl, y Serge?? Eso también se los dejo de tarea. ¡¡ESCRIBAN, ESCRIBAN!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**0114**

_ELEMENTAL_

10.- Vivir En sueños

**(segunda parte)**

Ví un mar de sangre a mi alrededor…Noté que había perdido la parte media del cuerpo de la cintura para abajo…Me estaba desangrando. Miré a Serge, quien estaba alejado de mí algunos metros, lo llamé, pero permaneció inmóvil…

Algo se movió al centro del círculo de transmutación…intenté acercarme, pero la conciencia me abandonaba a cada paso que daba…Ví que algo se movía, intenté acercarme…pero cada vez todo se hacía más y más oscuro…

¬……………Tío…………lo siento……

Exhalé un último estertor, quedando tendida boca abajo mojada en mi propia sangre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El funeral de Melissa y Serge tuvo lugar a la mañana siguiente. Kureyo encontró los cuerpos puesto que había regresado porque había olvidado su cepillo de dientes. Pero, a diferencia de otros funerales militares, los honores rendidos a este par de alquimistas no fueron halagados de forma similar, porque rápidamente se había corrido el rumor de la causa de su muerte…Edward no se enteró jamás de la muerte de Melissa…

Unos días después encontraron el cadáver de Milly Nisu flotando río abajo, en Rizenbul. Fue Pinako-san quien la halló, y desgraciadamente murió por la impresión.

Por su parte, Ryen, agobiado por la muerte de Milly y Melissa, cayó nuevamente en una depresión de la cual no pudo salir…termino colgándose del árbol donde habló por primera vez con Mellyna. Kureyo, severamente afectada por la pérdida, estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, pero fue Howl quien la hizo entrar en razón…y hubiera sido maravilloso de no ser porque Bibiren falleció a causa de la ingesta de agua roja. Esto fue demasiado para Kureyo…perdió completamente la razón, y terminó sus días al ser usada de carne de cañón por los homúnculos cuando Al se convirtió en la piedra filosofal…Esa es la triste historia que les traigo en esta ocasión…

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy- ……………………

Dona-chan.- ………………………………………………………

Elia- …………………………………………………………

Demás lectores.-…………………………………

Granjero del capítulo nueve.-…………………………………………

Señor de los tamales- …………………………………………………………

Vicente Fox- …………………………………………………………………

Brozo.- ……………………………………………………………………

Némesis.- ……………………………………

Topo Gigio- …………………………………………………

Johnny Deep.- o.o………………………………

Politécnicos- ……………………………………………………………………

Burrito blanco.- ………………………………………………………………

David.-………………………………………………………………………a ere joto………………………

Roy nuevamente.- …………¿QUE FUE ESO, YAKI-CHAN??

Dona-chan- Alguien viene más lúgubre de lo normal¿No creen?

Elia- ¿Bromeas? Con mucha más hueva de lo normal!!!

Politécnicos.- Es la tarea, no es fácil estar en el Poli…

David- 'inche Poli basura, pa mi que es un mito, tal vez ni existe, es un producto de la mente de todos…

Burrito blanco- jiiiiii-jaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy

Vicente Fox- ¿Ya ven? Y decían que la educación andaba por los suelos…

Brozo- ¡Chamacos, no sean pesimistas…deberían estudiar en lugar de leer estas basuras de fanfic, orale!

Topo Gigio- Lo dije yo primeeeroooo…

Johnny Depp- …Uh…sorry, but I'm lost in this place, so…

David- A ere joto.

Demás público.- ¡¡¡¡ESTE FINAL FUE UN ASCOOOO!!

Topo Gigio- Lo dije yo primeeeroooo…

David- pus venga…

Elia- Vámonos…debo ir a la tienda.

Johnny Deep.- I want back to my home T0T!!!!!!

Némesis- kiiiillll…Némesis wanna kill someone……

Johnny Deep.- O.o…

Roy- ¡Ya basta¿Qué hacen todos aquí????…¿y dónde está Yakío?

Dona-chan.- ps quién sabe…pero¿Qué te parece si presentamos el capítulo de verdad? Me agradaría hacerlo…

Roy.- …Si quieres…

Dona-chan- ¡Vale, déjame presentarte…! Ejem…Aquí tenemos al chico anime estrella…- (todo se pone oscuro, ceu una lucecita sobre Roy y Dona-chan…)- con la personalidad de Yukito…el rostro de Kabuto (naruto)…el nombre del Alquimista de fuego…y mucha, pero mucha de la simplicidad de Yoh Asakura (neta, hasta se ríe por todo como el…)…Tenemos al koi de Yakío-chan (pobre de él), CHRIS ROOOYY!!!

Demás público- ¡Urra, urra!

Roy- Está bien…para empezar, lo de arriba fue una muestra del fondo de lo más retorcido (si, todavía más) de la mente de Yakío Midna…Todo parece indicar que hay algo mejor aguardándonos…

Dona-chan- ¡MOMENTO! Falto de presentarme yo……

Roy- ¬¬…ú.u…

Dona-chan- Y yoooo, -(fondo oscuro nuevamente).- Con la ternura de Wamba, la locura de Yakio, Elia y claribel juntas, la suave voz de una chica de anime, y nombre de pan dulce…

Roy- ¡Rosquilla-chan XD!!

Dona-chan.- ¬¬…………………Ey, suena bien X3.- (se enciende la luz sobre ella)- ¡Dona-chaaaannnn!!!

Brozo- ¡Chamacos, se nos hace tarde pa leer las tonterías!

David- Che.

Señor de los tamales.- ¡¡¡VENGAAA POR SUS RICOOOS TAMALEEES OAXAQUEÑOOOOSSSS!!!!

Roy- ¡Justo a tiempo XP!!…Ejem, bueno, volviendo al tema principal…

Dona-chan- ¿Hay un tema o.o?

Roy- Según…ah, cierto, la neta quien sabe dónde esté Yaki-chan (T0T no vean mi sufrimiento), pero nos ha encargado que presentemos este capítulo después de la tontería de hace unos renglones…

Dona-chan- Aunque la verdad no nos aviso nada XP…sólo que ya estamos aquí y pus ya ni modo, nos toca hacerla de maestros de ceremonias.- (Saca un papelito)- Me encontré esto¿Quieres leerlo Johnny-kun?

Johhny Deep.- Eh…sure, why not?- (toma el papel).- …My spanish isn't good…ehhhh…en…este…chapter…les…mostrar…a…Melissa…en…el…real…mundo…

Dona-chan.- Forget it ¬¬…-(le quita el papel).- Señor Ex Presidente, puede leerlo?

Vicente Fox.- Supongo…- (toma el papel).- Ejem…Otakus y otakas, locos y locas, estamos aquí de metiches y metichas para dar lectura a un capítulo más de esta historia que se encuentra dentro de los fanfics y fanficas…

Todos.-………………………………¿¿¿QUÉ??

Dona-chan.- …Señor¡Ahí no dice eso!!!

Vocero del Ex Presidente.-…Lo que Fox quiso decir….-(toma el papel)- En este capítulo mostraré a Melissa con todavía más problemas existenciales (como si no tuviera suficiente la pobre), tal vez no mucho EdxMely…de hecho, seguramente casi nada pero bueno, en las hojas anteriores de este capítulo ya tuvieron bastantes no???

Demás Público- ¡Falta!!…¡¡¡FALTA MÁS EDxMELY!!!!!!

Roy- ¡Siiiiiiii T0T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dona-chan.- Gracias señor vocero…

Vocero del Ex Presidente.-…Momento, aún falta…ejem, "Espero que la estancia de Mely en nuestro mundo no les parezca muy tediosa…meteré por ahí a un tercero (sin contar la persona con quien está viviendo Mely) y que tal vez, sólo tal vez…pueda provocar algo nuevo en la chica…

Topo Gigio.- ¡A la camita, a la camitaaaaaaa!!!!

Dona-chan- Ratón pervertido ¬¬……Bien, con eso tenemos¿No Roy-kun?

Roy- Si tu lo dices…

Dona-chan.- De acuerdo, los que se quieran quedar al capi, pueden hacerlo…¡Pero no causen alboroto!!!!

(Roy y Dona se sientan en la fila de hasta adelante (¿Cuándo se volvió todo un escenario de proyección?). junto a ellos se sienta Topo Gigio, Johny Deep, y el Señor de los tamales que aprovecha pa vender mercancía. Brozo, Fox y el Granjero se sientan en la fila de atrás tragando tamales…De repente la puerta se abre…)

Yakío- ¡YA VIINEE!!

Todos.- ¡¡SHHHHHTTTT!!

Yakío- o.o…………T.T ya que, a quedarme calladita…

_**En memoria de Bruno y Shakys…ah, si, y Harry.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

10.- Vivir En sueños

**(segunda parte)**

Un agudo dolor en la parte baja del cuerpo me hizo despertar. Pero no del todo. Me sentía extraña…había muchas personas a mi alrededor, alguien sujetaba mi mano y me murmuraba palabras de aliento, que no recuerdo muy bien. Una mujer gritaba enérgicamente algo como "YA CASI". Estaba en un lugar estrecho, muy estrecho, estaba sudando, recostada en algo, y ese horrible dolor que jamás pensé sentir…un hombre de voz profunda estaba frente a mí, decía cosas, pero no entendí bien. Me sentía confundida…

¬ "¿¿Quién eres??"- me llamó una voz dentro de mí. Yo no podía hablar.

En eso sentí cómo algo dentro de mi se desgarraba. Volví a gritar…pero de alguna forma, no era yo quien gritaba. Era también como si estuviera dentro de un traje, disfraz, o algo así…Rogué para mis adentros porque algo me sacara de aquella pesadilla, quería saber si nuestra transmutación había funcionado!!…pero nadie me decía nada al respecto…

Escuché el llanto de un bebé…

¬ …¡Es un niño!

Luego me desmayé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entre sueños escuché una voz…al parecer, era mi propia voz…

¬ ¿Qué haces aquí?

¬………¿Perdón?- respondí.- …No sé quién eres…

¬ Soy Larissa. No sé en dónde estoy.

¬………Hola Larissa, soy Melissa…¿Me dejas verte?

¬ Mi mamá dice que no se puede ver a los espíritus, debe ser por eso que no me ves ni yo tampoco te veo.

¬…¿Estoy muerta?

¬ ¡Yo qué se! Lo único que sé es que quiero ver a mi hijo.

¬ ¿Qué le pasó a tu hijo?

¬ Se llama Basil.

Abrí de golpe los ojos, como si no quisiera seguir escuchando aquella voz. Estaba en un lugar muy blanco, acostada, también vestida de blanco…pensé que efectivamente estaba muerta, hasta que ví una enfermera vestida completamente de blanco…cosa rara, las enfermeras en Central llevan uniforme rosa, quizá estoy en un hospital en el sur……pero¿Qué hago en el sur?

¬ ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Eckhart?- me dijo……yo no supe qué decirle…la chica me miraba con rareza, mientras yo seguía mirando el resto del lugar en busca de alguna señal de reconocimiento.

¬………………Ec………- intenté hablar, pero me seguía sintiendo como dentro de un disfraz o algo así, mi voz salió, pero no sonaba como si saliera de mi.

¬ …¿Quiere que llame a su esposo?

¬………es…po……….- me froté el rostro con la esperanza de despertar o algo así…pero inmediatamente noté algo muy importante…¡Mi dedo meñique derecho estaba en su lugar!

Y entonces recordé. Aquella enorme puerta frente a mí después de haber activado el círculo…el ruido, el viento por todas partes, las manos saliendo de las sombras…y la verdad……todas esas cosas pasando frente a mis ojos, que no entendía pero en mi subconsciente sabía lo que significaban……También ví sangre emanando de Serge, pero no pude detenerme a ver más. La Puerta se cerró. Después desperté con aquel dolor…y heme aquí…

¬……¡HE CRUZADO LA PUERTA!!- grité.- ¡¡QUE ES ESTE LUGAR????

¬ Está en el Hospital Primario de Munich……Llegó anoche, son las once de la mañana.

La serenidad de aquella mujer me calmó un poco, pero seguía sin estar del todo conforme con la respuesta. ¿Qué era este lugar detrás de la puerta?…¿Munich?

Aquella voz en mi interior volvió a hablar, sólo que más débilmente.

¬ "Bebé……Basil………"

¬……………………En…fer…mera………

¬ ¿Si, señora?

¬…………Be……bé…………Ba………sil………

¬ El bebé se encuentra bien, ha sido una fortuna que el incidente no haya pasado a mayores…¿Quiere que llame a su esposo?

Sin saber del todo si hacía lo correcto asentí. La mujer salió unos instantes. Mientras, yo me miré en el reflejo de una bandeja plateada en una mesa…tengo el cabello largo, pero por lo demás, soy yo…soy la misma…¡soy Melissa!…¿Es posible que esa transmutación fallida me haya llevado a otro sitio?

Aunque, cuando ví entrar a mi "esposo", se me ocurrió que (¡ojalá que no!) tal vez estaba en un futuro cercano…

¬ ¿Estás mejor, mi amor? – preguntó esta persona frente a mí…dudé un poco antes de responder, pero al final realicé otra pregunta…

¬…………¿Ryen??

¬…¡¡ESTÁS BIEN, MI CIELO!!- me abrazó…yo no sabía que hacer…se veía como Ryen, se oía como Ryen…pero definitivamente no era Ryen. Este joven tenía el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, y el color de sus ojos había cambiado de color vino a un azul cielo intenso.- ¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES NENA, TODO ESTÁ PERFECTO, NUESTRO HIJO ESTÁ BIEN Y……!!

¬ ¡¡BASTA!!…¿¿QUIÉN ERES¡¡TU NO ERES RYEN¿EN DONDE ESTOY…Y PORQUE ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE ESTA PERSONA??

Aquel hombre me miró con miedo………muy tarde entendí que él no tenía nada que ver con esto, él sólo quería a su esposa Larissa…

………¿Larissa?………¿Estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer llamada Larissa??

¬………¿Qué te pasa mi vida?- me preguntó.

¬………Tuve……un mal sueño……lo siento…- dije, aunque mi voz (¿Mi voz?) sonaba con miedo.

¬ Menos mal, temía que el choque te hubiera hecho daño…

¬……¿Choque?

¬ Veníamos camino a Munich, pero otro auto chocó el nuestro, el parto se adelantó…pero por lo demás todo está bien...¿Quién es Ryen, querida?

¬…………………un…………………amigo………

¬…¿No será un amante al que confundes con tu guapo esposo?- dijo en son de broma.- …Mejor me cayo, no sea que llegue mi madre y nos escuche, jeje…Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Ryen suena similar que Ron, seguramente por eso te confundiste, jijiji.

¬………¿Ron?

¬ ¿Si??

Así que se llamaba Ron…

¬……No, nada.

Otra mujer entró en la habitación, bella pero de aspecto severo, vestida muy elegante, el cabello negro recogido en una elegante coleta y los profundos ojos negros y pequeños que penetraban todo. Me miró esperando algo, y al no obtenerlo, habló.

¬ Me alegra que estés despierta hija…

¬…………¿Mamá?

¬ No, la reina de Inglaterra…si querida, soy tu mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

¬………Mal, muy mal…- estaba al borde del llanto…esta mujer no se parece nada a mi madre. - ¡No quiero estar aquí!

¬ El médico dice que dependiendo de cómo te sientas podrás irte en unos días.

¬ ¡¡QUIERO MI MUNDO!!

Todos se quedaron callados. Fue Ron el que comenzó a hablar.

¬………Un viajero nos ayudó bastante. De no haber sido por él, tal vez el niño y tu no hubieran sobrevivido…Le hemos pedido que se quede para que lo conozcas, estabas muy tensa anoche, así que tal vez no te acuerdes de él…Señora Kurthis¿Puede llamarlo por favor?

La mujer salió un segundo y al instante volvió con un hombre que me llamó mucho la atención. Bastante alto e imponente, de mirada serena y taciturna de color oro. El cabello largo y rubio lo tenía sujeto en una coleta. Iba cubierto con mucha ropa que para nada iba con el clima. Usaba gafas. Me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

¬ ¡Buenos días!- saludó con voz profunda.- Me alegra mucho que esté bien, señora Eckhart.

¬ Este señor se encontraba cerca cuando el auto chocó.- dijo "mi mamá".- Él…recibió al bebé.

¬ ……¿Bebé?

¬ Me temo que no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos como deberíamos.- se acercó a mí y me estrechó la mano.- Mi nombre es Hohenheim Elric.

¬……Soy Melissa Hughes, mucho gusto.- respondí…pero un momento después noté cómo la tensión llenaba el lugar, todos me miraban raro, y Ron con mucho miedo, como si yo acabara de invocar un demonio o algo así…

¬……¿Melissa……Hughes?- respondió Ron.- …………Eres mi esposa, Larissa Eckhart………

¬…¿Quién es Melissa Hughes?- preguntó la mujer.

¬……Soy yo…escuchen, sé cómo va a sonar esto, pero yo vengo de…

¬ He escuchado de esto.- interrumpió Hohenheim-san.- Los psicólogos le llaman trastorno de doble personalidad, puede ocurrir después de algún trauma……no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse.- me miró a los ojos.- Es momentáneo.

Con aquella mirada me dijo mil cosas. Entendí que no debía revelarme más, que debía mantener la cordura hasta que se me aclarara todo, no debía decir mi verdadero nombre hasta que fuera el momento, tenía que seguirles el juego. Esa mirada dorada tenía algo más, se me hacía familiar…

¬………Ed………

Momento…¿Hohenheim……Elric?

¬ ¡¡USTED!!…¿CONOCE A EDWARD??

¬……¿Edward?- al parecer no sabía de qué le hablaba.

¬ ¡¡SU HIJO, EDWARD ELRIC…Y AL!!!!

¬ ¿Tiene hijos, Elric-san?- preguntó la mujer.

¬ …Hace mucho tuve dos hijos, pero creo que murieron.

¬ Lo siento…

¬ ¡¡Ellos están bien!!- volvió a mirarme…con esa mirada claramente me dijo "Cállate".- …Es decir, en donde quiera que estén, sé que están bien…

La enfermera entró de nuevo, esta vez con un bebé en brazos, un recién nacido. Todos le abrieron camino hasta que se acercó a mi y depositó al infante en mis brazos. Lo miré. Era hermoso, muy blanco, de ojitos grandes y azules, y una expresión tan tierna que no se me ocurría que fuera de alguien más…

¬ ¿Han pensado en un nombre?- preguntó la enfermera.

¬ Se llamará Basil, como mi abuelo.- dijo Ron. Pero a mi no me parecía muy buena idea…

¬…Me gusta más Alphonse.

¬ ¿Alphonse?- me preguntaron mi madre postiza y Ron.- ¡Todo este tiempo dijiste que se llamaría Basil!

¬…Está bien, Alphonse Basil¿Ok?

¬……Alphonse……Basil……Eckhart…- la enfermera anotó.- ¡Perfecto! Señor Eckhart¿Puede pasar a pagar la cuenta?

El chico me miró, no muy convencido, pero salió sin más remedio. La señora que decía ser mi madre salió junto con él y Elric-san…Todo esto es bastante extraño, estar en el cuerpo de otra persona, alguien que podría ser mi gemela, o peor aún: esta tal vez es la vida que me merezco, sin pesar, sin sufrimiento...

Pero al pensar en todas las personas que dejé mi corazón no puede menos que encogerse, yo no debería de estar viva, he pecado, y le estoy quitando su vida a alguien más en este mundo. Pero, exactamente¿Qué es este mundo? Tal vez es una dimensión paralela, a lo que está del otro lado de la puerta, sigo pensando que probablemente es un "lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…"

Los gorgojeos del bebé en mis brazos me llamaron la atención de nuevo…Alphonse Basil Eckhart…Este bebé no era mío, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada, seguramente tiene hambre…y bueno, si estoy en el cuerpo de otra persona, tal vez el cuerpo de su madre esté bien preparado para recibir al nene. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía me descubrí el pecho. El recién nacido succionó con avidez. Era bastante raro estar en aquella situación sin haber pasado por el periodo de embarazo. Y Me sentí algo avergonzada, a pesar de que no había nadie. Cuando el bebé se sintió satisfecho, me soltó y durmió tranquilamente en mi regazo. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de mí, pero no era un suspiro mío…Yo sentía que Era Larissa la que despertaba ese instinto maternal en mí. Este no es mi mundo. Deseé regresar con todas mis fuerzas, pero obviamente nada sucedió…

Un pensamiento me asaltó de repente………¿Acaso esto era el Intercambio Equivalente de nuestra transmutación?……Mi alma había pasado atrás de la puerta¿Era esto lo que yo merecía como "castigo"?…Pero¿Y la persona llamada Larissa Eckhart?? Ella no estaba obteniendo nada a cambio…no era equivalente, ella debía ser feliz…

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

¬……Adelante……- respondí una vez que me cubrí.

¬ Compermiso, señorita………Hughes.- dijo Hohenheim-san…sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, algo me decía que había entrado de contrabando. Pero¿Eso que mas importaba ahora¡El me acaba de llamar por mi apellido!!

¬……¿Elric-san?………¿Se le ofrece algo??

¬…Mencionaste a mis hijos. –dijo el hombre con seriedad.- …Dime¿Conoces Amestris?

¬…Si. Soy oriunda de Riole, Amestris…

¬…Pasaste detrás de la puerta?.

Me quedé fría ante tal cuestionamiento…Si este hombre estaba aquí, y era, efectivamente, el padre de Ed y Al, eso significa que cometió una transmutación imperdonable y cruzó…al igual que yo. Un par de lagrimas bordearon mis mejillas al sentirme carcomida por el horrible sentimiento de culpa.

¬ Puedes decírmelo con confianza.- dijo Elric-san serenamente.- …no te juzgaré. Y despreocúpate, que no eres la única en esa situación.

¬………¿Qué es este lugar?

¬ Aquí se llama Alemania…Munich, Alemania. Es el año 1918. Este lugar es una dimensión paralela…lo que hay detrás de la puerta. De aquí sale la energía para nuestras transmutaciones.

¬……¡Es cierto!!.- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió usar alquimia para revertir el proceso?? Pero al parecer Hohenheim-san me leyó la mente, porque me dio la respuesta que menos quería escuchar.

¬…En este mundo no existe la alquimia. Sus habitantes se las han ingeniado para sustituir sus necesidades con ayuda de máquinas…incluso hay máquinas voladoras que hacen más fácil el traslado de un lugar a otro…y el transporte de armas.

¬…¿Sin alquimia?…¿Cómo es posible que en este mundo no se conozca algo tan vital e importante…?

¬ Ellos no lo consideran así. Hubo alguien que intentó introducir la alquimia en este mundo ,seguramente has leido de él…Nicholas Flamel.

¬…¿Qué?…¡Pero él fue un gran científico en Amestris hace como 300 años¿Cómo es posible que…?

¬ Cruzara la puerta? Igual que tú y yo, supongo, pero él no se resignó. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Aquí pasó a la historia como un loco que encontró el hilo negro de la química por casualidad…

¬ ¡Es increíble que un genio como él sea degradado de esa forma!!

¬ Pero no hablemos más de cadáveres…Escucha, eh…

¬ Melissa, puede llamarme así.

¬ Gracias, Melissa-chan. Lo importante en estos momentos es hacer el menor escándalo posible. Debes guardar entera discreción sobre quien de verdad eres. En este mundo ocupas el cuerpo de Larissa Eckhart.

¬ Eso lo sé.

¬…Esposa de Ronaldo Eckhart…

¬ Ok.

¬ Madre de Alphonse Basil Eckhart…

¬ Siiiiiiiii ¬¬…

¬ Hija de Isamy Kurthis…

¬…Ok, eso no lo sabía.

¬ He averiguado esto, eres una judia casada con un alemán, eso es algo difícil…

¬…¿Qué es "judía"?

¬ El judaísmo es una religión, en este mundo también hay miles de ellas. Pero los alemanes discriminan de forma degradante a todos aquellos que profesen esta religión en especial, es por eso que tu vida será un poco difícil…

¬ Momento¿Mi vida?…¡¡Yo no quiero quedarme en este lugar!!

¬ ………Desgraciadamente es el precio que tenemos que pagar, querida.

¬ ¿¿Esque no hay una forma de regresar??

¬…Me temo que no…y si la hay, no la he encontrado. Creo que es momento de retirarme.- se levantó.- Espero haber servido de algo…

¬ …Muchas gracias…pero yo también tengo algunas cosas que decirle.

¬ Lo sé…pero preferiría que fuera en otro momento…Estaremos en contacto¿Cierto?

¬…Por supuesto.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, se levantó, y salió ante mi angustiosa mirada que clamaba or que no se fuera, quería estar con el mucho tiempo, necesitaba saber a detalle cómo sobrevivir en un mundo en el que mi medio de vida no existe, y no me refiero sólo a la alquimia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta. Ron me llevó a su casa junto a la madre de Larissa. La familia Eckhart era bastante adinerada, vivían en una mansión enorme en los suburbios de la ciudad. Y a pesar de que yo intentaba ser discreta como me lo pidió Hohenheim-san, simplemente no podía evitar algunas reacciones, por ejemplo, no responder cuando me llamaban Larissa, tomar la ropa y las cosas de esta mujer con recelo porque yo sabía que no eran mías, y sobre todo, evitar los besos y muestras de afecto de Ron, quien, al igual que Ryen, parece ser un joven bastante sentimental, tanto como cuando le hago caso como cuando lo ignoro.

Olvidé preguntar la fecha, por lo que a ratos me perdía de la noción del tiempo, sólo los relojes tenían al tanto que me existencia llevaba un flujo. Cada vez que dormía soñaba con mi país…mi mundo. Varias veces soñé a Milly, a mi madre, a mi padre, reviví la pesadilla del asesinato de Maes-san, pero no todo era tragedia por lo menos en mis sueños, muchas veces también soñé a Ed, perdiéndome en aquella dorada mirada que me partía el alma…

No sé cuántos días pasaron, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba encerrada atendiendo al bebé de Ron y Larissa, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer puesto que era la servidumbre la que se encargaba del aseo y demás quehaceres. Cuando la nana se llevó a Al para darle un baño, me tumbé en la cama, lamentando el hecho de estar ahí como lo venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo…pero por alguna extraña razón me cansé de estar cansada. Volví a levantarme…¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca…o estoy tomando conciencia de que este mundo es y será mío por el resto de mi vida? Me miré en el espejo…por lo menos es confortante saber que el cuerpo es parecido al mío, aunque tal vez un poco mayor. Pero me veo demacrada, como cuando me pasaba noches en vela estudiando para lograr una demostración decente en mi examen de admisión…sonreí al recordar los hechos. Me llevé una mano al rostro para quitarme algunos cabellos de la cara, y murmuré palabras de aliento para mi misma…

¬………Melissa, aquí tirada no vas a lograr nada…Si no puedes regresar, tienes que acoplarte a vivir en este lugar………

"¿¿Esque no hay una forma de regresar??

¬…Me temo que no…y si la hay, no la he encontrado"

……¿Y si, tal ves, había una forma de regresar?…No, era imposible que el famoso Hohenheim de la Luz no hubiera encontrado la forma de regresar en todo este tiempo. ¿Qué me llevaría a pensar que yo podría encontrar la forma de regresar a Amestris?

¬……Vamos, si sobreviví a la piedra roja………No es una idea tan descabellada…

En ese momento me resolví a poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Por qué no intentar practicar la alquimia una ves mas en este mundo? No perdía nada…Desgraciadamente, hay una pequeña cosita que me puede impedir ese progreso, y tiene nombre, el pequeño bebé Basil necesita a su madre…¡Exacto, necesita a su madre, no a mi!

¬¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito de la nana me sobresaltó. Salí corriendo de mi habitación. Por primera vez en varios días, volví a escuchar la voz de Larissa dentro de mi…

¬ "¡¡Mi bebé…!!"

¬ ¡¡Señora!!- la llamé para que me guiara con su voz (¡el lugar es muy grande!).

¬ ¡¡No venga, señora Eckhart!!- gritó otra sirvienta desde la planta de abajo.- ¡Todo está muy bien!

¬ ¿Le ha pasado algo al niño¿¿dónde están??

Mi autoritario llamado pareció sorprender a más de uno, pues todos se pusieron pálidos. Eso no hizo si no molestarme más.

¬ ¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ALPHONSE??

¬ ¡Todo está bien, señora, de verdad…!

¬ ¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sin esperar más bajé al escuchar nuevamente el grito. Varios sirvientes intentaron detenerme, pero logré llegar hasta el baño de Al, y me asomé: la nana estaba parada sobre un banquito, Al estaba a salvo en su moisés, y en medio del todo…¡Había un pequeño ratón! Ahora entiendo todo el escándalo, la asustadiza nana no sabe que hacer contra el insignificante roedor.

¬ Menos mal que eso era todo…- mencioné. Dentro de mí pude escuchar a Larissa gritar también, seguramente por el miedo a los ratones. Me le acerqué con cautela, pero el inteligente mamífero me esquivó y salió corriendo pasándome por un lado. Intenté darle alcance, pero el pesado vestido me estorbaba, así que junté mis manos y las extendí en el aire para realizar una transmutación que……

…………No había alquimia……………

Sentí una punzada en el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dependiente de algo? Comenzaba a desagradarme la idea, y mucho. Pero entonces¿Cómo atrapaban a los ratones aquí? Melissa, tienes que arreglártelas, sabías que no ibas a depender de la alquimia para siempre…Así que, sin más, recordé los cursos sobre cacería de ratones impartidos por Kureyo a mi llegada a su casa, donde varias veces los atrapé sin usar alquimia. El ratón había entrado a mi pieza. Sentí una repentina oleada de vida cuando me lancé a su búsqueda.

¬ …¿Dónde te has metido, pequeña plaga?- llamé (como si me fuera a contestar…) . Seguí el rastro de sus piececitos mojados hasta el guardarropa. Abrí cajón por cajón, pero el animalito se escabullía ágilmente entre las prendas y pasaba de un lugar a otro. Para cuando se cansó y logré atraparlo, el lugar estaba hecho un asco. Pedí una cubeta con agua para ahogarlo (nunca me ha gustado aplastarlos). La nana de Al fue la que obedeció mi orden, y estaba impávida de sorpresa.

¬…Se-Señora Eckhart…

¬¿Dime?

¬…¿Desde cuándo dejó de temerle a los roedores…?antes de que naciera el niño casi se mata al caerse de las escaleras por huir de un ratón…

¬ …Supongo que las personas podemos cambiar alguna vez¿no es así?

Ella asintió muy lentamente, tal vez no muy convencida.

¬…Bueno, déjeme recoger todo eso, señora Eckhart…

¬ De ninguna manera, yo hice este desorden, no es justo que tu lo levantes.

¬ Es mi trabajo, señora.

¬ Déjamelo a mi, no he sido muy útil en estos días. Tú atiende a Al-kun, y que los demás vuelvan a sus labores.

Aparentemente sorprendida de que hubiera tan repentino cambio en Larissa, la mujer accedió dubitativamente y salió. Yo me dispuse a levantar la ropa…en eso cayó un paquete de cartas que se abrió, desperdigando su contenido por mis pies.

¬……lo siento mucho, Larissa…- dije esperando que me contestara, pero no fue así.- …¿No te molesta si las leo?

En vista de que no hubo respuesta, levanté la más llamativa (la que tenía enfrente). No es que quisiera enterarme de su vida sólo porque si, pero en caso de que mi brillante plan de hacer alquimia fallara, debía de amoldarme a la nueva vida que me había tocado tener.

Pasé horas leyendo varias cartas, que iban desde cartas de amor hasta pagarés. Así me enteré de que Larissa tenía la misma edad que yo (O.O!!), tenía dos años de casada con Ron, cinco años mayor que ella. Él es hijo de una poderosa líder nazi la cual no se menciona su nombre. Larissa viene de una conocida y rica familia judía, por lo que es rechazada constantemente por su familia política, salvo por Ron, claro. El amor que se tienen esos dos es envidiable, se conocieron gracias al hermano mayor de Larissa, ambos estudiaron juntos un tiempo, hasta que fue ella la que decidió declarar sus sentimientos, y Ronald respondió con una propuesta de matrimonio, ambos eran muy felices, (Yakío: Deja vu, no lo crees así mi amor?—Roy- Jejejeje ñ.ñ…supongo.), salvo por las repentinas y sarcásticas apariciones de la madre de ron, que como buena discriminante detestaba a su nuera por el simple hecho de ser judía. Alphonse Basil era un bebé muy deseado, era la única meta en la vida de Larissa tener un hijo de su amor. Todo eso no hizo si no reforzar mi sentimiento de abandonar este sitio con tal de dejar a la feliz familia Eckhart.

Pasado un buen rato, después de que terminara de ordenar lo que me propuse me dio hambre, así que me disponía a bajar para comer…Pero justo cuando iba saliendo de mi pieza una mucama se me acercó algo tímida…

¬……Lady Eckhart…

¬ ¿Qué pasa?

¬……Madame Eckhart acaba de llegar…¿Qué le digo?

La verdad no supe que contestar…pensé que no debía rechazar alguna visita que no conocía, así que de lo más natural dije que qué esperaba para pasarla. Nuevamente me miró con rareza. Decidí arreglarme un poco para bajar a saludar a la dichosa Madame…¿Eckhart? ……¿Podría ser la madre de Ron?

Sentí un repentino impuso de desprecio, como si Larissa me transmitiera el desagrado por aquella persona. Bajé cautelosamente. Una hermosa y joven mujer de mirada serena y elegantemente vestida entró por la puerta principal seguida de un par de sirvientes.

¬ ¿Y bien?- exclamó.-¿Dónde está mi nieto?

Por un momento me pareció improbable que esa mujer de apariencia tan natural fuera un ser despreciable, al contrario, me agradaba, así que me acerqué un poco más a la escena.

¬ ¡Buenas tardes, Madame!- saludé animosamente.- Un honor tenerla por aquí

La mujer me miró mientras yo me detuve al pie de la escalera. Me miró con el desprecio que yo sólo había visto en la cara de Kureyo al ver pasar a Roy Mustang con alguna nueva conquista. Me dio rotundamente la espalda. La odié desde ese momento.

¬ ¿Has decidido dejar tu refugio en esta ocasión, judía?- dijo enfatizando esto último como si estuviera nombrando a un asesino.- Pensé que la visita a mi nieto sería más agradable.

¬ Pudo haber sido mas agradable si ud. No hubiera abierto la boca..- exclamé tajantemente. La servidumbre me miró sorprendida, a lo mejor Larissa nunca había dicho nada semejante.

¬ Caramba…- respondió ella con un suspiro.- …Cada ves me convenzo más de que yo tenía razón con respecto a ti, pobre de mi hijo…- volvió a darme la espalda mientras se despojaba del abrigo y se sentaba en el sofá, dejando unos cuantos paquetes del lado.- No eres nada comparada con la chica Clearwater, ella lo tiene todo, buenos modales, dinero, prestigio…Tú solamente eres una judía con un poco más de dinero que los demás de tu clase.

Sentí que por dentro me carcomía la ira…

¬ Pero bueno, es lo que dicen, aunque la mona se vista de seda…Mona se queda. Desafortunadamente para algunos, el dinero no puede cambiar…- me recorrió con la mirada.- …los orígenes.

¬ Tampoco puede comprar buenos modales, eso me queda bastante claro al verla….- puntualicé bajando lentamente.- Por cierto, bonito vestido de seda, Madame Eckhart…

¬ ¡¿Qué insinuas??!!

En eso llegó la nana con Al en brazos. En cuanto la señora Eckhart miró al infante su mirada cambió drásticamente.

¬ ¡Dulzura, mi vida!…¡Qué hermoso estás, precioso Basil!- lo sostuvo en brazos.- Gusto en conocerte pequeño, soy tu abuela…¡Gracias a Dios te pareces a tu padre!

Rasgué un poco el varandal con las uñas…no me agradaba que esa mujer tuviera en brazos al niño. Nadie se lo esperaba, pero avancé hacia ella, la encaré, y le quité al bebé de los brazos.

¬ Lo siento, pero él debe dormir su siesta, compermiso.

Todos me miraron perplejos mientras me alejaba por las escaleras con mi niño (¿Mi niño?). Eckhart se hizo una furia.

¬ ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves, judía de…¡No tienes ningún derecho a quitarme a ese bebé!¡¡SOY SU ABUELA!!

¬ ¡¡HASTA DONDE YO ME QUEDÉ, YO SOY SU MADRE!! Y decido qué es lo mejor para él.- grité desde lo alto.- ¡Que tenga buena tarde!

Me metí a la recámara del niño y cerré la puerta. Por un momento me sentí mal por haber sido tan grosera, pero mi sentido de culpa se disipó inmediatamente cuando algo (o alguien) festejaba dentro de mi. Esperaba que en cualquier momento aquella mujer subiera y llamara groseramente a la puerta, pero no lo hizo, nadie se atrevió a seguirme. Así pues, cambié de ropa al bebé, dispuesta a salir a dar un paseo para que aquella mujer no tuviera la intención de tomarlo de nuevo. Por un largo rato no escuché ruido afuera, como si todo se hubiera congelado. Así que decidí bajar con Al en su cochecito de bebé.

En la sala ahora estaba Ron y otro hombre, pero la señora Eckhart seguía ahí, con una expresión de repudio enmarcada por sus puños apretados. Ronald me miró desaprobadoramente mientras yo bajaba con cuidado el cochecito.

¬ ¿a dónde vas?- me preguntó en voz baja.

¬ Saldré a dar un paseo con Alphonse.- respondí haciéndome la digna.

¬ Tenemos que hablar.- dijo tomándome delicadamente del brazo y conduciéndome hacia un asiento cercano.

La mirada de Ryen (perdón, de Ron) me recordó bastante aquella ocasión que ahora me parecía un poco inexistente, con el Alquimista del Día cuestionándome sobre qué hacía yo con Mustang en la cafetería, y yo devolviéndole la pregunta al preguntarle qué tenía él con Mellyna. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa que, desgraciadamente, no venía al caso.

¬ Qué cinismo…- exclamó Madame Eckhart.- Todavía tiene la osadía de burlarse…

¬ Madre, por favor, cálmate…- Ron se puso de intermediario.- Larissa, mamá, yo mejor que nadie sé que ustedes se detestan, pero desgraciadamente tenemos que convivir así¿Por qué no pueden hacer un ambiente digno para que se críe Basil? Creen que a él le gustará ver a su madre y abuela discutiendo todo el tiempo?

¬ Esta mujer nunca se había atrevido a hablarme como lo hizo hace un rato.- dijo Eckhart como una niña que alega inocencia.- Es evidente que no podemos hacer nada con su actitud…

¬ Esta mujer es la esposa de su hijo.- dije.- , y madre de su nieto. Me temo que eso nos une más de lo que quisiéramos, además, me casé con su hijo, no con usted, no veo por qué tengo que soportarla de esta forma…

¿Pero qué hago yo hablando de esa forma¿Es que acaso me he resignado a mi permanencia aquí…?Una punzada en el pecho me recordó que yo no pertenecía a este lugar, así que me quedé callada ante la sarta de sarcasmos que soltó Eckhart después, y con Ron intentando calmarla…volví a ser ajena a todo por un momento, con mi mente vagando entre ecuaciones y círculos de transmutación…esto debería terminar pronto. Me levanté sin decir nada, tomé al bebé y salí a continuar con mi paseo. Me alejé rápidamente a pie de la mansión por una vereda entre el bosque. El nene parecía bastante más tranquilo ahora, y hacía gorgoritos para llamar mi atención. Pero mi mente seguía en mi mundo, con las personas que amo…Jamás antes había valorado tanto todo lo que poseía, a mi madre viva, a mis amigos, mis metas, incluso mis conocimientos…vamos, el hecho de sentir un abrazo…un beso…

Rápidamente llegué al centro de la ciudad, más específicamente a una plaza. Todos me miraban con rareza, como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer paseando sola con un bebé. Cuando me cansé me senté en una banquita cerca de unas áreas verdes. Comenzaba a hacer calor. Me quité un guante, pero de repente comenzó a hacer algo de viento, con lo que la prenda voló de mi mano. Estaba a punto de levantarme para recuperarla cuando alguien más lo hizo y me la entregó…Por alguna razón, me ruboricé al verlo de nuevo…

¬ Esto es tuyo, Melissa-chan.

¬……Hohenheim-san…gracias…¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

El hombre caminó despacio a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí, observando al bebé que hacía bombas de saliva.

¬ Supongo que esto es lo que podríamos llamar un encuentro fortuito.- dijo con su voz profunda.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¬ …Bastante frustrada…a veces me dan ataques maternales, otras veces quiero salir corriendo, y van varias veces que intento hacer alquimia sin querer.

¬ Estás en proceso de adaptación. Tranquila, lo superarás.

¬ …Eso espero…Hohenheim-san¿Está seguro de que no existe forma alguna de regresar?

El hombre permaneció un buen rato callado mirando hacia el cielo. Luego volteó a mirarme seriamente. Recordé las palabras de Howl, y tenía razón, Edward era extraordinariamente parecido a su padre.

¬ Perdóname, pero no considero del todo oportuno hablar de eso ahora…Discúlpame si mis intenciones suenan egoístas, pero……- titubeó un poco, yo lo miré para que siguiera.- …Me gustaría que me hablaras de mis hijos y de Trisha…Sé que los conoces puesto que los has mencionado.

Sentí un repentino sobresalto…no había muchas cosas que yo pudiera decirle…

¬…Apuesto a que Trisha sigue tan hermosa como cuando nos casamos…- suspiró…Me dolía tanto tener que bajarlo de su nube…

¬ Señor Elric……Su esposa murió hace algún tiempo…por lo que me han dicho, enfermó y murió, dejando solos a sus hijos…

Se formó una repentina tensión. Elric-san no dejaba de mirar al cielo. Inesperadamente bajó la vista, y exclamó con banalidad…

¬ Oh, qué tragedia…

¬ Lo siento mucho…

¬………¿Pero y los niños, cómo están? Edward debe de tener tu edad…¿En qué grado está?…¿Tiene novia?…¿Y Alphonse? Espero que no sea muy mimado…

¬ Edward cumplió 16 hace unos días…es Alquimista Nacional desde hace 4 años. Alphonse es…- decidí omitir esa parte, supuse que eso no me correspondía a mi decirlo.- …Bastante alto para su edad…

¬…Ya veo…¿Tú qué relación tienes con ellos?

¬ Soy sólo una buena amiga de ambos, también soy alquimista nacional…

¬ Eso es grave.- dijo con cierta ligereza.- ¿Qué hace una distinguida Alquimista Nacional practicando tabúes?

¬ No es algo que uno planeara hacer toda vida, señor…

¬ Perdóname, no quise ser descortés……

¬ No hay cuidado…- respondí.- …A propósito, Hohenheim-san¿Puedo preguntarle por qué o quién dejó una familia tan bella y terminó aquí?

¬……………Es una muy larga historia, temo aburrirte.

¬ En lo absoluto.

Al ver que yo no pensaba ceder me evadió.

¬ Algo me dice que eres una chica muy especial, triunfarás aquí si te lo propones.

¬ Mi meta por ahora me temo que es distinta…¿Está seguro de que no hay forma de volver a Amestris?

¬…Si la hay, creo que yo no estaría aquí sentado…

Al-kun comenzó a hacer una rabieta, lo levanté en brazos y lo arrullé para que se calmara.

¬…Para ser una madre sustituta, lo haces muy bien Melissa.

¬ Gracias, he cuidado bebés…- se me ocurrió una idea.- Supongo que usted también recordará cómo mimar a un nene…

E inesperadamente le pasé al bebé a los brazos. El hombre se sobresaltó un poco ante el gesto, pero inmediatamente sostuvo al bebé por las axilas y lo alzó un poco para que se calmara.

¬ ¡Caramba, qué energía tiene!…Es tan envidiable…- dijo con ternura.

¬ No lo imagino sosteniendo a sus hijos de esa forma.

¬ Edward siempre fue un poco más huraño, pero le encantaba subirse a mis hombros. En cambio Alphonse era fácil de querer, se acunaba inmediatamente en los brazos de quien fuera…- suspiró con nostalgia.- …Me preocupé bastante por ellos cuando sucedió la guerra de Ishbal, temía que las tropas acamparan en Rizenbul y los ishbalanos tendieran una emboscada…

¬ Afortunadamente Rizenbul está un poco retirado de…

Se me cortó la voz y una idea pasó volando por mi mente…Miré a los ojos de Hohenheim, quien parecía notar mi sorpresa. Por un momento desprecié a aquel hombre por haberme mentido…

¬ ¡La guerra de Ishbal sucedió hace ocho años¿Cómo pudo usted enterarse de ella si se fue hace bastante tiempo??…- el calló súbitamente y dejó al bebé en el carrito.- …¡¡SI HAY UNA FORMA DE REGRESAR, VERDAD????

Hohenheim se sonrojó por su error, seguramente…mi indignación desapareció tan rápido como vino, de todas formas yo no era nadie para juzgarlo…

¬…Lo siento…- me disculpé.-…Pero¿Por qué me mintió? Para mí es muy importante regresar…

¬ …Melissa-chan…- dijo con voz profunda.- …Me temo que tú y yo estamos en circunstancias muy diferentes…Si tú quisieras regresar…¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar a este bebé huérfano de madre?

Miré a Alphonse…¿De qué me estaba hablando este hombre?

¬…Sólo tu alma ha pasado a través de la puerta…Me encantaría quedarme a explicarte, pero me temo que tengo un compromiso en la sociedad de Thule…

¬ ¿Se va a ir dejándome en ascuas??

¬ …¿Te parece si nos vemos en otra ocasión?…De todas formas este bebé necesita un cambio de pañal, jeje…Te invito a tomar un café pasado mañana¿Está bien?

¬………De acuerdo…- aunque no se si pueda esperar tanto.

¬ Bueno, compermiso…un placer charlar contigo, Melissa…

¬ Igualmente.

Hohenheim-san se levantó y se retiró no sin antes besarme la mano a modo de despedida. Yo me quedé un rato más ahí sentada, hasta que Basil comenzó a llorar de nuevo y decidí regresar a la casa para cambiarlo. Regresé a paso lento mientras pensaba en las nuevas esperanzas que habían surgido en mí…Sí puedo regresar…y encontraré la forma de hacerlo con Alquimia en este mundo.

Eckhart ya se había ido. La casa estaba muy tranquila ahora. Después de darle el bebé a su nana entré al salón, de donde salía una bella pieza musical tocada en piano. Esperaba ver a Ron molesto conmigo…pero no, el chico estaba a decir verdad demasiado tranquilo.

¬……Etto………¿Ron?

¬ Larissa, mi amor………siento mucho que hayas tenido que enfadarte de esa forma.- dejó de tocar por un momento. - …Se supone que ella no vendría hoy…

¬ ¿Estás molesto?

¬…………………Un poquito……es decir, sé que mi mamá no es una perita en dulce…pero soy su hijo, y no me agrada que le hables así…

Eso volvió a encender mi furia¿Osea que ahora ella era la víctima??

¬ ¡¡PUES PERDÓNAME LA VIDA POR HABLARLE ASÍ A TU SANTA MADRE, RYEN!!…ESQUE SABES? NO TOLERO CUANDO ME INSULTAN, PERO SUPONGO QUE DEBO TRAGARME MI ENOJO COMO LO HA HECHO LARISSA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, VERDAD??

El chico me miró con tristeza…se levantó de su banco y salió rápidamente…Casi al instante me arrepentí de haber gritado de esa forma (además de que un extraño Deja vu me invadió…)

¬ …Ryen¡Espera, Ryen! No quise decir eso, lo siento…

Lo alcancé antes de que subiera los escalones. Se detuvo pero sin voltear a verme.

¬ Me…gritaste…- Ryen puso ojitos Chibi llorosos.

¬ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad…no estaba en mi mejor momento…esque estaba molesta…de verdad, siento si te hice sentir mal…

¬ Me…gritaste…T.T Buaaa…

¬ ñ.nU Por favor, no llores…

¬ ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso T.T??

¬ Bueno…porque……sólo ignórame¿Quieres? Con lo del bebé y todo esto a veces divago demasiado, jeje…

(Yakío: El Deja vú es del chapie 4 XD)

¬………Pero…………- me miró algo confundido.- …¿por qué sigues llamándome Ryen? En mi vida había escuchado ese nombre…

Me puse pálida…y después me sentí muy tonta por haber caído nuevamente en mis memorias.

¬ …Debiste escucharme mal, yo dije Ron, jeje…Yaaa, lo siento…prometo no volver a ser grosera con tu madre¿De acuerdo?

¬ No me importa que seas grosera con ella…lo que me preocupa es tu salud…no me agrada que le hables así porque sé que ella nunca se dará por vencida hasta tener la última palabra, y tú harías corajes de balde…

¬ ¡Señores! – dijo un mayordomo.- …La familia Clearwater está en la entrada.

Ron puso cara de fastidio.

¬…………Que pasen…

Mientras el mayordomo salió a cumplir la orden Ron bajó a mi nivel. Yo ya me estaba preguntando si los Clearwater tendrían mucho que ver con nosotros…

¬……Esto es otra jugada de Madame Eckhart…- dijo Ron con sarcasmo. - …Aún piensa que la srita. Clearwater y yo podemos tener algo…

¬ ¿Y tú qué opinas??

¬… ¿¿Bromeas??

Me abrazó antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar…pero, por fortuna, escapé del abrazo antes de que me diera un beso…eso yo no lo hubiera podido soportar.

Entraron un hombre, una mujer y una joven, los tres muy bien vestidos…Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención. La chica que venía era de apariencia bastante agradable, de largo y rubio cabello dorado y ojos azules como todos los alemanes. Mi corazón dio un vuelco…¿Quién más me podría sacar de la depresión si no ella?

¬ ¡Buenas tardes, Ron!…¡Hola, Larissa!- Saludó ella con voz alegre…

¬ ¡¡¡MILLY!!!- grité al tiempo que me lanzaba a abrazarla…¡¿Así que mi mejor amiga también había cruzado a este lado??

Todos me miraron, a decir verdad bastante extrañados…Aunque la chica correspondió al abrazo.

¬……Jejeje, hola Larissa-chan…no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme.

¬ ¡¡TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO POR VARIOS DÍAS¿¿QUÉ TE PASÓ??…¿Qué TE HICIERON¡¡SERGE DICE QUE FUE A BUSCARTE EN PERSONA, PERO………!

¬ Ejem…- dijo ella.- …¿Me sueltas, por fa?

¬………claro, lo siento……- me alejé un poco apenada.

Entonces volví a darme cuenta de forma terrible que ella no era quien yo pensaba. Se veía como Milly, actuaba como Milly, hablaba como Milly…pero no era Milly.

El mayordomo anunció la llegada de las visitas como en un castillo.

¬ ¡Señor y señora Clearwater, y la señorita Millennium Clearwater!

Noté que Ron me miraba incluso un poco asustado…

¬ ¿Cómo han estado?- me preguntó la señora Clearwater un poco nerviosa.- …tenemos muchas ganas de conocer al primogénito…

¬……Si, claro…Tráiganlo, por favor…- ordenó Ron a una sirvienta.

Pero yo me sentía terriblemente mal por haber armado aquella escena…ver a Milly-chan me a afectado bastante, en estos momentos sería capáz de dejar todo del lado, incluso mi vida, con tal de poder volver a mi mundo una vez más, poder ver a mis amigos¡Saber que Milly estaba bien en donde quiera que esté!! No resistí y me fui de ahí sin decir nada. Me encerré a llorar en mi cuarto todo el día como una adolescente dolida porque no la han invitado al baile. Pero cuando recuperé fuerzas cerré las cortinas, y sólo a la luz de las velas y con un montón de papeles me puse a hacer varios círculos, ecuaciones, apuntes de todo lo que recordaba de alquimia, para que en dado caso de que perdiera la razón no perdiera la ciencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente me enviaron un médico, un psiquiatra y un sacerdote para que me revisaran si es que estaba enferma, loca o poseída, pero no dejé que ninguno se acercara a mí. Decidí volver a comportarme de forma normal para no causar problemas a la familia Eckhart.

¬ ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Ron un poco asustado, como si lo fuera a golpear o algo así…

¬ El día es muy bello, quiero salir a dar un paseo.

¬ …¿Puedo ir contigo?

¬ Claro, por mí no hay problema…

Con una radiante sonrisa, Ron tomó su sombrero y en un segundo estaba a mi lado.

¬ ¿Podemos traer a Basil?- sugerí.

¬ ¡Por supuesto! No hemos dado un paseo en familia desde que llegó a casa n.n

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos a pasear por el mismo camino por el que salí ayer. A pesar de lucir muy alegre, Ron me miraba de vez en cuando con temor, supongo que a cualquiera le asusta que su esposa enloquezca después de tener un bebé.

Llegamos a la plaza, y me complació que me invitara un helado como si fuéramos unos adolescentes que acaban de salir de la escuela. Nos sentamos en una banquita a la sombra de un árbol.

¬ Linda tarde¿no?- me comentó Ron.- …Extrañaba tanto que ambos saliéramos así…

¬…Si, claro…

¬…¿Ayer a dónde fuiste?…- después de un breve silencio, agregó:- …Regresaste un poco alterada…Te sucedió algo?

¬…No…sólo me encontré con Hohenheim-san…platiqué con él un rato.

¬…Ah…Larissa, yo estoy muy preocupado por ti…me aterra que algo te incomode…

¬…Lo sé, pero descuida, estoy bien.

¬…Esque………desde que regresamos del hospital…ya no me dejas que te abrace, que te bese…duermes en un rincón de la cama y me das la espalda…¿Ya no me quieres?

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al escuchar a Ryen…(lo siento, Ron) hablar de esa forma…por un momento me recordó al hermano de Kureyo después de su pelea con Roy Mustang…y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas…

¬…¿Hice algo que te molestara?

¬ ……No Ron…………pero………tú no mereces esto………

¬…¿De qué hablas?- su tez se hizo pálida, como si hubiera corroborado la idea de que Larissa no lo amaba.

¬………………Hay algo que debo decirte……pero no ahora. Por favor, sólo disfrutemos del paseo¿está bien?

¬……De acuerdo……

Una agradable brisa me rozó el rostro…pero como desde que llegué aquí, lo siento solamente como si estuviera embutida en un traje ajustado. Desearía sentir la brisa del viento en mi rostro de nuevo…en mi piel…

¬ …¡Mira!- exclamó Ron cambiando súbitamente de ánimo.- Un vendedor de pretzels¿quieres algunos??

¬ Ehh…claro…- respondí, aún sin saber qué era un pretzel.

¬ De acuerdo, espera aquí, no tardo.

El vendedor en cuestión estaba atravesando la plaza, algo retirado de donde estábamos sentados. Miré a Al, quien dormía como un bendito en su carrito (Yakío: rima XD). Alcé la vista hacia el cielo despejado…me quedé mirando lo que me pareció bastante tiempo, y por un instante volví a tener trece años y acababa de llegar a la estación del tren, mirando el cielo de Amestris…Es lo bueno, que el cielo no sea distinto entre un mundo y otro. Pero mi ilusión se rompió al ver pasar tres naves…famosas máquinas voladoras del lugar. En vez de alquimia, los hombres de este mundo habían adaptado su vida a las máquinas. Y ambos cielos se volvieron diferentes…

Un leve sonido de pasos a mi espalda me llamó la atención…como pasos que no quieren ser escuchados. Volteé lentamente hacia atrás…En eso un par de manos me cubrieron la boca. Eran dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro. El que me había tomado me aprisionó contra el respaldo de la banquita, mientras el otro sacaba rápidamente a Alphonse de su cochecito. Todo se movía en cámara lenta para mí, aunque en realidad transcurrieron sólo unos segundos. Mi atacante me arrojó con fuerza contra el costado de la banca. Ambos salieron corriendo.

¡Pero yo no me iba a quedar ahí tirada gritando por ayuda! No podría llamarme Alquimista Nacional sin salir a la caza detrás de mis atacantes.

¬ ¡¡USTEDES……ALTO!!…¡ME LAS PAGARÁN CUANDO LOS ALCANCE!!

Varias personas se quedaron mirando solamente la persecución…¡Era inaudito que a plena luz del día, y con la plaza llena de gente, estos ladrones se atrevan a robar a un bebé! Si hubieramos estado en mi mundo todos se hubiesen lanzado contra los atacantes y me hubieran ayudado…

¿Cómo cuando mis padres fueron baleados?…¿Cómo cuando caímos por error en Lior y Mellyna murió por ello?…¿Cómo cuando Roy Mustang simplemente ignoró la muerte de mi tío?

Ambos mundos son asquerosos…

Desgraciadamente, el vestido que llevaba puesto era una seria desventaja contra la ligera vestimenta de los ladrones. Los perdí por varios metros…Y, a pesar de que seguía gritando, nadie me ayudaba…

Salvo alguien.

Un joven de aspecto angelical, de rubios cabellos, tez pálida y tiernos ojos azul pálido interceptó al que traía al bebé. Detrás de él llegaron otros dos hombres que forcejearon un rato con los ladrones y al final los atraparon. Al estaba a salvo…

Les dí alcance rápidamente…el muchacho que sostenía al bebé se me hacía conocido…

¬ ¡Mil gracias!- exclamé cuando recuperé el aliento.- No se qué hubiera hecho si ustedes no me hubieran ayudado…

¬ ¡Para eso estamos!- exclamó este joven con una amplia sonrisa…

Unos policías se acercaron al lugar de los hechos. En eso llegó Ron corriendo bastante asustado…

¬ ¡¡LARISSA…MI VIDA!!!…¿QUE PASÓ??…¿ESTÁS BIEN??

¬ ¡estos sujetos intentaron robar al bebé!- miré a mis salvadores.- …Si no hubiera sido por estos chicos, yo……

¬ De verdad, no fue nada n.n- dijo nuevamente el muchacho.

Todos fuimos a parar a la delegación donde tomaron nuestras declaraciones…Resulta que los ladrones alegaron inocencia porque…¡Les habían pagado!! Eso si, dijeron que el comprador era anónimo…(Yakío: Les sacaron la sopa a tehuacanazos XDD)

Nos citaron al dia siguiente para el juicio consiguiente de los ladrones, pero la verdad yo no tenía deseos de asistir……No dejo de pensar que si hubiera podido hacer alquimia, esos sujetos no hubieran siquiera podido acercarse (en mi mundo casi no se ven casos de robo de niños…), o bien, que no hubiera sido yo, me conformaba con que hubiera sido Ryen, el poderoso Alquimista del día, quien les diera su merecido a esos malnacidos…Nuevamente comencé a divagar en mis memorias, con una infinita tristeza invadiéndome…Fue la voz del muchacho de tez pálida quien me hizo regresar a la tierra.

¬ No quisiera causar molestias…- comentó el chico, que hablaba con Ron.

¬ ¡No es una molestia! Todo lo contrario, me honraría mucho que fueran todos a cenar esta misma noche…¿tu que opinas, mi amor?

¬………¿Eh?…………si, si, bien……

¬ …Pues…- dijo el otro hombre.- …Si no es mucha molestia…

¬ ¡Dorochet!- lo reprendió el sujeto de mayor estatura.- no abuses de estas buenas personas.

¬ Las buenas personas son ustedes.- comenté mirando a quien tenía frente a mí…el atractivo y tierno chico de tez palida.- Estaré encantada de cocinar personalmente para ustedes.

¬ ¡¿Cocinar?!- dijo Ron bastante sorprendido, pero calló cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

¬ ¿Vendrían con nosotros ahora mismo?- pregunté…de algún modo, estaba ansiosa de que aceptaran…

¬………Está bien………- el joven al que yo miraba se sonrojó un poco.- Esperamos no causar molestia alguna, jeje…

¬ Además.- siguió Ron.- Creo que no nos han presentado como es debido.- Le estrechó la mano al hombre de menor estatura, luego al guapo (Yakío: jeje XD) y por último al mas grande.- Yo soy Ronaldo Eckhart, ella es mi esposa Larissa, y nuestro pequeño hijo Basil.

¬ Mi nombre es Dorochet Shumancker.- dijo el más bajito.

¬ Yo soy Law Ponti.- dijo el más alto.

¬……Y yo me llamo Alphonse Heiderich. Encantado.- terció el más joven…

¬ ¡El bebé también se llama Alphonse!!- dije muy emocionada…¿¿Qué me sucede??- Alphonse Basil, para ser precisos…

¬ Que agradable.- respondió el joven con otra encantadora sonrisa.

En el camino de regreso a la mansión los hombres no dejaron de hablar acerca de sus vidas. Yo iba caminando a la par que ellos con Al en su cochecito…pero por alguna razón no dejé de mirar en todo el trayecto a Alphonse Heiderich…Estoy segura de haberlo visto en algún sitio antes…quizás en Amestris…pero recordaría a alguien tan agradable…será que tal vez lo encuentro familiar por el nombre.

La cena fue muy agradable (no tuve que cocinar puesto que la comida ya estaba hecha). Todos tenían maravillosos modales en la mesa. Además de agradecerle a Heiderich por rescatar a Al-kun, debo de agradecerle que aunque sea por un momento este mundo no parece tan tedioso…

¬ Y díganme.- comentó Ron en la plática de sobremesa.- ¿Tienen algún proyecto personal? Es decir, actualmente los trabajadores se involucran en proyectos propios…

¬ Algo…- comentó Alphonse.- …pero no es importante…es decir, parece bastante fantástico como para realizarlo.

¬ Nada es lo suficientemente loco si tienes la intención.- respondí.- ¿De qué se trata?

¬ …Es un cohete, señora…- dijo Dorochet.- …Quisiéramos construir un cohete no solo capáz de volar, si no que sea el más veloz que pudieran construir jamás!

¬……Lindo…- exclamé…porque no sabía que era un cohete.

¬ ¿Y por qué un cohete?- preguntó Ron.- …¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

¬ ¡Claro!- respondió Al sin titubear.- Es la máquina más difícil de diseñar, construir y probar…¡todo un reto!

¬ ¡Debí suponerlo! Es un proyecto bastante ambicioso chicos……- Ron guardó silencio por un momento.- …y¿Qué tal van con él?

Los ánimos parecieron decaer un poco.

¬ Bueno…- dijo Law-san.- …necesitamos un patrocinador obviamente. Desgraciadamente parece que los intereses políticos andan muy distantes de eso…

¬ ¡Ya tienen uno!- dijo alegremente el clon de Ryen.- ¡Con mucho gusto me ofrezco a financiar su proyecto XD!!

Los tres permanecieron callados unos segundos, mirando como esperando que en cualquier momento dijera "Es broma!"…pero no, Ron hablaba muy en serio…

¬ Es un gran proyecto, y la fábrica de acero que me dejó mi padre produce bastante bien, podríamos apoyarlos con materiales…

¬…¿y por qué haría eso por nosotros?- preguntó Dorochet intentando contener su emoción.

¬ ¡Y todavía lo preguntan! Salvaron a mi esposa y a mi bebé, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes…

¬ Señor, no quiero sonar grosero…- dijo Heiderich sonrojandose un poco.- …pero no buscábamos ninguna recompensa por nuestra acción, esta cena ha sido más que suficiente.

¬ ¡Exacto!- asintieron Law y Dorochet.

¬ Hummm………Bien, entonces no lo tomen como una recompensa, mírenlo como una propuesta de trabajo.- Dijo Ron un poco más serio.- …es un gran proyecto. ¿por qué lo haría en otras circunstancias? Además de que ustedes serían beneficiados enormemente, para mi fábrica de acero sería una gran publicidad que el mejor cohete del mundo estuviera fabricado con mi acero, no lo creen así?

¬………Es lógico…- dijo Dorochet.- …Pero aún así siento que es demasiado abusar de su confianza…

¬ Entonces piénselo.- dijimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo.

¬ …a mí me agrada bastante la idea…- sugerí mirando a Alphonse.- …Yo quisiera saber qué es un cohete, jeje…

Todos me miraron unos instantes, pero luego se pusieron a reir al tomarlo como un chascarrillo (y yo también me rei algo nerviosa, jijiji). Seguimos hablando un rato al respecto. Después llegó el momento terrible en que tenían que irse…

¬ Mil gracias por invitarnos.- dijeron los tres hombres mientras nos despedíamos.- La cena estuvo deliciosa.

¬ Gracias a ustedes por ayudar a Larissa.- dijo efusivamente Ron una vez más, y de repente abrazó a Heiderich como a un hermano.- ¡nunca dejaré de demostrar lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes!

¬ Jejejeje ñ.n……

¬ Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a ver pronto!- dije.

¬ Igualmente…- Heiderich le extendió a Ron una tarjeta.- Aquí es donde estamos trabajando ahora…pueden llamarnos para lo que gusten.

¬ ¡Que les vaya bien!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toda la noche la pasé algo alterada…Pensando irremediablemente en Alphonse Heiderich y sintiéndome terriblemente mal por ello. ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación si a quien yo amo es a Edward?…¿o es que acaso me he resignado a no verlo más?…En medio de la madrugada me levanté para seguir haciendo mis apuntes de alquimia con los ojos algo empañados por las lágrimas, y esbozando una que otra sonrisa…¿Qué tendría este Alphonse que me llamara tanto la atención?

Amanecí en el escritorio del cuarto. Ron despertó a su hora acostumbrada para irse a trabajar…

¬ ¡Buenos días!…¿Tienes algo, nena?

¬………Nada…sólo se me fue el sueño…

¬…………No dormiste casi nada…- me dijo con una actitud más seria.- ……Yo tampoco pude dormir bien…

¬ ¿Ah si?…¿Te preocupa algo?

¬ …Ayer me dijiste que …tenías algo que confesarme…pero que sería después…Larissa, no puedo soportarlo…por favor, tienes que decírmelo, sea lo que sea…- miró hacia el suelo. - …Necesito…saberlo…

¬…Ron………

¬ ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando mis apuntes…yo intenté esconderlos un poco.

¬…Sólo…dibujos…

¬ Esto no son dibujos, Lari…- inesperadamente los tomó y los miró.-……¿Alquimia??

¬………………………………………………¿Sabes lo que es la alquimia?

¬…Es una ciencia olvidada…¿Pero qué es esto??

¬…¡Estoy escribiendo una historia!!- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.- …Sobre un chico alquimista y su hermano, ambos buscando la piedra filosofal para disolver todas su dudas, jeje…debo hacer esto para poder comprender mejor la naturaleza de esa ciencia olvidada¿no crees?

Al parecer convencido con mi respuesta, dejó los apuntes en su lugar, pero siguió serio.

¬…¿Me vas a decir…o que?

Oportunamente llegó una mucama…Suspiré de alivio.

¬ Señora, tiene una llamada.

¬ ¡Gracias!…Ya vuelvo, ron.

¬…………¿Una llamada…a esta hora…?

Salí corriendo hacia el pasillo donde teníamos el auricular, aun pensando en cómo esquivar a Ron hasta que fuera el momento de devolverle a su esposa…

¬ …¿Diga?

¬ ¿Melissa-chan?- me respondió una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea.

¬ Que tal, Hohenheim-san!

¬ …Discúlpame¿Te he despertado?

¬ no, ya estaba despierta…

¬ Siento no haberme comunicado antes…me enteré de lo del bebé¿Está bien?

¬ Si, todo bien.

¬ ¿Tienes algún problema en que nos veamos hoy?

¬…………No, ninguno…

¬ Perfecto. Conozco un lugar cerca de una constructora de máquinas. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

Miré de reojo a la habitación, donde Ron se acababa de meter a la ducha…no era lo más conveniente…

¬…No, yo llegaré…- respondí en voz baja.- …¿En dónde queda?

Después de darme la dirección y acordar la hora colgué…El corazón me latía con fuerza porque por fin sabré más de los misterios de este lugar…y la forma de regresar a Amestris! Volví a la habitación aún colmada de emoción. Saqué un vestido corto (no estoy acostumbrada a los grandes vestidos) y comencé a cambiarme. Cuando me estaba peinando (a pesar de que la cita era hasta unas tres horas después) salió Ron de la ducha…

¬ ¿Quién era, cielo?- me preguntó.

¬ Ah, si, era Elric-san…- dije sin voltear a verlo.- Quiere que lo vea más al rato…

Ron cambió su tono de voz…sonaba molesto.

¬ …¿Y para qué, si se puede saber?

¬ no lo se.

Volteé a verlo para confortarlo con una sonrisa…pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé al notar que …¡Estaba vestido solo con una toalla!! Me quedé paralizada, eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver…(Yakio- Solo con Edward¿o no??) Permanecimos en silencio por uso segundos…Ron esbozó una sonrisilla pícara.

¬…Parece como si nunca me hubieras visto así…

Me volteé sumamente apenada. Se me había olvidado que Ron y Larissa era marido y mujer…No noté cuando él se me acercó y me abrazó por la espalda…yo estaba completamente petrificada…

¬ …¿Hace cuánto que no estamos solos, Lari…?…El bebé ya nos hizo esperar demasiado…

¬ ¡¡SUELTAME!!!!!!!!

Me asusté. Bastante. Me levanté de golpe empujando a Ron y tirando la silla. Sin esperar nada salí a paso apresurado de la habitación. Abajo las mucamas ya estaban haciendo sus labores.

¬ Señora¿se le ofrece algo??

¬ ¡NADA!!- incluso tenía deseos de llorar…- Voy a salir, no me esperen.

Todas se quedaron mirando impávidas cómo me iba. Decidí correr sin ningún sentido. Cuando comencé a carburar pensé que podía dirigirme al lugar de la cita. A pesar de que me faltaban varias horas para el encuentro, considerando que no tengo chofer ni dinero, aunado a que no conozco el lugar, tardaré un rato en llegar a pie…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una sirvienta tomó el teléfono en cuanto Larissa salió de la casa y marcó un número…

¬…¿Diga?- le respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

¬ La señora acaba de salir, Madame…

¬ Síguela. Yo llegaré en un rato.

¬ Como diga, Madame.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tardé un buen rato en llegar, llegué solamente media hora antes de la cita. Muy puntualmente llegó Hohenheim-san. El lugar era un restaurante de apariencia ni muy elegante ni corriente, bastante pintoresco diría yo.

¬ Buenos días, Melissa-chan…- saludó Hohen-san aunque lo noté un poco apenado.- …Disculpa¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

¬ No se preocupe, fui impuntual, llegué demasiado temprano. Tuve un problema en casa y salí antes de lo que tenía pensado, jeje…Siéntese por favor.

¬ Gracias…¿Has ordenado ya?

¬ Para serle sincera, no tengo mucho apetito…

¬ Me apenaría desayunar si no me acompañas…Ordenaré por ti¿Está bien?

¬……Gracias. De acuerdo.

Después de que ordenó y nos trajeron nuestra comida almorzamos en relativo silencio; además de mi estado de ánimo, sentí que él también tenía algo…

¬…Señor…

¬ llámame sólo por mi nombre, por favor, Melissa-chan…

¬…Hohenheim-san…Siento mucho si lo hice sentir incómodo…

¬ No podría sentirme incómodo con una hermosa jovencita como tú.

¬ Etto…jejejeje, gracias ñ///ñ………- pasé saliva. No quería parecer ansiosa…- …Me disculpo de antemano si es que sueno ambiciosa…

¬ En lo absoluto, viniste aquí para que te hablara de la alquimia en este mundo…

…Un segundo: yo nunca pregunté si era con alquimia la forma de regresar!!! Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente.

¬ ¡¡Alquimia!!…¡¡Si puedo hacer alquimia en este mundo…!!!!!!

¬ …No propiamente como tal.- tomó un sorbo de su café.- …Te mencioné que estamos en circunstancias diferentes…Sinceramente no quisiera hablar de mi caso.

¬ Está bien, yo entiendo…

¬…No tienes que decirme qué fue lo que hiciste, bastante mal te sientes ya por ello…- suspiró e hizo una pequeña pausa, como para acrecentar mis emociones.- …Al estar en el cuerpo de Larissa¿Cómo te sientes?

¬ Pues…- hace tiempo que no había pensado en esa sensación.- …Como si estuviera…dentro de un traje embutido…

¬ Jejeje…entonces puedo corroborar que sólo tu alma ha pasado detrás de la puerta. Esa puerta está dentro de todos los alquimistas, cada que hacemos una transmutación la abrimos para obtener la energía de este mundo en constante guerra. En algunas ocasiones, podrías tomarlo así, la puerta se abre tanto que tu alma pasa por ahí…pero tu cuerpo debe seguir dentro de la puerta…

¬ El ser humano se compone de tres partes…- dije recordando algo de metafísica.- …Alma, cuerpo y Espíritu.

¬ ¡Exacto! Tu alma y espíritu lograron pasar a este mundo, pero tu cuerpo está a salvo en La Puerta. Puedes regresar en el momento en que cortes el vínculo con el cuerpo de Larissa…

¬………¿y……?

¬ …Ese es el problema.- tomó otro sorbo de café.- …En este mundo como ya notaste, al ser una dimensión paralela a la nuestra, hay personas que se asemejan a otros conocidos o incluso a nosotros mismos. Tu espíritu busca instantáneamente su cuerpo para unirse si es que todavía no te tocaba morir. Los cuerpos son iguales de un mundo a otro…lo que varía es el alma y el espíritu.

¬…No entiendo muy bien¿cómo rompo el vínculo con el cuerpo de Larissa?

¬ …El cuerpo en el que estás debe morir para que tu alma vuelva a cruzar la puerta y encontrar nuevamente tu cuerpo verdadero.

Me quedé helada…

¬…Eso significa…que Larissa…

¬ Exacto. Por eso te decía si eras capaz de dejar huérfano a un bebé indefenso……- terminó su café.- …yo sé que es una decisión muy difícil…

¬…No quiero arruinar la vida de la familia Eckhart…

¬ no es tu culpa Melissa, tú no sabías las consecuencias…La decisión que tomes estará bien puesto que será decisión tuya…

¬ si, lo sé…pero no me gusta el efecto que ocasiona seguir mi causa…

¬ ¿Por qué crees que yo sigo aquí?

Eso no lo había pensado…

¬…Hohenheim-san…¿Usted cayó igual que yo…en el cuerpo de alguien más…?

El se molestó un poco.

¬ Te dije que mi caso es diferente al tuyo, Mely…Tal vez cuando estés preparada te lo diga…

¬…………Está bien…Oiga¿Y por qué en este mundo no puedo hacer alquimia…si tengo el conocimiento?

¬…Eso te lo responderé otro día¿Está bien?…me temo que por ahora debo de retirarme…

¬ ¡No es justo!- dije con una ligera sonrisa.- Hace tanto que no disfruto de tan buena compañía, y usted siempre me deja en ascuas…

¬ Me alegra que mi compañía te parezca interesante.- me dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que me recordó terriblemente a la de su hijo mayor.- Tú eres una muchachita bastante interesante, me agrada mucho hablar contigo.

¬ ¡Pero si no he hecho nada mas que hacerle preguntas!!

¬ Tienes una gran historia que contarme¿Cierto?

¬ Tal vez…

¬ Esperaré ansioso.- me levanté y él se levantó como todo un caballero.- …¿Quieres que te lleve a la mansión?

¬ No, muchas gracias. Tengo ciertos problemas con Ron, si me viera llegar con usted se agravarían más…

¬ Como gustes. ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

¬ yo tengo demasiado tiempo libre, por si no lo ha notado…

¬ De acuerdo, te llamaré entonces.

¬ ¿Usted a qué se dedica?- le pregunté mientras salíamos de lugar.

¬…Soy pensador, supongo, jeje…y hago algunos estudios sobre las ciencias más relevantes de este mundo, sobre todo la física…

¬ Siempre me gustó.

¬ Podrías a empezar a instruirte a fondo en ella. También colaboro con algunas personas en una especie de sociedad de ocultismo…es divertido a veces. Te hablaré de ello en otra ocasión, te resultará interesante.

¬ Mil gracias por dedicarme su tiempo.

¬ Para mí es un placer.

Después de besarme galantemente la mano se subió a un tranvía y se fue. Yo me quedé ahí mirando hasta que se alejó de mi rango visual…¡Me encanta este sujeto! (en el buen sentido ehhh?), creo que hasta ahora es la mejor persona que he conocido…me relaja bastante charlar con él, como cuando platico con Al-kun, pero no dejo de fijarme en esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa que heredó Edward de su padre…comencé a lamentarme por no ser mayor y haber conocido a Hohenheim-san antes que a Edward (jajajaja, es broma…). Comencé a caminar de regreso a ninguna parte…en realidad no tenía la mejor gana de regresar a la mansión, seguramente el ambiente está muy tenso aún…Crucé la calle para mirar de cerca algunos aparadores de ropa y cosas así…hubo varias cosas que deseé llevarle a mi mamá (mi mamá Elena), otras cuantas que de haber tenido el efectivo hubiera comprado para Elysia y un bonito sombrero como para mí.

El silbato de una fábrica de enfrente me asustó un poco, pero al darme cuenta de lo que era le resté importancia…Sólo hasta que ví a Alphonse Heiderich en el reflejo del aparador me fijé realmente en el mundo…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco como hace tiempo no sentía. Me ruboricé completamente, pero no volteé a verlo, sólo me quedé su solitario reflejo alejándose del resto de sus compañeros con dirección a la parada del tranvía. No esperaba que él se fijara en mí. Al identificarme regresó por donde había venido para saludarme…

¬…¿Señora Eckhart?- me dijo con cautela.

¬ …¡¡¡¡Ah, Heiderich!!!- le dije en tono de voz bastante fuerte.- ¡¡Me-alegra-mucho-verte-por-aquí!!!!…

¬ ¿Pero qué hace sola en un sitio como este?- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Pensé que su marido vendría con usted…

¬ ¡¡¡Noooo, él no pudo venir, JEJEJEJEJE…!!!

¬…ñ.n ¿Se encuentra bien, Eckhart-san?

¬ ¡¡¡EXCELENTE, JEJEJE, NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO MEJOR!!!!…- tosí un poco.- …¿¿Y qué haces tú por aca???

¬…Esa es la fábrica donde trabajo ñ.ñ…

¬ ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH, cierto………jijijiji!!!!!!!!

¬…¿Quiere que la escolte a su casa?

¬ ¡¡¡NO!!!…No te molestes¡¡¡todavía no pienso regresar, JEJEJEJEJEJE!!!!!!!

¿Por qué demonios tenía que trabarme en un momento como este?? Ya ni con Edward me había trabado de ese modo…Lo único bueno era que el chico parecía no tomárselo como una rareza

¬ Bueno pues……yo tengo que irme…- dijo por fin.- …¿Segura de que no necesita nada?

¬……Segura……¡¡ESPERA!!!

¬ ¿Si?

¬………Quiero ir contigo…

Alphonse me miró de forma extraña. Luego miró de reojo a su alrededor. ¡Juro que no sé por qué dije eso! Será que tal vez sólo quiero desahogarme con alguien…

(Yakío- ¡Uy Mely, quién no se desahogaría con tan buen mozo!!

Roy- Yo se de alguien…¡¡TU ¬¬!!

Yakío- T.T

Dona-chan- ¡¡SSSSShhhhhhtttttttt!!)

¬…Voy camino a mi casa, señora…

¬ Por favor, te lo suplico, no me digas señora…creo que soy más joven que tú…Llámame Melissa.

¬…¿Melissa…?…Si, claro, claro…

¬ Disculpa mi atrevimiento…- dije una vez que empecé a carburar.- …No debí decirte eso…no sé por qué lo hice, lo siento mucho…

¬ No es un atrevimiento, Melissa-san…Es sólo que me pareció extraño que me pidiera tan de repente una visita…Para algunos es mal visto que una mujer casada y un soltero se vean a solas…

¬ Lo siento muchísimo, yo entiendo…- mi vergüenza se iba acrecentando.- …En verdad, no quería decirlo en ese sentido, yo sólo…

¬ ¡Claro que a mi no me molesta n.n!!- respondió animosamente.- ¿Puedo invitarla a comer más tarde?

¬ Ahora no puedo pensar en comida, acabo de desayunar, pero encantada aceptaré tu oferta si no es mucha molestia…

¬ ¡Ninguna!

Tomamos el tranvía con dirección hacia un suburbio de clase media de Munich…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¿Diga?

¬ Henrrieta, soy Danka¿Ya llegó la señora Dietlinde?

¬ Justamente acaba de llegar.

¬ Comunícame con ella de inmediato.

Unos segundos después…

¬ Aquí Eckhart.

¬ Madame, tengo noticias sumamente interesantes.

¬ Habla.

¬ Larissa-san se vió con un hombre mayor, rubio, que bajó de un automóvil de la sociedad de Tule…

¬ Creo saber quién es.

¬ Y en este momento está abordando un tranvía junto a un muchacho delgado, rubio de ojos azules.

¬ Eso no lo sabía…Maldita adúltera…

¬ ¿Qué hago?

¬ ¡Síguelos, a donde sea! Si pudieras conseguir una cámara…

¬ Me es imposible, señora.

¬ Bueno, entonces así está bien…Serás muy bien recompensada, Danka…

¬ Gracias, Madame.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alphonse Heiderich vivía en un edificio en cuyo piso de abajo había una florería que en esos momentos estaba cerrada.

¬…¿Vives solo, Al?

¬ Si…Estoy pensando dejar momentáneamente mi casa para buscar suerte en Rumania…eso era antes de la proposición de su esposo…

¬ ¿Qué has pensado sobre eso?

¬ …Mis compañeros y yo estamos muy entusiasmados…pero……

¬ Puedes decírmelo.

¬…Primero entremos.

Su hogar era bastante acogedor y estaba muy bien ordenado, justo lo contrario a lo que se espera de la casa de un soltero. Me invitó un vaso de agua de frutas.

¬…¿Y bien, me vas a decir por qué no aceptan la propuesta de Ron?

¬…No es por ustedes, en serio…Es sólo que el nombre de Eckhart…no les hace mucha gracia a algunos…espero no ofenderla, Melissa…

¬ No lo haces…y háblame de tú.

¬ Gracias.…- tosió un poco.- …Sucede que su suegra, Dietlinde Eckhart, es una poderosa líder política…pero sus afines políticos no benefician a mucha gente que digamos.

¬ No me extraña. Sigue por favor.

¬ …Me temo que a algunos compañeros no les gustaría involucrarse con esa mujer…

¬ Pero el trato no es con ella, es con nosotros…¿O es que acaso Ronaldo Eckhart tampoco es muy bien visto?

¬ El es una persona amable, y no tiene ningún interés como su madre, por él no hay problema…pero eso no lo ven así mis compañeros.

¬ Si yo fuera tú, aceptaría de buena gana el ofrecimiento, Al …Yo sé que Ron lo hace con buenas intenciones…y por la bilis de mi suegra no te preocupes, está demasiado ocupada haciéndome la vida imposible…

¬ Jejejeje…

¬ …Quisiera saber más sobre ti, Alphonse…Es decir.- corregí antes de que se pusiera colorado- ahora que mi esposo y tú van a ser socios, me gustaría saber con quién estamos tratando, jijiji…

¬ …Mi vida no es interesante, Melissa-san…

(Me encanta su acento al pronunciar mi nombre)

¬ Más interesante que la mía seguramente…

¬…Simplemente soy un obrero que fabrica autos y tractores…¿Usted que me puede decir?

¬…………- en realidad, hay algo que de verdad me gustaría decirle.- …¿Puedo confiar en ti, Alphonse…?

¬ Seguro!

¬…Tal vez mi historia es más interesante de lo que quiero admitir…

¬ ……??

¬ …………Al…Sé cómo suena lo que voy a decirte…pero…por favor, créeme…

¬ Te escucho.

¬…Yo no soy Larissa Eckhart…

¬…¿Larissa?…Pensé que había escuchado mal ayer, como hoy me corregiste diciéndome que te llamara Melissa…

¬ ¡Exactamente!! …Mi nombre es Melissa Hughes……

¬…………no entiendo…

¬ Soy un espíritu que cayó por error en el cuerpo de Larissa…………

Heiderich se quedó un rato mudo, mirándome a los ojos conmocionado…

¬…¿Hablas en serio…?

¬………No tengo motivo para mentirte…- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.- …Vengo de otro mundo, conocido como Amestris……………

¬……………………………

¬ …No se por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti…sucede que cometí un crimen horrible, y creo que estoy pagando por él……

¬…………………………

¬…Desgraciadamente no tengo ninguna forma de probarte que lo que digo es verdad…sólo espero tener un amigo a quién contarle mis cosas…- me eché a llorar.- ¡¡Si supieras todo lo que he sufrido…!!

¬ ¡¡Melissa!!- inmediatamente me extendió un pañuelo.- …¿Todo eso es cierto…?

¬……¿Me crees?

¬…Sinceramente, no creo en fantasmas ni cosas así…

¬ ¡¡NO SOY UN FANTASMA, NO ESTOY MUERTA!!

¬…¿Entonces?

¬ En mi mundo manejamos una ciencia aquí olvidada…la alquimia.

Estaba a punto de narrarle toda mi vida y obra cuando comenzaron a sonar unas sirenas. Al se levantó de golpe.

¬……¡Bombas!

¬…¿Eh?

¬ Tenemos que ir al refugio, Melissa…¡Rápido, los zeppelín están cerca!!

¬………¿Qué es un zeppelín?

¬ …Te lo explicaré luego.- me tomó por los hombros delicadamente.- …Y te creo. Hablaremos de eso después¿Está bien?

¬ ¡Oh, Alphonse, soy tan feliz…!

Ambos salimos corriendo. El cielo estaba muy hermoso, a no ser por los enormes…¿Balones de futbol voladores?. Seguimos a una gran multitud que se dirigía a unas barricadas a unos 200 metros de distancia…

¬ ¿Qué está pasando? Pareciera que es una guerra…

¬ ¡Pero es una guerra!!

¬ ¿Eh o.o?

Llegamos al refugio justamente cuando comenzaron las explosiones en las casas. Los dichosos zeppelín soltaban enormes tanques que explotaban al caer produciendo una enorme masacre…Lloré al recordar la espeluznante guerra civil de Lior…

Había muchísima gente de todas las edades. También había algunos oficiales dando instrucciones de seguridad. A pesar de todo, Alphonse parecía estar bastante tranquilo…

¬ ¿Estás bien, Melissa?…¿Es que en tu mundo no hay guerras?

¬ He visto peores que esta…Soy militar.

¬ ¿Aceptan mujeres en el ejército? Caramba…¿Qué clase de mundo es ese?

¬ No es mejor que este, te lo aseguro.

¬ Melissa…lo que me acabas de decir es algo difícil de creer…y sin embargo te creo, porque…

¬…¿Porqué……?

¬…Hay una sociedad en la universidad, la Sociedad de Thule…que han dado a conocer comunicados acerca de un mundo paralelo al nuestro…lo llaman Shambala.

¬…¿En serio??

¬ Son investigaciones muy recientes, que afirman que nos podemos conectar con los habitantes de ese mundo…Se dice, según la leyenda, que es un mundo sin sufrimiento……

¬ Entonces no es el mundo de donde yo vengo.

¬…Debiste haber pasado muchas cosas…

¬ Más de las que piensas.

Me acurruqué en su regazo y él me abrazó con ternura…No supe cuándo me quedé dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¿Qué está pasando en la ciudad?

¬ ¡son zeppelín!!- gritó Ron asustado.- ¡Melissa se fue desde la mañana a la ciudad…!!

¬ Yo no me preocuparía, hijo…seguramente está muy bien acompañada…

¬ ¿QUÉ INSINUAS, MADRE??

¬ No insinúo nada…

¬ Iré a buscarla.

¬ ¡De ninguna forma!!Correrías mucho riesgo…

¬ ¡Por mi esposa haré lo que sea…!

¬ ¿y crees que ella lo haga por ti??

¬ …Por supuesto……………Quédate con el bebé¿Quieres? Iré por mi mujer.

Ron salió, tomó un auto y se dirigió a la ciudad. Por su parte, Dietlinde Eckhart dejó su taza de té del lado sonriendo serenamente con esa apariencia de no matar ni a una mosca. Subió a la habitación de los dueños de la casa y se dispuso a buscar algo más que incriminara a Larissa y que por fin se separara de su hijo…pero en la mesa encontró algo mucho más interesante. Eran hojas. Las tomó y las revisó detenidamente…Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa…Su hijo definitivamente no había hecho eso, puesto que él no tenía conocimiento alguno de alquimia…¿Entonces había sido la zorra judía quien había hecho esos apuntes…?

Hacía tiempo que ella se estaba involucrando con un tipo llamado Karl Haushofer, quien tenía relación con la Sociedad de Thule. Ambos habían hablado de ciertos ideales en cuyas investigaciones se encontraba la misteriosa alquimia…Por un momento, Dietlinde pensó en incluir a Larissa en el proyecto, pero su desprecio por ella era tal que le impidió pensar en otra posibilidad que no fuera sacarle lo que sabía por la fuerza…Aunque esto era demasiado para lo que necesitaba…¡Entonces encontró un apunte en donde decía "COMO REGRESAR A CASA"!…Soltó un chillido de emoción…Si con "casa" podría referirse a la misteriosa Shambala…Tomó todos los apuntes y los guardó en su bolso. Mientras bajaba a la sala pensó, exageradamente feliz, en que al fin había encontrado una forma de deshacerse de su odiosa nuera…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El bombardeo cesó pronto, pero los incendios no. Alphonse insistió en que me quedara en el refugio mientras él y los demás hombres ayudaban a controlar los incendios. Pronto oscureció. Unos soldados trajeron sopa para los que estábamos en el refugio, cosa que agradecí porque la verdad me moría de hambre. Un rato después regresó Heiderich, algo sucio pero con una enorme sonrisa.

¬ Todo está bien. Casi no hay heridos y ni una baja. Será mejor que regreses con los Eckhart, Melissa…

¬…Gracias por todo, Al…

¬ Y aún falta, te llevaré a tu casa…no puedo permitir que regreses sola…

¬ Te lo agradeceré…Pero dime, estás muy feliz¿Sucedió algo bueno?

¬ ¡Maravilloso!- exclamó.- La fábrica donde trabajo estalló.

¬…¿y eso es bueno??

¬ Sip, por que no tenía la menor gana de trabajar nuevamente el turno de la noche…Además, por fin me transferirán a la fábrica que me queda más cerca XD.

¬ Jejeje…qué bien…

Todos comenzaron a salir del refugio. El lugar no había sido muy dañado gracias a la pronta acción del ejército. Tomé del brazo a Alphonse y caminé despacio a su lado…

¬…Siento mucho lo de hoy…creo que fue demasiado repentino lo que te dije…

¬ Bastante!- me sonrió. Sentí mariposas en el estómago.- Pero me temo que no puedo hacer gran cosa mas que escucharte…lamento eso.

¬ Para mi es más que suficiente que me escuches…

Comencé a sentir frío…me le acerqué un poco más.

¬…¿Podemos vernos mañana?

¬…Seguro, supongo que no tendré trabajo por algún tiempo…

¬ ¿En la cafetería cerca de tu fábrica está bien?

¬ Explotó.

¬ Jeje ñ.ñ…

¬ Te invitaré a comer…no es por nada, pero me queda muy bueno el arroz con zetas…

¬ Estaré encantada de probarlo…

Nos habíamos alejado bastante del bullicio. Permanecimos en silencio un rato. Mi mente viajaba a mil por hora…Pensaba en Edward, mucho…pero también estaba pensando en Alphonse Heiderich…Volé hasta el momento de aquel beso en el laboratorio numero 5 y reviví por un instante la sensación. También recordé nuestra última batalla, lo más divertido y bello que he hecho en mucho tiempo…¿Hacía cuánto que había sucedido aquello, cinco días, cinco meses, cinco años…?

Y también tenía muy presentes las palabras de Hohenheim Elric…Yo no podía volver si Larissa no estaba muerta primero…eso sería en parte un asesinato. Dejar a un niño sin madre también me remuerde mucho la conciencia. ¿Qué me queda entonces?…Heiderich. ¿Era esto una especie de premio por aprobar tanto castigo? Miré de reojo a mi acompañante…no esperaba que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Sostuve el aliento unos segundos…

¬…¿Sucede algo, Melissa?

¬…Eh……- me ruboricé.- …Nada………

¬ ¿Acaso me parezco a alguien que conoces?

¬…No lo se…en este mundo hay personas que se parecen a gente que yo conozco en mi mundo…

Él sonrió juguetonamente.

¬ Estoy pensando…tal vez te ruborizas porque me parezco a alguien que te gusta en tu mundo…

¬ En realidad no……………No te pareces a nadie que yo conozca…

¬ Ah…

Su serenidad…su sonrisa…su actitud…decidí que, si no podía encontrar otra forma de regresar a Amestris, me resignaré a permanecer aquí como Larissa…y procuraré acercarme a Alphonse Heiderich…Tal vez me enamore de el alguna vez…

¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, MELISSA??

Un auto cerró bruscamente frente a nosotros. Al y yo nos lanzamos hacia atrás…Ron salió rápidamente del auto y nos miró…inexpresivo…

¬ ¡¡Ron!!- lo llamé.- …¿Qué haces aquí…?

¬ …estaba preocupado…- respondió con un hilo de voz.- …Menos mal que estás bien, y que no estás sola…

¬ ¡Buenas tardes, señor Eckhart!!- saludó Alphonse como si nada hubiera pasado.- Encontré a Larissa cuando comenzó el bombardeo y…

¬ Se lo agradezco mucho, Heiderich.- respondió Ryen sereno (lo siento, Roooon). Eso me dio a entender que el problema no era con él.- Tengo muchas cosas que pagarle…por ahora, me gustaría regresar a casa con mi esposa…

¬…Yo entiendo…- dijo él retrocediendo un poco.- …Hasta luego, señora Eckhart…

¬…Nos vemos, Heiderich-kun…

Ron y yo nos dirigimos al interior del auto. Yo estaba muy callada, avergonzada por mi actitud, y más al ver a Ron tan serio y frío…

¬…¿a dónde fuiste, Larissa?- me preguntó cuando arrancó el auto.

¬…Ví a Hohenheim-san…

¬ Ah.…- al parecer no pudo contenerse.- ¿Todo el día hablando con el viejo…o es que Alphonse Heiderich te ayudó demasiado?

¬……………Ron, no pienso tolerar esto.- dije haciéndome la digna.- …¿y el bebé?

¬ En la casa, con mi madre.

¬ ¡¡Tu madre!!- (Yakío- ¡La tuya!…ah, no¿verdad? Gomen...)- ¿Me llevarás con tu mamá en la casa?

¬ …………

Ron siguió molesto…Tomé una decisión justamente cuando íbamos saliendo de la ciudad.

¬…Ron, hay algo que debo decirte.

¬…Te escucho…- se puso pálido…

¬…Larissa te ama, que no te quepa la menor duda…pero yo no soy Larissa.

¬…Oh, siento mucho la confusión, Reina Isabel…

¬ ¡¡No seas sarcástico!!- frenó bruscamente.- …Escucha…tengo pruebas…………Soy un espíritu que viene de otro mundo y…

¬ ¡¿QUÉ?!- su expresión estaba desencajada por la furia.- JA-JA-JAAAAAAA

¬…………Está bien¿Quieres pruebas?- salí del vehículo. Unos soldados que estaban por ahí miraban la escena.- …¡Te daré pruebas!!

Me acerqué a un arma que un soldado había dejado del lado…afortunadamente es un rifle de largo alcance, el cual sé manejar perfectamente. La tomé rápidamente, y antes de que se me acercaran enfoqué y disparé…volé el sombrero de Ron limpiamente con una bala.

¬…A ver, Ron¿cuándo pensaste que tu bella esposa sabía usar armas?

El rubio me miraba con temor…

¬ Pero…………tú…a ti no te gustan las armas………

¬ Soy Melissa, no Larissa¿Entiendes??

Lentamente dio media vuelta y entró en el auto. Lo seguí…no dijo nada el resto del camino…

Afortunadamente Madame Eckhart se había largado ya. Ron se desplomó en un sillón en cuanto llegamos…me arrepentí por haber sido tan ruda. Me acerqué sigilosamente…

¬………Ronaldo……

¬………………

¬…Lamento esto…………te juro que haré lo posible por devolverte a tu esposa y…

Lentamente volteó…el corazón se me acongojó al revivir aquella mirada de Ryen aún sufriendo la pérdida de Mellyna…

¬……Hablaremos después de esto, Lari………

Sin más remedio subí a la habitación…me quedé dormida soñando con mi querido casi hermano Ryen y la loca de Kureyo…Al parecer, Ron se quedó dormido en la sala…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando una mucama entró a la habitación, bastante alterada. Abajo se escuchaban gritos…

¬ ¡¡Señora Eckhart, rápido!!

¬ ¿Qué pasa??- pregunté levantándome de un salto.

¬ ¡¡Algo le sucede al señor…!!

La sangre se me vino a los pies…¿Habrá sido Ron capáz de hacer algo estupido??Baje sin demora. Casi todos los sirvientes estaban en la sala, Rodeando a Ron quien estaba encaramado en una mesita en una esquina del gran salon principal.

¬ ¿¿Qué le pasó??…¡¡Alguien encienda la luz!!- ordené.

¬ ¡¡Se despertó con un horrible grito!!- me dijo una aterrada sirvienta.- ¡¡Y amenaza con golpear a cualquiera que se le acerque!!

¬ Caramba……

¬¡¡¡ALEJENSE…TODOS, FUERA DE AQUÍ……NO IRÉ CON USTEDES!!!

La culpa me arrinconó…¿Habría perdido la razón por mi culpa?

¬ …¡Ron, basta, tranquilo……aquí estoy, soy yo…!!…¡ENCIENDAN LA MALDITA LUZ!!!

¬ ¡¡NO DEBÍ HACERLO…QUIERO VOLVER………ALEJENSE!!!!

Por fin encendieron la luz…Ron estaba de igual forma que como lo dejé, sólo obviamente más alterado. La servidumbre me abrió paso.

¬ ¡¡Calma Ron…ya estoy aquí, basta!!

Él me miró bañado en lágrimas y con expresión de infinita sorpresa…

¬…………¿Melissa?…- dijo con tono de voz apenas audible…

En vista de que no se iba a calmar, tomé una lámpara de mango largo.

¬ …Ron, esto me dolerá más a mi que a ti…

Y se la estrellé en la cara. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para herirlo, pero si para sacarlo de la jugada por un rato. Entre dos lo llevaron al diván. Mandé por un médico y me quedé con él mientras reaccionaba…

¬…¿Estás mejor?

¬…………

¬……¿Cuántos dedos ves?

¬………¿Ninguno?

¬ Bien, estás mejor…Cálmate, dime qué te pasó, por favor…

Lentamente se incorporó…yo tomé la lámpara por si acaso…

¬………No…bueno…no…recuerdo…muy bien…………Pero bueno…¿Estoy muerto?

¬ ¡claro que no! Sólo te golpeé con una lámpara, jeje…

¬ …Pero…pero…bueno…etto…estoy confundido……¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¬ Estoy en la habitación de arriba por si lo olvidaste.

¬ …pero………bueno…Melissa………yo……bueno…etto…

¬ ¿Quieres dejar de repetir tanto "bueno" por favor??

¬……Bueno si…oh, lo siento………esto es como en los viejos tiempos¿No Mely?…¿Dónde estamos?…¿Segura que no estoy muerto?

Me miró a los ojos………inmediatamente noté un brillo diferente en sus ojos azules, que por un momento me parecieron nuevamente color guinda……el corazón me dio un vuelco, pero no me atreví a decir nada…

¬…¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté.

¬…Ya no importa…si funcionó, es lo que cuenta………estás aquí.

¬ No entiendo…

¬ Bueno…yo tampoco…pero bueno…oh, lo siento…estúpido tic…

¬…Espera…………- lo tomé de los hombros, y con voz cortada le dije.- ………Nombre completo…

¬…¿Eh?

¬ ¡¡Nombre completo!!

¬ O.O………Me das miedo T.T

¬ ¡¡NOMBRE COMPLETO!!

¬…¿Tuyo o mío?

¬ ¡¡ME LLEVA LA……!!

¬ Tuyo…Melissa Hughes…………Mío, Ryen Dunkhelsin……

Me quedé callada unos segundos mientras él exploraba el lugar con la mirada…

¬…………

Y comencé a llorar silenciosamente…

¬…Por Dios Ryen……………¿Qué haces aquí?

¬ Primero dime en dónde estamos, Mely………Te ves algo diferente…

¬ Subamos, hay muchas cosas que explicarte.

¬……¡Ey, tengo cabello de nuevo XD!!

Me tranquilizó que Ryen se encontrara mucho mejor que yo cuando llegué…supongo que le ayudó ver un rostro amigable. Mandé a la servidumbre por un tubo y les ordené alejarse de nosotros. Cerré con llave la puerta de nuestro cuarto (bueno, de Larissa y Ron).

¬………Melissa…oigo una voz……

¬…Te entiendo…he pasado por lo mismo……………¿Qué hiciste, Ryen?

¬ Según yo, nada malo…pero nada me puede hacer más feliz que verte de nuevo, Mely-chan n.n

Surgió otra pregunta que me mantenía en ascuas.

¬…¿Cómo está todo por allá?

¬…¿Allá dónde? Querrás decir "aquí"…

¬…Te lo explicaré luego. Por ahora…Dime por favor¿Cómo están todos…has visto a Edward…Kureyo ya regresó de su viaje…y mi tía, y Elysia…cómo está Howl?

¬ Tranquila, algo a la vez……- el ambiente se puso algo tenso. Su mirada se hizo confusa.- …Yo regresé a Ciudad del Este, no tuve contacto con nadie por dos días…te estaba esperando, dijiste que nos veríamos cuando regresara…Kureyo seguía en central la noche en que………

Me congelé por completo, literalmente…si hubiera sabido que Kureyo seguía en Central…

¬…¿En que…?

¬ …Regresó porque olvidó su cepillo de dientes, según ella…- se le cortó la voz.- …Kure encontró tu cadáver y el de Serge………Fueron…asesinados por Scar…

Me sobresalté…¿asesinados por Cicatriz??…¿Cómo nos habría encontrado Kureyo?

Un minuto………¿El cadáver de Serge?

¬………Ryen…………¿Serge………?

Él pasó saliva.

¬…Está muerto……………y también tú lo estabas, Melissa.

¬¿Qué quieres decir?

Ryen se volteó un poco y se frotó las manos, como yo lo hacía antes de acostumbrarme a la sensación de un cuerpo extraño.

¬…Desde que…Mellyna murió……he estado estudiando……sobre……

¬ …Transmutación humana…

¬ Nunca lo intenté con ella por………miedo.- y con un hilo de voz agregó.- …No era sólo Mellyna……también era……mi bebé……………no sabía lo que podría pasar si intentaba revivirlos a ambos, así que lo dejé………

¬ ¿Entonces…?

¬ ¡¡Te reviví a ti, Melissa!!- exclamó súbitamente con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Tú no tenías por qué morir de una forma tan absurda, estás destinada a grandes cosas, y ya bastante tuvo tu familia con lo de Maes-san!!- me abrazó.- Me alegra tanto que haya funcionado……

¬ No Ryen…- me dolía mucho tener que bajarlo de su nube.- …No funcionó…

¬ ¿Qué quieres decir?

¬…Nunca estuve muerta………no fui asesinada…y Serge………por Dios, Serge……

¬ …¿Cómo que no estabas muerta?

¬ …Serge y yo cometimos pecado…- dije aún en lágrimas.- …intentamos revivir a mi tío………No fue Cicatriz, fue mi necedad la que nos trajo aquí…¡Tú no debías de haber hecho nada por mi, Ryen!!

¬ ¡Pero esque tú no entiendes!!- exclamó de repente indignado.- …Sólo se le rindió funeral a Serge…porque no encontraron tu cuerpo. Kureyo fue quien llevó la investigación, y como pruebas de que tú estuviste con él antes de morir llevó sangre seca, tuya obviamente. Pero aún te siguen buscando (bueno, tu cuerpo). Yo tenía que traer tu alma, y por lo menos pegarla a algo como Edward hizo con su hermano…

¬ ¡¡Un segundo!!- me salí del tema radicalmente.- ¿Sabías lo del cuerpo de Alphonse??

¬ Desde hace un tiempo…Edward nos lo comentó una ocasión a Kureyo y a mí

¬ Y yo preocupándome por guardar el secreto ¬¬…Bueno¿Y luego??

¬ Y luego de que activé el círculo me encontré en aquella sala oscura, con un montón de personas a mi lado…¡Obviamente me asusté! Pero vale todo lo que pasé si con eso puedes estar de vuelta n.n

¬ Ryen, esto no es Amestris.

¬…¿Eh?

¬…Es lo que está detrás de la puerta…

Toda la madrugada me la pasé explicándole los pormenores del lugar, aunque preferí omitir el detalle de que había una forma de volver. Ryen se puso histérico un rato, pero pareció mejorar al mirarse en el espejo, porque sólo se diferenciaba de Ron en el cabello y los ojos, pero por lo demás era Ryen Dunkhelsin. Seguimos hablando incluso hasta bien entrada la mañana, la que más habló fui yo, para desahogarme de todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Sólo bajamos a desayunar y volvimos a charlar, ahora en el salón, sin molestarnos en cambiarnos de ropa o lavarnos, era mucho más importante mi encuentro con un ser querido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Comunícame con Danka.

¬ Enseguida, Madame…

Unos segundos después…

¬ ¿Diga?

¬ Danka…escucha, esto que voy a hacer es muy importante…Vigila que mi hijo y mi nieto estén fuera para las 5 de la tarde a más tardar. Saca a todos de ahí.

¬ ¿Sucede algo, Madame Eckhart?

¬¿Recuerdas las investigaciones de las que te hablé?…la judía sabe demasiado.

¬Ahh…ya entiendo…- dijo ella con repudio.- Está bien.

¬ No se verá como un asesinato, tu tranquila…procura que ella se quede de preferencia en su habitación. Ya tengo todo arreglado

¬ Como ordene.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Obviamente le hablé mucho sobre Ron y Larissa, le conté todo lo que sabía, le presenté al pequeño Basil quien le arrancó más de una lágrima a mi amigo (no quiso admitirlo, pero yo sabía por qué…), y no quiso dejarlo en toda la tarde. Fue hasta que le hablé de Alphonse Heiderich que me acordé de que éste existía y que me había quedado de ver con él para comer…Lamenté no poder cumplir con mi cita.

Después de que comimos, un mensajero llegó con nosotros…Anunciando que en breve llegaría la queridísima Dietlinde Eckhart a visitar nuevamente a su hijo y nieto e insultar a su nuera.

¬ ¿Es la madre de Ronaldo, cierto?- me preguntó Ryen.

¬ Si…deberíamos evitarla.

¬ ¿Y qué hacemos?

¬ ¡Vámonos a la ciudad!…Con suerte encontraremos a……

Una punzada en el pecho me obligó a callar el nombre del Administrador de Luz, Hohenheim Elric…

¬ ……¿A quién o.o?

¬…Un amigo…que puede explicarte las cosas mejor que yo¡vayamos!

¬ ¿Señora…?- me llamó la nana de Al.

¬…¿Dime?

¬…Hace rato recibió una llamada…un hombre de apellido Elric.

¬ ¿Elric??- exclamó Ryen sorprendido. Yo le resté importancia.

¬¿Ah si?…¿y qué te dijo?

¬ Dijo que vendría a verla como a las seis, que era muy importante lo que debía decirle. No debería salir por ningún motivo.

Titubeé un poco…¿Hohenheim-san era de la clase de hombres que pensaba que las mujeres debían estar a su disposición en el horario que quisiera? Lo dudo mucho…

¬……Siii, claro……

¬ Señor Eckhart, usted recibió una llamada de la fábrica, preguntan por qué no fue a trabajar el día de hoy.

¬Naaaa, soy el dueño, puedo tomarme el tiempo que quiera.- aparentemente Ryen había aceptado de buena gana el papel de Ron…

¬ su secretaria Dijo que unos jóvenes lo estaban esperando desde hacía rato…

¬ Tal vez son Alphonse y los demás.- le dije.- Deberías ir…

¬…Una cosa más, señora…- dijo ella.- …Me apena mucho pedirle esto, pero¿Me permitiría salir un momento?……

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬…Bueno…esque……hay un muchacho y…

¬¡ No se diga más!- aceptó Ryen antes de que me opusiera.- ¡Claro!

¬ No tardaré mucho…Tal vez una hora…Pero no puedo cuidar de Basil.

¬ Nosotros lo haremos- dije de mala gana.

¬ ¡Gracias, señora!

En un tris ella salió. Subí a ver a Alphonse, quien estaba bien dormido en su cunita.

¬…¿Sabes?- le dije a Ryen.- No vas a ir a la fábrica¿Cierto?

¬ Ni sé dónde está.

¬…Vayamos a la ciudad rápidamente……- la verdad, yo esperaba poder encontrarme a Heiderich para decirle que lo sentía por no acudir a la cita.- No tardaremos…con suerte y Dietlinde se aburre de esperar, jeje.

Salimos sin que la servidumbre nos viera, caminamos todo el sendero hacia la capital hablando esta vez de recuerdos, como para que no perdiéramos el sentido de nuestro origen y de dónde veníamos. Dejamos a Basil para que Dietlinde tuviera en qué entretenerse.

Cuando estuvimos en a plaza le indiqué que había sido ahí donde habían intentado robar a Al-chan.

¬…Parece un lugar muy lindo…

¬ Es igual o peor que nuestro mundo.- le dije.- Hay una guerra, como ya te dije, y temo que sea más sangrienta que las que hemos visto.

¬ Eso sí no te lo creo. Pero dime¿No has intentado usar la Alquimia?

¬ Hice algunos apuntes, pero no he hecho nada…

En eso un hombre pasó a nuestro lado y nos saludó. Tardé un poco en reconocerlo.

¬ ¡Ah, Dorochet!- saludé algo apenada.- Lo siento, venía distraída…

¬ ¡Qué gusto verlos de nuevo!…¿Y el pequeño Basil?

¬ Está en casa con su abuela, supongo.

¬ Heiderich estaba hablando de usted hace un rato…

Sentí nuevamente maripositas en el estómago.

¬ ………¿En serio?………

¬ Law y yo fuimos a su casa y resulta que preparó una comida gourmet para compartir con quién sabe quién, pero en vista de que no llegó su visita nos la comimos nosotros…

¬ qué pena……-exclame…de repente me senti bastante peor que el hongo de una cucaracha.

¬Siii, que pena…- dijo Ryen mirándome de reojo.- Te perdiste de un gran almuerzo, Melissa…

Dorochet nos miró de hito en hito algo confundido.

¬…Bueno ,yo me retiro, señores…

¬ ¿Qué han pensado de la oferta?- pregunté. El hombre sonrió ampliamente.

¬ ¡¡La mayoría está de acuerdo!!…¿Por qué no visitan a Heiderich? Él fue elegido representante…

¬ Lo pensaré…-dije aún triste.- que tenga buena tarde…

Nos alejamos despacio de él…yo miraba al suelo…

¬…Mely……

¬……¿Si?

¬ …Creo que quisiera conocer a Alphonse Heiderich…- sonrió algo nervioso de mi reacción.- …¿Será que él pudiera suplantar a cierto enano…?

¬ Eso jamás…- le respondí, pero no estaba molesta.- …Heiderich es muy diferente a Edward…

¬…Para mí sería genial verte felíz al lado de alguien…

¬ En estos momentos no estoy para eso, yo…

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión. Todos los que estábamos cerca miramos alrededor, buscando el lugar de la explosión…

¬ Qué raro………- dije con un poco de temor.- …Si hubiera sido un zeppelín, hubieran sonado las alarmas…

¬ …¿Qué es un zeppelín?

¬ No tardarás en averiguarlo…

Sobre algún punto se alzó una columna de humo grande. Al parecer quedaba algo retirado.

¬…Bien, no es nuestro problema…

¬ Melissa…¿No es de allá de donde venimos?

Ryen tiene una mucho mejor conciencia de ubicación que yo¡Era cierto! Algo había pasado en la casa de Larissa y Ron. Detuve un carro y le ordené que nos llevara allá lo más pronto posible (y al parecer nos conocía, porque obedeció sin chistar). Llegamos en meno de diez minutos…La mansión ardía en llamas en el lado oeste.

¬ ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!- pregunté a un mayordomo que estaba afuera junto con varia gente, y algunos heridos.

¬ …una…bomba…señora……¡Pensamos que usted aún estaba adentro!

¬ No escuché ningún zeppelín.

¬ Fue una avioneta, señora.- dijo un policía.- Ya llamamos a los bomberos.

¬ ¿y los demás?- preguntó Ryen.

¬ La mayoría estaba fuera, señor…-respondió el viejo mayordomo.

Pero eso no era cierto……

Sentí una oleada de pánico y de adrenalina similar a la que sentí la noche que murió Maes-san…Rápidamente y sin que nadie pudiera detenerme pasé entre todos, dirigiéndome a unas ventanas casi alcanzadas por las llamas…

¬ ¡¡MELISSA…!!- gritó Ryen, a quien detuvieron antes de que me siguiera.- ¿¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES??

¬ …¡¡BASIL SIGUE ADENTRO!!…¡¡PENSABAN QUE TÚ TE LO HABÍAS LLEVADO!!!

Entré de golpe rompiendo una ventana. El calor se sentía abrazador, pero gracias a Dios el fuego aún no alcanzaba la parte en donde estaba el cuarto del bebé, a quien podía escuchar llorar de miedo…Su llanto me dio valor. En ese momento me olvidé por un segundo de quién era y qué me correspondía hacer y qué no, sólo tenia en mente una cosa, salvar a Alphonse Basil de la muerte.

Subí por las escaleras a medida que el fuego se dispersaba por las vigas de madera. Entré de golpe al cuarto, tomé al bebé y me preparé a salir…pero las escaleras ya habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas, si sólo hubiera sido yo me habría sido más fácil bajar, pero era otra vida la que dependía de mí…Corrí hacia donde el humo aún no llegaba, con la esperanza de que alguien fuera a ayudarme. La habitación principal daba al lado derecho de la casa, y me sería fácil salir con el bebé por la gran ventana…si hubiera una escalera o algo así…

Y¡oh sorpresa, ahí estaba!! Apoyada en la pared había una escalera de mano. La nana de Basil la sostenía firmemente.

¬ ¡Rápido Henrrieta, por aquí!!- me apuró confundiéndome con mi mucama.

¬ ¿Henrrieta sigue adentro??- pregunté volteando un segundo al suelo. Las alturas nunca me han dado temor, pero esta vez se me revolvieron las tripas.

La expresión de la mujer cambió por una que me recordó mucho a Dietlinde…

¬……No, señora……- me dijo.

¬ ¿Por qué dejaste al bebé adentro??- la reprendí mientras bajaba.- No debiste……

Mi voz se cortó al ver como la mujer se alejaba y me miraba con odio…

¬…Maldita judía…

¬…¿Qué………?

Le dio una patada a la escalera. Comencé a caer hacia atrás…Lo único que atiné a hacer fue apretar a Alphonse sobre mi regazo con la esperanza de brindarle protección…Escuché un crujido al caer al suelo…y luego una enorme luz frente a mí.

Aquella enorme puerta se alzó frente a mí una vez más. Mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero…bueno, no tenía cuerpo. Una tierna cara de un niño me miraba insistentemente desde adentro de la puerta…estiró sus manitas y me tomó, alejando a las demás manos negras que intentaban llevarme de regreso. Lo abracé. En algún lugar ví una silueta conocida, alguien me acercó a ella……

Repentinamente abrí los ojos…había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Temblaba terriblemente a causa del frío…estaba desnuda. Pronto sentí adormecidas mis manos, estaban muy blancas…de mis palmas manaba sangre. No era mucha, lo suficiente para asustarme. Jadeé bastante, de miedo, nervios, frío…Basil ya no estaba en mis brazos. Tardé unos instantes en acostumbrarme a la luz…Lentamente me levanté, sollozando…

Cuando tomé más conciencia miré a todas partes, sujetándome las manos con la esperanza de detener la hemorragia que poco a poco se hacía más leve a medida que me daba más frío…un niño estaba tirado a mi lado, temblando al igual que yo y supongo que no menos temeroso. Mi recién adquirido instinto maternal me hizo volver a la realidad e intentar protegerlo…

¬…¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté. La vista se me hacía borrosa de hito en hito.

Él sólo gimió un poco…

¬…¿También tienes frío?…Veré que puedo hacer por ti…

A mi alrededor… había plantas, tierra…como en un bosque. Pero temblé al recordar que no podía usar alquimia…

¿O si?

Me acerqué a un árbol…Pero si podía transmutar, no sé qué reacción causaría con el Agua Roja…Eso si es que estoy de regreso en Amestris…

Pero cúal sería mi sorpresa cuando, de repente, una gota cayó por accidente en hojas del árbol…Que comenzaron a brillar. Mi mente voló a través de los conocimientos que había visto al cruzar La Puerta…y por un momento me miré sobre la hoja, como si un pedazo de mi alma se hubiera quedado en esa gota de sangre. A partir de ahí, con ayuda del agua roja, transmuté todo el árbol en una enorme manta de fibras…y ni siquiera la toqué…no sabía que podía hacer eso…El niño estaba maravillado.

¬ ¿Qué es eso??- me preguntó…

¬…Espera…- tenía que hacer eso de nuevo, para ver cómo era que podía manejarlo…Sin importarme que me seguía desangrando, salpiqué la manta después de ponérmela encima. Cerré los ojos, pensando solamente en transmutar aquello en ropa decente…Y funcionó.

No me detuve a pensar demasiado en lo que podía hacer ahora, me ocupé de brindarle vestido al pequeño, pero él también me sorprendió…

¬…¿Qué hiciste, onee-chan?- me preguntó con curiosidad…

¬ Te lo explicaré después…por ahora acércate, te haré algo de ropa…

¬ ¿Cómo lo hiciste…así?

El chico tocó un arbusto, el cual comenzó a brillar al ser transmutado…Su brazo se fundió parcialmente con las hojas. ¡Eso era una alquimia que yo no conocía para nada!! Él se mostró aterrado…

¬…Nee-chan…………¿Qué pasó???

¬ ¡Tranquilo!!- Le dije tomándolo por los hombros.- …¿Cómo hiciste eso??

¬ ¡¡NO LO SE!!

¬…Intenta recordar tu forma original, y hazlo de nuevo…tú tranquilo…

Él se relajó poco a poco, y unos instantes después volvió a su forma original con los ojos aún llorosos.

¬…Veo que estás mejor…- dije algo débil…seguía perdiendo sangre, tal vez no mucha, pero lo suficiente para sentirme débil.

¬…¿Qué te pasó en las manos, Onee-chan?

El chico tomó mis manos, y volvió a transmutar……pero esta vez cerró mis heridas. ¿Qué clase de alquimista es este niño que puede curar con alquimia??

De repente comenzó a llover. Cerca se escuchaba el oleaje del agua…Buscamos refugio.

¬…Bueno…- dije para mi misma.- Después de lo que me ha pasado, soy capáz de creer cualquier cosa…

¬……¿Quién eres, onee-chan?- me preguntó el niño mientras se acurrucaba en mi regazo.

¬…Uff…espérame a ver en qué lugar estoy y entonces te diré quién me tocó ser ahora.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dona-chan.- …¿Eso es todo?

David- ¿59 hojas de segunda parte…para esto?

Yakío- Bueno, les advertí que no iba a haber muchas cosas, aunque la verdad a mi si me gustó…

Roy- Pero¿Y la historia??…es decir, la continuidad de la misma…

Yakío- No me hagan sentir mal T.T…Mejor preguntémosle a mi bello público qué opinan acerca de este desenlace del capítulo 10.

Dona-chan- ¡Primero contesta reviews, antes de que te apredreen, Yaki-chan!

Yakío- Siiii T.T

David- A ere joto…

**Antyto-sama**

¡Yupi! Por fin recibo una calificación buena n.n aunque sea en algo…Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, creo que meti muchas cosas interesantes y safadas como suele ser mi estilo. Ojalá (y de verdad espero) que esta segunda parte del capítulo sea de tu agrado, porque aunque a mi me haya gustado no estoy segura de que ustedes vayan a decir lo mismo…

**Luisa**

¡¡MI QUERIDA LUISA!!! Me hace tan feliz tener nuevamente un reviewsote tuyo n.n…Me encantaría conocer a tu linda mascotita XD. Me siento mucho mejor de saber que no has muerto antes de la actualización, y espero que no te haya pasado nada al leer esta segunda parte (sugerencia de culminación tomada en cuenta¡Gracias por participar!). Y ahora (me encanta hacer esto)¡A responder el review por puntos!

1.-

Luisa- …Genial, sigue como hasta ahora.

Yakío- Mil gracias, lo hago con mucho cariño para todos.

2.-

Luisa- pos como que sí te sugerimos que le des continuación al capitulo ,cómo lo explico? Que sea la segunda parte, no el cap 11 o algo así que dijiste es que mi memoria no funciona XD  
Yakío- Descuida, yo entiendo…y como ya dije, si tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia, Gracias!

3.-

Luisa- me quedé super picada! No me puedo imaginar a Melissa de mamá, jeje, y menos en nuestro mundo, KYA! Ojalá me la encontrara por acá así de paso y la saludo, Hola meli- chan yo tambien quiero conocer tu mundo! (narrador: quien sabe si te conteste, lo más probable es que en cuanto te vea salga huyendo Luisa: ¬¬X)  
Yakío- Ahhhh, a mi me pareció muy tierna la actitud de nuestra Mely-chan. Desgraciadamente por la diferencia de épocas no podemos encontrarnos a nuestra querida Kayoren…

Melissa- Aquí estooooyyy ¬¬…

Yakío- …porque seguamente ya está viejita o muerta…

Melissa- Puedo escuchar todo lo que dices¿Sabes ¬¬?…Hola Luisa-chan n.n. Ojalá que algún día puedas conocer mi bello Amestris al que tanto extrañé por este capítulo.

Yakío- ¡Ey, son mis reviews, shu shu!!

4.-

Luisa- Jeje volviendo a lo importante, pobre de mi Edo, en parte envidio a Melissa, ella lo tiene tan cerca BUA! Que inocenton nos salió Ed, y se ve super Kawaii! ( Luisa babea) es tan lindo!  
Yakío- Siii, Edward siempre tan tierno aunque no quiera admitirlo. Me imaginé que Ed sería así ante una situación como la que vive en mi fic, porque no se había detenido a pensar jamás en mujeres, y su padre siempre estuvo lejos, por lo que nunca vió un ejemplo de lo que es una relación hombre-mujer, por eso pensé que sería inocentón X3 (TENGO QUE HACER UN DIBUJO DE ESA ESCENA -!!!)

5.-

Luisa- hay cosas que aun no capto bien, (no te preocupes, no es por tu culpa, es por el retraso mental de esta ignorante u) como, que fue lo que paso con Serge? No me digas que se muere? Tan buen mozo que me lo imagino u No!! mas muertos no!

Yakío- Lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero el bueno (muy bueno) de Serge nos ha dejado como pudiste leer unas líneas arriba T.T…Lamento que esto tenga que ser así, pero todo tiene un propósito y nada es en vano (bueno, tal vez…pero imagínate, si Melissa hubiera hecho sola la transmutación ella pudo haber muerto y se acababa el fanfic!). Tampoco es tu culpa que no hayas entendido esa parte, últimamente ando probando nuevos métodos de escritura y ese quise hacerlo sugerente pero no directo…locuras de Yakío, tu entiendes mejor que yo de eso xD

6.-

Luisa- dije que sería cortito pero no pude evitarlo, soy así, así nací y así me moriré! (narrador: que bueno que no escuchas porque canta horrible! Narrador del narrador: se tapa los oídos) y aunque me pediste que dejara de hacerlos así TT no puedo evitarlo Bua! Extraño los buenos tiempos donde solo tenía que decir cosas estúpidas y ser yo misma,

Yakío- Descuida, yo también dije que esta segunda parte sería cortita, y mira nomás que cosota salió (me sonó a albur o.o…últimamente estoy muy malpensada XD)

7.-

Luisa- por medio del presente doy las gracias a la linda de Licari- chan, Thanks, nada que ver pero gracias!  
Yakío- Yo también le agradezco por hacerla de mensajera con Luisa, thanks again!

8.-

Luisa- ya no tengo nada que decir, quisiera decir tantas cosas pero entonces extendería este rewiew demasiado y me arriesgaría a molestarte

Yakío- Si, cómo no¿si estuviera molesta, te respondería en más de dos cuartillas??

9.-

Luisa- arigato por seguir teniendo en cuenta a esta lunática yupi! Una porra para Yaki.chan , yachi-chan yaki-chan rarara! (narrador: eres pésima ) Te queremos y cuídate mucho, te estaremos esperando!  
Yakío- Haces que me sonroje querida n///n…me gustaría tener más contacto contigo, estoy abierta a cualquier mail que quieras enviarme para lo que sea.

10-

Luisa- nunca me imaginé que resultado tendría lo de la rosa, solo nos queda esperar que Edward se decida a estar con Meli, si es que puede regresar Ups. ¿ No quieres quedarte conmigo Ed? Ed? Donde estará?!! O el que sea

Yakío- Todo está fríamente calculado en este fic, te aseguro que nada es al azar…aunque hay muchos detalles por corregir, pero ya verás que al final te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.

11.-

Luisa- te sugiero en pro de tu salud mental olvider el punto diez, jeje o mejor dicho todo el rewiew Bye! Cuidate

Yakío- O.O …¿Oro?

12.-

Luisa- ya me voy porque tengo que irme a mis clases de taetro, si no l amaestra m eregaña,y deseame suerte voy aconcursar a nivel estatal con una obra, Hojala y pasemos a ergional, o mejor hasta estatal, Bye Cuidate

Yakío- ¿¿QUEEE????…¿ESTÁS EN TEATRO???………¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN!!! Pero a nivel universidad (Politécnico Rules!!). Yo estoy en la liga de Improvisación XD, y mis concursos son en noviembre…El semestre que viene concursaré con una obra llamada "Las Brujas de Salem", soy Elizabeth Proctor o.o…Definitivamente tu y yo tenemos que conocernos algún día. ¡Suerte e todo lo que hagas, mi niña, bye!!

**Saori Kinomoto**

Comienzo a sentirme culpable por escribir capítulos tan largos, ojalá que puedas terminar pronto de leer este porque si está bastante largo, pero primero apúrate con tu tarea (la experiencia te habla). ¡Besos!

**Fernando Lariss**

¡¡¡MANITOOOO!!! Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta por aquí!!!…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leí un review tuyo¡¡YA NI ME ACUERDO!! Pero gracias por tomarme en cuenta como siempre n.n Gracias también por contagiar la locura de Elemental a tu clase de fotografía (pobres de ellos, yta deben de estar traumados por mis locuras…¿Qué les has hecho??). Discúlpame si me estoy manchando con Ryen, pero ES CULPA DE MARE-CHAN!!! ELLA ME DIO LA IDEA DE LA SEPARACIÓN, LÍNCHALA A ELLA, A MI NO!! Ejem, cómo la quiero X3…Bueno hermanito, te espero con ansias para este capi. ¡Te me lo cuidas mucho, y no te preocupes que Ryen ya no es calvo!

(Por cierto, llevas más de un año sugiriéndome lo del rol…¿Podrías decidirte de una vez por favor? Yo estoy más puesta que un calcetín!!)

**Dark-anime**

Ya no me lo recuerdes, soy demasiado cruel con las personas de esta historia, pero así es mi estilo, gomen ne…Qué bueno que te haya gustado la verdadera historia de Howl y Kureyo (no se por qué, pero a veces me gusta imaginarme eso como un reality show estilo Laura en America"…Imagínate a Howl "Señorita Laura, pero yo no le hice nada, sólo la quiero y…" y luego la vieja esa, "¡¡QUE PASE EL HERMANO DE LA NOVIA!!". Entra Ryen y golpea a Howl. "¿Por qué le pegas?" Pregunta Kureyo sentada al otro extremo del foro, y Ryen "No sé…todos los que entran aquí se golpean XD"…Favor de olvidar esto, por favor.), ejem, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan bonitos como siempre . Y ahora que mencionas a Mustang, estoy pensando en darle su lugar y no traerlo nomás como adorno obsesivo para Kureyo. Creo que esta continuación del capítulo también es algo triste, pobre bebé Basil T.T, y pobre Ryen ToT…Espero que también te guste, y por lo que más quieras, no me llames Yakío-sama ñ.ñU…no es para tanto. Te lo agradezco, pero no es para tanto, jeje. Gracias por tu review!

**Sibylla-chan**

¡Vaya, hasta que te apareces ¬¬!…no es cierto, que bueno que me dejas comentario n.n, es muy raro que tú no me escribas y me preocupé por ti Y.Y. Gracias al cielo si me quedé en la universidad…

Roy- ¡Pero no le está echando ganas ¬¬!

Yakío- ¡A tu jaula, mi amor ¬¬!…¿En que estaba? Ah, siiii, lo bueno fue que valió la pena todo mi esfuerzo, tantos meses de abstinencia de anime me han afectado bastante. ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustad el beso en el capi 9!! Definitivamente debo hacer un dibujo de esa parte (hasta se me ocurre hacerlo estilo manga XD…pero será para las vacaciones porque me dejan mucha tarea T.T). En realidad a mi me divierten mucho los capítulos del laboratorio no. 5, es por eso que escogí esa parte para declarar por fin el amor de Melissa hacia Edo XD (me encanta en la serie cuando va Ed por los ductos de aire y dice "Menos mal que soy bajito y puedo entrar por aquí…¡¡¡AGH, NO PUEDE SER QUE YO HAYA DICHO ESO!!!" XD, y también cuando lo persigue la roca…estaba pensando en poner algo así, pero estos capítulos han sido demasiado dramáticos, jeje. Luego me doy una vuelta por tu cuenta de para ver si es que has subido algo. ¡Pero mas te vale que me dejes review…y de a dos como me has acostumbrado ¬¬!!…No es cierto, deja los que quiera, mientras estés en contacto está bien…¡Te cuidas nee-chan!

**Beautifly92**

¡¡EXACTAMENTE!! Que bueno que hayas captado la idea, es PRECISAMENTE eso lo que le pasa a nuestro pobrecito Hagaren…¿Dejará de pensar en Melissa algún día? Eso lo veremos más adelante en el fic XD, tengo planeadas muchas grandes sorpresas para estos últimos capítulos…¿Yo dije eso 9.9? La escena de Glacier, Elysia y Melissa me encantó, supuse que era justo después de tanto drama el hacerlos sonreír un poquito a ustedes mis lindos lectores n.n. Gracias por la correción de Elysia, hice una revisión intensa a todo el fic y me dí cuenta de que le cambio el nombre o.o¡IMPERDONABLE!! No merezco ser escritora Y.Y……de ahora en adelante lo escribiré ELYSIA, como debe ser, y no ELISYA, como lo escribí un buen ratote.. ¡Te espero para este capi!

**Marean L. Wolf**

También me disculpo contigo hermanita por lo de Kureyo, tal vez se me pasó la manita con ella…pero, como te vengo diciendo desde hace un buen rato, el intercambio equivalente le dará su justa recompensa a Kureyo (o castigo? X3). No te preocupes, ya te enterarás de lo que le pasará a Ryen ahora que está atrapado en Alemania (tú sugeriste una separación¿Recuerdas??) Al parecer tus buenos deseos de inspiración llegaron a mí porque en cuanto acabe de responder reviews me sigo con lo demás XD forget the homework XP.

Y nuevamente te respondo, no hay reconciliación, creo que el pobrecito Howl ya está lo bastante dolido como para intentarlo de nuevo ToT que mala eres con Bibiren, Kureyo…Aunque, seré sincera contigo querida…en _Elemental _es muy poco probable que ocurra algo entre Kure y Howl más de lo que ya pasó, pero garantizo algo más en _ElemenTales_, la continuación de este fic XD…tu calladita como si no hubieras escuchado nada n.n ¡Cuídate mucho y te espero para este capi!

**Chris Roy**

MOI PETTITE!!! UN REVIEW TUYO…POR FIN!! No sabes lo felíz que me haces con cada cosa nueva que me escribes chiquito...¡Saluda, todas están leyéndote!

Roy- Aquí estoy ¬¬…

Yakío- A tu jaula que estoy contestandote un review ¬¬!!…Etto, como te decía, ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW, tan sincero (es verdad, soy un monstruo! Pero me encanta serlo XD), y sobre todo es mi mayor logro el hecho de que te guste lo que escribo y lo que te cuento, eres la primera persona (Oswaldo no cuenta ¬¬) que escucha Caballero del Destino (Copyright) © , que aunque te agradezco la comparación, creo que ni por asomo le llego a Full Metal Alchemist, pero me agradó que me dijeras eso mi vida. Soy tan feliz porque te agrada lo que sale de mi mente y de mis manos, pero yo tengo más que agradecerte a ti por ser mi fuente de inspiración para tanta cosas…precisamente en este momento estoy olisqueando la chamarra que me dejaste (no te extrañe que esté toda llena de mocos cuando te la devuelva XD) y gracias a eso puedo dibujar más intensamente el fanart que me pediste de NWA (eso te lo respondo en la otra historia).

Por cierto, lo del error del capítulo seis ya me lo habían dicho…¡¡pero me orino de la risa cada que lo recuerdo!! (oops, a limpiar de nuevo…que oso ñ.ñ), fue Sligerer quien lo notó por primer vez (de hecho, ambos han sido los únicos que lo han mencionado o.o), eso me hace pensar que le pones mucha atención al fic mi vida n.n. Estaba pensando hacerte un fanart con Melissa Xd, pero bueno, tu escoge chiquito guapo, hay tantas escenas chidas que puedes escoger la que sea (pero que no esté muy difícil pa no tardarme mucho, jiji). Bueno, me despido, y como creo que ya te dije unas mil veces en estos nueve meses que llevamos juntos, TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA CORAZÓN…YAKIOxROY RULEZ!!!

Dona-chan- yo insisto…pobre de él XP.

Yakío- (mira a los demás).- …Si, soy cursi, lo admito¿¿Y QUE??

Melissa- Lo malo es que tu actitud también me afecta a mi…¿Me han notado más cursi en ls últimos capítulos?

**Apartado especial para Dona-chan**

MI NIÑA, TE LO QUELO MUCHO MUCHO!! Sé que lo que estás pasando es muy difícil…pero ya hablaremos de eso en vivo algún día, por ahora, hago este apartado para hacer un anuncio a todos

**MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA: A DONA-CHAN (Aquí mejor conocida como Tarke-Silver), por el hermoso fanart que me hizo (bueno, en realidad son dos, pero el de Cosmo no cuenta para este fanfic, PERO ESTÁ BIEN BONIIIITO!!). En su sitio de DeviantArt me ha dedicado un dibujo de la tan nombrada Rosa de Metal de este fanfic, el cual quedó fantástico! Pueden verlo siguiendo el link de my homepage a mi galería, está en mis favoritos y es fácilmente reconocible¡y de paso vean sus dibujos de esta loquita que valen mucho la pena!!**

Roy- ¿Y por qué no pusiste la mención honorífica hasta arriba, como siempre?

Yakío- Porque ustedes se adueñaron de la presentación y debía de ser sorpres¿Recuerdas??…Puff…ahora si me colgué escribiendo reviews¿no lo creen?

David- leve…

Yakío- Será mejor que por ahora corte de tajo esto…

Dona-chan- Oye, y hablando de cortar de tajo…

Yakío- ¿Qué?

(Dona le dirige una indiscreta mirada a Roy, quien no entiende el por qué…pero Yakío si. Ambas miran maliciosamente al niño…)

Yakío.- Cierto, mi vida…-(sombra en el rostro)- Te tengo un gran regalito…

Roy- ¿De veras -???

Yakío- Sipi! Una bonita, útil y muy práctica…

Dona-chan- …¡Trinchera!

Roy- eh o.o?

Yakío- Si, es que verán, mi amado Roy me dijo que él ya quería leer lo que seguía del fic, y me pidió que lo cortara de tajo (en palabras textuales), por si acaso se les hizo muy inconcluso el final de este capítulo¡¡YA SABEN CON QUIEN DESQUITARSE!!

Roy- ¡Ay, condenada!!- corre a ocultarse por si las moscas…

Yakío- no te creas mi amor, yo te defenderé…al cabo fui yo la que te hizo caso.

Demás público- ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE CORTARAS ASÍ EL CAPÍTULO??

Yakío- (señala)- ¡¡EL DE LENTES, ATRÁS DE LA TRINCHERA!!

Roy- ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Yakío- Jejeje XD…¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS EN MÉXICO!! Es mi festividad favorita…¿Notaron que es la única en la que les mando felicitaciones a parte de navidad?

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

Melissa está de vuelta en Amestris y esta vez con una nueva habilidad formada por los conocimientos de la puerta y el agua roja. Ya todos sabemos quién es el chico que salió junto con ella de la puerta, y si no no se los pienso decir XD. Reencontraremos a Lyla, y Mely conocerá a la maligna Dante en su forma de inocente viejecita…¡Por fin tendremos noticias sobre Milly! (no está muerta! Ya pueden dormir tranquilos) pero no creo que les agrade mucho…La historia comienza a seguir la continuidad de la serie (espero), tal vez no mucho EdxMely pero si algo…cierto, Kureyo sigue de viaje.

Y ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!! Necesito sugerencias para el nombre de un nuevo personaje (nuevo personaje a estas alturas? Si XD). Pero no debe de ser cualquier nombre, debe de combinar con "William" el cual es su segundo nombre. ¡SUGERENCIAS, POR FAVOR!!


	11. Triste Criatura

(Se abre el telón, con lo que podemos ver una bella formación de coros celestiales…bah, a quién engaño, AL frente están Ed, Melissa, Milly y Winry. Detrás con unas velitas y bien formaditos encontramos a Roy, Riza, Kureyo, Ryen, Howl, Mellyna (o.O?), y mi suegro postizo Hohenheim. Todavía más arriba con gorritos rojos encontramos a toda la banda de homúnculos muy bien portaditos (si, claro…). Y finalmente a los extremos izquierdo y derecho encontramos a los grandotes Alphonse y Alex Louis Armstrong. Al está rodeado de foquitos para ambientar. Armstrong…bueno, a él no le hacen falta brillos extra. 

De repente entra Yakio vestida cual directora de orquestas, de alguna parte saca una batuta (quién sabe de dónde sacó el Wind Waker…), toca tres veces…y comienza la canción)

Todos- _Navidad, Navidad…¡Santa me falló! Mis regalos son un asco y nada me gustó!_

Al- _Ropa interior……_

Ed- _Cd's que no son ¬¬……_

Todos- _¡Yo quería un juego para nintendo 64!!_

Melissa- _El gran Zelda…_

Milly- _Turok 2…_

Winry- _O también South Park…_

Roy y Riza- _¿Qué tal Rouge Scuadron??_

Kureyo y Howl- _¡Eran para mi!!_

(Cambia la tonadita…)

Todos- _Era Alphonse un reno………_

Milly- …_Que tenía la nariz…_

Todos- _Roja como su capa…(_señalan a Ed).

Winry- _Es su signo singular…_

(Otra canción).

Militares y Hohenheim- _¡Pero mira como bebe Roy Mustang en el río, pero mira cómo bebe por ver su ego perdido!_

Homúnculos- ¡_Bebe y bebe y vuelve a beber!!_

Militares y Hohenheim- _¡Roy Mustang en el río y lo volverá a hacer!_

Roy M.- ¬¬………

(Another song)

Niños de adelante- _Campana sobre campaaaaaanaaaa…_

Militares y suegro.- _Y sobre campana uuuuuuuuna…_

Homúnculos- _Asomate a mi ventaaaaaaaanaaaa…_

Al y Armstrong- _Verás a Edo en la cuuuuuuna…_

Ed- ¿¿ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE………??

(de algún lugar alguien le lanza una piedra, con lo que Hagaren guarda compostura…)

Mely, Milly y Winry- _Ya ven, acuérdense que Ed…_

Al, Ryen y de algún lugar sale Heiderich- _Realmente no soporta lo enano que es él._

Ed- XoX…………¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTA, MISHIMA ¬¬!!!!

(Ed está a punto de atacar, pero recuerda que está sujetado por unas argollas, así que no le queda más que cantar el siguiente villancico…)

Todas las chicas- _Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año y felicidad…_

Ryen- (Ey, esta canción no está adulterada!)

Howl- (Espera a que leas nuestra parte ¬¬…)

Todos los chicos- _Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, púdranse por no dejarme cantar…_

Yakío- X3…………

(La penúltima y prometo dejarlos en paz)

Melissa- (Estoy nerviosa, es mi solo y no se cantar muy bien………), ejem, _Oh, Blanca Navidad, sueño…… y con la nieve alrededor…Blanca es mi quimera y es mensajera de paz y amor…_

Al- ¡Eso estuvo muy bonito!!

Mely- Siii, claro…(sonrojo)

Heiderich- En serio, a mi me ha gustado.

Milly- ¡EJEM ¬¬!…_Oh, Blanca Navidad, nieve………una esperanza y un cantar, recordar tu infancia podrás al llegar la blanca navidad…_

Ed- ¡Tienes muy buena voz, Milly-san!

Roy- Bastante dulce en verdad.

Milly- ARIGATO!!!…WAAAA, EDWARD HA DICHO QUE LE GUSTÓ MI VOZ +-+!!

Melissa- ¬¬………T.T que envidia…

Envy- ¿Qué yo qué?

(Yakío mueve nuevamente el Wind Waker…digo, la batuta, y todos guardan silencio ante la amenaza de tormenta)

(realmente es el Wind Waker?)

Lust, Wrath y Sloth- _Eeeeen el nombre del cieeeeeeeeloooo…_

Envy, Greed (juntos?) y Pride- _Ossssss pedimos mesaaaadaaa…_

Gluttony- o.o ¿Me los puedo comer??

Riza y Kureyo- _Noooo tengo dineeeeerroooo…_

Ryen, Howl y Roy- _Y quiero animeeeeeeeeeee…_

Hohenheim- _Yoooo estoy concieeeeeente…_

Mellyna- _De lo que tu quieeeeeeeres…_

Armstrong- _Mejor consiiiiigue…_

Alphonse H.- _De pirateriiiiiiiia…_

Todos- _¡Entren todos los otakus, los otakus, reciban un DVD!…¡Que aunque lo compré en tepito, en tepito, yo se que se ve muy bien!_

(Aplausos. Yakío se voltea y hace reverencia a los que hayan llegado a leer hasta aquí…Resulta que los únicos que están obligados a quedarse son Roy, Dona, Clari y Elia…pobres de ellas y él)

Elia- ¡Pero yo tomé mis medidas pa que Robles no cantara XD!

(Efectivamente…Yakío tiene en la boca una etiqueta que dice "NO ABRIR HASTA NAVIDAD")

Yakío- ¬¬…………

Roy- Parece que ahora no hay avance de capítulo…

Clari- ¿Por qué? Melissa está aquí, podría decirnos que va a suceder…

Melissa- Si yo lo supiera no estaría aquí T0T pero seguro que no es nada bueno!

Dona- Bueno…ps ya qué, tendremos que leer así nada más……

Ryen- Pobre de mi T.T……

Wrath- ¡Onee-chan!!…¿Por qué te fuiste T.T?

Gluttony- ¡Lust, tengo hambre…de verdad!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ELEMENTAL 

11.- Triste Criatura.

La lluvia no cesaba, pero afortunadamente no pasé frío gracias a que encontramos un buen refugio…Seguía sin saber en dónde estaba. Y al parecer mi compañerito tampoco. Jugaba con sus cabellos como si no hubiera visto cosa igual en la vida…

¬……Ey…- pregunté. Necesitaba hablar para saber que estaba viva.- …¿y tú cómo te llamas?

¬……¿"llamas"?…qué quiere decir eso?

¬…Debes de tener un nombre por el cual me pueda dirigir a ti…

¬……¿Qué es un nombre?

¬ Por ejemplo, yo soy Melissa, supongo…

¬…¿yo también soy Melissa?

¬ …Nooo, tú eres un niño…¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nada? Tú saliste de la Puerta conmigo, deberías saber algunas cosas si es que te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí…

¬…La…Puerta…

El niño se puso crispado, como si yo le hubiera dicho que iba a matarlo.

¬……¡¡PUERTA NO…PUERTA NO!!

¬ ¡Calma, no vamos a volver!

¬…¿me lo prometes, onee-chan?

¬ Te lo prometo. Pero debemos de escogerte un nombre temporal si es que no tienes uno…

¬ …Tengo hambre, hermana…

¬ Ahora que lo pienso, yo también…pero será mejor que esperemos a que se despeje. Podemos dormir de momento…luego me explicarás cómo es que sabes usar alquimia.

¬ ¿Alquimia?…¿Qué es eso?

Esta situación estaba comenzando a desesperarme al grado de que pensé que el chico podría estar jugando conmigo.

¬ Duérmete, quieres?………a ver, cómo te llamaré……mmmm……¡Ya se! Te llamaré Matt, como mi padre.

¬……¿Matt?……¿Yo soy un Matt?

¬ Cuando encontremos a tus padres y recuerdes todo, sabremos tu verdadero nombre, pero para mí serás Mathew¿te agrada?

¬…¡Si, nee-chan!

Lo recosté sobre mi regazo con la esperanza de que por fin se quedara dormido. Mi mente me llevó a varios recuerdos tanto distantes como recientes…comencé a preguntarme qué habría sido de Basil…si es que de verdad ví a Ryen en Alemania, o para empezar si es que sigo en ese lugar o regresado o que rayos pasó al caerme de la escalera…Aún no me puedo creer que la nana de Al haya traicionado a Larissa de esa forma…Pero sobre todo, lo lamenté por Alphonse Heiderich…Me hubiera gustado mucho compartir más tiempo con él…

La noche pasó rápidamente. Pronto dejó de llover. Un bello amanecer nos recibió cordialmente. Las gotas de la lluvia pasada nos brindaron un agradable juego de luces al despertar. Matt se levantó, emocionado por lo que veía…

¬ ¡Mira, hermana!…¿Qué pasó??

¬ Llovió y ahora es de día. Supongo que podemos buscar algo de comer…

¬ ¡Siii, comer!!

Salí con un poco de frío, pero era hermosa la sensación de aquel lugar. Había una especie de vereda entre los árboles…

¬ Matt¿Quieres venir por favor? No te separes de mi. Me parece que por allá podemos encontrar comida…

El chiquillo me siguió fielmente. Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a una hermosa playa…Pero eso no era todo, porque aquella playa no daba al mar…daba a tierra firme al cruzar esa especie de lago.

¬…¡Caramba…hay vida de aquel lado!!

¬ ¿Vida?

¬ Podemos ir hacia allá y encontrar algo de ayuda¿Qué dices?

¬ Etto…

¬ Bien, lo haremos, pero primero comamos¿De acuerdo?

Si había un lago, era seguro que había peces, y por ende comida. Primero pensé en buscar una rama y hacer una lanza. Pero recordé mi habilidad perdida……

¬ Matt¿Podrías buscar unas ramas secas?

¬ ¿Qué son ramas…?

Después de mostrarle lo corrí ¬¬. Una vez que me aseguré de que estaba lo bastante lejos miré hacia el mar…sin estar muy segura de cómo lo iba a hacer esta vez, me mordí el pulgar izquierdo para sacar sangre…boté unas gotas en el agua. No fue necesario que cerrara los ojos. Me miré como si yo misma fuera la energía alquímica que estaba transmutando el fango del fondo. Miré varios peces cercanos, los cuales atrapé con pequeñas estructuras formadas por el fango. Todo duró una milésima de segundo, pero lo vislumbré a detalle como si me hubiese detenido en cámara lenta…Ni siquiera me moví. Por una parte, esto era genial, pero por otra me aterraba…¿qué habría pasado del lado de la puerta que me hubiera dado tan extraordinaria habilidad?…Mientras tomaba los peces uno por uno me dediqué a pensar en las posibles respuestas, si es que tenía que ver con mi sangre esto puede estar relacionado con el Agua Roja…¿Y los conocimientos que ví en La Puerta?…¿Será eso lo que me permitía tener mayor sabiduría?……Otra cuestión me llegó…Ahora que lo pensaba, Lo que yo vi también lo había visto Edward en alguna ocasión. Pero a él sólo le quitaron su brazo y pierna por el Intercambio Equivalente¿Y a mi?…¿Qué había hecho yo que ameritara cruzar aquel portal? Tal vez me había acercado bastante a la respuesta. ¿Y si había logrado mi cometido?…No lo creo, Ryen me lo hubiera dicho. Me hubiera sentido terrible que de haber funcionado hubiera sido a costa de la vida de Serge…

¬ ¿Hermana?

¬…¡¡Ah, mira Matt!- le mostré los peces.- …Comeremos muy sabroso. ¿Te apetece?

¬ ¡¡Siiii!!

Preparé el fuego y puse a cocinar los peces. Tuve que enseñarle al chico a comer porque más de una vez se tragó las espinas. En una de esas "lecciones" noté algo de lo cual no me había dado cuenta…

¬…Oye Matt¿Qué les pasó a tu brazo y pierna?

¬…¿Por qué?- dijo el chico mirándose con curiosidad.

¬…Luces más bronceado de ahí…

¬…¿por qué no son como las tuyas?

¬ No lo sé…

Y mientras miraba su pierna, me fijé en otro detalle que me hizo sentir culpa, el chico tenía los pies ampollados…

¬ Oh cielos, Matt, lo siento mucho…no te hice unos zapatos…

¬ ¿Qué son…?

¬ Espera, en un momento te curaré eso…

¬ ¡No, no, me duele!!

¬ Si no lo hago se te infectará!

¬ ¡No toques…duele!!

Mathew hizo una transmutación ahí, frente a mis ojos…prácticamente fundió su brazo con la arena, y formó un mazo que por milímetros no me descalabró. Nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos…

¬……Matt………- dije, aún pasmada.- ……¿Cómo hiciste eso?

¬ ¡¡DUELE!!

¬…¡Maldición niño…me vas a decir ahora CÓMO es que puedes transmutar tu cuerpo con otro material…eso es alquimia que no pensé que existía!

¬ ¡¡No lo sé!!

Al notar que lo estaba asustando me detuve y respiré hondo…

¬…Lo siento Mathew. A ver, déjame curarte…si lo hago ya no te dolerá.

¬ ¿Me lo prometes?

¬ Seguro.

Levanté uno de sus pies………y solté una exclamación al mirar qué tenía el chico en la planta del pié. El Sello de Ouroboros……………

¬…¿Onee-chan?

…El Sello que se supone que no debería existir…Recordé una de mis lecciones con Kureyo, en la que ella me decía lo que significaba ese símbolo. Era para designar a un homúnculo…un monstruo que no tiene alma. Aunque, para ser sincera, era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos. El detalle en el que reparé de inmediato era en que…ese dibujo también lo tenía el asesino de mi tío.

Me levanté y caminé unos momentos sin rumbo. Matt me siguió, por supuesto. Pero de repente, detesto a este chiquillo…si es que él tiene alguna relación con el ser que mas odio en el mundo yo no quiero nada que ver con él.

¬…Onee-chan?…¿A dónde vas?…¿Te hice enojar?

¬ Si Mathew…por favor, aléjate de mí.

¬…Pero Mely……

¬…¿Por qué tienes el Sello de…?- me detuve, porque ya sabía la respuesta, "¿Qué es el Sello de Ouroboros?"- …Bah, olvídalo…sólo aléjate de mí…

¬ Pero no quiero estar solo…

Matt miró a todos lados. Tomó un arbusto y lo fundió con su brazo, haciendo una soga enorme que me dio alcance con facilidad. Me sujetó la pierna. Pero el chico no se veía diabólico ni nada así, sólo tenía expresión de tristeza.

¬…Onee-chan, lo siento…

¬ ¡SUÉLTAME!

¬…Pero no te vayas…

Inconscientemente choqué mis manos y luego las puse sobre la soga, decomponiéndola nuevamente en hojas…Pero ví algo más, que me dejó aún más asustada. Que la soga tenía más componentes que los de una hoja………………

¬…Los ingredientes de…………un cuerpo humano……

¬…¿Melissa?

¬……M-M-Matt……- intenté suavizar mi tono de voz…si este chico era un homúnculo, mi razón me decía que debía alejarme de él. El corazón me palpitaba mucho como si estuviera a punto de morir, cosa rara considerando que el chico ni siquiera lucia amenazador, todo lo contrario, parecía demasiado vulnerable.- …Escucha…date la vuelta y quédate ahí…buscaré algo para curarte¿De acuerdo?- …Y recordé un punto importante, le estoy dando el nombre de mi padre a un posible criminal.- …¡Y por cierto, no eres Mathew!…¿Entendiste?

¬…Está bien, onee-chan.

Muy obedientemente el chico regresó a la playa a comer. Pero por alguna extraña razón yo no pensaba más que en huir. Crucé lo más rápido que pude la isla, sintiéndome acechada, y transmutando nuevamente al más puro estilo de Ed hice una pequeña canoa con un tronco caído. Rápidamente lo eché al agua, y huí de aquella isla. Aún pienso que Matt nunca se dio cuenta…(bueno, el niño.)

&&&&&&& ONE MOMENT PLEASE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Interrumpimos el relato para dar a conocer información importante.)

Yakío- Ejem ejem…bueno, en vista de que se me secó el cerebro y no puedo describirlo de otra forma dentro del fic, lo haré en este espacio.- (saca una pizarra).-…Verán, hasta ahora ya quedó claro que Melissa tiene una nueva forma de transmutación, la cual es en su sangre. Pero¿Por qué sucede eso? Bueno, según yo, al tener la piedra roja en su sangre ya podía transmutar sin círculo¿Ok? Y además cruzó la puerta, eso le daría algo así como un doble poder de transmutar sin círculo¿Entienden? Entonces, por algo así, su mente se ha vuelto más abierta, y por eso puede ver la transmutación a detalle y hacer todo con mucha exactitud, pero solamente cuando es su sangre la que entra en contacto con el objeto transmutable. Cuando deshizo la soga de "Matt", notarán que chocó las manos como Eddie, esto lo hice porque …bueno, no va a estar usando su sangre a cada rato verdad? Ya verán la utilidad de esto posteriormente. Espero que esto haya quedado claro, por su comprensión gracias n.n

(cualquier duda, pueden decirla sin compromiso)

&&&&&&&& NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No pasó mucho tiempo para que yo llegara a la orilla, aunque me desvié un poco (el viento está avanzando muy fuerte…y lo hubiera controlado, pero me hubiera delatado con el niño). No había nadie cerca de la orilla, pero claramente se escuchaba el bullicio de un pueblo normal…Me aventuré a dejar botada mi canoa improvisada, y me acerqué con temor a una pequeña que vendía flores…

¬…Disculpa……

¬ ¡Hola, onee-chan!…¿Quieres comprar una flor?

¬…Tal vez después…me temo que no tengo dinero…pero dime¿En dónde estoy?…Es decir¿Qué es este pueblo?

La niña me miró algo extrañada, después de todo debe de haberla confundido el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí sin saber qué lugar era. Pero aún así me respondió muy amable.

¬ Esto es Dublit, nee-chan.

¬……¿Dublit?……¿¿De verdad estoy en Dublit??…- mi corazón casi sale de la emoción.- …¡¡¡VOLVÍ…REALMENTE ESTOY DE REGRESO!!

Pero…Eso significa…que Larissa y Basil……

¬ ¿Estás perdida?

¬…………Un poco…- la voz de la pequeña me sacó de mis pensamientos, gracias a dios lo hizo o me hubiera derrumbado frente a ella.

Lo primero que pensé es¿A quién llamaré primero…y que voy a decirles, si se supone que estoy muerta??

¬…¿Tienes un teléfono?

¬ Yo no, pero en aquella casa si.- dijo señalando una tienda de carnes.- Puedes ir ahí.

¬ Mil gracias…cuando tenga dinero, te compraré cien flores, lo prometo.

Me alejé con dirección a la pintoresca casa de campo. Entré al local, aún algo temerosa de despertar en cualquier momento al lado de Basil y Ron (es raro…ahora siento como si esto también fuera un sueño).

¬ ¡Bienvenida!- me saludó un fornido muchacho que partía una res.- …¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

¬…Yo………Busco un teléfono…

Él pareció alarmarse al notar que yo no estaba muy bien.

¬ Si, claro…pasa por favor.

Muy amablemente me condujo hasta el recibidor, donde encontré el aparato…¿a quién llamaré, y cómo iba a explicar que no fui asesinada por Scar?…Finalmente me decidí por marcar el número de Cuartel de Central.

¬ ¿Diga?- me respondió la operadora en turno.

¬……Etto………Buenas tardes……- dje bastante nerviosa.- …Quisiera hablar con…la capitana Dunkhelsin…

¬ Un momento por favor¿Tiene la extensión?

¬ Si claro, es veintinueve.

¬ En un momento la comunico,

¬ Gracias.

Aunque obviamente esperaba un regaño, era mejor que nada…Kureyo es la que generalmente me escucha aunque sea para mofarse. Pero un momento después me arrepentí. Es decir¿Qué iba a decirle, que no estoy muerta porque intenté transmutar a mi tío y que Ryen también cometió pecado?…

Pero, pensándolo mejor, tal vez ella ya lo sabía…si no¿por qué habría decidido tomar la investigación de la muerte de Serge y mía?

La muerte de Serge…………

¬ Me temo que no se encuentra disponible.- dijo la operadora sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Es confidencial.

¬ …Cierto, ella aún debe estar de viaje……¿Podría darme su ubicación??

¬ Confidencial.

¬ Soy alquimista nacional.

¬ De acuerdo. En cuanto me proporcione su número de cédula le cederé la información que me solicite.

Me quedé fría unos momentos…Si se supone que yo estaba muerta¿Cómo iba a llegar dando mi número de cédula?…Pero hay algo aún más preocupante que eso, que aunque yo pudiera explicar lo que sucedió…No me sé mi número de cédula u.ùUUU……

¬ Etto………………………o-o………

¬ La escucho.

Lo único que sé es que consta de 8 dígitos y dos letras al final…

¬ Hhummmm………-.-UUUUUU……si, claro, mi número es……

¬ ¿No se sabe su número?

¬……………no encuentro mi certificado ñ.ñU…

¬ Sucede seguido. Descuide, yo estoy para servirla y esperaré el tiempo que guste.

Claro, si es que me puede esperar una semana a que llegue a Central a rebuscar entre mis cosas hasta encontrar mi certificado donde estaba escrito mi número……

¬ …Es………(ya que)…24681013MH……

¬ Un momento por favor.

Seguramente está comprobando mi número…Me preparé para colgar en cualquier momento.

¬ He comprobado sus datos……Señora Berry.

¬…¿EH?

¬ Confirme por favor, Marie Sarah Berry, Oficial, Cuartel general del Sur, Alquimista Meditante...¿Es correcto?

¬……¡SI, SI, ES CORRECTO XD!!!- que buena suerte tengo…¿O acaso también me volví psíquica?

¬ La Capitan Dunkhelsin se encuentra en este momento en un tren con dirección a un campamento sureño. Se presume que pueda detenerse en el Cuartel del Sur para solventar sus asuntos financieros.

¬ Claro…- miré el calendario.- …Ya casi le toca cobrar su cheque……

¬ ¿Es todo?

¬……no. Quisiera saber algo sobre el Alquimista de Sangre Azul.

¬ Winchester-san ya no es militar.

…¿Qué?

¬…………………………………¿Mande?

¬ No hace mucho que se jubiló.

¬………¿Jubilarse?…¡PERO TIENE MENOS DE TREINTA AÑOS!!!!!

¬ Jubilación por motivos de salud.

¬ ¿Puede darme su dirección actual?

¬ Me temo que ese dato no lo tengo. Si gusta llamar más tarde………

¬…De acuerdo, gracias.

En cuanto colgué lamenté no haber apuntado el número de la señora Berry…sea quien fuere. Salí del lugar algo pensativa…Dublit está al sur, el cuartel no me queda nada lejos…pero no puedo aparecerme por ahí ahora.

¬ Muchas gracias…- le dije al muchacho de la carne.- …Lo siento, pero no tengo con qué pagarle…

¬ ¡No es nada!- respondió con una gran sonrisa.- …Pero¿Segura que se encuentra bien, señorita?

¬…Estoy un poco perdida, pero no es nada, viviré, jeje…

¬ Si necesita algo, por favor, sólo pídalo.

¬ Bueno pues…………me gustaria usar el baño…

¬ ¡Al fondo a la izquierda!

¬ ¡Mil gracias!

(me apena abusar de la hospitalidad de la gente…). Después de que salí del baño me encaminé de regreso a la salida, esperando irme lo más pronto posible antes de que se me ofreciera alguna otra cosa. Aunque, debo confesarlo, es imposible no poner atención a las fotos de las paredes y marcos. Aquella hermosa mujer que posaba en algunas me parecía conocida……

¬…¡Claro!- pensé en voz alta.- …Isamy-san…la madre de Larissa……

¬ ¿Mande?- dijo el muchacho, quien cordialmente me esperaba abajo.

¬ …No, nada…- entonces me fijé en un detalle de la foto de la mesita…un tatuaje…- …Perdona¿Quién es ella?

¬ Es mi jefa, Izumi Curtis – respondió con una gran sonrisa, con lo que entendí que la apreciaba mucho.- Y él es mi jefe, Sig Curtis…

¬…Ese tatuaje…………………yo lo conozco…

¬ No se de alquimia, lo siento…

¬……¿Dónde…?- acaso esta señora tiene relación con los Elric?…El dibujo en su pecho me lo puede confirmar: la serpiente crucificada…- …De dónde obtuvo este símbolo, lo sabes?

¬ Sólo sé que fue alumna de Dante-sama…supongo que ella se lo debió mostrar.

¬…¿Dante?- he escuchado ese nombre antes…- …¿Dónde vive ella?

¬ En el bosque…pero no estoy seguro de que debas verla.

¬ Descuida, es sólo curiosidad…No pienso interrumpir ni nada por el estilo, lo siento.

¬ No te preocupes.

¬ Bueno…me voy, gracias por todo de nuevo.

¬ ¡Si necesitas algo puedes contar con esta casa y conmigo!

¬ Gracias…

Salí y caminé por la transitada calle…¿A quién engaño? Es un pueblo de clase media, pero bastante bonito, muy tranquilo, como uno de esos lugares que uno sueña para vivir con su familia. Y hablando de familia, me encantaría poder llamar a tía Glacier para que le avisara a mamá que estoy bien…pero tal vez lo mejor será dejarlos por ahora, hasta aclarar mis dudas y saber que es lo que debo hacer y cómo afrontar esta situación.

Y, hasta que llegara Kureyo¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Hum……

¬ ¿Estás bien, onee-chan??- me preguntó la nena de las flores.

¬…Oh, si pequeña, gracias…¿Dime, te va bien con esas flores?

¬ Algo…yo misma las recojo, es por eso que a la gente le parecen bonitas.

¬ ¿Y por qué vendes?

¬ Tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá hasta que mi hermano nos envíe dinero.

¬ Ya veo…¿Necesitas que te ayude a algo?

¬ Eres muy amable onee-chan, pero no, gracias.

¬ Bueno…nos vemos, entonces.

¬ ¡Ja-ne!

Me había alejado unos pasos cuando un niño pasó corriendo junto a mí y le dio alcance a la pequeña…

¬ ¡¡AILEE!!!- la llamó.- …¡MI MAMÁ………ELLA……!

¬ ¿¿Qué le pasó a mamá??

La pequeña tiró su canasta de flores y siguió a su hermano. Antes de que fueran muy lejos les dí alcance.

¬ ¡¡Espera…!!- le dije al niño, que lucía algo mayor que la niña.- …¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá??

¬ ¡¡Se ha caído, se torció un pie!!

¬ Iré con ustedes, si no les importa, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo.

Ellos asintieron y los seguí hasta una humilde casa en comparación con las que están en el resto de la zona. Afuera había una muchacha de unos 14 años, que ayudaba a una mujer mayor a levantarse…

¬ ¿Estás bien, mamá?- lloró la más pequeña.

¬ Si Ailee, estoy bien hija……

¬ ¿Está segura?- le pregunté acercándome un poco.- …¿Le duele algo? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla…

¬…¿Quién eres?

¬ ¡Es una amiga, mamá!- dijo la pequeña Ailee.- Ella te va a ayudar…

¬ Déjame…- le dije a la chica para que yo levantara a su madre. La metí en la casa y la senté en un humilde sofá.- …¿Qué le duele?

¬…El tobillo, un poco…

¬ ¡Te dije que ese calcetín no importaba!- la regañó la muchacha.- ¡Si no hubieras subido por él, no te hubieras caído de esa rama!!

¬ Sabes que la señora es quisquillosa con su ropa, querida…

Le revisé el tobillo…estaba demasiado hinchado. De hecho, me preocupa que pueda tener una fractura oculta. Y bien¿Por qué no curarla con alquimia? Según sé, Marco-san usaba la piedra roja para curar heridas…

¬ No se mueva.

Coloqué mi mano sobre el tobillo, aún sin estar muy segura del todo, y transmuté lo básico de primeros auxilios. Gracias al cielo ahora comprendo inconscientemente la anatomía humana a la perfección. La lesión sanó rápidamente. Todos estaban muy asombrados…

¬……¡¡Wow, nee-chan!!- dijo el niño.- ¡¡Eres como Izumi-san!!

¬…Así que es alquimista…

¬ ¡Gracias!- exclamo la señora con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡No sé cómo pagarte!

¬ no ha sido nada, de verdad…

¬ ¡Eres alquimista, onee-chan!- dijo la pequeña.- ¿Lo ves, Henry? Estudiaré Alquimia igual que Izumi-san, Gee-chan, y esta chica para ser como papá algún día!!

Yo estaba bastante complacida por la reacción de todos, no esperaba nada a cambio, pero me satisfacía mucho ver las sonrisas en sus rostros. Salvo los de la chica de ojos verdes, la mayor de los hermanos…lejos de verse feliz, se miraba enfadada…groseramente se levantó y salió de la casa sin decir nada.

¬ ¡Sibyll!!……¡Sibyll, no seas maleducada!- la llamó Ailee- ¡Ven a darle las gracias a la señora!

¬ Etto…llámame Melissa, por favor.

¬ Es un placer…- me respondió cordialmente la mujer mayor.- Yo soy Ofelia, y ellos son mis hijos Henry, Ailee y Sibyll…

¬ Me alegra haber sido útil…pero dígame¿Qué hacía usted en un árbol?

¬ Me dedico a lavar ropa ajena…y perdí un calcetín por la ventana…

¬ ¡Si Sibyll lo hubiese bajado…!- gruño Henry.

¬ Tranquilo hijo, afortunadamente la señorita es muy amable al atenderme sin conocerme…

¬ Aplico mis conocimientos para el bien mayor, es lo que me dedico a hacer…

¬ ¿Te quedarías a comer con nosotros?

¬ No quisiera causar molestias…

¬ ¡No es molestia! Estaba a punto de recolectar los ingredientes para una sopa…

¬ ¡Yo lo hago, mami!- exclamó Ailee.

¬ Está bien querida…

¬ ¡Vamos, Melissa-nee-chan!

¬ Jeje…

La pequeña me recuerda mucho a Elysia, sólo que Ailee debe tener unos 5 años. Me llevó a la orilla del lago, en unas hierbas altas, donde comenzó a buscar una especie de guijarros y a echarlos en una canasta.

¬ …etto…¿Qué son?- pregunté.

¬ Son para la sopa.

¬ ¿Sopa de guijarros??

¬ ¡No son guijarros, tontita!- me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Son caracoles!

¬ Nunca he comido caracoles…

¬ Ya es tiempo de que salgan n.n…puedes juntarlos también, pero los cafés no, sólo los chiquitos y negros, son mas ricos!

¬ de acuerdo……- comencé la tarea, pero había algo incomodándome…- …Oye¿Hice algo que le molestara a tu hermana?

¬ A ella todo le molesta, dice mi mamá que es porque es una adolescente…

¬ Quisiera disculparme con ella…

¬ Lo que pasa…- dijo Henry.- es que le molesta que alguien use alquimia y que Ailee mencione a mi hermano…

¬………No comprendo…

¬ ¡Gee onii-chan es genial!- dijo Ailee saltando de repente.- ¡Hace poco que consiguió un buen trabajo y nos prometió que compraría otra casa!!

¬ ¿Y en dónde está el?

¬ Se fue a Central hace unos meses, supongo que le va bien…- dijo Henry.

¬ ¡¡CLARO QUE LE VA BIEN!!

Los tres volteamos hacia atrás. Sibyll nos miraba fieramente con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí, como diciéndome que a mí qué me importaba su vida…Me sentí mal por inmiscuirme en sus vidas…

¬…Al maldito le va SUPER BIEN…Y ya no se acuerda de que tiene familia. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace su última carta y hace cuánto nos envió dinero…? Mi madre ya no tendría que lavar ajeno…

¬ No puedes juzgarlo tan mal…- me atreví a decir.- …"Gee" debe tener una buena razón para ausentarse…

¬ Seguramente el maldito por fin encontró novia…desgraciado. OJALA QUE SE PUDRA EN SU DINERO Y EN SU ALQUIMIA!!

¬…¿Tu hermano es alquimista?

¬ Es muy listo…- dijo Ailee con algo de timidez.

¬ ¿Y para qué le sirven sus conocimientos, si seguimos en la miseria??- gritó Sibyll.- …Además¿Tú quién eres para venir a darnos lecciones, ehh?- me miró.

¬………yo sólo quería ayudar…la vida de un alquimista no es fácil…

¬ Claro que no lo es……- dijo sacando un trozo de tiza.- …¡¡¡Yo lo se muy bien!!

Dibujó un círculo de transmutación en el suelo y lo activó. Una deforme estructura se levantó detrás de mí para hacerme tropezar, pero la esquivé con levantar un pie.

¬………¿Ves? No es fácil………- dijo Sibyll.- Son demasiadas cosas…

¬ No estás concentrada………

¬ ¡¡CALLATE!! Deberías irte por donde viniste…

¬ ………Tal vez tengas razón.

¬ ¡¡Tú deberías irte, Sibyll!!- gritó Henry.- Si estuvieras al pendiente de mamá, ella no se habría lastimado tanto!!

¬ ¡Ella la curó no??…¿entonces de qué se quejan??

Sibyll dio la vuelta y caminó furiosa a ninguna parte…yo estaba demasiado incómoda con aquella situación, y deseaba irme pronto…De todas formas¿A mi que me importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su hermano?

¬…Será mejor que me vaya…

¬ Nooooo Melissa…- dijo Ailee.- …Sibyll no vendrá hasta en un rato, estoy segura, nee-chan, podrías quedarte a comer por favor?

¬……………………De acuerdo…pero no quiero causar molestias…

Entre todos juntamos los caracoles, los cuales fueron preparados en una simple pero rica sopa que bien podría ser una gourmet. El plato fuerte eran habichuelas con papas, pero me tomé la molestia de atrapar algunos peces para la familia. Los niños estaban encantados, y su madre por consiguiente. Efectivamente, Sibyll no regresó durante la comida…al parecer su familia ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de arranques.

¬ Esa niña…- decía la Sra. Ofelia a modo de queja.- …Algún día me hará padecer lo que su hermano jamás me hizo sufrir…

¬ …No debería compararlos…será porque yo no tengo hermanos, pero imagino que debe ser frustrante…

¬ Sólo es una niña malcriada…Dejó la escuela para estudiar alquimia, pero también se dio por vencida…no se lo que haré con ella.

¬ …Podría preguntarle qué es lo que quiere hacer ella, Sra. Ofelia…

¬ Yo la oí decir que no quería un novio nunca…- dijo Ailee saboreando su pescado.- …Si es que iba a ser como Gee-chan…

¬ …Sus hijos me decían…- me atreví a preguntar.- que su hijo mayor se fue a Central…yo vengo de allá¿Sabe?

¬ Mi muchacho está en el ejército.- me respondió la mujer henchida de orgullo.- No tiene mucho que entró…

¬ Con razon su hija dice que le va muy bien…………………Bueno, yo ya terminé…¿Quiere que lave los platos?

¬ ¡¡no te molestes, yo lo hago!!- dijo Henry recogiendo mi plato y el suyo.

¬ Muy buena la sopa, señora Ofelia, gracias…

¬ Gracias a ti…tal vez aún estaría postrada en la cama si no hubieras venido, mil gracias hija…Eres bienvenida cuando gustes.

¬………Yo……jeje, gracias…

Se me ocurrió una idea …

¬…¿Está bien si voy a buscar a Sibyll?…Usted debe de estar preocupada…

¬ A veces se va al mirador…- apuntó Ailee.- Pero no le gusta que nadie la moleste.

¬ ……Esque…me siento mal con ella. Después de todo se enfadó por mi culpa…

¬ Me agradaría que charlaras con ella…- respondió Ofelia-san con ternura.- Eres una muchachita inteligente…y eres alquimista. A ella le gusta la Alquimia, pero no le gusta que su hermano la haya superado primero…

¬ Veré que puedo hacer, señora…

Salí después de hacer una reverencia. No tenía idea de en dónde podría estar Sibyll, y tampoco tenía muy claro qué es lo que le iba a decir, pero me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas. Caminé un rato por la orilla del lago hasta que dí con una cueva…Silbé a la entrada y escuché ruido, así que me aventuré a entrar. Sibyll estaba sentada en una roca húmeda, haciendo formas con su tiza en la pared de la cueva…Volteó en cuanto escuchó los pasos sobre el agua.

¬ ¿Qué quieres??- me preguntó hostilmente…Parecía una Kureyo miniatura.

¬ …Charlar…Le decía a tu madre que yo vengo de Central.

¬ ¿También eres Alquimista Nacional?- preguntó con repudio.

¬……Aquí entre nos, si…supongo.

¬ Eres igual que ese tonto…ambos son perros de los militares.

¬ ¡Oye!!………

¬ Obedecen órdenes sin chistar. Me enferma…

¬ Y cuando tú aprendas alquimia¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

¬ ¡Ya se alquimia!!

¬ Sólo sabes hacer círculos de memoria…- dije mirando los trazos que había hecho.- …Pero creo que no los comprendes.

¬ ¡¡No deberías meterte en la vida de otras personas!!

¬ Sólo quiero ser tu amiga, Sibyll-san…

Al escucharme llamarla con respeto la chica se sorprendió, porque era una militar quien estaba hablando con ella con tanta confianza. Pero hay algo que me llama mucho la atención de ella y su familia……

¬…Dime¿Por qué desprecias a tu hermano?…No deberías…

¬ Se olvidó de nosotros desde que estudió Alquimia y se largó a Central…Mi madre, estando tan enferma…

¬ ¿Qué tiene?

¬……Ella……- volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.- …Esa caída, no fue casualidad…

¬…¿Le sucede seguido?

¬ Bastante…pierde el equilibrio muy fácilmente…los niños no lo saben.

¬ De mí no lo sabrán.

¬…Yo quiero aprender lo bastante como para curarla…

¬ Estudia medicina entonces, no alquimia.

¬ ¡La alquimia es rápida!

¬ Mas no infalible…- suspiré.- …Si aprendí algo muy importante en estos días, es que no debemos depender de nada para conseguir lo que queremos……Por mi parte, si puedo hacer algo, seguro lo haré, cuenta conmigo.

¬……………Gracias…………………

¬…Será mejor que vayas a comer, tu familia debe de estar preocupada.

Ella asintió lentamente y me siguió, sin estar muy convencida…

¬…Y dime…- pregunté.- …¿Tu hermano dónde aprendió alquimia?

¬ ¿Por qué debería saberlo? El imbécil nunca me decía nada…yo sólo copiaba sus métodos.

¬ Pudiste haberle preguntado…

¬…Te llamas Melissa¿Verdad?

¬ Si.

¬ ………………¿Aceptarías enseñarme alquimia?

Me detuve……por un momento, me pareció como si hubiese sido una broma.

¬…¿Qué?

¬ Quiero que seas mi maestra…

¬………Etto…………Sibyll, yoooo………¿Cómo te lo digo?……- escogí mis palabras lo mejor que pude.- …Por ahora yo no puedo…

¬…Lo sabía.- Respondió con desdén.- …Nadie me acepta, ni Izumi-san, ni Dante-san, NADIE…

¬ Ellas deben tener un motivo…El mío es que…bueno, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser una maestra de alquimia…

¬ Sólo enséñame lo que sabes.

¬…………Etto……- intenté desviarme del tema.- …¿Quién es Dante-san?

¬ Es una anciana que vive en el bosque, muy sabia y poderosa por lo que se…¡Pero no me cambies el tema!…¿Me aceptas como discípula SI o NO??

La miré fijamente a los ojos…

¬…No.

¬…………Ya lo sabía…¡¡¡TODOS LOS ALQUIMISTAS SON UNOS EGOÍSTAS!! No quieren compartir sus secretos con NADIE!!!

¬…¡No es por eso…y no intentes chantajearme!- respondí enérgicamente.- ¡Ya te he dicho el por qué no puedo ser tu maestra, niña testaruda!

¬ ¡¡No me llames así!!

¬ ¡ESQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA NENA MIMADA QUE PIENSA QUE LE PUEDEN CUMPLIR TODOS SUS CAPRICHOS SÓLO PORQUE SI!!…¿TU QUE SABES DE MI COMO PARA DECIR QUE ES POR EGOISMO QUE NO QUIERO ENSEÑARTE??

Sibyll se estremeció un poco…a todos nos impresiona que una extraña nos reprenda así. Yo, como siempre, no me arrepentí de lo dicho. La chica me miró con mucho recelo.

¬………………Eres igual que el estúpido de Serge, creen saberlo todo…………

……………………………………¿Serge?…………

Dio la vuelta y echó a correr con dirección a su casa…Aún pensando en esa posibilidad caminé un poco medio en shock, luego la seguí a la misma velocidad, y al no poder alcanzarla la detuve con una estructura transmutada…

¬ ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!

¬ Sibyll………- le dije con un hilo de voz…- …Lo siento mucho……Pero escúchame por favor…………- la miré a los ojos, temerosa de la respuesta.- …¡Dime que Serge Jamestown no es tu hermano Gee!!

Ella esbozó una mueca burlesca sosteniéndome la mirada…

¬…¿Así que conoces al cretino?…

Al escuchar la respuesta mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Me dí la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia ninguna parte…¡Odio mi vida!!

¬ ¡¡Ey!!- alcancé a escuchar a Sibyll.- ……¡¡¿¿PIENSAS DEJARME AQUÍ COLGADA???…¿QUÉ SABES DE SERGE???

No me importó…por mí podía quedarse en donde estaba para siempre……La idea de haber comido en casa de una persona que está muerta por mi culpa casi me hace vomitar…¿Por qué parece ser que todo el sufrimiento es por mi culpa?? Esa pobre familia jamás recibirá un centavo de Serge, Ailee extrañará a su hermano Gee, Henry será el hombre de la casa, su madre morirá en algún tiempo, y Sibyll jamás aprenderá alquimia como debe ser…¡¡TODO POR MI CULPA!! Deseé desaparecer…Seguí corriendo hasta que no me quedó aliento y literalmente me dejé caer sobre el camino, llenándome de tierra hasta la boca. Pero yo seguía llorando, y blasfemando, y sintiéndome el ser más vil y malvado del mundo. ¿Quién era yo para desgraciar los sueños de una familia entera?…¿O es que ahora también tengo que intentar revivir a Serge? …Y si lo intento¿Quién tendrá que morir para qué el viva esta vez??

¬…Etto…………………¿Te encuentras bien?

Una joven de cabello corto ataviada con un hábito de dama de compañía se inclinó junto a mí, con la mirada bastante preocupada…

¬ Te has caido…- me dijo como si yo no lo hubiese notado.- …¿Necesitas ayuda?

Incapaz de responder por la falta de aliento sólo negué con la cabeza. Pero esta joven no se dio por vencida.

¬ Ven, no sé lo que te ha pasado, pero es seguro que si necesitas ayuda…entremos a este local, te esperaré hasta que te sientas mejor.

Intentó ayudarme a levantar, pero yo no puse nada de mi parte, como si esperara quedarme ahí tirada hasta que mi último estertor me abandonara…

¬…………Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…- dijo insistiendo.- Ya sé que soy una mala compañía, pero está oscureciendo y Dante-sama se molestará conmigo si regreso tarde a casa…

¬………Da…………¿Dan…te?

La anciana alquimista…………

¬…Eso es, levántate……¿Te sientes mejor?

¬………Un…poco…

¬ ¿Qué te ha pasado?…- me preguntó mientras avanzábamos hacia una vereda.- …¿Te han atacado?

¬…………Ojalá hubiera sido eso…

Esperen, yo la conozco…

¬………¿Nos conocemos? – me preguntó.- …Sé que no te había visto or aquí antes, pero te me haces familiar…

¬………En el tren………rumbo a Rizenbul…

¬ Humm…………¡Claro!!!- exclamó soltándome de repente.- Cuando yo venía a buscar a Dante-sama…Eres la chica que también transmuta el aire¿Cierto?………Melissa, si mal no recuerdo.

¬ Exacto…lo siento, pero yo no puedo recordar el tuyo…

¬ Soy tan poco relevante T.T…………Soy Lyla.

¬ No es por ti, yo no estoy muy bien……

La culpa me entró de nuevo y volví a romper en llanto. Lyla me abrazó como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

¬ Anda…si no me quieres decir qué te pasó no hay problema, pero no llores por favor…¡Tengo una gran idea¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa de Dante-sama?

¬……¿N-No se molestará ella?

¬ La casa es enorme, no tiene por qué darse cuenta…

Yo no tenía ganas ni de pensar, así que asentí. Me puse firme y la seguí aún sollozando…

¬ Está un poco retirado, espero que no te moleste.

¬………No hay problema……

¬ Hablemos de algo alegre para que te sientas mejor¿Vale?…¿Qué tal tu viaje a Rizenbul de aquella vez?

¬……………Eso no es nada alegre, Lyla…

¬ ¡Discúlpame!!

¬ Descuida………

Nos internamos en un bosque después de un rato. Había una vereda que parecía no ser usada muy seguido. Poco a poco se fue alzando entre las copas de los árboles el techo de una enorme mansión. Lentamente el sol se iba metiendo por el horizonte, mientras mi mente daba miles de vueltas con cientos de porqués acosándome incansablemente…

¿Por qué permití que Serge me ayudara?

¿Por qué salió todo mal?

¿Por qué tuvo que morir Maes-san?

¿Por qué Mustang no hizo nada?

¿Por qué están los homúnculos detrás de esto?

¿Por qué le destruí la vida a tanta gente de este lado de la puerta y del otro?

¿Por qué demonios sigo viva…?

¬ ¿Qué tal, Mely-san?. Me preguntó Lyla en cuanto llegamos.- ¿Verdad que es muy grande?

¬ …Si, tenías razón…

¬ Entra por aquí…- me dijo señalándome una entrada a un costado .- …Y espera ahí abajo un rato. Dante-sama es un poco huraña, debo prepararla para que te conozca…y con suerte permite que vivas con nosotras.

¬ ¿Sólo están ustedes en esta enorme casa?

¬ ¡sip, y nos va genial!…Si tienes hambre puedes comer lo que hay en la bodega…

¬ Gracias, pero no tiene mucho que comí.

¬………Y esa ropa…- dijo haciendo una mueca.- …No te ofendas, pero parece como si la hubieras hecho con hojas de un árbol…

¬ Jeje ñ.nU………

¬ Te traeré un vestido, pero espera un rato a que acabe mis deberes¿Ok?

Asentí y entré por donde me indicó. El sótano era como un almacén de víveres. Bajé lo más que pude y encendí una luz para que no se notara mi presencia. Me apenaba estar como una ladronzuela escondiéndome, pero comparado con todo lo que me ha pasado, hubiera preferido serlo…Me duele todo el cuerpo, no sé si realmente de dolor o es psicológico……

Cerca de mí había una puerta bajando unas escaleras. Desvié mi atención hacia otro lado…pero escuché que había algo encerrado detrás de aquella puerta. Pensé que sería un roedor, pero me asusté cuando lo que sea que fuere parecía estar arrastrando una enorme mole metálica. Volteé a otra parte e intenté desviar la atención de aquello, pero me era imposible, sonaban como pasos de…………¿Alphonse Elric?

Me ví terriblemente tentada a abrir aquella puerta…¿Qué era lo que estaba ahí encerrado? Pero el sonido de la puerta de arriba me sobresaltó, Lyla venía con algo en los brazos.

¬…¿Melissa?

¬ Aquí abajo…

¬ Vaya, eres buena, ni siquiera había notado el foco…Dante-sama está tomando su siesta, pero alcancé a comentarle algo sobre ti…pareció no molestarse. Este es el plan, ponte esto…- me extendió el vestido.- Y date una ducha. Para cuando Dante-san despierte te presentaré con ella y podrás pedirle que te deje quedarte…

¬ …Pero…¿Por qué he de quedarme?…Es decir, no me malinterpretes, te agradezco la hospitalidad, pero no entiendo por qué me pides tan insistentemente que me quede.

¬…………Bueno………esque………- Lyla titubeó un poco.- …Sinceramente, no me agrada el confinamiento en el que vivimos…Dante-sama no suele convivir mucho con la demás gente, soy yo la que trae víveres y baja al pueblo en algunas ocasiones. Una amiga me ayudaría a sobrellevar mi estancia aquí…

¬………Debo pensarlo, Lyla…………tengo una vida…

……¿La tengo?………Pensándolo bien, se supone que estoy muerta……

¬…Siento no haber pensado en eso, de verdad…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

¬………Pero me ayudaría mucho estudiar con Dante-san…Tengo muchos problemas, y si bien no busco la solución a ellos, por lo menos una explicación…

Nuevamente se escuchó aquel ruido metálico. No pude evitar mirar en aquella dirección. Lyla se sobresaltó…

¬………¿Qué es eso, Lyla?

¬……Créeme, no quieres verlo…

¬……¿Quieres decir que es "alguien"?

¬………No lo sé…………Bueno, supongo que puedo mostrártelo, de todas formas es casi seguro que te quedes con nosotras…

La chica caminó hasta la puerta, sacó una llave y la hundió lentamente en la cerradura, como haciéndome entrar en suspenso…A medida que se iba abriendo me iba acercando para escudriñar en la oscuridad qué pasaba…

¬……Anda, sal…- lo llamó Lyla con voz dulce…

Un brazo metálico se asomó de entre la oscuridad…seguida de una gran armadura que me recordaba mucho a Al, pero no era él. Esta armadura parecía algo más tosca y vieja, y sus ojos no brillaban como los del Elric menor…parecía como un robot solamente, sin alma…

¬………¿Qué es…?

¬ No lo sé. – respondió la chica.- …Lo encontré vagando en el bosque y lo traje. Afortunadamente no actúa por si mismo, si no ya hubiese sido un problema controlarlo. Dante-sama no sabe nada de él…

¬……¿Y por qué lo tienes aquí?

¬ Dante-sama no quiere enseñarme sobre el enlazamiento de almas, quién sabe por qué…Este ejemplar es una muestra de enlazamiento de almas, sólo que muy mal hecha. No habla, no piensa, no vé…sólo se mueve y supongo que me escucha, pero entiende bastante bien lo que lo pongo a hacer…

Miré el "ejemplar" con un nudo en la garganta…¿Quién es capaz de cometer una atrocidad como ésta?

¬ …¿Me estás diciendo que…es una persona?

¬ Por lo menos creo que lo era…Ven pequeño, debes estar asustado…

¬ ¿Por qué le hablas como un niño?

¬ No sé…supongo que para que se sienta aceptado.

¬……¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?

¬…Como te dije, estoy estudiando qué pasó con él…me gustaría fijar bien su alma, por lo menos……- con algo de tristeza, añadió.- …Siento mucha pena por él…

¬……A decir verdad, yo también…………- incluso tenía deseos de llorar, pero por aquella triste criatura…es decir, yo siempre me preocupo de cosas tal vez demasiado triviales, comparadas con el sufrimiento de esta persona. Pero, recordando la conclusión a la que llegué hace un rato, quizá su sufrimiento también sea causado por mi culpa (de acuerdo, tal vez exagero)

¬ Mira, he descubierto esto…- le quitó el casco, mostrándome que en la parte de adentro de la armadura había una especie de círculo, pero del tipo sello…- Está tallado para que no se borre…es lo que enlaza el alma de esta persona. Pero la persona que lo hizo no lo hizo bien, se necesita mucha fuerza, energía y conocimiento para poder realizar una transmutación de este tipo…

¬…¿Tan difícil es?

¬ ¡Bastante! La palabra difícil no lo alcanza a describir todo, es sumamente difícil! Sólo los genios pueden hacerlo…

¬ Jeje…creo que…

Estaba a punto de decirle que exageraba, pero recordé a cierto geniecillo que ha sido objeto de mis desvelos…vaya, increíble que pueda hacer algo como eso, Ed es tan inteligente…

¬ …Bueno, adentro Waste, vendré a verte mañana¿de acuerdo?

¬……¿"Waste"?…¿No crees que es un poco cruel?

¬ Tal vez, pero me he acostumbrado a llamarlo así…Obedece bastante bien, mira: Waste, al suelo.

La armadura se dejó caer pesadamente haciendo un ruido espantoso. Ambas nos sobresaltamos. Esperamos unos segundos a ver qué ocurría. Una campanilla sonó arriba.

¬ ¡Caramba!- exclamó Lyla.- …¡Waste, levántate!…¡Waste, adentro!

La criatura obedeció calmadamente y Lyla volvió a cerrar con llave la puerta.

¬ Espera, no tardo…………¿Sabes qué? Deberías cambiarte en lo que bajo. Tal vez podamos arreglar todo de una vez…Bueno, si es que quieres quedarte por más de una noche.

¬ Gracias…

Mientras ella subía obedecí y me puse el vestido azul y el delantal blanco que me dejó la chica…No quedé conforme con el aspecto de muñeca de porcelana que me quedó, pero todo sea por causar una buena impresión. Salí sigilosamente del sótano por la puerta que daba hacia la casa, mirando hacia atrás más de una vez…pobre criatura…

Unos momentos después Lyla entró por el pasillo y me llamó, lucía algo más seria.

¬ …Sube, Melissa…Dante-sama quiere hablar contigo.

Asentí y subí algo nerviosa…después de todo, a pesar de la buena ropa, la pinta de todo lo que me ha pasado en un solo día no me hace ver del todo confiable (pude verme en un espejo del pasillo). Lyla iba delante de mí, conduciéndome hasta arriba, cruzando el gran salón y subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de la dueña de la casa. Entré sin titubear…

Dante era efectivamente una mujer mayor, de mirada algo nostálgica. En ese momento llevaba el pelo suelto y ropa de cama, y estaba sentada acomodada en sus cobijas. Me miraba fijamente…

¬ Dante-sama, ella es Melissa…

¬ Es un honor…- dije haciendo una profunda reverencia…

¬…Dejanos a solas, Lyla…

Ella obedeció sin chistar…me puse un poco más nerviosa…

¬ ……Dime niña…- me preguntó con voz dulce, pero severa.- ……¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí?……Respóndeme con la verdad…

¬…No.

¬ ¿Y por qué no te vas?

¬…No es mi intención quedarme para siempre……Sólo quiero aprender algunas cosas…

¬…Tú eres especial, tienes un don que nadie tiene…- guardó silencio un instante.- …Pero sinceramente me avergonzaría poder hacer lo que tú haces.

Me sobresalté.

¬…No entiendo…

¬ Acércate por favor…

¬ …Seguro…- me acerqué a su lado. Ella me puso delicadamente una mano en el brazo…

¬…Buscas respuestas al por qué de muchas cosas…puede que pienses que todo lo que pasa es tu culpa…

¬……¿Acaso usted puede leer la mente?

¬ No necesito leer la mente para notar que has pecado…y que tu pecado se manifiesta en forma de un poderoso conocimiento.

Me castañeaban los dientes…No sé si de frío, de nervios, o de sorpresa…o miedo.

¬ …Pero¿Qué es un pecado?- agregó Dante-sama.- …Un término designado coloquialmente para lo que está mal, para que tengas presente de que tu dios te castigará si cometes una falta a las leyes puestas supuestamente por él , aunque en realidad esas leyes son puestas por las autoridades de los humanos…

¬………Estoy de acuerdo con eso………

¬ ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

¬…Tal vez anhelo demasiadas cosas, más de las que merezco…

¬ ¿Quisieras que todo saliera como tú lo planeas?

¬ …Todo mundo quiere eso.

¬ Pregunté por ti, no por todo el mundo…

¬ Lo siento…

¬ ¿Crees que si estudias conmigo encontrarás la solución a tus problemas?

¬…Mis problemas ya no tienen solución………sólo me gustaría saber por qué de algunas cosas………por mera curiosidad.

¬ Un científico siempre busca satisfacer su curiosidad…- me sonrió.- …¿Puedes trasmutar algo de esta habitación?

¬…¿Cómo qué?

¬ Lo que quieras, en lo que gustes…

Miré en todas direcciones, hasta que me fijé en un pequeño cepillo de plata…

¬…Hazlo como tú sepas hacerlo.

¬……De acuerdo………

Lo miré detenidamente…choqué las manos, pero levemente, apenas tocando las palmas. Toqué el objeto y lo transmuté en una cabecita chistosa de expresión poco amigable, muy parecida a las que hace Ed…

¬……Lo sabía, lo haces sin círculo…

¬…………¿Y eso es malo?- dije pasándole el objeto.

¬ Depende del punto de vista. – Ella tocó la carita…y la regresó a su forma original.- …Para una anciana como yo, a veces puede ser muy útil…

Hubo un instante de silencio, yo seguía un poco nerviosa por lo que me había dicho Dante-sama…¿Entonces…el pecado no existe si yo no lo quiero así?

Y con todo y eso, me considero una pecadora…

¬…Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes.- agregó Dante-sama.- …Lyla te dirá que debes de hacer. En las tardes estudiarás junto con ella en el salón, y los fines de semana los ocuparán para practicar¿Esta bien?

¬…Si, perfecto…

¬ Háblame un poco más de ti…Lyla-chan me ha dicho que te encontró muy mal. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

¬ Bastantes cosas…para empezar, se supone que estoy muerta…

¬……………¿Eh?

¬ Bueno, desaparecida…………- se me ocurrió pedir alguna opinión…- Dante-sama¿Qué es La Puerta?

¬…La has visto, obviamente…

¬…………Si……y no me enorgullece.

¬ Hablaremos de eso otro día, por ahora me interesa saber más de tu vida personal. Cuántos años tienes, a qué te dedicas, tu familia…

¬………Fui Alquimista Nacional…- Dante-sama esbozó una mueca, pero no dijo nada.- …Soy sobrina del finado General de Brigada Maes Hughes…Tengo 17 años…etto……Mi maestra se llama Kureyo Dunkhelsin, y estudié alquimia con ella bastante tiempo…

¬…¿Dunkhelsin?… Dunkhelsin……… Dunkhelsin………Alquimista De la Noche¿Me equivoco?

¬…Si, es ella…

¬ Una niña muy testaruda…

¬ ¿Le conoce?

¬ …Un poco…Es inteligente, pero no lo sabe aprovechar, al igual que su hermano.

¬…¿De donde los conoce?

¬ Fui amiga de su familia…Arthur Dunkhelsin era un gran alquimista, muy amigo de Hohenheim Elric…

¬…………o.o………Hohenheim-san…- (Han notado como todo se relaciona? A veces me da miedo…)

¬……Bien, Melissa, si no te importa, necesito descansar…

¬ Ah, si, lo siento…

¬ …ya hablaré contigo sobre cierta situación. ¡Que descanses!

¬………Gracias…

Salí después de hacer una reverencia…Bastante sorprendida y aún con los dientes castañeandome…Lyla estaba afuera como esperando una respuesta.

¬…¿Y bien?

¬…Es…una mujer adorable…- comenté sin nada mejor que decir.- …Me ha permitido quedarme.

¬ ¡¡Sugoi!!!- gritó ella.- ¡Ven, celebremos con leche y galletas!!

¬ jeje…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, regamos las plantas, hicimos el desayuno, y mientras Dante-sama se bañaba Lyla y yo aprovechamos para bajar a ver a Waste, porque si no, no tendríamos otra oportunidad en el dia.

¬ Ya vine, Waste…- lo saludo Lyla.- …¿Cómo has estado, pequeño?

La armadura viró la cabeza en direccion del sonido…sinceramente me asustaba un poco que Lyla se comportara con él de una forma tan familiar.

¬ Anda, sal………- obedeció.- …Buen chico. Ella es Melissa…- Lyla me miró.- …Háblale, Mely.

¬…Eh………¿Hola?

Waste levantó una mano, como buscando el origen de aquella voz…me dio la impresión de que no le agrado mucho.

¬ Tienes que hablarle con seguridad, para que se acostumbre a tu voz. Después de todo, tú me vas a ayudar a fijar su alma…

¬……No estoy segura de eso, Lyla…- ¿Y si fracaso de nuevo?…¿Lyla moriría?

¬ Anda, no vas a decirme que no sientes compasión por él…

¬ Demasiada.

¬ ¿Entonces?

Sonó la campanilla de Dante-sama.

¬…Espera, ahora vengo…charla con él, para que te conozca.

¬…Lo intentaré.

Lyla salió…nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Miré con mucha tristeza a Waste, preguntándome si seguiría siendo una persona a pesar de lo que le pasó…

¬…Debe ser duro para ti¿Verdad?…pero qué pregunta, es tan tonta como preguntar si el agua está mojada…- volvió su cabeza hacia mí…sentí escalofríos.- …Etto……no te ofendas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con alguien como tú…

Un segundo…¿y Alphonse que? Pero esque Alphonse Elric si era una persona para mí…es decir, habla, piensa, e incluso siente a pesar de que no tiene un cuerpo, y además lo quiero mucho, me cuesta trabajo pensar en que estoy tratando con un alma en una armadura.

Waste es diferente…No estoy segura de qué es en realidad…no piensa, no habla, no ve…¿Por qué hacer eso entonces? Pensé en la posibilidad de que a alguien le hubiera pasado algo similar a lo que hicieron los hermanos…alguien desesperado por la pérdida intentó fijar el alma de su ser querido en la armadura, pero sin mucho éxito, y arrepintiéndose lo dejó ir…pobre Waste.

¬…De verdad me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti, Waste…pero me da miedo. Yo también he pasado muchas cosas feas¿Sabes?……No quisiera arruinar tu vida también, todavía más…

La criatura ladeó un poco la cabeza, y dio algunos manotazos al aire (que me asustaron…en realidad todo lo que hace me asusta ñ.ñ), así que me alejé un poco. Después se quitó el casco y al parecer intentaba tocarse la parte de adentro, donde estaba el sello grabado…

¬…¿Qué intentas hacer, Waste?…- me surgió la tentación de hacer algo…- …¿Quieres que lo intente?

Obviamente Waste no respondió…pero me agradaría poder hacerlo. ¿Y por qué no? Dante lo dijo, que mi pecado había tomado la forma de un poderoso conocimiento…

¬ Tal vez……conozco la forma de fijar tu alma……

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía tomé mi pasador del cabello, y enterré la parte filosa en mi pulgar…vertí la gota de sangre resultante en las hendiduras del círculo de transmutación, y nuevamente me convertí en la energía de transmutación.

Aquella enorme puerta apareció ante mí una vez más, abriéndose de par en par y guiándome hacia una brillante silueta en su interior. Intenté alcanzarla con las manos, alejando de mí a las molestas criaturas negras, pero de alguna forma me sentí cohibida, como si alguien me estuviese observando. Lo dejé para otra ocasión, por si alguien se daba cuenta, y regresé a la realidad rápidamente…todo en un micro segundo.

Respiré agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia. Esperé a recuperarme un poco y cerciorarme de que no había nadie con nosotros…suspiré de alivio.

¬…Lo siento, Waste…- dije con un poco más de aliento.- ………Lamento no haber podido…

Un gemido salió del hueco de la armadura…si, eso también me asustó.

¬ ¡¡WAAAA!!

¬ Auuuuuu…………auuuuuuuuu………

¬……¿Hablas?………¡¡Hablas!!- ¡vaya! Conseguí que hablara!

¬ …auuuuuuu…

O por lo menos que gimiera…

¬ …¿Waste?…¿Puedes decirle quién eres??

¬ miuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……………

Escuché a Lyla acercarse corriendo. Entró rápidamente a la estancia y cerró con llave.

¬ ¿Qué pasó, Melissa? Qué suerte que Dante-sama no ha visto esa luz de transmutación, que si no………

¬ ¡Mira, Lyla, mira lo que hice!…- miré a Waste.- ………Vamos, habla.

¬ miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooooooooooo……

Lyla quedó callada un rato…

¬………¡¡Habla!

¬ ¡Exacto!

¬ ¡Genial!!…¿Cómo lo hiciste??

¬ Creo que puedo fijar su alma, pero necesito la seguridad de que nadie pueda espiarnos…No pude hacerlo ahora porque sabía que Dante-sama estaba aquí.

¬ ¡QUE GRANDIOSO,MELISSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¬ ¡¡Sshhht!!

¬ ooooooooossssssssssoooooooooooooooo………………………………

¬ Waste, adentro.- le dije con más confianza. Obedeció sólo después de que le puse su cabeza.

¬ ¡Mely-chan, podemos hacerlo…tenemos que hacerlo!! Regresaremos el alma de Waste completamente …pero dime¿Qué fue lo que viste?

¬…¿En dónde? –dije intentando hacerme la inocente.

¬ ¿Qué hiciste para que se pudiera hacer esa transmutación?

¬ …Tiene que ver con el sello que lleva grabado.

¬ ¡SUGOI!!……

¬¡ Shhht!

¬ Podemos hacerlo en la madrugada, cuando Dante-sama esté dormida, saldremos al bosque y…

¬ Lyla-san, yo preferiría esperar un tiempo…para saber más.

¬ …De acuerdo, estoy contigo…Ah, por cierto, Dante-sama me dijo que ya era hora de que subiéramos a repasar nuestras lecciones.

¬ Y comenzar la mía supongo…

¬ ¡Sip!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasé como una semana en casa de Dante-sama. Curiosamente, no he tenido ningún momento a solas con ella, parece confiar más en mi condiscípula. Pero me queda claro que definitivamente quiere hablar conmigo, sólo que ella me dirá cuando. En cuanto a Waste, Lyla le está enseñando palabras, las cuales repite con cierta coherencia, pero no he intentado nada más.

Otra cosa curiosa ha sucedido, varias de las cosas que hemos estudiado en esta semana…ya las sabía. Pero estoy segura de que nunca las ví con Kureyo…Y hablando de Yoru no, el día de hoy sale su nómina, así que será mejor pedir permiso a Dante-sama para salir a buscarla al cuartel del Sur…

¬…Buenos días, Dante-sama…- le dije llevándole el desayuno.

¬ ¿Y Lyla-chan?

¬ Está arreglando el jardín, esta vez quise ser yo la que viniera a atenderla, espero que no le moleste

¬ No, claro que no……

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que yo esperaba la forma más sutil de pedir el permiso…

¬…Por fin estamos solas, Melissa-chan…

¬…Eso pensaba.

¬ …Sólo quiero comentarte algo, antes de que te vayas…

¬ Seguro.

¬………¿Sabes lo que es la Transmutación Hemolítica?

¬………En realidad, no…- aunque me parece haber escuchado eso en alguna parte.

¬…Hablaremos de eso cuando regreses. – hizo una pausa.- …Quiero que vayas al pueblo por algunas cosas…

¬ Seguro!

¬……Siento que tú no eres de las que se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, es necesario si es que quieres seguir aquí……

¬……Lo entiendo.

¬ Pero a tu edad esas cosas son muy difíciles…¿Quieres tomarte el día libre?

¬…¿Eh?

¬ No tendrás muchos, te lo aseguro, así llegará un momento en que me digas que prefieres quedarte a salir, jeje……Eso sucedió con Lyla-chan.

¬……¡Eso sería genial…muchas gracias!

¬ No tienes nada que agradecer.

¬ ¡Lo compensaré, lo juro!

¬ No es necesario, en serio…

¬ Bien…¿Puedo irme ahora?

¬ Pregúntale a Lyla si no hay nada en que puedas ayudarle, y si es así puedes irte, pero te quiero de vuelta a las 7.

¬ ¡De acuerdo…Gracias de nuevo!

Hice una reverencia y bajé al jardín donde Lyla hacía como que quitaba la maleza, pero estaba muy pensativa…

¬ Etto…¿Lyla-san?

¬ ¿Eh?…¿Qué pasa?

¬ ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

¬………No, creo que no¿Por qué?

¬ Tengo que ir al pueblo.

¬ Ah, bueno, que te vaya bien…

¬………¿Segura que estás bien?

¬……Estoy pensando en Waste…

¬ Lo supuse…¿Pasó algo?

¬……Ayer, mientras buscabas al ratón, bajé a verlo…

¬ Si, lo sé¿Y?

¬ …Murmuraba palabras que no le enseñé…¿Se las enseñaste tú?

¬ Depende de que cosas haya dicho…si son palabrotas tal vez si, jeje XP

¬ No…- siguió seria.- …Mencionó unos nombres, varias veces.

¬ ¿Qué decía? Eso es una buena señal…

¬…Mencionó varias veces a una tal Anne.

¬…¿Nada más?

¬…Y creo que me estaba pidiendo agua para beber, pero no le entendí muy bien…

¬…Anne…Anne…Tal vez es su nombre…

¬ No lo creo…también mencionó a un Barry…sólo decía "Barry Anne" en sílabas…

¬………Veré si puedo descubrir algo. Por ahora me retiro¿Ok?

¬ Si…que te vaya bien.

¬ Gracias de nuevo.

Me alejé por la vereda pensando en esa nueva pista que nos había proporcionado Waste sobre su origen, pero por más que pensaba no recordaba a ninguna Anne…Y obviamente recuerdo muy bien a Barry el Descuartizador por el pequeño regalo que me dejó (o mejor dicho que me quitó), pero es muy poco probable que Waste hable del mismo. Pero bueno, el día de hoy estoy demasiado apresurada como para ocuparme de Waste, tengo que hacer lo posible por llegar pronto al Cuartel, o Kureyo es capaz de tomar su cheque e irse inmediatamente. Desgraciadamente mi orientación en Dublit no es buena puesto que es la primera vez que vengo al sur, así que me temo que debo pedir referencias…Caminé por algunas calles desiertas, hasta que ví a un hombrecillo que parecía agitado…

¬…Perdone…- le llamé. El se sobresaltó.- …¿Me podría decir…?

¬ ¡¡NO HE VISTO NADA, NO CONOZCO A NADIE…!!

¬…¿Eh?

El extraño hombrecillo soltó una risita nerviosa…y luego, para mi asombro, trepó por el edificio como una lagartija!!

¬ O.O…………¿Qué ha sido eso??

Decidí borrar esa escena de mi mente…

¬ ¡¡Ay!!

Volteé en dirección del grito, proveniente de una escalera pegada al edificio de mi derecha. Miré hacia arriba…sólo para darme cuenta de que alguien estaba resbalando por la pared. Instintivamente intenté atraparlo…pero me cayó encima.

¬ AUCH!!-…me sobé la cabeza.- …¿Estás bien?

Miré al niño…

¬ ¡¡¡WAAA, MATT!!

¬……¿Melissa-chan?

Inmediatamente lo solté algo asustada…¿Cómo reaccionaría el chico al volverme a encontrar? Pero noté que ahora estaba vestido…¿habrá encontrado a sus padres?

¬…¡¡MELISSA-CHAN, TENEMOS QUE HUIR!!

¬ …¿Huir??- al parecer no me tiene ningún rencor…

¬ ¡Un enano me persigue y me quiere matar!!

¬ ¿Cómo que…?

Pero antes de que yo le dijera otra cosa me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me llevó arrastrando a lo largo del callejón, no había notado lo fuerte que es!

¬ ¡¡¡MATT…ESPERA!!…es decir¡¡NIÑO, DETENTE POR FAVOR!!!

¬ ¡Aquí no nos verá!

El chico tocó la pared de una especie de capilla, con lo que creó varios puntos de apoyo para trepar.

¬ ¡Tú primero, onee-chan!

¬…¿QUÉ??

Me arrojó contra la pared, y no tuve más remedio que sujetarme para no caer los dos metros que me elevó. Trepé lo más rápido que pude y él me siguió. Llegamos al techo de teja, y por fin se calmó…

¬…Fiu, ha estado cerca¿No, onee-chan?

¬ Me tengo que ir.

¬ ¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!! Me asusté mucho cuando esos monstruos te devoraron, que bueno que has podido salir de nuevo…

¬…¿Qué monstruos?

Un inocente ave se posó en una teja cercana. Matt dejó escapar un gritito.

¬ ¡¡Otro monstruo…!!…tranquila Mely-chan, yo te defenderé!

¬ Ah, ya veo……………Y¿Por qué te persiguen?

¬ El enano me quiere matar porque no recuerdo nada…

¬ Hum……

Miré alrededor…desde donde estaba pude apreciar muchas cosas, entre ellas, la ubicación del cuartel del Sur…No debo demorarme.

¬ …Matt, en serio, debo irme.

¬ ¿Por qué, onee-chan?

¬ …Esque…yo…mmmmh……debo…de…encontrarme con alguien muy importante…- le regalé una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.- …¿Me dejas ir?

Él lo pensó un poco …

¬…Está bien, pero prométeme que nos veremos luego.

¬ Claro que sí…espero que no te atrapen (si, claro…)

¬ ¡Gracias, onee-chan n.n!

Tomé unas plumas que había dejado caer el pajarito y las transmuté en un paracaídas (era la única forma de bajar de ahí) y salté, cayendo limpiamente en el suelo. Después continué mi camino hacia el cuartel ya con la ubicación en mente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Hermano…

¬ ¿Qué????

¬………Me pareció ver algo por allá…

¬ ¿¿ES EL??

¬……No……saltó de aquel edificio…si no fuera ilógico, diría que era Melissa-chan…

Edward se puso rojo.

¬ Al, no puedes estarla confundiendo en cada pueblo que vas. ¿De dónde saltó?

¬ De aquella capilla…

El rubio miró a lo alto…

¬…¡Mira, ahí está el mocoso!!

¬ Cierto…¿Qué hace?

¬ No lo sé, pero si sigue se caerá¡Vamos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hora y media después llegué al cuartel del Sur al fin…Pero¿Cómo iba a pedir informes yo si no se me ni mi numero de cédula?

Subí los escalones con algo de recelo, pensando en la mejor excusa para poder preguntar por Kureyo…Entré a la recepción con algo en mente…

¬Eh…Buenos días…

¬ Buenos días¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

¬…Busco a alguien, la capitana Dunkhelsin.

¬¿Asunto?

¬ o.o…………Tengo un mensaje para ella de Central.

¬ ¿De parte de quién?

¬ De………- suspiré.- ……Su sirvienta u.uU…

¬ Puede dejarlo en recepción.

¬ No está escrito, y es personal.

¬ ……Me temo que no puedo proporcionarle esa información, es confidencial.

¬ Sólo dígame si es que se ha presentado aquí…

¬ Confidencial

¬ XoX…

¿Qué mas digo, qué mas digo…?

¬ ¡Buenos días, Sra. Berry!- saludó la recepcionista.

¬ hola.- saludó una mujer detrás de mí…

¬……¿Sra. Berry?………OIGA, ESPERE!!

¬ …¿Eh?……¿Nos conocemos?

Me le acerqué antes de que huyera y le hablé en voz baja.

¬ Sra. Berry, necesito un favor…tengo un problema.

¬ ¿Y por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

¬ …Confidencial XD.

¬……………Escucha niña, no tengo tiempo para…

¬ Tengo información para usted…- y después de una pausa, dije.- …Alguien ha estado usurpando su nombre con propósitos poco morales dentro del cuartel.

¬…¿Qué?

¬ Tengo pruebas…esa persona ha hecho llamadas preguntando por alguien…

¬ ¿Con mi cédula?…¡No pude ser yo, acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones!!

¬ …Si me ayuda, le daré detalles.

¬……¿Qué necesitas?

Gracias al cielo, la Sra. Berry tenía pinta amigable, y fue fácil que a ella le proporcionaran la información sobre Kureyo…

¬……¿En el…hospital?

¬ Si, parece que lleva ahí tres días, pero no tienen el motivo de su estancia…Hoy la dan de alta.

¬……

¬……¿Y bien? …¿Qué sabes de esa persona?

¬ …Descuide, ya se va de aquí…

Salí corriendo algo preocupada, sin la menor idea de por qué Kureyo podría estar en el hospital. Después de pedir algunas referencias llegué al hospital del Cuartel del Sur, pero para mi desgracia ya se había ido. Mi lógica intuitiva me dijo que si no había ido al cuartel en tres días, tendría que regresar por su cheque…Tomé un carro de regreso al cuartel escondiéndome de la Alquimista Meditante. Me asomé apenas por la ventana…y para mi alivio ahí estaba mi sensei saliendo del cuartel vestida de civil con su reloj al cinturón y silbando. ¿Cómo podía estar así después de todo lo que ha pasado? Le pagué al taxista y bajé. Pero decidí no darle alcance aún, mejor la seguí porque teníamos mucho que hablar y en este lugar no podríamos hacerlo…Dio varias vueltas en algunos locales, comprando cosas extrañas, como mantitas, una tinita, y un juego de esponjas y toallitas. Yo ya estaba muerta de cansancio, y el tiempo se acababa, pero justo cuando decidí hacer acto de presencia se metió en una posada…Rogando porque ese fuera su último destino entré.

¬ Perdone¿La Srta. Kureyo Dunkhelsin se hospeda aquí?

¬ Si, subiendo la escalera, el número 4.

¬ Gracias ñ.n- (Curioso, en el cuartel hay exceso de seguridad y aquí pecan de inseguros…)

Subí sigilosamente la escalera del pequeño lugar a comparación de otros…Llamé a la puerta de la habitación 4. Antes de llamar, escuché voces, y después ruido como de quien trata de ocultar algo. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago cuando se abrió la puerta…

¬ …¿Si, diga………………?

¬…………Hola, Kure-san…

¬ o.o…………………Entra……………

Obedecí con la cabeza gacha. Kureyo azotó la puerta detrás de mí…

¬ ……¿¿Qué haces aquí??- me preguntó furiosa, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz.

¬ ……Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

Antes de decir otra cosa recibí una bofetada que me tumbó al suelo…no opuse resistencia

¬… ¿En qué estabas pensando al cometer semejante estupidez, Melissa????- exclamó mientras se inclinaba a mi altura- …¿Qué no te sirve de ejemplo Edward Elric?

¬…Entonces…sabes lo que hice…

¬ ¡¡Y tienes suerte de que lo haya encubierto!! Sabía que no estabas muerta, desgraciada…

¬…Déjame explicarte…

¬ ¡¡No tienes nada que explicar!!…Intentaron revivir a tu tío…

¬…Si………- mis ojos lloriqueaban.

¬…………………¿Sabes que Serge…?

¬ ¡SI, LO SE…!

¬ ¡Shht…!…

¬…¿Cómo nos descubriste?

¬…No me encontraba muy lejos a pesar de que salí temprano…quería ver si cumplían mis órdenes…Además olvidé mi cepillo dental…- hizo una pausa para calmarse.- …Sólo vi a Serge Jamestown cuando llegó a la casa, pero no quise entrar en ese momento porque pensé que por fin ibas a tener algo de accion…

¬ ¡¡KUREYO!!

¬ ¡¡GUARGA SILENCIO!!…

¬……Y regresaste porque…

¬…porque al salir del bar ví esa luz de transmutación…pensé que podría haber sido Ryen haciendo algo estúpido, así que regresé corriendo…y vaya con lo que me topé…

¬ ……¿Qué?

¬ ¡Pues a Serge desangrado, y tu uniforme del cuartel en medio del todo, cubierto de sangre…!…

¬………Y…¿No había nada más…?

Kureyo pasó saliva.

¬…Nada, sólo unas cuantas marcas de algo que se había arrastrado…

¬……¿Y qué hiciste?

¬ ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, que gritara? Me puse en contacto con Ryen y les dije a todos que había encontrado el cadáver de Serge en la calle, y que el tuyo bien podría haberse desintegrado…Oficialmente ya no existes, Melissa…¡¡Pero ahora te toca a ti!!…¿Qué pasó después de que activaste el círculo??

¬…Necesito días para hablarte de lo sucedido…- sondeé el terreno para ver qué podía decir y que no.- …¿Y Ryen?

¬…Le dije que se quedara en el Este para que no se enterara del todo. Acabo de enviarle una carta…

Ella todavía no lo sabía…Decidí no decir nada por el momento.

¬…Bueno, lo único que puedo decirte es que crucé la puerta…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

¬…¿La Puerta?…¿Aquella puerta?

¬……¿Sabes de lo que hablo?

¬……………No, no lo sé, cuéntame a detalle.

¬ Por ahora no puedo………¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

¬ Me voy mañana al mediodía.

¬……Yo estoy viviendo con una mujer, brillante alquimista, que la está haciendo de educadora conmigo por que…

¬ ¡Me suplantas!!

¬ ¡No es eso!…Me pasaron muchas cosas, necesito encontrar algunas respuestas, y creo que ella las tiene…Ella dijo que conocía a tu familia, su nombre es Dante.

Kure hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre.

¬………¿Dante?

¬……Obviamente la conoces…

¬ No, no la conozco. La esposa de mi padre se llamaba así, pero murió hace 8 años…

¬…Tu madre?

¬ …Ya te hablé de lo que sucedió¿Si? No me hagas repetirlo…

¬…Si lo siento……Bueno, el caso es que estoy viviendo con ella y quisiera quedarme un tiempo…¿No puedes esperarme unos…dos días?

¬…No, no puedo, voy atrasada, hice una parada que no esperaba hacer…

Cierto, ella acababa de salir del hospital…

¬ …¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

Mi sensei palideció…

¬…¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

¬ En el cuartel me informaron.

¬…Bueno, me enfermé del estómago.

¬ ¿Tres días en el hospital por eso? Lo dudo…

¬…Si tu no me dices lo que haces¿Por qué debo de decírtelo yo?

¬ ¡Sólo estoy preocupada…!!

¬ ¡¡¡NO LEVANTES LA VOZ!!

Al instante que Kureyo gritó un llanto irrumpió en la habitación, pero sonaba algo apagado. Me levanté de golpe del suelo.

¬………………¿Qué escondes, Kureyo??

Ella seguía en cuclillas en el suelo…

¬……¿Ahora robas un bebé?- dije buscando la procedencia del llanto. Dí con un armario, y al abrirlo ahí estaba…Me quedé sin habla.

Era un tierno recién nacido que lloraba postrado en un pequeño y práctico moisés. Lo saqué del armario e intenté arrullarlo alejando de mi mente la posibilidad que había cruzado por ella…

¬ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada y dejar a un bebé en un armario…?…¿Quién te lo encargó?

Kureyo no respondió al instante, sólo se levantó y caminó despacio a donde estaba yo…

¬…Dámelo…

¬ No le haré na…

¬ ¡¡DAMELO!!

El nene volvió a llorar…

¬…Está bien, toma, lo siento…¿Dónde lo encontraste?

¬…Ya, ya, pequeño¿La mensa te asustó, nene?

¬ Fue tu voz ¬¬…

¬ …Dejame en paz¿Quieres?…

¬…………No puede ser hijo tuyo¿O si?

¬……¿Y qué si lo es?

Me reí.

¬ Es imposible, jamás te noté nada…

Ella dejó al bebé en su moisés, tomó una hoja con un círculo de transmutación dibujado, y lo activó. Ante mi asombrada mirada cambió completamente en un hombre robusto…

¬ ¿Te crees la única con el conocimiento alquímico como para disfrazarse?- lo volvió a activar, y ahora se volvió una anciana muy convincente.- …Qué altanera eres…

No exagero, pero abrí tanto la boca que creo que llené de saliva mi delantal…Con ese tipo de alquimia, ocultar un embarazo hubiera sido muy sencillo…Aún así, se haría notorio a partir del mes 7, si es que no quería dañar al producto…

¬…Pero…Kureyo…Aún así…

¬ Es prematuro…apenas iban 27 semanas…Pero está sano.

¬………Kure, por favor¡Esto es imposible!!

¬ ¡¡NO LO ES!!

El bebé volvió a llorar (lo compadezco…). Su madre (aún me rehúso a creerlo) lo cargó de nuevo…

¬ …Ya Will, tranquilo, nada va a pasarte bebito mosho……

¬ …¿Will?…- mi asombro iba en aumento…¿Kureyo sería de las que bautizan a sus hijos con el nombre de su padre…?

¬ ¡TE PROHIBO QUE SAQUES CONCLUSIONES!!!…Este bebé es mío.

¬…¿Y quién es el padre…?- y sin esperar respuesta, agregué.- …¿William…?

¬ Mi hijo no tiene padre, es mío y punto.

¬…¿¿Howl es el padre??

¬ ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!…Ese pelele no puede soñar siquiera con algo tan bonito como esto¿Verdad, nene?- su mirada se hizo algo triste…

¬ ………Kureyo, ese niño debe de tener un padre¡no puede ser obra del espíritu santo!!

¬ ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme!!……Calma pequeño Roy, ya no llores…

¬ X0X ROY!!!!!!!…¡¡¿¿TAMBIÉN SE LLAMA ROY????

¬ ¡Roger!

¬ ¡¡WILLIAM ROGER…QUIEN DE LOS DOS ES EL PADRE, HOWL O ROY????

¬ ¡¡NINGUNO!!!…¡PUNTO!! Mi hijo es MIO y solo MIO…Además¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? Tal vez ni siquiera conoces al padre…

¬ Acabas de admitir que lo tiene.

¬ Lo tuvo.

¬ ¡¡Me asustas!!

¬ ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!…El bebé quiere dormir.

¬ ¡Pues deja de gritar!

¬ ¡¡NO ME REZONGUES MOCOSA!!

Bajé la mirada…aún algo confundida, me acerqué al bebé sin decirle nada a Kureyo. Sus ojos eran claros…de color miel…

¬¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!

¬ ¿AHORA QUÉ, MELISSA??

¬ ¡¡¡No, olvídalo, olvídalo, un pensamiento estúpido, JEJEJEJE…ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!

¬ U¬¬…

¬…Bien, no seré yo quien te juzgue, Kureyo…pero lo haré si no me dices qué piensas hacer con…¿Cómo prefieres llamarle?

¬ Me gustan ambos nombres.

¬…Will¿Vale?…Bueno¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

¬ No lo sé, estaba pensando ofrecerlo en una venta de garage…¡¡ES MI HIJO!!…¿QUÉ ESPERAS QUE HAGA??

¬ ¡No me refería a eso!…Es decir, en este momento estás de viaje de trabajo, y no estás buscando a alguien que podamos llamar razonable…

¬ ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a buscar a ese asesino? Era sólo un pretexto porque comencé a sentirme mal…

¬…Eso tiene cierto sentido…Pero¿No prefieres que se quede conmigo un tiempo?

¬ ¡¡NO!!- Kureyo palideció.- …¿Crees que dejaré a mi bebé en manos de una niña irresponsable?

¬ Para el caso está contigo…

¬ No quiero seguir discutiendo. Roger se queda conmigo y punto.

Bien, al cabo¿Qué derecho tenía yo? Ella es su madre…

¬ …Está bien. Entonces…debo dejarte.

¬ ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Melissa?

¬…Regresaré con Dante-sama…- suspiré.- …Dijiste que oficialmente estoy muerta, no creo regresar al ejército…

¬ Podríamos arreglarlo.

¬…Lo sé, pero preferiría que no fuera ahora…Tú sigue con tu vida y …ojalá que nuestras vidas vuelvan a cruzarse en algún punto.

Mi maestra me miró algo extrañada. Supongo que no esperaba que le dijera eso…pero poco apoco se relajó.

¬ …Bien, sabes dónde vivo……Si necesitas algo…

¬ ¿Quién necesita más a quién, Kure-chan?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y acunó a Will en sus brazos.

¬…No importa lo que haya pasado, me alegra que estés bien, tonta…

¬…A mi también me alegra que estés bien Kureyo…

¬ Esperaré un tiempo más hasta que me acostumbre a la maternidad. Regresaré al cuartel y seguiré con mi vida. ¿y tú?

¬…Ya te lo dije, debo resolver algunas dudas en donde estoy. Y quisiera buscar a Milly. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer…

¬…Pues…suerte.

¬ Igualmente…Gracias por todo.

¬ ¡Hablas como si no nos volviéramos a ver!

¬ Tienes razón…lo siento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, ya en casa de Dante-sama, Lyla me despertó temprano, aún más de lo que acostumbraba…

¬…Ey, Melissa-chan…

¬…¿Qué sucede, Lyla -.-?

¬ Te tengo una sorpresa n.n

¬…¿Ah, si -.-?

¬…Si, mira…………Waste, entra…

Abrí mucho los ojos, esperando escuchar ese horrible sonido de pasos metálicos, pero no llegó tal…Waste traía una charola con el desayuno, Lyla le había puesto aceite y cojines en los pies, por lo que no sonaba en lo más mínimo. Pero lo que siguió me sorprendió mas…

¬…Mely-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn………

Me dio escalofríos escuchar mi diminutivo en esa voz tan rasposa y metálica…

¬…Qué linda…le enseñaste mi nombre……ñ.ñU ¿Gracias?

¬ El mío no se lo pudo aprender ni con chochos…¿Qué tan difícil es decir "Lyla"?

¬…Oye¿Y Dante-sama no se dará cuenta de que hay alguien de ese tamaño con nosotras??

¬ Calma, lo guardaré de nuevo, sólo quería darte la sorpresa n.n

¬ Melyyyyyy-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

¬ Waste, afuera.

La criatura obedeció…por un momento me pareció que Lyla disfrutaba mucho de jugar con Waste…En eso sonó una campanilla que indicaba que llamaban a Lyla.

¬ Ya vengo, Mely-chan. Waste, al sótano.

En cuanto se fueron me levanté de la cama de un salto y me bañé lo más rápido que pude, esperando cumplir con mis obligaciones del día. Cuando salí ya vestida noté que Lyla había regresado, y se veía algo pálida…

¬…¿Sucede algo, Lyla?

¬…Eh…- me miró algo asustada.- …No, nada……Dante-sama quiere hablar contigo.

¬…¿Descubrió a Waste?

¬…No………

¬…¿Me vas a decir que tienes?

¬……Estoy algo asustada…

¬ ¿Por?

¬…No tengo un buen presentimiento………Sólo eso.

¬ Calma¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar hoy, cocinar?

¬ Jaja, muy graciosa…esto es en serio, tengo miedo de algo……¿Será por lo que pasó en el cuartel?

¬…¿Qué pasó?

¬ Escuché en el radio que ayer atacaron el Cuartel del Sur…Y fue una mujer.

Inmediatamente pensé en Kureyo, pero bueno ella no tendría ningún motivo para hacer eso…

¬…Bueno, estas cosas a veces pasan Lyla, no tienes que preocuparte, estamos bastante lejos, créeme.

¬ …siento……- soltó una risilla nerviosa.- …Siento como si…hoy fuese a morir…

¬ ¡No digas esas cosas, Lyla! No hay ningún motivo para que pienses eso…

¬ …Tienes razón…intentaré calmarme.- tembló un poco.- …Por cierto, Dante-sama me ha dicho que hoy tendremos visitas.

¬ ¡Vaya!

¬…Pero sólo me puso a mí a atenderlas y a hacer las labores, no tenía nada planeado para ti.

¬ Será porque te quiere más¡compermiso!

Fui a la habitación de Dante-sama……Un escalofrío de emoción me recorrió el cuerpo, tal vez en esta ocasión por fin iba a aclarar mis dudas…

¬…¿Dante-sama?

¬…Adelante…

Me senté en una silla frente a ella, quien tomaba su desayuno en una mesita que tenía en su enorme habitación.

¬…Lyla me dijo que quería verme…

¬…Melissa-chan……………Debo confesarte algo.

¬… ¿Si?

¬…No te he tenido aquí sólo para que estudies…y lo sabes¿Verdad?- hizo una pausa.- …A decir verdad, yo también he estado aprendiendo muchas cosas gracias a ti.

¬ ¿De verdad o.o?

¬………La transmutación hemolítica…- dijo con cierto aire de grandeza.- …Es una reacción alquímica surgida por un conocimiento involucrado con un sentimiento que también se vincula a ciertas condiciones fisiológicas relacionadas con los órganos vitales…

¬ o.o…………

¬…Puedes transmutar sin tocar directamente el objeto. Esto te pasa porque adquiriste un conocimiento al pasar por la puerta, aunado a tus anhelos, y por tu capacidad de retener cierto catalizador en tu sangre…

¬………Momento¿Cómo supo…?

¬ Es como cuando transmutas un objeto…¿Cómo sabes de qué está hecho para saber a qué cambiarlo? Simplemente lo comprendes porque conoces esos componentes…La primera vez que te toqué lo comprendí¿Entiendes?

¬…Creo que si…

¬ …¿Por qué tienes agua roja en tu sangre?…Es cierto que no está en su forma más pura, pero no deja de ser veneno…

¬…Un accidente.

¬ Ya veo……- tomó un libro que tenía junto a ella y lo abrió en cierta hoja marcada.- …¿Conoces esto?

¬………Es……- dije sorprendida.- …El Sello de Ouroboros…

¬ …Exacto. Es un símbolo de la inmortalidad. Sintetiza perfectamente la Piedra Roja y demás componentes para formar ciertas cualidades.

¬…¿En qué casos se usa?- esperaba la respuesta que yo creía saber…

¬… Como cualquier otro círculo, puedes usarlo dependiendo de tus necesidades. Si lo que quieres es controlar tu poder, sería una buena opción…además según leyendas, dicen que trae buena suerte…

¬…¿Por qué tengo agua roja en mi?

¬ Espera, en un momento te lo diré. Si te marcas el sello de Ouroboros, digamos, en la palma de la mano, podrías no solo transmutar al contacto con tu sangre, si no al simple contacto visual…

¬…¿Y eso es bueno?

¬ Muy útil si es que quieres pelear contra alguien.

¬ ¿Por qué me dice que quiero pelear contra alguien?…- Ella no podía saber que buscaba al asesino de mi tío…

¬…Pensé…- la anciana suspiró y me miró a los ojos.- …que querrías algo contra quien te creó.

¬…¿Perdón?

¬ Dime¿Qué opinas de lo que te acabo de decir?- dijo cambiándome el tema.- …¿Te pondrías el sello? Sería útil…

Lo pensé un poco…si bien, esa era la marca que tenía el asesino, eso no implicaba que me convirtiera en uno. Además, una mujer tan sabia como Dante-sama no me recomendaría algo así si me perjudicara, al contrario, parece ayudarme mucho…

¬…Pues……me gustaría hacerlo ahora…

¬ Sabia elección.

Miré la palma de mi mano izquierda…Gracias a la alquimia, esto seguramente no va a dolerme. Con mi mano derecha realicé un rápido proceso de cauterización con aire caliente con la forma del Sello de Ouroboros. Quedó listo en unos segundos.

¬ …¿Y cómo debo de usarlo, Dante-sama?

¬ Deberías saberlo, todos los homúnculos lo saben.

…Un momento¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? Sentí que la sangre me bajaba a los pies…

¬……Los homúnculos…- dijo Dante-sama levantándose lentamente.- Están compuestos en su mayoría por Piedra roja, una piedra filosofal incompleta…Un ser humano no puede vivir a la ingesta de Agua roja…Eso sólo puede significar…

¬……¿Soy………………uno de ellos???

¬ …Si.

Mi mundo entero se vino abajo…¿Cómo esperaba yo darme cuenta de que soy…un monstruo? Me rehusé a creerlo.

¬ Imposible…- dije con una risilla nerviosa. - …Tengo madre y padre…y en mi familia muy pocas personas saben Alquimia……

¬ Eso no prueba nada…

¬…Los exámenes médicos dicen que……

¬ Un homúnculo tiene la anatomía de un ser humano, la diferencia está en que no tienes alma…

¬…¡¡LA TENGO, YO SE QUE LA TENGO!!

¬ ¿Y cómo sabes que tienes alma, si no conoces una??

Dante estaba siendo muy fría conmigo…pero era lo mejor para hacerme entrar en razón…¿Qué es un alma?

¬ …Lyla te debió haber dicho que tenemos visitas en un rato…preferiría que permanecieras en el sótano hasta que se fueran. Tengo formas de probarte científicamente que lo que digo es verdad, pero tendrá que esperar.

¬………………De acuerdo……………

Aún sin habla salí de la habitación…Todo mi mundo acababa de derrumbarse. ¿Así se siente un homúnculo?…Seguía pareciéndome imposible…Es decir, en mi casa hay fotos mías de cuando era bebé, de mi crecimiento, mis logros y…

…¿Y si esa es otra persona?…

¬……¿Melissa?

Miré a Lyla sin saber qué decir o qué hacer…pero su mirada me dijo miles de cosas.

¬……Lyla……¿Lo sabías?

Ella miró hacia abajo.

¬…Me lo acaba de decir…- tuvo un espasmo.- ……Pero estoy confundida…Se supone que los homúnculos no pueden hacer alquimia…

Ese pequeño rayo de esperanza se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó…Yo conocía a otro homúnculo que podía hacer alquimia…

¬…Melissa, tengo órdenes…debes aguardar en el sótano por favor, en la habitación de servicio…

¬…¿El lugar de Waste?

¬ Si. Ven.

Ambas bajamos. Yo me sentía como una marioneta, y si en ese momento me hubiesen ordenado apuñalarme a mi misma lo había hecho. ¿por eso las transmutaciones humanas no habían funcionado?

Entré a la lúgubre habitación donde ahora ya no se podía escuchar mas que los gemidos de Waste.

¬…Cerraré con alquimia, si intentas salir Dante-sama se dará cuenta.

¬…Me siento como en un zoológico…

¬ Sólo que sin público, jeje……Mely-chan…- Lyla cambió su tono por uno más tranquilizador.- …Yo te aprecio mucho, de verdad…no intentes nada por favor. Estoy segura de que Dante-sama podrá ayudarte, y yo también lo intentaré…

Asentí sin poder decir nada más. Lyla cerró la puerta, y me sumí inmediatamente en la oscuridad. No me importó…Me esforcé por recordar algún detalle que me confirmara o me sacara del error sobre mi condición. Palpé el Sello de Ouroboros en mi palma…

¬Melyyyyyyy-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn……

¬…Ahora entiendo cómo te sientes, Waste…- dije en un susurro. Sin poder aguantar más la oscuridad transmuté una bola de aire incandescente para que nos iluminara. Encontré una lámpara de aceite y la encendí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en cuclillas escuchando gemir a Waste, pero sí fue bastante.

¬ Annnnnnnnnneeeeeee……………

¬ …Dime quién es Anne, Waste.

¬ …Annneeeeeeee…….

Examiné nuevamente a Waste y le quité el casco…Ahora que sé lo que soy, no me importa si mi vida se pierde, ni si alguien me ve, sólo quiero hacer una última cosa: ayudar a Waste…

¬…Veamos…si es que una homúnculo puede ser tan poderosa como Dante-sama dice…

Con sólo analizar el círculo pude activarlo gracias al sello en mi palma. Viajé rápidamente ante un inmenso conocimiento. Encaré aquella gran puerta y dejé que se abriera. Fui tragada por ella como la vez anterior.

Y entonces me esforcé por comprender todo, para fijar bien el alma de Waste…

¬…Baaaaaaarrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy………

Barry…El Descuartizador.

Anne…Anne…

Anne murió a manos de Barry…

Anne…Anne…

Ella no se llamaba Anne.

No la conozco. Pero era una persona cercana a mí.

Su nombre era Arianne.

Arianne Nisu.

La madre de Milly………

Millennium está llamando a su madre.

Ambas gritamos. Mi grito fue apagado rápidamente al regresar a la realidad. Pero el grito de Milly seguía resonando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sido todo eso…?

¬……¿Melissa…?

No podía ser cierto……

¬…¿Dónde estamos?

¬ ………¿MILLY??

¬……Así que sigo aquí……

Ví con mucho temor la gran armadura con la voz de mi amiga levantarse. Sus ojos brillaban como los de Al. Dí unos pasos atrás…

¬……¿Milly……………quién te hizo esto??

¬…No recuerdo su nombre…- murmuró.- …Pero si lo recuerdo a él……

¬…Deberías de estar aterrorizada…

¬ Es peor cuando oyes y percibes todo, pero no puedes reaccionar como quisieras…

De repente se levantó.

¬ Podría decirse que me acostumbré…

Su serenidad logró tranquilizarme un poco…Me sigue pareciendo increíble cómo mi amiga puede mantenerse bien aún en una situación como esta…Y yo quejándome de mi vida…

¬…Pero sigo sin saber qué haces aquí…

Arriba se escuchaban pasos, como de personas que corrían de un lugar a otro.

¬…Parece que hay un buen alboroto arriba…- atiné a decir.- …Milly-san…hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar…¿Qué te pasó después de que nos separamos, en el laboratorio?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

¬…Tenemos que salir de aquí…- miró para todos lados.- …Mi cuerpo está en ese lugar…

¬…¿Qué lugar, la puerta?

¬…No…él lo tiene.

¬…¡¡Por favor, Milly, cuéntame…dime qué sucedió, por amor de dios!!

¬ ¡¡Calma!!- me dijo tomándome de los hombros. Retrocedí un poco más, aún se trataba de aquella fea y tosca armadura.- ……Lo importante es que eres un genio, Mely-chan.

¬………

¬ …Fijaste mi alma, cuando ese sujeto no pudo hacerlo…- me abrazó.- …¡Si pudiera hacerlo, lloraría!!

El sonido de pasos se hizo más preocupante.

¬…En serio, tenemos que salir de aquí.- me dijo seriamente.

¬…¿Por qué, que sabes que yo no lo sepa??

¬…Separémonos.

¬ ¡Claro que no!!

¬ Hablaremos a detalle en el bosque……Hay demasiadas personas arriba como para ser sólo visitas.

Mecánicamente asentí.

¬…Yo haré un agujero por la pared. Tú sal por la puerta. Nos vemos en una hora.

¬…De acuerdo…

Por un momento me pregunté si realmente era mi amiga Milly quien estaba atrapada en esa gran armadura. Estaba actuando demasiado raro, como si supiera las cosas por adelantado, y yo me sentía como una tonta…

¬…¡Ahora!

Ambas salimos al mismo tiempo volando las paredes que nos detenían. Subí rápidamente por el corredizo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Escuché ruido más arriba. Mi instinto me hizo subir para saber algo de Lyla…

Fue muy tarde cuando llegué a la cima de la escalera, y la encontré tirada en el descansador. Sin decir nada me le acerqué……………Estaba muerta…

"…Siento como si…hoy fuese a morir…"

¬……Lyla………

Había voces provenientes de una habitación cercana. No quise quedarme a ver. De pronto me atacó un miedo intenso. Sólo quería irme…salir corriendo a ninguna parte y despertar en cualquier momento en mi cama en Lior…Creo que nadie notó mi presencia. Bajé casi de un salto y gané la puerta, que estaba forzada. Cerré un poco los ojos al notar la luz del sol sobre ellos…

¬…¿Y esta quién es?- dijo una voz de hombre frente a mí. Abrí despacio los ojos…

¬ No sabía que había otra chica…- dijo un hombre de coleta de caballo.

¬ Quédate ahí, primor, y no saldrás lastimada.- dijo otro hombre, de cabello en puntas, gafas oscuras, chaleco de cuero…y el sello de Ouroboros sobre su mano izquierda. Yo no podía decir nada…

Alguien en el suelo se retorcía de dolor…

¬…¿Quiénes son ustedes…?- dije con un hilo de voz.- …¿Qué quieren en esta casa??

Quien estaba en el suelo me miraba aterrado…

¬ No te importa…- me dijo el hombre de gafas oscuras acercándose un poco con porte amenazador…

Pero¿Cómo es que no me había fijado antes en quién era el que estaba en el suelo casi agonizando?

Mis sentidos reaccionaron. Si alguien podía hacerme volver era él…Estaba sangrando de la boca y doblado sobre sí mismo. Me reflejaba en sus ojos dorados, los cuales me preguntaban el porqué estaba yo ahí, que huyera de inmediato…

¬…………………Mel………

Me llevé las manos al rostro, presa del pánico, sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo ayudar…

¬ ¡¡EDWARD!!

El hombre de gafas se lanzó contra mí…

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Valiendole gorro, Yakío se quita la etiqueta de la boca)

Dona, Clari, Roy y Elia- ¡NOOOOOOOO!!

Yakío- Si XD…-(a los lectores)- Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, con él entramos a la recta final del fanfic! Los secretos se van revelando como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, las vidas de todos parecen empeorar en lugar de mejorar, pero como vengo diciendo desde el principio, Toukakoukan Rulez!

Dona-chan.- Ya mejor responde reviews por fa…

Clari- ¡Para que te demos un regalo!

Yakío- ¡¡REGALO +.+!!!…¡¡AMO LOS REGALOS!!

Chris Roy- …Si, regalo…(¿Y por qué a mi no me comentaron nada…?)

Yakío- ok, respondamos comentarios, ejem ejem…

**Luisa**

NOOOOO!!…LE HE FALLADO A LUISA-CHAN T0T!!…NO HA HABIDO EDxMELY EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y TU PEDISTE MÁS!!!…No te preocupes, que en capítulos posteriores espero hacer muchas cosas con la parejita XD.

Jessica- ¡¡DEJAME SALIR…DEJAME SALIR!!

Yakío- ¡A tu jaula, criatura!!…Ejem, jeje, se supone que yo soy la conciencia de Jessica…

Jessica- ¡¡PERO ME HA POSEÍDO COMPLETAMENTE, AYUDA!!

Yakío- ¬¬ payasa exagerada…Caramba¿Cómo puedes hacer todas esas cosas…en tan poco tiempo, Luisa-chan o.o? Oh, maestra de maestras, tengo tanto que aprender de ti +-+…

(Revisemos algunos de mis recuerdos de mayo a la fecha: Yakío saliéndose del trabajo para irse con Roy, Yakío cuidando cachorros, Yakío peleándose por la causa de los tenis en la escuela, Yakío mentándosela a la maestra de proyectos computacionales, Yakío siendo hipócrita con la maestra de proyectos computacionales, Yakío llorando porque no entro a ESCOM, Yakío feliz porque está en el Poli, Yakío yendo a teatro, Yakío cayéndose del escenario, Yakío peleándose con Elia, Yakío siéndole infiel a Roy, Yakío deprimida, Yakío deprimida, Yakío deprimida, Yakío acabando el capítulo once en menos de una semana XD, Yakío dibujando, Yakío haciendo………"yakiadas")

Yakío- ¡Cortale o.o! Mi vida no es apta a menores de edad XP. Nuevamente muchas gracias por las flores para el fic, no sabía que te inspirara tants cosas, y eso me agrada. Me gustaría mucho que en un futuro cercano pudieras leer Caballero del Destino, una de mis historias originales, para ver que te parece (lo malo es que no la tengo a compu T.T…). Pero pronto les daré una sorpresa en Fiction Press con historias originales XD, yo te aviso va? Saludos a Tryni. ¡Muy felices fiestas, y gracias por este año leyéndome (no se si sea más…)!! ESPERO QUE SIGAS COMPARTIENDO ESTE ESPACIO CONMIGO POR MUCHO TIEMPO n.n!!

**Chris Roy**

(Voltea a verlo con carita de perrito triste)

………Hola mi amor, tienes razon, soy un completo monstruo T0T!! No merezco tu amor, bua bua……

Melissa- ¡Un segundo!- (se hace un poco adelante en el escenario)- ¡¿¿YO QUE CULPA TENGO DE TODO LO QUE ESTA LOCA HACE DE MI VIDA????

Roy- o.o…

Yakío- Gomen con eso, Mely-chan, pero la historia no sería interesante…De todas formas, Dietlinde hubiera arruinado la vida de Ron y Larissa aunque tu no lo hubieras hecho X3

Melissa- ¡¡me acusas!!………Ok, tienes razón T.T

Yakío- Me alegra que te haya servido la trinchera corazón XD, para la otra haré una mas fuerte.

Roy- Si se puede con provisiones extras…

Yakío- Y en un lugar cerrado…-(mirada pícara).- Alejado del mundo, en privado……

Dona-chan- Se están poniendo cursis ¬¬.

Elia- ¡Sepárenlos!!

Yakío- T.T……Bueno, lamento que el capítulo pasado te haya hecho sentir tantas emociones malas, y este capítulo lo dejé demasiado en suspenso con la esperanza de que te quedes picado XD. Como seguramente ya leíste, el nombre que sugeriste fue muy bien ocupado, encaja perfectamente con las perversiones de Kureyo XD!

Kureyo- ¡¡¡EYY!!!

Will Roy- Agu n.n

Yakío- Creo que la "despedida" de Kureyo y Melissa fue algo triste…pero estuvo lindo no? Ojala que te guste este capítulo mi chiquito, sabes que lo escribo con mucho amor para todos los que como tú me siguen cada vez que actualizo n.n TE AMO!!

Alessandra Elric 

Melissa- ¡Elric XoX!!

Yakío- waaaa muchas gracias! Es genial tener nuevos lectores a estas alturas! Ya me han hablado de ti, te agradezco mucho el comentario y ojalá que al igual que Dona-chan y yo cuando empezamos ustedes sigan leyendo estas locuras! Espero que me dejes tu mail para agregarte n.n ¡Feliz Navidad, y portate bien para que Santa te traiga a Edo! (a mi el año pasado me trajo un novio, jeje…funciona!)

**Beautyfly92**

Owww…bueno, pasará tiempo para que sepamos qué le sucedió a Ryen en Alemania…lamento ser tan cruel T.T. No te preocupes, a partir de ahora ya no habrá mas muertos (bueno, no prometo nada…). Desgraciadamente la vida no siempre es color de rosa como para que sucedan siempre cosas buenas, pero si te sirve de consuelo, todo terminará bien paa todos…Gracias por leer el capítulo más largo del fanfic, te espero para este capi!

**Anyto-sama  
**Llegaste justo a tiempo! Apemnas me acabo de dar cuenta de tu review, jeje, por poco no te respondo! No te preocupes, yo entiendo lo de los comentarios. Espero que te guste este capitulo y me temo que te debo 50 centavos, pues sip, adivinaste, es Wrath o Matt, como gustes, jeje...El reencuentro no fue lo que esperábamos, ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo X3, Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo onee-chan nn!!

Yakío.- ……¿Qué?……¿Tan poquitos????

Clari- Pero si también te dejaron en la primera parte del capítulo 10…

Yakío- Bueno, si, yo entiendo que no se puede dejar mas de un comentario por capítulo…nee, no importa, creo que igual lo leyeron n.n…Ojalá que les guste este capítulo, y que todos se la pasen bien en estas fechas llenas de paz y amor (sobre todo……), y por supuesto, GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES A LOS QUE TANTO QUIERO POR ESTOS YA MAS DE DOS AÑOS PUBLICANDO _ELEMENTAL, _Y A LOS QUE ME LEEN DESDE MIS INICIOS EN LA RED DESDE HACE CUATRO AÑOS (cuatro años o.o!!!…estoy vieja T.T). Y por supuesto, a las queridas personas que me leen desde hace mucho más tiempo, cuando todavía usaba el cuaderno y pluma…

Elia, Dona y Clari- que tierna +-+…

Yakío- Gracias n.n…-(cambio de cara).- …Ahora si, MI REGALO!!!

Elia- Cierto…

(Las tres amigas le entregan a Yakío una cajita de tamaño mediano. La loca la abre con emoción…)

Clari- Esperamos que te guste.

Dona-chan- nos ayudaron a escogerlo, pero…

Elia- A mi no me gustó, la neta.

Clari- Está lindo…

Yakío- No aguanto el suspenso!- (saca un gashapon como de 15 cm…)- …¡¡¡WOAAAA, un gashapon de Jin Akiba, gra…!!!

(Antes de que pueda dar las gracias, Chris Roy se adelanta, le quita la figura, la muerde, la pisa, le da de martillazos hasta hacerla puré, le tira gasolina encima, le prende un cerillo y recoge las cenizas, las tira al inodoro y después quema el inodoro (eso se puede?)

Roy- ¡¡NADA ¬¬!!

Yakío- O.O……

Elia- ¿Ven? Les dije que era mala idea…

Yakío- …Gomen ne, Roy-kun ú.u……Yo te amo n.n

Roy- Seee, ya vi ¬¬…

Dona-chan- ¡Corte!…¡¡CORTE!!

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

¿Melissa escapará de Greed?…¿Por qué Milly insistió en salir separadas…y por qué estará en esa gran armadura?…¿El futuro profesional de William Roger quedará destrozado por los próximos traumas en su niñez con su madre?? Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo…el cual no tengo idea de cómo hacer ni de cómo llamarlo, bua T.T Tampoco se vayan a olvidar de Sibyll Jamestown…


	12. puntos suspensivos

(Se encienden las luces. La voz de fondo anuncia algo que tal vez en realidad no quieran ver, un programa desquiciado sacado de las inmediaciones de TVOtaku (leer 100 otakus dijeron), hay una tipa loca con una colita del lado sentada junto a una niña linda.)

Voz en off- Bienvenidos por primera vez a un nuevo programa compuvisivo agregado como entrada del capítulo en vista de que la productora y directora Yakío no tiene nada mejor que poner como entrada del capítulo, el cual por cierto no es necesario que ponga, todo lo contrario, si omitiera esta sección el fanfic duraría más y ustedes irían al grano más rápido...pero bueno, en vista de que nadie puede hacer una objeción porque a todos les pagaron para que asistieran al programa, comenzamos con esto que se llama _Respondiendo a Escribamos un review a Yakío._ ¡Un aplauso para nuestra conductora con cara de ardilla, Yakío Mishima!

(Aplaudan)

Yakío- Gracias, mil gracias a los pacientes que han seguido leyendo hasta aquí a pesar de que no tendrían que hacerlo y se evitarían muchas molestias. En esta ocasión me encuentro aquí con Luisa-chan, quien muy amablemente se ha dado a la tarea de fundar un programa en mi honor llamado Escribamos un review a Yakío. Y platícame, Luisa-chan, ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa así?

Luisa- En realidad creo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer o.o, y pensé "Me gusta elemental…hagamos algo que lo demuestre!"

Yakío- ¡Que conmovedor, creo que voy a llorar! Me halaga sobremanera que hagas algo de ese calibre Luisa-chan…Me recuerdas mis tiempos como lectora T-T viejos tiempos…

Voz en off- Muy viejos, onee-chan XD.

Yakío- Silencio Dona-chan ¬¬…Ejem, Luisa-chan, ¿Estarías dispuesta a responder unas preguntas hechas por el público?

Luisa- ¿Yo por que?

Yakío- Porque Tryni no está aquí en este momento XD

Luisa- Cierto, está muy ocupada suplantándome en otros sitios ¬¬…

Yakío- Bien…¡Primera pregunta!- (señala a una niña rolliza y de cabello corto y rosa chicle o.o...)- …¿Qué le quieres preguntar a nuestra invitada?

Caro- Etto…¿qué no es esto la TNT?

Yakío- ……………No ¬¬…………

Caro- Ah………Sale, bye n.n

Yakío- ¬¬……A ver, ¡tú, ricachón!

(Señala a un muchacho de ojos verdes)

Yakío- No puedo creer que te pagué para que estuvieras aquí ¬¬…Jafet, ¿Quieres hacerle una pregunta a la invitada?

Jafet- ¡Claro que si!!…Ejem, ¿Cuánto te pagaron para que vinieras a responder preguntas sin sentido?

Luisa- En realidad, aún nada…

Yakío- Ya habrá un pago, querida…Mmmmm…¡Tu!

Elia- ¿Yo que ¬¬?

Yakío- Tú no ¬¬ loca…¿Alguien mas?

(Claribel levanta la mano)

Yakío- No voy a invitar a Miguel a participar en el fanfic, Clari ¬¬…

(Claribel baja la mano.)

(l a vuelve a levantar)

Yakío- Dile que si a Hector ¬¬…

(Baja la mano)

Yakío- Ok, ¿Nadie más?

Voz en off- Yo tengo una duda, ¿Habrá más EdxMely?

Yakío- En este capítulo, espero poner algo que les guste, gracias…¡Ey, la pregunta no era para mí!

David- Hija mía, yo tengo una pregunta.

Yakío- Adelante, mi chavo…

David.- ¿Por qué a los hombres lobo los mata la plata?

Luisa- o.o...

Yakío- ¡Siguiente!- (señala a un grupo de estudiantes que van vestidos de color vino)- …Ustedes parecen tener algo bueno que decir…

Grupo- ¡Así es, somos los integrantes del Club de Fans de Kureyo, "Bella como la noche"!

(En eso se escucha como si una horda de caballos se acercara corriendo al foro. La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Kureyo que trae cargando a su bebé en una especie de mochila a su espalda…)

Kureyo- ¡¡WAAA, TENGO UN CLUB DE FANS!!

Yakío- ¿Escuchaste, Mare-chan? Tu niña es famosa! La próxima te toca estar aquí ehh?

(Otro grupo de estudiantes mujeres)

Grupo 2- ¿Y nosotras que??- (levantan una pancarta que dice "Radiante como el día, Club de Fans de Ryen")

Yakío- Que lindo!!

Grupo3- ¡Faltamos nosotros!- (Su pancarta dice "Larga vida al Conde", fanlisting de Howl)

Yakío- jeje, esto es muy halagador!

Caro- No se olviden de mi ToT!- (Su pancarta dice "JinImpro, Club de fans de Daniel")

Yakío- Caro-chan…no tiene nada que ver ¬¬…

Caro- lo traje para ver si alguien se unía al club T.T soy la única integrante…

Yakío- Era de suponerse ¬¬……

Fans de Kure- ¡Nuestra pregunta es, ¿Quién es el padre de William Roger?!

Luisa- ¡Siii, dilo, por favor, es una gran controversia!!

Yakío- Me temo que no podré decirlo aún…incluso, creo que acabará el fic sin que lo sepan, juar juar.

Todos- ¡NOOOOOOO!!

Yakío- Pero no se preocupen, la segunda parte del fic está en proceso de ser pensada, pero por ahora, démosle a Luisa-chan su pago!

Todos- ¡sssiiii!

(El camarógrafo guerito y de lentes enfoca todo el foro. Yakío choca sus palmas, y de la nada aparece un mágico arcoiris………o.o)

Yakío- ¡Ven, Luisa, te llevaré al mágico mundo de Elemental!

Luisa- +o+!!

(La toma de la mano, ambas suben por el arcoiris…y bajan a menos de dos metros de distancia dl punto de partida, donde hay una puerta común y corriente que dice "BAÑOS")

Yakío- ¡Ahí lo tienes!…Si entras cumpliré tu deseo de salir en elemental…

Luisa- Pero……dice que son los baños.

Yakío- Fallas técnicas…¿Mi vida?

Camarógrafo- Si, ya voooy…

(Chris Roy deja momentáneamente su puesto en la cámara y se acerca a ponerle otro letrero mal hecho en la puerta que dice ELEMENTAL)

Yakío- Así es, esta puerta está reservada para todos aquellos que quieren participar en el fic…………pero…- quita el letrero.- ……Por el momento el mágico mundo de Elemental está vetado porque no tengo idea de cómo meterlos al fic XD U

Todos- ¬¬U….…

Luisa- Bueno...es mejor que nada n.n

Yakío- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Luisa-chan! Habrá una recopilación de mini cuentos de elemental cuando el fic llegue al final cronológico de la serie (unos dos o tres capis), pero por ahora, nos interesan otras cosas…¿Melissa se reencontrará con Ed de la forma que espera?…¿Sabremos de quién es hijo Will Roy?…¿Howl está bien?…¿Milly saldrá de esa gran armadura?…¡¡PUES QUIEN SABE!! Lean este capítulo para que se enteren de estas y muchas cosas más. De mientras, tenemos un divertido juego que le gustará a más de uno, ¿Verdad, Dona-chan?

Voz en off- ¡Claro que si Yaki-chan!, si se aburren de leer el fic pueden jugar a ATÍNALE A JIN AKIBA!! Quien le de más veces en la cabeza se lleva un peluche de Yakío!

Yakío- ¡Adelante, péguenle!

Roy- ¡Yupi! …¿Puedes cuidar las cámaras un segundo para jugar, mi amor?

Yakío- Noooo tú tienes a la verdadera Yakio para ti…

Voz en off- Se están poniendo cursis…¡CORTEN ¬¬!

&

_ELEMENTAL_

12.-...

¬ ¡¡EDWARD!!

Choqué mis palmas y transmuté un muro frente a mí, con la esperanza de detener al sujeto de gafas que me atacaba. Pero el muro no fue ningún impedimento para él, lo destrozó en mil pedazos estrellándose contra la arcilla como si se tratara de suave oblea. Apenas logré esquivar el ataque.

¬ ¿Quién eres, niña??- me preguntó él deteniéndose un momento para mirarme mejor. No respondí.

¬ ¡¡CORRE!!- me gritó Edward mientras chocaba sus palmas.- ¡¡YO LO DETENDRÉ!!

Ed transmutó un puño de piedra que golpeó en el rostro al tipo…pero el puño se deshizo como si hubiese chocado con acero.

¬ Ya verás enano…

¬ ¿¿ENANO??

El hombre se lanzó a atacarlo de nuevo…pero se detuvo al ver algo en la ventana. No me fijé qué era.

¬…Vámonos, Kimbley.

¬ Si, claro ¬¬…

Ambos hombres emprendieron la huida. Ni Ed ni yo intentamos seguirlos. Todo se detuvo un instante, hasta que reaccioné acerca de lo que había pasado.

¬…¡Ed!!.- me acerqué a ayudarlo.- …¿Estás bien?

¬…¿Tú estás bien?

¬ Sólo los tontos responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta…

Él sonrió un poco.

¬…No, no estoy bien…

¬ Ven, entremos…

Lo ayudé a levantarse. Me miró de repente algo asustado.

¬ ¿HAS VISTO A AL??

¬…¿Estaba adentro??…

¬ Me respondes con una pregunta…

¬…Je, no, no lo he visto…

Luego puso cara de desconcierto.

¬…¿Qué haces aquí??

¬……………………………Etto……………

Eso era una excelente pregunta…no sabía si decirle la verdad.

¬……Vine a visitar a Dante-sama…

¬…¿La conoces?

¬…Desde hace poco…

Sin nada mejor que decir entramos a la mansión. Dejé a Ed en un asiento y me dispuse a ir a buscar a Dante-sama (aunque por supuesto que Edo insistía en no dejarme sola). Encontré a la anciana en el estudio, en perfecto estado, y la llevé al recibidor donde estaba Ed.

¬ ¿Segura que está bien?

¬ Si, gracias, Melissa……

¬ ¡¡Dante-san!!- gritó Ed levantándose del asiento.- …¿¿Ha visto a mi hermano??

Dante bajó la cabeza…

¬…Si. Un grupo de quimeras se lo han llevado…

La dorada mirada del rubio palideció, al igual que su piel…nada podía afectarlo más que perder a su querido hermano. Yo también me conmocioné.

¬……………Dante-san……- dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz.-……¿Por qué no los detuviste…?

¬ Fueron muy rápidos.

¬ ¡¡MI MAESTRA DIJO QUE TU ERAS UNA GRAN ALQUIMISTA, PUDISTE HABERLOS DETENIDO SI HUBIESES QUERIDO!!

¬ ¡¡Ed!!- lo reprendí.- …No ha sido su culpa…

¬ Ya no soy tan joven como era antes…- dijo Dante-sama con algo de culpa.- …Lamento no ser útil…

Edward bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

¬……¿Sabes a dónde se lo han llevado?

¬ No tengo idea. No conozco a esas quimeras……- Dante dirigió su mirada hacia mí.- …¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías afuera, Melissa?

¬ ¿EH?……Bueno, escuché alboroto, así que quise ir a ver…

¬ Te dije que no salieras por ningún motivo.

¬…Quería ayudar…

Todo se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Ed bajó un poco la cabeza, luego miró a Dante-sama como intentando despejar su mente.

¬ …¿Y Lyla?

La pregunta me sobresaltó un poco. Inmediatamente bajé la mirada, me entristecía bastante la muerte de la chica…Pero Dante-san lucía bastante normal.

¬ Está en mi habitación.- dijo tranquilamente.- …Fue a recostarse para calmarse un poco.

¬…¿Qué?…- exclamé sin dar crédito a sus palabras.- …Pero, ¿Ella…?

¬ Está bien, sólo algo conmocionada.- me respondió la anciana muy sonriente…

Por un momento me pareció imposible…yo misma ví que Lyla estaba muerta…aunque, si Dante-sama decía eso, no veo motivo por el que pueda mentir, así que me calmé. Pero Edward no estaba calmado.

¬……Bueno, me gustaría quedarme…- dijo firmemente.- …Pero tengo que buscar a mi hermano. Nos veremos luego.

Salió rápidamente…Yo no iba a quedarme mirando.

¬ …Dante-sama, voy con él.

¬ No deberías.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ No es asunto tuyo…

¬……A propósito…- sentí algo de resentimiento.- …¿Sabía que los Elric iban a venir, y me mandó al cuarto de servicio a esconderme…?

Dante no cambió su mirada.

¬……¿Por qué??

¬…Deja que el muchacho vea que a hecho amistad con un homúnculo y verás de lo que es capáz.

¬ ¡¡NO SOY UN HOMÚNCULO VIEJA LOCA!!

Salí detrás de Ed…aunque muy tarde comencé a tomarme en serio las palabras de la anciana…Para mi suerte, en el bolsillo del vestido llevaba un par de guantes, así que me los puse para que Edward no viera el sello de Ouroboros.

¬ ¡¡Ed!!.- lo llamé.- …¡¡espera, voy contigo!!

El rubio se detuvo unos segundos para voltear a verme.

¬…No, es peligroso.

¬ Más peligroso que tú no creo.

Ed pareció pensarlo un poco. Sin decirme nada me indicó que lo siguiera hacia la vereda.

¬ …¿Y por qué viniste a visitar a Dante, Melissa?

¬ He escuchado que es buena en lo que hace…

¬ ¿Y por qué querrías tú saber más cosas de las que sabes ya?

¬ Nunca está de más, ¿no lo crees?…

¬ …Bueno, no voy a discutirte eso. Y dime, ¿Qué has hecho en estos cinco días que no nos vemos?

Me detuve unos instantes…¿Cinco días?…¡¡Siento como si hace meses que no nos veíamos!!…¿Cómo vas a responder a eso, Melissa?

¬ Etto………

……¿Y por qué no confiar en Edward?…¿Por qué guardarle ese secreto a alguien tan importante para mí?

¬…¿Me vas a decir por qué transmutas sin círculo y te intoxicaste con agua roja??- me preguntó repentinamente.

¬…Eso es sorpresivo…no olvidas nada…

¬ No olvidaría algo como eso, Melissa.

¬………………Tal vez debamos encontrar primero a Al.

¬…Está bien, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo.

Seguimos el camino intentando no distraernos mucho. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa, siento que me olvido de algo importante…

Lo recordé cuando ví un gran chorro de agua alzarse entre las copas de los árboles.

¬ ¡¡ED, ESPERA!!

¬ ¿¿ahora que??

¬…………¡Recordé algo importante, ven conmigo!!

¬ ¡¡Tengo prisa!!

¬ …………¡¡Puede que sepamos algo de Al!!- menti.

Sin pensarlo mucho ante aquella esperanza Ed me siguió hacia la dirección de donde fluía el agua, la cual se había detenido. Me sentí un poco mal por haberlo esperanzado…

Waste…Bueno, Milly, estaba sentada cerca de un pozo que había transmutado. Al vernos llegar a ambos se levantó. Ed puso pies en polvorosa.

¬ ¿PERO QUE RAYOS…?

¬ …Melissa……- me dijo mi amiga con voz apagada.- …¿Por qué trajiste a este chico?

La miré algo extrañada…volví a dudar de que se tratara de Milly.

¬……Es Edward…- le dije con tono de "obvio que sabes quien es"

¬…¿¿Se conocen??- gritó Ed.- ……¿Quién eres?

Yo estaba a punto de responder, pero Milly me ganó la palabra.

¬ Soy Waste.

¬……Tu voz me parece familiar…

¬ …Que extraño, conocerás a muchas armaduras parlantes entonces…

¬……¿Estás bien, Waste?- pregunté aún confundida.

¬ …Si, escapé por un pelo. ¿A dónde van?

Edward la miró bastante extrañado, con esa mirada que indicaba que sospechaba que algo grande estaba detrás de nosotras. Yo por mi parte decidí desviar su atención de Milly, si ella no quiere que Ed sepa quién es no seré yo quien lo diga.

¬……Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué??- pregunté para llamar la atención.- ¿Regresamos al camino?

¬ ¿Qué dices, chico?- dijo Milly.

¬ …Busco a una banda de pandilleros que se han llevado a mi hermano. –retrocedió unos pasos.- Nos vemos luego Melissa…

¬ Ed, espera………dije que iría contigo…

¬…………¿Buscan a un hombre de chaleco y gafas negras?- dijo Milly con esa voz que me hacía dudar de su identidad.

¬ …¡¡SI!!- Edward se le acercó un poco más.- ¿Lo has visto?

¬ Sé en dónde están el y sus quimeras. Están en un pub en el pueblo.

¬…¿Cómo sabes tú eso??- pregunté algo alarmada.

¬ Le debo muchas cosas a Greed…¿Vamos?

Milly se nos adelantó. Yo estaba dispuesta a seguirla…pero Ed no se movió ni un ápice.

¬……¿Ed?

¬ …Iré por mi parte. Espero que no te importe, Melissa-chan…

Su mirada me hizo desistir…

¬……Bien, como gustes……¡Pero si encuentro a Al primero me lo quedaré como hermano!!

¬ Seguro ¬¬…

Lo dejé marcharse algo recelosa. Milly se había detenido unos cuantos pasos más lejos. Le dí alcance.

¬……¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Milly?

¬ Si, muy cierto……- su voz seguía sonando demasiado seria y fría para ser Milly.- Conozco a ese hombre...Gracias a él estoy en esta armadura.

¬………¿Cómo?

¬ Te lo explicaré en el camino.

¬………Y………¿A dónde vamos…?

¬ Yo también busco algo, Mely-chan.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde había ido Ed. Sin más remedio la seguí.

¬…Milly-chan, me tienes en suspenso, por favor, ¡Dime que te pasó!

¬…………Después de que nos separamos…- comenzó con voz seca.- …Me encontré con ese hombre y sus quimeras. Me vencieron y quedé inconsciente. Después desperté en una especie de laboratorio, con una quimera a la que llaman Tucker…….Greed dio la orden de que intentara fijar mi alma en un objeto, pero ese imbécil...- me sobresalté un poco, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Milly decir una palabrota.- …No era lo suficientemente bueno……Greed me dejó escapar después, al ver que no era más que una lata andante…

¬……¿Y por qué dijiste que le debías muchas cosas a él?……¿Fue un sarcasmo?

¬……Si no hubiera sido por todo esto…- se detuvo un poco.- …No hubiera sabido qué te había pasado, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

¬…¿eh?

¬……Siento mucho lo de Maes-san…

¬…………Milly, en verdad no entiendo mucho de lo que me estás diciendo, por favor sé clara…

¬ Intentaste revivir a tu tío…pasaste la Puerta………ví todo eso cuando fijaste mi alma.

Bajé la mirada…

¬…¿En serio?

¬ Sip. Si Greed no me hubiera secuestrado, jamás me hubiera imaginado que estarías con Dante…Tal vez no hubiese vuelto a verte, onee-chan…

¬…Me alegra escucharte decir eso…- me calmé un poco.- …Esa es mi mejor amiga, siempre optimista aún en una situación como esta.

¬ Y por otra parte……Si, fue sarcasmo XD.

Seguimos caminando un largo rato hasta llegar al pueblo. En el camino le conté los detalles de mi estadía en Alemania, cosa que me ayudó bastante considerando que es a la única persona a la que le he contado (omitiendo a Ryen, claro). No era muy tarde cuando ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, con Milly intentando reconocer algunas calles.

¬……Ven, creo que es por aquí.

¬…Milly…¿Y por qué quieres encontrar a Greed?…¿Por venganza?

¬…Te lo diré luego.

¬ ¡Por favor! Llevo hablando todo el camino…Ahora te toca a ti, ¿Vale?

¬ Jeje, no tengo nada que discutir a eso…………Bueno, en realidad, quiero saber qué trama…

¬…¿Por qué?

¬…Escucha, si lo encontramos, por favor, tienes que seguirme la corriente…

¬ Milly, somos amigas, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir tu plan?

¬ Necesitaría confirmar algunas cosillas…¿Me prometes seguirme el juego pase lo que pase?

¬…………Está bien, confío en ti n.n

Entramos por un barrio de apariencia poco fiable. Milly volvió a hablar.

¬……Tal vez……¡Si, seguro por eso se llevó a Alphonse!

¬……¿Eh?

¬…Lo único que puedo decir de Greed, es que efectivamente, él busca la vida eterna…Avaricioso tal como su nombre, y más……Te lo explicaré luego a detalle, ¿Vale?

¬……Etto…Milly……¿Te molestó que llegara con Ed?- dije aprovechando que había nombrado a Al.

Ella se detuvo en seco, luego me miró a los ojos…sentí escalofríos.

¬ …Ibas a decirle…

¬ Él puede ayudarte.

¬ No ha podido con su hermano…- su voz se hizo lúgubre.- …¿Qué te hace pensar que se interesaría en alguien como yo??

¬ No es eso…pensé que …

¬ Debemos darnos prisa……Ya hablaremos de él mas tarde, ¿Hai?

¬…Vale…

Avanzamos con cautela, yo iba esquivando la mirada de los vagabundos de por ahí. Llegamos a un pub llamado El nido del Diablo.

¬…Bonito recibimiento…- dije pensando la mejor manera de entrar.

¬…Ven, entraremos por el frente.

¬ ¿QUÉ?…piensas que voy a entrar vestida así??

¬ Te ves muy bien Mely n.n

¬ ¡No es por eso!……Será demasiado sospechoso.

¬ No tanto, ven…

Milly llamó a la puerta. Se abrió una rendija y un par de ojos se clavaron en ella.

¬ Santo y seña ¬¬…

¬ Etto…¿Cómo era?……- Milly juntó los dedos índice.- …Mmm…Ah, si…¡¡COMPERMISO!!

De un golpe logró tirar la puerta de metal, llamando ruidosamente la atención de todos los presentes. Adentro había bastante gente, varios se levantaron al ver entrar semejante mole. Yo me quedé un poco atrás en espera de lo que pasara…

¬ …¿Dónde está Greed?- le preguntó mi amiga a una chica de cabello corto y vestida de militar.

¬ Acabamos de llegar.- la saludó ella con voz normal, aunque a la defensiva.- …¿Eres la chica…?

¬ La misma. Quiero verlo…Necesito verlo…

Me asomé un poco para que vieran que iba con ella. Me sorprendió ver ahí a un hombre que conocí hace poco…Él se levantó.

¬ ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el sujeto vestido de blanco.

¬ Viene conmigo. Ella ayudará.

¬ Etto…- murmuré.- …¿Dorochet-san?

El sujeto vestido de blanco me miró algo confundido.

¬……¿Nos conocemos?

¬ Jeje…- miré a otro lado, sólo se parecía al amigo de Alphonse Heiderich.- …Tal vez…

¬ Bien…- la chica ruda bajó la guardia y miró a todos los que estaban listos para atacar.- …Tranquilos, no hará nada…Vengan conmigo, Greed está abajo atendiendo un asunto.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al caer en cuenta de que estaba a punto de ver a Alphonse…Y sería yo quien lo rescatara antes que su hermano XD! Hasta que puedo ganarle en algo…Todos permanecieron callados mientras bajábamos por unas tenebrosas escaleras. Llegamos a un conjunto de habitaciones subterráneas. Ibamos pasando por el corredor cuando de una puerta salió aquel hombre de gafas oscuras…

¬¡Martha!- saludó a la chica que nos guiaba.- …¿Eh?…¿Pero qué hace esa cosa aquí?

Milly y yo nos quedamos inmóviles…yo estaba muy enojada, ¿Cómo podía llamar a mi amiga de esa forma, si por su culpa estaba así?? Sin embargo, ella me sorprendió aún más a mí…dio unos pasos adelante acercándose al tipo…

¬…………¡¡GREED-SAMA!!- exclamó con voz alegre.- ¡¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE VOLVER A VERLO!!

…Y corrió a abrazarlo. Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por la conducta de la armadura…Milly estrujó contra su metálico cuerpo a Greed hasta levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo. Él, por su parte, no se movía ni decía nada…

¬ ¡¡Greed-sama, puedo hablar, puedo moverme, puedo pensar!! SU PLAN DIO RESULTADO!!

¬…Pues eso si que es una sorpresa!- dijo con visible interés.- Pero…¿Podrías bajarme?

¬ Jiji, lo siento……- Milly me miró después de bajarlo.- …Ella fue quien pudo unir mi alma…

Todas las miradas se clavaron en mí…¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? No estaba preparada para esto…

¬ Vaya vaya…- dijo Greed acercándose a mí.- …Eres la chica que estaba en la casa de la vieja arpía, ¿Cierto?…¿Tienes un nombre, niña?

¬…Soy Melissa…- dije poniéndome un poco a la defensiva.

¬ La conocí en casa de Dante.- siguió Milly.- …Y además tiene otro secreto…

…¿Lo tengo o.o?

¬…Ella también es un homúnculo, Greed-sama.

Greed me miró mientras yo tenía escalofríos…¡No podía ser que Milly también pensara eso!!

¬…¿Es cierto eso, niña?

Recordé que Milly me había pedido que le siguiera la corriente…pero me costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo.

¬…No lo sé…

¬ Si lo eres…- Greed se acercó para verme más de cerca.- Debes de estar de parte de Dante.

¬ Sólo estaba ahí para encontrar algunas respuestas…Acerca de mi origen. No tengo nada más que ver con Dante.

Noté que por lo bajo Milly me hacía señas de aprobación con los pulgares…

¬…¿Y cómo es que uniste el alma de la chica?- me preguntó el homúnculo indicándome que lo siguiera a la habitación en donde estaba. Milly también entró.

¬…Bueno……yo…etto……- me quité los guantes, mostrándole la marca que me había hecho.- …Realmente, no lo sé…

¬ Si puedes usar alquimia, dudo que seas un homúnculo.

¬…Eso pensaba yo…

¬ ¡Pero lo es, Greed-sama, yo se que lo es!. –dijo Milly muy alegre.- Es buena alquimista, y no por eso deja de ser un homúnculo, ¿Nee n.n?

Greed no parecía muy convencido…se levantó y dio algunas vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

¬…¿Qué pedirías a cambio de darme la vida eterna, niña?- me preguntó…Sólo tenía una respuesta en mente, pero escogí cuidadosamente mis palabras…Surgió en mi mentecilla un plan macabro para rescatar a Al-kun.

¬ Verá, señor Greed…- dije como si no me interesara mucho.- …Yo poseo ya muchas cosas, dinero, fama en Central, amor…¿Qué más podría usted ofrecerme?

¬…Pues por lo visto no puedo ofrecerte mujeres XP…

¬ Creo que no ¬¬…

¬ …Pues no se, pídeme lo que quieras…pero te lo daré hasta que me demuestres que puedes darme la vida eterna.

¬ De acuerdo.- Esto iba tal como si lo estuviéramos actuando XD!.- ¿Con qué quiere que se lo demuestre?

Miró a Milly, quien tenía pinta de ser ella quien no quería seguir el juego…

¬ …Puedes fijar su alma en otra cosa, digamos, otra armadura…

¬¿Tiene otra armadura que pueda usar, Greed-sama?- pregunté guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga sin que Greed se diese cuenta…

¬ ¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! Síganme por favor…

Todos salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al sótano. ¡No puedo creer que esto me esté saliendo tan bien! Podré rescatar a Alphonse cómodamente y sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero la mirada de Milly me decía que ella no tenía planeado nada así…

En el sótano estaban ya los sirvientes de Greed…Entré lentamente…Al fondo del todo estaba Alphonse atado con varias cadenas que le impedían moverse. Me miró ansiosamente…yo le esquivé la mirada.

¬A ver, inténtalo, Melissa…

¬ Pero esta armadura también tiene alma…tal vez primero tenga que deshacerme de ella para hacer el "transplante"

Me sorprendió que Al no hablara al reconocerme, todo saldría perfecto entonces…Para "deshacerme" del alma de Al, haría una transmutación que no tuviera nada que ver, un agujero en el suelo por donde él pudiera caer hasta el drenaje para que escapara, y mientras yo haría una réplica de él arriba. Con Milly haría lo mismo, enviarla al drenaje y copiarla en cemento. Lo que no había pensado era en cómo iba a escapar yo…pero díganme, ¿Acaso importo?

¬ …¿Y bien?- dijo Greed- …No me hagas esperar…

Ni siquera choqué mis palmas, simplemente con la mirada, como me había dicho Dante, comencé a transmutar…

Por lo menos hasta que un fuerte golpe en el estómago me elevó unos metros del suelo y me dejó sin aliento. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Al, quien, sin que nadie lo notara, había hecho un círculo de transmutación en el suelo con una tiza negra, y había formado un puño de concreto enorme con el que acababa de golpearme. Al caer al suelo me rompí la muñeca derecha, además de que me faltaba el aire, tanto que llegué a pensar que ya estaba muerta…

¬ Tú no eres Melissa…- dijo Alphonse…y se escuchaba bastante enojado.

Milly se me acercó y me movió esperando que estuviese bien…

¬…¿Melissa-chan?…¿¿Melissa??

¬ Qué decepción…- dijo Greed mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.- No tiene suficientes fuerzas para recuperarse…

Greed se me acercó haciendo a un lado a Milly, y me extendió algo que tenía en la mano…Yo estaba recuperando un poco el aliento, pero sentí muchas ganas de vomitar, incluso pensé que iba a echar el estómago…Greed me ofreció un puñado de piedras rojas.

¬ Cómelas……así veré si no me están mintiendo…

Me metió un par de ellas a la boca. No entendí por qué pensaba que si podia comerlas entonces significaba que yo no mentía. Pero en cuanto chupé las piedras como a un dulce me dí cuenta de que me quemaban.

¬ Mastícalas y trágalas.- dijo Greed levantándose y mirándome con desdén y cada vez menos crédulo…

Estaba a punto de masticarlas cuando sentí un inevitable flujo de sangre que subía por mi esófago. Las piedras se fundieron inmediatamente en el enorme charco de sangre que salió por mi boca.

¬ Ni hablar…- Greed miró a sus secuaces.- …Llévenla arriba, consigan un médico.

¬ Greed-sama…¿Puedo ir con ella?- preguntó Milly.

¬ …Seguro Milly-chan.

No me desmayé en el camino, sólo un par de veces cuando me colocaron en un sofá largo y alguien llegó a examinarme. Resulté con varias costillas rotas y un par de hemorragias internas. Pasó bastante tiempo en lo que me daban un tratamiento. El médico se fue diciendo que volvería en unos minutos con más sedantes para mitigarme el dolor. Me quedé a solas con Milly…

¬ …Melissa-chan…Lamento haberte metido en esto…

¬ Ni lo menciones…- dije con muchos trabajos, me dolía cada que respiraba y aún más cuando hablaba.

¬…Ibas a rescatar a Alphonse, ¿Verdad?

¬ …Ese era el plan……

¬ Seguramente vió eso…- señaló mi sello de Ouroboros.- Debe estar muy alterado…

¬ No lo culpo.

¬ ¿Te comiste la piedra roja?- preguntó, algo preocupada.

¬…No tuve oportunidad…

¬…Ya veo……

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Milly se levantó de golpe.

¬ ¡¡TENGO UNA IDEA!!

¬…¿Si?…

¬…Escucha, un tiempo estuve estudiando medicina alquímica, pero por el trabajo no tuve mucha oportunidad de practicar………¿Tienes piedra roja a la mano?

¬…Dentro de mi……

¬ …No tengo mucho conocimiento de eso, espero que funcione.

Antes de cualquier cosa se escuchó un estrépito en el lugar, pero ni siquiera hice el intento de levantarme. Por su parte, Milly fue a asomarse, pero regresó tan pronto como asomó la cabeza…

¬…¿Pasa algo?- pregunté.

¬ ¡Militares!…Hay una redada…

Alguien intentó forzar la puerta con disparos, pero gracias al cielo Milly me protegía. Ella se colocó frente a la puerta impidiendo el paso a quienes intentaban cruzar a como diese lugar.

Yo me sentía terriblemente mal, y la morfina que me había dado el médico me tenía atolondrada, no me sentía capaz de hacer mucho. En cambio, mi amiga hizo todo lo que pudo para detenerlos…

¬…Melissa…¡No puedo, son bastantes y tienen armas!…¿Puedes levantarte?

¬ Etto…

¬ ………No tengo otra opción…

Milly dejó de ofrecer resistencia…pero antes siquiera de que alguien entrara con su gran fuerza mi amiga sacó a todos a empellones, dejando a varios fuera de la jugada en segundos. Un poco más consiente me levanté, pero el dolor me obligó a doblarme sobre mí. Un soldado alcanzó a escabullirse hacia mí…

¬ ¡Aquí hay un herido!- gritó al verme…No pensé que fuese a hacerme nada malo, me parecía tan familiar ver a un soldado cerca de mi…

Por lo menos hasta que me disparó a quemarropa. Caí…

&

No se cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que recuerdo es el dolor y la oscuridad. A ratos me tranquilizaba tanto que sentía mi cuerpo volar en esa etérea oscuridad. Y en otros ratos sentía que mi rostro estaba pegado a un grueso muro de ella como si yo quisiera salir de una caja de cemento…A ratos escuchaba voces, revivía mis recuerdos, me perdía en mi mente…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El lugar estaba lleno de luz. Había alguien sentado ami lado, pero de momento no supe quién era…Aquella persona se levantó de golpe y llamó a alguien.

¬ ¡Izumi-san, ha despertado!!

Luego me miró y me habló…

¬…¿Estás bien?…¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo reconocí como el muchacho que me había dejado usar su teléfono cuando llegué a Dublit…

¬………Yo……

Respiré hondo…no me dolía nada…

¬…Creo que estoy bien……¿Dónde estoy?

Mi respuesta llegó con una joven mujer de aspecto severo vestida de blanco que entró a la habitación, escoltada por un enorme hombre de apariencia no muy amigable. Ella se me acercó y se sentó calmadamente a mi lado como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

¬ …Estás en mi casa, en Dublit…Soy Izumi Curtis.- señalo al hombre que la acompañaba.- Y él es mi marido Sig. Te dispararon y tu amiga te trajo hasta aquí.

Me enderecé un poco en la cama…Comencé a recordar. Después de que el soldado me disparó Milly se lanzó sobre él. Todo se volvió oscuro para mí, pero pude escuchar y sentir que mi amiga me tomaba en brazos y me decía que permaneciera con ella. Lo demás se volvió en una laguna mental…

¬…Muchas gracias por permitirme que me quedara…

¬ No cantes victoria tan pronto.- Dijo Izumi-san poniendo una expresión que me recordaba mucho a mi sensei.- .Me van a explicar las dos qué es lo que hacían ahí y cómo es que estás en esas condiciones. Mason, deja entrar a la otra chica.

¬ ¡A la orden!

El muchacho abrió la puerta y le indicó a Milly que pasara. Yo intenté levantarme, pero un dolorcillo en el vientre me obligó a quedarme sentada.

¬…Hola, Mely-chan…- dijo Milly con voz baja.- …¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho…

¬ ¿por qué?

¬ Ella…- dijo Izumi-san.- …Intentó curarte usando alquimia, pero sus conocimientos no son suficientes para lograr algo así, no hubo daños pero sirvió para detener la hemorragia. Yo estaba cerca en esos momentos y pude curarte con algo de piedra roja, aunque aún tienes algunas lesiones menores.

¬ …Gracias por eso, a las dos, jeje…

¬ Milly-chan me ha dicho que tú eres Melissa Hughes. ¿Y qué más?…- miró a Milly.- …¿Por qué estás en una armadura?…- me miró a mí.- …¿y por qué tienes el sello de Ouroboros?

¬…Izumi-san………Creo que……yo………- me aclaré la garganta para hablar lo más firme posible, y le conté de mi estancia en casa de Dante-sama y que ella me había dicho que yo era n homúnculo. Izumi-san se mostró desconcertada. Tuve que hablarle a muy grandes rasgos de mi incidente con la transmutación humana y omitiendo varios detalles. Cuando acabé mi explicación me miró dubitativamente..

¬…Y estábamos con Greed porque sabíamos que Alphonse estaba ahí…queríamos liberarlo, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

¬…¿Conocen a Alphonse Elric?

¬…Si…- dijo Milly.- también a Ed.

¬ …Bueno, pues es una cosa poco creíble, pero a estas alturas me creo lo que sea.

¬ ¿Usted sabe cómo están los Elric?

¬ Están a salvo…- se levantó.- …Niñas, debo confesar que su caso me es de mucho interés…Por aquí han estado pasando miles de cosas graves…Y el hecho de que conozcan a los hermanos Elric me hace pensar que son sospechosas de muchas cosas…- se volvió a ver a su marido.- Querido, ¿Me podrías traer por favor mi álbum de fotos?

¬ Enseguida.

El enorme sujeto salió. Izumi-san me hacía sentir como si estuviese en un juzgado…

¬…Creo que es todo por ahora, niñas……- dijo ella con voz seria.- Me temo que les creo y confío en ustedes

¬ ¿Teme o.o?

¬ Ambas pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten…Descubriremos tu identidad, y si resulta que eres un homúnculo… y tú …– señala a Milly- …eh…alguien malo, ¡Se las verán conmigo!

Algo en todo esto me parecía muy extraño, Izumi-san estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente con nosotras (en especial conmigo), es decir, acabamos de narrarle nuestra vida, y parece no molestarle en absoluto. Sig-san entró con el álbum de fotos. Su esposa le sonrió, tomó el álbum y comenzó a buscar algo por ahí.

¬…Voy a mostrarte algunas fotos, Melissa…quiero que me digas si reconoces a alguien.

¬ Está bien.

Seleccionó una foto…Había muchas personas, sólo reconocí a Izumi-san.

¬ …No, no conozco a nadie…

Me mostró otra foto, con no tantas personas. Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color miel me llamó la atención, pero a decir verdad no pude deducir quién era, así que también le dije que no conocía a nadie (por más familiar que me parezca ese chico…). Me mostró una tercera fotografía…Y me sobresalté un poco. De fondo se encontraba la mansión de Dante. Al frente estaba Dante-sama. Delante de ella se encontraba una niña de expresión seria y que ahora era la mujer que me daba asilo. Junto a Dante estaba una muchacha de cabello semi-largo y negro, de ojos verde claro, y vestida de forma similar a como estaba yo ahora…

¬ ¿Y bien?

¬…Ella…- era inconfundible para mí.- …………Es mi mamá…

Pude sentir la respiración de Izumi-san sobresaltarse un poco, pero no se inmutó. Yo por mi parte me llené nuevamente de dudas (como si no tuviese suficientes), ¿Qué hacía mi mamá con Dante?…¿Hace cuánto fue eso?…¿Mi madre era oriunda de Dublit? (recuerdo que era de un pueblito del sur, pero nunca me tomé la molestia de preguntar de dónde…).

¬ Lo suponía…- me interrumpió Izumi sacándome de mis pensamientos.- …Siento decepcionarte, pero esto es un punto en contra de tu humanidad

¬ ……¿P-Por qué…?

¬…Seguramente ella estaba ahí para aprender alquimia…¿No?- se atrevió a decir Milly.

¬…Entonces…- dije para mi misma.- …si ella fuera alquimista……pudo haber…intentado una transmutación…humana…- de repente me molesté mucho.- ¿¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada??

¬ …Escucha Melissa, Elena…

Repentinamente Izumi-san palideció y lanzó sangre por la boca (apenas alcancé a cubrirme), inmediatamente su esposo la atendió llevándola a otra habitación y regresó en un instante.

¬…Lo lamento mucho, ella también está delicada…debe descansar

¬ ¡Esto no es justo!- bramó Milly-chan- ¡Justamente cuando nos va a revelar un secreto importante tiene que enfermarse!!

¬ No es culpa suya, Milly…- dije dando un respingo para tranquilizarme.- …Es sólo que la autora ya no sabe que mas poner para llenar hojas ¬¬…

&

(Yakío: XP)

&

Mason-san me trajo comida…pero a decir verdad era lo último que quería ver. Todo lo que me ha pasado en tan poco tiempo me revuelve el estómago. Es decir, hace sólo un par de semanas estaba felíz por mi nuevo empleo, y ahora soy un homúnculo…Pero el hecho de que mi madre me haya ocultado algo tan importante me irrita mucho. Es decir, si ella era (o es) alquimista, ¿Por qué rayos jamás me ayudó…y por qué estaba en contra de que yo aprendiera alquimia?

Una rápida pero horrible respuesta me vino a la mente…si ella hubiese perdido trágicamente a su hija, hubiera intentado alquimia humana, lo hubiera logrado…y fuese ese el motivo por el cual no quería que yo practicara alquimia, por el temor de no saber qué podría pasarme si lo intentaba…era lógico.

Al día siguiente me desperté con apetito. A decir verdad, me daba mucha vergüenza estar sin hacer nada, así que me levanté temprano y bajé a preparar el desayuno. Pero para mi sorpresa, Mason-san ya estaba abajo y estaba poniendo la mesa.

¬ ¡Buenos días, señorita!!

¬ Etto…buenos días…creo que debí levantarme más temprano, jeje, quería hacer el desayuno.

¬ No, así esta bien n.n, esa es mi obligación. Aquí nos levantamos muy temprano para ir al rastro por la carne (1). ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

¬ ¡No, gracias ñ.nU!

Sig-san bajó pronto también. Izumi-san tardó un poco Todos desayunamos en calma, y luego Mason y Sig se fueron. Milly y yo nos quedamos a solas con Izumi-san…Yo estaba muy ansiosa por preguntarle qué tanto sabía de mi…Sin decir mucho nos condujo a la sala de estar, nuevamente con el álbum de fotos en mano…

¬ Lamento lo de ayer chicas…- dijo aunque no sonaba muy sincera- …Te decía, Elena trabajó con Dante-sama un tiempo, yo tenía unos doce años aquí, ella debe de tener unos 16…

¬ ¿Era alumna de Dante-sama?

¬ …Supuestamente no, eso era lo que ambas siempre me decían…pero ella ya llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en esa casona…considero imposible que no hubiese intentado aprender nada de alquimia en todo ese tiempo.- buscó rápidamente y seleccionó la foto en donde me había encontrado con el muchacho de apariencia familiar, y lo señaló.- …Se fue casi en cuanto conoció a los Hughes.

Recordé la historia de mis padres (me encantaba oirla cuando era niña…por que fui niña, ¿Verdad?…), mi padre había ido con su familia de vacaciones al sur, donde conoció a una hermosa mesera con quien a veces discutía mucho…y fue mi tío Maes quien le propuso a mi papá que se "robara" a aquella chica (Maes-san siempre estuvo enamorado del amor…era tan tierno…), y mi padre, de naturaleza seria, venció su timidez y acabó "raptando" a Elena Strikes para convertirla en Elena Hughes…Qué romántico. Pero eso no hace sino llenarme los ojos de lágrimas…porque esa vida no me correspondía vivirla ahí. Pasé saliva, y me dispuse a hacer la pregunta del millón…

¬ ……….…Ella pudo haber……

¬ Si lo hubiera intentado, sería una genio.- dijo Izumi-san, quien seguramente sacó la misma conclusión que yo.- …Nadie ha logrado transmutar un humano, por lo menos no completo. ¿Tenías alguna idea de todo esto, Melissa?

¬…………No…………

¬ Izumi-san…- dijo Milly.- …¿Qué podemos hacer?

¬………Bueno, si yo fuera un homúnculo creado por quien yo pienso que es mi madre…- dijo ella con frialdad. Me pregunto si ella y Kureyo serán parientes…- …Iría cuanto antes para preguntarle a detalle qué es lo que sucedió.

¬ Mi madre está en el hospital…- y a buena hora me acuerdo de ello.- …Tengo que ir a central…

Izumi-san se levantó de su asiento y se sirvió un vaso con agua. El silencio se hizo insoportable…

¬ Melissa y Millennium…- dijo con serenidad.- …Qué curioso que tenga que conocer a personas como ustedes en un momento así…me hace pensar que no todo gira alrededor de una misma historia.

Miré al suelo en silencio…

¬ …Váyanse. – terminó ella.- …Deben llegar hoy mismo a central. Les daré dinero………Pero hay algo que quiero que hagan por mí.

¬…………Seguro……- dije a nombre de Milly y mío.

¬……Los hermanos Elric están pasando por un periodo muy terrible en sus vidas………Les agradecería mucho que pudieran ayudarlos.

Tomó una foto en un buró…se quedó mirándola detenidamente.

¬…Ellos son……………como mis hijos.- su voz se hizo ahogada.- ……Los amo muchísimo. Y me duele verlos sufrir…

Yo entiendo cómo se siente…

¬…Ayuden con lo que puedan. Les entregaré toda mi confianza con tal de que puedan contribuir a la causa de los hermanos Elric……Sobre todo a Ed, es tan testarudo…

¬ Pero ni modo…- exclamó Milly.- …Así lo queremos X3.

¬…Yo también iré a central en cuanto me recupere un poco…Espero verlas allá…

¬ Puede buscarme aquí…- dije anotando rápidamente la dirección de la casa rentada de Kureyo y por si las dudas la de Glacier-san…- …Deseo que me pueda encontrar aquí…

¬ Está bien……Vengan, les diré en dónde se encuentra la estación. Por lo poco que sé hay un tren militar que pasará por aquí en una hora, podrían abordarlo y llegar mucho antes.

&

Al medio día ya estábamos en el tren que nos dijo Izumi-san. Compramos boletos de pasaje normal (mucho más caros que los de orden militar, pero no podíamos comprar de esos por obvias razones…). Esperé no ver a alguien que me conociera…

¬…Melissa…

¬ ¿Si?

¬……Estoy pensando……pudiste haberte metido en la armadura y haber ahorrado un boleto.

¬ No te preocupes por eso Milly, Izumi-san nos ha prestado lo suficiente para un viaje y mis comidas…

¬………Etto………- dijo mi amiga mientras buscábamos asientos.- …Mely-chan………lamento……

¬…¿Eh?…

¬……Lamento lo que dije cuando estábamos con Greed……

¬…Ah…- claro que recordaba a qué se refería.- …No, descuida…

¬…Pero afirmé que eres un……uno de ellos…- su tono de voz se hizo lúgubre….- …No me consta, de verdad……Pero tenía que hacer que él confiara en ti…

¬ Te dije que no importa…a decir verdad, creo que es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos…

El tren comenzó su marcha. No encontramos gabinetes vacíos, así que tuvimos que compartir con algunos militares un vagón común. Miré por la ventana, intentado limpiar mi mente, no quería pensar en nada…

¬…Mely-chaaan…

¬ ¿Qué sucede ahora, Milly?- dije algo malhumorada.

¬…Yo……Etto…………Quiero que seamos realistas..- ahora su voz era seria.- …¿Qué vas a hacer si resulta cierto que eres un homúnculo?

¬ Milly, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso ahora…

¬ …Pero es algo que debes considerar. ¿Buscarás respuestas? Continuarás con tu vida?

¬ ¡En serio, no quiero hablar de eso!- me levanté…- …Iré a tomar aire fresco.

¬ Te acompañaría, pero es obvio que no puedo disfrutar tus mismas sensaciones…

La ignoré y caminé hacia la parte de atrás del vagón. Salí y me quedé entre la unión de un vagón y otro, recargándome en un barandal y mirando hacia el paisaje que recorríamos. Milly tenía razón…¿qué iba a hacer si eso era cierto?…Si es que soy un homúnculo, no tengo idea de cuál sea mi objetivo aquí…dicen que todo pasa por algo, pero no entiendo el por que de mi situación…

Alguien más salió del vagón de enfrente. La ignoré y le dí la espalda groseramente. Ella también me ignoró. Se recargó en el barandal opuesto…estaba llorando. De repente me interesé por ella…su llanto parecía muy (demasiado) triste…si no hacía algo para que se callara, me lo iba a contagiar, no quiero llorar más…

¬…¿Disculpa, estás bien?- le dije mirándola.

Ella volteó a verme…no había notado ni adivinado de quién se trataba.

¬………¿Melissa?

¬……¿Winry-san?……¿Realmente eres tú?

¬…Hola…- dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.- …Lo lamento…….¿Cómo estás?

¬… Yo bien, pero tú no parecer estarlo…- afortunadamente parece que ella no está al corriente con mi situación.- …¿Qué haces aquí, dónde estabas?

¬…Vengo del sur, tengo que ir rumbo a central……Hay miles de cosas que debo aclarar.

Por alguna razón Winry me pareció más como…como alguien simpático, contrario a nuestros encuentros anteriores. Además pensé que necesitaba compañía…

¬…¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

¬…Eres muy amable, Melissa…- dejó de llorar.- …Pero de verdad, estoy bien, sólo es la nostalgia la que me hace llorar así……Recordaba a mi padres…

¬…………¿Tus padres………fallecieron?- dije algo incómoda…en realidad no sabía nada sobre ella mas que era amiga de la infancia de los Elric.

¬…Fuero asesinados…- y luego agregó con rencor.- …Y conozco al asesino. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer………

¬……¿Hace cuánto que pasó lo de tus padres?

¬ ¡Uff!…hace como…………ocho años………Por eso me quedé con mi abuela…

¬ …Lo lamento. Pero si conoces al asesino…¿Tienes deseos de vengarte?

¬…No lo sé…- su voz se hizo temblorosa.- …Una parte de mí………me dice que debería hacerlo. Pero la mayor parte de mí me dice que sólo lo olvide…porque es a una persona que conozco y aprecio a la que tendría que cobrarle venganza.

Esto es demasiado polémico para mi gusto…lo mejor era cambiar de tema antes de que acabe metiéndome en lo que no me importa.

¬…Tranquila, Winry-san……En realidad, creo que deberías seguir a la mayoría…es decir, si las cosas están bien así por ahora…tal vez debas dejarlas así.

Y quién sabe, al vez eso se aplicaría para mí también…pero la diferencia es que las cosas no están bien para mí…

¬…Etto…Gracias. De hecho creo que eso haré…es lo que me han recomendado…¿Y tú? Realmente no esperaba encontrarte por aquí…aunque claro, siendo militar es lógico…

Sonreí solamente, decidí no dar explicaciones que no me convenían.

¬ ¿Cómo están los chicos…?- pregunté ansiosamente.

¬…………………No lo sé…iban camino a Ishbal cuando los dejé…- inmediatamente se sobresaltó, seguramente eso era algo que no debía hacer dicho…

¬ Oh, bueno…¿Alphonse se encuentra bien?

¬ Si claro, tanto él como Ed están en perfectas condiciones.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar por Ed (quería saber cómo fue que encontró a Al) cuando alguien abrió inesperadamente la puerta del vagón de donde venía Winry…puse pies en polvorosa.

¬ Winry-san, ¿te encuentras……?- la teniente Hawkeye se quedó quieta en cuanto me vió…La miré unos segundos a los ojos, y luego volví el rostro, esperando lo que sea que tuviera que decirme…- ………¿Melissa-san??

¬…Buenas tardes, Teniente…

¬……………………………………Me alegra ver que estés bien……- dijo después de un largo suspiro. Me imagino que ella si está enterada de lo que pasó…- …¿Qué haces a bordo del tren? No te ví en servicio…

¬ Abordé en Dublit…

La mirada de Riza-san se mostraba algo incrédula, pero no hizo más preguntas. Por mi parte, me fijé en el pequeño bulto que traía en brazos…

¬ ¿Y cómo está el pequeñín?- preguntó Winry acercándose a ella y mirando el bultito retorcerse un poco…

¬ Eh………me lo han encargado u.uU…- respondió la de ojos rojos como si jamás hubiera cuidado un bebé.- …Venía por ti para avisarte que ya es hora de comer. ¿Vienes, Melissa-san?

¬ Gracias Teniente, pero me temo que en mi vagón también me servirán de comer, así que estoy bien así…

¬ …¿Vienes de civil?

¬ Si.

¬………Acompáñame, hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte entonces.

Tuve escalofríos…sabía que debía evadirla, pero no se me ocurría cómo……

¬ ¿Puedo cargarlo +.+??- exclamó Winry, más animada, acercándose peligrosamente al infante que la Teniente Hawkeye sostenía como a un cachorro.

¬…Seguro, sabrás hacerlo mejor que yo…

Winry destapó al bebé y lo sostuvo en brazos…Ví sus ojitos dorados a punto de llorar…¡¡UN SEGUNDO, Y LO CONOZCO!!

¬ …¿¿WILL??

¬…Me imaginé que tú conocerías al pequeño…- dijo Riza con voz lúgubre.- …Ven conmigo por favor.

¬ ¿¿Por qué está él aquí??……- me angustié.- …¡¡Él debería estar con su madre!!

¬ Según lo que escuché…- dijo Winry algo lúgubre.- …Su madre está……

¬ Acompáñame por favor.- dijo Riza nuevamente, sólo que con voz más enérgica.- …Ya te lo dije, sabrás lo que quieras siempre y cuando rindas informe.

¬……Está bien……- dije con un hilo de voz…ya no me preocupaba qué pasaría, sólo quería saber qué había sucedido con Kureyo…Ambas entramos al vagón, dejando a Winry y a Will Roy atrás…

&

Mientras, Milly esperaba a que volviera Melissa, y estaba apunto de levantarse para ir a buscarla cuando alguien se acercó a su lado.

¬ Perdone, ¿está ocupado este asiento?- dijo aquella chica.

¬…………Etto……si.

Sin importarle, ella se sentó. Milly, que nunca había sido buena para negar algo, miró hacia abajo…

¬ Etto…La persona que está en ese puesto no tardará en volver…

¬ Vienes con esa tal Melissa, ¿Verdad?

¬…………Si.- Milly se puso a la defensiva.- …¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

¬ No quiero problemas, de verdad……- dijo quitándose la gorra que llevaba y las gafas.- …Imagino que van hacia central.

¬ Quieres demasiada información…

¬ ¡Ella me está ocultando información a mi!.- carraspeó un poco y bajó la voz.- …Melissa Hughes sabe en dónde está el cretino de mi hermano, quiero que me lleve con él para poder cobrarle unas cuantas cositas…

¬ ¿Eh o.o?

&

Riza me llevó hasta un gabinete aparte. No encontré a nadie conocido en el camino. Cerró las cortinas y me invitó a sentar.

¬…¿Es esto un interrogatorio formal, Teniente?- pregunté intentando sonar segura.

¬ …En teoría, si…pero no soy alguien con la autoridad suficiente para interrogar a un alquimista nacional, verdad? No importando que ésta esté hipotéticamente muerta.

¬…Así que lo sabe…

¬ Como de costumbre, toda la milicia lo sabe. No voy a hacerte preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió ni cómo es que estás viva, pero puedo decirte que me alegro por ello.- hizo una pausa.- …Es sobre Kureyo Dunkhelsin.

¬ ¿Cómo está ella?

Me evadió la pregunta.

¬…El hecho de que ella tenga un hijo es algo muy grave. Está en su contrato como soldado activo que se le imposibilita tener bebés mientras esté en servicio. Se le pudo haber dado de baja por algo como eso. A menos que…

¬………¿Qué?

¬…A menos que el padre del niño fuese un oficial de rango superior.

Entendí por dónde iba la cosa…sin embargo, Riza estaba serena y fría como siempre.

¬ ¿Sabes quién es el padre de la criatura?

¬ En lo absoluto, teniente…estoy tan sorprendida como usted. ¿Dónde encontraron al pequeño?

¬ Venimos de un campamento para refugiados ishbalanos un poco más al sur de Dublit…

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar capté todo…Kureyo sí había ido a buscar a Scar……¡Le dije que me dejara al bebé!!

¬ No siga por favor, Teniente…- se me cortó la voz…decidí cambiar el tema.- …¿Ha pasado algo más sobre mí?…¿Qué se dice en el cuartel?

¬ La capitana Dunkhelsin dijo que habías sido atacada por Scar, pero seguramente habrías escapado y escogido seguirlo…quién sabe, de todas formas te dieron por muerta, no muchos confiaron en el testimonio de Kureyo…

¬…¿Sabe cómo están mi tía y mi madre?

¬ Sinceramente no lo se.

¬………¿Y Howl-san?…¿Cómo está él?

¬ No sé mucho…se dio de baja porque enfermó repentinamente…Creo que está en una silla de ruedas.

Genial……sólo falta que la desgracia de Howl también sea por mi culpa.

¬ Ven conmigo, creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…

&

¬ …y el sen x se le acerca a la exponencial y le dice "Ven a baila, INTEGRATE!", y la exponencial le responde "No, de todas formas dá igual…"

¬ ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ADORO LOS CHISTES MATEMÁTICOS X3!!

¬ No rías tan fuerte Milly-san, los pasajeros se te quedan viendo…

¬ No me importa XD. ¿Sabes más chistes, Sibyll-chan?

¬ Claro, bastantes más…pero no tengo muchas ganas de contarlos ahora…

En eso su estómago rugió. La castaña bajó la cabeza, apenada…

¬ Lo siento……

¬ ¿Has comido algo hoy?

¬ ¡Si!…………………………………en realidad no ññU…

¬ No te preocupes, ordena lo que quieras, yo pago.

¬ ¡Gracias!!……¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar a Central?

¬ No lo sé, jamás había estado en Dublit…Melissa ya se retrasó, ahora que lo pienso.

¬ Cuando ella venga, ¿Me podrías avisar? En realidad no quiero que me vea…guardarás el secreto, Milly-san?

¬ ¡Claro, pero solo porque me caes bien n.n!!

&

El último vagón del tren estaba vigilado en la entrada. Hawkeye se acercó a uno de los guardias y le dijo que la dejara pasar. Él tardó un poco en acceder, pero lo hizo.

¬…¿Por qué tanta vigilancia, Eh?

¬ En este vagón vienen los prisioneros…rebeldes y algunos sublevados del campamento de refugiados.

¬ …No entiendo……

El guardia nos dijo que esperáramos en un gabinete pequeño mientras él traía a la persona que quería hablar conmigo.

¬…¿Capturaron a alguien…importante?

¬ Algo así………

¬ Teniente Hawkeye, desde que entramos le he estado preguntando el estado de mi maestra. Por favor, vaya al grano. ¿Qué pasó con ella? …¿Will se ha quedado…?

¬ ¡¡SUÉLTAME, SOY PERFECTAMENTE CAPAZ DE CAMINAR SOLA!!- se escuchó un grito afuera.

… La puerta del gabinete se abrió bruscamente, y dos soldados entraron escoltando a mi queridísima Kureyo con un cepo que le separaba las manos para que no hiciera alquimia. Suspiré de alivio…Menos mal que estaba bien. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba presa? Riza se levantó dispuesta a salir.

¬ Estaré en mi vagón, Melissa.- me dijo sin prestar mucha atención a Kureyo.- Ellos se quedarán vigilando la entrada al gabinete.

¬ Está bien, Teniente.

¬ Debo darme prisa, el bebé me necesita…

¬ ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE TUS MANOS ENCIMA A MI HIJO, LADILLA!!

Riza se dio la vuelta y salió…pero podría jurar que la vi esbozar una sonrisa pícara antes de salir, seguramente le gustaba hacer enfadar a Kureyo…

¬ Tranquila Kure-san…

¬ ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS MUERTA!!

¬ No voy a responderte nada antes de que tú me respondas a mí…¿Por qué te tomaron presa?

Mi maestra hizo pucheros.

¬ …Fuiste a buscar a Scar, verdad?

¬ ¡No lo digas en voz alta ¬¬!!………Si, estuve en el campamento de refugiados. Para mi desgracia los militares estaban ahí buscando al asesino también…

¬…¿Lo…encontraste?

Su sonrisa se hizo pícara…

¬ Oh, sí que lo encontré…

¬ me asustas, ¿ya te lo dije o.o?

& Flash Back Narrado por Kureyo-san n.n&

Ahí tenían a Kureyo bajando de incógnita de un tren. Will comenzó a llorar, así que lo saqué de la mochilita en donde lo traía y lo acuné en brazos. Varias mujeres me miraban…

¬…Ya, tranquilo bebé…Ven, eres mi excusa perfecta para acercarme a ellas.

Me acerqué a las de ojos rojos, que se alejaron un poco recelosamente.

¬ Disculpen…¿Tendrían un poco de agua para mi bebé?

¬……No ayudamos militares, ¡largo!

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que soy militar? Hasta entonces me acordé de que traía mi reloj de alquimista al cinturón…

¬…………………ah, ¿Es por esto? No, yo no soy militar……me lo encontré y me pareció bonito, así que me lo quedé.

¬…………Siii, claro ¬¬……………………………

¬ Está bien, fui militar, este es un recuerdo importante para mí…- dije con mi mejor actuación. Creo que se la creyeron…- …Pero en serio, mi bebito necesita agua…- lo alcé por las axilas para que las señoras lo vieran.- A que es súper mono, ¿verdad??

¬……Pues si, es muy bonito……………

¬ Miren, - le tomé la boquita entre dos dedos e hice como si él estuviera hablando.- Señora bonita, tengo sed, ¿Me regala un poco de agua?

Una mujer que también tenía un bebé se me acercó…

¬…Aquí no tenemos, pero puede acercarse al campamento y ahí le darán un poco…pero sólo porque me dá vergüenza ¬¬.

Seguí el camino que me habían señalado (y escondí mi reloj)…pero al llegar a cierto punto del tiradero en donde se encontraban todos me separé del camino, supuse que si Scar estaba en alguna parte no estaría en donde pudiera ser visto…Ideé un plan para verlo sin llamar mucho la atención.

¬ …Señora…- me dijo un niño de pañuelo en la cabeza mirándome con rareza.- …¿Se le ofrece algo?

¬ ¡¡Hola pequeño!!- dije con una gran sonrisa.- …¿Podrías prestarme una manta para cubrirme del sol? Hemos viajado mucho y temo que perdí el mío…

El chico, seguramente confundido por mis ojos color vino (que podrían haberse confundido con un rojo oscurecido por una sombra) lo pensó un poco…

¬………¿De dónde vienen usted y su bebé?

¬ Verás…

Hice mi tono de voz algo aguda para preparar mi melodrama…

¬……………Busco al padre de mi hijo.

¬……¿Eh o.o?

¬ …Vengo desde Central, he pasado muchas penurias y hambre…dí a luz hace unos días y continué con la tarea de buscarlo…¡Ey, tal vez lo conozcas!…Es ishbalíe como tú……y yo X3.

¬ …¿Usted es de Ishbal?……No parece que…

¬ Tal vez mi piel sea algo pálida, eso se lo debo a mis largas jornadas laborales en el sótano de una fábrica…pero mis ojos son rojos como los tuyos.

¬ No creo que……- al ver que puse cara de enfado, se calló.- …Etto…bueno, ¿y cómo es ese hombre al que busca?

¬ Es fácilmente reconocible, tiene una gran cicatriz en el rostro, y marcas profanas en su brazo derecho.

¬……No conozco a nadie así…- exclamó falsamente el niño.

¬…Rayos…tendré que ir mas al sur entonces………Nuevamente bajo el calor abrasador del sol, y las inclemencias nocturnas del desierto, y para acabarla con mi bebé a cuestas…

¬…¡Espere!!- me dijo de repente con alegría.- ……Vaya a la casa que está allá…- dijo señalando una pequeña habitación.- …Tal vez encontrará a quien busca…

La construcción estaba bastante más alejada de las demás. Dí unos pasos, pero el niño me detuvo de la ropa.

¬…Tal vez quiera esperar a que salga…en ese lugar vive un exiliado, un impuro…sería muy desagradable que usted se encontrara con ese hombre…

¬ Oh, tienes razón…- dije haciendo gala de lo que sabía de la religión y costumbres de los Ishbalíes.- …Pero, ¿Acaso no nuestro dios Ishbala nos ha enseñado que la familia de sangre está antes que cualquier cosa?…Mi bebé no se mancillará al ver a un personaje impuro, ¿Serías tan amable de encargarte de él por unos momentos?

¬ Eh…Claro! Tienes razón, señora…

¬ "Señora ¬¬…" Ejem, gracias.- le pasé a Will. Era mejor que me entrevistara con aquel sujeto sin que él corriera riesgo.- …No se alejen mucho, si empieza a llorar busca algo limpio que pueda chupar y estará bien, jeje.

Caminé decidida hacia la casita, cubriéndome bien con la manta prestada para verme lo mas parecida posible a las mujeres del lugar. Cuando llegué no pedí permiso para entrar…los dos hombres que estaban adentro se levantaron bruscamente, el más joven se puso como para esconder al viejo.

¬ …Calma, señores…yo sólo vengo a hablar contigo, Cicatriz…

¬ Aquí nadie me llama así…¡¡Eres una militar!!

¬ ¡¡Espera!!.- me descubrí. Inmediatamente él se detuvo…

¬………………Eres tú……

¬ Ella…- murmuró el anciano con marcas en el rostro.- ……¡¡NO, ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ, MALDITA!!

¬ …¿Qué??- me ví muy sorprendida, pero antes de otra cosa, Scar me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me llevó hacia fuera por la parte de atrás. No opuse resistencia.

¬…Me alegra haberte encontrado.

¬ Me lo imagino…eres alquimista nacional, y has venido para atraparme.

¬ Vengo en son de paz, y lo sabes, puesto que no me has matado.

¬ Si no me das una buena razón para no hacerlo, lo haré…

¬……Tú viste lo que pasó aquella noche. Yo, como alquimista, reaccioné a lo que tienes inscrito en el brazo…Me es imprescindible el saber por qué, y si es que puedo resolver un problemita que tengo.

¬ …No me interesa ayudarte.

¬ Podemos descubrir qué es lo que tienes en el brazo.

¬ La persona que está allá adentro me puede ayudar más que tú.

¬…Me dijiste que no me harías nada porque no te causé problemas…y porque soy bella.

Scar me miró con sorpresa

¬ Yo jamás te dije eso.

¬ Entonces lo pensaste, ¿Me lo vas a negar?

¬…No, no lo negaré…Pero es esa maldita Habilidad la que te da el poder de saber lo que pienso…

¬ Exacto, es esa maldita habilidad, la cual estás destinado a cargar en tu brazo derecho por no se que circunstancias...Mi interés no es saber sobre ti, ni capturarte, ni nada por el estilo, sólo me intereso en mi misma, y si en el proceso te ves beneficiado pues qué mejor.

¬…Estarás enojada por los crímenes que he cometido.

¬ Alguna razón debiste tener para hacerlo, y como no me importa, tampoco me enfada.

Al notar que estaba siendo sincera él bajó la guardia.

¬…¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

¬ Descúbrete el brazo. Quiero saber qué son esas marcas y por qué reaccionan a la piedra roja.

Obedeció…eran sólo unas cuantas líneas y palabras…las memoricé para investigarlas a fondo después.

¬…Bien……Dime Scar, ¿Qué fue lo que tú sentiste cuando pasó…eso?

¬ Quería matarte, pero algo me detuvo…creo que es lo que ustedes llaman conciencia.

¬ No creo en la conciencia. Debe existir otro motivo.

Él permaneció en silencio por un rato.

¬…Esa niña…- dijo de repente.- …La que se acercó corriendo para salvarte…ella me llamó la atención bastante.

¬ …Eh…¿Por qué?

¬ Cuando se me acercaba mi brazo me dolía terriblemente. Ya me había pasado antes.

¬…¿Cuándo?

¬…En una ocasión un hombre me lanzó una piedra roja…mi brazo la absorbió…

¬……Lo sabía.

¬ Pero, a pesar de que quería destruirte, pasó algo contigo, me detuviste y tuviste visiones profanas, ¿Cierto?

¬ Así es.

¬ Seguramente son los lamentos de las vidas de mi gente que guardo en este brazo…- dijo casi en un susurro…

¬………………¿Qué?

En eso el niño del pañuelo se acercó corriendo...y no llevaba a Will.

¬ ¡¡Onii-chan!!- dijo llamando a Scar.- ……¡¡Militares!!

Ambos nos quedamos pasmados…vaya que son oportunos los perros de los militares. Scar me miró con esos ojos que denotaban ganas de asesinarme…

¬………¡¡Yo no he sido, lo juro!!- alegué.- ¡Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes!!

¬ ¡Están deteniendo gente!- siguió el niño sin ayudarme mucho…

¬ Tranquilos.- dije para no exaltar al asesino.- …Seguramente en cuanto sepan que estoy aquí se detendrán…iré a hablar con ellos.

Se nos unió un muchacho y los cuatro subimos a un cerro de basura para ver mejor. El (guapo antojable chiquito papá) Coronel Mustang estaba al frente de aquellas tropas. Un hombre semicalvo y de bigote extraño jaloneaba a una mujer entre la multitud de ishbalanos…

¬ …Quieren hacer un recuento de todos los que estamos aquí…

(Yakío: Rostro por rostro, casita por casita XO!! No soy perredista XP)

¬ Alto, Cicatriz…- le dije al ver que pensaba precipitarse.- …Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces. Vayámonos antes de que comiencen a registrar el lugar.

¬ No voy a huir como una rata.

¬ Son demasiados, y el que está al frente es un alquimista diez veces mejor que yo…bueno, tal vez solo ocho veces, pero es muy bueno! (seeeeeee)

¬ Vé con los demás onii-chan.- dijo el niño.

¬ ……pero antes de que te vayas dime tu nombre…- le dije.- para tener referencias tuyas…

¬…Cuando nací recibí un nombre por parte de Ishbala. Pero he ido en contra de sus enseñanzas, así que ya no tengo nombre…

El niño y el muchacho se quedaron mirando perplejos al sujeto…

¬…………¿Un…impuro?

En eso escuché gran alboroto hacia abajo. Miré…¡se estaban disparando entre ellos!!

¬ ¡¡maldición!! Será mejor que me vaya de aquí…- dije.

Estaba a punto de bajar del montículo, cuando me acordé de que yo traía algo más pesadito y ya no…Miré al niño del pañuelo…

¬ ………¿¿Y MI BEBÉ??

Él palideció…

¬………Una señora me dijo que ella podría cuidarlo mejor que yo……creo que está en esa multitud.

¬ ¿¿QUEEEEEEE??

Movida por la desesperación me dejé resbalar en dirección a la multitud al tiempo que una columna de fuego se levantaba entre civiles y armados. Rápidamente me mezclé entre la multitud…

¬ ¡Ahora…!- dijo Mustang elevando la voz.- ¡¡El culpable de esto será encontrado y severamente castigado!…¡Soldados, movilícense!!

¬ ¡¡WIIIILLL!!…- grité…como si me pudiera contestar.- …¡¡MALDITA SEA, QUIEN TIENE A UN BEBÉ EN BRAZOS QUE NO ES SUYO??…¡¡WIIIILLLL!!

Los soldados se habían acercado más y todo se tranquilizó…pero yo no encontraba a mi hijo por ningún lado.

¬ ¡¡WIIIILLL, MAMI SE ESTÁ ASUSTANDO T0T!!……- ví a una mujer con un bultito en brazos…- ¡¡TU, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO!!

¬ ¡¡Este es mi bebé!!

¬ ¡¡NOOO, ES MÍO!!

¬ ¡¡AUXILIO, ESTA MUJER ME QUIERE QUITAR A MI HIJO!!

¬ ¡¿Dunkhelsin?!- me llamó alguien enérgicamente.- ……¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

¬…¡Hola Roy!…¡Estoy buscando a mi bebé!- muy tarde caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir…

¬………¿Tu qué??- me dijo muy enfadado.

¬ ………… o.oU………

Una mujer se me acercó.

¬ …Perdone, pero, ¿Es suyo?- y me mostró a mi amado Will Roy.

¬ ¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!…¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!…¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIO ANTES ¬¬?

Y hubiera seguido con mi alboroto…si no hubiera escuchado aquella fea orden.

¬ ¡¡Arréstenla!!

¬……¿Qué?…- miré a Roy.- …No la arresten, no era su intención…

¬ ella no, ¡A usted, Capitán Dunkhelsin!!

¬ ¿QUÉ?

Varios soldados me sostuvieron…Hawkeye me quitó a Will.

¬ ¿¿QUÉ TE PASA, ROY??

¬ ¡¡Coronel Mustang, por favor!!……Dígame, ha sido usted quien disparó contra Yoki, Capitán??

¬…¿quién diablos es Yoki??

¬ ¿Ha visto algo sospechoso?

¬ ¡Claro que no!!

¬ ……¡Llévensela! Principal sospechosa de insubordinación.

& &Fin del flash back &

¬ ¡Que desgraciado!!- exclamé.

¬ Sii……¿No es genial +.+??

¬ Ay, Kureyo ¬¬……Pero te dejarán ir?

¬ Quién sabe. Estaba en un lugar donde no debía de estar, buscando a quien no debía de buscar, con un bebé que no debería de tener.

¬ Eso se oye grave…

¬ Pero…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y bajando la voz.- …Tengo una teoría del por qué Scar tiene eso en su brazo…

¬ Te escucho…

¬…Dijo que las vidas de su gente estaban ahí. También dijo que la piedra roja era absorbida por su brazo……Ya sé lo que está intentando.

Contuve el aliento…algo en mi mente me decía que la mezcla de piedra roja y vidas humanas era algo que interesaba a más de uno…

¬…Scar es una piedra filosofal incompleta. Planea hacer ese poder más grande…

¬…………………Pero……¿Cómo se hace?

¬ No se ni me importa…lo que sé es que podemos tener nuestro pedazo de ese pastelote. Y si te lo estoy contando es porque…porque yo sé que tú tienes algo que podría ayudarlo.

¬ …No puedo hacerlo, Kureyo, me es imposible…

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ …La anciana Dante………me dijo que……yo…….

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta, por una parte lo agradecí. No estaba realmente segura de lo que podría opinar Kureyo de mi situación. Pero, debo admitirlo, lo que me dijo de Scar realmente me interesa…si me entero de más cosas podría cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a Izumi-san. Volviendo a que alguien había entrado, era Hawkeye quien venía por mí.

¬ Hughes-san, me temo que el tiempo se ha acabado... En realidad el Coronel no sabe que estás aquí, y si llega a enterarse tendré problemas. Será mejor que vayas preparando un buen informe…

¬…¿Y a quién se supone que se lo voy a entregar, si mi jefe está jubilado?- miré a Kureyo.- ¿Qué sabes de eso?

Mi sensei bajó la cabeza. Riza me puso una mano en el hombro.

¬ …En el caso de que tu problema se resuelva, lo más seguro es que te integres al equipo del nuevo Teniente Coronel, Frank Archer.

¬…Etto…me parece que no tengo el gusto.

¬ Eso es bueno.- dijo Kureyo. Luego miró a Riza con expresión algo sumisa…- …¿Puedo ver a mi bebé?

¬ …No.- respondió la rubia secamente.- Tenemos una trabajadora social a bordo, ella se hará cargo de él.

¬ Yo puedo hacerme cargo.- dije. Realmente me gustaría hacerlo, tener un bebé en brazos me hará sentir viva de nuevo.

¬ Eso es posible, podemos otorgarle custodia temporal a Melissa Hughes.

¬ Eso es mucho mejor a dejar que se quede contigo, ladilla.- dijo Kure-san dándole la espalda.- ………Pero…- miró de nuevo a Riza con expresión hasta cierto punto humilde.- …¿Podré quedarme con él cuando todo esto mejore?

¬ Si es que mejora, supongo que si……Ven conmigo, Hughes…

¬ Está bien…nos veremos luego, Kureyo. Me encargaré muy bien de Will.

¬ Por tu propio bien espero que sea así…

Regresé a mi vagón. Por alguna extraña razón, hacerme cargo de Will Roy me parecía algo muy bonito, tanto que ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias futuras de aquella decisión…

¬ ¡Melissa-chan!!- me llamó Milly desde su asiento.- …Tardaste mucho!

¬ Si, lo sé, lo siento…- dije con una sonrisa.- …¿Adivina que? Me encontré con Riza, Winry y Kureyo…

Después de darle a Milly una breve explicación de lo sucedido pasé a contarle sobre Will. Se mostró tan sorprendida y entusiasmada como yo.

¬ ¡Un bebé +.+!!

¬ Si, también me agrada la idea, en este momento Hawkeye está poniendo en regla los trámites necesarios……- entonces mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar.- …Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer con él, ahora que lo pienso…?Yo también tengo muchos problemas.

¬ ¡Un bebito mosho y tierno, wii!!

¬…………Milly, no estás escuchándome ¬¬……¿Debo dejar las cosas como están y ocuparme de Will…o tal vez…?- y pensé para mí misma en lo de Scar.- ……Bueno, pero necesito regresar al cuartel para ganar dinero y poder mantener al peque…

¬ ¡Un bebé, chiquito y cachetón -!!

El boletero pasó a anunciar nuestra próxima parada en Central. Esperé con ansias a que alguien llegara a darme a Will…En eso llegó Winry con el bebé en brazos.

¬ Hola de nuevo, Melissa…- con una sonrisa me pasó al infante.- …Ojalá que nos veamos pronto de nuevo.

¬ …¿Qué vas a hacer?

¬ Quisiera ir a visitar a Glacier-san…

¬………Bueno, yo tenía lo mismo en mente…- dije aunque no era cierto, se me acababa de ocurrir. Milly dio unos pasos atrás para evitar ser notada por la rubia.

¬ …Me gustaría que fuéramos juntas, pero necesito hacer otras cosas antes…

¬ Está bien, como gustes…gracias, nos vemos luego, Winry-san.

Ahí tomamos caminos diferentes. Milly y yo nos dirigimos a buscar hospedaje. Para nuestra suerte, Will era muy tranquilo.

¬ …Melissa, ¿Quién crees que sea el padre del bebé?

¬ Kureyo no quiso darme detalles de nada u.u…y no quiero ni imaginarme las posibilidades.

¬ Mira, este lugar parece muy lujoso…¿Podríamos quedarnos ahí?

¬ Me temo que no tenemos tanto dinero, Milly…de hecho, podríamos hospedarnos con mi tía, pero preferiría ir primero al hospital…no he sabido nada de mi madre desde hace…

¬ Una semana.- me corrigió Milly antes de que yo dijera "No se cuántos meses".

¬ De acuerdo…¿Puedes cuidar a Will unos momentos mientras nos registramos en aquella posada?

Después de que nos hospedamos modestamente fuimos al hospital a ver a mi madre…pero algo me decía que la hora de la verdad aún no llegaba, y lo corroboré al ver a mi madre aún en un estado…digamos, no bueno. Aún arrastra las palabras, pero habla con cierta coherencia aunque a veces olvida mi nombre. Los médicos me prohibieron hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarla, así que decidí dejar nuestra charla para después. Milly no parecía muy convencida…

¬……………Bueno Melissa, llegamos a central a ver a tu madre…¿Y ahora qué?

¬ Pues…debe de haber alguna forma de ganar dinero.

¬ ¡Podemos pedirle prestado a tu tía!!

¬ No me atrevería, debo encontrar la forma de decirle que no estoy muerta, y que no pierda la razón en el intento.

Íbamos caminando por una calle que parecía zona turística. Mi atuendo (un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de algodón a rayas horizontales) llamaban un poco la atención, puesto que hacía calor…y a decir verdad, me estaba deshidratando.

¬ Deberíamos de parar un momento…- le dije a Milly.- …¡Mira, allá hay una cafetería…!

La cual, por cierto, se me hacía familiar…Fue en aquel pintoresco lugar donde tuve mi primer beso, hace…¿Hace cuánto? Pensaría que fueron años, pero en realidad fue en este mismo año…Enfrente había una florería, y adivinen quién estaba comprando un ramo de flores blancas…

¬…Si quieres espérame aquí, tengo que preguntarle algo a Winry.

¬ Vale…- dijo Milly buscando en dónde sentarse y haciéndole cosquillas a Will.

Le dí alcance a la rubia, quien iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que la seguía, fue hasta que le hablé cuando notó mi presencia.

¬…Hola de nuevo Winry-san…Dime, ¿Has ido a visitar a mi tía?

Ela asintió, y con voz lúgubre dijo…

¬…No sabía que Maes-san estaba muerto…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

¬…Lo siento, pensé que te habías enterado, por eso no dije nada…

¬ No lo digo por eso, si no que…me pregunto qué habrá sucedido para que lo mataran…

Volteé la mirada hacia abajo, todavía me dolía bastante su muerte.

¬…Etto…- intenté distraerme.- …¿Mi tia te ha comentado algo sobre mí?

¬ Si…Le dije que te había visto, y que ojalá no te olvidaras de pasar a verla.

¬ Claro que no me iba a olvidar de eso, no se cuanto tiempo estaré por aquí así que iré en un momento…

¬ Está bien, voy camino al cementerio a dejarle esto a Maes-san…¿Vienes?

A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero algo me decía que era necesario que yo fuera…

Pero…

¬ ¡¡Mely, Will ha echado algo blanco y apestoso por la boca, no se que le pasa!!

¬………Creo que tendrá que esperar Win…al parecer alguien necesita ayuda.

¬ …¿Quién es esa persona? Iba contigo desde el tren…

¬ Es alguien que conocí en Dublit, le apodamos Waste…

¬ ¡¡MELYYYYYYYYYY, EL NENE HA BABEADO A UNA SEÑORA!!

¬ …Ya me voy, nos vemos pronto, ¿Estarás mucho tiempo en central?

¬………No lo sé…

Me despedí con un ademán y regresé a atender a Milly, quine en serio no parecía saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Will.

¬ ¡¡Mira Melissa, toda su ropita está manchada de esa cosa blanca!!

¬ No es nada, sólo ha devuelto la leche, tal vez comió mucho…

¬…¿No va a morir?

¬ ¡Claro que no! –me pasó al infante.- …Regresemos a la posada para bañarlo.

&

Al día siguiente decidí ir al cuartel para ver qué pasaba con mi situación, y le dejé instrucciones a Milly de qué hacer con cada cosa que hiciera Will. No tenía nada a la mano que me identificara, todo lo dejé en la casa que rentó Kureyo y en donde estuve por última vez con Serge…Así que cambié de rumbo y me decidí por ir primero ahí. Pero, como recordarán, el lugar quedaba cerca del cuartel, pasé cerca pero rápidamente para evitar ser vista…desvié un poco la mirada hacia el Cuartel de Central, y no me hubiera importado…si no hubiera distinguido a lo lejos una gélida mirada de zombie…

Me detuve en seco, y contrario a lo que pensaba hacer, caminé directamente hacia Howl, quien iba bajando las escaleras…ayudado por una enfermera y empujado en una silla de ruedas. No pude evitarlo, y lo llamé a gritos.

¬ ¡¡HOOOWWWLLL-SAAAAAAAN!!…- mis pasos se convirtieron en una carrera.- …¡¡HOWWLL-SAAAAAANNN!!

Como siempre, parecía no escucharme, hasta que llegué a su lado. La enfermera era algo mayor, y me miraba hostilmente.

¬ ¿Quién es usted, señorita?

¬ Soy una amiga de Howl-san…- lo miré…y dejé escapar una exclamación por la impresión. Definitivamente era Howl, podría haber confundido su cabello, pero ese par de ojos de azul pálido no me engañaban……sólo que parecía tener unos cincuenta y tantos años.

¬……………………

¬………¿Howl-san?…………- le toqué la mejilla con un dedo índice.- …¿Me recuerdas?

¬………………………………- ahí, él volteó a verme.- ……………………………………………¿Quién es usted, jovencita?

El alma se me vino a los pies, comencé a dudar de que se tratara de mi ex jefe…pero él enseguida esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

¬ Estaba jugando, Melissa-chan…que gusto volver a verte.

¬ ¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien…! …porque estás bien, verdad?

(Yakío- A todas nos alegra que esté bien --)

¬…Todos te dieron por muerta.

¬ Así que estás enterado…

¬ No muchos lo están……Eslovena, ella es Melissa, una subalterna.

¬ Mucho gusto.- dijo la mujer cambiando su gesto por uno más amable.

¬ ¿a dónde vas?

¬ Iba a…por unos papeles. Pero eso no importa mucho por ahora, me gustaría saber qué ha sucedido…

¬ Sé que mi aspecto no dá para mucho, pero créeme, estoy mejor de lo que te imaginas.

¬ Eso deseo.

¬ Mi auto está por allá…vamos, hay un par de cosas que debo preguntarte.

Caminamos hasta el vehículo y entramos. Eslovena-san se cambó el gorrito de enfermera por uno de chofer y abordó la parte del conductor, esperando a que se le diera la orden de arrancar.

¬…¿Y bien Howl, qué te sucedió?

¬…Me diagnosticaron una intoxicación por agua roja, pero se me complicó…- dijo calmadamente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.- …Una bacteria aprovechó la inmunodeficiencia y se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, quedé paralítico de la cintura para abajo, y mi piel está algo reseca por un tiempo…

¬…Es horrible cómo pueden pasar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

Mi subconsciente me dijo que esa enfermedad también había sido culpa mía, al haberle transferido sangre contaminada a Howl…pero procuré no darle importancia a eso.

¬…¿y tú, Mely-chan?…¿Qué ha pasado contigo, cómo huiste de Scar?

¬………En realidad no quisiera hablar mucho de eso, sólo puedo decirte que me encontré en un lugar diferente por algún tiempo, descubrí que soy alguien que no sabía que fuera, y ahora tengo un hijo sustituto…no preguntes, jeje…¿Tú a qué viniste al cuartel?

¬ A dejar unos papeles solamente.

La curiosidad no me dejó reposar más tiempo…me atreví a sondear el terreno.

¬ ……Mustang fue transferido a Central.

¬ Si…- dijo…sin poner cara de zombie.- …Pero me parece que saldrán de comisión, por lo poco que pude escuchar.

¬…¿Has visto a Kureyo?

¬…………………………………………………………………

¬……Etto…………Howl-saaaaaan…¿Kureyo está en el cuartel?

¬……………………………………………………………………………………

Chasqueé los dedos frente a él, pero ni así quitó su mirada perdida de zombie…

¬…Toqué una fibra, ¿Verdad?

¬………………………………¿Eh?……………oh, cierto, acabo de recordar que tengo una sesión de fisioterapia, si me disculpas, Mely, podemos charlar en otro lugar…y en otra ocasión…

¬……Está bien, ¿En dónde vives?

Eslovena se dio vuelta en su asiento y me pasó calladamente una tarjeta con dirección y teléfono del Conde de Harvest Cottagee. Sonreí tímidamente.

¬…Ok, espero verte algún día cercano…

¬ Yo también Mely, cuídate.

Bajé del auto, que se alejó a gran velocidad mientras yo me quedaba viendo…esa indiferencia que Howl me mostró al escuchar el nombre de mi maestra me dío a entender que él ya sabía de la existencia de Will Roy…y que por supuesto, era poco probable que él fuera el padre…Para no atormentarme más con esa clase de cosas retomé mi camino, hacia la casona…

&

¬ ¡Jaja! Te he encontrado, Melissa……¿Eh?…¿No es ese el cuartel de Central?……Tal vez ahí me den mejores referencias de Serge…

La chica cruzó la calle con cautela, y entró al establecimiento. Se acercó al mostrador…

¬…Disculpe……

¬ ¿Qué?- respondió la recepcionista…

¬ ñ.ñ Quisiera saber el paradero de alguien…

¬ Es un cuartel militar, no un sitio de búsqueda para personas.

¬ Sisisisi lo sé lo sé…pero la persona a la que busco es militar, y creo que podría estar aquí.

¬ Está bien, páseme el número de cédula, departamento, rango y status, y le daremos respuesta de dos a tres semanas.

¬ o.oU…¿No le sirve su nombre?

¬ No.

¬ T.T joder……escuche, es importante, busco a Serge Jamestown…

¬ Ya le dije, necesito todos sus datos para…

En eso alguien le tocó el hombro a Sibyll. Ésta, algo sobresaltada, miró a aquella mujer, alta, guapa, de cabello oscuro con mechas color vino al igual que sus ojos…

¬ Perdón, ¿A quién buscas?

¬¡A Serge Jamestown! Soy su hermana, Sibyll Jamestown, y vengo desde el sur para buscarlo…

¬…Acompáñame.

Con un exceso de confianza, Sibyll siguió a la extraña hasta la salida, ambas se recargaron en una columna.

¬…Dime, ¿Vienes sola?

¬Si, señora…¿Quién es usted?

¬ "Señora ¬¬………"…Soy Kureyo Dunkhelsin, yo conocí a tu hermano.

¬ ¿¿En serio??………¿Y en dónde está el cretino? Hay un par de cosas que debo decirle frente a frente…- dijo murmurando entre dientes.- …¿Quién se cree ese tarado sabelotodo? Si él no…

¬ Ojalá que escuche tus insultos a través de los tres metros de tierra que lo cubren.

¬………………¿Eh?

&

La casa lucía igual que antes, sólo que con una cinta amarilla cubriendo la entrada. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta entré, explorando cuidadosamente el terreno…no tenía la menos gana de subir al ático, pero mi curiosidad me alentaba a ver cómo estaba todo. El estómago se me revolvió al recordar que Serge había muerto ahí, y eso me hizo desistir de subir. Encontré lo que buscaba y me disponía a salir, aunque me dio por revisar antes los papeles……me encontré con el informe que le había preparado a mi tío sobre lo ocurrido en el laboratorio no. 5, y lo releí para acordarme de las cosas…

"Siete Vértices al centro del círculo…el agua roja alrededor del lugar…Los símbolos en las paredes, los prisioneros encontrados, un poderoso alquimista activando una transmutación…"

"Materia orgánica como componente…Piedra roja como catalizador de energía…Transmutación humana…"

"Esa gran puerta frente a mi, la transmutación al infinito, el agua roja a mi alrededor…"

"Hipótesis tentativa: Creación de la piedra filosofal."

El corazón se me heló…aunque ese no había sido el reporte que le entregué en verdad a Maes-san, decía lo bastante como para recordar ciertos detalles, y enlazarlos con hechos recientes…

"¬…Dijo que las vidas de su gente estaban ahí. También dijo que la piedra roja era absorbida por su brazo……Ya sé lo que está intentando.

Contuve el aliento…algo en mi mente me decía que la mezcla de piedra roja y vidas humanas era algo que interesaba a más de uno…

¬…Scar es una piedra filosofal incompleta. Planea hacer ese poder más grande…"

Otra vez regresé en el tiempo a aquel momento en el que admití que amaba a Edward…y cuando se apareció aquella mujer de negro llamada Lust a darme aquel anillo con la "piedra filosofal"…No era otra cosa que un anillo con piedra roja. ¿Por qué me lo dio a mí?…¿Ella sabría que puedo resistir ese catalizador?

También recordé cuando Scar atacó a Kureyo, ahora todo tenía sentido, mi cuerpo reaccionó por la piedra roja con la cercanía del ishbalíe.

"¬……El principal componente de la piedra filosofal…no es el agua roja…

¬…………Son …¡Vidas humanas!"

…………Aunque no fuese humana, soy materia orgánica. Tengo piedra roja dentro de mí aún…………sólo me harían falta las vidas humanas si es que quiero hacer una piedra filosofal, pero…

"¬…Pensé…- la anciana suspiró y me miró a los ojos.- …que querrías algo contra quien te creó."

…Si yo buscara venganza por haberme creado…tendría algunas vidas humanas en mi haber…Y esa mujer me estaba manipulando para obtenerlo. ¿Ella también estaría interesada en la piedra filosofal?

"¬ …Dante-sama, voy con él.

¬ No deberías.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ No es asunto tuyo…

¬……A propósito…- sentí algo de resentimiento.- …¿Sabía que los Elric iban a venir, y me mandó al cuarto de servicio a esconderme…?

¬…Deja que el muchacho vea que a hecho amistad con un homúnculo y verás de lo que es capáz."

No quería que me juntara con Edward…Quería la piedra filosofal para ella.

¬ ¡¡MALDITA!!- exclamé arrugando el papel.- ………Es ella, seguramente es ella…Los homúnculos sobreviven sólo con piedra roja, pero no están en condiciones de buscarla por si mismos, ¡Alguien tuvo que haberles ayudado! Esa misma persona, con ayuda de sus homúnculos, debió haber manipulado a Ed para conseguir la piedra, llevándolo hasta el laboratorio 5…

¬………Y esa persona…es Dante.

Salí corriendo, quería buscar a Kureyo para decirle lo que había descubierto, y que me ayudara a buscar una solución, puesto que no se qué puedo hacer ahora. Pero cuando llegué al cuartel me topé con la desafortunada noticia de que todos acababan de salir nuevamente rumbo al sur, cerca de Lior. Kureyo había sido exonerada, pero a cambio de ello tuvo que acompañar al regimiento. Volví a la posada, donde Milly estaba luchando por darle de comer a Willy, tomé algo de dinero y pasé a saludar a mi tía, pensaba hacerlo rápido porque quería ir a buscar a otra persona que seguramente estará interesada en mi caso (obviamente Edward Elric).

Elysia estaba afuera dibujando cosas con tiza de colores, su mamá estaba sentada en las escaleras. Me acerqué con sigilo y me acuclillé a la altura de mi primita…

¬…Bu!!- exclamé. Ella volteó a verme, entusiasmada.

¬……¡¡Melissa onee-chan!!- corrió a abrazarme.- …¡¡Volviste!!

Glacier-san se levantó y se me acercó.

¬ ¡Hola tía!- saludé mientras cargaba a Elysia.

¬ Hola Mely-chan…menos mal que estás a salvo n.n- exclamó contenta.- ¿Apenas regresas de tu misión?

¬………¿Misión?

¬ Oh, lo siento…Dunkhelsin-san nos informó que te habías ido a una misión arriesgada…

¬ "Así que eso les dijo…Gracias, Kure-san"- pensé. Bajé a Ely-chan y me senté con ellas.

¬ ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

¬ Pues, han pasado muchas cosas en mi carrera…estoy de paso, sólo se me ocurrió saludar…Me enteré de que Winry Rockbell andaba por aquí…

¬ Si, ella nos dijo que te vió en el tren de camino acá.

¬…¿Se ha ido?

En eso la puerta principal se abrió. Maria Ross y Denny Bloch salieron algo pensativos…la primera alzó la vista, y se detuvo al verme.

¬…¿Melissa Hughes?

¬…………Hola Maria-san, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

¬……Vaya, así que estás viva…

¬ Querida, eso fue un comentario de pésimo gusto.- dijo Glacier-san. María-san enrojeció un poco.

¬ Lo siento, no quise ofender…

¬ Descuida, no lo has hecho.- dije.- …¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Ambos permanecieron callados. Entonces otras dos personas salieron de la casa, eran Winry y Shiezka.

¬ ¡Glacier-san, Shiezka y yo……!- la rubia guardó silencio al verme.- …¡Hola Mely-chan!

¬ Veo que estás mucho mejor, Winry, eso me agrada.

¬ …jeje…bueno, yo decía que nos vamos a Rizenbul.

¬ ¿Por fin regresarás a tu pueblo natal?- dijo Glacier-san algo triste.- …Me alegraba de tener gente por aquí…

¬ La tendrás, tía…- dije.- …En cuanto yo regrese de mi nueva comisión, jeje.

¬…Melissa, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- me preguntó Shiezka tímidamente.

¬………………………………¿Eh, yo?

¬ …Necesitamos una alquimista……¡Para que nos proteja de los extraterrestres T0T!!

¬ En realidad no ñ.ñU…- dijo Winry.- …Pero me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras.

¬…No es mala idea…- con suerte, algo me dice que Ed y Al pasarán por allá en poco tiempo.- …¿Cuándo se van?

¬………¿Cuánto te tardarías en arreglar tu ropa?

¬ Considerando que no tengo mucha a la mano, no mucho…

¬ ¡Yo tengo que empacar algunos libros!

¬ ¡No vamos a cargar con tus libros, Shiezka!!

¬ T-T…

¬ ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la estación en…una hora a partir de este momento?

¬ Si, me queda perfecto, aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer, ¡Gracias!…¡Nos vemos luego, Glacier-san!

¬…Qué visita tan corta T.T

¬ ¡Nos vemos, Melissa onee-chan, tengo unos posters que seguro te gustan!!

Cuando llegué a la posada me topé con la sorpresa de que…ni Milly ni Will estaban. Aunque no me tomó mucho tiempo hallarlos, en cuanto salí a buscarlos me encontré con que Milly estaba hablando con la anciana dueña de la florería que estaba frente a la cafetería.

¬……¿Milly-chan?

¬ ¡Mely-chan, mira!!- se volteó, sonriente. Llevaba a Will en una gangurera, pero como no le quedaba a ella, se la puso en un brazo.- …¡¡Tengo empleo!!

¬ ¿Eh??

¬ Así es- dijo la anciana.- …Ya no syo joven, y necesito a alguien que ame las plantas…y que me ayude a cargar las enormes pacas de heno y fertilizante, hehe.

¬………Milly, venía a decirte algo……me temo que debemos ir a Rizenbul

¬……………¿Eh??……¿Por qué?

¬ Tengo algo que hacer allá.

¬…No, Melissa, yo me quedo.

¬ ¿Estás segura??

¬…Si…ahora no puedo quedarle mal a la señora……- su tono de voz se hizo algo más lúgubre.- …además……yo quería venir a central, me parece que encontraré algo importante…

¬…Está bien, como quieras………Cuídate.

Decidimos comunicarnos por teléfono por cualquier cosa (yo le llamaría al teléfono de la posada), y empaqué las pocas cosas de Will porque como tutora que soy, debo llevarlo conmigo.

Llegué a la cita a tiempo. Las tres partimos rumbo a Rizenbul. Ya en el tren, las tres nos volvimos locas con el infante que estaba a mi cuidado, cada una lo cargaba unos cinco minutos y la otra ya lo estaba pidiendo, Shiezka insistía en enseñarle a leer porque según los recién nacidos son diez veces más inteligentes que un adulto, pero ya veremos si funcionó cuando empiece a hablar…

Aunque en una estación que no recuerdo abordó un hombre. Ninguna le prestó mucha atención. Pero yo sentía su mirada clavada en mí varias veces, aunque cuando volteaba a verlo se hacía el discreto. De un momento a otro él ya no estaba en el vagón, así que lo olvidé…por lo menos hasta que me levanté para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Caminé sin preocuparme por el pasillo, escuchando de fondo los comentarios de Winry y Shiezka acerca de lo mono que era el hijo de Kureyo. El hombre estaba en la barra…y estaba estorbando mucho…

¬…Eh…perdone…- dije.- …¿Me permite…?

¬…¿Eh? Lo lamento…………………¿Melissa?

Entonces lo noté…como él llevaba sombrero, no lo había reconocido al instante, pero dejé escapar una exclamación al respecto…no podía ser que en verdad fuese él, con esa voz tan profunda y esos ojos dorados que intimidarían al más valiente…

¬………Hohenheim-san…

TO BE CONTINUED

&

Yakio- ¡¡EAH, PERO TODAVÍA NO SE ME VAYAN!! Si, si, ya se que me retrasé mucho en actualizar, pero juro que no fue mi culpa…así que para enmendarlo, he decidido incluir algo que yo sé que les va a gustar…disfrútenlo!!

&

_ELEMENTALE_

_ **Alquimista de Sangre Azul……**_

El cuartel de Ciudad del Este se encontraba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, en una cálida mañana de primavera. Algunos muchachos practican calmadamente en el patio. En eso, una chica de cabello negro y corto y de ojos azules se detiene un segundo a observar una ventana…a través de ella se vé a un chico guapo, de cabello lacio y negro hasta la barbilla, con ojos azul pálido…bostezando.

¬ Caramba…- exclamó Melissa a nadie en especial.- …No puedo creer que nos ha mandado a practicar y él se haya quedado medio dormido en su oficina.

¬ Ha trabajado mucho, se merece un descanso.- dijo Serge.- …¿Alguien ha visto a Nisu-san?

¬ Ahí viene.- respondió alguien. En efecto, la rubia venía con algo en la mano y carita confusa.

¬………Hola, chicos…

¬…¿Qué pasa, Mellyna?- preguntó Mely.- …¿Te han puesto a hacer algo pesado?

¬……Más o menos……- les muestra un cuaderno de registros.- ……Me han encomendado vigilar a Howl…pero no sé, no tengo una idea clara de cómo hacerlo…

¬ ¡Podemos ayudarte!- exclamó Serge.

¬ Siii…- siguió Melissa.- …En realidad, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer…

**8:40 am.**

Mellyna- "El Sargento Mayor ha recibido unos papeles para que los firme, después de darles un rápido vistazo estampó su rúbrica sin chistar y envió a Melissa a dejarlos al departamento de investigación."

**9:03 am**

Serge- "El Sargento salió a tomar aire fresco y por casualidad se ha topado con el perro de la teniente Hawkeye, quien después de destrozarle la manga del pantalón fue detenido por su dueña, quien se ha ofrecido a reponer el uniforme de Howl-san…Es muy amable."

**9:43 am**

Melissa- "Después de que su uniforme estuvo bien, Howl-san se dirigió a la oficina de la capitana Kureyo Dunkhelsin. No puedo creer que tenga tan poca dignidad…"

**10:13**

Mellyna- "Sin motivo alguno Howl-san se ha puesto a limpiar las ventanas, mientras todos miramos y le decimos en dónde le falta. Que bueno tener un jefe como él…"

**10:33**

Serge- "Acabo de notar que la mayoría de las observaciones las hacemos en cifras que terminan con tres……ah, si, Howl-san no ha hecho nada, alguien vino a dejarle unos papeles que le envió Mustang y desde entonces se ha quedado sentado en su silla mirando al infinito…"

**11:52**

Melissa- "Howl sigue sentado en la silla mirando hacia el infinito. Me pregunto si le dará tiempo de entregar esos papeles antes de las doce…"

**12:16**

Mellyna- "Aunque le descontaron el día por no entregar esos papeles a tiempo, Howl-san nos ha invitado a comer. ¡Que lindo! Pero parece que Melissa ni Serge podrán ir…Pero yo no me perderé una comida gratis!"

**1:00**

Serge- "Para cuando Melissa y yo regresamos de entregar un reporte nos topamos con que Mellyna-san y Ryen-san están disgustados y no sé por qué No encontramos a Howl-san por ninguna parte…"

**1:38**

Milly- "Encontramos a Howl-san en la oficina de Kureyo nuevamente…Pobrecito, me parece tan tierno…¿Qué qué hago aquí? Melissa fue al baño y me ha encargado que anote esto, ¡ja-ne!"

**3:15**

Melissa- "Ahora el Sargento se ha ido a los almacenes a investigar algo…creo que Hawkeye lo acompañaba."

**6:00**

Mellyna, Serge, Melissa, Milly.- … "¡¡HOWL SE HA IDO A CENAR CON RIZA HAWKEYE!!"

Mellyna- "Esto no puede ser, ella es la chica de Mustang, Howl-saaan!!"

Serge- "Supongo que será venganza…yupi!"

Melissa.- "Howl es muy coqueto, le gusta flirtear con las chicas, ¿Verdad, Mellyna?"

Mellyna- "¿Qué insinuas ¬¬??"

Melissa- "Ryen te atrapó con Howl-san, ¿Cierto XD?"

Mellyna- "¡Solo charlábamos!!"

Melissa- "Siiii vi que el te decía cosas muy lindas y tu estabas sonrojada"

Mellyna- "¡Se averió el aire acondicionado y hacía calor!!"

Serge- "Chicas, dejen de rayar el cuaderno en vano"

Milly- "Siii ya me imagino lo que dirán sus superiores al ver estas charlas anotadas, hehehe!"

¬ Tienes razón, Milly…- dijo Melissa botando el cuaderno.- …¡Pero esque es tan divertido!!

¬ Bueno, cuando Howl regrese, sabremos si salió con Hawkeye por venganza…

Un tosido interrumpió el lugar…Era Roy Mustang.

¬………Mellyna-chan, ¿Ya están listos los reportes que te pedí?

¬ O.OU………si, Mustang-san…aquí tiene…

Todos los demás- ¿¿EL TE PIDIÓ EL REPORTE??

¬ Si, olvidé decirlo :P…

&

Al día siguiente Howl estaba algo triste, más que de costumbre…Melissa, como buena subordinada, se acercó a él para ver si podía ayudar en algo…

¬……Etto…¿Qué tal el día de ayer, Howl-san?

¬ Equis…- mencionó con la mirada perdida- ………Es sólo que……………

¬ ¿No es lo mismo salir con Riza que con Kureyo?

¬ ¿QUÉ?………Mejor ni pregunto cómo se enteraron !…

¬ Howl-san…- dijo Mellyna.- …Deberías de tratar a otras chicas fuera del cuartel…

¬ No necesito a ninguna chica…

Serge y ambas Mellys.- …No, necesitas a Kureyo…

¬ ……………………………T.T no me lo echen en cara……

La atmósfera no daba para mucho, así que los tres subordinados salieron…

¬………De verdad, creo que necesita una novia…-dijo Mellyna.

¬ No siempre es necesario estar con alguien para ser feliz…- dijo Serge.- …Además, ¿En dónde encontraremos a alguien tan linda como para que Howl se olvide de Kureyo?

Un portazo casi les da en la cara a los tres, al tiempo que una lluvia de destellos les caía a todos en los ojos.

¬ ¡¡SANTOS Y BUENOS DIAS TENGAN USTEDES!!- saludó con voz profunda el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong.- ……¿¿Acaso escuché bien??…¿Buscan una chica disponible??- toma de las manos a Serge.- …¿Eres tú el que busca un amor desesperadamente?

¬ O.O ¡no!!

¬ En realidad…- dijo Mellyna.- …Estamos pensando que Howl Winchester necesita una novia urgentemente…

¬ ¡El conde de Harvest Cottage!!- respondió el fisicoculturista.- ¡Mi joven y hermosa hermana está soltera!!

¬ ¿En serio??- respondieron Mellyna y Melissa.- …¿Podría presentarlos, Mayor??

¬ ¡¡Claro que puedo!!…¡Mis músculos no mienten!!

¬ Perdone, sin afán de ofenderlo, Mayor…- dijo Serge.- …Pero ¿Por qué su hermana está soltera…si se puede saber su edad?

¬ Oh, sólo que ella es muy tímida, no se atreve a acercarse por su propio pie a un hombre……Pero es más joven que yo, muy guapa!

¬ ¿Podría arreglar una cita, Mayor?- preguntó Melissa algo curiosa.

&

Un automóvil negro se detuvo enfrente de la enorme y majestuosa mansión Armstrong. La puerta se abrió y Howl salió empujado por sus subordinados.

¬…………¿Por qué hicieron esto ¬¬?- preguntó Bibiren apretando el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano.- No necesito encontrar una novia para ser feliz…¡Solo quiero a Kureyo T0T!

¬ Mi hermana te ha rechazado miles de veces!- dijo Ryen, quien iba manejando.- ¡Esto es para salvar la dignidad que te queda!

¬ El mayor dice que su hermana es muy guapa.- dijo Serge.- Si tu no la quieres me la quedo yo X3

¬ Si te llegas a casar con ella tus hijos tendrían doble linaje noble.- dijo Melissa no muy convencida de su argumento.

¬ …¡El mayor dice que su hermana es idéntica a él!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo……………………………

¬………¡¡DEJENME SUBIR AL AUTO!!- gritó Howl al tiempo que unos pasos retumbaban con dirección hacia él……

¬……¡¡Sargento Winchester, que honor tenerlo en nuestra casa!!- gritaba el Mayor Armstrong con felicidad…

¬ ……………………¡¡DEJENME IR CON USTEDES T0T!!

Tres pares de pies lo empujaron definitivamente afuera del vehículo. Ryen arrancó a toda velocidad. Howl se quedo petrificado, esperando el abrazo de oso que el mayor le daría…

Ya adentro de la mansión, el Mayor Armstrong presentó a su padre y a su madre………suficiente para dejar traumado al Sargento………Entonces llegó el momento en que llegó ella……Esa delicada mujer, rubia y de ojos azules como su hermano, de voz dulce y cuerpo fino, contrario a su hermano. Howl, tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy satisfecho con aquella exquisita visión…y no hubo nada mejor cuando la familia consintió en dejarlos a solas para que se conocieran.

¬…Etto……Hola……Sargento………- saludó la chica tímidamente con una voz que volvería loco a cualquiera.

¬…Hola…………Ehm……

¬ ¿Le ofrezco té?- preguntó ella algo ansiosa.- Nosotros mismos cultivamos las hojas en el huerto familiar.

¬ Debe estar delicioso, gracias.

¬………Aquí tiene…………etto……….¿Qué le gustaría hacer, Sargento?

¬ No lo sé, ¿Te gusta hacer algo?

¬…Bueno…me gusta…a veces…levantar el piano………y pasear en los jardines.

¬ Vayamos al jardín entonces.

Ella, al parecer, también estaba satisfecha con aquella persona que le acababan de presentar…su voz sonaba más segura a cada nuevo tema de conversación.

¬ ……Howl-san…

¬ ¿Si?

¬…Está usted muy serio……….

¬ Lo lamento, es sólo que tengo un par de problemas, y aunque quiero no puedo distraerme de ellos…

¬ Pero estamos lejos de sus problemas, aunque sea por un momento…¿Por qué no me habla de usted? Me la he pasando hablando de mí…

¬…Pues……- Howl desvió la mirada.- …Pregunta lo que quieras…

¬………¿Cómo le gustan las mujeres?

Howl trastabilló un paso, pero permaneció serio. La pequeña lo miró expectante…

¬……En realidad………creo que no lo sé.

¬ ¿Altas, delgadas, morenas……rubias?

¬ No lo he pensado…- Howl miró el rostro de su acompañante. Un extraño brillo en los ojos de ella lo hizo sentirse incómodo, nadie lo había mirado así antes…- …¿Y a ti?

¬…Me gustan los hombres grandes y fuertes, ¡justo como mi hermano!

¬ ………………………………………………………………Ah ¬¬……………………"Desde un principio sabía que esto no era buena idea"

¬ Pero………………………………no siempre podemos estar con quien nos gusta, ¿Verdad?

¬…En eso tienes razón………………- él soltó un largo suspiro…

¬ ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? Ya casi se pone el sol, me encanta verlo desde aquí…

¬ Está bien.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Ella tenía ganas de hablar, pero Howl tenía de nuevo esa mirada de zombie, seguramente nostálgico porque después del crepúsculo siempre llega la Noche…

¬…Howl-san.…

¬…………………………………………………

¬……………Lamento hacerlo perder su tiempo………………

¬………………………………………………………………………

¬………Yo………yo………¿A estado alguna vez enamorado, Howl-san?

¬………Si, una vez lo estuve…

¬…¿Qué se siente?

¬ ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

¬ Creo que no…

¬ ……Pues………es muy complicado, me temo que te enredaré más antes que explicarte, hehe.

¬………¿Cómo sabe uno cuando está enamorado?

¬ Mmmmm………sólo lo sabes y ya, nadie te lo dice…

¬…Howl-san…

¬ Dime…

¬…Aprovechando que capté su atención nuevamente……………yo………- ella se sonrojó tanto como un pomato…perdón, tomato (1)- …¿Puedo pedirle algo?

¬ Claro.

¬…………¿Lo que sea??

¬ Supongo, no podría negarle nada a una chica tan linda como tú.

¬ u/u……Gracias…pero………va parecerle muy atrevido……

¬ A mi edad ya nada me parece atrevido.

¬……Howl-san……- a pesar de su sonrojo, ella levantó la cara mirándolo a los ojos.- ……¿Podría…darme un beso?

Bibiren permaneció inmutable ante tal petición, pero para ella parecía significar lo más importante de su vida en esos momentos…No dijo nada, sólo la tomó de la mano…estaba temblando.

¬……Cálmate……no pasa nada.

¬…Tus manos están frías, Howl-san…

¬…No te pongas nerviosa. De verdad, ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ella asintió.

¬…Espero no haber sido muy atrevida…

¬ En lo absoluto…

La mano de Howl pasó de la mano de la chica a su barbilla, tomándola delicadamente. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. El Sargento contempló su dulce rostro, esa suave piel como de porcelana, esos labios rosados y naturales que deseaban su primer beso…

Una explosión resonó en todo el lugar. Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados. Una lluvia de proyectiles de roca se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

¬ ¡¡Ay, no!!- gritó ella.- ¡Estamos muy cerca del campo de entrenamiento de mi hermano!!

Sin decir nada, Howl activó sus círculos de transmutación en sus automails. Un muro se alzó para cubrirlos una fracción de segundo antes de que los proyectiles se estrellaran contra ellos.

¬…………¿¿Estás bien, Howl-san??

¬ si, ¿Y tu?

¬ También…………¡¡CUIDADO!!

Por la fuerza del impacto, el muro transmutado estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos…Howl se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo sostuvo fácilmente con sus brazos de metal…Ante la asombrada mirada de una chica hermosa y que ahora sabía que estaba enamorada de un hombre grande y fuerte…

Con facilidad, Howl volvió a transmutar el muro esta vez en una escultura de la bella chica Armstrong, causando aún más fascinación para ella…

¬……¡Howl-san, que bonito!……muchas gracias por salvarme…

¬ De nada…

¬ Me preguntaba si……

¬ Creo que debo irme.

Ella se quedó en un pieza.

¬………¿Eh?

¬ Ya anocheció, tengo que trabajar mañana, y el cuartel aún queda lejos.

¬ ……………Está bien……¿Cuándo volverás a venir?

¬ No lo sé.

¬ …¿Podemos vernos en otra ocasión?

¬…………………………No lo creo…………

¬………¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con voz triste…sumamente triste.

¬ No te convengo.

¬…Eso será decisión mía, ¿No?

¬ Esta vez no……………………Busca a alguien con la descripción que buscas, pero que no sea alquimista nacional…La familia de los Alquimistas Nacionales sufren mucho…

¬……Pero………

¬ Eres muy hermosa y si me gustas……pero sólo eso, date la oportunidad de conocer a más gente, y si no encuentras al indicado pues…ya veremos qué hacer, ¿Está bien?

De entre los jardines el Mayor Armstrong se acercó trotando ruidosamente.

¬ ¡¡LO LAMENTO, EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO!! ¿Están bien?

¬ Si, lo estamos…tenga cuidado para la próxima, Mayor.

¬ ¿Se quedará a cenar, Sargento?

¬ No, debo irme…muchas gracias por la invitación, me la pasé muy bien…¡Adiós!

Howl caminó por entre las jardineras hacia la salida principal. El Mayor Armstrong estaba confundido, mirando a su hermana y al sargento de hito en hito.

¬…………¿Qué pasó, pequeña?…¿Sucedió algo malo?

¬…………No, hermano……- respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ……Estoy felíz de haber conocido al Sargento Winchester……

¬ ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver?

Ella se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa……

Howl llegó al camino con las manos en los bolsillos.

¬ Eres un idiota, Howl…- se dijo a sí mismo.- …¿Es que acaso prefieres ser maltratado? Encuentras a alguien que puede quererte, ¡Y le dices que se busque a otro! Pero a parte ella es muy joven para mi gusto, tendrá la edad de Mellyna-chan mas o menos…………………Aunque todos sabemos que no es por eso por lo que la rechacé…

Se detuvo unos instantes, mirando entre la espesura de la noche hacia ambos lados del camino. Ni un auto pasaba en esos momentos…

¬………¡¡Esos inútiles se llevaron el auto X0!!

&

_ELEMENTALE_

_**El almacén 21.**_

¬ No puedo creer que la rechazara.- le dijo Serge a Ryen viendo una foto de la hermana del mayor.- …Kureyo-san es muy guapa, pero esta niña es tan adorable que no tiene nada que hacer al lado de Milly-chan, Mellyna-chan y tú…

¬ Le platiqué a mi hermana del suceso, pero no parecía querer enterarse.

¬ Prefiero no sacar conclusiones al respecto…¿No crees que está muy oscuro por aquí?

¬ No me gusta tomar el camino por entre los almacenes, hace mucho frío por alguna extraña razón.

Un sonido los distrajo, se escuchaba como que alguien rascaba en la tierra. Ryen pasó saliva…

¬ Oye Serge……¿Has escuchado de la leyenda del almacén número trece?

¬ Si, pero me parecen tonterías…

¬ Ah………jejejej, si, a mi también, jejejeje…los fantasmas no existen, qué tontería…

En ese momento algo pasó volando por sus cabezas. En un ataque de pánico, Ryen echó a correr.

¬ ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

¬ ¡Ryen-san espera, no ha sido nada!!

¬¡¡ME COMEEEEEN T0T!!- se estrella contra un muro.- …¡¡Auch!!

¬ ¡Calma, sólo fue……!- la voz de Serge se cortó…

¬ …¿Qué pasa?…

¬…………¡¡El almacén 13!!

Al aterrado Ryen alzó la vista…sobre de él, con letras rojas como la sangre, se mostraba el número 13, cuando solamente deberían existir 12 almacenes…Ambos salieron corriendo y atropellándose entre ellos…

CONTINUARÁ….como entrada del capitulo 13.

&

Yakío- ¡Yupi, ahora si, terminado al fin!! Espero que me disculpen la tardanza, pero créanme que estar en la universidad es más pesado de lo que pensé. ¡He roto un record, queridos lectores!!………¡Casi seis meses sin subir nada!!

(Del público salen lechugas, jitomates, cebollas y un pollo de hule)

Yakío- ¡Está bien, péguenme, me lo merezco………!……¿Horo-chaaaaaaaan??

(De la nada aparece un niño alto y delgado con el cabello rizado y con una mirada que recuerda tanto a Tamaki Sou…como a Ruffy XD)

Horo-chan- ¿Si, sensei??- pide con carita suplicante…Yakio lo agarra de escudo para que reciba los vegetales en su lugar.

Yakío- Hehehe él es mi queridisimo alumno Horo Horo-chan, por mí se dejaría partir en dos y para demostrarlo se dejará partir en cuatro, ¿Verdad?

Horo-chan- …………………Es sólo tu diálogo de Ubú Rey, ¿Verdad o.o??

Madre Ubú…digo, Yakío- …Si, claro X3...ah, la referencia (1) hace alusion al capitulo 37 de la serie (Potato+Tomatopomato!!)

(Desde el público)

Caro- ¡¡Onee-chan, contesta reviews, onegai!!

Yakío- Ta gueno pues, lo haré.

**Horo Horo-chan**

Mi querido alumnito, ya te lo he dicho, si saldrás en el fic, pero me temo que será hasta un par de capis después…No puedo cumplir lo que me dices del todo, pero puedo asegurarte de que estarás ahí para proteger a Milly-chan XD Mi gracias por leer

**Ebiline**

Hola onee-chan, ¡gracias por estar aquí!

Caro- de nada n.n

Yakío- jeje, bueno, me da mucho gusto que estes leyendo el fic, ojala que acabes pronto para que leas tu primera contestación en mi fic, que bueno que te guste, Padre Ubu, cuando nos veamos te daré una buena botagueña XD

Chris Roy- Eh o.o?

**Sibylla**

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero de veras, en serio, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir (y la inspiracion tampoco anda al tope), pero gracias a lectores como tú la inspiraci´pon siempre existe! Nuevamente gracias por las flores para mi n/n, y aclarandote una cosa, no estás paranoica ni esquizoide, si hay una segunda parte llamada ElemenTales, pero al paso que voy estoy pensando en meterla dentro de Elemental...no veo el objetivo de volver a hacer otro archivo a parte si vamos a continuar con la misma historia. En este capi quice no hacer la situación tan dramatica...y quedo aun mas dramática XD (cosas de Yakio...), las cosas se están resolviendo poco a poco y todas las dudas que tengan quedarán resueltas en algún momento nn (Como lo de Ryen...por ahora no puedo decir nada de él, lo siento.). ¡  
Te cuidas y gracias por la paciencia...aunque yo se que no hubo paciencia, jeje ñ.un yo tampoco la tendria

**Luisa**

...GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!! No te preocupes, ¡Estarás! Lo prometo!…No puedo creer que a ti tambien te ponga loca el chocolate, yo tengo que comer una barra antes de salir a escena...o escribir elemental XD!! Preguntale a mi querido alumno.

Horo-chan- Siii…es cierto……- se pone en posición fetal.- ……Trauma……no, sensei…no me hagas eso o.o……

**Dark-anime**

Hehe, gracias por leer aunque no estés de animos para hacerlo, y aunque no lo creas, la mayoría de las ideas me vienen al momento (chocolate…), es decir, tengo la historia y lo que tiene que suceder, pero el cómo sucederá siempre es impredecible (no tenía pensada a la familia de Serge, me surgió en el momento que pensé "Bueno, ¿Quién podría ser esa pequeña niña que vende flores?…o.o……XD WAJAJAJAJA idea macabra!!"). Espero tu comentario para este capi, saludos a ti y a koneko-chan!

**Licari-chan**

Me gustó mucho tu review querida Licari, sin querer diste al clavo con algunas cuestiones escenciales para la historia, pero no pienso decirte cuales (jajaja Yakio es cruel...cuando puede serlo ññU), espero que para este momento ya te hayan crecido las uñas para que puedas volver a morderlas en este capitulo, jeje, que bueno que te gustaron los villancicos (el primero está pirateado de un comercial de N64 de hace como doce años...los demas son originales XD), y no mereces morir ehhh? Solo yo tengo ese privilegio, tienes que vivir para dejarme review…¡¡Yo colorear dibujos, wiii!! Estaría realmente encantada si colorearas un dibujo mío, en serio, puedes colorear y calcar los que quieras!! Aparte del de We Always are with you Edo tienes por ahí el de HohoxMely - tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras con mis dibus y con los personajes, ah, cierto, además, grcias por la admiración que me manifiestas, pero créeme, no soy alguien a quien quieras admirar. Yo también tengo a alguien con quien comencé a leer historias de los fans y le sigo fiel desde hace muchos años, ojalá que sea tu caso y sigas leyéndome mucho tiempo más n.n¡Gracias por el interés, querida, nos leemos en esta!

**Ale 22**

Que buen que te guste la historia, ¡es genial tener lectores nuevos a estas alturas del partido! No digas adiós, si no "Hasta luego" nn espero tu review, gracias por leer.

**Chris Roy**

Pues…si me inspiré en un buen de cosas para escribir y sacar esos "trapitos al sol" que mencionaste…

(Flash back)

Yakío- Un dos tres, toca la pared o.o……Un dos tres toca la pared………………¡¡NO, HARRY, NO MUERAS!!……………We say good bye lost heaven!…………Ame no hi wa, ureshii kedo no sankyyu -……Oh, si, Cris…oh cris…¡¡Oh CRIS, quiero más………y más……CHOCOLATE ¬, FLAN, DULCE, YUPII!!

(fin del flash back)

revisando los deja vus que te comente, me acabo de encotnrar con ontro en el capi 4, cuando Mustang besa a Mely…………………………………sin comentarios XP (por que no actue como ella en ese momento??) no manches pero ese si esta cañon, hasta parecía una predicción verdad?? Incluso con los metiches espiando! Ejem, ejem…bueno, creo que había mas, pero por ahora me acuerdo de ese porque lo estaba leyendo XP. Y si, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personjes, su vida sería aburrida sin sufrimiento, WAJAJAJAJAJAAJA Espero que te guste este capi mi amor, y que no te tardes mucho en leerlo, TE AMO!!

**Saori kinomoto**

Ojalá que hayas tenido una navidad, día de san valentín, día de la primavera, pascua, día del niño, día del trabajo, cinco de mayo y día de las madres muy buenos (me atrasé demasiado, verdad?), y como puedes ver ya todo está saliendo al sol, WAJAJAJAJAJA (hoy me ha dado por reirme asi…), sale, te cuidas y te espero para este capi!

**Beautifly92**

Siii todos me regañaron por lo de Serge T-T No merezco vivir, buaaa, mi vida e sun asco…ahora Sibyll ya sabe que su hermano murio, pero, que hara ahora? Quien sabe, ahí la dejamos para el sig. Capi, hehe. ¡Te cuidas y gracias por tu review!!

Yakio- Bueno, el extra lo tuve qu cortar por motivos de tiempo, pero se los prometo para el chappie 13. Oigan, estoy un poco triste, pude haber muerto…y a ustedes solo les importa el fic!! Nadie se puso a pensar que tal vez habia muerto y por eso no actualizaba??

Horo, Caro, publico, Dona, Roy- NO ¬¬, SOLO ACTUALIZA

Yakio- T-T bueno….En el capitulo siguiente veremos que le pide Hohenheim-san a Mely (o.o!!), me temo que tal vez algo le pueda pasar a Will Roy, pero nada de que preocuparse. ¿Howl se recuperara? ¿Kureyo se salvara de ser convertida en piedra filosofal? ¿Serge escuchara los insultos de Sybill tres metros bajo tierra? ¿Y que hay de Milly…?¿Yakio actualizara pronto?¿Elena-san es alquimista?...¿Qué hará Ed cuando descubra que Melissa es…? Si se dan cuenta, esto va casi por el final de la serie, por lo tanto, del fic…no se preocupen, falta poco para que todas sus dudas se aclaren!!


	13. Sacrificios

¬ ¡¡TE LO JURO, MELY-CHAN, AHÍ ESTABA!!

¬ Calma Ryen…Seguro fue una alucinación.

¬ ¡¡NO LO FUE!!- siguió Serge.- ¡¡AHÍ ESTABA, Y SE ESCUCHABAN QUEJIDOS Y LAMENTOS DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA!!

¬ ¡Están exagerando!- exclamó Melissa algo molesta.- ¡Serge, tú siempre dices que los fantasmas no existen!

¬ ¡Pero los duendes y demonios si!!

¬ u-ú me siento muy decepcionada…¿Y por qué me lo cuentan a mi??

¬ ¡Eres la única que no nos va a golpear!!

Howl entró a la habitación, y sin querer escuchó un poco de la conversación.

¬ ¿Qué dicen, fantasmas?

¬ ¡Encontramos el almacén número trece!!- gimieron Ryen y Serge.

¬ ………Así que por fin lo han visto……

¬ ¿Qué? Tu también crees en eso, Howl-san??- dijo Mely.

¬ …Si…esta noche los acompañaré para que vean el verdadero misterio del almacén número 13…

¬ ¡¡GRACIAS, HOWL-SAAAAN!!

* * *

¬ ¿Dicen que fue por aquí?- dijo Howl-san con una linterna en mano.

¬ un p-p-poco más ad-delante…- dijo Ryen abrazándose a si mismo.- ……Algo me pasó volando por la cabeza…y luego…

¬ Mira, aquí hay huellas en el suelo…- William se fijó en que había cachos de concreto descarapelado por efecto de la corretiza de Ryen.- …Corriste hacia acá, y chocaste con…

Alumbró un almacén…a la luz de la linterna, claramente se leía una letra B.…Serge y Ryen respiraron tranquilos.

¬ Bueno, sabía que no podía estar del todo seguro.- dijo Ryen.- Pero bueno, el que hayamos encontrado la verdad es algo bueno.

¬ Todos los militares se topan con esto alguna vez en la vida.- dijo Howl.- Y siempre caen en el error de pensar que este es el verdadero almacén trece, pero la verdad es que jamás ha existido. Vámonos, regresemos por aquel camino, es mucho más corto.

Los tres hombres siguieron hacia su derecha, continuando con la clasificación por letras de los almacenes…pero se escuchaba como si alguien los estuviese siguiendo…Ryen volvió a abrazarse a si mismo.

¬…¿Podríamos darnos prisa, Howl??

¬ No seas gallina cuñado, los tres somos ALQUIMISTAS NACIONALES, no habrá nadie que se atreva a atacarnos juntos…

¬…¿Cuñado ¬¬?

¬ Howl-san, no debiste decir eso…- dijo Serge mirando a todas partes.- …Te recuerdo que por ahí hay alguien que si se atreve a atacar a tres alquimistas nacionales juntos…

Howl se detuvo en seco…Serge tenía razón…Pero, además, acababa de ver a alguien moviéndose rápido entre los almacenes. Se arrepintió por haber mencionado su status…

¬ …Descuiden, la salida está por allá, hay bastante gente y…

Serge se detuvo, también Ryen. Howl alzó la mirada…frente a ellos, una persona les hacía frente.

¬……………………Howl…….

¬ Si Ryen, cállate, ya lo ví…

¬ ¿Es él?- murmuró Serge entre dientes.

¬…¡Oye, tu!- gritó Ryen valientemente dando unos pasos adelante.- …¡Identifícate! …¿Qué haces aquí? Es propiedad militar.

El intruso no dijo nada…pero parecía querer avanzar . Al primer movimiento, Howl no le dio oportunidad, corrió hacia él dispuesto a hacer una transmutación…

¬ ¡¡HOWL-SAN, ESPERA!!

Muy tarde reaccionó al llamado de Serge. El pie de Howl se hundió en un agujero en el suelo, que se hizo más grande a medida que caía. Algo le golpeó la cabeza, con lo que quedó inconsciente…

* * *

¬ Buenos días, Mellyna…

¬ Hola Melissa……………¿Llegó Ryen con bien a la casa?

¬ …¿Eh?…………Pensé que se había quedado contigo…

¬ ¿No llegó a dormir?

¬ No……Preguntémosle a Howl-san, él debe saber…

¬ No está por ningún lado.

¬ ¿¿Cómo que no está…? Maldición, y como siempre, Serge es el único ser responsable que…

¬ Él tampoco está.

¬…¿Ninguno volvió?

¬ Me estoy asustando…

¬ ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarlos!- dijo Milly saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

¬ ¡Mellyna!!- se escuchó un grito desde afuera. Las tres chicas se detuvieron en seco, se trataba de Kureyo.- ¿¿DÓNDE DIABLOS TIENES ESCONDIDO A RYEN??

¬ ¡No fui yo, Kureyo-sama o.o!!

¬ ¡Kure-san, calma!.- le dijo Mely.- …Creo que algo les ha pasado……Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

¬ Deben estar cayéndose de borrachos en un bar…

¬ ¡Fueron a buscar el Almacén 13!!- chilló Milly.

Kureyo se puso alerta…

¬ Oh no…- dijo la alquimista de la noche.- ………Seguramente Howl los guió…

¬ ¡Sip, el dijo que sabía!- respondieron las otras tres.

¬…Serge y Ryen siguiendo a Howl………………Ya se en que bar están ¬¬, síganme.

Las tres: o.oU………¬¬…

En eso alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo de afuera. Quien fuera se detuvo unos metros después y regresó sobre sus pasos para asomarse a la oficina de Howl que es en donde están todas.

¬ ¡¡Kureyo-sama!!- dijo el monito ese.- ¡¡La he estado buscando, acaba de llegar a servicios médicos el Alquimista de Sangre Azul, y pregunta por usted!!

¬ Bueno, en otra situación no me importaría, pero en vista de que él iba con mi hermano…¡Vamos, chicas!!

Todas llegaron a Servicios Médicos, sólo dejaron pasar a Kureyo. Howl tenía una venda en la cabeza y varios rasguños en la cara, pero nada más.

¬ Kureyo……- carita con destellos.- …¡Viniste a verme!!

¬ ¿Dónde está mi hermano ¬¬?

¬………ú.u No podía ser tan hermoso……Ejem, -se pone serio.- fuimos a buscar el Almacén Trece

¬ ¿Sigues con eso?

¬ Sólo les mostraba que en realidad no existe……Pero algo malo sucedió. Alguien nos venía siguiendo dispuesto a atacarnos…

¬ ¿Y te atacó?

¬ No, yo intenté atacarlo, pero caí en un agujero en el suelo que seguramente él transmutó…

¬…¿Era alquimista?

¬ Era Cicatriz…

Kureyo sintió cómo se le resecaba la boca…………¿Dónde estaba su hermano, entonces…?

¬…………No puede ser………¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RYEN??

¬…No lo sé……- miró hacia otro lado.- …Para cuando desperté yo ya estaba aquí, alguien debió traerme……pero nadie sabe nada de Ryen o Serge.

Sin decir nada más Kureyo salió bruscamente del consultorio dispuesta a peinar el lugar de los hechos hasta encontrar vivo a su hermano y tal vez a Serge. Milly, Melly y Melissa tenían cara de susto…

¬…………Escucharon todo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Yoru no recordando la habilidad de su alumna de amplificar ondas sonoras.

¬ …Si.- respondió Melissa firmemente.- …Iremos contigo.

¬ Vale, me ahorrarán la molestia de reclutar gente. ¡Síganme las buenas…! Tu no Melissa XD.

¬ ¿QUE ¬¬??

* * *

Llegaron al lugar donde se suponía estaba el almacén 13. Como era de día, todo estaba más tranquilo. Las cuatro alquimistas buscaron pistas de un posible ataque, pero no encontraron mucho…

¬ Miren…- dijo Mellyna.- …Este debió ser el lugar donde Howl-san cayó.

¬ Se golpeó con esa tubería…- señaló Milly.- ……Pero es profundo, alguien debió sacarlo.

¬ Eso nos deja con la esperanza de que Serge y Ryen están vivos…- siguió Melissa.-……¡Ey, miren ahí!………¿Alguna había visto eso?

A pocos metros, detrás de una reja, se levantaba una construcción con la leyenda "Almacén 21". La reja tenía un gran hoyo por donde cabían dos personas.

¬…Melissa, explora el área, no quiero toparme con un ratón…- dijo Kureyo.- …Las demás síganla, y busquen cualquier rastro de quienes buscamos.

Obedientemente (¬¬) Melissa se adelantó, pasando el agujero de la reja. El Almacén 21 tenía un gran candado en la entrada que no estaba oxidado, señal de que el lugar estaba siendo usado. Sin hacer mucho caso al lugar alrededor tomó el candado y lo destruyó, dándose paso para entrar al lugar.

¬ Un momento……- dijo para si misma tomando las puertas.- …Estas puertas son improvisadas…alguien las acaba de reparar hace unas horas…

¬ ¡Encontré algo!- dijo Milly tomando un trozo de tela con unos guantes de látex.- …Me asusta, es de color azul…

¬ Yo también encontré algo……- dijo Mellyna con voz crispada, tomando algo entre sus dedos….- ………Es…………………un piercing rojo………

¬ ¡Mierda!!- exclamó Kureyo volteando a todos lados.

¬………Es la cosa que Ryen usa a veces en la ceja…- apuntó Mely.

¬…No, no digo mierda por eso………Se acercan unos militares.

¬……¿y?

¬ No tenemos permiso para venir aquí!

Todas: XoX ¡¡Kure-san!!

¬ ¡Vámonos antes de que nos cobren o algo peor!!

* * *

De vuelta en el cuartel, y después de analizar el trozo de tela, concluyeron que estaba hecho del mismo material que el de un uniforme de Alquimista Nacional. Kureyo se tardó un poco más en obtener el permiso, pero cuando lo obtuvo llamó a sus ayudantes para que fueran a investigar en ese preciso momento, aunque ya era de noche…

¬ Sigamos en donde nos quedamos.- dijo Kureyo sosteniendo una linterna.- …¿Tú viste algo, Melissa?

¬ No alcancé a entrar, pero las puertas son muy nuevas…diría que de hecho son sólo pedazos de madera.

¬ No andemos con rodeos…- de una patada, Kureyo derribó las puertas.- …¡Listo, busquen cada pelo, cada fibra de……!………¿Qué diablos es esto??

EL lugar se encontraba lleno (repleto) de muñecos. Cientos de títeres de cuerdas colgaban por todas partes. Pero había una parte en donde había títeres destruidos como si alguien hubiera intentado transmutarlos, pero dejándolos en la segunda fase de la transmutación. Inmediatamente todas se dispusieron a revisar los detalles…

¬ Jamás escuché de algo así…- dijo Mellyna.- ………El almacén 21…¿Por qué guardarían los militares esto?

¬ Eso no es lo preocupante…- dijo Melissa.- ……Lo que me preocupa es que sólo hay 12 almacenes con número, los demás están foliados por letra…¿Qué intentarán cubrir con esto?

¬ Tal vez…- Kureyo se tomó la barbilla.- ………Este es el verdadero almacén fantasma……

¬ Pero si lo vimos en el día…

¬ Si, pero esto no estaba aquí hace una semana………Y si me lo preguntan, esos muñecos se ven demasiado tétricos, no me extrañaría que uno se moviera por sí solo…

Como si lo hubiera invocado, uno de los títeres que estaban por ahí amontonados comenzó a moverse. Las tres pusieron pies en polvorosa…

¬ No te atrevas a llamarnos así, Kure-saaaaaannn…- dijo el muñeco, que iba ataviado con el uniforme de Central.

¬ ¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

¬ Jajajajaja, tranquilas, sólo soy yo n.n…- dijo Milly saliendo de atrás del títere.- ¿A que es bonito, verdad? Mira, su traje está hecho con tanto detalle como si hubiera pertenecido a alguien más…

Mellyna, Melissa y Kureyo se quedaron pasmadas. El títere, además, tenía cierto parecido con alguien…

¬…El Coronel Basque Grant……- dijo Kureyo.

¬ ………Es cierto…- Melissa levantó la vista para examinar mejor las caras de los muñecos.- ………Algunos se me hacen familiares……

La luz de una vela se encendió al fondo del todo. Para cuando se abrieron paso entre los títeres para ver mejor de qué se trataba se toparon con una mesa, sobre la cual estaba una vela, y en contraste con la luz había una silueta jadeante…

¬……¡¡Alto!!- dijo Kureyo sacando un arma.- …¡Identifícate!!

El ser no respondió, se quedó ahí de pie jadeando…hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus manos…

¬………¿Qué es eso??- dijo Mellyna.- ……No es ninguna transmutación…

¬ No es Scar…- dijo Milly.- …Él era mucho más alto.

Melissa dio unos pasos al frente. La criatura se detuvo. Tomó algo de la mesa y lo arrojó a los pies de las alquimistas…………Un par de uniformes…teñidos de rojo.

¬¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Las cuatro huyeron despavoridas del lugar…Melissa estaba asustada, pero no muy convencida de que aquello fuera un espectro o algo así.

¬ ¡Kureyo, debemos regresar, esos eran los uniformes de Serge y Ryen!!

¬ ¿Bromeas??…¡¡ESO LE TOCA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE CUESTIONES SOBRENATURALES, CORRE T0T!!

A toda velocidad llegaron a casa de Kureyo (la casa rentada, ¿La recuerdan?) porque les quedaba más cerca……encendieron todas las luces y se desplomaron sobre el piso…

¬ No puedo creerlo…- dijo Milly algo frustrada.- …Salimos corriendo como una bola de gallinas……

¬ ¡Pero era algo de otro mundo!!- dijo Mellyna.- …¡¡Y lo que sea que fuere, mató a Ryen!!

¬ ¡Nadie mató a Ryen!- dijo Kure, incrédula todavía.- …Vayamos por refuerzos, es lo que necesitamos.

¬ ¡Buena idea!!

* * *

Un par de horas después, poco antes del amanecer, se encontraban en el lugar la crema y nata del Cuartel de Central: Roy Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong, Maes Hughes, obviamente Riza Hawkeye, y…………¡Taran!!

¬ ¡Edward Elric +0+!!

¬ Silencio Milly, podría enfadarse…- dijo Melissa.- Hola, Alphonse n.n

¬ Hola Mely-chan n.n

¬ ¿Cuál es la situación entonces?- preguntó Mustang.

¬…No sabemos qué hace esto aquí, es algo tétrico, está lleno de títeres…- Kure pasó saliva.- …Y perdimos a dos alquimistas nacionales aquí.

¬ Si no han encontrado los cuerpos, no hay víctimas…- apuntó Edo caminando hacia el lugar.- ……Aquí hubo una batalla.

¬ ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Mel.

¬ A pesar de que la tierra ya fue revuelta, claramente se aprecian marcas de zapatos.

¬ no tan claramente puesto que yo no lo había notado.- exclamó Kure-san haciendo pucheros.

¬ Quiero moldes de yeso de todo el lugar.- dijo Mustang.- Para buscar cuántas personas estuvieron paradas aquí.

¬ ¡Eso llevaría meses, no tenemos tanto tiempo, Taisan!!

¬ Podríamos buscar algo más, dicen que fue adentro en donde vieron al espectro, ¿No?- dijo Maes-san.- …Ven conmigo, Melissa.

¬ Enseguida, Teniente Coronel.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Los demás se quedaron afuera revisando detalles…

¬ No me trago esto…- dijo Edward mientras observaba analíticamente el almacén por fuera.- …¿De verdad vieron algo sobrenatural, o son solo un montón de niñas asustadas?

¬ Si Kureyo-san se asustó, era real, nii-san…

¬ Ed……- dijo Milly acercándose.- ………¿Cómo estás?

¬ Hubiera estado mejor si siguiera dormido en mi camita, pero no me quejo…mucho.

¬……Gracias…por venir uwwu…

¬ Si, si, de nada…

¬……¿Quieres que te ayude a algo??

¬ No.

¬ Eh…

¬ Milly-chan…- dijo Roy poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Has tu trabajo, deja de hablar con niños de preescolar…ah, esperen, pero si es Hagane no!!

¬ ¿¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA ELEVAR UNA ORACIÓN AL CIELO??

¬ Nadie dijo eso ñnU…

¬ Esperen…- dijo Al mirando hacia el frente.- ………Alguien viene…

Un hombre se acercó con un enorme paquete en manos. Parecía buscar a alguien.

¬ Disculpen…- preguntó.- …¿Quién de ustedes es la capitana Dunkhelsin?

¬ Soy yo…- dijo la aludida acercándose.- …¿Para qué me busca?

¬ ¿Y cómo sabía que estaba aquí?- preguntó Riza poniendo una mano sobre su arma.

¬ Fui a buscarla a casa, pero como no estaba me fui al cuartel, y ahí me dijeron que usted estaría por aquí……Le envían esto.- le extiende el paquete a Kureyo.

Antes de que le preguntaran algo más el extraño echó a correr. Todos los presentes se acercaron para ver el paquete……

¬…Vamos Kure-san, ábrelo…- dijo Mellyna.

¬ No veo bien…Armstrong-san, acérquese para que me alumbre.

¬ ¡Enseguida, dulce y tétrica Alquimista de la Noche!!- golpe de destellos en la cara de todos.

¬ Haré como que eso no sucedió ¬¬…

¬ Espera…- dijo Edward poniendo una mano sobre el paquete.- …Puede ser una trampa……¡Aléjense todos, menos Kureyo!

¬ Hermano, yo podría abrirlo, si es una bomba no me hará daño…

¬ No Al, no debes abrir correspondencia ajena XD…

¬ ¡Ya déjense de tonterías!!- gritó Kure-san tirando del cordón del paquete. Éste se soltó con facilidad y resbaló para dejar libre la tapa.

Sólo se escuchaba la respiración de todos los presentes, expectantes por saber qué era lo que contenía el misterioso paquete. Kureyo levantó la tapa algo asustada, en verdad ella no esperaba recibir nada pronto, y menos en una ocasión así…Lo primero que se asomó fue una mano de madera. Sin poder esperar más abrió todo el paquete. Dentro había tres sonrientes y macabros títeres. El primero era rubio, con ojos de vidrio color vino, con un agujero pequeño en una ceja. El segundo era algo moreno de cabello más corto, con ojos de vidrio color verdes y de expresión serena y taciturna. El último era el más tétrico. Llevaba al igual que los anteriores uniforme de alquimista Nacional, pero sólo la mitad de su cabeza tenía cabello lacio y negro, no tenía ojos, sólo había una canica simulando ser un ojo azul que rodaba por la caja.

¬¡¡WAAAAAAAAA, RYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!- gritó Mellyna lanzándose sobre el títere que asemejaba a Dayren.- ¿¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO MI AMOR T0T??

¬ ¡¡Deja eso, es evidencia!!- gritó Riza.

¬ ¡¡EVIDENCIA MIS…GUANTES, VOY A INCINERAR ESTO!!

¬ ¡¡DETÉNGASE CORONEL!!- gritó Milly.- ¡¡NO VAYA A DAÑARLOS, PODRÍA MATARLOS!!

¬ ¡¡SON SOLO TÍTERES, MILLENNIUM!!- le gritó Kure- ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PUEDEN SER ELLOS!!

¬EY, MIREN TODOS MIS MÚSCULOS!!

¬ ¡¡SILENCIO, MAYOR!!

¬ ¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!- Mellyna sacudió el muñeco con fuerza.- ¡¡VAMOS RYEN, VUELVE A TU FORMA NORMAL!!

Del cuerpo del títere cayó una nota que Ed levantó antes de que los histéricos dañaran algo.

¬ ¿Qué dice, hermano?- preguntó Al.

¬………Dice "Querida hermana, lamento ser tan breve pero ya no tengo tiempo. Descubrí que estar en forma de títere me hace ver lindo, bueno, así que quise que fueras la primera en verlo. Desgraciadamente perdí mi zarcillo, bueno, luego me pondré otro. Serge también se siente muy bien, pero desgraciadamente tuvimos que dejar a Howl. No te preocupes, bueno, estará terminado pronto, consérvalo."

Todos guardaron silencio……

¬ ……No entiendo……- dijo Kureyo mirando con horror la caja.- ……¿Qué pudo haberles hecho eso??

¬ Esto debe tener una explicación LOGICA.- dijo Roy. Se acercó a la entrada del almacén.- ……¡Hughes!…¡Los dos Hughes!…¿Encontraron algo?

Todos estaban esperando una respuesta…pero esta no llegó. Roy se adentró más y llamó de nuevo.

¬ ¡¡Maes!!…¡¡Melissa!!……¡¡Maldición, respóndanme!!

¬ ¿Por mi chápiro verde, que hacen ahí??- gritó Kureyo botando el paquete y acercándose a Roy.- …¡¡Mierdra, salgan de una vez, o digan algo!!

Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Nadie se movió por unos momentos…hasta que un grito de Melissa proveniente desde el fondo del todo rompió el hielo.

¬ ¡¡MELISSA!!- gritaron los hermanos Elric lanzándose por ella.

¬ ¡¡ESPEREN!!- gritó Milly activando una transmutación.- ¡¡NADIE ESCAPARÁ SI ES QUE HAY ALGUIEN DENTRO!!

Una luz de transmutación proveniente del fondo del almacén detuvo momentáneamente a los hermanos, pero Milly les dijo que ella misma lo había hecho para evitar que alguien escapara. Los tres llegaron rápidamente, y encontraron a Melissa tendida en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre en su boca.

¬ ¡¡Mely-chan!!- dijo Al tomándola en brazos.

¬ ¿Qué sucedió??- preguntó Ed.

¬ ¿Estás bien??- siguió Milly, también mirando a todas partes.

¬ C-Creo que si………

¬ ¿Por qué gritaste?

¬ Algo se me acercó……

¬ Debe de estar por aquí…- dijo Milly.- …Con mi transmutación, no pudo ir lejos…

¬ Milly-chan……tu ataque me pegó a mi…

¬ o.o eh?……¡¡Lo lamento!!

¬ Descuida, no fue tu culpa ñnU…

¬…¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Melissa?- Ed sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el labio.- …Por un momento pensé que estabas mal herida…

¬ Eh……- se sonroja.- ……Si……Me siento…Bien…gracias por preguntar…Ed…

Al mirarse a los ojos ambos sintieron como si algo se encendiera en su interior. Para Ed era una sensación desconocida, pero Melissa ya llevaba rato sintiendo eso…La mano del rubio aún estaba sobre la mejilla de la chica, pero parecía no querer quitarla de ahí…

¬ ¡¡EJEMM ¬¬!!- protestaron Al y Milly.- …¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Maes-san!!

¬ Además…- dijo Kureyo acercándose.- …¡Este extra trata de misteriosas desapariciones, pueden dejar el EdxMely para después, carajo!!

¬ Es culpa de la autora, Kure-san…- se disculpó Melissa levantándose.- ……La criatura escapó por esa puerta…

¬ No irá muy lejos, Roy ha cercado todo con fuego.

¬ ¡¡Vengan, lo tenemos!!- gritó Armstrong asomándose.- ¡¡Hughes alcanzó a atraparlo!!

Todos salieron corriendo. A unos metros de la cerca de fuego se encontraban Roy, Armstrong y Riza, esta última aprisionando a un hombre bajito que lucía muy asustado.

¬ ¡¡Habla ya!!- le gritaba Roy.- …¿¿Qué hiciste con los alquimistas de ayer??

El hombre sólo jadeaba y hacía sonidos, pero ninguna palabra…Sólo movimientos extraños con sus manos, lo que lo identificaba como el hombre del día anterior.

¬ ¿¿PERO QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ??- gritó un hombre al otro lado de la cerca. Todos se detuvieron en seco, Roy bajó la cortina de fuego, y………

* * *

El Fuher paseaba la mirada por entre la bola de acuartelados que acababan de demandar y que estaban sentados frente a él. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana…

¬………¿Y bien, Coronel Mustang?……¿Algo que quiera agregar a su defensa?

¬ ……Sólo una cosa más, su majestad……¡¡Todo es culpa de Dunkhelsin!!

¬ ¿¿QUEE??

¬ ¡Silencio, capitana!!- la reprendió King Bradley.- ……Estoy muy decepcionado, jamás me esperé que un grupo de militares alquimistas en su mayoría invadieran terreno ajeno.

¬ Señor…- dijo Maes-san.- …Me temo que en ningún documento avala que ese trozo del terreno se haya vendido a alguien…

¬ Esque a usted no le corresponde el departamento de finanzas, Hughes-san. ¿Y quién va a indemnizar al pobre dueño de la compañía de teatro guiñol??

¬……Deberíamos hacerlo todos, es lo justo…- dijo Mely.

¬ ¡¡Ahhh no!!- gritó Ed.- …¡¡Fue Millennium quien atacó y destruyó esa parte de los títeres!!

¬ ¡Mustang-san abrió la barricada de fuego que quemó el material!!- se defendió la rubia.

¬ Escuchen…- dijo Ryen, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a Serge y el hombre bajito.- …Nosotros también cometimos un error, destruimos algunos títeres y las puertas pensando que alguien nos atacaría, pero lo pagamos modelando para el creador de estos bellos muñecos.

¬ Deberían de hacer lo mismo.- dijo Serge.- …Aunque, si les hubiéramos avisado, nada de esto estaría sucediendo, jeje…Ryen insistió en mantenerlo en secreto hasta que los títeres se terminaran.

¬ ¡¡Exacto!!- dijo otro hombre en la sala.- …¡¡Además, ustedes amenazaron al pobre creador de mis títeres! Él no tiene la culpa de ser sordomudo!! Encima de que me tomé la molestia de llevar al otro chico a cuartel…

¬ Y aún así…- dijo Ryen abrazando al que hacía los títeres.- …Este hombre es tan talentoso que con sólo ver a Howl unos instantes fue capáz de comenzar a fabricarlo, pero no estábamos seguros del color de sus ojos, pero bueno, quedó bien, no?

Coro general- Luce macabro ¬¬……

¬ Y también…- dijo el dueño del almacén.- …Si ustedes se comprometen a pagar el material destruido y pasar esto por alto, no daré parte a la prensa, y además pagaré los uniformes de sus compañeros que se mancharon de barniz rojo por ponerlos a pintar las paredes dañadas…

¬ Eso no nos beneficia en nada ¬¬…- dijeron Roy y Ed entre dientes.

¬ ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado?- dijo Mellyna con un dejo de frustración.- …Una bodega de títeres en medio de un campo militar…¿Y por qué llamarlo almacén 21, ah??

¬ Me temo…- dijo de nuevo el dueño del almacén.- …Que nuestro pintor pidió prestados a los militares los moldes para trazar la palabra "almacén" y el 1 y 2, pero como ya había un almacén 12, sólo invertimos las cifras XD…

Expresión general- Ah ¬¬…

¬ Bueno señores…- dijo el Fuhrer.- …Hagamos como que esto no pasó: ustedes nunca confundieron una situación sobrenatural con una inocente fábrica de títeres, nunca atacaron a un sordomudo, Serge y Ryen jamás se perdieron, y ustedes…- mira al lector.- …Ustedes jamás leyeron esto.

¬ ¡¡Sabía que una estupidez así no podía ser parte del fic!!- gritó Edward.

¬ ¡Hermano, silencio!!

_FIN_

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Yakío- Ahora si, sigamos con el fic de verdad XD……- (voltea a ver un escenario).- ¡¡Fantástico, estuvieron estupendos!!

Actores de Elemental y FMA- Siiii, claro ¬¬………

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

**ELEMENTAL**

_**13.- Sacrificios.**_

Y ahí me tenían, congelada mientras Hohenheim-san me tomaba de la mano y me la besaba galantemente. Realmente me había hecho a la idea de no volver a verlo…

¬ Que gusto encontrarte aquí, Mely-chan…

¬……E-E-El gusto es mío……y la sorpresa también…- dije ya más repuesta.- …¿Cómo es que usted…?

¬ Perdón, pero creo que estás siendo descortés al interrogarme de esa forma…

¬ ¡¡Lo lamento!!

¬ Descuida n.n……Ya llevaba rato viéndote a ti y a tus amigas, pero no sabía si acercarme, me daba vergüenza equivocarme en caso de que no fueras tu, jeje…

¬ ……¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

¬ No importa a donde voy, si no a lo que vengo…¿Me acompañas a la barra de bebidas?

¬ Si insiste…

Le lancé una mirada a Shiezka y Winry, para cerciorarme de que seguían muy entretenidas con el infante. La barra de bebidas quedaba en el otro vagón, así que podíamos platicar a solas y a gusto.

¬ Me ha sido fácil suponer que eras tú Mely, es verdad que eres idéntica a Larissa.

¬ ¿Qué pasó allá, Hohenheim-san??……¿Sabe usted cómo esta Ron?

¬…Fui a buscarte no hace mucho a casa de los Eckhart. Está a medio construir. Una mujer parecida a una de tus sirvientas me dijo que ella era la dueña…

¬ Desgraciada………Pero, ¿Y Basil?…¿Y Ryen…??

¬ Me enteré de la muerte de Larissa en los diarios pero ninguno decía nada más. Me temo que no puedo darte esa información puesto que no la tengo…

¬ ¿Qué van a tomar?- preguntó el bar tender.

¬ Té de menta…- dijo él.- …Y lo que la señorita pida.

¬ Eh………yo……ehm……Una piña colada…

¬ Enseguida.

¬………Hoen-san…¿Vino a buscarme?

¬ No precisamente, pero admito que tenía muchos deseos de verte de nuevo, nuestra última conversación dejó muchas cosas al aire, ¿Tienes tiempo de charlar?

¬ Supongo, voy rumbo a Rizenbul…

¬ Entonces yo también voy allá…

¬ Dígame……¿Por qué aquel mundo es tan diferente, y a la vez tan terriblemente similar?…Usted dijo que me iba a platicar el por qué de la ausencia de alquimia, y que usted trabajaba en una sociedad de ocultismo, o algo así…

¬ Ahora considero eso sin importancia, preferiría hablar de las maravillas de este lugar que han sucedido desde que me fui……- se asomó por la ventana.- …El paisaje en sí ha cambiado bastante.

¬ Los cambios ocurren en poco tiempo.

¬ Y siempre cuando menos los esperas………Dime, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que uses guantes?

¬ Eh…………mmm……me gustan…

¿Y por qué no confiar en él? Un hombre tan sabio podría ayudarme más de lo que cualquiera en toda su vida…

¬……En realidad, me ha ocurrido algo terrible…

¬ Aún así debe de ser una gran historia. Tenemos todo un día por delante, si no te importa me encantaría que me narraras toda tu historia…

¬ ¿Toda…?………pero……¿Qué tan "toda"?

¬ Lo que tú consideres que es toda tu vida.

Desde que pienso que soy un homúnculo no había tenido tiempo para ponerme a pensar en lo que había sido toda mi vida…aún si lo fuera, toda mi vida he pensado que tengo alma y soy humana, pero aquellos recuerdos de mi infancia los siento ajenos, como que no pertenecen a lo que soy después de hablar con Dante…me saqué los guantes, y puse mi palma izquierda. Al ver el sello de Ouroboros Hohen-san abrió mucho los ojos…

¬…Lo que considero toda mi vida puede haber sido de alguien más. Necesito hablarle sobre algo. A mi regreso a Amestris estuve con una mujer…tal vez la conozca, su nombre es Dante…

Él no se inmutó ni una milésima…

¬ ¿Y por qué piensas que puedo conocerla?

¬ Es una gran alquimista, todos los mejores siempre están relacionados de alguna forma…

¬ …Estuviste con ella…- murmuró.- ……¿Y qué hiciste en ese lapso?

¬ Cuando salí de la puerta descubrí nuevas habilidades…sé cosas que estoy segura que no aprendí en ninguna parte, puedo transmutar cosas al contacto con mi sangre, porque ha de saber que sobreviví a la ingestión directa de agua roja

¬ ¡Vaya!!- eso sí pareció sorprenderle…

¬ …Dante me dijo que por tener piedra roja dentro de mí soy un homúnculo. Confío en usted para que me dé una respuesta concreta y lógica…

Hohenheim le dio un sorbo a su té, se bebió de un trago la piña colada y luego me miró fijamente, como analizándome…

¬ ………Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso.

¬ ¿¿Qué??…¿Por qué??

¬ Eso es algo que sólo tú debes descubrir………Imagina que alguien viene y me dice que soy un perro.

¬………¿eh o.o?

¬……Suponiendo que jamás en tu vida tú o alguien más ha visto un perro ,entonces alguien viene y me dice que soy un perro……¿Le creo?

¬…No, porque usted tampoco sabe cómo es un perro…

¬ ¡Exacto!- otro sorbo a su té.- …Pero tampoco puedo dejar del lado el comentario, porque por algo me lo dijeron…

¬…¿Pero por qué alguien diría que usted…?

¬ Es sólo un ejemplo, ejem………¿Qué hago, me creo que soy un perro y me pongo un collar, o…?

¬ Pero si se sabe que los perros existen, aunque jamás haya visto uno, tiene la posibilidad de estudiar cómo son…

Él esbozó una sonrisa dulce…

¬…Te acabas de responder, querida niña…

Ante tal descubrimiento un sentimiento cálido me llenó el interior, como si acabara de encontrar todas las respuestas a mis problemas…Sé que los homúnculos existen…¡Tengo la posibilidad de analizarlos, y saber cómo es uno!!

¬ Pero…- miré mi mano izquierda.- …Yo…me temo que ya me puse el collar…

¬ …No puedo hacer nada por eso, a menos que te rebanes la palma, lo cual sería una gran pérdida al curtir manos tan bellas…

¬ ñn jeje……gracias………

¬ ¿Y tú te has puesto ese círculo? Es una marca poderosa…

¬ Lo hice por consejo de Dante-sama…Ella me lo explicó, ahora puedo transmutar sólo con la mirada o el pensamiento gracias a que puedo canalizar mi energía en este círculo…

Su mirada se hizo ligeramente dura, como si estuviera pensando cómo unir cabos sueltos…

¬ Dante………- cambió su expresión por una más calmada.- …¿Exactamente, qué más quieres que te diga?

¬…Tal vez usted no me pueda decir si soy un homúnculo o no lo soy…pero…- sonreí.-…¿Podría decirme cómo es un homúnculo??

¬ Nadie ha visto uno, querida…

¬ Yo sí, y sé que existen en nuestros días, pero no he tenido oportunidad ni intención de analizarlos…¿Conoce usted algún escrito o medio por el que pueda conseguir información?

¬……No exactamente……- Desvió la mirada.- ……La alquimia es una ciencia mucho más oscura de lo que se supone……Hay formas para encontrar respuestas a todo mediante la alquimia, pero siempre se debe de pagar…

¬ Con algo del mismo valor.- terminé. Pero mi interlocutor se mostró ligeramente ofendido…

¬…No siempre con algo del mismo valor.

¬……¿Y el intercambio equivalente?

¬ …Melissa, si sabes tanto como dices saber, no deberías de cegar tus esperanzas creyendo en esa filosofía…Esa creencia te hace sentir bien, claro, pero no siempre es cierta…

Por más que mi mente buscaba una forma de probar que eso no era cierto, me enfocaba más en encontrar ejemplos de que lo que me decían era verdad…leyendo mi pensamiento, Hohenheim de la Luz me dijo:

¬…Imagina alguien que trabaja toda su vida, estudia, piensa…¿Qué obtiene al final de todo ese esfuerzo?

¬ …Mucha satisfacción, y la posible realización de sus sueños…

¬ Puede ser……Tendría mucho dinero ,amigos, una hermosa esposa y dos bellos hijos……Entonces…- dijo con voz lúgubre.- …Va cruzando la calle y alguien lo atropella y muere.

¬…Eso es cruel…

¬ Pero es real. ¿Dónde quedó su esfuerzo, todo por lo que luchó y soñó…?

¬…Con su familia.

¬ Pero para él no queda nada……Todo el dinero, amor, afecto del mundo no valen tanto como una vida…

¬ Eso sería muy injusto.

¬ La injusticia es el pan de cada día. Es un mal necesario. No puedes acabar con algo así…

¬…¿Qué debo de dar a cambio de saber más sobre homúnculos, entonces?

¬ Nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

¬………¿Nada?…¿Tanto así puedo romper el intercambio equivalente?

¬ No estarías rompiendo nada puesto que no quieres obtener algo físico a cambio…

¬…¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¬ Puedes llamar un homúnculo, acércate a él, háblale, hazte su aliada, e investiga si es que lo eres con su ayuda…

¬……No sé en dónde están…

¬ Cuando un alquimista intenta transmutación humana, la Puerta deja pasar el cuerpo que le solicitan…pero como ya te dije, no hay nada que pueda compararse con el valor de una vida, es por eso que las transmutaciones fallan. El homúnculo logra escapar de la Puerta, y al recordar su estancia ahí se hace imposible para ellos el ansiar el regreso a ese lugar, se supone que para ellos es un sufrimiento tan terrible como jamás ha existido uno. ¿Tienes algún temor de volver a la puerta?

¬ …A decir verdad sí… -analicé.- …No me gustaría regresar a Alemania por error…y no poder volver jamás…

Nuevamente el hombre sonrió, feliz porque yo estaba comprendiendo palabra por palabra.

¬ No va a suceder. Si encuentras la forma de entrar a La Puerta y conectarte con algún homúnculo no tienes que quedarte en la puerta por mucho tiempo, y encontrarás lo que buscas…

¬ ¿De qué forma puedo entrar?

¬ El ser humano es maravilloso……Cuando nacemos, nuestro vínculo con la puerta, el cual está fresco y nuevo, permanece abierto por algún tiempo…Los primeros meses de vida de un recién nacido serían de gran ayuda para poder llegar a la puerta sin necesidad de dar algo a cambio. Si conoces un bebé de esa edad con un sencillo círculo del tipo invocador podrías acercarte a la Puerta sin dañar a nadie.

Un brillo en mis ojos llamó la atención de Hohenheim-san, seguramente notó que yo tenía a un posible candidato…

¬ Quiero intentarlo lo antes posible, me bajaré en la estación que sigue.- estuve a punto de lanzarme a los brazos del hombre para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento, pero me contuve y lo más que hice fue tomar sus manos.- ¡¡Ojalá usted hubiera sido mi maestro, Hohenheim-san!!

¬ ¿Ah si?…¿Quién es tu maestro?

¬…En realidad es maestra, su nombre es Kureyo Dunkhelsin…

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre…

¬…¿La hija de Arthur Dunkhelsin?

¬ La misma…

¬ ¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo!- exclamó con una sonrisa nostálgica.- …Hace tanto que quería saber de ella…¿Cómo está?…¿Si puso su galería de arte?

¬ ¿Galería de arte o.o?- en realidad no me imaginaba a Kureyo haciendo eso.- ……No, es Alquimista Nacional…

¬………Ah………Bueno, ella tiene talento para muchas cosas. ¿Sabes si su hermano sobrevivió a su enfermedad?

¬ Si, y es Alquimista Nacional también…- o por lo menos lo era…

¬ Me da mucho gusto que se encuentren bien…me quedé muy preocupado cuando me fui, esa familia era importante para mí…

¬ Ryen no está del todo bien…

¬ …¿Cómo dices?

¬ …En Alemania su doble era Ronaldo Eckhart. Ryen pensó que yo había muerto e intentó revivirme. Ahora sigue allá, antes de que yo pudiera explicarle algo más la sirvienta mató a Larissa…

¬…qué lástima……

En eso pasó un señor anunciando nuestra próxima parada en la siguiente estación. Yo tenía pensado cumplir con lo que había dicho y bajarme para probar la teoría de Hohenheim, pero quería saber lo que tenía él que decirme antes…

¬……………En realidad…- suspiró.- …Quisiera ver a Kureyo. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

¬ En el Cuartel de Central……si no es que salió a buscar a Ryen.

¬ La veré en cuanto pueda……en caso de que tú la veas antes que yo…- me extendió una hoja sobre la cual garabateó algo rápidamente.- ……Dale esto por favor.

La guardé en mi bolsillo sin mirarla, me pareció de mal gusto ver algo que no era para mí así que me prometí no hacerlo.

¬ Bajaré en esta estación…¿Estará mucho tiempo en Rizenbul, Hohenheim-san?

¬ No lo sé……- noté que su mirada se hizo triste.- ………Deseo poder ver a mis hijos…

¬ Deseo que pueda verlos.- sin poder contenerme lo abracé. Mis pulmones se llenaron del extraño pero rico perfume que usaba él, aroma que no me abandonó el resto del día.- …Muchas gracias por dedicarme el tiempo necesario…

¬ No es para tanto Mely.- dijo sin corresponderme el abrazo, pero siempre con su voz seria y dulce.- …Ya te lo he dicho, me agrada mucho compartir tiempo contigo.

¬ Es mutuo.- Me alejé unos pasos.- …Ojalá que cuando todo esto termine tengamos oportunidad de vernos para platicar de cosas más amenas, me gustaría decirle algo sobre su hijo Ed…

¬ ¡¡Ohhh, eso si que me ha tomado por sorpresa!!…Está bien, será en otra ocasión..

¬ Hasta luego!- dije con un ademán para luego regresar a mi vagón.

Winry y Shiezka no se convencieron con mi argumento de que iba a ver a un pariente al pueblo en el que nos bajábamos, pero no me hicieron más preguntas cuando las convencí de alcanzarlas en Rizenbul. Will estaba dormido y no me dio ningún problema. Aquel pueblo era muy pintoresco, pero no podía encontrar un lugar apartado sobre el cual realizar mi teoría…

¬ Un círculo de invocación…-pensé en voz alta.- ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan sencillo me permita invocar La Puerta?…contactar un homúnculo……Tengo a alguien en mente, pero no tengo una idea muy clara de lo que voy a hacer…

¬ Onee-san……- me llamó una niña de unos 10 años.- …¿estás perdida?…¿vienes de visita?

¬ En realidad busco alojamiento…

¬ ¡Pues te has encontrado a la persona indicada!!- dijo con orgullo.- ¡Soy una guía turística, puedo llevarte a un lugar cómodo para ti y tu bebé!

¬……No busco cualquier alojamiento…- le dije en voz baja.- ……Quiero un lugar retirado. Soy alquimista y necesito privacidad…

¬ Ohhh……- ella se sorprendió.- …… bueno, tengo un lugar que te puede interesar.

¬ ¿De veras??

¬ Si, hay una casa en renta cerca del cementerio, perteneció a un alquimista…En realidad, si la quieres, no creo que te pongan peros para vendértela, nadie quiere acercarse ahí…

¬ ……¿En serio?- eso era bueno.- ……¿Pero por que?

¬ El antiguo dueño, Majal, murió hace un tiempo……piensan que está embrujada.

¬……Pues no traigo mucho efectivo, así que tendrás que rentármela por ahora, si está en venta en unos meses la compraré.

¬ ¡Sssssssiiiiiiii!!

La chica me condujo hacia el lugar, la casa era enorme y por dentro estaba bien amueblada. Mi guía me dijo que eso era porque una anciana iba a limpiarla seguido para cuando alguien quisiera habitar ahí. Después de que le pagué ella se fue, dejándonos a Will y a mi en completa privacidad. EL tiempo se ha pasado rápido, y la vida no ha sido buena conmigo…así que decidí descansar el resto del día obviamente junto al hijo de Kureyo.

* * *

La queridisima alquimista de la Noche fue enviada al campo de batalla en Lior. Afortunadamente el listo Coronel Mustang hizo caso de la advertencia de Edward y no envió a su regimiento al frente (Kureyo incluída), salvándolos así de su destino como Piedra Filosofal.

¬ Entra por favor.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente. Un par de guardias escoltaban a Kureyo, quien iba ataviada con su uniforme. Sin embargo, Roy Mustang inmediatamente notó que la mirada de la chica era muy, muy triste, más de lo que había visto jamás en cualquiera…Los guardias tenían la orden de quedarse a custodiar a la alquimista, pero Roy les ordenó que salieran, quería hablar un minuto a solas con ella. Yoruno se sentó pesadamente con la mirada perdida…

¬……Kureyo……- comenzó Roy cuando los guardias se fueron.- …En verdad, lamento que…

¬ ¿Sabías lo de mi hermano, Roy?¿

¬…¿Cómo lo supiste?

¬…El Mayor Armstrong me lo dijo…- miró hacia el suelo.- …El idiota intentó revivir a Melissa, y ahora…

¬……Pocos lo saben. Nos encargamos de que la noticia no se difundiera por…

¬ si, sé por qué lo hicieron, no querían que la reputación de los militares cayera más con la noticia de que un renombrado Alquimista Nacional cometió transmutación humana…

¬ Por una parte…Pero la verdad es que tenemos la esperanza de encontrarlo.

¬ ……¿Encontrarlo?- Kureyo abrió mucho los ojos.- ……¿¿Acaso piensas que solamente se perdió??

¬ Me temo que aquí tenemos prioridades. Estás enterada de lo que pasó hace unas horas en Lior. No podemos dedicarnos a entender qué le pasó a Ryen. Pero sé de una persona que puede ayudarnos.

¬ ¿Quién??

¬ Primero necesito toda tu cooperación. Quiero que me jures lealtad a todo lo que te pida.

¬ Lo juro.

¬ No basta con eso…- Roy le extendió un papel con algo escrito.- ……Kureyo, quiero que escribas una confesión.

¬……¿Qué quieres que confiese?

Roy colocó sus manos a modo de recargar su barbilla en ellas. Su mirada se hizo seria, como si en verdad no le quedara otra alternativa mas que aquella.

¬ Nada todavía. Quiero tu firma, huellas digitales y cualquier cosa que te incrimine en ese papel.

¬ ¿Por qué?…¿¿Qué esperas que haga??

¬ …En verdad no me queda otra opción, Kure-chan………Aquí está pasando algo terrible, y si algo llega a salir mal……Sinceramente, no quiero verme implicado.

¬…¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar mal?

¬ ……Si llegas a faltar a tu palabra de servirme en todo lo que te pida, usaré esto en tu contra. A cambio, te doy mi palabra de que una vez que esto se resuelva yo mismo me pondré a la cabeza de las investigaciones para saber cómo podemos encontrar a tu hermano. Además, tendrás protección las 24 horas del día…

¬ No me interesa que me protejan.- respondió ella mirando hacia el suelo.- …Sé cuidarme sola...Pero si quisiera que le cedieran esa protección a alguien más.

¬…………………Me imagino a quién……- Roy ladeó la cabeza, incómodo.- ……Buscaré al bebé y ten por seguro que nada le pasará.

¬……mi hijo también necesita un apellido, Roy, eso te lo dije…

Mustang tosió, pero se mantuvo serio.

¬……¿Entonces, qué dices…lo harás?

¬ Por Ryen haré lo que sea.- dijo al tiempo que firmaba la hoja en blanco y la tocaba lo más posible sin guantes. Además le pasó a Roy su reloj de Alquimista Nacional.- …Puedes jurar que obtendrás lo que quieras de mí.

¬ Eso me tranquiliza…Moveré a mis contactos para que quedes bajo mi custodia lo antes posible.

¬ ¿Y qué clase de fidelidad quieres que te demuestre?

¬……Quiero ayuda con algunas cosas, trabajos que sé que sólo tú podrás realizar…

¬ ¿Y quién es la persona que me va a ayudar a encontrar a Ryen?

¬ Salgo a buscarlo ahora mismo………Edward Elric…

* * *

Sali a caminar al día siguiente…Desde mi charla con Hohen-san mi mente se siente más tranquila, de verdad sólo él me podía dar una respuesta o solución a mis problemas. Trato de no atormentarme mucho pensando en qué pasaría si es que resulto ser un homúnculo, pero…………

No faltaba mucho para el atardecer. Me senté con el bebé en mi regazo y analicé qué es lo que tenía que hacer… …Un círculo de invocación no iba a dañar al hijo de Kureyo, de hecho por quien estoy preocupada es por mí, en caso de que algo no salga bien y yo quedara atrapada o algo así, no habría alguien que se pudiera hacer cargo de Will entonces… llegó un momento en el que no pude soportar más la intriga, y decidí actuar.

¬…Vamos bebé, despierta que necesito tu ayuda……

El pequeño abrió plácidamente sus ojitos, ciertamente se sentía muy bien a mi lado…Me recordó a Basil por un momento y al instinto maternal de Larissa, pero rápidamente regresé a la realidad.

¬ Bueno pequeño, déjame invocar la Puerta con tu ayuda…- no tracé nada sobre de él, no iba a ser necesario gracias a mi nueva habilidad. Dejé a Will en una parte en donde no había nada en el suelo. El bebé comenzó a llorar.- ………Tranquilo corazón, sólo será un momento, volveré antes de lo que piensas…

Lo miré fijamente. El sello en mi mano se activó…La gran puerta apareció frente a mí. Y sentí miedo, mucho miedo, como si algo me estuviera esperando ahí…

¬ ¿qué quieres?- me preguntó una voz en un lenguaje que jamás había escuchado, pero podía comprender.

¬…Quiero contactar a un homúnculo.- respondí lo más firme que pude.

¬ ¿Lo regresarás aquí?

¬ No si él no quiere.

¬ Lo único que podemos hacer es ligarlo a ti de alguna forma.

¬……Eh………

¬ ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

¬ Nada, puesto que yo no voy a pedir nada a cambio, sólo quiero tener contacto con alguno.

Un rostro apareció frente a mí…Era Matt.

¬ Se verán en poco tiempo, ustedes tienen un lazo para que puedan encontrarse otra vez sin problemas…ahora vete.

¬ Enseguida.

Rápidamente mi mente regresó a la realidad…Suspiré…no puedo creer que hubiera sido tan sencillo…Y sobre todo, rápido.

¬ ……¿Qué, eso es todo??- pregunté en voz alta, hasta cierto punto frustrada.- …¿Ni siquiera algo más místico, tétrico o escalofriante?…¡Ja!……

Me agaché para levantar a Will…………………………y con horror me di cuenta de que el infante no estaba.

¬ O.O………¿Will?……………¿¿WILLIAM??……¡¡POR DIOS, TIENE SOLO UNOS DÍAS DE NACIDO, NO PUEDE HABERSE MOVIDO DE AQUÍ!!

En medio de mi desesperación lo busqué……pero la verdad es que no podía haberse ido a ningún lado, y eso lo sabía. No había señales de que alguien hubiese entrado y se lo hubiera llevado……La única explicación posible era……

¬…………¿¿SE HA QUEDADO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA??

¡Aunque eso también era imposible!! …¡Una invocación no debería de ser problema para ningún alquimista incluso un aprendiz!!……¡¡Yo se que lo hice bien, de verdad que lo hice bien!!…¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?…¿Había otra forma en que yo pudiera invocar la puerta para buscarlo?? Mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsarse buscando una respuesta…En eso alguien llamó tocó la puerta.

¬ ¿Señorita??- me llamó la niña que me condujo al lugar.- ……¿está bien?

Corrí a abrir. Mi mente se nublaba. Incluso aluciné el llanto del hijo de Kureyo. Jamás en mi vida sentí tanta desesperación…Miré a la chica, ¿Cómo la habré visto que hasta ella dio unos pasos atrás?

¬…………Lo……siento………yo………escuche gritos……Y……

¬ Claro…- dije sin pensar muy bien.- ……Una transmutación humana me conduciría a La Puerta para traer a Will de regreso……

Antes de que la chica intentara correr la tomé de la ropa y la conduje hasta adentro de un tirón. Cerré la puerta y la sellé con una transmutación.

¬ ………¿S-Señorita…?

La miré fijamente, concentré todos mis sentidos, y…………………¿Y qué estaba a punto de hacer?…….Reaccioné justo a tiempo……

¬……Eh………Tranquila, lo lamento, estoy bastante alterada…- me dejé caer sobre una silla.- ………Ha sucedido algo que………Necesito ayuda, ¿Hay algún alquimista en la zona?

¬ No hasta donde sé…- dijo ella con cierto temor.

¬…No voy a hacerte daño…- dije aunque no muy convencida de mis palabras…De golpe caí en la cuenta de que había estado a punto de transmutar a una niña para invocar la Puerta. Eso es algo que yo jamás haría…………

¿Pero…qué tal un homúnculo?…¿Me estaba convirtiendo más en uno?

¬…Necesito un tren a Rizenbul, urgente.

¬ Seguro.

¬ …¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor?

¬ Lo que quiera, señorita…

¬ Quédate con mis cosas………si ves cualquier cosa extraña envíame a un mensajero. ¿Tienes algún teléfono donde pueda llamarte?

¬ El de esta casa…puedo pasar aquí la noche si usted me lo pide.

¬ Sería un gran favor. Cuando vuelva te daré más dinero.

¬ Bueno………suerte!

* * *

La noche aún era joven cuando llegué a Rizenbul. Mi intención era buscar a Hohenheim…aunque a decir verdad no tengo idea de en dónde puede estar, pero considerando que no es un pueblo muy grande estoy segura de que lo encontraré rápidamente. Fui directamente hacia la casa de Winry Rockbell con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

Respiré tranquila al verlo sentado en una mesa en el pórtico de la casa……tomando café con Roy Mustang…Me detuve en seco. Pero ya estaba yo a unos metros de llegar, inevitablemente me vieron. Les hice un saludo con la mano.

¬ ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Mustang.- ……Tal como lo dijo Hawkeye, no estás muerta, Mely-chan, me dá mucho gusto…

¬ Me lo imagino…- dije acercándome a la casa más. – Buenas noches.

¬ Hola otra vez, Melissa…- me dijo Hohen-san…Me sentí bastante tranquila…

¬ Me alegra muchísimo encontrarlo, Hohen-san……Me ha sucedido algo terrible.

¬ No quiero ser descortés, pero la verdad es que quisiera hablar a solas con el Coronel.. ¿Por qué no entras a saludar a Ed?

Ambos notaron cómo mi rostro se iluminaba…¡¡Así que después de todo Ed si estaba aquí!! No me lo tuvo que repetir, subí y llamé a la puerta para que me abrieran…Pero en esos segundos que tardaron en responder miles de dudas me asaltaron la cabeza…¿Qué iba a decirle a Ed, que iba a contactar un homúnculo y perdí un bebé en el intento?

…Ey, decir la verdad podría ayudarme……Toqué la puerta otra vez…

¬…¿Necesitan algo…?- preguntó la rubia que atendió mi llamado.- ……¡¡Melissa!!

¬ Hola de nuevo Win………

¬…¿Estás bien?- preguntó invitándome a pasar.- ……Estás pálida…

El ambiente hogareño que había dentro me tranquilizó, pero todos se quedaron algo extrañados al verme…

¬ …Abuela, recuerdas a Melissa, ¿Cierto?

¬ Si, claro…

¬ ¡Hola Melissa!- saludó Shiezka.

¬ ¡Melissa-chan!!- Saludó Alphonse, tan cortés como siempre.

¬……………¿Melissa?- me dijo Ed…

Aquella mirada clavada en mí me infundía culpa…porque le he ocultado muchas cosas a Ed que podrían ser de interés……Y se las he ocultado vil y cruelmente…

¬ Qué sorpresa que hayas venido, Melissa-chan.- dijo Riza…

Ahí noté que la crema y nata estaban cenando juntos en Rizenbul: Riza, Roy, Bloch, Ross, Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Shiezka, Pinako-san……Saludé a todos rápidamente. Sin embargo, los hermanos Elric parecían más bien querer espiar discretamente lo que estaban platicando su padre y el coronel afuera…Me acongojé un poco, debe ser duro para ellos el volver a ver a su padre después de toda una vida de no hacerlo…

¬ ¿Qué tal están tus parientes?- Me preguntó Winry invitándome a sentar.

¬…¿Eh?…bien, bien…

Inesperadamente Ed se levantó de su asiento, molesto, y salió hacia donde estaba su padre. Al lo siguió.

¬ Si, intentamos una transmutación humana y fallamos, a Al le han quitado su cuerpo y a mi una pierna y un brazo, ¿Pero y que??- dijo Edward con tono irónico hacia su padre. Un impulso me hizo levantarme para hacerlo que se callara……Pero Winry me tomó de la mano, y con la mirada me dijo que no lo hiciera…

¬…Sé que es duro…- me susurró.- …Pero hay que dejarlos que lo hagan solo.

¬ ¡AHORA QUE ESTÁS DE REGRESO NO INTENTES HACERLA DE BUEN PADRE!!- volvimos a escuchar a Ed.- …¡Vamos adentro Alphonse, Hohenheim puede dormir afuera!

¬ ¡No hermano!!- dijo Al…todos nos pusimos atentos sabemos que pocas veces Al contradice a su hermano.- ¡Yo dormiré con papá!

¬…………Pues como quieras!!- Ed se metió de nuevo a la casa con mal genio. Por la ventana vi a Al y Hohenheim alejarse con rumbo a las ruinas de una casa incinerada……

¬…Ejem………- dijo Roy-san, que seguía afuera.- …¿Es cosa mía o hace más frio? Entremos, Edward-kun.

¬ Vale ¬¬……

Cuando ambos entraron todos nos hicimos los disimulados, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero había algo que no me dejaba en paz…Winry y Shiezka por su parte me observaban continuamente a todos lados…

¬………¿Y el bebé?- preguntó Winry cuando se cansó de pensar en dónde lo traía escondido.

¬………¿Cuál bebé??- preguntó Edward, aún más extrañado.

¬…Ha ocurrido…………un accidente…………

Ambas chicas se pusieron alertas.

¬ ¿Qué pasó??

¬ ¿¿Cuál bebé??- preguntó Edward en un tono más serio de voz al sentirse ignorado.

¬………Edward, necesito ayuda, por favor………

Lo miré a los ojos, me sostuvo la mirada…mi corazón latió con fuerza, porque no sólo estaba mirando al chico que me gusta, si no al chico que puede ayudarme a resolver mi vida…una fuerte sensación de que él era mi solución me invadió…

¬…¿Podemos hablar a solas?

¬…Seguro………¿Cuál bebé ¬¬??

¬ Kureyo Dunkhelsin es mamá…- respondió Shiezka.- …Por irresponsable le han cedido la custodia a Melissa.

¬ ¿Aunque sea menor de edad??

¬ Pero soy alquimista Nacional lo que resulta como equivalente…- dije apresurando a Ed con la mirada.- ………¿Podrías…?

¬ Ya voy, ya voy…- se levantó y me abrió la puerta de afuera. Salimos y nos sentamos en las escaleras del portico…

Era la escena romántica perfecta, la noche estaba parcialmente nublada, dejando a la luna asomándose tímidamente entre las nubes, y comenzaba a hacer frío, excelente pretexto para acercarse uno al otro………pero desgraciadamente yo tenía un bebé perdido, y eso es más importante ahora que cualquier otra cosa.

¬ ¿Ahora si, que pasa?- me pregunto el rubio…

¬ …Bajé una estación antes que las chicas.

¬ Si, me lo dijeron.

¬ ……Necesitaba……¿Sabes cómo invocar La Puerta?

Ed se sobresaltó.

¬…………¿Para qué quieres invocar la Puerta?

¬……Tengo algunas cosas que decirte Ed. Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas…

El rubio desvió un poco la mirada…su seriedad no me tranquilizaba…

¬ Si……- dijo con un tono de voz que me incriminaba.- …Lo sé…………Pero ahora yo también sé muchas cosas………Quedaste de contarme el por qué del agua roja en tu sangre…

¬ Ahora eso es lo de menos, quisiera que habláramos de algo más importante.

Lo que sigue tal vez les molestará a muchos, imagínense a mí………El chico se levantó y se recargó en el barandal a mas o menos metro y medio de distancia de mi, ¡y además me dio la espalda!

¬…Creo que ya hablamos de esto…

¬ ……¿De verdad? No creo que………

¬ Ya sé que te gusto Melissa…pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte en lo que haces…

¬ ¿Pero qué……?- sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir por el enojo.- …¿¿De qué hablas??

¬ El otro día que hablamos de esto pensé que todo había quedado claro, yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar y hacer.- volvió a mirarme a la cara.- …Ya te dije, no puedo estar contigo porque me estorbarías hasta cierto punto…

¬ ¡¡OYE!!…¡YO NI SIQUIERA…!

¬ Si te puedo ayudar en otra cosa dímelo, pero no me insistas por favor, jamás voy a salir contigo…

¬ ¡¡ESCÚCHAME PEDAZO DE EGÓLATRA!!- le grité dando pasos furiosos en dirección hacia él, que se mostró algo asustado.- ¡¡YO NO VENÍA A HABLAR DE ESO, ME QUEDA CLARO QUE NO ESTÁ EN TUS PRIORIDADES………PERO TAMPOCO EN LAS MÍAS!!…Si, me gustas, ¿¿Y QUE??…¡¡EL MUNDO NO DEJARÁ DE GIRAR PORQUE ASÍ SEA, Y ME IMPORTA POCO QUE EL MUNDO SE ENTERARA! ¡NO TE CREAS ÚNICO, YO TAMBIÉN NECESITO AYUDA, PERO VEO QUE NO PUEDO OBTENERLA DE TI ,ASI QUE NO TE QUITO MÁS TU TIEMPO Y BUSCARÉ A ALGUIEN QUE SI PUEDA AYUDARME!!

Edward abrió mucho los ojos…creo que no se esperaba esa reacción.

¬ ……¿Qué no venías a declararme tus sentimientos o.o??

¬……¿¿Eso es lo que quieres??- cerré los puños con furia contenida.- …¡¡ESTÁ BIEN: EDWARD ELRIC, ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y CREO QUE TE AMO!!…¿¿FELIZ??…¡¡PUES YO NO!…¿Déjame ver, por que será…? Ah, si! TAL VEZ PORQUE INVOQUÉ LA PUERTA CON EL HIJO DE KUREYO Y ÉSTE QUEDÓ ATRAPADO AHÍ!!…Pero eso no importa, lo único que importa en estos momentos es tu enorme ego para restregárselo en la cara a una pobre tonta que se ha fijado en ti!!QUE MAS DA SI EL NIÑO MUERE O SI KUREYO ASESINA A MELISSA?? DE TODAS FORMAS EL PEQUEÑÍN DE LA TRENCITA SABE QUE ALGUIEN EN ESTE MUNDO SE HA FIJADO EN ÉL!!

¬ ¡Aleja esos puños Mel, hablémoslo como personas civilizadas!!

¬ ¿¿TU HABLÁNDOME DE CHARLAS CIVILIZADAS?…¡¡PÚDRETE!!

Mis puños no lo resistieron más. El derecho fue a estrellarse contra la nariz de Ed. Fue tanta la fuerza que el chico cayó de un sentón al suelo, y la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Eso no liberó todo lo que yo sentía…No sabía que para Edward Elric los sentimientos son algo tan sencillo de desechar, y más los ajenos. Dí unos pasos atrás con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

¬ ¡¿Qué pasa??- preguntó Alphonse asomándose por la ventana. Pude ver de reojo que Pinako-san lo llamó para que no espiara.

¬ ¡¡Estás loca!!- me gritó Ed.- ¡¡Yo sólo quería dejar las cosas en claro de una vez!!

¬ ¡Para mí todo está muy claro, siempre lo ha estado, jamás voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras!!…- sin que se los ordenara un par de lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas.- …¡Pero mi mundo no gira alrededor de lo que siento por ti, también tengo prioridades, y si yo no estoy en las tuyas, ¿Por qué tu tendrías que estar en las mías??

Pero yo sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita, tal vez por orgullo…Ed siempre ha estado en mis prioridades, quiero acercarme más a él, pero en este momento siento como si el delgado lazo que ligeramente nos unía estuviera siendo cortado en varias partes para no ser reparado nunca más…Y me dolía…

¬ Melissa……- dijo levantándose mientras se cubría las fosas nasales.- ……La verdad yo…

¬ ¡CALLATE!!…¡¡Por mas que quieras que te lo diga de nuevo, por más que me pidieras salir conmigo o volver a viajar juntos…!!

Mi mente trabajó rápido………¿Y si eso era?………¿Y si él me decía todo eso…porque en verdad era lo que quería que sucediera?…Desgraciadamente me ha dejado demasiado herida como para meditarlo…

¬ Mel…

¬ Sólo……- dí unos pasos atrás y puse mis manos como queriendo alejarme de él.- …Sólo cállate. No quiero escuchar más tu voz.

Dí media vuelta y caminé lejos. Nadie me siguió. No me importaba. Ya nada importa…

* * *

Ed regresó a la casa y se derrumbó en un sillón, mirando hacia abajo. Inmediatamente Winry le extendió un pañuelo limpio.

¬ ¡¿Qué ha sido eso, Edward??- le preguntó indiscretamente la rubia.- …¡Escuchamos todo!…¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón tan frío como para decir cosas así contra alguien que te busca??

La mirada de Ed se hizo culpable.

¬ …¡Primero Mizu-chan, y ahora Melissa…!……No tenías por qué ser tan cruel…

¬ No puedo creer que se hayan fijado en mi…Que alguien se haya fijado en mi…- murmuró el rubio, más para si mismo. Lentamente levantó la mirada hacia Win, quien estaba frente a él con esa expresión que lo hacía sentir culpa.- Winry, ¿Tú te has fijado en mí como…un chico?

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco ante el cuestionamiento…Pero inmediatamente su mirada se hizo suave y tierna, y respondió con firmeza.

¬ Pues me ha costado trabajo el simple hecho de fijarme, pero sí…- dijo con una gran sonrisa juguetona.- …Eres un chico muy, muy chico XD…

Edward se levantó y se dirigió a otra habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo en el marco…

¬…………………No soy pequeño ¬¬…………- y entró.

* * *

En campo abierto transmuté una tienda de campaña para protegerme del frío, cerré bien…y ahí, sola en la oscuridad, me permití llorar. Hace mucho que no lloraba de esta forma, sin que me importara que alguien me viera, sin reprimir ningún sollozo, sólo llorar libre y continuamente. Pasé otra noche sin dormir, dando vueltas en la tienda. A ratos el frío me carcomía los huesos y no tenía cosas suficientes para taparme, por más que calentaba el aire a mi alrededor volvía a enfriarse rápidamente así que dejé de intentarlo…Mi memoria también me traicionaba, me regresaba recuerdos de Edward que no sé si eran ciertos, sé que nunca ha sido muy amable, pero tampoco había sido grosero, a menos que realmente hubiera tenido la intención de romperme el corazón…y lo logró. Desearía poder dejar de amarlo, dejar de pensar en él, dejar de llorar al recordar esos ojos dorados que me miraban como alguien inferior, pero no podía. ¿Un homúnculo puede sentir todo eso? Tal vez. Tal vez no. Debería buscar a Matt y preguntárselo. Debería quedarme aquí encerrada y ver si me muero de hambre……Debería de ponerme a pensar en cómo voy a hacer para hacer volver a Will Roy .

Las primeras horas de la mañana trajeron consigo neblina y más frío. Decidí salir de la tienda para alcanzar los rayos del sol y deshacerme del intenso frío que me cala el cuerpo. Y caminé a la deriva sin fijarme en que estaba siguiendo un sendero. Al poco rato ví una tienda de campaña a lo lejos, junto a los restos de una casa calcinada. Pensé por un momento que si volvía a ver a Hohenheim me iba a parecer que trato con su hijo y no quise hacerlo, pero rápidamente recordé que el hombre era mucho más sensato, y que podría ayudarme .Me detuve en seco al ver a Alphonse saliendo de la tienda con dirección a casa de Winry…Esperé que ese fuera mi momento para actuar y verlo sin que los hermanos se enteraran. Sigilosamente me asomé al lugar……Para darme cuenta de que estaba dormido envuelto en una manta. Pero aún así quise llamarlo…

¬…………………Hohenheim-san……Ejem…

Para mi sorpresa el hombre se dio vuelta para verme, y parecía perfectamente despierto.

¬ Buenos días, Melissa-chan…

¬ Lamento haberlo despertado…

¬ Descuida, no lo has hecho…a decir verdad, esperaba que vinieras.

¬…¿Por qué?

¬ Al me ha dicho que peleaste con Edward anoche.

¬…¿Sus hijos saben que yo lo conozco?

¬……Bueno, no estoy seguro…- y con un dejo de dulzura, añadió.- …Pero Al-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti.

¬ Espero que para bien, hehe………

¬ ¿Qué pasó anoche con Ed-kun?

¬…………………No quiero hablar de eso.- lo miré a los ojos.- …Sucedió algo terrible con la invocación.

¬…¿De verdad?- respondió no muy crédulo.- …¿Qué pudo haber salido mal en algo tan sencillo?

¬ No me haga sentir peor de lo que ya me siento……………El bebé desapareció.

¬…¿Cómo que desapareció?

¬ Invoqué la puerta, y cuando terminé el bebé ya no estaba.

¬ ¿y de dónde sacaste un bebé?

¬………………Kureyo Dunkhelsin es mamá, me lo ha dejado a cargo…- miré al suelo.- …O por lo menos así era………

¬ no pierdas la calma.- Me dijo Hohen-san con voz enérgica. Me sobresalté.- …De otra forma no podrás pensar con claridad. ¿Sucedió algo extraño cuando viste La Puerta?

¬……Siento que todo fue demasiado fácil y rápido…

¬ ……………Ven conmigo.

¬ ¿Ehh o.o??

¬ Ahora mismo me tengo que ir, lo discutiremos después…Pero necesito decirte unas cosas.

¬ Está bien.

Elric Padre tomó sus pocas pertenencias en aquella vieja maleta, dobló su manta y la dejó ahí.

¬………¿No va a despedirse de sus hijos?

¬…No lo necesitan. Vámonos.

Sorprendida por la repentina frialdad de Hohenheim-san lo dejé adelantarse un poco, pero al acostumbrarme le dí alcance. No me decía ni una palabra, y me llevaba por caminos que yo no sabía que existían.

¬…¿No prefiere tomar el tren?

No hubo respuesta…decidí permanecer callada. Hubo una parte en donde llegamos pasando unas colinas a un bosquecillo por donde corría un río. Nos dirigimos hacia allá…

¬ Melissa-chan, si te fatigas sólo dímelo, está bien?…Por este camino se llega a Ciudad del Este. Es más corto, pero también más peligroso en algunas partes.

¬……Y estamos aquí por………

Nuevamente no me respondió, así que me limité a seguirlo. En un momento se salió del sendero, y caminamos un largo trecho por un camino que parecía muy viejo y no transitado desde hacía mucho……Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando, al llegar a lo que pensé que sería un claro del bosque, nos topamos con un enorme manantial…El agua era tan pura y cristalina como ya no se vé en ninguna parte, y alrededor había flores y plantas que estoy segura que ya no existen en ninguna parte del mundo. Maravillada ante tal visión me olvidé de todo por un momento…me pregunto si esa era la intención de mi guía.

¬ ………Lamento traerte aquí sin decir nada…- dijo Hohenheim poniéndose tranquilo nuevamente.- …A decir verdad decidí traerte aquí de última hora.

¬…¿Por qué?…¿Qué es este lugar?- dije sentándome junto a él.

¬ Hace muchos años este lugar era un pozo de aguas termales, y por muchísimo tiempo fue visitada por miles de turistas de Amestris. Pero cuando la actividad volcánica del lugar murió completamente ya nadie quería visitar una lagunita como cualquier otra. El ser humano no es capáz de ver más allá de lo que se le muestra, y los que lo hacen son tachados de raros o locos…o de alquimistas.

Mi interlocutor suspiró hondamente, llenándose los pulmones del aroma del campo. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero sólo se me impregnó nuevamente el delicioso perfume de Hohenheim de la Luz.

¬……Me dijiste que estuviste un tiempo con Dante. ¿En tu estancia, descubriste algo?- preguntó.

¬…A decir verdad no tengo pruebas tangibles…pero………sospecho que es ella quien maneja a los homúnculos.

¬ …Puede que tengas razón.

¬……Esa mujer ha engañado a sus hijos para conseguir la Piedra Filosofal para ella misma.

Pude notar que, aunque intentara ocultarlo, la mirada de Hohenheim mostraba enojo y algo de compasión.

¬……Tenías razon con lo de antes, Dante y yo nos conocimos.

¬ Lo suponía…

¬ …Y sé que ella es capáz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos……Pero…- miró hacia el infinito como controlando su furia.- …Edward es mucho más astuto, sé que no se dejará manipular para darle la piedra filosofal a Dante.

Inesperadamente me tomó de los hombros y me empujó suavemente hacia la orilla del estanque, causándome un sobresalto y un leve sonrojo…De una forma que me pareció muy coqueta se puso conmigo casi mejilla con mejilla, señalándome un lugar con la mirada…

¬ Melissa, ¿Qué observas?

¬…………Puedo nombrar miles de cosas que hay aquí…

¬ Y sin embargo la mas importante dudo que la mires……Pero no te sientas mal, si te traje aquí es por una buena razón.- Se enderezó y dio un par de pasos hacia el agua.- …En este lugar fue donde le pedí a Trisha que fuera mi esposa.

¬ …Me imagino que es un lugar muy especial para usted…

¬ Tri me mostró este sitio. Pero a pesar de que yo ya conocía este lugar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, lo dejé en el olvido. Cuando ella me trajo aquí fue mejor que si lo hubiera visto por primera vez. Entonces supe que estaba enamorado

(Yakío: Imagínense la escena : Hohenheim hablando con su voz grave y profunda, el agua ondeando suavemente, algunas mariposas retozando en el lugar, y Melissa mirando fijamente al imponente hombre con destellos en los ojos y sonrojada…Aahhhhh!!)

¬ …Todo lo que está sucediendo en este mundo está ligado entre sí, Melissa…Es por eso que volví.

¬ …¿Cómo que todo está ligado??

¬ Si descubren el hilo negro de todo, se encontrará una solución universal…Tal vez esta nunca llegará, pero si se encuentra la paz entonces eso debería de ser suficiente. Cuando ese momento llegue, quisiera pedirte un favor.

¬…Claro, lo que sea.

¬ ……Quiero que traigas a mis hijos a este lugar. Aquí hay algo más, pero lo descubrirán a su tiempo. ¿Lo harás?

¬…Por supuesto, lo prometo…- bajé la mirada.- …¿Cree que todo termine bien?

¬ Bien para algunos, mal para otros……

¬ ¿Va a irse de nuevo, verdad?

¬ Tengo que resolver un asunto importante. Espero poder volver para pasar más tiempo con mis hijos.

La forma en la que habla de Ed y Al me deja muy en claro que los ama profundamente……¿Entonces, por qué…?

¬…¿Por qué si los quería tanto, los abandonó??

¬…Hubiera deseado que las cosas no fueran así. Amo a Trisha, y amo más a mis hijos, pero hay ocasiones en las que uno sabe con certeza qué es lo que tiene que hacer aunque nos afecte… Mis motivos tal vez no sean del todo buenos, aunque puedes estar segura que si lo bastante importante como para hacer lo que hice…pero no quisiera abrumarte con eso…

Lentamente regresamos por donde vinimos, llegando nuevamente al sendero entre el valle. Me sentí algo mal…quizá no pudiera cumplir la petición de Hohen-san después de todo.

¬ Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, Mely. Debo de ir al centro a arreglar lo más que pueda.

¬……¿Qué?…¿y qué pasará con el hijo de Kureyo?

¬ Casi lo olvido…- dijo con tranquilidad frustrante.- …Recuerda que él también es un ser vivo, y por lo tanto pudo haber manipulado algo pequeño aunque sea inconscientemente, lo más seguro es que siga en la puerta……Creo que mi hijo Alphonse podría ayudarte a recuperarlo.

¬……………¿¿De verdad??…¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Volveré a casa de Winry ahora mismo!

¬ …Date prisa. Me ha encantado hablar contigo Melissa.

¬ ¡Igualmente!- comencé a trotar para llegar con Al lo más pronto posible.- ¡Nos veremos después!!

Él me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

* * *

Una vez que Melissa se alejó lo suficiente Elric-san buscó el motivo por el que estaba en aquel lugar: la entrada a un país en ruinas abandonado en los cimientos de Amestris. Mientras lo hacía, suspiró…

¬ Tal vez debí despedirme ahora que pude, Mely, no creo que nos volvamos a ver…

Miró hacia el manantial que ondeaba tranquilo.

¬ …Sé que cumplirás tu promesa.

* * *

¬…Se fueron hace rato, Mely.

¬ ¿¿Qué??- me dejé caer en el sillón.- ¡¡No me digas eso Win!!…¿¿Sabes a dónde fueron??

La rubia bajó la mirada.

¬…En realidad no……ninguno de los dos me dice nada jamás.

¬ Debieron haber ido a Central.- dijo Shiezka.- Un hombre llamado Shou-chan llamó ayer a Al-kun, la llamada fue de larga distancia desde allá.

¬ Pues no tengo otro lugar a donde buscar, así que supongo que debo ir para allá. Gracias por todo Winry.

¬ Cuando gustes eres bienvenida…

Me levanté para ir a la estación lo antes posible, pero Winry me detuvo suavemente.

¬…Etto…- miró hacia otra parte.- …Mely……Lo que pasó ayer……

¬ No tiene importancia ahora Win-chan…- le dije en tono tranquilizador, aunque me costaba bastante.- …Lo que importa ahora es recuperar al bebé.

¬ …Sólo quería decirte una cosa.- me hizo sentarme frente a ella.- ……………Eh……todos escuchamos lo que sucedió…

¬ Eso es más vergonzoso a que se los hubiera contado Ed…

¬…Mely, eres una chica con muchas agallas, y la forma en que lo trataste fue genial!- me dijo como echándome porras.- ……Pero quiero que sepas que Edward no es malo. Lo conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y…lo que te dijo no fue porque de verdad lo sintiera así.

"Ya sé que te gusto Melissa…pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte en lo que haces…"

¬…………Estoy muy avergonzada…- miré hacia otra parte.- …Todos se enteraron de cosas que no venían al caso…Ya me imagino todo lo que dijo el Coronel después de eso.

¬ Al contrario…- dijo Shiezka.- Él fue el primero en decirle a Ed-kun que esa no es forma de tratar a una chica.

¬ Melissa, en serio, no te molestes con Ed, tiene muchas cosas en qué preocuparse, es normal que cometa errores.

¬ Me ha dejado en claro que no quiere que me meta en su vida.

¬ ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirle ayer, además de lo de Will?

¬…Sé varias cosas que podrían ayudarlo, y también a mí hasta cierto punto, ambos podríamos trabajar perfectamente…o eso era lo que pensaba hasta anoche.

¬ ¿Entonces para qué lo vas a buscar?- preguntó Shiezka.

¬ No voy a verlo a él, si no a Al. Puede que él me ayude a recuperar a Will.

¬ …Jeje, entonces date prisa…- me dijo Win levantándose.- …Discúlpame por haberte interrumpido, sé que es algo importante, pero…yo sólo quería decirte eso.

¬ Y lo aprecio Winry………Quién sabe, tal vez lo que siento por Ed no cambiará, pero definitivamente no pienso volver a intentar acercarme a él.- y al decir esto sentí un feo vacío en el estómago…

Me despedí de ambas, y estaba a punto de irme, cuando recordé algo importante.

¬ ¡Oh, cierto! ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

¬ Adelante.

Marqué al número de la posada donde supuestamente debería seguir Milly.

¬ ¿Aló??- me saludó con voz cantarina.

¬ Milly, soy Melissa, ¿Todo bien?

¬ Más o menos, la anciana de la florería murió esta mañana de un paro cardiaco, pero por fortuna me había pagado el día de ayer XD.

¬…Voy de regreso.

¬ ¿Viste a los Elric?

¬…Te lo diré luego, pero necesito que me hagas un favor primero, Ed y Al van camino a Central…por favor, espéralos en la estación y…Haz lo que quieras con Ed, pero no dejes que Alphonse se vaya, ¿Está bien?

¬ ¿Cómo?…¿Acaso ahora prefieres a los metálicos que a los rubios XD?

¬ ¡¡Milly, hablo en serio! Al parecer van a buscar a un sujeto llamado Shou-chan, si los pierdes de vista búscalos con él.

¬………………¿Shou-chan??…- el tono de voz de mi amiga cambió por aquel que me daba escalofríos.

¬…¿Pasa algo con eso?

¬………Oh, nada, nada………cuenta con ello, Mely.- y colgó.

Ya mas tranquila volví a despedirme y me dirigí a la estación del tren…El más próximo a central salía en tres horas (¡Que mala suerte tengo!!), así que decidí abordar uno que salía para Dublit y de ahí transbordar a Central, así ahorraría por lo menos dos horas que si espero el tren…

* * *

Comenzó a llover desde antes que llegara a Dublit. El tren rumbo a Central salía en unos minutos, y a pesar de mi cansancio decidí bajarme para comprar algo de comer con el poco dinero que me quedaba. Llamé al hospital de Central para preguntar el estado de mi mamá, y la adormilada enfermera que me respondió me dijo que era probable que la dieran de alta pronto, pero no sabía nada más…y después roncó ¬¬.

La mujer que me despachó mis panes al vapor comenzó a tardarse en darme los 25 centavos que me debía de cambio, así que para distraerme comencé a mirar las caras de las personas que pasaban……Un niño pedía insistentemente a su madre que le comprara un pan al vapor. La mujer se negaba. Ambos (madre e hijo), vestían túnicas de viajero, cosa que me pareció de por si extraña porque no iban para nada con el clima. Una mujer que venía algo detrás de ellos me miraba de cuando en cuando, y a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro me pareció familiar. Y más por la forma en que me seguía mirando. Pensé que tal vez era simple paranoia asi que intenté ignorarla…pero cuando pasaron cerca de mi la voz del niño me llamó la atención…

¬ ¡¡Mamá, quiero un pan T0T!!

Sin poder evitarlo dí unos pasos en dirección a ellos.

¬………¿Matt?

El chico al parecer reconoció mi voz, y levantó la vista hacia donde yo estaba. Sentí escalofríos al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho…

¬……¿Melissa onee-chan??…- el chico se lanzó hacia mí, feliz. - ¡¡Eres tu, onee-chan!!

¬ ¡Detente!!- le dijo la mujer que aparentaba ser su madre tomándolo bruscamente.

Decidí acercarme un poco más.

¬…Matt, esperaba verte nuevamente.- le dije intentando sonar tranquila.- …Perdón si la asusté, señora, pero…

¬ No esperábamos encontrarte por aquí.- dijo la otra mujer que iba detrás de ellos, quitándose la capucha.- ……Alquimista del Viento Nocturno…

Esa mujer…ese bello rostro…recordé su nombre de soslayo y un sentimiento de repudio me llenó.

¬ …Tú eres Lust…

¬ Así que eres tú, - dijo la "madre" del niño, también deshaciéndose de su cubierta.- …Hughes-chan.

Yo estaba muy confundida, pero sabía que esta era mi oportunidad de enterarme de muchas cosas. Al parecer ellos también saben mucho de mí, más de lo que creo tal vez. Lust me indicó que los siguiera. Casi en contra de mi voluntad lo hice.

Llegamos a un callejón aparte al lado de la estación del tren. Matt no resistió la tentación de abrazarme.

¬ ¡Mely-chan, me dá mucho gusto verte de nuevo!!

¬ Te estaba buscando, Matt…- dije aún algo recelosa y titubeando sobre si corresponder al abrazo.

¬ Su nombre es Wrath…y yo soy Sloth. Bienvenida con nosotros.

Tuve un escalofrío…¿Es decir que me estaban esperando?

Lust se miraba muy triste y pensativa, casi no me veía. Sentí compasión por ella. Recordé también que había sido ella quien me había raptado en mi viaje a mi pueblo, quien me había dado el anillo de piedra roja, y escapado del incendio de la librería…

¬ …Tú me debes muchas explicaciones.- le dije. Hasta entonces volvió a mirarme.

¬ …Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada hasta que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti.

Me saqué los guantes y les mostré a los tres el sello de Ouroboros. Ninguno se sobresaltó.

¬ …¡vaya!! Onee-chan, ¿Tú también eres de los nuestros??- dijo Matt, quien de un momento a otro sonaba más maduro que antes.

¬…Pues necesitas un nombre…- dijo Sloth.- …¿Podría ser la nueva Greed? Ahora que el chico Fullmetal se ha encargado de él…

¬ Ni hablar.- dijo Lust.- A Esa Persona se le ocurrirá algo.

¬ …¿De qué persona están hablando?

Nadie me respondió. Sloth volvió a colocarse la capa de viajero.

¬ Puedes acompañarnos si quieres, los hermanos Elric están por aquí. O puedes ir a buscar a esa persona a donde ya sabes.

Me quedé más confundida que al principio, pero decidí no hacer comentarios que pudieran delatarme.

¬…Debes estar débil.- volvió a decir Sloth.- Deberías regresar a casa y descansar un poco, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible con el chico Hagaren, pero no por ahora.

¬ …Un momento, me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarlos, puedo saber al menos si seré parte de sus planes?

¬ Se supone que tú eres el plan B…- dijo Lust, y después murmuró.- …Pero ahora ya no sé si creerlo…

¬ Lust, guíala hacia el camino para que vaya a ver a Esa Persona, denle de comer algo de piedra roja para ver si es que ya está completa.

Me quedé muy sorprendida al ver la forma en la que me hablaban de mí, como si fuera sólo una cosa. Lust me tomó de los hombros y me condujo a otro lugar a parte. Cuando Sloth y Wrath se alejaron se detuvo, mirando de reojo…

¬…Suéltame.- le dije con más valor del que sentía.- …Tú y yo debemos hablar.

¬ Lo sé, es por eso que nos hemos quedado aquí…

¬ Tengo algunas preguntas…y más te vale que las respondas, o si no…

¬ ¿vas a matarme?…Quisiera verlo. Si te pones agresiva no lograrás nada, yo te puedo decir todo lo que quieras, sé mucho sobre ti…

¬ ¿es verdad que…?

¬ Pero…- me puso una de sus largas uñas al ras de los labios.- …Primero necesito que hagas algo por mí. Hazlo y sabrás todo, incluso el por qué tienes agua roja en tu sangre.

¬…Pues no me estás dejando alternativa…

¬ Voy a regresar con Sloth y Wrath, les diré que tú buscaste el camino por ti misma…Hagane está hospedado en una posadilla de por aquí, para cuando nosotros lo encontremos tú ya debes estar con él, y quitarle un pequeño relicario de plata.

¬ ¿Te lo traigo?- dije con cierta incredulidad.

¬ ¡No! Destrúyelo simplemente……-ella notó mi tono de voz, así que se suavizó al hablar-……Sé que el chico te importa, y si es así tienes que hacerme caso. No quiero hacerles daño, lo juro.

¬…Bien, lo haré, pero no confío aún en ti.

¬ No me interesa, sólo hazlo…Haré que Sloth y Wrath den algunas vueltas en vano, puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para buscarlo, pero no será mucho así que date prisa.

Asentí, y al instante Lust se alejó. Todo se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, lo único que yo quería era analizar a Matt (perdón, Wrath), y de un momento a otro soy mandadera de la mujer mas bella de Amestris. Le dí una mordida a uno de mis panes, y camine muy lentamente hacia la calle poco transitada a causa de la suave lluvia……Y sin idea de dónde podía estar Ed. Miré hacia todos lados y encontré un teléfono público. Use mis últimos 25 centavos para llamar a Milly, no tenía caso que ella estuviera esperando a los Elric…Sin embargo, en la posada me respondió alguien más diciéndome que mi amiga se había ido hacia ya algunas horas. Lo lamenté, pero si no había otra forma de comunicarme no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Así pues comencé mi búsqueda en Dublit.

A pesar de todo me apresuré a cumplir mi mandado. Terminé un poco perdida enredándome entre las calles, me terminé mi comida, y me estaba muriendo de sueño.. Pero Dublit es un estado muy grande, conociendo a Ed es imposible que estuviera mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Llegué a calles que me parecieron familiares, pero aún así no sabía en dónde estaba. Me cubrí un poco debajo de la lona de una tienda, a pesar de que ya estaba algo mojada.

¬ Esto es grandioso…- dije en voz alta.- …Me pregunto qué hará Lust cuando se entere de que no encontré a Ed…

¬………¡Yo te conozco!!- dijo una vocecita frente a mi. Levanté la cara para toparme con un niño de unos 10 años, que me miraba emocionado.- …¡Melissa-san, si mal no recuerdo!

¬ Eh……¡Ah, cierto, Henry!!- dije al reconocer al hermanito de Serge. Me acerqué y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- …¿Qué haces por aquí?…¿No estás un poco lejos de tu hogar?

¬ Estoy buscando trabajo, tu también?

¬ No, yo busco a una persona……¿Cómo siguen tu madre y tus hermanos?

¬ Mamá está bien, supongo…¿Adivina que? Sibyll se fue a Central.

Un rayo pasó por mi cabeza.

¬…………………¿A qué fue hasta Central?

¬ Creo que a buscar a Serge-kun.

Bajé la mirada…no me gustaba recordar eso, y no tenía ganas de imaginarme cómo iba a hacer Sibyll para mantenerse lejos de su casa.

¬…Bueno Henry, me voy, tengo que encontrar a esa persona.

¬ Vale……Me dio gusto verte, Mely-san.

¬ Igualmente.

Le di la mano a modo de despedida.

¬…¿Necesitas dinero?- le dije olvidando que ya no tenía ni un centavo…

¬ Oh si, pero no te molestes, busco trabajo para distraerme, acaban de comenzar las vacaciones y no me gusta ser perezoso, hehe…

¬ Bien, suerte………Oye, ¿Por qué no buscas trabajo con un alquimista? Tú también podrías aprender…

¬ No lo sé, Izumi-san es algo dura, y Dante-sama murió, así que…

¬ ¿Cómo??- lo interrumpí.- …¿Cómo que Dante murió?

¬ Nos enteramos de que alguien entró a su casa y la asesinó…

¬ Oh………Bueno, jeje, yo ya me iba…

Me alejé poco a poco, lamentando en el fondo la muerte de la anciana…Miré a mi alrededor, conocía el lugar, por aquí está el camino para llegar a casa de Dante…

¿Edward se habría enterado?…¿Y si él y su hermano se enteraron y fueron al lugar de los hechos?? Ante aquella nueva posibilidad me dirigí hacia allá a toda prisa. La lluvia cesó.

Para cuando llegué al bosque y encontré el sendero que llevaba hacia la casona alguien venía de regreso…pero venía solo. Me detuve en espera de que Al llegara siguiendo a su hermano, pero no fue asi, solamente Ed venía en esta ocasión. Él no había notado mi presencia, y yo no tenía la menor gana de hablar con él, así que casi sin pensarlo transmuté mi cabello, voz y ropa para parecer un chico. Entonces nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Pero dudé un poco, en ese lapso él pasó de largo y lo dejé alejarse un poco…

¬ ¡Oye, espera!- le dije cuando me decidí a hablarle.

Ed levantó lentamente la cabeza y me miró con pesadez.

¬…¿Y tú quien eres?- me preguntó.

¬ No importa. ¿dónde está tu hermano?

En ese momento no me dí cuenta de que esa era la peor forma de dirigirse a él. Inmediatamente el rubio se puso a la defensiva.

¬ ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

¬ Tengo información para ustedes dos.

¬…¿Seguro que no nos conocemos?

Afortunadamente estábamos a unos dos metros y medio de distancia, así que él no podía reconocer bien mi rostro. De todas formas me hice la disimulada.

¬ Yo si te conozco, trabajé en Central un tiempo.

¬ ¡No tengo nada que ver con el cuartel ya!

A pesar de mis esfuerzos creo que estuve enredando todo más. Yo también tenía prisa en encontrar a Al para recuperar a Willy. ¿Pero qué hago? Ed no va a querer hablar conmigo como Melissa, pero menos como un desconocido. No tengo otra forma de encontrar la ubicación de Al…

……¿pero que tal como un homúnculo? Seguramente que así me hará caso…

¬ …Escucha Hagane, sólo quiero hablar con tu hermano, contigo no quiero nada.

¬ ¡Mi hermano está muy lejos de aquí, y no voy a permitir que nadie lo moleste!- dijo Ed bajando la guardia y dando unos pasos alejándose de mi. En ese momento decidí que no tenía otra alternativa mas que llamar su atención de otra forma.

¬ ¡¡Hagane no, detente!!- le grité desafiantemente. Él hizo caso y volteó a verme de reojo.

Entonces me quité los guantes y le mostré mi palma izquierda. A pesar de la distancia, inmediatamente notó de que se trataba. El rubio abrió mucho sus grandes ojos dorados, cada vez mirándome con más furia…

¬…¿¿HAY MÁS HOMÚNCULOS??

¬ No quiero pelear…- dije retrocediendo. Ya no había marcha atrás en lo que había hecho, pero tenía que escapar si es que quería encontrar a Al.

¬ …¿Tú quién eres??

¬…Soy Hurt.- dije sin poder pensar en algo mejor.- …Llévame con tu hermano por las buenas, de todas formas lo encontraré.

Sin decir nada más el chico se lanzó a atacarme, transmutando su brazo en una daga. Me elevé en una estructura transmutada a mi manera para quedar fuera de su alcance. Ed se detuvo y me miró entre sorprendido y asustado…

¬……………¿También puedes usar Alquimia??- preguntó con incredulidad.- …¡¡MALDICIÓN!…¿ACASO ESTO ES UNA PRODUCCIÓN EN MASA O QUE??

¬ ¡Calmate Fullmetal, sólo quiero hablar con tu hermano!!

Ví que el iba a transmutar, así que me apresuré y me lancé sobre los árboles, sosteniéndome de la copa de uno de ellos. Inmediatamente Edward se lanzó a buscarme, así que con una transmutación hice una figura a lo lejos que simulaba ser yo, para que no me encontrara escondida entre los árboles. Y con una modificación de ondas sonoras, hice como si esa estatuilla hablara en mi lugar. Ed cayó en la trampa y se dirigió hacia allá. Yo me quedé quieta en espera de su reacción.

¬…¿Pero qué…?- dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de la treta.- …Rayos, ha escapado……¡Al!…¡Seguramente va a regresar por Alphonse!

Y a todo correr salió en la dirección que supuse estaría su hermano. Sin que se diera cuenta lo seguí por casi dos horas hasta que llegamos a una posada. Para entonces ya había oscurecido, y yo había vuelto a la normalidad.

¬…Bueno, ahora que lo encontré no debería tener ningún problema en quitarle ese relicario que me pidió Lust…

Decidí hacer a un lado mi orgullo y entrar de una vez, hablar con Ed y aprovechar para quitarle la joya y preguntarle a Al cómo podía abrir la puerta nuevamente. El lugar estaba tétricamente tranquilo, el recepcionista no parecía importarle nada en absoluto. Subí a buscar la habitación que me indicó el hombre. En la planta de arriba se escuchaba mucho ruido. La habitación en donde se suponía estaban los Elric estaba abierta y la luz encendida, afuera había gran alboroto. A pesar de mi preocupación me asomé lo más discretamente que pude por la ventana rota…

¬ No importa…¡Aún así me convertiré en humano yo solo!- le gritó Wrath a Lust mientras le arrancaba una de sus uñas. La mujer dejó escapar un agudo grito.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarla, Ed intervino empujando al chico y liberando a Lust de su trance quitándole un pequeño dije que tenía entre sus uñas. Hasta entonces ella pudo moverse.

No pude escuchar bien lo que siguió a eso, pero Lust asesinó a Wrath.

¬ …Vámonos.

Titubeando un poco, Ed la siguió. Bajé de un salto y caí limpiamente, pero no sabía si debía seguirlos, o…

¬…Un momento…- miré a Wrath, tirado de espaldas y con un agujero en la frente.- …Tengo aquí lo que quería……

Tal vez esta era la forma en que se me había guiado hacia él, para que pudiera estudiarlo y saber cómo es un homúnculo.. Me acerqué a él despacio, me daba miedo que fuera a despertar…Lo miré un momento, y sentí mucha lástima por él. Era físicamente sólo un niño, y a veces también actúa como uno, no es su culpa que alguien más listo que el lo utilice para sus fines. Me estaba desviando de mi objetivo, así que alejé los buenos sentimientos de mí, y me puse en cuclillas a su lado, observando cada parte de él, buscando alguna señal que me dijera por dónde comenzar. Recordé que su sello de Ouroboros estaba en su pie derecho. ¿Qué sucederá si lo activo en él?…Cuando yo uso el mío me es muy útil, y tal vez es por eso que Wrath también puede hacer alquimia.

¬ …Está bien, Wrath, según esto tú y yo tenemos un lazo…ojalá que no te lastimes.

Lo activé con sólo pensarlo. Viajé ante todos sus componentes, el agua roja que tenía en forma de piedra era el componente más importante de todo, parecía ser algo más que un catalizador, se encontraba en todos sus órganos vitales, además…

Sin que me lo esperara apareció frente a mí La Puerta. Estaba completamente cerrada.

¬…¿Will?…- murmuré…alcancé a escuchar el llanto de un bebé.- …¿¿Willy??…¿bebé, estás aquí??

Intenté levantarme pero mis pies pesaban muchísimo. Tampoco podía moverme. Sin embargo, comencé a acercarme a la puerta…¿O ella a mí? No lo sé, pero me dio mucho miedo, no quería acercarme más, no quería que se abriera…Pero tenía que sacar al bebé de ahí. Debía intentarlo por lo menos…

Otro grito en la realidad me distrajo. Wrath gritaba con desesperación. Me asusté bastante y me levanté de un salto. Corrí lejos de él, en la dirección en la que había visto a Ed y Lust marcharse.

* * *

Kureyo estaba sentada en la sala de espera de una oficina, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el infinito, esperando con inusual paciencia, y sin dejar de pensar en su hermano. Ella sabía que Ryen debía de estar bien, lo sentía…pero le hubiera gustado más saber en dónde era que se encontraba. El sonido de unos zapatos en dirección hacia ella fue lo único que rompió el silencio.

¬ Capitán Dunkhelsin…

¬…¿Qué quieres?

¬…¿Gusta un café o algo para pasar el tiempo?

Kureyo alzó la vista para encarar a su interlocutora. Sonrió levemente.

¬…Seguramente estás tan ansiosa como yo, Hawkeye…

¬ Admito que me siento algo nerviosa…- dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado y pasándole una taza con café.- …Pero no es mi futuro el que se está decidiendo allá adentro.

¬ Tampoco el mío…Mi futuro se decidió hace mucho.- Kure le dio un sorbo a su café.- …Gracias por esto.

¬ No es nada.

¬……¿por qué lo haces??…- preguntó Kureyo algo incrédula.- …Es decir, estás conmigo, me das cafecito, me haces la plática…¿Después de cómo te he tratado? Sin olvidar que sabes que el hombre que está en la sala de juntas es mi hombre y no tuyo.

¬ Es simple…- dijo Riza dando un sorbo a su bebida.- …Soy madura.

¬ ohhh! Así que ese es el gran secreto…- La pelinegra miró hacia abajo, con sensación de estar siendo rechazada.- …¿Sabes ¿…Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha hecho pensar…

¬ Tener un bebé debe darte muchas cosas de que pensar.

¬…No me refiero precisamente a eso…………Oye, ¿Qué le pusiste a este café que está tan bueno?

¬ Lo de siempre, agua, café soluble, azúcar………………¿Sabes algo de Winchester?

¬ Regresó a vivir a su cómoda mansión. Creo que esa enfermedad lo ha dejado fuera de la jugada por bastante tiempo…Rayos, sé que se hubiera divertido con todo este circo…

Riza le hizo una seña de que se callara, pero a Kure no pareció importarle.

¬……A decir verdad no entiendo qué es lo que quiere Roy. Desde que supuestamente buscó a Ed regresó sin decirme una palabra…¿Tú sabes algo?

¬…Te enterarás a su momento. ¿Galletitas?

¬ No gracias…………………- Miró de reojo la fuente con galletas.- …No, de verdad no quiero. Oye Hawkeye, mira, en estos días me han ocurrido muchas cosas, he pensado mucho acerca de la vida…Y la verdad no quiero estar mal con nadie. Me gustaría que tú y yo…

En eso se abrió la puerta y Roy salió con pinta de estar nervioso. Riza se levantó inmediatamente y se plantó frente a él. Mustang le dedicó una sonrisilla. Riza suspiró de tranquilidad, y al notar que la frente del Coronel estaba cubierta de gotitas de sudor sacó un pañuelo y lo limpió. Roy no hizo ninguna expresión…

¬ ¿Y bien??- interrumpió Kureyo con la boca llena de galletas.

¬…Ahora empieza lo interesante, Yoru…El consejo me ha enviado al norte a detener una rebelión. Irás al frente conmigo y Armstrong.

¬ Por fin algo de acción…- su mirada se hizo triste otra vez.- ……¿Se habló algo de Ryen?

¬ No.

Con una seña Roy les indicó a ambas mujeres que lo siguieran. Mientras lo hacían, murmuró.

¬ Esto cada vez es más extraño, pero lo que me dijo el enano tiene sentido. Ahora es cuando necesito de todo tu apoyo, Yoruno

¬ Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Amaneció. Llegué a una ex fábrica de armas, pero no quise entrar. Algo me decía que dentro pasarían cosas desagradables. Pero si Alphonse está ahí, es mi única esperanza de recuperar a Will, y debo entrar pase lo que pase. En eso un paquetito salió volando por una ventana del lugar y cayó casi a mis pies. Escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia acá. No corrí, no me importaba que me vieran. De entre la maleza salió Wrath, y tenía una expresión que me daba miedo…Definitivamente ya no era el niño que salió de la puerta junto conmigo.

¬ ………¿Wrath?…- le hablé en el tono más suave que pude.- …¿Estás mejor?

¬¿¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE??- me gritó lleno de furia.- …¡¡Me llevaste hacia la puerta!!

¬ ¿Qué?…¡No, lo juro, no era mi intención!!

Dio pasos decididos hacia mí. Titubeé un poco, pero de repente reaccioné y me puse firme ante lo que fuera a suceder. Levanté el paquete del suelo.

¬…¿qué es eso?- preguntó con repentina curiosidad.

¬ …Veamos…- jalé del cordoncito.- ……¿Huesos falanges?

El chico tuvo escalofríos.

¬…Wrath, si sabes lo que pasa ahí adentro debes decírmelo…

¬ Ese enano…- dijo con enojo.- …Seguramente…quería usar eso para dañar a mi mamá!!

¬ ¿Tu mamá??…No creo que tú…bah, no importa.

¬ ¡¡Dámelo, ahora!!

¬¡Ah-ah!!- dije meneando un dedo con negación. Creo que sé de que forma puedo manejar a este niño…- …Soy tu hermana mayor, y debes obedecerme, ok?

¬ ¡Tú no eres mi hermana!

¬ ¿Ah nooo? Porque hasta donde recuerdo tu siempre me llamaste Melissa nee-chan…Lo recuerdas, ¿Cierto…Matt?

El aludido bajó la guardia y me miró con ojitos de inocencia, muy contrastante con la mirada de asesino en serie de hace unos segundos.

¬ …Onee-chan…- murmuró.- …¡Yupi!! También tengo una hermana!…

¬ Bien, ahora quiero que me digas que está pasando allá adentro.

¬ Lo haré si me das la cajita.

Estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo con él, cuando vi a lo lejos unas portezuelas que parecían dar hacia abajo, y alguien las estaba abriendo desde adentro. Cuando se abrieron se asomó lo que parecía ser una persona enorme cubierta por mucha ropa. Miraba a todos lados nerviosamente, como intentando escapar de algo. Mi instinto me dijo que debía seguirlo, y más cuando escuché la voz de Edward Elric que se dirigía hacia acá.

¬ ¡No tardaré!- le dijo a alguien de adentro. Me puse nerviosa…

¬……Matt…- le dije.- …Toma, puedes quedarte con la caja, no me importa. ¿Estarás adentro?

¬ ¡Si! Acabaremos de una vez por todas con el enano de acero y con su hermano.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había dicho corrí hacia aquel personaje extraño. Al verme se puso crispado y se tropezó en su intento fallido de huir.

¬ ¡Espere, no voy a hacerle…!- me detuve al llegar con él. Se le había caido el sombrero, y pude ver que era una quimera de hombre y…otra cosa. Dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de una niña.- …Un segundo, ¿quién es usted??

¬ ¡¡Noooo!!- gritó desesperadamente mientras se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo de la niña.- …¿Estás bien, Nina-chan??

¬…¿Nina?…- mi mente me trajo recuerdos casi olvidados…

"_¬ ¡Ne, Melissa-chan!_

_¬ ¿EH?...¡Alphonse-kun!...no te vi ayer en el examen..._

_¬ Je, surgió un imprevisto y no pude presentarlo..._

_¬ ¿Es tu novia, hermanito?- dijo una hermosa niña que estaba en sus hombros. _

_¬ ¡No, Nina-chan, te equivocas!!- dijo Al moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.- Es solo una amiga...Por cierto, Melissa-chan, me preguntaba, ¿Qué vas a hacer para el examen práctico?"_

Era aquella niña……La pequeña que fue usada por su propio padre…Yo sabía eso porque Kureyo y Ryen fueron prácticamente censurados del caso para que no se extendiera más de lo debido…

_"¬ Como les decía, la muerte de Nina Tucker fue algo muy trágico para mi...Pero no vine a…"_

Ed lo mencionó en esa ocasión…Nina Tucker. La voz de Milly hizo eco en mi mente.

_"¬…………Después de que nos separamos…- comenzó con voz seca.- …Me encontré con ese hombre y sus quimeras. Me vencieron y quedé inconsciente. Después desperté en una especie de laboratorio, con una quimera a la que llaman Tucker……"_

¬ …¿Shou Tucker??- pregunté con sorpresa y asco.- …¿El alquimista dador de vida…?

Sin responderme cargó el cuerpecito y se arrojó al interior del sótano. Lo seguí mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar cada vez con más fuerza, ¡Esa cosa había puesto a Milly en la armadura!!

Tardé unos minutos en llegar al fondo. El lugar estaba repleto de vitrinas y cilindros con cosas que parecían embriones, había instrumentos de laboratorio y apuntes de alquimia hasta en las paredes. Tucker estaba al fondo del todo, detrás de un gran tanque de agua.

¬ ¡¡Tú!!- avancé furiosa hacia él.- …¿¿FUISTE QUIEN ARRUINÓ LA VIDA DE MILLY, CIERTO??

¬ ¡¡ALEJATE DE NINA!!- contestó el "hombre" visiblemente asustado, yo ni siquiera me quería meter con su "hija".

¬…¡¡NO ME IMPORTA ELLA, QUIERO A MI AMIGA DE VUELTA!!

¬ ¡¡Espera!!- gritó él con más cordura de la que lucía.- …¡No des un paso más, hagas lo que hagas no pises los círculos!

Eso me sorprendió.

¬…¿Por qué?

¬ ¡¡un homúnculo causaría una reacción adversa!!

¬…¿COMO SABES QUE SOY UN HOMÚNCULO, ESTÚPIDO??

Señaló con temor mi mano izquierda. No llevaba guantes, así que era lógico que hubiera visto mi sello de Ouroboros.

¬……¡¡NO LO SOY, NO SOY UN HOMÚNCULO!!

¬ ¡¡Los demás están arriba, pero por favor, no nos hagas daño a mí o a mi hija!!

¬ Esa cosa ni siquiera está viva…- dije con crueldad.- …¡Debes tener algo aquí que regrese a Milly a la normalidad!!

¬ ¡Puedes buscar, si encuentras algo, lo que sea, puedes quedártelo!!

Huyó por otras escaleras que conducían hacia arriba. Nuevamente lo seguí, esta vez estaba al interior de la bodega. Apenas tuve tiempo de darme cuenta cuando en ese instante pasó Lust casi junto a mí, veloz como un rayo. Segundos después llegaron tras ella una lluvia de disparos. Me cubrí con un muro transmutado y le grité al atacante de la mujer.

¬ ¡¡MATT, DETENTE!!…¿QUÉ HACES??

Él me ignoró y siguió su cacería. Los seguí lo más rápido que pude transmutando a mi paso obstáculos con el objetivo de bloquearle el paso a Wrath, pero no funcionaba. No entendía por qué se estaban atacando entre ellos. Lust quedó acorralada en segundos, y antes de que Matt intentara otra cosa la mujer destruyó el arma de su atacante con sus largas y filosas uñas.

¬ ¿¿Por qué la has traicionado??- preguntó Wrath con furia.

¬ …Esa persona no nos convertirá en humanos……Sólo busca su propio beneficio. Si Tucker le enseña al hermano menor a usar la piedra filosofal, puede que él nos convierta en humanos…¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?

¬ Me convertiré en humano yo mismo!!

¬ Entonces no me dejas alternativa…Te mataré.

¬ ¡Yo no muero!!

¬ Sólo hasta que se te acabe la piedra roja no? Entonces sólo tengo que matarte hasta que no tengas más piedra roja.

¬ …¿Lo has olvidado?- dijo Wrath con una macabra sonrisa.- …¡¡Yo también puedo usar alquimia!!

Ambas (Lust y yo) miramos hacia el suelo, en donde había un círculo de transmutación dibujado. Yo estaba como a unos dos metros. Lust me vió, e intentó escapar hacia mí, pero el niño le arrojó un relicario de plata, al instante ella se quedó quieta…

¬ ¡¡NO MATT, ESPERA!!- le grité acercándome. Mi conocimiento comprendió que aquel círculo era como un sello de homúnculos…si me acercaba no estaba segura de qué sucedería.

¬ ¡¡ALEJATE!!- me grito el niño.- …¡¡Esta vieja traidora morirá, para eso quiere ser humana!!

¬ ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!- grité mientras transmutaba un puño que golpeó al chico en la cabeza y detuvo la transmutación. Lust arrojaba sin cesar piedras rojas. Me acerqué con más confianza.- …¿Estás bien? Lamento no haber podido recuperar el relicario…

¬ Ya no importa…- me dijo entre jadeos mientras Matt se levantaba.- Escucha, tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero……Todo lo que he hecho con respecto a ti no ha sido con mala intención.

¬ ¿Entonces todo estaba más que planeado?

¬ Tú ibas a ser la obra maestra de Esa Persona…Tú y otros cientos de niños que no sobrevivieron al proceso. El anillo que te dí fue para identificar si es que eras tú una de las que podía servir, y falló por el choque con tus componentes naturales…

Abrí mucho los ojos, me alejé un poco de ella, sintiendo cómo el gran peso que estaba sobre mi se desvanecía poco a poco, al ir conociendo la verdad…Miré hacia Matt para ver si es que se levantaba, pero parecía muerto…

¬ …En la librería…El gran incendio…Fuimos nosotros. Pensaba en llevarte conmigo desde ese momento, pero te fuiste demasiado rápido…- sonrió levemente.- ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

"_¬¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_¬ Gusto de verte de nuevo, Viento Nocturno…_

_¬ ¿¿Tú fuiste la que causó esto, malvada??…- y pregunté algo que no pude aguantar.- …¿Qué demonios eres??_

_¬ Lo mismo que tú, querida…"_

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y apreté los ojos, estaba angustiada de recordar tantos detalles tan simples pero a la vez tan importantes para resolver mi presente…

¬ Sólo él puede comprobar nuestras teorías…-siguió ella.

¬………¿Q-Quién?

¬…Edward Elric. El chico que pelea por sus sueños…Él es el único capaz de entender más de lo que imagina, su conocimiento es aun más de lo que él mismo sabe. Si él se enteraba de tu condición…Tú eras el catalizador perfecto para una piedra filosofal.

¬ ¿¿PERO POR QUE??- grité sin abrir los ojos.- …¿¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO??…¿POR QUÉ ME USARON TODO ESTE TIEMPO??

¬ Pregúntale a tu madre.

Aquella repuesta me dejó sin aliento. No noté que Wrath se había levantado y caminaba hacia nosotras con aire de supremacía…

¬ …Ya verás, vieja odiosa…- dijo mientras transmutaba su brazo izquierdo en una enorme daga.

Lust me miró con angustia, como si esperara que yo hiciera algo, y lo advertí…pero estaba tan conmocionada que no supe que hacer…

¬…De verdad lo lamento Kayoren…- me dijo en un susurro.- …Y no porque me sienta mal por ti…lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto en vano. La Piedra filosofal ha sido creada y tu no tuviste nada que ver.

¬…E-Espera…te ayudaré…

¬ Déjame, él te matará en cuanto te muevas…

Wrath llegó a su lado, alzó su arma amenazadoramente hacia la bella mujer…

¬ …Si lo que querías era morir…- dijo con maldad.- …Déjame ayudarte…

¬…Y aún muerta seguiré siendo sólo un ser creado.

¬ ¡Matt, detente!!- le dije en tono suplicante.- …Por favor, te lo ruego, detente…sé que lo podemos arreglar…Necesito hablar más con ella, ¡Por piedad!

¬…¿Piedad?……- el chico bajó el arma.- …¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¿TUVISTE PIEDAD DE MI CUANDO ME ABANDONASTE EN ESA ISLA?…¿ME DESECHASTE PEOR QUE A UN PERRO, SÓLO PORQUE VISTE QUE ERAMOS IGUALES Y TE DABA MIEDO SERLO??

¬ Kayoren no es igual a ti.- dijo Lust.- …Es mucho mejor. Escucha chica, aquella noche en las cercanías de Riole, nosotros lo hicimos…

¬ ¡¡CALLATE!!- gritó Wrath levantando nuevamente su arma, esta vez más decidido.

¬ ¡Huye, ahora que ya no te necesita, esa persona no dudará en matarte!!

La daga de Wrath se incrustó en la nuca de la mujer y se hundió hasta el fondo. Miré a Lust caer con impotencia. Algo me decía que ya no se iba a levantar de esa…El eco de sus últimas palabras me revolcaba la mente.

¬ ¿Lo ves? Yo también puedo matar a los nuestros, Onee-chan…- Wrath se acercaba a mí con lentitud.- …La arpía dijo que ya no te necesitábamos. Será mejor que haga algo contigo antes de que me estorbes…

Mis sentimientos cambiaron. Ya no sentí angustia, ni miedo, ni dolor, ni duda…Sentí enojo, mucho enojo…Una ira incontenible, unas ganas de matar dignas del peor asesino. A pesar de que no había corrientes de aire, mi cabello ondeaba con furia a causa de la energía de la transmutación hemolítica. Wrath retrocedió un poco mientras yo chocaba mis palmas.

¬ Antes de que yo te estorbe…lo mejor será que acabe contigo…

Atravesé al niño con picos saliendo desde el suelo. Esta vez él no tardó en recuperarse y echó a correr lejos de mí. Con el pensamiento transmuté obstáculos mejor logrados que los de antes, cortándole el paso antes de llegar a un sitio despejado dentro de la gran bodega. Se lanzó hacia mí buscando herirme con su brazo, pero bastó otra transmutación para alejarlo de mí.

Sentía la energía fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo…

¬ ¡¡YA VERÁS, MALDITA!!

Reaccionando casi como si no fuera mio…

¬ ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ, WRATH!!- dije para después lanzarle una explosión al chico que derribó la pared…

Como si estuviera siendo alimentada por los deseos y lamentos de otras personas…

…De aquellas personas que mueren y cruzan la puerta, volviéndose nuestra energía para transmutar.

No sé cómo es que lo comprendí aquella enorme verdad, hasta ahora me lo sigo preguntando. Tan de repente como me enfadé me puse a llorar, como si el dolor de todas las personas fallecidas se hubiera concentrado dentro de mí. Avancé casi contra mi voluntad hacia los escombros de la pared destruida, esperando que Wrath por fin estuviera muerto…Al pensar en él las ganas de matar regresaban, pero tenía la esperanza de que por fin esa batalla hubiera terminado.

El polvo se disipó. Levanté la vista al ver siluetas al frente. Edward Elric corría en dirección a mí…

Una sensación de calidez y paz me llenó el pecho. Ed me recordaba los sueños e ilusiones de los muertos. Él me recordaba que había que luchar por algo, y que siempre hay algo por lo que seguir adelante. No importa que tan mal esté el mundo, siempre debemos de seguir aquello que nos impulsa a seguir adelante. Esa gran verdad se resumía en un chico rubio de baja estatura. Aquel que sacrificó su cuerpo para salvar a su hermano. Aquel que sacrificó su honor por obtener respeto. Aquel que sacrificó su integridad y paz para que el mundo fuera un lugar sin mentiras. El chico que sacrificó su corazón a cambio de no hacernos sufrir…

¬ …¡Ed!!…-dije soltando un suspiro de paz…

¬…Melissa…- disminuyó un poco su trotar.- …Tú………¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su repentino interés me sorprendió. El tono de voz que usaba no era siquiera parecido al que había usado conmigo la otra noche. Intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, creo yo…

De entre los escombros se levantó Wrath e inmediatamente saltó contra Edward. Él, quien seguramente ya lo había previsto, atacó perforando el vientre del chico con su brazo-espada.

¬ ¡Vamos!!- me llamó en cuanto Wrath cayó.- …¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Salté por encima de los escombros aún con las lágrimas bordeando mi rostro. El rubio no le tomó importancia, en cuanto estuve cerca me tomó del brazo y me condujo hacia otra parte.

¬ ¡Tienes que irte Mel, Al y yo estamos ocupados!!…- me miró.- …¿Qué tienes?

¬ Me han sucedido muchas cosas.

¬ ¡Melissa!!- gritó Al que estaba al otro extremo del gran salón en el que nos encontrábamos.- …¿Cómo es que siempre llegas a donde estamos??

¬ Eso no importa, Al…- dijo Ed.- …Sloth no tardará en reconstruirse, no podemos huir, si queremos terminar con esto debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible……Melissa, por favor, tienes que irte.

¬ No voy a irme.- dije con firmeza.- …Esto me incumbe tanto como a ti. Sé que la Piedra Filosofal existe, y no me interesa…sólo quiero una respuesta clara y concreta, al por qué de mi condición, y entonces me iré para jamás volver…

¬…Me estás asustando…

En medio del todo un charco de agua se hacía cada vez más grande. Ed lo miraba de reojo con ansia.

¬…Puedes ayudarnos con eso, ¿Verdad?- me dijo con una sonrisa.- No debería de ser problema, aunque si Milly Nisu estuviera aquí será más fácil, jeje…

Me puso una mano sobre el hombro…titubeó un poco………Luego me abrazó. Fue un abrazo extraño, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, apretando fuerte y con los puños cerrados. Conmovida ante tal gesto sólo me dejé llevar y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

¬ Ya, ya, basta…- dijo separándose.- …No tenemos tiempo que perder.

El charco de agua comenzaba a retorcerse, Ed lo vigilaba ahora. Miré hacia atrás. Wrath no se levantaba. Pasé mi mano por el rostro para despejar mi visión, y luego acomodé mis cabellos hacia atrás.

¬ ¡¡HERMANO!!- gritó de repente Alphonse.

¬ ¿Qué sucede??

¬ ¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!- le gritó dando unos pasos adelante. Me desconcerté…

¬ ¡Al, no es momento para un ataque de celos!!

¬ ¡¡ELLA NO ES MELISSA!!

Inmediatamente Ed se sobresaltó y se puso en guardia alejándose de mí. Quise explicar el malentendido.

¬ ¡Al, no, espera, si soy yo…!

¬ ¡¡SI, COMO NO!!…¡¡Cuando estaba con Greed te apareciste para colaborar con él!

¬ ¡No digas eso, Al…anda, pregúntame algo, lo que sea!!

¬ ¿De qué color era tu pantalón la primera vez que nos vimos??

¬…Yo llevaba un vestido…

¬ ¡¡AUN ASI NO TE CREO!!…

¬ ¡¡Basta Al, concéntrate en cómo derrotar a esa cosa!!- señaló el agua.

¬ ¡Alphonse, soy Melissa Hughes, de verdad, lo juro!………Vamos chicos, tienen que creerme…

Y cometí el peor error del mundo en esos momentos. Puse mis manos boca arriba a modo de plegaria. Instantáneamente la mirada de Ed pasó a mi palma izquierda, se detuvo unos instantes, y luego me miró a los ojos…

Jamás olvidaré esa mirada de repugnancia dedicada a mí…

¬ …¿Tú también………?

¬ ¡¡NOOOOO, EDWARD, ESPERA!!

**_TO BE CONTINUED……_**

_

* * *

_

Yakío- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!- (se cae de la silla)- …¡Por mi chápiro verde!! Estoy que me rebota el corazon hacia ajuera, el capítulo se quedó muy emocionante y no puedo esperar en saber que es lo que sigue…Un momento, ¿Qué digo? Yo soy la autora y parece que estoy dejando un review XD……Esque ahora tengo que hacer eso porque ustedes…- (Se apaga la luz y Yaki-chan es alumbrada solo con un reflector).- …Me han castigado…………Así es, me han acostumbrado a recibir cada vez mas y mas reviews…y ahora…- (saca dos hojitas de su bolsa…bueno, hoja y media.)- …¡¡Me salen con esto!! Ooooohhh agonía, oh dolor, TAN POCOS REVIEWS DESANIMAN A UNO!!………Pero…- se enciende la luz y ya todo como si nada).- …Los pocos que hay son tan queridos como todos n.n es por eso que pasaré a responder a los que me dejaron comentario en el capi 12 nee n.n?

**Anyto-sama**

Ahhh no te preocupes por no dejar review en el capi 11, lo importante es que sigas leyendo ok? Han pasado muchas cosas en pocos capítulos, a todos nos dolio lo de Serge y lo de Basil pero era un mal necesario. Ahorita ya hubo reencuentro con Ed, y ya veras como se pone en el capi que viene. Lo de Hohenheim, bueno, no tiene superpoderes ñnU, según yo, el hombre tiene la facilidad de viajar entre el mundo detrás de la puerta y el de Amestris, y eso no lo invente yo, está en la serie. Mi teoria del por que lo puede hacer es que en nuestro mundo tenia un cuerpo y en Amestris tenia otro, asi su espiritu podia viajar libremente a traves de la puerta y caer en el cuerpo correspondiente. Cuando Dante lo envia de regreso a nuestro mundo es porque lo manda con todo y el cuerpo de Amestris y por eso ya no puede regresar…Bueno, eso es lo que yo pense, espero que sea lógico. Te cuidas y gracias por dejar review n.n no me hagas extrañarte.

**Saori kinomoto**

Ohh si XD benditos chistes que me salvan cuando no tengo nada mejor que escribir. Gracias por comprenderme, nadie lo hace T-T estar en la universidad es mas difícil de lo que pense, y mas ahora que por fin me cambie a la carrera de mis sueños……Ejem, espero no tardar tanto en subir el capi 14, gracias por escribir n.n

**Marean L. Wolf**

Ohhh sigue la gran controversia. ¿Quién es el padre de Will Roy? Hagan sus apuestas!! No te puedo decir nada al respecto, prefiero dejarte la sorpresa para el final. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi n.n dile a fer-chan que tambien le mando saludos y extraño anotar su nombre en las contestaciones de reviews T-T Me lo cuidas mucho y tu tmb te cuidas. Kure-sama tiene muchas cosas que hacer para el capi 14, ya verás a qué me refiero!! Te espero para este capi ehhh??

**Chris Roy**

Hoooola chiquito precioso hermoso bebé!! Gracias por venir hoy a mi casita! (7-8-08) Me la pase genial, y en verdad te agradezco por la ayuda prestada para este capitulo, tal vez no es muy largo, pero tiene todo lo que deberia tener gracias a ti. La golpiza que le di Al a Melissa traera consecuencias a futuro, (de hecho todas las golpizas que ha recibido…y las que vienen o.o) No me eches en cara que dejo esperando mucho a los lectores T-T tu sabes por que lo hago…Espero que la accion de este capitulo sea de tu completo agrado y el suspenso tambien, lo deje inconcluso como tu dijiste (orita te voy a dar otra trinchera XD), y que me dejes review pronto :( o si no me ponde tiste. ¿Quen lo quele?…¿Quen lo queleeee?

Horo-horo-chan

Alumnito querido, lamento mucho dejarte lejos de mi tutela este tiempo pero seguiremos en contacto verdad? Ahora si te puedo hacer una promesa: saldrás en el capitulo quince, todo este decidido y dispuesto para tu aparición XD!! Por ahora nos faltará ver el resultado de este embrollo, pero el fic aun tiene vida y mientras la vida dure, que el mundo ruede X3 ojala que leas esto pronto, se que tu ya entraste a la escuela y lo lamento por ti XDD, yo entro el lunes…jejeje, espero que nos vweamos pronto.

PD.- Dile a Susana que me voy al taller de teatro de ESIQUIE XD

Yakío- …¿Lo venn??…¡¡SON MUY POCOS!! Está bien que estoy gorda, pero n me dejen de alimentar con sus comentarios onegai!! –(se come las hojas).- …Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero en serio que no fue mi culpa (Ya leyeron Epona's Song? X3 jeje), ojalá que no me tarde en subi el siguiente capi, porque…

**En el siguiente capitulo**

Todo acaba. El misterio es resuelto. Melissa sabrá la verdad, su verdad…¿Importará eso una vez que Ed acabe con ella?…¿Qué le sucedió a Will Roy, podrá regresar?…¿Para qué quiere ocupar Roy a Kureyo?…¿Riza y Kure irán de shopping juntas?…Así es, el final cronológico de la serie ocurre en el siguiente capitulo…¿Pero será el final, o un nuevo comienzo? Descúbranlo y quédense en suspenso.


	14. Toma mi confianza

Yakio- Ahora…………………Ahora no hay entrada de capítulo.

(Alguien del público se levanta)

Fulano X- ¡Oye, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las ridículas y fofas entradas de capitulo, no puedes hacerme esto ahora que vengo psicológicamente preparado para leer una entrada de capi!!

(Yakio mira al sujeto con odio, saca rápidamente un cuaderno negro y anota en él el nombre del Fulano X, y este muere de un paro cardiaco)

Yakío.- ………Les repito, ahora no hay entrada de capítulo. Solo agarrense de la silla, y lean. La primera conclusión de Elemental está en este capítulo. Suerte en esta aventura, Mely!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ELEMENTAL**

**14.-**_**Toma mi confianza**._

¬ Claro………- dijo Edward con desprecio sin dejar de mirarme.- …Eras tú aquel sujeto que dijo que buscaba a Al…

¬ …¡No es cierto!.- mentí.- …¡Déjame explicarte!

¬ ¡¡TENIAS EL MALDITO SELLO EN LA MISMA MANO, NO MIENTAS!!

Se acercó a mí de repente, me aprisionó contra la pared derrumbada.

¬…¿Eres Melissa Hughes…o debo llamarte HOMÚNCULO???

¬ ¡Soy Melissa, siempre he sido yo y siempre lo seré!!

¬ ¡¡SIEMPRE NOS ENGAÑASTE, ENTONCES!!- Ed estaba demasiado alterado.- ¡¡NOS HICISTE CREER QUE ERAS NUESTRA AMIGA, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTÁS DE PARTE DE LOS HOMÚNCULOS!!

¬ ¡¡Hermano!!!- gritó Al.- …¡¡No le hagas daño!!………Es decir…- dijo el menor cambiando de tono al sentir la asesina mirada de su hermano.- …¡No le hagas daño ahora!!…¡Ella debe saber muchas cosas!!

¬ ¡¡Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte, Ed…!!- dije en tono suplicante.

A pesar de todo, Ed pareció pensarlo unos instantes, aunque fue muy poco. Volvió a amenazarme con su brazo espada en mi cuello. En ese momento me sentí realmente sin salida…

¬……No, no quiero saber nada. Eres sólo un homúnculo, y seguramente estás con ellos. Y aunque no fuera así, tu naturaleza no te permitiría estar en paz hasta no ser una humana……¡¡DEBO DESTRUIRTE!!

Tuve mucho miedo, Ed no tendría ahora ninguna consideración conmigo. Eso me pasa por no haber hablado antes con él, supongo. La energía que me había llenado hace unos momentos se aparecía de nuevo en forma de pánico, por lo que mi instinto me llevó a defenderme de un ataque del rubio con una transmutación. Escapé del agarre…

¬ ¿¿POR QUÉ PUEDES HACER ALQUIMIA???- me gritó mientras me perseguía.- …¿ERES EL QUE CAMBIA DE FORMA, O REALMENTE ERES MELISSA??

¬ ¡¡REALMENTE SOY YO……ED, TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME, DESPUÉS ME HACES LO QUE QUIERAS!!

¬ ¡¡Yo la detendré!!

¬ ¡¡NO DEBES HACER ALQUIMIA, AL…DEJALO EN MIS MANOS!!

Ed me atacó en repetidas ocasiones con su arma y una que otra transmutación. No pude hacer menos que defenderme de igual forma, intentando por todos los medios que me dejara explicarle mi condición, sin resultado. En un momento quedé arrinconada contra una estructura de metal, esquivando sablazos dirigidos a mi rostro. Edward logró hacerme una cortada en la mejilla y un par en los brazos. Si esto seguía por más tiempo iba a terminar matándome…

¬¡¡YA EDWARD, ESPERA, NI SIQUIERA TE ESTOY ATACANDO!!

¬ ¡¡TRAICIONERA…MALDITA…………DIME QUIEN FUISTE, PARA ACABAR CONTIGO!!

Me cansé de permanecer solo a la defensiva…de todas formas no iba a lograr que me dejara hablar. Tuve que golpearlo con una estructura transmutada, y me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude.

¬ ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

¬ ¡¡VAS A ESCUCHARME, EDWARD ELRIC, POR LAS BUENAS O LAS MALAS!!!

Salté hacia los escombros de la pared destruida. Wrath ya no estaba ahí, pero en ese momento no me fijé mucho en ello. Ahora que yo había respondido el ataque, Ed se volvió más hostil obviamente, comenzando a lanzarme proyectiles. En un momento de iluminación recordé que también podía hacer transmutación hemolítica. En el suelo por donde yo había corrido dejé caer gotitas de sangre de las cortadas hechas por el rubio, así que lo aproveché, y transmuté diversos obstáculos que hicieron que Edward perdiera el equilibrio unos segundos, los cuales aproveché para acercarme.

¬ Ed, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, pero promete que dejarás de…

¬ ¡¡TOMA ESTO!!!- (me lanza un proyectil)

¬………………Atacarme ¬¬. ¡¡Ríndete Ed, me has ganado muchas veces, pero esta vez estas derrotado!! Si peleo con todo mi poder, dudo que te guste…

¬ ¡¡NO ME AMENACES!!

¬……Bien, Melissa, frase mal dicha………¡¡Quise decir que no quiero pelear!! Puedo transmutar de formas que tú no conoces, pero puedes conocerlas SI-ME-ESCUCHAS!!

Para evitar que me fuera a atacar otra vez transmuté una estructura para sujetarlo. Estaba a punto de acercarme a Ed cuando escuché el sonido de pasos metálicos en dirección hacia mí, a gran velocidad. Para cuando volteé en dirección del sonido ya era tarde…el fuerte puño de Alphonse se estampó en mi cara, y me lanzó unos dos metros hacia atrás.

¬ ¡¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO!!!-gritó Al, tan furioso como jamás lo había visto.

Curiosamente el golpe no me dolió en el momento, sólo me desconcertó. Me levanté tambaleando un poco, intentando enfocar las imágenes, me limpié la sangre que seguía escurriendo de mi boca y nariz…Obviamente no me dieron tiempo a recuperarme, Ed se lanzó contra mí volviendo a tumbarme en el suelo. Con su mano izquierda me estranguló a medias, con su mano derecha me apuntaba al rostro con el filo de su espada, y con sus piernas a mis lados se acomodó de forma que me fue imposible levantarme. Comencé a ver doble…

¬ Alphonse, aléjate, si hago una transmutación no sé que te pasará…

¬…………Está bien………- respondió el aludido obedeciendo a su hermano.

¬…Ahora, "Melissa"……Vas a decirme de dónde eres, y quién te controla, o si trabajas por tu cuenta…o…¡todo!

¬…Si……………si me hubieras dejado……………ya…lo sabrías……

¬ Todo lo que sabíamos de ti es mentira……

¬…No…todo es…verdad…

¬ ¡No finjas! Sé que estas heridas no son nada para ti, "Hurt"…No vas a morirte de eso.

¬ …Mi…nariz…………- tenía rota la nariz, comencé a ahogarme con mi propia sangre…

¬ …¡¡HABLA!!

¬……No…te…mentí………sólo……no…te dije todo…

¬ No había necesidad de hacerlo, apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes sentir esa atracción que dices sentir por mí…

Al decir esto, su dura mirada se volvió algo triste, pero sin perder su enfado.

¬…Pensé que realmente le agradaba a alguien………En verdad llegué a pensar que podía ser atractivo para una persona………Todo fue sólo un truco, ¿verdad?

Pasé un desagradable trago de sangre y busqué su mirada……

¬…No……te lo dije la otra noche…………

¬ Veo que no tienes mucha piedra roja, ya te hubieras recuperado…- dijo tomando nuevamente su porte agresivo.- ……Debo matarte ahora que puedo.

¬……Como……quieras………pero………primero escúchame…

¬ …No.- dijo con firmeza.- …He aprendido a no confiar mas que en mi propio hermano. Nadie mas merece mi absoluta confianza.

Le sostuve la mirada…no volteé hacia ninguna otra parte que aquel par de estanques dorados en los que me hubiese encantado sumergirme en otra situación…Una pregunta estúpida pasó por mi mente, tal vez producto del shock de las heridas: Tendría todavía alguna oportunidad con él?…¿Realmente lo quería, o como no soy humana no soy capaz de querer?

¬…Tú tienes mi absoluta confianza, Ed…- le dije lo más claro que pude.- …Y te entrego mi vida si eso te hace feliz. Pero no puedo permitirlo si no me escuchas primero.

Aprovechando la sangre que me rodeaba transmuté otra estructura para quitármelo de encima. Ed volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

¬ ¡¡Sabía que no estabas tan mal después de todo!!

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, y sintiéndome desvanecer de un momento a otro, lo encaré…

¬…Ya no quiero huir de ti. Tengo piedra roja, pero no soy un homúnculo. Y si así fuera, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo como humana, eso me convierte en una aunque sea en esencia.

¬ Nada de lo que vives es tuyo.

¬ ¡Lo es, puesto que soy yo quien ha construido recuerdos!! No tengo los recuerdos de alguien más, también tengo recuerdos míos! Por ejemplo, cuando los conocí a Al y a ti en el tren, o cuando Milly y yo ayudamos a toda esa gente, y nos hicimos amigas para toda la vida…

El Alquimista de Acero abrió mucho los ojos, aún furioso.

¬……Un segundo……- dijo………para después lanzarse contra mí.

Me tomó por sorpresa, así que no pude defenderme. Apretó mi cuello, pero sin intención de asfixiarme. Parecía estar recordando algo…

¬ …Milly Nisu desapareció en el Laboratorio 5…

Adiviné lo que vino a su cabeza después de eso…

¬……¿¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MILLY??

¬…………………………Me…………ahogo………

¬ ……¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!……¡¡MATASTE A MILLY!!!- gritó, seguramente dando por hecho cosas que ni al caso.

Era el fin. En un arranque de ira, Ed estuvo a segundos de cortarme la cabeza.

Si no hubiera sido porque alguien con mucha fuerza lo tomó del brazo de metal. El rubio se volvió a su captor, furibundo…

¬¡¡ALPHONSE, MALDITA SEA, QUE DEMONIOS…………!- su voz se cortó de tajo.- ……………………Tú no eres Al……

La armadura que sujetaba a Ed lo levantó por el brazo con fuerza, y lo lanzó lejos de mí. Después me tomó en brazos.

¬………Milly………- murmuré, para después despejar mis vias respiratorias.

¬ ¡¡Ni siquiera la dejaste explicarse, que insensible!!- le gritó mi amiga al rubio, que nos miraba con desconcierto.- …Tranquila Mel, busquemos a Izumi-san…

¬………¿¿Milly??- dijeron los hermanos Elric al unísono. Ed parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

¬………Ya no lo sé…- respondió Milly mientras me despejaba las vías respiratorias.- …¡Pero oyeme bien, si intentas cualquier otra cosa, te golpearé tan fuerte que crecerás diez centímetros por la hinchazón!!

¬ ¿¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN BAJITO QUE……??

¬ ¡¡Edward!!- gritó Alphonse.- ……Deberíamos dejarlas excusarse…

Aún con el repentino ataque de ira, Ed se calmó…Bajó la guardia y nos miró mientras Milly detenía mi hemorragia.

¬……………¿por qué Melissa tiene el sello de Ouroboros??

Antes de que alguien respondiera, un gran chorro de agua viviente entró por la boca de Ed para intentar asfixiarlo. El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas mientras intentaba inútilmente deshacerse de su atacante. Milly y Alphonse se acercaron inmediatamente.

¬ ¡¡¡HERMANO!!!

¬ ¡NO AL, YO LO HARÉ, TÚ NO DEBES HACER ALQUIMIA!!- gritó mi amiga chocando sus manos para después ponerlas en el pecho de Edward.

Después de un destello de transmutación el chico relajó el cuerpo, a pesar de que Sloth seguía dentro de su sistema y rodeaba su cabeza en una cápsula de agua. Entonces Ed hizo otra transmutación con la que se quitó de sí al homúnculo y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

¬ Gracias, muy inteligente…- dijo él entre jadeos.- ……Oxigenar el agua para seguir llevando ese gas a mis células…………Me había olvidado de Sloth. ¿Pero en dónde está Wrath??

¬ ¡¡Hermano, no pierdas de vista a ese homúnculo!

¬ Tampoco debo de perder de vista a ese……- dijo mirándome. Yo apenas me estaba levantando. Milly se puso ante mí como un escudo.

¬ …Tenemos que buscar a alguien. Debes confiar en nosotras.- dijo.

¬ ¿Y como por qué "debo" de confiar en ustedes??

¬………Porque o es eso, o pelear con Sloth, Melissa y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ed tomó rápidamente la decisión de confiar en nosotras echando a correr hacia donde Sloth se estaba reconstruyendo. Asistida por Milly, salí de aquella bodega.

¬……¿Qué haces aquí, Milly?- le pregunté ya más recuperada.

¬ Sabía que venías para acá. – volteó hacia el almacén.- …Cuando dijiste que los Elric buscaban a Shou-chan supe que tenía que venir. En la estación de central escuché que un tren se había detenido y que los fugitivos fueron en dirección a Dublit, así que aquí me tienes. Supuse que si buscas a Al con tanta urgencia lo seguirías……además, los Elric no se pararán en Central por un tiempo, por ahora tienen un estatus de los más buscados.

¬ ¿Y Shou-chan es………?- la respuesta me llegó sola.- …!Shou Tucker!! Que tonta, lo ví hace rato…

¬ Así es. – tono de voz lúgubre.

¬ Lo lamento…me encontré con él, y lo dejé escapar…

¬ No importa, tengo lo que quería, por lo menos a medias. Pero vamos Mel, estás aún herida, busquemos a Izumi Courtis para que te ayude con eso, no debe estar lejos de aquí.

Antes de que me opusiera ella me cargó con facilidad y echó a correr.

¬ ¡Esto de no sentir cansancio comienza a gustarme!!- dijo.

* * *

El frente de batalla se ha organizado. El Fuhrer acaba de despedir a Roy Mustang y su segundo al mando Alex Louis Armstrong que van con el batallón hacia el norte a reprimir una sublevación antes de que esta suceda.

¬ ¡Heil Fuhrer!!

¬ ¿Eh?- King Bradley miró a quien lo llamaba.- …¿Por qué ha roto fila, Capitán Dunkhelsin?

¬ …Su alteza…- dijo Kureyo cuadrándose.- …He tenido un extraño presentimiento. Tratándose de mí se que suena ridículo, pero me gustaría…eh……despedirme. Por si acaso.

¬ Capitana, usted ha sido un gran elemento desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no veo el por qué de su preocupación.- le respondió el hombre, muy sereno.

¬…Señor……con todo respeto, creo que el General de Brigada Mustang planea algo…- dijo ella bajando la voz un poco.- …Quiero que sepa que, en caso de una rebelión, yo lo apoyaré incondicionalmente a usted y a su gobierno.

¬ ¿Y qué motivos tienes para sospechar de Mustang?- preguntó el Fuhrer con interés, porque esas sospechas sólo habían quedado dentro del Consejo.

¬…Perdone mi impertinencia, pero, ¿No debería quedarse aquí algún regimiento para defender el cuartel, solo por si acaso?

¬ Ya lo he pensado, Capitán, y aquí entre nos, tengo un as bajo la manga.

¬ Me reconforta escuchar eso……Bueno, me retiro, su Excelencia.

¬ Un momento Capitán, me parece que a Ud. No le he dado comisión…

Kureyo se mostró sorprendida.

¬…En efecto, no lo ha hecho…

¬…Tengo preparado a un grupo pequeño de mi entera confianza que va camuflado entre el regimiento, se encargarán de detener a Roy Mustang en caso de una rebelión…No importa como.

¬ …Entiendo…

¬ Comprenderás que si alguno de ellos liquida a Mustang podría levantar sospechas…En ese caso, quiero que tu te encargues de ello.

¬…¿Cómo?

¬ Obviamente…- le pasó por lo bajo un fajo de billetes en un sobre discreto.- …Antes de que empiece la sublevación. No podemos arriesgarnos en periodos tan difíciles como estos.

¬…¿Pero…Cómo?

¬ Probablemente encuentren a Edward Elric…- dijo con un tono de voz insinuador- …él estará muy resentido con Mustang por todo lo que le ha hecho…y en batalla, sería fácil que Hagane desquitara su furia…¿Quedó claro?

La Alquimista de la Noche se cuadró y esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

¬ Transparente, su Alteza.

* * *

¬ Ya estás mejor. Veo que Milly-chan ha aprendido en muy poco tiempo, tienes suerte, Melissa.

¬ Izumi-san…- dijo mi amiga.- …Le dijimos que Ed y Al están peleando contra homúnculos…Y está tan tranquila…

¬ Es su batalla. Ambos sabrán llevarlo bien. De todas formas tengo que ir a verlos, pero en el estado en el que estoy se me complica un poco…

Tenía unos quince minutos que habíamos encontrado a Mason-san, nos llevó con Izumi-san, que estaba en el médico cerca de ahí. Aprovechando, me atendió un médico de verdad…

¬ …Izumi-san………- le dije arrastrando un poco las palabras por los calmantes suministrados- …No tengo idea de que hacer ahora…Ed piensa que soy un homúnculo, y no creo saber la forma de desmentirlo.

¬ Aún lo duda.- dijo ella.- …Y la prueba está en que te ha dejado ir. ¿Qué harás, vas a huir?

¬…Admito que me gustaría, ya que no se de lo que puedo ser capaz. Pero……- me mordí un pulgar.- …Sucedieron muchas cosas que me han dejado pensando. No quisiera dejar preguntas al aire.

¬ ¡¡Pero que sucede con ustedes!!!!- gritó Milly, saliendo de sus casillas.- …¡¡Ed está peleando allá a lo lejos, tal vez vaya perdiendo, y ustedes se quedan charlando como si nada!!

Izumi-san se levantó, y nos miró de forma severa.

¬ ¡He dicho que esa es su batalla!!…No debo intervenir y ustedes tampoco, tienen asuntos más importantes que resolver.

¬ ¡Le digo que han pasado muchas cosas!!- dije intentando llamar la atención por sobre las quejas de Milly.- ….Por cierto Millennium, mencionaste que Al no debía hacer Alquimia…

¬ Bueno…lo miré un momento. Cuando te golpeó, su cuerpo se llenó de símbolos extraños, aunque para mi no lo son tanto, por alguna razon pude identificarlos.

La mujer que estaba con nosotros se puso alerta.

¬…¿Símbolos?……Claro……debí suponerlo…

¬ Pienso que debemos volver.- dije con firmeza.- …Tal vez no pelearé la batalla de Ed, pero espero pelear mi propia batalla. Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de descubrir si es que soy un homúnculo o no.

¬ ¿Has hablado ya con tu madre?

Bajé la mirada. Aún me dolía bastante…

¬…No. No me atrevo…

¬ Tal vez debas hablar con ella primero. No puedes culparte de algo de lo que no estás segura.

Hubo un momento de silencio, tras el cual Izumi-san se levantó y se estiró un poco.

Contrario a tranquilizarme, su actitud me frustraba. Sin embargo, hay algo en la gran Izumi que no me permite ponerme al tú por tú con ella. Hace poco que estuve en su casa en calidad de paciente, y ella fue mucho muy gentil con nosotros, aunque lo estuviera haciendo por conveniencia…

_"¬……Los hermanos Elric están pasando por un periodo muy terrible en sus vidas………Les agradecería mucho que pudieran ayudarlos_."

¬ Izumi-san, nos pediste que ayudáramos a los hermanos…- le dije con tranquilidad.- …¿Por qué no nos ocupamos de eso primero, y después vemos si es que soy humana o no?

¬ Apoyo a Melissa.- se adelantó Milly.- …Digo, está bien que sean dos alquimistas, pero también son dos homúnculos.

Izumi abrió mucho los ojos y se puso crispada.

¬…¿Has dicho dos?……Sólo las escuche mencionar a uno…

¬ Bueno…- dije.- …Wrath quedó fuera de la jugada un rato, pero a estas alturas…

Sin decir nada, y en segundos, ella echó a correr, incluso saltó por la ventana. Ni su marido tuvo el alcance para seguirla.

¬ ¡¡Voy por ella, aún está débil!!- dijo Milly.

¬ ¡¡ESPERA!!- Le grité.- ………Por lo menos tenemos la seguridad de a dónde se dirige. No me siento del todo bien, así que podemos darle alcance a nuestro ritmo.

¬ ¡¡A tu ritmo, llegaríamos en dos semanas!!

Y salió detrás de Izumi y Sig-san…y yo papando moscas!! Intenté levantarme, pero estaba muy débil aún. No había nadie más en la habitación, así que no estaba segura de lo que debía de hacer…

Hasta que ví un teléfono a mi alcance. No lo pensé mucho, pero puedo decir que mi cuerpo parecía actuar solo. Tomé el auricular y marqué el número que sabía de memoria. Me contestó una enfermera…

¬ ¿Diga?

¬ Quiero hablar con Elena Hughes, habitación 484, soy su hija Melissa.

¬ un momento por favor.

Me pusieron una musiquita de espera…pero no me tranquilizaba. Sentí cómo la furia me dominaba poco a poco, también me sentí triste, confundida, y…

¬ ¿Aló, Mary?

¬ Es Mely, mamá…

¬ Estaba jugando. ¿Cómo estás, querida?

Su tono de voz, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, y yo tan alterada…

¬ RESPONDE, ¿¿¿SOY UN HOMÚNCULO???

El auricular se quedó en silencio.

¬…¡¡RESPONDE, ELENA!!…¿ERES ALQUIMISTA??…¿TU ME CREASTE?…¿SOY HUMANA??

¬……¿D-De que hablas, hija…?

¬ ¡¡NO ME LLAMES HIJA HASTA QUE ME RESPONDAS LAS PREGUNTAS!!- unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.- …¿¿ESTUVISTE CON DANTE??

¬ ¡¡Dante!!……Si, la conocí hace unos años, pero no lo recuerdo bien.

¬ ¡¿Te enseñó alquimia??!

¬…No lo sé…

¬ ¡¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO…SÓLO DÍ "SI" O "NO"!!

Escuché que alguien le arrebataba el auricular a mi madre.

¬ Señorita…- me dijo la molesta enfermera.- …No tiene por qué hablarle así a la paciente, que antes que todo, es su madre.

¬ ¡¡USTED NO SABE NADA!!

¬ Lo suficiente para saber que no dejaré que vuelva a llamarla si continúa así!!…- suspiró.- …Señorita, recuerde que su mamá sobrevivió a una bala en el cráneo, no puede forzarla a darle respuestas que no tiene.

Algo en su tono de voz me era tan familiar………

¬…Le suplico que no vuelva a llamar de esa forma.

Y colgó. Intenté marcar varias veces, pero la línea sonaba descolgada…¿Conocía yo a esa enfermera? Su voz me quedó muy grabada…

"_¬ …siento……- soltó una risilla nerviosa.- …Siento como si…hoy fuese a morir…_

_¬ ¡No digas esas cosas, Lyla! No hay ningún motivo para que pienses eso…"_

¬………¿¿Lyla??……¿Qué hace Lyla con mi mamá???

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Intenté calmarme…

¬ Adelante.

¬ ¿Estás bien, Melysa-san??- me preguntó Mason. Inmediatamente se fijó en los que brillaban por su ausencia.- …¿Dónde están Izumi-san, Sig-san, Milly-san……?

¬ Te llevaré con ellos…pero no puedo caminar muy bien, ¿me ayudas?

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el chico me llevó cargando a su pick up que olía a carne ahumada. Con mis indicaciones, llegamos al almacén en diez minutos. Pude ver a Izumi y Ed, pero nada más…

¬…Mason, ¿Podrías ir a ver qué pasó?

¬ ¡Enseguida!!…¡¡No te muevas de aquí, Mely-san!!

¬ No puedo hacerlo, jeje…

Mientras él se acercaba al lugar a pie, aproveché para aclarar mi mente…Me propuse no sentir nada hasta que hubiera aclarado las cosas con Edward. Sin embargo, me intriga mucho el por qué está Lyla con mi madre…si es que en verdad era Lyla, claro.

¬ ¡¡Melissa!!- me llamó Izumi-san, haciéndome una seña de que fuera con ellos.

Pasé saliva…este podría ser el momento definitivo. Ed estaba sentado en una roca a las afueras del almacén. Por la tranquilidad del momento, supuse que su batalla había acabado…Posible augurio de que comenzaría la mía.

Mason me ayudó a acercarme. Al ver que no podía caminar bien, Ed se desconcertó. Me acerqué con cautela…

¬…Aún no te recuperas…- dijo el rubio.

¬…¿Y Al?

¬………Iba a preguntarte si sabías en donde estaba.

¬ ¿Si no está contigo, que te hace pensar que yo lo tengo?

¬ Edward…- le dijo su maestra.- …No dudes más por favor, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto………

Miré a Izumi-san. Me sentí frustrada…

¬…¿Le ha contado todo, Izumi-san?

Ella bajó la mirada, y apremió a Ed.

¬…Algo así…

¬ Estuviste con Dante, y ella te dijo que eres un homúnculo…- dijo Edward con repudio en la voz.- …Has tenido piedra roja en tu cuerpo desde hace algún tiempo, y no sabes el por qué…

Suspiré…Izumi-san no le había dicho nada sobre mi transmutación humana.

¬ Así es.- confirmé.- …Ed………………La única persona que en verdad puede decirme la verdad está en el hospital con amnesia…Conocí a tu papá, él………

¬ Ni me lo menciones ¬¬………Mendigo anciano, volvió a largarse sin…

¬ ¡¡No hables así de él!!- Lo reprendí.- …Es una gran persona, no deberías expresarte así, ¡Es tu padre!……………Yo quisiera que mi padre siguiera con vida.

EL chico rompió el contacto visual conmigo, seguramente por remordimiento.

¬…Él fue el único que me dio apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, aquí y en Al…………Algún lugar cualquiera.

¬ ¿¿No te habrás dejado seducir por él, VERDAD??

¬ ¿¿QUÉ DICES ENANO??

¬ ¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritó Izumi, cuya simple mirada y pose nos pusieron en jaque a ambos.- …Edward, Melissa no hubiera regresado si no hubiera tenido un buen motivo.

¬ ………Y mucho valor………- me dijo el rubio.- …Eso debo admitirlo.- suspiró-. ……Soy todo oídos, Melissa.

Al escuchar esas palabras sentí como si me hubieran quitado una pesada carga de encima, y a pesar de mis heridas me sentía bien, y ligera, como si todo hubiera terminado…

Pero aún no acaba. Mas bien, creo que apenas va a comenzar…

Le narré a detalle de mis encuentros con Lust en el pasado, de aquel incidente en mi pueblo con Envy, la muerte de Mellyna en Lior, mi transmutación sin círculo, la transmutación hemolítica, Dante, y lo que sabía de mi madre. A pesar de haber narrado esto en varias ocasiones, esta vez realmente me sirvió. Ed me escuchó con atención cada palabra sin parpadear o distraerse, él también parecía relajarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

¬……¿Eso es todo?

¬…¿Cómo que "eso es todo"?…¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que eso implica??

¬…Si Mel, lo sé……- se levantó suavemente- …Estás relacionada en todo lo que hacemos.

¬ Desde la primera vez que llegué a Central, si.- sonreí.

Él también me sonrió. Pero al ver el Sello de Ouroboros, aquella dulce sonrisa se desvaneció.

¬…No ví eso antes.

¬ Esque no lo tenía. Dante-sama me dijo que si lo usaba, mi energía funcionaría mejor, y podría transmutar incluso con el pensamiento…

Ed e Izumi se sorprendieron mucho.

¬………¿Cómo que Dante te lo pidió??- reclamó Edward.- …¿te lo exigió??

¬ No, en realidad fue una sugerencia…pero lo hice, y funcionó.

El chico se rascó la barbilla.

¬ Si encontráramos a Dante…

¬ Dante-sama está muerta.- dijimos Izumi y yo al unísono. Ed levantó la mirada.

¬ Eh…si, si, lo sé………me refiero…a…ejem…a que encontremos algo que haya ocultado Dante, o alguien que haya estado con Dante…

¬ ¡¡Lyla!!- exclamé por inercia. Ambos me miraron.

¬…No sé en dónde esta Lyla…- dijo él.

¬ …Llamé a mi madre hace un rato, Lyla me contestó…- comencé a alarmarme de nuevo.- …¿Cómo sabía Lyla que mi mamá está en el hospital??

¬ Es otro gran motivo para ir de inmediato a Central…- dijo Izumi.- …¡¡Mason!!

¬ ¿Si, Izumi-san?- dijo el chico desde la camioneta.

¬ ¡¡Consigue cuatro boletos para central, URGENTES!!

¬ ¡¡A la orden!!

¿Cuatro…?

¬ …Ah, cierto, falta Alphonse…- dije para mí misma, pero Ed me escuchó.

¬ …Si, falta Al………Envy se lo ha llevado.

¬ ¿QUÉ?…y por que vas a central??

Edward dio un cuarto de giro, y miró hacia un punto lejano metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos…

¬…No debería decírtelo………- me miró.- ……King Bradley es un homúnculo.

* * *

¬ Éste es el plano, fue fácil conseguirlo.

¬ Muy bien, Roy…con esto Hawkeye y yo podremos entrar fácilmente.

¬ Exactamente, ¿qué te dijo el Fuhrer?

¬ Tiene un as bajo la manga para cuidar la ciudad, y no creo que se refiera a la policía…- Kureyo miró el plano.- …Ya lo había pensado, así que me adelantaré. Hawkeye y tú ocúpense de los otros asuntos.

El Coronel asintió…pero segundos después se puso serio, y dio un respingo.

¬…A veces me remuerde la conciencia tener que usarte

¬ ¡Vaya! Que cínico te has vuelto, Mustang…

¬…Solo quería decir……………Gracias por confiar en nosotros.

¬ Ni lo digas.- sonrió.- …Todo se lo debemos al Enano de Acero.

Riza entró a la estancia, vestida como hombre.

¬ Apenas pasa el medio día, Taisan……¿Qué procede?

Ambos miraron a Kureyo.

¬ Bueno…- dijo ella.- …yo diría que procedan unas copas. Después de eso me adelantaré a preparar su llegada, enviaré un par de telegramas y…………que Dios nos ampare.

¬ Dios no existe.- dijo Roy.- Todos tenemos algo de Dios en nuestro interior, manejamos nuestro mundo y tenemos voluntad propia.

¬ ¡Se equivoca, Taisan!!- dijo Riza muy decidida.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, rara vez Riza hablaba sin que se lo pidieran…

¬ Dios si existe……- dijo con una sonrisa.- …y la prueba es que Kureyo y yo iremos juntas a comprar un vestido de noche. Claro, cuando todo esto termine bien…

Kureyo soltó una carcajada mientras Roy las veía con espanto.

¬ ¡¡Dejarás de ser chismosa, ladilla, jajajajaja!!…El soborno que me dio Bradley acabará bien usado XD.

* * *

¬ Iremos a Central, entonces…si de verdad crees que es necesario- le dije a Ed.- …Yo estoy contigo. Pero, ¿Y para quién es el otro boleto, entonces?- mire a Izumi-san.- …¿Su marido vendrá con nosotros?

¬ No esta vez…- respondió la mujer.- …Ya lo envié de regreso a casa…

¬ ¿Entonces…?

Ed miró al cielo.

¬…Milly-chan ya demoró bastante…

¬ ¡¡Claro, Milly!!- dije, algo avergonzada.- así que si llegó para acá…

¬ Está en el almacén…- dijo Ed con voz misteriosa.- …dijo que buscaba algo muy importante.

¬ Será mejor que vayan por ella.- dijo Izumi-san-. Regresaré a mi casa a dejar en orden algunas cosas antes de irme. Nos vemos en la estación en una hora.

Ed asintió y yo…bueno, no me quedaba de otra. ¿Pero por qué nos dio tanto tiempo?…¿Estaba sucediendo algo que no me hubieran dicho?

El rubio me condujo a la portezuela que daba al sótano donde Tucker realizaba seudo investigaciones. Esta vez puse más atención a las inscripciones en las paredes, algunos círculos se me hacían conocidos, otros no tanto. Los tanques con quimeras fallidas me dieron escalofríos. Ed no parecía alterarse con nada.

¬ Dijo que buscaba algo abajo…- murmuró.- …Y la dejé ir sola. No hay rastro de ella…

¬ Mira por ahí, Ed…- le dije.- …Eso parece una entrada.

¬ Por cierto, una entrada transmutada por alguien…Alguien muy grande.

Entramos despacio. El lugar era vanamente iluminado por tanques de agua con un poco de luz. Esta vez no eran quimeras lo que estaba en los tanques…eran cuerpos humanos. No sentí miedo, más bien tristeza, y mucha lástima, por aquellas personas que de alguna forma acabaron ahí. Ed se adelantó. De repente lo escuché gritar…

¬ ¡¡Pero……!!……¿¿Qué diablos pasó??

¬ ¿Qué pasa? –me acerqué rápidamente.

¬ …Espera.- Antes de que llegara a un tanque vertical, me detuvo de los hombros.- …Melissa, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Milly??

¬ Greed la secuestró, y Tucker intentó pegar su alma a esa armadura. Yo la pude pegar por completo mucho después…

¬ Entonces………- se rascó la barbilla analíticamente.- …Esto si es posible. Escucha, esto va a ser un golpe fuerte, pero debes ser más fuerte que ello, ¿Está bien?

¬ Tranquilo, he visto cosas feas…

¬ Por un lado me alegra, porque esto no va a ser nada bonito.

Por fin me condujo hasta un tanque de forma vertical…donde reposaba el cuerpo de Milly. Me quedé fría sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Me acerqué un poco al tanque para ver si realmente se trataba de ella, y lo confirmé varias veces con horror. Suspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme…

¬…Bien…¿Y ahora que, Edward?…¿Qué puedes deducir de esto?

¬ …Que Tucker intentó varias veces pasar el alma de estas personas. Tal vez Milly intentó defenderse con alquimia, y por ello causó algo en la transmutación que derivó en un casi éxito. Seguramente conservaron el cuerpo para volver a intentarlo…

¬ Vaya, y lo pensaste sólo con ver el cuerpo……¡Mira!!!- señalé un punto al fondo del todo, en donde reposaba en la oscuridad una armadura vieja y grotesca.- …¡¡Ahí estás, Milly!!…¿Por qué no dijiste nada…?

¬ Seguramente ya viste tu cuerpo…- dijo Ed acercándose.- ……¿Millennium?

¬…¿Milly?…¿Estás bien?

Hagane se acercó más. La armadura estaba realmente vacía, es decir, sin alma…

¬……¡¡Diablos!!

¬ ¿¿Qué??

¬ Mira esto…- señaló unos círculos de transmutación en el suelo. Los iluminó transmutando una lámpara de por ahí.- ……¡¡Ella intentó pegar su propia alma a su cuerpo!!

¬¡¿QUÉ?!…¿Y COMO HIZO ESO??

¬…No lo hizo…………falló.

¬……………¿Cómo que falló…?

¬…¿No lo ves?…Su alma ya no está………………llegamos tarde.

¬ ……¡NOO!!- grité.- …¡¡HE PERDIDO A MUCHAS PERSONAS, NO QUIERO PERDER A MI MEJOR AMIGA!!

¬ ¡¡ES TARDE, MELISSA…MILLY YA NO ESTÁ!!

¬ Nooo……- me jalé los cabellos, como intentando sacar una respuesta.- …¡¡Edward Elric, eres un genio alquimista, piensa en algo, te lo ruego!!

¬……Bueno………No tengo forma de saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que realizó la transmutación………Y aunque su alma esté todavía en la Puerta, no tengo forma de buscarla ahí…

¬ Pero existe la posibilidad, ¿Cierto?………¿Puede que todavía su alma esté en la puerta??

¬…Es probable…

¬ ¿Y por qué no puedes invocar la Puerta?

¬ Necesito un catalizador fuerte, para dar algo a cambio de su alma…

Ambos soltamos un respingo, seguramente estábamos pensando lo mismo…Ed me miró, algo asustado.

¬……No Melissa, ni siquiera lo pienses……

¬ Ed…¡Debes hacerlo!!

¬ ¡¡NO, MELISSA, NO VOY A USAR LO QUE TIENES DE PIEDRA ROJA!!

¬ ¡Debes intentarlo!!

¬ ¡¡NO PUEDO HACER ALGO DE LO QUE NO ESTOY SEGURO!! ¡No puedo intentar transmutar contigo!!

¬ ¡¡PERO TENGO MUCHA PIEDRA ROJA…ASÍ TAL VEZ TAMBIÉN PUEDAS REGRESAR AL HIJO DE KUREYO!!

¬ ¡¡PODRÍAS MORIR SI NO ERES HUMANA!!

¬ ¿Y ESO QUE?…¡¡SI NO SOY HUMANA, ENTONCES NO TENGO POR QUÉ ESTAR AQUÍ!!

¬ ¡¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!!!

Ambos guardamos silencio…Me pregunté si había escuchado bien.

¬……¿Edward?

¬………No quiero perderte……- desvió la mirada.- …Ya muchas personas han sufrido y muerto por todo esto…no quiero que se pierda ni una vida más…………Y menos la de alguien que ha luchado tanto como tú…

¬ ¡¡Milly también ha luchado muchísimo, se ha esforzado y había triunfado hasta el momento!!…Ella no merece terminar así…

¬ Pero Mel…

¬ Inténtalo, por favor, sólo inténtalo……No me perdonaría jamás sabiendo que no hice nada por mi amiga………

¬…………Pero si no funciona……

¬ ¡Vamos, hasta ahora todo te ha salido bien!…Una simple invocación no debería ser problema para alguien como tú.

El silencio volvió a dominar el lugar. Este era el momento oportuno para terminar de convencer al Alquimista de Acero de regresar el alma de Milly.

¬…Ví un círculo antes…- le dije.- …En el cuarto principal. Cuando ví a Tucker ahí, él me dijo que no pisara el círculo porque no sabía que reacción podía tener…

¬…Vamos a verlo.

Lo llevé hasta ahí, pero no se mostró sorprendido al ver aquel círculo.

¬…Es el mismo que estaba en el laboratorio 5…- dijo.- …Tal vez usó esto para regresar a Nina.

¬ Inténtalo, por favor…si él logró hacer un cuerpo perfecto, tú puedes pegar un alma…ya lo has hecho antes.

¬ ………No sé lo que pasará contigo……

¬ ¡¡No importa!! Espera aquí…- me apresuré para no darle tiempo a que lo pensara, y fui a traer el cuerpo desnudo de mi amiga. El tanque contenía una solución de agua y folmadehído, lo que mantuvo el cuerpo en buen estado todo este tiempo. Se lo pasé a Edward.

¬ …Ejem……… -dijo sonrojándose un poco.- …Deberíamos ponerle algo encima…

¬ No es momento para ser pudoroso, Elric…Simplemente ponla en medio del círculo.

¬ Huele extraño…espero que esté en buen estado.

¬ Yo digo que sí. ¿y ahora qué hago?

¬………Mely………No creo que sea buena idea……

¬…Si soy humana, entonces no me pasará nada.

¬ No tienes miedo de ver La Puerta…ahora sí estoy dudando de tu condición de homúnculo.

¬ …Edward……- lo miré de frente y a los ojos.- ……No puedes titubear ahora. Si lo haces, no podrás concentrarte, y entonces de verdad algo saldrá mal.

¬ Sólo soy realista, y es probable que algo salga mal.

¬ ¡No me digas!!- reí falsamente.- …¿Eso lo está diciendo el mismo Alquimista que me invitó a salir si pasaba mi examen?…¿El mismo que me hizo la vida imposible aún sin conocerme?…¿El mismo que siempre me alentó a querer más y a no darme por vencida?

¬ …Ya no soy el mismo.

¬ Lo sé.- puse mis manos en sus hombros.- …Eres mucho mejor que antes. Eres más maduro, y más poderoso……¡Puedes hacerlo!…Por lo menos inténtalo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ya sin angustia.

¬…Eres buena dando ánimos.

¬ Aprendí del mejor.

Lo solté, algo temerosa de que ahora que lo había convencido cambiara de opinión. Caminé hacia el círculo de siete puntas…

Por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de que eso fallara. Mi cuerpo se desvanecería, y el de Milly también…Y en caso de que funcionara, si la piedra roja se fundió en mi sangre, y me quedo sin sangre, entonces……de todas formas moriré. ¿Era eso justo?…

No sabré si es justo hasta que lo intentemos. Es cierto que hay cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer antes, arreglar algunos malentendidos, ordenar mi cuarto, cosillas…me sentía nostálgica por dejar tantas cosas inconclusas. Sobre todo el dejar la verdad inconclusa, si es que soy un homúnculo y por qué…

Volteé a ver a Ed una última vez…el corazón me dió un vuelco. Si iba a dejar algo inconcluso, hay algo que definitivamente puedo arreglar antes de que algo suceda…Una sensación me nació de repente en el pecho, tenía deseos de hacer muchas cosas, e inesperadamente me sentí feliz y con energías…Decidí hacer lo que mi corazón me dictaba en ese momento. Tal vez era lo último que haría.

¬ ¡Edward!

¬ ¿Ahora que?

¬ No creas que se me ha olvidado todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche…

¬ A mi tampoco se me ha olvidado el golpe………De hecho, me ha servido bastante.

¬ …Yo también te dije muchas cosas…

¬…Si……- desvió la mirada, algo apenado.- …Lo recuerdo, y a decir verdad…

¬ Hay algo que debo hacer, y no me perdonaría jamás si no lo hiciera…

¬ ¿Eh…?

Me acerqué a él con las manos en la espalda, y lo callé con un suave beso en los labios. Él soltó una exclamación, pero no hizo nada más, sólo se quedó ahí, congelado…

¬…Sé que no lo dijiste a propósito…- le dije con alegría.- …¡¡Aún así te quiero!!

¬ …O.O …

¬ Y ya que estoy aquí lo voy a gritar, ¡¡EDWARD, ME GUSTAS MUCHO, Y ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE YO NO TE GUSTE A TI!!- decir eso me hacía exageradamente feliz.- …Sé que no es el momento, pero si no lo decía no lo ibas a saber jamás…

¬ Yo…………Ya lo sabía…

¬ Hubieras sido un tonto si no lo hubieras notado n.n!

¬ Mely………¡¡Eres la primera chica que me besa…y dos veces!!

¬ No será por falta de pretendientas, te lo aseguro.

¬ Ehm……- totalmente sonrojado, Ed me extendió su mano izquierda.- …Etto………Gracias…

Le tomé la mano a modo de saludo.

¬ No tienes nada que agradecer, tonto…

Me acerqué para darle un besito en la mejilla.

Pero, segundos antes de hacer contacto, él ladeó un poco la cabeza, como dudando…yo también titubeé un poco y ladeé también la cabeza. Nuestros labios chocaron un instante, pero sólo por los lados, como un suave roce…No lo esperaba, así que me alejé de pronto.

¬ ¡Lo siento!- le dije.

¬ ¡Fue mi culpa!

¬ Olvídalo…igual, es un bonito recuerdo.- le di la espalda.- …Es ahora o nunca, Ed…

¬…………Melissa……

Avancé hacia el círculo. Apenas puse un pié sobre él, comencé a brillar, y floté hasta quedar sobre Milly. A Ed no lo quedó opción mas que hacer la transmutación. Lo ví chocar sus palmas y ponerlas sobre el círculo, y luego………

Ví nuevamente la gran puerta que está dentro de todos. Me sentí ligera…

¬ ¿Estoy muerta?- pregunté sin comprender la magnitud de aquello.

¬ ¿Qué darás a cambio?- me preguntó alguien.

¬…Yo estoy dando todo a cambio.

La puerta se abrió. Manos pequeñas salían de la oscuridad buscando algo a tientas.

¬ ¿Quieres la verdad?- me preguntó de nuevo.

¬…Sólo quiero la felicidad. Para mi, para Ed, para Milly, para todos…

Escuché el llanto de un bebé que se alejaba…

¬ ¿está Will Roy aquí??- pregunté.

Una silueta de un adulto avanzó saliendo de la puerta. Brillaba como un ángel.

¬ Por el momento sólo estamos tu y yo.- me dijo con voz serena.

A medida que se iba acercando su forma se hizo más nítida. Me extendió los brazos. Sentí mi corazón desbordarse de felicidad…

¬ …¿Papá?

¬ ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- me dijo él…

En verdad era él. Mathew Hughes. Mi padre fallecido.

Me acuné en sus brazos, y de repente yo era una niña de seis años.

¬ Te encantaba quedarte dormida en mis brazos…- dijo con dulzura.

¬ Papi……lamento mucho haberme ido…………ni siquiera me despedí de ti…

¬ No hacía falta que te despidieras. Yo siempre he estado contigo y siempre voy a estarlo.

¬ Fue mi culpa que murieras.

¬ No es culpa de nadie. Simplemente sucedió, y lo de menos es buscar un culpable a algo que ya no tiene remedio.

¬…¿Dónde has estado?

¬ Siempre te he estado viendo, velando por ti y tu madre desde todas partes.

Dejé que su calor me arrullara. Hacía tanto que no sentía eso…

Pero un pensamiento horrible me hizo sentir una puñalada en el pecho.

¬ ¡Un momento!- me levanté de un salto.- ¿Cómo sé que eres tú…? Tal vez te estoy imaginando……¿O eso significa que estoy muerta?

Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó. No era de mi padre, puesto que él estaba frente a mí.

¬ Hasta donde sé, somos nosotros…- me dijo el otro hombre.- …Sólo queremos que sepas que estamos contigo.

¬……¡¡Maes-san!!

Lo abracé, llena de remordimiento.

¬ ¡¡Perdóname por favor!!- dije llorando.- …¡¡Perdóname, tío!!…¡¡No pude traerte de vuelta!!

¬ No hay nada tan valioso como para que lo intercambies por otra vida, Mel…- me dijo con ternura.- …Tus intenciones no fueron malas.

¬ ¡¡Quería que volvieras con Elysia!!

¬ Yo también estoy con ella y con mi esposa, siempre. En vida amé a mi familia hasta el infinito, y ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta que las amo más que eso.

¬ Puedo decir lo mismo.- dijo papá.- …No importa lo que pase, debes ser fuerte, nosotros te daremos la fuerza que necesitas para seguir.

¬ Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

¬ Pueden ser diferentes a partir de ahora, mi niña…- papá volvió a abrazarme y me revolvió los cabellos.- …Mi chica ya es toda una mujercita, y sabe cuidarse por si misma, y cuidar de la demás gente…¡Eso es algo bueno!

¬ …¿Qué pasará ahora?

¬ ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- dijeron Maes y Matt al unísono…

¬ …¿Volveré a verlos?

¬ Siempre que tu quieras podrás verme, mi pequeña…- papá me pasó una mano suavemente por el cabello.- …Estaré contigo y con tu madre en todo momento.

¬ Mi familia estará bien si tú ves por ellas…- dijo Maes-san pasándome una rosa de metal.- …Ellas también pueden cuidarse, pero no estará de más que una poderosa alquimista les eche un ojo de cuando en cuando.

¬ ¡Claro, tío!…¡Lo haré!…Estaré ahí siempre que me necesiten…

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Me sentía bien. No me dolía nada…

Alguien vestido de blanco estaba a mi lado…¿Sería un ángel?……No lo se, por un momento temí estar de vuelta en Alemania…

Sentí algo húmedo sobre la frente, un trapo mojado.

Me incorporé.

¬ …¿y bien?…- me dijo la persona a mi lado. Mi visión aún era borrosa.

¬…Eh………Yo……

Mi vista se acostumbró a la luz…

¬…Izumi-san……- suspiré con alivio.- Qué gusto me da verla…

¬ ¿Te sientes bien?

¬ Pues……- miré mis manos. Estaban…eh…igual que siempre. Pero sentía que me faltaba algo.

¬ …¿Recuerdas algo?

¬ Mmm…- me enfoqué en ver si me encontraba completa.- ……¿Eh? Pues, ahora que lo pienso……Lo último que recuerdo es pisar el círculo…

Como un rayo por mi mente pasaron todos los acontecimientos antes de ello frente a mis ojos.

¬ ¡¡¿¿Y Edward??!…¿Y Milly??…¿Will…???

¬ ¡¡Tranquila!!- dijo Izumi-san enérgicamente.- …Pasaste momentos difíciles, y hasta que no te calmes por completo no te diré nada.

¬ Está bien……- sentí las mejillas ligeramente húmedas.- …¿Podría pasarme un espejo, por favor?

¬ Ahí hay uno.- señaló el lado opuesto de la pared.

Me acerqué…y me encontraba bien, de hecho ya sin ninguna herida. Sólo había un par de marcas en mi rostro, pequeños rastros de densas lágrimas que dejé escapar durante mi inconciencia.

Sentí algo de movimiento en la habitación…

¬…¿Vamos en tren?- pregunté.

¬ Si, vamos rumbo a Central.

Recordé otra cosa que me dijo Ed.

¬…¿Es cierto que King Bradley es un homúnculo?

¬ …Es probable. No desconfío de mi alumno.

¬…Rumbo a Central…- tuve escalofríos.- …Se acerca mi hora, ¿Eh?

¬ No veo el por qué de tu comentario.

Otra vez ese extraño vacío me llamó la atención…

¬…Siento que algo me falta, pero no se qué…

¬ Te he revisado, y parece que estas completa por dentro también…ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si algo dentro te faltara.

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entró…

¬ Casi llegamos, sensei……- dijo Ed con calma.- …¡¡Melissa, estás despierta!!

¬ ¡¡Edward!!- lo abracé.- …¿¿Cómo estás??…¿Qué sucedió??…- miré su expresión.- …¿Qué pasa?…¿Salió algo mal…?

¬ Eh……- tosió un poco.- …Pues, a decir verdad……

¬¡¡Ed, no vas a creer lo que…!!

Justo detrás de Edward, ella se detuvo al verme…sus grandes ojos castaños desbordaban alegría a raudales, al igual que los míos ahora que vuelvo a verla…

¬…¡¡¡MELISSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

¬ ¡¡MILLYYYYYY!!- arrojé a Ed a un lado y abracé a mi mejor amiga con toda la efusividad que me permití.- ¡¡Gracias a Dios, todo ha salido bien!!

¬ ¡¡Y Gracias a Edward y a ti, no te quites crédito!!…¡¡AAAAAAYYY, ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE TE BESARÍA!! Pero lástima, va en contra de mis preferencias XP.

¬ ¿¿y sabes lo que pasó??

¬ Ed me lo platicó, pero a decir verdad no recuerdo nada.

¬ Yo tampoco recuerdo nada después de entrar al círculo y……- sin querer, me ruboricé al recordar mi atrevimiento. Miré de soslayo a Ed, que esta junto a su maestra.- …Y……Y nada mas, jejejeje…

¬ Siii, claro……- dijo Ed con un tonito de voz extraño.- …Se te olvida algo muy importante.

¬…¿eh?- me sobresalté.- …¡Nop, no se me olvida nada, recuerdo solo lo que debo recordar ñnU!!

¬…¿Estás segura?- se acercó despacio. Milly nos miraba dubitativamente.- …¿No hay algo que se te olvide, tal vez algo que hiciste…?

¬ ……………………O.o………Ehm…………ññU jejejejejejeje

¬ …¿Quieres que te lo recuerde??

Se acercó más. Me atacaron los nervios.

¬ …¡¡EDWARD ELRIC, ALÉJATE!!

Él señaló un canasto junto a la cama en donde estaba yo.

¬ Hablo del bebé. También pude traerlo.

Mi felicidad se volvió a multiplicar. Me acerqué para corroborarlo…efectivamente, el pequeño Will Roy estaba dormido plácidamente en el canasto envuelto en cobijitas improvisadas.

¬…¡¡Willy!!- exclamé, no muy fuerte para no despertarlo.- …¡¡Ed, eres un genio!!…¿Cómo lo lograste?

¬ Bueno…- se sentó.- …Cuando te paraste en el círculo, la transmutación comenzó sola, seguramente por tu subconsciente. Al parecer el catalizador que tenías actuó de forma independiente, aunque no se si se ignoró el Intercambio equivalente…Yo sólo transmuté todo en orden para que no hubiera problemas. Encontré el alma de Milly de inmediato, y en cuanto recordé al bebé el vino hacia mí.

¬ Pero es muy pequeñito o.o…- dijo Milly.-…¡En fin! Y luego??

¬ Ed…- dije, algo sorprendida.- …Si eso es cierto, digo, lo del Intercambio equivalente………¿Podría ser que yo fuese una piedra filosofal?

¬ Mmm…

¬ Lo considero poco probable.- dijo Izumi-san.- Simplemente la cantidad de piedra roja era mucha, tal vez fue eso.

¬ Sensei, ¿Está segura de que Melissa y Milly están bien??

¬ Habrá que llevarlas a un médico para que las diagnostiquen bien, pero yo considero que si lo están.

Al decir eso, recordé la sensación de vacío que tenía…

¬ Yo iré en cuanto lleguemos a Central…- dijo mi amiga.- ……Quisiera poder recordar lo que pasó después de que Greed me puso en ese quirófano…

¬ No creo que quieras recordarlo Milly…- dijo Ed.- Además, ya te dije que eso es porque tus recuerdos se quedaron en La Puerta, no porque padezcas amnesia.

¬ Si, lo sé, pero es que…

Los altavoces anunciaron la llegada a Central. Lentamente el tren fue bajando de velocidad.

¬…¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunté.

¬ Son casi las cinco.- dijo Ed mirando un reloj de pared.- …Chicas, ¿A dónde irán ahora?

¬ Esperaba ir contigo!- dijo Milly.

¬ No.- le respondió el rubio con firmeza.- …No hoy. Hay algo que debo hacer.

¬ Debemos.- dijo Izumi poniendo una mano en su hombro.- …Ustedes ya han pasado bastante, deben ir a un médico y relajarse.

¬ Estoy de acuerdo con ellos…- dije acercándome al canasto de Willy.- …Vayamos a la posada en la que nos estábamos hospedando…yo tengo que hacer una visita al hospital.

¬ Etto………………pues ya qué.- Milly se volvió hacia Ed.- …Vendrás a cenar mañana, ¿Cierto?

El rubio sonrió con nostalgia.

¬…………Si, las veré mañana.

Algo en su actitud me angustió………me hizo pensar que no lo volvería a ver.

¬…Cuídate mucho………Ambos cuídense mucho.- les dije tomando al bebé con todo y canasto.- …Espero que tengan suerte.

¬ Suerte no.- dijo Izumi-san.- ……Éxito. La suerte es para los pusilánimes.

¬ Buena frase, la anotaré en mi diario!.- dijo Milly.- ………En cuanto comience uno. Creo que ya deberíamos empezar a bajar del tren…

Todos asentimos y bajamos en un momento. Mi felicidad era tal que no me importaba saber si de verdad soy humana o no, ¡que importa eso ahora! Milly y Will Roy están de vuelta!

Pero alguien no pensaba como yo…miré a Ed, que de un momento a otro puso cara de preocupación y miró al suelo…estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano. Y, a pesar de aquella extraña sensación de vacío de que podría no volver a ver a Ed, me pareció prudente alejarme, tal y como él nos había dicho.

¬ Bueno Ed, Izumi-san…nuestros caminos se separan aquí…

¬ Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Edward.- ¿Ya tienen lugar donde quedarse, cierto?

¬ Efectivamente. Es la posada Maison de vous, a unas calles del cuartel.

¬ Daré una vuelta si puedo.- me extendió la mano derecha.- …Nos vemos, Melissa.

¬ Ve con cuidado, saluda a Al de mi parte.

¬ Nos veremos luego, Milly.- dijo ahora viendo a mi amiga. Ella le sostuvo el saludo de mala gana.

¬ Vaya, tan poco tiempo de vernos…¡Qué diablos!- de repente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Ed en un estrujador abrazo de oso. Aprovechó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¡¡De verdad, te espero a cenar mañana!!

¬ Veré que hago con eso.

¬ Hasta luego, Izumi-san.

¬ Nos vemos chicas………por si las dudas, deberían mantener cerradas la casa y cortinas el día de hoy.

¬……Vale………

¬ ¡Espera Mely!- me dijo Ed.- casi lo olvido…

Se acercó al hijo de Kureyo, y con mucho cuidado tomó algo más que había en el canasto…

¬ Toma…- me dijo.- …La dejé ahí para no olvidarla.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

¬…¿Una rosa de metal?…¿Hiciste otra para mi??

¬ Eh…- él se mostró confundido.- ……Estaba en tu mano cuando regresé a Milly.

¬ Pues…- por más que pensaba, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí.- …Gracias.

Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas…Ese objeto era más que una rosa de metal, pero no podía recordar cómo la había obtenido…

¬………¡Váyanse ya!!- les dije con una sonrisa algo falsa.- ¡¡Terminen con esto de una vez, jeje!!

Ambos sonrieron. Milly y yo tomamos nuestro rumbo……

* * *

Un niño pequeño revoloteaba feliz de la vida con cientos de regalos por toda la habitación en donde estaba. Echó una ojeada a la mesa del comedor, en donde los sirvientes estaban trayendo un verdadero banquete y un gran pastel, ¡y todo para él! Pero lo que más deseaba en esos momentos aún no llegaba…

Escuchó un ruido afuera. Cualquiera lo hubiese ignorado, pero él sentía que era algo importante…decidió ir a investigar en cuanto vió una sombra pasar por la ventana. Se subió sobre un banquito y miró con curiosidad hacia el exterior…Varios policías estaban resguardando su casa, y algunos se colocaban en las ventanas. El asombro del niño fue en aumento.

Una mujer entró al cuarto de juegos.

¬ ¿Ya te lavaste las manos, hijo?

¬ ¡¡Mamá, mira eso!!- gritó eufórico.- …¡¡Papá ha traído policías para que me protejan en mi cumpleaños!!

Su madre no parecía muy contenta…

¬…¿En serio? Déjame ver…

Ambos se asomaron discretamente por la ventana. Mientras todos los policías ocupaban sus puestos, el chico miró en otra dirección…Afuera del gran portón había una chica con vestimenta muy pobre, de unos 14 años, y mirando con ilusión el gran jardín de la casa del Fuhrer.

¬…Mamá, ¿Ya viste a esa chica?

¬…¡Dios mío! Pobre criatura…¿Qué le habrá pasado?

¬…………¿Puedo invitarla a mi fiesta?

¬ Cariño, no puedes invitar a gente como ella…

¬ ¡Anda mami!! Mis amigos no vendrán hasta el fin de semana, quisiera estar con alguien…y ella se ve tan pobre, tan sucia…

¬ Mi vida, siempre con tan buen corazón n.n……Espera aquí, iré personalmente a preguntarle si es que quiere cenar con nosotros.

El niño vió por la ventana cómo su madre le rogaba a aquella chica que festejara el cumpleaños de su hijo. Ella aceptó a regañadientes. Cuando entró, el pequeño se lanzó hacia ella para conocerla.

¬ ¡Hola onee-chan!!

La chica de expresión dura lo miró con indiferencia.

¬ Hola. Así que es tu cumpleaños…

¬ ¡Sip!

¬ ¿Y tu familia?- preguntó la señora.

¬…Sólo tenía a mi hermano mayor…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- …Vine a buscarlo, pero está muerto…

¬ Oh Dios mío!- dijo la mujer en una sonora exclamación.-…Lo siento mucho, querida. ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

¬ No.

¬ Puedes quedarte esta noche con nosotros……¡Ya se! Tal vez quieras ducharte, las mucamas tienen ropa que podría quedarte.

¬ No quiero causar más molestias.

¬ No es molestia, por favor, ven…Estoy segura de que quieres conocer al Fuhrer con mejor aspecto que este, sin ofender.

La chica se puso pálida.

¬…¿¿Esta es la casa del Fuhrer??

¬ Si querida, pensé que lo sabías…

¬ No tenía idea!! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí…

¬ ¡onee-chan!!- dijo el niño.- ¡¡espera a que pruebes mi tarta de cumpleaños!! Cuando papá llegue, tendremos una gran fiesta!! Aunque si deberías ducharte primero, jeje.

¬ Está bien, si insisten…

La chica y su anfitriona subieron por las escaleras. El niño las iba a seguir, pero al dar un paso algo crujió en el suelo. Miró, pero no había nada que pudiera crujir. Como buen infante curioso se puso a gatas para buscar. Cuando puso atención vio unas pequeñas bolitas de cristal, del tamaño de la cabeza de un cerillo, que estaban regadas en donde había estado parada la pordiosera. Alzó la vista para ver de dónde provenían, y alcanzó a ver a su madre y la chica subir por las escaleras. Las bolitas caían sin ningún ruido saliendo de la manga del pantalón de la invitada. Intrigado, se puso a recoger unas cuantas y jugar a que servían para adivinar el futuro.

Desde la copa de unos árboles a un par de cientos de metros de ahí, Kureyo observaba lo que podía con un par de binoculares. En la mano tenía una bolsita llena con esas pelotitas transparentes. Sonrió, feliz por su creatividad.

¬ Jo jo jo, qué gran actriz resultaste, Sibyll Jamestown…

* * *

Estábamos cerca de la posada.

¬ Has estado callada, Melissa…

¬ Siento que el día de hoy van a pasar muchas cosas importantes.- le dije a Milly mientras seguíamos caminando por el sendero.

¬ …Para mí ya han pasado muchas cosas importantes, estoy satisfecha n.n

Escuché como que alguien nos llamaba, pero no le prestamos atención…por lo menos no en el momento. Un muchacho alto y bastante atractivo nos dio alcance. Llegó por detrás de Milly, tomándola por sorpresa.

¬ ¡¡Bu!!

¬ ¡¡EY!!…- ella lo miró unos instantes.- …¡¡Tringham!!

¬ ¡¡Hola!!- saludó el chico rubio de ojos verdes.- …Hace bastante tempo que no te veía, Nisu.

¬ ¡Hola!- saludó un niño que llegó junto con el mayor. Milly le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

¬ Hola Fletcher n.n, me alegra mucho verte.- dijo mi amiga, después volvió su mirada al mayor.- …¿Qué te trae por Ciudad Central, Tringham?

¬ ¿Quiénes son, Milly?- pregunté, ansiosa de que me presentara al buen mozo frente a mi (XD)

¬ Él es Fletcher Tringham.- dijo Milly presentándome al niño.- …Y este pelmazo es su hermano.

¬ Russel Tringham.- dijo él estrechándome la mano.- Es un placer.

¬ Soy Melissa Hughes.

¬ Lo supuse. Nisu nos a hablado mucho de su mejor amiga.

¬ Oh, gracias…¿Y de dónde se conocen?

Milly puso cara de enojo.

¬ Estuve siguiendo a este nene por semanas enteras siguiendo un rastro falso de Edward Elric ¬¬

¬ No fue nuestra culpa Nisu ¬¬, si tan solo supieras hacer bien tu trabajo.

¬ Tienes razón, no fue culpa suya…¡Fue sólo culpa tuya!! Fletcher siempre te siguió sin preguntar.

¬ Etto…Nisu-san……

¬ Silencio Flet, estoy discutiendo con tu hermano.

¬ Y perdón que los interrumpa.- les dije.- …Pero Milly, tu y yo debemos llegar a un sitio…

¬ Cierto, pero fue Tringham quien nos llamó…Seguramente ya tiene mi dinero para pagarme.

¬ O.O………¿¿Aún sigues con lo del dinero??- replicó el rubio.- ¡¡Escucha, yo sólo te llamé para preguntarte algo!!!

¬ Págame primero XP.

¬……Eh…¡¡Te pagaré después!!

¬ ¡¡Oye, esos treinta dólares me costaron mucho trabajo para ganarlos, y tú me los pides prestados dizque para pagar un techo y comida!! No te creí, pero aún así te los presté, y de eso ya hace año y medio…Así que, con los intereses y la inflación, me debes unos cien XD.

¬ No voy a pagarte cien dólares ¬o¬…

El niño sacó un monedero con dinero.

¬ Ten esto por favor, Nisu-san.- dijo Fletcher dándole unas monedas.- Y disculpa nuestro atrevimiento.

¬ ¡No Fletcher! No puedo aceptar tu dinero, ha sido tu hermano quien me pidió, no tú.

¬ Este dinero es suyo, siempre me lo da a guardar.

¬ ¡¡FLETCHER!!

¬ En ese caso, muchas gracias n.n…

¬ No es nada, Milly-san n.n

¬ ¡¡¡FLETCHER X0!!!………Bueno, ya qué T-T…- se quejó el mayor de los Tringham.- …En fin, Nisu…Quería preguntarte, ¿Has visto o sabido algo de los Elric últimamente?

Ambas abrimos los ojos con sorpresa.

¬ Pues……Sí…- dijo Milly.- Estuvimos con Ed hace apenas un rato, pero…

¬ Está muy ocupado.- dije antes de que mi amiga hablara de más.- Tal vez lo puedas ver mañana.

¬ Rayos………¿Están seguras? Se trata de algo muy importante…

¬ Me temo que sí, señor Tringham…y perdón si no nos quedamos más tiempo, pero Milly y yo debemos encontrar alojamiento pronto.

¬ ¿Puedo saber en dónde, si no es mucha molestia?- preguntó Fletcher, pero su hermano lo hizo atrás de un tirón.

¬ No me alojaré en el mismo lugar que Millennium Nisu ¬¬- dijo el mayor muy disgustado.- Buscaré a Elric por mi cuenta, gracias.

¬ Como quieras, necio.

¬ Pero en serio, me harían un gran favor si ven a Ed y le mencionan que lo estamos buscando…es muy importante.

¬ Por mi parte lo haré…- le dije estrechándole la mano a modo de despedida.- ¿Ves ese techo azul en la otra cuadra? Estaremos hospedadas ahí, ven mañana y tal vez encuentres a Ed y Al.

En verdad eso deseaba.

¬ Muchas gracias señorita Hughes…Es bueno conversar con alguien agradable de vez en cuando, no como…- voltea a ver a Milly.

¬ Púdrete Tringham. Sigamos, Mely.

Los hermanos Tringham dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

¬ Fletcher, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Le diste todo lo que teníamos a esa niña necia…

¬ Eres un mal deudor, hermano, a mí me da mas vergüenza que a ti.

¬…¡¡Mira, una librería!!

¬ No entres si no vas a comprar nada.

Russel entró haciendo caso omiso de su hermano, y como niño en una dulcería babeó frente a los estantes de libros de alquimia, y tomó uno, y otro, y otro, y otro más…

Pero, ¡oh decepción! Cuando fue al mostrador…

(Sonido de monedero vacío y una polilla clamando libertad)

¬ No tiene dinero ¬¬…

¬ Ehm……Si tan sólo no le hubiera pagado a Nisu……etto……¿No me puede dar crédito ñnU?

¬ Sólo se les dá crédito a los Alquimistas Nacionales.

¬ Ehhh………ya ni modo………Ejem, - toma porte de galán.- Pues entonces no hay ningún problema. Da la casualidad de que soy un reconocido Alquimista Nacional.

¬ ¿En serio?

¬ Así es…Soy Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero!!

* * *

Llegamos a la posada, la cual aún estaba registrada a nuestro nombre. La señora del mostrador miró extrañamente a Milly (estaba acostumbrada a verla "dentro" de la gran armadura), pero aún así le dio las llaves del cuarto. Estaba cambiándole el pañal a Will en la cama cuando un alboroto de patrullas me llamó la atención. Ambas nos asomamos a la ventana.

¬ Van a arrestar a alguien…- le dije aunque era obvio.- y es a dos cuadras de aquí.

¬ Justo en donde dejamos a los Tringham…………¡¡En fin!! Quieres comer algo?

¬…La verdad no tengo nada de hambre…………a pesar de que no he comido desde ayer en la mañana.

¬ Pues yo si muero de hambre. Según lo que me contó Ed, llevo un par de semanas sin comer, quiero probar algo rico, bajaré inmediatamente por algo.

Asentí y después ella salió. Me quedé sola con Will Roy. Lo arrullé, jugué un poco con él, y me cercioré unas veinte veces de que estuviera bien. El Sol comenzó a caer lentamente, me quedé un rato mirando al horizonte…todo se veía tan tranquilo que era imposible vislumbrar algún problema. El día ha pasado muy rápido, y muchas cosas con él.

Un sonido intermitente y lejano llegó a mis oidos. No era muy ruidoso, sólo lo bastante como para llamar la atención. Me asomé a la ventana, que casualmente daba una vista hacia el cuartel de Central a unas diez cuadras de ahí. Algo estaba pasando. Haciendo caso repentino a la advertencia de Izumi-san, cerré las cortinas como para desentenderme de lo que sucedía en el cuartel. Seguramente Ed y su maestra estarán descubriendo la verdad sobre el Fuhrer. Ese es el último paso en su victoria.

Yo aún no tengo una victoria como tal. ¿Cuál es el punto de mi historia? Ya no lo sé. Empecé queriendo ser Alquimista Nacional, lo conseguí, después apareció el agua roja en mi cuerpo, y me empeñé en ver por qué estaba ahí. Luego resulta que soy un homúnculo, y entonces mi meta es…¿Cuál es mi meta? Creo que ya no tengo una meta fija.

¬ Toc toc…- dijo Milly entrando a la habitación.- …Lo siento, todo estaba muy rico…te traje unos panes al vapor por si acaso te daba hambre.

¬Gracias Milly.

¬ ¿Sucede algo en el cuartel?

¬ …Me parece que si…

¬…¿Deberíamos estar ahí?

¬ Creo que fue muy claro que no.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

¬ …Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado…¿Cómo está el bebé?

¬ Bien, comió un poco y está bastante tranquilo.

¬ ¿Qué has sabido de Kureyo?

¬ Pensaba ir a verla a la cárcel…- sentí una punzada de coraje.- …Mustang la arrestó por supuesta insubordinación.

¬ Deberías ir a buscarla…………Y de paso, ir a ver a tu madre.

¬ Cierto, lo había olvidado………

No lo había olvidado, a decir verdad, he pensado mucho en verla.

¬…Llamaré para ver si me dejarán vela, si no, iré mañana.

Mientras Milly arropaba a Will hice la llamada. Tardaron mucho en contestarme.

¬ ¿Diga?

¬ Buenas tardes, comuníqueme a la habitación 484.

¬ La habitación 484 está vacía desde esta media tarde.

¬………………………¿Cómo que está vacía?

¬ La Sra. Hughes fue trasladada a otro hospital, su hija Melissa vino por ella.

¬………¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!- grité. Will lloró y Milly me preguntaba insistentemente qué sucedía.- …¡¡YO SOY MELISSA HUGHES!!

¬ La Srta. Hughes vino esta mañana y se identificó, así que le permitimos salir con ella…

Iba a seguir discutiendo, pero eso no me iba a llevar a nada. Toda la tranquilidad que sentía se desvaneció en segundos. Me sentí muy impotente, sin saber qué hacer ante alguien que había usurpado mi nombre y secuestrado a mi mamá con no sé que objetivo.

Pero yo sé quién lo hizo…

¬ Milly, regresaré pronto, quédate aquí.

¬ ¿Qué pasó, Melissa??

¬ ¡¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ!!

Al verme tan alterada, a Milly no le quedó más que obedecerme sin decir nada. Salí del lugar corriendo en dirección al hospital.

¬ Maldita sea………¿Para qué quieres a mi madre, Lyla??

* * *

¬ ¿Diga?

¬ Todo listo, Roy.

¬ ¿Tan rápido?…Me intrigan mucho tus métodos, Kureyo.

¬ Son marca registrada, no te voy a decir cómo lo hice.

¬ Entonces, ¿ya está todo listo para trabajar?

¬ Si. El catalizador de cristal que metí en la casa te dará un plano de energía para que te guíes. Te esperaré para activarlo.

¬ Hawkeye se encargará de distraer la atención de los policías.

¬ No esperaba menos de ella………El sol casi se pone. Deberías actuar pronto, es el cumpleaños de su hijo, no tardará en llegar a la casa.

¬…Está bien……Vengan con cuidado.

Mustang colgó el teléfono a donde le había indicado a Kureyo que le avisara cuando estuviera todo listo para su llegada. Riza lo esperaba en un auto pequeño afuera. Ambos partieron rumbo a su destino final, o eso parecía. En el camino se encontraron con Edward Elric……

* * *

Debido al alboroto en el cuartel decidí tomar otra ruta para llegar al hospital…aunque no sabía a qué me iba a conducir, dudo mucho que Lyla se hubiera quedado ahí, pero tal vez podría conseguir su paradero…Esto cada vez se pone más confuso, justamente cuando pienso que algo bueno va a suceder las cosas dan un giro tan drástico………A veces pienso que fue mi mente la que me jugó mal, aquella vez del altercado en cada de Dante creí haber visto a Lyla muerta, y me convencí de que así era… lo recuerdo muy claramente, subí rápidamente por el corredizo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Escuché ruido más arriba. Mi instinto me hizo subir para saber algo de Lyla…

Fue muy tarde cuando llegué a la cima de la escalera, y la encontré tirada en el descansador. Sin decir nada me le acerqué……………Estaba muerta……¡¡Realmente estaba muerta!!…¿Quién era entonces la otra persona??…¿Podía hacerse pasar por Lyla tan fielmente??

Doblé la calle. Los últimos rayos del sol de aquel día dieron en mis ojos, deslumbrándome a medias. Me cubrí con una mano, y enfoqué un par de siluetas conversando a media calle. El sol se reflejaba con elegancia en el canal de agua que estaba al otro lado de la acera. La sombra de Edward Elric y Roy Mustang se hacía cada vez más larga conforme el sol se iba ocultando. Caminé con lentitud hacia ellos, fue Mustang quien se acercó un poco, dejando detrás de si el carro con Hawkeye adentro.

¬ …Hughes-chan……

¬ Hola Coronel……

¬ ¿Estás bien, Melissa?- me preguntó Ed que puso cara como de fastidio.- …Te ves agitada…

¬ No te seguía, si es lo que piensas……¿Qué pasó en el cuartel?

¬ Larga historia.- dijeron ambos.

¬ …Bueno Ed, será mejor que partamos. Dunkhelsin nos espera apenas caiga la noche.- dijo Roy quedando frente a Ed otra vez.

¬…¿Kureyo?- dije.- …¿Está con ustedes?

Roy asintió. Me extendió la mano.

¬ Cuídate Melissa…Ya veremos luego qué sucede.

Luego se volvió a Edward. Hizo un gesto que pretendía ser un saludo militar, pero al último momento se arrepintió, y le extendió la mano con un saludo de amigos. Pensé que Ed devolvería el saludo…pero le botó la mano en una graciosa broma. A pesar de todo, la escena era tan tierna que para cuando me dí cuenta ya había yo retrocedido unos dos metros. Se miraron unos segundos con camaradería…

¬…Nos volveremos a ver, Elric…Hasta luego.

¬…Adiós.

Mustang subió al vehículo, y sin esperar a que Ed partiera, se fue junto con Riza. Por su parte, el rubio volvió su atención hacia mi…

¬ ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó, seguramente relajado por su encuentro con el Coronel.

¬ Ed, alguien se llevó a mi madre del hospital suplantándome.

Él se sobresaltó.

¬……¿Tienes idea de quien?

¬……Cuando estuve con Dante-sama trabajaba conmigo una muchacha, llamada Lyla…

¬…Espera, no digas más………- avanzó con rapidez.- …Ven, sígueme. Tengo que llegar a un sitio……tal vez ahí es donde está tu madre...

* * *

¬ Llegan tarde…

¬ No hay tiempo para charlar, Kureyo…hagámoslo ahora.

¬ ¡Uy!…¿Así, sin un cafecito ni nada XD?- Kureyo calló al ver la cara de fastidio de Roy.- Ejem……¿Y Hawkeye?

¬ Hará lo suyo en cualquier momento. Ahora sí, explícame qué procede.

¬ Mira…- le muestra las mini esferitas.- …Es un cristal catalizador bastante sencillo y elemental, hay varios de ellos en toda la casa. Así podrás entrar y dejar alguna trampa sin que se note demasiado tu presencia. Entraré en cuanto tú me ordenes.

Roy miró su reloj.

¬ Pues…parece que va siendo hora… Entrarás tu primero.

¬ Como ordene, Coronel!

¬ No olvides que el Fuhrer me ascendió a General de Brigada sustituto, jeje.

¬ Lo que seas, si queda algo de ti esta noche entonces te llamaré Rey.

Una mirada fue la única señal que Kureyo necesitaba. Al instante transmutó su oscuridad para que la cubriera en la ya oscura noche. Evadió con facilidad a los guardias sin que ellos la notaran, y entró con agilidad por una ventana del segundo piso de la casa. La habitación a donde llegó estaba iluminada, y de hecho había una persona adentro, lo cual hubiera sido una contingencia si aquella persona no fuera parte del plan.

¬ ¡¡Ahhh!!- gritó la chica que estaba sentada en la cama, pero después se tranquilizó.- …Es usted, Dunkhelsin-san…

¬ ¿Cómo quedó, Sibyll?

¬ ¿Se refiere al catalizador? Perfecto, aunque se terminaron antes de que llegara al baño.

¬ Deberías irte ya, las cosas se pondrán feas…además, no querrás devolver ese vestido tan lindo que te han prestado. Anda, te ayudaré a bajar.

¬ Claro…………Eh………Kureyo-san……

¬ ¿Ahora que??

¬…Usted me prometió que me pagaría si la ayudaba con esto…

¬ Puff…está bien, está bien, ¿Cuánto quieres?

¬…Quisiera…quedarme en su casa. Me sentiría muy mal si regreso a mi casa y le digo a mamá que su hijo mayor fue asesinado por Cicatriz……quiero quedarme y hacer algo por ella desde aquí.

¬ Vale, vale…- Kureyo escuchó pasos.- …Pero vete ya. Si no regreso, la casa y su contenido son tuyos. Y dile a Melissa que se encargue de mi hijo.

La puerta se abrió.

¬ ¿Señorita Jamestown? La esperan………¿Eh o.o??

Kureyo se lanzó contra la mucama y cerró la puerta de golpe.

¬ Calla y escucha.- le dijo.- …Si no quieres salir lastimada, debes irte lo más lejos que puedas.

¬ ¡No lastime al niño!!

¬ Es lo último que quiero…Vete con ella, Sibyll, y vigila que se aleje lo suficiente.

¬ Cuente con ello.

Después de ayudarlas a bajar, Kureyo pasó con sigilo por el pasillo. Se aprendió de memoria el plano, con lo que llegó a una recámara grande. Transmutó un hoyo en el suelo de la misma, y llegó al despacho privado del Fuhrer. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a rebuscar entre los archiveros y estantes de libros lo que fueran los documentos más importantes y los fue echando en un maletín de piel que encontró por ahí.

Afuera escuchó ruidos.

¬ ¡¡Alguien está afuera!!- dijo una persona que se alejaba.- Creo que han atacado a dos de los nuestros.

¬ Vayamos…- respondió otro sujeto.- Pero que no se enteren los señores o nos despedirán.

Kureyo se quedó quieta esperando a que se fueran, después continuó con su labor. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó un sonido metálico, pero no identificó la procedencia. Buscó por dónde huir, pero se tranquilizó pensando que lo que sea que fuere no iba en dirección a ella…

Por lo menos hasta que un estante de libros se hizo a un lado y la dejó ver del otro lado un elevador secreto…con King Bradley adentro.

¬…Hola, Dunkhelsin…- saludó el Fuhrer de lo más natural…Kureyo supo entonces que estaba en grandes problemas.

No había salida, no tenía nada a su favor, ni siquiera una mentira la sacaría de este lío…Las palabras de Roy se le vinieron a la mente: "No intentes NADA, si tienes problemas solo corre".…Por primera vez en su vida tuvo la necesidad de huir…

Antes de que diera media vuelta, el Fuhrer ya estaba frente a ella, en una extraordinaria y anormal demostración de velocidad. La tomó por el cuello y le quitó el maletín de piel.

¬…¿Qué pretendía, Capitán??…¿En serio crees que con estos simples documentos encontrarás algo en mi contra??

¬…Señor…lamento mucho esto…- dijo Kure con trabajos.- Sólo…busco algo…que me lleve…a mi hermano……

¬ Eso no es cierto, Capitán…

El hombre se quitó el parche del ojos…La alquimista de la noche tuvo escalofríos.

¬ No puedes hacer ningún movimiento sin que yo lo sepa, Dunkhelsin…-le dijo el homúnculo.- …Sinceramente me has sorprendido, no esperaba una traición de tu parte, pero sí de alguien más…

¬ ¿En serio?…¿Y de quién?

¬…¿Dónde está Roy Mustang?

¬ Encabezando una rebelión en el norte, si mal no recuerdo.

Bradley arrojó a Kureyo lejos de sí con una bofetada. La chica quedó demasiado conmocionada por la intensidad de aquel golpe en su rostro…

¬ Debería matarte como el insecto que eres…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo.- …Pero, ¿Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, se asustará si ve sangre en mi ropa…Mmmmmm…se me está haciendo tarde, y aún tengo que hacer la finta de entrar por la puerta…¿Qué hago contigo, Kureyo?

¬…Estoy harta…- dijo ella limpiándose la sangre de la boca.- …¡¡HAZ CONMIGO LO QUE QUIERAS, ENGENDRO DE MIERDA, NO ME IMPORTA!!

* * *

Llegamos a una iglesia antigua, con íconos religiosos desconocidos para mí.

¬…Aquí debe ser…- dijo Ed.- …¿Sabes Melissa? En verdad esperaba hacer esto solo, no sé como te has involucrado en todo este embrollo.

¬ Estuve involucrada desde un principio, pero tú no me creías.

¬…No sabemos qué cosas encontraremos allá abajo…

¬ ¿abajo?

¬ …pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, pide mi ayuda si la necesitas.

¬…Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo.

Entramos. Ed buscó una posible entrada. Yo la noté de inmediato gracias a que recordé las palabras de su padre, _Debes mirar más allá de lo evidente. _Un vitral que estaba sobre el altar tenía un círculo de transmutación en él…

¬ Arriba Ed, el vitral…

¬ Bien hecho Mely.- con una transmutación, logró abrir una entrada bajo el altar.

¬…Ed, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hay allá abajo?

¬…Nash Tringham ha dejado varias cosas, aunque no muy claras. Tengo una idea muy vana, pero la realidad siempre será diferente…

¬ ¡¡¡ED!!- lo llamó alguien a la entrada de la iglesia. Eran los chicos Tringham, quienes se acercaban hacia nosotros. Ed se sorprendió.

¬ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí??

¬…¡Esfuérzate mucho!!- dijo el pequeño Fletcher.

¬…Me alegra que las pesquisas de nuestro padre te fueran de utilidad, Hagaren…- siguió Russel..- …Así su obra no será en vano.

¬ Nuevamente les agradezco su ayuda, chicos…¿Puedo pedirles un último favor?.- y sin esperar respuesta, añadió.- …¿Pueden quedarse con Melissa un rato?

¬ ¿eh?…- lo miré, sorprendida.-…¿Cómo que me quedo aquí??

¬ Regresaré por ti, lo prometo…Sólo prefiero bajar y corroborar lo que hay allá, no quiero exponerte a nada.

¬…¡¡Edward Elric, también soy alquimista, puedo defenderme sola!!

¬ Debería hacerle caso, Srta. Hughes…- me dijo Russel.- …Podría ser peligroso…o peor aún, aburrido X3.

¬ Eh…pero yo…

¬ Si no regreso en media hora…- dijo Ed con un pie dentro del escalón.- …Puedes venir, todos pueden. ¿Es un trato?

¬…Pues no me dejas alternativa…

Ed nos dedicó una última sonrisa, y se internó en la oscuridad. Al verlo partir, Russel se inclinó hacia adentro y gritó:

¬¡¡Edward, tienes que regresar, no lo olvides, tienes que regresar!!

No hubo respuesta. Después de eso, todo fue silencio. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por unos quince minutos…Eternos quince minutos…

¬ Eh…………¿Qué tal el clima?- preguntó Russel para romper el hielo. No le hice caso.

¬ …Milly-chan nos ha hablado mucho de usted, Melissa-san.- dijo Fletcher.

¬……Chicos, necesito un favor.

¬…Seguro…

¬ Esperaré aquí a Edward…les agradecería que fueran a traer ayuda.

¬ …¿Ayuda…?…¿Y de dónde??- Russel se cruzó de brazos.- …En el cuartel todo está muy ajetreado, nos llenarán de plomo apenas nos acerquemos.

¬ Vayan por Milly……¡Ah!.- les pasé una tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo.- …Y llamen a este número. Pregunten por Howl Winchester, es amigo mío.

¬…¿Qinchester?…Winchester…Winchester…Mmmm…- ambos hermanos lo meditaron, luego ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.- …¡¡El Alquimista de Sangre Azul!!

¬ El mismo. Por favor, comuníquense con é, estoy segura que será de gran ayuda…

En realidad no estaba tan segura…pero era lo único que tenía por ahora.

¬ ¡De acuerdo! Vaya con cuidado, Hughes-san.

¬ Gracias chicos, los veré en un rato.

Me quedé en donde estaba, esperando ansiosa que algo sucediera…No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó, sólo se que fue más de media hora. Pero había algo que no me dejaba entrar, no quería encontrar la verdad…Quería que los Tringham llegaran en cualquier momento para que fueran conmigo, pero ellos también demoraron…

Y encima de todo, esa sensación de que algo me falta…de que perdí algo…me dediqué a pensar en ello, y aún así no identificaba qué podría ser….

¿Y qué hay de Edward?…¿Por qué se había tardado tanto?…Decidí no esperar más…No quería perder a Edward también. Bajé…

Las escaleras parecían interminables, todo estaba húmedo y oscuro, pero seguí hasta una luz al final del túnel……Lo que ví frente a mí me maravilló tanto como me asustó…

Una ciudad entera bajo tierra…Una ciudad fantasma…

Y lo único que se podía escuchar a lo lejos era una melodía ahogada…como si una mujer le estuviera cantando a su propio dolor. Olvidándome de Edward, caminé siguiendo aquel melodioso lamento…

* * *

La noche estaba plena sobre Amestris. Comenzó la segunda parte del plan. Riza noqueó a varios guardias de la entrada principal de la casa del Fuhrer para crear una distracción y sin importarle ser arrestada. Roy esperaba afuera esperando a que el campo de energía se activara, pero esto no sucedía…

¬ Vamos, Kureyo, no hay tiempo, vamos…………

Se dio un plazo de cinco minutos. Podía ver a través de una ventana cómo Riza era juzgada. Se dio cuenta de que no tendría cinco minutos mas…

¬ Pssst, pssst…- lo llamó alguien al pié del árbol donde estaba escondido.- …Señor Mustang…

¬…Hola, linda…- dijo, aunque no muy tranquilo.- …¿Qué pasó?

¬…Señor, yo sé cómo activar las esferas…- dijo Sibyll.- Déjeme intentarlo, es una de las cosas que sé hacer bien…

¬ En vista de que Dunkhelsin no se aparece, tendré que acceder……¿Por qué sabes cómo activarlas?

¬ Estuve dentro de la casa, ¿Recuerda? Sé por dónde empezar, ese es el truco.

¬ Bien…sólo tienes una oportunidad, si fallas, todos morimos.

¬…Si, Coronel…

Sibyll caminó hacia una ventana…el uso de aquel catalizador se activaba sólo por la persona que sabe en qué parte está disperso, aunque sea inconscientemente, para tener un claro plano de energía y control para poder transmutar lo que sea dentro del inmueble sin alterar el medio demasiado, así nadie lo notaría.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, pero llegué a una construcción gigante, como un castillo. La música era ahora clara…Me atreví a entrar. Llegué a un vestíbulo, no había nadie…pero el lugar estaba muy perjudicado: el suelo estaba agrietado, había señales de transmutación, en la pared a mi derecha había tres agujeros y sangre, me dio la impresión de que alguien estuvo ahí crucificado

El llanto de un bebé me devolvió a la realidad…¿Un bebé?……¿Qué hace un bebé en un lugar como este? Mi instinto maternal me obligó a buscarlo, subí por las escaleras de la derecha…Llegué a otra habitación, llena de lujo. Había una mesa, y sentada junto a ella estaba una mujer cargando al bebé, e intentando consolarlo…

¬………………Mamá……………………

**_CONTINUARÁ_**…

* * *

(La cámara hace close up a la libreta de Yakío, donde se alcanza a apreciar "…eyo Dunkh…")

Yakío- ¡Ey, tu, metiche, deja eso!!

Camarógrafo- Lo siento…

Yakío.- Es difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes hoy en día,…Hola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, y lamento no haber puesto lo que prometí, osea la "verdad" de todo esto, pero, ¿A que no adivinan de quién es la culpa??

(Los reflectores buscan entre el público, hasta que s detienen en una silla que dice RESERVADO PARA CRIS ROY)

Yakío.- Bueno, a decir verdad, lo que quería era actualizar pronto (siii, claro), ya tengo buena parte de lo que sigue escrito, así que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto (espero). Y pa no hacérsela mas larga, ahí les van las contestaciones de reviews!!

**Antyto-sama**

Vaya, al parecer todos esperaron a que terminaran las clases para dejar review :P, yo también esperé para actualizar hasta estas fechas, jeje. ¡Gracias por tu reviews, deliciosos como siempre! Este capi no lo dejé tan en suspenso como el anterior…creo X3, y si no, descuida! El siguiente capítulo está lleno de sorpresas………¿Te digo un secretito? Gracias a tu review me decidí a cortar este capítulo en esta parte (llevo escrito mas o menos hasta donde Ed es enviado al nuestro mundo). Y eso es porque…¡¡¡BINGO!!!le atinaste, querida, encontraste el hilo negro de elemental!!Bueno, a lo mejor no todo, pero sí lo más básico…así que, por lo menos hasta ahora, eres la única persona que dedujo sobre la humanidad de melissa…¡¡Felicidades!!Brillante deducción, pero ahora, por haberlo descubierto, te dejaré en suspenso hasta el otro capi, para que sepas qué onda X3 te cuidas y espero review!!

**MisaoQ.Q**

WAAA, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!! PENSE QUE REALMENTE HABÍAS DESAPARECIDO T0T!! Te extrañé mucho, y me alegra de sobremanera saber que te acuerdas de mí y del fanfic, espero que sigas leyendo!!Sipuedes date una vuelta por mis dos fics de zelda, que comparados con Elemental, son nuevecitos, te espero!!

**Horo-Horo-chan**

Bueno, pequeño alumno, después de la multitud de reviews en mi bandeja de entrada, sólo me queda una cosa por decirte ¬¬…………¡¡GRACIAS!!!Sin tus ánimos, no habría podido seguir escribiendo y sacando ideas locas n.n me alegra much tenerte como amigo y aprecio todo lo que dices de mi y todo lo que haces por mi, y además tenerte como colega de impro *-* me hace muy feliz n.n espero otros veinte reviews para este capítulo, ojalá que todos los lectores fueran como tu y me presionaran a escribir (de por si no pasé dos materias…). Y no intentes chantajearme con vectores de nuevo, ya lo superé :D TE CUIDAS Y TE QUIERO MUCHO!! (Sales en el siguiente capítulo…haciéndole competencia a Russel Tringham XD!!)

**Atlatzin**

Amiguito querido, me honra mucho que un conocedor como tú esté leyendo mi historia. Te agradezco mucho tus consejos y los tomo en cuenta, de verdad, aunque sé que tu eres mucho más detallista en cuanto a escritura se refiere (de hecho creo que en todo :P), yo también lo soy cuando me inspira serlo, nomás léete el de Epona's song y verás mis detalles, ahí hasta me dijeron que ya no diera tantos detalles XP. Ojalá que llegues pronto a este capítulo para que leas tu primera contestación de review n.n, no olvides que te quiero aunque no te lo diga mucho XP!!!

**Dark-anime**

Siii, extrañé mucho un review tuyo T-T hasta estaba pensando en dejar de escribir, buu buuu, casi no tuve reviews antes de esta semana (excepto por los veinte reviews de mi alumnito Horo-chan). Espero que este capitulo cumpla tus expectativas. Lamento mucho dejarte en suspenso nuevamente con lo de la verdad, pero descuida, lo que quería era actualizar pronto (después de seis meses…cada vez empeoro -.-). Espero un review pronto para este capi, ehh?

**Saori kinomoto**

Espero que hayas terminado de leer el capi pasado ehh??A todos nos mata calculo avanzado, no eres la unica T-T a mi me matan los vectores (se convulsiona mientras dice VECTORES MAGICOOOOOS)…ejem, lamento eso. Espero un review para este capi, y que no se te olvide que me debes un review del capi anterior ¬¬.

**Naruko**

Te agradezco mucho la invitación, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esas demandas hacia la calidad de las webs de fanfiction…pero desde que lei tu review estuve intentando entrar a la página en cuestión, ya que en verdad quisiera unirme, pero al parcer ya no existe o que onda?ahí me avisas va? Me interesa mucho ayudar a que el mundo fanfiction sea un lugar mejor n.n gracias por las flores, ojala que sigas leyendo va?

**Chris Roy**

Hola pequeño, realmente yo también te extraño mucho, y después de todo esto que ha pasado espero que sigas leyendo con tanta devoción como antes XP asi es, todo es tu culpa, cuando se quedan los capis interesantes XD siempre es por tu culpa, tu eres el que ya quiere leer, no?Ps ahora te aguantas. No te preocupes por esa conversación, ya quedó en el pasado, hakuna matata con hoen y melissa (que no los volveremos a ver juntos de nuevo T-T). Ahorita si ya me estoy apurando tal y como te dije, aunque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como mi manga de Mission House y venderlo *--*, pero prometo escrib ir mucho en estas fechas para que tengan pa todo el semestre :P, tanto de fics como de cierta historia de la cual perdí el hilo cuando te la estaba contando (ya tengo que escribirla ahora si). Espero que no te tardes mucho en leer este capi mi niño, que quiero un review tuyo lo antes posible n.n te cuidas mucho, cuidas esos ojitos y esa boquita tan linda, no olvides que te quiero con toda mi alma.

PD: esto parece mas una carta de amor que una respuesta al review XD

**Marean L. Wollff**

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, ahora ya sabes que hizo Roy con Kureyo y para qué la quería…………………prefiero no hacer comentarios mas de lo debido., jeje, esper que leas pronto este capi, ojala que para el siguiente tengamos noticias de Ryen (y lo digo por Ryen y fer). No me conviene decirte nada mas porque empiezas a sacar conclusiones XD, mejor espera la siguiente actualizacio, feliz navidad!!!

**Noriko Elric**

Hola!! Me encanta tener lectores nuevos a estas alturas, mucho gusto!! Que bueno que mi fic no tiene pinta de mary su porque no es la intención (aunque en un principio pense que Melissa podría haber sido hombre…e encanta el yaoi), así que mejor lo corregí, jeje. Espero que llegues pronto a este capi, de todas formas de respondere para que sepas que estoy conciente de que estás leyendo n.n gracias por las flores…por cierto, no tengo idea del cumpleaños de Ed o.o ahora que lo pienso………lo invesigaré para ti n.n, muchas gracias por leer!!

**Shiroi-neko**

Siii, desde hace mucho que me prometiste fanarts T—T ya que yo no los hago me gustaría que los hicieras tu, jeje…he subido unos cuantos en mi galeria del deviantart, esper que los hayas visto ya. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando mi foc, y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de queja si el final no te deja satisfecha n.n te cuidas mucho Evy-chan, felices fiestas!!

**Neliam96**

Oh, si, por fin n.n esper que sigas leyendo y no te hayas aburrido de la espera, jeje. Felices fiestas.

Yakío- Me retiro, no tengo más que decir…salvo que la continuación de este capi será pronta, menos de un mes (espero, aun tengo que subir Epona's song tambien, jeje). Por cierto, no olviden pasarse a leer **UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD DE FMA**, recien subido y nuevecito n.n llevo un año escribiéndolo …

En el siguiente capítulo…

Ahora si, la verdad revelada…espero X3. Todo va e la mano con la muerte de Ed, el regreso de Al a su cuerpo, la muerte de King bradley…después de ello, ¿Regresaran todos a su vida normal? Por lo menos los que quedaron con vida…

_**ELEMENTAL **_**CUMPLIÓ TRES AÑOS DE SU PUBLICACIÓN EN OCTUBRE…ESTOY HACIENDO UN DIBUJO PARA CONMEMORARLO n.n TODO ES POSIBLE GRACIAS A USTEDES…no se emocionen, faltan otros seis años para que acabe XP. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!**


	15. muerte,vida,pastelillos,recuerdos

_ELEMENTAL_

_**15.1- muerte y mucha vida.**_

¡¡Era ella, era mi madre la que estaba ahí sentada!! ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como este?…¿de quién era ese bebé??…¿De quién era el vestido que traía puesto ella?

¬…¿Mami?…¿Mamá, estás bien?

No me respondía, ni siquiera volteó a verme…Sólo estaba ahí, arrullando al niño…

¬ ¡¡Mamá!!.- me acerqué con cautela, pero impaciente.- …¡¡Mamá, háblame!!…¿Estás bien?…¿quién te sacó del hospital?

Hasta entonces volteó a verme. Tenía la mirada perdida…

¬…hola, Mely-chan…- me dijo, con voz suave y adormilada, como si alguien estuviera hablando en su lugar.- …Qué bueno que no tardaste tanto en volver, hija…

¬…Vámonos, te sacaré de aquí, vas a estar bien…

¬ No te vayas, querida, no puedo moverme de aquí…

¬…………¡¡Claro que puedes!! Yo te ayudaré, vamos…

¬ ¡¡No!! No me quiero ir, ¿No lo entiendes??

Me detuve…

¬……No, mamá, no lo entiendo…

Atrás de mí alguien se acercaba. Sus pasos eran lentos, elegantes, sonoros por los tacones…Volteé lentamente y cubrí a mamá con mi cuerpo.

¬…Deberías desistir, Melissa…- me dijo aquella persona.- …No va a irse.

¬…Lyla……Sabía que eras tú…

¬…¿En verdad, amiga mía?- dijo con calma. Me dio la impresión de que tenía todo planeado.- …No lo malinterpretes por favor, todo esto tiene un buen propósito. ¿Por qué no bajas conmigo? Hay alguien que estoy segura te gustará ver…

¬ Eh……No, gracias, sólo vine por mi madre…

¬ Descuida, hija.- me respondió la aludida.- …Yo te esperaré aquí. Anda, baja con la señorita, es por tu bien…

Algo extraño le pasaba a mamá, como si estuviera demasiado sedada…Entendí que ella no sabía lo que decía, así que la dejé fuera de esto.

¬ Lyla, ¿por qué la trajiste aquí? Aún no está recuperada, todo lo contrario, parece peor!! No tenías autoridad a suplantarme…

¬ Querida, luces muy mal, ¿por qué no te das un baño y te cambias? Estoy segura de que te gustará…

¬…Muy amable de tu parte, pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

¬ Te prestaré algo, si quieres…- caminó hasta un armario y lo abrió. Había varios vestidos, demasiado elegantes, y diría que viejos, pero muy bonitos.- …Pero no demores mucho.

Dudé bastante, pero todo parecía tan tranquilo que al final acepté la propuesta. En el bolsillo de mi ropa encontré el papel que me había dado Hohenheim-san para Kureyo, y lo guardé en el escote del vestido que me prestó Lyla. Se trataba de una prenda más sencilla en comparación a la que tenía mamá, pero no por eso menos bonito, además de que es de color lila con listones rosas, mis dos colores preferidos. Pero no sabía el por qué de todo este protocolo…

¬ Te viene muy bien!- dijo Lyla.- …Ahora podrás bajar con nosotros.

¬ …Escucha, no sé por qué haces todo esto, y a decir verdad me incomoda bastante…Necesito muchas respuestas, Lyla, te agradecería que me ayu…

Ella hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio. La obedecí…

¬ Melissa, querida….- dijo con suavidad.- …Todos estábamos esperando tu llegada, ¡El mundo entero esperaba tu llegada! Eres única. El día de hoy ha llegado el momento de tu revelación, no querrás arruinarlo, ¿verdad?

Me sentí con temor…me intimidaba…

¬…Alquimista del Viento Nocturno, eres la fuente de la vida, todo lo que toques será bendecido por tu don, sé que estás ansiosa por saber el por qué, pero será a su tiempo. Por ahora, trae al bebé contigo, iremos a ver a tu gran amigo mientras baila con su amada.

Hice lo que me dijo sin chistar…de un momento a otro, las palabras de Lyla despertaban en mí tanto temor como respeto, y a pesar de que estaba haciendo cosas que me ordenaba, no era en contra de mi voluntad.

¬ Buena chica. Ahora, vayamos…

Me guió por las escaleras. Yo quería quedarme con mamá, y aún así fui arrastrada por la voluntad de Lyla hasta llegar a la entrada a lo que parecía un enorme salón de baile de tiempos antiguos. El bebé dormía tranquilo en mis brazos, al parecer sin notar que yo fuera una desconocida. Al verlo sentía temor…temor de mí y de Lyla…

¬ Melissa, creo que sería mejor que esperaras aquí afuera unos minutos…

¬ Si, Dante-sama…

……………………………………¿Dante?………………………………

¬ Eres muy perspicaz, como ya lo había dicho, amiguita, jeje……Dame al bebé, voy a necesitarlo.

Quería hablar, quería decir miles de cosas, golpear a esta traidora…pero no podía hacer nada salvo bajar la cabeza y decir que si. De alguna forma, Dante en el cuerpo de Lyla me tenía bajo su control.

¬……Ay, querida niña, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu presencia…

Entró. Esperé en el lugar que ella me ordenó. A pesar de que no podía hacer mi voluntad (por más extraño que parezca), puedo pensar con claridad…No sé cómo lo sabía, pero deduje que Lyla era Dante. ¿Cómo hacía ella eso? Claro, eso explicaba la resucitación de Lyla…Para alguien tan experto como Dante era sencillo transplantar su alma de un cuerpo a otro.

¿Mi revelación?…

Esperé varios minutos sin poder moverme de mi lugar, sólo me miraba una y otra vez las manos, buscando, pensando………Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más sola, por aquello que había perdido, pero, ¿Qué era? Por más que pensaba en algo que me hiciera falta no me venía nada a la mente…

¬…¿Melissa?- me dijo una voz desde adentro del salón.- …Ya puedes pasar, querida.

Obedecí a paso lento…Eché un vistazo al lugar, que, como lo supuse, era enorme. Había otra chica, de cabello castaño con mechones rosas, y un vestido blanco. En medio del todo, dentro de un gran círculo de transmutación, estaba Alphonse, siendo devorado por el homúnculo gordo. Él me vió…

¬ ¡¡¡MELISSA!!……¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ??…¡¡VETE!!- gritó con desesperación.

¬ No hará nada que yo no le pida, ¿Verdad, Mely?- dijo Dante acercándose a mi.- …Después de tanto tiempo has vuelto a mi, y por tu propio pie……Acércate a Alphonse.

¬ Si, Dante-sama…

Caminé hasta él, a pesar de que sentía mucho miedo y quería salir huyendo del lugar……al hacerme conciente de aquel temor me detuve unos segundos.

¬ ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dante con impaciencia.

¬………Tengo……miedo……- le dije…

¬ ¡¡¡NOOO, MELISSA, HUYE!!!- gritaba Al……

Alguien se me acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro…lo miré…

¬ Mely-chan, vamos, todo estará bien…- me dijo…

¬……………¿Maes-san?…¿Qué haces aquí?

¬ Apoyándote. Anda, haz lo que esta mujer te dice, todo es por tu bien…

¬ Maes-san, quiero saber muchas cosas……- le dije con confianza.- …Quiero saber que soy…Quiero saber qué perdí…

No me moví. Maes-san volteó a ver a Dante con fastidio.

¬ No me hace caso…- le dijo.

¬ No me mires a mí, intenta otra cosa.

Volteé nuevamente a ver a mi tío…sólo que ya no se trataba de él, era Edward Elric…

¬…Hola, Melissa……Anda, vamos con Al.

¬ Ed……

¬ Todo estará bien, nena…- me dijo con suma ternura…me puso una mano en la mejilla y me acarició con suavidad.- …Terminará pronto, lo prometo…

¬…¿Qué terminará, Ed?

¬………Todo………Sólo tienes que ir con Alphonse y hacer lo que Dante-sama te diga, así tu calvario terminará y……- se me acercó provocadoramente.- …Estaremos juntos…¿Quieres eso?

¬ Edward………Cometí el error de enamorarme de ti…sabiendo que no ibas a corresponderme………Sabiendo todo lo que sucedía………- me sentí aún más sola.-…Perdóname por favor…

¬ Si, si, te perdono, pero anda, vé con Alphonse…

¬……Te amo, Ed……siempre tendré la esperanza, aunque sea la esperanza de que serás mi amigo…

¬ ¡¡¡WAAAAA!!- Edward me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió un poco.- ¡¡¡ESTA LOCA ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS!!

¬ ¡¡Envy, cálmate!!- le ordenó Dante.- ¡Ella tiene que estar TRANQUILA, no debes alterarla!!

¬ ¡¡Pero esque no me hace caso!!…¿Tendré que ponerle un camino de galletas para que llegue con la armadura??

Edward no actuaba así…Edward nunca cambiaba de humor tan rápido, ni se comportaba de esa forma, siempre estaba de malas o pretendía estarlo…

¬………Envy………- le dije………al asesino de mi tío.

¬ ¿Qué??…

¬………¡¡¡¡Envy!!!- entonces reaccioné, mi cuerpo recobró su voluntad por fin, y me alejé de un salto del homúnculo que cambiaba de forma.- ¡¡¡MALNACIDO, MATASTE A MI TÍO!!!

El homúnculo cambió a su forma habitual, y me miró con fastidio. Dante estaba furiosa.

¬ ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Envy, ahora todo será más difícil!

¬Tranquila señora, yo la controlo…- dijo la cosa acercándose a mí.

No esperé mas, instintivamente junté mis manos para transmutar algo…

¬ ¡DETENLA!- gritó Dante.- ¡¡NO LA DEJES TRANSMUTAR ALGO!!

Pero en un par de segundos nadie me detuvo…salvo yo misma…………………No pasó nada…

¬………Veo que te has detenido……- Dante suspiró.-…Buena chica.

¬……No puedo…

¬ ¿Qué dices, niña?

¬…………¡¡¡No puedo!!- exclamé con desesperación.-…¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACER ALQUIMIA!!!

¬ ¿CÓMO??

Ella se me acercó, furiosa, y me tomó de los hombros, obligándome a verla a la cara.

¬ ¿¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES HACER ALQUIMIA??- me sacudió.- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HICISTE??!!

¬ ¡¡No lo sé!!- yo estaba Tan sorprendida como ella.- ¡¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO…NO PUEDO HACER ALQUIMIA!!

¬ ¿sabes cómo hacerlo??

¬………Si……

Lo pensé bien…en verdad sabía cómo se transmutaba algo, las leyes, las fórmulas…pero no podía transmutar……

¬…Intercambio equivalente…- murmuré.

¬…………¿Intercambio equivalente…?

¬ Claro………- pensé en voz alta.- …Por eso me sentía tan vacía……

¬ ¿¿QUÉ HICISTE, ESTÚPIDA, ALGUNA TRANSMUTACIÓN IMPORTANTE??

¬…Traje a Milly de regreso a su cuerpo…

No me lo esperaba, pero Dante me dio un par de bofetadas para descargar toda su ira.

¬ ¡¡TONTA, IDIOTA, LO ARRUINASTE TODO!!

Le detuve la mano antes de que me diera otro golpe.

¬…¿Ah si?…¿Qué fue lo que arruiné, Dante…?…¡¡Dime ahora qué sucedió, DÍMELO!!

Al darse cuenta de que no iba a dejar manipularme, Dante se calmó, pero no por eso estaba menos enojada.

¬…Eras mi fuente de energía.- me dijo.- …Contigo, la piedra filosofal no iba a ser sólo más grande y poderosa, si no infinita…

¬ La piedra filosofal no existe…

¬ La piedra filosofal está en ese círculo de transmutación…- señaló a Al.- …Tu buen amigo Alphonse Elric fue convertido por Scar en Piedra Filosofal.

Tuve escalofríos…

¬……¿Por eso…pusiste piedra roja dentro de mí?- le pregunté.

¬ Yo no fui…por lo menos no directamente.- miró a Envy.- …Cuando te encontraste con ellos en Riole…

¬ …¡¡Fueron tus homúnculos!

¬ ¡A nosotros no nos eches el muerto!!- reclamó Envy.- …¡Y no creas que besas muy bien!

¬ Lo único que ellos hicieron era verificar que realmente se trataba de ti.- siguió Dante.- Me trajeron una muestra de tu sangre. Aún no estabas del todo lista, pero con todo lo que sucedía no había tiempo que perder…

¬…¿Por qué yo??

¬ Seguramente Izumi te lo dijo, pero te lo diré yo también, ¿Sabes que tu madre trabajó para mí un tiempo?

¬…Si………

¬ Durante ese tiempo ella aceptó hacerla de conejillo de indias con mis experimentos, así descubrí que ella era un poco más resistente al agua roja que el resto de los humanos normales. Después se fue con tu padre…y puse en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan.- Dante dio unos pasos con dirección a la chica y su bebé.- …Tim Marco aprendió muchas cosas en ese entonces. Tenía por colaborador a un excelente alquimista, Nash Tringham, ambos haciendo estudios con piedra roja…

¬ El padre de Russel y Fletcher…

¬ Veo que te suena el nombre…así es, él fue uno de los pioneros en la idea de purificar el agua roja usando a mujeres embarazadas como filtro. Marco se hizo amigo de tu padre para acercarse a tu mamá……ella aceptó ser usada para el nuevo experimento…ella y el bebé que estaba esperando.

¬…¿Y por qué aceptaría ella algo así??

¬ Obviamente yo había platicado con ella de algo similar antes, dándole una charla, diciéndole que no le pasaría nada. Así pues, Marco le suministró a tu madre dosis diluidas de agua roja durante todo su embarazo. Y no sólo llegó a término, si no que el producto, una niña, creció con normalidad…Marco le regaló unas cápsulas de agua roja diluida a tu madre con la instrucción de que se las administrara a su hija a los dos años de nacida, y le dijo que volvería con más cuando se terminaran…pero él no volvió, la guerra de Ishbal había requerido sus servicios y no tuvo más que obedecer…

Se hizo un silencio lúgubre, esperando una respuesta…mi mente trabajaba a gran velocidad sacado conjeturas sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido: la hija de Elena no sobrevivió al agua roja todos esos años, y ella, en su desesperación, me había creado…

¬…Sobreviviste a la piedra roja todos esos años, Melissa…

¬………………………¿Soy…yo?…

Realmente estaba hablando de mi…

¬……Claro tonta, hice lo mismo con cientos de niños, pero sólo tú sobreviviste al proceso, y además, tu cuerpo filtró la sustancia de manera muy eficaz hasta el grado de fundirla con tu sangre……Eras mi catalizador para crear la piedra filosofal…

A pesar del peso de la verdad, un peso mayor se me quitaba de encima…Por un momento no me importó que dante hubiera manipulado todo desde antes de mi nacimiento, me importaba más otro hecho importante…

¬………¿No soy un homúnculo?- pregunté con una sonrisa que no iba al caso.

¬ Claro que no.- respondió la mujer secamente…

¬ Dante-sama…- dijo Envy.- …¿Por qué le dices todo eso?…No tienes por qué satisfacer su curiosidad de esa forma…

¬…Lo hago porque…- Dante me miró, otra vez furiosa.- …Ya no tiene sentido que ella siga con vida. ¡Envy, mátala!

Y ahí estaba yo, segundos antes de mi inminente muerte, vulnerable, sin ningún medio para defenderme…Sin alquimia. Cerré los ojos y por instinto me cubrí la cabeza con mis brazos, esperando en cualquier momento el dolor…

Pero éste no llegó. Abrí los ojos…Wrath estaba frente a mí, sujetando a Envy deteniendo su ataque…

¬ ¡¡Noo!!- dijo el niño.- ……¡Ya perdí a mi mamá, no quiero perder a mi hermana también!!

¬ ¡¡Déjame!!- gritó Envy dándole repetidos golpes con el pie.- …¡Tu no tienes a nadie, ni mamá, ni papá, mucho menos una hermana!!

¬ ¡¡MELISSA ES MI HERMANA…DÉJALA, NO LA MOLESTES!!

Por un momento temí por la vida de Matt…digo, Wrath. Después de todo, tal vez aún tengamos ese vínculo que formé para contactarlo…

¬ ¡¡Matt, no te metas!!- le supliqué.- …¡No valgo la pena!!

¬ ¡¡Pero…Melissa onee-chan!!

Envy aprovechó el momento para mandar lejos a Wrath con un golpe…Yo corrí hacia atrás, aún sabido que era inútil.

¬ ¡¡Envy, espera!!- le gritó Dante.- ¡¡Detén al chico, no debemos permitir que transmute algo!!

El homúnculo obedeció y se lanzó contra su colega. Dante tomó al bebé, y activó un círculo de transmutación en él…

Ante todos se apareció La Puerta. Las manos pequeñas salieron de ella, tomaron la mano derecha y pie izquierdo de Wrath…y se los arrancaron. Mi conmoción era tal que no pude decir nada ni moverme…los seres se llevaron los miembros del chico a su mundo, y La Puerta se cerró otra vez.

¬……Bien, eso resuelve el problema…- dijo Dante, al parecer satisfecha. Pero Envy no parecía calmado…

¬…La………La Puerta………- dijo con temor.- …………¡¡La puerta no se va!!

Efectivamente, la Puerta volvió a abrirse…Edward salió de ahí.

¬ ¡¡¡HERMANO!!- gritó Al.

Edward se levanto, conmocionado, mirando a todas partes, mirando sus propias manos, tocando su rostro………Suspiró al cabo de unos segundos.

¬……Así que volví……- dijo por fin…- Entonces…ese chico…

¬ …¡¿Pero que pasa, acaso esto es un complot?!- gritó Dante. Edward no perdió el tiempo y se levantó, para ponerse inmediatamente en guardia.

¬ ¡¡EDWARD!!- le grité mientras me acercaba a él…Me miró medio con sorpresa, medio serio.

¬……Te dije que me esperaras…

¬ ¡¡Ed, no soy un homúnculo!!

¬ Lo sé………Vete de aquí………

Por mi cabeza pasó la posibilidad de contradecirlo, como siempre…pero me sentí inútil, sin alquimia no soy capaz de defenderme de tantos peligros…

¬ llévate a Rose y a Al…- me indicó el rubio…

¬ ¿Y crees que se lo voy a permitir??…¡¡Envy, mátalos……mátalos a ambos!!

No tuvieron que repetir la orden. Ed transmutó su brazo rápidamente y me cubrió. Analicé la situación…Me iba a ser imposible sacar a la chica o a Alphonse mientras Envy estuviese cerca.

¬ ¡¡Ed……no puedo!!

¬ ¡¡VETE, PUEDO CON ESTO!

Mi esperanza podía ser que los Tringham llegaran con ayuda, pero no tenían forma de saber en dónde me encontraba…dí media vuelta y salí del salón, subí las escaleras para sacar a mi madre de donde estaba…

¬………¿Hija?- me llamó aún con la mirada perdida…

¬ ¡¡Mamá!!…- me arrodillé frente a ella.- …¡¡Perdóname por favor, realmente lo siento, lo lamento…lamento haber dudado de ti, mami!!

Ví como su mirada se volvía clara a medida que mis lágrimas corrían sobre su falda…

¬……Melissa…………- me acarició la cabeza.- …Ya, pequeña, tranquila…no pasa nada………………………Eh…¿En dónde estamos?

¬ ¡¡MAMÁ!!- la abracé.- ……Bueno, no hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, ya te lo explicaré todo…¿Puedes caminar?

¬ Si, creo que si…

La ayudé a levantarse y a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, pero realmente ella parecía estar bien…

¬ ¿Qué es este lugar, Mely-chan?

¬ Es una muy larga historia má…- la saqué del lugar.- ………¿Ves ese sendero?

¬ Si, es muy claro…

¬ Síguelo hasta que llegues a la cascada…te alcanzaré ahí, ¿Está bien?

¬…¿Qué vas a hacer?

¬ Sólo necesito ir por otras personas…anda, yo te sigo en unos minutos…

Al parecer convencida mi madre asintió y se alejó. Yo regresé al vestíbulo de la construcción…No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que salí de ahí, esperaba ver a Ed con Envy a sus pies, y Dante intentando pelear contra el…

Abrí la puerta…Y por un momento todo se movió en cámara lenta para mí…La batalla que se desarrollaba estaba a punto de terminar de una forma muy inesperada…

Envy aprovechó unas milésimas de segundo en que Ed flaqueó…

Un grito agudo no hacía si no mostrarme que esto era la realidad…

Una fatal realidad.

¬ ¡¡EEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Juraría que pasaron horas desde que escuché a Rose gritar el nombre de mi amor platónico…No me dí cuenta en que momento fue, pero yo estaba tendida en el suelo, mirando con impotencia la escena, con un mar de lágrimas escapando de mi perpleja mirada, y una mano cubriendo involuntariamente mi boca, como para impedir que saliera algún lamento…

No pude hacer nada mientras veía a Edward desangrándose después de ser atravesado por el vientre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La bodega de vinos de la casa del Fuhrer estaba en llamas, las cuales crecían a medida que alcanzaban una nueva fuente de alcohol. King Bradley tenía a Roy aprisionado contra la pared y con una espada de esgrima atravesándole el hombro izquierdo…

¬¿Tanto anhelabas mi puesto, Mustang?.- le dijo el homúnculo.- …Era un plan estúpido, aunque lograras cubrirlo, tarde o temprano el consejo te iba a descubrir, y jamás le darían el puesto de Fuhrer a un asesino.

¬…No hago esto por ser Fuhrer…- dijo Roy con entereza.- …Es la única forma de compensar a los amigos que no salvé.

Pride soltó una carcajada.

¬…Vaya, qué conmovedor…dale mis saludos a Hughes y Dunkhelsin, entonces…

¬………………¿Dónde está Kureyo Dunkhelsin??…- preguntó, algo temeroso de la respuesta.

¬…Quién sabe, si crees en el cielo, el purgatorio y el infierno, entonces acomódala en donde más te parezca…

¬……Ella no puede estar muerta…

¬ ¿Eso piensas, Mustang…?- Pride sacó de su bolsillo un reloj de alquimista Nacional.- ……Pues entonces es una excelente actriz.

Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó con desdén, haciendo añicos el honor de Kureyo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rose corrió hacia el cuerpo de Edward. Yo no podía moverme. Dante sonrió con malicia.

¬…Bien, ya no hay nada que nos detenga…

No había notado mi presencia…

Alphonse se levantó. El homúnculo que lo estaba devorando comenzó a disolverse empezando por la boca. Dante se sobresaltó…

¬ ¡¡¿Qué haces, niño?!…¡¡No te muevas…no te muevas………DETENTE!!

¬…Mi hermano…- murmuró el menor de los Elric acercándose al cuerpo de Ed.- ……Él dio todo, incluso su vida…por mí………Es ridículo que muera de una forma tan absurda….

¬ ¡¡No lo hagas!!- gritó Dante.- …¡No sabemos qué pasará si transmutas tú, podrías hacerte mas daño del que te has hecho ya!!

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné. Tomé una roca que había cerca de mi, y dominada por la ira, me levanté…Corrí hacia la mujer que le ha arruinado la vida a los hermanos Elric…a todo Amestris…

¬ ¡¡No, Melissa!!- gritó Al…

¬ ¡¡Hazlo, Al!!- le respondí.- …¡¡Hazlo, lo que sea por regresar a Edward!!

Llegué con Dante, pero ella me esquivó de mi extraño ataque. No dejé de atacarla para darle tiempo a Al.

¬ ¡No lograrás hacerme nada!!- dijo la mujer sin poder usar alquimia por temor a dañar a Al.

¬ ¡¡Al, los círculos están en desorden!!- le advertí sobre los círculos de transmutación alrededor del lugar.- ¡¡Empieza por el que apunta al oeste!!

¿Cómo es que yo sabía esa clase de cosas y aún así no podía transmutar?

No me fijé qué es lo que hacía Al…sólo…

¬ Yo debí estar muerto…- dijo el Elric menor acercándose al cuerpo de su hermano…

Al final de todo…

¬…Pero todas esas personas dieron sus vidas por mí…Estoy dispuesto a hacer la parte que me corresponde ahora.

Una cegadora luz de transmutación iluminó intensamente la estancia. Cerré los ojos, y por un rato nadie se movió…Por unos instantes no había nada en mi mente, nada me importaba, no podía pensar en absolutamente nada…

Y entonces la luz se detuvo. Tardé un poco en abrir los ojos…

Recuerdo esa sensación…Todo estaba tan tranquilo…

Me levanté y caminé hacia Rose, que estaba inclinada junto a Ed. Ni Dante ni el gordo ni Envy estaban por ningún lado…Volví mi mirada hacia Ed y Rose……ésta última volteó a verme con inmensa felicidad en el rostro…

¬………¡¡Está llorando!!…- me dijo conteniendo un grito.- …¡¡Edward está llorando!!

Me acerqué. Ed comenzó a levantarse…

¬ ¡¡Edward!!.- me detuve junto a él, por un momento tuve miedo de que fuera una alucinación, pero no era así…

El rubio frotó su rostro con su mano derecha…y luego la miró sorprendido. Hasta entonces yo también noté la novedad…Edward tenía su cuerpo completo…

¬………¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él mirándonos a Rose y a mi de hito en hito…

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a responderle…los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Cómo había sido yo capaz de decirle a Al que hiciera lo que fuera por resucitar a Ed?? Qué egoísta fui en ese momento…

¬ ¿¿Y Alphonse??

Rose y yo bajamos la mirada…Yo sabía bien lo que había pasado, pero no encontré valor dentro de mi para decirle a Ed que su hermano se había ido…

¬ Al…- dijo Rose.- ……Usó la alquimia para regresarte, Ed…

La expresión del rubio es una de las cosas más tristes que he visto en mi vida. Su cara reflejaba angustia, miedo, necesidad de saber qué pasaba con su preciado hermano menor…

¬ Usó la Piedra Filosofal para reparar mi cuerpo y traerme……- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.- ……¿Pero entonces qué sucedió con él?

Dí unos pasos hacia él…Ed buscó mi mirada, como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo después de un raspón de rodilla. Ojalá hubiera sido algo así…

¬……No……¡No!!- Su expresión se volvió mas angustiada.- …¡No, Rose, Melissa, no me digan que desapareció…que se ha ido!!

Al instante se puso a buscar a su hermano, como si esperara que saliera de mi bolsillo.

¬ ¿¿Al??…¿Al??…¡Al!…¡¡ALPHONSE!!

El bebé de Rose lloró. Edward guardó silencio al caer en cuenta de que enfrentaba una cruel realidad…

¬…………Mi hermano……

¬…Fue muy valiente…- le dije mientras me acercaba a él.- …Tranquilo……No hay nada que puedas hacer por él…

Sendos rios de lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos. Rose también se acongojó, pero de todos, creo que era quien mostraba más fuerza…

¬…Ed, tienes dos piernas fuertes…te levantarás y las usarás para seguir adelante, ¿Cierto?

El rubio se calmó y nos dedicó una sonrisa tierna…

¬…Si, tienes razón, Rose……Aún hay algo que debo hacer, ¿Por qué no se adelantan?

¬ ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunté.

¬…Destruiré este lugar…para que nadie pueda intentar hacer la piedra filosofal jamás.

Sonreí con nerviosismo…algo en su actitud me hacía sentir intranquila…

¬ Ed…- dije para aligerar el momento.- …¡No soy un homúnculo!

¬ ¿En serio?…A decir verdad lo sospeché…

¬ ¿Ah, si, genio?

¬ Si…desde que dijiste que Dante te había aconsejado lo del sello en tu mano…

Miré mi mano…la marca de Ouroboros seguía ahí, y no me enorgullecía…Me hacía sentir tonta…

¬…No puedo hacer alquimia…- le comenté.- …¿Crees que sea el intercambio equivalente?

¬……no lo se……Oh, por cierto…detesto pedirles esto, pero, ¿Pueden llevarlo a él también a la superficie?

Entonces me fijé en que Matt estaba ahí, aún sin sus miembros, mirándonos como esperando que no nos olvidáramos de él.

¬ Claro, lo llevaremos…- dije.- ……Ed…¿Nos veremos arriba?

¬ Si, tardaré un rato, pero las veré arriba…No me despido, las veo en un rato.

¬ Está bien.- dijo Rose.- …Date prisa, te estaremos esperando, Edward-kun.

¬ Gracias Rose…Vayan con cuidado.

Caminamos hasta la salida mientras Ed analizaba el lugar…ya estando en la salida, me volví a verlo una última vez…tengo esa imagen grabada en mi mente como una fotografía…Edward ahí, de pie quitándose su saco negro quedando sólo con pantalón y camisa. Su cabello sujeto en una trenza, su expresión de perfil como indagando en sus conocimientos para encontrar una solución a aquello…

¬ ¡Ed!

¬…¿Si, Melissa?

¬……………¡¡Adiós!!

El Alquimista de Acero me sonrió.

¬…Adiós, Melissa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riza corría, corría como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Tenía heridas físicas, pero no le importaba nada, sólo quería cumplir su labor, cumplir su misión de proteger a Roy ante lo que fuera…

El alma se le vino a los pies al ver a Frank Archer en el pórtico de la casa del Fuhrer. Pero no se dejó intimidar. Sin importarle que fuera por la espalda, disparó una, dos, tres, seis veces a la parte humana del androide. Él se volvió a echarle un último vistazo, y luego cayó muerto sobre su espalda. Riza siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa en llamas…

Para Roy Mustang ya era tarde.

Riza corrió a su lado, pero el charco de sangre que manaba de su cabeza era el peor de los augurios que ella esperaba recibir. Se hincó junto a él, ignorando el cadáver del niño a su lado, y miró la escena con impotencia…

¬ ¡General!…- comenzó a llamarlo.- ………¡¡¡General!!………¡¡Roy!!…¡¡¡ROY MUSTANG!!

Pero él no le respondió. La rubia dejó escapar un agudo lamento al creer perdido a su ser amado…

De pronto escuchó un respingo. Miró de cerca de Roy, y se dio cuenta de que respiraba.

¬ ¡¡ROY, ESTAS BIEN!!……¡¡VOY POR AYUDA!!

El General intentaba decir algo, pero Riza no lo dejó. Aún así, él lo intentó…

¬ No te esfuerces, Roy…- le dijo intentando sonar tranquila.- …Iré por ayuda…

¬……………Kureyo……………

La rubia se puso alerta y miró el interior de la casa que lentamente era consumida por las llamas……Así que Kureyo seguía adentro……

¬…………Tráela…………

¬ ¿Ella está bien?- preguntó Riza…Mustang no le respondió.

¬……………Es una orden…………

Después de eso, Riza se encontró en el dilema de salvar a Kureyo (o lo que quedaba de ella), o salvar a Roy, que acababa de desmayarse…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío.- ………¿Ven? Se los dije, que iba a continuar……No se si esto es una salida de capítulo o una entrada, pero bueno, últimamente no tengo muchas cosas que decir, salvo que lean mi manga en cuanto lo suba a mi galeria de Deviantart XD………¿Qué, pensaban que el capítulo iba a ser tan cortito?…Claro que no, prometí muchas cosas para el capítulo quince, así que debo darme prisa n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_ELEMENTAL_**

_**15.2.- Entre pastelillos y recuerdos**_

¬……Esperamos mucho tiempo, pero nada pasaba. En eso llegaron los hermanos Tringham con Howl-san y uno que otro policía. Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Entonces entré de regreso acompañada por Russel y unos policías. El lugar estaba intacto, comencé a preocuparme por Ed…Hasta que encontramos a un niño, el cual me provocó un sobresalto.

¬ ¿Por qué, lo conocías?

¬ …Sí, y no…no me lo va a creer, ¡Pero era Alphonse Heiderich!

¬…¿Cómo?…¿No él vivía en Alemania?

¬ Si, pero era como una versión en miniatura de él…

¬ ¿Y qué sentiste al verlo?

¬ Pues…en principio me conmocioné, y confesaré que mi corazón sintió una punzada de emoción, pero era demasiado pequeño para ser Heiderich……Y ya que me relajé, pensé en la otra posibilidad, que se confirmó cuando el chico llamó a su hermano entre sollozos…

¬ ¡¡Que!!…¿¿No me digas que…?

¬…Si……- suspiré.- …Se trataba de Alphonse Elric, que regresó sin recuerdos desde el día que intentaron revivir a su madre…

En eso un reloj cucú en el consultorio sonó. Ya me había pasado otra vez…

¬ …Lo siento, Doctora…será mejor que me vaya…

¬ Sabes que me gusta mucho escucharte, Melissa-chan, no te preocupes…El siguiente paciente puede esperar. Llevo seis meses esperando a que termines de contarme tu historia!!

¬ No creo que sea educado que haga eso, Doctora Luisa…Mejor le contaré lo que falta, que no es mucho, la semana que viene…

¬ Eres mi buena influencia Mely-chan…de acuerdo, nos vemos la semana que viene…aunque déjame decirte que hace tiempo que esto dejó de ser una terapia XD, me encanta tu historia y encontrar la forma de ayudar tu madre y a ti.

¬ Gracias Dra. Ambas le agradecemos mucho.

¬ Nos vemos la semana que viene a la misma hora.

¬ Claro, hasta luego.

Salí del consultorio de la psicóloga y le pedí al siguiente paciente que entrara. Me despedí con un gesto en la mano y me fui…Caminé a paso lento hacia nuestra nueva casa, la cual me habían ofrecido en venta unos meses atrás(la casa en donde perdí a Will). Mamá estaba sentada en el pórtico, esperando ansiosamente mi llegada.

¬ Estás despierta…- le dije cuando llegué a su lado.

¬ Desde hace horas, el teléfono me despertó.- me dijo. Aún arrastra un poco las palabras…

¬ ¿Ah si?…¿Y quién llamó?

¬ Milly-chan. Dice que le devuelvas la llamada en cuanto puedas. Dejó un número.

¬ Bien, iré enseguida!

Revisé el número que me había dejado mi amiga…Era el número de Howl-san. Sentí un atisbo de emoción, ¿Podría ser que lo que tanto esperamos al fin fuera posible? Marqué ansiosamente, me contestó Eslovena.

¬ Residencia Winchester.

¬ Buenos días Eslovena-san. ¿Se encuentra Millennium por ahí?

¬ Un momento.

En segundos escuché la cantarina voz de mi mejor amiga.

¬ ¡La li ohhh! Qué bueno que me respondes, Mely-chan!! ¿Adivina que?

¬……Mmm…no tengo idea. ¿Qué pasa?

¬ ¡Los papeles ya están recuperados, tenemos posibilidad de volver!

¬ ¿De verdad?…¡¡Eso es…!

¬……Si presentamos el examen de nuevo…para darle validez a nuestros títulos.

Suspiré al tiempo que me sentía desplazada…

¬ Milly……Aún no puedo hacer alquimia…

¬ ¡Pero tienes los conocimientos! Si demuestras eso, puedes tener una calificación especial.

Alguien le arrebató el auricular a mi amiga.

¬ ¿Aló, Mely-chan?

¬ ¡¡Howl!! Qué alegría escucharte, ¿Cómo sigues?

¬ ¡Mucho mejor, gracias!…¿Qué te pareció lo que te dijo Milly-chan?

¬ Pues…a decir verdad no me entusiasma mucho…el volver al ejército como alquimista nacional ya no está dentro de mis posibilidades.

¬ …¿Podrías quedar con otro puesto?…Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vienes? Podemos discutirlo aquí, ¿Qué dices?

¬ Mmmm…vale, estaré ahí esta tarde…No, espera, tal vez un poco más tarde, debo preparar el equipaje de mamá…

¬ Enviaré a Eslovena en mi tren de carga, llegará mucho más rápido que el de pasajeros puesto que no hace escalas, estará ahí en dos horas, ¿Cómo ves?

¬ Pues…¡Perfecto! Se lo diré.

Nos despedimos y colgamos. Rápidamente empaqué unas cosas, me despedí de mamá y me lancé rumbo a central. Me sentía emocionada, bastante emocionada! Desde lo que pasó no había regresado, preferí gastar mis ahorros en la casa en donde perdí por un rato a Willy y hacerme de un patrimonio para mamá y para mí. Mientras veo el paisaje de afuera me vienen varios recuerdos a la cabeza, pero, gracias a mi terapia, no son recuerdos malos, al contrario, sólo puedo pensar en las cosas buenas y lindas que me pasaron…

Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada que pienso en Edward…Me sentiría más tranquila si supiera qué fue lo que le pasó. Para no deprimirme, repetí mi mantra…

¬ Guss-Fraba…Guss-Fraba

Es extraño cómo dos palabras sin sentido pueden tener un efecto tan bueno en una mente descarriada como la mía. Entre pastelillos y recuerdos llegué a Ciudad Central. Aspiré hondamente el…aire contaminado ññU. Iba a tomar un carro hacia la mansión de Howl, pero decidí pasar a ver a Glacier-san y Elysia, hace mucho que no se nada de ellas.

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho por acá, salvo unas nuevas construcciones que el recién nombrado Consejo había puesto en marcha. Parece que las cosas empiezan a tomar el rumbo que deberían, ahora que el Fuhrer King Bradley desapareció…También me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó con él, para sentirme más tranquila…no me gustaría saber que anda merodeando por ahí.

En una calle había un mercado…Es de esas cosas que siguen ahí a pesar de los años, siempre con nuevas sorpresas que darnos. Caminé lentamente observando todos los puestos…

Sin querer, choqué con alguien.

¬ ¡Lo siento!- miré mejor a la mujer.- …¡Teniente Hawkeye!

¬ ¡Hola, Melissa-chan!- me saludó ella, lucía bastante alegre. Iba vestida de civil.- ¡Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo has estado?

¬ Muy bien, gracias…ahora vivo en un pueblo vecino a Riole, junto con mamá…¿Está de vacaciones, Teniente?

¬ Algo así n.n…

Un hombre también vestido de civil se acercó por detrás de ella, la tomó de un hombro y me miró…Llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

¬ Buenas tardes, Mely-chan.

¬ Buenas tardes, Coronel Mustang…- respondí mientras le estrechaba la mano.

¬ Estoy de vacaciones, llámame sólo Roy.

¬ ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?- pregunté.

¬ ¡De maravilla!- respondió Riza.- Las cosas van mejorando en todas partes, sobre todo en Lior…la reconstrucción ya casi está en marcha, los que fueron desplazados aún siguen en los campos de refugiados junto a los ishbalíes, sin ningún disturbio hasta el momento.

¬ Me alegra mucho escuchar eso!…Bueno, creo que debo retirarme, los veré luego en el cuartel.

¬ ¿Piensas regresar, Melissa?- dijo Roy con una sonrisa…

¬ Pues a decir verdad me gustaría, pero no se si sea posible…

¬ ……Sigues sin poder hacer alquimia…

Bajé la mirada y murmuré "Guss-Fraba"…Roy lo notó y no quiso tocar el tema de nuevo.

¬ Está bien, Mely-chan, te veremos luego entonces.- dijo el Coronel despidiéndose con la mano.

Riza y él se alejaron entre la multitud del mercado, riendo y charlando como jamás se los había visto…Sonreí…

¬……Me pregunto qué haría Kureyo si viera esto…

Llegué a casa de mi tía. Al recibirme lo hizo con sorpresa…

¬ ¡Mely-chan!!

¬ ¡Hola, tía Glacier!!- entré.- …¿Dónde está mi primita consentida?

¬ ¡Soy tu única prima, Mely-chan!!- respondió Elysia saliendo de atrás de un sillón y lanzándose a mis brazos.

¬ ¡Exacto!! Mira lo que te traje…

Le dí una bolsa de dulces que seleccioné para ella en el mercado. La pequeña me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

¬ ¡¡Gracias, Mely onee-chan!!

¬ ¿Cómo están tu madre y tú?- preguntó Glacier-san ofreciéndome una taza de té…

¬ Muy bien, gracias…Compramos una casita y vendemos verdura orgánica de nuestra hortaliza…

¬ Debe ser duro…

¬ No tanto, nos va bien, gracias al cielo. ¿Y qué tal ustedes?

¬ …Yo estoy pensando en buscar un trabajo…- dijo algo seria.- ……La pensión que nos pasan de tu tío no es suficiente.

¬…Te prometo que si regreso al ejército yo te ayudaré con los gastos, para que no tengas que dejar a Ely-chan.

¬ Eres muy dulce, querida, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no podría hacer eso…

¬ ¡No es ninguna molestia, tía! La paga era demasiado para mi, será bastante para mamá y yo, y será suficiente para Ely, tú, mamá y yo.

Estuve alrededor de una hora con mis parientes, después me despedí para ir a donde se suponía debería haber ido.

La casa de Howl quedaba algo lejos todavía, así que en la siguiente esquina tomé un carro que me llevara. Tardé cuarenta minutos en llegar. El atardecer comenzaba a hacerse rojizo. Llamé al timbre y la puerta se abrió sola para dejarme pasar. Esta era la segunda vez que estaba en casa de Howl, la primera fue cuando salimos de las ruinas en donde Ed desapareció, nos ofreció comida y alojamiento temporal en lo que se aclaraban las cosas en el cuartel general. Antes de que llegara a la entrada principal, Milly salió corriendo en dirección hacia mí.

¬ ¡¡¡MELISSAAAAA!!!

¬ ¡¡Milly, tranquila!!- nos abrazamos.- ¡¡Me alegra mucho verte!

¬ ¡Oye, casi dos semanas sin saber nada de ti!!…Ven, llegaste a tiempo, acaban de servir la comida.

¬ Que bien, porque muero de hambre.

Howl-san estaba adentro, aún en su silla de ruedas. A pesar de ello, su aspecto ha mejorado bastante, recuperando el aspecto jovial que iba con su edad.

¬ Es un placer tenerte aquí, Melissa-chan…

¬ Es un honor estar de vuelta, Howl-san…- ví otro par de abrigos colgados.- …¿Tienes más invitados?

Antes de que me respondiera, la puerta se abrió del golpe y una oleada de destellos me barnizó la cara.

¬ ¡¡HOLA, PEQUEÑA Y DULCE ALQUIMISTA DEL VIENTO NOCTURNO!!

¬…Teniente Coronel Armstrong…qué sorpresa ññU.

Detrás de él salió una jovencita muy bella, no lo sabía pero es dos años mayor que yo, y lucía tímida…

¬Etto…Hoola……Soy Kathy Armstrong…

¬Hola, mucho gusto, soy Melissa Hughes…

La comida transcurrió sin más premuras. El T.C. Armstrong estaba ahí para hablarnos a Milly y a mi sobre lo de revalidar nuestros títulos ahora que el gobierno se había establecido formalmente. A mí me ofreció un lugar como el que tenía mi tío en el departamento de investigación, pero aún así debo presentar mi examen nuevamente, el cual será en un par de días…

¬ ¿Tienes donde quedarte, Melissa?- me preguntó Howl mientras esperábamos a que los sirvientes recogieran los platos de la comida y sirvieran el té.

¬ A decir verdad, esperaba poder quedarme contigo XD…

¬ Claro, no hay problema!…¿Quieres habitación propia o compartes la de Milly-chan?

¬ ¡¡Que comparta conmigo!!- gritó mi amiga.- ¡Hace mucho que no tenemos una velada de chicas!!

¬ Claro, me agradaría mucho n.n…

¬ Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos…- dijo el Teniente Coronel Armstrong levantándose junto con su hermana.- …Pasé un rato muy agradable, Winchester, espero que se repita…

¬ Son bienvenidos siempre que quieran.

¬ De verdad…- Armstrong se acercó a Howl con ese porte de fisicoculturista que a todos aterraba.- …Espero que esta clase de MOMENTOS, en donde estamos todos JUNTOS sean FRECUENTES en un muy cercano FUTURO.

Todos, excepto su hermana, nos quedamos congelados…Acto seguido el Alquimista del Brazo poderoso cargó a Howl con todo y silla en un estrujante y nada deseable abrazo. Luego se acercó la Srta. Armstrong a despedirse…

¬ Etto…Ha-Hasta luego, Howl-san…

¬ Llámame sólo Howl, Kathy…Hasta luego.

Los hermanos se fueron mientras Milly y yo nos lanzábamos miradas de interrogación. Howl lo notó…

¬…¿Qué les sucede, chicas?

¬ Bueno…- dijo Milly.- …Eso fue extraño…y ya de por sí Armstrong es extraño.

¬ ¡Ah! Te refieres a lo que dijo…- soltó unas risillas calmadas.- …La familia Armstrong pretende emparentar con mi familia.

¬ ¡¡¿¿EL TENIENTE CORONEL ES GAY??!!

¬ ¡¡Milly!!- la reprendí.- …¡Cómo crees! Imagino que pretenden que la hermana de Armstrong y Howl tengan algo…¿Me equivoco, Howl-san?

¬ Estás en lo cierto, Melissa…

¬ ¡Ohhh!!- Milly puso cara de ilusión.- ¡¡Qué bonita pareja harían!! Ella es muy mona, y tú muy guapo, seguro que serían la pareja más nombrada de Central…Confiesa, ¿Te gusta?

¬ Pues…si…es muy bonita…pero no creo que nuestra relación fuera muy duradera…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo…

¬………Aún piensas en Kureyo, ¿No es así?- dije suavemente…

¬………………Lo superé hace mucho, creo……- respondió él al cabo de unos segundos.- …Mas bien, creo que Kathy es demasiado tierna, hogareña y…extraña ññU. No veo mucha compatibilidad…

¬ Deberías comenzar a salir con más chicas.- dijo Milly mientras comía una galleta.- ¡Hay miles en central que se morirían por tenerte de novio!!

¬ ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Milly-chan??

La rubia soltó un chillido y enrojeció, además de que puso una cara muy chistosa. Reí como hace mucho que no lo hacía, y al parecer Howl también.

¬ ¡¡Jajajajajaja!!

¬ ¡¡NO ES GRACIOSO, HOWL-SAN!!- dijo Milly aún sonrojada.- ¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!

¬ ¡¡Jajaja…!!……¿Eh O.o??…¿Por qué pervertido???

¬ ¡¡SOY MUCHO MENOR QUE TU!!…¿TE GUSTAN MUY NIÑAS??…

¬ ¡¡MILLY!!

Reí a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo al ver a estos dos pelear como si tuvieran la misma edad. Como dice mi psicóloga, la risa es el remedio de todos los males. No puedo pensar en nada malo una vez que río, un ataque de carcajadas como este me hace pensar que el mal no existe…

Una sirvienta se acercó a Howl…

¬ ¿Señor?

¬…¿Si, Sarah?

¬…El Sr. Osborne acaba de llamar. Dice que llegará un poco más tarde de lo previsto.

¬ ¿Sólo eso?

¬ Si, señor.

¬ Bien, puedes retirarte…

¬ ¿Esperas más visitas Howl?- le pregunté.

¬ Si…pensé que llegarían como hace una hora, pero ese sujeto siempre es tan impuntual…

¬ ¿Y quien es??- preguntó Milly…

¬ Lord Vincent Osborne, Duque. El esposo de mi hermana.

¬ ¡¡Tienes una hermana!!- dijimos ambas.

¬ …La tuve. Ella falleció durante la Guerra de Ishbal, también era Alquimista.

¬ Oh…lo sentimos…- dijimos ambas nuevamente…

¬ No hay problema. Bueno, Lord Osborne y su hijo vendrán a pasar unos días…- su tono de voz cambió por uno orgulloso.- …Mi sobrino presentará el examen de Alquimista Nacional.

¬ ¡Super, junto con nosotras!- dijo Milly- …¡Melissa, podríamos practicar con él!!

¬ Querrás decir que TU podrás practicar con él ¬¬……- suspiré.- …Yo puedo ayudarles en la teoría, pero no creo poder hacer mucho con lo práctico.

¬ Ay, Mely…Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo…

Después de otra breve charla nos subimos a nuestra pieza. Nos acomodamos para dormir y nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde, como solíamos hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me desperté temprano, tenía mucha sed. No quise molestar a la servidumbre, así que bajé a servirme agua. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, pero el sueño se me fue, será porque estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano.

Alguien caminaba en dirección al cuarto en donde estábamos Milly y yo…Me acerqué despacio. La persona entró lentamente y sin ruido…pero salió de golpe y se quedó a un lado del marco de la puerta. Escuché la voz de mi amiga…

¬…Melissa, ¿Eres tú?

El chico a la entrada se quedó tieso al verme subir por la escalera. Lo miré con recelo…

¬ Estoy afuera, Milly…- le dije mientras me acercaba.- …Pero al parecer hay un chico que quiere conocerte.

¬ ¡¡Lo siento!!- dijo el muchacho, bastante apenado.- ¡¡Pensé que era mi pieza, lo lamento, no estaba espiando ni nada!!

Su expresión parecía honesta, así que lo dejé excusarse…Era un chico alto de cabello negro y muy rizado, y ojitos pequeños y soñadores, además de una sonrisa sincera.

¬…Bien señor, entonces podrá regresar a su cuarto solo…- le dije intentando parecer huraña.

¬…Eh…si…lo siento mucho…- me dio la mano.- …Soy Harvey Oscar Reginald Osborne.

¬ Debes ser el sobrino de Howl. Yo soy Melissa Hughes.

¬ Qué suerte, es mucho más sencillo de pronunciar que el mío. Puedes llamarme Horo.

¬…………¿Horo?…es extraño

¬ Son mis iniciales XP.

¬…¡¡Ajum!!………¿Dijiste algo Melissa…? No te escuché…- dijo Milly saliendo de la habitación mientras bostezaba y arrastraba su manta.

Se hizo un silencio…extraño. A decir verdad, se escuchaba sólo mi respiración. El sobrino de Howl…bueno, "Horo", ni siquiera pestañeó al ver salir a Milly. Pensé que tal vez sería porque estaba despeinada, en pijama y somnolienta, pero cuando puse atención comprendí el por qué del asombro del chico, mi amiguita tenía un pijama rosa de flores amarillas, su cabello caía en desorden pero con gracia sobre su carita de duda, y tenía la manita derecha frotándose un ojo como un pequeño hámster, y la mano izquierda sujetando la mantita azul…

¬ ¡¡¡AAAAhhhhh, que linda!!- exclamé en cuanto noté esos detalles.- ¡Milly-chan, luces como muñequita!

¬…¿Eh?…- ahí ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Horo.- …¡Ey!…¿Tú quién eres?

El chico seguía sin aliento, comenzaba a preocuparme, pero antes de que yo le dijera algo él articuló unas palabras…

¬ Una……una………bella…hermosa…muñequita de porcelana……

Milly terminó de despertarse y miró algo asustada al chico.

¬…¿Eres una muñequita de porcelana??- dijo extrañada…

¬………Eh……- el chico reaccionó…o por lo menos esa impresión daba.- …¡¡¡Lo lamento!! Sin querer vine a parar aquí………

¬¡Ahh, eres el sobrino de Howl!! Hola, soy Milly Nisu n.n…

¬……Yo soy Horo……

Estrecharon sus manos. Para alguien tan sociable como Milly no era nada extraño. En cambio, la expresión de Horo denotaba mucha emoción y timidez…

¬ ¿Horo? Qué extraño nombre…Vale, yo me dormiré otro rato, compermiso.

Mi amiga regresó a su cama. Yo me quedé unos minutos en donde estaba, contemplando la escena con ternura…

¬…Bueno Horo, yo también intentaré dormir un rato más, nos vemos al rato…

¬Si……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así pasaron cinco días. Horo, Milly y yo hacemos una buena tríada, aunque confesaré que me da algo de envidia ver a ambos hacer alquimia. Pero al parecer, todos mis conocimientos de alquimia siguen ahí, así que les he ayudado bastante a resolver sus guías escritas. A decir verdad, me siento muy confiada al respecto…

¬ Melissa, ¿Vendrás a entrenar con nosotros??

¬ Creo que hoy no, Milly…tengo ganas de visitar la ciudad.

¬ Hughes-san…- me dijo Horo acercándose.- …¿Puedo encargarte algo de la ciudad?

¬ ¡Claro!

¬ ¡¡Horo-chan!!- lo reprendió Milly.- ¿Estás corriendo a Melissa???

El chico me miró apenado y bastante sonrojado.

¬ Eh…Mmm……No…de ninguna manera…

Entendí que si me estaba corriendo, pero no me molesté…al contrario, esbocé una sonrisita.

¬ Vale, me voy un rato para que entrenen a solas…- les dije. Horo se puso más rojo.- …Volveré mas tarde, ¿ok?

¬ ¡¡Está bien!!- me dijo el chico con emoción.- …¡¡Gracias Hughes-san!!

¬ ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre??

¬…¡Lo siento, Hughes-san!!

¬ Olvídalo…Te veo luego, Milly.

¬ Vale, si puedes traeme un dulce.

Salí del jardín.

¬ Un segundo……- dijo Milly para si misma al verme alejar.- …¿Qué le encargaste, Horo-chan?- el chico permaneció en silencio.- …¡¡Olvidaste encargarle algo! Eres un distraído…

En la vereda que da a la entrada principal el auto favorito de Howl me dio alcance. Él y su chofer se detuvieron.

¬ ¿Saldrás hoy, Mely-chan?- me preguntó mi ex jefe.

¬ Tenía ganas de pasear, espero que no te moleste…

¬ Bueno, yo voy al cuartel, ¿Quieres que te deje en alguna parte?

¬ ¡Si, me encantaría!!

Subí al auto sin muchos trabajos y me senté con Howl.

¬ Eslovena me llamó hace rato.- dijo él.- …Dice que tu mamá está en perfecto estado.

¬ Te agradezco mucho todo esto, Howl-san…

¬ ¿piensas hacer algo en especial?

¬ Eh…bueno, no he pensado nada…

¬ Te veo demasiado tranquila…el examen es pasado mañana.

¬ ………tu sobrino es muy bueno.

¬ Si…jeje, me recuerda a mi hermana, se parece mucho…Aunque a veces era una tirana y se creía la dueña del mundo, eso le hace falta a su hijo, gracias al cielo.

¬ Parece como si me hablaras de Kureyo…

Howl desvió la mirada…

¬………Lo lamento……

¬ No te preocupes, Mely, ya pasó……Creo que ya no me afecta.

Recordé que en mi bolso de mano traía unas paletas, se me ocurrió ofrecerle una a mi anfitrión…Pero al abrirlo me topé con una desgastada nota que cargaba siempre conmigo…A pesar de que había sido hacía tanto tiempo, seguía pareciéndome de mal gusto leer lo que Hohenheim-san había escrito para Kureyo. Me olvidé de aquello y saqué los caramelos.

¬ ¿Gustas una paleta, Howl?

¬ ¡¡Si, gracias!…Está muy buena n.n

¬ Las venden cerca de mi casa...¿Puedo bajarme aquí??

El auto se detuvo frente a una cafetería.

¬ ¿Estarás bien, Mely?

¬ Claro Howl, muchas gracias, te veo en la tarde.

Bajé y el auto se alejó. Nada parecía haber cambiado en todo este tiempo. Salvo la florería donde Milly trabajó como tres días, que ahora estaba sola y abandonada…

Hacía calor, así que me senté en la cafetería a beber un té helado. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una soledad tranquila como esta. Mientras tomaba mi bebida miré hacia una mesita en particular en donde me senté a beber café con leche junto al Coronel Mustang. Creo que he madurado desde entonces, o por lo menos esa impresión me da…

Terminé mi té y pagué. A pesar de que tía Glacier vive cerca no me apetece mucho ir a visitarla…creo que de verdad disfruto mi rato de soledad. Caminé sin rumbo por las calles transitadas de civiles y militares que iban a trabajar. Pasé por una oficina de correos parecida a la de ciudad del Este, donde vi a Howl por primera vez. Tenía deseos de enviar una carta, aunque no estaba segura del destinatario…

¬ ¡Ya se!- dije, y para romper la rutina entré a la oficina a redactar una inusual carta.

Hola Winry:

Hace meses que no escribo una carta, creo que me desconecté mucho de mis amistades últimamente, pero no es mi intención. No se por qué, pero pensé en ti. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que mejor que yo. Te imagino en tu sótano llena de herramientas e inventando nuevos artilugios para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas. Yo volví a mi primer oficio, el de granjera…solo que sin animales. Mamá y yo cultivamos vegetales y los vendemos en el pueblo, la pensión que nos pasan los militares por lo de papá y su herida de mamá nos compensan por el momento los huecos cuando el negocio va mal. Estoy en Ciudad Central esperando hacer de nuevo mi examen de Alquimista Nacional, cosa bastante irónica considerando que aún no puedo hacer alquimia…

Y hablando de alquimia, ¿Cómo está Alphonse? Vaya, tengo muchas ganas de verlo…¿Ya recordó algo de lo que vivió con Ed? Espero que se encuentre bien. A todos nos afectó aquella pérdida, pero no imagino lo que su hermano menor debe sentir…

Bueno, en vista de que no tengo nada mejor que decir me voy. Si veo a Shiezka le diré que te escriba. Glacier-san y Elysia te envían saludos. Si me quieres responder hazlo al apartado postal del sobre. Te cuidas mucho, saludos a tu abuela y a Alphonse-kun.

Atentamente

Melissa Hughes.

Cerré el sobre y le puse las estampillas. Mientras las pagaba no pude evitar pensar mucho en mis aventuras, pensar en Edward…poco a poco me invadía la tristeza, como cada que pienso en él. Luisa-san me recomendó pensar en otro chico cuando eso me sucediera, pero para el caso, pensar en Alphonse Heiderich era lo mismo. aunque por lo menos sé en dónde está él.

¬ Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó la que me atendía al ver que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

¬……Si, si……es el aire contaminado, jeje…compermiso.

Dí media vuelta y choqué con alguien.

¬ ¡¡Lo lamento!! Iba distraída…

¬…¿Mely-san?

¬…¿Eh?…- miré mejor al chico.- …¡Ah!…Tringham, ¿Verdad?

¬ Sip, el mismo!…Qué gusto encontrarla por aquí...

El atractivo Russel Tringham aún vivía en central, después de todo lo ocurrido. No había sabido nada de él después de que compré la casa.

¬…¿Tu hermano y tú aún viven por aquí cerca?

¬ Si…estamos en la posada junto a la cafetería.

¬ Vaya, vengo de allá.- noté que estaba sucio y sudoroso.- …¿Trabajas?

El chico enrojeció un poco.

¬ …Eh……si……Trabajo en la cantera.

¬ Caramba, eso es peligroso…

¬ Lo sé, pero Fletcher y yo debemos de tener comida y techo.

¬ ¿Y tu hermano cómo está?

¬ Pues…bien, supongo…- ambos salimos después de que él envió una carta.- …Insistió en tomar un empleo también. Trabaja en la sastrería…

¬ Oh, vaya…quién lo diría, ambos son muy trabajadores n.n, eso es bueno. ¿Y hay algún motivo extra para que permanezcas en Central?

¬ Pues…quiero…presentar el examen de Alquimista Nacional.

Me detuve y lo miré con sorpresa.

¬………¡¡¡Vaya!!! Me da mucho gusto. Milly y yo también lo presentaremos!!

¬…Millennium?…Pues eso si que es una sorpresa.

¬ Pretendemos recuperar nuestros títulos de alquimistas nacionales que se perdieron en el incidente del cuartel…

¬ Bueno…yo lo intentaré por primera vez n.n…

Llegamos a la posada donde se hospedaban los Tringham. Entendí que él quería descansar…

¬ …Vale Russel-kun, te dejo por ahora…Me dio gusto charlar contigo.

¬ Igualmente. Espero que nos veamos en el cuartel, futura colega.

¬ Yo también lo espero n.n…Oye, estamos viviendo en casa de Howl Winchester, ya sabes donde vive, ¿no?…Por si quieres entrenar con nosotros.

¬ Eh…sip, lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias…Nos vemos luego.

¬ ¡Bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faltaba un día para el examen…

¬ Hoy no quiero entrenar…- le dije a Milly mientras bajábamos al patio.

¬ Te has vuelto muy floja, Melissa…

¬ ¡Auch! Eso dolió…Horo ya se habrá despertado?

¬ mm…no lo sé……- mi amiga se detuvo al pie de la escalera, aspiró aire, y gritó a todo pulmón…- ¡¡¡HOROOO-CHAAAANNN, YA DESPIERTAAAAAA!!!!

En segundos el chico bajó corriendo, aún terminando de ponerse el calzado.

¬ ¡¡Aquí estoy, Milly, ya llegué!!…Buenos días, Hughes-san.

¬ Hola Horo.

¬ ¡Bien chicos, el día es bello y el aire fresco me llena de energía, así que salgamos y practiquemos esa demostración que estábamos viendo ayer!!

Sin muchas ganas salí, cabizbaja…yo no había sido capaz ni de activar un círculo de transmutación en estos días que he estado en casa de Howl.

¬…Pueden empezar sin mi……- dije con sarcasmo.

¬ Oigan…- dijo Horo.- …¿No hay alguien en la puerta?

Los tres volteamos hacia la puerta, donde dos personas nos miraban con timidez. El mayor hizo un saludo con la mano.

¬ …¡Son Fletcher y Russel!- exclamé emocionada. Milly puso cara de fastidio.

¬ ¡¿Qué hace Russel aquí?!

¬ ¿Es el vago de quien me hablaste la otra vez, Milly?- preguntó Horo.

¬ El mismo.

¬ Yo los invité…- dije algo apenada por no haber tomado en cuenta a mis compañeros.- …Russel también presentará el examen…Recordemos que ellos saben mucho también.

¬ Pues ya están aquí, además ni modo de hacerle el feo al lindo de Fletcher n.n…

Corrí a abrirles la reja.

¬ ¡Hola chicos!!- saludé efusivamente.

¬ Buenos días.- dijeron los hermanos al unísono.- …Lamentamos molestar tan temprano…

¬ No es molestia, justamente íbamos a comenzar, llegaron en buen momento. ¡Pasen! Son bienvenidos…

Los hermanos Tringham lucían muy tímidos, si acaso Fletcher aparentaba mayor tranquilidad…

¬ Jeje, lo lamento, yo le insistí a mi hermano para que me trajera…- dijo el menor.- …Espero no ser una molestia.

¬ Ya les dije que no es molestia, Flet.- llegamos a donde Milly y Horo.- …Bueno, a ella no se las tengo que presentar…

¬ ¡Hola Milly-san!!

¬ ¡¡Hola Fletcher!- le da una palmadita en la cabeza. Luego miró al mayor.- …Hola, cosa.

¬ Hola Millennium ¬¬…He venido aquí sólo porque Melissa-san me ha invitado.

¬ El es Harvey…- dije para aliviar tensión.- …Bueno, le decimos Horo.

¬ Hola.- respondió este secamente…ni dudar que es pariente de Howl, con esos cambios de humor tan extraños…

¬ Hola, Russel Tringham.- dijo el rubio estrechándole la mano.- Un placer.

¬ Bueno chicos, mucha charla y poca acción, ¿Nos acompañan en el entrenamiento?- dijo Milly.

¬ Para eso estamos aquí…

De repente me sentí algo incómoda entre tanto alquimista…dí unos pasos atrás.

¬ Eh…bueno…yo los dejo solos…- dije apenada.

¬ ¿Eh?- Fletcher fue el único que me puso atención.- …¿A dónde va, Melissa-san?

¬…Prepararé algo para que almorcemos…

¬ …Pensé que entrenaría con nosotros…

Me incomoda hasta cierto punto que los hermanos Tringham me hablen tan respetuosamente (bueno, Russel es solamente dos años menor que yo…), pero cuando les pedí que me trataran como un igual se negaron rotundamente, dijeron que me veían como a una persona muy sabia…según, por todo lo que pasó. De repente quiero estar sola…

¬…Si, entrenaré, pero más tarde…ya vuelvo, ¿Ok?

¬………Bueno………

Me despedí con un ademán y entré a la mansión. No se me ocurría qué podía preparar…

¬ ¿Hughes-san?- me llamo una sirvienta.

¬…Ah, si, que se te ofrece?

¬ …Llegó esto para usted.- me pasó unas cartas.- …Compermiso.

¬ Gracias…

Miré los remitentes. Uno era la contestación de Winry.

Mely-chan:

Te agradezco mucho que te acuerdes de mi al escribir una carta. Perdona si soy breve, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas el horno que inventé? Bueno, le puse unas mejoras y es probable que pronto salga al mercado, prometo enviarles uno a tu mamá y a ti en abonos. También me he ocupado de mis estudios en bioanatomía, he diseñado mejores automails, pero deseo que nunca tengas la oportunidad de probar una. Mi abuela y yo estamos muy bien, gracias. Rose-san se ha establecido aquí cerca y nos visita a menudo. ¿Recuerdas a Wrath? Bueno, permaneció con nosotros un tiempo, pero se fue hace poco, y nadie sabe nada de él, pero me siento más tranquila porque le puse unos miembros metálicos hechos por mi.

En cuanto a Alphonse...No tuve oportunidad de mostrarle la carta. Izumi-san vino de visita hace ya mas de un mes, y Al la convenció de que lo llevara con ella para que lo siguiera entrenando. Nos sorprendió bastante cuando, durante una cena, Al declaró que si aprendía más alquimia sería capaz de traer a Ed de vuelta…A ti no es a la única a la que le duele, Melissa, pero todos tenemos la esperanza de que está bien. Te escribiré más detalles cuando tenga más tiempo, por ahora voy camino a Rush Valley a comprar nuevos materiales. Cuídate mucho, saludos a tu mami.

Winry Rockbell

Sonreí. Era justo la respuesta que esperaba…Bueno, excepto por lo de Wrath. ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? Tal vez a buscar sus orígenes……Miré el otro remitente del otro sobre. No tenía nombre, pero venía de un pueblo más al norte de Dublit. La caligrafía era bastante mala, y además lucía estar hecha aprisa.

Melissa-san:

Escribo esto lo más aprisa que puedo. Vamos camino a Central. Mamá empeoró y necesito ayuda. Mi hermano se quedó con ella y con Ailee. Te veremos en la estación el lunes como a las diez porque aún tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Sibyll

¬………¿Sibyll Jamestown?…- me pregunté en voz alta.- …¿Y por qué acude a mí?…¿Qué el dinero de Kureyo ya no le alcanza??

Era domingo. Mañana mi examen comenzaba a las once y media, apenas tenía tiempo de ir por Sibyll a la estación y llegar a tiempo al examen escrito. Tuve un presentimiento extraño…

Fui a la cocina a preparar unos bollos. Me tomé mi tiempo. Afuera, nadie parecía extrañarme, nadie había venido a buscarme. Unas horas después salí con una charola llena de bollos y té. No había nadie en el patio principal…

¬………Oigan………- llamé.- …Vaya, ojalá todos los entrenamientos fueran así de calmados, ¿Eh?…

Busqué un poco, no había señales de nadie…

¬ ¡Ey!…¿A dónde fueron?- caminé en dirección al patio trasero, pero no se escuchaba nadie…comencé a preocuparme.

Doblé hacia el sendero que conducía a los jardines y piscina traseros. Todo estaba en una inusual calma…Miré a donde estaban unas mesas con sombrillitas para los invitados, no parecían alteradas…

De un arbusto algo saltó bruscamente hacia mí. Arrojé la charola y retrocedí de un salto, pegando un grito agudo mientras sentía el corazón tan acelerado como hacía meses no me pasaba. Choqué mis manos y…………………No pasó nada…

Se trataba de Milly, quien me había jugado una broma…

¬ ¡¡¡buuu!!!

¬ ¡¡MILLY!!

¬ ¡¡Debiste haber visto tu cara, jajaja!!

No pude reírme, no me había parecido gracioso. Me sentía mal por haber actuado tan tonta…peor aún, por haber obedecido nuevamente el impulso de querer defenderme con alquimia aún sabiendo que no puedo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

¬ ¡¡Lo lamento!!- dijo Milly súbitamente al ver el té y el canasto con bollos en el suelo.- …No me fijé que traías eso.

¬ ¡¡Te dije que era mala idea, Millennium!!- le gritó Russel saliendo de los arbustos también.- …¿Se encuentra bien, Melissa-san?

¬ Admítelo, fue divertido…- dijo esta vez Horo.

Russel me ayudó a levantarme. Fletcher también salió y levantó la canasta con los bollos que quedaban.

¬ En verdad lo siento, Mely…- dijo Milly muy acongojada.- …Solo estábamos jugando…

Miré a mi amiga con enojo…no me había molestado tanto la broma, si no lo que me había hecho pasar…el trago amargo de recordarme sutilmente que no puedo hacer alquimia no me lo quitaban ni los bollos dulces. Sin darme cuenta me acurruqué en los brazos de Russel, quien aún me sostenía por haberme levantado.

¬ Mely……¿Me perdonas??- dijo Milly con carita de ternura y arrepentimiento. Noté cómo Horo hacía una expresión de enamoramiento por detrás de ella

¬…………Si…………- le respondí, aunque sin sonar del todo sincera.- …Creo que no me queda de otra, verdad?

¬……………¿Se siente bien, Melissa-san??- preguntó Russel…

Hasta entonces noté que me estaba abrazando. Me zafé del abrazo rápidamente.

¬ Eh…si, si…gracias, Russel…

¬ ¡MMmmmm!!.- escuché exclamar a Fletcher.- ¡Que ricos están estos bollos!!

¬ Bueno…- dije.- …la intención es que fueran tres bollos para cada uno, pero apenas han quedado cinco en la canasta.

¬ ¡¡No te preocupes Mel!- dijo Milly.- ¡Yo haré más té! En verdad lo siento…

Su disculpa no me hacía sentir mejor…me dolía mucho, me sentía tan inútil, si hubiera estado nuevamente en Alemania esto tendría una justificación, pero no es así, todos los que me rodean en este momento hacen alquimia perfectamente…y yo…

Intenté repetir mi mantra…

¬ Gu………Gus…………Gus………

Bah, no tiene caso, no lo recuerdo…

¬ ¡¡Melissa-san!!- exclamaron los hermanos Tringham al unísono.- ¡¡No llore por favor!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Etto……Melissa……la alarma sonó hace media hora…

Me levanté…Creo que aún sigo enfadada con Milly.

¬………Mely-chan…-me dijo ella.- ……¿Iremos juntas al cuartel?

¬ No creo.- dije algo seca.- Tengo que ir a otra parte primero, los veré allá a Horo y a ti.

Milly bajó la mirada…siente mi enfado…

¬ Bueno…te veré allá, entonces…Horo y yo ya desayunamos, repasaremos un poco mientras llegamos allá.

¬ Pensé que Howl los llevaría.

¬ Queremos darle una sorpresa, cuando nos vea será en el cuartel n.n…Buena suerte, Melissa.

¬ Igualmente.

Se fue…me quedé un rato sentada en la cama. Miré el reloj, eran las nueve. Apenas tendría tiempo de vestirme y pedirle al chofer que me llevara a la estación a recoger a Sibyll.

Bajé ya arreglada, me puse un vestido blanco y sandalias. Me arreglé el cabello de una forma diferente, y me gustó, creo que me quedaré así…En la puerta de entrada estaba Howl, como esperándome.

¬ Buenos días Mely-chan.- me saludó.- …¿Horo y Milly aún no están listos?

¬ Se fueron hace rato…- dije arruinando su sorpresa.- …Dijeron que querían llegar temprano.

¬ Ahhh, que lindo, se fueron caminando juntos n.n………¿Quieres que te lleve?

¬ Voy a otra parte…

¬ ¿No presentarás tu examen?

¬ si, pero una amiga me pidió que pasara por ella a la estación a las diez…

Le mostré a Howl la carta. Vió el remitente…

¬…………¿Tu amiga está en este pueblo?……

¬ Lo estaba cuando envió esa carta, ¿Qué tiene?

¬ Pues……- Howl suspiró, intentando sonar indiferente.- …Es la dirección del…

¬………¿Del qué?

¬…Del Hospital de Especialidades Médicas. Es donde atendieron a Kureyo.

Otra vez tuve un presentimiento…

¬…La mamá de mi amiga está muy enferma…- le dije para aliviar tensión.- …Tal vez está internada ahí.

¬…Tal vez…

¬………Vamos Howl, dijiste que ya lo habías superado……

¬…Si, lo he superado. ¿Te llevo a la estación entonces?

¬ si no es mucha molestia…

llamamos al chofer y salimos rumbo a la estación de Central. Llegamos justo a las diez…

¬ Muchas gracias, Howl…

¬ De nada…¿Quieres que te acompañe?

¬ Pues…-a decir verdad, no estaba muy segura.- ……Por mí no hay problema…

Howl le indicó al chofer que nos esperara, y entramos a la estación (William se ha vuelto muy diestro para moverse en su silla de ruedas…). Había un mar de gente que acababan de llegar de distintos destinos, no sabía por donde comenzar…

Tuve un escalofrío. Miré a una mujer que estaba sentada por ahí con un bebé…Ya decía yo que debía hacer caso a mis presentimientos. Pensé en una forma rápida de deshacerme de Howl, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el también la había visto…

Una chica sentada junto a la mujer se levantó y me señaló con la mirada.

¬ ¡Ahí está!- le dijo a su acompañante.- …¡Y viene con alguien!!

Me acerqué a paso lento. Howl se quedó en donde estaba…

¬ ¡Hola!- saludó Sibyll, lucía algo más sumisa que la última vez que la vi…

La saludé con un gesto. Me acerqué a la mujer con el bebé…

¬…Hola, insecto…- me saludó…

¬………¡¡Kureyo!!

No pude evitarlo y le di un abrazo. Como es habitual en ella, me rechazó unos segundos después, pero no me importó, sabía que era ella…

¬ ¡¡Kureyo…y Willy!!- tomé una manita del bebé, quien estaba mucho más grande y gordito.- ¡¡Hola bebito!!…¿Me recuerdas?…¡Soy la tía Melissa!!

¬ Quisieras ser su tía!!- dijo mi sensei apartando a su hijo de mi. No me ofendió, ya la conocía…

¬…Y…¿Cómo has estado?…¿Te recuperaste ya?

La Alquimista de la Noche me respondió levantándose y poniéndose de pie perfectamente. No tenía ninguna secuela visible…

¬ ¿Qué tal, eh??- me presumió.- …No se te hizo que me muriera.

¬ No digas eso!!- le grité.- …¡Nadie quería que murieras!!

¬ Siii, claro………Mira, en el camino encontré a esta niña…- dijo señalando a Sibyll.- …Y creo que debemos hablar sobre ella……

Entonces Kureyo miró a Howl. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Pasé saliva…

¬…¡¡Ven aca!!- le gritó Kureyo.- ¡Déjame saludarte, pelmazo!!

Howl se acercó sin pensarlo mucho. Quedó frente a mi sensei…

¬ Hola Kureyo.- dijo estrechándole la mano.- …Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, y que te encuentres mejor.

¬ A mi también me agrada estar de vuelta.- ella le correspondió el saludo.- …La comida de hospital es terrible.

¬ tu bebé está muy grande ya…

¬ Oh si, lo se, lo he cuidado bien.

Suspiré…el reencuentro de Howl y Kureyo no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco iba mal, supongo que no debo meterme…Miré a Sibyll, quien se había quedado en una silla mirando al suelo.

¬ ¿Qué haces en Central, Sibyll?- le pregunté.- …¿Cómo está tu mamá?

¬…Bien……- dijo sin sonar muy segura.-……Bueno, no del todo…pero Kureyo-san ha sido muy amable, me ha ayudado bastante…

¬ Luego hablaremos de eso.- interrumpió Kureyo.- …Por ahora tengo que regresar al cuartel a hacer un papeleo, después de eso lo más seguro es que regrese a Ciudad del Este.

¬ Melissa presentará su examen nuevamente…- dijo Howl.

¬ ¿En serio?- respondió mi sensei con una sonrisa burlona.- …Supongo que ya sabrás hacer alquimia otra vez…

¬ No.- respondí tajantemente.- …No puedo aún, pero hoy es el examen teórico.

¬ ¿Y estás segura que recuerdas todo? No vayas a contestar otra tontería en las últimas cuatro preguntas, sonsa!!

¬ Hablando del examen…- interrumpió Howl.- …Tienes quince minutos para llegar, Melissa. Llegaremos si nos vamos ahora. ¿Vienen con nosotros, Kureyo?

¬ Claro. Sibyll, trae las maletas.

¬ ¡Sip!

Caminamos a donde nos esperaba el chofer. No sé que relación tenga Kureyo con Sibyll, desde lo que pasó noté que se conocían.

Mi maestra fue a parar al hospital, muy grave, junto con Roy Mustang, la noche en que Edward desapareció. Estuvo inconsciente varios días, durante los cuales tuve que hacerme cargo de Will. Sibyll se quedó unos días en la ciudad en espera de que Kureyo se mejorara, y en ese lapso no me quiso decir qué era lo que habia pasado. Ni Mustang ni Hawkeye ni Dunkhelsin dieron explicación alguna del supuesto ataque terrorista a la casa del Fuhrer, y ninguno sabía que había pasado con él. Cuando estuvo estable, Kureyo fue trasladada al Hospital de Especialidades Médicas, donde recuperó la movilidad de las extremidades inferiores y se recuperó de las quemaduras en su cuerpo. No sé qué habrá hecho Riza por mi sensei, pero desde aquel incidente se volvieron íntimas amigas…

Llegamos al cuartel justamente a la hora en que empezaba el examen. Tuve que salir corriendo para alcanzar un puesto…El lugar ha cambiado un poco, así como el proceso. Ya no aceptan a nadie menor de 15 años. Además, hay que presentar algún comprobante de estudio de alquimia, ya no se aceptarán autodidactas. Me pregunto cómo habrá obtenido Russel ese documento…

Y hablando del rey, estaba sentado justo frente a mí, ensimismado completamente con su cuadernillo y rellenando óvalos de la hoja de respuestas. Esperé unos segundos a ver si volteaba para desearle éxito, pero no volteó. Me dediqué enteramente a resolver mi examen…

Terminé justo cuando se acababa el tiempo. Las preguntas esta ocasión son mucho más específicas y detalladas, pero no me preocupa…no me gusta presumir, pero creo que lo sé todo, y me demoré más en rellenar bien los óvalos que en pensar una respuesta. Afuera se congregaban todos los asistentes. Howl no quedó de esperarme, así que esperaré a que salgan Milly y Horo para regresar con ellos.

¬ ¡¡Melissa!!- me llamó Milly desde la entrada del inmueble. Horo venía con ella.- ¡Te estamos siguiendo desde que te levantaste de tu asiento…¿Vamos por una nieve?

¬ ¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunté esquivando a Milly.

¬ Pues…bien, creo.- respondió Horo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- …No estoy seguro de mis últimas cuatro respuestas…

¬ Deja vu…

Sin más remedio los seguí hasta una nevería. No ví salir a Russel, me hubiera gustado que nos acompañara…

Cada vez que pienso en los hermanos Tringham me siento como en un universo paralelo, donde ellos juegan el rol que les tocaba a los hermanos Elric…Y según me ha contado Milly, efectivamente alguna vez ellos jugaron a ser Ed y Al…

¬ Mely-san, llegaste un poco tarde…- me dijo Horo.- …¿Mi tío te trajo?

¬ Si…ah, cierto, olvidé contarles! Primero pasamos a la estación a recoger a una vieja amiga…

Milly y Horo pusieron cara de sorpresa, aunque yo sabía que lo dicho no era para tanto…Supe por qué se habían sorprendido cuando recibí un golpe en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado.

¬ ¡¡Auch!!

¬ ¿¿Con que una vieja amiga, ehhhh?????

¬…¿Qué haces aquí, Kureyo??

¬ Vine por una nieve, ¿Qué no puedo??

¬ ¡Kureyo-san!!- exclamó Milly, sin evitar abrazarla.- ¡¡Estás viva!!!

¬ ¡¡Claro que lo estoy!!Qué gusto verte, Milly-chan.

¬…Hola…- saludó Horo.- Es un honor conocerla al fin, Dunkhelsin-san.

¬ Él es Harvey, sobrino de Howl…- dije.

¬ Un placer. ¿Y qué van a hacer ahorita?

¬ ¡Relajarnos hasta la prueba de mañana!- dijo Milly estirando los brazos.- …¿Y dónde está Will?

¬ Ah, está por allá…- dijo señalando una mesa con la mirada.- Sibyll lo cuida mientras compro algo.

Al instante, Milly se lanzó a saludar al bebé de Kureyo, seguida por Horo. Mi sensei iba a caminar hacia allá, pero la detuve suavemente del brazo……he esperado este momento por meses…………

¬ ¿¿Qué??- me preguntó ella hostilmente…

¬ Kureyo…hace tiempo conocí a alguien…- abrí mi bolso de mano.- …Al parecer él te conocía…

¬ Como no sea un cobrador…

Saqué la nota arrugada del bolso. Ella me miró extrañada…

¬ …No la he abierto…- le dije.- …Me pidió que te diera esto.

Con expresión indiferente, Kureyo abrió la nota. Pude ver sus ojos pasearse lentamente entre las líneas…A medida que lo hacían, su expresión se suavizaba cada vez más…Llegó un momento en que se puso la mano cubriéndole la boca para no dejar salir sollozos, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos delataban sus emociones…

¬………¿Kureyo…?

¬………………Hohenheim……………Elric…………

Hubo un instante de silencio entre nosotras…me intrigaba mucho qué era lo que decía aquella nota…

¬……¿Hace cuánto te dio esto?- me preguntó.

¬…Después de que me pasaron la custodia de tu hijo…

¬ Hace mucho……¿Y cómo lo encontraste??…Nadie sabía nada de él…

¬ Es una larga historia……¿qué dice la nota?

Me la dio. Después se enjugó las lágrimas y dio media vuelta para ir con los demás…

La nota decía

_O TU ROSA MUERTA AMARÁ EN CINDEER_

_Nash-Dunkhelsin-Elric—Dublit._

No entendí muy bien aquellas palabras…ni cómo Kureyo sabía que la nota había sido escrita por el Administrador de Luz…Volví a guardarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El examen del día siguiente transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Para mí ya no era raro ver a jóvenes y adultos nerviosos acerca del interrogatorio, pero obviamente Milly y yo estamos bastante tranquilas, y afortunadamente esa confianza le fue transmitida a Horo, quien tampoco presentó problemas a la hora de su evaluación psicológica.

¬ No he visto a Russel desde ayer…- comenté cuando salíamos los tres. Milly hizo una mueca.

¬ Pasó a saludarnos cuando entraste.- dijo.- …Preguntó por ti.

¬ ¿En serio…?………Bueno, lo veré luego, supongo…

¬ ¿Les apetece un pastelillo??- dijo Horo muy emocionado, señalando la cafetería de siempre.- ¡Siempre me ha llamado la atención esa cafetería!

¬ Es muy buena…- comenté.- …Y los Tringham viven al lado…

¬ Ohhhhhh, siiiiii, tenemos que ir entonces a esa cafetería, jujuju…- dijo Milly con voz…no lo sé, extraña.

Nos sentamos los tres. Mientras Milly y Horo ordenaban, me quedé mirando al vacío, como si esperara que alguien llegara…

¬……¡¡Melissa!!

¬…¿Eh?…Lo siento Milly, ¿Decías?

¬Ejem…que si quieres malteada y bollos de queso…

¬ Si, claro, está perfecto…

¬ Melissa-san, te noto distraída…- comentó Horo.- …¿Esperas a alguien?

¬ No, sólo me quedé pensando un par de cosas, ehm……Aquí fue donde descubrí que Mellyna y Ryen eran novios.

¬ ¿En serio??- dijo Milly.- ……Ohhh, cierto……Jajaja, la corretiza que les puso Kure-san debió ser muy graciosa por lo que cuentas.

¬ Bastante!

¬ …Creo que he descuidado a mi familia…-Milly se tomó un poco la barbilla, como hacía a veces Edward…- ……Seguro después del examen iré a ver a mi otra prima…

¬ ¿Así que tienes más familia?

¬ Algo, no conocí bien a papá así que no conozco a casi nadie de su familia…pero tengo una prima en Aquroya que varias veces me ha invitado a pasar de visita…

¬ ¡Mi papá tiene una casa en Aquroya!!- exclamó Horo.- …Es una casa de verano, podemos ir ahí para las próximas vacaciones si te apetece, Milly-chan.

¬ ¡Claro Horo, eres muy dulce n.n!!

Sonreí un poco…no estaba prestando atención a su charla. Seguía pensando en cómo le habrá ido a Russel desde ayer…

¬…Creo que pasaré a saludar a los Tringham.

¬ ¡Adelante, Mely, tienes que hacerlo!!- dijo de repente Milly, levantándose y dándome empujoncitos.- Corre, anda, vé a ver cómo está el necio de Russel y lo golpeas por mí.

¬ ¡Es buena idea, Mely-san!!- dijo Horo con evidente alegría en los ojos…

¬…Bueno, bueno, ya vooooy…

Sin más remedio caminé a la posada. Seguía ahí la misma persona que nos atendió cuando Milly y yo nos hospedamos ahí.

¬ Buenas tardes…¿La habitación de los hermanos Tringham?

¬ ¿Quién los busca?

¬ Melissa Hughes…

¬…………¿¿Melissa Hughes??…- el encargado de inmediato sacó una enorme libreta polvienta y empezó a hojearla.- …Espere, espere……¡¡Ya está!! ¿Usted se hospedó aquí hace algunos meses, cierto?

¬ Eh……… Siii O.o……

¬ ¿Millennium Nisu, también?

¬…Si…ambas estuvimos aquí dos o tres días…

¬ ¡Llevo meses intentando localizarlas, pero no tenía idea de dónde buscar!- sacó de un cajón un sobre amarillo.- Esto es para Nisu-san.

¬…Vale, yo se lo doy, gracias……¿Y los Tringham?

¬ Dejaron la posada desde ayer.

Me sobresalté un poco…¿¿Cómo que se habían ido?? Que Russel no iba a presentar su examen completo?? Y no tengo idea de cómo localizarlos……

Pero bueno, si Milly me dijo que vió al mayor de los Tringham, no creo que deba preocuparme mucho……¿Qué preguntó por mi? Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá……

Regresé a la cafetería. Milly y Horo estaban platicando animosamente.

¬……y dentro de su casa anidó una gansa, la pobre rodó escaleras abajo al tropezar con un gansito XD……¡¡Mely!! Le contaba a Horo de cuando fuimos a tu casa en Riole.

¬ …Ah…………………Milly, el posadero te envía esto…

¬…¿El posadero o.o?…¿y lo conozco?

¬ No lo sé, abre el sobre…

La rubia obedeció, Horo y yo esperábamos con impaciencia mientras ella leía el documento sacado del sobre…

¬……………¡¡¡CIELOS!!

¬ ¿¿QUÉ??- dijimos Horo y yo al mismo tiempo.

¬…………¿¿¿Recuerdas la florería, Mely??

¬ …¿La que está cerrada frente a nosotros?

¬ ¡¡Si…….…LA ANCIANA LA PUSO A MI NOMBRE!!!

¬ ¿Qué anciana?- preguntó Horo

¬ Trabajé en esa florería menos de dos días…pero aquí dice que la anciana no tenía familia ni hijos, así que me dejó a mi su negocio porque le ayudé y fui buena con ella…

¬ ¡¡Eres la persona más dulce y buena que he conocido, Milly-chan!! (Carita brillante de parte de Horo)

¬…¿Y ahora?- pregunté.

¬ Aquí dice la dirección del juzgado donde tengo que validar este testamento…Será mejor que vaya cuanto antes!

Después de que nos trajeron nuestro pedido, el cual consumimos a modo de celebración, Milly y Horo se fueron a validar el testamento. No quise acompañarlos porque tengo lago más importante qué pensar…

¿¿Cómo voy a hacer para el examen práctico de mañana??

Se me ocurrió pasar a ver a Kureyo para pedirle ayuda.

¬ No voy a ayudarte ¬¬…

¬ vamos Kureyo, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que hagas el examen por mí, dame una idea…

¬ Tuviste mucho tiempo para pensarlo, según creo.

¬ Me confié, pensé que la alquimia regresaría de alguna forma…

¬ Si, claro…espera un segundo.- Kureyo alzó la voz.- …¡¡¡¡SIBYYYYL!!

La mencionada bajó por las escaleras en cinco segundos.

¬ ¿¿si, Kureyo-sama??

¬…¿Ya se durmió el niño?

¬ …Si…

¬ Ven acá.

La chica obedeció. Me atreví a preguntar algo…

¬ Kureyo, ¿Cómo hiciste para cambiar la actitud de Sibyll tan…bien?

¬ Pude contigo, puedo con cualquiera……Por un lado me da gusto que hayas venido, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

¬…¿Ah si, de que se trata?

¬ Pensaba quedarme como maestra de Sibyll, pero……Tengo que hacer un viaje.

¬…¿Otra vez?

¬ Si…Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no pasado mañana, tal vez no en un mes…pero algún día lo haré. – miró a Sibyll.- ……¿Tienes algo qué decir?

¬ Etto………- la chica se levantó…y de pronto hizo una reverencia muy profunda.- ¡¡Melissa, por favor, acéptame como aprendíz!!

¬ ¡¡¿QUÉ??!

¬ 'Kureyo-san ya no podrá cuidar de mí, por favor, acéptame bajo tu tutela!!

¬……Pero………

¬ Piénsalo…- me interrumpió Kureyo.- …Ella podría ser tu salvación mañana…

¬…¿Cómo?

¬ Yo podría, digamos, pedirte un permiso especial…- dijo Kure levantándose y caminando por la habitación.- …Alegamos que no puedes hacer alquimia, pero sabes lo bastante como para ser de utilidad…

¬ No sé tanto…- dije con modestia.

¬ ¡Tonta, fuiste el único porcentaje perfecto del examen de ayer, tuviste 200 de 200!!

¬………¿De verdad?????

¬ Si, lo vi en el cuartel………Sibyll no tiene ni experiencia ni entrenamiento profesional, podríamos hacer que ella haga lo que tú le digas durante el examen práctico.

¬ ¡Oye…es buena idea!

¬ Es tan injusto…- dijo Sibyll, pero guardó silencio cuando mi sensei la miró con dureza.

¬ Bien, decidido…Sibyll se quedará un tiempo más conmigo, pero mañana es toda tuya…

¬ ¡Sabía que era buena idea venir para acá!!…¡Gracias Kureyo!!

¬………Pero una cosa……Con esto queda más que obvio que no seré más tu sensei.

Guardé silencio…

¬……Cierto…¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te vi como a una maestra XD.

¬ ¡¡Largo de aquí, pelusa!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me quedé practicando con Sibyll en casa de Kureyo. Llegué a casa de Howl a las 9 de la noche…

¬ Vaya, todo está muy solo……- exclamé para mí misma.

Escuché pasitos que se acercaban, era Milly.

¬ ¡¡¿¿Horo-chan??!!………Ah, no………Hola, Melissa.

¬…¿Esperas a Horo?

¬ Si…- dijo con aburrimiento.- …Se fue toda la tarde y me ha dejado sola…

¬ Veo que no hay nadie en la casa…

¬ Creo que tuvieron una reunión familiar o no se que.

¬…Oye, ¿qué sucedió con lo de la florería?

¬ Bueno…- puso carita triste.- …fuimos al juzgado, me cedió las escrituras del lugar…pero………

¬ ¿Pero…?

¬ …Hay una renta por uso de suelo o no se qué, el caso es que no podré reabrir la florería a menos que pague…

¬ ¿Cuánto?

¬………………20'000 grandes………

¬ ¡¿QUÉ?!

¬ Siiii…- suspiró.- …Y después de eso, Horo se fue, me pidió que volviera a la casa y que me veía acá……pamplinas u.u…

¬ Y ni forma de comunicarse con él…lo esperaré contigo, vale? Iré por leche caliente, quieres un poco?

¬ ¡Sip!

Fui a la cocina y regresé con leche y galletas. Procuré que duraran lo más posible, para no hacer tan tediosa la espera en esa gran casa sola.

¬ Mely…

¬ ¿si?

¬…………En verdad, lamento mucho la broma tonta del otro día…sé que te molestó más de lo que aparentas…

¬…Eh…- suspiré…ya no sentía ningún enojo por ello.- …Claro Milly, no hay problema…………en sí, no fue la broma lo que me molestó tanto…si no que intenté hacer alquimia para defenderme…

¬ Ay, Mely……Descuida, estoy segura de que Edward encontrará la forma de devolverte tu alquimia n.n…

Me sobresalté…Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba a Milly mencionar a Ed…también me sorprendió mucho lo que ella acababa de decir…

¬…Milly-chan……¿Por qué dices eso?

¬ Pues…- ella se puso seria.- …Tiene que hacerlo…Es Edward Elric…Él lo puede todo…

¬ No es su obligación…Además ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo.- dije sin ningún tacto. Los ojitos de Milly se llenaron de lágrimas.

¬……Realmente………quisiera……daría lo que fuera por saber qué pasó con él……- dijo ahogando un sollozo…

Mi corazón sentía lo mismo…justo cuando pensé que la herida estaba por lo menos suturada, descubro que sigue sangrando. Desvié la mirada, intentando apartar mi mente a otra parte, pero no podía…comencé a sentir algo que casi había olvidado, desde que la terapia surtió efecto…intenté alejar de mi aquellos pensamientos, pero no pude…un ataque de nervios me invadió, temblé sin control, mis dientes castañeaban, pero lo peor de todo es que por mi mente desfilaban imágenes de recuerdos no gratos…

¬…¿Melissa??

¬ E-e-essstoy-b-b-ii-i-e-n-n…

¬ Tranquila, Mely…- me abrazó.- …lo siento, no quería recordártelo…

¬……………¡¡Solo-quiero-saber-qu-e-le pasó!!!-dije temblando sin control.

¬ Te llevaré a la cama…- dijo Milly algo preocupada por mi actitud.

Subimos las escaleras con muchos trabajos. No pensé que, después de tanto tiempo desde la última crisis, volviera a sentirme así: tan perdida…tan confusa…tan lejos de todo…

Me acosté, y mi amiga me dejó para traerme un té calmante…Rayos, realmente extraño a mi psicóloga en estos momentos……No sé qué pensar, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que muerte, destrucción, engaños, chantajes…

Hasta que, de pronto, llegó a mi mente una imagen salvadora…………Ahí estaba él……Edward…… de pie quitándose su saco negro quedando sólo con pantalón y camisa. Su cabello sujeto en una trenza, su expresión de perfil como indagando en sus conocimientos para encontrar una solución a aquello…Su firmeza y valor…

Pensando esto, me quedé dormida antes de que Milly regresara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonó la alarma. Me levanté despacio, no tenía muchas energías. Milly no estaba en su cama, así que pensé que se había levantado temprano…Me vestí y bajé, por si acaso ella ya estaba lista para irnos.

¬…¿Milly?…- a llamé mientras bajaba las escaleras.- …Debemos irnos, el examen práctico es en un par de horas y aún debo pasar por Sibyll……¿Eh?

Me detuve en seco al llegar a la sala……Ahí estaba Milly, acostada en el sillón, profundamente dormida…

Y sentado en el suelo, junto a ella, estaba Horo, aún con su ropa del día anterior, también dormido y con una dulce sonrisa que delataba un lindo sueño. No tuve corazón para despertarlos…

¬…Vaya, Milly…- murmuré.- …Eres muy fuerte….no necesitaste un psicólogo, y seguiste tu camino normal…………Y me da mucho gusto que ahora hayas encontrado un compañero.

Entré despacio a la cocina, pensando en lo que acababa de salir de mis labios…Mi amiguita ha encontrado un compañero…Aunque eso ni siquiera sea un hecho, me tranquiliza…y me dan ganas de hacer lo mismo. Ambas queríamos a Edward Elric de la misma forma…Ninguna podrá olvidarlo nunca…Pero es cierto, la vida no se detiene, y si Edward no está aquí, no tengo más opción que…

…Olvidarlo…

Regresé a la sala con un vaso de agua. Horo estaba apenas despertándose.

¬…¡¡Mely-san!!- exclamó al verme, bastante sonrojado.- …Eh…yo…ehhhhh………

¬ No digas nada…despertarás a Milly…

¬ Oh, cierto…jeje…- y se quedó mirando un rato a ella…

¬……Horo-kun………Sientes algo por Milly, verdad?

¬……No lo sé……

El chico dio unos pasos hacia mí, ambos subimos la escalera despacio.

¬ Hay algo que recuerdo mucho de mi mamá…- comenzó a decirme.- ……A ella le gustaban mucho las muñecas, y las juntaba de todas partes del mundo. Tenía una sala en la mansión exclusiva para guardar y exhibir su gran colección…

¬ Vaya…que lindo!

¬ Si……Pero había una en especial, a la que ella llamaba "La niña Alegre", porque le recordaba al personaje de un cuento infantil. Es una muñeca de porcelana, la ropita está algo desgastada, pero su cabello rubio en trenza, y sus ojitos de vidrio castaños, están muy bien conservados, al igual que su encantadora sonrisa……Cuando era pequeño, todas esas muñecas me daban algo de miedo ñ.ñ

¬ ¿Ah si?- dije algo confundida, no sabía por qué me contaba todo esto a mí…

¬ …Cuando mamá se fue a la guerra, me pidió como un favor muy especial que cuidara de todas sus muñecas. Pero cuando supimos de su muerte, todos los miembros de la familia querían conservar alguna, según para recordar a mi madre. ¿Lo ves?- dijo señalando una muñeca de cabello oscuro y rizado puesta en una vitrina.

¬…Jeje, Howl también se quedó una…

¬ De hecho se quedó como cuatro. La única que quedó en mi casa fue la Niña Alegre.

Horo se detuvo unos instantes y suspiró con alivio, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaba Milly…

¬…Cuando estoy con Millennium, siento como si la Niña Alegre hubiera cobrado vida…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora del examen práctico. Horo, Milly y yo estábamos listos desde hace rato. Sibyll luce muy confiada, espero que lo que planeamos ayer dé un buen resultado.

Varios "competidores" han dado sus muestras ya, todas muy buenas, aunque, como siempre, no tan originales (uno, de hecho, intentó "transmutarse" un disfraz de mujer, poco convincente…). No eramos muchos los que quedábamos para la prueba final. Los candidatos estaban siendo llamados en orden alfabético inverso.

¬ ¡Tringham, Russel!!

¬ ¡¡Ahí vá el necio!!- exclamó Milly, aunque más con cariño que con burla.- ¡¡Hola, Sr. Necio!!

Russel, quien iba muy serio, sólo volteó y le hizo una mueca a la rubia. Aprovechando que volteaba, le hice un saludo con la mano, que él respondió muy amablemente. Me tranquiliza mucho verlo aquí…

El chico no anunció nada. No dibujó ningún círculo de transmutación, pero pude notar que traía uno en un brazalete de cuero. De su ropa sacó un frasco con un líquido rojo…

¬ ¡Señores del jurado!- anunció.- …¡He encontrado la forma de purificar el agua roja con ayuda de los árboles!

Inmediatamente, los jueces se pusieron a murmurar. Sin más preámbulo, el rubio vació el contenido del frasco sobre una planta pequeña. Luego transmutó…La planta comenzó a absorber el agua roja…

En eso, un juez entró al campo.

¬ ¡Tringham, Russel…descalificado!!

¬…………¿¿¿Qué???

¬ ¡Está prohibido ocupar cualquier material ajeno al proporcionado en el campo de prácticas!!

¬ ¡Eso no decía en el reglamento!!

Sin decirle nada más, lo sacaron. Muchos de los que ya habían participado comenzaron a silbar de descontento.

¬ Era obvio…- dijo Howl, que esperaba detrás de nosotros.- …No iban a dejarle mostrar algo tan útil frente a tanta gente…

¬ ¿Crees que sea por eso?- pregunté.

¬ Es lo más seguro…

¬ Vaya, lo siento por Fletcher…- dijo Milly, mirando a Russel alejarse arrastrado por oficiales.- …Tendrán que seguir trabajando…

Después de otras personas, le tocó el turno a…

¬ ¡ Osborne, Harvey Oscar Reginald!

Horo pasó, muy decidido y hasta cierto punto confiado. Hizo sin problemas una genial demostración de conocimientos y ataque en diversas facetas, tanto aérea como terrestre y subterránea!

**Harvey Oscar Reginald Osborne "Horo": Aprobado.**

¬ ¡Nisu, Millennium!

A ella le costó mucho menos trabajo, seguramente por la práctica y la experiencia. Simplemente chasqueó las manos, y del suelo salieron humanoides de agua que caminaban firmemente hacia el jurado. Estos seres estaban muy bien formados, no se deshacían al caminar, y como muestra de su solidez Milly los hizo tomar varias cosas del suelo y arrojarlas en distintas direcciones. En verdad, algo bastante original e impresionante.

**Millennium Nisu: Aprobada otra vez…**

Un rato después llegó nuestro turno…

¬ ¡Hughes, Melissa…y su asistente!

Desde los asientos de jueces me saludó Kureyo, gracias a quien pude tener el permiso especial. Sibyll me seguía bastante despreocupada…

¬ No te confíes, Sibyll…esto es muy importante para mí…

¬ Si, si, lo sé……pero insisto en que es muy injusto…Esto debería de ser para mi beneficio.

¬ ¡Lo será!…Escucha, si todo sale bien, te aceptaré como alumna, vale? Con mi sueldo ya podría mantenerte…

La chica me miró con sorpresa…

¬…¿¿De verdad??…¡¡Gra…!!

¬ ¡¡Shht!! Debemos darnos prisa…

Dibujé un complicado círculo en el suelo, lo más detallado posible para que Sibyll hiciera el menor esfuerzo…Lo único que tenía que hacer ella era activarlo.

¬ ¡Lo que hará esta transmutación…- le dije al jurado.- …es descomponer los metales pesados presentes en el aire, para darles forma y crear seres capaces de recibir impactos en batalla!!

¬¡¡Buuu, copiona…!- grito Milly.- …Oh, espera…se supone que estoy de tu lado X3…¡Bien, Mely, así se hace!!

¬ Vamos Sibyll…hazlo.- le dije a la chica.

Ella se inclinó ante el círculo…lo activó…

Efectivamente, de la nada (al parecer) se formaban siluetas visibles solamente porque el aire caliente hacía que vieras borroso si mirabas a traves de ellas…………Pero las siluetas no tenían que verse así…

¬ Sibyll, concéntrate……- dije algo temerosa.

Las siluetas tomaron un poco de forma…pero caminaban hacia nosotros.

¬ ¡¡Sibyll, concéntrate, pero con calma!!

¬ ¡Hago lo que puedo!- me dijo ella, algo nerviosa.- …¡Se mueven solitas!!

¬ ¡¡No se mueven solitas, tú debes de ser firme con lo que quieres que hagan!!

¬ ¡¡El círculo está mal dibujado!

¬ ¡¡EL CIRCULO NO ESTÁ MAL DIBUJADO NIÑA, PON ATENCIÓN!!

¬ ¡HAGO LO QUE PUEDO, NO ME PRESIONES!!

¬¡¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A PRESIONARTE…FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES!!

¬ ¡¡Pero es que…!!- ahí, Sibyll volteo a ver su "transmutación".- …Se están fusionando entre ellas…

¬ ¡¡Detente!!- le grité.- ¡¡Esos son gases puros, te puedes intoxicar!!

La transmutación se detuvo…y Sibyll cayó al suelo. Y la hubiera ayudado, si no es porque también caí al suelo, inconsciente…

**Melissa Hughes: No aprobada…otra vez ¬¬**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desperté en la cama de la enfermería del cuartel. Milly, Horo, Fletcher y Howl estaban a mi lado.

¬ ¡¡MELISSA, ESTAS BIEEEEN!!- gritó Milly…

¬……¿Qué…pasó?- pregunté.

¬ Mientras discutían, una de las figuras se acercó demasiado a ustedes, ambas respiraron el gas que creaste…- dijo Howl con aires de decepción.

¬ …Vaya…¿Y Sibyll?

¬ Está bien, Kureyo está con ella.

Me sentía bien, así que me levanté y los miré a todos con expresión alegre.

¬ ¡Hola Fletcher!

¬ ¡Hola!…Mi hermano y yo pasamos a ver cómo estabas…

En eso, Russel entró en la habitación.

¬ ¿Está mejor, Melissa-san?

¬ Hola Russel…si, gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor n.n

Nadie más decía nada…

¬ ¿Y bien?- pregunté muy confiada.- …¿Dónde está mi título?

Todos seguían callados.

¬ o.o…¿Aprobé?

Howl me pasó una hoja…

**Melissa Hughes: No aprobada…haciendo énfasis en ello.**

¬…………Esto no puede ser………

¬ No se preocupe, Melissa…- me dijo Russel.- …Yo tampoco aprobé, pero lo intentaré el próximo año……Además no estamos tan mal, escuché rumores en el cuartel de que hubo alguien que intentó como tres años seguidos su examen, y los reprobó todos una y otra vez, ¡jajaja!! Que persona tan tarada, no?

¬ Russel…- le dijo Milly pellizcándole un brazo.- …¡¡NO AYUDAS EN NADA, IDIOTA!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Yakío se detiene unos momentos para dejar de escribir)

Yakio- Ahh....que cansada estoy...será mejor que deje esto para otro día……mejor me voy a dormir…

_CONTINUARA....._

(Pesadamente se pone su pijama del canarito consentido de la tele, se arropa, y…)

(La puerta se abre de golpe)

¬ ¡¡Señora!!

Yakio- ¡¡Señora tus huesos!! No te refieres a mí, verdad??

¬ ¡Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento…!!

Yakío- ¿Qué pasa??

¬ ¡¡No lo encontramos por ningún lado!!

Yakío.- …¿Cómo?…¡¡Pero si les dije que era super importante!!

¬ Lo siento, Yakio-san……No encontramos su tiempo perdido en ningun sitio!!

Yakío- Maldición T.T…………¿Osea que tengo que acabar de escribir ahorita?

¬ Seeeh

Yakío- Bien…¡¡Hola, queriditos, estimados y hermosos lectores!! …¿Me extrañaban? Siii, ya se que no, lo único que extrañan es el fic, pero no importa, eso tambien me hace feliz n.n…¿Pensaban que el final estaba muy próximo? Pues, se equivocan!! Lo que si es cierto es que falta menos, jeje, pero aun tenemos incógnitas para rato. Este capitulo iba a durar unas cien hojas, pero por falta de tiempo (y ganas) decidí cortarlo en donde iba, además de que seguí escribiendo más mini-capitulos (supuestamente mini ¬¬), no me gutó como embonaban con lo que ya tenía escrito…¡Pobre Melissa! Otra vez reprobó su examen, (a que eso no se lo esperaban X3), y Russel también, jeje…pero bueno, igual que siempre, les daré el adelanto hasta el final, espero no tardarme mucho, aun debo escribir de Epona's Song (fans de Zelda, pasen a leer onegai). Así que por ahora, ¡A contestar reviews!!

**Horo-chan**

Hooola!! (no puedo creer que se te quedara lo de HSM ¬¬)…Vaya, no esperaba tan pocos reviews ahora. Espero que hayas leido todo el capitulo otra vez porque corté muchas cosas, jeje. ¿Si te gustó tu incursión en el fic??¡Eso me alegra!! Y aún te faltan algunas incursiones en la historia…pero por favor, al final, no me mates si hay algo que no te gusta, como tu dices, yo pongo la magia n.n gracias por tus comentarios, sabes que me gustan mucho, jiji!! Veamos que les depara el destino a Milly y Horo…¡¡MillyxHoro rulez XD!!

QUE EQUIPO…CASTORES!!

**ElikaJenMorgon**

Hooola!! Muchas gracias por lee! Y gracias por lo que comentas de mi fic, haces que me sonroje como hace mucho nadie lo lograba, jeje…

Roy-chan- ¬¬ mmmmta………

Yakio- …Sabes?entre a tu profile el otro día, y te agradezco mucho lo que dices de mi, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad, jeje! Espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando review ok? Te cuidas mucho!!

**Dark-anime**

Ahhh jejej, gomen, lo siento, no es mi intención volver a superar el record de seis meses (aunque si hubiera puesto todo lo que quería poner aquí chance y si lo rebaso, jiote jiote). Me quede esperando mas reviews tuyos T.T dijiste que me animarias…pero bueno, se agradece cualquier comentario, por pequeño que sea n.n …He estado muy ocupada, efectivamente, pero nada me hara dejar el vicio de escribir fics, yupi!!gracias por escribir!!

**Saori-Kinomoto**

Hola!!Siii, po fin se ha esclarecido el "misterio", aunque no todo, pero eso deja abiertas muchas puertas! (debo tener cuidado o alguien podrá entrar por ellas ). A mi tambien me fastidio lo de Milly-Armor, no se, como que me daba flojera y algo de remordimiento, pero ya tenemos a nuestra querida Milly-human de vuelta, wii!!espero que este capi te haya gustado, te espero!y gracias tambien por el review del capi 13 n.n

**Ebiline**

Ohayo onee-chan!!Que bueno que ya acabaste de leer todo el fic n_n!! Jajaja lamento tu corta participación, pero admítelo, fue graciosa, jaja!ya vere cuando se me ocurra una entrada de capitulo otra vez estarás ahí y ahora tu sostendras la cámara XD!! Te lo quelo mucho, saluditos! Espero verte pronto.

**Dona-chan**

o.o rayos……¡¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE TAN LEJOOOOOS T0T!!Pense que tu, mi queridísima hermana loca, nunca acabaría de leer, pero me alegra mucho que hayas acabado y me dejaras un review tan…simpático X3 (aún estoy pensando en volver para estar con los chicos del Ouran *¬*)…(y esperate a que leas Misión House!!) Sabes? He decidido prestarte a Leo y Joey un rato, también están enojados por el rato de abandono al que los confiné…

(de un cuarto contiguo se oyen gemidos, rechinidos de catre y…ejem…cosas)

……Aunque no creo que se la pasen mal XD…¡Mira! Te acuerdas de él?? (Yakio señala una silla, donde esta sentadito y muy bien portado un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes y gafas)…También te lo presto, si quieres.

Allan Spencer- Hola Dona-chan n.n Yakio-san me dijo que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda…

Yakio (le susurra a Dona)- le dije que que tenías una uña enterrada en el dedo gordo del pie y necesitabas un enfermero que te sobe los pies, disfrutalo XD! Ejem…Ah, por cierto, mira quien más se coló.

(En otra silla está un chico de 15 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, usa un piercing rojo en la ceja izquierda y bien podría ser Joey con unos años menos encima…a excepcion de que el sabe conducir ññU)

Noah- ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!Me quedaré aquí sentadito a esperar lo que sea que Dona-chan quiera hacer conmigo n.n!

Allan y Yakio- O.o que le pasa a este niño??

(Se abre la puerta de al lado y Joey asoma su despeinada y agitada cabeza)

Joey- ¡¡Noah!! ¿¿Qué hablamos sobre las insinuaciones sexuales cuando estas dos están cerca???-(Cierra la puerta de nuevo)

Yakio- Así es Dona, siéntete con confianza…-(le susurra otra vez)- aprovecha, le dije que le pagarías con una cuenta en el banco a futuro, así que date gusto XD. Luego hablamos mejor vale? Espero (de verdad espero) que sigas leyendo, porfavorcito siii?La vida de Milly se pone interesante! Horo es muy tiernito con ella…quien sabe, tal vez lo conozcas un día en persona n.n…

**Chris roy**

Gracias por tu review de ultima hora mi amor...te lo respondere en cuatro meses XD!! no olvides que te amo mas que a Edward elric

Melissa: lo cual es bueno ¬¬...

Yakio- ¡¡Bueno, queriditos lectores, esto es todo por este capítulo! Me voy, no sin antes decirles que a partir de este capitulo, respondere reviews antes, sólo responderé aquí los reviews de lectores no registrados en la pagina, y los reviews de otros autores los responderé con un reply LOS AMO A TODOS, GRACIAS!!

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

Edward sigue sin aparecer, pero el mundo no dejará de girar por ello. Melissa festeja su cumpleaños 18 en una tormenta de nieve, Milly y Horo se vuelven socios de un negocio (y no es lo que piensan ¬¬…todavía XD), tendremos más de Sibyll, una rapida visita a Aquroya, Kureyo buscando su Rosa Muerta, y Melissa cumplirá la promesa que le hizo a Hohenheim…Suponiendo que todo eso quepa en el siguiente capi, jeje.

¿Aun se acuerdan de Ryen?? Eso espero, capitulo feliz para las fans del Alquimista de Día!!


	16. Cumpleaños!

(Yakio está sentada frente a su computadora…una lágrima resbala por su ojo mientras ve lo que tiene frente a sí, en la pantalla…Alguien llega por detrás, y la toma de los hombros.)

¬ Mi amor………- le dice él.- …Yo……de verdad…lo lamento mucho…

¬ Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo siento.- responde Yakio secamente.

¬…Entiendo cómo debe hacerte sentir esto pero……de verdad, no es lo que parece…

¬ ¿¿ENTONCES QUE ES???.- grita Yakio de forma telenovelesca.- ¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, CRISTHIAN RODRIGO ARVIZU MARIN DE LA VEGA MONTAÑO???

¬ En verdad…¿quieres que te diga qué significa, Jessica Yakio Robles Mishima Calderón de Arvizu???

…No sé si en verdad quiera saberlo…

¬ Nena, por favor…- él la abraza.- …Sabes que te amo…te he amado desde mi primera aparición en la entrada del capi nueve de _ELEMENTAL…_Aunque Me pongas de camarógrafo, aunque me obligues a leer, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta la muerte…- pone su mano en el pecho de Yakio.- …Mi corazón está aquí, te pertenece a ti, está junto al tuyo…de verdad, en serio, te juro que no tengo nada que ver con otra chica…

Yakio abre los ojos con sorpresa y enojo…

¬……………yo no estaba hablando de infidelidades.

Chris Roy.- …Ah, no o.o??

Yakio.- ¡¡Nooo, yo hablaba de esto!!-(le da la vuelta a la pantalla de la máquina, y se ve que está apagada……).- Mi amada computadora no sirve…

Chris Roy.- ¡¡Ahhhhh, claro…!……Ejem…bueno, yo…………

Yakio- ¿Tienes algo que decirme ¬¬??

Chris Roy.- No nnUUUU……ven, mejor disfruta de la naturaleza, ahora que puedes alejarte de la inmundicia de la tecnología.

Yakio.- ¿Qué?…Pero yo no quiero…………

(Cambio de escena…de fondo se oye una música hippie, en un campo de flores sicodélicas, donde de pronto aparecen corriendo Yakio y Roy tomados de la mano disfrutando de la naturaleza…)

Yakio- ¡¡Sale, que buena ooooooonda!!

Chris Roy.- ¿ves? Te dije que esto era lo que te hacía falta.

Yakio.- Esto es muy hermoso, pero…-(se detiene a recuperar el aliento).- Estoy cansada, podemos comer algo?

Chris Roy- Claro, tengo comida orgánica!!-(abre una canasta, llena de………)

Yakio- ¿¿¿JITOMATE????-(da un manotazo a la canasta).- ACASO QUIERES MATARME????

Chris Roy.- Ehm………¡¡Mira eso!!- señala al frente.- ¡¡Tus lectores te están leyendo!!

Yakio.- ¿eh?…Tienes razón……Hola hermosos lectores!!! Cuánto tiempo, verdad? Los extraño muchísimo, pero acá estoy ya de vuelta, para que vean que no los olvido!! Aunque el hecho de que mi computadora haya valido queso interfiera, no es más un obstáculo…

Chris Roy- (murmura)- Valiente ingeniera en sistemas…

Yakio- ESCUCHÉ ESO!!!- (se lanza sobre él y le pone una almohada en la cara).- …Bueno, espero que el retraso no les haya parecido excesivo. La escuela me tiene muy ajetreada, pero ya comienzan las vacaciones!!! Y hasta ahora todo marcha muy bien…Seguro se están preguntando qué pasará en este capítulo…A decir verdad, yo también me lo pregunto, festejara Melissa su cumpleaños número 18??…quién sabe, tal vez nadie tenga tiempo de ir XD…Y qué pasará con la rosa muerta de Kureyo? Hay muchos secretos que aún prevalecen, lo que nos deja con mucho fic por delante…pero esto no sería posible sin ustedes!! Así que se los agradeceré con un capítulo nuevo. ¿qué están esperando?? Vayan a leer!! Y nos vemos al final del capítulo n.n!!

Chris Roy- Me………………asfixio x.x…………

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**ELEMENTAL**_

_**16.- ¡Cumpleaños!**_

Terminé de cerrar el último sobre. Salí a colocar todas aquellas invitaciones en mi buzón. Afuera, Milly instalaba su buzón rojo junto al mío.

¬ ¡¡Listo!!.- luego me miró.- …¿Ya terminaste, Mely?

¬ ¡¡Siii!!- exclamé emocionada.- Espero no haber olvidado a nadie…

¬ Ya te acordarás el día de la fiesta.

¬ Ese no es el punto ¬¬…

¬ ¿qué tal luce mi buzón??

¬ Muy bonito…pero si vas a estar aquí el siguiente mes, deberías de marcarlo para que el cartero lo identifique, no creo que sepa a quién van las cartas solo con el color…

¬ Aaaaayyy, no quería arruinarlo con letras…pero bueno…- y escribió "Milly" en letras grandes y azules a su buzón rojo.- Ya con eso.

¬ Supongo que bastará…Además el cartero ya sabe que mi buzón es azul XD.

¬ ¿Le dijiste a Horo que estaré aquí en las vacaciones?

¬ Siii, también a Russell y Fletcher, a Howl, a Winry, a Shiezka…en fin, a todos aquellos que pudieran escribirte.

¬ ¡Gracias Mely!

¬ Oh, espera, creo que dejé la invitación de Horo adentro…¡¡¡Sibyyylll!!

La mencionada se asomó por la ventana.

¬ ¿¿Si, sensei??

¬ Fíjate si dejé una carta en la mesa.

¬ ¡¡Enseguida!!

La chica me trajo lo que le pedí, y de inmediato regresó a sus labores. Milly negó con la cabeza…

¬…Vaya Mely…si que has tratado con mano dura a esa chica…

¬ A eso es a lo que se atiene por ser mi alumna…

¬ Lo bueno que Kure-san te consiguió un buen trabajo en el cuartel, y a distancia…así podrás quedarte en esta apacible casita tan bonita n.n

¬ Si, lo se n.n…

Mi mamá se asomó por la ventana.

¬ ¡Chicas, la comida está lista, vengan!!

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que hicimos el examen. Milly y Horo quedaron muy bien en el cuartel, los Tringham consiguieron residencia fija, al parecer trabajando para alguna escuela de alquimia, y yo me dedico a escribir…¡Sip, escribir! Escribo libros sobre alquimia, apuntes avanzados y uno se empezará a repartir como material didáctico este año, yupi!! Todo eso nos ha dejado muy buen dinero a mamá y a mí…y a Sibyll, a la cual acepté de alumna después de todo.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué tantas invitaciones? pues……¡¡Mi cumpleaños es en un mes!! Y no me importa tirar la casa por la ventana, no siempre se cumplen 18 años. Milly ha venido para ayudarme con los preparativos. Invité a todos los que podía invitar, y les mandé boletos de tren a quienes tal vez no los puedan pagar. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa de que llegue el gran día! Además, festejaremos el cumpleaños de Elysia-chan, tres días antes del mío.

¬ ¿Le avisaste a tu psicóloga también???- dijo Milly mientras metía las cartas al buzón..- Hace tiempo que se mudó de aquí, verdad?

¬ Si…pensé que deberías conocerla, está loquita, lo cual es una bella ironía XD.

¬ ¿Y piensas meterlos a todos en la casa? Está bien que es grande, pero…

¬ ¡Nop! Quiero poner una carpa en el jardín…

¬ ¡Pero estamos en invierno!

¬ si, pero aquí casi no cae nieve…¿Qué sucede, Milly? Pareciera que no quieres festejar mi cumpleaños…

¬ ¿bromeas? Llevo años diciéndote que hagas una fiesta n.n solo que es malo que sea en una temporada como esta…

Mi mamá nos llamó a comer nuevamente, así que entramos de una vez. Estoy tan ansiosa con lo de la fiesta que no pude esperar ni un minuto más, en cuanto acabamos de comer, obligué a Milly a acompañarme al mercado para empezar a ver costos de algunas cositas.

En el transcurso de la siguiente semana, comenzamos a ver qué íbamos a servir de comida, qué haríamos de bocadillos, con qué entretendríamos a los invitados, y cómo haríamos para alojar a los que no pudieran irse. Me emocioné tanto que hasta compré platos desechables decorados con orquídeas y servilletas a juego, mi amiga tuvo que abstenerme de comprar gorritos también, jaja!

Un día…

¬ ……¿Mely…?……¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?…Es sábado…- me preguntó mamá. Ella, Milly y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto, que es muy espacioso.

¬ He dejado descansar demasiado a Sibyll. Debo continuar con sus lecciones.

Las dejé durmiendo y subí con sigilo hasta la habitación del ático. Abrí despacio la puerta para no molestar a mi alumna…

¬ Vaya, pero si está dormida como un tronco…- murmuré suavemente.

Muy despacio me acerqué a ella, le quité con delicadeza las cobijas de encima, y…

¬…¡¡¡¡SON LAS SEIS Y TU AHÍ TIRADOTA EN LA CAMA!!!!!!- grité, para después darle una patada.

Sibyll se levantó como relámpago, aún atolondrada por la forma en que le fue arrancado el sueño…pero vamos, llevo tiempo haciendo esto y aún no se acostumbra, jeje.

¬ …¿¿Por qué tanta rudeza??

¬ ¡A CALLAR, JOVENCITA!! ¡¡QUIERO QUE TE BAÑES, TE VISTAS DECENTEMENTE Y BAJES A LA COCINA A HACERME EL DESAYUNO!!

¬…Está bieeeeeen -.-…

¬ ¡Anda, prepárame pan francés, jugo de naranja y algunos omelettes!! Mi mamá y Milly también comerán de eso, así que mas te vale que te queden buenos.

Yo sabía que Sibyll no sabe cocinar…pero bueno, nos sacrificaremos por ella u.u…

¬ Iré a revisar el correo, y cuando regrese te quiero vestida, peinada y cocinando, QUEDO CLARO??

¬ ¡¡Transparente!!

Al instante la chica obedeció…es increíble lo bien que te hace sentir mandar a alguien, ahora veo por qué Kureyo me trataba así, jeje.

Mi plan era no tardarme en recoger el correo para poder castigar a Sibyll, que seguramente no terminaría lo que le había dicho en tan poco tiempo. Pero Milly y yo teníamos bastante correspondencia, así que primero revisé las del buzón de mi amiga…Tenía una carta de Horo, una del cuartel, y una de Russel. Yo, por otro lado, tenía de Shiezka, tía Glacier, Henry, algunos compañeros del cuartel, también una de los hermanos Tringham, y la última era de Alphonse Elric.

Hace algún tiempo que no sabía de Al……………Él no me recordaba. De hecho, creo que nunca me había escrito. Cada que yo le escribía a Winry preguntaba por él, sin esperar muchos datos suyos al respecto…Obviamente él (así como su maestra, Izumi) estaban invitados a mi fiesta. Sin poder esperar más abrí la carta…

_Srta. Melissa:_

_Le escribo desde casa de Winry, en donde estoy desde ayer. Ella me ha mostrado la carta en donde Ud. Nos invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sólo quería decirle lo agradecido que estoy por haberme invitado. Winry me comenta que usted nos ayudó a mi hermano y a mi en varias ocasiones, y aunque no puedo recordarlo, siento que le debo de estar agradecido. Me gustaría que nuestra relación se hiciera más estrecha, además de que me gustaría mucho charlar con usted sobre varias cosas. Estaré encantado de visitarla en su fiesta, y si no es molestia, quisiera pasar desde unos días antes. La dirección no me suena, pero le estaré triplemente agradecido si me diera algunas señas para llegar. Estaré en casa de Winry un par de dias, esperando su contestación._

_Atentamente, Alphonse Elric._

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía cómo estaría Al después de un año de lo sucedido. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ¡hay cientos de cosas que me gustaría contarle de su hermano y las peripecias que pasaron! Entré de inmediato a la casa, ignorando a la asustada Sibyll, tomé pluma y papel, y me apresuré a contestarle a Al, dibujando un croquis para cuando saliera de la estación y ofreciéndole todo lo que necesite para llegar.

Antes de que se me ocurriera gritarle a Milly (que olvidé que seguía dormida), ví también la carta de Russel…Pero, en mi descuido, revolví las cartas de Milly con las mías. Las separé rápidamente, pero el problema surgió con la carta del rubio en cuestión…quien, al parecer, no tenía el hábito de escribir el nombre del destinatario, sólo la dirección. Cuando puse atención, sobre mi dirección había escrita una M.H. en una especie de manuscrita, al igual que el resto del documento, bonita pero difícil de leer…No abrí la carta, esperé a que bajara Milly para darle la suya y esperar que fuera la correcta.

Después de probar la comida de Sibyll tuve que comprar un desayuno decente (yo sé lo mucho que le molesta a Sibyll el que desprecie su comida). Cuando regresé, mamá y Milly ya se habían levantado e intentaban animar a Sibyll.

¬ No la consientan!- les dije.- …ya de por si es una niña mimada. Miren, compré pan francés decente. ¡¡Milly, adivina que!!

¬ ¿Qué pasa?

¬ ¡Alphonse Elric vendrá, y se quedará unos días antes!!

¬ ¡¡VIVA!!…Hace mucho que quería saber de él!!

¬ Ah, también recogí tu correo…- dije algo avergonzada pasándole sus cartas, con la de Russel hasta arriba.

¬ ¡Gracias Mel!…Mmmm, ¿Qué querrá ahora ese Tringham?…- la abrió.- … " Qué bueno que ahora sé a dónde escribirte, nunca respondes las cartas que te envío al cuartel…"

Suspiré de alivio…al parecer si era la carta correcta.

¬ "Me gustaría mucho ir a la fiesta de Melissa-san, pero no sé si nos sea posible, estamos pasando por una pequeña crisis y me daría mucha vergüenza llegar a su casa a hospedarme…" Demonios! Me pregunto por qué diablos hace así la letra!!… "Cambiando de tema, quisiera pedirte……" …Si, ya sabía que no podía escribirme para otra cosa ¬¬…- y continuó la lectura en silencio.

Ya más tranquila, abrí la carta de Russel dirigida a mí. Había dos hojas, una de él y otra de Fletcher. La carta de Russel empezaba sin ninguna dedicatoria.

_Muchas gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta. Mi hermano y yo estamos trabajando arduamente, así que no sé si nos sea posible asistir. El clima en esta ciudad está terrible, y temo que Flet pesque un resfriado grave. Pero puedo prometer que si no se nos presenta ningún contratiempo, asistiremos._

Después seguían otra serie de felicitaciones anticipadas. Luego leí la carta de Fletcher, quien también me pedía disculpas por anticipado. Suspiré algo resignada…ni siquiera era un hecho, pero el que una persona que haya invitado no pueda venir me baja un poco los ánimos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kureyo regresaba del cuartel con Willy en su carrito. Él también estaba por cumplir un año…o eso es lo que ella pensaba, porque a decir verdad, no sabía el día exacto en que debía festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo. Al llegar, revisó el correo, y encontró una carta de Melissa. Sin decir nada entró a su casa, abrió el sobre y se topó con una linda tarjeta decorada con dibujos de flores, y un alegre "VEN A MI FIESTA!!" como encabezado.

¬ Jaja! Ni siquiera parece que cumple 18 años, actúa como si fuera una niña.

¬ Agu n.n!!

La Alquimista de la Noche miró a Will, quien intentaba zafarse de los seguros de su cochecito. Su madre lo miró seriamente…

¬…A veces me pregunto si hice bien contigo, ¿sabes?…Quién me asegura que, si tú no estuvieras aquí, mi hermano seguiría conmigo…

Al parecer comprendiendo lo que decía Kure, el bebé puso cara seria, y su labio inferior tembló para chantajear a su madre.

Ella, por su parte, lo ignoró, se sentó en la sala, y miró la cabecera de la chimenea. Tenía algunas fotos ahí. Al ver la foto de su hermano Ryen recibiendo su título de Alquimista del Día, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…No le gustaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba muchísimo a su hermano. A veces quisiera odiar a Melissa, por haber sido la causante de que Ryen desapareciera, pero no podía.

¬ ¡¡Má!……¡¡¡Maaaaaaa!!!

¬…¿Eh?…¿Qué dijiste, Will??

¬ Ma-maa.

Kureyo se levantó, conmovida…y pensar que por un momento había pensado cosas sobre Will………

¬………¿Qué dijiste, bebé??

¬ ¡Ma-ma n.n!!

¬ ¡¡WAAAA, HABLASTE!!- gritó Kure, cargando al bebé y dándole vueltas.- ¡¡Dilo de nuevo!!

¬ Ma-ma!

¬ ¡¡¡Siii, dilo otra vez!!

¬ ¡mamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamma n.n!!!

Llorando de alegría, Kure lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo la vida regresaba a ella, y un calorcito le llenaba el corazón…Si, extrañaba mucho a Ryen, pero nunca cambiaría a este pedacito de carne por nada en el mundo…

¬ ¡¡Bien dicho, bebé!…Si no fuera por Melissa, no estarías conmigo, verdad?

¬ ¡ma-ma n.n!!

¬……Vale, iremos los dos a su fiestecilla…y buscaremos un gran regalo para ella ¿te parece bien?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡¡¡no te escucho!!!

¬ ¡¡Maldición, pensé que estabas dormida!!

¬ ¡¡NO TE ESCUCHO, SIBYLL JAMESTOWN!!!!

¬ Etto...¬¬ ¡vamos ya! ¡vamos ya! ¡a caminar! ¡a saltar! ¡por las nubes y el mar! ¡y el cielo azul! ¡a correr! ¡a gritar! ¡a pescar y explorar! ¡sigamos al gran general! ¡vamos ya! ¡vamos ya! ¡a caminar! ¡a saltar! ¡por las nubes y el mar! ¡y el cielo azul! ¡a correr! a gritar! a pescar y explorar! ¡sigamos al gran general! Cuidadosos debemos de ser, ya que no queremos que nos atrapen, nos coman, nos maten o quien sabe que…

¬ ¡¡Así me gusta!!

¬ ¡¡Mely-chan!!- me llamó Milly desde la ventana.- ¡¡Hace frío, no la hagas correr así!

¬ ¡Kureyo me hacía hacer esto, y dio resultados!

¬ Bueno Siby-chan, no digas que no intenté ayudarte ññU…¡Mira Mel, el cartero!

¬ Vaya, es algo tarde para que pase…

Se trataba de un nuevo cartero, más joven. Nos hizo un saludo con la mano y luego dejó la correspondencia en sus respectivos buzones. Mandé a Sibyll por las cartas.

¬ Aquí están las de Milly-san, y estas son las tuyas.

¬ Vale, sigue corriendo……

Miré lo que me había llegado. Había una carta de Kureyo.

_Estimada pulga:_

_Apenas vi tu cursi invitación, y lamento que no hayas podido hacer algo más empalagoso que una tonta fiesta. ¡Madura ya! No porque no hayas cumplido tus sueños de infancia quieras hacerlo cuando estás a punto de ser un adulto. Por el tono de esta carta, espero que te hayas dado cuenta ya de que no pienso asistir. No es nada personal, bueno, tal vez, pero también debo atender otros asuntos como la gente que sí aprobó su examen y trabaja en el cuartel. Eso si, si tu no pasas a saludar a mi hijo el día de su cumpleaños no te volveré a hablar nunca en la vida!_

_Con mucho cariñito, Kureyo._

¬ Vaya……Al parecer Kureyo no va a venir…

¬ Te oyes triste, Mely…- dijo mamá.- …Lástima, y a mí que me hubiera gustado convivir más con ella.

¬ ¿Qué mas dice?- preguntó Milly.

¬ Dijo que me las veré con ella si me olvido del cumpleaños de Will Roy…Y no me lo vas a creer Milly, pero te juro que no recuerdo cuándo es.

¬ ¿Alguna vez nos lo dijo?

¬ Pues………haciendo cuentas………eeehhhh……debe de ser en poco más de un mes……Viniendo de Kureyo, creo que debo tomarme en serio la amenaza, así que será mejor que lo investigue.

¬ ¿y quién más te escribió?- dijo Milly abriendo su única carta.

¬ Bueno pues……también Russel…

Cosa que me extrañó, porque no había algún motivo por el que Russel pudiera escribirme nuevamente. Abrí el sobre sin saber que esperar…

_Siento que es la primera vez que te escribo. Siempre había querido hacerlo sin ningún motivo en especial, pero no se había presentado la ocasión. Creo que no hay mucho de que hablarte, sólo que mi hermano y yo estamos trabajando muy duro en la escuela de alquimia que nos recomendó el Sr. Winchester. Nos están dejando seguir con nuestras investigaciones a cambio de casi nada, lo cual nos hace muy felices. Debo confesarlo, pero la idea de la fiesta me emociona mucho, y Flet y yo nos hemos hecho el propósito de apurarnos a nuestros deberes para pasar a saludarte, confieso que me gustaría mucho platicar contigo, aunque me temo que no llevaré regalo, pero igual espero que nuestra presencia sea grata._

Me tomó un tiempo leerla completa, la escritura es bonita pero poco legible, jeje. Al terminar me sentí contenta de que alguien se acordara de mí. Yo también tenía deseos de charlar con Russel, me parece un muchacho muy interesante. Guardé sus palabras sin decirle a Milly, seguramente comenzará con esos comentarios que suele hacer de Tringham.

Seguí el resto del día con el entrenamiento de Sibyll, ordenando algunas cosas y demás. Dos días después recibí otra carta de Russel…

_Hola de nuevo. Sé que no tiene mucho que te escribí, pero no tengo nada que hacer en este momento. Mi hermano salió a buscar algo especial de comer, creo que nos lo merecemos después de tanto tiempo de comida enlatada. Me gustaría saber cómo estás mientras se hacen los preparativos para la fiesta, pero creo que será mejor que no me escribas por un tiempo, hay una profesora que constantemente nos vigila porque piensa que no somos capaces de ser responsables de nuestro trabajo, jeje. Ahora tenemos algunos problemas por ello, pero tratamos de no meternos en líos para poder verte en la fiesta. _

¬ ¿Melissa??….¡¡Melissa!!

¬ ¿EH?………¿Qué sucede, mamá??

¬ Llevo rato llamándote, ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?

¬ si, me encantaría.

¬ ¡¡Yo también, Sra. Hughes, por favor!!

¬ Lo siento Siby-chan, pero mi hija me ha dicho que el día de hoy no comes por no haber hecho tus deberes.

¬ ¡¡¡Buaaaaa T0T!!!

¬ ¡¡Mely!!- dijo Milly, quien había salido a trotar un rato-¿Recogiste mi correspondencia?

¬ Eehhh…¡sip! Para variar, Horo te escribió.

¬ ¡Yupi! Veamos que dice…

Mientras Milly leía la carta, su expresión iba cambiando a asombro…

¬ ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

¬ ¿¿Qué pasa, Milly???

¬ ¡¡MELISSA……HORO……HORO HA HECHO ALGO………!!!

¬ ¿¿qué????

¿Qué puede haber hecho que sea tan malo para que Milly se quede así?

¬ ¡¡¡HORO……HA………PAGADO!!!

¬………¿Pagado que???

La rubia me restregó en la cara su carta, la cual incluía la copia de un recibo y escrituras…

¬ ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- grité esta vez.- ¡¡¿¿TE PAGÓ LO DEL LOCAL DE LA FLORERÍA????

¬ ¡¡¡Y NO SOLO ESO……DICE QUE LA HA SURTIDO Y QUE ES LA MEJOR FLORERÍA DE CENTRAL, AUN EN INVIERNO!!!

¬ ¡Que lindo detalle!- exclamó mamá.

¬ ¿por qué no lo pagaste tu??- pregunté con interés.- …Tenías dinero suficiente para pagar cuando empezaste a trabajar en el cuartel…

¬ No creas Mely, el notario se puso pesado y sacó un total de cuentas que daban como 100'000. Además de que debía de comprar mercancía y echarla a andar…

¬ ……¿Y luego?……¿Qué piensas hacer? Te conozco y no creo que lo dejes pagar todo sólo por que sí…

¬ ¿Ah no?………Bueno………¡¡¡Ya se!!!- y acto seguido, se puso a responderle al sobrino de Howl.

Y hablando de Howl, al día siguiente me llegó una carta suya.

_Melissa:_

_Lo lamento mucho, pero he visto la situación últimamente y no creo poder asistir a tu reunión. Kathy Armstrong cumple años el mismo día que tu y me temo que ya me habían invitado………Es broma, no es su cumpleaños ni nada, jeje. Estaré ahí, aunque no te prometo ser puntual, en Central hay un problema y me gustaría ayudar aunque ya no trabaje en el cuartel. Te enviaré un buen regalo, te parece?_

_Att. Howl W. Winchester._

_PD: Ya no puedo firmar "Conde Winchester", el nuevo gobierno ha decidido anular los títulos nobiliarios a lo largo y ancho del país…pero si quieres puedes seguir llamándome conde. Saludos a Milly._

¬………Rayos……parece que Howl tampoco vendrá…no le noto muchos ánimos…

¬ No te preocupes Mely, estoy segura que muchas personas vendrán.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pesar del frío y la lluvia, el ambiente en el Cuartel de Central está muy caluroso. La policía sospecha de un nuevo asesino serial, pero al no tener pistas se han remitido a la milicia.

¬ ¡¡Dunkhelsin!!

¬ ¿Me llamabas, Coronel??

Roy Mustang, recién asignado jefe de investigaciones, es el que sigue el caso.

¬………¿Tienes planeado algo para hoy en la tarde?…

¬ Eh…Riza y yo quedamos de ir al teatro…- le respondió Kure algo extrañada.- …¿Querías invitarme a salir? Lo siento, te gané a tu novia, jeje.

¬…El consejo me ha encargado que hable contigo de un asunto importante.

¬ ¿Es sobre el nuevo asesino?

¬ no, no lo es……- se levanta.- …¿sabes? Lior aún no se recupera después de lo que pasó, aún hay gente refugiada en todas partes…

¬…Si, lo sé…

¬…Quisieran comenzar con las labores de reconstrucción del lugar…necesitamos a alguien que encabece la edificación del nuevo Lior.

¬…¡¡oohhhh!!

¬ …¿Qué sabes de política, Kureyo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡¡¡MIIIIIRA!!!!……¿¿ACASO NO ES HERMOSA????

¬ Eh……- Milly intentó alejarse de mí mientras le mostraba una foto de uno de los cumpleaños de Elysia-chan.- ……Si, es muy bonita ñ.ñU…¿Cuántos años tenía, dos?

¬ ¡¡LA NIÑA NO!!- señalé al fondo de la foto.- ¡¡LA CARPA QUE CONTRATÓ MI TÍO PARA SU FIESTA!!!…¡Quiero esa carpa también *-*!!

¬ Melissa, todas las carpas son iguales, si me lo preguntas…

¬ Además…- intervino mamá.- …esa carpa no está cerrada por los lados, deberías de contratar una que si lo esté, por si hace frío.

¬ ¡¡En mi fiesta no hará frío!!

¬ Parece que cumples doce……

¬ ¡¡Te escuché Millennium!!!

En eso entró Sibyll con la correspondencia.

¬ Una carta para Milly-san, tres para Melissa.

¬ Gracias insecto, ahora sigue con esos resúmenes de círculos.

¬ ¡¡Ya los terminé!!- me dijo orgullosa. Los tomé y les eché una ojeada…

¬……………No me gusta tu letra, es espantosa.- dije, para después romperlos en pedazos.- ¡Hazlo de nuevo, y que esté legible!!

¬ ¡¡¡AAAGHH, LLEVABA TRES DÍAS HACIÉNDOLO!!

¬ Y serán seis más si no te apresuras, ¡¡Largo!!

Después de reprender a Sibyll tomé mis cartas. Una era de Kureyo.

_Si, yo otra vez:_

_Escribo nomás para molestar, y darte malas noticias. Ni Mustang ni Hawkeye irán a tu fiesta, y al parecer tampoco Breda, Havoc y Farman_…_Pero parece que el guapo de Fury se dará una vuelta por allá, ju ju ju. Todos andan muy tensos porque parece que hay un nuevo asesino en serie, o esa impresión me da, no saben si puede ser Scar nuevamente o que, pero debemos estar alertas. Will Roy ya dice mamá, y me está volviendo loca porque es lo único que sabe decir. Ya falta poco para tu ridícula fiesta, así que espero que no se malogre del todo. Me he puesto a pensar a quienes habrás invitado, y de esos cuántos tendrán libre ese día para ir a malgastar su tiempo en una celebración sin chiste. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, si quieres que te envíe regalo olvídalo, te irá bien si te llega una tarjeta._

_Besitos, Kureyo._

¬ Esa Kureyo ¬¬………- dije arrugando la carta.- …¡Yo que culpa tengo de que sea una amargada!!

¬ Tranquila Mel, no sé que te habrá dicho, pero no puede ser enserio...

Abrí la segunda carta…

_Srta. Melissa:_

_Muchas gracias por las señas, tenga por seguro que me pasaré por allá pronto. Mi maestra, Izumi-san, se puso mala, así que me quedaré un par de días más en Rizenbul hasta que mejore. Además, estoy tomando un trabajo temporal para ganar un poco de dinero y poder llevarle un regalo digno. Winry dice que si asistirá a la fiesta, pero es probable que llegue el día exacto y tenga que irse temprano porque últimamente tiene mucho quehacer. Shiezka-san, su amiga, está de visita a partir de hoy, y parece que acompañará a Winry de camino a su casa, Mely-san. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento._

_Se despide, Alphonse Elric._

¬ "Eres un tonto…"- pensé.- "…No tienes que comprarme nada, Al…El que vengas es más que suficiente."

Abrí la última carta…adivinen de quien era.

_Hola de nuevo. Es muy noche, y no puedo dormir, aunque no precisamente porque esté muy inspirado. Fletcher está enfermo y tiene fiebre, pero parece que se recupera rápidamente. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos vemos, y a decir verdad me hace mucha falta charlar con alguien. Acá tenemos amigos, más bien compañeros, pero no hemos compartido tanto con ellos para considerarlos de confianza. Desde que te conocí me inspiraste confianza. Sé que no he sido muy bueno contigo, y si alguna vez te he ofendido te pido una disculpa. Estaba recordando cuando intentamos nuestro examen para alquimista nacional, y creo que nunca te agradecí por habernos ayudado en los entrenamientos en casa del Sr. Winchester. Pero, si he de ser sincero, prefiero agradecerte en persona. Aún no es seguro que asistamos a la fiesta, pero estoy ahorrando suficiente dinero para comprarte aunque sea un regalo pequeño..._

¬…Caramba, ¿Acaso tengo cara de interesada?…- pensé en voz alta.- …¡Todos piensan que deben venir a dejarme regalo!! Si ya es bastante con que vengan…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faltando una semana para mi fiesta ya teníamos casi todo preparado: las mesas, sillas, manteles, la carpa, el banquete…sólo nos hacía falta………

¬ ¡¡Soooooonido-nido-nidooooo!!!…¡¡Anda Mely, contrata un buen grupo musical!!

¬ No me decido por uno, Milly……Además no me gusta mucho bailar.

¬ ¿Y que culpa tenemos los demás invitados??

¬ …Bueno, esperaré a que llegue el cartero, a ver si me trae el catálogo de sonido que encargué.

De repente sonó el timbre. Mamá, que estaba cerca, se ofreció a abrir.

¬…¡Vaya…!- exclamó mamá con sorpresa al recibir a quien llegaba.- …Hija, tú ordenaste esto?

¬ ¿quién es, ma? …¿Es mi catálogo de sonido?……¡¡¡Caramba!!!- me detuve…

Era un chico de mensajería que traía una tablilla con un papel sobre ella para que yo firmara de recibido.

¬ ¿Srta. Melissa Hughes?

¬………Soy yo o.o………

¬ Le envían esto.

¬…¿Quién lo envía?

Sin respuesta, el chico preguntó ahora por…

¬ ¿Srta. Millennium Nisu?

¬…Si, soy yo…- dijo ella acercándose, abriendo los ojos enormes como platos.

¬ Firmen aquí las dos.

Obedecimos. Después salimos a ver nuestros "paquetitos"…

Del lado izquierdo había un letrero que decía "Milly", y del derecho otro que decía "Mely", dividiendo mi patio en dos…con cientos de flores!!

Las de Milly eran menos, pero las mías venían en arreglos pequeños. Aún así eran cientos…miles de flores!! Había gente también montando un invernadero improvisado a cada lado del patio. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, me acerqué a una persona que estaba acomodando lo arreglos (cada uno venía protegido contra el frío, también)

¬ ¡¡Oiga!!…¿Quién mandó a traer todas estas flores??

¬ Al parecer son un regalo, señorita…- me dijo la chica.

¬…Pero…¿Están pagadas?

¬ Según se, vienen de Central….- de uno de los arreglos sacó una tarjetita.- creo que esta es para usted.

¬ ¡Gracias!!

Abrí sin premura el sobrecito.

_Melissa, espero que te guste la sorpresa…Porque te sorprendí, verdad? Todas estas flores vienen de los proveedores de la florería de Milly, son de temporada invernal, y pretendo que tu fiesta esté adornada con todas ellas. Notarás que algunos arreglos son grandes, para decoración alrededor, y otros son pequeños, para centros de mesa. Los invernaderos estarán instalados hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, y las personas que están presentes cuidarán de tus flores para que se encuentren frescas el día de tu fiesta. Decidí enviarlas una semana antes para que se acostumbren al clima de la región. Espero que te gusten y cuídate mucho! Me verás antes de lo que imaginas._

_H.O.R.O.-chan_

¬ ¡¡¡WOOOOW!!…¡¡MILLY, YA VISTE…!!!

Noté que ella estaba leyendo una notita también, obviamente de Horo, que seguro no podía quedarse sin enviarle flores también a su linda Milly Alegre. Cuando terminó de leer me acerqué.

¬…¿Qué opinas, Milly?

¬…………………¡¡K A W A I I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…….¡¡¡Horo es taaaaan dulce…! Mira este super arreglo!! – dijo acercándose a un arreglo especialmente grande.- ¡¡A que es más bonito que los tuyos!!

¬ Pues sí, pero los míos son maaaaas XD…

¬ ¡¡QUE HERMOSO!!!- dijo mamá acercándose a nosotras.- …Aunque, si me lo preguntan, las flores están demasiado juntas unas de otras…

Milly se acercó para tomar una rosa blanca y olerla…la flor se movió…

¬…¿Eh?………Se ha movido…tal vez lo aluciné XP.

Volvió a acercarse. Esta vez, la rosa definitivamente se movió.

¬ ¡¡¡AAAAAHHH, HAY ALGO AHÍ!!!

El arreglo de flores se desintegró de golpe, con los pétalos volando por todas partes, como un espectáculo de flores hecho para una demostración de alquimia (si saben a que me refiero.)…Y entonces, debajo de todo aquello, salió……

¬ ¡¡TAH-DAHHHH!!!

¬ ¡¡¡HORO!!!!- gritamos Milly y yo sin saber si estar aterradas o muy sorprendidas.

¬ ¡¡Hola chicas!!!- dijo Harvey quitándose unas florecillas que le quedaron en sus rizaditos cabellos.- …¿las sorprendí??

¬ ¡¡Claro que si, tonto!!- gritó Milly para colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo.- ¿Tú mandaste por todas estas flores?

¬ ¡Pero Milly, si son TUS flores!!……¡¡Todas son producción de la florería!! Por cierto…- y me pasó una tarjeta.- Mely, recomienda el show XD.

¬ Eh……Si, lo haré ññU

¬ Así que este chico tan apuesto es Horo!- saludó mamá. Nuestro amigo, como todo un caballero, la tomó de la mano y se la besó galantemente.

¬ Ninguna de estas flores se encuentra tan fresca y bella como usted esta mañana, Madame Hughes…

¬ ¡¡Que liiiindo!! Gracias, joven Horo n.n

¬ Bueno…no sé que decir…………- me sentía algo apenada con todo esto.- …Muchas gracias, Horo, no sé cómo pagarte…

¬ Puedes empezar depositando $1000 al mes a esta cuenta de banco…

¬ O.o………¿QUÉ?

¬ Jaja, sólo bromeaba, Mely………Bueno! Tienen desayuno?

¬ Si a lo que está haciendo Sibyll en la cocina se le puede llamar desayuno…

Horo se quedó a desayunar, nos ayudó un poco con unas cosas, comió, pero no quiso hospedarse en mi casa, justificando que ya tenía reservación en una posada del pueblo. Milly estaba muy feliz por la llegada de su querido amigo y lo seguía a todas partes, así que para no hacer mal tercio justifiqué mi ausencia educando a Sibyll.

Al día siguiente ya no había mucho que hacer, casi todo estaba en orden. A media tarde Horo llegó a visitarnos…

¬ ¡Hola chicas!!- saludó colgando su abrigo en la entrada.- Caramba, parece que hay más frío que en otros días…

¬ ¡¿YYYyyyy???- pregunté algo a la defensiva.-. …en mi fiesta no hará fríoooo n.n

¬ Parece que es asunto de seguridad nacional esa fiesta, Mely…- dijo Milly.- ¡Hola horooo!!……¿Salimos a jugar con nieve??

¬ Milly, no hay nieve…

¬ Entonces esperemos a que caiga XD vamos!!

Ambos tortolitos salieron. De mala gana me puse a barrer…hasta que escuché un grito afuera, un grito ahogado de Milly…Me levanté de golpe, pero no avancé, no creí que fuera nada malo, además Horo estaba con ella…Esperé unos instantes, hasta que escuché que alguien corría hacia adentro.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente, y Milly entró con una mano cubriéndose la boca, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, buscando mi mirada ansiosamente. Segundos después entró Horo, tan desconcertado y asustado como yo…

¬………¿¿qué pasó??- pregunté esperando que alguien hablara ya…

Milly seguía algo pasmada, y respiraba como intentando contenerse algo. Horo me miró.

¬……Es………un muchacho afuera…- dijo el chico- …No sé…ella sólo lo vió, y se puso así…

¬ Mely-chan……- dijo mi amiga entre sollozos. Me acerqué para consolarla.

¬…Vamos Milly, ¿qué tienes?…¿pasó algo malo??

¬………Es………………………Edward………

Edward…………………

Sentí mi sangre helarse lentamente…¿De verdad…él estaría en mi jardín…?

¬ ¿Edward??- preguntó Horo con voz algo molesta.- …¿Edward Elric??

Tenía que verlo por mi misma, así que me apresuré a salir…Me detuve al marco de la puerta para verlo mejor.

Por un instante mi corazón se iluminó, ahí estaba él, de pie con su capa roja y su cabello rubio destellando al sol…………Pero todo duró sólo unos segundos, porque mi cerebro inmediatamente notó un brillo diferente en esos ojos grises como el cielo invernal, el tono de cabello algo más oscuro, y tan corto que apenas alcanzaba para hacerse una pequeña coleta. Es comprensible que Milly se haya puesto así, en verdad son muy parecidos……Pero, con todo y eso, Alphonse Elric es diferente a su hermano en varias cosas.

¬ …¿Alphonse??- pregunté mientras me acercaba…

¬ Eh……si, hola………¿Aquí vive Melissa Hughes?

Caminé hasta él para abrirle la rejilla...mi corazón no se sentía desilusionado, pero si nostálgico…Por un momento quise imaginarme que se trataba de Ed, y lo abracé…

¬ …Hola Al……soy yo, ¿no me recuerdas?

¬ Hola…- saludó el un poco nervioso.- …Si, pero prefiero preguntar…está usted un poco cambiada desde la última vez que la ví en Central.

¬ Ya hace mucho de eso, verdad?…Anda, pasa, debes estar agotado.

¬ Pues no mucho…gracias por recibirme.

¬ ¿pero que dices?- exclamé más animada.- ¡Gracias a ti por venir!!

Entramos a la casa. Horo y Milly estaban sentados en el sillón, esta última con una cara de tristeza muy inusual en ella, y Horo abrazándola sin saber muy bien qué decir o que hacer. Al se quedó algo incómodo…

¬…Buenas tardes…- saludó educadamente.- …Lo lamento, no esperaba incomodarlos.

¬ No pasa nada……- dije intentando aliviar tensión.- …Milly, ¿estás mejor?

Ella asintió lentamente, pero no se movió. Horo, en cambio, se acercó a nosotros.

¬ Los presento…Horo, él es Alphonse Elric…Al, él es Harvey…y honestamente no recuerdo su larguísimo nombre, todos le decimos Horo.

¬ Harvey Oscar Reginald Osborne…- dijo mi amigo algo molesto de que no recordara su nombrecito, pero actuando como todo un caballero, estrechó la mano de Al.

¬ Bueno…- me acerqué a Milly.- …A ella no tengo que presentártela, o si?

¬…Milly Nisu, si mal no recuerdo.- Al también se acercó a ella.- …Lamento si hice algo que la molestara, señorita…

Millennium alzó la vista y contempló a Al como si fuera un espejismo…

¬…Te pareces tanto a él…

Alphonse tosió un poco y se ruborizó.

¬ Eh…si…- dijo con algo de timidez, entendiendo que Milly se refería a Ed.- …Siempre me dicen eso…y de hecho, ese es el punto, jeje.

¬ ¿Quieres algo de beber, Al?- le ofrecí.- …¿has comido, te ofrezco un emparedado, o bollos?

¬ Algo de beber, si no es mucha molestia, por favor.

Rápidamente me lancé a la cocina a servir agua de frutas para todos, cuando regresé me topé con otra sorpresa, Sibyll estaba sentada cómodamente junto a Al…

¬ …Así que conoces muchos lugares…- decía ella.- …¿Has estado en Dublith? Yo vengo de allá…

¬ Etto…bueno, en realidad si, hace poco…mi maestra también vive allá.

¬ Tu maestra debe de ser más condescendiente que la mía…Y dime, tienes novia?

¬ ¡¡¡SIBYLL JAMESTOWN!!!- grité para llamarle la atención.- ¿¿Qué rayos se supone que haces acá abajo?? Espero que hayas terminado tus deberes!!

¬ Están sobre la mesa.- respondió ella secamente. Volvió a dirigirse a Al.- …¿Y cuántos años tienes? Yo cumplo 15 en un par de meses…

¬ yo tengo 16…pero cumpliré 17 pronto!!……Y no es que te corra, Sibyll-san, pero parece que la señorita Melissa no está muy feliz de que te encuentres aquí…

¬ Efectivamente, Al…- respondí mientras revisaba la tarea de Sibyll.- …Pero bueno, ha entregado su tarea bien para variar…supongo que te has ganado un dulce, Sibyll.

¬ Prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias ¬¬.

¬ ¡¡Vuelve a tu habitación, estabas castigada!!

La chica obedeció a regañadientes, mientras un incómodo Al miraba la escena.

¬ Lo lamento, Mely-san, yo no quería distraerla…

¬ No Al, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que es demasiado rebelde y debe aprender muchas cosas todavía…¿limonada?

¬ Si, gracias!!

¬ Toma……¿Dónde están Milly y Horo?

¬ Salieron a comprar unas cosas, según dijo Horo-san.

¬ Vaya, y mamá sigue dormida…………

Se hizo un silencio incómodo…Yo no tenía idea de qué decir, o qué hacer, siento como si cualquier cosa que diga incomodara a mi invitado. Cuando se me ocurría algo que preguntarle, prefería dar un sorbo de limonada, y él hacía lo mismo…llegó un momento en que ambos sorbíamos la bebida sincronizadamente.

¬………YYyyy………que tal el viaje para acá?

¬ Muy bien, Mely-san…- respondió Al dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.- …Sin nada nuevo…

¬…¿Izumi-san se encuentra mejor?

¬ Si, pero el médico le ha prohibido viajar algún tiempo…no creo que pueda venir a la fiesta.

¬ ¡¡Ahhh, no es justo!!…- exclamé.- …Nunca había hecho una fiesta, y ahora que la hago, la mayoría no va a venir…Pero me alegra que tu hayas venido n.n piensas quedarte aquí, verdad?

¬ Si no es mucha molestia…

¬ ¡Claro que no, tonto!! Tenemos una habitación extra…

Alphonse, como siempre, era un encanto. Y ahora que conozco su verdadero aspecto me hace sentir mucho más cómoda. Después de que se instaló en su habitación, me ayudó a hacer la comida mientras Sibyll daba vueltas alrededor de la casa y se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina cada que podía para vernos. Mamá bajó después de un rato y nos ayudó a poner la mesa, pero no queríamos empezar a comer porque Milly y Horo aún no llegaban…

¬…Ya es bastante tarde…- se quejó Sibyll mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos.- …¿Qué tal si………?

¬ ¡¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, mocosa!!!- le grité.- ¡¡Podremos comer todos, pero tu no comerás hasta que lleguen Horo y Milly!!

Justamente en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Milly entró, de mucho mejor humor que en la mañana. Ella y Horo colgaron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al comedor, muy felices.

¬ ¡¡Hola!!- saludó Milly.- …¡No debieron esperarnos, ya comimos!

¬ No puede ser ¬¬!!!!

¬ Silencio, Sibyll!!…Ejem, y donde estuvieron?

¬ Tenemos buenas noticias.- dijo Horo extendiéndome un panfleto.- …Encontramos un excelente entretenimiento para tu fiesta.

Revisé el folleto, que anunciaba a un cuarteto que cantaba a capella…

¬ Bueno, tendré que escucharlos…- comenté no muy convencida.

¬ Son geniales!!- dijo Milly.- pasamos a ver un show que dieron, no estarán mucho tiempo en el pueblo, y les puedes pagar el día de la fiesta!!

¬ Además……- siguió Horo midiendo mi reacción.- …Ya les dimos un adelanto, jeje…

¬…Supongo que no me queda de otra mas que confiar en ustedes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A dos días de la fiesta Al me acompañó al mercado, para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para bocadillos.

¬ ¿Está segura de que debimos salir tan temprano, Melissa-san?

¬ ¡Claro, a esta hora aún podemos escoger las verduras!……No pensé que hiciera tanto frío…perdón por despertarte temprano.

¬ ¡Descuide, es un placer!

¬ ¡¡¡AAAYYYYY, si pudiera hacer alquimia no estaría padeciendo!!!!

¬ …Hablando de alquimia…- dijo el chico algo tímido de mi reacción.- …Ayer Sibyll me pidió ayuda con algo que le dejaste de tarea…Y me gustó mucho la forma en que le das la teoría.

¬ ¿En serio? Es muy básico, seguramente ya lo sabes…

¬ Jeje, bueno…pues si, algo……En realidad, me interesa mucho aprender de ti.

¬ ¿De mi? Vamos Al, Izumi-san es mucho mejor maestra que yo!!! Que puedo saber yo que no sepa ella???

¬ No quería molestarte…

¬ No lo has hecho, al contrario, me avergüenzas!!- le dije sonrojada.- …Es sólo que pienso que no soy tan buena, jijijiji…

¬ Debes serlo! En La Puerta seguramente hay muchos conocimientos…

Me detuve súbitamente…Lo miré, algo sorprendida de que él hubiera dicho eso…pero Alphonse me devolvió una dulce sonrisa, como si aquello lo hubiese dicho con toda la inocencia del mundo…Me sentí incómoda, no me gusta recordar que todo lo que sé lo aprendí por haber pecado…

¬ Ehhh…Si, si…- dije intentando disimular mi descontento.- …¡Caramba, mira qué bonitas están las peras!! Puedo hacerlas con queso de yogurt…

¬ Volviendo al tema……¿Me enseñarías algo de lo mucho que sabes, por favor?

¬ …Está bien…Yo siempre me especialicé en la alquimia de gases, o del viento, como me gusta llamarlo, espero no te moleste aprender un poco de eso…

¬ ¡Claro que no!!- dijo con ojos brillantes.- A decir verdad esperaba algo de eso, no se muy bien los elementos gaseosos, y me cuesta trabajo entenderlos…

¬ ¡Muy bien! Pues en cuanto esté listo lo de la fiesta, te daré unas clases de viento.

Después de las compras regresamos a casa, justo a tiempo para resguardarnos del frío que crecía. Las personas de los invernaderos trabajaban a marchas forzadas para proteger las plantas. Ni siquiera Horo había venido a visitarnos. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de preguntarnos por qué, todos en la casa estábamos lo bastante ocupados preparando todo para complacer a mis invitados…

¬ ¿Y a quienes esperamos?- preguntó mamá.- …Me gustaría usar la vajilla…

¬ Ya compré platos desechables………Pero…- revisé mi lista hecha un mes atrás.- …A ver, espero que vengan………No, Kureyo no…Howl, Winry, Shiezka…

¬ Oh, olvidé decirlo!- exclamó Al, quien pelaba papas.- Shiezka-san tiene influenza, no podrá asistir…

¬……Ah…- y taché su nombre en la lista con tristeza.- …Bueno…La familia de Sibyll…

¬ Suponiendo que mamá se encuentre bien…- dijo la mencionada.

¬………Ejem, Kain Fury no me confirmó, así que lo tomaré como un sí. Acabo de recordar que según Kure-san, no vendrán ni Mustang ni Hawkeye…Dos menos…

¬ ¿Y tu tía a que hora llega?- preguntó mamá.

¬ …En realidad no lo sé…

¬ ¿Crees que los Tringham vengan?- preguntó Milly.

¬ No lo sé, no he recibido cartas de Russell desde hace una semana…

Milly dejó de escoger zanahorias baby y me miró con interés.

¬ …¿Hace una semana?…¿Pues cuánto hace que te manda cartas el menso de Russell??

¬ Eh……Casi un mes…- dije avergonzada.

¬ ¡Vaya! Que escondidito te lo tenías…el ingrato no me ha escrito desde hace un mes.

¬ ¿Pues no que te cae muy mal?

Con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar Milly volvió a su labor. Decidí omitir a Russell por el momento…

¬ Mely, querida…- dijo mamá.- …El clima ha desmejorado bastante…Deberías invitar a los que cuidan las flores a pasar…

¬ Se irán en un momento.- Comentó Sibyll.- …Los escuché decir que no podían hacer nada más, por lo que les pagan…

¬ Más les vale que queden bien, o Horo se enojará conmigo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El clima mejoró al día siguiente, lo suficiente para sacar las cosas al jardín. La carpa llegó un poco tarde, pero gracias a Al la instalamos en un santiamén. Dejé que Sibyll acomodara las mesas y las sillas ella sola como castigo por seguir coqueteando con Alphonse. Ya faltaba muy poco que dejar listo, así que Milly, Al y yo nos tomamos la libertad de salir a caminar un rato por el pueblo…

¬ Vaya, al menos hay un poco de sol…- dijo Milly.- …Esperemos que esté así mañana. ¿Quieren un raspado?

¬ ¡Claro que no!! Puede que me enferme y no pueda asistir a mi propia fiesta, jeje…

¬ Melissa-san…

¬ ¿Si, Al?

¬ ……Me preguntaba…si…podríamos tener una sesión de estudio rápida…

¬ ¡¡Ahhhhh, cierto!!…Bueno, podría explicarte algo ahora, y reforzarlo pasado mañana…

¬ Mmmm, tal vez, pero me temo que debo irme a mas tardar pasado mañana, para ver cómo está Izumi-san…

¬ Vaya, toda una semana con nosotros y nunca nos preguntaste nada…- dijo Milly acercándose más al chico.- ¿Qué quieres aprender?

¬ Le decía a Mely-san que tengo algunos problemas con alquimia del viento.

¬ ¡¡Ohhh, ya veo!!…Está bien, te dejaré con la señorita gaseosa XD, me acompañan a buscar a Horo?

¬ Me agrada la idea…

Fuimos a la posada en donde se supone debe de estar Horo. Milly preguntó por el en la recepción. Nos dejaron pasar a su cuarto…

¬ Esto es un poco raro…no vino ayer a la casa y hoy parece estar todo muy callado…- Milly parecía algo preocupada…

¬ Tranquila, no debe ser nada…- dije algo fastidiada, me molesta hasta cierto punto que Milly sea posesiva con Horo (y no creo que sean celos ¬¬). Llamé a la puerta.- …¿Horo?…Somos nosotros, ¿Estás?

¬ La recepcionista dijo que no ha salido desde ayer.- apuntó Al.

¬ ¡Un momento!!- dijo alguien desde dentro. Se escuchaba que recogían cosas.

Un minuto después Horo nos abrió la puerta. Tenía ojeras profundas, pero aparte de eso lucía perfecto.

¬…¡¡Hola!!- saludé primero que todos.- …Lamentamos molestar, es sólo que ya es un poco tarde, y como ayer no fuiste a mi casa, queríamos ver si estabas bien.

¬ ¡¡No es ninguna molestia, pasen!!.- dijo el chico un poco nervioso.- …¡Milly-chan, que bueno verte!! Y lo mismo para ti, Alphonse-kun…No se preocupen, estoy bien…Sólo tenía un par de cosas que hacer. ¿Cómo están las flores, Mely-chan?

¬ Pues bien, gracias, están aguantando perfectamente el frío. Ya está todo listo para el día de mañana…

¬ ¿Te pasa algo, Horo-chan?- preguntó Milly.- …Luces un poco raro…

¬ Si Milly, estoy bien.- respondió este…su tono de voz fue muy cortante, a mi parecer.- Solo quería descansar un poco.

¬ Pues no luces muy descansado…- me atreví a comentar.

¬ Ehhh…chicas…- dijo Al con timidez.- …Tal vez deberíamos irnos…Horo-san debe tener cosas que hacer.

Hasta entonces noté que había maletas en el suelo, algunas con ropa, otras vacías. Me parecieron muchas cosas para una sola persona…

¬…¿Empacas?- pregunté.

¬…Si…me voy mañana en la noche, así que quería tener todo listo para mañana.

¬……Horo-chan…- dijo Milly.- …¿No te quedarás a la fiesta?

¬ Si, claro que si, pero…Bueno, mi padre me quiere de regreso lo antes posible en Ciudad del Oeste. Parece que tiene algunos problemas. Aprovecharé que me queda una semana de vacaciones para ayudar.

¬ Esperaba que regresáramos juntos al cuartel.- Dijo mi amiga con voz de puchero.

¬ Lo siento Milly-chan, creo que te veré allá.

¬…Está bien, nos vamos…- dije no muy convencida mientras todos nos levantábamos.- …Te veremos mañana.

¬ Claro, los acompaño a la salida.

Milly salió de la habitación, seguida por Al. Pero Horo me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

¬……Adelántense…- dijo a los que estaban afuera.- …Tengo que decirle algo a Melissa.

Todos se quedaron en una pieza por unos segundos, pero sin decir nada Milly y Al bajaron. Yo me quedé en donde estaba sin atreverme a decir nada.

¬……Jeje…Horo, no es a Milly a quien debiste haber detenido?- pregunté algo nerviosa.

¬…Esto es serio, Mely-san.

¬…Está bien…¿tienes problemas?

¬ Tengo…tengo un problemilla.- se sienta en su cama.- …y me temo que no puedo decirlo aún. Pero necesito tu ayuda…o por lo menos creo necesitarla.

¬ Claro, cuentas conmigo, de que se trata?

¬ …Aún no…- repitió.- …Yo…sólo……rayos, ya no se ni lo que digo…

¬ ¿Tiene que ver con tu regreso al oeste?

¬…Si………………Melissa, no quiero volver, de verdad no quiero volver, pero hay una obligación que debo cumplir…

¬ Si es importante, deberías hacerlo.

¬ Lo es, pero no para mi…Lo que realmente quiero es quedarme en Central con mi tío, o solo, o como sea, pero no quiero regresar a Oeste.

¬ …Pues ya no eres un niño…no creo que tu padre te obligue a regresar si tu no quieres. Tienes 19 años, eres Alquimista Nacional, sabes lo que quieres.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos. Levantó la cara, algo más tranquilo, e intentó calmarme a mi también.

¬ No es por papá. Se lo prometí a mi madre cuando se fue a Ishbal…Melissa, ¿Qué opinas de las promesas?

¬……Es importante cumplirlas…

Como un relámpago, pasó por mi mente la imagen de Elisya con la rosa de metal…

¬………Si no afectas a nadie más, debes cumplirla.

Recordé a Serge…

¬……Aunque hay veces que no debes hacerlo, por más sencillo que parezca……- recuperé mi voz normal.- Pero eso es a criterio tuyo.

¬ Tal vez tengas razón……Bueno, a lo que realmente te quería pedir ayuda es a guardar algo.

De su chaqueta sacó un sobre, y me mostró lo que había dentro.

¬ Son boletos para ir a Aquroya en primera clase, por tiempo indefinido. Están pagados para cualquier temporada del año. Incluyen hospedaje en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, además de que podemos visitar mi casa de verano.

¬ ¡¡Caramba!!…Eso es poder!

¬ Si, jeje…Estaré lejos un tiempo, y con lo descuidado que soy temo perderlos. ¿Podrías quedártelos? Iremos cuando las cosas mejoren.

¬…Mejoren………-decidí no hacer más preguntas.- ¡Está bien! Cuenta conmigo.

¬ Es una sorpresa para Milly, no se lo dirás verdad?

¬ Claro que no tonto!!…Está bien, será mejor que me vaya antes que empiecen a sospechar, jeje. Suerte con…tus maletas.

¬ Gracias, supongo ññU.

Bajé. Ni Milly ni Al estaban en el vestíbulo, así que salí a buscarlos en la calle. Ambos estaban curioseando con un vendedor ambulante de prendedores.

¬ ¡Ayyy, que bonito!!…¡Melissa, estás de regreso!!- dijo la rubia poniéndose sobre las orejas un par de pendientes.- Son lindos, verdad?

¬ Si Milly…bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos…¡Espere, quiero ver ese anillo X3!!

¬ ¿Qué dijo Horo-san, Melissa?- preguntó Al con cautela.

¬ Me contó algo muy vergonzoso…

¬ ¿En serio??

¬ ¡¡Siii!! Quiere una receta para quitarse verrugas de la espalda.

Como lo sospeché, ninguno volvió a preguntar nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

tomé algunas lecciones con Al, y en verdad desearía que Sibyll fuera tan buena alumna como él. Entendió todo sin chistar, me hizo algunas demostraciones, y al final creó un remolino perfecto a partir de la presión atmosférica. No me extraña, es un Elric.

Como siempre, Milly y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, salvo por el silbido del aire que azotaba. Para variar, me costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño.

¬ Melissa……

¬…¿Cómo sabias que sigo despierta?

¬ Te conozco……………Dime, en que piensas?

¬ …Milly, mañana cumplo 18…

¬ Si, lo sé, llevas un mes alardeando al respecto, jeje…

¬……Hace un año ni siquiera celebré mi cumpleaños…

¬……Hace un año no hicimos tantas cosas……Te das cuenta??- dijo con súbita alegría.- ¡Hemos retomado nuestras vidas sin problema, y hemos obtenido beneficios al respecto!

¬ ¿En serio?

¬ Así es, todas las cosas pasan por algo…A ver, piensa en algo malo que te haya traído algo muy bueno como consecuencia.

Pensé, pero no se me ocurría nada. Tal vez soy muy pesimista, pero por más que pienso lo malo sigue siendo malo…

¬ Está bien, te diré una.- dijo Milly sentándose.- Si hubieras pasado tu último examen, no habrías escrito un libro ni sido famosa.

¬ No soy famosa ññU...pero tienes razón.

¬ Otra cosa?

¬ Mmmm…espera, déjame pensar…etto…

¬ ¡Lo tengo! Si no te hubiera tirado los pastelillos la otra vez…- dijo poniendo una pose dramática.- …El guapo y reluciente Russell no te hubiera tomado entre sus brazos…

¬ ¡¡Milly, que cosas dices!!!

¬ Admítelo XP……Tengo otra: Si Roy No hubiera perdido un ojo, Riza no se habría encargado de él, y seguirían tan indiferentes como siempre…quién diría que son la pareja favorita de Central.

¬ jajaja, cierto…Oye, si no hubiéramos perdido nuestros títulos, no habríamos ido a casa de Howl, y no hubieras conocido a Horo.

¬ ¡Olvídate de eso! Si…

Su voz se cortó de repente…sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero no quiso admitirlo y se volteó para otro lado.

¬ Mely-chan………ayúdame a pensar en algo bueno que haya traído el hecho de que Edward haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

No titubeé mucho…

¬…Alphonse no hubiera vuelto, tal vez…

Fuimos interrumpidas por el estruendo de vidrios rotos. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a mares. Era imposible asomarse por la ventana…

¬ ¿Qué fue eso, Melissa?…¿Fue dentro de la casa?

¬ No lo creo!.- se volvió a escuchar cómo se rompía vidrio.- ……¡¡Son los invernaderos!!

¬ ¡Mis flores T0T!!

¬ ¡¡Rápido Milly, aún podemos salvar algo!!

Salimos de la habitación. Para entonces ya todos estaban despiertos asomándose por el pasillo.

¬ ¿¿Qué sucede, Mely??

¬ ¡¡Los invernaderos se están cayendo mamá, vamos a arreglarlo!!

¬ ¡¡¡Caen granizos del tamaño de pelotas!!- gritó Sibyll mirando por la ventana con una lámpara.- ¡¡Y hay una gotera en mi ático!!

El único que no dijo nada fue Al. Simplemente pasó en medio de nosotras, bajó las escaleras a saltos y salió. Lo seguimos.

¬ ¡¡espera Al, puedes hacerte daño!!

Sin más, el chico juntó sus manos, uniendo un par de círculos de transmutación en sus guantes, y las puso en el piso. Un par de estructuras se alzaron por encima de los invernaderos, cubriéndolos totalmente en una cápsula de tierra. Lo mismo con la carpa y las mesas.

¬ ¡Listo!!- dijo muy satisfecho.- Espero que eso ayude en algo.

¬ ¡¡Gracias Al!!- dije abrazándolo.- A eso le llamo pensar rápido.

¬ Mely, creo que somos nosotras las que pensamos lento…- dijo Milly.- Seguramente los lectores se quejarán porque nos quedamos informando el asunto en lugar de tomar acciones.

¬ Mejor váyanse a dormir.- ordenó mamá.- …Que mañana será un gran día.

Obedecimos de buena gana…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas sonó mi despertador me levanté como un resorte. Me asomé por la ventana…

¬ ¡¡ay no!!………¡¡Milly, tienes que ver esto!!

¬ ¿Qué pasa…?

Había una capa de granizo cubriendo el patio, y de hecho toda la calle (hubiera preferido nieve, caramba…). Las estructuras formadas por Al habían dejado un par de cráteres alrededor de ellas, y la cerca se había caído en parte.

¬…No es para tanto, lo arreglaré cuando me vista…- dijo Milly con pesadez.

Dejé preparada mi ropa para la fiesta y me puse algo más cómodo para terminar de preparar la comida. Al también bajó.

¬ Es un poco temprano, no?

¬ Aún falta darle presentación a los bocadillos, Al, así que debo apresurarme.

¬ ¿No quieres ver las flores?

¬ …………Creo que prefiero esperar……

Y el motivo, aunque no sea lógico, es que me da miedo ver qué pasó con las plantas…me aterra pensar que no estén bien.

Un poco más tarde llegó Horo, y se sorprendió al ver el par de cúpulas en mi jardín…

¬ …Bueno, supongo que fue por las granizadas de anoche…- dijo aunque no muy convencido.

¬ ¡¡Hola Horo!!!- dijo Milly corriendo a saludarlo.- …Que bueno que llegaste.

¬ ¿Y qué piensan hacer con todo ese hielo?- preguntó el chico refiriéndose al granizo

¬ Lo dices como si fuera un problema.…- dijo Milly haciendo gala de orgullo. Dibujó en el suelo un círculo de transmutación y lo activó.

El granizo del patio y parte del camino comenzó a juntarse en una gran estructura que nadie tomaba forma. El destello me encegueció unos instantes, así que me cubrí el rostro.

¬…¡¡Tah-dah!!- escuché decir a Milly.- …Melissa, abre los ojos!!!

¬…¡¡¡Woaaaa!!!- frente a mí, y ocupando casi todo el patio, además de que estaba muy alto, había una frase en hielo: "Feliz Cumpleaños, Melissa".- …¡¡Milly, eres la mejor!!

¬ Si, lo se XP.

¬ Eso resuelve el problema del hielo…- dijo Sibyll saliendo de la casa.- …Pero, ¿Qué hay con las flores?

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica dibujó un círculo de transmutación en el suelo, junto a la cúpula de piedra que contenía las flores de Milly…………

Pero, sigo sin entender qué falló…que tan difícil es deshacerte de una estructura con alquimia?? Me queda claro que Sibyll no es ningún prodigio……La estructura se derrumbó sobre si misma, y por supuesto, sobre las flores de Milly.

¬ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!……MIS FLORES!!!!!

¬ ¡¡LO SIENTO, MILLY-SAN!!!

¬ HAREMOS QUE LO SIENTAS, SIBYLL JAMESTOWN!!!.- le grité.- ¡¡ERES LA COSA MÁS INÚTIL QUE HAYA ENSEÑADO!!!

¬ No quedó nada…- dijo Al acercándose a los escombros.- …De todas formas, creo que las flores no estaban en buen estado.

¬ Veremos si quedó algo de estas…- dijo Horo acercándose a las mías.

Quitó con cuidado la cubierta del invernadero…conforme iba bajando, también bajaban mis ánimos: los vidrios estaban completamente rotos, los pedazos habían caído tirando algunas macetas y arreglos, y el granizo había deshecho la mayoría de las flores grandes. Las que no estaban destrozadas, estaban marchitas por el intenso frío nocturno…

¬ Ay, no……- me quedé viendo con impotencia.- …¿¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto justamente a mi??

¬ Dudo que alguien más tenga esta colección de flores en su jardín, querida…- dijo mamá.

¬ ¡¡Pero no es justo!!…¡¡Eran muy hermosas, iban a adornar MI fiesta…!!…¿¿qué hice para merecer esto??

¬ Estás siendo un poco dramática…- dijo Milly. Horo había bajado la tercer cubierta.- …Mira, la carpa está bien, junto con las mesas y sillas…la fiesta sigue.

¬…………………Horo, lo siento………- le dije.- ……Perdón por no haber cuidado bien las flores…

¬ No hay de que disculparse, Mely-chan!!. Es una pena que se hayan perdido, pero no fue tu culpa, ni de nadie. Tú tranquila…además, aún hay que limpiar esto y terminar la comida, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

¬ ¡Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso!!- dijo alguien desde la cerca principal…

Volteé al detectar aquella nueva voz entre nosotros, y mi corazón se llenó de alegría al ver a mis primeros invitados llegar a mi casa.

¬ ¡Russell, Fletcher!!.- saludé.- ¡¡Bienvenidos!!!…¡¡Qué alegría que hayan podido venir!!

¬ Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero llegamos sin contratiempos.- dijo Russell pasando por el agujero en la cerca.- …Escuché que cayó una tormenta anoche…

¬ ¡¡Menos mal que no se han mojado!!

¬ Llegamos ayer por la noche…- dijo Fletcher.- …Pero como empezó a llover, nos quedamos en la estación hasta ahora.

¬ ¡¡¡EEEYYYY!!!- saludó Milly efusivamente.- …¡¡HOLA!!!¿Cómo están???

¬ ¡¡Muy bien, Milly-san!!

¬ Bien, gracias…- dijo el mayor de los Tringham intentando sonar pesado.- …Apuesto lo que sea a que ese letrero lo hiciste tú.

¬ Si, lo hice yo, Russel ¬¬, ¿Qué comentario desagradable me harás ahora???

¬ De hecho estaba pensando que te quedó muy mono…

¬ ¿Eh?

¬ Bueno, qué pasó con estas flores?- preguntó.

¬ Acabaron destrozadas por la tormenta de anoche…- dijo Horo después de acercarse a saludar.

¬ Mi hermano y yo hemos practicado varios tipos de regeneración…Melissa-san, ¿Nos permitirías intentar arreglarlas?

¬…¿En verdad pueden hacerlo?? Si es asi, adelante!!

Fletcher se remangó el suéter, color verde agua, y se acercó a lo que quedaba del invernadero. Pero la cara de Russell al mirar el desastre nos deprimió a todos nuevamente…

¬…Está todo muy revuelto…Flet, no creo que podamos hacer mucho…

¬ ¡Por lo menos hay que intentarlo!!

Decididos, ambos hermanos trazaron un par de círculos sobre los desechos. Los activaron…

Era una luz verde que yo jamás había visto en una transmutación, seguramente por la clorofila involucrada, pero era muy hermosa. La luz pasaba a través de la escultura de hielo hecha por Milly descomponiéndose en rayos que apenas eran visibles por el cielo nublado. Me quedé mirando esto tanto tiempo que no me fijé en lo que hacían los Tringham, hasta que terminaron…

¬ ¡Voila!.- dijo Russell- …Me temo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

¬…Pues no está mal…- dijo Horo tomando un par de flores, que los hermanos habían reconstruido casi en su totalidad, pero no estaban acomodadas en arreglos..- …A pesar de que son menos de la mitad.

¬ ¡¡¡WOOOOOO!!!.- gritó Sibyll.- ¡¡Han quedado muy bien!!!- luego tomó a Fletcher del brazo.- ¡Y tú lo hiciste, eres genial!! Cómo te llamas??

¬ ¡¡A TU JAULA, SIBYLL!!- la reprendí. La chica entró corriendo a la casa..- …¡Chicos, en verdad les agradezco mucho!! Y debo decir que ambos son muy hábiles n.n…¡¡Son hermosas, casi como estaban antes!!

¬ Han perdido mucha agua…- dijo Flet.-…Y algunos tejidos, por eso solo pudimos hacer esto.

¬ Les agradezco mucho, chicos…En verdad, les estoy muy agradecida. Pueden pasar y ponerse cómodos, mientras terminamos los últimos preparativos.

¬ Mely, cariño…-dijo mamá acercándose y tomándome por un hombro.- ………¿No olvidas algo?

¬ Sé que faltan algunas cosas, pero…

¬…………¿Cuándo se supone que iban a llegar tu tía y Elisya ¬¬???????????

Lo pensé…………Se suponía que iban a llegar desde ayer………

¬ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OLVIDE A TIA GLACIER!!!!

¬ ¡¡Eres una desconsiderada!!!!!!!!!!!!- me reprendió mamá.- …¡Estás tan absorta en tus banalidades que ni te has preocupado de llamar a tu tía!!

Para que no me siguiera regañando, entré corriendo a la casa y tomé el teléfono. Marqué el número de larga distancia en Central…No contestaban…

¬ …Seguramente ya vienen para acá………- pensé en voz alta.

¬…¿Aló?- respondió una voz femenina…que no era mi tía.- Está usted llamando a una operadora…

¬ …Buenas tardes, quiero hacer una llamada por cobrar al número…

¬……Me temo que por el momento el servicio no está disponible, señorita….

¬ Hughes, Melissa Hughes.

¬ Srta. Hughes, desde la noche anterior hay una gran tormenta sobre toda Ciudad Central y Parte del Este. Las líneas se han descontinuado por seguridad de las mismas.

¬ ¡¡Pero esperaba visitas hoy…!

¬…Si sus visitas llegaban en tren, tendrá que esperar …la estación de Central y otras estaciones aledañas han sido cerradas por mal tiempo, esperando que se mejore esta tarde se reanudará el servicio…

¬……Muchas gracias por el dato……………- y colgué con un ruido sordo.

…Eso significaba que no vendría casi nadie……

¬ ¿Y tu tía?- preguntó mamá con impaciencia, y aún molesta.

¬…Creo que no vendrá…

¬ ¿Y eso??- siguió Milly entrando detrás de mamá.

¬…En Central también cayó una tormenta, no hay trenes ni líneas telefónicas…La operadora dijo que no ha habido ningún incidente, pero no se reanudarán los servicios hasta por la tarde…

¬ Podríamos posponer la fiesta, Mely.

¬…No creo que la comida lo aguante, mamá…Si la pospusiéramos hasta pasado mañana, que es el tiempo que les tomaría llegar mientras se restablecen las cosas…

Me recargué en la pared, pero no me sentía triste…aunque si bastante molesta. Sin embargo, tomé una actitud lo más positiva posible, esa actitud me ha mantenido con ánimos para la fiesta todo este tiempo…

¬…La fiesta seguirá.- dije tajantemente.- …vendrá quien tenga que venir.

¬ ¡¡Melissa, no puedes ser tan altanera!!

¬ ¡No soy altanera! Sólo quiero divertirme un poco, madre…

¬ Cielos, cumplen 18 y el ego no cabe en la casa ¬¬………

¬ Prometí que una tormenta, o el clima, o nada, iba a estropear mi fiesta. Y lo sostendré. ¡Miremos el lado amable!! Podemos empezar más temprano, si no vamos a esperar a nadie más.

¬ Te olvidas de los que viene de la línea del sur, -dijo Milly.- …Como Winry y la familia de Sibyll.

¬ Esperaremos mientras terminamos de arreglar todo, andando!

Ambas me siguieron hacia afuera de mala gana. No me importó, yo estaba decidida a que nada me interrumpiera mi celebración.

¬ Además…- murmuré.- …Hay algo muy importante que debo hacer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dieron las seis de la tarde. Mi tarta de cumpleaños, que debía haber llegado hacía media hora, brillaba por su ausencia, y el conjunto musical contratado por Horo y Milly se estaba demorando también.

Cada uno subió a cambiarse con sus "trajes de fiesta": Horo se puso elegante, pantalón de vestir y corbata azul marino; los Tringham no se veían para nada mal, Fletcher tenía un suéter verde agua y pantalón blanco, y Russell una camisa de manga larga color verde oscuro, y pantalones negros; Sibyll Se puso un vestido azul bastante sencillo y algo barato, pero es su culpa, le prometí un vestido lindo si cumplía con sus deberes a la par que se los pedía, y no lo hizo; de todos, Alphonse era el más sencillo, vestía una camisa naranja y pantalón blanco, y se había esforzado por peinarse el cabello cada vez más largo y rebelde en una pequeña coleta, pero me gustaba cómo se veía; Mamá lucía hermosa, con una camisa azul de rayas blancas verticales, y faldón del mismo color, además de una peineta de flor adornándole su oscura cabellera; Milly tardó un poco en bajar, pero lo valió, ella siempre ha sido muy sencilla, cosa que le va bien, en esta ocasión se puso un vestido color lila con motivos florales rosas, y guantes también lila, el atuendo le venía un poco grande, pero se le veía bonito…

Y yo, tah dah!!! Me compré un vestido blanco, de buen escote y manga larga en contraste. También me compré unas botas blancas, y adornos plateados para el pelo, que combinaban con los bordes de mi vestido, también plateados. Aunque no lo haga seguido, me gusta mucho usar vestidos, y éste en especial es uno que siempre quise usar. Usé un poco de maquillaje para sentir que resaltaba…

¬ ¡Melissa!!- me llamó mamá desde abajo.- …¡¡Todos te estamos esperando!!

¬ ¡¡Ya voy!!

¬ ¿No te estás poniendo todas tiliches en la cara, verdad???

¬………Algo así………

Rápidamente me volví para dejar un tarro de crema sobre mi tocador…pero, en un descuido, empujé una caja que estaba reservando como elemento especial de la noche, y por poco la tiro. Apenas alcancé a atraparla…

¬ ¡¡Rayos!!…-suspiré.- …Lo único que falta es que tu tampoco te quedes a la fiesta, ehh?? Eres mi sorpresa de la noche, no puede pasarte nada!!Será mejor que te deje aquí mientras esperamos a que llegue alguien…

¬ ¡¡Sensei!!- escuché gritar a Sibyll.- …¡¡Han llegado los músicos!!

Eso me alegró bastante!! Bajé corriendo a recibir al entretenimiento, pero noté que todos estaban muy callados…excepto Horo, que discutía con una persona que no conozco.

¬ ¡¡No puede llegar y decirme eso simplemente!!- decía mi amigo, muy exaltado.

¬ ¡Disculpe, Señor Osborne, pero estas no son cosas que estén en nuestras manos!! Tome…- la otra persona le extendió algo en un sobre.- …Sé que nos había dado un adelanto, aquí tiene, no queremos deber nada a nadie.

Y dicho esto, el sujeto salió enojado. Horo estaba en una pieza…

¬…¿Qué pasó?- pregunté temerosa

¬……Cinco de los seis cantantes enfermaron de la garganta…- dijo Horo molesto.- …El sexto vino a reembolsar el adelanto…

¬…¿Osea que tampoco tendremos música???- gritó Sibyll.- …Es la peor fiesta en la que haya estado.

Le dí un golpe en la cabeza, con lo que guardó silencio. Fletcher lucía incómodo con la situación…

¬ Eh…………Melissa-san, mi hermano y yo le trajimos un obsequio…

¬ ¡¡Es cierto!!- Exclamó su hermano.- Casi lo olvido……Debería abrirlo ahora mismo, puede ser útil.

Y dicho esto me pasaron un gran paquete que habían dejado en la sala. Me apresuré a descubrirlo, se trataba de un radio de segunda mano, con el detalle de que tenía bocinas enormes. El gesto me conmovió…

¬ ¡¡Chicos, no tenían que hacerlo…en verdad!!…Sólo dios sabe lo que tuvieron que pasar para conseguir esto…

¬ Sólo lamento…- dijo Russell acercándose a mí.- …Que no pudiéramos conseguirle algo mejor, Melissa-san.

¬ Oh, Russell……

¬ ¡¡¡VIIVAAAAA!!!- gritó Milly arrastrando el aparato lejos de mi.- ¡¡ALGO DE VIDA A ESTE LUGAR!! Horo, ayúdame a sacar las bocinas al patio!!

Mientras ellos dos se ocupaban del sonido, Sibyll, mamá y yo comenzamos a servir la comida, pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo sin piedad, a la par que el frío de la noche se incrementaba…No nos importó mucho, después de comer bailamos un poco, contamos chistes, bebimos ponche y reímos…aunque seguía preocupada por la tarta, que aún no llegaba…

¬ Será mejor que vayas a la pastelería, hija…- comentó mamá.- …Y preguntes qué sucedió.…

¬ Estoy de acuerdo…Sibyll, pásame mi abrigo.

¬ Podemos ir todos, Mely.

¬ Prefiero que esperen, Milly, comienza a hacer más frío…

¬ ¡¡Vamos!!- dijo Horo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- No podría llamarme "caballero" si no fuera yo quien te hiciera el favor de ir por tu tarta.

¬ Mejor esperen.- insistí.- …Por si llega alguien más ,que no piense que se ha equivocado de casa. Sibyll irá conmigo.

¬ ¡¡Rayos!!

¬ ¿Creías que te dejaría libre para que les coquetearas a los chicos??En tus sueños!! Anda, ven conmigo.

La chica obedeció a regañadientes, me trajo mi abrigo y salimos…El ambiente estaba frío, pero no tanto como la noche anterior, aunque al alejarnos cada vez más sentía más frío…

¬ Debimos esperar un poco más…- se quejó mi alumna.

¬ Ya esperamos tres horas, pagué por esa tarta, creo que tengo derecho de hacer una reclamación.

¬…No hay personas en la calle…

¬ Tienes razón, seguramente disfrutan una buena taza de café calientitos en sus casas, después de todo, es un pueblo pequeño…¿Crees que tu mamá llegue?

Sibyll negó con la cabeza.

¬…Hace demasiado frío, seguro le duelen los huesos……Pero podrías dejarme ir a casa para llevarles pastel.

¬ Le prometí a tu madre que te devolvería hasta que fueras una gran alquimista…cosa que estas muy lejos de cumplir.

¬ ¿Por qué eres tan ruda conmigo???- dijo con algo de atrevimiento.

¬ Alguien necesita serlo contigo. Además, te seré sincera, siempre quise venganza por lo que me hacía mi maestra, y eres mi canalizador perfecto de mis emociones reprimidas, WAJAJAJAJA!!!

¬ No puede ser …

Caminamos un rato en silencio. Mi alumna miraba de cuando en cuando al cielo nublado, y suspiraba…

¬…¿Qué tienes, Sibyll??

¬ Nada……………sólo…………Estaba recordando a mi hermano…

Cerré los ojos unos segundos…cada que Sibyll mencionaba a su hermano se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca…Ella no sabía que yo fui una persona muy cercana a Serge antes de que él……

¬…Ojalá lo hubieras conocido mejor, sensei…- dijo Sibyll.- …Era un cretino, pero no era malo conmigo……………

¬ Ah…

¬…Melissa-san, has perdido a alguien de tu familia??

¬ No quiero hablar de eso.

¬…………¿Se siente……………duele, después de tanto tiempo??

Suspiré……No se le pueden negar explicaciones de ese tipo a una adolescente con dudas.

¬…Si, y mucho……duele muchísimo…

¬………Me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que decía de él…en el fondo no era cierto, sólo……- pasó saliva.- …Solo que……………yo quería ser como él…

Volteé al suelo, incómoda…Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Sibyll maravillas sobre su hermano, lo listo que era, acomedido y caballero………Pero me avergonzaba mucho decirle que por mi culpa falleció…

¬ Lamentándolo no remediarás nada.- le dije con frialdad.- …Te servirá de lección para la vida……¡¡Y no quiero lágrimas!! Llorando no revivirás al torpe de tu hermano.

¬……………Lo lamento…………………Aún no sé cómo decirle a mamá que su adorado Serge está muerto.

¬…¿¿tu madre no lo sabe??

¬…No…………Henry y yo pensamos que la alteraría más……Tampoco Ailee, no sabría ocultarlo..

¬ ¿Entonces qué piensa tu mamá que hacías en Central??

¬ Le dije que Serge andaba de comisión en el norte desde que fue aceptado, y por eso no nos envió dinero.

Eso me trajo a la mente una duda que ya había experimentado antes: Serge jamás me habló de su familia, no comentó nada de sus hermanos o su madre…y no sé si les envió dinero alguna vez. No podía creer que Serge fuese ese tipo de persona…

¬ Seguramente estaba muy ocupado para enviarles dinero.- dije en el mismo tono frío.- Era un chico muy trabajador, y empeñado en hacer sus deberes de la mejor forma posible.

Al parecer, nada se le escapa a la ágil mente de Sibyll…

¬…Maestra…dijiste que no conocías a Serge.

¬………………Eh……………………bueno, lo conocí, pero no trabajé con él.

¬ ¿¿y cómo sabes que era tan bueno en su trabajo, entonces???

¬………Yo…

¬……¿Me ocultas algo??……¿Sabes cómo murió, no es así??

¬ ¡¡No me levantes la voz!!…Kureyo ya te dijo que fue asesinado por un matón serial.

¬…¡Pero no me la creo…mi hermano era muy buen alquimista, y también sabía usar armas!!

¬ Hubo mandatarios de alto rango que murieron a manos de ese sujeto…- oportunamente, llegamos a la pastelería.- …Cállate y vayamos a ver qué pasó con mi tarta.

Me adelanté antes de que Sibyll repelara, sé que metí la pata y procuraré que no vuelva a suceder…no se si algún día ella y su familia se enteren de lo que en verdad pasó, no tendrían por qué saberlo, y si bien cargaré con eso toda mi vida, he aprendido a soportar los cargos de conciencia…

Resulta que no había repartidores en la pastelería, y el único presente (el dueño del lugar) no podía dejar su negocio para entregar mi pastel de cumpleaños. Así que Sibyll y yo tuvimos que cargar con él hasta a casa, esperando que no se nos cayera en el camino, era muy grande…

¬ Melissa-san…

¬ ¿Ahora qué, Sibyll??

¬ ……¿En verdad era necesario esto?…Perdón si soy atrevida, pero creo que es demasiado para una simple fiesta de cumpleaños…

¬ Nunca tuve una fiesta así, creo que nunca es tarde para hacer una……

¬ ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

¬ Es el momento…además, tengo algo reservado para el punto cumbre de la noche, hará que esta fiesta sea muy especial…

¬ ¿Y se puede saber qué es??

¬ Lo sabrás en su momento.

Cuando casi llegábamos a la casa comenzó a caer nieve, de copos ligeros y muy lentamente. No podía hacer nada para evitar que cayeran sobre la tarta, así que me apresuré a llegar a la casa…

¬ ¡Mely!- me gritó Milly en cuanto nos vió acercándonos.- ¡Estamos metiendo todo, no sea que caiga una granizada como la de ayer!!

¬ ¡¡No pueden hacer eso, si alguien llega no sabrá dónde es la fiesta!!

¬ Hija, no creo que alguien se equivoque con el enorme letrero de hielo de Milly-chan…- dijo mamá ayudándonos con la tarta.- Además, dudo mucho que alguien llegue a estas horas.

¬ ¡¡Mamaa!!!

¬ ¡Hijaa!!

Los chicos guardaban las sillas y plegaban las mesas. Las flores reconstruidas fueron a dar a mi sala. Eran casi las 10 de la noche…y mi "fiesta" era oficialmente un desastre.

¬ Y como si faltara otra cosa…- dijo mamá.- …Los bocaditos que guardabas se echaron a perder.

¬ ¿Qué?? COMO PUDIERO HABERSE ECHADO A PERDER, SI HACE DEMASIADO FRÍO??

¬ Yo los puse junto al calentador!- dijo Sibyll aparentemente orgullosa…No tenía ánimos ni para reprenderla.

¬…Bueno…mejor partamos el pastel, deben tener hambre.

¬ No mucha.- dijo Russell acercándose- …Pero Flet y yo deberíamos irnos ya si es que queremos alcanzar el tren de las doce.

¬ ¡¡Aaayyyy, no se pueden ir tan rápido!!- me quejé.- Tenemos suficiente espacio para más huéspedes, quédense por favor!!

¬ Hermano…- dijo Fletcher.- …No creo que nos molesten si llegamos un día tarde.

¬ ¡Así se habla!- dijo Sibyll.- ¡¡Anda, bailemos un poco, guapo!!

Después de cantarme Feliz Cumpleaños partimos el pastel…Aunque olvidé pedir mi deseo, estaba yo muy absorta pensando en si debía presentar mi "sorpresa" de la noche a mis pocos invitados…aunque no sé, no causaría el mismo impacto.

Ví a Milly y a Russell charlando muy animadamente mientras ésta les llevaba chocolate a él y a Horo, quien no parecía muy complacido con el rubio. Sibyll seguía coqueteándole a Fletcher, a pesar de que él es un año menor que ella, pero da igual, de todas formas ella parece niña todavía………Yo me senté, lejos de todos, mientras mamá le hacía la plática a Alphonse…

Se suponía que debía de estar agradecida por tener aquí a mis amigos, pero no era del todo así…no es que no los quisiera, pero el sentido de esta fiesta no era ese. Aquello que yo había planeado, y por lo que hice esta fiesta en verdad, iba más allá de una celebración…y con tan poca gente sentía que no funcionaría. Necesitaba que todos cooperáramos, que todos aportaran su parte, para sentir que no era sólo yo quien había decidido, como dicen, cortar amarras…

Me sentí triste un momento…rayos, se suponía que el meollo de la fiesta era alejar la tristeza de los corazones de todos, por más cursi que esto pudiera parecer. En el fondo, sabía que era sólo para alejar la tristeza de mí misma……¿Qué significaba el fracaso de esta fiesta?…¿Acaso significaba que nunca iba a poder liberar mi corazón…?

Una mano apareció en mi campo visual…Aquel tierno muchacho me hizo una invitación con la mirada, que lucía tan intranquila como yo…

¬…Melissa-san……¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

¬………Alphonse……………Claro que si.

Le tomé la mano y me levanté mirándolo fijamente…¿Qué significaba que él estuviera aquí?

¬…Lamento que no haya venido nadie…- dijo Al segundos antes de que bailáramos.- …Seguro que Winry tenía mucho que hacer, lo siento…

Negué con la cabeza, para que no se preocupara por mi descontento.

¬…Me la estoy pasando muy bien con ustedes, Al…gracias por venir.

Mientras bailamos me olvidé un instante de la fiesta…No sé dónde había aprendido a bailar Alphonse, pero lo hacía muy bien, contrario a mi, y aún así él sabía lidiar con mis dos pies izquierdos. Nos reímos mucho al compás de varias melodías, a ratos Milly nos hacía compañía en la pista con Horo o Russell como pareja, y Sibyll bailando con Fletcher o pretendiendo que lo hacía…

¬ Chicos, ya es algo tarde…- dijo mamá calmadamente.- …No deberían desvelarse, algunos tienen que levantarse temprano el dia de mañana.

¬ En eso tiene razón, Sra. Hughes…- dijo Al mientras se acercaba a tomar ponche.- Y la verdad es que estoy un poco cansado…

¬ Claro…- dije con tono de voz molesto.- …De todas formas nadie se tomó esta fiesta en serio.

¬ ¿¿y desde cuándo una fiesta es seria??- dijo Milly con fastidio.- Yo me la he pasado muy bien, Mel.

¬ ¡Puedo decir lo mismo!!- se apresuró a decir Russell.- …Me divertí mucho…

¬ Claro…- dijo Horo para si mismo, con una mirada de zombie muy familiar…- …Todo mundo se la pasa muy bien cerca de Milly-chan…

¬ ……Yo también tengo sueño…

¬ Lástima, Sibyll, porque te quedarás conmigo a recoger las cosas.

¬ ¿¿queee?? Pero es media noche!!

¬ ¡¡Y será más tarde si no te apuras, anda!!

Los chicos ayudaron a acomodar los muebles, pero luego les pedí que se subieran para que Sibyll hiciera la mayor parte de lo demás. Milly y su buen corazón no la dejaron trabajar sola, ella también recogía cosas, y no tuve más remedio que apoyarlas, además de que no había mucho que recoger…

¬……………Que mal que no hubo fiesta, verdad?

¬ Otra vez con eso, Melissa………¡¡Claro que hubo fiesta!! Acaso no te bastaba con nosotros?

¬……Sé que sueno ridícula, Milly, pero……yo tenía algo especial planeado para esta fiesta.

¬ ¿¿y por qué no lo hiciste??

¬ Nadie iba a tomárselo en serio…

Millennium guardó silencio súbitamente cuando Sibyll pasó junto a ella llevando unas jarras con ponche a la cocina. Cuando la chica se alejó, mi amiga se me acercó y me susurró…

¬………Melissa……no digas que no nos tomamos en serio esta fiesta…

¬…Lo lamento…

¬………¿Ves este vestido?- dijo, enojada.- ……Mi madre lo había comprado para asistir a mi examen de Alquimista Nacional…¿Y sabes por qué decidí usarlo??

Me estremecí un poco…pocas veces Milly mencionaba a su mamá, y menos tan seria…Como no le respondí, siguió.

¬………Porque es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, y ella planeó una gran fiesta, y esta noche estuve en una gran fiesta……Y valió la pena haber usado este vestido hoy…

¬………Milly…………lo siento…………………Sólo que……

Sibyll entró en la estancia, al parecer algo alarmada. Nos miró asustada…

¬………Sensei…creo que alguien ha abierto la reja principal…lo vi por la ventana…

¬…¿Estás segura?

Mi pregunta fue respondida al escuchar caer algo en el patio, una maceta. Milly y yo nos levantamos de golpe.

¬……Llama a los chicos, Sibyll…

¬ ¡Podemos con esto, Mely! Además no hay que apresurarse…

Sea quien fuere, se aferró de repente a la perilla de la puerta principal y tiró varias veces, como intentando abrir. Las tres nos pusimos a la defensiva…¿Querría un ladrón robar una casa iluminada a estas horas??

No, no era un ladrón………

Una luz de transmutación debajo de la puerta, y después a través de ella, nos dejó viendo lucecitas de colores un rato. Milly activó su círculo de transmutación en un anillo atacando al agresor, Sibyll y yo retrocedimos. El atacante respondió el ataque de Milly con un ataque propio, cubriéndose con una densa niebla negra, y retrocedió. Cuando Milly estaba a punto de atacarlo otra vez, este gritó algo…

¬ ¡¡DETENTE!!!…………¡¡¡Tengo un bebé y no dudaré en usarlo!!

¬……………¿Eh o.o?

La "amenaza" fue confirmada con el llanto de un bebé…La niebla se disipó…

¬ Ya, ya, no llores pequeño……Esto nos pasa por ser buenas gentes, verdad hijo??

¬ …¿Kureyo???.- pregunté sin saber si debía estar asustada o agradecida…

Efectivamente, se trataba de la gran Alquimista de la Noche, que consolaba a su bebé acomodado en un canguro a su espalda…Ella nos miró unos segundos, supongo que se sorprendió con nuestros rostros confundidos…Sonrió nerviosamente mientras mamá entraba a la estancia, atraída por el escándalo…

¬…………Jijijiji………¿¿Sorpresa??

¬……¿Qué haces a esta hora, Kureyo??- pregunté acercándome a ella.

¬ Bueno, hace un par de semanas recibimos una tonta invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños, y como significaba pastel gratis, decidí venir.

¬…Dijiste que no vendrías…

¬ Cambié de opinión…

¬……Kureyo-san…- dijo Sibyll.- …¿Y por qué llegó tan tarde??

Alguien más entró a la estancia…

¬ Lo lamento, fue mi culpa……conducir en un clima así es difícil.

¬ ¡¡¡Teniente Hawkeye!!!- eso si que me sorprendió.- ……¡¡¡Esto…es genial!!

¬ Tuvimos que sacar vehículos todoterreno del cuartel…- dijo Kureyo como si eso no fuera una falta.- …Además con niños a bordo es mucho más difícil.

Veloz como un relámpago, una pequeña se aferró a mi regazo.

¬ ¡¡MELY-CHAAAN!!!

¬ ¡¡ELISYA!!!.- la cargué y le di vueltas, mientras su madre se acercaba a saludar.- ¡¡Tía Glacier!!

¬ Hola Mely-chan…- saludó ella pasándome un delicioso pastel de manzana que tanto nos gusta.- …¡Feliz cumpleaños!…Lamentamos la tardanza, pero ya ves cómo se puso el clima.

¬ ¡No hay problema…es decir…es grandioso que estén aquí!!

¬ ¡No esperábamos que llegaran a estas horas!!- dijo mamá saludando a la familia y a las invitadas.- …A decir verdad, no esperábamos que llegara nadie más…

¬ ¡¡Y los que faltan!!- dijo una voz masculina…

¬ ¡¡¡Howl!!!

¬ No se ha terminado la fiesta, verdad??

¬…¡¡En absoluto!!

Los chicos (Al, Horo, Russell y Flet) bajaron unos segundos después…pero no fueron los únicos que se integraron…¡¡Venían más personas!!

¬ ¡¡Kain!!

¬…¡Hola Mely-chan!!…Traje esto para ti…

¬ ¡¡Muchas gracias, y gracias por venir…!!- alguien me puso otro paquete en brazos.- ¿¿Ehh???

¬ ¡¡Se me ocurrió que te gustaría!!- dijo Jean Havoc.- ¡!Se que no me invitaste, pero igual vine de colado, jeje XD!!

¬ ¡¡Havoc, eso lo compramos entre todos!!- lo regañó Heymanns Breda- ¡¡No te des todo el mérito!!

¬ …Por eso yo traje otra cosa.- divo Vato Farman poniéndome otro regalo encima.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

¬ ¡¡Gracias!!

Una mole humana entró y me estrujó en un terrible abrazo que dejó mis demás regalos botados en el suelo…

¬ ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS CUMPLIDO 18 AÑOS, EX ALQUIMISTA DEL VIENTO NOCTURNO……PARECE QUE FUE AYER CUANDO REPROBASTE TU PRIMER EXAMEN!!!

¬ ¡¡¡Suéltela, la está matando!!!!- le gritaron los demás invitados al poderoso Alex Louis Armstrong.

¬ ¡¡¡MIRA…HE TRAIDO PARA TI ESTOS MÚSCULOS, MELISSA HUGHES!!!

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad me soltó, y no tuve tiempo de recuperar el aire, porque alguien más me estaba abrazando.

¬ ¡¡¡Melissa…lamento no haber llegado antes!! Pasé a Central a comprar unas piezas que me faltaban para tu regalo y me quedé varada por la tormenta T0T!!

¬ ¡¡Winry!!- la llamó Alphonse, igual de sorprendido que yo.

No hubo necesidad de presentaciones, ni saludos de más. Milly decidió recomenzar la fiesta poniendo a todos a bailar. Sé que no vinieron todos a quienes invité, pero están los que deberían estar, además de que son muchos más de los que esperaba esta noche, después de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que toda la comida que compre no sería suficiente para una tropa hambrienta?? Menos mal que entre todos trajeron más bocadillos. No nos importó que fuera de madrugada, y a los vecinos que venían a quejarse terminamos por unirlos a la fiesta. Y aunque hacía frío, dentro de la casa el ambiente estaba bastante caluroso, no sólo físicamente, todos tenían mucha energía e hicieron de la fiesta algo delicioso…

&&&

¬ ¡Realmente pensé que mi fiesta era asunto perdido!!!- le dije a Kureyo en algún momento.

¬………Oye, por cierto, casi lo olvido…Dejé en tu sala un gran paquete, es tu regalo y más te vale que te guste.

¬ ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

¬…Son todos mis libros de alquimia, y algunos apuntes…para que sepas cómo es que debe de hacerse un libro…espero que te ayude en tu nuevo trabajo. También hay libros de física y química.

¬ ¡¡Wooow, no esperaba menos de mi maestra!!

¬ Hace mucho que ya no son tu maestra, tonta!!- le mete en la boca a Will un trozo de pan.- …Deja de llamarme así, quieres???

En eso Sibyll se acercó a tomar más ponche.

¬ ¡¡¡Deja eso, Sibyll!- la reprendí.- …¡¡O te pondrás más gorda de lo que estás!!

¬ ¡¡Esa es mi alumna XD!!!- gritó Kureyo frotándome la cabeza como a un cachorro.

&&&

¬ ¡…Deberías de verlo, es una maravilla!!

¬ Espera a que lo abra, Winry ñ.nU, ahora creo que Melissa-san está ocupada…

¬ Estoy tan emocionada que debería abrirlo yo misma *-*!!!

¬ ¡¡Ey, Winry, detente!!

¬ ¡¡Lo siento Al, pero…!!…dime, cuándo has visto un horno con triple parrilla, luz interna, cronómetro, regulador de temperatura y parrillas sobre él??

¬ Eso solo una estufa con horno integrado ¬¬……

¬ ¡¡¡Te golpearé ahora que puedo, Alphonse Elric!!

&&&

¬ ¡¡fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo…!!!

Jean Havoc se concentró, miró la botella dubitativamente, y…………Lanzó su cigarro hacia la botella de jugo vacía situada a dos metros de él. El cigarro cayó dentro, pasando por la estrecha boca de la botella, mientras Havoc era alabado por su gran habilidad y puntería…aunque él no parece muy feliz.

¬………Me pregunto, ¿¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió este juego ¬¬??

Elena-san se acercó de entre la multitud y miró con ojos iracundos al teniente.

¬……No voy a dejar que fumen si hay niños presentes, Sr. Havoc ¬¬…

¬ ¡¡Lo lamento, Sra. Hughes………yo sólo decía que esto es muy divertido, jeje ñ.nU!!

¬ Esto no le hubiera parecido divertido a Mustang…- le murmuró Breda a Hawkeye.- …Pero igual creo que debió venir. ¿Por qué no lo convenciste?

¬ …………Dijo que estaba ocupado………Ha cambiado bastante desde que Hagane desapareció…

¬ Eso me da cosas no muy buenas que pensar XP…

¬ ¡¡¡Esperen!!- dijo Kure acercándose, aprovechando que Armstrong jugaba con Will- ¡¡Quiero intentarlo, pero esta vez con una botella de cátsup!!

&&&

¬ ¡Muchas gracias, Kain…son hermosos!!.- dije observando un paquete de prendedores para el pelo que tanto me gustan.

¬ Me alegro que te hagan feliz…

Procuré no verlo mucho a los ojos, me avergonzaba aún de aquella lejana carta de despedida…y, aunque supuestamente lo hablamos, en realidad lo único que dijimos fue algo como "si", "claro", "estuvo bien"…………Me daba miedo que sintiera algo en mi contra…

¬………Kain?

¬ ¿si, Mely?

¬ …Muchas gracias por venir…

¬ ¡No, gracias a ti por invitarme!!

¬………dime, Kain………………¿Me…me odias por……irme asi como así?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

¬ ¡¡Claro que no!!…- me puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Cómo preguntas algo tan tonto?? No podría odiarte!!

¬ Pero……sólo te dejé una carta.

¬ Ya te lo dije, no importa………Mientras sigamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora, verdad?

¬ …Si, amigos…

Me costaba mucho trabajo pensar que ese chico alguna vez fue mi novio…

¬…Perdón si no fui buena novia…

Fury se quedó confundido, luego titubeó al moverse…se acercó a mi……y me puso una mano en la cabeza, como para revolverme el pelo.

¬ En absoluto, querida Melissa……

En eso llegó Breda a hurtadillas y sorprendió a Kain por la espalda.

¬ ¡¡¡CAISTE!!!

¬ ¡¡¡WAAAA……MELY-CHAN, AYUDA, POR FAVOR!!

Sonreí como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y fui a juguetear con el resto…

&&&

¬ ¡ voy por más galletas!!- dijo Milly para después entrar a la cocina.

Buscó un poco entre unas bolsas, pero no había más, aunque ella estaba segura de que habían traído más de dos cajas. Por fin las encontró sobre una repisa, y se dio media vuelta para regresar, pero alguien se interponía en su camino…

¬ ¡¡Ay!!

¬ ¡¡Lo lamento!!

¬………¡¡Russell, tonto, no entres de esa forma!!

¬ Perdón, supongo que debí haber tosido o algo para hacerte notar que estaba aquí, jeje…

¬………Bueno, yo sólo venía por galletas………

¬ Espera, Milly…

La rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero se quedó quieta…Russell no lucía serio, pero Milly jamás lo había visto tan…tan…¿Cómo decirlo?…Tan a gusto con ella……Es decir, siempre se la pasaban peleando, insultándose y haciendo corajes muy al estilo de Melissa y Edward, y ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo hasta hace poco tiempo…¿Qué hacían los dos a solas en la cocina?

¬…Estaba esperando un momento así desde hace rato, pero como éramos tan pocos, no tuve oportunidad. –sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón.- …Toma, te traje esto.

¬……¿y por qué?

¬ En realidad no lo sé, habiendo tantas chicas guapas por ahí con las que podría salir, y decido darle esto a una niñita…

Con algo de recelo, Milly abrió la caja…Era un collar plateado con un dije color vino, muy bonito, y aretes a juego…

¬ ¡¡Russell…esto te debió costar una fortuna!!

¬ En realidad no, nos lo vendieron junto al regalo de Melissa-san…Pero pensé que ella iba a recibir muchos regalos, y no quería que te sintieras mal.

¬ ¡no seas tonto!!…………Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

¬ Te dije que te traería un regalo, aunque sea pequeño.

¬…Muchas gracias, Russell…

Hubo un instante de silencio que ninguno supo interpretar. Luego, ambos rieron con complicidad. Milly se puso el collar a pesar de que no iba con el cuello alto de su vestido tipo oriental, pero lo lució muy complacida…

&&&

¬…Míralos………- dijo Horo tomando un vaso de ponche con desdén. - …Son "taaan buenos amigos"……

¬ Vamos Harvey, hasta Eslovena se la está pasando bien, deja de amargarte la noche de esa forma!!

¬ Perdón tío, pero tú tampoco luces muy divertido que digamos…

¬ Si yo pudiera bailar lo haría, pero estoy pegado a esta silla de por vida ¬¬…

¬ ¿¿y ese collar??- murmuró Horo.- …¿¿¿De dónde sacó Milly ese collar tan de repente??

¬ Harvey, no te pongas así…si te molesta, cómprale uno de oro, pero quita esa cara por favor.

¬ Lamento incomodarte, Howl-san…

¬ En absoluto.

¬…Esto es tan……- bebe ponche.- ………inaceptable…

¬…Si…………- Howl miró a Kureyo presumiendo a su bebé.- …Si que lo es.

¬……Tío, ¿Por qué no trajiste a la señorita Armstrong? Pensé que vendría con su hermano.

¬ Yo también lo pensé, pero…- miró a Havoc.- …Sé de alguien a quien no le haría mucha gracia.

¬ Voy por más ponche.

¬ Espera Harvey……¿Regresarás al Oeste?

¬ ¿Eh?…Si, espero volver esta semana………¡Howl-san, por favor, ayúdame, no quiero volver!!

¬ …Yo estoy de tu lado, pero no creo que huir sea propio de un alquimista nacional. Pienso que sólo tienes que hablar con tu padre, y con la señorita Morgon, y ya…pero debes hacerles frente.

¬…¿Aunque se lo haya prometido a mi madre?

Howl suspiró…

¬………Depende de tu conciencia…

&&&

¬ ¡Crecen tan rápido…!!

¬ Más de lo que te imaginas, Glacier…Antes de lo que imaginas, verás a Elysia celebrando sus 18 años.

Elena miró a su hija, que celebraba (Yakio: Como decimos en México, "echaba coto" XD) con sus invitados…Aún tenía facciones de niña, su cuerpo seguía en desarrollo, pero ya tenía la esencia de toda una mujer. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos…

¬…Ojalá Matt estuviera aquí…

¬ Elena…- Glacier le puso una mano en el hombro.- ……Yo también desearía verlo aquí……………Y a Maes también.

¬ …Te admiro mucho, Glacier…¿¿Cómo superaste esa pérdida??…Y además, has sabido manejarlo con Elysia-chan…Yo aún lloro algunas noches por mi marido.

¬ Cuando tienes un hijo pequeño, no hay tiempo de sufrir, Elena…Y no, no lo he superado, pero Maes amaba tanto a su hija que estoy convencida de que no la dejaría ni con la muerte.- Glacier sonrió con calma.- …Yo siempre estoy llorando por dentro, y entiendo lo que sientes, pero créeme……Ellos están aquí de alguna forma.

&&&

¬ ¿¿YA LA VISTE??…¡¡SE VE HERMOSA CON SU VESTIDO BLANCO, Y SUS BOTITAS, Y TODO LO COMPRÓ ELLA MISMA……MI NIÑA YA ES TODA UNA MUJERCITA!!

¬ Y yo soy el obsesionado con su hija ¬¬……Llevas admirándola desde que llegamos!!

¬ ¡Cállate, que tú no te le has despegado a tu hija en todo este tiempo!!

¬ ¡¡ESQUE ES TAN HERMOSA…MIRA SU VESTIDITO ROSA, Y SUS POMPONES EN EL CABELLO……DESEARIA TENER UNA CÁMARA FANTASMAL!!!

¬ Estaba pensando, los dos tuvimos hijas, y ninguna tiene hermanos…Curioso, ¿No?

¬ ………bastante curioso………- suspira.- ………Desearía tanto poder estar con Elysia………

¬ Ya, nada conseguiremos con lamentarlo…Mejor hay que volver allá arriba, hermano, o no nos dejarán bajar tan seguido como hasta ahora.

¬……Está bien…ya encontraremos la forma de influir en sus vidas de alguna forma, para cuidarlas por siempre.

¬ ¡¡Maes, tú influiste en la vida de todos!! Es más, creo que alguien está haciendo una imitación tuya en la fiesta, ¡jajaja!!

¬ ¡Cállate Mathew!…¡¡Ey, es verdad!!

&&&

¬ ¿¿Quién soy ahora?? Ejem…"¡¡Mira!!…¿Ya viste esta foto de Elysia-chan?? ¡¡Es tan mona envuelta por completo en un abrigo!!"

Coro general- ¡¡HUGHES-SAN!!

¬ ¡¡Ese no era difícil, Breda!!

En medio de un nuevo juego, Farman se alejó un poco para ir por algo de beber. Se sirvió jugo de una fuente y dio media vuelta…pero chocó con alguien, derramándole el contenido del vaso encima a esa persona.

¬ ¡¡Perdón!!!

¬ ¡¡Oh, no hay cuidado, fue mi culpa!!

¬ ¡¡Perdón, Señora Hughes, lo siento mucho!!- inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo e intentó secar un poco el hombro de la madre de Melissa.- ¡¡Soy un tonto, en verdad lo siento!!

¬ Lo bueno es que estoy en mi casa…permítame, voy a cambiarme la blusa.

Elena-san subió, algo molesta. Farman lo notó, y sintiéndose culpable, la esperó al pie de las escaleras para volver a disculparse. Ella bajó después de un rato, y le regresó su pañuelo al oficial.

¬ Tenga, me lo quedé…

¬…Puede quedárselo si gusta, es de seda…

¬ ¿Me limpió el jugo con un pañuelo de seda?? …vaya, qué galante…muchas gracias.

¬ Discúlpeme, Señora Hughes, no era mi intención, soy un torpe.

¬ Lo entiendo, no se preocupe…

¬ Ehm……yo………eh………bueno, mejor que regrese con los demás. Compermiso, Sra. Hughes…

¬ No me llame así, me hace sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy…Perdón, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Elena Hughes.

¬ Oficial Vato Farman, a sus órdenes.

Se dieron la mano…se quedaron así unos segundos…y después, con una sonrisa, volvieron para ver que nuevo juego tonto estaban inventando los militares, a falta de alcohol para divertirse…

&&&

A pesar de que en un par de horas amanecería, lo ánimos no bajaban, y aunque me la había pasado bien hace unas horas, sentí que todo estaba sucediendo como debía. Me la pasé la noche buscando la oportunidad para mostrarles a todos mi sorpresa de la fiesta, y ahora, que todos lucen algo más calmados (o cansados) creo que es buen momento para hacerlo…Pero justamente Kureyo me dejó encargado a Will Roy, quien no se dormía ni con somníferos, y no tenía forma de deshacerme de él…Hasta que ví a Horo cerca.

¬ Ey Horo, ¿Quieres echarme una mano con el niño??

¬ ¿Eh?…Pero si no me quiere??

¬ No seas tonto, claro que te quiere.- oportunamente, Willy extendió los brazos hacia mi amigo.- ¿Lo ves? Sólo cuídalo un instante, sii??

¬ ¡Pero Melissa…- le pasé al niño.- …yo nunca he cuidado un bebé!!

¬ Serán sólo cinco minutos, voy por algo y regreso, si?

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, y tomé la caja de cartón que dejé en mi tocador…pero algo me decía que no era buena idea…aún así, esta fiesta se hizo por un motivo especial, y no voy a dejar que alguien olvide una fecha tan especial…

Desde el marco de la puerta me miraba Elysia-chan, con carita confundida.

¬ ¿Ely-chan?…¿No estabas jugando con Sibyll y Fletcher??

¬ Se quedaron dormidos, onee-chan……¿Qué tienes en la caja?

¬ Es una sorpresa.

¬ ¿Para mí??

¬ No Ely, a ti ya te di tu regalo n.n

¬ jijijiji………Tienes razón, prima, pero entonces qué es??

¬ Ven conmigo, me gustaría que presenciaras esto…

Ambas bajamos, y mientras pisaba cada escalón en descenso mi corazón latía con emoción…Por fin, había llegado mi momento, el momento de deshacerme de todo, de lo que mi sicóloga llamó "una obsecion patológica", aunque yo sepa que no fue así…sólo espero que los demás no se lo tomen a mal.

Pero, al llegar abajo, miré más detenidamente la celebración…Todos parecían pasársela bien, aún sin conocer el verdadero objetivo de la fiesta…

¿Cuál era mi objetivo?

…¿Acaso no se había cumplido ya mi objetivo de que todos olvidaran la tristeza de…?

Busqué en mi interior, y ya ni siquiera yo sentía tristeza…Por más que lo pensara, estaba feliz…no había nada que me incomodara en ese momento…Claro que extrañaba a papá, y a Maes-san, pero sé lo que sucedió con ellos…También extraño a Serge, y aunque me duele su pérdida, sé en dónde está; Ryen, aunque no esté aquí, no le detiene la vida a Kureyo, ni a ninguno de los que lo extrañamos…Sólo hay alguien aquí que no sabemos dónde está o qué fue de él……pero no parece que a nadie más le importe…

No es que no les importe……es que viven con ello. ¡Tengo que vivir con ello!! Ha pasado ya más de un año, y creo que soy a la única a la que aún le afecta………Si hago lo que tenía pensado, tal vez todos me consideren ridícula…

¬…¿Melissa?

¬…¿Eh?…Perdón, Ely, ¿qué pasa?

¬…¿Y que ibas a hacer?…

¬………Mira, tráeme un pedazo de pastel y ven conmigo, si? Tú me ayudarás.

¬ ¡viva!!

Mientras la niña me traía el encargo, me acerqué a Horo, quien no parecía tener problemas con el hijo de Kureyo…

¬ ¡¡Tengo tu nariz!!

¬ ¡Aguuu n.n!!

¬ ¿Todo bien, Horo?

¬ ¡Claro!! Es muy lindo, jeje…

¬ Puedes dármelo si quieres.

¬ ahhh, nooooo…sólo un rato mas, ¿si? Cuando le devuelva su nariz.

¬ Está bien, te lo encargo, entonces…

¬ ¡¡Yupi!!…Bien, toma tu nariz, pequeño…

¬ ¡Guuuu!!!

¬ ¡¡Jajaja!! Eres muy mono, me caes bien…y no le digo eso a cualquiera, ehh XD??

Elysia regresó con el pastel, la tomé de la mano y la abrigué…Sin que nadie lo notara, las dos salimos. Ya no caía nieve, y el clima estaba extrañamente templado, como si alguien quisiera que saliéramos. Llevé a mi prima detrás de la casa, donde comienza un denso bosque que marca los límites del pueblo.

¬ ¿Qué árbol te gusta, Ely?

¬MMMmmmm………¡¡Ese!!

Caminamos al árbol señalado…

¬ Elysia, hace tres días cumpliste cuatro años, verdad?

¬ ¡Sip!

¬…Ah, bueno, porque tengo un amigo muy querido que también cumple años el mismo día que tú. Pero me temo que no pudimos festejar con él…

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ Por que………tuvo que irse…

¬ ¿Con mi papá??

Tuve un escalofrío…

¬………………………Si, Ely……………Con tu papá…………- quería llorar, no me gustaba pensar que estuviese muerto…pero es mejor dejar esa idea en la niña que darle una larga y poco agradable explicación.- ……Así que vamos a hacer algo, para sentir que está aquí, ¿estás de acuerdo?

¬ ¡Si!

Abrí la caja…saqué un muñeco que yo misma hice, era de tela y me costó muchos pinchazos, pero creo que lo vale…

¬ ¡Es Edward-kun!!- exclamó de inmediato Elysia.

¬ ¡vaya, lo recuerdas!!……Bueno, verás, Ely, él es una persona muy especial para mí…

¬ ¿Te gusta?

¬ Si…Pero cada que lo recuerdo me siento muy mal, y me pongo triste…

¬ Cuando yo recuerdo a papá ya no me pongo triste, Mely, desde que hice un dibujo de él y lo guardé bajo mi cama…

¬ Recuerdo eso, tú me inspiraste, por eso yo quiero hacer esto…- dejé el muñeco sobre la nieve, a los pies del árbol.- ……Con esto, mi vida seguirá bien, como hasta ahora, y ya no me afectará el hecho de no saber qué pasó con el…

Elysia puso el pastel junto al muñeco, y lo acomodó como si lo estuviera comiendo.

¬ Ya no estarás triste, Mely-chan?

Le sonreí.

¬……Ya no estaré triste por él, Elysia-chan. Anda, volvamos a la casa.

¬ ¡¡Espera!!

Mi prima me obligó a hincarme junto a ella.

¬ Faltó algo…¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edo-kun!!

¬………Feliz cumpleaños, Edward……………

_TO BE CONTINUED_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Yakio juega con una minilap blanca, mientras Stella yace arrumbada bajo un montón de papeles)

Roy- …Pobre Stella……¿¿cómo pudo acabar así??

Yakio- Shhhhtt, estoy ocupada…

Roy- ……Que bueno que tienes lap nueva, mi vida………aunque no debiste traértela de dia de campo con nosotros ññU

Yakio.- SSShhhhttt, toy ocupadaaa………

Roy.- …Si el punto es que te alejaras un poco de la tecnología…¿Qué haces??

Yakio- Juego Plantas VS Zombis…

Roy.- ……¿eso existe?…- se asoma.- ……¡¡Oye, existe…….genial!! Se ve divertido…puedo jugar??

Yakio.- Espera a que acabe mi amor………¿Por qué no ves lo que sigue, mejor?

Roy.- …¿qué, no habías terminado ya el capitulo?

Yakio.- Puse un extra, pero si no lo quieres ver, lo entenderé…De todas formas no has leído el fic desde que salías con…

(De pronto todo oscurece, el cielo relampaguea, un volcán hace erupción en lo lejano, miles de alarmas de coches suenan al mismo tiempo y la tierra tiembla amenazando con abrirse bajo Roy…)

Yakio.- ………Merce……

Roy -¡sisisisi, ya entendí!!- (le tapa la boca a Yaki-chan antes de que el apocalipsis sea invocado).- …Está bien, leeré mientras terminas con esos zombies ññ

(todo vuelve a la normalidad)

Yakio- Por eso te amo n.n anda, sigue leyendo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

_**ELEMENTAL ExTrA!!**_

_**Un mundo gris…**_

Frío. Gente. Smog…mucho smog. Física. Thule…………Alquimia……No hay alquimia. Las máquinas dominan……Y hay que aprender a manejarlas. Pero, ¿Si no tienes los recursos para hacerlo…?

¬ ¡¡¡ERES UN VIEJO TACAÑO!!!…¡¡Tu tienes dinero, ganas muy bien…y no puedes costearme un estúpido viaje!!!

¬ No se en qué concepto me tengas, hijo……Pero no soy millonario, y en estos tiempos no debemos desperdiciar nada…Si quieres hacer ese viaje, debes ganar tu propio dinero.

¬ ¿¿DICES QUE SOY HARAGÁN??

¬ No……- dijo Hohenheim con infinita paciencia.- Pero lo que yo gano en la universidad es suficiente para nosotros, si quieres que yo te de dinero para ese viaje tendrás que esperar…

¬ ¡No puedo esperar!!………Tengo que volver……

¬ Llevas más de un año aquí, Ed, y no has podido acostumbrarte……¿Para qué piensas ir hasta Cambridge?? Aquí hay muy buenos científicos, como Einstein…

¬ Tal vez vaya con él después……Pero escuché que en Cambridge hay buenos temas de investigación, me gustaría intentarlo.

¬ ……Mira Edward…- su padre se sentó junto a él.- …Deberías considerar la oferta que ya te había comentado…

Y dicho esto le pasó un folleto. Edward ya lo había visto, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta…

¬ …Un cohete……todo mundo hace cohetes, no tiene nada de impresionante…

¬ …No me refiero precisamente a que viajes en el cohete. El dueño de esa fábrica de acero es un buen amigo mío, seguro te dará trabajo si se lo pides.

¬…Pues no me dejas alternativa……Está algo lejos, verdad?…Será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo.

¬ Sólo dile al dueño que vas de parte mía, espero que me recuerde…

Aunque, a decir verdad, Edward se iba porque se sentía muy molesto con su padre…al cual, tal vez, no consideraba como tal. En el camino lo fue pensando, tal vez era mejor vivir solo, nunca había estado acostumbrado a ser mantenido, por lo menos no desde que perdieron a su madre…Durante todo el camino en tranvía hacia el centro de Múnich fue reflexionando sobre qué quería, y qué necesitaba, para ser autosuficiente en un mundo que no es muy amable con las personas discapacitadas. Si bien, las prótesis que le había hecho su padre eran de buena calidad, aún se notaba que se trataba de un brazo mecánico, y por la cojera de su pie lo habían rechazado en algunos trabajos…Cosa frustrante para un chico acostumbrado al éxito.

Llegó al sitio indicado en el folleto unas horas después. No había mucho movimiento, así que esperó a que alguien saliera para poder preguntar…

¬ Disculpe…¿es esta la fábrica de acero Eckhart y asociados?

¬…Si…

¬ ¿el Sr. Ronaldo Eckhart?

¬……¿Quién lo busca??

¬ Mi nombre es Edward Elric, mi padre me recomendó para trabajar aquí…

¬ Oh, vaya…- le estrecha la mano.- Soy Dorochet Shumancker.

¬………Ya decía que se me hacía conocido………

¬ ¿Eh?

¬…No ,nada……¿Entonces?

¬ …¿Dice que su padre lo recomendó para trabajar acá?…Pues está mal informado, según sé no está solicitando personal en este lugar…

Edward sintió la mirada del tipo clavada en su brazo inmóvil. No pudo quedarse callado…

¬ Si, me falta un brazo y una pierna, no estoy inmóvil, puedo trabajar en lo que sea.

¬…¿Eh?…¡No me malinterprete, Sr. Elric!! Sólo pensaba qué puesto le daría mi jefe……¿Sabe? En este momento voy a tomar el tren, sólo vine a firmar unas cosas. Voy camino a Bucarest, están solicitando mucha gente, puedes ir allá si quieres.

¬…No me suena…

¬ Bueno, en esta fábrica sólo se maneja la producción de acero, pero el Sr. Eckhart acaba de abrir una sucursal allá, y daremos manufactura a la producción de aquí, pagarán bien.

¬…¿Está lejos?

¬ a doce horas en tren, con algunas escalas…

¬…No es posible…- dijo Ed, un tanto frustrado.- …Si tuviera dinero para hacer ese viaje, mejor me hubiera ido a Cambridge.

¬ ¡Sale un tren para trabajadores en unas horas! El Sr. Eckhart ya escogió a quienes irán para Rumania, pero si tu padre te recomendó supongo que no habrá problema en que vayas en ese tren…

Al final, Edward se decidió a ir con el sujeto, a pesar del tiempo que tenía que pasar en tren (aunque estaba acostumbrado), representaba una gran oportunidad para emanciparse de su padre…o por lo menos demostrarle que no era un haragán. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la estación del tren, dudó un poco…su brazo y su pierna necesitaban el mantenimiento constante de Hohenheim mientras éste buscaba una forma de hacer las prótesis más resistentes y funcionales que las que había fabricado casi improvisadamente…

¬…Maldición…- dijo mirando de reojo su blanquecina mano derecha. …- …Más te vale que resistas un tiempo…….¿¿Qué rayos?? No necesito de ese papanatas para que mi brazo esté bien, puedo arreglármelas solo, WAJAJAJAJAJA!!

¬…¿estás bien, amigo??- le pregunto su acompañante.

¬………Eh……Si, lo siento ññU…

¬ Bien…- dijo otro hombre acercándose a los otros dos.- …Según el itinerario, tenemos que hacer escala en Budapest, para ver si se puede reducir tiempo, y abordar el que nos llevará a Cluj-Napoca, ya en Rumania…y no esperen viajar en primera clase, la mayor parte de la carga de este tren son materiales.

¬ Ya decía yo…- dijo Ed mirando la máquina que se acercaba a la estación, la cual, efectivamente, era un tren de carga.- ………Creo que lamentaré pasar doce horas en esa cosa…

¬ ¿De donde vienes, amiguito??- preguntó el último que se acercó……oh, gran error…

¬ ¿¿¿AMIGUITO???…¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO BRINDARTE UNA GRAN AMISTAD????!!

¬ ¡¡yo no dije eso!!…¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!

Varios se acercaron a calmar a Edward…

¬ Perdón, no quería incomodarte ññU…- dijo el hombre grande… cuando estuvo a tres metros de distancia del rubio.- ¡Mi nombre es Law Ponti…amigote!!

Elric se calmó un poco, pero seguía molesto, así que abordó junto a los demás el tren en silencio. Dorochet miraba insistentemente su reloj y hacia el exterior.

¬…Ese Heiderich se perderá el tren…

¬ Y eso que era el más interesado en su cohete.- dijo Law.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, un muchacho alto aspecto angelical, de rubios cabellos, tez pálida y tiernos ojos azul pálido llegó corriendo, atravesó la estación hasta llegar al andén principal y, buscando a sus amigos, les dio alcance en donde habían subido. Edward ni siquiera se fijó en que había llegado alguien más…

¬ ¡¡Llegaste!!- le gritaron Law y Dorochet al recién llegado.

¬ ¡Perdón!! Tenía que traer todas estas cosas…

¬……………¿¿Por qué tantas maletas?? Regresaremos mañana por la tarde…

¬ yo no n.n

¬ ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no??

¬ Mmm…se los diré cuando hable con el Sr. Eckhart.

Ante la insistente plática, inconscientemente Ed volteó………Su corazón dio un vuelco, como si sus problemas se hubieran terminado, y aunque su razón le decía que aquello no era posible, su corazón lo traicionó, mencionando el nombre de su adorado hermano…

¬ ¿¿ALPHONSE??

Los tres que platicaban lo miraron con rareza.

¬…………¿Nos conocemos??- dijo el aludido algo confundido.

¬………Eh…………perdón……………- dijo Edward sintiéndose ridículo.- …Te pareces mucho a mi hermano.

¬ ¿y tu hermano también se llama Alphonse?

¬…Casualmente…

¬ ¡Vaya! Pues que coincidencia, jeje…pero me temo que no somos hermanos, así que tendrás que presentarte.

¬ Soy Edward Elric.

¬ Alphonse Heiderich.

Aún avergonzado por su reacción, Ed se refugió en un rincón del convoy mientras los demás trabajadores charlaban. Sacó un pequeño libro negro que traía consigo siempre, parecido al que usaba como recordatorio de sus apuntes de alquimia, sólo que en esta ocasión se trataba de un diario. Escribió unas cuantas líneas para alejar de si la nostalgia de ver a su hermano con unos años más con el alma de otra persona. Durmió a intervalos, por la incomodidad del terreno y las consecuentes sacudidas del tren. El paisaje de las ciudades recorridas por tres países diferentes era delicioso, como si no acabara de pasar una guerra. En Austria pasaron por Salzburgo y Bratislava, y al llegar a Veszprém, Hungría, el calor de la tarde hizo a Ed despojarse de su abrigo. Llegado a Budapest el sol ya se había ocultado, y abordaron todos otro tren que, desgraciadamente, sólo contaba con andenes de carga, como si llevaran ganado, sin ventanas y apenas unas rendijas para respirar. Sin embargo, muchos se acomodaron de buena gana, como si supieran que todo ese suplicio les traería algo bueno. Aún de noche, y en la madrugada, pocos durmieron, y los demás se ocuparon de "cosas productivas" como las cartas, el ajedrez (aunque las piezas se caían a cada momento…), y la música…

¬ Oigan, ese chico no ha hablado desde que abordamos…- dijo Dorochet.- …Y se supone que venía conmigo ¬¬.

¬ Sólo es tímido…- dijo Alphonse.- …Voy por él, seguro que le enseñamos a jugar cartas.

El chico se levantó y caminó hacia Ed, aún con la mente intentando volar a Amestris…

¬……Edward, ¿verdad?

¬…¿Eh?…¿se te ofrece algo?

¬ Los chicos y yo jugamos cartas, ¿Quieres venir?

¬…………Vale……

¬ ¡Genial!!…Jugamos canasta, ¿sabes jugar?

¬ Algo.

Sin muchos ánimos Ed se incorporó al juego.

¬ ¿y de dónde vienes?- preguntó Law.

¬ Vivo en…eh…esperen…-(saca su librito y revisa algo).- …Oberottmarshausen…cerca de Augsburgo.

Edward pensaba que sus compañeros se sorprenderían al poder pronunciar un nombre tan largo, pero ninguno le tomó importancia, después de todo deben de estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de localidades…

¬…Pues es un pueblo rico.- dijo Dorochet.- …Aunque algo afectado por la guerra.

¬ Mi padre es catedrático en la Universidad de Augsburgo, así que tenemos buen techo…

¬ Entonces eres lo que llamamos un "niño bien"…¿Por qué buscar un trabajo tan pesado como este?

¬ Pues no nos va tan bien como para que me puedan pagar un pobre viaje ¬¬…

¬…¿y has vivido toda tu vida en Alemania?- preguntó Heiderich.

¬ No.

¬ Jeje, se nota…¿Entonces de dónde vienes?

¬ Larga historia.- respondió tajantemente el de ojos dorados.- …Rayos, debe de ser la una de la madrugada, ¿Por qué ir hasta Rumania o como se llame??

¬ Aprovechemos el Tratado de Bucarest XD.- dijo Law.- Mucho petróleo para nuestra amada Alemania!

¬…Por lo menos hasta que Estados Unidos llegue a quitarnos todo.- dijo Heiderich.- Estúpido Tratado de Versalles…

¬ Debe de ser lo que dicen.- dijo Edward, medianamente enterado de la situación post-guerra.- …"Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón".

Al instante, Ed sintió las miradas fulminantes de la mayoría de los ocupantes del vagón sobre él. Heiderich intentó distraerlos con otra cosa…

¬ Ejem…¡¡Cinco ases, gané!!

¬ ¡¡Un segundo…hay sólo cuatro en la baraja!!

Y rieron ruidosa, aunque falsamente…

¬ Elric…- le preguntó Dorochet cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo.- …no se cuáles sean tus intereses políticos…pero mejor que no comentes cosas de ese tipo, no muchos están felices con los acuerdos de rendición…

¬ no me interesa la política…Mejor cambiemos de tema…- dicho esto miró a su alrededor.- …Los veo a todos muy tranquilos a pesar del horrendo viaje…

¬ El trabajo es bueno…- dijo Heiderich.- …Y la paga será buena. Además, el Sr. Eckhart es un excelente jefe.

¬ Háblenme de él…

¬ Pues…¿Cómo lo describirás, Shumancker?

¬…Para ser tan joven sabe bien lo que hace, y está aprovechando la situación al máximo. Y considerando todas las desgracias que le han ocurrido, su entereza es algo digno de admirarse.

¬…¿Cómo qué desgracias?

¬ Una vez intentaron secuestrar a su hijo…

¬ ¡¡Otra vez con eso, Dorochet!!- lo regañaron Law y Alphonse.- ¡¡No vuelvas a alardear sobre tu "hazaña"!

¬ Lo siento XP

Entre plática y plática llegaron a la capital de Rumania, Bucarest, a eso de las tres de la madrugada. A los trabajadores se les invitó a pasar la noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) en una bodega acondicionada con colchones para dormir, y más de uno durmió plácidamente después del traqueteado viaje de 1160 kilómetros.

El descontento fue general a la hora de levantarse, apenas tres horas después, para presentarse a revisión en la nueva fábrica. Sin más remedio, Edward caminó siguiendo a los que había conocido en el viaje. Dorochet y Law hablaban demasiado entre ellos, y notando que Ed se rezagaba constantemente, Alphonse se acercó a él para hacerle la plática.

¬ No luces cansado, Edward.

¬ Supongo que eso es bueno…¿Quieres ayuda con esas maletas?

Heiderich estaba a punto de aceptar, pero reparó en el brazo derecho de su compañero…

¬ …No Ed, está bien, puedo solo.

¬ Entonces vete al carajo ¬¬…………¡¡Detesto que me hagan sentir como a un inútil!!

¬ ¡No me malinterpretes, por favor!! Simplemente no quiero ser una molestia.

¬……No estoy discapacitado, entiendes?…

¬ No quise que pensaras eso, lo lamento……¿Qué te sucedió?…¿Perdiste el brazo en la guerra?

¬……No.

¬ ¿Entonces?

¬ Sólo…un accidente.

¬ …¿Dónde vive tu hermano?

¬ ………No lo sé……

¬…Escucha, no quiero incomodarte…si lo hago, dímelo.

¬…Puff…………lo lamento, no me gusta ser grosero…sólo que no me creerías si te dijera de dónde vengo.

¬ ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

¬ De donde yo vengo se llama Amestris. Un mundo paralelo a este.- dijo Ed casi con sarcasmo.

Heiderich rió al escuchar eso, cosa que hizo a Hagane sentirse aún más convencido de que no debió haber abierto la boca.

¬ ¿Ves? Te dije que no me creerías.

¬ ¡No, no es eso…!…jajaja……No me río porque me haga gracia, si no porque…rayos, en realidad no pensé toparme a nadie que volviera a hablarme de ese lugar llamado Amestris.

Edward se detuvo, y abrió los ojos como platos…

¬………¿¿Conoces Amestris??

¬ No…Pero hace un tiempo, una amiga me dijo que venía de ahí también.

¬ ¿¿en serio??………¿¿QUIÉN ES ELLA, Y DÓNDE ESTÁ??

¬ Murió, hace poco más de un año, durante la guerra…

Cuando Heiderich mencionó que alguien le habló de Amestris, las esperanzas de Ed se elevaron a tope…pero con esta última declaración, sus ánimos decayeron drásticamente…Por un instante pensó que ese alguien le ayudaría a volver para saber si su hermano vivía…

¬……Maldición……

¬ ¿Entonces Edward, también eres un espíritu atrapado en otro cuerpo?

¬…¿Cómo le creíste a tu amiga algo así??

¬ Pues no lo sé……parecía sincera.

¬…Entonces creo que puedo confiar en ti………Mi caso es diferente, ¿Sabes?

Ed le habló a su postizo Al sobre cómo había llegado ahí, aunque a muy grandes rasgos, omitiendo el hecho de que su hermano estuvo atrapado en una armadura y detalles como la transmutación humana, porque la gente de este mundo no era capaz de comprender esos conceptos de alquimia. A final de cuentas terminó contando anécdotas sobre su hermano, Winry, Mustang, y un sinfín de cosas que lo hacían sentirse vivo…

¬ ¡……Y el tipo estaba trepado en una repisa, como si el pobre cachorrito fuera a hacerle algo!! Ohh, y si conocieras a la Teniente Hawkeye, ¡¡Es una mujer muy estricta!! Ella se quedó al perrito, y lo adiestró a punta de pistola!!

¬ ¡¡Caramba!!……Jajaja, todo lo que me cuentas es muy divertido……Oye Ed, ¿y no tenías novia??

¬ ¿Eh??- el aludido se sonrojó.- …Bueno, pues no……

¬ Lo dices como si fuera algo impensable…

¬………Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tratar con chicas…

¬ ¿Alguna pretendiente??

Sin, dudarlo, Edward respondió…

¬…Se llama Melissa……………Era muy buena chica.

¬ ¿¿en serio??

¬ ¡Si! Es inteligente, sencilla, y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios…Y, al igual que yo, estaba sola en muchos aspectos…

¬ …Pero no te gustaba…

Edward guardó silencio mientras lo pensaba…nunca se había hecho esa pregunta en realidad…

¬…También había otra chica, Milly. Ella como que dedicaba más empeño a conquistarme, jeje……Pero……- Ed sonrió con nostalgia.- …Melissa fue más……¿Cómo decirlo?

¬…¿Especial??

¬……Supongo que si………

¬…¿y no hubo nada entre ella y tu?

¬ No.

¬ Pues eso si que es raro…

¬ Estaba muy ocupado como para pensar en tener novia.

¬…¿Y si hubieras podido…?

¬…………Creo que la hubiera elegido a ella…

¬ ¡Picarón!! Entonces si te gustaba.

¬ Mmmmm…Si y no. No me gusta pensar mucho en eso…En realidad convivía con muchas chicas lindas, jeje…- dijo sintiéndose por un momento como si de verdad hubiese sido un cassanova.

¬…Creo que te entiendo…Tuve una novia hace poco, pero decidimos terminar por el bien de ambos…y si te soy sincero, lo hice porque prefiero mi trabajo.

¬ Si, yo también prefiero mi trabajo………Aunque, pensándolo bien, Melissa y Milly trabajaban en lo mismo que yo, jeje…

¬…Melissa………………… La persona que conocí también se llama así.

¬……¿Eh?……

¬……No recuerdo su apellido………Era…Melissa…………ehhh……

¬………¿de casualidad no era "Hughes"?- preguntó Ed, que de un momento a otro se sintió molesto. ¿Sería posible que Melissa supiera lo que había detrás de la puerta y no se lo haya dicho??

¬………No sabría decirte, en verdad no tengo ni idea…Esque era esposa del Sr. Eckhart, y el apellido es pegajoso, jeje…

Llegaron a la fábrica. Algunas personas les dieron un recorrido por la planta, les explicaron los protocolos y procedimientos, y la mayoría aceptó quedarse. Pero en ningún momento se presentó el dueño Ronaldo Eckhart.

Por desgracia para Ed, los trabajadores ya habían sido registrados previamente en Munich, y al no encontrarse él en la lista, amenazaron con correrlo…

¬ ¡¡Espere!!- exclamó el chico con mal humor.- ¡¡Le digo que mi padre me recomendó!!…Si tan sólo me dejara hablar con el director de la empresa…!

¬ ¡¡Le repito que no, niño!!

¬ ¡¡EYY, ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE……!!

Oportunamente llegó Heiderich para detener el ataque de ira de Ed.

¬ Señor…- le dijo al que revisaba las listas.- …Soy Alphonse Heiderich, y tengo programada una entrevista con el Sr. Eckhart, ¿puedo pasar con él??

¬ Usted claro que puede, Sr. Heiderich.

¬ El Sr. Elric viene conmigo.

¬………………Está bien…- dijo de mala gana.- …El Direktor está en su oficina en la planta alta.

Ya más calmado, Ed subió junto con Al. La recepcionista los hizo pasar de inmediato…

Un hombre de veintitantos años estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio. Con la mano derecha sostenía una hoja que estaba leyendo y con la izquierda jugueteaba un carrito de metal para un bebé sentado peligrosamente sobre el escritorio. Cuando Ed y Heiderich entraron, el Sr. Eckhart ni siquiera volteó a verlos, sólo siguió leyendo…

¬…Etto……………¿Sr. Eckhart??- habló Al.

¬…Que sea rápido…

¬ Eh……bueno………usted solicitó verme………

¬………¡no te asustes, sólo estoy jugando!!- dijo Eckhart cambiando súbitamente de ánimo.- ¡¡Gracias por venir, Heiderich!!

Ed miró detenidamente unos segundos a su nuevo patrón……No podía creerlo, pero era completamente idéntico a Ryen Dunkhelsin. Éste también se le quedó mirando…pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

¬……Lo siento, no lo había visto, señor……

¬ Elric…- dijo Ed apresurándose a estrecharle la mano.- …Edward Elric.

¬ Vaya…………………Soy Ronaldo Eckhart, mucho gusto.

¬ Perdón si lo interrumpo…- dijo Ed.- …Pero mi padre me recomendó para trabajar aquí.

¬…¿Y quién es tu padre?

¬ Hohenheim Elric.

Eckhart palideció un poco, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar…Inmediatamente buscó en sus papeles, y después de unos minutos dijo…

¬…Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna recomendación tuya…

¬………¿¿Qué??…¿¿OSEA QUE EL VIEJO CRETINO ME ENGAÑO???

¬…Tal vez no del todo. ¿a qué se dedica él?

¬ Es profesor en Augsburgo.

¬ ¡¡Ahh!! Entonces ahora todo tiene sentido…- dijo Eckhart para después sentar en su regazo al bebé antes de que saliera volando del escritorio.- …Mandamos solicitudes a varias universidades para buscar trabajadores…

¬ ¿¿buscan mano de obra en las escuelas??

¬ no es mano de obra, Sr. Elric…Buscamos personas que nos ayuden con las investigaciones previas para el diseño del cohete. Si su padre lo envió, usted debe tener buen conocimiento del tema…

Por un segundo, Ed estuvo tentado a decir que no sabía de qué se le hablaba…pero ¡, ¿Para qué decir la verdad? Simplemente tenía que ponerse a estudiar del tema, y asunto resuelto…

¬ ¡Si! Tengo buenas bases de ingeniería…

¬ ¡¡Perfecto!! Entonces estás contratado……¿Estás cómo con los demás?? Si gustas puedes quedarte en un hotel, escoge el que quieras, los gastos van por mi cuenta…

¬……Gracias, Sr. Eckhart, pero prefiero quedarme con mis nuevos amigos…

¬ Bueno, como gustes.

En eso el intercomunicador hizo ruido. Eckhart contestó la llamada de su secretaria.

¬ ¿Sr. Eckhart?

¬ ¿Si?

¬ La Srta. Merkel está afuera, ¿Qué le digo?

¬ ¡¡Déjela pasar de inmediato!!- dijo, y después colgó…- ……Eh………chicos, no es que los corra, pero, ¿Pueden pasar después? Mi novia está esperándome…

¬ ¡Claro, señor!!- dijeron ambos chicos.- ¡¡Compermiso!!

Justo antes de salir, el bebé dio un manotazo y dejó caer un portarretratos, estrellando el vidrio del marco, a los pies de Edward…

¬ ¡¡Basil, no hagas eso!!- lo regañó su padre.

¬ tome…- dijo Ed, que se apresuró a recoger la foto…

Pero antes de dársela, miró a la persona fotografiada………Una joven de pelo negro, vestida elegantemente, con el cabello recogido de forma que la hacía ver como si tuviera el pelo corto………Era ella, no había duda……

¬………¿Quién es??- preguntó Edward con ansias.

¬……Era mi esposa, Larissa. Murió el año pasado.

¬……Oh……lo siento………

¬ Descuida…

¬……Bueno, ya nos vamos……

Alphonse y Edward salieron apresuradamente……este último sin dejar de pensar en todas aquellas coincidencias, que tantos recuerdos y tristeza traían consigo…

¬……¿Estás bien, Ed?

¬……El Sr. Eckhart es idéntico a alguien que conocí…

¬ Eso también le pasaba a mi amiga Melissa…

¬…Alphonse…………Creo que en realidad ambos hablábamos de la misma Melissa……

¬ ¿estás seguro?

¬…Todo apunta a que si……- y de repente, se sintió molesto.- …………Maldición……¿En qué momento cayó ella en este lugar??

Un segundo………

¬………Ella regresó a Amestris…………………Pero tuvo que morir su portador, como la última vez me sucedió a mi…………

¬ ¿edward?

¬……No me hagas caso, Alphonse………………………Será mejor que comience a estudiar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Una muchacha entró a la oficina de Ron Eckhart. Es alta, guapa, pero no exuberante, su cabello rubio y corto está arreglado bajo un sombrero, y sus ojos azules dejan ver un aura de misticismo.

¬…Hola, Ryen…- saludó ella.

¬ ¡¡Freya, querida, que bueno que llegas n.n!!- se levanta y la besa.- ¡Basil y yo te extrañamos mucho!!

El pequeño Basil Eckhart, de casi dos años de edad, extendió los brazos hacia la recién llegada.

¬ ¡Fey, fey!!

¬ Hola corazón…

¬ Ven, siéntate…- le dijo Ryen a su nueva novia.- …Hay algo que debo contarte.

¬ ¿Pasó algo?

¬ Hace unos minutos salió un muchacho de aquí…………Dijo muchas cosas que me dejaron pensando…Para empezar, se llama Edward Elric.

¬ ¡Vaya!! Como el pequeño prodigio alquimista del que me hablaste…

¬ ¡si! No solo eso, su padre se llama Hohenheim Elric…igual que su padre en Amestris!!

¬…¿y que mas?

¬…y vió la foto de mi amiga Melissa……creo que la reconoció…

¬ Ryen, amor……- dijo la chica con paciencia.- ……No puedes torturarte de esa forma.

¬…¡Pero…y si en verdad es él!!…¡El podrá ayudarme a volver a Amestris!!

¬…¿Volverías, y nos dejarías a Basil y a mi aquí?

¬…Tal vez podría llevarlos conmigo, jeje…

¬……Mi amor, yo te creo todo lo que me dices…- ella se sentó junto a él.- …Sé que tu nombre no es Ronaldo, si no Ryen; sé que tu mundo se llama Amestris, y que eres un gran alquimista aunque aquí no sirva de nada………Pero mucha gente, si no es que todos, no creerían nunca esa historia……

¬……Lo siento Freya, es que…estoy tan conmocionado…¿es posible que una persona de aquí y de allá tengan tantas coincidencias??

¬ Cariño, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con la chica de la cafetería??

¬……Kureyo Dunkhelsin…

¬ No, Küreio Dunkhelseing…- corrigió Freya con otra entonación.- …Su madre se llamaba Romina, su padre Arthur, igual que tus padres…Pero estaba muy lejos de ser tu hermana.

Ryen cerró los ojos, aún apenado por aquel encuentro de hace unos meses……

¬………Será mejor que lo dejes así, querido…- le dijo la chica abrazándolo.- …Tal vez encontrarás la forma de volver a tu mundo, pero si lo haces será sin ayuda de algún paisano tuyo.

¬ …………Tienes razón, Freya……………Está bien, te prometo que no le hablaré a los Elric más que para cuestiones de trabajo……

Basil tomó la foto de Larissa, pero no reconoció a su madre…luego se acurrucó en los brazos de Freya. Ryen, a través de los ojos de Ron, observaba agradecido…Tenía una nueva vida en este mundo gris, al cual se adaptó rápidamente, encontró una persona a quien amar, y un hijo al que quería como si fuera propio………

Pero en las noches seguía soñando con volver a casa…………

_**Fin del capi extra.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Yakio- ¡¡Ahora si, se acabó!!

Roy.- ¿Estás segura?

Yakio- ¡¡Sii…por fin maté a esos zombies!!

Roy.- ………¿y el capitulo, ya se acabó??

Yakio.- Ah, si, también…………Y antes de que se me olvide, será mejor que les dé unos cometarios, queridos lectores. Resulta que muchas cosas que pasaron en el extra tienen sus fundamentos, ¿Saben? Como el Tratado de Versalles y el Tratado de Bucarest. También las estaciones por las que pasó el tren, son fijadas en un recorrido real XD!! Como ven, Yakio no se está inventando nada de nuestro mundo…¡¡Elemental se ha convertido en un fanfic didáctico y educativo!!

Roy.- …¿Y que hay de Freya…?

Yakio.- Contrario a lo que muchos mencionaron, ella no es la doble de Mellyna en nuestro mundo. Es solo un nuevo personaje, llamada así por Freya, la diosa del amor en la mitología escandinava n.n

Roy.- ¡¡Odades!!

Yakio.- …Ya para terminar, sé que dije que no lo iba a hacer, pero no puedo evitarlo…¡¡A responder reviews!!

**Horo-chan**

Ya hombre, aquí está el capítulo…Y si lo retrasé más fue porque me pediste que sacara algo de Ryen, y aquí esta!! Te veo luego en el taller!!

**Dark-anime**

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo todo este tiempo!! Y ya vamos para cuatro años!! (cuatro años y 16 capitulos???que patética soy T-T)…No te preocupes si no dejas muchos reviews como cierta persona que conozco, en realidad me conformo con recibir los que sean necesarios para expresarme su opinión del fic, muchas gracias!espero que tengas suerte en tu trabajo y un review pronto.

Por cierto, para ver mis dibujos sólo pucha en el link de mi profile (my homepage) y te manda a mi galería de Deviantart, gracias!

**Flor de pera**

¡¡Un honor que me digas todas esas cosas que quiere escuchar todo fanfiquero en su carrera!!Muchas gracias por los consejos, comenzaré a ponerlo en práctica, y espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final del fic (se que es mucho pedir, pero me sentiría muy halagada n.n). Procuraré escribir tan bien como según tu lo hago……Con respecto a lo de Robotech, en realidad no lo he visto, pero sé que es muy buena! Ya veré si me queda tiempo para adentrarme en la historia…tal vez te sorprenda con algo.

**Elika-chan**

Ya, ya, pequeña alumna, ya estoy trabajando en tu incursión en el fic n.n nomás aguántame en el siguiente capítulo y veremos como haces sufrir a Milly XD!! Pero a condici{on de que sigas leyendo y mejores en la escuela, ehh?? Saludines n.n

**Ebiline**

Eh………etto………no se que decirte, onee-chan……pensare en una forma de meterte en el fic n.n digo, si va a entrar Ehimon, sería una grosería que tu no entraras……¡¡muchos besos, onee-chan!!

**Atlatzin**

Bambi, me gusta el nombre, ya lo tome en cuenta y de hecho me gusta como se oye. Si todo va como lo planeado, sales en el proximo capi…aunque no esperes una participación muy larga, jeje, cuidate!! Y ya no faltes a la escuela ¬¬…

**Chris-Roy**

Sii, claro, mucho que te esforzaste en leer ¬¬….y ni siquiera te gusta que yo te lea T0T pero si, lo hago para que no se cansen tus hermosos ojos, ademas de que me parece muy divertido…Y mas te vale no ecnotrar la cua contra la Yakiocitis, o el fic podria quedar inconcluso o.O y nadie quiere eso verdad??Deja de decir que Melissa es una zorra T0T!! Ademas, esperaba complacerte la otra peticion que me hiciste, sobre salir en el fic y….todo eso…..ya lo pense, y ya te tengo un lugar, mi amor n_n pero me temo que no sera en Amestris o.o asi que no podras ser amigo de Horo. Jeje…..de todas formas, en cuanto acabe de leerte este capitulo, lo discutiremos para ver si sales en Amestris y en Alemania XD te amo, bye!!

Yakio- un total de 7 reviews!! (sin contar los mensajes repetidos o doble review, claro nn)……esto va para abajo, pero supngo que yo tengo la culpa, después de todo ningun otro autor se tarda mas de dos meses en actualizar, soy patetica!!! Bueno, me voy, espero poder termianr algo antes de año nuevo…y poder poner todas las cosas que no hubo en este capi, jeje.

**En el siguiente capitulo…**

Otro año pasa, y el mundo toma más normalidad, salvo por aquel asesino serial que sigue los pasos de su ídolo, matando alquimistas nacionales en Ciudad Central…Mustang será el encargado de encontrarlo, suponiendo que este no lo encuentre primero. Milly y Melissa tendrán sus enredos junto a Horo, Sibyll, Russell. Fletcher, y una prodigiosa cantante. Pero nuestras amigas consentidas descubriran una nueva tecnica en los libros que Kureyo le regalo a Melissa, que tal vez hagan posible el paso a voluntad entre un lado y otro de la puerta….Y hablando de Kureyo, la tendremos compitiendo contra Armstrong por una candidatura…¿O a su lado XD?? ¡¡no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, lleno de sorpresas y muchas situaciones inesperadas!!

Por cierto, no, no estoy drogada….Freya le dijo a Ryen "…Su madre se llamaba Romina, su padre Arthur, igual que tus padres…"……No hay ningun error en esa frase…¿tendra algo que ver con la nota que Hohenheim le dejo a Kureyo?? ¡juy juy juy!!

(Dato: Cerca de Augsburgo hay una universidad llamada Universidad Hohenheim…que bella coincidencia, no lo creen??)


	17. UNA DISCULPA!

(Una joven de pelo corto y ojos azules se asoma en el lugar. En medio del todo hay un micrófono. Ella se acerca al aparato, muy solemne, y le da unos toquecitos con el dedo índice)

¬ Probando, 1, 2, 3…¿Alo?…Ejem…Hola chicos que leen Elemental…Soy yo, se acuerdan de mi?.- (varios hacen una negación con la cabeza).-…Era de suponerse ñ_ñ…Soy Melissa Hughes, ex alquimista del Viento nocturno…Cuasi protagonista de este fanfic…Bueno, el motivo de esta presentación, es para hacer un anuncio que a muchos no les hará gracia…Ejem…a ver…¿Cómo se los digo?…Ahm…

(Alguien del público se levanta)

¬ NOOO, NO NOS DIGAS ESO! NO QUEREMOS ESCUCHARLO! NO PENSAMOS QUE ESTE SERIA COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE DEJAN INCOMPLETOS Y CON LA INTRIGA A TOPE, LLEVAMOS AÑOS ESPERANDO COMO PARA QUE HAGAN ESO, NOOO, NO NOS LO DIGAS!

¬Ahm…De hecho la mala noticia…es que el fic está siendo continuado ñ_ñ

(De alguna parte se oyen pasos de alguien que se acerca a toda velocidad. La puerta se abre de golpe y entra alguien más…)

¬ESTO NO TERMINA HASTA QUE TERMINA!

¬ YAKIO-SAN!.- exclaman los presentes con sorpresa…y horror ñ.ñ

¬ ASI ES, HE VUELTO!...- (Recibe una lluvia de jitomates).- AAAHH, NOOO, ESPEREN! Puedo explicarlo T.T…

¬ Bueno, ya era hora…- dice Kureyo saliendo de quién sabe dónde.- …Llevamos ya mmucho tiempo esperando tu regreso…

¬ Discúlpenme de verdad, por favor…- dice Yakio juntando sus manos a modo de plegaria.- …¿Saben? Ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para decírselos…Pero el 2010 fue muy poco benévolo para mi. Tras una serie de eventos desafortunados he terminado donde estoy, y me temo que esos diversos aspectos de mi vida tenían que quedar resueltos primero…Y la primera mitad de este 2011 tampoco me ha pintado muy bien u_u pero sepan que este fic no se ha olvidado, llevo ya buena parte del capitulo 17 y esperaría terminar pronto :D asi que les agradezco mucho su paciencia y mas que nada que hayan seguido al pendiente de una posible actualización de esta historia…

Pero bueno, estoy consiente de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que leyeron por ultima vez el fic…no digo que siempre sea asi, quizá algunos releyeron el fic en espera de satisfacer su aburrimiento xD pero, por si acaso no ha sido asi…Creo que les tendré que dar un recuento de las cosas…

(Las luces se encienden, y podemos ver a todos nuestros consentidos del fanfic sentados en sillitas muy al estilo de grandes estrellas de Hollywood, como si de veras…)

¬ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, verán…

¬WAAA, ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!.- gritó Milly poniéndose eufórica.- ¡EEEYYY, ME RECUERDAN?

¬ Cómo olvidarte! .- dijo Horo para después suspirar…

¬ Ejem…Bueno…- siguió Yakio.- Recuerdan a Horo, verdad? El sobrino de Howl que es alquimista nacional y trabaja con Milly.

¬ En el capítulo pasado festejamos el cumpleaños de Mely.- dijo Horo con cortesía. Y en voz más baja, agrega.- ¿Recordarán los boletos que le di a guardar a Melissa? Iremos a Aquora…espero que sea pronto.

¬ Mientras yo…- dijo Milly.- Bueno, sigo trabajando en el cuartel, además de que junto con mi socio el negocio de la florería va prosperando n.n y ahora que hay tiempos de paz, tenemos que aprovechar para que este país crezca más y sea más próspero!

¬ JA…pamplinas…- dijo Kureyo acunando a Will Roy, quien está dormido.- Veremos cuanto tiempo nos dura 'la paz'. En el gobierno se ha instaurado un concilio de ancianos…

¬ Es un Consejo de Demócratas, Kureyo…

¬ Aja, lo que sea. Bueno, los viejitos esos están intentando restaurar la confianza y la paz en los lugares que aún están en conflicto…A mi me han llamado para un cargo especial, pero no les diré qué X3

¬ ¿Así como no nos has dicho quién es el padre de Willy?

(Kureyo golpea a Melissa por su atrevimiento)

¬ Oye, no me golpees!tu ya no eres mi maestra!

¬ Bicho desagradecido, ya verás…

¬ Y hablando de maestras…- dice una chica como de 15 años, cabello largo y castaño y grandes ojos verdes.- Melissa-san me ha aceptado como alumna desde hace algún tiempo, y creo que mi alquimia va mejorando…Espero que eso me ayude a encontrar al asesino de mi hermano…

¬ EJEM! Sybill…la alquimia no es para eso ñ.ñ –le dice Melissa.

¬ Hay cosas que nunca cambian, verdad…? –dice Howl, sentado en su silla de ruedas, bebiendo té.- Todo pareciera estar muy tranquilo en estos días…

¬ Demasiado tranquilo…- dice Melissa bajando la mirada….- …Aún no sabemos nada de Edward, a más de un año de su desaparición…

¬ Frecuentamos a Alphonse…- dijo Milly.- …Y se parece muchísimo a su hermano. Al se dedica a viajar por el país, entrenando, buscando una posible respuesta a la desaparición de su amado hermano…

¬ Me ofreci a ayudarlo.- siguió Mel.- Aunque la triste verdad es que…sigo sin poder hacer alquimia.

¬ ¿Desde cuándo fue eso, bicho?- preguntó Kureyo.

¬ Puff, fue hace muchísimo, recuerdan cuando Milly estaba atrapada en la armadura? Edward usó la piedra roja en mi sangre como catalizador para traer de vuelta a mi amiga. Desde aquel entonces no he podido transmutar ni una ramita.

¬ Pero ya no hay agua roja en tu sangre, hija…- dijo Elena-san.- Eso fue lo que dijo el doctor…Estoy segura de que eso tiene algo que ver…

¬ bueno ya, no?- dijo Kureyo con su habitual mal humor.- Creo que nos estamos extendiendo demasiado…Si los lectores tienen dudas, ya lo preguntaran cuando se actualice el capitulo…Yakio, en lugar de escribir esto, dedícate a escribir el capitulo, joder!

¬ Claro Kure-san O.O!…Asi que chicos mios, adorados lectores y fieles amigos, esperen el capitulo 17 de ELEMENTAL…muy pronto :D!

PS: Se solicita camarógrafo para las entradas de capítulo u_u…-(yakio voltea a ver al cielo).- …A menos que algún día regreses, mi dulce amor…


End file.
